


Сезон цунами

by Serpen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Magic Realism, Secret Organizations, real life with supernatural elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 283,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Любая случайность равняется невыявленной закономерности. За каждым чудом стоит автор.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Благодарности моей бессменной команде - друзьям, читавшим в процессе написания и вносившим замечания и уточнения.**  
>  **_техредам:_ **  
>  _Ольге_ \- за бесконечное терпение при обсуждении сюжетных деталей и готовность найти любую информацию в момент, когда она необходима. В особенности благодарю за помощь в разработке концепции "Остров";  
>  _Кузуре_ \- за умение работать в сжатые сроки без снижения уровня исполнения, четкое понимание целей и задач вычитки и, разумеется, за готовность работать с объемами моих текстов;  
>  _By indirection_ \- за финальную "белую" вычитку текста в рекордный срок;  
>  _**художнику** Коту -_ за неизменную моральную поддержку и чудесные иллюстрации, без которых этот текст не стал бы в такой степени трехмерным. Иллюстрации к "Сезону Цунами" помогли превратить альтернативную вселенную в мир, в котором мы живем;  
>  **_лингвистам:_ **  
>  _Фраглиш_ \- за помощь в разборе семантических тонкостей географических названий. Моё знание французского куда более поверхностно, поэтому её консультации были просто спасением;  
>  _Шуту_ \- за поиск в сегменте .jp, в том числе культурологическом, и готовность всегда выручить в разборе японской лингвистики и семантики.

 

 

**愛を込めて、草灯**

 

_\- I don´t know who you are  
_ _I know that you exist  
_ _\- Stirb nicht  
_ _\- Sometimes love seems so far  
_ _\- Ich warte hier  
_ _\- Your love I can´t dismiss  
_ _\- Stirb nicht vor mir_

_Rammstein, Stirb nicht vor mir_ **_**[1]** _ **

 

**I** **.  
  
****1.**  
\- Господин Итикава, мне кажется, вам стоит знать. Я бы сменил статус 137-б на "желтый".  
\- Излагайте.  
\- Вчера он в очередной раз делал наброски перед сном. Вот, полюбуйтесь. Снимок со второй камеры.  
\- Хм... Не вижу повода для беспокойства, особенно если это не первый случай. Пусть рисует: ни сюжета, ни конкретики. Обычная разминка пальцев.  
\- Вас не смущает цвет? И то, что крылья его излюбленной формы?  
\- Нет. Отголоски неизбежны, но он не осознает их значения. Беспредметная фантазия.  
\- Хорошо, господин Итикава, прошу прощения. Я счел, что необходимо доложить.  
\- Всё верно, бдительность не бывает лишней. Работайте. Но менять статус не нужно.  
\- Слушаюсь.  
\- Что с -а?  
\- По-прежнему. Без перемен.  
\- Вот и замечательно. Вы чересчур осмотрительны, не следует страшиться каждой тени, Такеши-кун.  
\- Благодарю, что уделили мне время, господин Итикава. Я могу идти?  
\- Да, ступайте. Завтра мне на стол распечатки со всех камер по объектам 112, 131 и 137.  
\- Благодарю вас за напоминание, сэнсей.  
  
  
*****  
Я открываю глаза и не мигая гляжу в светлый потолок. Сна как не бывало, в теле напряжен каждый мускул, будто меня только что толкнули в бок, но почудившийся шепот не повторяется. До сих пор отвыкаю ни с кем не делить квартиру - скоро год как никого не привожу, а всё кажется, что на территории кто-то есть.  
Глубоко вздыхаю, садясь на кровати, тру ладонью лоб и тянусь за мобильником. Ну точно: беззвучный режим поставил, а вибрацию не снял. Она и разбудила, а мне спросонок голос померещился.  
В вацапе отметились сразу четверо - Леон спрашивает, когда я пожалую, Шарлин от себя и Сержа приглашает поехать на выходные в их загородный домик, замред интересуется, когда сдам статью по "ниссановским" внедорожникам. У меня на нее, между прочим, еще полных двое суток.  
И Вэл. Опять с нового номера и опять с вопросом, не хочу ли вместе позавтракать. Надо подписать контакт, чтоб в чёрный список добавить.  
Я давлю зевок, сворачиваю вацап и спускаю ноги с кровати.  
По пути в ванную об ноги требовательно трется сперва меховой бок, потом голова с холодным сухим носом. Я подхватываю кота на руки:  
\- Голодный? - обиженное "мяу" подтверждает, что да. - Сам виноват, надо было прийти потоптаться. Жди, пока я душ приму, тогда оба поедим.  
  
Завтракать я предпочитаю, куря на подоконнике, а обедать в городе, чаще всего в одиночку. Что, Вэл решил об этом забыть?  
И на кой черт он опять мне в семь утра написал. Теперь битый час вспоминаться будет.  
  
Когда я уже заеду в парикмахерскую? Леон теребит, сам себе каждое утро обещаю, а слово не держу. Мелирование так отросло, что голова выглядит совсем черной, а хвост инородно светлым. Если времени на полноценный визит не нахожу, надо взять ножницы и отмахнуть длину по резинку.  
  
Нет.  
  
Пропускаю сквозь пальцы выбеленные пряди и хмурюсь. Встречаюсь глазами со своим отражением:  
\- Просто жалко.  
Выключаю электрощетку, промываю от остатков пасты и еще раз вздыхаю. Не чему-то конкретному - вообще. Насухо протираю полотенцем лицо, сгоняя невыспанность, и иду на кухню. Моне, подняв трубой пышный хвост, гордо вышагивает впереди.  
\- Ладно, давай посмотрим, что есть в холодильнике.  
  
На часах без четверти девять, и жёлтое солнце обещает погожий день, бликуя на кранах и раковине. Когда я уже допиваю кофе и почти готов выходить, оживает вызовом телефон. Я отворачиваюсь от ярких зайчиков, на секунду зажмуриваюсь, чтоб прогнать чёрные пятна, и смотрю на экран: номер скрыт.  
\- Алло, слушаю.  
В трубке тишина, прерываемая частыми потрескиваниями, словно на линии помехи.  
\- Алло, - повторяю я нетерпеливо, - говорите, вас не слышно!  
Еще секунда электрического безмолвия, а затем щелчок - кто-то прервал соединение. Наверное, снова номером ошиблись. Я отнимаю смартфон от уха, прячу в карман джинсов и не глядя сую ноги в растоптанные кроссовки. Удостоверяюсь, что бумажник во внутреннем кармане куртки, нашариваю там же связку ключей и на отдельном кольце ключ от машины. Надо наконец снять отсюда брелок, мешает.  
\- Остаешься за главного. Не грусти!  
Большие зеленовато-желтые глаза глядят на меня с осуждением. Я наклоняюсь, с нажимом провожу по выгнутой горбом спине:  
\- Не сегодня. Сегодня не возьму, у меня много дел. Что тебе в машине сидеть? Всё, пока!  
Захлопываю дверь, запираю и начинаю спускаться по лестнице. А Моне, наверное, отправляется драть когти о высокую, под потолок когтеточку. Потом примет солнечную ванну, продремлет до вечера и с независимым видом выйдет меня встречать, когда вернусь.  
Хорошо, когда есть кому встречать... если это не человек, конечно. С Моне мы никогда друг в друге не разочаровываемся.  
  
Мотор заводится от первого прикосновения, будто джип соскучился за ночь. Я выезжаю из двора, дожидаюсь, пока кто-нибудь пропустит, и вливаюсь в густеющий поток машин.  
  
Только около Триумфальной арки вспоминаю, что так никому и не отписался в вацапе. Пусть скажут спасибо Валентину: так старался его из головы выкинуть и не разозлиться, что и про остальных забыл. Шарлин и Лео не обидятся, а Ноэлю надо всё же обозначиться, чтоб о статье не волновался и меня не дёргал.  
Можно подумать, я научные исследования провожу! "Гугл" по любому из моих обзоров косой десяток материалов выдаст. Я от копирайтера отличаюсь разве что тем, что у меня общая тематика статей отработана. И, по заверению Дюпона, легко пишу, не передирая из уже имеющегося. Тоже мне занятие. Хотя если подумать, не хуже любого другого, и пока не надоело - а надоедает мне обычно с такой скоростью, что хоть каждые полгода работу меняй. Или сиди на одной, но без всякого горения... Так дела жизни и не найду похоже.  
  
Крайне позитивный настрой с утра! Открываю в смартфоне навигатор, задаю маршрут до очередного салона "Сузуки" и прибавляю громкость радио. "Да-ФМ"[2] врывается в кабину речитативом "Диких" - "Медсестра", конечно, их главный хит[3]. Видно, не мне одному даже в отличную погоду бывает невесело.  
Я выжимаю сцепление.  
  
  
*****  
\- Сато, слушай, - Мартин размешивает в кофе сахар, стукая пластиковой палочкой по стенкам стакана. - Слушай, э-э... А ты японец или француз, ну, в смысле, в Париж из Японии перебрался - или во Франции родился?  
Я выдыхаю дым от седьмой за вечер сигареты:  
\- Родился. А что, непохоже?  
\- Наоборот похоже, - он показывает в улыбке безупречные зубы, - язык явно родной... Но сколько мы уже встречаемся, а ты ничем не делишься. Ну там, где вырос, с кем дружил, братья-сестры. Обо мне уйму фактов набрал, а сам ни звука!  
\- Ты сам мне рассказываешь.  
\- А всё же?  
Я стоически возвожу глаза к полотняной крыше кафе:  
\- Где я работаю, не скрываю, хобби у меня нет, свободное время провожу с тобой... Что еще?  
\- Вот именно поэтому и кажется, что ты японец, - Мартин вытирает салфеткой влажный от кофе рот. - Слишком уж скрытный.  
\- Я к тебе в душу не лезу, - я начинаю терять терпение. - Хочешь что-нибудь выяснить - спроси.  
\- Так я спросил! Где ты вырос, какая семья, общаешься ли? Или это слишком личная информация?  
Он с досадой щелкает пальцами - звук выходит настолько внезапным, что я даже вздрагиваю. Сглатываю дым и медленно отвечаю:  
\- Нет у меня семьи, Марти. Я вырос в приемной, но мы не общаемся. Не сложилось. И говорить об этом в самом деле не люблю, извини уж.  
Он слегка теряется, от жёстких интонаций, наверное. Потом отводит глаза и шумно вздыхает:  
\- Да, я талант - вечно как ни ляпну, так мимо! Это ты извини. Просто пытаюсь стать поближе. Нужным быть.  
  
При том, что я изначально просил ничего подобного не предпринимать? Но на эту тему легче промолчать, себе дешевле обойдётся.  
  
\- Просто... давай не будем торопиться, - от банальности самому противно, но Мартин согласно кивает:  
\- Конечно. Не злишься?  
\- Нет.  
  
Наверное, счёл, что меня понял... Да я сам себя не понимаю. Впрочем, мне не привыкать.  
  
\- ...Сато?  
Я встряхиваюсь:  
\- А?  
\- К тебе или ко мне?  
Я прикидываю, что он пил мерло, а я только виноградный сок. Значит, я за руль, но к себе его везти не хочу. После Вэла я стараюсь не приглашать домой.  
\- К тебе, - произношу вслух, вынимая из бумажника кэш. - Счёт пополам.  
\- Никогда угостить не дашь, - он разочарованно убирает свою "визу". - Ладно, щас тоже наличные достану. Ты же на машине? Всё тот же Джимми?  
\- "Джимни", - не принимаю я шутку. - А что, не подходит?  
\- Подходит, - мы встаем, Мартин отводит с лица длинную челку, отбрасывает за плечи прямые волосы. - Сидишь высоко, глядишь далеко. Подвеска только жестковата.  
\- Меня устраивает.  
\- Меня мой "рено" тоже устраивает, а он покомфортнее будет. Кстати, вечно поправляешь, что "джимни", не Джимми... Дай уже тачке имя собственное! "Логан" вот у меня не просто модель, а Росомаха, "Людей Икс" смотрел?  
Я непроизвольно морщусь, выходя за ним с террасы и выкидывая в урну чек:  
\- Видел и больше не тянет.  
\- Почему? Отличная франшиза!  
  
Может, не ходить с ним по кафе? После двух глотков алкоголя Мартина становится не заткнуть. Но он прав, должны же мы как-то общаться... Хотя мне секс без диалогов вполне подошёл бы.  
  
\- Не нравится, - поясняю коротко. - Жанр не мой.  
Кажется, Мартин собирается спросить что-то ещё, но я перебиваю, снимая машину с сигнализации:  
\- Садись.  
\- Какой ты суровый, - он дурашливо отдает мне честь, - как прикажете, Сато-сан!  
Я хмуро смотрю на него, затем обхожу автомобиль и забираюсь внутрь.  
\- Ночевать останешься? - спрашивает Мартин тише и просительнее, когда мы выезжаем со стоянки.  
Кажется, с надеждой вернуться домой часа через три можно попрощаться - я и так сегодня не слишком приятный спутник, добивать отказом не хочется.  
Я закуриваю, не отрываясь от дороги, и киваю:  
\- Ладно. Останусь.  
  
  
*****  
\- Мне нравится твой стиль, Рен. При том, что все же тяготеешь к японскому автопрому - признайся, это патриотизм, - не прячешь достоинств и наших производителей, - Ноэль удовлетворенно сплетает пальцы. - Напишешь обзор на "Citroen"? Отталкиваться можешь от "C-Crosser". Ну и дальше - "C4 Aircross", "Cactus"... Короче, что я тебя учу, ты понял.  
\- О том, что "C-Crosser" выстроен на базе "Mitsubishi Outlander", упоминать детально или мимоходом? - я возвращаю вежливую улыбку. Терпеть не могу, когда заходит речь о моем якобы патриотизме.  
Ноэль хохочет:  
\- Язва ты, Ренард. Упомяни соотечественников как сочтешь нужным, тем более это секрет полишинеля... Сколько тебе понадобится, чтоб все модели откатать? На "Citroen C3 Aircross" сосредоточься детально, как-никак новьё.  
\- Пара дней на тест-драйвы и пара на статью, - как раз буду возвращаться умотанный и без лишних мыслей в голове. - Или быстрее нужно?  
\- Нет, - он что-то прикидывает, - нормально. Работай.  
  
А я что делать собираюсь?  
  
\- Кстати, - добавляет Ноэль, когда я уже встаю из-за столика, рассчитавшись за ланч, - тут Моро объявлялся. Часа полтора под окнами в машине просидел, не иначе тебя ждал.  
  
Я останавливаюсь на полушаге. Приплыли.  
  
\- Дома совсем не появляешься? - Дюпон заговорщицки щурится. - Может, обратный путь ищет, приезжает, а тебя нет...  
\- Ноэль, - голос у меня делается ниже, - я прошу прощения, но поведение моего... поведение Валентина я проконтролировать не могу. Если он нарушает правила парковки или проявляет назойливость... вызовите полицию. Я здесь ни при чем.  
\- Извини, - он обезоруживающе разводит руками и поднимается от недопитого какао. - Я просто... Ты ж не офисный сотрудник, с чего Моро приезжать к редакции. Ясно - чтоб тебя хоть где-то поймать. Вдруг помириться хочет?  
Я отвожу взгляд.  
\- Ноэль... Я - не хочу.  
\- И о'кей, - сразу кивает он, - я понимаю. Извини еще раз, сам не знаю, что за язык дернуло. Твое право, бесспорно. Я умолк.  
\- Спасибо, - я изучаю свои ногти. - Тогда я в пятницу утром тебе напишу в вацап, насколько статья готова. Времени должно хватить. Чао.  
\- Чао, - Ноэль усаживается обратно за столик. Последнее, что я замечаю, отворачиваясь - как он вновь раскрывает меню.  
  
Заеду-ка всё-таки в парикмахерскую.  
  
  
*****  
Третья декада августа, а припекает по-майски. И темные очки в этом сезоне из бардачка, видимо, не съедут, насовсем обосновались. Руки, правда, зябнут, особенно левая, но она в последние несколько лет вообще часто затекает - я еще в июле достал одиночную перчатку без пальцев. До ноября ее хватит, проверено, а там и зимнюю пару вынимать пора будет.  
Перекресток на выезде к площади Согласия как всегда буксует. Хоть бы время прохода и проезда на светофорах увеличили! У меня коробка-"автомат" - и та, кажется, жалуется. Я нетерпеливо поглядываю на красный сигнал и не пытаюсь поймать расползающиеся мысли. Мне лень.  
На улицах полно народу - Париж ринулся воспользоваться остатками лета, оно в этом году выдалось поздним, зато длинным и, как обещают, сразу переходящим в индейское. Цветочницы, мороженщики, продавцы газет - все в ударе, у всех отличная выручка. С пиком июля, может, не сравнить, но по сравнению с предстоящими холодами - ого-го. Шарлин меня просветила, у нее в любой сфере уйма знакомых...  
  
Да что этот светофор, сломался, что ли?  
  
По тротуару мимо моего автомобиля шагает внушительная группа туристов. Я скольжу рассеянным взглядом по их фотоаппаратам, по флажку гида - и как-то неожиданно осознаю, что это японцы.  
Погода враз становится хуже, солнце начинает слепить глаза. Они неспешно топают мимо, таращатся на стены окрестных домов, кто-то с ужасающим акцентом произносит слово "Согласие" - еще бы, к площади направляются, а там наверняка завернут через Тюильри к Лувру... И ладно. Но меня внезапно злит, что единственное слово, которое я разобрал из многоголосицы - французское. По-японски я не слышу даже, где паузы между фразами. А окружающие как сговорились по жизни во мнении, что я должен испытывать приязнь к... к тем, кто по одному здесь даже на улицу не выходит! Не коллективный, а стадный менталитет!  
Я не хочу, чтобы меня принимали за японца. Высветляю волосы, ношу длинными - большинство мужчин в этой национальности стрижётся накоротко, чтоб мужественней выглядеть, - одеваюсь без намека на узаконенный официоз. Кроссовки, джинсы, толстовки. Несколько серебряных колец, серьга в ухе - на исторической родине меня бы отторгли в принципе, разве что стать какой-нибудь рок-звездой... И я не говорю на их языке. Все знакомые, упомяни только, твердят о его мелодичности, о певучести - а мне на ум приходит лишь лягушечье кваканье.  
С какой стати мне любить японщину, если я с рождения француз? Чёрт бы побрал Ноэля.  
Сзади раздается клаксонный вопль, за ним еще один. Черт! Это же мне, зеленый загорелся, а я стою, как в летаргии!  
Торопливо трогаюсь с места. Полицейский мотоцикл на пару секунд сбавляет скорость, ко мне оборачивается черный шлем - лица не видно за затененным стеклом, но и так понятно, что это вопрос. Я пару раз энергично киваю: всё в порядке, - и он уносится вперед. А я съезжаю к набережной, встаю так, чтоб нос джипа смотрел в сторону Елисейских полей, включаю аварийку и глушу мотор.  
  
Достало. Всё достало.  
  
Мне двадцать пять через месяц, а ощущение, что лет двести. Может, Дюпон прав, и дело в разрыве с Вэлом? В те три года, что мы прожили вместе, хандра меня посещала, но куда реже. В основном осенью, зимой и весной, - наверное, я улыбаюсь, хотя совсем не смешно.  
Мне казалось, что мы похожи, что друг друга неплохо понимаем... Во всяком случае, поначалу так точно было. С Мартином сразу оказалось гораздо тяжелее, регулярно охота забить и послать. Утешает лишь, что в одиночестве мне еще хуже.  
Я вынимаю телефон и бессмысленно провожу пальцами по экрану. Выбор простой, между двумя. Или тремя: два имени - и никто.  
Не успеваю решить - мобильный вибрирует, экран освещается и включается музыка. Я неотрывно смотрю на цифры номера почти минуту. Наконец звонок прекращается, но не успеваю я убрать значок оповещения, начинается заново. Похоже, проще ответить. Заодно и пойму, нужен он мне до сих пор или нет.  
Нажимаю на зеленую трубку, провожу вправо.  
\- Салют, Валентин.  
\- Рен! - голос так близко, словно я не по мобильному, а вживую с ним столкнулся. - Аллилуйя, удалось дозвониться! Я уж думал, ты меня опять в игнор отправил!  
Просто этот телефон еще не успел.  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
\- Рен, - он укоризненно улыбается, слышно по тону, - не будь такой букой. Давай все-таки встретимся, а? Обсудим сложившееся положение, решим, как дальше будем... Я соскучился! Ты разве нет? Совсем, совсем нет?  
  
Он всегда был такой - веселый, смешливый, спокойный. Его спокойствие и мне передавалось. Пока я его в собственной постели с другим не застукал...  
От вспомненного передергивает таким отвращением, что даже какой-то звук сквозь стиснутые зубы вырывается. К счастью, Вэл не слышит, он вовсю меня увещевает.  
\- Рен, мне тебя безумно не хватает! Ну ей-богу, ну глупость сделал, но ты тоже отличился! Втемяшилась тебе эта абсолютная верность, где ты ее видел кроме кино? У нас такое партнерство удачное было, а, хороший? Давай возобновим его! - Голос падает до задушевного полушёпота: - Я тебя хочу... Никого лучше тебя нет, ты же знаешь...  
Ага. Когда я его застал, он, видимо, как раз проверял этот тезис.  
\- Вэл... - мне приходится откашляться, - Вэл, ты поэтому к редакции приезжал? И последние недели пишешь так упорно?  
\- Конечно! - в интонациях прибавляется ласки и снисходительности. - Ты же от меня прячешься, как от чумного! Хочу между прочим напомнить, что мы живем в свободной стране и даже браком не связаны, чтоб так карать за разовую шалость! Ренни, я понимаю, характер у тебя золотой, потому и тяжелый... Но иной раз просто неподъемным бывает, а я ведь не тяжеловес, я простой пиар-менеджер!  
\- Вэл, - терпеливо пережидаю я словесный поток. Внутри делается спокойно и пусто. И еще мне холодно. - Вэл, алло, да заткнись же ты.  
То ли от того, что я это не выкрикиваю, а говорю очень негромко, то ли просто от неожиданности - он осекается. И я договариваю в наступившем молчании:  
\- Ничего возобновлять не будем. Отвяжись от меня. Совсем. Мне это не надо.  
Я слышу, как он переводит дыхание. А потом заговаривает - все тем же глубоким тембром, от которого у меня так тревожно потягивало в середке, пока мы были... нами.  
\- Тогда зачем ты снял трубку?  
\- Чтоб ты прекратил мне писать и названивать, черт побери! Симки менять не надоело?  
  
Вэл однажды сказал, что я как граната с выдернутой чекой - неизвестно, когда рвану. Что рядом со мной чувство опасности просыпается.  
Очень своевременное воспоминание. Интересно, почему я сейчас о своей вспыльчивости ни слова не услышал.  
С усилием разжимаю стиснувшуюся на руле правую ладонь и повторяю в шероховатое пространство телефона:  
\- Отвяжись. От меня. Совсем.  
\- Ты не передумаешь? - осведомляется Валентин печально. - Точно не хочешь даже по мокко вместе выпить?  
\- Ничего я не хочу! - почти год не хотел и теперь не желаю.  
\- Тогда... пока, Рен. Удачи, - как-то растерянно желает мне трубка.  
Я молча нажимаю отбой и долго сижу, глядя на серебрящуюся в солнечных лучах Сену. Кажется, я даже благодарен. По крайней мере, причина моей апатии определенно не в нём.  
Пожалуй, устраивать сегодня проверку еще и Мартину уже перебор. К тому же офис "Ситроена" на Елисейских полях не будет вечно ждать, пока я соблаговолю приехать, а я час назад звонил, что явлюсь через сорок пять минут. Надеюсь, меня еще не вычеркнули из листа встреч.  
Я завожу мотор.  
  
  
*****  
Я стою у окна, рассеянно прочесывая пальцами волосы, и жду, чтоб перестала болеть голова. Зряшное ожидание, за трое суток виски почти привыкли, что по ним долбят молотком, но таблетка должна дать облегчение хотя бы на час. Иначе я с Мартином поехать не смогу даже пассажиром, и он крепко обидится.  
Двадцать первое сентября, клёны в сквере, на который выходят мои окна, будто окунули в акварельные краски - желтую, алую и почему-то серебристую. Должно быть, из-за стволов так кажется. Школьники, возвращаясь с уроков, собирают из листьев пышные букеты, особенно девчонки стараются. Красиво. Прошлой осенью я в это время был еще не один, и как-то утром вышел в шесть, чтобы никто из окон не увидел. Набрал самых красивых листьев, принес, обвязал ниткой и на кухне поставил. Они до самого Рождества простояли, не потемнев. Я помню, что только двадцать шестого наконец выкинул... Валентин уже недели две как съехал к тому моменту.  
Говорить Мартину, что у меня день рождения? Если сказать, он наверняка изменит сегодняшние планы. Потащит меня в кафе, потом в кино, потом к себе. Больше полугода встречаемся по отработанному сценарию, но сейчас с него станется "праздник" устроить.  
Нет, не хочу. Не скажу.  
  
\- Мяу, - раздается снизу негромко. Я подвигаюсь в сторону: Моне с его габаритами лучше видеть, куда прыгает. Он вскакивает на подоконник и молча трётся лбом о мой локоть. Я рассеянно перебираю пальцами за напряженными ушами:  
\- Всё хорошо. Чего ты пришел?  
\- Мяу, - тонкий, почти неслышный звук. Не видя не предположишь, из какой глотки исходит.  
\- Давай без сплина, дружище, - я против воли зажмуриваюсь и с усилием открываю глаза. Голове, кажется, полегчало. Зато от кошачьего участия некстати сжимается горло.  
Звонок мобильного заставляет меня вздрогнуть.  
\- Сато, я приехал, - без приветствия заявляет Мартин, - встал у дальнего края дома, выходи!  
\- На твоей поедем? - я машинально проверяю на сухость ресницы. Что за настроение, ни черта не хочется, только лечь и вырубиться.  
\- На Логане, - он фыркает. - Но обратно ты ведешь, у меня-то руки будут заняты!  
\- Я и туда могу, - я направляюсь в прихожую. Моне тяжелым прыжком приземляется на пол и идет меня провожать.  
\- Ну давай, - Мартин, наверное, улыбается. - Ты за рулем очень секси!  
\- Еще слово, и в обе стороны рулить будешь сам, - предупреждаю я, охлопывая карманы. - Пока, Моне. Буду поздно.  
\- Ты с котом как с собакой прощаешься, - доносится до меня, когда уже прерываю вызов.  
  
Хоть бы и так, ему-то какое дело?  
  
Мартин ждёт около своего полуживого авто, приглашающе распахнув водительскую дверь и небрежно прислонившись к капоту. Я замечаю его, как только выхожу из подъезда. Он меня тоже. Ладно, закурить-то я могу, не ускоряя шага?  
\- Сато, - Мартин приветственно шагает мне навстречу. Я отвечаю рукопожатием, уклоняясь от объятия, и выкидываю окурок:  
\- Садись.  
\- Не горишь желанием ехать? - он обходит машину, забирается рядом и как бы случайно кладет руку мне на бедро.  
Я перевожу плечами:  
\- Почему. Просто голова с утра квадратная, и всё. Адрес назовешь?  
\- В навигаторе уже. Ты вчера во сколько лёг?  
\- В четыре, - я аккуратно разворачиваюсь на засыпанной листьями дорожке и направляю "рено" к выезду из двора. - Дюпону статья позарез нужна была к утренней вёрстке.  
\- А встал когда? - Мартин с неподдельным сочувствием гладит меня по ноге.  
\- В восемь, по буднему будильнику.  
\- И еще говорят, у фрилансеров жизнь легче, - он непонимающе усмехается. - Я в офисе явно меньше упахиваюсь. А зачем поднялся так рано? Поспал бы хоть на пару часов дольше...  
\- Тогда сейчас как раз вставал бы, - я не глядя тыкаю пальцем в часы на жидкокристаллическом мониторе навигатора. - Ты вроде сам говорил, что конкретное время назначено?  
\- Откуда ж я знал, что ты креативить чуть ли не до утра будешь!.. Так, не этот перекресток, следующий, и там направо.  
\- Я вижу стрелку, если что.  
Он вздыхает, пару раз вытирает ладони о штанины джинсов и вынимает из ветровки кистевой эспандер. Молча пытает его, едва не завязывая восьмеркой, и мне делается неловко. У меня, конечно, день рождения, чуть не случившаяся мигрень и настроение, с которым идут в спортзал лупить грушу... Но срываться я права не имею: Мартин к моим совпадениям не причастен. Скажи я ему, он бы обязательно постарался организовать приятный вечер. Жаль, понятие приятного у нас слишком разное.  
\- Волнуешься? - делаю я попытку возобновить разговор. Мартин слегка кивает, весь подавшись вперед:  
\- Да. Есть немного. Спасибо, что со мной поехал.  
\- Тебе спасибо, что пригласил, - отзываюсь я, неожиданно для самого себя искренне.  
Вряд ли я когда-нибудь отправлюсь в подобное место по собственной инициативе.  
  
За городом я с облегчением прибавляю скорость - на городских пятидесяти в час ездить откровенно скучно, сто десять, разрешенные на национальной трассе, радуют куда больше. Мартин уставляется в окно и остаток пути молчит.  
  
"До конца маршрута осталось семьдесят пять метров", - сообщает навигатор спустя полчаса. Видимо, вот тот двухэтажный дом за краснокирпичным забором и есть цель путешествия.  
Мартин сверяется с адресом на табличке:  
\- Приехали. Уф... Сато, ты же со мной, да? Что-то я как школьник на свидании трясусь.  
Я поднимаю брови, отстегивая ремень и выбираясь из машины:  
\- А что, достойный повод. Я бы тоже волновался.  
  
"Акацуки", - читаю про себя увитую бордовыми плетями винограда вывеску. Название царапает внутренний слух, как моток колючей проволоки.  
Мартин рядом выдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду, и нажимает на прилепленный около калитки звонок. Я жду, что изнутри раздастся оглушительный лай, но в саду тихо. И даже когда раздаются шаги и нам открывает улыбчивая невысокая женщина, тишина не прерывается. Мы отвечаем на приветствие и осторожно входим внутрь.  
  
...Они красивые. Поразительно красивые: пушистые высокие звери на длинных сильных ногах, с раскосыми темными глазами и мордами, на которых застыли восточные - японские, чтоб их - улыбки. Надеюсь, Мартин остановился на этой породе не потому, что мы с ним... подружились.  
Я искоса поглядываю на собак, а они на меня. Пока Мартин очаровывает хозяйку питомника и оговаривает формальности, ко мне скользящей походкой приближаются белый кобель и ярко-рыжая белогрудая сука. Заводчица повторно бросает им: "Свой", и они принимаются деликатно обнюхивать мои ладони.  
\- Ого, Сато, - приводит меня в чувство возглас Мартина, - да ты прирожденный собачник! Гляньте, что делается!  
Кобель уселся, привалившись жарким боком к моей ноге, и улыбается, демонстрируя внушительные клыки, а сука упорно бодает руку, напрашиваясь на ласку. Заводчица и Мартин разглядывают меня, будто увидев впервые, и мне становится крайне неуютно. Всё было хорошо, пока никто не обращал внимания, но теперь...  
\- Пойдем в дом? Щенки в гнезде, - окликает Мартин.  
  
Я смотрю на белого пса, не изъявляющего желания подняться, и тоже не хочу двигаться.  
Кажется, моё скверное настроение пропало. Вместе с головной болью и способностью поддерживать беседу.  
\- Похоже, ваш друг нашел общий язык с нашим главным, - заводчица, вроде она назвалась Элиз, поощрительно улыбается. - Мсье Лефевр, оставим их наедине. Идёмте выбирать вашего будущего верного спутника!  
Мартин соглашается, и они направляются куда-то вглубь дома. А я оцениваю обстановку, прикидываю, не сочтут ли собаки моё поведение наглостью, и усаживаюсь прямо где стоял. Всё равно дорожка чистая.  
Я не спросил, как его зовут, а теперь и не у кого.  
\- Как к тебе обратиться, ину? - спрашиваю кобеля вполголоса. - Ты кто?  
Он улыбается шире и ложится со мной рядом, вольно вытягивая лапы с мощными короткими когтями. Сука следует его примеру. Здесь, в пригороде, очень тихо, слышен посвист ветра в ветвях тополей, откуда-то доносится еле слышная музыка. Я слушаю, как дышат акиты, и не могу вспомнить, когда мне в последний раз было настолько спокойно.  
Даже странно, что я наотрез противлюсь самой мысли о собаке.  
  
  
*****  
Домой я возвращаюсь в восьмом часу вечера. Пока Мартин и Элиз выбрали щенка - неожиданно тигрового, практически без белых отметин, - пока подписали несколько экземпляров договора и оформили всевозможные страховки, прошло часа три. Ну, может, поменьше, но у меня внезапно отключилось чувство времени.  
Потом я, как и обещал, отвез Мартина, державшего в охапке щенка, домой. Велел им сесть сзади, а сам то и дело косился в зеркало заднего вида, как Мартин гладит мелкого, а тот лижет его то в нос, то в ухо. Мартин, естественно, предложил подняться, отметить появление "нового члена стаи", выпить по глотку каберне. Я согласился и мысленно поздравил себя с нехудшим днем рождения.  
А затем отказался остаться, спустился в метро и минут через тридцать вышел на Вилье и пошагал к дому. К Мартину я уже привык, но спать предпочитаю один - и в собственной постели.  
  
  
*****  
\- Судя по сводкам за последние три недели, у 137-а резкий упадок жизненных сил. Кривая все ниже.  
\- У него это хроническое. И упадок, и депрессия. Ничего нового.  
\- Как посмотреть. Скачок резкий именно на фоне хроники, то есть перебор даже для него. Не кинулся бы с какого-нибудь моста.  
\- Не переживай, Ичиго-кун, не в первый раз. Он сильный, выползет... Инстинкт самосохранения вживляли первым.  
\- Им обоим?  
\- Разумеется. Проводник бесполезен без приёмника, а приёмник без проводника. Необходима сохранность обоих носителей.  
\- Можно, я задам глупый вопрос, Такеши-сан? Зачем их понадобилось разбивать, если поодиночке они не сработают?  
\- Ты здесь сколько трудишься?  
\- Три года, но к мониторам перевели пять дней назад, когда мы познакомились.  
\- За три года ты мог усвоить, что существует такое понятие как "военная тайна". В настоящее время я не имею предписаний обсуждать с тобой данную тему.  
\- Прошу прощения за своё неуместное любопытство...  
\- Прощаю.  
\- ...но я хотел бы ясно понимать, на чём акцентировать внимание при отсмотре данных.  
\- В первую очередь на показателях здоровья. У 137-х срощенность энергополя такая, что если по любой причине один умрет, то второго за собой утянет. Посему оба должны быть максимально благополучны.  
\- Так реально бывает? Я имею в виду одновременный уход при заблокированных способностях?  
\- Бывает раз на миллион. По той же причине им нельзя видеться: природная связь любые защиты обходит и может спровоцировать пробуждение.  
\- То есть встретившись, вспомнят друг друга?  
\- Могут. И не только друг друга, но и операцию "Harpia".  
\- О... Так это они её отработали.  
\- Они самые. Давай глянем, что со вторым. Тэк-с, индикатор зеленый. Жизненные системы на нижней границе нормы, но без прогноза срывов. Хотя... Нет, наблюдаю ухудшение, смотри левую диаграмму. Депрессия, сроки совпадают с депрессией -а.  
\- Вижу. Неужели правда как-то связаны до сих пор?  
\- Кто знает, природные связи не на каждом углу вяжутся. Так, программа не фиксирует прямой угрозы жизни, но батарейка у 137-б подсажена. Раньше ушел бы в локалку[4], хоть сколько-то энергии сохранял, а без силы...  
\- Нужно ему какого-нибудь позитива подкинуть. Чтоб хоть в лотерею выиграл, что ли.  
\- Я вечером упомяну в отчете господину Итикаве.  
  
  
*****  
\- М-м, как вкусно ты пахнешь, - Мартин дурашливо шевелит ноздрями около моей скулы. - Духи отпад. Теперь только с тобой ассоциируются. Название выучу - литр куплю!  
Я лениво смотрю на него из-под ресниц:  
\- Мне столько не надо. Плавать в них, что ли?  
\- Ну, душить можно не только шею... - Мартин с многозначительной улыбкой отправляет руку под одеяло - обозначить, где мне ещё стоит пахнуть. Я перехватываю запястье:  
\- Уймись. Мне вставать через десять минут.  
\- Что у тебя, будильник в голове встроенный, что ли? - Он с неподдельным огорчением морщится, но прекращает попытки развести меня на второй раз. - Ладно, отпусти.  
Я расслабляю пальцы.  
\- Что за духи-то всё же? - Мартин опирается на локоть, склоняется ближе. Приходится взбить подушку и принять полусидячее положение - терпеть не могу, когда надо мной нависают.  
\- "Kitrea", - с некоторым трудом вспоминаю английскую вязь на зеленом флаконе.  
  
Случайно купил, девушка-консультант от какого-то бутика наперерез кинулась, пока к "Трели"[5] шёл. "Ах, у нас новый аромат-унисекс, ах, фишка сезона, как раз для терпких осенних вечеров", и всё в похожем духе. Сунула мне под нос бумажку - я аж назад отдернулся от резкого движения - и рассиялась, словно подарок сделала. А запах и правда приятным оказался: мёд с лимоном и мятой. Но мне и в голову не приходило, что Мартин меня обнюхивать станет и языком кожу пробовать. Это даже неприятнее затяжных поцелуев, от которых он неизменно с ума сходит.  
\- Себе куплю, - бормочет тем временем мой любовник. - Буду наносить на запястье, нюхать и представлять, что ты рядом, близко. Ты по мне скучаешь, когда расстаёмся?  
Его внезапно серьезный взгляд застаёт меня врасплох. Говори мы по телефону, я легко соврал бы, но в глаза...  
\- Я не знаю. Может быть. Наверное.  
Что-то из этого явно правда. Вероятно, что я не знаю.  
Мартин выслушивает мои предположения, делает для себя какой-то вывод и улыбается - не особенно весело, но без обиды:  
\- Ладно, не парься. Всегда один любит, а другой подставляет щеку.  
  
Только когда лбу больно делается, я понимаю, как нахмурился.  
Сажусь, спуская ноги с кровати, отбрасываю одеяло и молча нахожу на полу плавки. Натягиваю и сразу тянусь за комом джинсов. Расправляю собравшиеся в гармошку штанины - пальцы подрагивают, удаётся с трудом.  
\- Сато, - окликает меня в спину Мартин, - эй, ты что?  
\- Ничего, - цежу сквозь зубы, которые никак не разжимаются. - Залежался.  
\- Сато, - он тоже вскакивает, впрыгивает в домашние флисовые штаны и пробует обнять меня за плечи. Я отхожу из-под его руки:  
\- Футболку мою не видел?  
\- Сато! - Мартин заступает мне дорогу к креслу, - можешь объяснить, что ты взвился? Тебя какая оса ужалила?  
Я вскидываю глаза - и он непроизвольно пятится.  
\- У нас уговор, - напоминаю раздельно. Дикция делается идеальной, как у автоответчика. - Никаких разговоров о чувствах. Секс и взаимовыручка. В чем проблема?  
  
Сколько можно пытаться меня переделать!  
  
Мартин растерянно хлопает ресницами. Со сторонним вниманием отмечаю в который раз, какие они длинные и загнутые. А глаза цвета жженого сахара глядят с каким-то непривычным выражением:  
\- Мне не нужен просто секс! Если ты слепой и не видишь, озвучиваю: мне нужна семья! Пара! Мне двадцать девять, я нагулялся, я... Я тебе предложение собирался сделать!  
Кажется, я пошатнулся: картинка на мгновение утрачивает резкость. А потом... Я знаю, что буду себе долго это припоминать... Но все равно не могу удержаться и смеюсь, сухим смехом, переходящим в застарелый кашель.  
\- Отлично. А меня спросить не забыл? Я вроде ясно говорил, что ничего такого не будет!  
\- Я надеялся, что ты передумаешь. Что перерешишь.  
  
Больше всего на свете хочется оказаться дома. На собственной софе для одного, лицом к стене. Накрыться с головой пледом, и чтоб ничего этого не было.  
\- Нет. - Всё, на что меня хватает. - Не перерешу.  
Нахожу на спинке кресла свою футболку, рядом, на подлокотнике - свитер, надеваю, ищу носки. Мартин по-прежнему стоит босиком на ледяном полу и опустошённо наблюдает за моими перемещениями.  
Остались куртка и ботинки, но они в коридоре. Я пытаюсь пригладить наэлектризовавшиеся от ворота свитера волосы, но пряди сухо потрескивают и упрямо липнут к щекам. На Мартина больше смотреть не могу. Я выдохся.  
Низко опускаю голову, прячась за длинной челкой, делаю шаг к прихожей - а он перехватывает меня, выставив руку.  
\- Ты уйдешь? - голос глухой и хриплый, точно мы три часа орали друг на друга.  
Я прикусываю изнутри губы и пару раз киваю. Мартин, кажется, вздыхает, а потом обнимает меня, и у меня враз тяжелеют ноги и обмякают плечи.  
\- Останься, - тихо произносит он мне в ухо. Целует рядом, вздыхает и повторяет: - Останься. Ты мне нужен.  
  
А я не хочу быть нужным - так. Я готов сказать это вслух, но не после того как мне сделали предложение, а я отказался. Такой мелодрамы в моей жизни еще не случалось.  
  
\- Сварить латте, как ты любишь? - Мартин осторожно гладит меня между лопатками.  
Я заставляю себя оставаться на месте и не дёргаться. Уж если обнимать, обнимал бы, чтоб потом я проверял, целы ли ребра. Иначе всё будто понарошку - или будто я хрустальный и сломаться могу.  
\- Сато?  
Я нахожу силы снова взглянуть ему в лицо и неожиданно озвучиваю совсем другое, то, о чём заговаривать никак не планировал:  
\- Мартин, просьбу можно?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Не зови меня Сато. Зови Реном.  
Он высоко вскидывает брови:  
\- Нормально вообще. И давно ты об этом молчишь?  
Я неопределённо повожу плечом: понимай как хочешь.  
  
Терпеть не могу свою фамилию. Может за то, что простецкая? Или оттого что у японцев встречается чаще, чем Март _е_ н у... ну, у коренных французов.  
Имя меня больше выражает, но Мартину оно при знакомстве энтузиазма не внушило. Я несколько месяцев старался привыкнуть к его обращению, убеждал себя, что оно неважно, и вот, пожалуйста, вырвалось.  
\- Рен, - задумчиво, оценивающе произносит Мартин. - Или Ренард?  
\- Рен. Не нравится?  
\- Нравится, - он чуть растерянно ерошит идеальную стрижку. Прическа даже после секса волосок к волоску, похоже, пряди от природы в каре укладываются. - Я перестроюсь... Рен, - повторяет Мартин все так же медленно.  
Я украдкой вздыхаю.  
\- Спасибо.  
Обнимаю его в ответ, опираюсь подбородком на плечо и на секунду, пока не видит, прикрываю глаза.  
Ему со мной сложнее, чем мне с ним. Пусть это не утешение, забывать тоже не следует.  
  
Мартин прижимается ближе, пару раз вздрагивает и фыркает:  
\- Да я окоченел оказывается! Дай-ка оденусь!  
Конечно, босиком и в одних штанах. Я-то на адреналине за минуту полностью экипировался. Размыкаю руки, отхожу и киваю:  
\- Одевайся. И приходи на кухню, я тосты поджарю.  
\- В холодильнике чесночный соус, как ты любишь, - доносится до меня от распахнутого платяного шкафа: Мартин ищет свежую рубашку.  
\- Ладно.  
  
На кухне меня встречает запертый Сейко. Он явно обиделся, когда мы, приехав, его выставили, но не скулил и не скрёбся. И сейчас с деловым видом обнюхивает мои ноги - от носков до колен, вытягивая вверх плюшево-мягкую морду.  
\- Это кот, - комментирую я, пока он изучает мои брючины. - Большой, с тебя размером, хотя ты его скоро перерастешь. Сейко, ну-ка, дай пройти.  
Акита чуть сдает в сторону, я аккуратно подвигаю его и прохожу мимо. Включаю кофеварку, нахожу капсулы с латте и эспрессо, потом вынимаю из хлебницы хлеб и начинаю делать тосты. Готовит Мартин часто, но я не люблю у него есть: всегда слишком жирно или остро. Поэтому если нет возможности пойти в кафе, стараюсь организовывать перекус сам.  
Переступаю, и под ногу попадает что-то резиново-пружинистое. Я не глядя ощупываю его ступней: какая-то собачья игрушка. Остаюсь на ней, чтобы посмотреть, когда вставлю в тостер два первых куска хлеба - а снизу вдруг раздаётся совершенно новый звук.  
Сейко вцепился зубами в шею резиновой курице, пытается вытянуть её из-под моей ноги и весь вибрирует от отчаянного рычания. Оно несерьёзно звучит, но щенок явно не шутит. Он борется всерьёз.  
Я не специалист по собакам. Но мне кажется, что в четыре месяца детёныш не должен рычать на человека так сердито.  
  
Поднимаю ногу, выпуская игрушку, и Сейко, лишившись сопротивления, кубарем катится по полу, не выпуская курицу из пасти. Перекат заканчивается у щиколотки вошедшего на кухню Мартина; тот наклоняется, принимаясь гладить свою собаку, но Сейко боролся со мной и, наверное, еще не переключился - он недолго думая вцепляется Мартину в мякоть ладони. Зубы щенячьи, мелкие и острые, но сила сжатия уже, видимо, присутствует. Я не знаю, больно ли по-настоящему, меня никогда не кусали, но Мартин вскрикивает и отдергивается. Сейко тут же вновь хватает курицу за шею - она издает противный пищащий звук - и медвежьей припрыжкой скрывается в коридоре.  
\- Вот дьяволенок, - Мартин с неуверенной улыбкой рассматривает ладонь, - ведь кроха совсем, а почти до крови!  
Он проходит в угол около окна, поднимает с пола пластиковый поддон, в котором обнаруживаются мокрые газеты:  
\- Извини, я щас. Уборка.  
Я киваю, отправляя в тостер третью пару хлебных ломтей, и рассеянно проверяю карманы джинсов. Понимаю, что ищу, только вынув сигареты и нашарив зажигалку.  
  
Мартин возвращается, вымыв руки, накрывает на стол, наливает кофе, а я курю около приоткрытого окна и размышляю, говорить или нет. В конце концов, это не моё дело, и он со мной не советовался, принимая решение... Но с другой стороны, мы не посторонние. Спим вместе, едим вместе, иногда я тут ночую. Мартин всегда приглашает оставаться и радуется, когда я соглашаюсь. Он, пожалуй, уже свой. Не настолько, чтоб кольцами меняться, конечно, но...  
Лучше сказать.  
\- Марти, - заговариваю, пристально разглядывая осеннюю улицу. Пасмурно, накрапывает дождь, но людей много. Сразу чувствуется, что выходной. - Ты с Сейко когда заниматься начнёшь?  
Не слышу ответа и оборачиваюсь. Мартин сидит за столом, глядя на меня, и вид у него недоумённый.  
\- Э-э... Заниматься?  
\- С инструктором или на площадке. У Сержа ризен, если хочешь, я узнаю контакты их инструктора. Созвонишься, выяснишь детали...  
\- У какого Сержа? - Мартин перестает улыбаться.  
\- Черт, ты что, только одно услышал? - я с досадой давлю окурок в чугунной пепельнице. - У Кристофа! Мужа Шарлин! Ну то есть у них обоих, но хозяин - он.  
\- А-а, - с облегчением выдыхает Мартин. Он что, в самом деле вопрос мимо ушей пропустил? Достала уже эта робкая ревность. Тем более она не по адресу, я обычно верен тому, с кем сплю.  
\- Мартин, - повторяю я по слогам, - так узнать насчет инструктора?  
Он встряхивается:  
\- А, да нет! Спасибо... Рен, не стоит. Ризеншнауцер ведь рабочая порода, в смысле, служебная, его надо дрессировать. А я Сейко как компаньона брал. "Хатико - самый верный друг", в курсе?  
\- А ты в курсе, что акита изначально самурайская собака, способная принимать самостоятельные решения?  
  
Об этом даже мне известно, погуглил детали после поездки в питомник. Мне и в голову не приходило, что Мартин заниматься с Сейко не планирует... Он забыл, какого размера взрослые псы?  
  
\- Да брось, - Мартин беспечно отмахивается, - ты вечно драматизируешь! Смотри, какой он милый!  
Сейко как раз вернулся, причем с добычей. Теперь у него в зубах мой кроссовок, и судя по решительности на собачьей морде, ему несдобровать.  
\- Вижу, - я подхожу к щенку, наклоняюсь и отбираю у него новую игрушку. И опять слышу рычание. - Нельзя! - прикрикиваю вполголоса. Уношу кроссовок в коридор, нахожу второй и обуваюсь. Если так и дальше пойдёт, разуваться здесь я перестану даже на время секса.  
\- Иди пить кофе, остынет же! - окликает с кухни Мартин. Я в очередной раз заправляю за уши особо назойливые пряди, отдуваю чёлку и возвращаюсь к нему.  
  
  
*****  
По пути домой я заезжаю на заправку - в баке осталось литров шесть. Неохота оказаться пустым, когда нужно будет ехать по делам.  
\- Полный бак "девяносто пятого", - набираю в бумажнике кэш, протягиваю кассиру полтинник и еще пятёрку. Тот заговорщицки подмигивает:  
\- Сделаем! Еще что-нибудь желаете? Обращайтесь, я Стефан.  
Я отвожу глаза, бормочу "нет, спасибо" и возвращаюсь к машине.  
  
Может, я мнительный, но внимания моей особе перепадает многовато. А если начать вспоминать, получается, что его постепенно всё прибывает. При вечно сведённых бровях и полном отсутствии прежней улыбки прямо загадка какая-то.  
До Валентина - по гамбургскому счету, без случайных связей - был Феликс, теперь Мартин. Я не остаюсь один... хотя вместе тоже не умею. И ведь я же никогда не знакомлюсь сам, не проявляю инициативы!  
Не нахожу причины такой привлекательности для окружающих. Меня это изрядно напрягает.  
  
Заправившись, вынимаю пистолет, захлопываю дверцу люка бензобака и убираюсь с заправки, словно за мной гонятся. Мартин с его сегодняшним заявлением, Сейко, проверяющий зубами границы дозволенного, Стефан на кассе, оглядевший меня с недвусмысленным приглашением...  
Лучше б остался дома и статью по истории "Сузуки" писал. Я мимоходом оглаживаю руль своего "джимни".  
Хватит на сегодня, однозначно, пора домой.  
  
Вернувшись, я как раз успеваю почесать за ухом Моне, спнуть кроссовки и повесить на плечики кожанку, когда смартфон в кармане свитера принимается выводить начальные такты мелодии. Я выдергиваю его, смотрю на экран, на имя абонента - и со стоном прислоняюсь к стене. Определенно, небу сегодня мало было ошарашить меня предложением Мартина. Оно решило, что я давно не общался с Шарлотт.  
Я мысленно спрашиваю, глядя вверх, за что мне это, и нажимаю на зеленую трубку.  
  
  
*****  
\- Рен, ты ужасно выглядишь, - Шарлин как обычно честна до бестактности. Я слабо усмехаюсь:  
\- Спасибо за напоминание.  
\- Нет, серьезно, - она теребит растрёпанную косу. Кажется, ало-рыжие волосы в кафе полумрак рассеивают и погоду за окном улучшают. - Под глазами круги, лицо осунувшееся... Снова бессонница?  
\- Нет, - односложно отказываюсь я. Как Серж живет с живым рентгеновским аппаратом? Я оборачиваюсь к нему:  
\- Скажи ей!  
\- Что сказать?  
\- Чтоб прекратила инспекцию! Чувствую себя как на приёме!  
\- Профессионализм не отключается, - в глазах у Шарлин искреннее беспокойство, но она все-таки унимается. - Ладно. Если поговорить захочешь, ты знаешь, где найти пару ушей. Даже две.  
\- Угу, - Серж кивает. - Вообще она права, в самом деле вид у тебя того-с... Непраздничный.  
И он туда же. Я досадливо дёргаю щекой:  
\- Расплачиваюсь и сваливаю. Прямо щас.  
\- Ага, вот прямо-таки уже встаешь, - Шарлин вздыхает. - Почему отмалчиваешься? С Мартином поругались?  
Я мотаю головой. На мою удачу, официант как раз приносит супы: им креветковый, мне грибной, плюс жареный камамбер и мидии на троих. Может, хоть на еду отвлекутся.  
Вырезаю себе кусок истекающего вареньем горячего сыра и начинаю есть, дожидаясь, чтоб подстыл суп. Шарлин косится на меня и о чём-то размышляет. Наверное, отчего я такой необщительный, если сам встретиться предлагал и расписание согласовывал.  
  
Предлагал. Я по ним соскучился: виделись вживую больше месяца назад, перекидываемся аудиосообщениями в вацапе и всё. Серж слетал в учебную командировку в Бержерак - ему предложили квалификацию повысить за счет фирмы, теперь хвастает очередными корочками о прослушивании какого-то курса для сомелье. Я за него порадовался, хотя ничего толком не понял. По-моему, он и так квалифицирован круче некуда, не то что я. Как меня с моим простеньким образованием в "Гид по авто"[6] взяли аналитические обзоры строчить, загадка.  
Только договаривались мы позавчера, а настроение у меня убитое с сегодняшнего утра. Но не отменять же было.  
  
\- Рен, - нарушает паузу Шарлин, - как ты относишься к идее рвануть куда-нибудь втроем на Новый год?  
Я удивлённо поднимаю брови: всерьез предлагает.  
\- Вам что, друг друга мало? - не слишком вежливо, но они привыкли, что я в лоб вопросы задаю. Сами такие же.  
\- Нет, - и одинаково улыбаются. - Просто ты же в четырех стенах засядешь. Максимум на пару дней к Мартину скатаешься, и всё, мы тебя знаем!  
Тут она очень в точку. Я откладываю приборы, упираюсь взглядом в скатерть и принимаюсь крутить на пальце любимое кольцо.  
Серебряные чешуи бело отсвечивают в такт движениям, Серж всё мрачнее наблюдает за моими руками и наконец интересуется:  
\- Так и будешь в разведчика на допросе играть? Из тебя слова не вытянешь сегодня!  
\- Говорю же: бессонница, - уверенно прибавляет Шарлин.  
Я выпрямляюсь на стуле и прилагаю адское усилие, чтобы улыбнуться. Нормально улыбнуться, гася участливые вопросы:  
\- Извините. Сам позвал и веду себя как свинья. Нет у меня бессонницы, всё в порядке, честное слово! Даже с Шарлотт не поругался, когда звонила!  
\- О, - Шарлин осторожно снимает губами сметанный соус с мидии, - она звонила? И чего хотела?  
\- Да как всегда, - я не слишком люблю вдаваться в свои семейные дела, но это лучше, чем постоянно опровергать предположения, отчего хреново выгляжу. - Спрашивала, как дела, как работа, как личная жизнь, когда приеду... Можно подумать, я из рая сбежал, и она меня обратно зовет.  
\- Ты ей всё-таки сын, - Серж рассеянно постукивает по столу фигурным концом вилки. - Вдруг в самом деле скучает?  
\- По моим денежным переводам она скучает. А я еще раз объяснил, что готов платить, но только за клинику, если она ляжет.  
\- А Анн что? - Шарлин отряхивает с юбки крошки фокаччи.  
\- Ничего, - рот вновь сводит усмешкой. - Как всегда. Когда приеду, есть ли у меня ненужные вещи, от белья до айфона, выкупил ли квартиру. Так я и сказал.  
\- Да, с семьей тебе не повезло, - Серж философски трёт ладонью подбородок. - Впору счесть, что ты подкидыш.  
\- Ну так и не родной!  
  
Кто вообще догадался меня пристроить вторым ребенком к Люмьерам? Был бельмом на глазу у всего района. Правда, пока был жив Гийом... Вот его я почти искренне называл отцом... Многое было иначе. И Шарлотт не прикладывалась к бутылке, и Анн планировал поступить не куда-нибудь, а в Сорбонну. Но Гийом умер, и всё изменилось. И из Родеза в Париж я уехал один. Тогда меня остаться не уговаривали.  
Я встряхиваюсь:  
\- В общем, обычный диалог. Услышал в очередной раз, какой я неблагодарный, отказался прислать денег, на вопросы не ответил и пожелал ей здоровья.  
  
Мои пожелания сбываются, так многие говорят. Иногда даже просят пожелать что-нибудь конкретное и подумать, чтобы осуществилось. Но с Шарлотт бытовая магия не работает - или я не могу захотеть от всего сердца. Я не испытываю к ней признательности, по мне, интернат был бы лучше. С другой стороны, благодаря этой семье меня хоть не выслали после гибели родителей в Японию, позволили остаться и даже в момент совершеннолетия выбрать, какую взять фамилию...  
  
\- А когда эта милая беседа состоялась? - Шарлин сочувственно сжимает моё запястье, и меня осеняет.  
\- Вечером, - говорю как можно обыденнее. - Часов в одиннадцать, кажется.  
Что два дня назад, а не вчера, не уточняю.  
Срабатывает:  
\- А мы гадаем, почему ты как в воду опущенный! Так бы сразу и сказал, что с Родезом общался! - накидываются на меня друзья, и от их возмущения почему-то становится легче. Будто сваливается с плеч невидимая дубовая балка, и можно снова дышать полной грудью.  
  
Обсудив текущие события в жизни Кристофов, поболтав о моей работе - Серж как раз загорелся мыслью сменить автомобиль, - мы расстаемся, довольные друг другом. Я поочередно обнимаю их:  
\- Спасибо. Не представляете, сколько для меня делаете!  
\- Из депрессии тащим за волосы? - лукаво улыбается Шарлин.  
\- Вроде того, - я даже смеюсь по-настоящему.  
  
После финальных рукопожатий под сеющейся ледяной моросью мы разбегаемся по машинам. Я первым делом включаю в салоне печку, прибавляю громкость радио, чтоб говорило, а не шелестело, и несколько секунд смотрю на ползущие по ветровому стеклу капли.  
Шарлин спросила, не бессонница ли у меня снова. Конечно, кому интересоваться, как не ей, если сама успокоительные выписывала. Но я бы, наверное, предпочел бессонницу...  
Нормальным людям снятся сны, которые они забывают, проснувшись. И встают после ночи отдохнувшими и свежими. А мне в который раз за последние три года не снится ничего - но это такое ничего, что лучше бы было чем-то. Глухая ватная тьма, словно голову замотали в толстое черное одеяло. Ни звука, ни проблеска света, я чётко сознаю, что сплю - но не могу очнуться, не могу вырваться... не могу даже шевельнуться. И когда меня возвращает как с того света утренний будильник, сил нет не то что на зарядку - даже просто дойти до ванной не шатаясь. В себя не приводит ни чашка кофе, ни трущийся об ноги Моне. В голове серо и пусто, я обычный день спланировать не способен... После подобной ночи писать очередную статью просто наказание. А мне сегодня пришлось поехать на встречу.  
  
И как пить дать через пару-тройку суток третья фаза начнётся, после которой я вообще никакой буду минимум неделю.  
  
Ладно, - я сжимаю-разжимаю в руке брелок, качающийся около рулевой стойки - так и не снял с кольца, на котором ключ зажигания, - по крайней мере, они не обиделись. И после нормального обеда я, может, наконец возьмусь за обзор по истории "Сузуки".  
К Мартину не поеду. Я от него слишком быстро устаю.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Я не знаю, кто ты  
Но знаю, что ты существуешь  
\- Не умирай  
\- Иногда любовь кажется столь далёкой  
\- Я жду здесь  
\- Твою любовь я не могу отпустить  
\- Не умирай прежде меня  
  
[2] http://www.ouifm.fr/  
  
[3] http://lyricstranslate.com/ru/fauve-%E2%89%A0-infirmi%C3%A8res-lyrics.html  
  
[4] локалка, вульг. от "local mode" - "загрузка независимого слоя", "независимый регламент" при ведении боя.  
  
[5] Название «Auchan» — сознательно неточная орфографическая запись слов _Hauts champs_ — «Верхние поля» (название квартала Рубе, где был создан первый магазин). Изображенная на эмблеме птица также отсылает к птичьей «трели», что по-французски — _au_ _chant_. Автор взял на себя смелость использовать для звучности перевода именно второй вариант.  
  
[6] http://www.guideautoweb.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**  
\- У меня созрел еще один вопрос, Такеши-сан. Если позволишь...  
\- Говори.  
\- Извини, но почему мы никогда не называем имён? Я имею в виду, человеческих, которые у них раньше были?  
\- Встречный вопрос: откуда тебя прислали на мою голову, стажёр? Бездарь! Неуч!  
\- Да что я такого...  
\- Имён мы не называем, чтобы не тревожить вероятностные узлы! Чтобы блоки не тряхнуло даже на полбалла! Чему тебя учили?  
\- Зачем сразу кричать, Такеши-сан? У 137-а и наложенное имя такое, что не встряхивает, а сносит. Кто додумался дать на то же созвучие, плюс с таким значением? Если он его осмыслит...  
\- Сочтёт издёвкой судьбы. Его изводит именно собственное бессилие.  
\- Помню. А он после того провала в кривых настроения и здоровья точно не?..  
\- Не. Я очередной прозвон пять дней назад делал. Обертоны при ответе нормальные, аппаратура подтверждает. Со своими приступами он справляется, я же говорил. Мне бы подобное самообладание.  
\- Его тоже чем-нибудь ободрить бы.  
\- Чем? Распоряжений нет. По 137-б команду дали, но по -а не станут. Начальство о нём слушает-то с трудом. Такие лица становятся, смотри не смотри, заметишь.  
\- Крупно он им насолил?  
\- Настолько, что теперь выживает без внешней поддержки.  
-  Никогда по его наружности не предположил бы... Переполненность, депрессии, а он не свихивается год за годом. Хорошо ещё, не знает, что у квеста срок не прописан.  
\- Выключи личное восприятие и работай. В приоритете у нас сохранность информации, а не создание комфортных условий носителям.  
\- Слушаю, Такеши-сан. Судя по камерам, оба здоровы, 137-б взял в своем заведении отпуск, а 137-а трудится как проклятый. Даже по ночам сидит. Допускаю возобновление проблем со сном, кривая настроения неровная.  
\- Адекватен?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Остальное не наша печаль. Господин Итикава распорядился, чтобы мы весь следующий месяц следили, составляли отчеты, но никуда не относили: он убывает на большую конференцию в Звёздной Выси. На случай форс-мажора нам оставлен канал связи, но велено не отвлекать пустяками.  
\- Ха, прямо-таки свобода! И когда он возвращается?  
\- В середине декабря. Тогда же и отчитаюсь. Работай, Ичиго-кун.  
  
  
*****  
"Японская автомобильная компания Suzuki Motor Corporation была основана в 1909 году и изначально являлась производителем ткацких станков, мотовелосипедов и мотоциклов. Тогда ее название звучало как Suzuki Loom Works. В 1930-х годах, когда в Японии резко поднялся спрос на личные машины, началась разработка проекта малолитражного автомобиля. Однако время было выбрано предгрозовое, и после начала Второй Мировой войны программу пришлось свернуть, а созданные прототипы так и остались в чертежах.  
К идее создания транспортных средств японцы вернулись только в 1951 году, когда рынок ткацких станков рухнул. В Suzuki был создан мотовелосипед Suzuki Power Free, особенностью которого стало наличие двух приводных звёздочек. Благодаря их наличию можно было двигаться за счёт двигателя, при помощи педалей или используя одновременно оба типа привода.  
В 1954 году компанию переименовали в Suzuki Motor Co., Ltd.; к этому времени она производила около 6000 мотоциклов и мопедов в месяц. Спустя год в производство была запущена переднеприводная малолитражка Suzulight с независимыми передней и задней подвеской".  
   
Чтоб меня три раза. За материал в таком изложении Дюпон меня в принудительный отпуск отправит. Скажет, что "Гуглом" умеет пользоваться сам и завернет статью, на которую у меня чуть ли не месяц времени был. И прав окажется, потому что никуда не годится...  
Я со вздохом роняю голову в ладони: веки горят, будто под них сыпнули песка, виски тупо ноют, а слова упрямо отказываются сцепляться в предложения. И всё равно писать нужно. У меня завтра вечером контрольный срок сдачи. Черт бы побрал Мартина.  
Я морщусь и заставляю себя отнять руки от лица. Промаргиваюсь, глядя на слишком яркое окно, пару раз глубоко вздыхаю... не действует.  
Если статья не выйдет, Ноэль, конечно, найдёт чем заткнуть дыру на сайте. У него всегда есть пара-тройка заметок в запасе. Но меня по головке не погладит, да я и сам долго это буду вспоминать. Надо работать.  
Дотягиваюсь до лежащих на столе сигарет, нашариваю зажигалку. Дым привычно щекочет ноздри, и не только мне: Моне просыпается, издает негодующий звук и уходит со стола на подоконник, предоставляя мне травиться одному. Я киваю:  
\- Не одобряешь, я понял.  
   
Собраться. Собраться и написать статью. О производителе, выпускающем одни из лучших на мой взгляд авто, от которого у меня самого машина... Ночь просижу, если с мёртвой точки сдвинуться не удастся, спать не лягу. Тем более что завтра никуда не надо. Ни к кому.  
Кто бы объяснил мне произошедшее. Так хорошо сидели, тихо, мирно, я привез ноут на диагностику - Мартин сам позвал воспользоваться его умениями... Он обновил лицензию на антивирус, протестировал какой-то своей программой жёсткий диск, а потом послушал кулер и предложил открыть корпус и почистить. Наверняка внутрь за несколько лет кошачьей шерсти налетело, какой бы герметичной ни была сборка. Я с опаской согласился: сам не рискнул бы, техническое мышление нулевое. Разберу и не соберу обратно.  
Мартин выключил ноут, принес с кухни отвертку, аккуратно вывернул с задней панели удерживавшие винты - и начал рассматривать компьютерную начинку, из которой я узнал разве что материнскую плату да кулер. Потом взял из ящика стола небольшую кисть с мягким ворсом и принялся чистить всё, до чего она дотягивалась. Шерсти не было, а вот пыли к моему удивлению хватало. Я следил за его движениями, точнее, за тем, как ходит туда-сюда щетка кисти, и ни о чем не думал. Мысли куда-то ушли, просто наблюдал, и мне было хорошо и спокойно. Минуты три, наверное, прошло в тишине, а потом Мартин поднял голову, чтобы что-то сказать - да так и не произнес ничего. А я не сразу ощутил, что молчание изменилось. Сосредоточился на его руках и среагировал, лишь когда они замерли. Тогда я на него посмотрел.  
Глаза у Мартина были тёмные и какие-то... Взгляд царапал. Я нахмурился, не понял, что произошло, даже по сторонам глупо глянул. Обстановка не изменилась, его выражение лица тоже. Пришлось спросить первому:  
\- Что? В чём дело?  
\- Знаешь, Сато, - Мартин выделил голосом обращение, - я давно замечал, но допускал - может, ты сам не в курсе? А сейчас убедился, что отлично ты всё осознаёшь!  
Я только поморгал. Собраться всё не получалось, затылок еще покалывали приятные мурашки, и я сделал, кажется, худшее, что мог - улыбнулся:  
\- Что осознаю, Марти? Ты о чем?  
Он резко выдохнул, будто я его матом покрыл. Выпрямился на стуле и заговорил с нехорошей вибрацией в голосе:  
\- Если я тебе не нужен, я встречаться не заставляю. С чувствами давно не лезу, где дверь, ты в курсе. Но если приходишь - то хоть скрывал бы, что я только суррогат! И что ты заменой недоволен!  
Я ошалело приоткрыл рот, попробовал перебить - он не дал:  
\- Смотришь, как на пустое место! Коту твоему больше внимания перепадает! Я раньше думал, ты в принципе такой, угрюмый и вечно недовольный, потом примечать начал... Но сейчас - это последняя капля!  
\- Да о чем ты?! - не выдержав, заорал я в ответ. - Что ты примечаешь? Что тебе привиделось!  
Он ссутулился, оперся локтем о край стола, опустил глаза, но только на секунду. Взвился снова:  
\- Привиделось? Изволь. Когда ты подходишь к окну, ты проверяешь улицу, всегда, без исключений. Словно высматриваешь кого-то внизу. Когда мы идем вместе, ты ищешь среди прохожих. Оцениваешь лица и отвергаешь, сразу, без пауз. Я даже типаж, на который ты западаешь, так и не определил. Когда я! черт тебя побери! пеку тебе блинчики, ты смотришь в пространство и явно исчезаешь с кухни, пока я не окликаю. А сейчас... я вожусь с твоим ноутом, Сато, чтоб тебя, Рен! А ты сквозь меня смотришь и кого-то другого видишь! Причем оч-чень конкретного! Бывшего?! Да мать твою, есть у тебя хоть капля совести?!  
   
Ощущение было, что он хлещет меня этими выкриками, точно пощечинами. Лицу стало жарко, загорелись скулы, переносица, уши - как зимой, когда при ветре хожу пешком. Я ждал продолжения, но Мартин, наверное, выдохся, только дышал часто и с какими-то всхрипами. Сидел отвернувшись, мне был виден лишь профиль: горбатый нос, густые сошедшиеся брови, стиснутые челюсти... Происходившее на бред походило. А так хорошо начинался вечер.  
Я посидел ещё немного и поднялся. В тишине собрал со стола винты, приложил к ноуту заднюю крышку, вложил всё вместе, не завинчивая, в сумку и пошел к двери. Мартин не шевелился. Я остановился у косяка, оглянулся и сказал, чтобы позицию обозначить. Чтобы не выглядело, будто сбегаю пристыжённо:  
\- Ты ошибаешься.  Кого другого? Никого другого просто нет.  
Он слетел с табурета, как ошпаренный, и кинулся ко мне. Впечатал за плечи в стену, приблизил лицо и как-то криво, одной стороной рта, ухмыльнулся:  
\- Убирайся отсюда. Вали из моего дома!  
Я стряхнул его руки, оттолкнул - он отлетел. Сейко заходился истошным лаем, норовя схватить меня за щиколотку. Я отпихнул и его. Повернулся, стер со щеки брызги чужой слюны, закинул сумку на плечо и ушел. Дверь за мной захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что чудом не сорвалась с петель.  
Вышел из подъезда, дошагал до машины, сел, завел мотор... И всё время казалось, что в крышу сейчас горшок с фикусом с третьего этажа грохнет.  
   
Дома собрал ноутбук, мрачно порадовался, что ни одного винта не забыл и не потерял, включил рабочую лошадку, убедился, что с ним всё в порядке, и силы кончились. Вместе с дельными мыслями по статье к завтрашнему обновлению сайта.  
Я закуриваю третью сигарету. Нужно переключиться на что-нибудь, мне необходимо отвлечься. Лучше всего, конечно, устроить Моне плановую стрижку когтей, они уже по полу цокают, но на борьбу с ним у меня сейчас нет запала.  
Да и ни на что нет, собственно. Думать я тоже не в состоянии. А если не перестану грызть заусенцы, скоро и печатать будет невозможно...  
Вытянув руку, разглядываю обкусанные до мяса ногти, проверяю покраснения пальцем - пара мест отзывается болью до самого сустава. Боль меня немного отрезвляет. По крайней мере, появляется, чем заняться.  
Я гашу окурок, открываю в смартфоне "контакты" и начинаю дозваниваться Леону.  
   
   
*****  
\- Рен, - он трагически закатывает подведенные черным глаза, - во имя разума, что ты с ними делаешь?  
Я неловко усмехаюсь:  
\- Нервничаю в последнее время.  
\- Ай, как нехорошо, как безжалостно, - мои пальцы отправляются в ванночку с горячей водой, - нельзя же так. О чём ты настолько переживаешь?  
Да много о чем. И ни одного пункта для лёгкого обсуждения.  
\- Спаси их, - игнорирую последнюю реплику. - Ты же мастер.  
\- Мастер, когда есть что чинить... - Леон смешивает в отдельной пиале какие-то масла. - В смысле, тут есть, конечно, но сперва поплакать хочется.  
\- Не плачь, - лёгкого тона не выходит, да и лицо не хочет оживать, но Леон - не Шарлин и не... Мартин. Он замечает, но практически никогда не спрашивает. И я ему за это признателен. - Ты не старайся особо. Просто пускай боль пройдёт.  
\- Нет уж, дорогой, - Леон вытаскивает моё левое запястье из воды и принимается бережно обтирать маленьким махровым полотенцем с морским коньком вместо монограммы. - Раз ты вошел в мои владения, быть тебе обслуженным по большой программе, как вип-клиенту.  
\- Випы ногти не грызут.  
Леон втирает мне в кутикулы масло:  
\- Знал бы ты, что они с ними творят... Недавно девочка-модель прибежала, а у нее с правых безымянного и мизинца ногти начисто выдернуты. Она пальцы в полиэтилен замотала, как сняла его - веришь, чуть сам в обморок не упал.  
Я передергиваюсь:  
\- Хрена себе. Кто её так?  
\- Любовник. Ревновал.  
   
Я молча вздыхаю: перекошенное лицо Мартина в дюйме от моего возникает, как наяву.  
   
\- Так что твои кутикулы, конечно, причиняют мне боль, - Леон деловито, без тепла улыбается, - но не настолько, чтоб я не мог поддерживать светскую беседу. Сейчас мы им организуем массаж с питательными маслами, завернем, минут двадцать посидишь... Так, давай правую руку... Вот, хорошо, теперь мы ее просушим и тоже смажем... А потом я удалю излишки и сделаю тебе нормальный маникюр.  
\- А может, ну его?  
\- "Ну его" - не в моём присутствии, Ренард! Не оскорбляй мою тонкую артистичную натуру. Тебя и так здесь не увидеть, кто обещал приходить раз в неделю и кинул? А ногти, между прочим, нуждаются в регулярном уходе!  
\- Мне некогда, - я прикрываю глаза. Леон разминает ладони, пропускает через точечные прикосновения каждый палец, и от его знающих движений ко мне понемногу возвращается привычное спокойствие.  
\- Тебе вечно некогда, - Леон движением головы отбрасывает за спину смоляно-черный вьющийся хвост. - Всегда мимо пробегаешь, в двух кварталах живёшь и не показываешься.  
\- Я Виктору не нравлюсь, - сознаюсь, не разлепляя ресниц. - Чего человеку нервы трепать.  
\- Вот с Виктором я разберусь. Не твоя беда Виктор.  
Не моя, и на том спасибо. Виктору я не нравлюсь именно оттого, что Леону симпатичен.  
\- Так что появляйся смело, - повторяет он, заворачивая мои запястья в третье по счету полотенце. - С собственником я разберусь.  
   
Собственником меня называл Валентин. Я обижался, но обиду держал при себе, Вэл о ней и не подозревал.  
А Мартин сегодня упрекнул в равнодушии, хотя с ним я более открыт был... И тоже задел сильно. Потому что неправда ни то, ни другое, каждый с личной версией меня общался.  
   
В кармане внезапно вибрирует смартфон, по нарастающей выдавая вступление к "Remember". Я быстро оцениваю, дотянусь ли до джинсов, не раскутывая рук. Кажется, нет. Ладно, надеюсь, масло уже впиталось и я не измажусь. И надеюсь, что звонок от...  
Вытаскиваю запястье из полотенца - оно чуть влажное, но не жирное. Леон замечает и разрешающе кивает. Я лезу в карман, нахожу светящийся телефон... "Номер скрыт".  
\- Алло. Алло, вас не слышно! Перезвоните!  
   
Какой умник изобрел скрытие телефонного номера? Сейчас набрал бы абоненту и высказал, что когда номером ошибаешься - можно извиниться, а не просто трубку кидать!  
Хотя ко мне часто звонят вот так и молча сбрасывают. Может, это вообще один номер, и звонит он кому-то, у кого цифры с моими совпадают кроме одной или двух...  
...а клавишей автонабора пользоваться не умеет, только номер скрывать научился?  
Стоит в салон связи обратиться, но мне всегда недосуг. Не каждый же день подобное случается, в конце концов, и опасности я никакой не чувствую...  
   
\- Любимый звонил? - как-то очень деликатно интересуется Леон.  
\- Нет.  
Даже если он понял, что у меня с кем-то ссора, посвящать не стану, личная жизнь должна быть личной. В этом мы очень разные: Леон, когда они с Виктором в очередной раз крупно поругались месяц назад, именно в моей компании надирался. Я его потом домой отвозил.  
\- Извини, - Леон делает простодушное лицо, - знакомая мелодия, я думал, она на конкретного абонента. Давай левую руку, переходим ко второй части действа.  
\- Общая, - я послушно кладу запястье на мягкий кожаный валик. Леон вооружается пилкой для ногтей. - Песня любимая.  
\- Текст потрясающий, - соглашается он, слегка вздохнув.  
   
У меня всегда такое чувство, что "Remember" - личное обращение. Потому и на общем вызове стоит, несмотря на то что медленная.  
   
\- Рен, ты можешь дать слово мужчины, что начнешь приходить раз в неделю? - Леон вновь входит в роль "гея-парикмахера". Нравится ему это амплуа. Не узнай я однажды, каков он в драке, когда в салон троица бритоголовых вломилась, сам его манерности верил бы.  
\- Нет. Нарушить боюсь, - кажется, в голосе наконец прибавляется интонаций.  
\- Жаль, - Леон театрально никнет. - Стрижка у тебя свежая... Чем ещё искусить? Хочешь питательную маску на корни? Ошеломительный эффект, а уж сколько дурных мыслей с собой заберёт!  
\- О нет, спасибо, - я невольно выпрямляюсь в кресле. - С масками я уж сам, Лео. У меня на большинство аллергия.  
   
Еще недоставало, чтоб к моей голове прикасались. Не выношу до внутреннего крика - это даже не в частное пространство вторжение, это хуже, чем... чем мне в штаны руку сунуть прилюдно. Я на окрашивание-то по месяцу готовлюсь пойти, а ведь там щетка, тактильный контакт минимальный.  
Ни за что.  
   
\- Несговорчивый клиент, - констатирует Леон. - Тогда наслаждайся массажем. Кстати, я сделаю тебе покрытие. Без блеска, ничего не видно, а ногтям польза.  
\- Делай что хочешь, - я снова откидываюсь на спинку.  
С запястьями у меня проблем нет.  
   
Леон один из ведущих мастеров в этом салоне, название которого я никак не выучу. Третий год прихожу, не задумываясь ни где свернуть, ни до скольки работают - на уровне рефлексов помню, а на вывеску не взглядываю даже.  
Когда мои пальцы признаются реанимированными и годными "к дальнейшему использованию", я выпиваю чашку кофе от заведения, расплачиваюсь, благодарю за совершенное чудо и поднимаюсь, чтобы уходить.  
За окном уже смеркается - время незаметно подползло к пяти, к тому же пасмурно. Но я всё равно хочу пройтись. Я и сюда отправился не на машине: во-первых, близко, во-вторых, мне нравится гулять в этом районе. До моего дома, конечно, не "два квартала", а добрых минут двадцать скорым шагом, зато салон выходит крыльцом прямо к парку Груда[7]. Мне здесь в любое время года находиться приятно - тихо, целые заросли цветов и деревьев, а зимой лежат ослепительно белые сугробы.  
В последнее время я этим маршрутом совсем часто хожу. Доезжаю на метро, поднимаюсь и отправляюсь в парк. Потом забираю наверх и вправо, минуя оживленный квартал с овощным рынком, и мимо Вилье не спеша бреду вверх по скверу - туда, куда ежедневно движется огромная толпа туристов, чтобы взобраться к Святому Сердцу[8].  
Сейчас конец октября, фигурные кусты замотаны в мешковину и как мумии обвязаны бечевкой, клумбы прополоты и засыпаны цветными щепками. Северный ветер и дожди сбили с деревьев последние листья, но кое-где на газонах они еще лежат, уже обесцвеченные холодами - ждут появления дворников с граблями. В парке предзимье заметней, чем на улицах: здесь пусто, черно и голо. И стылая морось в лицо и шею.  
Я подтягиваю выше горловину свитера, поднимаю меховой воротник кожаной куртки. Прячу руки в карманы, сощуриваюсь, чтобы встречный ветер не так резал глаза, и иду вперед.  
Наверное, на машине сейчас было бы правильнее. Но зато наконец перестаёт вспоминаться кричащий на меня Мартин.  
Кстати.  
Останавливаюсь, повернувшись спиной к ветру, в который раз нахожу телефон и запускаю плеер. В нем три альбома "The Witcher" -  Лефевр пару раз играл перед моими приездами, и пока выходил меня встречать, саунд из колонок доносился. Мне настолько музыка понравилась, что я попросил скачать. "Ведьмак" идеально подходит к сегодняшнему настроению... И он единственное, что у меня уцелеет от опять закончившихся отношений.  
   
Тучи тяжелеют, теперь они движутся над городом поминутно густеющей пеленой, и в помутневших раньше времени сумерках уже включились фонари. Сыплющийся дождь перемежается первыми снежинками, а ветер крутит их и превращает в сплошную сырость, облепляющую лицо и волосы. Будто пробиваешься сквозь клёклый кисель.  
Я шагаю мимо торопящихся с работы людей, прислушиваясь к переходам мелодии в наушниках, и после полного дня саднящей горечи внутри наконец становится тихо. Всё по-прежнему хреново - но всё-таки в порядке.  
Глухой стук "мартинсов" по асфальту отдается внутри и задает ритм походке. Тормозится кружение мыслей, на внутреннем радаре определяется мое местоположение: Париж, Батиньоль, октябрь две тысячи семнадцатого.  
Я снова один.  
Я не рад этому разрыву. Я его не хотел. Но сейчас от осознания, что я вновь сам по себе, делается с каждым шагом всё легче.  
   
   
*****  
Звук смс я различаю даже сквозь душевые струи. Правильно, сам мобильник на стиралку положил перед тем, как раздеться. Оставил бы в комнате, мылся бы сейчас спокойно, но нет, я же его по всей квартире с собой таскаю в последнее время...  
Я тяжело вздыхаю и выключаю душ - удачно, что голову намылить не успел, только намочил. Раздвигаю створки душевой кабины, вышагиваю на резиновый коврик и тянусь за телефоном. Так... и что это?  
_"Уважаемые мсье Ренард и мсье Моне, студия красоты для собак и кошек "Пушистый щеголь" желает вам приятных выходных и приглашает вновь посетить нас по адресу: проспект Клиши_ _[9]_ _, 85 :) Мы будем рады встрече!"._  
Нажимаю хард-кнопку, сворачивая сообщение, и прикрываю глаза - но сразу заставляю себя открыть их обратно. Админ груминг-салона не виноват, что прислал напоминалку, когда я жду месседжа от совсем другого адресанта.  
Кладу телефон назад на стиральную машину и возвращаюсь в душ.  
   
Горячая вода бьет по темени, по плечам, по спине, почти как массаж расслабляя мышцы. Я вспениваю на волосах шампунь и думаю. Прошло десять дней, а Мартин так и не перезвонил. Наверное, ждал, что наберу я - но я уже однажды мирился с ним первым после менее громкой сцены, кстати, тоже его авторства, а извинений не получил. Он правда испек тогда торт, но я не фанат сладкого и не слишком впечатлился.  
Я очень не хотел, чтоб он вновь на меня наезжал на пустом месте, но услышать его голос и слова, что был не прав, что ждёт... Что себе-то врать, я надеялся. А зря. Видимо, я еще в первый вечер оказался прав: кончено. Окончательно.  
И я так и не пойму, чем заслужил.  
А не воспользоваться ли в самом деле приглашением из "Щеголя"? Когти Моне я забываю подстричь уже месяц, и когда он мне по коленям топчется, джинсы прокалывает как бумажные. К тому же в салоне его вымоют, высушат и вычешут, с этим я в домашних условиях просто не справляюсь. Слишком длинная шерсть, а подшерстка столько, что пальцы тонут. С такой шубой, наверное, даже в снегах его родного штата комфортно было бы.  
Статью об одноклассниках и конкурентах "Škoda Yeti" я вчерне закончил, пусть отлежится, ночью дошлифую, дел по дому нет, в последнем томе "Дюны" час назад перевернута последняя электронная страница...  
Я решительно закрываю воду, растворяю дверцы кабины и выхожу, на ходу растираясь махровым полотенцем. Сейчас собственные волосы высушу и отвезу Моне на сеанс ухода. Его там все грумеры знают и неизменно встречают попискиванием, а мне наливают кофе и предлагают стопку журналов. Часа на три, если брать в расчет дорогу, я нашёл себе занятие, нужно только перезвонить в салон и записаться... И очень надеюсь, что раз прислали приглашение, у них есть на сегодня свободное время.  
   
\- Моне? - окликаю спустя полчаса, вытаскивая с антресоли большую переноску на колесиках. Можно катить, можно носить за спиной как рюкзак, а в машине прикреплять специальными ремнями к спинке пассажирского сиденья, чтоб зверь тоже смотрел на дорогу. Я был очень доволен, купив её пару лет назад, даже на том что японская зацикливаться не стал. У меня авто японское, в конце концов.  
\- Моне! - зову настойчивей, - со мной хочешь?  
Кот выходит из ванной комнаты, оставляя влажные следы, и с достоинством приближается. Наверное, опять проверял, не капает ли душ. Пока я неделю собирался прокладку сменить, у него там любимое место для медитации образовалось. Теперь третий день ждёт, когда капли начнут падать снова, и я его никакими уговорами из кабинки выманить не могу. Спасибо, час назад мыться со мной не остался. Но призыв к прогулке он, видимо, находит более стоящим, потому что неспешно обнюхивает раскрытую переноску - и одним движением запрыгивает внутрь. Я застегиваю сетчатое окошко:  
\- Вот и отлично. Поехали, наведём тебе красоту. - И добавляю, подумав: - Ты, конечно, и так красивый. Но предела ведь нет.  
Моне со мной, разумеется, согласен: он самолюбив и просто млеет, когда им восхищаются. Расписывают, какой у него шикарный хвост, какой изумительный окрас... Ну и мне заодно приятно тоже.  
Я выдвигаю перископическую ручку, превращая переноску в колёсное средство, и выкатываю её за порог. Запираю дверь, запоздало убеждаюсь, что не забыл бумажник, и отправляюсь к лифту.  
   
Перед выходом из подъезда убираю ручку обратно, продеваю через локоть и запястье рюкзачные лямки и выношу Моне на улицу. Не видя знаю, как он сейчас перебирает лапами, одобряя происходящее. Я с ним давно не гулял, даже с собой не брал уже слишком долго, пора бы исправляться. Вот сейчас и начну.  
Подхожу к машине справа, снимаю с сигнализации, жду сигнала - а его нет. Я повторно нажимаю на ключе зажигания кнопку "разблокировать", потом опять, но система молчит - ни фонари не подмигивают, ни звук не появляется. С нехорошим предчувствием тяну за ручку - и дверца открывается, как буфетная.  
Отлично! Штатная сигналка умерла, и мой автомобиль неизвестно сколько простоял во дворе незапертым. Вчера я вернулся в девятом часу, заблокировал его как обычно, а за ночь где-то электрическую цепь разомкнуло... Или я прослушал, и писка сигналки вчера вечером не было? Классно, просто супер. Особенно учитывая, что непонятно, сколько я потрачу времени на замену.  
Спасибо, никто не заметил, что джип открыт - и не угнал, двор у меня относительно тихий.  
Я выдыхаю сквозь зубы, водружаю переноску с Моне на сиденье и надёжно фиксирую. Ладно, сейчас завезу его в "Щеголь", оставлю, а сам скатаюсь в ближайший автосалон и поставлю какую-нибудь внешнюю сигналку. По крайней мере получится быстро. С родной системой решу вопрос позже.  
Выезжаю из двора, пару раз выругавшись сквозь зубы, чтоб на душе стало полегче. Помогает не особо. Свой "джимни" я люблю: пусть не самая модная модель, зато настоящий внедорожник, причём маленький, маневренный и шустрый. Никаких проблем ни с пробками, ни с парковками, ни за городом... Мне потери никакая страховка не покроет, я к нему как к живому привязан.  
   
Дорогу до "Щеголя" я помню без навигатора - салон недалеко от дома, даже если ехать совсем неспешно. Мы добираемся за десять минут до назначенной половины четвертого, я паркуюсь на отчёркнутой голубым стоянке[10] и внутренне напрягшись просто захлопываю машину.  
\- Я ненадолго, - обещаю то ли железному другу, то ли себе. Лучше думать вообще, что Моне.  
И иду к стеклянным дверям салона.  
   
Здесь ожидают своей очереди девочка с морской свинкой и пожилой мужчина с таким же, как он, неторопливым бернским зенненхундом.  
\- Мсье... - Луиз, с незабываемыми темно-зелеными волосами, шагает от стойки администратора нам навстречу и заминается  - всего на секунду, дальше включается профессиональная память: - Мсье Сато и Моне, как мы рады вас видеть! Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, ваш мастер сейчас выйдет, вы немножко раньше времени! Чудесная пунктуальность!  
\- Луиз, - перебиваю я со вздохом, - извините, а можно, Анник выйдет именно сейчас, я имею в виду - немедленно?  
   
Не выдержу нервничать десять минут, парковка не охраняемая. Следовало в машине до упора просидеть, но что теперь, я уже вошёл.  
Луиз чуть удивляется просьбе, но сразу кивает:  
\- Конечно, одну секунду... Анник, - по внутреннему телефону, - выйди, пожалуйста, к клиенту... На ресепшен... нет, сейчас. А-га.  
Она кладет трубку и заученно улыбается:  
\- Уже идёт!  
\- Спасибо, - я опускаю переноску на боковину кожаного кресла. Бернец, унюхав моего кота, стукает по полу хвостом и пробует встать. Хозяин вполголоса усаживает его обратно. Моне остается индифферентным: уже опознал место и готовится к длительной релаксации. Анник он позволяет делать с собой всё, что та ни придумает.  
\- Мсье Сато?  
О, вот она. Я оборачиваюсь:  
\- Добрый день, Анник. Извините, что я так бесцеремонно.  
\- Ровным счетом ничего страшного, - у неё улыбка тоже отрепетированная до движения, но вполне искренняя. - Рада видеть вас и Моне... Что-то случилось?  
\- Сигнализация в машине накрылась, - сообщаю суть, чтобы не терять времени. - Хочу отдать Моне и поехать ставить новую.  
\- А машина тут, на стоянке? - вникает она сходу. - Конечно, понимаю вас, идите скорее! За Моне будьте покойны, часа два мы с ним провозимся... Комплекс, как обычно?  
\- Да, - я передаю ей переноску. - Надеюсь, он будет вести себя хорошо.  
\- В этом не сомневайтесь, он чудо, - Анник даже кивает в знак уверенности. - Оттеночным шампунем вымыть можно?  
Я уже сделал пару шагов к двери и оборачиваюсь:  
\- Только не контрастным!  
\- Нет-нет, для усиления натурального цвета мантии...  
\- Мойте, - машу я рукой. - Через два часа я за ним вернусь!  
\- Хорошо, - последнее, что долетает до меня, когда я поспешно выхожу из холла "Щеголя".  
   
К счастью, мой джип на месте.  
Я забираюсь в него, достаю из бардачка планшет с навигатором и сосредоточиваюсь, пытаясь включить рабочую память. Автосалонов по городу хватает, нужно выбрать, в какой ехать. Непринципиально сейчас искать фирменного представителя "Сузуки", расстояние важнее. Так... Недалеко от Груды - от парка, не от подземки - точно был салон "Рено". Вот туда и поеду, по времени как раз укладываюсь.  
А казалось, вечер будет скучным и тихим.  
   
Едва я ставлю машину и вхожу в небольшой зал, менеджер "Рено Париж Курсель"[11] выходит мне навстречу. Внимательный, темноволосый и темноглазый, чем-то напоминающий Леона - наверное, тоже с индийской кровью.  
\- Мсье ищет что-то конкретное?  
\- Мсье ищет сигнализацию, - отзываюсь я сумрачно. - А также очень хочет узнать причину, по которой его собственная сдохла без предупреждения.  
Он понимающе хмыкает:  
\- Могу представить ваше огорчение. Что ж, загоняйте автомобиль, поставим на диагностику, всё проверим. Вы наш клиент или?..  
\- Нет, - я встречаюсь с ним взглядом, - у меня "сузуки джимни". И если возможно, я бы приехал на подробный осмотр отдельно, а сейчас установил любую внешнюю сигналку. Только надежную.  
\- Безусловно, возможно, - он кивает. "Ив Лафлёр", читаю имя на бейдже. - Но за срочность придется заплатить немного больше.  
\- Без вопросов, - после того как я кредит на эту машину погасил четыре месяца назад, постоянно ощущаю, что в бумажнике набираются лишние деньги. Вот сейчас и пригодятся.  
Ив сверяется с часами:  
\- Мастер по электрике освободится минут через двадцать. Не желаете пока полистать прессу, выпить чашечку кофе или чаю? На втором этаже у нас небольшая зона отдыха, пожалуйста, поднимайтесь.  
   
Я предполагал читать, пока стану ждать Моне. И в итоге жду, но не его одного, и не в груминговом, а в автомобильном салоне. И кот и машина на тюнинге. Пойти, что ли, и впрямь кофе глотнуть? Я сегодня толком не завтракал.  
   
   
*****  
Спустя полтора часа я получаю "фисташку" - брелок с такими же клавишами, как у меня на ключе зажигания - и настоятельное предложение мастера и менеджера всё же приехать на полную диагностику. Пожалуй, соглашусь: я её давно не делал, да и хочется знать, подлежит ли починке родная сигнализация.  
Рассчитываюсь с Ивом, протягиваю руку за чеком - и сталкиваюсь с ним пальцами.  
\- Заезжайте, - предлагает он, слегка улыбнувшись. - Мы будем рады.  
Я отвечаю на взгляд:  
\- Непременно.  
   
Я что, в самом деле завязываю новое знакомство? Я еще от Мартина не отошёл.  
Но я же не роман собираюсь закрутить с места в карьер... И темноглазые в моём вкусе. Может, хоть с ним получится просто гимнастика и иногда ужины вместе, без перерастания во что-то мучительное.  
Выворачиваю с парковки "Рено Курсель", бросаю взгляд на часы: в "Щеголе", наверное, уже ждут, когда вернусь за Моне. Ничего, Анник известно, куда я поехал, сама автомобилистка, поймёт. К тому же в два часа я хоть и со скрипом, но укладываюсь. Всё равно скорость не превысишь, в два счета на штраф налетишь, а я и так потратил больше запланированного.  
   
Через пятнадцать минут - вечернее движение, чтоб его! - снова паркуюсь на стоянке около "Щеголя", с облегчением нажимаю основную кнопку на "фисташке" и слышу привычный звук блокировки. Слава провидению, что мне сегодня понадобилось выехать не на метро, вовремя среагировал.  
Луиз видит меня сквозь камеру, когда я подхожу к крыльцу, и пока закрываю за собой дверь, сообщает Анник по внутренней связи:  
\- За Моне хозяин приехал, выноси. Проходите, мсье Сато, - это уже ко мне. - Всё благополучно?  
Обсудили уже, трещотки. Но мне сейчас настолько спокойнее, что я улыбаюсь в ответ:  
\- Да, Луиз, всё отлично.  
\- А вот и мы! - дверь в рабочий зал отъезжает в сторону, пропуская Анник с Моне. Мой кот царственно возлежит у нее на руках и кажется размером... если не с ирбиса, то с рысь. Только серо-голубую и хвостатую.  
Анник, пользуясь, что сейчас в приёмной нет собак, опускает его на стойку ресепшена, и Моне вальяжно делает по ней несколько шагов. Луиз рядом восторженно вздыхает, и я с ней согласен: он всё-таки очень красивый. Чистый, расчёсанный, распушённый, кисти на ушах уложены лаком, лапы с остриженными когтями ступают тяжело и бесшумно. Даже жаль сажать в переноску.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарю я от души. - Огромное. И что напоминалку прислали, тоже спасибо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - смешливо отзывается Луиз. - Если бы все клиенты откликались так оперативно!  
   
Оплатив счёт за услуги - "мытьё, стрижка когтей, вычесывание" - я всё-таки отправляю Моне в ограниченное пространство. Он недовольно светит оттуда зеленоватыми глазами, но не сопротивляется.  
\- Поехали, - я вновь продеваю локоть сквозь лямки. Надевать их на плечи, чтобы нести как рюкзак, незачем - до машины полминуты, двенадцать килограммов за такое время руку не оттянут.  
\- Так, - заговариваю, когда мы оба устраиваемся - он в переноске, закрепленной на пассажирском кресле, я за рулём. - Сейчас отправимся домой, но по пути я заскочу в "Всё-по-десять"[12]. Куплю что-нибудь на ужин и крем для обуви, а то чёрные кроссовки чистить нечем. А ты посидишь тут и подождешь. Понял?  
Он согласно мяукает.  
Ближайший к дому магазин оказывается закрыт на реконструкцию, я быстро мониторю, где в округе есть ещё. С бульвара Клиши навигатор предлагает проехать по улице Лежандр, а затем свернуть на Токевилль. Я бросаю взгляд на часы: без пяти шесть. Пробки пока может и небольшие, а вот очередь к кассе выстроится ого-го. Но прожить день на чашке кофе и круассане... Нет, за едой нужно в любом случае. Лучше очередь, чем головная боль от голода.  
Я в последние дни ем мало, сплю плохо, проверяю только кошачьи миски, а в холодильник не заглядываю. Зато в рабочий раж вошёл - статьи выходят одна другой лучше, я их в запас пишу по всем основным темам, которые обычно Ноэля интересуют. Хоть что-то хорошее.  
Выкручиваю руль, заворачивая на Лежандр - кажется, это фамилия какого-то ученого, вроде бы математика, - и оживляю весь день молчавшее радио. Обычно играет, но сегодня я включить забыл из-за этого приключения...  
_"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, / Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, / Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain /_  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name" **[13]**,_ \- выдает "Да-ФМ", будто диджей только и ждал, когда я проверю эфир. И песня ведь старая, что у нее, второе дыхание открылось? Прямо преследует, в третий раз за месяц припев слышу, а до этого трек года четыре в ротации не появлялся.  
   
Я прибавляю газу - ползший впереди "Пежо" наконец решил пошевелиться, можно проехать на нормальной скорости метров тридцать, пока снова в него упрусь - и тут прямо передо мной с боковой улочки высовывается чуть ли не до середины чья-то тачка.  
Я торможу, резко, без единой мысли в голове - так, что едущий сзади неминуемо влетит мне в багажник - но всё равно не успеваю. Нос джипа с размаху вминается в бок черного "фольксвагена", раздаётся противный отдающийся внутри скрежет, от удара ухает вниз и сжимается желудок. Меня бросает назад, потом с неостановимой силой швыряет вперед. Ремень безопасности выдавливает из легких воздух, в немыслимо вязком времени содрогается приборная доска, рядом вскрикивает Моне - и становится очень тихо. До глухоты.  
   
_"..._ _How do they do it?! / This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill..."_ \- пробивается сквозь вату в ушах.  
   
Я осторожно, очень медленно выпрямляюсь с ощущением, что с размаху приложился о кирпичную стену. Отчаянное мяуканье из переноски сообщает, что Моне тоже цел. Хорошо, что я не выпускаю его гулять по салону...  
   
_"...And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"_  
  
Тру руками уши, прогоняя звон, промаргиваюсь, понемногу приходя в себя, и до сознания доходит стук в окошко. С моей стороны.  
   
У меня за пять лет приключилось два нарушения скорости - и всё. Не то что дэтэпэ, ни одной царапины не было. Я всегда вожу аккуратно и слежу за дорогой... Убью сейчас эту сволочь, которая вслепую из переулка вылезла!  
Отстегиваю непослушными пальцами ремень, выключаю магнитолу и рывком открываю дверь, заставив отскочить стучавшего. Выбираюсь наружу. В первый момент приходится схватиться за спинку сиденья и постоять не выпрямляясь - меня штормит как при сильной качке. Дожидаюсь, чтоб вестибулярка скоординировалась в пространстве, несколько раз проверяю, насколько обносит голову... Вечность спустя разворачиваюсь, не взглянув на человека за плечом, глубоко вдыхаю и иду оценивать масштаб разрушений.  
У "фольксвагена" основательно погнуто крыло, вдавилась передняя стойка, больше вроде ничего особенного - уже сумерки, ни черта не видно. А мой джип... Теперь хочется не ругаться, а бить. Желательно в морду.  
Всмятку передний бампер, вдребезги левая фара, минус зеркало, на ощупь ясно, что ободрался до самого кузова. Не грунтовку восстанавливать - бампер менять и машину перекрашивать. И просто чудо, что так отделался, а водитель сзади успел затормозить, не въехал третьим.  
Ко мне наконец возвращается способность выражаться обычными словами. Яростно сжимаю кулаки и разворачиваюсь к виновнику:  
\- Чтоб тебя, мать твою! Какого черта ездить, если правил не знаешь! Ты  вообще на дорогу смотрел?! Или зажмурившись лез, авось пронесет?! Ты вообще водить умеешь?!  
Он коротко вздыхает и отвечает, причём ещё и не по-французски:  
\- Я... я очень прошу прощения. Я не хотел.  
   
Интересно, он хоть слово понял? Я заставляю себя выдохнуть и перейти на английский.  
   
\- Разумеется!! Разумеется, не хотел! Это вышло случайно!!  
Он сокрушенно кивает:  
\- Именно. Я пропустил одну машину, за ней никого не было, я начал выезжать, но в этом авто старый мотор, быстро не получилось... Я не успел ни выехать наверх, ни сдать назад. Прошу прощения, я оплачу ремонт...  
\- Вот в оплате даже не сомневайся! - я гневно тыкаю в него пальцем. - Тут стой, я звоню в дорожную полицию!  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается этот... этот... Иностранец, мать его.  
   
Так, нужно надеть светоотражающий жилет. Аварийку я включил, тест на алкоголь в бардачке. Права с собой. Пускай приезжают, фотографируют и оценивают. Вина не моя.  
Накрылся ужин. С концами.  
Набираю "сто двенадцать", а этот, сбоку, предлагает:  
\- Если хотите, можем решить вопрос между собой. Я готов полностью компен...  
\- А штраф в тридцать кусков за отъезд до появления полиции не хочешь?!  
Он пару раз смаргивает и умолкает.  
\- Алло? - в третий раз спрашивает трубка.  
Я собираю себя в нечто способное думать, а не только орать, с силой кусаю нижнюю губу - дрожит как после... Стресс сильный, вопросов нет, - и откликаюсь:  
\- У нас дэтэпэ, перекресток Лежандр с... минуту... - оглядываюсь и спрашиваю по-английски: - Что за улица? Та, с которой ты выполз?!  
\- Эмм... Сос-сю-р, - старательно отвечает тот.  
\- С Соссюр, - сообщаю я полицейской.  
\- Жертвы есть?  
\- Нет, - но, возможно, будут. Если в ближайшую минуту не остыну, точно ему навешаю. Мотор у него старый! Нечего в гору ездить!  
\- Высылаю наряд, ждите, - женский голос полон участия. - Они уже в пути.  
\- Спасибо, мадам.  
   
Нажимаю отбой и принимаюсь сызнова разглядывать смятый, как фольга, бампер. У "фолькса" железо получше, видимо - не так пострадал... Но я в него носом впилился, мне по умолчанию меньше повезло.  
Что об этом, кстати, любитель черепашьей езды думает?  
Я исподлобья взглядываю на него.  
Ничего не думает, похоже. Закурил сигарету и стоит, глядя себе под ноги - а может, прямо, фонари уже включили, но мы как раз в затемнении между предыдущим и следующим. Я различаю только общие детали: зимняя куртка, джинсы, ботинки. Сильно за тридцать, ближе к сорока. Широкие плечи, высокий рост, очки в тонкой легкой оправе. Короткий ежик блёкло-русых волос.  
От последнего я не скрываясь морщусь. Не люблю, когда стрижка колется. И таких вот маскулинных самцов тоже на дух не выношу.  
   
Полицейские мотоциклы взрёвывают рядом через две минуты - должно быть с бульвара Батиньоль примчались, ближайшая крупная улица... И, кажется, отныне я этот квартал разлюблю. Долго здесь появляться не буду.  
Пока составляется протокол и описание аварии, я стою, отключившись от действительности, и только как робот отвечаю на задаваемые вопросы. С какой скоростью ехал, когда увидел машину, что сделал... Есть ли у меня страховка... Будем ли решать вопрос полюбовно...  
Насчет решения - понятия не имею. В данный момент мне наплевать. Я пожимаю плечами.  
Полицейские - чернокожий мужчина и хрупкого вида женщина - переключаются на второе действующее лицо. Я против воли начинаю прислушиваться.  
\- Мсье, расскажите нам, что произошло. Теперь ваша очередь.  
Он переводит взгляд с одного на другую - глаза холодные и неприятно светлые, - и пожимает плечами:  
\- Я не говорю по-французски. Прошу простить.  
О как. А когда я на него кидался, почему-то не заявлял, что не понимает. Я так наглядно излагал?  
\- Расскажите нам, что произошло, пожалуйста, - с неудовольствием переходит на английский полицейская. - Тем более что вы иностранец. Это ваша машина?  
\- Арендованная, - он кивает куда-то себе за спину, вглубь квартала. - Здесь недалеко есть салон проката авто.  
\- Вы по делу приехали в Париж?  
Он делает какое-то странное, очень быстрое движение лицом - не успеваю разобрать, что именно вижу: замешательство, неуверенность или что-то еще.  
\- Да, но по личному. У меня отпуск.  
\- Кого вы считаете виновным в произошедшем? - это афроамериканец.  
Турист выпрямляется:  
\- Безусловно, себя.  
\- Второй участник происшествия утверждает, что вы в качестве оправдания говорили о старом моторе?  
Он им не нравится. Мне тоже.  
\- Я не оправдывался, - он едва заметно усмехается. Самым краем рта. - Повторюсь, я оплачу ремонт обоих автомобилей. Мне очень жаль.  
   
Последняя фраза звучит абсолютно непохоже на то, как он до их приезда передо мной извинялся. Тогда, похоже, был искренен. А сейчас... Он, кажется, в курсе, какое производит впечатление.  
   
\- Так, господа. Вот ваши копии протокола, - полицейский раздает нам синие листы, - с ними в страховые компании. Произведите заверенный осмотр повреждений, до него ничего не ремонтируйте. Мсье Сато, вы убедились, ваш автомобиль способен ехать? Заводится?  
\- Да, - я чувствую себя абсолютно опустошенным. Мало мне случившегося, еще на битый джип придется невесть сколько смотреть без права починки... А то и ездить на нем, ловя взгляды соседних водителей и прохожих... Это Мартин дребезжит на своем раздолбанном "логане", и ему хоть бы хны. Так он и купил за копейки, когда брошенную машину никто спустя месяц не забрал со штрафстоянки! Ему, может, не жалко его дальше доканывать, а мне за мой "джимни" почти физически больно.  
Ив сегодня предлагал полную диагностику. Всего какой-то час прошел, а кажется, разговор случился вечность назад. Теперь приглашением без вариантов воспользоваться придется: первичный осмотр, осмотр на глубинные повреждения, составление акта для страховой...  
И я из этой скотины невозмутимой до последнего цента сумму ремонта вытрясу!  
   
Полицейские прощаются, со мной сочувственно, с ним дежурно-корректно, седлают мотоциклы и уезжают. Я заставляю себя стронуться с места. Добредаю до переднего сиденья, сажусь, мельком проверив, что Моне в порядке, и захлопываю дверь. И опять слышу стук в стекло. Да чтоб его, что еще-то? Я нажимаю на кнопку, открывая окно, и принципиально смотрю только перед собой.  
\- Мистер Сато, - произносит он вежливо, - я еще раз приношу свои извинения.  
\- Страховой принеси их, - цежу я сквозь зубы. - С деньгами вместе. Кой черт меня понес по Лежандр, чтоб на тебя нарваться!  
\- Вот мой номер телефона, - он протягивает узкую твердую полоску. "Alexander H. Hoffmann" - с одной стороны и набор цифр - с другой. - Можно взять ваш?  
\- Зачем? - я смотрю мимо него, наклонившегося к опущенному стеклу, и очень хочу отсюда убраться. Он мне весь день испоганил. - Страховые разберутся. Мне и без тебя компенсацию выплатят.  
\- На всякий случай, - он и не думает выпрямиться. - Если возникнут какие-нибудь непредвиденные обстоятельства, я хотел бы иметь возможность написать вам напрямую.  
   
Вот же гад упрямый. Проще согласиться и наконец разъехаться - я устал, свет обползающих нас машин бьет по глазам и по нервам... Хорошо хоть движение одностороннее...  
\- У меня визитки нет, - я упираю на это "нет", но безуспешно.  
\- Просто наберите мой номер, я внесу вас в память телефона.  
   
Да чтоб ты провалился. Надо было мобилизоваться и уехать сразу следом за полицией.  
Достаю телефон, беру его гребаную карточку так, чтобы в сгустившейся темноте и всполохах ближнего света различить цифры, а не одну грязную линию. Спасибо он хоть продиктовать не вызывается.  
Номер я не запоминаю - не вижу смысла, я его и сохранять не собираюсь. Сотру и вообще случившееся забыть постараюсь.  
Турист-статуя принимает входящий вызов, как-то его для себя именует и прячет смартфон:  
\- Благодарю вас. Еще раз простите.  
Я не отвечаю и молча завожу мотор. Сдаю назад - осколки фары со звоном осыпаются на асфальт - объезжаю наконец "фольксваген" и газую. Слава всем богам в этой вселенной, моя машина сохранила способность передвигаться. А ремонт я сделаю.  
Только минуты через три мне наконец удается прекратить стискивать руль и расслабить ладони. Левой жарко в обрезанной перчатке - настолько сильно сжимал кулак, пока говорил с полицией. Правая чешется - видимо, потому же, от впивавшихся ногтей. И еще что-то мешает толком свести пальцы.  
Открываю кулак - и немедленно выкидываю изломавшуюся в нескольких местах визитку в окно. Что я, мазохист, Александер Хоффман? Еще звонить тебе.  
   
Так и не утратил хладнокровия ни на миг, хоть и растерялся поначалу. Это я заметил... А больше - ничего.  
Ненавижу ему подобных, которые не читаются! С остальными сложно, но реально договориться, а с таким вот...  
А с таким пусть разбирается моя страховая. В конце концов, я её затем и оплачиваю.  
Я судорожно, на всхлипе, перевожу дыхание.  
   
Судя по всему, на машине мне в ближайшие дни не ездить. Просто не смогу себя заставить. А статей я наработал с избытком, как предчувствовал. Хотел отправить материалы и свое резюме в "Автомобильный журнал"[14], но видно придется отложить.  
У меня в стенном шкафу бутылка коньяка. Практически непочатая, так, проба снята. Я пью мало, редко, а один практически никогда, просто не тянет... Но сегодня исключительный случай, и судя по тому, как меня греет мысль о "Реми Мартен" - я в хлам напьюсь.  
Главное, не сорваться и не набрать потом Мартину.  
   
   
*****  
Я сижу в кресле, откинув голову на мягкую спинку, и бездумно обсасываю поджившие костяшки пальцев. Хорошо, что у меня регенерация скорая, сегодня они уже затянулись плотной корочкой. Если не давать трескаться, завтра к вечеру сойдёт.  
Голова болит так, что мысли ни в какую не обретают ясность. А всё почему? Потому что незачем было пить на пустой желудок, закусывая вялеными бананами. Однако сделанное сделано. По крайней мере, никто кроме меня от вчерашнего опустошения бутылки не пострадал... Стена - часть личного пространства, так что последствия минимальны.  
Вытаскиваю себя из удобного низкого кресла и превозмогая тошнотную дурноту подхожу к косяку, ведущему из комнаты в коридор. На плотных светлых обоях остались вмятины и пара грязновато-коричневых отпечатков - я не сразу ощутил, что рассадил кулак, успел еще дважды ударить. Придется закрашивать, при дневном свете засохшую кровь отлично видно, и смываться водой она не желает.  
   
Вздыхаю, поворачиваюсь к дверному проёму спиной и тащусь к стоящей в самой темной части комнаты софе. Хочется рухнуть ничком в подушку, закрыть глаза и отключиться часов на пять... Но телу настолько плохо, что оно отвергает сон. Поэтому я аккуратно принимаю горизонтальное положение, устраиваюсь на спине и уставляюсь больными глазами в сумрак. С утра предпринял попытку открыть портьеры и чуть не грохнулся в обморок, так над бровями от солнца запульсировало. Повторить пока не готов.  
   
Мой метаболизм восстает против алкоголя, и память не путается, так и удерживает всё, что хотелось стереть, будто кинофильм... Пить практически бессмысленно, я знаю. Но я устал до полусмерти, а вчерашняя авария стала последней каплей. Нервную систему надо было перезапустить.  
Добравшись до дому, я выпустил Моне инспектировать освежённый имидж, разулся и напрямую прошел к шкафу за коньяком. Послал обмен веществ к чертям, налил сразу полснифера[15], отхлебнул и начал ждать, когда станет хоть немного легче. Сидел, прокручивал в голове дэтэпэ и пил мелкими глотками, глядя в никуда. Потом, разумеется, вспомнил Мартина, благоразумно отключил мобильник и решил проверить, не осталось ли в доме какой-нибудь еды. Пошел на кухню и наткнулся по пути на собственные оставленные посреди коридора кроссовки. Диалог о моей национальности всплыл в репликах, как наяву: Мартин однажды доказывал, что если я разуваюсь, входя в дом, значит, японская кровь во мне говорит громче, чем думаю. А я отбивался и заявлял, что это просто чистоплотность. И что одно дело летом, когда каждый решает для себя сам, а другое осенью, когда дожди и слякоть...  
Осень мы с ним не прошли даже до середины.  
Откуда-то со дна сознания поднялась такая бессильная злоба, что перед глазами померкло. Хорошо, снифера с собой не было, остался в комнате - я шарахнул в стену кулаками, раз, другой, как в грушу... Взвыл от боли в костяшках, от того, как впились в пальцы погнувшиеся кольца, и съехал плечом по стене, закрыл лицо руками.  
Я редко плачу, это не по мне, да и вообще - когда вижу мужские слезы, мне всегда стыдно за распустившегося. Слезы нечто такое, чего никто видеть не должен. Они обессиливают. Но меня никто и не видел. Только Моне прекратил вечерний обход территории, пришёл и решительно подлез под мои сведенные локти. Прижался ко мне, к животу, к груди... Я его обнял и захлюпал носом.  
О чём, не знаю, просто сорвался. Последний раз я плакал после смерти Феликса, точно так же - дома, обняв кота, который в такие моменты делается совершенно тряпочным и не протестует.  
Когда я вышвырнул отсюда Валентина, глаза у меня остались сухими. И когда Мартин велел убираться мне, тоже ресницы не зачесались. Больно было, конечно, но не так чтоб лупить стену и выть как потерявшийся щенок.  
   
Я на ощупь проверяю ободы деформированных колец: их теперь даже с пальцев без мыла не снять, пожалуй... А надо. И попробовать распрямить обратно нужно тоже. Только позже, когда в голове прекратится барабанный бой, а желудок согласится принимать больше чем по три глотка воды.  
По всему выходит, что из-за пострадавшей машины я переживаю сильнее, чем из-за потери людей. Люди мой кредит доверия исчерпали: от них, конечно, временами саднит, но давно уже не фатально. Валентин обвинял меня, что хочу от партнера слишком многого. Очевидно, урок я усвоил, Мартин заявил прямо противоположное - что ничего не жду. А, и вижу на его месте другого.  
Я со вздохом переворачиваюсь на бок. Действовать приходится медленно и очень осторожно: голова, потом плечи и диафрагма, потом бедра. Ф-фух. Когда уже поможет антипохмельное?  
Никого я не вижу - по крайней мере, наяву. Я всегда сам по себе, и в целом это даже неплохо; плохо становится несколько раз в год, когда меня накрывает. Я осознаю происходящее, могу описывать фазы, но не в силах ни предотвратить очередной цикл, ни предсказать его до наступления.  
Сперва бессонница, гудящая под лбом, отупляющая и не пускающая ни на что отвлечься. Ни лечь и заснуть, ни сесть и заняться делом; бесцветное, бессмысленное существование длится и длится, как надсадный звон на границе слуха. В заполняющей разум мути всё и вся вокруг выглядит суррогатом, неотвязно кажется, что я не "не нашел" себя - а потерял, и что хуже всего, не могу вспомнить, когда. Желание прекратить тоску одним ударом выматывает волю, гасит любые надежды - я выживаю лишь на знании, что это состояние конечно. Что его можно перетерпеть.  
Позлобившись пару недель, бессонница откатывается, но не успеваю я очухаться, как перестает сниться что-либо вообще. На ночи падает слепая тьма, и я враз осознаю, что роптал напрасно: лучше вовсе не спать, чем ежеутренне выползать из небытия. Так длится еще дней восемь, затем всё якобы начинает возвращаться к норме - и когда я почти уверяюсь, что пережил очередной раз, приходят сны. Сны, разламывающие к чертовой матери мои представления и о себе, и о том, что на самом деле важно. Подсознание ставит на повтор один-единственный сюжет, и он прокручивается ночь за ночью - когда три, когда пять раз. Я знаю его наизусть, боюсь туда попадать... и хочу попасть.  
   
Там у реальности отсутствует время и география: исчерна-синий космос без верха и низа, но я сохраняю равновесие, твердо стоя в пустоте. Там всегда тихо, безветренно и спокойно. И я там всегда не один.  
У него нет ни имени, ни черт лица, ни аромата парфюма - ничего, за что зацепилась бы память. Он неотъемлемая часть этой странной обстановки, он проступает из теней и размывов темно-синего, обретая силуэт, как абрис углём на черной бумаге. Сперва я лишь угадываю присутствие, а затем - сразу - вижу его перед собой. И не раздумывая кидаюсь вперед.  
Он ближе мне, чем я сам, чем кто угодно иной. Я готов променять жизнь на день с ним, умереть, чтоб он был цел. Безграничную, смертельную зависимость уравновешивает знание, что она взаимна. И знание абсолютно.  
Кто ты? где ты? - кричу, срывая голос, а он обнимает меня и молчит, я лишь ощущаю, как вздрагивают в огромном усилии его руки. Что-то невидимое, неодолимое начинает медленно растаскивать нас в разные стороны, но он меня не отпустит, у него получится... Всякий раз я верю, что на сей раз - получится, потому что я же люблю его, как никого, как не умею любить наяву. Пытаюсь разглядеть лицо, всматриваюсь, и всё ускользает, остаётся лишь быстрый шепот, но я не разбираю слов... И космос лопается, как мыльный пузырь, а я оказываюсь на тропинке в Булонском лесу. Сияет солнце, вокруг поют птицы, стирая последний отзвук голоса, и от лютого, высасывающего душу одиночества хочется лечь и тут же сдохнуть.  
А потом я просыпаюсь, и горло скребёт, словно орал наяву, и зрение не хочет фокусироваться, чтоб не возвращать меня в настоящее. И сколько ни выкуриваю за утро, уткнувшись лбом в балконное стекло, изо рта не пропадает горечь.  
   
Раньше циклы повторялись реже, а в последние годы учащаются. Каждый раз после я собираю себя по кускам, как инвалида, принуждаю двигаться, куда-то идти, с кем-то встречаться, и еще битый месяц наблюдаю извне, не в силах слиться с собственной действительностью. Вываливаюсь из увлечений, предпочтений и привычек, забываю о вежливости, о внимании, забываю, как выглядят нормальные проявления эмоций - и реагирую на них так, что Мартин вгорячах однажды обозвал меня "бездушным чудовищем". Потом извинялся и пек "Наполеон", однако если разобраться - не так уж неправ был.  
   
Но в сны нельзя уйти, как бы ни хотел верить в большее, чем можно потрогать руками. Мистику и фантастику я оставляю выдумщикам. Значит, в том, что я представлял кого-то на его месте, Мартин ошибся.  
   
Нужно убрать с обоев кровь, чтоб не напоминала о слабости. А лучше вообще сделать ремонт.  
   
Я открываю совсем было смежившиеся веки. Мысль настолько неожиданная, что кажется не своей, зато враз переводит все мои размышления в совершенно новое русло. Даже физически лучше становится, будто вокруг затылка тиски размыкаются.  
Отремонтировать квартиру. Я уже имею полное право никого не спрашивать, она фактически моя, год-другой - и рассчитаюсь окончательно. Наследство от Гийома мне здорово помогло с покупкой жилья в столице... Это единственное, за что я приемной семье благодарен.  
Снять обои, полностью, стены обшить деревянными панелями, светлыми, и чтоб пахли лесом, а не дээспэ. Повесить рулонные шторы вместо тяжелых портьер - тем более Моне, пока был котенком, нанес им немалый ущерб. Минимизировать количество мебели, поступить с ней так же, как я с двуспальной кроватью год назад обошёлся - продал за номинальную сумму и в тот же день софу поставил. Места освободил немерено.  
Сменить люстру с рогаликами цвета луковой шелухи на что-то лаконичное, какой-нибудь закрытый белый плафон, прилегающий к потолку.  
Обновить кухонный гарнитур и вытяжку: окно зимой открывать холодно, а она совсем с сигаретным дымом справляться перестала.  
Заменить ламинат на настоящий паркет, чтобы ступням, когда идёшь босиком, тепло было.  
Только сперва необходимо вернуть прежний вид машине.  
От вернувшегося воспоминания за лбом глухим ударом отдается огорчение. Машина - это отдельный повод для беспокойства. Впрочем, тут моих трат не будет, случай страховой. Нужно просто набраться терпения и подождать.  
   
Кажется, я смогу поесть. Ура современной медицине, возвращаюсь к жизни.  
   
Потихоньку сажусь на софе, в процессе удостоверяясь, что тошнота больше не проблема, и лишь сейчас осознаю, что в доме по-прежнему шаром покати. Нужно переодеться во что-то приличней домашних джинсов и футболки с прожогами от пепла и отправиться в ближайший "старбакс" - выпить кружку латте и съесть горячего. А то я ел последний раз больше суток назад. Бананы в белом шоколаде, найденные вчера в буфете, не в счет, я на них даже глядеть не хочу.  
В теле мерзкая слабость, движения нерезкие, походка неуверенная, но мне определенно лучше. Правда, зеркало в ванной недвусмысленно намекает, что неплохо бы замазать круги под глазами и как-то помочь до сих пор припухшим векам, но на эту возню у меня нет времени: желудок настаивает, что еще пять минут, и я погибну голодной смертью. Молчал, так и молчал бы дальше! Но нет, теперь организм взялся требовать топлива.  
Меняю штаны на уличные, с невытянутыми коленями, нахожу любимую чёрную толстовку. Обуваюсь, прихватываю пару осенних перчаток, проверяю ключи, бумажник, мобильник.  
Ах да, мобильник!  
Нажимаю на кнопку включения, жду, пока экран засветится, продемонстрировав приветствие, и в нетерпении дожидаюсь загрузки приложений. Мне неинтересно, писал ли кто-нибудь в вацап или в почту. Мне нужен журнал звонков.  
Так, вот он. Последний набранный номер. Визитку я вчера выкинул не задумываясь - и здесь поступлю так же. Нечего засорять смартфону память. Чего ради Хоффман так настойчиво просил у меня телефон? Если там, откуда он приехал, принято в подобных ситуациях обмениваться контактами, я этой традиции следовать не обязан.  
Удаляю вызов - и удовлетворенно засовываю телефон в задний карман джинсов. Я звонить точно не собирался - и сам буду счастлив никогда его не слышать. Мы друг другу всё сказали.  
А теперь пойду пообедаю.  
  
  
  
 

 

[7] Monceau - парк и одноименная станция метрополитена на второй (синей) линии.

[8] Basilique du Sacré-Cœur или просто Сакре-Кёр, буквально «базилика Святого Сердца», то есть Сердца Христова — католический храм в Париже, построенный в 1875-1914 гг. по проекту архитектора Поля Абади в римско-византийском стиле, расположенный на вершине холма Монмартр, в самой высокой точке (130 м) города.

[9] Clichy - непереводимое название, образованное от латинского clepius и постфикса, обозначающего собственность, принадлежность. Буквально - "вилла клепиуса".

[10] тип краткосрочной парковки, разрешенное время стоянки - до 1,5 часа.

[11] Courcelles (фр.) - непереводимое название, составленное из двух латинских слов: curtis ("утонченные манеры") и  cella ("фрукт"). Слово воспринимается на слух, ассоциативно.

[12] Сеть французских универсамов "Monoprix", или "Единая цена". В России аналогичными сетями являются "Fix Price" и "Смешные цены".

[13] https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/f/fort_minor/remember_the_name.html

[14] http://www.automobile-magazine.fr/

[15] Снифер (200-400 мл.) – бокал для бренди или коньяка с короткой ножкой, предназначенной для того, чтобы донце удобно лежало в подогревающей его ладони.


	3. Chapter 3

  **3.**  
\- Что у нас нового, Ичиго-кун? Сводки проверил?  
\- Час назад. Везде затишье, я бы даже сказал, мертвая зыбь.  
\- Лучше мертвая зыбь, чем око шторма. Была у них такая наработка, никто из наших так и не смог разложить на составляющие. С собой забрали.  
\- Завидую твоей осведомленности, Такеши-сан, и мечтаю дорасти до твоего уровня.  
\- Допуск получить?  
\- Понимаю, любопытство не добродетель, но...  
\- Не добродетель, безусловно. Займись делом.  
\- Так нечем заниматься. Разве что завизировать, что позавчера 137-а в дорожно-транспортное происшествие попал.  
\- Без последствий?  
\- Машину помял, в остальном цел и невредим. И кот его мерзкий тоже.  
\- А чем тебе не угодил его кот?  
\- Да что ты, Такеши-сан. Эта зверюга регулярно рычит на наши камеры! И смотрит прямо на меня, честное слово. Мне всякий раз не по себе становится.  
\- Воображение у тебя богатое, вот что я скажу. Обычный кот, может, со сходством с объектом...  
\- Шутишь?  
\- Отнюдь. Взгляд такой же ласковый, особенно если детские снимки глянуть.  
\- Ну, я его фотоальбом не смотрел... А кот мне не нравится. Я бы его убрал.  
\- Обойдешься. Велено не вмешиваться ни при каких обстоятельствах, кроме крайних, а крайние у нас - прямая угроза жизни или разблокирование памяти.  
\- При том, что 137-а - ходячее беспокойство, может и вмешаемся еще.  
\- Разделение сказывается. Силу внутри на самое себя перемыкает, и резервуар становится магнитом для неприятностей, в первую очередь личных, конечно.  
\- Очередной любовник отвалился, как я понял.  
\- Ну, новый стало быть уже на подходе. Не знал бы, отчего он такой привлекательный, позавидовал бы... Кстати, столкнулся-то он с кем или чем?  
\- Судя по разговору со страховщиком, кто-то местный, с парижскими номерами.  Наш законопослушный -а полицию вызвал, оформления потребовал... Теперь ждёт компенсации, официально заявлен невиновной стороной.  
\- Умысел в произошедшем исключаем?  
\- Стопроцентно. Случайность.  
\- Ну и отлично. А 137-б где?  
\- Дома. Взял отпуск, ходит по музеям, как на работу, изучает работы европейских живописцев периода Возрождения. Пометки в блокноте делает, наброски всякие... Вот кто себя в новой жизни нашел, невзирая на минус и проблемы со здоровьем!  
\- А я иногда думаю, не ошиблось ли начальство, оставив ему это увлечение. Опасно же. Ну как нарисует однажды что-нибудь из закрытого сектора...  
\- Воображение никто не отменял. Господин Итикава высказывался по этому поводу вполне конкретно еще в августе. Он - 137-б, я имею в виду - сугубый материалист, в личной характеристике прописано. Мечтать при луне не склонен.  
\- Надеюсь. Я смотрю, ты взялся за чтение рабочих файлов? Похвально.  
\- Спасибо за похвалу моим стараниям. Жаль, что кроме личных данных, характеристик и оценочных листов там изучать нечего.  
\- А ты что рассчитывал вычитать?  
\- Честно? Что-нибудь об операции "Harpia".  
\- А, их последней. Не надейся, даже я не знаю об этом деле ничего кроме того, что веду носителей.  
\- Но в файлах вообще нет упоминаний о... ну, о работе! Только психотипы, тип парности и награды! Секретные агенты, в досье сплошь вычеркнутые строки!  
\- Ичиго-кун, прекрати. Ты начинаешь меня раздражать.  
\- Молчу. Кстати, мы господину Итикаве отчитываемся по графику?  
\- Да, раз в семь дней, как обычно. На почту не отсылаю, он до сих пор на научном месячнике в Выси, но на стол кладу, а секретарь визирует. Экстренного ничего, так что живем спокойно. Кривые, камеры, резюме... Маловато у нас этих камер.  
\- Не понял тебя, Такеши-сан?  
\- Просто мысль вслух. Мало у нас камер в их квартирах, в одной две, во второй три. Неохваченных зон уйма, да и отсматриваем недостаточно часто. Вдруг важное в дни, когда не сидели у мониторов, пропустим, или оно вне обзора произойдёт? Сожгут нас с тобой обоих, пепла не останется.  
\- Да брось. Сам же говорил, блоки намертво вживлены, не шевельнутся.  
\- Ты уповай, чтоб так и оставалось.  
  
  
*****  
\- Признаться, на настоящее свидание у меня были несколько иные планы, - у Ива мягкая ненавязчивая улыбка, на которую приятно смотреть.  
\- Извини, можем считать, что это репетиция.  
\- Уже вторая по счету, - он  чуть дотрагивается до моего плеча, - но я не против. Располагайся.  
Я киваю, устраиваясь в углу кожаного дивана на втором этаже "Рено Курсель".  
   
В точности на этом месте я не столь давно пил кофе и листал "Автомобиль", а пара механиков внизу разбиралась с моей сигнализацией. Надо же, тогда казалось, что это проблема.  
Неделю назад я приезжал вторично, с бланками для страховой - оценить видимые и скрытые повреждения. Выяснилось, что ближайшие механики-оценщики как раз к этому салону прикреплены, я глазам не поверил, когда адрес увидел. Отличное совпадение!..  
Ив мне обрадовался, - немного сдержанно, но заметно, и я пообещал, что мы обязательно встретимся нормально. Но пока не собрались: у него рабочий график, у меня тоже плотный, хоть и ненормированный.  
   
\- Рен, - передо мной возникает крохотная чашка эспрессо и креманка с мороженым, - я очень рад тебя видеть.  
Я молча улыбаюсь и наклоняюсь к журнальному столику, внюхиваясь в поднимающийся от кофе горький пар. Я тоже рад. Иначе еще в прошлый раз доехал бы до "Сузуки" на Елисейских полях.  
\- Ты оправился от случившегося с машиной? - Ив закидывает ногу на ногу и удобно устраивается на диване напротив.  
Я делаю неопределенный жест рукой:  
\- По городу ехать стыдно было.  
\- Ну, это глупости, - он качает головой, - тем более по протоколу не ты виновник аварии.  
   
Люди на дороге и тротуарах об этом не в курсе. Я с первого дня после дэтэпэ пешком хожу и на метро передвигаюсь, чтобы взгляды не ловить. Только на диагностику выехать пришлось и вот сегодня - для постановки в док на ремонт. В солнечный день с разбитой фарой и раскуроченным бампером... Я обычно даже в просто грязном джипе не езжу, зимой еженедельно бываю на автомойке!  
Пока до салона добрался, щеки загорелись.  
   
\- Не волнуйся, - Лафлёр верно истолковывает мой понурый вид, - аналитику ребята тебе уже сделали, стоимость обсчитали. Машину они так же оперативно реанимируют. Скажу не хвастаясь: круче Клодин никто во всем Париже тачки не красит. Мировой уровень. Если захочешь, она и аэрографом порисовать может... Правда, уже не в счет страховки, но поразмыслить советую.  
\- Сначала надо повреждения устранить, - я отпиваю кофе. - Хорошо хоть скорость была не максимальная.  
   
О декоративных дополнениях позже подумаю. Не уверен, что на черной машине будет удачно смотреться хоть какой-то рисунок, но предложение и правда интересное, сам я никогда аэрографией не интересовался.  
   
\- Это верно, - Ив перегибается вперед, взять своё мороженое. - Иначе не бампер, а капот менять пришлось бы. У виновника-то страховка была?  
\- Там авто арендованное, - при воспоминании о "фольксе" я морщусь. - Застрахованное, естественно. Но он, думаю, на неслабый штраф налетел.  
Ив философски пожимает плечами:  
\- Такова жизнь. Не оспаривал сумму?  
\- Понятия не имею. Я его больше не видел.  
И не слышал, прибавляю про себя. Должно быть, турист домой отправился из негостеприимного Парижа. Туда ему и дорога.  
\- Здесь, наверное, нельзя курить? - я неуверенно оглядываюсь по сторонам. Вот она, вредная привычка: выпил кофе - потянулся за сигаретой. Ладно, сейчас наброшу куртку и на улицу выйду.  
Ив с удовольствием потягивается, не делая попытки встать:  
\- Рен, у салона сегодня только разбор страховых случаев. И ты на первую половину дня единственным клиентом значишься... А я старший менеджер. Так что кури. Камера направлена на ресепшен, дымоуловитель нечуткий. Сигаретой угостишь? Не беру на работу, чтоб не искушаться.  
\- Уверен, что точно можно? - уточняю, нашаривая во внутреннем кармане сложенной сбоку куртки портсигар.  
\- Абсолютно... Хм, и что куришь?  
\- "Цыганку"[16] суперлайт, - я отщелкиваю белую кожаную крышку, протягиваю ему раскрывшийся футляр.  
Ив вытягивает сигарету, ждёт, чтоб я прикурил и передал ему зажигалку, и лишь тогда интересуется:  
\- А почему в портсигаре носишь, чтоб не мялись?  
\- Картинки-страшилки не люблю, - я откладываю портсигар на край столика. - Курить или нет - мой личный выбор, государство в него вмешиваться не должно.  
Ив кивает, глубоко затянувшись:  
\- Согласен. Меня абсолютно не радует "нейтрализация" пачек.  
Некоторое время мы проводим в ненарушенном молчании. Я сижу, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и прикидываю, сколько по времени займёт ремонт. Я приехал к десяти утра, детали есть в наличии, механики меня уже ждали... Есть шанс, что вечером уеду в перелицованном виде.  
\- Спасибо, - произношу вслух. Ив переводит на меня чуть удивленный взгляд:  
\- За что?  
\- Что все работы за один день предложил провести, - я стряхиваю пепел в свернутый кульком лист бумаги. Нарушаем мы закон о курении в общественных местах или нет, но пепельниц здесь не предусмотрено.  
\- А, - Иву явно делается приятно, - пустяки. Во-первых, сэкономлю тебе немного нервов, во-вторых, попрошу представить, что тебе нужно сюда снова - и похищу тебя на это время. Скажем, завтра вечером?  
\- Идёт.  
   
Мне импонирует его безобидная предприимчивость. И то, что Ив уже двадцать минут сидит, где сел, не сокращая дистанцию - даже стоящий между нами столик коленями не задевает. Мы рядом, но друг к другу не вторгаемся.  
   
\- Тогда условились, - Ив зачем-то перебирает по одному лежащую на столике стопку разномастных автомобильных журналов. - Твоему "джимни" новые зеркала пойдут... Кстати, почему именно он? Сознательный выбор или ты спонтанно купил? У меня с "фиатом" так вышло: увидел, влюбился и взял. А он такой хреновой сборки оказался, что раз в квартал осматривать приходится.  
\- У японцев хреновой сборки не бывает, - я гашу окурок. - Плюс машина удобная, по любой местности пройдёт, не засев.  
   
А сложности "фиата" я назубок знаю, сам ему рассказать могу. Буквально позавчера Сержа от этой марки отговорил.  
   
\- Мм, - отзывается Ив нечленораздельно, быстро перелистывая третий по счету журнал, - понимаю, но по городу это же необязательное требование. А он у тебя прожорливый. На бензине не разоряешься?  
\- Держусь, - я усмехаюсь.  
   
Некстати вспоминается вдруг диалог месяца три назад. Мартина осенила светлая идея, что мне нужно купить себе "рено", неважно какой, главное, чтоб именно "рено": "Представляешь, как роскошно будет звучать: "Рен на "рено"!  
Я представил и посоветовал ему унять фантазию: то машине предлагал имя дать, то теперь авто купить, у которого название производителя с моим именем созвучно. Мартин обиделся.  
Кажется, я в первый раз за последнюю декаду произнес про себя его имя. Благодарение небу, начал уходить в прошлое.  
   
\- Нашел, - перебивает мою мысль Ив. - Слушай, хотел поинтересоваться... Тут фото автора крошечное, но это ведь ты?  
И протягивает мне "Гид по авто" за прошлый месяц. Мелованные страницы раскрыты на статье о линейке "Ситроен", где Ноэль историческому экскурсу очень радовался.  
Я в некотором смущении тру кулаком лоб:  
\- Ага.  
\- Здорово, - восклицает Ив, - я был практически уверен. Ты не знаешь, но я всегда твои статьи читаю. И имя твоё знаю, меня оно смутило, еще когда в документах прочел... Думал, может, полный тёзка, а оказывается, ты и есть мой любимый обзорщик.  
Он говорит легко и непринужденно, но я теряюсь окончательно. Только личного фаната мне недоставало! Надеюсь, Ив однократно выскажется и успокоится, иначе ни на какое нормальное продолжение можно не рассчитывать.  
\- Ренард Сато, - Ив откладывает журнал и с довольным видом сплетает пальцы вокруг колена. - Правда, мне представлялось, что ты старше.  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- А сколько мне должно быть, по-твоему?  
\- Не знаю, - он лукаво прищуривается, - хотя бы лет двадцать пять.  
\- Мне и есть двадцать пять. Двадцать первого сентября исполнилось. Что, не выгляжу?  
\- Брось, - недоверчиво смотрит Ив. - Чтоб я так выглядел в свои тридцать три!  
   
Вот за подобную зависть я своей внешности неизменно признателен. Как бы плохо себя ни чувствовал, какие бы мысли в голове ни кипели - кожа гладкая, волосы с виду чистые. Потому что густые и жесткие, видимо.  
Я сознаю, что это происхождение. Но думать о нём предпочитаю абстрактно.  
   
\- Господа, - раздается с лестницы. Мы одновременно поворачиваем головы: в зал скорым шагом входит разрекламированная Ивом Клодин. Ерошит на ходу короткий густо-синий ёжик, принюхивается к повисшему в воздухе привкусу дыма:  
\- Ив, опять вы с клиентом здесь курите... Вот приедет однажды директор без предупреждения!.. Господин Сато, я, собственно, к вам. Машину будем красить сегодня или уже завтра? Бампер мы переставили, фару и зеркала заменили. В принципе, покрасить можем тоже сегодня, если вам критично по времени... Или я завтра с утра займусь. Краске всё равно придётся сохнуть, так что сегодня вы при любом раскладе на общественном транспорте.  
\- А Жером с тобой солидарен? - вмешивается Ив. Я ощущаю, как он помрачнел, и перебиваю:  
\- Клодин, если вам удобнее, можно и завтра. Я подожду.  
Ив бросает на меня быстрый взгляд и поворачивается к подчиненной по-настоящему:  
\- Рабочий день никто не отменял, на часах только два. Красьте. Или тебе нужно уйти?  
Она улыбается дежурной закрытой улыбкой и украдкой вздыхает:  
\- Нет. Просто спросила.  
Ив различает её огорчение:  
\- Скажи, куда тебе срочно понадобилось?  
\- Мариса заболела, температурит, пришлось оставить дома, - теперь Клодин обращается к носам своих массивных бутсов. - А Маттиа сегодня допоздна не будет, он с шефом в Марселе.  
Ив посылает мне быструю виноватую гримасу. Я киваю.  
\- Ладно, иди домой, - он вздыхает. - Пользы от тебя сегодня не будет.  
\- С ней Аннет, - Клодин по-прежнему изучает пол перед собой.  
\- Двенадцатилетняя присматривает за двухлетней. Поезжай, ради Бога! - раздраженно повторяет Ив. - Дети - это святое!  
\- Спасибо, шеф, - она прямо озаряется изнутри. - Я отработаю!  
\- Пообещай человеку, который отсюда за рулем уехать хотел, - буркает он.  
\- Я любой рисунок по вашему эскизу бесплатно сделаю, - обращается Клодин ко мне. От облегчения у нее даже тон меняется. - Я побежала?  
\- Если температура не спадёт, отвези мелкую к врачу, - напутствует Ив. Клодин кивает, не оборачиваясь, и уходит, поспешно стаскивая на ходу фартук. Мы провожаем ее взглядами в спину.  
   
\- Извини, - заговаривает Ив, когда смолкает звук сбегающих по лестнице шагов. - Нехорошо получилось, но она в таком состоянии много не наработала бы. Мать в первую очередь всегда мать... Ты детей любишь?  
Вопрос застает меня врасплох. Вот чего не ожидал, так подобного интереса - и настолько скоро. Медленно поднимаю взгляд и исподлобья гляжу на Ива, изучая возможную реакцию:  
\- Нет.  
У него на мгновение округляются губы в неслышном: "О", в глазах мелькает тень... разочарования? - а затем он берет себя в руки, прячась за прежним доброжелательным выражением.  
\- И своих не хочешь?  
\- Нет, - отрезаю я повторно. Сейчас спросит: "А почему?", я поднимусь, пожелаю всего доброго и свалю. Еще один любитель семейных ценностей!.. Кольцо мне в этом году уже предлагали, спасибо.  
Ив молчит, поигрывая цепочкой от брегета, и смотрит в окно, явно не замечая ни синего, будто отлакированного, неба, ни проносящихся по дороге машин. Пожалуй, мне пора.  
\- Ладно, я поеду, - забираю со стола портсигар, встаю и беру куртку. - Пусть кто-нибудь из салона позвонит, когда машину забрать можно будет.  
\- Рен, - он спохватывается, тоже встает и ловит меня за руку. Я аккуратно довожу его движение до конца, чтобы пальцы прошли скользом, не сомкнувшись. - Рен, ты меня неправильно понял. Не уходи, пожалуйста!  
\- Неправильно? - губы невольно сжимаются, и я насильно заставляю себя расслабить рот. - Разве?  
\- Определенно, - он снова пробует ко мне прикоснуться. Зря; мы отлично просидели почти час, не приближаясь сверх необходимого...  
Я пока в принципе не готов к чужим касаниям, а уж после вопроса, не желаю ли заводить детей, тем более!  
Вновь уворачиваюсь - вежливо, но уже не скрывая, что мне неприятно.  
\- Я просто спросил, - настаивает Ив, крылато взмахивая руками. - Это необязательное условие!  
   
Я смотрю в пол, в точности как Клодин пять минут назад, и неудержимо хмурюсь. Уходить... жаль. Но если оставаться, нужно прямо сейчас - в который раз в моей бестолковой жизни? - обозначить границы. Или они Ива устроят, или нет. От результата и оттолкнусь.  
\- Если хочешь детей, теперь или в будущем, тебе не ко мне, - произношу я отчётливо. Голос стал ниже и злее. - И если вдруг решишь, что я - твой идеал партнера, мы тоже расстанемся. Давай уж сразу аксаны расставим.  
Ив постукивает кончиками пальцев по локтю. Я смотрю только прямо, но отлично замечаю его нервозность.  
\- Хорошо, - выдаёт он наконец. - Никакой романтики, я верно понял?  
\- И никаких разговоров о будущем. Только настоящее.  
Он сощуривается, оценивая услышанное, делает какой-то вывод и кивает:  
\- Отлично, меня устраивает. Тогда - я могу тебя поцеловать?  
   
Ну почему у каждого, с кем начинаю встречаться, обязательно обнаруживается манера задавать подобные вопросы? Они ведь даже в постели интересуются, удобно ли мне, нравится ли, продолжать ли... От такой предупредительности стояк обваливается!  
Я смотрю на Ива в упор и медленно, напоказ прикусываю нижнюю губу. И киваю.  
   
У него приятно сухие, тёплые, очень мягкие губы. И пока они ощупывают мои, пока мой язык знакомится с его, я всячески стараюсь отвлечься от этого "очень". Ив действует ласково, бережно... Нерешительно. Сам спрашивал, можно ли - а теперь церемонится.  
Да сколько можно наблюдать со стороны? Я обнимаю его сам и в пару шагов тесню к спинке дивана, заставляя опуститься на подголовник. Удается: Ив отзывается частым дыханием, разводит ноги, подпуская меня ближе, и крепче обхватывает за бедра. Так-то лучше. Хуже поцелуев не терплю откровенного подчинения. Сейчас, по крайней мере, появляется надежда, что в постели будем на равных.  
   
\- До завтра? - он отрывается, переводя дыхание, засматривает мне в глаза.  
\- До завтра. Созвонимся ближе к вечеру.  
Беру брошенную на подлокотник дивана кожанку, набрасываю на плечи. Отсюда недалеко до метро, не должен замерзнуть и без машины. Я рассчитывал уехать, не прихватил ни шапки, ни шарфа, а ветер уже декабрьский... Ничего, дошагаю. С распущенными волосами голова зябнет меньше.  
Прощаемся мы наскоро, я жму Иву руку - и сбегаю по двум лестничным пролетам, не оборачиваясь.  
   
Три станции до "Площади Клиши"[17] я проезжаю, настолько уйдя в себя, что вынырнув из метро не могу вспомнить, как в него спустился. "At war!" из саунда "The Witcher" заполняет внутренний слух, переходы струнных и ударных будто стеклом отделяют от залитой солнцем улицы, от поспешной трусцы парижан и зевающих по сторонам туристов. Правда, мысли в голову лезут сплошь соответствующие названию трека.  
Отпираю дверь, приветствую вышедшего навстречу кота и начинаю разуваться, не вынимая из ушей капли наушников. Отправляю на вешалку куртку, первым делом включаю ноут, на автомате споласкиваю руки - а воспоминание о поцелуе всё крутится по замкнутому кругу, как карусель. Надо бы её остановить, у меня уже мозги скрипят.  
Вернувшись в комнату, отодвигаю от стола компьютерное кресло, рассеянно проворачиваюсь в нем пару раз. Потом застопориваюсь, зацепившись ступнями за распорки основы, и вытаскиваю очередную сигарету. Многовато курю, смех всё чаще кашлем обрывается - но пусть лучше в ущерб здоровью нервы целее останутся.  
Выключаю плеер, выдернув из смартфона наушники, бездумно сматываю вокруг пальцев провод и откладываю на стол. Нужно убрать с видного места, иначе Моне их заиграет, но позже.  
Может, если в очередной раз додумать до конца, хоть на время успокоюсь.  
   
Да, сентиментальные мечты мне чужды. Пойдя за ними, можно и правда однажды проснуться в браке и с парой детей в соседней комнате. Вляпаться по инерции в позицию "как у нормальных людей" и не выбраться.  
Детей я не люблю, к идее свадебного торжества равнодушен. Если напрямую, я и в оправданности бессвадебной совместной жизни уже не уверен. Добавить к описанию интроверсию и непеределываемую закрытость, и картинка станет полной. Я бы с собой сходиться всерьез не советовал. Так на кой чёрт в сотый раз надеяться изменить сценарий?  
Все мои партнеры, допытывающиеся, сильно ли  меня радуют, неизменно доходят до рассуждения, что я по натуре холоден. Я с ними в целом согласен - куда деваться от фактов? - но признать вслух не готов даже в одиночестве.  
Выдыхаю через ноздри дым, опускаю ладонь на ширинку джинсов: руки мыл почти кипятком, чтоб согреть после уличной стужи, и тепло еще сохранилось... Приятно, безусловно, но не настолько чтоб с болтами возиться. При том, что Ив мне нравится, реакция могла быть и посильнее.  
Если сам не знаю, что мне нужно, чтоб включиться по полной, чего требовать от других? Мартина стоило в сгиб локтя лизнуть - его закорачивало, а у меня тонкие ласки вызывают лишь раздражение. Я даже трахаясь думаю о посторонних вещах, зато после не могу избавиться от зудящего чувства, что чего-то недополучил. Чёрт знает, чего. Так ощущаешь на пару миллиметров неправильно скроенную футболку: вроде и швы на месте, и сидит отлично, а ты дёргаешь и дёргаешь спиной, потому что лопаткам неудобно. И сколько ни поправляй, лучше не станет. Но одежду хоть вернуть можно, а тело по гарантии не заменишь.  
И один быть не могу, слишком уж тошно. Особенно после снов о другой вселенной. С тем мы никогда не целуемся, не успеваем - но я цепляюсь за него обеими руками и сознаю, что жив, физически ярче, чем в оргазме...  
   
Если Иву понадобится духовная близость и домик в пригороде, долго мы не протянем: секс единственное, что я могу предложить, ничего иного в комплектации не предусмотрено. Не протюнингуешь - у меня нет подходящих разъемов для чужих клемм, и чем дальше, тем невозможней подставляться под паяльник. А без него стыковки не видать: я даже себе не в силах объяснить, чего хочу. Может, поэтому каждая новая связь короче предыдущей.  
Зато я техничен и то, что делаю - делаю хорошо, всем нравится. А чересчур податливый рот - хотя бы не рот с влажными углами, как у Мартина, и с поцелуями я обычно завязываю быстро. И объятий, когда с кем-то кончаешь не в одиночестве, мне уже сильно не хватает. Секс мне нужен. Любой. Пусть окажется, что Иву этого достаточно!  
Встряхиваю головой, укладывая в неё вывод, и разворачиваюсь в кресле: ноут давно загрузился и призывно светится. Уже несколько дней собираюсь поискать в сети какой-нибудь фильм и устроить себе свободный вечер, причём не с книгой. От количества перелопачиваемых рабочих материалов способность вникать в художественное изложение притупляется, а отпуск я не брал года полтора. В итоге могу только знакомое перечитывать, а новый текст просто не воспринимаю. Или давно ничего реально цепляющего не попадалось...  
В любом случае нужно найти что-нибудь для просмотра, и желательно не односерийное. Выбрать сериал, лучше в жанре боевика. Нужно же хотя бы насильно переключаться иногда с автотемы.  
   
   
*****  
"...в чем заключается основное различие между автомобилистами США, Канады, России и Европы?  
Водители Америки и России (а также Канады, etc.) в силу больших расстояний, качества дорог и зачастую сложных погодных условий ориентируются на комфорт и высокую проходимость авто. Машина должна смело преодолевать размытые проселки, штурмовать перевалы и уверенно идти по обледенелым трассам. В приоритете не расход бензина в пути, а надежность транспортного средства.  
Совсем иные требования предъявляют к покупаемому авто европейцы. В силу дороговизны топлива, стартующего в ценах с полутора евро, и куда лучшего дорожного покрытия, жители Западной Европы - в том числе наши соотечественники - выбирают малолитражки. Отсюда куда меньшее, чем в Восточной Европе или Америке, количество кроссоверов и внедорожников - и они тоже представлены наименее прожорливыми моделями вроде "Suzuki Jimny" или "Renault Captur", с моторами от 1,2 до 2,0 литров.  
Добавим, что в Европе трассы, по которым разрешено передвижение на шипованной резине, отмечаются специальными знаками, и повседневное использование таких шин запрещено, т.к. вредит дорожному покрытию. Наши водители чаще "обувают" авто во всепогодные "слики", прибегая к использованию цепей, когда нужно сняться с проблемного участка или взобраться на значительный подъем. Автомобили, прибывающие из России или США, либо меняют резину при пересечении границы, либо удаляют шипы вручную, обрезая их с шин.  
   
Вторая, психологическая разница между автомобилистами северных и попросту слишком громадных стран и водителями Старого света выявляется при ответе на почти шекспировский вопрос: "иметь или не иметь машину?". Иными словами, можно ли обойтись без авто, или его наличие необходимо? И зачем?  
Если для американца или канадца автомобиль служит в первую очередь средством передвижения, то для француза или немца является признаком определенной статусности, сигнализируя о прочности финансового положения владельца, как ручка "паркер" или запонки, сработанные по персональному заказу.  
Мы знаем, что наличие у человека машины означает в первую очередь, что он может себе её позволить. Ибо основные расходы, подстерегающие водителя, заключаются не в выплате автокредита, а в налогах, сборах и ежедневных тратах: цена парковок, стоимость и классность бензина набегают в круглую сумму, выкладываемую на постоянной основе. Допустимый порог бензина[18] в России составляет евро-3, во Франции же - евро-6..."  
   
...На кухне что-то падает с глухим шлепком. Почти одновременно до меня доносится испуганный взмявк Моне и удар об пол чего-то мягкого и тяжелого. Не чего-то, а кого-то, - я бросаю взгляд на черновик едва начатой статьи и поворачиваюсь в кресле, отодвигаясь от столешницы. Как раз успеваю заметить, как под софой исчезает пышный хвост. Ага.  
\- И что ты там грохнул? - для проформы интересуюсь вслух и встаю. На кухню за мной кот не идет.  
   
Ну разумеется, я бы тоже не пошел. Опрометчиво оставленный на буфетной тумбе пакет молока плашмя валяется на полу, а вокруг растекается большая белая лужа.  
Сам виноват, надо было проверить, не оставил ли в доступе чего съедобного, сообщаю я себе, поднимая опустевший "тетрапак" и стряхивая с его боков потёки. Ладно, сейчас вытру.  
   
\- Между прочим, тебя тошнит с молока, - бурчу, в третий раз промывая тряпку. - Вроде взрослый уже, а всё дурью маешься... Скучно что ли? Не знаешь, чем заняться?  
Моне сидит на пороге, щуря нахальные глаза, и задумчиво подергивает усами. На одном из вибриссов дрожит молочная капля. Он пару раз косит на неё, потом поднимает лапу и совершенно человеческим движением проводит по морде.  
\- Конечно, ты ни при чем, - я невольно улыбаюсь, и кот тут же подходит потереться о мой локоть. - Погоди, дай закончу.  
Выпрямляюсь, досуха протерев пол - теперь пусть хоть унюхается, ничего не слижет - и из комнаты раздается мелодия мобильного.  
Кому я понадобился?  
Торопливо споласкиваю руки, промокаю о джинсы и иду к телефону. Вызов еще не сбросили, значит наверняка кто-то из своих.  
   
Точно, Серж. Я разблокирую экран:  
\- Алло, привет. Что?  
\- Работаешь, - заключает он вместо ответного приветствия.  
\- Вроде того, - я выпрямляюсь и от души потягиваюсь, вставая на цыпочки. Последние три часа просидел, не меняя положения, только теперь ощущаю, как затекла спина. - Чего ты хотел?  
\- Нет, если ты занят... - начинает Серж, но я хмыкаю, и он продолжает: - Я дозрел до покупки. Спасибо твоим рекомендациям, возьму "опель" две тысячи восьмого года. Думал попросить скататься со мной, оценить, вдруг пропущу что-нибудь.  
\- С рук?  
\- Ну да, подержанный же...  
\- Не по трейд-ин, - уточняю уже очевидное. - Ладно, голову проветрить не вредно. За тобой заехать?  
\- Не надо, если ты согласен прошвырнуться, через полчаса сам подхвачу. Спасибо!  
\- Позвони тогда, как внизу будешь, я как раз закончить успею.  
\- О'кей. Спасибо!  
   
Пусть сперва купит, проездит хотя бы полгода без починки и замены деталей, тогда и поблагодарить будет за что. Я же не эксперт, в конце концов, и не механик. Я обзорщик в двух автожурналах - пусть и авторитетных. Но я не спорю: с Сержем препираться такое же гиблое дело, как с Шарлин. Оба убеждены в моей непревзойденной подкованности во всем, касающемся колесного транспорта.  
Взлохмачиваю волосы, возвращая чувствительность занемевшему затылку, и напоследок оглядываю открытый файл. Да, для основы годится. Детализацию я позже распишу.  
Сохраняю статью, закрываю "ворд" и "хром" и выключаю ноут. На часах почти шесть, в углах комнаты успели сгуститься сумерки - а я и не заметил, пока экран монитора не погас.  
   
Хорошо, что Серж позвонил: я после позавчерашнего "настоящего" свидания с Ивом даже на улицу не выходил, повода не было. В итоге последние пять сигарет в портсигаре экономлю полдня, потому что не могу себя выпнуть в магазин. А теперь по-любому забегу на обратном пути, тем более у Моне корм почти кончился. Совмещу нужное с полезным.  
Пишу себе напоминалку: "Купить "Монж"!", устанавливаю время: восемь вечера. За два часа мы в принципе должны уложиться.  
   
Надо выбрать свитер потеплее: меня в последние дни морозит, словно на улице не ноль, а минус двадцать. И левая рука, пока печатаю, замерзает до голубых ногтей, давно подобного не случалось. Я бы заподозрил проблемы со спиной - но их нет. А гловелетт[19] уже неделю даже дома не снимешь.  
Тяжко вздохнув, нашариваю в глубине шкафа серый свитер с черной окантовкой по манжетам и натягиваю прямо на домашнюю футболку. Почему ж я так зябну?  
Пока набрасывал статью о разнице между требованиями к автомобилям, вспомнил - по аналогии, должно быть - что в северных странах дома оснащают центральным отоплением. А у нас можно разве что обогреватель купить и на приходящих счетах за электричество удавиться. Ни в чем не завидую ни русским, ни американцам, кроме вот этого. У меня зимой в квартире ни одного сквозняка, а холодно, как... как в гараже.  
   
В ванной я включаю свет над раковиной и внимательно всматриваюсь в свое отражение. Выражение лица нормальное, губы не обкусанные. Хорошо.  
Правда, на влюбленного я похож мало, но с другой стороны у меня всегда так начинается - есть надежда, что дальше станет лучше. Главное, чтоб осеннюю хандру зимняя апатия не сменила.  
Завязываю волосы в хвост, иначе ветер превратит меня в пугало, пропускаю его сквозь кольцо пальцев, проверяя, гладко ли легли пряди. Приятно, что у Ива длинные волосы, когда в горсть собрать нечего - для меня в человеке привлекательности убавляется...  
Вибра мобильного отдается вглубь стиралки так, что я вздрагиваю. Звук гулкий и громкий, надо было телефон на домашние джинсы бросить, а не прямо на крышку. Я хватаю его:  
\- Приехал?  
\- У тебя под окном, - слышно, как Серж открывает дверцу. - Спускайся, я пока омывайки долью.  
\- Иду.  
   
На пороге я мельком оглядываюсь: везде ли погасил свет, закрыта ли форточка. Окна забраны сеткой, чтоб Моне мог сидеть около открытых створок, и обычно я, уходя, проветриваю - но в последние дни квартира выстыла настолько, что я ничего не открываю. Пусть лучше будет душно, но хоть сколько-то тепла в стенах задержится.  
\- Остаешься за главного, - напоминаю коту. - Молока больше нет, на столе пусто. Так что развлекай себя сам. Вернусь - покормлю.  
Слабый ответный звук я засчитываю за согласие. Снимаю с отдельного крючка вешалки ключи, автоматически удостоверяюсь, что телефон с собой, и захлопываю дверь.  
Лифт держит кто-то наверху, но когда я выхожу налегке, способ спуска не имеет значения. Бодро сбегаю этаж за этажом, одна рука над перилами, вторая на отлёте, и даже улыбаюсь немного.  
Как бы я ни оценивал собственную автомобильную грамотность, любитель я выше среднего уровня. И когда Серж еще в сентябре моего присутствия при покупке новой машины попросил, мне стало приятно.  
Однажды я предложил Мартину - по собственной инициативе! - поискать более приличное авто, чем его "логан", на котором он только белорусские номера сменил. Можно и в той же ценовой категории найти что-то достойное. Заикнулся за совместным завтраком и нарвался на отповедь, что он тоже не вчера родился, сам разберется и вообще я придираюсь по мелочам, потому что характер занозистый. Больше я не лез.  
   
На первом этаже останавливаюсь, дожидаясь, чтоб закружившаяся от спуска по лестничным маршам голова встала на место, киваю сам себе и выхожу из подъезда. Серж припарковался в двух шагах от моего "джимни" - благо у меня обычный двор с нормальной асфальтовой зоной и парковка зеленая[20]. У них с Шарлин машину поблизости не поставишь, приходится за квартал искать, где приткнуться.  
Приветственно взмахиваю рукой - Серж, уже вернувшийся за руль, отвечает тем же - обхожу его старенький "ситроен" и устраиваюсь на переднем сиденье. С отвычки даже положение тела кажется странным, и двор, и дорога выглядят как-то иначе. Привык водить, невзирая ни на какие налоги, хмыкаю я про себя. Разучился ездить пассажиром.  
   
\- У тебя вацап тренькнул, - сообщает Серж, заводясь и начиная выруливать из двора.  
\- Я думал, это твой, - тонкий звон повторяется снова.  
\- Твой. Кто-то тебя перехватить опоздал.  
\- Да я ни с кем вроде не договаривался, - нахожу наконец смартфон, открываю.  
В самом деле вацап: "Рен, ангел, у меня в эту пятницу день рождения со страшной цифрой. Хотим тебя видеть на отмечании в субботу, просигналь, что согласен". Леон.  
Сегодня среда. Сразу видно воспитанного человека - загодя предупреждает... Исполнится ему, если я правильно помню, тридцать девять. У меня все друзья и знакомые старше или младше, погодков раз-два и обчёлся.  
Не то чтобы я не хотел идти, но без Виктора день рождения никак не обойдется. А с Виктором у нас глубокая взаимность: на дух друг друга не выносим.  
   
"Не вопрос, укажи, где и во сколько", - поколебавшись, набиваю я ответ. Мы стоим на светофоре, ждём поворота на перекрестке Бланш - Балю, и Серж в нетерпении поглядывает на часы.  
"В пятницу вечером буду знать в деталях", - откликается Лео. Я перевожу взгляд на его статус: да, онлайн. Надеюсь, не потому что моего ответа ждал, я минуты три сомневался.  
"Хорошо".  
В ответ приходит смайл: веселая рожица, превращающаяся в цветочек. И этот человек переживает, что вот-вот пятый десяток разменяет! Такое чувство, что он младше меня!  
   
Серж сворачивает в какой-то совсем уж узкий переулок, сверяется с номерами домов и ищет в навигаторе парковку. Поблизости, в двухстах метрах, обнаруживается голубая.  
\- Нормально, - успокаиваю я, когда он недовольно цыкает, - за полтора часа мы машину три раза осмотрим. Зато места есть!  
\- Ага. Если решу брать, на метро приеду, а пока так. Обязательно придирайся, Рен, не стесняйся!  
\- Ладно, - я фыркаю. - Придираться - без проблем, это я завсегда.  
   
Только на пользу идёт нечасто.  
   
Мы выходим из машины, одновременно хлопая дверьми, Серж дожидается щелчка иммобилайзера и оглядывается по сторонам:  
\- Через дом отсюда вход во двор. Пошли, я пока наберу владельцу, что мы на месте.  
   
   
*****  
\- Года не прошло, - Ив закрывает дверь за курьером и оборачивается ко мне. - И даже не остыла. Идём завтракать?  
\- Потому что в сумке-термосе вёз, - я принимаю хрустящий пакет с большой плоской коробкой. - Чуть с голоду не умерли.  
\- Думаешь, стоит пожаловаться?  
\- А смысл? Отговорится, что в пробку попал. Или что навигатор его длинной дорогой повел... Да ладно, главное, поедим.  
   
Можно было, конечно, пойти в кафе, но мне через час выезжать к Леону, так что перекусить не наспех, да еще субботним утром, не получилось бы. А отправившись натощак я после наших упражнений начну так урчать желудком, что в приличной компании стыдно будет.  
Вдаваться в детали и сообщать Иву, что не беру с собой, я не хочу: он закономерно обидится. Так что я озвучил, что тороплюсь по рабочему вопросу - и что времени у меня в обрез.  
Раскрываю распространяющую съедобный аромат коробку, наливаю в стаканы с эмблемой "колы" клюквенного сока, протягиваю один Иву:  
\- Приятного аппетита. Пиццу сам бери, передавать неудобно.  
Он с улыбкой вытаскивает ломоть - и протягивает мне:  
\- Просто ты не умеешь вынимать первый кусок.  
   
Приметливый какой. Лучше бы...  
   
"- Ты сегодня сверху или снизу?" - горячий шепот возле уха слышится почти наяву, я невольно передергиваюсь.  
Я, не отвечая, обнял его за плечи, повернул спиной. Тронул губами бархатистую как персик шею, огладил ладонями плечи, локти, потом придержал за бедра - и толкнул к кровати. Ив не возразил, да и не до возражений уже было, мы оба завелись еще в лифте.  
Так проще, а бессмысленные вопросы нешуточно бесят.  
   
\- Знаешь, у тебя удивительные глаза, - выдает Ив, сбивая меня с картинки. - Кажется, впервые такой цвет вижу.  
Я понятия не имею, что ответить. Поднимаю брови и пожимаю плечами:  
\- Глаза как глаза. Обычные.  
\- Очень глубокие, - Ив мечтательно прищуривается. - А когда кончаешь, совсем чёрными становятся... Ты красивый.  
Я пристально смотрю на него исподлобья:  
\- Ешь пиццу.  
\- Ем, - Ив демонстративно откусывает от своего ломтя. - Не закрывай мне рот.  
   
Да, я в курсе, что это только одним способом сделать можно. И поцелуйный период у нас в самом разгаре.  
   
\- Когда мы в первый раз вместе ужинали, я всё думал, насколько здорово, что ты в сервис приехал именно когда я работал, - продолжает Ив как ни в чем не бывало. - Все на тебя смотрели.  
\- Потому что у меня настроение было паршивое, и тебе пришлось его сперва выравнивать.  
   
Я как раз перед тогдашней встречей поцапался по телефону с Шарлин - настолько, что не успел себя в руки до появления Ива взять. Далось ей моё самочувствие! Есть же грань между дружеской поддержкой - и вторжением в частное пространство!  
Недели три уже не разговариваем.  
   
\- Потому что ты необычный, - возражает Ив уверенно. - И мне хорошо с тобой.  
Я слегка улыбаюсь:  
\- Мне с тобой тоже.  
\- А можно личный вопрос? - он ест с завидным аппетитом, а я останавливаюсь после единственного куска. Казалось, один всю пиццу умну, а теперь не лезет. Правда, для вечера тоже нужно место оставить...  
\- Давай.  
\- Почему "Ренард", если "Сато"? Я правильно понимаю, что ты японец - ну, по национальности?  
Странно, но интерес меня не нервирует. Может, потому что я для Ива - только "Рен". Без вариаций в обращении.  
\- Родители во Франции хотели остаться, - я доливаю себе сока. - У отца было два контракта с "Ситроеном", на три года каждый. Мама переехала с ним, в Японии так принято - в командировки на несколько лет жён брать, чтобы было кому дом вести. Я уже здесь родился. Ну и... у отца были планы на постоянную работу и на гражданство, вроде руководство компании ему уже вид на жительство предоставило, тут я не в курсе тонкостей - я еще совсем мелким был, пятилеткой. Знаю, что они вопросами оформления гражданства вплотную заняться успели - это мне через несколько лет в приемной семье рассказали. А потом оба в автомобильной аварии погибли, когда вечером из загородной поездки возвращались. Столкнулись с потерявшей управление фурой. Меня тогда дома оставили почему-то, простужен я был, что ли... Со мной мама хотела остаться, но отец велел ей поехать. Объяснил, что корпоратив предполагает присутствие супруги, и ко мне на день какую-то женщину пригласили. Тоже из "ситроеновского" персонала. Ну... вот.  
   
Ив молчит и смотрит на меня - внимательно и, кажется, удивлённо. Я отворачиваюсь.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты впервые о себе столько сказал за один раз, - голос у Ива очень мягкий. Или растроганный.  
\- Потому что ты не выпытывал, - отвечаю я честно. - И тебе вроде не всё равно.  
\- Спасибо.  
Теперь удивляюсь я:  
\- Да не за что. Слушай, извини, мне пора собираться. Дороги вроде свободны, но из твоего Севра до Бобиньи пока доедешь...  
\- У тебя эта рабочая встреча там?  
Мне очень, очень не хочется ему врать.  
\- Да.  
\- Деловая или скорее дружеская?  
Я живо представляю Виктора: холодные серые глаза, сложенные на груди руки с напряженными запястьями. Так и будет бдить весь вечер, чтоб мы с Леоном слишком близко не оказывались... И уеду я как пить дать в дурном настроении.  
\- Деловая.  
\- Тогда не смею задерживать, - Ив встает, с едва заметной гримасой потягивается, разминая поясницу: - Если будет желание, приезжай сегодня. Сходим поужинать. Или в кино.  
\- Если силы останутся, - отзываюсь почти искренне. Хотя можно и согласиться, грядущей ночью он стопроцентно решит быть сверху. Равноправие и всё такое.  
\- В любом случае звякни.  
\- Обязательно.  
   
Я в наклон обуваюсь - кроссовки приходится сперва поискать, я запнул оба под вешалку в коридоре, пока мы на скорость раздевались - и замечаю:  
\- Отличное утро вышло, спасибо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. Щеку?  
Подставляю лицо, и Ив запечатлевает на моей скуле нарочито невинный поцелуй:  
\- Увидимся.  
\- Чао.  
   
В лифте я нажимаю сперва на единицу, потом на значок закрывания дверей, и как только они смыкаются, прикрываю глаза. Голова чугунная от недосыпа, не болит, но соображаю я с усилием. Реакции нормальные, а мысли приторможенные. Но утро в самом деле отличное. В этот раз я с бессонницей решил бороться не снотворным, а физической разрядкой: в половине пятого утра написал Иву в вацап, увидев, что он онлайн, и приехал. По пустым дорогам за тридцать пять минут добрался, и он уже у подъезда ждал.  
А потом мы вместе вырубились - и я тоже; не запищи будильник в двенадцать, пожалуй, и сейчас бы спали.  
Худшая осень по настроению, какую я помню - по крайней мере за последние лет десять. Самочувствие стабильно скверное, в восприятии сплошные оттенки серого... Спасибо Иву, он меня здорово развеивает. Вот его мой характер не напрягает - может, потому что он под кожу не лезет. Сегодня впервые действительно личный вопрос задал, и то, по-моему, на ответ особо не рассчитывал. И замечательно, никаких выяснений - никаких одергиваний, значит, и никаких ссор. Потому мне и легко с ним: у нас обоих границы на замке.  
   
Как долго лифт с пятнадцатого этажа ползет! Эти безликие окраинные высотки, окружающие все центры старинных городов, похожи на ульи с парой вылетных дорожек. Я здесь в третий раз, сегодня мне везёт - никто не заходит, нет промежуточных остановок на этажах, но всё равно долго. По сравнению с тем, что я живу почти под крышей, выше только мансарда, и при этом у меня седьмой этаж, Ив обитает под облаками. В его квартире, должно быть, процент кислорода в воздухе ниже, чем у меня.  
Наконец створки кабины разъезжаются, выпуская меня в подъездный холл - и немедленно раздается сразу три дзинька вацапа. Мобильник снова сеть поймал. Один месседж наверняка от Ива, какое-нибудь пожелание к начинающемуся дню, - и пара от Леона. Сейчас из машины отвечу, что уже выехал и планирую добраться вовремя.  
Выхожу на улицу, закуриваю, прикрывая от ветра язычок пламени - и в кармане раздается мелодия звонка. Ну, кто там такой нетерпеливый?  
Достаю телефон, бросаю взгляд на дисплей и присвистываю: вот кого не ждал. Это Мартин.  
И что ему от меня нужно спустя столько времени?  
   
\- Алло, - я сдвигаю вниз замшевый наушник. Ив подарил - на низкой дужке, чтоб сидели не на темени, а ниже затылка, под волосами. При моей нелюбви к шапкам я оценил изобретение в первый же день.  
Прикладываю мобильник к уху и возвращаю наушник обратно, заодно прижимая им смартфон. Так можно разговаривать со свободными руками, проверил уже.  
В трубке тишина и частое дыхание.  
\- Алло, - повторяю я нетерпеливо, - Мартин?  
\- Сато, - в голосе паника, - Сато, алло, ты слышишь? Слышишь меня?  
По позвоночнику проходит холодок дурного предчувствия:  
\- Слышу. Где ты, что с тобой?  
\- Сато! - со звоном выкрикивает он снова. То ли страх, то ли... - Бога ради, спаси! Спаси меня!  
\- Где ты? - рявкаю я, перебивая истерику. - Ну?!  
\- Ваше национальное достояние меня жрёт! Запер в комнате, мне не выйти!  
\- Сейко? - доходит до меня с некоторым усилием. - Угрожает?  
\- Он не угрожает, он бросается! Руку мне пробил насквозь! Дважды!  
   
Я зажмуриваюсь и пытаюсь сообразить, сколько сейчас щенку. Мартин брал не кутенка, а уже подрощенного, тогда ему месяца четыре сровнялось... Значит, сейчас перевалило за полгода.  
Доигрался.  
Последняя мысль относится к Мартину, но я сдерживаюсь и не произношу слово в трубку.  
И ведь мне позвонил. Не кому-нибудь, а мне.  
\- От меня ты что хочешь?  
Он судорожно вздыхает, пытаясь совладать с голосом:  
\- Приезжай и полицию вызови. Умоляю, проследи, чтоб они мне собаку не убили! Войди с ними!  
   
У меня вообще-то были планы.  
   
Я резко выдыхаю, выкидывая выкуренную до фильтра сигарету. Сознание в этом действии не участвовало, я не заметил, когда ее добил.  
Направляюсь к машине, охлопывая карманы куртки, и на ходу распоряжаюсь:  
\- Сиди в комнате. Подъеду - позвоню. Скинешь мне ключи. Не дергайся.  
\- Спасибо, - теперь он определенно плачет, шмыгая носом в сторону от трубки. - Спасибо!  
\- Иди ты со своим спасибо, - не сдерживаюсь я, нажимая отбой. - Иди и не оглядывайся!  
   
Все месседжи в вацапе, естественно, тоже от Мартина. Но информация из них у меня уже есть.  
   
Нахожу в кружочках избранных контактов фотографию Леона, вызываю, и пока набирается номер смахиваю с капота и лобового стекла жухлые листья. Снимаю машину с сигнализации - привык наконец к "фисташке", теперь по умолчанию в пальцах её нашариваю вместо ключа - открываю дверь.  
\- Алло, - голос Леона в трубке веселый и чуточку напряженный.  
\- Лео, привет, это я.  
\- Я вижу, - интонация выжидательная. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Извини, - я глубоко вздыхаю. - Я не смогу приехать. У меня тут форс-мажор.  
\- О, - он предсказуемо обижается, но старается скрыть. - Дело серьезное?  
\- Еще какое. На моего бывшего собственный пёс кинулся. В комнате запер и террор устроил.  
\- Ого! - досада в голосе Леона сменяется удивлением, - это тот, которого ты на фото показывал? Как же порода называется...  
\- Акита-ину. В общем, еду спасать. Больше, наверное, некому.  
\- Вызови полицию, - Леон делается серьезным. - Ты же не собираешься войти туда один? И кстати, почему бы твоему эксу самому не вызвать людей в форме?  
\- Боится, что собаку пристрелят, - я обхожу молчанием первый вопрос. - Вызову, когда на месте буду. Потом, наверное, в травмпункт его повезу. Там руки погрызены, насколько, еще не видел.  
\- О Боже, - в Леоне просыпается хирург, которым он проработал лет десять до карьеры в сфере красоты, - дорогой, вопросов нет. Встретимся отдельно. Обязательно напиши, чем всё кончится!  
\- Напишу. Ладно, Лео, я поехал. Пожелай удачи.  
\- Желаю-желаю! И пальцы скрестил!  
\- Приятно посидеть вам. Еще раз с днем рожденья, еще раз извини.  
\- Все в порядке, езжай!  
\- Ага.  
   
Я нажимаю отбой и откладываю смартфон на пассажирское сиденье. Хорошо, что Леон в самом деле чуткий - и что по образованию он врач. Недаром к нему на маникюр с вырванными ногтями записываются, он восстанавливает так, что пластина нарастает ровной с нуля.  
Ну что, погнали.  
Запускаю навигатор в заряженном до упора планшете, командую ехать в Сен-Дени и выезжаю от Ива. В итоге я абсолютно честен: еду не по желанию, а строго по делу.  
Зато не увижу Виктора.  
   
   
*****  
Сорок минут спустя я наконец добираюсь до бульвара Парижской коммуны. Радио убавлено до минимума, окно приоткрыто, и в него доносится перезвон из оставленного позади аббатства. В чистом воздухе звук расходится далеко и очень ясно - кажется, даже выбеленное холодом небо отзывается на зов колоколов. Наверное, какая-нибудь служба начинается или кончается; понятия не имею, отчего звонят именно сейчас, но звук приятный - даже зрение улучшается.  
Подъезжаю к многоподъездной десятиэтажке Мартина, паркуюсь на обочине и набираю ему.  
\- Скинь ключи, - требую, как только снимается трубка.  
\- А полиция?  
\- Скидывай, - я захлопываю дверь джипа. Мартину должен быть слышен звук моей сигналки, - или я обратно уезжаю.  
\- Что ты с ним сделаешь с твоей комплекцией! В нем тридцать кило живого веса!.. - голос становится глуше, в мембрану врывается звук ветра. Смотрю вверх: окно третьего этажа раскрылось, Мартин перегнулся через подоконник и неуверенно взмахивает рукой. Киваю на его приветствие, не отрывая от уха смартфон:  
\- Кидай.  
\- Лови.  
Связка падает на асфальт с болезненно-высоким звяком. Я поднимаю  её, выпрямляюсь и еще раз смотрю вверх: Мартин по-прежнему маячит в оконном проеме.  
\- Сиди в комнате и не выходи, - командую, направляясь к подъезду. - И чтоб тихо было.  
\- Ладно...  
   
В подъезде душно пахнет старой системой канализации и жареным луком: кто-то готовит, пользуясь выходным днём. Я поднимаюсь по лестничным пролетам ступенька за ступенькой, концентрируясь на собственном дыхании и походке. Мне нужно быть максимально собранным - и максимально спокойным.  
И я абсолютно не представляю, что конкретно собираюсь делать.  
   
Вот его дверь. Выбираю на кольце основной ключ - стоило спросить, на сколько замков закрыто, но это мне в голову не пришло. Выясню действием.  
Вставляю ключ в скважину аккуратно, но не таясь, делаю три оборота и прислушиваюсь к звукам изнутри. Полная тишина.  
Нажимаю на ручку. Дверь не поддается. Ясно, заперто на оба.  
Беру второй ключ. Проворачиваю, вытаскиваю обратно и прячу связку в задний карман: позже может оказаться не до того.  
У меня нет собаки и нет желания ее завести, но как защищаться от атаки, я видел. И какую фигурант позу принимает, знаю. Куртка у меня уже зимняя, под ней вязаный свитер; жаль, что больше предплечье подстраховать нечем... Но поглядим.  
Открываю дверь и вхожу внутрь, выставив на уровне груди согнутую в локте левую руку. Не поворачиваясь спиной к прихожей, нашариваю выключатель: здесь темно, двери в комнату закрыты, а кухня за поворотом коридора, ее окна сумрак не рассеивают. Включаю резкий желтый свет - и сталкиваюсь взглядом с бесшумно появившейся из-за угла собакой.  
   
Я не видел Сейко несколько недель, но за это время он увеличился в полтора раза: во вздыбленной холке на глаз угадываются сантиметров шестьдесят. Зубы, судя по оскалу, еще в смене, но клыки уже не молочные. И демонстрирует он их отнюдь не в улыбке.  
Я делаю аккуратный шаг вперед и вбок:  
\- Сейко, сидеть.  
Что стоило продумать сценарий по пути? Нет, я решил импровизировать на месте... Он не даст надеть поводок, и гадать нечего. И слушаться меня не обязан. Нужно принудить... как-то.  
Пёс отзывается на команду глухим рычанием. При сомкнутой пасти я больше вибрацию ощущаю, чем слышу звук - и тело реагирует раньше разума, покрываясь гусиной кожей. Передо мной в боевой позе замер хищник, зверь, попробовавший человека на крепость и убедившийся в собственном превосходстве.  
Физическом.  
Он же только подросток...  
Не время сейчас клясть Мартина за безмозглость. В комнате тихо. Хоть в чем-то он наконец меня послушал.  
Сглатываю и повторяю, глядя чуть выше макушки Сейко:  
\- Сидеть.  
Он издаёт повторный рык, давая понять - не договоримся. Вот чёрт, просто... просто жутко, на уровне инстинктов, и не докажешь телу, что царь природы человек, а не бывший волк.  
Я держу руку в прежнем положении. Чуть ссутуливаюсь для устойчивости, рефлекторно сощуриваюсь и делаю еще шаг, приближаясь и заходя сбоку:  
\- Не-льзя!  
   
Выцеливающий взгляд собаки берёт меня в четкий фокус. Больше Сейко не предупреждает: видимо, низкий тембр голоса привел его в окончательную ярость. Он взвивается с паркета, скрежетнув когтями, и атакует меня прыжком в корпус. Сбить с ног - и объяснить, кто отныне хозяин в этом доме.  
Я успеваю секундой раньше, блокируюсь, и его челюсти смыкаются на рукаве куртки. В первый момент даже боли не чувствую, только огромное давление, будто руку сунули в тиски на автомобильном заводе. А дальше у меня переключается что-то в голове: блёкнут цвета, зато неимоверно усиливаются звуки и ощущения. И как в рапиде замедляется время.  
Правой, свободной рукой я вцепляюсь в собачий загривок - и сквозь сопротивление поднимаю, поднимаю вверх, отрывая от пола передние лапы. Вырываю из конвульсивно сжимающейся пасти левую руку и с размаху бью локтем сбоку по морде.  
Слышу, как вибрирует моё собственное горло - я же рычу, приходит мысль откуда-то извне, - и молча обещаю Сейко глаза в глаза: "Живьем сожру. Порву в клочья!"  
\- Ясно? - возвращается ко мне голос. - Тварь такая, жить хочешь?!  
   
Громовое рычание теряет уверенность, медленно сходя на нет, в фарфоровых от бешенства собачьих зрачках протаивает живое выражение - и акита вдруг прекращает сопротивляться, по-щенячьи обвисая всем весом у меня на руке. Я жёстко встряхиваю его, забрав в кулак побольше шкуры:  
\- Сволочь непуганая, еще раз - и костей не соберешь! Главный он! Р-размечтался!  
Отпускаю - Сейко падает на живот, переворачиваясь передо мной на спину, и принимается высоко и тонко скулить. Я опускаю вздернувшуюся верхнюю губу и небрежно толкаю его мыском кроссовка:  
\- Пшёл вон. Вон отсюда!  
   
Щенок, не переставая подвизгивать, убегает на кухню. Я провожаю его взглядом в спину и соображаю: надо осуществить еще кое-что. Снимаю с крюка на стене намордник, строгий ошейник и поводок и отправляюсь следом.  
Облачение в сбрую проходит без инцидентов: Сейко покорно даёт застегнуть на себе все ремни и только помаргивает, глядя мимо меня в стену. Напоследок я глажу его между ушами:  
\- Вот так.  
Он прерывисто вздыхает - и вдруг тыкается носом в наморднике мне в колено.  
М-да.  
Выпрямляюсь, прислоняюсь к стене, и на меня волной накатывает даже не облегчение... Внутри становится так неописуемо, ослепительно светло, что кажется - сейчас взлечу. Хочется засмеяться в голос, сделать что-нибудь глупое и хорошее, хочется жить. Мне так здорово, словно я справился не с пробующим силы кобелём, а с... Не знаю, с чем сравнить, но мне важна эта победа, и еще важнее, что Сейко меня не возненавидел, а наоборот проникся уважением и приязнью.  
Я в мире и с ним, и со всем миром. И с собой.  
\- Эх ты, самурайский щен, - я улыбаюсь, широко, во весь рот, никто же не увидит, - не с тем связался.  
Провожу растопыренными пальцами по пушистой серо-тигровой шубе, слегка дергаю за ухо, а Сейко глядит снизу вверх и впервые на моей памяти стучит хвостом по полу.  
Я мягко, без вызова отвечаю на его виновато-радостный взгляд. На площадку бы с ним, не поздно ведь еще...  
   
Дверь в комнату открывается без щелчка, без скрипа, я понимаю, что мы больше не одни, лишь когда до меня доносится озадаченное:  
\- Рен?  
Улыбка непроизвольно сходит с лица. Я пытаюсь удержать ее, сохранить непривычный покой, но он уже утекает, как песок сквозь слабую пригоршню, и внутри вновь возникает томящая пустота. Я чуть ли не впервые ощущаю её столь остро.  
Тру щепотью лоб, расстегиваю наконец молнию на куртке и нахожу глазами застывшего у косяка Мартина.  
\- Сейко, лежать, - приказываю вполголоса. Он немедленно исполняет команду. - Выходи, - обращаюсь теперь уже к человеку. - Покажи руки.  
Мартин делает пару неуверенных шагов, с опаской косясь на лежащую собаку:  
\- Как ты... Ты с ним справился?!  
Нет, я его просто отвлек и стою тут в надежде на чудо. И намордник Сейко сам на себя нацепил.  
\- Справился, - хмыкаю вслух. - Иди сюда.  
\- Но... как? Ты ведь... - Мартин потрясенно оглядывает меня с головы до ног. - Как тебе удалось?  
Надо же, во времена секса его моя внешность не смущала.  
Я, конечно, худой и невысокий, но решает в конечном итоге воля, а не сила. Не представляю, откуда знаю - просто это... во мне. От природы.  
Но вот как я вздёрнул Сейко одной рукой? Наверное, в аффекте действовал, теперь все мышцы ватные.  
   
\- Полицию я не вызывал, - информирую, жестом требуя, чтоб он поднял наконец к свету ладони. Мартин подчиняется - и я принимаюсь изучать нанесенные травмы.  
На нём домашняя футболка с рукавами до локтя, и правая рука пожёвана основательно: Сейко, должно быть, напрыгивал, а хозяин отступал и загораживался. На запястье, на предплечье - уже чернеющие в глубину дырки от зубов и разливающиеся вокруг багровые кровоподтеки. На левом предплечье тоже укус, причем еще и рваный - здесь пёс хватил более удачно. Я кручу руки за локти, стараясь не задеть раненные места, и только языком щелкаю. Пока ехал, в голове так и вертелось: "Я же предупреждал", но сейчас добивать не хочется. На Мартина даже смотреть больно. Он дрожит, на лбу выступили крупные капли пота, щеки в белых пятнах.  
Всего один укус собаки способен вызвать у человека болевой шок, и я об этом читал, а он, заводя "самого верного друга", узнать не озаботился. Повезло, что дешево отделался, мог без лица остаться.  
\- Накинь что-нибудь и поехали, - в конце концов решаю я, отпуская его. - Отвезу в больницу. Страховка есть?  
   
Если нет, дам номер своей. Левую руку нужно зашивать, и необходимо как минимум продезинфицировать остальные раны...  
Сейко лежит у стены, сливаясь с плинтусом, и прикидывается, что его тут вообще нет.  
   
\- Да, - Мартин вдруг пошатывается. Я ловлю его за плечи, обнимаю и направляю в прихожую. - Рен, спасибо. Я... не знаю, что бы делал без тебя.  
\- Полицию бы вызвал, - я помогаю ему обуться, пальцы Мартина не слушаются. Набрасываю ему на спину пуховик - я эту вещь увидеть в носке не успел, в последний раз мы виделись в осенних ветровках.  
\- И они бы его прикончили.  
   
Всё может быть. По крайней мере, играть в такую игру как моя не стали бы.  
Зачем я вообще это сделал? Почему?  
Главное, что получилось. Я, кажется, верил, что получится.  
А я ведь не собачник.  
   
\- Что ты с ним теперь предпримешь? - осведомляюсь, когда мы с некоторым трудом одновременно выходим из подъезда. Мартин еле идет, я придерживаю ему дверь - и сам пристегиваю, когда он устраивается в машине.  
\- Отвезу обратно, - убито откликается он, глядя в никуда. - В питомник. Скажу, что я урод и не справился.  
\- Ты не урод, - я тоже пристегиваюсь и включаю планшет, чтоб открыть навигатор. - Ты просто... Просто не подготовился.  
\- Ты меня предостерегал.  
Надо же, помнит. Я непроизвольно дёргаю нижней челюстью:  
\- Адрес больницы назови, я в твоем районе не ориентируюсь.  
   
   
*****  
Из приемного покоя мы выходим больше чем через час. Мартин уже не настолько бледный, хотя пару раз порывался потерять сознание, и вслух размышляет, что надо чего-нибудь выпить. Я не поддерживаю эту идею:  
\- У тебя дома пёс, переживший страшный стресс и насмерть перепсиховавший. Ему только пьяного хозяина недоставало.  
\- Я его боюсь, - признаётся Мартин убито. - И сильно боюсь... Он чувствует, да?  
\- Естественно!  
   
Сейко и меня пугал. А когда я ему мыслеобраз кинул, как сам убью, чуть не обмочился от ужаса. Глупый еще. И неопытный. Но на Мартина я в их столкновении не поставлю.  
   
\- Что же делать... Мне его отдавать жалко, - Мартин устремляет на меня детски-беззащитный взгляд. - Думаешь, не поздно к инструктору? Ты говорил, у тебя есть у кого-то из знакомых...  
Я выкидываю вверх большой палец - не для него, больше для себя:  
\- Аллилуйя.  
\- А?  
\- Есть у меня контакт, в ночи пришлю телефон, - расширяю я реплику. - Но чтоб завтра же позвонил!  
\- Конечно, - Мартин нога за ногу плетется к машине, - мне же тоже... и жить охота, и проблему решить... Ой, а как же я покормлю его сегодня? Он ведь в наморднике... И погулять еще надо выйти, а я поводок не удержу...  
Я кошусь на его забинтованные от кистей до самых локтей руки. В рукавах пуховика не видно, но я знаю, что они до сих пор дрожат.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, - вырывается у меня от всей души, - что ж ты за недоразумение! Поехали, несчастье!  
\- Куда?  
Он со второй попытки забирается в "джимни" и ждёт, пока я найду крепление и пристегну ремень. В точности как Сейко два часа назад.  
\- Собаку твою кормить! И гулять!  
У Мартина настолько светлеет лицо, что мне становится неловко за то, как зло звучат слова. Я неловко хлопаю его по плечу:  
\- Заживёт, не переживай. Всё заживёт и наладится, если не забьёшь конечно.  
\- Не забью, - отзывается он совсем тихо. - Рен, я никогда таких интонаций, как сегодня с Сейко, не слышал. Вообще никогда, не только у тебя. Не представил бы, что ты так можешь.  
   
Дикая по абсурдности ситуация. Не видеться, не созваниваться, не списываться - и сегодня именно я допоздна решал, как устроить, чтоб его последствия собственного раздолбайства не слопали.  
Я качаю головой, заводя мотор, прибавляю звук в магнитоле и выезжаю с больничной парковки.  
   
   
*****  
...Мартин провожает меня до двери, когда сумерки за окнами переходят в ночную темень. На часах почти десять, и у меня закончились последние моральные силы. Сейко покормлен и выгулян, Мартину вручен телефонный номер инструктора - я сразу как мы доехали до дома позвонил Сержу, чтоб не откладывать. При мне произведен первый звонок с описанием породы собаки, возраста и проблемы, и условлено об ознакомительной встрече завтра в семь. К счастью, завтра воскресенье, и у инструктора нашлось "окно" в забитом до вечера расписании.  
Я поправляю горловину свитера, мельком поглядывая на истоптанный грязными подошвами пол прихожей. Сегодня мне было не до того чтобы здесь разуваться. Оцениваю куртку: нужно будет замыть обслюнявленный Сейко рукав. Кажется, нынешним вечером это последнее, что необходимо сделать, и можно валиться спать, у бессонницы нет ни шанса.  
   
\- Рен, - заговаривает Мартин вполголоса, следя, как я собираюсь, - можно спросить?  
\- Спроси.  
\- Почему ты так и не перезвонил?  
Спрашивать: "Когда?" не надо. Кровь бросается мне в голову - и отступает, оставляя давящее безмолвие. Я медленно поворачиваюсь:  
\- А ты?  
Он как-то безнадежно морщится:  
\- Боялся, что пошлёшь. После того как я тебя выгнал... Но я до последнего надеялся. На колени встал бы, если б ты вдруг вернулся.  
Я прикусываю нижнюю губу, прячу глаза - взгляд меня выдаст, всегда выдаёт.  
\- Я тоже ждал.  
Мартин, кажется, всхлипывает. После пяти обезболивающих уколов неудивительно, что выдержка отказывает.  
\- Рен... Прости, а. У тебя есть кто-то?  
   
Помнится, именно на утверждении, что у меня кто-то есть помимо него, мы и закончили в прошлый раз.  
   
Я долго не отвечаю. Так долго, что он понимает:  
\- Даже если... Даже если есть, но это несерьезно - я бы... Начал бы всё сначала. Ты не хочешь попробовать еще раз?  
На третьем прикусывании щеки во рту появляется металлический привкус. Я не поднимая головы делаю отрицательное движение: нет.  
\- Ты мне нужен, - Мартин подаётся вперёд - я вижу, как придвигаются его ноги. - Ты так выручил меня сегодня... И нам ведь было уютно вместе...  
\- Что было то прошло, - я заставляю себя выпрямиться и выставить подбородок. - Я только боль причиняю. Со мной ты счастлив не будешь. Нет, - вскидываю перед собой ладони, не давая ему возразить, - нет. Звони, если помощь понадобится. И всё.  
Неожиданно для себя самого резко шагаю вперед и целую его - коротко, не чувствуя губ. А потом так же стремительно разворачиваюсь и распахиваю дверь.  
Ничего не видя слетаю по лестнице, выскакиваю на улицу, а в ушах повторяется на репите собственная непонятно откуда выскочившая фраза: "Я только боль причиняю. Только боль причиняю".  
Уехать отсюда!  
Поспешно запрыгиваю в машину, завожусь и рву с места, чувствуя всем телом взгляд из его окна. На ресницах закипают злые слезы, обжигают глаза - и отступают.  
   
_...I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers_  
_And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_  
_As long as I still can reach out, and touch you_  
_Then I will never die_  
_Remember, I'll never leave you..._  
   
В кои-то веки песня раздаётся не из динамика смартфона, а из колонок. У меня подняты все стекла, никто не услышит, даже если в голос заору, и на улице почти пусто... Я съезжаю на обочину, с размаху ударяю ладонями по оплётке руля и часто-часто дышу, стараясь успокоиться. Удаётся не сразу.  
   
"У тебя есть кто-то?"  
Ив.  
Никого у меня нет.  
   
В конце концов дыхание выравнивается, я выключаю аварийку и выезжаю обратно на полосу. Пора домой.  
   
В кармане звякает одиночный сигнал вацапа. Должно быть, вечеринка Леона завершилась, и он вспомнил, что мне предстояло сложное приключение. А я так и не позвонил до сих пор, хотел уже из дома написать - разговаривать вслух нет сил, печатать проще. Но не у Мартина же это было делать и не за рулем.  
Тем лучше, что он обо мне вспомнил, отвечу через час.  
Конечно, может и Ив оказаться, он не в курсе мероприятия с взбунтовавшимся псом, а я ему обещал обозначиться вечером... Ничего, Ив уж точно сможет подождать.  
Не буду смотреть сейчас, все потерпят. С действиями я на сегодня закончил, а описания дело десятое.  
   
   
*****  
Собственный двор встречает меня спустя сорок минут тишиной и редкими светящимися окнами дома. Я нахожу своё: темно, не видно, сидит ли на подоконнике затосковавший кот. Сейчас поднимусь и четверть часа буду выслушивать всё, что он имеет мне сказать за столько часов одиночества. К тому же от меня собакой пахнет, он успел забыть, что в моей жизни был человек с таким зверем...  
В лифте я отворачиваюсь от зеркала: тот, кто оттуда смотрит, не может быть мной. Просто не может, у меня взгляд не настолько тяжелый.  
   
Отпираю дверь, бросаю на пол рюкзак - в нем так и осталась упакованная в семь слоев бумаги мраморная пепельница с выточенным по краю лежащим медведем. Леон любит подобные штуки, я представлял, как вручу подарок, а он обрадуется. Теперь придется отдать при следующей встрече. Можно нарочно в салон заглянуть, кстати.  
Рюкзак гулко стукает о ламинат, Моне обтирает его боком и решительно встаёт на задние лапы, опираясь передними мне о колени. Я обхватываю его под ребра и с некоторым усилием поднимаю, чтоб он потерся мне носом о нос:  
\- Безумный выдался день. Ты мне рад?  
   
Разуваюсь, переодеваюсь в домашнее и беру куртку: перед тем как намыливать руки, нужно сперва в самом деле оттереть рукав. И убедиться, не прорвано ли где-нибудь клыками.  
Вытаскиваю мобильник, не глядя перекладываю в карман старых джинсов: позже. Сначала куртка, затем руки, потом нужно поставить чайник - сегодня накормить меня Мартину в голову, естественно, не пришло. Еще следует проверить, сколько осталось в миске у Моне и организовать ужин ему. И выполнить всё подряд, не отвлекаясь, иначе сяду у стены и до утра больше не встану.  
   
...Десять минут спустя я наконец выключаю кухонный свет и устраиваюсь на подоконнике курить. В стекле окна отражается синяя подсветка чайника и желтый квадрат от дверцы микроволновки. Достаю телефон, чтобы написать тому, кто первым отметился, а затем в порядке очереди другому. Захожу в вацап и растерянно смаргиваю: мне пришло уведомление о сообщении с незнакомого номера. Это не Ив. И не Леон.  
Реклама что ли очередная?  
Открываю безымянный лог и с нарастающим изумлением дважды перечитываю: "Добрый вечер, мистер Сато. Вас беспокоит виновник вашего ноябрьского ДТП. Мне кажется, нам необходимо обсудить некоторые детали, касающиеся этого случая. Буду ждать вашего ответа с указанием удобного времени. С уважением, Александер Хоффман".  
   
Вот теперь я на свое отражение в темном окне смотрю в упор. Не разбираю выражения, но надо же с кем-то переглянуться.  
Достойный финал суток. Именно такого мне и не хватало.  
Сворачиваю вацап, выключаю экран и сползаю с подоконника. Нет у меня деталей, требующих обсуждения. Случай был страховой и закрыт вчистую. Ерунда какая-то...  
Нет, вопрос не для сегодняшнего обдумывания, на сегодня я сыт по горло.  
\- Моне, - зову, прислушиваясь к звуку собственного голоса. - Иди сюда, составь компанию!  
   
Лазанья из микроволновки и сэндвич из "Макдака" по дороге.  
И надо всё-таки написать... Друзьям, разумеется. Не этому.  
Очень странная у меня в нынешнем году осень. Хоть бы минула побыстрее.  
  
  
  
   
   
   
[16] Название известной французской марки сигарет "Житан" переводится именно так. В данный момент Ренард курит эту разновидность: http://usabestshop.ru/product/gitanes-blondes-super-light-frantsiya-293/  
  
[17] Place de Clichy  
  
[18] Требование к выхлопным газам. На любом посту дорожной полиции вас имеют право остановить и произвести замер процента содержания вредных веществ в выхлопе конкретного автомобиля. Если оно превышает предельно допустимое значение, полицейский оштрафует вас и выдаст предписание о необходимом ремонте машины либо о замене выводной системы.  
  
[19] Гловелетты - перчатки без пальцев, шьются из натуральной или искусственной кожи. В отличие от митенок имеют разделение на все пальцы и зачастую выглядят как равномерно обрезанные перчатки.  
  
[20] То есть разрешена бессрочная бесплатная стоянка.


	4. Chapter 4

  **4.**  
\- Ичиго-кун, у меня для тебя радостное известие. Господин Итикава ознакомился с отчетами за последние полгода, включая те, которые мы делали, пока он был в Выси, вынес устную благодарность и приказал на виток свернуть наблюдение. Теперь мы раз в месяц отсматриваем камеры, причем в режиме перемотки, то есть по паре дней на каждого должно хватать. Только за действиями наблюдаем.  
\- Ого, и правда приятная новость. А ещё реже станет?  
\- Возможно, однажды дойдём до зондирования обстановки раз в полгода. Насколько мне известно, это минимум.  
\- Ты что-то мрачен, Такеши-сан. По-твоему, наблюдать так редко небезопасно?  
\- Должно быть безопасно, руководству виднее, но моё мнение тебе известно. Вспомни, сколько проблем с -а было до того, как его сломали? А с -б? Там же просто катастрофа разразилась!  
\- О -б я не в курсе, кажется. К тому же несколько лет прошло.  
\- Да брось! Как тебя в контроль поставили без ознакомления с историей подотчетных, просто диву даюсь.  
-Может, в твои обязанности входит знакомить меня с ней по мере продвижения?  
\- Не забавно, учитывая, что мне не внушают симпатии ни однопрофильник, ни его допник.  
\- Полегче на поворотах, Такеши-сан. Источник необходим живому оружию не меньше, чем оружие источнику. Ты же парный, должен знать!  
\- Как только найдут способ сливать силу без обязательного деления, Ичиго-сан, потребность в вас, извини, станет ниже. Я лично огнестрельному оружию доверяю больше. И стреляю отлично.  
\- В Программе тоже в случае чего отстреливаться станешь? Сильно поможет!  
\- Да брось. Боевая загрузка мне не грозит, допник обычный служащий - не всем же в суперагенты метить. А в мирной жизни от наших превозносимых тандемов геморроя больше, чем пользы.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не мой донор.  
\- Аналогично: спасибо, не ты моя говорящая катана. Потому и ладим.  
\- Так будешь освещать, что там с -б произошло, представитель главенствующей касты?  
\- Не обижайся, Ичиго-кун. Сказал, что думал. Дай сигарету... С -б возникла уйма проблем еще до этапа блокировки, пока они отбивались. Вот отбивались слаженно, как один организм, не могу не признать, впечатляло. Но потом -а сдался перед шантажом, это я уже упоминал?  
\- Да, кажется, намёки делал.  
\- Короче, позволил себя увести, сам в капсулу лёг, не сопротивлялся и, говорят, ни слезинки не уронил, когда газ пустили. А -б даже с его уходом не попятился! Один остался, перешел в локалку и продолжил драться. Хорошо хоть все этажи в Выси с заземлением, мощность атак упала втрое... Но пока его скрутили, он в госпиталь человек семь отправил. А из госпиталя двоих выписали на кладбище.  
\- Fuck...  
\- Именно. Разумеется, убить его было бы проще, но, повторюсь, со смертью передатчика мы немедленно теряли и приёмник. Даже если бы -а выжил, один он бесполезен.  
\- Да, понимаю.  
\- В итоге обоим нарисовали новые личности, разработали новые привычки чуть ли не от противного - но энергополе так и осталось общим. Без ресурса, без объединения, без памяти, но общим, непригодным к разрыву.  
\- Содрогаюсь, когда представляю.  
\- Есть от чего.  
\- Правда, не могу вообразить, как -а с -б управлялся. По твоему рассказу выходит, что он неконтролируемый был, если после потери направляющего не отступил. Инугами[21] прямо!  
\- Верное сравнение. Его инугами, личный.  
\- Не производит на меня 137-а впечатления сильной натуры. Тонкий мальчик, чуть что и в нервы.  
\- У этого мальчика цээнэс не выгорела до сих пор. Ты про новую личность прослушал?  
\- А до обрушения был жёстким-чётким-беспощадным?  
\- Долго тебе с таким уровнем скепсиса сидеть стажёром. Не был, но разницу с нынешним ты бы без приглядки заметил. Кстати, ты его главное кольцо, на среднем левом, давно крупным планом видел?  
\- Обычная претензия на брутальность.  
\- Угу, угу. Загни про совпадение с умным видом, про бессознательное и прочее... Господин Итикава до тебя всё растолковал. А я вот как этот перстень ни замечу, в желудке противно. Я, в отличие от тебя и руководства, в его гламурную обертку не верю. Вдруг что-то помнит?  
\- Сам говоришь, что исключено.  
\- Естественно, нужно же спать по ночам. Если -а однажды войдёт сюда, к нашим камерам, мне лично впервые в жизни загрузка боевого модуля Программы понадобится. Даже если он один окажется.  
\- Не ожидал от тебя мнительности, Такеши-сан. Судя по сводкам, -а теперь немножко журналист, немножко метросексуал, немножко просто человек... Ничего он не помнит, я флейм, я ощутил бы. Нет силы, значит, нет и запроса на второго. Кем бы они раньше ни были, у его нынешних партнеров с -б сходства ноль. Если такой умный, как до сих пор не допёр, в чём ошибка?  
\- Слава разработчикам блокады. И для всех нас лучше будет, если не прозреет.  
\- А нам всю жизнь сидеть у мониторов, пока он вслепую мечется?  
\- Это уж не моя беда. Не в моей голове осуществление операции, после которой агентов списывают.  
\- Они вроде живы.  
\- Всё равно что нет. Если б не необходимость хранить данные в живом сознании, а не в компе, сидели бы мы с тобой на контроле нормальных волевиков и забот не знали... Ты отсмотрел камеры по отчетным датам?  
\- Да. Ничего нового или настораживающего. Ест, спит, пишет. Бессонница по плану.  
\- Знать бы достоверно, что это не сбои в установках. Слишком уж часто. А у -б что? Мы его реже проверяем, утюжь тщательно.  
\- Тоже ничего нового. Вернулся к работе, вечерами читает, рисует и сидит в Сети. Просматривает в основном новостные сайты и форумы по живописи. На личном фронте тишина.  
\- Отлично. А как кривые самочувствия?  
\- Минуту, запрошу у Аризу... Хм. А вот с кривыми странно.  
\- Детали?  
\- Спад прекратился. Наблюдаю довольно длительное выравнивание с намечающимся подъемом. Может, встретил кого-нибудь?  
\- Не предполагай даже, пожалей потенциальную жертву... Ты прочёл, как он "встретил" два года назад?  
\- Эмм... Мне кажется, нельзя неудачу расценивать как сценарий. Просто не повезло обоим.  
\- Ещё какой сценарий. Обнуление памяти -б провели, когда он до конца из боевого транса не вышел, вся жестокость  на поверхности осталась. Он в принципе мягкосердечием не отличался, но в паре его уравновешивал -а, в которого ты не веришь. Больше никому не удавалось. Так что -б и в заглушённом виде катастрофа для любого, на кого глянет. По мне, пусть живёт один.  
\- А как же необходимость поддерживать интерес к жизни? Мы ведь даже отпуск ему подогнали, чтоб из минуса на ноль вывести!  
\- Пусть музеями подпитывается, люди целее останутся. Покатался по Европе, полюбовался достопримечательностями, и будет с него.  
\- Куда он, кстати, брал билеты?  
\- Не знаю, камера не зафиксировала. Но судя по попавшей в кадр распечатке обратных - в Испанию. Небось в Барселону ездил, у него теперь на рабочем столе Саграда Фамилия.  
\- Музеями сыт не будешь, Такеши-сан.  
\- Понимаю, сочувствуешь однопрофильнику. А я как старший по званию утверждаю: лучше пусть тлеет. Хуже перспективы увидеть здесь очнувшегося -а для меня лишь появление -б. Он даже не факел... Он горящая нефтяная вышка.  
\- Ты сегодня оптимист.  
\- А ты слишком чувствителен для контр _о_ ллера. Итожу: обзор произведён, обмен данными тоже. Пойдём перекусим?  
\- Момент, у меня назрел вопрос. Почему мы при сборе инфы отсматриваем только квартиры объектов? Уличные контакты и рабочие диалоги не имеют значения?  
\- Хм... Ставить камеру в университете -б лично я не вижу надобности. А чтоб отслеживать перемещения -а, нужно подключать всю парижскую видеосеть. Камеры с улиц, из кафешек, из магазинов, с парковок. Плюс потребовалось бы проникновение в квартиры его любовников, причем в одну за другой, поскольку партнеров он регулярно меняет. Смысл?  
\- Зачем городить огород, можно поставить жучок или камеру в машину. Сэкономили бы уйму ресурсов, а материала стало в разы больше.  
\- Была у нас камера в его машине, Ичиго-сан. Находилась в моем личном ведении. Вот только он после своего дорожно-транспортного злоключения отвел джип в сервис, где ему заменили вместе с капотом боковые зеркала.  
\- Оу.  
\- Плюс воткнул сигнализацию, которая начинает орать у него на брелке, если соседская собака пробежит мимо слишком близко. Прикажешь послать агента и с риском рассекретиться установить новую камеру объекту, который руководство считает безопасным? Нам только что сократили по нему число контрольных точек!  
\- Тогда угнать машину, поставить аппаратуру, и пусть потом найдёт...  
\- Гениальная идея, как она господину Итикаве самому не пришла в голову после моего доклада?  
\- А, то есть он в курсе.  
\- Естественно, Ичиго-кун, ты меня за идиота держишь? Я что, мог не отчитаться о подобном?  
\- Нет, разумеется, нет...  
\- А если "разумеется, нет", идём наконец обедать. У меня с раннего утра в желудке одна кружка дрянного кофе.  
\- Конечно-конечно, повинуюсь твоему желудку... Пошли.  
   
   
*****  
"Сравнивая порядок передвижения по отечественным дорогам с российским, мы обнаружим существенное различие как в своде правил, так и в самой манере держаться. Причина не в качестве дорожного полотна и не в расстояниях, а в основных принципах движения. Во Франции, даже если вы несетесь из одного конца страны в другой по скоростному автобану с разрешенными 130 км/ч, вы неизменно движетесь по крайней правой полосе, возвращаясь на неё после обгонов, а левая остаётся свободной для маневра. Обгоняемый автомобиль обязан пропустить вас и дать возможность вновь встроиться в поток - так же поступите и вы сами, верно? Безусловно, это пример хорошего тона, однако его подкрепляет пункт в ПДД: не перестроившемуся в правый ряд водителю грозит штраф от первого же дорожного инспектора.  
В России вы можете перестраиваться с полосы на полосу на полотнище магистрали, сообразуясь не с разметкой, но со скоростью движения окружающих машин в целом. Кроме того, можете двигаться и по крайней левой, соблюдая скорость потока и не рискуя вызвать негодование других водителей или получить электронное уведомление о штрафе. Большинство русских автомобилистов следуют правилам в чистом виде лишь в зоне видимости установленных над трассами камер, которые, в свою очередь, ведут наблюдение за наиболее оживленными участками маршрутов. Поэтому принимая решение отправиться в Россию на Чемпионат мира по футболу своим ходом необходимо учитывать различия и в требованиях правил, и в менталитете водителей. Будьте осторожны и внимательны: не факт, что вас подрежут на "слепом" участке, но столкнуться с грубостью и абсолютно иной реакцией на знаки дорожного движения вы вполне можете".  
   
Так, на "рыбу" потянет. И почему у меня вчерне так казенно получается? Стремлюсь ничего не упустить и на прямо-таки командные формулировки перехожу. Ноэль иной раз, прочтя, просит "разбавить текст постановления человечными замечаниями".  
По привычке облокачиваюсь о столешницу, чтоб подпереть кулаком подбородок, и шиплю сквозь зубы: левое предплечье до запястья пробивает тупой глубокой болью. Разгибаю локоть, опуская руку на стол ладонью наружу - и задумчиво любуюсь растекшимся пурпурным синяком.  
И правда как в тисках побывал. Интересно, в чем измеряют силу собачьих челюстей? Нужно было правой рукой закрываться, левая у меня и так постоянно в неприятности попадает: то мерзнет, то чувствительность утрачивает, а недавно зажигалка полыхнула, я крепко обжегся... Остальные конечности работают как часы, а эта прямо громоотвод какой-то.  
Но, по крайней мере, у моего дурацкого самопожертвования обозначились благоприятные последствия. Мартин отписался час назад: с инструктором они с Сейко встретились, план занятий разработали, кинолог счёл ситуацию не самой запущенной и подлежащей исправлению без радикальных мер. И на том спасибо.  
Я поздравил, отклонил идею вместе поужинать, "когда тебе будет удобно, Рен" - и еще раз напомнил в случае чего писать, а лучше сразу звонить. Но только если потребуется помощь.  
У меня нет никакого желания отделываться от встреч с Мартином, как я весь август отбивался от Валентина. Почему они раз за разом возвращаются, когда уже поздно?  
Все, кроме Феликса, но с ним мы не расставались.  
   
Феликс у меня был первым, мы запланировали всегда быть вместе, а он взял и умер от рака желудка спустя каких-то два года. Иногда мне кажется - всё, что происходило после него, было уже не тем. По крайней мере, грызущее изнутри вечное раздражение точно родом из поры, когда я остался совсем один и не знал, как жить дальше. Хотелось уйти следом, я еле удержался тогда...  
Изменил бы он мне однажды, как Валентин?  
Обвинил в измене из-за пустых подозрений, как Мартин?  
Предлагал вслух меняться по графику, как Ив?  
Мне было двадцать, я был куда гибче, а после боль потери стерла память о ссорах. Я, конечно, идеализирую... и всё равно пытаюсь подогнать тех, с кем встречаюсь, под его лекало. Безрезультатно, естественно.  
   
Смартфон на торце стола сообщает о новом сообщении в вацапе. Я прекращаю изучать наиболее черные места синяка, куда пришелся удар клыками, и тянусь за телефоном. Это Ив.  
"Рен, дружище, как сегодня твоя рука? Не думал обратиться к доктору? Приедешь? Если да, то когда, если нет - почему? :)"  
Я тереблю зубами нижнюю губу, потом печатаю:  
"Нормально, но вид неаппетитный. Зачем мне врач, перелома же нет. Насчет приезда не уверен, мне в "Автомобиль" нужно ко вторнику аналитику сдать по Франции, Испании, России и Финляндии. Нашёл пока только по России, буду писать до ночи".  
Отправляю и жду. Через полминуты Ив отвечает:  
"Понял, сегодня не жду, завтра тоже. Во вторник вечером? И кстати, заранее хочу ангажировать тебя в будущую субботу на барбекю, за город. Ты как?"  
Эта идея мне внезапно нравится. Даже если будет мокро, можно в машине с открытыми дверями устроиться, а мясо и под дождем прожарится.  
"Я за, но на моём джипе".  
"Отлично!"  
Судя по тому, что Ив не переходит в аудио, он сидит в офисе, пока механики очередной автомобиль в порядок приводят. По выходным в салоне работает только сервис, но Ив там всё равно присутствует: старший менеджер всё же. И работу свою любит, даром что вчера явился после обеда.  
"Тогда субботу я освобожу, - набираю, прикинув объем текстов на грядущую неделю. - Потом, если всё сложится, заедем покормить моего кота - и к тебе".  
К большему я пока не готов, но Мартин вообще дальше порога не проходил. Посмотрю заодно, как Моне к Иву отнесётся. Он сообразно породе компанейский, выходит знакомиться, но дотронуться до себя никому кроме меня не позволяет.  
   
"Если кот гуляющий, можем взять с собой", - читаю ответную реплику.  
Где-то в середке против воли теплеет. Я изо всех сил стараюсь не ощущать благодарности - предложение скорее всего знак вежливости, но...  
"Серьёзно?"  
"Это же твой кот, твоя машина и наш выходной! Более чем серьёзно, если он у тебя с улицей знаком!"  
"Вывожу иногда на шлейке".  
"Ну и отлично! Все погуляем, а потом ко мне. Только корм захвати, чтоб вечером ему дать".  
Теперь я теряюсь окончательно. Моргаю на диалог, но он остается неизменным. И все слова на месте.  
"Ты правда предлагаешь взять его?"  
   
У Ива нет собаки - зато в его квартире кожаный диван и кожаные кресла, и стерильно-чистый мраморный пол, и фарфоровые статуэтки на полках над кроватью...  
   
"Конечно. Ты не будешь переживать и торопиться домой, а кот не будет скучать. Давай я куплю лоток и наполнитель, ты скажи, какой. Сможете приезжать вместе".  
   
Я смотрю на последний месседж, широко раскрыв глаза, и вид у меня сейчас, наверное, глупый. Пару раз начинаю набирать ответ, стираю - и решившись нажимаю на значок трубки: проще позвонить.  
Ив снимает после второго гудка:  
\- Рен?  
\- Спасибо, - говорю вместо приветствия. - Просто спасибо.  
\- Да пустяки, - он тоже смущается. - Я уже пару раз хотел предложить, но как-то, знаешь, повода не подворачивалось. Так ты согласен?  
\- У меня крупный кот, - заминаюсь я. - Не особо прыгучий, но... У тебя обстановка... Вдруг что-нибудь испортит?  
\- Пф, подумаешь. Не бери в голову, марку наполнителя в вацап кинь, лучше картинкой. И сообщи всем, что на субботу у тебя планы.  
\- Ладно. Всё, не мешаю.  
\- Да, давай обратно в текстовый формат.  
   
Я завершаю вызов. Судя по приглушенному голосу, Ив и впрямь в офисе, но слышать меня был рад. И, наверное, разобрал, что я под конец улыбался.  
   
"Напиши честно, рука в самом деле в порядке?" - возвращает меня к действительности очередной дзиньк.  
"В самом деле, - отзываюсь я кратко. - Печатать могу, водить тоже".  
"Ну и слава Богу. Ладно, я пока свернусь, кто-то приехал и в камеру машет. Не видят, что закрыто, что ли? Пошёл разбираться".  
"Удачи!"  
   
Выхожу из диалога, выключаю экран и нахожу взглядом Моне. Надо же, Иву пришло в голову, что я могу спешить домой, потому что у меня зверь не кормленный. В этом он точно первый.  
Вчера, когда я позвонил уже в начале двенадцатого и рассказал, что вместо запланированной встречи ездил вызволять из собачьего плена своего бывшего, Ив выругал меня в выражениях, каких я в его словаре совершенно не предполагал. И только взяв страшное слово, что я цел и невредим - восхитился произошедшим.  
Его отчего-то не особенно удивило, что я совладал с Сейко. Я уже почти спросил, отчего, потом вспомнил, что сам требую не лезть глубоко - и сдержался.  
Надеюсь, Ив просто более здраво меня оценивает. Не по внешности или манерам, а по... По чему? Не знаю. По нашему взаимодействию, например.  
   
У меня где-то был спальник на гагачьем пуху. И резиновые сапоги. Размер у нас одинаковый, нужно будет на неделе забежать в "Всё-по-десять" и купить еще пару. Если съедем с дороги, сумев найти какую-нибудь рощицу, под ногами окажется совсем не летняя трава, а для грязи и топкости у Ива ничего на ноги не предусмотрено.  
Пожалуй, и впрямь рискну взять с собой Моне. В переноске, конечно, а на природе пристегну поводок... Но перспектива мне нравится. И пусть домой мы вернемся через сутки, а то и позже - меня, кажется, не пугает даже это.  
А теперь нужно сконцентрироваться и заняться подбором материала по правилам дорожного движения в Финляндии.  
   
   
*****  
Часа через три, закончив в первом приближении статью, я с силой тру уставшие от "ворда" глаза. Голова уже ни черта не соображает и требует переключить мозги на что-то более простое и не требующее сравнительного анализа. Значит, надо посмотреть что-нибудь... Очередную серию "Z Nation", например. Этот сериал меня уже несколько недель не отпускает, и я нарочно растягиваю удовольствие. Скачал, не учтя, что он еще "ongoing", увлекся, а теперь одергиваю себя, чтоб проглатывать не больше одного-двух эпизодов за раз: терпеть не могу ждать продолжения. И всё равно третий сезон уже за середину перевалил, а четвертый едва начали снимать.  
Запускаю медиаплеер, загружаю две серии и включаю. По крайней мере, здесь английская речь: при всей моей неприязни к языку можно хотя бы не дожидаться появления французского перевода. Да и диалоги несложные, боевик про зомби-апокалипсис философских тем не предполагает.  
Пропускаю мимо ушей краткий синопсис "ранее в сериале" и прилипаю к экрану.  
   
Через двадцать минут я ощущаю, как рот неостановимо кривится. Провожу ладонью по губам, пытаясь стереть усмешку, даже хлопаю по ним - не помогает.  
Ну не верю я в телепатию. В чувствование друг друга на расстоянии, в обмен мыслями... Меня вообще раздражают упоминания о сверхспособностях, а современное кино как с ума посходило, в каждой второй картине если не магия, то мистика и какие-нибудь шестые-седьмые чувства. Но к тому, что и "Нация Зет" устроит такую подставу, я не подготовился. Ничто не предвещало, предыдущие серии были добротно склёпаны.  
   
Да, я читал однажды, что в начале двадцатого века проводились исследования на высших хищниках - на волках, львах и медведях. Кажется, как раз в России, о которой я сегодня писал. И в этих исследованиях будто бы было выведено, что животные способны обмениваться мыслеобразами - то есть общаться не только на языке телодвижений, но и телепатически. Опыты были задокументированы, но широкой огласки не получили. Еще бы, дураку ясно: если допустить, что у зверей существует телепатия, то человек обделен по всем статьям. Ни тонкого обоняния, ни чуткого слуха, ни острого зрения - да еще и ментально глух, а мнит себя царем природы. Автор доказывал, что homo sapiens тоже обладал даром внеречевого общения, но с развитием членораздельной речи оно атрофировалось практически начисто, как атавизм. Осталось у единиц из всего человечества, наиболее отзывчивых к окружающему миру.  
Я прикинул свои возможности и попробовал пообщаться без слов с Моне. Битых десять минут играл с ним в "кто кого пересмотрит", довел кота до нервной зевоты, и в итоге он просто смылся от меня в самый дальний угол над кухонным буфетом. А результат оказался нулевым. Пришлось выбирать одно из двух: либо статья чистый фейк с липовыми ссылками на источники, либо я безнадежен и как эмпат, и как телепат. Вообще я предпочел бы первое, но чтоб себе не врать, пришлось принять второе.  
Правда, случай с Сейко в картину не укладывается, но он исключительный. Чего в кризисной ситуации не сделаешь.  
   
Если сценаристы сериала тему сверхвозможностей оперативно не свернут, завяжу с просмотром. Настроение упало ниже нуля за полминуты, спасибо, достаточно.  
   
К счастью, через десять минут выясняется, что телепатами по сюжету является пока лишь одна пара. Я, наверное, не единственный, кто злится, когда людям добавляют скиллы, как в компьютерных играх, и чтоб угодить всей аудитории идеей злоупотреблять не стали.  
Ладно, двоих еще можно вынести, тем более что способности у них приобретенные, а не врожденные. Заучу, что они просто пара мутантов. Главное при этом "Людей Икс" не вспоминать. Там по сюжету все мутанты рождаются сверхлюдьми, и я до конца так и не осилил. После второго фильма сломался.  
Ставлю серию на паузу, нахожу в кармане рюкзака невскрытую сигаретную пачку и зажигалку. Аккуратно перекладываю сигареты в портсигар, одну сую в рот и с облегчением затягиваюсь.  
Настолько бешусь от темы "дополнительных опций", что всякое чувство меры отказывает. Ценю хороший экшен, научную фантастику, да и фильмы о всяких вампирах и зомби тоже... Но не фэнтэзи.  
   
Кстати о бешенстве.  
   
Часы в правом нижнем углу монитора показывают "21:03". Я некоторое время разглядываю их, потом встряхиваюсь всем телом и в третий раз за день открываю вацап.  
Абсолютно не хочу, но раз не удалил месседж сразу, следует наконец ответить, а потом с чистой совестью продолжить смотреть фильм. В конце концов, от меня никто не требует оживленной переписки. Останусь в рамках формальной вежливости... Заодно покажу, что я вообще-то воспитанный человек. Не потому что важно, какого обо мне мнения посторонний - просто как ни вспомню диалог с ним перед приездом полиции, где-то под ложечкой неприятно скребёт. Не выйди я настолько из себя, уже забыл бы, а так...  
Контакт я не озаглавил, но он по-прежнему в списке верхних. Ив, Мартин, Леон - и непривычный набор цифр с девяткой после четверки. Разглядываю его, как написанное клинописью слово, пару раз бессмысленно пробегаю глазами, потом коротко вздыхаю и тыкаю, открывая единственное сообщение.  
"Добрый вечер, мистер Сато. Вас беспокоит виновник вашего ноябрьского ДТП. Мне кажется, нам необходимо обсудить некоторые детали, касающиеся этого случая. Буду ждать вашего ответа с указанием удобного времени. С уважением, Александер Хоффман".  
   
В сети он появлялся вчера. Я сверяюсь с временем отправления месседжа: совпадает. Написал и вышел.  
   
Не стиснуть зубы всё-таки не удаётся. Хорошо, что меня по крайней мере не видно. Спрашивается, что ему надо? И ведь всего единожды написал - и не напоминает о себе, не показывается. Ждёт, как в тот вечер, когда добывал мой номер: встал, наклонившись к опущенному стеклу, и в упор не замечал, что общаться не желаю.  
Может, не отвечать, а просто заблокировать номер? Я на сто процентов уверен, что страховые давно разобрались между собой. Возникни какие-то сложности, мне бы еще месяц назад позвонили.  
Тогда я буду законченным хамом.  
А какая, собственно, разница?  
   
Я набираю побольше воздуха, медленно выдыхаю и пишу, останавливаясь после каждого предложения:  
"Добрый вечер, мистер Хоффман. Не вполне понимаю, о чём идёт речь. Если вы не согласны с решением страховой компании, свяжитесь с ними. По-моему, лично нам обсуждать нечего. С уважением, Ренард Сато".  
   
Вот так.  
Пусть знает, что я тоже на "вы" общение с нормальными людьми начинаю. И подписываюсь.  
Выпрямляюсь в кресле, сжимая смартфон в кулаке, и уставляюсь невидящим взглядом в стену. Нет, я не сыграл по навязанным правилам. Это мои собственные: не оставлять вызов без ответа. Но этот человек мне чем-то настолько неприятен, что привычной политикой можно было и пренебречь. А я сдержался в мессенджере - и теперь готов разбить что-нибудь в комнате.  
Он мне машину испортил. И извинения его звучали глупо. И незачем было брать у меня телефон!  
   
Ты же сам дал, вместо того чтоб газануть, - встревает внутренний голос. Заткнись, велю я ему. Заткнись, я был уставший, задерганный, я хотел только убраться оттуда!  
А теперь ты ему написал, потому что тебя на сутки занозил его месседж. Конечно, тут ведь тоже проще ответить, чем удалить.  
От накатывающей злости на себя становится буквально нечем дышать.  
Смартфон издает низкий звук - я даже вздрагиваю, и лишь спустя длинную секунду осознаю, что не свернул лог. Теперь здесь уже три реплики.  
Он появился в онлайне сразу, как получил моё сообщение.  
"Добрый вечер, мистер Сато. То, что мне хотелось бы с вами обсудить, не имеет отношения к страховой. Там действительно всё в порядке, но мне крайне важно встретиться с вами лично, это не телефонный разговор. Надеюсь, вы не откажетесь. Я мог бы приехать в Париж в ближайшие выходные".  
   
Что, теперь уже и лично?! От неожиданности я цыкаю вслух и только головой кручу: вот это наглость. Дай палец, руку откусит. Сейчас я его осажу.  
"Сожалею, в следующие выходные меня не будет в городе. Можете написать сюда, если разговор по телефону не подходит".  
   
Не мигая гляжу на строку состояния собеседника: там высвечивается "печатает". Потом оно исчезает - видимо, что-то стёр - и возникает снова.  
"Тогда что скажете о 23-24 декабря? Я подстроюсь под вас, но лучше, если это не будет будний вечер".  
   
Стало быть, офисный служащий, к расписанию прикован.  
Не выдерживаю:  
"А в чём, собственно, дело?"  
   
Снова печатает. И опять стирает, а может, просто прервался и размышляет, как ответить, не раскрывая интригу.  
"Мне хотелось бы поговорить с вами лицом к лицу".  
   
И как он по этому самому лицу получить не боится?  
Хотя я уже остыл. А неприязнь не то чувство, от которого распускают руки.  
Я в третий раз за пять минут пытаюсь поглубже вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтоб в легких не осталось воздуха. Скверно у меня обстоит с хладнокровием, куда ни кинь.  
"Ладно, если вы так настаиваете. Пусть будет суббота, 23 декабря, вторая половина дня. Точное время смогу назвать ближе к делу".  
   
"Спасибо. Буду ждать вашего уточнения. Приятного вам вечера. А.Х."  
   
Вечер был приятным до того, как я тебе написать решил.  
   
"И вам. - Я не отсылаю ответ и хмурюсь, глядя на его инициалы. Будто вновь письмо подписал. Что, привычки общаться в вацапе нет? - Р.", - впечатываю, сжав губы, и нажимаю на галочку "отправить".  
   
Больше он ничего не добавляет - и спустя минуту вацап уведомляет, что абонент покинул онлайн. "Последний раз был в сети в 21:17", на момент прочтения моей реплики.  
Убедился, что договорились, и свалил. Вот она, истинная вежливость!  
Я сворачиваю вацап, выключаю у телефона звук и встаю из кресла. Хочется пойти куда-нибудь, чем-то заняться, лучше физически; досматривать серию "Нации Зет" терпения не хватит. Внутри всё горит.  
Под руку попадается Моне - я сгребаю его, игнорируя негодование и попытки сопротивления, и зарываюсь лицом в мягкий загривок. Пальцы ощутимо подрагивают, но когда выставляю вперед ладонь, остаются неподвижными.  
   
Зачем я согласился?  
А почему следовало отказаться?  
Может, он не так плох, как я о нём с первой секунды думаю.  
Да, вполне может оказаться гораздо хуже.  
   
Зато благодаря ему я с Ивом сошёлся. Еще неизвестно, приехал бы в "Рено Курсель" на диагностику или убедил себя, что мне неинтересно новое знакомство и отправился в "Сузуки", если бы не дэтэпэ.  
И я именно с Ивом проведу следующие выходные. Я уже настроился, уже жду их. А до только что условленной встречи полных две недели, и может, она отменится. Но даже если нет, за четырнадцать... за тринадцать дней я накоплю достаточно выдержки, чтоб хватило на чашку кофе.  
Что бы ему от меня ни было нужно - мне от него не нужно ничего.  
   
\- Ай! - Моне, видимо, совсем сплющился от того, как я его стискиваю, и от отчаяния принялся вырываться всерьез. Когти не выпускает, но кончики всё равно царапают мне живот сквозь футболку. - Погоди, я до подоконника дойду! Да не дёргайся, на пол ты из такого положения спиной навернёшься!  
Оскорбленный кот одним прыжком перемахивает с подоконника на подлокотник кресла, а с него на верх единственного во всей квартире шкафа, и уже оттуда возмущенно договаривает, как я неправ.  
\- Ага, - соглашаюсь я рассеянно. - Верю.  
   
В комнате сгустились тени, пора задергивать портьеры - но я вместо этого возвращаюсь к компьютерному столу. Снова устраиваюсь в кресле, подогнув под себя ногу, и мельком проверяю, не светится ли синим угол смартфона. Нет.  
Как мало нужно для счастья.  
Снимаю с паузы воспроизведение, досматриваю серию и автоматически принимаюсь за следующую. В голове до гулкости пусто: все переживания последней вспышкой вымело начисто.  
Герои мочат зомби. Зомби оказывают всё более дельное сопротивление. Апокалипсис набирает обороты.  
   
После завершающих титров я недолго раздумываю и отправляюсь спать. Если верить прошлому опыту, сегодня под утро навалится сон, в котором от меня останется только сознание собственной беспомощности и одиночества. И лучше успеть проспать подольше до того, как он начнется.  
   
   
*****  
\- Не пойму, кто внушает худшие сомнения: -а с его бессонными бдениями и последующей апатией или -б, у которого всё слишком гладко?  
\- Ты снова на объекте 137? И что произошло?  
\- Снова. Для успокоения нервов и ублаготворения совести. В том и дело, что ничего. Если не упоминать, что -б опять во сне по-японски заговорил. Наяву у него вживлённый родной, а когда снов касается... И кривые настроения и здоровья запараллелились окончательно.  
\- А что говорит? Я, видимо, давно звук не включал.  
\- Или ночные записи не прокручивал. Зовёт он.  
\- ????  
\- Что ты такими глазами смотришь? Да, без имени, имя дольше всего стирали, слишком глубоко врезалось... Он его даже в капсуле твердил, под газом уже... Но зовёт же.  
\- Доложим?  
\- Бессмысленно, я однажды пробовал в сходной ситуации. Мне растолковали, что моё дело держать ухо востро, а не давать советы руководству. У -б как раз был роман... Как звали, не напомнишь?  
\- Сэм.  
\- Да-да. Вот мне тогда и объяснили, что это не расшатанность блоков, а просто часть эмоционального состояния. Отзвук. И велели наблюдать, но без паники.  
\- Знаешь, Такеши-сан, ты меня, кажется, впервые зацепил всерьез. Не слишком ли многое мы спускаем на тормозах?  
\- Поздравляю с пришедшим пониманием. Но с начальством не спорят, а при излишней принципиальности прощаются с работой. Я не готов.  
\- Я тоже. Но я вчера пытался после твоего рассказа представить себе их жизни и пришёл к выводу, что если они очнутся и решат разобраться, кто ими занимался, они нас положат даже порознь. Выследят и покрошат. Допускаю, что начнут не с контроллеров, а с кого повыше, но до их успешной ликвидации мы не дотянем в любом случае.  
\- Наконец-то я обрел в тебе единомышленника. Предлагаю по личной инициативе просматривать камеры хотя бы раз в неделю. Упор делаем на -а, как и раньше, -б ведём по здоровью.  
\- Хоть бы они никогда не встретились.  
\- Не ты ли недавно выказывал сочувствие разрубленной связи?  
\- Я и сейчас глубоко сочувствую, но своя шкура дороже, прости за прямоту.  
\- Теперь, должно быть, мой черед напоминать о вреде мнительности? Страны у них разные. Языки разные. Японию оба ненавидят всеми фибрами души. Смотри кино на мониторах и не трусь...  
\- ...но молись, чтобы оно никогда не сошло с экранов в жизнь? Я уловил твою мысль, Такеши-сан, переключаюсь на графики -а. Приступаю к проверке здоровья.  
   
   
*****  
...Я сворачиваю шесть открытых одна за другой вкладок "Леруа Мерлен" и длинно потягиваюсь, заложив руки за голову. Однозначно бесполезно трачу время: по фото не удаётся определиться ни с фактурой материалов, ни с масштабом. Плашки вагонки, конечно, указаны с длинами сторон, но у меня отказывает пространственное воображение: не могу совместить в голове описания поверхности, цвета и размера. Надо "смотреть руками", как выражался кто-то из моих знакомых. В каталог "интерьерной фурнитуры" я предпочел даже не заглядывать: лампы и разные предметы дизайна на картинках остаются плоскими и двухмерными.  
А что, собственно, мешает съездить в магазин? У Ива я планировал появиться ближе к ночи, с работой разобрался, на часах всего четыре с четвертью. Сейчас гляну адрес и отправлюсь, только нужно убедиться, что в смартфоне зарядки хватит, чтоб фотографии понравившегося делать. Не сразу же я закупаться начну.  
   
Телефон, правда, приходится сперва поискать. Выясняется, что я забыл его на кухне около раковины, когда с утра мыл посуду. Индикатор помигивает синим: кто-то написал в вацап.  
Между лопатками будто проводят холодными пальцами: не знаю, почему, но кажется, что реплика не от Ива или Сержа. Я быстрей чем собирался тыкаю в хард-кнопку - и хмуро смотрю на экран.  
Угадал.  
"Ренни, привет! Давным-давно тебя не слышал, интересуюсь, как дела. Традиционно приглашаю позавтракать, пообедать или поужинать. Совсем ты друга забросил! Я соскучился".  
   
Давно не виделись, здрасте. И опять с нового номера.  
   
Везет мне в последние дни с безымянными собеседниками! Но Хоффман хоть подписался, а Моро не заморачивается мелочами. Знает, что догадаюсь, с кем имею дело, у меня же обширная практика.  
Миллион раз просил так меня не называть! Ненавижу эти таблетки и терпеть не могу, когда моё имя склоняют на разные лады - даже хуже, чем когда по одной фамилии обращаются.  
Да пошёл он.  
Открываю список контактов, присоединяю к номерам Валентина сегодняшний и пополняю "черный список". Там его мобильных почти десяток. Сошёлся бы с кем-нибудь наконец! У меня после него уже...  
Нет, я неудачный пример, мои отношения с людьми на нормальный вариант не тянут. Но всё равно! Я после Вэла встретил уже двоих. И оба лучше меня: добрее, открытее и спокойней.  
А Вэл, с его харизмой, никого не нашёл. Иначе какого чёрта опять в друзья записывается? Трёх месяцев не прошло с последнего разговора... И я же его не устраивал?  
   
Удостоверяюсь, что на мне уличные джинсы, засовываю мобильный в задний карман и отправляюсь на поиски портсигара. Тут всё проще: где работал, там и курил, сигареты обнаруживаются на столе рядом с пепельницей. И беспламенная зажигалка здесь же - я вчера купил, опробовал и остался доволен. Ожог на левой руке до сих пор шелушится, больше рисковать с огнём не хочется.  
Так, свитер, куртка, на всякий случай наушники. Бумажник, ключи от дома и от джипа. Любимые зимние ботинки - тяжелые, с шнуровкой до середины лодыжки. Ив недавно охарактеризовал их "рокерскими". Час спустя я его поймал в полете на замёрзшей луже и поинтересовался: ещё к моей обуви вопросы есть? Сам я не поскользнулся даже. Ив пошевелил мыском дизайнерского кроссовка и по-детски потупился: нет.  
Кроссовки - это, конечно, удобно, и ходить в них легче. Но в декабре на улице озоново пахнет снегом, любая вода на асфальте превращает тротуары в каток, а дворники с утра скребут улицы, не дворы... Рифлёные подошвы зимой просто спасение.  
   
\- Я ушел, - вполголоса сообщаю наблюдающему за сборами Моне. - Буду поздно, но буду.  
   
   
*****  
"Леруа Мерлен" встречает меня то и дело разъезжающимися двойными дверями, между которыми включены на полную мощность тепловые пушки. Поток сухого жаркого воздуха не впускает стужу - и мгновенно вздыбливает волосы, превращая проходящих в дикобразов. Чуть ли не каждый войдя в холл останавливается и посильно возвращает приличный вид стрижке.  
Посетителей столько, словно и Рождество, и Новый год наступят уже завтра. С высокого ангарного потолка свешиваются громадные ёлочные игрушки, колонны увиты толстыми шнурами мишуры, всюду растяжки с предложениями праздничных скидок, разноцветные ценники, полный бедлам и давка.  
Протолкавшись минут двадцать и практически ничего не увидев, я выныриваю в "островок безопасности" - к нескольким скамейкам, окруженным пальмами и гибискусами в человеческий рост. Плюхаюсь на ближайшее сиденье, облокачиваюсь о колени и уставляюсь на основательно истоптанные носы ботинок. От человеческого мельтешения рябит в глазах.  
Вокруг визжат дети, переговариваются взрослые, смеются парочки, шум отражается от стен и превращается во что-то неописуемое. Так, наверное, шумит океан. Наяву я его не видел, только в фильмах, но звук должен быть похожим... или даже слабее.  
Хмурюсь, потом сразу тру костяшкой пальца лоб, чтоб разогнать складку. Я рассчитывал на несколько более спокойную обстановку - вроде к праздникам готовиться пока рановато, и день будний. Но, очевидно, никто из присутствующих так не считает. Даже удивительно, что я видел автомобили на дороге и людей на улицах: ощущение, что вокруг бурлит пол-Парижа. А вторая половина рассеялась по гипермаркетам вроде "Трели". В городе, должно быть, остались одни туристы...  
Так, ладно! Долго я буду сидеть и ныть? Если уж припёрся, пора как-то действовать!  
Я поднимаю глаза и пытаюсь высмотреть хоть малейший просвет в потоке людей. Бесполезно; туда даже выходить из-под зелёной защиты страшновато. Всё ценное у меня во внутренних карманах, я не боюсь лишиться денег или ключей, но и увидеть - тем более выбрать! - то, за чем приехал, уже не надеюсь.  
Нужно или сдаваться и уезжать, или звать на выручку.  
   
А ведь мне есть, кого позвать!  
   
Заодно и помиримся, если она согласится на встречу, а я потом предложу кофе... Главное, чтоб не решила, что это звонок из корыстных побуждений. Наоборот, я нашёл достойный повод обратиться, не возвращаясь к выяснению отношений. Лишь бы у неё сегодня не оказалось смены в клинике.  
Терпеливо жду, пока телефон справится с вызовом: мобильная сеть здесь ловит средне. Наконец удаётся, соединение устанавливается. Гудок... три... пять... Я уже отнимаю трубку от уха, когда слышу щелчок и краткое:  
\- Да, Рен.  
\- Шарлин, - я рад, что она ответила, только стоило обдумать хотя бы первую реплику. - Привет.  
\- Привет, - вопросительная интонация. - Что-нибудь стряслось?  
\- Да в общем нет, - я принимаюсь сызнова изучать оттиски чужих подошв на своих ботинках. - Хотел спросить, ты работаешь сегодня?  
\- Не-а, дома. Сержа нет, сижу со скуки изучаю кулинарные рецепты. Предложения?  
Настроение подскакивает, как столбик термометра на солнце. Стоило собраться в строительный, чтоб с ней помириться.  
\- Если ничем не занята, по "Леруа Мерлену" погулять не хочешь?  
\- Метро напомни?  
\- "Рамбюто", выходишь в сторону Центра Помпиду, но сворачиваешь вправо... Нет, никуда не ходи, я встречу. Или могу тебя из дому забрать, тогда появлюсь минут через сорок!  
   
Пока с паркинга здесь выберусь, пока покручусь по переулкам в их квартале, чтоб машину поставить... но я не против.  
   
\- Нет, - перебивает Шарлин, - что я, принцесса? У метро поймай, и отлично будет!  
\- Ты же по моей просьбе поедешь. Вот и предлагаю, чтоб тебе проще было.  
\- Да всё и так просто, - судя по возне в трубке и металлическим отзвукам на концах фраз, Шарлин включила громкую связь и одевается. - Дома делать нечего, так что с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию... Потом перекусим где-нибудь? А то я с утра себя готовить не заставила!  
Я хмыкаю: в этом мы с ней здорово похожи.  
\- Не вопрос! Ты когда примерно приедешь, я встретить выйду?  
\- Минут через двадцать пять, и знаешь что? Не ходи к метро, ещё разминёмся! Сиди внутри, я войдя позвоню!  
\- Точно?  
\- Абсолютно! Так, я выхожу. Бруно, уйди от двери, мы не будем сейчас гулять... Место и дома! Место, кому сказано! Да-да, и не смотри так. Всё, Рен, - это уже мне, - жди звонка!  
\- Ага, - я нажимаю отбой и невольно усмехаюсь. Мартину не снился подобный тембр, а ведь Шарлин голос не повышала.  
Представляю, как Бруно бредет из коридора на место, к высокому лежаку, как вздыхает и оглядывается, будто щенок, а не пятилетний пёс. Огромный, графитово-черный, с выразительным взглядом из-под косматых бровей... "Бруно" по-немецки - медведь, Сержу это имя в первый же день на ум пришло. Кристофы выдрессировали его не только на послушание, но и на охрану, и Шарлин еще отдельно занималась с инструктором, чтоб пёс слушал её так же беспрекословно, как хозяина.  
Хорошо бы Сейко стал хоть вполовину таким. Но тут уж всё от Мартина зависит.  
   
Кстати о том, что "Бруно" - немецкое имя... В голову закрадывается внезапное подозрение, я прекращаю вертеть в пальцах телефон и открываю "Хром". "Код какой страны начинается с +49", интересуюсь у поисковика. Интернет здесь принимается лучше, чем мобильная сеть: на поиск ответа затрачивается секунда, страница обновляется и первая же ссылка сообщает капсом: "Германия".  
Ха, я не ошибся. Должно быть, наружность характерная - блондин, правильные черты, неслабый рост. Перед Второй Мировой нацистские идеологи утверждали, что носителями лучшего генофонда являются представители "арийского типа": высокие, стройные, выше метра семидесяти пяти, длинноногие, узкобедрые и широкоплечие. И естественно с печатью гениальности на челе. Я на первом курсе готовил доклад по теории расового превосходства, с современной критикой социологов, антропологов и политологов. После долго не проходило ощущение, что извалялся в грязи от углубления в "материал"... а рекомендованная нацистами внешность так в памяти и осталась.  
Хоффман, конечно, тусклый, как давно не чищенная вилка, но ассоциацию все же вызвал. Да и фамилия типичная, как "Смит" для Америки. Значит, он немец - из какой-нибудь потомственно бесцветной семьи, зато с чувством собственной значимости. Стоит его представить, и въяве вижу усмешку, с которой он на вопросы полицейских отвечал. Вроде выражение лица было вежливое, а презрение чувствовалось. Тоже представитель высшей расы выискался!  
Может, афроамериканец-полицейский и темнокожий, а женщина была типичной француженкой - остроносой, миниатюрной и с птичьей манерой наклонять голову, - это еще не повод смотреть свысока! Я сам, подойдя к зеркалу, не идеальное лицо увижу. У меня и черты неправильные, и глаза с неевропейским разрезом... И скулы азиатские, происхождение никуда не денешь. Только если он на меня высокомерный взгляд бросит, я не посчитаюсь, что ему максимум до уха достаю.  
   
Хотя на меня он смотрел иначе. Наверное, вину ощущал, что водит хреново.  
...А если у "фолькса" действительно мотор был слабый? Ведь в салоне проката толком не проверишь.  
   
Да в любом случае! Пока взбирался в гору по Соссюр, мог рассчитать, успеет проскочить между впередишедшей машиной и мной, или нет! Следовало выждать, а не высовываться по самую переднюю стойку!  
   
Я раздраженно притоптываю ногой, раз, второй - и встаю со скамьи. В конце концов, случившееся в прошлом, вряд ли он собирается обсудить детали произошедшего. Всё уже оплачено и починено... И на кой черт ехать в Париж для беседы со вторым участником, я отказываюсь понимать. Если б на меня так всех собак спустили, как я на него, никогда в жизни человека видеть не захотел бы.  
Убираю телефон, делаю пару шагов взад-вперед - и бросаюсь в шумно гомонящую толпу, чувствуя себя щепкой в бурном море. Лучше быть измятым, чем оставаться дальше наедине со своими предположениями. С моей способностью надумывать я такого накрутить способен!  
   
Выбраться наружу удаётся не сразу. Людской поток сперва прибивает меня к тележке с мороженым и орехами, затем к детскому анимационному центру, откуда доносится многоголосый визг, смех и громкая музыка, и только на третьем заходе наконец выносит к дверям - правда, круглым вертящимся, а не раздвижным. Это другой выход. Приходится выдержать еще почти полминуты в стеклянной вертушке, как рыбе в аквариуме, прежде чем в лицо наконец бьет порыв ледяного ветра. После духоты и давки я почти пью его, зажмуриваюсь - и дышу ртом.  
\- Извините, мсье, можно мы вас подвинем? - пара с коляской, в которой утрамбованы двое детей в одинаковых зимних комбинезонах, движется по прямой, как танк. Я отскакиваю, освобождая им путь:  
\- Прошу прощения.  
Отступаю еще на пару шагов и озираюсь в поисках таблички с перечеркнутой сигаретой. Ага, вон она. А ниже треплется распечатанная на ксероксе бумажка: стрелка влево и подпись "курить за углом". Кто-то из персонала постарался, должно быть. Ладно, пойду за угол, там должна начинаться наземная парковка.  
   
...Здесь тихо и безветренно. Человек десять, скрывшись от взоров некурящих, с облегчением затягиваются сигаретами и трубками: я по дыму различаю "Голуаз", "Парламент" из крепких и свою "Цыганку". Кто-то копается в планшете, кто-то переписывается в мессенджерах. Двое стоят на отшибе и говорят по телефону - женщина обсуждает деловой вопрос, мужчина общается с ребенком.  
Я присоединяюсь к носителям вредной привычки и вынимаю портсигар.  
По коже прочерчено множество царапин, большинство глубокие и уже потемневшие, но здесь прекрасный механизм, который без нажатия никогда не отщелкивается. И сигареты влезают все, в предыдущий входила только неполная пачка. Ив недавно спрашивал как бы между прочим, не хочу ли обновить аксессуар - на новогодний подарок намекал; я отказался.  
   
На третьей затяжке из-под полы куртки доносится приглушенная мелодия. Я вытаскиваю смартфон:  
\- Ты приехала?  
\- Я уже смогла пропихаться внутрь! - отчитывается Шарлин запыхавшимся голосом. - Здесь сегодня что, распродажа? И где тебя искать?  
\- Стой, где стоишь, сейчас приду, - я поспешно добиваю сигарету. - Ты через какие двери вошла?  
\- Через вертушку!  
Уже проще.  
\- Отлично, - я бросаю окурок в единственную высокую урну с песком. - Буду через минуту.  
\- Отсчет пошел!  
Она кладет трубку, а я, подняв капюшон, возвращаюсь под окончательно озлённый ветер и начинаю вновь пропихиваться через крутящийся вход.  
   
Шарлин ждёт почти у самых дверей, встав впритык к стене. Красные волосы уложены в корону, на лице морозный румянец:  
\- Ну, каков театр предстоящих действий?  
Я щурюсь сквозь набежавшую от ветра влагу:  
\- Спасибо, что согласилась!  
Она пожимает завернутыми в светлую дубленку плечами:  
\- Я не злюсь, если ты об этом. Сама перегнула палку.  
Вместо ответа я протягиваю руку. Шарлин по-мужски крепко отвечает на пожатие:  
\- Так какие планы?  
\- Хочу изобразить ремонт.  
\- О! - она широко распахивает глаза, - внезапно. Капитальный или косметику?  
\- Косметику, наверное. Стены, шторы и осветительные приборы. И попозже пол ещё, на него сходу денег нет.  
\- Ага, - Шарлин кивает на каждом пункте, - поняла. Бригаду наймешь через магазин или по интернету?  
Мне самому и в голову не пришло, что придётся нанимать строителей. Я отступаю и с восхищением смотрю на неё:  
\- Как удачно, что я решил тебе позвонить!  
Шарлин царственно приосанивается и меряет меня взглядом из-под ресниц:  
\- А то! - затем не выдерживает и прыскает: - Не выходит у меня твоя надменность, сколько ни тренируюсь. Ладно, чудо, пойдём. Давай начнём со стен.  
   
Чудо. Я. Ага. Причем надменное.  
И если первое определение только её, второе я слышу чуть ли не от каждого знакомого. Где они это высматривают?  
   
\- Я хотел вагонку выбрать, - протягиваю Шарлин локоть. Она опирается и уверенно направляется вперед. Кажется, толпа перед ней пасует. - Но не добрался.  
\- Так предпраздничные распродажи полным ходом, - она со знанием дела осматривается, потом вытягивает перед собой свободную руку: - Пятый проход влево видишь? Во-он, впереди. До него, а дальше разберемся, куда свернуть. Покупать будешь или просто прибросишь?  
   
Выезжая, я собирался только определиться с выбором, но теперь готов передумать. Если сейчас ограничиться снимками на мобильный, потом придётся либо искать выбранные товары по артикулам на сайте, либо ехать сюда снова. От последней перспективы, особенно в свете приближающихся каникул, впору впасть в тоску. Конечно, можно с кем-то... С Ивом или с Сержем... Но квартира моё личное пространство. Пусть в него могут входить друзья и - впервые после Валентина - скоро заглянет Ив, но ремонт?  
Строители не в счёт.  
Лучше сегодня. И Шарлин при выборе подскажет, и одним разом отделаюсь. Почему, когда я это мероприятие представлял, сидя дома, оно выглядело гораздо проще?  
\- Покупать, - говорю я вслух. - С меня потом кофе, ужин, что захочешь, в общем. Только помоги с решением.  
\- Обозначь конкретно, на что мы должны сегодня оформить доставку. Вагонка, ещё?  
\- Шторы, - поколебавшись, выбираю я. - Если получится.  
\- Чтоб у нас да не получилось!  
   
Шарлин не убирает ладонь с моего локтя - свежий маникюр отливает синим. От меня требуется поспевать за ней и следить, чтоб никто не толкнул.  
Она отличный терапевт, и по профессии, и по призванию. А с тем, насколько разбирается в неврологии, даст сто очков вперед любому коллеге. Когда я прихожу как пациент, я напрочь забываю, что она жена моего ближайшего приятеля: начинаю стесняться перед светлым халатом и проницательным взглядом из-под кудрявой чёлки. А ведь Шарлин старше всего на пару лет!  
И сейчас, пробираясь с ней на пару сквозь плотную давку и уже не ощущая тычков локтями и вставаний на ноги, я снова ловлю себя на некоторой робости. Мне кажется, захоти она стать не просто хорошим врачом, а директором клиники или вообще главным лицом французской медицины, смогла бы. И удалось бы ей весьма быстро.  
У неё потрясающая походка и исключительно снобистское выражение лица, когда она чем-то увлечена всерьёз. Кому другому рассуждать о моей якобы надменности...  
\- Так, мы пришли, - объявляет Шарлин, останавливаясь на полушаге и указывая на проход между рядами. Бесконечные образцы плитки, обоев и вагонки уходят вдаль, сливаясь в сплошной коридор. - Начинаем выбирать фасон твоим стенам!  
   
   
*****  
Вечность и три с половиной часа спустя мы устраиваемся на низких массивных скамьях в "Леон де Брюссель"[22] и поспешно раскрываем меню. Шарлин захотела поесть мидий, и я согласился, хотя к дарам моря равнодушен. Обещал накормить, чем пожелает, выполняю.  
Она заказывает вок-сковороду на двоих: креветки, мидии, осьминоги и куски какой-то белой рыбы. Себе выбирает тёмный эль, мне предлагает безалкогольный.  
\- Нет уж, спасибо, лучше пепси, - я и обычное-то пиво беру редко, а без хмеля... Что за радость пить эту кислятину?  
\- И пепси, - не тушуясь, называет Шарлин официанту. - Можно напитки сразу.  
\- Да, мэм, мсье, - парень отходит, что-то черкая в рабочем блокноте, и Шарлин разворачивается ко мне, потирая руки:  
\- Ну-с, что мы имеем? Дай бумажки!  
Я протягиваю свернутые пополам распечатки: чеки, оформление доставки, договор с рабочей бригадой. Обещали уложиться в трое суток, причём по полной программе - и стены, и новые гардины, и электрика.  
\- Так, панели из липы, рулонные шторы две штуки, люстра в комнату, люстра на кухню и бра в коридор... Тебе самому нравится?  
Я киваю: на многословную беседу запала не осталось, но Шарлин, к счастью, способна говорить за двоих.  
\- Только я бы взяла с подвесками, - она подпирает кулаком мягкую щеку и по диагонали пробегает строчки договора. - Вроде ничего не забыли, всё нормально. А кухню менять будешь?  
\- Новую вытяжку куплю попозже, остальное пусть стоит.  
\- Со сменой ламината сопряги тогда, чтобы уж всё сразу... Рен, ну почему ты не захотел люстру с рожками?  
Это был единственный пункт, на котором мы не сошлись, и сколько Шарлин ни убеждала, я упёрся намертво: надоели все рожки, плафоны и подвески. Люстра, висящая сейчас, даже моего кота нервирует. Хватит.  
\- Спасибо, что помогла со сроками определиться, - меняю тему. - Как я вообще во всё это ввязался? А казалось, хорошая идея!  
\- Идея отличная, - нам как раз приносят напитки, официант снимает с подноса два высоких стакана. Мы салютуем ими друг другу, Шарлин трогает губами край высокой пены, я отхлёбываю стреляющей пузырьками газировки. - Идея отличная, - повторяет она, кивнув самой себе. - У тебя конечно мило, но несколько... старомодно, пожалуй. Понимаешь, мне не то чтобы не нравится, просто... Ну, не твой антураж! Среди светлых стен, в лаконичной обстановке ты куда изящнее будешь смотреться.  
Я удивлённо поднимаю брови:  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что сам красивый и светлый, - заявляет Шарлин, блеснув на меня нахальными глазами. - Медовая кожа, волосы с контрастными прядями, фигура...  
\- Эй, не пей больше, - я порываюсь отнять у неё стакан, - сразу слышно, что не позавтракала!  
Шарлин смеётся, как умеет она одна: в голос, низким раскатистым смехом:  
\- Надо же, смутился!  
\- Да ну тебя! - я отмахиваюсь и тоже фыркаю. - Бедный Серж!  
\- Всегда-то ты его жалеешь, а он, между прочим, не жалуется! На чём я остановилась? Так вот: среди светлых стен ты будешь выглядеть, как живое украшение.  
\- Шарлин, прекрати.  
   
Упоминания о внешности мне настроения никогда не улучшают.  
   
\- Почему? Я же искренне и сугубо платонически. Или Мартин не говорит тебе комплиментов?  
А, она же до сих пор не в курсе. Я невесело усмехаюсь:  
\- Давно мы не виделись... С Мартином я расстался.  
Шарлин со стуком ставит на стол стакан. Из тёмно-ежевичного взгляда пропадает блеск:  
\- Почему!  
От обвиняющей интонации хочется передернуть плечами, но я заставляю себя не пошевелиться:  
\- Потому что он меня выгнал. И мне абсолютно неохота пересказывать.  
   
Выгнал, а теперь обратно зовёт. Может, их с Валентином познакомить пора?  
   
\- Но... - Шарлин растерянно морщит лоб, видимо, сопоставляя, - но ты же буквально пару дней назад просил у Сержа номер кинолога для его собаки!  
\- И что? Я ему не враг. Не хочу, чтоб его сожрали.  
Она склоняет к плечу голову с высокой прической и какое-то время молчит. Потом оттопыривает нижнюю губу, словно признавая поражение:  
\- Извини, не сдержалась. Просто... Рен, ты же классный парень. С тобой и легко, и интересно, при другом раскладе я бы тебе сразу троих своих подруг подогнала! Как ты всякий раз на мартинов налетать умудряешься?  
Я тяжело смотрю на её переливающийся оттенками меди эль. Забрать стакан и осушить в четыре больших глотка...  
Пауза затягивается.  
\- И даже не заикайся, что дело в тебе, - бурчит Шарлин тише. - В это ни я, ни Серж не верим.  
   
А напрасно.  
   
\- Кстати о Серже, - я рассеянно оглядываю заполняющийся людьми зал. Мы устроились в углу, за балясиной, подпирающей подвальную крышу, и здесь спокойно, а на основной территории начинается час-пик. - Как ему новая машина?  
Шарлин по-беличьи цокает, не скрывая неудовольствия:  
\- Почему ты не хочешь поговорить? Ведь легче стало бы!  
\- Да не станет мне легче! - рыкаю я, забывшись. - Чёрт, извини.  
\- Ты перед девушкой извиняешься? - теперь её прищур прямо обжигает. - Не стоит. Не за это.  
\- Перед другом я извиняюсь! - я скрещиваю на груди руки и откидываюсь к стене. - А на допрос отвечать не обязан в любом случае.  
\- Машина отлично, просил при встрече передать благодарность и готовность при необходимости счесться, - ледяным тоном отрезает Шарлин, изучая своё обручальное кольцо. Крохотный бриллиант в платиновом квадрате бросает колючие искры.  
   
Есть же границы прайваси, в конце концов. У меня их даже любовники не нарушают.  
   
Мы молчим, пока официант не приносит горячее. Устанавливает посреди стола деревянную подставку, водружает на неё сковороду, проверяет комплектность приборов и желает приятного аппетита.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Шарлин сквозь зубы. И принимается есть, убедительно демонстрируя, что меня здесь вообще нет.  
\- Он заявил, что я его как запасной вариант держу. А при ответе, что это бред, велел убраться из его дома. Довольна? - слова трудно сходят с губ, от них не то что не легче - от них диафрагма сжимается. - Только он в чем-то прав, потому что я не способен, как вы с Сержем... Может, в моем мире такого не бывает просто.  
   
Хотя те, кого я притягиваю, ищут именно серьезных отношений. Не просто секса, а близости, как у натуралов. И ладно бы им было под сорок, когда задумываются о семье - ведь нет.  
Мир тут ни при чем, во всяком случае внешний. Дело во мне.  
   
\- Или дело во мне, - договариваю последнее соображение вслух. Чтоб сохранить спокойную позу, приходится сдавить пальцами плечи. - А вы просто слишком мало меня знаете.  
\- И потому хорошо о тебе думаем? - подсказывает Шарлин тихонько. Я отрывисто киваю. - Нет, Рен. Я так не считаю. Просто мы тебя принимаем как есть... Мы так понимаем дружбу.  
Я пытаюсь улыбнуться - улыбка выходит жалкая. Расцепляю руки, роняю локти на стол и опускаю голову.  
\- И предложение насчет Нового года по-прежнему в силе, - тёплая маленькая ладонь ложится мне на запястье. - Мы будем рады.  
\- Спасибо, - я не отдёргиваюсь. - Надеюсь, не понадобится. Я... уже не один.  
   
Сковорода с морепродуктами призывно пахнет, но о еде мы забыли напрочь. Я знаю, о чём Шарлин думает прямо сейчас: что я не умею проживать расставания. Что не выношу одиночества, оно моя слабость. Мы уже ругались на эту тему, давно, но я не забыл.  
   
\- Надеюсь, у твоего нового нет собаки, - внезапно разбивает молчание моя единственная подруга.  
От неожиданности я даже взгляд поднимаю:  
\- Нет. Вообще нет животных, а что?  
\- Да просто. Мартин мне никогда особенной симпатии не внушал, а уж когда Антуан поделился впечатлениями... Антуан - тренер Бруно, я имею в виду.  
\- Я понял, - помедлив, я вооружаюсь вилкой. Пора поужинать, пока вся морская живность не остыла окончательно. - Шарлин, давай закроем тему. Я не хочу обсуждать Мартина.  
\- Ладно, - она тоже садится прямо и растряхивает на коленях салфетку. - Ты на меня сильно злишься?  
\- Ты - это ты, я привык.  
   
Второй такой бесцеремонной, наверное, во всем Париже не найдётся. Может, национальность сказывается? Но зато она лишена фальши и очень любит Сержа, а к Сержу я крайне привязан.  
   
Какой-то из телефонов, лежащих сбоку от наших тарелок, издаёт дзиньк.  
\- Мой или твой?  
\- Твой, должно быть, Серж на производстве, я от него сообщение только к полуночи жду.  
\- М, - я беру лежащий экраном вниз смартфон. Действительно, синий индикатор светится. - Извини, я проверю, вдруг по работе.  
\- Смотри конечно, - Шарлин с аппетитом поглощает креветок. Что - вымучила из меня ответ и взбодрилась?  
   
"Солнце, я дома. Если не передумал приехать, дай знать!"  
Ив.  
Я бросаю взгляд на часы вверху дисплея: "21:47". Ничего себе погуляли по строительному!  
Поспешно набираю ответ:  
"Ужинаю. Если ты не против, приеду в 23.15-23.30. Я не передумал, просто со счета времени сбился!"  
Отправляю и жду реакции.  
"Понял, жду в обозначенное время".  
"Буду".  
   
Перечитываю диалог, и внутри разрастается щекочущее нетерпение. Мы не виделись трое с лишним суток, я соскучился... и судя по уточняющему "жду", не я один.  
Откладываю смартфон обратно к хлебнице и из-под ресниц взглядываю на Шарлин: заметила что-нибудь или нет. Я не хочу, чтоб заметила. Участие - это замечательно, но пусть хоть немного его умерит, иначе скоро при каждой встрече ругаться начнём. Я же не интересуюсь, в конце концов, как у них с Сержем в личной сфере!  
И ещё после перерыва в общении я чётко сознаю, что не выношу запланированных бесед по душам, а она слишком очевидно рассчитала время и место, чтобы спросить о Мартине.  
Да, мы помирились после прошлой ссоры, но непринужденности всё-таки убавилось. Знал бы заранее, посидели бы в кафетерии "Леруа Мерлена" и обсудили исключительно план квартирных преобразований!  
   
Мы доедаем морской микс, перебрасываясь ни к чему не обязывающими репликами, и я с облегчением закругляюсь. Провожаю Шарлин до ближайшего метро, легко целую ей руку в открытой кожаной перчатке с ремешками - и возвращаюсь к машине.  
Меня ждёт Ив, который, к счастью, воспринял все уточнения верно в самом начале. Никаких разговоров о чувствах, никаких намёков на семью. Только настоящее время. Максимум, в котором я гожусь для какой-то близости - сегодняшний день.  
Ненавижу слово "любовь" и его производные. Я не создан для подобного, я боюсь боли в неизбежном финале и вообще, если разобраться, я трус. От того, что меня к Иву влечёт всё сильнее, уже страшновато.  
   
Перед глазами проплывает брожение мимо бесконечных стеллажей: вот светлые липовые плашки, на которых я остановился, выбирая обшивку стен, вот плотные тканые шторы цвета небеленого полотна. "Удобнейший механизм сворачивания и открывания, мсье, мадам"... Кажется, половина консультантов принимала Шарлин за мою супругу. Ей было забавно, а мне не слишком, но я запрятал недовольство и никак не выказал.  
Матовый плафон с клавишным выключателем в коридор, две одинаковые округлые "тарелки" в комнату и на кухню. Освещение должно получиться ярким, нерезким и не слишком белым.  
Доставка будет одновременная, менеджер на оформлении обещал, что в четверг со мной свяжутся и всё привезут. Заодно осмотрят "фронт работ" и предоставят смету.  
Понять бы, почему нельзя было затеять эту неразбериху с обновлением жилья после праздников. Определенно всё прошло бы проще! Но нет, я будто опоздать куда-то боюсь, приспичило изменить обстановку как можно скорее... Не пришлось бы к Иву на пару суток переселяться.  
Чуть не пропускаю поворот к его кварталу: Севр всё-таки совсем спальный пригород, здесь гораздо темнее и куда тише, чем в центре, а я задумался неизвестно о чём.  
   
Очень хочется сразу. Без поцелуев.  
   
   
*****  
_...remember, when your dreams have ended / Time can be transcended - / Just remember me... / I am the one star..._  
   
\- Алло, - я наконец нашариваю телефон, прерывая Джоша Гробана на полуслове. Голос не слушается, я откашливаюсь и повторяю чище: - Алло!  
\- Доброе утро, соня! - восклицание в трубке бодрящее, как утренний кофе. - Так и думал, что разбужу!  
Я тру слабым кулаком не открывающиеся глаза и тщусь включить мозг:  
\- Погоди, а что... Я что, проспал? Сколько щас?  
\- Четверть одиннадцатого! Но у тебя ещё есть время, я только что вышел.  
\- Ка-ак четверть одиннадцатого, - я повторно пробую совладать с интонациями, - я же будильник ставил на девять... Я его что, выключил?..  
\- Это называется - "действовал не приходя в сознание", - на заднем плане раздаётся автомобильный гудок, потом доносится обрывок какой-то песни. Значит, Ив к метро идёт, до которого примерно три квартала...  
\- Уже встаю! - поспешно сажусь, опираюсь на свободную ладонь, чтоб удержать равновесие, и спускаю ноги с софы. - Тебе по метро минут пятьдесят, всё успею.  
\- Я буду щедрым и дам тебе час, - его лёгкий настрой даже по телефону передаётся. - Площадь Клиши, верно?  
\- Да. Выйдешь с любого выхода - не жди, набери сразу, я уже подъеду, наверное.  
\- Договорились. Умывайся и до встречи!  
\- Угу...  
Я отнимаю от уха смартфон и подозрительно осматриваю экран: значка будильника нет. В самом деле выключил не просыпаясь, вообще ничего похожего на утреннюю мелодию не помню.  
   
Зато, как выясняется, помню сон. Пока я с закрытыми глазами чищу зубы, картинка возникает на изнанке век чётко, словно всё происходило наяву, и гаснет прежде, чем рассмотрю детали. Но и общего впечатления хватает, чтоб испытать признательность к Иву за побудку: проснись я сам после... вот этого - никуда бы ехать не захотел.  
   
Какая-то шумная улица, незнакомый город, в котором я ориентируюсь, как бывает во сне - будто тысячу раз ходил по усаженному клёнами скверу между двумя оживленными дорогами. Я шагаю вперёд и упорно не поворачиваюсь к человеку, идущему справа. Мы вроде бы знакомы, но не знаю, где и при каких обстоятельствах наше знакомство состоялось. Времени на трёп нет, и я лишь встряхиваю головой, когда он пару раз пробует меня притормозить. Отросшая чёлка падает на глаза, с ней что-то не так, но мне не до вникания - где-то в пересечениях многолюдных улиц нам обоим предстоит некая цель или встреча. Я не злюсь, но недоволен, что идущий ровным, не убыстряемым шагом спутник или попутчик меня задерживает. Копящееся раздражение почти готово прорваться словами, когда он вдруг делает движение вбок и загораживает мне дорогу:  
\- Вспомни, как меня зовут. Вспомни моё имя. Пожалуйста, вспомни моё имя.  
Я закипаю, готовый высказать, как отношусь о подобной назойливости - и город начинает стремительно таять. Дома, машины, люди сливаются в серый клубящийся туман, линия горизонта как водоворот сворачивается сама в себя. Последним исчезает человек напротив, сквер пропадает, и я остаюсь один. Ещё оставшийся от реальности светлый осенний день заполняет густая душная тьма, она разрастается, поглощая свет, звуки, запахи, уничтожает представление о верхе и низе, лишает тела и голоса... Хочу закричать, но из горла не выходит ни звука, и нечем дышать, нечем позвать на помощь... меня больше нет. Я только успеваю понять, что это состояние мне знакомо, оно проживается не впервые - и не остаётся даже мыслей.  
Отличный финал, чёрт побери.  
Неудивительно, что когда эта мерзость перешла в обычную отключку, рассудок отказался просыпаться по будильнику. Мои сны не отдых для тела, не перезагрузка для нервной системы... Форменное истязание. Кому рассказать, что вечными кошмарами страдаю, не поверят. Вроде давно не подросток, а то бессонница, то многоярусная тягомотина с незнакомцами, а теперь исчезновение мира добавилось. Меньше "Z Nation" надо смотреть на ночь глядя.  
Споласкиваю лицо, промываю упрямо слипающиеся веки и изучаю своё отражение. Над зеркалом включена панель из трёх мелких лампочек, в их свете прекрасно заметна каждая морщинка, каждая помятость от подушки... Да, по утрам мне определённо не двадцать пять. Ив, завидующий "в свои тридцать три" моей внешности, просыпается в куда лучшей форме. Еще бы, он-то по ночам всякую дрянь не видит.  
Мокрая чёлка стрелками щекочет брови; я  разглядываю её, не понимая, что именно меня смущает - и вдруг осеняет. Там, во сне, когда мне казалось, что с волосами что-то не так... Они были чёрными. Без осветлённых прядей. Падали вперёд густым заслоном - ни леоновской филировки, ни геля от "Tony &Guy" - и были природного... японского цвета.  
Тьфу ты. Точно апокалипсис.  
   
Досуха тру лицо полотенцем, наспех наношу питательную сыворотку. Минут пятнадцать потерял на ничегонеделании, плюс четверть часа нужно заложить на путь до метро - Ива я должен подхватить у выхода. Итого на завтрак полчаса. Завтракать особенно нечем, но йогурт в холодильнике вроде оставался.  
\- Моне, - ура, голос вернулся, обертоны восстановились, - быстро на перекус, потом поедем гулять!  
"Гулять" он знает на отлично, а в шлейку лазает на зависть иным собачникам.  
   
В машине я определяю на сиденье за собой переноску с котом, а за пассажирским устанавливаю на полу, чтоб не съехала при поворотах, сумку-холодильник с пепси, едой для Моне и парой сэндвичей. Барбекю на Иве, я просто подстраховался.  
Всё, можно трогаться. Вроде успеваю. Что у нас в эфире?  
Кручу рукоятку громкости на магнитоле, прислушиваюсь к раздавшейся песне и отвечаю исполнителю, как собеседнику:  
\- И тебе доброе утро.  
   
_Sweet dreams are made of this / Who am I to disagree?_  
_I travel the world / And the seven seas,_  
_Everybody's looking for something..._  
   
Каждый, безусловно. Если не углубляться, лично я сейчас ищу отдыха после затянувшейся рабочей недели. Тем более что следующая обещает быть не легче: ремонтники дали слово заняться квартирой с утра понедельника. Смету мы утвердили, материалы уже привезены и сложены на балконе - теперь он дровяной сарай напоминает. Моне всю пятницу пытался выйти на любимое обзорное место, не преуспел и в конце концов так расстонался, что я на него прикрикнул и велел сгинуть на кухню - там окно по-прежнему в доступе.  
Бригадир по-прежнему уверен, что уложится в заявленный срок: "Вы же не перестилаете пол, а стены мы быстро перелицуем". Хорошо бы, потому что три дня просидеть в кафе я в силах, а дальше начну нервничать. Пишется мне нормально только в тишине.  
   
Проезжаю по бульвару Батиньоль, по кругу миную памятник Монсе и притыкаюсь на аварийке у обочины. Ив уже должен быть где-то здесь, наверняка не звонит, чтоб я, опаздывая, не волновался. А я вовремя.  
Набираю ему, заключая с собой пари, после какого гудка снимется трубка: после третьего или после четвертого? Проигрываю в обоих предположениях: Ив отвечает на втором.  
\- Рен, ты приехал? Я наверху.  
\- Я так и думал. Жду прямо около выхода, если стоять лицом к маршалу, то справа!  
\- Ага, иду!  
Он отключается. Я оглядываюсь, высматривая, где он перебежит дорогу, но не вижу никого похожего. Зато момент появления пропускаю: Ив распахивает дверь с пассажирской стороны и поспешно впихивает на заднее сиденье большую спортивную сумку.  
\- Я холодильную поверх поставлю, ничего?  
\- Лучше обе вниз, - я вполоборота слежу за его манипуляциями, - садись, я вообще не уверен, что здесь разрешено стоять.  
   
Значка парковки, по крайней мере, не видно. Но я на аварийке имею право хотя бы на пять минут!..  
   
\- Ага, - он возвращает на место пассажирское сиденье, запрыгивает ко мне, закрывает дверь и пристегивается: - Готов.  
Я не глушил мотор и сразу трогаюсь, на ходу выключая иллюминацию:  
\- Надо было мне за тобой заехать, а не наоборот. Там что, - киваю назад, - килограмм двадцать?  
\- Не, - Ив улыбается, - преувеличиваешь. Просто на всякий случай пенка - вдруг на земле сидеть придется - и разборный мангал с решёткой. Объем есть, веса нет, а мяса на жарку вообще кот наплакал... Кстати, где обещанный кот?  
\- Там же, где мясо, - я фыркаю. - Переноску не заметил?  
Ив даже разворачивается на сиденье, чтоб заглянуть мне за спину:  
\- О, а я и не понял, что этот вигвам - кошачий. Думал, какой-то чемодан такой странной формы... Судя по размерам, у тебя там тигр, но мне его в тени не видно. Одни глаза светятся.  
\- Доедем - познакомлю, - я сворачиваю к обочине, заметив наконец значок голубого паркинга. - Определи нас с маршрутом, я в навигатор забью.  
\- А, щас, - он снова усаживается прямо. - Я тут прикинул и решил: чем по пригородам крутиться - в выходной под каждым деревом по пикнику будет! - может, в Булонский лесопарк? За малым ипподромом такая глушь начинается, что никто не потревожит.  
\- Зато если конная полиция из кустов появится, мы за мангал с барбекю на космический штраф налетим.  
\- Да брось, - он легкомысленно отмахивается, - штраф в случае неприятностей беру на себя, я же предложил. Никто к нам не пристанет, верно говорю. Проедем на машине по асфальту, сколько получится, потом выгрузимся и тропинками вглубь уйдём. Ты несёшь переноску и сумку-холодильник, я свою. Меняться не предлагаю, но если хочешь, можно и наоборот... Так как?  
Я недолго раздумываю. Здравый смысл в предложении Ива есть, единственное, хорошо бы в самом деле со служителями закона не встретиться: как-никак приедем практически в заповедник. Костры в зеленой зоне разводить запрещено, но у нас ведь мангал... И на внедорожнике можно по лесу до самой цели на колесах добраться.  
\- Станция Проспект Фош[23], - разборчиво командую в микрофон планшета. Навигатор выстраивает маршрут, я устанавливаю его в держатель на присоске и переглядываюсь с Ивом: - Поехали.  
   
Булонский лес громадный; я помню это не только по карте, но и потому, что несколько лет назад отправился сюда один и не придумал ничего лучше чем заблудиться. Долго гулял, не выбирая дороги, и в итоге полностью утратил чувство направления. Когда наконец выбрался к большему ипподрому, чуть не взвыл: до ближайшего транспорта предстояло топать как минимум с полчаса, а меня уже ноги не держали. Но, по крайней мере, хоть стенд со схемой обнаружился. Я сверился с местоположением, рассчитал обратный маршрут и побрёл назад - назло самому себе. Всегда гордился, что нигде не плутаю, а среди одинаковых деревьев превратился в беспомощного горожанина... Тот путь между ипподромами теперь даже в темноте найду, без указателей и стрелок. Но массив парка так и остался неисхоженным, больше я в него не совался.  
Кстати, если я потерялся так, что в какой-то момент струхнул, пожалуй, и правда можно не опасаться полиции.  
   
Субботний день набирает обороты, на солнце изредка набегают перистые облака, но в целом погода не подвела: ясно и ярко. И пробки потихоньку растут, я пару раз объезжаю запруженные перекрёстки; к счастью, до пункта назначения мы добираемся почти без задержек.  
\- Вы приехали, - сообщает навигатор, уперев треугольник стрелки в пункт "Проспект Фош". Я мельком взглядываю в окно: станция электричек живёт в обычном режиме, выходящих к парку вроде не больше обыкновенного. Впрочем, еще только начало первого, и сегодня холодно.  
\- Ориентируй, куда дальше, - обращаюсь к задремавшему в последние десять минут Иву. - Тут конечно улицы есть, но лучше указывай, где сворачивать.  
\- Ага, - он трёт ладонями лицо, - извини, что-то меня разморило... Давай потихоньку поползём по Сюрен и где-нибудь вглубь свернём.  
Я не слишком уверен, что мы имеем право впереться в Булонский лес на машине - слишком много авто наставлено впритирку на примыкающих к ограждающему забору стоянках, - но Ив решительно направляет меня к въезду:  
\- Не смотри на парковки, это те, кто на ипподром приехал - раз и гольфисты - два. А туристическим автобусам действительно нельзя. Едем спокойно.  
   
С ним и правда спокойно - настолько, насколько мне вообще доступно это чувство. Где-то внутри всё равно тлеет ощущение "вдруг что-нибудь случится", но при Иве ему не удаётся жечь в полную силу.  
Мы движемся по асфальтированной дороге без разметки и обочин, я слежу, чтобы скорость была чуть выше, чем у бегущих трусцой по параллельным тропинкам - и минут через десять Ив дотрагивается до моего запястья:  
\- Теперь направо.  
Я съезжаю на узкую тропинку, уводящую в сумрачную даже при солнце гущу деревьев, и мысленно благодарю джип за полный привод и высокий клиренс: после недавних дождей земля раскисла, а сглаживанием высотных перепадов тут никто не занимался.  
Ив до конца опускает стекло в окне, высовывает наружу локоть и выглядывает сам:  
\- Ну, теперь еще минут пять, и налево будет поляна с водоёмом.  
Я чуть оборачиваюсь:  
\- То есть мы не вслепую едем?  
Он не отводит взгляд от покрытых плотным мхом древесных стволов:  
\- Нет конечно, там моё любимое место.  
Ах вон оно что...  
   
Ив оказывается прав в расчетах: на шестой минуте переползания через корни и лужи мы сворачиваем в окончательное бездорожье. Приходится попросить его закрыть боковое зеркало и свернуть своё, чтоб не снять ненароком о какой-нибудь сук. Мой "джимни" со скоростью сонной черепахи давит шинами палую листву и перестоявшие грибы, и когда я уже готов спросить, в какие еще дебри нужно забраться, чтоб нас не нашли, даже если будем звать на помощь, деревья расступаются.  
Изобразить безразличие мне не удаётся: вид и впрямь красивый. Поляна, на ней крохотное, десяток метров в диаметре, уже потемневшее перед зимой озерцо, по берегам густые заросли непотревоженного рогоза. Уцелевшая после заморозков высокая, но хрупкая и совсем бесцветная трава. Окружающий лес стоит сплошной стеной, отгораживая пятачок - и нас - от всего мира.  
\- Нравится? - интересуется ждущий реакции Ив. Я кручу головой по сторонам и киваю:  
\- Очень.  
Поцелуй недлинный и, пожалуй, приятный. По крайней мере выражает и настроение, и отношение.  
Потом мы размыкаем объятие, я глушу мотор и открываю дверь машины.  
   
\- Ты доставай животное, а я займусь подготовкой места, - предлагает Ив, вытаскивая со своей стороны обе сумки. - И представь нас уже друг другу.  
\- Никого мой кот так не интересовал, - я волоком тащу наружу переноску, - почему он тебе настолько важен?  
\- Позже скажу, - в тон отзывается Ив, раскрывая молнию на своём спортивном бегемоте. - Когда есть сядем.  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- На слове поймал.  
\- Отвечу.  
   
Моне выступает из переноски лапа за лапой, придирчиво изучая, куда поставить каждую. В шлейку я его облачил еще дома, так что теперь только пристегиваю тонкий кожаный поводок. В нем больше трёх метров, я весь Париж объехал, пока нашёл не рулетку, а именно плетеную ленту.  
\- Булонский лес, - я глажу его выгнутую спину, - здесь будем гулять.  
   
Привяжу поводок к рукоятке переноски, переноску поставлю рядом с местом, где будем сидеть - Ив вроде упомянул, что захватил пенку. А я ему резиновые сапоги с тёплыми вкладышами купил, нужно вынуть из багажника. Сам я еще дома переобулся. Земля на открытых местах подмерзла, конечно, но если понадобится в лес отойти - там сыро и грязно.  
   
Открываю багажник, нахожу сапоги, разгибаюсь, выпрямляясь - и вижу Ива, заметившего обнюхивающего траву Моне.  
Глаза у него широко распахнуты, и в них искренний восторг:  
\- Ох ты ж, какой мейн-кун!.. Вот это да! Рен, а он контактный? Погладить можно?  
\- Попробуй, - я, конечно, рассчитывал на эффект, но всё равно восхищение согревает. - Он на имя откликается, позови - придёт знакомиться.  
Ив кивает на каждую фразу, не переставая сиять улыбкой во весь рот:  
\- Ага! Моне?.. Моне, какой ты красавчик!  
На слово "красавчик" мой кот реагирует, как кинозвезда на овации: выпрямляется, распушает хвост и горделивой походкой приближается к протянутой раскрытой ладони. Нюхает её, поводя глянцевыми усами, и принимается с мурлыканьем тереться головой.  
   
Я словно извне наблюдаю, как Ив чешет Моне под подбородком, как пробегается пятернёй по горлу и грудке. Такую картину вижу впервые в жизни: обычно максимум, на который могли рассчитывать мои знакомые - дуновение воздуха, коснувшееся кожи от близкого подхода. Всё внезапно становится сложным и слишком глубоким, и я уже не уверен, что взять с собой кота было хорошей идеей. Да ещё эти пальцы, так легко нашедшие у Моне чувствительные места...  
Взмахиваю рукой, привлекая к себе внимание:  
\- Я тебе обувь достал. Давай, утепляйся.  
   
Выставляю перед задним колесом сапоги и отхожу за машину, на ходу вынимая сигареты.  
Здесь очень тихо; слышен посвист ветра в ветвях, откуда-то из глубины леса доносятся глухие очереди запасающего личинок дятла. Пахнет свежим, негородским холодом и близким снегом.  
Позади меня Ив с пыхтением переобувается из своих стильных холодных ботинок, по одной засовывая ступни сперва в войлочные вкладыши, затем в голенища сапог, и мерно, тракторно мурчит Моне, унюхавший наконец адрес дразнившего его в пути мясного запаха.  
Всё прекрасно, пора прекратить себя в этом заверять.  
   
*****  
-...Единственный минус того, что ты за рулём, и я его не учёл, - брови у Ива поднялись домиком, на лице неподдельное огорчение. - Ей-богу, только в дороге сообразил.  
Он присел на корточках около сумки, наполовину выдвинув из бокового кармана бутылку "трёхзвёздного" "Мартеля"[24]. Ну хотя бы не пива, в выпивке у нас вкусы похожи.  
\- Так открой и налей, - предлагаю, вгрызаясь в истекающее соком мясо. - А я понюхаю.  
\- Нет, шутишь что ли, - Ив с решительным видом засовывает бутылку обратно. - Какая радость пить одному, лучше уж вечером, у меня...  
\- Чтоб я на следующее утро паниковал, достаточно ли алкоголь из крови вывелся? И у тебя не буду, - отказываюсь я уверенно. - Да открывай ты, в самом деле!  
Помедлив, Ив следует совету и извлекает коньяк на свет. В кармане находится даже пара стопок из шершаво-матового стекла.  
\- И правда, кто, ты думал, машину поведет? - фыркаю я, увидев их.  
\- Не знаю, - оправдывается Ив, - понимаешь... ну, мясо, отдых, тем более редкий...  
Я с умным видом оцениваю аргументы, потом перехватываю его запястье, подтягиваю ближе к себе и вдыхаю летучие пары. Сейчас коньячный аромат куда вкуснее, чем осенью, когда я надрался дома "в одно лицо".  
\- Будь у меня возможность сказать тост, я сказал бы: за знакомство, - заговаривает Ив вполголоса. - За тебя, за меня, за то, что нам удобно вместе.  
\- Согласен.  
Он медленно, по глотку выцеживает свою стопку до половины и отставляет. Мы сидим на паре сложенных под прямым углом бревен, притащенных кем-то до нас, мангал как раз делит угол на сорок пять и сорок пять градусов.  
\- Мясо обалденное, - сообщаю с набитым ртом в очередной раз. - Если поедем опять, маринуешь снова ты, я так не сумею.  
\- Маринад покупной, - но судя по улыбке, Ив польщен. - А ты... захочешь поехать еще?  
\- Наверное, - я доедаю с тарелки последний кусок. - Почему нет?  
\- Просто если ты будешь за, я распланирую лето. Съездим куда-нибудь подальше Парижа.  
   
Или я всё-таки что-то пропустил?  
Слежу, как он обтирает от жира пальцы, как проверяет салфеткой, чистые ли губы и вновь берёт недопитый коньяк, и не реагирую. Но я ведь согласился уже, можно и промолчать.  
   
\- Слушай, личный вопрос, - заговаривает Ив минутой позже.  
Я разглядываю, как оплывают алым, переходящим в черноту, угли под решёткой - снова и снова, словно жар это волны, накатывающие на берег. То ли прострация, то ли медитация...  
\- А?  
\- Сколько у тебя было серьезных отношений? Я имею в виду, настоящих.  
Хм. Мартина считать или нет? Поколебавшись, решаю считать:  
\- За последние пять лет - трое. С тобой.  
\- А всего?  
\- За тот же отрезок или за жизнь?  
\- За жизнь, пожалуй, чересчур будет, - Ив тоже щурится на игру теней в мангале. - Просто серьёзных.  
\- Тогда четверо, - я мысленно пролистываю школьный альбом со смазанными лицами, потом альбом из Сорбонны - пусть я только первый цикл закончил, коллектив-то был...  
Если не считать трахов на раз и неудачных попыток по паре недель, остаются Феликс, Вэл, Мартин - и Ив.  
\- Негусто, - произносит он, по-моему, с облегчением. Эта интонация меня будит: я выпрямляюсь, поднимаю голову и обегаю Ива сфокусировавшимся взглядом.  
   
Да, у него-то к цифре "четыре" стоит хотя бы единицу спереди приписать. Характер на зависть и внешность, которая еще до знакомства внимание останавливает, по себе знаю. Крылатые брови, мягкие карие глаза, плавная, будто скульптором-аккуратистом выточенная линия подбородка. Прибавить гриву волнистых волос и невысокую атлетически сложённую фигуру - любому станет ясно, что включит он меня в летний отпуск или нет, вместе нам быть недолго. Либо отколют, либо сам уйдёт. Слишком фактурный.  
Впрочем, и я такой. Не по внешности, по неспособности задержаться возле кого-то одного, даже когда хочется. Натуру не изменишь.  
   
\- Рен, - во второй раз окликает Ив. - Ты где?  
Я встряхиваюсь, сбрасывая оцепенение:  
\- Здесь.  
Отворачиваюсь, сбивая напряжение, и весьма кстати замечаю сидящего навытяжку Моне. С половиной курицы, специально сваренной для него вчера в поездку, он расправился за сорок минут, и с тех пор дисциплинированно мостится на бревне, поедая глазами наше мясо. Знает, что не получит, но упорно надеется.  
\- Моя очередь, - я указываю на кота подбородком. - Почему ты хотел с ним познакомиться?  
\- Тянуло проверить один афоризм и собственные соображения.  
\- А поподробнее?  
\- Ты слышал высказывание: "Собаку человек заводит, чтобы его любили, кошку - чтобы любить самому"? - Ив переводит взгляд с меня на Моне и обратно. - Я бы её перефразировал, но суть оставил. Собаку человек заводит, чтобы дополнить себя, ощутить более цельным, а кота, как ты - чтобы поделиться собой. Чтоб было с кем собой делиться, точнее.  
   
Делиться?..  
Я не ощущаю в себе ни избытка чувств, ни особой цельности, если он на это намекает.  
   
\- Не знаю, - поскольку Ив явно надеется что-то услышать. - Я об этом ни разу не думал.  
\- А мне кажется, тебе подходит. Кстати, ему уже сколько?  
   
Хороший вопрос. Моне я взял спустя два месяца после смерти Феликса... Через полгода начался Валентин - прибавляем три года; затем снова была пауза - и возник Мартин. С Мартином я общался полных восемь месяцев, а в последние полтора почти слипся с Ивом... И котенка купил уже подрощенным.  
   
\- Пять лет с хвостиком, - я дотрагиваюсь до Моне, чтоб погладить, а он уклоняется, принюхиваясь к моим пальцам, и принимается деловито облизывать их наждачно-сухим языком. Вкусно пахнут, наверное.  
\- Взрослый, - откликается Ив с неуловимо-грустной ноткой. - Еще мясо будешь, жарю?  
\- Нет, три порции в одного - это уже перебор.  
\- Неважные из нас едоки, - Ив смотрит на пластиковый контейнер с сырыми ломтями говядины. - Ну ладно, главное, не мало!  
\- Не мало, - соглашаюсь я, вставая. Нужно отправить Моне в переноску - и в машину, хоть бы и с открытой дверью. Ему наверняка тепло, в Мэне зимние температуры ниже наших, но всё равно. Больше двух часов прошло, я начинаю беспокоиться.  
Запихиваю вызмеивающегося из рук кота в его нору, закрываю, невзирая на протесты, сетчатое окошко и бросаю через плечо:  
\- Сейчас вернусь.  
Загружаю переноску туда же, откуда вынимал, потом проверяю портсигар: три сигареты. Нужно взять в бардачке новую пачку.  
Заглядываю уже на переднее сиденье, вынимая невскрытую упаковку, распрямляюсь - и попадаю спиной в тёплое объятие.  
\- Тебя долго не было, - Ив трогает губами мочку моего уха, - я успел обезуметь от одиночества.  
\- Я же в зоне видимости оставался, - возражаю для порядка, откидываясь назад. - Всё равно успел?  
Коньяка Ив так и выпил всего рюмку, но запах ощущается. И от губ пахнет иначе... Этот привкус мне куда меньше нравится. Наверное, потому, что я-то не пил.  
\- Залезай в машину, - предлагает Ив, забираясь ладонями под край моего свитера, - я покажу, как по тебе соскучился.  
Бездумно смотрю в никуда, вслушиваясь в сбивчивый, щекочущий полушепот, и не шевелюсь. Спине тепло, я надышался чистым не загазованным воздухом, наелся под завязку нежирного, пахнущего дымом мяса... И хочется, очень. Особенно если Ив и дальше...  
По загривку расползается будоражащее предвкушение. Я через свитер накрываю его ладони своими:  
\- Показывай.  
   
Разработчик лаконичных дизайнов в "Сузуки" явно не берёт в расчёт, что передние сиденья могут использовать не только по прямому назначению. Стоило на заднее перебраться, оно хотя бы сплошное, но тогда пришлось бы расцепляться, переставлять переноску и сумку-холодильник, а мне так нужно удержать это ощущение безопасности и нарастающего нетерпения... Я почти весь сейчас - здесь, почти не думаю...  
\- Погоди, я печку включу.  
\- Толку с неё...  
\- Не скажи...  
Облизываю губы, чтоб в краях не растрескались, и беру у него в рот - понемногу, зато без остановки и на всю длину. Ив давится воздухом и гладит дрожащими пальцами мой затылок:  
\- Ох, Рен... Ох, как ты хорош... Как ты - в этом - хорош...  
Я не отвлекаюсь, не сбиваюсь с ритма, важно, чтоб всё совпадало: язык, нажим, движения... Я могу взять глубоко, главное помнить, что делаешь, и сосредоточиваться на партнере, а не на своих ощущениях.  
А теперь - потянуть вниз мошонку, Ив при этом всегда задыхается, меня его реакцией самого вот-вот разорвёт, если отвлекусь... Хоть где-то отвлеченное восприятие в плюс работает...  
\- Да-а, - на сипе выдавливает Ив. Бёдра у него вздрагивают, подаваясь вперёд, точка невозврата пройдена... Я удерживаю его, вжимаю в сиденье и ускоряю движения - теперь осталось не сбиться... и не вывихнуть челюсть.  
\- О-о...  
Рот заполняется густой кисловатой спермой. Я медленно расслабляю губы, отодвигаюсь - и не поднимая головы сплёвываю  в заранее нашаренную салфетку. Вот чего никогда не стану, так это глотать.  
   
\- Рен, - Ив тяжко переводит дыхание, бока у него ходят, как у загнанной лошади, - я... сейчас...  
   
Лучше б немедленно, мне уже больно... А потом всё станет не так, то есть я конечно кончу, но... если б вот сразу...  
   
Ив глядит затуманенными глазами и шарит ослабевшими пальцами по ремню моих джинсов:  
\- Помоги, быстрей будет...  
Рад я, что такой эффект произвожу, или нет? Наверное, рад, просто стоит расстегивать штаны в самом начале...  
Ив склоняется сверху, как я над ним минуту назад, и принимается работать языком - я закусываю губу, шрам, который уже не помню откуда, удобно попадает под линию зубов. Ох, да, пожалуйста - это настолько приятней, чем своей рукой... Приятней лишь когда я в нём...  
Последняя мысль пробивает высоковольтным разрядом. Я желанен, я знаю, как утолить желание... Это знание почти утоляет моё...  
Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё, по головке - книзу... О да... да... да.  
   
\- Какой ты тихий всегда, - Ив поднимается, стараясь не удариться виском о руль, - если б не знал, думал бы, что не кончаешь.  
\- Ну, у тебя всегда есть возможность проверить, - я перевожу дыхание. Напряжение уходит, тело подтапливает ровное облегчение. По расслабившейся спине проходит тёплая волна, ноги слабеют - ненадолго, но всякий раз так хорошо...  
   
Интересно, хоть у кого-нибудь во время секса мозги отключаются полностью? Чтоб не сравнивать, не оценивать, вот такими идиотскими вопросами сразу после оргазма не задаваться?  
Я никого не спрашивал: встречное любопытство удовлетворить не смогу.  
   
\- Дашь сигарету? - Ив неверными движениями поправляет на мне одежду, потом внезапно наклоняется - и целует в низ живота, над лобком. Я поджимаюсь и со смехом отталкиваю его:  
\- Отстань, извращенец. Сигареты, кстати, под тобой.  
\- Там невскрытая пачка, а я хочу из твоего портсигара, - он приподнимается, сводя собственную молнию, и падает назад на сиденье.  
\- Что, в нём вкуснее? - Я с трудом принимаю нормальное вертикальное положение, затёкшая спина отзывается тупой болью в загривке. Болты на ширинке джинсов упрямо выскальзывают из пальцев, каждый приходится загонять в петлю в две попытки. - Так, дверь открой... А то щас в духоте покурим, и прощай, голова.  
Но куртку я скидываю всё равно. Я пока согрелся, только левая ладонь зябнет - по привычке, наверное, - а зимняя кожанка здорово сковывает движения. У меня всего один рукав был надет, и то с минетом еле справился. Надо снять оба.  
\- Покажи, что от синяка осталось, - просит Ив, сделав пару неглубоких затяжек. Он курит мало, не то что я, но после секса обязательно. - Сходит?  
\- Ты же видел, - мне откровенно неохота двигаться. - Что, вечером вторника не рассмотрел?  
\- Во-первых, в комнате было темно, во-вторых, прошло трое суток, - здраво возражает он. - Дай взглянуть.  
Я изображаю покорность судьбе и вытягиваю вперёд левую руку. Ив тут же выкидывает в открытую дверь окурок, осторожно, всеми десятью пальцами поднимает манжет свитера и принимается внимательно изучать моё предплечье.  
   
Мне вдруг делается нечем дышать. Мгновение кажется, что сейчас он наклонится и прижмётся к всё еще чувствительным следам зубов губами. И будет крепко, и больно, и безумно сладко, и...  
Я зажмуриваюсь, силясь совладать с мороком. Тщетно. Тело вновь охватывает ноющая истома, я невольно подаюсь вперёд, к нему, дыхание рвётся - не удержать, не удержаться:  
\- Ив...  
Он мягко очерчивает синяк кончиками пальцев, потом гладит, едва дотрагиваясь подушечками:  
\- Хоррор. Не хочу, чтоб ты еще когда-нибудь так собой рисковал.  
   
...Затмившая горячка гаснет, будто на меня, как на раскалённый прут, плеснули ведро воды. Безудержное, жадное напряжение спадает, никнет - и я тоже, и в точности как кусок металла ощущаю, как делаюсь тверже в позвоночнике. И плечи распрямляются.  
Хорошо, что свитер длинный. И что я себя сразу в порядок привёл.  
   
\- Да ерунда, - я отнимаю руку не грубо, но решительно, тру серёдкой ладони, где стало щекотно от задевших ногтей. - Там же не взрослый пёс был, а подросток. И на мне вообще быстро заживает.  
\- В любом случае, - теперь Ив намеревается меня поцеловать. Что, вкусами обменяться? Я выдыхаю через нос, чтоб вздох не был слышен, и подставляю губы.  
\- Если ты искалечишься, мне будет очень плохо. Это не про любовь, это просто человеческое, - продолжает он, отстранившись. Я отвечаю скептическим взглядом. - Серьезно. И потом, если какая-нибудь зверюга тебя съест, кто будет писать аналитику в мои любимые журналы?  
\- А, то есть у тебя корыстный интерес, - я закуриваю следующую сигарету и прислушиваюсь к себе.  
Вот оно, дивное ненавистное ощущение "что-то прошло не так", давненько не встречались... Хочется спать, хочется остаться одному, хочется вымыться с жёсткой мочалкой и ещё очень хочется постучаться головой в стену. И ничего из списка не осуществить в настоящий момент.  
С Ивом синдром "спорного секса" меня посещает реже, я его слегка подзабыл.  
   
\- Вроде того, - а вот ему хорошо. Взгляд до сих пор бархатный, заалевшие губы подрагивают... Но теперь я уже не горжусь собой, я завидую. Вот бы он заметил, что у меня что-то не так. Заметил, как бы я ни скрывал. Может, ощущение изменилось бы.  
Хотя лучше не стоит. Ив и так переживает, что я слишком тихий, начнёт сомневаться, что меня удовлетворяет - вообще в тумане растворится.  
Растворится в тумане...  
   
"Вспомни, как моё имя. Вспомни моё имя!" Бред какой-то, за целый день не затёрлось. Я выдыхаю дым и отрешенно слежу, как он собирается в облачко у лобового стекла.  
   
\- Красивый брелок, - Ив дотрагивается большим пальцем до кольца, свисающего с ключа зажигания. Задетая "фисташка" с пластмассовым стуком ударяется о приборную панель. - Любишь бабочек?  
\- Терпеть не могу.  
\- Неожиданно, - он даже смеётся от моей резкости. - Тогда почему?..  
Я завожу ладонь под куб, внутри которого переливается голограмма, нахожу положение, в котором она попадает в свет от окон:  
\- Это память.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду...  
\- Угу, - я не отрываюсь от синих всполохов крыльев. - От моего первого настоящего любовника. Он умер пять лет назад. Ну и я... Сколько ни порывался снять, так и не смог.  
\- Поэтому за пять лет трое, а за жизнь четверо? - Ив тоже всматривается в глубь цельного стекла.  
\- Да, поэтому.  
   
Не люблю насекомых, а бабочек особенно: кручёные хоботки, слабые лапки, пьяно-кривые полёты нормальному человеку, по-моему, нравиться не могут. Но тут... Она другая. И не потому что ненастоящая, наоборот - если долго всматриваться, кажется, что крылья подрагивают. Просто другая, и всё.  
И пусть куб "фисташке" уже все бока углами исцарапал, он останется здесь.  
   
\- Рен, - нарушает воцарившуюся тишину Ив. - Я теперь даже не знаю, с какого края зайти... Но...  
Я сжимаю брелок в кулаке:  
\- Не бери в голову. Это было очень давно.  
\- Да, но... Неудачно совпало, - он выглядит смущенным и расстроенным. Я придаю лицу самое беспечное выражение и подбадриваю:  
\- Ну?  
Ив лезет в задний карман джинсов. Сосредоточенно нашаривает там что-то, прячет в кулаке и возвращает руку мне на колено:  
\- Я тоже купил подарок. Подумал, что тебе пойдёт. Он тебя ни к чему не обязывает... разве что чаще меня хотеть.  
Бархатный чёрный мешочек на ленточке. Я распускаю завязки, переворачиваю его над ладонью - и присвистываю.  
Серебряный браслет-цепочка с нарочито грубой огранкой звеньев. Судя по белизне цвета и тому, как тщательно зачернены сгибы, не из киоска возле метро. Я снова смотрю на упаковку: "Agata".  
\- Спасибо, - провожу мизинцем по светлому металлу, - очень... красиво.  
\- Мне показалось, к твоей перчатке подойдёт, ну, на левую руку.  
Я прикладываю браслет к потёртой чёрной коже:  
\- Еще как. Надень мне.  
У меня нет ответного подарка - да мы, собственно, ни о чём подобном и не договаривались. Но мне правда нравится, даже зуд в серёдке стихает. Всё снова нормально.  
Не так Моне меня и запутал.  
   
А спустя полчаса, когда мы разбираем мангал, готовясь выбираться из леса и возвращаться в цивилизацию, меня осеняет, чем отдариться.  
\- Ив, - начинаю, когда он, в пятый раз оглядев место привала - не забыли ли чего? - устраивается в машине. - У меня к тебе вопрос, и в случае положительного ответа предложение.  
В салоне еще пахнет нашей спермой и табачным дымом, но я не рискую широко открыть окно: день перевалил за середину, а солнце всё-таки скрылось. Не хочу, чтоб Моне продуло на заднем сиденье.  
\- Я весь внимание?  
Такой тёплый, такой... доверчивый взгляд. Из-за недавнего секса? Я выдыхаю и предлагаю, стараясь не сбиться на скороговорку:  
\- Если у тебя нет срочных дел, можем поехать не к тебе, а ко мне.  
  
  
  
   
   
[21] Инугами (яп. 犬神, от японских слов «ину» — собака и «ками» — божество, дух) — в японской мифологии собаки-оборотни, которым поклоняются как стражам и защитникам. Статуи Кома-ину — две собаки друг напротив друга, у левой пасть закрыта, у правой открыта, — часто ставят в храмах как защиту от злых сил. Считается, что иногда инугами могут превращаться в сильных высоких мужчин, преданных своим друзьям, отличных воинов, но лишённых живого воображения и легко впадающих в гнев.  
  
[22] "Léon de Bruxelles" - популярная сеть парижских кафе с меню, состоящим в основном из морепродуктов.  
  
[23] Добраться до Булонского леса можно на пригородной электричке RER C, доехав до станции Avenue Foch. Именно её Рен для простоты задаёт в маршрут навигатора.  
  
[24] Martell VS присутствует на рынке более 150 лет назад под названием Trois Étoiles (три звезды). Во вкусе этого коньяка ощущаются тона груши и банана, в аромате - виноград и ваниль. Предназначен для употребления как в «большом стакане», так и в составе коктейлей.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**  
\- Такеши-сан, опаздываешь. Что-нибудь дома случилось? Или ты от начальства?  
\- Допник слёг. Температурит, головы от подушки не отрывает со вчерашнего вечера. Говорил ему как нормальному человеку, что Саппоро зимой не Нагойя, что одеваться надо теплее, и всё как горох об стену. Следовало на Хоккайдо самолетом прилететь, чтоб точно запомнил - мы не на Хонсю! Кретин...  
\- Гхм... Такеши-сан, извини, я соболезную от сердца, но ты не ответил. Я о тебе лично спросил.  
\- Ты спросил, произошло ли что-то дома. Я рассказал. Что еще?  
\- Но ты выглядишь так, словно... Ты не заразился? Бледный, слабый...  
\- Ты бы всю ночь силой поделился, а я на тебя к утру полюбовался. Перерасход у меня банальный. К обеду восстановлюсь. Что-то ещё?  
\- Э-э... Нет, ничего...  
\- Что ты смотришь на меня глазами семиклассницы? Работы мало?  
\- Но Такеши-сан, ты же... Ты что, так вложился, что на ногах не стоишь? А как же тезисы о зряшности флеймов? И что если найдут способ вашу силу сцеживать автономно, мы нужны не будем?  
\- Оставь меня в покое, Ичиго, а. И без тебя тошнит, причем не фигурально. Хоть бы начальство нас сегодня не проведало, с меня хватило отметки об опоздании. А за явку в подобном виде...  
\- Эй, ты что? Такеши-сан... Такеши, ты что! Только обмороков на рабочем месте недоставало! Ну-ка, давай-давай, ножками - к дивану... Сейчас я тебя пледом укрою, и поспишь.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь... Мне отчеты твои принимать по графикам и камеры отсматривать... Ичиго, да пусти, я же лягу и действительно отрублюсь!  
\- Ложись и не спорь, живое опровержение собственных теорий. Ты не в том состоянии, чтоб упираться. Дай-ка под плечи подоткну. Сам бы поделился, Кира меня напитала на неделю вперед, но не выйдет ведь. Так что придется тебе терпеть мою заботу без силовой компоненты.  
\- Не хватало, чтоб меня чужой допник лечил... А что мне его, бросить было? Или в "скорую" позвонить? Теперь по крайней мере уже бульон пьёт.  
\- Он с утра видел, какой ты красивый на работу собираешься?  
\- Еще чего. Обойдётся. Я в кабинете спал, ушёл тихо...  
\- ...Как только встать смог. Ясно. Примешься в будущем излагать, как тебя парность бесит, я припомню сегодняшнее утро!  
\- Отстань, Ичиго. Я тебе как другу, а ты против меня используешь?  
\- И не постесняюсь. Ладно, ты не вставай, а я рассказывать буду.  
\- Есть новости?!  
\- Есть, только не подскакивай, всё штатно. А твоей голове от подобных взбрыкиваний хуже станет.  
\- У вас перерасход... так же ощущается?  
\- А ты что, никогда своего флейма не спрашивал? Гхм, ясно, по лицу понял. Ну... нет, пожалуй. Не легче и не хуже, просто иначе. У тебя слабость, а у меня на нуле обычно полная апатия. Такая, что руки не поднимаются на простейшие дела... Так вот о новостях. У 137-а прорыв в личной жизни! Позавчера вечером привёл в квартиру нового любовника. На всю ночь.  
\- Да что ты? Хотя в принципе предсказуемо. Он же изначально заточен под стабильные отношения, вот и пытается создать раз за разом.  
\- Может, наконец получится?  
\- Нет. Энергополе не позволит, оно же парное. Как только до критической отметки сблизятся, поле спружинит и отбросит нарушителя. У него так во всех предыдущих случаях произошло и сейчас произойдёт.  
\- Может, это не тебе повезло, что ты фьюз, а мне, что я флейм[25]...  
\- Не обольщайся. Во-первых, у нас с тобой силовые зоны индивидуальные, не забывай. Во-вторых, у -б картина похожая, просто он в силу личной закрытости сам никого не подпускает на расстояние, где можно поле возмутить.  
\- А Сэм?  
\- А что "Сэм"? Сэм его ошибка, и -б именно так эпизод и характеризует.  
\- Хорошенькая ошибка... Он мой однопрофильник, и то читать неприятно было.  
\- А мне кстати его тогдашний порыв понятен. Если б на меня таким буром поперли, я бы тоже защищался, независимо от профиля. Ладно, излагай дальше.  
\- В целом нечего больше. Кривые настроения-самочувствия скачут как ненормальные, но я уже к его графикам привык. Любовник пробыл у него - ты лежишь? - до вечера воскресенья. А, вот еще что: ему на днях какие-то коробки привезли, целую гору. Судя по скотчу, из "Леруа Мерлена". Сложили на балконе, новый парень этот завал долго разглядывал и потом хвалил, судя по жестам. На камере в комнате стоило бы микрофон обновить, звукозапись отвратительная, даже после чистки половина слов съедена.  
\- Пока исходим из имеющейся аппаратуры. На что коробки похожи?  
\- На упаковки из "Леруа Мерлена", говорю тебе. Картинок на них нет, если ты о содержимом. Каждая надписана, но слишком мелко, на приближении размывается. Я вообще не уверен, что это для него, а не для его нового buddy. Такеши-сан, тебе не кажется, что для шпионского наблюдения у нас хромает оборудование? Или в отделе финансовый кризис и мы должны благодарить за имеющееся?  
\- Учитывая, что обоим снизили частоту проверок, никто сейчас новые камеры не выделит и во Францию ради их установки не рванёт.  
\- Может, сделать доклады более мрачными? Тревожную тональность усилить?  
\- Э-э... Мне настолько плохо, что я слышу не то, что есть, или ты в самом деле предлагаешь подтасовывать результаты просмотров? Их по первому запросу сверху проверят по источникам, ты этот факт забыл.  
\- Не забыл, но мнение "о состоянии объекта 137, подпункты -а и -б" составляется по нашим донесениям. А ты уверен, что мы всё видим верно и ничего не упускаем?  
\- Глаза закрываются. Если засну - пни меня... Нет, едва ли мы упускаем нечто существенное. Приход в его святая святых нового человека подтверждает правоту начальства: -а живёт по устоявшейся схеме. И продолжит жить по кругу, отчего нет? Конечно, спокойней было, пока у меня в личном ведении значилась камера из его машины. Видел всех его собеседников и основных спутников, маршруты отслеживал... Но когда попросил её восстановить, меня отправили заниматься вещами, соответствующими моему уровню допуска.  
\- А я автомобильную камеру, между прочим, и не отсматривал ни разу.  
\- А это уже твой уровень допуска. На тебе графики и хоум-видео.  
\- Кровати в кадр не попадают.  
\- Прекрати пошлить, Nonchalant.  
\- Ладно, понял... Как ты?  
\- Лучше, спасибо. Прибывает понемногу. От твоей заботы, не иначе. Ну, что теперь? Какой вопрос отражается в твоём пытливом взоре?  
\- Ты говорил, что инстинкт самосохранения им вживляли в первую очередь. А страховка при варианте "несчастный случай" для них предусмотрена? Камеры мы теперь просматриваем не ежедневно, что, если -а в наше отсутствие очередную неприятность притянет? Под автомобиль попадёт, выйдя за хлебом? В дорожно-транспортном происшествии уже побывал ведь!  
\- Нет, Ичиго. Случайно умереть ему не удастся ни от депрессии, ни от кирпича, рухнувшего на голову. Парное поле не одних людей на расстоянии держит... Кстати, ему лишь кажется, что он жизнь не ценит. Это, как фьюз тебе заявляю, у него от одиночества. На самом деле жизнью не дорожит тот, кто ему был вторым.  
\- То есть -б? Выглядит строго наоборот.  
\- Не верь глазам своим, повышенный стажёр.  
\- А? Что ты имеешь в...  
\- Ты утвержден моим младшим сотрудником. На входе приказ получил, собирался порадовать, а тут ты с заботой о моём самочувствии... Короче, ты официальный работник - раз и получишь от меня часть дел, не требующих постоянного держания руки на пульсе - два. Только во второй половине дня, когда встану. На этом объекте продолжаем совместное наблюдение, как и на трёх остальных. Но индивидуальными задачами я тебя осчастливлю, не одному же мне вечно засиживаться до ночи.  
\- Спасибо, Такеши-сан, ты настоящий друг!  
\- Рад помочь, Ичиго-кун. Заканчивая отвечать на твой вопрос: несчастный случай с -б тоже крайне маловероятен. Но тут дело даже не в энергополе, он просто не импульсивен. По инерции, но функционирует день за днём, дорогу переходит на зелёный. А большего от него и не требуется.  
\- Ясно. Теперь подремли, а я пойду к мониторам. Как раз по -б съемку отсматривал, когда ты ввалился, надо видео с паузы снять.  
\- Ичиго-кун...  
\- А?  
\- Спасибо.  
   
   
*****  
\- ...Спасибо, - вновь роняет Серж, упершись взглядом в пол. Я протестующе взмахиваю рукой: было б за что. Я предлагал встретиться в кафе, в нормальной атмосфере, но он переспросил, нельзя ли заехать домой - и даже тем, что в квартире разгар ремонта, не смутился.  
К счастью, рабочие на сегодня уже закончили и ушли, поэтому мы спокойно сидим на кухне, прихватив с собой два ужина на вынос, и время от времени пополняем пустеющие бокалы. То есть я доливаю коньяк ему и томатный сок себе. Кажется, початую мной бутылку Серж сегодня осушит, алкоголь на него пока не действует.  
\- Извини, - это я сегодня тоже уже слышал. - Я понимаю, что тебе наши проблемы должны казаться из пальца высосанными, но...  
\- Брось, - перебиваю я, придвигая ему бутерброд с икрой на толстом слое масла. Если закусывать не начнёт, может, и не захмелеет, но стопроцентно траванётся. - Какая разница, вы же мне не чужие. Вам это важно.  
\- Шарлин сегодня в клинике на сутках, не представляю, как она справляется, - Серж сжимает ладонями лоб, вид у него совершенно убитый. - А я вместо того, чтоб её обнадёжить, раскис и ною.  
\- Ной, - я встаю у приоткрытого окна и машинально всматриваюсь в густеющие сумерки. Прохожие уже превратились в силуэты из театра теней, а машины в смазанные пятна. И накрапывает зимний дождь с льдинками внутри капель. - Только не отчаивайся. Диагноз еще не приговор!  
\- Почти, - он дотягивается до моего портсигара. - Я возьму? Мои в машине остались. Потом куплю тебе.  
\- Так возьми, без покупания... Почему "почти", шанс же остаётся.  
\- Десять процентов из сотни. Нежизнеспособные яйцеклетки. Понимаешь, они моих живчиков просто отторгают... А если Лин все-таки забеременеет, велика вероятность выкинуть. То есть выкидыш куда возможнее вынашивания.  
Серж роняет лицо в ладони, прикрывает глаза пальцами, но сразу заставляет себя выпрямиться. Щурится в дым, куда-то сквозь меня:  
\- Полтора года мы просто пытались, потом я уговорил её пойти на обследование. Рен, я ж сам её убедил пойти к коллеге, договориться о приёме у доктора с именем, рассказать о наших неудачах... И в итоге она мучается, а я ничем не могу помочь! Потому что у меня нет проблем! Нет! Я могу оплодотворить дюжину баб, но не сделать ребёнка жене!  
Я оборачиваюсь от окна:  
\- Не кричи. Это не твоя вина. И не Шарлин. Просто... невезение.  
   
Не представляю, чем тут утешить, в теме зачатия я полный ноль. Я могу только выслушать - да после того, как закончим, отвезти его домой. Но Серж мой друг, мы уже несколько лет с худшим идём друг к другу... По крайней мере, с таким худшим, которое можно облечь в слова.  
   
\- Чем мы Бога прогневили, - бормочет он, доливая себе остатки "Реми Мартен". - К какой иконе в Святом Сердце свечу поставить, чтоб молитвы наверх прошли...  
\- Ты лучше обеспокойся поисками классного специалиста, - не выдерживаю я. Скрещиваю руки и начинаю мерить шагами кухню. Из коридора, брезгливо поднимая лапы, неудачно возникает Моне. С творящимся в квартире раздраем он превратился в неслышный призрак - и сейчас этот призрак очень весомо попадается мне под ноги.  
Кот с возмущением отскакивает в сторону и сразу вспрыгивает на буфет, а я не останавливаясь иду дальше. Два шага до двери, четыре обратно. Надо продышаться и загнать крутящиеся на языке возражения назад, пока не сорвались: Сержу сейчас не до диспутов.  
Он следит за моим кружением неподвижным взглядом, глаза тёмные от усталости и от выпитого. Не припоминаю, когда в последний раз видел их без хмари на дне.  
Чёрт, значит, Кристофы и впрямь давно борются.  
   
\- Не веришь ты в Бога, - произносит Серж без осуждения, но однозначно. - А я не могу, потому что иначе... Кого же о помощи просить?  
\- Врача с опытом, - я рублю кулаком воздух. - Природу. Но не того, кто ни разу своего существования не подтвердил! Серж, если Он есть - объясни, почему вся наша реальность настолько... бестолкова и беспросветна?  
\- У тебя случилось что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, просто предпочитаю верить в то, что можно хоть как-то доказать. А молиться... Какой прок, лучше это время на принятие реальных мер потратить!  
\- Рен, - Серж наклоняется вперёд, облокачивается локтями о колени, - ты сейчас так говоришь, потому что находишься вне ситуации. А мы с Лин внутри, и поверь, за пару лет мы не только мой, но и её оптимизм досуха вычерпали. Ты ведь в курсе, она никогда не сдаётся, а сегодня плакала в трубку. И ночное дежурство взяла нарочно, чтоб меня не видеть... Считает себя виноватой.  
\- Когда выяснилось?  
\- Вчера. И меня не было, ты понимаешь, как ужасно, что меня при этом не было? Я работал до утра, очередную партию готовим к выпуску, я же и букет на стадии сбора формирую, и готовую продукцию тестирую, и описание составляю... Просидели с коллегами до пяти, я в шесть на крыльях домой прилетел, а она уже уехала. Я, болван, даже не удивился, почему так рано, спать лёг... В час дня встал, позвонил ей, она приём вела, пообещала, что позже наберёт сама. Ну и набрала - в пять. Сказала, что врач звонил и результаты известны. И я... я тебе позвонил.  
\- Правильно сделал, - я останавливаюсь напротив, дожидаясь, чтоб он на меня посмотрел. - Шарлин хоть среди людей сейчас, а ты бы в четырех стенах сидел.  
\- Среди людей лицо держать надо...  
\- Насколько я её знаю, ей это помогает!  
   
Мы с Сержем, когда тошно, в нору поглубже забиваемся, а Шарлин предпочитает надеть самую весёлую из масок. Я с ней неделю назад виделся и даже не предположил, что она о чём-то глубоко переживает. Хотя, может, я просто толстокожий. Или не заточен под понимание женских хитростей...  
   
\- Хорошо, что ты есть, - роняет Серж задумчиво. - Я сегодня впервые об этой беде вслух рассказал. И... как считаешь, очень хреново, что мне стало легче?  
Я хмыкаю: интересный вывод.  
\- А лучше убиваться обоим, чтоб утешить друг друга не могли? Ты выспись сегодня как следует, а завтра её поддержишь.  
Серж ждёт моих слов, как вердикта - и когда заканчиваю, благодарно кивает.  
\- Я предложил забрать её домой, - продолжает, глядя на огонек сигареты. - А Лин отговорилась, что на дежурстве... И сдаётся мне, это неправильно. Зря она сейчас сбежала на работу .  
\- Я в ваши дела не полезу, - отгораживаюсь я ладонью, - даже не надейся. Со своими бы разобраться.  
\- Поделись.  
\- Не в тему будет, - я улыбаюсь самым краем губ. - У меня мелочи.  
\- А всё-таки, - настаивает Серж, привставая. Выговорился и хочет переключиться, но мне по большому счёту и рассказывать не о чем. Фраза вылетела не нарочно.  
\- Всё нормально, - заверяю я честно. - Ты же знаешь, у меня максимум, что может произойти - поломка машины, выходка Моне или ссора с каким-нибудь Валентином.  
\- Валентином? - у Сержа фокусируется поплывший было взгляд. - Погоди, откуда опять взялся Валентин?  
\- Всё оттуда же, - я невольно улыбаюсь заметней. - Из сети. Точнее, из вацапа.  
\- Что, снова пишет?!  
\- Ага. У человека вагон свободного времени и, видимо, квест: охватить всех телефонных операторов. Как думаешь, сколько симок можно завести и закрыть у поставщика услуг прежде, чем он тебя пошлёт?  
\- Э-э...  
\- Вот и я не знаю. Но точно тебе говорю: не две и не три.  
\- И что Моро надо на сей раз?  
   
Серж в самом деле отвлёкся от своей беды. А я ни с кем не обсуждаю собственную личную жизнь, только с ним - и теперь не могу удержаться, Вэл меня порядком достал.  
   
\- Проще показать. Если процитирую, не поверишь, что я трезвый, - тянусь за лежащим на холодильнике телефоном, открываю очередной месседж с нового номера и протягиваю смартфон Сержу.  
\- "Ренни, яд моей печени, отрава почек и услада сердца, - читает он вслух, с каждым словом всё сильнее округляя глаза, - заклинаю, выбери же время в своём напряженном графике, или я приеду сам, ломая все твои рабочие планы! Кроме шуток, очень надо тебя увидеть. Прошу, ответь до двадцатого декабря, чтоб я мог определиться с перспективами на Новый год". Его что, рухнувшим деревом контузило?  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? - я вынимаю из портсигара сигарету и щелкаю зажигалкой. - Я то же самое читаю. Думал, после августовского посыла он понял, но видно ошибся.  
\- Двадцатое сегодня, - Серж в третий раз перечитывает патетические строки. - Надо полагать, ты промолчал.  
\- И номер в черный список внёс. Причём список пришлось почистить, чтоб влез, он там у Вэла уже семнадцатый, - я затягиваюсь и протягиваю руку за телефоном. - Такие дела.  
\- Крепко его на тебе заело, - Серж едко усмехается. - Надо же, три года прожили - не ценил, а стоило расстаться...  
\- Ещё три года будет вокруг мотаться.  
\- Будто приворожил ты его, - мой друг качает головой, провожая глазами выключенный телефон. - Присох намертво.  
\- Вот спасибо, не хотел. Как отмочить обратно?  
Мы устало переглядываемся над столом с остатками еды, и я заключаю:  
\- Ерунда и глупости. Так и живу.  
\- Да уж... Больше на преследование смахивает. Ты не удаляй сообщения, вдруг однажды в полиции пригодятся.  
\- Это вряд ли, он только треплется.  
\- А если сюда приедет?  
Лицу вдруг делается холодно, затылок стягивает колючим ознобом:  
\- Как приедет, так и уедет. Вот уж чего не боюсь.  
Серж взъерошивает волосы - светлые крупные кудри отливают в электрическом свете голубым - и впервые за вечер смотрит не в никуда, а различая, где находится.  
\- Как ты это делаешь? Посидели, и полегчало. Такой камень от сердца отвалился, что дышать могу снова.  
Я неопределенно пожимаю плечами, устраиваясь на краю подоконника: что тут ответишь. Ничего не делаю, я чаще всего понятия не имею, с какого краю зайти.  
   
Я чайлдфри, я агностик, я крайне сомнительное приобретение для любых отношений, но Серж общается со мной годами и не напрягается. Он ближе чем мог бы стать любовник - он как брат, которого у меня никогда не было.  
   
...Но в его защите я не нуждаюсь.  
   
\- Лин говорит, мы вытаскиваем тебя из депрессии, и потому ты к нам привязан, - продолжает Серж, как видно, решив меня доконать. - Но она не права. На самом деле не ты к нам, мы к тебе привязаны. Она никогда не видела, как ты тянешь из ямы меня.  
\- Хватит, - прерываю я твёрдо. - Что, коньяк наконец забрал? Тогда давай домой отвезу, пока ты на табуретке не отключился.  
   
Еще подобных признаний нам обоим не хватало, как после в глаза смотреть будем?  
Я очень дорожу Сержем, но обсуждать это не люблю и не умею: высказанные, слова всегда звучат пошло. И слушать их, от кого угодно, не умею тоже. Сразу появляется ощущение, что сцена фальшивая, а текст написан плохим сценаристом.  
Хорошо, что Ив, в отличие от Вэла и Мартина, меня речами не изводит.  
   
\- Ты отвезёшь меня домой? - да, Серж поплыл. По крайней мере, впервые за сегодня начал по-настоящему улыбаться - правда, улыбка не по-хорошему беззащитная. У меня что-то сжимается в диафрагме, когда на неё смотрю. - А с Бруно гулять выйдём?  
\- С тобой или без тебя? - я поднимаюсь на ноги и опускаю оконные жалюзи. После ремонта сниму их: рулонная штора весь проём скроет. - А то у меня теперь есть опыт выгула акиты. Могу.  
\- Со мной, - заверяет Серж выверенно-трезвым голосом. - По пути мозги продует.  
\- Договорились.  
   
С обшивкой комнаты бригада закончила вчера вечером, сегодня сделали большую часть коридора, на завтра остались квадрат стены возле самой двери и развешивание ламп и гардин. Если Серж пойдёт в темноте, как пить дать пнёт какой-нибудь из плафонов: коробки вытащены с балкона и сложены так, что их приходится огибать по дуге. Сейчас свет включу.  
   
\- Значит, говоришь, сосредоточиться на поиске специалиста по репродукции, - резюмирует он, приваливаясь плечом к зеркалу в лифте. - Я Лин так и скажу, только мысль за свою выдам. Ты не против?  
\- Нет, - я как можно незаметнее страхую его на выходе. - И... держитесь оба. Всё у вас наладится.  
   
Во всяком случае, я хочу в это верить.  
   
\- Пожелай нам, - вздыхает Серж, пока я открываю "джимни". - Пожелай мне сына.  
Я сжимаю его плечо:  
\- Желаю. Давай, залезай.  
   
   
*****  
Домой я возвращаюсь заполночь. Меня ждёт голодный Моне и едва начатая статья по парктроникам: Серж сбил весь распланированный день.  
Разуваюсь, прохожу в ванную, набираю в пригоршни воды и окунаю лицо, чтоб не тянуло закрыть глаза и лечь. Я же ничем не занимался, всего лишь слушал - откуда усталость, будто разгрузил грузовик картошки?  
   
Наши боги мы сами: мы создаём то, во что верим. Я потому и сказал Сержу просить о помощи природу. Сейчас приходит запоздалое раскаяние: нашёл когда антирелигиозной пропагандой заниматься! Да и... если они полтора года старались сделать ребенка, аутотренинг не поможет. Оба и правда отчаялись. Не медитацию же советовать, в неё как в метод я и сам не верю.  
   
Нет, решительно, сегодня я ничего не напишу. Чувствую себя выжатым, как кухонная губка, и таким же бескостным. Посмотрю фильм, а потом упаду спать. Если встану бодрым, управлюсь куда легче чем сейчас.  
   
Пока я включаю ноутбук и открываю на диске папку с сериалом, перед глазами мелькает непрошенная картинка: когда Серж наклонился зашнуровать ботинки, у него ворот джемпера отошёл. И на коже рядом с ключицей стало видно старый, почти сошедший след - уже один намек, но ясно, что следы ногтей.  
Значит, Шарлин решительная не только в магазине.  
   
Я прогоняю воспоминание и через минуту погружаюсь в очередную серию "Нации Зет".  
   
   
*****  
"Рен, за гонораром заедешь или на карту перекинуть?"  
Я недолго раздумываю, вполглаза косясь на погоду за окном: солнце, кажется, забыло, что на небе нужно появляться хотя бы через день. Тучи чуть по крышам не ползут. Настроения обедать с Ноэлем нет, вообще неохота выбираться из квартиры: пока от машины до кафе дойдёшь, насквозь проморозишься.  
"На карту", - выбираю я, и отправив дописываю: "Спасибо".  
"Не вопрос. Декабрь закрыли, по первой неделе января практически готов макет обновления. Можешь уходить на каникулы".  
"Спасибо, обязательно. Я еще попрошу неделю-другую в конце зимы".  
Потому что иначе скоро сдвинусь без отпуска.  
"Запросто, главное, чтоб материалы были".  
"Будут".  
"Деньги сегодня переведу, спасибо за сотрудничество :)"  
"Взаимно :)".  
   
Я закрываю вацап и машинально постукиваю костяшками пальцев по столешнице. Отпуск, конечно, нужен, мозгам давно требуется перезапуск, но чем я заниматься стану? Просижу свободные дни дома, буду отсыпаться, не ставя будильник, смотреть кино и иногда выбираться поужинать в ближайшее кафе? Так я не отдохну. А куда-то ехать одному совершенно не хочется.  
Есть еще один вариант: рискнуть и предложить поездку Иву, пожалуй, он воспримет положительно. Предлагал же отправиться летом куда-нибудь - можно в феврале устроить идее прогон. Новый год мы, по крайней мере, уже договорились встречать вместе.  
Сегодня двадцать второе, еще неделя, и всюду начнутся фейерверки, световые шоу, разные гала-концерты... Один я по людным местам гулять не люблю, но с близким человеком другое дело.  
   
Слишком быстро мы сходимся. Я наблюдаю за происходящим из-за собственного плеча и удивляюсь: надо же, неужели это со мной?  
Ива не раздражают мои привычки, он не ревнует к коту и работе, не считает, в отличие от... некоторых, что я сухарь. Не стремится проникнуть ко мне под рёбра - но, наверное, не может не чувствовать, что уже почти там.  
Сознаёт он, что еще немного, и я начну считать нас парой?  
Ив верный, неунывающий, с ним не бывает скучно. И секс у нас такой же, лёгкий и необременительный. Временами я, конечно, устаю от его компании, но я устаю так от всех, всю жизнь. Мне для внутреннего равновесия необходимо спать хотя бы три, а лучше четыре ночи одному и у себя. Надеюсь, он нормально воспримет отсутствие перемен в этом вопросе.  
   
Вацап снова оповещает о сообщении. Должно быть, теперь как раз Ив: он знает, что в дни, когда пишу, я около семи вечера делаю перерыв на кофе и сигарету. Сегодня я уже освободился, можно его порадовать и определиться, кто к кому едет, я к нему или он ко мне.  
Нажимаю на зелёный значок приложения: чувство времени не подвело, в самом деле Ив.  
"Солнце, работаешь? Как насчет вечера?"  
Наверное, сегодня к нему. Просто чтоб обстановку сменить.  
"Ты закончил?"  
"Почти. Еще полчаса".  
"Я за тобой заеду", - предлагаю, попутно прикидывая, куда отправиться поесть. Надо же, я снова как нормальный человек практически не ужинаю дома.  
"Договорились, тогда я тебя жду".  
"Выезжаю".  
   
Выключаю ноутбук, с пристаныванием потягиваюсь, встав из вертящегося кресла, и замираю на середине движения.  
Никак не привыкну, что моя квартира отныне выглядит так. Стоит обернуться, посидев за столом, и словно не у себя оказался.  
   
Дощатые стены наводят на мысль не о сауне, как я запоздало опасался, начав ремонт, а о разгаре лета, точно от липовых плашек стало теплее. В центре комнаты больше не свешивается, воруя высоту, старая люстра, а новая прилепилась матовым нло к потолку и сливается с его молочным тоном. В коридоре похожий плафон, правда, меньше, но в комплекте с обновлённой прихожей он изменил всю обстановку. Если б не вешалка с банкеткой под ней и не большое зеркало в тёмной раме, впору было бы счесть, что я переехал. Пространства и воздуха добавилось настолько, что физически ощущается. Даже Моне, обойдя свои владения, остался доволен и со вчерашнего дня дрыхнет на шкафу, изредка спускаясь только попить и перекусить. Отсыпается после стресса.  
Надо, кстати, обновить воду в его миске и досыпать корма, если я намерен вернуться лишь завтра.  
   
Опускаю до половины длины рулонную штору, удостоверяюсь, что всё в порядке и уже иду обуваться, когда вацап сигналит опять. Да что ж такое, не частный мобильник, а правительственный аппарат какой-то!  
Разворачиваю список диалогов - и останавливаюсь, чудом не споткнувшись.  
Точно. А я совершенно забыл.  
   
"Добрый вечер, мистер Сато. Прошу прощения, что беспокою, но вы обещали сориентировать меня по времени на грядущую субботу. Если, конечно, у вас ничего не изменилось и вы по-прежнему согласны встретиться".  
   
Надо же, на сей раз без подписи.  
   
Суббота послезавтра. Я не вру себе, я действительно забыл.  
   
Пальцы щиплет желание отписать, что я занят, болен, уехал в Южную Корею тестировать новый "Хёндэ" и вообще какого чёрта ему приспичило именно увидеться.  
Я грядущую субботу планировал совсем иначе провести.  
   
Поднимаю глаза и читаю хвост предыдущего - первого - диалога. Я не открывал его, и сейчас, почти две недели спустя, фразы выглядят вполне обычными, вежливыми и спокойными. Нигде не вычитывается, какое меня тогда слепое бешенство одолевало.  
"Сожалею, в следующие выходные меня не будет в городе. Можете написать сюда, если разговор по телефону не подходит".  
"Тогда что скажете о 23-24 декабря? Я подстроюсь под вас, но лучше, если это не будет будний вечер".  
"А в чём, собственно, дело?"  
"Мне хотелось бы поговорить с вами лицом к лицу".  
"Ладно, если вы так настаиваете. Пусть будет суббота, 23 декабря, вторая половина дня. Точное время смогу сказать ближе к дате".  
"Спасибо. Буду ждать вашего уточнения. Приятного вам вечера. А.Х."  
"И вам. Р."  
И сегодняшнее, две минуты назад:  
"Добрый вечер, мистер Сато. Прошу прощения, что беспокою, но вы обещали сориентировать меня по времени на грядущую субботу. Если, конечно, у вас ничего не изменилось и вы по-прежнему согласны встретиться".  
   
Кстати, он онлайн.  
   
Я дёргаю щекой, бездумно прижимаю к ней ладонь - а потом отнимаю от лица и печатаю:  
"Добрый вечер, господин Хоффман. Вас устроит вариант в 17:00? Боюсь, раньше я не смогу".  
   
Мне нужно в прачечную, в химчистку и за продуктами - запас полуфабрикатов, годящихся для микроволновки, я подъел. И отменять намеченное не собираюсь, тем более что в логе изначально фигурирует вторая половина дня: с утра я к общению даже с друзьями малопригоден. А сорваться еще раз в мои планы не входит стопроцентно.  
Ну что он там, уснул?  
   
"Полностью устроит. Для вас не будет затруднительно встретиться на месте нашего знакомства или на ближайшей к нему станции метро? Боюсь, я плохо представляю Париж и могу опоздать, если придётся искать другое место".  
   
Да, и водишь ты тоже плохо.  
   
Вообще занятное предложение, если вдуматься. Чтоб я наверняка не забыл, из-за чего встречаемся?  
А я кстати так и не знаю, почему конкретно.  
"Давайте там. Перекресток улиц Лежандр - Соссюр, тротуар с внутренней стороны поворота".  
   
"Договорились. Спасибо".  
   
А вот не буду отвечать. В прошлый раз он мгновенно скрылся, а теперь я исчезну.  
Бросаю взгляд на статус: в строке высвечивается "пишет". Что там еще?  
   
"Я буду обязательно. До встречи, мистер Сато".  
   
Интересно, он и лично меня так называть намерен? А я считал, что у меня частное пространство широкое.  
Не отвечаю и сворачиваю вацап. Пусть сопоставляет, когда я был в сети и в какой момент ушёл, сегодня его очередь.  
   
Судя по часам на заставке, к Иву я уже почти опаздываю. Хоффман не человек, а наказание какое-то! Ненавижу заставлять себя ждать!  
Уходя, я еле сдерживаюсь, чтоб не хлопнуть собственной дверью.  
   
   
*****  
К Леону я заглядываю без предварительного звонка - благо держу в телефонных заметках его расписание. По пятницам он всегда в салоне: даже если небо начнёт кирпичами осыпаться, не прервёт священнодействия над очередным клиентом.  
Оглядываю небольшой зал со стеклянными перегородками между отсеками с креслами, нахожу в крайнем дальнем его темноволосую голову: Леон вдохновенно щелкает ножницами вокруг головы какого-то парня.  
Вот неудача будет, если у него время расписано без зазоров.  
   
\- Лео? - я слегка взмахиваю рукой, чтоб он заметил меня в большом настенном зеркале. - Привет, кажется, я некстати сегодня.  
\- Рен! - Леон оглядывается, лицо озаряет широкая улыбка. При его смуглой коже она выглядит еще белее. - Ты не бываешь некстати, упади где-нибудь и подожди. Получасом располагаешь?  
\- Да хоть всем вечером, если нужно, - послушно озираюсь по сторонам, нахожу свободное кожаное кресло и устраиваюсь в нём с номером "Маленького друга"[26]. Журнал старый, за март две тысячи восьмого; как он попал сюда, загадка. На обложке тайская кошка с ледяным взглядом, но я лучше полистаю "Друга", чем свежий "Апгрейд". С некоторых пор мне неприятны любые напоминания о программировании.  
   
Леон колдует над асимметричной стрижкой: я время от времени взглядываю ему в спину и вижу, как он дирижёрскими жестами оттягивает разновысокие пряди по обе стороны от клиентской головы, а затем взмахивает блёсткими лиловыми ножницами.  
Здесь пахнет кофе, шампунями и отдушкой для краски. Из невидимых динамиков негромко доносится голос диджея с "Азбуки хитов"[27], скоро начнется очередное передавание приветов и пожеланий. У всех мастеров сидит по человеку, к двоим ждут своей очереди еще трое. Надеюсь, то, что рядом с Леоном никто не трётся, означает, что у него найдётся на меня время. Вряд ли он велел прождать полчаса просто так.  
   
Я уже почти прикрываю глаза, привычно расслабляясь в знакомой обстановке, когда из задней комнаты возникает Мале. Я даже вздрагиваю изнутри; руки, держащие журнал, меня не выдают, и на том спасибо.  
Он узнаёт меня моментально - лицо делается каменно-неприязненным, зрачки превращаются в двустволку - но не прикидывается, что не заметил или не признал.  
\- Ренард, - проходя мимо.  
\- Виктор.  
Я не смотрю ему вслед: во-первых, незачем, во-вторых, и так отлично представляю. Крепко сбитая, подновляемая в качалке фигура, чёрные волосы с проседью у висков - у Леона возраст не виден вовсе, у Виктора написан в каждой детали внешности. Сломанный, толсто сросшийся нос, пронзительные охряные глаза, рот... Да, вот рот у него как у порнозвезды, не отнимешь.  
И это чудовище единственный дамский мастер с записью за две недели! Не понимаю, как к нему в кресло садятся.  
Чувствуется, что Леон поговорил с ним после нашей беседы о моих редких визитах: раньше Виктор буквально источал угрозу, а сегодня просто недружелюбен. В то, что самостоятельно мнение изменил, не поверю, даже если мне приплатят.  
   
Леон как фокусник сдёргивает с клиента накидку с влажными острижками, финальными штриховыми жестами поправляет волосы у висков - и отступает в сторону:  
\- Прошу, Жером!  
\- Ты супер, - парень близоруко наклоняется ближе к зеркалу, - моя Одри будет в восторге! Спасибо!  
\- Всё дело в твоем овале лица. Такое любую стрижку превратит в произведение искусства. Будем ждать снова.  
\- Только к тебе!  
Жером уходит рассчитываться, а Леон разворачивается и совсем другим голосом окликает:  
\- Рен, садись.  
Будто от маэстро отвели круг прожектора, и тот расслабился. Я откладываю журнал на столик и перебираюсь в крутящееся кресло.  
\- Что хочешь? - Леон профессиональным движением пропускает через пальцы несколько моих прядей. - Ты стричься?  
\- Краситься, - я встречаюсь с ним взглядом в зеркале. - Выбели меня заново, чернота отросла. И челку укороти.  
\- В прошлый раз корни были более отросшие, - он хмурится, потирая кончиками пальцев сызнова подхваченную прядь. - И потом, если сейчас осветлить без стрижки, концы посекутся. Я просто выжгу волос изнутри, будет мёртвая солома. Обычно мы состригаем примерно четверть - или ты решил отращивать по нижней границе лопаток?  
Я с сомнением оцениваю, какую длину Леон предлагает убрать:  
\- Ты же всегда меня мелируешь, обычно ничего не смущает!  
\- И всегда стригу! - он сощуривается, глядя уже не через зеркало, и спрашивает очень тихо: - У тебя что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, - я отвечаю прямым взглядом. - Ладно, стриги. Но не больше дюйма!  
\- И придётся выдержать пару масок, - Леон переключается в рабочий модус. - Иначе повреждения будут необратимые. Корни я не затрону, но общая длина и без того суховата...  
Я подбираюсь и произношу как можно безразличнее:  
\- А, кстати. Можно мне осветляющую маску на лицо?  
Леон отступает на шаг в сторону и смотрит на меня с откровенной, но незлой насмешкой:  
\- Милый, достаточно было шепнуть другу, что у тебя свидание, и я не задавал бы личных вопросов!  
   
Щеки как кипятком обдаёт. Я резко вскидываюсь, чуть не падая с сиденья, и возражаю раньше, чем додумаю:  
\- Нет у меня свидания! С ума сошёл?!  
Леон неодобрительно покачивает головой: к нам развернулось как минимум четверо посетителей, но мне сейчас безразлична чужая реакция. Я опускаюсь обратно в глубину кресла и повторяю чуть тише:  
\- Нет у меня свидания, Лео. Мне по другой причине нужно.  
\- Как скажешь, - он распечатывает одноразовое покрывало, укутывает мне плечи и застегивает пластиковые зажимы - пальцы задевают кожу на шее. - Не хочешь говорить, дело твоё.  
Ну вот, теперь еще и обиделся.  
   
Я бы объяснил, но что тут скажешь?  
   
\- У меня завтра деловая встреча, - произношу, не открывая глаз, через пять минут, пока он моет мне голову. - Нужно, чтоб вид был безупречным.  
   
Хочу, чтоб сразу заметно было, что я слежу за собой. Да, это мелочно, я отдаю себе отчёт... но терпеть не могу немцев. А завтрашний немец об уходе явно никогда не слышал: я его видел в сумерках и смазанно, но заострённость черт взгляд выхватил автоматически.  
Мне надо быть ярким, светловолосым, с гладкой чистой кожей. Шарлин восхищается её "медовостью", а я надеюсь однажды довести цвет до европейски-белого.  
Пусть он завтра посмотрит и ощутит, что мы из разных вселенных. Что между нами культурная пропасть и абсолютно разный исторический бэкграунд. Что у нас ничего общего нет и обсуждать нечего!  
Знать бы заранее, отчего он встречи так настойчиво добивался. С какой стати. Этот вопрос меня раздражает и тревожит: не люблю неизвестность, она контроля над ситуацией лишает. Я поэтому дёргаюсь, ничего больше.  
Жаль, что сам себе не верю.  
   
Леон наносит обесцвет, как какое-то волшебное зелье. Я покорно жду, пока он подействует, и снова иду к креслу с прикрепленной раковиной и небольшим душем. Смирно терплю промывание волос и нанесение масок - одной на корни волос, второй на длину, третьей на лицо. Мучиться так мучиться.  
Наконец мой гениальный мастер опять смывает все средства и велит садиться на стрижку. Ровняет концы то лезвием, то машинкой, что-то вымеряет, сравнивая пряди между собой, в несколько заходов прорабатывает зубчатую челку с острыми концами - как в фотошопе рисуют, только Леон умеет изобразить такую в реальности.  
Спустя полтора бесконечных часа он, сосредоточенно сжав губы, втирает в корни волос какие-то дополнительные полезности и сообщает, что я обновлён.  
   
Я не Жером, к зеркалу не кидаюсь. Но у меня и зрение лучше.  
С графичной челкой по брови, с заостряющимися на концах прядями двухцветных волос, обрамляющих посвежевшие скулы... даже круги под глазами пропали без всякой косметики... Да, нужное впечатление я произведу.  
\- Спасибо, - я крепко жму Леону руку. - Ну, ты знаешь. Просто спасибо.  
\- Если рассчитываешь на прощение, должен позволить сделать тебе маникюр, - он упорно смотрит в сторону. - Это хоть то, что ты хотел?  
\- И даже больше, - я колеблюсь между закруглением визита и желанием ему угодить. Второе побеждает: - Ладно, маникюр так маникюр. Сам прокололся, сам расплачиваюсь.  
\- Истинно так! - Леон хлопает ладонью о ладонь. - Тогда изволь к столу с лаками. Усаживайся, я буду через минуту.  
   
Отступать поздно; я киваю и безропотно направляюсь куда велено, пытаясь про себя разобраться, так ли уж здорово, что у Леона оказался свободен вечер.  
И лишь еще час спустя, уже по пути домой придумываю ответ, который следовало дать: какое свидание, когда у меня есть Ив, и Леон о нём в курсе? А для Ива я не стал бы торчать в парикмахерской столько времени: он меня видел даже при головной боли.  
   
Вчера мы договорились, что послезавтра он приедет взглянуть на обновлённую обстановку. Я готов показать - и кроме того, в воскресенье Сочельник, а в понедельник Рождество. Два выходных.  
К Рождеству у меня странное отношение. С одной стороны, это церковный праздник, а от всех католических традиций я весьма далёк, с другой - его всегда отмечают с близкими. Новый год для шумной тусовки, а Рождество для камерной... И я неизменно жду сам не зная чего, а когда двадцать пятое число сменяется двадцать шестым, не могу понять, произошло то, чего ждал, или нет. По крайней мере, так было при Валентине. Может, с Ивом пройдёт как-нибудь иначе?  
   
   
*****  
Субботний будильник в четвёртый раз изо всех сил старается вытащить меня из сна. Я непослушным пальцем тыкаю в сенсорную клавишу откладывания и проваливаюсь на новые двадцать минут.  
Потому что спать надо было, когда нормальные люди спали, а не заниматься всякой чепухой. Для бессонницы вроде не время, но мне вчера ни в какую не удавалось смежить веки. То подушка казалась жёсткой, то простыня сбивалась, то замерз под одеялом. Еще одна причина обзавестись наконец нормальным калорифером.  
В итоге в два часа ночи я плюнул, встал, снова переоделся в дневное и включил ноут. Сидел и почти до пяти изучал периодику по домашним животным - после "Маленького друга", видимо, идея пришла. Найти что-нибудь ежемесячное про кошек, а можно и про собак, и выписать: пусть копится на полке на случай, когда для серьёзного чтения нет сил. В итоге набрёл на "Тридцать миллионов друзей"[28], "Особенных собак" и "Особенных кошек"[29], оставил их страницы в закладках "Хрома" и решил перекурить полученную информацию. А после сигареты еле дошёл до постели, рухнул, не раздеваясь, закинул на себя одеяло и отключился.  
И теперь не могу проснуться. Голова уже соображает, но глаза не открываются.  
Может, ну её, эту прачечную? И химчистку туда же. Что у меня третьим в списке значилось? А, "Всё-по-десять". Нет, его так просто не вычеркнешь: пусть я ем дома через день и кое-как, но ведь даже растворимого кофе осталось пол-ложки на дне банки!  
Доброе утро, Рен, если не доброе, то лишь по собственной вине. Вставай и посмотри, что уцелело от вчерашних усилий Леона.  
   
В ванной, когда мне удаётся наконец разглядеть себя без прищура, выясняю, что уцелело всё. Волосы под нажимом щётки льются густой волной, вчерашние маски превратили их в нечто управляемое и мягкое. Знаю по опыту, что ненадолго, но на сегодня эффект обеспечен. Кончики прядей подгибаются, задевая щёки и шею, чёлка трогает линию бровей. Жаль, взгляд так же не смягчишь: всегда слышу о своих пасмурных глазах. Но к ним только привыкнуть можно, выражение не изменишь - я пробовал.  
Откидываю голову, и волосы тяжело рассыпаются по плечам, они теперь чуть ниже ключиц. Коротковато, но Леон прав, мне в самом деле идёт. Особенно то, что цвет на две трети золотисто-светлый, чёрный можно считать подложкой.  
После чистки зубов и умывания я прихожу в себя окончательно: внутри включается биологический таймер. Я прислушиваюсь к его мерному тиканью, примериваюсь, чтоб попасть в ритм, и начинаю успевать.  
Сыворотка на лицо, отдельная на веки, чтоб убрать сонные припухлости. Прозрачная матирующая пудра от "Герлен" - подарок Шарлин.  
Дезодорант, капля духов, футболка, свитер, джинсы.  
Позавтракаю по пути.  
Скорым шагом прохожу на кухню, споласкиваю миски Моне, организую ему кормежку и выметаюсь в прихожую. Уже двенадцать двадцать, времени пока не в обрез, но задерживаться некогда. Бельё для прачечной я приготовил еще вчера, большой пакет из "Трели" ждёт у входной двери. Можно себя похвалить: не надо метаться, судорожно собираясь и прикидывая, не забыл ли чего.  
Ключи, ключи от машины, бумажник, сигареты, наушники. Ботинки, куртка.  
\- Чао, Моне, я ещё заеду днём.  
Кнопка лифта - кабина - первый этаж.  
Выхожу из подъезда, выдёргиваю из кармана портсигар и закуриваю первую сигарету. Сзади доводчик с предупреждающим писком прижимает дверь к косяку, щелкает электронный замок - и становится тихо. Утро субботы, кто-то спит, кто-то уже уехал, во дворе ни одного человека... И меня сейчас не будет тоже.  
Снимаю "джимни" с сигнализации, завожу и через три минуты выезжаю на улицу.  
   
   
*****  
С прачечной и химчисткой мне удалось разобраться на удивление быстро, а вот в продуктовом отделе "Всё-по-десять" я застреваю. Ненавижу покупать еду, выбирать среди коробок и пакетов с яркими картинками. Всегда стараюсь дойти до кафе, но когда пишу, там особо не посидишь: если брошу статью на середине, потом не подберу нить мысли. Писать в кафе, как большинство знакомых, я не могу тоже - плохо получается, слишком много отвлекающих факторов вокруг. В минувшие несколько суток ремонта выбора не было, пришлось взять ноут и уйти из дома, и в итоге я у Ива в кабинете печатал, благо он за отдельной дверью. А Ив сидел в салоне, за стойкой ресепшена, и раз в пару часов заглядывал проведать...  
В общем, доподлинно установлено, что мой робот-друг в рабочее время - микроволновка. А для неё нужны кокоты в пластиковых чашечках, лазаньи в латках, киш, пицца и прочее в том же роде. Мне безразлично, что жевать у монитора, а свежими продуктами я интересуюсь, только когда готовлю для кого-нибудь. В последний раз подобное желание меня года три назад посещало.  
Можно прихватить коктейль из морепродуктов - Иву нравятся креветки и осьминоги - и какие-нибудь консервированные фрукты. А, и авокадо, конечно. Вот их я готов чистить и крошить ежедневно, с сухими водорослями и оливковым маслом выходит отличный салат. Три ложки и сыт.  
   
Беспокойно хмурюсь и в пятый раз оглядываю содержимое своей тележки: надолго ли хватит взятого. На визит "за едой" у меня отведено одно утро в неделю, так что если просчитался сейчас, придётся либо перекусывать в кафе, оставляя начатый материал, либо обходиться чашкой кофе.  
Кстати о кофе, я успел мимо нужного стеллажа пройти.  
Разворачиваюсь между рядами, как на перекрёстке в час-пик, и отправляюсь искать пакет с большой красной кружкой на картинке.  
И молоко не забудь, - вкрадчиво вмешивается внутренний цербер. Не забуду, отстань, - огрызаюсь я так же молча.  
   
...Сорок минут! Я убил здесь полных сорок минут! На часах уже два, и ещё обязательно надо заправиться, а потом закинуть купленное домой. Учитывая, что на встречу я собираюсь на своих двоих, в смысле на метро, нужно заложить время в пути и минут двадцать на пеший маршрут до станции - и от станции. Должно хватить. Или лучше сразу на полчаса рассчитывать? Еще недоставало, чтоб меня ждать пришлось. Не те обстоятельства.  
Где ближайшая заправка?  
   
   
*****  
Уф. Всё, можно выдохнуть: я выполнил намеченные дела и укладываюсь в собственный тайминг. Даже больше чем укладываюсь, у меня в запасе почти час до выхода из дома.  
Стоило побродить по магазину на заправке подольше, выбрать новый освежитель воздуха, докупить омывайки и взять свежую тряпку для стекол - искусственная замша почти бессмертна, но я свою уже в ветошь превратил. Однако я не выдержал внимания парня у кофейного столика: стоял, опершись локтями о высокую столешницу, и даже не скрывал, что пялится. Кажется, Леон перестарался, а я вчера не подумал, что теперь в ближайшие недели две от попыток знакомства меня только появление с Ивом ограждать будет. Навёл марафет на собственную голову!  
В итоге я рассчитался за бензин и ушёл, не услышав оклик от окна, а теперь маюсь паузой. Если выйду немедленно, придётся торчать в метро, убивая время, или плестись с черепашьей скоростью, а для неё погода не та.  
Можно пока от нечего делать выстроить маршрут. Задать в навигаторе или пошарить по схеме? По схеме, пожалуй, получится дольше; значит, так и поступлю.  
Открываю на планшете "Гугл", нахожу на спутниковой карте нужный перекрёсток и станции метро вокруг. Забавно, но первой взгляд выхватывает Вилье. Я столько раз именно здесь выходил в начале осени, что это даже на совпадение не тянет: будто кто-то хотел изобразить закономерность, но просчитался с детализацией. Только какой смысл, если я не горю ни малейшим желанием встречаться?  
Ладно, - я веду пальцем по карте, - доеду досюда, с бульвара почти сразу заверну на улицу Леви, по ней пройду квартал вверх до Лебутё, по Лебутё минут пять до Соссюр, а уже по ней вверх до искомого пересечения с Лежандр.  
   
Откладываю планшет, встаю из кресла и отправляюсь к большому зеркалу в прихожей. Отражение подтверждает, что выгляжу я нормально, с утра ничего не изменилось.  
Пора прекратить дёргаться на пустом месте. Может, мы десять минут проговорим, о чём он там хотел, "лицом к лицу" и разойдёмся, а я себя напрасно накручиваю. Из того, что мне человек неприятен, не следует, что он замышляет какую-то пакость...  
Но зачем ехать в Париж ради личного разговора?  
Так, хватит, прикрикиваю на себя. Что у тебя, в конце концов, нервы или струнки? Распсиховался, будто и впрямь чего-то ждёшь от этой встречи!  
Жду.  
Не мигая смотрю себе в глаза - зрачки, и обычно большие, расширены почти во всю радужку - и медленно киваю. Да, я жду неприятностей, внутри противно позвякивает слабацкая нотка. Но сдавать назад не собираюсь.  
   
Из квартиры я выхожу ровным шагом и тихо прикрываю дверь. До Моне, возлежащего на когтеточке, доносится, должно быть, только звук закрывающихся замков.  
   
   
*****  
От Площади Клиши до Вилье всего две станции; расстояние смешное, я едва успеваю прослушать пару песен из плеера и уже поднимаюсь наверх. Летом прошёл бы пешком весь маршрут, но сейчас подставляться под северный ветер сверх неизбежного нет никакого желания.  
На Леви, как обычно, кипит жизнь: половина пятого, кафе пока полупустые, зато в магазинах по обе стороны улицы уйма народу. Я миную "Всё-по-десять", до которого не доехал из-за аварии, и невольно качаю головой. Я не был в этом районе с того самого вечера, когда не добрался до магазина по милости... А сегодня встречаюсь здесь с ним же - и прохожу мимо красной светящейся вывески. Случайности сговорились? Что ж, узнаем, с какой целью.  
Уже на подъёме по Лебютё меня осеняет идея, и вместо того чтоб идти до пересечения с Соссюр, а затем шагать по ней до перекрестка, я забираю влево, в параллельный проулок. "Улица Клода Пуйе", - гласит надпись на номере дома. Вот и отлично, сейчас выйду на Лежандр и приду сверху, не с той стороны, с какой ехал. Надеюсь, окажусь первым.  
   
...Здесь и правда никого нет.  
По крайней мере, никого, кто подходил бы под воспоминание.  
Я знобко перевожу плечами: свитер тёплый, кожанка зимняя, и всё же не хотелось бы торчать на продуваемом перекрестке дольше необходимого. Нужно глянуть, сколько времени, а дальше надеяться, что он не из тех, кто опаздывает.  
Нахохливаюсь, глубже пряча голову в капюшон, выключаю плеер и вынимаю из ушей наушники. Потом встаю спиной к ветру и закуриваю. Без семи пять, время еще есть.  
   
Когда в сигарете остаётся пара затяжек, включаются фонари - и в ту же секунду на тротуар рядом со мной ложится длинная тень. Я оборачиваюсь как раз чтоб заметить, как он набирает воздуха для приветствия.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Сато.  
Я исподлобья взглядываю на него и протягиваю руку:  
\- Добрый вечер.  
Рукопожатие крепкое и короткое:  
\- Еще раз благодарю, что согласились встретиться. Скольким временем я располагаю?  
Если б ты мне в вацапе сказал, для чего, я бы ответил.  
\- А сколько вам нужно?  
Он заминается и вроде бы слегка хмурится. Я не уверен, потому что не смотрю ему в лицо. Меня учили, что таращиться на постороннего человека невежливо.  
\- Мы можем где-нибудь выпить кофе?  
Да, я примерно так и предполагал. И пока шёл сюда, на всякий случай прикидывал варианты.  
\- Если спустимся на две улицы ниже, там будет неплохая кофейня, - я подбородком указываю на спуск по Соссюр. - Устроит?  
\- Абсолютно.  
Я еще раз пожимаю плечами, на сей раз чтоб было видно:  
\- Отлично, идёмте. Стоять холодно.  
Он без лишних слов разворачивается на месте и идёт рядом, зачем-то приподнимая край рукава:  
\- Мне казалось, я вовремя. Вы давно ждёте?  
А, это он с часами сверился.  
\- Нет, только что пришёл.  
Метров тридцать мы неловко молчим, а затем он указывает рукой направо:  
\- Здесь я остановился.  
Я прослеживаю направление: небольшое черное крыльцо, утопленный в стену зеркальный вход, сверху красная маркиза с жёлтой надписью: "Отель Звезда Вилье"[30].  
   
А ведь наверняка он и в прошлый раз жил здесь же, недаром сообщил полицейским, что поблизости есть салон автопроката. И столкнулись мы в минуте отсюда.  
Ну и зачем мне эта информация?  
   
\- Как обслуживание? - спрашиваю из вежливости, чтоб как-то отреагировать.  
\- Прекрасно, - он рекордно краток. Можно подумать, это мне общаться пригорело!  
Больше мы не заговариваем до самого поворота на Леви. Здесь он умеряет шаг и смотрит на меня, ожидая указаний. Я тоже не трачу слов и просто мотаю головой влево: туда.  
   
"Золотая булочка"[31] встречает нас ароматом корицы, ванили и вкуснейшим привкусом кофе, сразу оседающим на языке. Здесь тепло, светло, и я с порога замечаю в глубине небольшого зала свободный столик.  
\- Добрый день, господа, - приветливо здоровается девушка за прилавком, - добро пожаловать, мы только что испекли свежие круассаны!  
\- Добрый день, - киваю я, расстегивая куртку, а мой молчаливый спутник внимательно вслушивается и медленно повторяет за мной звук в звук:  
\- Добрый день.  
   
Вот это "р" у него. Будь у меня подобное, я бы повесился. Язык для приказов, а не для нормальной жизни... Но зато это первая фраза, которую он произнёс по-французски.  
Я заставляю себя выдохнуть, потом вдохнуть - и наконец начинаю дышать нормально.  
   
\- Идёмте туда, - указываю на столик, - снимем верхнюю одежду.  
\- Хорошо.  
С облегчением разоблачаюсь, вешаю кожанку на спинку стула и жду, чтобы он скинул свою светлую парку. Длинный мех на капюшоне шевелится в потоке тёплого воздуха от кондиционера, пока он разматывает длинный шарф в крупную клетку. И убирает зимнюю кепку, которую в руке держал от самого входа.  
Мне проще: ни шапки, ни шарфа, одернуть свитер - и вперед, к витрине.  
\- Двойной капучино, круассан с сыром, брускетту с сёмгой и... - я задумываюсь, - и тарталетку с лимоном.  
Я голоден, между прочим. Я сегодня так толком и не позавтракал.  
   
Стоп, а он как заказывать станет? По-английски? Чтобы в нас сомневались всё время, что просидим?  
   
Я слегка оборачиваюсь - просто чтоб было понятно, к кому адресуюсь - и вполголоса предлагаю:  
\- Скажите, что будете, я назову.  
Он чуть усмехается и безразлично качает головой:  
\- Спасибо, не стоит.  
И озвучивает по-английски. Разумеется, игнорируя, как вытягивается лицо продавщицы.  
Латте, круассан, тарталетка со свежей малиной. Я вздыхаю и виновато смотрю на девушку, а она на меня. Нестерпимо хочется пробормотать вслух, что он иностранец и вообще с придурью, всё равно он не поймёт сказанного, но я прикусываю губу и жду, пока нам пробьют чек.  
\- Пять минут, господа, - она обращается ко мне. Я киваю:  
\- Спасибо, я подойду за подносом.  
   
Тот, с кем я пришёл, похоже, засёк обмен взглядами, но остаётся равнодушным - по крайней мере, непохоже, чтоб его занимало произведённое впечатление. Что, стыдно должно быть не ему, а нам? Но мы у себя дома. И мы не выносим этот язык, мог бы и знать, раз собрался общаться с французом...  
...на английском.  
   
От последней мысли я хмыкаю, неожиданно для самого себя вслух.  
\- Всё в порядке? - тут же доносится из-за моей спины.  
Мы как раз подошли к столику, я огибаю угол, чтобы сесть к стене, и морщу нос:  
\- Всё в порядке.  
Он устраивается напротив - плечи расправлены, осанка прямая - и кивает:  
\- Хорошо.  
Куда уж лучше, он что, опять собирается ходить вокруг да около? Я сдвигаюсь на край стула, облокачиваюсь о столешницу и интересуюсь без обиняков:  
\- Что вы от меня хотели?  
В этот раз ему придётся сказать. Я за пятницу так извёлся, что если не получу ответа, причем немедленно, просто убью его на месте.  
\- Мистер Сато... - начинает он раздумчиво, глядя на пляшущий огонек стоящей между нами свечки, но не успеваю я обратиться в слух, от кассы доносится оклик:  
\- Господа с чеком сто двадцать семь, ваш заказ!  
Как нарочно.  
Я встаю и жестом прерываю его попытку подняться следом:  
\- Здесь посидите, я принесу.  
В кафе достаточно людно, чтоб вдвоём толкаться.  
   
Забираю большой поднос, возвращаюсь, лавируя между столиками, обратно, ставлю его между нами - мой громко говоря собеседник предусмотрительно отодвинул свечу - и усаживаюсь в прежней позе.  
Давай, излагай.  
   
\- Мистер Сато, - начинает он сызнова ровно с теми же интонациями. Теперь прерываю уже я:  
\- Слушайте, давайте или Сато, или Ренард. Без этого "мистер" можно как-нибудь обойтись?  
\- Р _е_ нард, - неторопливо, точно пробуя на вкус, произносит он.  
   
Нет, ну ни хрена себе "р"! С ума сойти можно. В английском настолько слышно не было.  
   
\- Рен _а_ рд, - поправляю я сумрачно. - На второй слог.  
\- Понятно. Но в таком случае вы тоже обращайтесь ко мне по имени. По любому из двух.  
Ого, да у него еще и не одно? И я, видимо, оба должен знать?  
\- От второго я даже инициал не помню, - сообщаю, глядя в окно за его спиной.  
\- О, - он выглядит слегка озадаченным, но сразу берёт себя в руки. - Простите, я не подумал... Александер Хельмут Хоффман, к вашим услугам.  
   
Ну просто одно красивей другого! Как еще не "фон Хоффман".  
   
\- Ладно. Пусть будет Александер, - решаю я, поколебавшись. Беру чашку с кофе, ложечку с блюдца и принимаюсь снимать с капучино пенку с коричным сердечком посредине. - Вы намерены мне сказать, зачем хотели видеть?  
\- Да, непременно.  
Он вдруг напрягается - я ощущаю эту собранность буквально физически. В абрисе фигуры что-то неуловимо меняется, в голосе появляются иные обертоны.  
\- Ренард, я сознаю, что мои слова могут прозвучать для вас неуместно или хуже - оскорбительно, но... Я размышлял два месяца и понял, что обязан сделать вам предложение, иначе ко мне не вернётся внутренний покой.  
Я впервые смотрю на него через столик - и не сразу понимаю, что именно вижу. У непроницаемого германца порозовели скулы! Ого, кажется, не мне одному здесь неловко.  
\- Предложение? Какое?  
\- Поскольку я создал на дороге аварийную ситуацию и причинил вам огромное неудобство, я считаю... - Он ненадолго умолкает, собираясь то ли с мыслями, то ли со словами, и опять хмурится, уже заметней: - Я считаю необходимым предложить денежную компенсацию за тот вечер и за то, что покалечил вам машину. Неважно, что страховая компания покрыла ваши убытки, это нужно лично мне.  
Поднимает спокойные глаза в опушке светлых ресниц и переспрашивает:  
\- Ренард? Вы так смотрите, что подтверждаете мои худшие опасения. Скажите что-нибудь, пожалуйста.  
   
А что тут можно сказать?!  
   
У меня, должно быть, обескураженный вид, потому что он слегка наклоняет голову и внезапно улыбается. И эта улыбка добивает мою способность рассуждать. Она настоящая - и она меняет Хоффмана до неузнаваемости. Теплеют глаза, на щеках проступают ямочки, убавляется возраста. Только что было под сорок, а сейчас передо мной сидит ровесник, лет тридцати трех - тридцати четырех максимум.  
Он терпеливо ждёт ответа, а я растерянно моргаю, забыв про кофе, и где-то на самом дне мыслей осознаю, что только что впервые подумал о нём с именем... ладно, с фамилией... и без всякой враждебности.  
Как будто её вообще не существовало.  
\- И речи быть не может, - произношу, как только воскресает способность монтировать слова в предложения. - С какой стати мне брать у вас деньги? Случай действительно был страховой, автомобиль я уже починил. Так что нет, даже не заговаривайте больше!  
Я ждал чего угодно, только не подобного. У меня в мыслях не было, что он вообще винил себя в произошедшем! Я бы на его месте...  
Хоффман предполагал реакцию, она его не удивляет - но огорчает, и это почему-то тоже заметно. В лице не вздрагивает ни одна черта, но оно неуловимо закрывается, и эффект, который дала улыбка, сразу пропадает. За столиком вновь возникает корректный замкнутый немец, куда старше и собранней меня.  
\- Александер, - произношу по слогам невозможно длинное имя, - вы что, в самом деле приехали предложить мне денег? В таком случае я понимаю, почему не хотели писать в вацапе!  
\- Да, - он внимательно смотрит на свою тарталетку. - Я предполагал, что встречу отказ. Но я обязан был попробовать.  
\- Да почему?!  
   
Должен он разбирать, что изумление у меня неподдельное? Если догадывается, что в вацапе я его прямым текстом послал бы!  
   
Хоффман поднимает невычисляемый взгляд:  
\- Потому что вина была моя, и вы страшно переживали.  
   
Пожалуйста, пусть это не означает, что он догадался тогда, отчего я так среагировал.  
А он ведь догадался.  
   
Чёрт побери, как? Ему все мои реакции должны были как минимум чуждыми казаться, и английский у меня гораздо формальней французского, я в нём нюансами не владею... Звучал я уж всяко не расстроенно, я в ярости был!  
Я нервно сплетаю пальцы, раз, другой, и принимаюсь по одному проворачивать кольца. Когда прокрутится четвёртое, последнее, скажу.  
Если б он обвинил меня в хамстве, я бы чувствовал себя правым и вовсю отбивался. Если б мне не было стыдно с того самого вечера, не о чем было бы говорить.  
Я рассчитывал, что мы больше не встретимся, я выкинул те события из памяти, как его визитку из окна машины. Но я привык отвечать за слова, как за действия, а теперь есть возможность. И ему ведь наверное потребовалась смелость, чтоб свой бред выложить...  
\- А я не знал, как извиниться перед вами. Тоже казалось, что в вацапе несколько неудобно.  
\- Извиниться? - у него красиво выгибается одна бровь. - За что?  
Ага, а теперь нужно сформулировать с первой попытки. Со второй я буду безнадёжным школьником.  
\- За то, что так на вас разорался. Я не хотел, честное слово, просто ситуация была... Ну, не в вашу пользу, а я очень люблю свою машину. Раз уж мы увиделись - извините.  
   
Я собирался сказать и до упора надеялся обойтись.  
   
Направленный на меня взгляд делается ярче, глубже - эффект даже улыбку затмевает, а Хоффман принимает для себя какое-то решение и протягивает над столом руку:  
\- Будем знакомы? Алекс.  
Я принимаю её:  
\- А я Рен.  
У нас не принято больше раза за день пожимать руку одному и тому же человеку - по крайней мере, здороваясь. Второе рукопожатие намекает, что ты забыл или не заметил собеседника при приветствии.  
Но Хоффман немец, он не в курсе наших тонкостей. И на улице первым действовал я, а здесь он, и с нормальным вариантом имени... Так что это определённо следует счесть первым разом.  
   
Мы переглядываемся, и он наконец поднимает с блюдца свою толстостенную чашку с латте. Пробует посыпанную ванильной стружкой пенку, дотрагивается губами и чуть косится на мою кожаную перчатку. Я надеваю гловелетт под шерстяную зимнюю, она тонкая, никому не видно, что слоёв на руке два.  
Шевелю пальцами и комментирую как можно безличнее:  
\- Рука мёрзнет часто, я всю зиму кисть утепляю.  
Хоффман смаргивает, будто я сбил его с какой-то мысли:  
\- Вы о митенке?  
\- Угу, - название неверное, но какая разница.  
\- Я смотрел не на неё, - он качает коротко остриженной головой, продолжая изучать мои пальцы. - На ваше кольцо.  
   
А. Я и не понял.  
   
На левой руке у меня можно разглядывать только главное из всех, самое любимое. Крупная, в длину фаланги, голова дракона, а обод - тело с прижатыми крыльями. Кольцо объемное, пальцы с трудом прилегают друг к другу, но я привык. Остальные иногда снимаю, а его никогда.  
Насколько могу вспомнить, никто на нём внимание обычно не задерживает: массивное, тяжелое, не сказать чтоб изящное. И пускай.  
Хоффман не даёт понять, нравится ли ему, а я оцениваю степень тепла в кафе и расстегиваю кнопку на ремне перчатки. Пока внимание не обратил, не ощущал, что ладони жарко. Стаскиваю гловелетт и убираю в карман джинсов; главное, не забыть вернуть на руку, когда собираться станем.  
   
\- Красивое, - роняет Хоффман так внезапно, что у меня невольно вздрагивают ноздри. Нормальное такое время отклика, минуты две прошло!  
\- Спасибо, мне тоже нравится, - я принимаюсь резать свою брускетту. - В общем, надеюсь, вопрос с деньгами мы закрыли.  
\- Если вы категорически против.  
\- Да.  
Он незаметно выдыхает - как я, когда хочу скрыть недовольство чем-нибудь.  
\- Пусть будет по-вашему. Я ничего не могу предложить взамен?  
\- Не надо, - я гляжу на него, не мигая, как сегодня перед выходом смотрел на своё отражение. - Если хотите, расскажите, что делали тогда в Париже.  
Он чуть сощуривается:  
\- С лёгкостью, но, боюсь, особенно рассказывать не о чем. Меня всегда тянуло в ваш город, хотелось своими глазами увидеть его красоту, подышать его воздухом. В ноябре я приехал впервые.  
   
Меня вдруг посещает нехорошее предчувствие, что то, что он скажет дальше, мне не понравится. После окончания реверансов по поводу аварии стало спокойней, а теперь пальцы опять стискиваются на ноже и вилке до белых ногтей.  
   
\- Я успел распланировать три дня и взять в аренду автомобиль, - продолжает Хоффман невозмутимо. - В первый вечер я рассчитывал съездить в вечерний Версаль, независимо от расписания работы музея, но, гм... повстречал вас, - в серьёзных глазах за стеклами очков появляются смешинки. - Больше в тот раз мне нечего оказалось делать в Париже.  
   
Класс. Приехал человек познакомиться со столицей моей родины, нарвался на меня и уехал. Еще бы, я б, наверное, после такого тоже убрался по-быстрому, без разглядывания памятников.  
   
\- А теперь? - я с силой сглатываю клубок в горле. Надеюсь, тон не выдаёт, что мне не по себе. - В этот раз?  
\- Сегодня я встречаюсь с вами, - сообщает он как о само собой разумеющемся. - Я приехал с конкретной целью.  
   
Секундочку...  
   
Я торопливо прожёвываю, чтоб не говорить с полным ртом:  
\- А обратно когда?  
\- Завтра утром. В шесть сорок с Восточного вокзала, - последние два слова Хоффман тщательно произносит по-французски, и до меня внезапно доходит, что я начисто отключился от того, что мы общаемся не на нём.  
\- Приехали тоже на поезде? - уточняю больше для проформы, и так уже ясно. Он ведь писал: "Я могу приехать в Париж".  
\- Да, два... нет, уже три часа назад. Как раз успел без спешки заселиться в отель.  
   
Да он чокнутый. Честное слово.  
Мне позарез необходимо вернуть уверенность в себе, и срочно. Насколько легче было на него злиться!  
   
\- Но завтра же Сочельник! Вы же его в поезде встретите!  
\- Нестрашно, - он поправляет на переносице очки, - мне было куда важнее переговорить с вами.  
\- А если бы завтра было Рождество?!  
\- И какая разница?  
Мы снова сталкиваемся взглядами через стол, и я бессильно поднимаю плечи:  
\- Но это же чепуха какая-то, Алекс!  
Он беззаботно смотрит на меня:  
\- Разве? Для меня нет. Собственное спокойствие для меня важнее, а для его обретения необходимо было вас увидеть.  
   
Приехать ради пары часов в кофейне, переночевать в Париже, который видел только из окна,  и уехать назад.  
Кстати, куда именно?  
   
\- Вы ведь из Германии? - я в десятый раз окидываю его взглядом.  
   
Высокий, худой, очень бледный. Лицо почти без морщин, но носогубные складки глубокие, такие уже не разгладятся. И между бровями след - видимо, часто хмурится.  
Представляю, как мы смотримся за этим столиком для любого наблюдателя, и становится необъяснимо знобко. Хоффман, конечно, заметно измождённее, зато какой-то очень... настоящий. В будничном бежевом свитере с замшевыми накладками на локтях, в потёртых голубых джинсах он выглядит так, словно в любой ситуации знает, как действовать. А собственная внешность ему попросту неинтересна, как и мнение окружающих о нём и о его поступках.  
И я, без всяких метафор из другого мира. В моей реальности на одежде должны быть лейблы, а выглядеть полагается на миллион евро, чтоб никому не пришло в голову спросить, как дела, сочувственным тоном... Я вчера вечер в салоне красоты убил, чтоб по мне только ухоженность вычитывалась. Чтоб закрыться по максимуму. И всё-таки проговорился, что сожалею. В ответ на его дикое предложение, но какая разница?  
Всё как я вчера и хотел продемонстрировать: разное прошлое, разное настоящее, никаких объединяющих факторов. Сейчас разойдёмся - он в отель, я в метро - и больше никогда не пересечемся.  
Кстати, я ответ прослушал.  
   
\- Извините, - беру я себя в руки, - отвлёкся. Откуда?  
\- Из Берлина, - просто повторяет Хоффман.  
   
Надо взять и предложить. Откажет так откажет, зато у меня совесть чиста будет.  
   
Я сознаю, что тяну время, но всё равно задаю еще один неглавный вопрос:  
\- А почему не самолетом? И быстрее, и дешевле.  
\- Не люблю летать, - он доедает тарталетку и быстрыми незаметными движениями облизывает выпачканные в креме пальцы. Я широко раскрываю глаза: ничего себе. Мне бы и не приснилось так открыто условностями манкировать. - Предпочитаю вид из окна, хорошую книгу и крепкий сон под стук колёс.  
\- Заманчиво излагаете. - Откладывать дальше невозможно. Я решаюсь: - Знаете что... Я понимаю, прозвучит наивно, но...  
\- Да?  
\- Если захотите, приезжайте в Париж еще, - выговариваю на одном дыхании, почти без интонаций. - Я могу устроить вам экскурсию.  
\- С удовольствием. А на Эйфелеву башню поднимемся?  
В первый момент мне кажется, что он насмехается: что делать на этом китчевом символе города? - а затем я осознаю, что только что получил согласие.  
\- Поднимемся, если хотите.  
\- Спасибо.  
   
Будто не он мне, а я ему одолжение сделал.  
   
\- Круассаны здесь очень вкусные, - сообщает Хоффман спустя минуту. Я как раз доедаю свой и киваю:  
\- Знаю.  
\- Рен, вы уверены, что я не смогу убедить вас взять деньги? - продолжает он с тем же выражением лица.  
   
Что, не отступился?!  
   
Я возмущенно втягиваю воздух, забыв, что жую - и немедленно давлюсь, так, что приходится бросить недоеденное пирожное на блюдце и закрыть руками лицо. Горло перехлёстнуто, ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, на глазах от мучительного кашля выступают слезы, уши закладывает тонким звоном...  
Хоффман резко встаёт, обходит стол - и одной ладонью ловит мой взмокший лоб, а другой прицельно ударяет чуть ниже линии плеч. Не там, где стучат обычно.  
И я опять начинаю дышать, а он протягивает мне кружку с остывшим кофе:  
\- Отпейте и ничего не говорите пару минут, пусть дыхание восстановится. И извините.  
   
Я только судорожно всхлипываю, вытирая мокрые ресницы, и мрачно смотрю на него. Всё, с нормальным внешним видом можно попрощаться: на скулах наверняка пятна, веки красные, нос течёт... И ведь именно таким он меня и запомнит!  
   
Хоффман выдерживает мой взгляд и улыбается - самыми краешками рта:  
\- Выразительно. Хорошо, что вы молчите.  
\- Это... - получается сипло и с присвистом, я еще раз откашливаюсь, выравнивая голос, и пробую снова: - Это точно.  
Он возвращается на свой стул, а я дожидаюсь, пока уймётся отдающееся в горле сердцебиение, и спрашиваю:  
\- Вы врач?  
Он выглядит удивлённым:  
\- Нет, почему?  
\- Знали, что делали, - я показываю на своё горло. - И действовали чётко.  
\- Просто интуиция. - По мне, наверное, видно, что не верю, потому что он добавляет: - Я преподаватель биологии в Берлинском университете.  
   
А я думал, офисный работник...  
   
\- Никогда ни с одним преподавателем не пил вместе кофе, - улыбка у меня всё-таки вылезает. - А я журналист в паре автомобильных журналов. Ну, не совсем журналист... обзорщик.  
\- О, - Хоффман складывает кончики пальцев, чтоб ладони образовали шатёр, и рассматривает меня как-то по-новому. Но такое внимание не раздражает: Ив, уяснив, кто я, сильней среагировал. - И можно где-нибудь почитать?  
\- Только по-французски, - мне вдруг делается глупо жаль, что контент обоих сайтов составляется сплошь на родном языке.  
\- К сожалению, по-французски я не говорю, - он чуть сжимает губы и опускает ресницы. Язычок основательно оплавившейся свечи колеблется в линзах очков зеленым бликом. - Но в любом случае хотел бы взглянуть, если позволите.  
\- Пришлю ссылку в вацап, - я кручу в пальцах бумажную салфетку. Мы поели, кофе был вкусный, но теперь...  
\- Алекс, вы не курите?  
Если нет, потерплю. Слишком долго одеваться, чтоб выходить одному, а потом возвращаться. Но Хоффман с энтузиазмом откликается:  
\- Курю. И много.  
\- И я много. Пойдём, отравимся?  
Он усмехается:  
\- Всегда готов. Мы вернёмся?  
Я оглядываю опустевший поднос, на котором одиноко грустит моя тарталетка, и перекладываю её на салфетку, чтоб взять с собой:  
\- Нет. Можем пройтись, если хотите.  
Я, конечно, закоченею, но возвращаться домой - сейчас? Нет уж.  
\- Давайте.  
   
Мы собираемся, укутываясь, как на Северный полюс, уносим поднос к стойке для грязной посуды и на два голоса желаем девушке-продавцу приятного вечера. Причем Хоффман действует так же, как при входе: слушает, как я произношу, и повторяет. И получает в ответ пожелание всего доброго более приветливым тоном, чем при приеме заказа.  
   
На улице мы синхронно вынимаем курево - я портсигар, он какую-то незнакомую пачку. По краю тёмной сигареты отблёскивает серебристый ободок.  
Я закусываю фильтр собственной и принимаюсь шарить по карманам в поисках неизвестно куда сунутой зажигалки, а Хоффман заслоняет от ветра, чтоб не погас, огонек своей и подносит мне. Я тут же делаю глубокую затяжку, разжигая табак:  
\- Спасибо.  
Что-то смущает меня в этом жесте; не пойму, что, и ухватить не получается.  
Он кивает, закуривает сам и серьезно спрашивает:  
\- Вы не на машине?  
\- Нет, пешком. В смысле, подземкой.  
\- О, - он выразительно оглядывает мою куртку, - в таком случае вы замёрзнете. У меня зимняя одежда, а у вас осенняя.  
\- Зимняя, - возражаю я, - она на меху.  
\- Рен, я провожу вас до метро, - продолжает Хоффман вопросительно, но как-то так, что толком заспорить не получается, - иначе завтра вы сляжете. А послезавтра, как вы сами заметили, Рождество. Нехорошо будет провести его с температурой.  
   
А погулять?  
   
\- Я не замёрзну, - настаиваю как можно убедительнее. - И ветер уже не такой сильный. Можем хотя бы до Святого Сердца дойти!  
\- Я приеду на полные выходные, - он качает головой. Сигарета в сухих губах прогорает слишком быстро - должно быть, и правда подмораживает, но я не чувствую. - И вы покажете мне самые красивые места Парижа. Но на сегодня давайте закончим. Или... - он задумывается, не отводя странно выжидательного взгляда, - можем пойти ко мне. Поговорим ещё.  
\- Нет, - срывается у меня раньше, чем он закончит. Все-таки неприятно, когда у собеседника глаза настолько дымчатые. В кафе казались темнее, но сейчас, в жёлтом фонарном свете, ощущать их внимание на себе вновь неуютно. - Тогда, действительно, погуляем в следующий раз. Чтоб оба готовы были.  
Хоффман кивает с однозначным удовлетворением, будто я правильно ответил. Не понимаю, почему, зато в красках представляю, как его студенты боятся.  
Я встаю вполоборота и обозначаю:  
\- Если к метро, то в ту сторону.  
   
Он провожает меня до самого Вилье. По пути мы съедаем, разломив пополам, мою тарталетку, и практически не открываем ртов: Хоффман со сдержанной заинтересованностью рассматривает дома по обеим сторонам улицы, а мне просто спокойно, потому что сейчас тишина не давит на уши.  
Около убегающего под землю эскалатора мы останавливаемся. Нужно что-то сказать, попрощаться и легко уйти, действуй, действуй, требую я от себя, но на ум не приходит ни фразы. Силы кончились без предупреждения, прежняя скованность неодолимо наваливается вновь: переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, уставившись на ограду лестничного спуска, и молчу. Пауза делается тягостной.  
Хоффман рядом тоже вздыхает - и внезапно опять протягивает мне руку, так, будто желает в чем-то убедиться. В третий раз.  
Я отвечаю на пожатие, и мы с облегчением переглядываемся.  
\- Спасибо, что согласились пообщаться, Рен, - он размыкает пальцы. - Надеюсь, вы предлагали всерьёз. Я с удовольствием встретился бы с вами снова.  
\- Всерьёз, - я киваю. - Спишемся.  
\- Непременно. Всего доброго.  
\- И вам, - я пристукиваю ботинком о ботинок. - Счастливо добраться домой.  
\- Благодарю. Значит, до связи?  
\- До связи.  
   
В метро я устраиваюсь у окна, прислоняясь к тёмному стеклу висок в висок со своим отражением, и смотрю в никуда. С чего я настолько боялся этой встречи? И - с чего он меня настолько бесил, должна же существовать хоть одна разумная причина? Нежелание вспоминать тот вечер, не только из-за аварии, но и из-за своего поведения, не в счёт.  
Должна быть причина.  
Но я её так и не нахожу.  
  
  
   
   
[25] fuse (англ.) - запал, взрыватель, плавка, затравка, предохранитель. to fuse - сделать короткое замыкание, растворяться, сплавлять, плавить, сливаться.  
flame (англ.) - пламя, огонь, страсть, яркий свет. to flame - гореть, вспыхивать, пламенеть -  и (весьма неожиданно в глагольном ряду) вспылить.  
  
[26] "Le Petit Ami des animaux", французский журнал о кошках и собаках. Ближайшим аналогом в российской периодике можно назвать журнал "Друг" издательства "Animal Press". _  
_  
[27] http://www.abcdanceradio.com/. Радио «ABC Hits Music» - парижская радиостанция.  
  
[28] http://www.info-presse.fr/fiches/30-millions-amis_2015_gp.htm?uni=1  
  
[29] http://www.info-presse.fr/abonnement-magazine/animaux/  
  
[30] Pavillon Villiers Etoile, трёхзвездочный отель в XVII округе Парижа. Персонал, как и положено, отлично владеет английским языком, обслуживание качественное и абсолютно невидимое. Немецкого туриста всё устроило еще при первом заселении =)  
  
[31] Сеть кофеен Brioche Doree принадлежит французской группе компаний Le Duff, работающей также под марками Del Arte и Fournil de Pierre, а на американском рынке — La Madeleine. Глава компании Луи ле Дюфф, по его признанию, в 1970-х годах вдохновился идеей заведений, работающих в Канаде. Так возникла концепция Brioche Doree, функционирующая в двух форматах: Brioche Doree Express — точки продажи на вынос и Brioche Doree — классические кафетерии.


	6. Chapter 6

  **6.**  
\- Доброе утро, Такеши-сан. Как настроение в преддверии Нового года? Домой на выходные слетать не планируете?  
\- Здесь встретим. Я обещал, что в начале февраля в Саппоро съездим, он удовлетворился.  
\- В Саппоро?.. На Снежный фестиваль[32] что ли?  
\- Куда же еще. Выяснилось, что он ни разу ни в Одори, ни в Сусукино не был. Буду просвещать.  
\- Он на сколько тебя младше?  
\- Какое это имеет значение? На шесть лет. Мог в детстве побывать, чтоб я себя старшим братом не ощущал!  
\- Тебя глаза выдают, Такеши-сан. Между прочим, желание порадовать не зазорно.  
\- Порадовать, порадовать... Для меня каждый выезд с базы - стресс. Ты ведь знаешь, мне среди стен спокойнее.  
\- Ты же с флеймом будешь! Со своим!  
\- И моя безопасность на открытом пространстве будет зависеть от человека, который в двадцать восемь лет хочет глазеть на ледяные скульптуры? Спасибо, успокоил! Садись работать.  
\- Сажусь, сажусь. Между прочим, если ты не в курсе, Третьей мировой войны нет, конца света тоже. Погуляете, подышите городским воздухом... А на Новый год какие планы?  
\- Никаких. У меня работа.  
\- Что, здесь? Погоди, а я Киру обнадежил, что проведём вместе, дома!  
\- Не здесь, успокойся. В смысле, тебя это не касается. Мне нужно подбить все видео и аудиофайлы, все графики и всю докладную отчётность по объекту 112. И первого января положить на стол господину Итикаве. За оставшиеся четыре дня, не считая сегодняшнего, подготовить конечный доклад плюс закрыть все контрольные точки по текущим объектам. Так что встречу приход Сегацу-сана[33] в кабинете, спасибо, хоть не у мониторов.  
\- А что за спешка с объектом 112?  
\- Необходимо, чтобы папка ушла в архив не позднее третьего января, иначе согласно гайдзинским метрикам дело попадет в отчетный период восемнадцатого года, и мне настучат по голове. Так что итоговая сводка должна поступить вовремя... И начни наконец работать, Ичиго-кун!  
\- Я между прочим уже десять минут отсматриваю графики. Умею анализировать, слушать и говорить одновременно, не волнуйся. Так не скажешь, что с объектом 112?  
\- Отчего не сказать. Бывшая пара Merciful, в живых оставался -б, три месяца назад умер. Семьдесят два года, рекордная продолжительность жизни для одиночного. Я по графику делал полугодовую проверку и вчера вечером обнаружил в его квартире другого человека. Пришлось потрудиться, пока установил по видео хронологию событий. Судя по признакам, у флейма случился обширный инфаркт после углублявшегося в последний год минуса. Был затворником, ничем не интересовался, практически не выходил на улицу - это в Нью-Йорке! Ну и... Вызвал "911", но к нему не успели.  
\- Фьюзы или фьюза давно нет?  
\- Лет десять, но они были обычными разделенными, смерть одной на жизнь другого не повлияла. Поля изначально индивидуальные, способности залочены чисто, в общем, беспроблемный случай. Ни тот ни другой руководству не пригодились, информация уже через три года устарела, но ценность у обоих была не та, чтоб восстановлением пары заниматься.  
\- А фьюза из-за переполненности так рано погибла?  
\- У неё произошли один за другим несколько гипертонических кризов, так что, полагаю, да. Омура рано кончилась. Адари держался дольше, а теперь я готовлю финальный отчёт. Минус одна проверка.  
\- Давно их разделили?  
\- Судя по дате на папке, в двухтысячном. Это дело было заведено до меня. Не вздыхай, система не может включать интересы отдельных личностей. Колесо провернётся, и они родятся снова. Мы не гайдзины, чтобы множить энтропию и хаос в текущей жизни.  
\- Знаю, но всё же...  
\- Знай молча. Что там с твоими ненаглядными 137? Если не возражаешь, проверь сегодня обоих, а я поработаю над 112.  
\- Не вопрос, трудись. У 137 обстановка штатная, графики у обоих достаточно ровные. По кривым не усматриваю поводов для беспокойства, сейчас перейду к видеозаписям... Слушай, а может их общее поле спасать? В вопросах здоровья, в скорости восстановления после стрессов, например?  
\- Ни от чего оно не спасает, оно им в отдельных жизнях мешает только. Тебе что, принцип работы неизвестен? Поле на пару замкнуто. Углубляет взаимопонимание, особенно в боевой обстановке, и отторгает вмешательства извне. Потому они себе никого найти надолго и не могут, я ведь говорил уже.  
\- И больше никакой пользы?  
\- Никакой, кроме лишней головной боли для нас. Теперь закрой рот и дай мне сосредоточиться.  
   
\- ...Такеши-сан, у меня вопрос.  
\- Благословенная тишина длилась недолго. Ладно, пока я сверяю данные по больнице и моргу, задай.  
\- Почему мы не работаем с мобильными телефонами? Не слишком ли доверяем видеозаписям, когда при современной технике проще подключиться к мессенджерам? Ведь экраны смартфонов мы не видим, отслеживать переписку не можем...  
\- Два года назад эту часть отменили за неактуальностью. И она удалена из всех дел, которые находятся в твоем ведении. Тебе же проще.  
\- Что-то я со всеми предложениями опаздываю. А в случае форс-мажора мы сумеем засечь разблокировку? Не смотри так, я просто интересуюсь. Теоретически, без оснований.  
\- Хорошо. Но пусть на сегодня это будет последняя занимающая тебя тема!  
\- Обещаю, дальше онемею как тунец.  
\- При активации стандартной связи сработает сигнал тревоги. Завоет наша система безопасности, включится красная панель на главной консоли. Если кто-то из пары очнётся и позовёт второго зовом, зов будет услышан здесь. И если любой из них активирует телепорт для переноса, тоже. Надеюсь, для природной связи правило не предусматривает исключений.  
\- Из-за общего энергополя беспокоишься?  
\- Кроме него будет отчего заволноваться. Далось тебе их поле, Ичиго-кун!  
\- Естественно, далось. В формуле запуска Программы у нас слова часть аутотренинга, а у них проговаривание фактажа!  
\- Гм... может, ты и прав. Мне ни разу не приходило в голову рассмотреть общность энергополя как проявление сращивания. "Душа пополам"... А поодиночке оба, следуя такой логике, бездушны? Занятно, -а в этом однажды упрекали. В камеру ссора попала.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- За что?  
\- За признание моей правоты, Такеши-сан.  
\- Не стоит. Так вот: при реновации стандартной связи мы в течение десяти секунд получим уведомление с общеевропейской вышки. А дальше нашей задачей будет уведомление руководства.  
\- Но у них ведь не волевая связь, ты сам указывал, что природники могут отличаться. Что, если их механизм пробуждения неизвестен?  
\- Не действуй мне на нервы, пожалуйста. Я сужу по обработанной статистике, природники встречаются в каждом поколении. Они практически всегда гордость и butthurt для аппарата - трудноуправляемы, ориентируются только на себя и на парного... Но при любом развитии событий их обуздывают, если выходят из-под контроля. Количество жертв различается, но результат один, без исключений. Коллектив, как показывает история, неизменно сильнее личности, даже если личность составляют два человека.  
\- И что, они всегда карьеру в спецподразделениях делают?  
\- Не понял твоего уточнения.  
\- Ну, все природники становятся тайными агентами, разведчиками, дорастают до постов и чинов?  
\- А, нет, необязательно. Но стремятся. Другое дело, что их туда не особенно пускают. При таких свойствах натуры позволять приобрести еще и специфическую обученность небезопасно.  
\- Такеши-сан, извини, но ты у 137-а в досье награды видел?  
\- Случаются исключения. Предполагалось, что выгоды они принесут больше, чем возможного вреда. Все ошибаются, даже начальство...  
\- А откуда у них вообще был такой потенциал?  
\- Это вопрос не ко мне, а к богам. 137-е даже встретиться не должны были, не то что стать расчётом. Ты же в курсе, что -б изначально стажировался с другим фьюзом? Приходившимся нашему -а старшим братом?  
\- ?..  
\- Именно. Причём все, кто -б с Triskel видел, пророчили им блестящее будущее. Великолепный был тандем, выше, казалось, некуда. Никому не то что не пришло бы идеи рассматривать тогдашнего -а, о нем и не слышали ни в Тверди, ни в Сатурне. А спустя несколько лет их знали везде.  
\- Да, нейм до сих пор на слуху, хоть и запрещен к публичному произнесению. Я не знал, что "Harpia" отработали именно они, но о них самих в курсе.  
\- Вот-вот.  
\- Но послушай, Такеши-сан. Если природная связь малоизученное явление, а мы настолько опасаемся потревожить вероятности, что даже их имён не называем... Так?  
\- К чему ты клонишь?  
\- Выходит, никому достоверно неизвестно, на что эта связь способна. На что еще она влияет, кроме судеб носителей, и до какой степени? Если она обходит препятствия, они не могли не встретиться, и тут как раз нет никакой загадки.  
\- Спасибо, Ичиго-кун. Утешил так утешил.  
\- Пожалуйста. Просто стоит допустить, что текущая заблокированность их сознаний тоже в некотором роде препятствие. Игла и магнит могут не знать друг о друге, но их всё равно будет тянуть...  
\- Я тебе как нормальному паранорму жаловался, что у меня из-за этих природников сон ухудшается, а ты добиваешь?  
\- Нет, но сейчас добью. Или не стоит?  
\- Давай уж.  
\- Вдруг у них есть... в смысле, было что-нибудь, о чём мы, с нашими связями в пределах статистической нормы, не ведаем? Вдруг их зов нельзя засечь, к примеру?  
\- Чтоб тебя злые духи забрали, мыслитель. Заткнись и немедленно оставь меня в покое. Немедленно. Еще звук и получишь выговор с занесением, не шучу. Кивни, как понял. Всё. Сегодня я больше не желаю слышать от тебя ни слова. Ни одного, кроме описаний объекта. Без допущений, предположений и отсебятины.  
Им изменена география, память, внешность, привычки, вживлены новые опорные точки и предпочтения, которые разрабатывали люди умнее нас! Они не встретятся, куда бы кого ни тянуло, природная связь не сильнее судьбы! А судьба им написана в Выси!  
   
   
*****  
\- Рен?  
Я оборачиваюсь от окна: Ив входит в комнату с двумя чашками дымящегося какао.  
\- Да?  
\- Какие у тебя планы на Новый год?  
Рождество мы провели вместе, и мне понравилось. Даже двадцать пятого меня лишь перед сном посетило ощущение, что случилось не всё, чего я ждал - и Ив не дал мне сосредоточиться на этой мысли. Отвлёк самым удачным образом, так, что у меня не возникло вопросов, хочет он быть главным или для меня старается...  
\- Вообще собирался у тебя поинтересоваться тем же.  
У него проясняется взгляд:  
\- Отлично. Тогда я составляю график праздничных мероприятий?  
\- Составляй, - я принимаю обеими руками горячую чашку, обхватываю ладонями нагревшиеся стенки. - Только не особо масштабный.  
\- Уловил. Съездим куда-нибудь?  
Я отпиваю какао, зажмуриваясь, чтоб пар не попадал в глаза:  
\- Если придумаешь, куда. Только не в ночь на первое, если можно.  
Новогоднюю ночь я рассчитываю провести в городе, лучше всего у Кристофов. Они уже выразили готовность познакомиться с моим новым другом.  
\- Договорились, - Ив мельком смотрит на настенные часы: стрелки подтягиваются к одиннадцати. - Мне нужно в офис, сегодня после обеда у нас плановая запарка. Можешь оставаться, я вернусь, правда, пока не знаю, во сколько...  
\- Нет, к себе поеду.  
Я и так здесь ночевал, надо проверить, как дела дома.  
\- Тогда звони, пиши, приезжай, - он бегло целует меня в щеку, отставляет на подоконник свою кружку и уходит в глубь квартиры, на ходу стаскивая через голову домашний джемпер. - Если захочешь, я сделаю тебе ключи от квартиры, - доносится издалека.  
   
Вот к этому я определённо не готов. Чтобы отвлечься, принимаюсь разглядывать улицу внизу, наблюдая за потоком людей и машин. Сейчас позднее буднее утро, но в Севре оживленное движение длится часов до двенадцати. А вечером - с шести до девяти, я уже выучил...  
Нет, для ключей рано. Меня само предложение напрягает.  
   
Ив возникает у меня за спиной - слышно, как скрипят по мраморному полу подошвы новых ботинок. Купил похожие на мои, наверное, оскальзываться надоело.  
\- Идём?  
\- Идём, - я ставлю белую чашку рядом с его синей.  
   
В лифте он целует меня еще раз, чуть ниже виска, и вздыхает:  
\- Когда увидимся?  
На календаре уже двадцать девятое. Не то чтобы я хотел отдохнуть, но набраться сил перед неделей визитов, фейерверков, походов в кафе в разных компаниях не помешает. К тому же как бы я ни желал, чтоб было иначе, я плохо сплю не у себя. А сегодня мы вообще заснули, когда рассветало: сперва просидели в кино, потом заехали поужинать, потом...  
Я безотчётно дотрагиваюсь до шеи под ухом и пытаюсь сдержать глупую улыбку. По ней одной можно сказать, что у меня был отличный секс, а если отнять ладонь от кожи...  
\- Извини, - замечает Ив мой жест, - это вышло случайно.  
Я встречаюсь с ним глазами:  
\- Не извиняйся, я не против.  
\- А я против. Мы же не животные, следов оставаться не должно.  
\- У тебя, может, и не должно, ты в офисе. А я вольный художник, мне простительно.  
Я в курсе, что он не любит отметин, за которые цепляется взгляд, и принимаю как данность, но собственное-то мнение мне разрешено?  
\- Приезжай тридцать первого утром, - отвечаю на вопрос, когда двери лифта расходятся. - Если тебе удобно.  
\- Удобно, - Ив запахивает полы короткого драпового пальто и берёт меня за руку. Я не успеваю сообразить, что произойдёт дальше: он прижимается губами к вырезам на перчатке, открывающим костяшки пальцев. - До встречи, солнце.  
\- Больше так не делай, - я отнимаю запястье, а Ив не отдаёт. Поддевает мизинцем серебряную цепь, натягивает - и смотрит на меня:  
\- Мне приятно, что ты носишь мой подарок.  
Я киваю и всё-таки высвобождаюсь:  
\- Идём, что мы в подъезде застряли?  
\- Так сейчас ведь на два дня расстанемся, - он дотрагивается указательным пальцем сперва до своих, затем до моих губ, обозначая еще один поцелуй, и начинает спускаться по ступенькам.  
   
Расходимся к машинам, сигналим друг другу фарами - и больше не задерживаясь выезжаем из двора его "бастилии". До поворота удаётся держаться рядом, а потом нас разделяет светофор и поток машин.  
Я направляюсь домой. Ноэль в последнем разговоре прямо заявил, что я могу отдыхать, и я этим вовсю пользуюсь: ноут включаю чтоб залезть в сеть или посмотреть кино, на обзоры автоновинок даже не заглядываю, подбором материала не занимаюсь... У меня мини-отпуск, и проводить его, отсыпаясь и занимаясь сексом, оказывается, вовсе не так скучно, как мне представлялось поначалу. Наверное, из-за Ива.  
Мне сложно сказать, что я к нему испытываю. Не любовь, однозначно, такое ровное спокойное чувство не называют любовью. Но с ним комфортно и надежно, и я не хочу его потерять. Вообще проще сказать, чего я не хочу, чем чего хотел бы.  
Я не хочу больше выяснений отношений, глупых ссор, бессмысленных измен партнера. И с Ивом ничего подобного нет. Он даст сто очков вперёд и Мартину, и даже Валентину. Пожалуй, лишь когда-то с Феликсом я чувствовал себя похоже.  
Может, он просто тоже не настолько увлечён, чтоб нестыковки ранили? Сознаёт, что от добра добра не ищут, живёт не напрягаясь и не напрягает меня.  
А что не терпит ни синяков, ни царапин - мелочь, о которой и думать не стоит. В первый год после потери Феликса я метался, ища сам не понимая чего, и однажды налетел на садиста. Не ролевого, настоящего. Отбился, дождался, чтоб перестал качаться левый верхний клык, и пошёл в спортзал освежать основы дзюдо. Уж лучше утонченность, даже если её иной раз стаканом воды запить хочется.  
   
Кстати, стоит озаботиться вопросом, что положить "в башмачок" под ёлкой. Пер Ноэль[34] из меня никакой, обычно я покупаю подарки по заявкам - фен для Шарлин, иллюстрированную "Историю вин" для Сержа, органайзер в коже для Леона... А что купить Иву, если он настаивает, что лучший подарок для него моё общество?  
Он старший менеджер в автосалоне. Куплю "паркер" с золотым пером, раз ничего конкретного не называет!  
   
Лежащий в углублении над магнитолой смартфон издаёт дзиньк - кто-то написал в вацап. Для Ива вроде бы рано, но мало ли...  
Я не отводя взгляда от дороги включаю радио и беру телефон. Ага, Леон. Ему я и из дому отвечу.  
   
Из колонок доносится незнакомая мелодия, прозрачная и удивительно подходящая к моему настроению. В первый момент, не вслушиваясь, я принимаю ее за один из треков "Gregorian" - а в следующий на электронное звучание и высокий, медленный женский вокал накладывается мужской голос. Я смаргиваю от неожиданности и с опаской кошусь на радио: "Да-ФМ" превзошло самое себя. Не разбираю ни фразы, но сообразить, что слышу немецкий, несложно.  
Странно, мне казалось, что единственный стиль немецкого рока - рык в духе "Rammstein" или "Nachtmahr", от которых через минуту сворачиваются уши и начинает болеть голова. Интересно, что за группа? Чаще всего повторяется слово "Laetitia" - если бэк-вокалистка имеет в виду латинскую "радость", поищу в сети исполнителей.  
   
А зачем?  
   
Собственный вопрос застаёт меня врасплох. Да просто так, для общего развития.  
Я же всегда считал, что хуже немцев могут быть лишь японцы. Что, хватило полутора часов для изменения отношения? Не похоже на меня. Я не только от других, от себя знаю, что я упрямый и если что-то решил, цепляюсь за решение...  
Но группу эту всё равно найду. Мне нравится песня.  
   
...К себе я поднимаюсь спустя полчаса. Моне ждёт у двери, и пока я вожусь с замками, непрерывно мяукает. Голос у него почти неслышный, я больше угадываю, чем слышу причитания, и войдя сразу подхватываю его на руки:  
\- Караулил - наслаждайся теперь, куда вырываешься? Я тоже соскучился!  
Кот прекращает брыкаться, мягко обвисает на мне и медленно помигивает круглыми светлыми глазами. Я вглядываюсь в их хризолитовую глубину, смотрю, как в такт сердцебиению расширяются-суживаются нити зрачков - и спустя минуту целую Моне в лоб:  
\- Всё, на пол.  
Опускаю его, выпрямляюсь, автоматически проверяя, не осталось ли на куртке шерсти, и начинаю раздеваться.  
Сейчас приму душ и упаду спать часов на пять.  
   
Двадцать минут спустя я курю на кухне, просматривая почту, и открываю вацап.  
"Дорогой, у меня есть потрясающая новость. Страстно хочу увидеться в первых числах января и поделиться! Встретимся наедине?  
И да, напомни рассказать, мы всё же дозрели до идеи превратить салон в барбершоп!"  
   
Мы - это, видимо, они с Виктором.  
   
Я печатаю:  
"Да и да, день согласуем позже", - отправляю и выключаю на телефоне звук. Гашу дотлевший до фильтра окурок в стоящей на подоконнике пепельнице - кот брезгливо отворачивается от струйки дыма. Я вытягиваю левую руку и приглашающе шевелю пальцами, чтоб он подставил голову.  
   
Голос Моне подаёт нечасто, а вот мурлычет много и так, что вибрация отдаётся до самого локтя. Я неспешно ерошу его пышную гриву, раз за разом пропускаю сквозь пятерню потрескивающий статикой воротник - и в какой-то момент словно со стороны замечаю, как выглядит моя зарывающаяся в длинную шерсть рука.  
Смуглые пальцы с идеально обровненными ногтями, вокруг кутикул - поджившие следы обкусов; широкие серебряные кольца на среднем и мизинце; мягкая, на совесть увлажненная кожа... Мне, должно быть от недосыпа, вдруг кажется, что я вижу все детали впервые. И в увиденном что-то не так, настолько, насколько у меня бывает разве что после...  
Я двигаюсь заторможенно, как под водой: перестаю гладить Моне, на пару вдохов замираю в неподвижности - а потом отнимаю запястье от его бока и поднимаю перед собой.  
Поворачиваю руку, чтоб на неё падал оконный свет, еще раз пристально оглядываю всю кисть - и с тыльной стороны, и со стороны ладони.  
Неуверенно, не представляя, зачем это делаю, по одному стаскиваю кольца.  
Медленно шевелю непривычно пустыми, будто голыми, пальцами - и в замешательстве надвигаю кольца обратно. Нет, причина не в них.  
Сжимаю кулак, рассматриваю, как проступают костяшки, как прижимается к согнутому указательному подушечка большого... Вот кулак сжат правильно.  
Что со мной?  
Тру левой ладонью середину лба - где-то за ним поселилось неприятное напряжение - и всё так же, точно впервые видя, уставляюсь на подаренный Ивом браслет.  
Широкую плоскую цепь хочется сорвать, не расстегивая, чтоб разлетелась пара звеньев, и отшвырнуть как можно дальше, не как серебро, как ядовитую змею. Я едва удерживаюсь, чтоб не закричать, крик нарастает в голове, вот-вот вырвется наружу...  
Хватаюсь правой рукой за горло - и всё кончается.  
   
Под горстью как сумасшедший колотится пульс, к зрению возвращается резкость, прекращается дрожь где-то в диафрагме. Я безумными глазами смотрю в пасмурное декабрьское небо и ещё раз напоследок ощупываю горло. Собственное сердцебиение успокаивает. Хорошо, что свитер я снял сразу как пришел - высокий воротник оказался бы очень не к месту.  
Свожу ладони, чтоб видеть все десять пальцев.  
Мои ногти.  
Мои кольца.  
Мой браслет, мой цвет кожи, наконец.  
И что это было?  
   
Моне превратился в изваяние и буравит меня инопланетным взором. Я передёргиваю плечами, прогоняя неприятный озноб, отворачиваюсь от него и ухожу в комнату.  
   
Плед лохматый, толстый и мягкий. Я накрываюсь почти с головой, отворачиваюсь лицом к стене и затихаю на софе.  
Время от времени любой человек может показаться самому себе незнакомцем, я читал про такой психологический феномен. Но мне не показалось на кухне, что руки не мои. Как раз напротив, сомнений, что я - это я, не возникло ни на секунду. Но что-то внутри без слов, без голоса орало, что каждая мелочь увиденного до ужаса неправильна...  
Я перетряхиваюсь, подтягивая к груди колени, прижимаю куда-то к ключицам до боли стиснутые кулаки. Пожалуйста, прошу собственный рассудок, пожалуйста, пусть глюк больше не повторится. Можно сколько угодно сомневаться в разумности мира за окном, но не в собственном здравом смысле. Это будет уже не проявлением богемности, а проблемой душевного здоровья.  
Софа позади меня проминается от добавившегося веса, и Моне, сделав пару шагов взад-вперед, укладывается клубком в районе моих лопаток. Мне почти сразу становится теплее.  Каких-то полминуты - и спину отпускает нервная судорога, я снова вытягиваюсь во весь рост и наконец прикрываю глаза. Мерное дыхание большого зверя потихоньку выравнивает моё собственное, и непонятно откуда взявшийся страх угасает, сменяясь обычной усталостью.  
\- Спасибо...  
Кажется, я благодарю вслух, а может, уже во сне.  
И больше ничего нет.  
   
   
*****  
Утро Сильвестра[35] стартует для меня с тонкого стеклянного звона и испуганного взмявка. Не успев толком проснуться, рывком сажусь на кровати - как раз чтоб заметить, с какой скоростью в коридоре исчезает возбуждённый кот.  
\- И что ты сбил на этот раз, а? - я душераздирающе зеваю и тянусь за телефоном. "8:20", уведомляет подсвеченный экран. - И где у тебя совесть, - бурчу уже без вопросительной интонации.  
План как следует выспаться перед предстоящей праздничной ночью провалился. Больше я не засну, и, кстати, нужно прямо сейчас проверить, до чего удалось добраться Моне.  
   
Нарушителя порядка не видно, зато возле шкафа обнаруживаются осколки стеклянного олешка. Я задумчиво разглядываю их, не торопясь собирать: такое ощущение, что Моне задался целью перебить все игрушки, оставшиеся от Валентина. Понимаю, что совпадение, но мысль забавная. Чтоб достать фигурку, нужно было долго примеряться, балансировать, наконец, суметь поддеть её снизу вверх, сняв серебряную петельку с ручки шкафа... А пара крупных шариков, которыми я украсил зеркало в прихожей, Моне не привлекла, хотя под зеркалом даже полка есть, тянуться не надо. Но шарики висят, где я их вчера около пяти вечера пристроил, а комплекта из сосулек и олешка больше нет. Правда, не жалко.  
Я возвращаюсь из ванной с совком и щеткой, для порядка погрозив ими наблюдающему из кухни коту, сметаю осколки и отправляюсь умываться.  
   
Ив вчера спросил, планирую ли я покупать ёлку. Я честно ответил, что есть десяток игрушек и пара хвостов мишуры, мне хватает, а ёлку я не ставлю: искусственную не хочу, а натуральную жалко. К тому же у меня обитает деструктивный элемент, который если и не опрокинет всю конструкцию, то иголок наестся непременно. Так что "подарок под ёлку" в моём случае просто фигура речи - ну или можно вручить его рядом с какой-нибудь из уличных. Ив прислал смайлик и сообщил, что то, что он намерен подарить, под любой ёлкой смотрелось бы не слишком празднично. Я вслух рассмеялся и напечатал, чтобы он не беспокоился, я непременно оценю.  
Надо, кстати, ему написать: Лафлёр, в отличие от меня, жаворонок и наверняка давно на ногах.  
   
На кухне, включив кофемашину, я устраиваюсь на краю подоконника и открываю мессенджер.  
"Доброе утро, - где, кстати, мои сигареты, самое время для первой, - если уже не спишь, ответь".  
Ив проявляется в онлайне спустя четыре секунды:  
"Доброе. Что-то ты рано сегодня! Всё в порядке?"  
"Моне четвертую игрушку грохнул, разбудил. Скоро приедешь?"  
Обычно веду себя сдержаннее, но сегодня мне остро хочется, чтоб он был рядом. Наверное, после Рождества, которое вместе провели, шагнули на какую-то новую ступень... Или позавчерашнее до сих пор отдаётся.  
Машинально провожу пальцами по шее: след под правым ухом исчез, он сразу был еле заметен, но воспоминание никуда не делось - и отдаётся внутри, причём мигом и однозначно.  
Надо же, как я давно не ловил себя на подобном. В паху теплеет и с каждой секундой тяжелеет, надо отвлечься, не стану в одиночку, когда есть с кем вместе...  
"К двум", - своевременно отзывается Ив. Наверное, рассчитывал время.  
"О'к", - я сворачиваю лог.  
   
Если к двум, успею посмотреть две последних серии четвертого сезона "Z Nation" и кое-что посерфить в сети. Или наоборот, сперва найти, а потом запустить сериал.  
Квартиру я украсил - если можно так назвать получившийся результат - вчера, за упаковкой праздничного корма для Моне съездил на днях. Готовить ничего не собираюсь. Отлично, полностью свободен!  
Наливаю себе кофе и с чашкой направляюсь в комнату, включать ноутбук.  
   
Группа, как выясняется по первой же ссылке, называется "E Nomine", и текстов, подобных "Nachtmahr", у них хватает, но мелодика совсем другая. Я закачиваю полтора десятка треков, заливаю в плеер смартфона и призадумываюсь.  
Всё-таки, зачем?  
Не из-за нового знакомства, однозначно.  
А больше не из-за чего.  
   
Япония, между прочим, участвовала во Второй Мировой на стороне Германии. Так что если обвинять в фашизме всех немцев, то и японцев обходить молчанием не стоит... Но я, если на то пошло, японец по крови - и что, по этой логике тоже причастен к историческому прошлому? Нет. Следовательно, и один конкретный немец не виноват в своей национальности.  
Можно гордиться, что одолел собственный снобизм, но я лишь сильнее хмурюсь. Причину изначальной враждебности к Хоффману я не нашел, сколько ни бился; более того, не разобрался и куда она делась после нашей встречи. Смена вектора в отношении необъяснима и тревожит даже при том, насколько я привык себя не понимать.  
Я бы мог допустить, что он мне понравился, но только не при внешности, которая ассоциируется с плохим февралём, и не в отсутствие хоть каких-то признаков, что он... Нет, он, конечно, протянул огня к моей сигарете, но из вежливости, я ощутил бы подразумевание чего-то кроме. А с натуралами я не связываюсь до такой степени, что они априори лишены личной привлекательности.  
Тогда отчего я этого человека сначала буквально ненавидел, а теперь слушаю песню на немецком и размышляю, куда его сводить в Париже? Слишком бурная реакция и чересчур быстрое обнуление. И никаких объяснений.  
   
Так ни к чему и не придя, нажимаю в плеере телефона "стоп" и открываю медиаплеер ноутбука. Досмотрю сезон "Нации Зет", как раз времени хватит в обрез до появления Ива.  
   
   
*****  
Перед выездом к Кристофам я наскоро проверяю, все ли захватил подарки. Кажется, ни о ком не забыл, даже для Бруно купил здоровенный сахарный мосол. Ив предложил обвязать его шелковой ленточкой, когда увидел, но я забраковал идею как несерьёзную.  
\- Интересно, твой экс с акитой приготовил собаке на Новый год какой-нибудь подарок? - Ив поправляет шарф, придирчиво изучая себя в коридорном зеркале. - Рен, можно, я один из шаров в руки возьму? Хочу систему преломления света разглядеть, на весу неудобно.  
\- Бери, - отзываюсь я, застегивая рюкзак и ставя его на пол рядом с пакетом из "Леруа Мерлена": кость поместилась только в него, к тому же она сырая.  
\- Ты первый вопрос проигнорировал, - Ив берёт снимает наполовину прозрачный ёлочный шар и принимается изучать, как дробится отражение лампы в глянцевых кусочках, которыми тот выстелен изнутри.  
\- Я на него просто ответа не знаю, - отвечаю честно, шнуруя ботинки. - Мартин мне не пишет, я ему тоже.  
   
И я ему крайне признателен за исчезновение с горизонта. Хронически возникающий в вацапе Валентин за пятерых справляется.  
   
\- Поздравлять ночью не будешь?  
Я как раз выпрямлялся - и теперь встречаюсь с Ивом взглядом в зеркале. Подхожу со спины, встаю рядом и отвечаю его отражению:  
\- Нет.  
Он оборачивается, мягким движением заправляя мне за ухо прядь волос:  
\- Можно, я скажу, что этому рад?  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Скажи.  
\- Я рад... Мы к твоим друзьям на всю ночь - или?  
\- Как пойдёт, - я вскидываю рюкзак на плечо. - Спать в любом случае сюда вернёмся.  
И подарок я ему вручу здесь, а не при всех: личные вещи с глазу на глаз дарят. Надеюсь, он правильно поймёт намёк.  
\- Тогда я подарю тебе ту штуку, которую привёз, утром, - будто читает Ив мои мысли. - Ты же не возражаешь?  
\- Нет, я за.  
Беру пакет, отпираю свободной рукой дверь и жду, пока Ив обуется. Он, приезжая, неизменно снимает ботинки, хотя я не прошу.  
Спустя минуту мы выходим, вдыхая пахнущий холодом воздух, и направляемся к метро.  
   
Серж и Шарлин встречают нас вместе. Чувствуется, что оба готовились к празднику: на нём явно новая, необмявшаяся бордовая рубашка, у Шарлин уложенные кверху локоны и открытое платье. Маленькая и пышная, она даже на шпильках Сержу едва до плеча достаёт. Я обмениваюсь с ним рукопожатием, с ней тройным поцелуем и очень стараюсь забыть разговор на своей кухне. Я не должен выдать, что в курсе их семейной жизни, Шарлин неизвестно, что Серж мне рассказал...  
Я представляю их с Ивом друг другу и отступаю в сторону, снимая куртку. Кажется, знакомством все довольны. Вот и замечательно.  
\- Сколько людей ожидается? - сгоняю за спину складки любимой чёрной рубашки, одергиваю брючины джинсов. Порядок, готов.  
\- Двое с моей работы, еще двое из офиса Сержа, - Шарлин, едва касаясь ладонями, проверяет, не растрепались ли волосы. - С моей стороны подруги, с его друзья. Посмотрим, что получится!  
   
Не те ли подруги, которых она готова была "при ином раскладе" познакомить со мной? Вот неугомонная!  
   
\- Девчонки здесь, - Шарлин уже уцокала вперёд и ждёт около входа в гостиную. - Проходите, я вас представлю!  
Мы с Ивом переглядываемся и тайком улыбаемся. Я не готов открыто признаться, что мне приятно слышать о нём и о себе во множественном числе, но я и не скрываю.  
\- Идём.  
   
В зале переливается огнями гирлянд громадная, под высокий потолок, ёлка. Золотые и бордовые шары, важно круглящиеся на мохнатых ветках, отражают свет хрустальной люстры - Серж вчера специально снимал её и мыл, чтоб ни пылинки не осталось. Над дверным проёмом водружён пышный омеловый венок, на незастекленном балконе ждёт своей участи установленное на козлах рождественское полено. И над всем витают ароматы хвои и мандаринов.  
\- Вот это размах, - бормочет Ив, озираясь в царящем вокруг великолепии. Я фыркаю:  
\- Я тебя предупреждал.  
\- Аврил, Дениз, - окликает Шарлин благовоспитанно изучающих ёлку подруг. Те разворачиваются и поочередно делают по книксену - если б не облегающие как перчатка платья, я счёл бы, что попал на приём у Людовика XIV. Задорные улыбки, продуманные прически, множество украшений, бросающих собственные блики на шеи и декольте...  
\- Ренард и Ив, - теперь наша очередь склонять головы в светских приветствиях. Девушки не скрываясь оглядывают нас, каждого, с головы до ног - и церемонно протягивают ладони для поцелуев:  
\- Очень приятно, господа!  
\- Приятно познакомиться!  
Я привык к замашкам Шарлин и не теряюсь, а вот Ив неожиданно смущается. Ничего, я справляюсь и один: поочередно целую воздух рядом с их наманикюренными пальчиками и учтиво киваю.  
\- С праздником, дамы! Какой чудесный сюрприз со стороны Шарлин - пригласить своих самых красивых коллег!  
\- Спасибо, - обе переливчато смеются. Наверняка позванные Сержем мужчины будут ими очарованы.  
\- Рен, - окликает меня пунцовая от завершающих хлопот Шарлин, - если что, канапе и белое вино на журнальном столике, а мы в коридор! Кажется, сейчас все будут в сборе!  
В самом деле, в прихожей раздаётся ещё один звонок. Свернувшийся в углу между диваном и ёлкой Бруно вздрагивает и внимательно уставляется на дверной проём - но не вскакивает и не бросается проверять, кто пришёл.  
Я отхожу от спешно охорашивающихся девушек, чтоб не мешать их знакомству с действительно интересующей добычей. Чуть растерявшийся от всеобщего оживления Ив идёт следом, и когда я останавливаюсь возле лежащей собаки, касается ладонью моего локтя:  
\- Ты всегда такой находчивый?  
\- В смысле? - я подвигаюсь ближе, чтоб его шепот совсем задевал мне ухо.  
\- В прямом, - он слегка недоверчиво улыбается, - бойкий, умеющий впечатление произвести... Я тебя, оказывается, совершенно не знаю!  
\- Да я и не старался, - я пожимаю плечами. - Просто представил, что передо мной две копии Шарлин, и сказал то, что ей было бы услышать приятно.  
\- Давно вы дружите?  
\- С ней? Почти три года. А с Сержем полных пять.  
\- Учились вместе? - Ив разглядывает висящую на стене картину: акварельный "Бульвар Сен-Мишель". Серж подарил её на прошлую годовщину свадьбы, в этой части набережной они с Шарлин впервые встретились.  
\- Нет, - какие всё-таки фотографически-точные акварельные переходы. Гиперреализм у Дюваля такой, что в любое полотно можно войти.  
Я люблю, чтоб картина была чёткой, без особых мазков и максимально реалистичной, тогда на неё смотреть приятно. На масляные полотна Моне я бы медитировать не стал... Но против имени кота ничего не имею.  
\- Тогда где познакомились?  
   
Возвращаюсь к действительности, краем уха прислушиваясь к приближающимся из коридора голосам. Судя по всему, приятели Сержа прибыли один за другим и сейчас в сопровождении хозяев направляются к гостиной.  
\- В зоомагазине, - я улыбаюсь и присаживаюсь на корточки возле Бруно. Тот приветственно шевелит культяпкой хвоста и позволяет почесать загривок. - Он щенку корм покупал, а я котёнку.  
   
Разговорились в очереди к кассе, обменялись на всякий случай телефонными номерами и начали общаться. Серж с Шарлин уже при мне встретился... А кажется, много лет прошло.  
   
\- Ясно, - Ив тоже опускается на одно колено. - Серьезный пёс, я, пожалуй, к нему не полезу. А вот ты ему нравишься.  
\- Просто он меня знает с детства, - я напоследок провожу Бруно ладонью по шее и встаю. - Вроде бы все пришли, поднимайся.  
   
Спустя полтора часа я с облегчением убеждаюсь, что Ив прошёл мою проверку. Я не планировал устраивать её нарочно, просто совпало - тем большее облегчение находит при осознании, что можно больше не опасаться: он не из ревнивых. Первое смущение ушло бесследно, он включился в непринужденный светский трёп, подружки Шарлин буквально смотрят ему в рот - парни-гетеро отстают по производимому впечатлению.  
Кристофы превзошли самих себя: их домашний праздничный стол не уступает любому меню высокой кухни[36]. Здесь и фуагра, и кровяная колбаса как минимум четырех видов, и запеченная индейка. На кухне я мельком заметил праздничный пирог - наверняка Серж попросил испечь, он любит бывать бобовым королём, всегда в январе хвастает, какой из него получился бы отличный монарх...  
Представляю, сколько времени они вдвоем потратили на кухне, и украдкой ёжусь. Может, я надумываю, но мне кажется, столь ударно готовить можно, только пытаясь избавиться от невесёлых мыслей.  
Мне было бы проще заказать столик в ресторане. Но, в конце концов, счёт оплачивать там и там, и если Шарлин сейчас не расположена к выходам в люди, какая разница?  
   
\- Без пяти двенадцать, - возбужденно восклицает кто-то из девушек. Кажется, Дениз. - Хозяева, готовьте шампанское!  
Шарлин выразительно стучит ногтями по паре исчерна-зеленоватых бутылок в серебряном ведре со льдом:  
\- Ждём!  
   
Двух бутылок шампанского на восьмерых как раз хватает, чтоб наполнить бокалы. Мы чокаемся под перезвон часов с экрана настенного телевизора - ему на несколько минут прибавили звук - и едва успеваем сделать по паре глотков, как Шарлин, весь вечер кипящая энергией, требует:  
\- Серж, неси защиту! Давай жечь полено!  
Он тут же снимается с места и уходит в тёмную комнату рядом с кухней. Не удивлюсь, если сейчас притащит тот же лист, что два года назад, когда мы были здесь с Валентином...  
И точно: Серж возвращается с квадратом жести, который в дверях приходится накренить по диагонали - иначе пройти не удастся.  
\- Ого, - парень, которого Серж представил как Клода, вскакивает, помогая вытащить его на балкон, - где такое добыл?  
\- На работе, - пыхтит Серж, поднимая козлы с поленом, - подсовывай!  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, - Клод торопливо опускает лист на пол, - ставь! Где это у нас на работе жесть листовая завалялась? Я тоже прихватил бы!  
\- Там больше нет... Лин, масло, коньяк!  
\- Прямо хирург во время операции, - смех у Аврил жеманный, но не противный. По крайней мере, сидящему с ней рядом Доминику явно нравится.  
   
Я наблюдаю за общей праздничной кутерьмой, ощущая себя камнем посреди бурунов. Сейчас включусь обратно в веселье, только отпрошусь на одну сигарету. Полено раньше всё равно не обольют.  
Встречаюсь глазами с вышедшим с балкона за коньяком Сержем и жестом обозначаю: "я курить". Он тоже без слов взмахом указывает в направлении кухни. Я киваю, поднимаюсь и нахожу взглядом Ива: тот увлеченно объясняет Дениз разницу между сортами бензина. Отличная тема за новогодним столом, - я усмехаюсь и тихонько выхожу, не привлекая ничьего внимания.  
   
В коридоре куда тише, чем в комнате, а на кухне, когда я прикрываю дверь, от веселой разноголосицы остаётся лишь невнятный гул. Правда, когда отворяю окно, сюда немедленно врываются звуки салютов, гвалт с освещенного проспекта и музыка от ближайшей ёлки, их у Кристофов в районе рекордно много. Мы, пока шли от метро, насчитали девять.  
Я закуриваю и вынимаю из кармана джинсов телефон: поздравлю Леона... ну и Виктора заодно, пора смириться, что они окончательно стали парой.  
\- Лео, - заговариваю, как только он снимает трубку, - с Новым годом вас обоих!  
\- Спасибо! - доносится до меня нечётко. Видимо, они на улице. - И тебя с Новым годом, дорогой, и твоего друга, имя которого ты от меня скрываешь! Счастья, удачи и радости!  
\- И вам, - я невольно улыбаюсь его восторженности. Надо же так радоваться выходным с фейерверками, даже зависть берёт. - Будьте счастливы и преуспевайте!  
\- Постараемся! Чао, увидимся!  
\- Увидимся, - я нажимаю отбой и в нерешительности смотрю на список контактов. Написать Мартину, раз уж Ив напомнил? Или не стоит?  
Нет. Незачем человека дёргать понапрасну. Прошло - значит прошло.  
   
...А Новый год я в итоге встречаю всё-таки у Кристофов. Правда, когда они осенью предлагали, планировали куда-нибудь поехать. Наверное, после врачебного вердикта запала не хватило.  
   
\- Рен! - глухо долетает из глубины квартиры, - кончай курить, идём зажигать бревно!  
Шарлин. Ладно, сейчас приду.  
Я гашу в гостевой пепельнице окурок и уже убираю телефон в карман, когда тот принимается вибрировать.  
Бросаю взгляд на имя вызывающего и не могу удержаться от ругательства. Когда он меня достанет, он не догадывается, что будет? Осталось только явиться домой, и я за себя не ручаюсь...  
У меня в черном списке место кончилось, пришлось один из номеров разблокировать, и теперь на экране высвечивается: "Валентин".  
Я злым движением провожу по экрану:  
\- Да.  
\- Рена-ард!  
О, это нечто свежее. Пьяным он мне еще не звонил. Я молча жду, пока добавит что-нибудь: раз уж снял трубку, сразу бросить будет совсем по-детски.  
\- Ре-енни, - протяжно восклицает Валентин, - счастлив тебя слышать, малыш! С Новым годом!  
\- Угу, - зубы практически не расцепляются. - Всё?  
\- Я желаю тебе... себе... в наступившем году непременно с тобой увидеться!  
Как внезапно-то. Я вздыхаю, припоминая что-то насчет приметы "как встретишь, так и проведешь", и разборчиво произношу в шелестящую дыханием трубку:  
\- С Новым годом. Пошёл к чёрту.  
И сбрасываю звонок. Настроение мне портить? - обойдётся.  
   
\- Рен! - теперь голос Шарлин доносится ближе, и к нему присоединяется голос Ива:  
\- Рен?  
   
Я поспешно прохожу к кухонной двери, распахиваю - как раз вовремя для того, чтоб столкнуться с ними обоими. Вид у меня, должно быть, нерадостный, потому что Ив тут же ловит меня за талию. Наверное, шампанское в голову ударило, сквозь хозяйку дома смотрит:  
\- Рен, ты куда ушел? Почему меня не позвал? Я хватился, а тебя нет... Думал, ты в туалете, а ты тут куришь, да еще один... Я тебя обидел?  
\- Нет, - я обнимаю его в ответ и легонько отодвигаю, - просто пару друзей поздравил.  
   
И кое-кто поздравил меня. Нет человеку покоя, чуть ли не еженедельно пишет, что совершил тогда глупость, что сам не понимает, кто его под руку толкнул, что сожалеет... Толку мне с его сожалений.  
   
\- Ой, - Ив не снял руку с моего бедра, и вибрацию ощущает одновременно со мной, - тебе звонят.  
   
Если опять Валентин, брать не буду. Я вынимаю смартфон, Шарлин и Ив заинтересованно смотрят на экран... "Номер скрыт".  
Еще один порядком доставший абонент. Я практически уверен, что год за годом звонить раз в несколько месяцев, убеждаться, что ошибся, и вешать трубку может лишь один и тот же человек. Единство стиля наблюдается.  
Я нажимаю "принять", опознаю знакомую тишину и издевательски произношу - туда, в неосязаемое пространство:  
\- С Новым годом, кто бы ты ни был. Чтоб тебе сюда больше не дозвониться!  
В трубке молчание, но готов поклясться на чём угодно, меня слушают. Слушают, и внимательно.  
\- Чтоб тебе забыть этот номер, потому что ты задолбал уже! - о, и меня шампанским проняло, а я и не заметил. Удовлетворенно киваю самому себе, нажимаю на сброс и наконец убираю мобильник:  
\- Шарлин, прости, Ив, ты тоже извини, срочно идём загадывать желания!  
   
Три минуты спустя я смотрю на охваченное рыжими языками пламени поленце и не различаю ни стены дома, ни балконных перил, ни окружающей компании. В голове очень тихо. Не пусто, а именно тихо. Не представляю, чего попросит у новогодней ночи Ив, но в том, что задумают друзья, уверен. Пусть их желание осуществится.  
А мне... Я не умею взаправду загадывать желания себе, и что Кристофы чтут сожжение бревна наравне с установкой ёлки вспомнил, лишь придя. Но...  
Мне очень хочется, чтоб однажды тот, с кем меня разрывают во сне, оказался сильнее и удержал. Плевать, если не проснусь - здесь. Я хотел бы остаться - там.  
   
Мы по одному возвращаемся в комнату, и я лишь войдя понимаю, что Ив набросил на меня свою куртку, а сам простоял всё время в тонком джемпере. Остальные утеплились, а я выскочил из кухни в рубашке и не вспомнил, что балкон открытый.  
И не почувствовал бы, что замерзаю, но он среагировал.  
Где-то на корне языка отдаёт горечью немо озвученное желание. Я очень надеюсь, что горечь не просочится в улыбку:  
\- Ив...  
\- Всё в порядке, - он зацепляется двумя пальцами за мой - свой! - браслет и куда-то меня ведёт. Я соображаю, куда, только оказавшись под омелой.  
И все на нас смотрят.  
Но ему безразлично. Я заглядываю в тёмные глаза цвета стаута и нерешительно облизываю губы:  
\- Ив, а надо?..  
Это же глупо. И по-детски. И... и пускай.  
\- Надо, - он кивает, дыхание задевает мне губы. - Я нарушу твоё правило. Я тебя люблю.  
   
   
*****  
...Домой мы возвращаемся рано, в четвертом часу, держась за руки, как раньше ни разу не случалось. Даже в метро сидели, обнявшись. Бросили всё общество, сбежали под понимающими взглядами хозяев.  
Я отпираю замки, пропускаю Ива и вхожу следом. До рассвета еще далеко, шторы я, уходя, опустил и в квартире совсем темно, но я не ищу выключатель. Делаю шаг вперёд - ладони сами ложатся на выдвинувшиеся из сумрака плечи - и его губы снова находят мои.  
\- Пусть ты боишься отношений, - сбивчиво шепчет Ив, стаскивая с меня куртку, пока мы безуспешно пытаемся разуться, не наклоняясь. Да к черту, до софы, а там как-нибудь...  
\- Пусть ты никому не веришь... Но я тебе верю... Я хочу быть с тобой...  
   
Я тоже, комом встаёт у меня в горле, я тоже. Промолчать, главное промолчать сейчас, необходимо обдумать это позже, на свежую голову, сейчас любые слова будут не теми...  
Падаем на кровать, Ив наваливается, я притягиваю его ближе...  
   
\- С тобой хорошо...  
   
О да... Его пальцы справляются с ремнём моих джинсов, расстёгивают туго поддающиеся болты, выпускают меня и тут же обхватывают, ни на секунду не давая собраться... В висках шумит от шампанского вперемешку с вином, мысли кружатся, никак не могу прекратить улыбаться...  
\- Рен, слышишь? Слышишь?..  
Я киваю, затылком у него на согнутом локте, часто дышу, подаваясь навстречу...  
\- Ты меня... Не против?..  
Слух проясняется, возвращая способность воспринимать окружающее, собственное дыхание перестаёт оглушать. Глубоко вдыхаю, чтоб не сорвался голос, и соглашаюсь:  
\- Давай.  
   
Чертовы, чертовы ботинки... и джинсы, будь они прокляты!  
   
Под подушкой оставался конвертик, я помню, главное найти сейчас, не включая лампу... Шарю на ощупь, подушечки пальцев такие чувствительные, что простынь их почти царапает...  
\- Давай так, - хрипло просит Ив, утыкаясь лицом в скрещенные руки. Я сбито хмыкаю, не прерывая поисков:  
\- Тебя в школе чему учили?  
\- Но это же ты...  
\- И тем не менее, - нашёл. Наконец-то!..  
\- Дай я тебе надену, - он вскидывается на кровати, встает передо мной на колени, раскатывая по всей длине влажный латекс... Я поворачиваю его, подсекаю под локти - и вхожу, понемногу, но сразу, просто вдвигаюсь и вдвигаюсь, не останавливаясь. Благословен придумавший делать презервативы сразу со смазкой...  
\- Рен, - зовёт Ив, задохнувшись, - Рен, глубже... Глубже!  
   
Поцелуй под омелой, как в старших классах...  
"Я нарушу твоё правило"...  
   
\- Глубже... Ну!.. Ре-ен!  
   
"Мне хорошо с тобой..."  
"Пусть ты боишься отношений, мне - хорошо - с тобой..."  
Я закусываю губы, запрокидываю голову и с задавленным стоном почти валюсь Иву на спину. Неверными пальцами нахожу его - снизу - прихватываю в горсть мошонку - и его накрывает тоже.  
   
...Из кровати я выбираюсь минут через сорок. Ив отключился, как только мы разъединились и накрылись выдернутым снизу одеялом: пожелал доброй ночи, повернулся, закинув на меня руку, и сразу уснул. Я тоже задремал, потом вдруг открыл глаза, будто меня позвали, и больше закрыть не могу.  
Моя софа узка для двоих, я покупал её с расчётом на одного себя. В горле сухо, как в пустыне, пить хочется до безумия. И не помешало бы добрести до туалета.  
Подождав несколько минут и осознав, что отрешиться от потребностей организма не удастся, я осторожно выползаю из объятия, перелезаю через Ива и отправляюсь в ванную.  
   
Отдав долг природе, притаскиваюсь на кухню. Во всем теле царит лёгкость, и если не считать слегка затёкшего бока - абсолютный мир. Сейчас напьюсь воды из кувшина, выкурю сигарету и лягу к Иву под бок. Не настолько и тесно, вообще говоря, просто я отвык, чтобы кто-то спал рядом - и у меня дома. Ив ночует здесь уже в... пятый? шестой? раз, и я постоянно просыпаюсь. Видимо, нужно перетерпеть, пока привыкну заново.  
   
Если собираюсь курить, надо накинуть куртку. Хорошо, что сейчас темно, некому будет увидеть из окон напротив, как я стою в зимней кожанке на голое тело. Кстати, стоит найти по пути плавки.  
Заглядываю в комнату, убеждаясь, что Ив спит, нашариваю на полу своё белье. У Ива трусы белые, не спутаешь. Их тоже поднимаю, кидаю в изножье - и иду за курткой.  
Возвращаюсь на кухню, в точности как у Кристофов несколько часов назад притворяю за собой дверь. Поднимаю на две трети рулонную штору, открываю на проветривание окно и надеваю куртку, засовывая руки в рукава.  
Во внутреннем кармане обнаруживается мобильный - надо же, когда я его туда сунул?  
Ах да, после разговора с Ноэлем. Кажется, он был последний, с кем я созванивался.  
Вынимаю телефон, держа на отлете руку с сигаретой, и задумчиво смотрю на тёмный экран. Есть еще один человек, с которым мы друг друга не поздравляли. И в общем-то никто меня не принуждает, он тоже никак не обозначился. Я о нём вспомнил только сейчас и случайно, потому что перебирал в голове всех знакомых... Я даже Шарлотт поздравил - из-за Ива, он меня сегодня буквально деморализовал, никаких иных причин не нахожу.  
Нажимаю на хард-кнопку. "4:32", любезно высвечивается на экране. Я выключаю его обратно.  
Да ладно, в конце концов. Слишком много раздумий над пустяком. Вспомнил, поздравлю и забуду. Может, он вообще давно спит. Вид у него не тусовочный.  
Разблокирую смартфон, щурясь от ударившего по глазам прямоугольника света, дожидаюсь, чтоб зрение восстановилось и открываю вацап.  
Пора бы дать этому контакту какое-нибудь имя.  
"С наступившим Новым годом, Алекс, - набираю я и останавливаюсь. А что ему пожелать? - Здоровья, удачи и осуществления желаний. Пусть наступивший год станет лучше предыдущего!"  
Отправляю и сразу выключаю экран. Абонент, естественно, в оффлайне. Не тот возраст, не тот характер... Да всё не то, и мне между прочим тоже спать пора.  
   
Дзинь, - сообщает в глубокой тишине лежащий на подоконнике телефон.  
   
Сердце от неожиданности бухает в рёбра. Я опускаю глаза, как будто слух мог обмануть, удостоверяюсь, что индикатор уведомлений подмигивает синим, и медленно беру мобильник.  
Стоило бы быстрее, чтоб убавить театральности, но быстрее руки двигаться отказываются.  
Разблокирую.  
   
"Спасибо, Рен! И вас с Новым годом. Всего вам самого хорошего, пусть сбудется то, чего вы хотели бы для себя сами".  
   
Значит, бодрствует.  
Последняя фраза отзывается так, что у меня ёкает в середке. Актуально, черт побери.  
   
Ив спит в моей постели.  
Но он же подождёт еще пять минут, если до сих пор не проснулся?  
   
"Спасибо. Дайте знать, когда определитесь с датой приезда".  
   
Он тут же набирает ответ. Я жду, не сводя глаз с экрана. Сигарета дотлела до фильтра и погасла, я откладываю её в пепельницу: пускай.  
   
"Я смогу дать знать примерно за неделю. Это нормально?"  
   
Занятная формулировка.  
   
"Более чем, я фрилансер, время планирую сам".  
   
Даже если приходится иногда писать полных двадцать часов, в любом случае я не привязан к жёсткому расписанию.  
   
"Кстати о вашей работе, вы обещали ссылки на журналы с вашими статьями".  
   
Я забываю моргнуть, потом сощуриваюсь, глядя на чёрные строчки. Надо же, а я был уверен, что он из вежливости. В новогоднюю ночь напомнил...  
"Завтра, когда высплюсь, честное слово!" - печатаю и тихонько фыркаю: въяве вспоминается студенчество. И, опять же, он преподаёт... Что там... Биологию?  
   
"Буду ждать", - присылает он самую короткую реплику за всё наше знакомство. И допечатывает что-то. Я жду, что. - "Доброй вам ночи".  
   
Я улыбаюсь - кажется, не слишком ровной улыбкой, но искренне.  
"И вам".  
   
Мне не надо следить за статусом, чтоб определить, что он сейчас уйдёт в оффлайн.  
   
Выключаю экран, подумав, отключаю звук, оставляя уведомлениям только вибрацию, и иду спать. Мне пожелали доброй ночи, попробую выполнить.  
   
В постели тепло. Пахнет нами обоими, на границе обоняния угадывается грушевый запах смазки, от волос не шевельнувшегося в моё отсутствие Ива доносится аромат шампуня с алоэ.  
Я отодвигаюсь к стене, прокладываю между нами одеяло, чтоб не соприкасаться напрямую - не люблю контакт кожа к коже -  вздыхаю и прикрываю глаза.  
Праздничное убранство дома Кристофов, омела, признание Ива, аплодисменты и смех, улыбки друзей... Веселый гомон и треск рождественского полена...  
"Пусть сбудется то, чего вы хотели бы для себя сами".  
   
Краски и звуки сливаются воедино, бордово-золотой блеск игрушек перемешивается с тёмно-зеленой елочной хвоей, и под сомкнутыми веками раздвигается чернильно-синий крылатый занавес. Он танцует, как северное сияние, беззвучно переливается от глубокой сурьмы до лазури, обнимает меня краями, скругляясь в идеальную сферу. Я остаюсь внутри и исчезаю.  
   
   
*****  
Когда я просыпаюсь в следующий раз, в комнате уже светло. Шторы опущены, но за окнами, должно быть, солнечно - на плотных полотнищах проступили жёлтые прямоугольники.  
В постели пусто, подушка, которую я уступил ночью Иву, остывшая. Где он?  
Я потягиваюсь с ощущением беспричинной радости во всём теле, подбираюсь в пружину и одним движением слетаю с софы.  
\- Ау, - окликаю в глубину квартиры, - ты тут?  
\- Тут, - доносится с кухни, и передо мной почти сразу возникают и Ив, и не показавшийся ночью Моне. - Доброе утро!  
\- Доброе, - я нахожу взглядом свою футболку и домашние джинсы. - Сколько времени?  
\- Четверть второго. Кофе будешь?  
Я киваю:  
\- И тосты делай. Хлеб есть, в холодильнике пресерва с осьминогами.  
\- Для меня? - уточняет он, наблюдая, как я беру в охапку вещи.  
\- Для кого ж еще, я их не ем... Так, я умываться.  
И одеваться, ночью нагишом не зяб, а сейчас знобко. Надо тёплые носки поискать.  
   
Бодро привожу себя в порядок перед зеркалом, убираю волосы в высокий хвост на затылке, меняю бельё... С каждым следующим действием движения замедляются, а раздевшись, я вообще замираю на месте. Легкость испаряется, выходить из ванной вдруг не хочется, но не собираюсь же я остаться здесь? В конце концов, я у себя дома, и я не сказал вчера ничего лишнего: что-что, а свои поступки и реплики помню, сколько бы ни выпил. Если Иву неловко или он сожалеет о чем-нибудь, это не моя вина.  
Я решительно киваю последней мысли и откидываю крючок задвижки.  
   
На кухонном столе уже ждут две чашки с кофе, по бутерброду с красной рыбой - о, я и забыл, что она есть - и горка тостов. Себе Ив открыл, как я велел, осьминогов. С моей стороны стола стоит вымытая пепельница и лежит початая пачка сигарет. Однако.  
Ив наблюдает за моим лицом и несколько стесненно улыбается:  
\- Что-нибудь неправильно?  
Я скребу в затылке и падаю на табуретку:  
\- Нет, просто не привык, чтоб утро с завтрака начиналось.  
   
К тому же без моего участия в готовке.  
   
Мой обычный завтрак - сигарета. Схема "кофе в постель" всегда казалась мне глупостью: до кафе спуск на лифте и один тротуар. К тому же за открытым столиком можно почитать утреннюю газету и поздороваться как минимум с парой знакомых...  
Да, сейчас только за открытым столиком сидеть, - я бросаю взгляд на улицу. Высокое бледно-голубое небо яснее любого синоптика извещает о морозе.  
\- Тебе нравится или не нравится? - Ив устраивается напротив, кладёт сахар в свой кофе и принимается помешивать - ложечка постукивает по краям чашки. Не как у Мартина, тише.  
\- Нравится.  
Я и хотел бы снять его нервозность, но не могу. Мне неизвестна причина: он сожалеет о лишних словах или ждёт таких же?  
\- Прекрасно, - Иву почему-то становится легче. - Я уже могу вручить подарок?  
Ого, а я забыл. И даже себе объяснить не сумею, как мне удалось.  
\- Вручай, - я отодвигаюсь от стола, - у меня тоже одна штука есть.  
Ив предвкушающе потирает руки и уходит в коридор, где вчера оставил сумку. Я еще удивился, когда он с ней через плечо приехал: прямоугольная, узкая, по-хорошему в неё кроме бумаг разве что термос поместится...  
А ему и не требовалось объема, понимаю, едва Ив возвращается назад. В руках у него прозрачная папка стандартного офисного формата.  
\- С Новым годом, - улыбка всё еще смущенная.  
Я недоумённо принимаю папку, с хрустом раскрываю, вынимая стопку листов, и отвожу глаза, чтоб вчитаться в текст на верхнем.  
"Мсье Ренард Сато, удивительный журналист, специалист по автомобилям и изумительный человек, сим документом приглашается в салон "Рено Курсель" для установки бесключевого доступа на свой "Сузуки Джимни".  
Данная операция запланирована как подарок на Новый год со стороны старшего менеджера "Рено Курсель" Ива Лафлёра, заверяющего мсье Ренарда Сато в своих самых искренних чувствах.  
К сему просьба: среагировать на предложение немедленно по прочтении.  
С уважением, Ив Лафлёр".  
   
Я прикусываю губу, стараясь не рассмеяться, и встречаюсь взглядом с нетерпеливо хрупающим пальцами Ивом:  
\- Ну ты даёшь!  
Он по-мальчишески взлохмачивает бронзово-каштановые волосы:  
\- Нравится?  
\- Да я в восторге! - причём неподдельном. - Сам хотел, но собирался бы до лета! А что там еще?  
\- А, мелочи. Договор на установку - я уже заполнил, тебе только подписать, - и распечатка от Клодин. Ты настолько впечатлил девушку, что она теперь при каждом приезде по тебе вздыхает!  
\- Да? - я перебираю остальные бумаги. Я Клодин не замечал ни разу. Так, вот еще один лист, после договора вложен.  
"Господин Сато, поздравляю Вас с Новым годом, желаю всего наилучшего! Я хотела бы сделать Вам подарок, который обещала при знакомстве. Если Вам интересно, заезжайте в салон, обсудим макет аэрографии для Вашего автомобиля!  
Еще раз с праздником,  
Клодин Маруани".  
   
\- И её с праздником, - наверное, тон у меня слегка ошалелый. - А это-то почему?.. Ей зачем?  
\- Благодаря твоему вмешательству она с ребенком в больницу успела, - Ив будто задался целью отыскать на сахарной ложечке клеймо. - Помнишь, она у меня отпрашивалась. Без тебя я её не отпустил бы.  
Я внимательно смотрю на его подрагивающие ресницы:  
\- Отпустил бы. Я знаю.  
Ив длинно вздыхает:  
\- Ты обо мне слишком хорошего мнения.  
\- Ты обо мне тоже, - я пожимаю плечами.  
У Ива на лбу написано, что он добрый. Как он тогда выразился: "мать всегда мать". И не отпустил бы? Глупость.  
\- Почему она с тобой письмо передала? - задаю более дельный вопрос. - Написала бы на е-мейл.  
\- Которого не знает? А мы встречаемся.  
\- Она в курсе?  
\- Да весь салон в курсе! Я тебя не прячу!  
Что само по себе ценно. Кажется, у Ива для меня подарков куда больше, чем у меня для него... Но, по крайней мере, у меня тоже не "паркер", а вещь со смыслом.  
\- Теперь я, - в несколько глотков осушаю свою подстывшую чашку и огибаю стол, чтоб сходить в комнату. Правда, Ива так легко обойти не удаётся: он сидит на торце ближе к проходу, и едва приближаюсь, ловит меня за талию.  
Придвигает к себе, не вставая с табуретки, смотрит снизу вверх прямым горячим взглядом:  
\- Если что, я помню, что вчера сказал. Я не отказываюсь.  
Надеюсь, он не попросит меня ответить.  
\- Ладно, - выталкиваю с усилием. - Пусти, я... Я сейчас.  
   
Если б искать нужно было хотя бы минуту, я успел бы принять беззаботный вид. Но мой подарок стоит под софой, вынуть его дело двух секунд. Пусть будет, как будет.  
\- Короче, - начинаю, заново возникая перед Ивом с большим кубом в нарочито-грубой шершавой бумаге, - это тебе. Текста нет, речи тоже нет, тебе и всё.  
Ив прикидывает размеры коробки и встаёт, протягивая руки:  
\- Дашь ножницы?  
\- С тобой рядом нож.  
Он кивает, взрезая обертку по краю, обводит концом лезвия весь периметр упаковки - и ненаигранно приоткрывает рот, когда становится видна фотография на коробке.  
\- Рен...  
\- И не говори ничего, - отгораживаюсь ладонью с сомкнутыми пальцами, - я и так готов под стол залезть.  
\- Рен, - Ив кладет нож на стол, подходит и ласково меня обнимает: - Спасибо.  
\- Крепче, - выталкиваю я сквозь зубы. Ненавижу просить, ненавижу объяснять, но... - Крепче.  
Ив недоумённо хмурится, но потом всё-таки понимает. Объятию прибавляется решительности, к моей щеке прижимаются тёплые губы:  
\- Ты просто чудо. Я ведь могу оставить её здесь?  
Понял. Какая удача.  
\- Можешь.  
Бритва не станок, с собой не потаскаешь... А дома у него есть собственная, пусть и более старой модели, но вполне исправная.  
\- Значит, я буду ночевать здесь чаще, - Ив улыбается куда-то мне в шею. - Мне нравится такой твой ответ.  
\- То есть он тебя устраивает?  
\- Да, - Ив выпрямляется, бережно обхватывает ладонями мои локти и пытается повернуть меня к себе. Я не поддаюсь. - Более чем.  
   
Если в один недобрый день ему покажется, что этого мало...  
Я заталкиваю нехорошую мысль обратно.  
   
\- Я опробую? - Ив наконец-то переключается с меня на бритву и начинает борьбу с коробкой: пластиковые ленты, плотно загнанная картонная крышка, слой пенопласта. Я наблюдаю за его вознёй и отрешенно киваю, но сразу спохватываюсь:  
\- Да, только у меня геля нет.  
\- Справлюсь как-нибудь, - он бегло улыбается, беря машинку в руки. - Завидую твоему генотипу, что бы не отдал, чтоб с утра с бритьём не маяться!  
\- Национальность, - отвечаю я коротко.  
   
И два года походов на фотоэпиляцию, но о них Иву знать необязательно. Я не солгал, щетина в европейском варианте у меня никогда не росла, но отдельные волоски, тёмные и мягкие, вылезали, пока не решил проблему радикально. Нормально брить это безобразие всё равно не получалось.  
Я в свою внешность вложил немногим меньше, чем в машину.  
   
\- Рен.  
Поворачиваюсь - Ив не мигая смотрит на меня, глаза тёмные и глубокие. Я напрягаюсь:  
\- Да?  
\- Не бери в голову, - он с внезапным достоинством выпрямляется. - Вина много было, вот язык и развязался.  
   
А мой нет. Я слежу за тем, что говорю, и если не уверен... А я никогда до конца не уверен...  
Вопрос, догадывается ли Ив, как я психовал с момента пробуждения.  
   
\- Я тебя ни к чему не обязываю, - продолжает он тихо, но выверенно. Подготовленно. - Я буду тебе самым надёжным другом. Просто буду рядом, пока ты хочешь.  
   
Хорошо бы.  
   
\- В шкафчике у раковины свободная полка, - это мой максимум. - Уберёшь туда? И пену, когда купишь, тоже.  
Ив трётся носом о моё ухо и уходит устраивать тест-драйв бритве, а я во внезапном изнеможении отхожу к окну с первой сигаретой.  
   
\- Какие у тебя планы на ближайшие дни? - интересуется Ив десять минут спустя, за обе щеки уписывая холодные тосты. Я намазываю на свой солёное масло:  
\- Если это вопрос, то никаких, а если уточнение, то я на тебя рассчитывал.  
\- Отлично! Давай съездим куда-нибудь? Флоренция, Мадрид, Берлин? Без придирок к виду транспорта с билетами проблем нет, я проверил! Чем-нибудь уедем!  
На слове "Берлин" нож останавливается у меня в пальцах. К счастью, я восстанавливаю самообладание раньше, чем Ив заметит.  
До последней пары месяцев Германии в моей жизни не было вообще - что ж теперь она из каждой тени вылезает?  
\- В Рим, - выбираю я, мысленно проверяя своё финансовое положение.  
\- Легко, после завтрака наберу варианты билетов. Ты же меня пока не гонишь?  
Я улыбаюсь, не поднимая глаз от стола:  
\- Оставайся.  
Стоит упомянуть, пожалуй. Иначе получится, что я скрываю... И что мне есть, что скрывать.  
   
\- Спасибо, - из жестов Ива ушло что-то выжидательное. Мне бы такую способность успокаиваться. - Не уверен, что сказал, поэтому на всякий случай повторюсь: мне понравились Серж и Шарлин.  
\- Ты им тоже.  
Кажется, от новогодней ночи кроме этого факта в памяти уцелели только пять шагов от накрытого стола до омелы. И как Шарлин округлившимися глазами смотрит на наш поцелуй.  
\- А собранный пепел они в самом деле до следующего года хранить будут?[37] \- какое счастье, что он меня трудно считывает. Чтоб перестать паниковать, придётся несколько раз перепрожить внутри случившееся.  
\- Скорее всего. Шарлин голландка, я не в курсе, есть ли у них такая традиция, но Серж сжигание полена очень чтит.  
\- Да, выглядело прямо по-язычески. И его рассказ о поздравлении бочек с вином на работе, кстати, тоже.  
\- Ты что, - я широко раскрываю глаза. Мне казалось, об этом обычае любой наслышан. Любой француз, по крайней мере... Или я слишком давно дружу с сомелье? - Это же классика!  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, настоящий винодел обязательно поздравляет с Новым годом лучшую винную бочку! И хвалебную речь произносит, и тост, и чокается с ней! Тогда в следующем году терруар[38] снова даст хороший урожай!  
Ив глядит с таким выражением, словно я внезапно заговорил по-испански:  
\- Серьезно? А я впервые слышу... Извини, я совершенно... Я не хотел никого обидеть!  
\- Ты и не обидел, - я тру ладонями лицо. - Просто Серж точно католик. Стопроцентно.  
   
Мне ли не знать.  
   
\- Жаль, что я через пять лет не смогу похвастать, что тебе много известно о моей работе, - продолжает Ив, изучая древесные кольца на столешнице. - Ты в машинах лучше моего разбираешься.  
\- Почему через пять?  
\- Ты вчера упомянул, что вашей дружбе пять лет.  
Я не поэтому спросил. Но уточнить повторно не решусь.  
\- Кстати о машинах и о твоей работе, - начинаю, стараясь, чтоб голос звучал безразлично, - помнишь "репетиции первого свидания"?  
\- Еще бы, - Ив перестаёт жевать осьминожье щупальце. - А что?  
\- Я в прошлую субботу встречался с вторым участником аварии.  
   
Всё, озвучил, и тон правильный, никакой.  
   
Ив высоко поднимает угластые брови:  
\- В самом деле? Он что, приезжал?  
\- Да, - я пожимаю плечами. - Упросил меня с ним встретиться и денег предложил.  
\- Зачем?  
Хороший вопрос. И ответить на него фразой Хоффмана - "для возвращения душевного покоя" - я сейчас не могу. Даже не потому что звучит по-идиотски, просто... Те слова были искренними. И весь разговор с первых фраз в кафе был очень личным. Почему я это лишь теперь ощущаю?  
\- Не знаю, - говорю вслух. - Счёл, что мне компенсировали только ремонт, а не потерю нервов.  
\- Ты согласился? - осведомляется Ив с неподдельным интересом.  
Я в упор смотрю на него:  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- А зря. На тебе лица не было, когда ты "джимни" в сервис пригнал. Я бы взял.  
\- Не взял бы, - я даже смеюсь, но в ушах как нарочно раздаётся: "Без тебя я её не отпустил бы".  
Ерунда какая-то. Прагматичность с ним не вяжется.  
   
\- Ну, не знаю, - Ив снова принимается есть. - Меня на месте происшествия, конечно, не было, но твоё огорчение я помню отлично. Однако дело твоё... И до чего договорились?  
   
Ну почему я заранее не представил, что он спросит именно об этом!  
Если Ив среагирует, как Мартин, который в каждом новом имени усматривал повод для беспокойства... Впрочем, он не подозрительный, вчера я получил возможность проверить.  
\- Он нормальным оказался, - не хотел, чтоб вышла такая интонация, но звучит с откровенным сожалением. Насколько проще было, пока ситуация делилась на черное и белое, и белым был я!  
Ив разбирает недовольную нотку. Облокачивается на стол, подаётся ближе:  
\- И?  
\- И я ему пообещал, что если еще раз приедет в Париж, я ему устрою прогулку.  
   
Я же правду сказал. Отчего у меня ощущение, что вся реплика ложь?  
Оттого что ты поменял акценты, услужливо подсказывает внутренний голос.  
Да, но я же не нарочно! Так само получилось!  
Не нарочно, из чувства самосохранения. И из нежелания вдаваться в детали. Как вы переписывались, например... В том числе сегодня ночью.  
Я встряхиваю головой, отгоняя ненужные рассуждения, виновато смотрю на Ива и уже порываюсь объяснить всё заново - но он настолько спокоен, что у меня язык не поворачивается.  
Переписка не в счет, она сплошь по существу - разве что новогоднее поздравление выбивается, но ведь праздник же. Мало ли с каким количеством людей я переписываюсь, Хоффман отличается только тем, что я до сих пор о нем не упоминал! А теперь начну, вот и всё.  
   
\- Устрой, - Ив проверяет ладонью гладкость щеки. Бритвой он остался доволен. - Что, герр... - как его? - посещал Париж впервые?  
\- Именно, - отзываюсь я, не слыша намёка, - представляешь, приехал, столкнулся со мной и уехал. Пообщался с полицией и со страховой вместо экскурсий.  
\- Водить надо лучше, - прямо как я хмыкает Ив.  
\- Пожалуй.  
   
После общения вживую я уже не уверен, что Хоффман так плох за рулём. Слишком основательно в реальности смотрится. Но вдаваться ради этого в дискуссию...  
   
\- Тебе стало легче? - интересуется Ив с неожиданной проницательностью. Я тру ладонями открытую шею:  
\- Знаешь, да.  
\- Тогда всё прекрасно, - он тянется за салфеткой, а я в бессчётный раз смотрю на его рот: полные тёмные губы, рисунок чёткий и необычный. Люби я поцелуи, целовал и целовал бы.  
\- Я свободен до восьмого, подменился с парой человек, - Ив что-то сосредоточенно высчитывает, разгибая пальцы. - Давай уедем завтра, лучше с утра, и вернёмся... скажем, седьмого?  
\- Давай, - я ставлю на стол локти, упираю друг в друга костяшки сведенных вместе кулаков. - Ты с ноутом? Если нет, я тебе свой загружу.  
\- Я с планшетом, - Ив, не отвлекаясь, качает головой. - Сейчас выясню, чем проще, самолетом или автобусом, и возьмем билеты. Поездом слишком долго и дорого.  
\- Согласен.  
   
Есть человек, который предпочел бы самолёту "долго и дорого". К счастью, у них с Ивом ничего общего.  
   
\- Включи пока телевизор, узнаем, что в первый день года происходит, - просит Ив, принимаясь что-то вычислять по второму кругу. Я с лёгкой иронией дожидаюсь, пока он на меня посмотрит:  
\- Ты где-то видел здесь телевизор?  
\- О, - Ив озадачивается, вид у него становится забавным, - в самом деле. Что, вообще нет?  
\- Вообще. Телеканалы есть в интернете, а новости я не смотрю принципиально.  
Теперь он бросает подсчёты окончательно:  
\- Но как же?..  
\- А зачем? - я резко поднимаюсь с табуретки и делаю пару разминочных шагов. Сесть обратно удаётся не сразу, этот вопрос меня неизменно бесит. - Я что, могу на что-то повлиять? Или изменить события?  
Ив порывается заговорить, но я не позволяю:  
\- Все сми'шные "новости" - просто отобранная в нужном порядке информация, в которой заведомо подчеркнуты нюансы, чтоб зрители считали, что у них есть собственное мнение! И по-твоему, в таком просмотре есть смысл? Да я лучше в "Гугле" текстовые версии почитаю!  
   
В них хотя бы интонаций дикторов нет.  
   
\- Подожди, - Ив хлопает ресницами, во взгляде проступает упрямство. - Но если, скажем, я хочу знать официальную точку зрения? Позицию властей? Если хочу быть готовым к возможным событиям?  
\- К каким! - я яростно мотаю головой. - И как? Если начнётся война, ты что, успеешь спрятаться до падения ядерной бомбы? Ив, да мы ничего не можем сделать! Никогда не могли и никогда не сможем!  
\- У нас демократия, - не сдаётся он, - у нас право выбора, у нас гражданское общество!  
\- О-о, - я опираюсь лбом на ладонь, - я тебя прошу. Давай не будем. Я не верю ни в демократию, ни в то, что у рядовых граждан есть реальный вес в определении будущего. Не верю и не поверю!  
\- Но Рен! Это же в самом деле так! Мы вершим историю не в меньшей степени, чем правительство! Вспомни хоть Революцию!  
Я выпрямляюсь и устало смотрю на него:  
\- Счастливая вера. Кто-то в Бога верит, кто-то в правительство. Я вам просто завидую.  
   
Ив осекается на очередном аргументе, и между нами повисает плотная - хоть режь - тишина. В ней всё еще слышатся наши разозлённые голоса, отзвуки непроизнесенных фраз, неозвученные доводы...  
Очередная причина, по которой я не люблю сходиться совсем уж близко. Острых углов при соблюдении границ куда меньше.  
\- А ты не веришь, - наконец переварив мои слова, произносит Ив утвердительно. - Ни в Бога, ни в людей.  
\- Не верю, - подтверждаю я угрюмо. - Мы бессильны. И кроме того, подлинные новости в телевизоре не рассказывают. Их и в Сети нет.  
\- Какие, например?  
\- Различные военные акции, достижения разведок и контрразведок, дезинформирование политического противника... Это - настоящее! Ты о подобном в вечерних сводках часто слышишь? И если даже да, думаешь, там всё освещают?!  
   
Наверное, будь я иначе устроен, мне жилось бы легче. Ощущал бы, что есть на что опереться, к чему прислониться, на что рассчитывать. Но я таков как есть и меняться не собираюсь. Расчёт на себя вернее.  
К тому же происходящее на планете занимает меня слишком мало для того, чтоб терять время на изучение, где какую власть свергли, где утвердили, где извергается вулкан, где ожидается тайфун... К моей жизни эти факты не относятся и ни на что не влияют.  
Встаю из-за стола, но едва принимаюсь переносить к мойке посуду, Ив, хранивший в последние минуты несогласное молчание, встаёт и меня нагоняет. Обнимает со спины, прижимает к себе и не отпускает, хотя я пару раз всерьёз пробую отодвинуться:  
\- Значит, я изначально оценил тебя правильно. Рен, я не знаю, что произошло в твоей жизни, что сделало тебя таким... Но я тебя заставлю поверить мне. Со мной тебе больше не будет холодно.  
\- Мне не холодно, - голос звучит предательски-глухо. - Чаще всего мне скучно. Понимаешь? Просто безумно скучно. Я не о тебе, я... вообще.  
\- Понимаю, - он прихватывает губами мою непроколотую левую мочку. - Когда кажется, что ничем не управляешь, ни в чём не видишь смысла. У меня так было.  
Я поднимаю брови, хоть он и не увидит:  
\- Когда?  
\- В двадцать лет, - слова звучат серьезно, но в тоне затаённая улыбка. - Потом ушёл из "Макдональдса", нашёл нормальную работу и постепенно осознал, что мир не без людей.  
\- Меня устраивает моя работа, - я опускаю голову. Объяснять бесполезно. - И друзья у меня есть. Я просто не считаю, что самообман хорошая практика. Давай закончим.  
Он кивает, задевая щекой моё ухо:  
\- Уже закончили, не станем же мы ссориться из-за политики! Ты прав, мы в ней участия не принимаем и на судьбы мира не влияем.  
   
Не соглашайся, хочется мне заспорить. Не надо, ты же так не считаешь, а я вполне способен смириться, что у тебя отличное мнение... Зачем непременно искать точки соприкосновения?  
Я прикрываю глаза:  
\- Пока мою посуду, поищи билеты.  
  
  
  
   
   
[32] Снежный фестиваль или Праздник снега (яп. さっぽろ雪まつり Саппоро юки мацури) — японский негосударственный праздник. Отмечается в Саппоро, столице Хоккайдо, ежегодно в начале февраля и длится 7 дней. Во время праздника сооружается более сотни скульптур из снега и льда.  
  
[33] Сегацу-сан, «Господин Новый год», - традиционный японский Дед Мороз.  
  
[34] Так французы называют своего Деда Мороза.  
  
[35] По легенде, в 314 году нашей эры Папа Римский Сильвестр I (Pope St. Sylvester I) изловил ужасного монстра  - чудовищного ветхозаветного змея Левиафана. Считалось, что в 1000 году монстр вырвется на свободу и уничтожит мир. К всеобщей радости, этого не произошло  - Сильвестр змея победил и людей в обиду не дал. Умер Сильвестр в канун нового 336 года, 31 декабря 335 года. День кончины его почитается как день Святого Сильвестра. С тех пор 31 декабря люди наряжаются в маскарадные костюмы и называют себя Сильвестр-клаусами. А в некоторых странах сохранилась традиция называть последний день уходящего года «Сильвестром». Поэтому вопрос «Куда пойдешь на Сильвестра?», который в канун Нового года можно услышать во многих странах, означает «Где будешь встречать Новый год?».  
  
[36] Высокая кухня (фр. Haute cuisine, Grande cuisine) - кухня «больших» заведений, изысканных ресторанов и роскошных отелей по всему миру. Она характеризуется тщательным приготовлением и тщательной презентацией продуктов питания в сопровождении редких вин. Руководство влиятельного издания Красный гид Мишлен присваивает звание «высокой кухни» тем или иным ресторанам.  
  
[37] Когда в новогоднюю ночь заранее приготовленное еще в Рождество полено полностью сгорает, его пепел и оставшиеся угли собирают в мешочек, где хранят до наступления следующего нового года. Считается, что этот мешочек волшебный и будет весь год защищать семью от неприятностей.  
  
[38] Терруа́р (фр. terroir от terre - земля) - совокупность почвенно-климатических факторов и характеристик местности (рельеф, роза ветров, наличие водоёмов, лесных массивов, инсоляция, окружающий животный и растительный мир), определяющая сортовые характеристики сельскохозяйственной продукции, чаще всего - вина, кофе, чая, оливкового масла, сыра. Изначально понятие возникло в виноделии.


	7. Chapter 7

  **7.**  
\- Такеши-сан, ты сейчас разнесёшь меня вдребезги, но у нас, кажется, ЧП.  
\- В чём дело?  
\- На одной из камер в квартире -а слишком маленький тайминг записи. Очевидно, что-то с оборудованием. Вторая в порядке, но я пока не смотрел...  
\- Живо прогляди, что случилось с первой. Какой сектор она брала?  
\- Рабочую зону в комнате и часть коридора. Так, минуту, я проматываю до обрыва. Это еще что?  
\- Выведи на главный монитор.  
\- Fuck me, судя по картинке, утилизационный цех... Теперь назад на сутки... О.  
\- "О" - самое дельное, что мы можем сказать, Ичиго. Объект затеял ремонт. Теперь ясно, что это были за коробки. И как мы не сообразили по названию? Затмение какое-то!  
\- Значит, он снял люстру. Батарейки в камере после отключения питания хватило как раз на дорогу до утилизации. Мы остались без наблюдения внутри квартиры, но следящее устройство он не обнаружил, ничто не указывает. Просто сменил тип светильника.  
\- Да, судя по всему, ты прав. Хоть что-то обнадеживающее.  
\- Совпадение?  
\- У обоих 137-х совпадения часть профильной программы, случайностей не существует... Но разрази меня гром, если это всё-таки не случайность. Проверь все аудио, каждое слово. Всё, что разберёшь, мне на стол в письменном виде. Подстрахуемся. Спасибо хоть коридорная, судя по таймингу, осталась.  
\- Новую в комнате поставим?  
\- В ближайшие дни едва ли. Только если обоснуем необходимость, тогда меры будут иные. Так, здесь ничего толкового больше не увидим, прослушаешь звук позже. Включи мне вторую.  
\- За последнюю неделю на ней нет видеоизображения. Чёрный экран.  
\- Час от часу не легче! Причина?  
\- Ищу. Ага. А-га. Новый год.  
\- Выражайся толковее.  
\- Ну, новогодние праздники, украшение квартиры... На отрог зеркала он повесил елочный шар.  
\- Fucking shit!  
\- Такеши-сан, ты же никогда не ругаешься!  
\- А он никогда не вешал на зеркало ни-че-го. За пять лет это первый случай, и если соотнести с исчезновением камеры в комнате, выглядит он зловеще.  
\- Но система безопасности молчит!  
\- Молись всем богам, каких помнишь, что она молчит не из-за дыр в программе! Проклятые природники. Кстати, где его второй?  
\- Уже проверил: на месте, безвылазно в городе. Дольше пары суток он практически не отсутствует, сам знаешь.  
\- Что не мешает ему периодически выезжать в отпуска. Что ты так смотришь? Я вообще не уверен, что... Так, ладно, давай дальше.  
\- В самом деле, Такеши-сан, я не подумал. Ведь -б действительно ездит по Европе, а нам неизвестны маршруты!  
\- Полный, не обзорный доступ к камерам столиц союзных государств нам предоставят при возникновении угрозы разблокировки. И искать по ним, даже с программой распознавания лиц, придётся долго.  
\- А в чём конкретно ты не уверен?  
\- Прямо сказать, в том, что камеры его замечают. Понимаю, звучит странно, но есть такое опасение.  
\- Пусть оно окажется пустым! Короче, -б пару раз выезжал в пригород, однажды куда-то сходил с коллегой, судя по телефонному разговору, в кино. Графики стабильно-средние, никаких внезапных улучшений. В Новый год был дома, один. Так что шарик на зеркале -а к -б отношения не имеет. Внимание, вижу buddy! Снимает шар, рассматривает... Разбил бы, что ли! Нет, вешает обратно. Но -а стоял за ним.  
\- Видел. Судя по дате съемки, тридцать первое декабря, восемь дней назад.  
\- Камера -б подтверждает его присутствие дома во все дни. Нет, Такеши-сан, каковы бы ни были их способности прогибать реальность раньше, они больше не те. Это совпадение.  
\- Стиль ремонта у -а каков?  
\- Обычный. Обшил стены вагонкой, сменил лампы. Кажется, всё.  
\- Кто, хотел бы я знать, подкинул ему идею. Надеюсь, это не желание обновить контур.  
\- Имеешь в виду, не чует ли он камеры? Нет, уверен, что нет. Хорошо, что кот у него не говорящий.  
\- Не болтай чепухи и давай проведем аналитику. Наше счастье, что елочные игрушки долго не висят. И что уцелела именно коридорная камера, добрый знак: видно всех входящих и выходящих.  
\- Зато у неё отвратительное "ночное зрение", а свет -а в половине случаев не включает.  
\- Не растравляй мои раны, я знаю. Здесь аудио сними тоже. Всё, что записалось, включая шумы и мяуканье.  
\- И затем доложим?  
\- Чтобы не только мы друг другу говорили о совпадениях, но и начальство нам? Утешительно выйдет, конечно... Ладно, готовь отчётность, пойду к господину Итикаве.  
   
-...Fuck me второй раз!  
\- Да, Ичиго?  
\- Мы все-таки слишком редко проверяем теперь 137-а.  
\- Что ты обнаружил?  
\- Что он со второго до восьмого января уезжал с любовником в Рим. Можно было в его отсутствие в каждую стену по камере воткнуть! А мы прохлопали.  
\- У нас нет лишней камеры, если ты забыл. В любом случае...  
\- В любом случае теперь он вернулся и опять пашет, не выходя из дома! Разве что к своему Иву выбирается, но без выверяемой цикличности.  
\- Предлагаешь добыть камеру и вызвать специалиста, чтоб сидел наготове и ждал, пока наш объект уедет трахаться? Слушай дальше.  
\- Я слушаю. Без видеоряда у меня уже уши опухли. Не разрешишь нам обоим пятнадцать минут паузы? И сам от бумаг оторвешься ненадолго.  
\- Разрешаю.  
\- Спасибо. Объект 112 закрыл?  
\- Да, закончил.  
\- Кстати, все эти цифры, они разделенные пары означают? Их что, настолько много?  
\- Нет. Бывших пар всего девять, и все они в нашем ведении. Числа суть номера личных дел. У нас с тобой тоже есть.  
\- А я своё личное дело не знаю.  
\- Я тоже, тем более что в зависимости от важности объекта, неважно, волевая пара или природная, номера могут менять. Я подразумеваю не тех, кто под наблюдением, а тех, кто в системе. Таких как мы.  
\- То есть они не порядковые?  
\- Нет. В каждом секторе Сатурна свои цифры. Номера не дублируются, но и не следуют друг за другом.  
\- Благодарю, ты меня успокоил. И позволь еще один абсолютно нелогичный вопрос, давно хочу задать... А семьи у них были? У 137-х?  
\- Конечно. У -б полная семья: отец, мать, младший брат. Насколько мне известно, связи он поддерживал весьма формально, но родня гордилась его карьерой и службой стране. Кровь не вода, а у них фамилия с военной специализацией. Кажется, во Вторую Мировую прадед -б дослужился до высоких чинов, но эту информацию я не запомнил как незначимую. У -а, как я уже упоминал, был старший брат и мать. Вроде бы не вполне вменяемая. Он на -б еще поэтому настолько  зациклен был: наконец встретил кого-то, с кем сошёлся по-настоящему, причём более-менее нормального, если период адаптации после Triskel не считать.  
\- Да, я ознакомился. Тут любому его однопрофильнику тяжко пришлось бы... Странно, кстати, что -б не разобрался с первым фьюзом, выяснив, что тот жив.  
\- Какой ты кровожадный, Ичиго-кун. Всё просто, ему -а не позволил. Зато у самого -а с Triskel вышла феерическая свара и все отношения закончились.  
\- Что, неужели из-за -б?  
\- Ну а кому пришлось -б в чувство приводить и на себя переучивать? Врагу такого не пожелаю! Добавь осознание предательства, причём двойного: Triskel же семью не предупредил, что убийство инсценировка. Так что когда обнаружилось, что он жив, небу жарко стало. Он эту пару, считай, сынициировал, а природники всегда горой друг за друга... В общем, -а за состояние, в котором к нему -б пришёл, чуть брату горло не перегрыз.  
\- Надо же, направляющие из-за флейма разругались.  
\- Слабо сказано "разругались". Поскольку -а был куда младше, ему изрядно досталось, но Программу он не грузил, то есть на помощь не звал. Так -б услышал его сам. Не знаешь, каким образом?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Ты глаза-то так не округляй, я же испугаюсь. В общем, -б подоспел, Triskel своего флейма кликнул, и они от души объяснились на кулаках. Потом все отсидели в карцере, поодиночке, вышли, но ничего не изменилось. Находиться на одной территории эта четверка не могла, пришлось пару Triskel перекинуть на Сикоку.  
\- То-то они обрадовались, наверное!  
\- Нечего было спектакль затевать. Пошел бы к начальству, попросил по-хорошему, так нет, Triskel драматические эффекты любил. Учитывая, как -б в себя ушел, к одиночникам, и к тем наведывался, лишь с голоду загибаясь, сэнсеи вообще опасались, что он рассудком двинется. Майюми-сан на -а молился потом, что не с нуля, с минуса доверие завоевал!  
\- С минуса, говоришь...  
\- Ну да, в прямом и переносном. Насколько знаю, -б не желал больше ни от кого зависеть. И подчиняться не рвался.  
\- Могу его понять.  
\- И я могу. Я однопрофильника не считываю: чтоб так мстить за неудавшиеся отношения, кем надо быть?  
\- Не быть, а считать себя, Такеши-сан. Богом.  
\- ...  
\- Именно так. Думаешь, флеймы не люди? Или слепые, или лишены элементарного чутья? Ладно, спасибо за справку. Я передохнул, ныряю обратно в прослушку. И - как ты мне сказал? - сделай глаза поменьше. Если тебя утешит, о тебе я лучшего мнения.  
   
   
*****  
"Напомним, что предсерийное производство внедорожника Jimny нового поколения на японском заводе Suzuki началось еще в первых числах декабря ушедшего года. Предполагается, что массовое производство нового Suzuki Jimny стартует в начале 2018 года, а появление модели на мировых рынках планируется весной.  
Изначально презентация обновленной модели Jimny ожидалась на Токийском мотор-шоу в конце октября, но по неизвестной причине премьеру отменили.  
Первые снимки обновленного авто без маскировочного камуфляжа мы публиковали в конце августа: на весьма неразборчивых снимках машина была запечатлена и снаружи, и изнутри, но сохранявшие интригу фото не позволяли рассмотреть детали салона. Теперь же кадры, запечатлевшие автомобили на производственной линии, попали в свободный доступ и позволяют оценить, каких перемен ждать в классическом трехдверном внедорожнике Японии.  
Дизайн нового Jimny верен угловатой и утилитарной стилистике. Не испугает новизной и оформление салона, выполненное практично и просто: приборы и мультимедиа установлены в нарочито грубых прямоугольных «коробах», передняя панель изготовлена из простого пластика без декоративных вставок, водительские приборы представлены двумя отдельными циферблатами, между которыми расположен экран бортового компьютера. В верхней части центральной консоли можно увидеть дисплей мультимедийной системы.  
После рестайлинга у машины сохранилась круглая оптика и плоские поверхности кузова, экстерьер которого, кстати, предполагает интересную схему покраски: капот, рамка лобового стекла, крыша, расширители арок - в один оттенок, а боковины и багажная дверца - в другой.  
Рама и габариты у новой модели также сохранились прежние, неизменным остался и полный привод. По неофициальной информации, Jimny 2018 года оснастят 1,3-литровым атмосферным бензиновым мотором или новым 660-кубовым двигателем с турбонаддувом. Их агрегатируют с 6-ступенчатой механической или бесступенчатой вариаторной коробками передач.  
Действующее поколение внедорожника, напомним, выпускается с января 1998 года, то есть почти 20 лет".  
   
...Я удовлетворенно ставлю точку. Осталось лёгкое: дать описание собственной машины, которую знаю вдоль и поперек. В кои-то веки от меня требуется сравнить двух "японцев", а не "японца" и "европейца". Учитывая, что различия у моделей не слишком существенны, это можно и позже набросать, а пока наконец взять себя за шиворот и отвести чем-нибудь перекусить. В холодильнике пусто, я уже сутки живу на кофе. Скоро до кафе дойти сил не хватит, ноги не дотащат.  
Можно, конечно, написать Иву, чтоб приехал после работы, он с полуслова вникнет и куда-нибудь направит нас обоих - с его энтузиазмом смерть от голода не грозит... Но я всё еще не настолько соскучился.  
Мы расстались восьмого: приехали к нему из аэропорта, переночевали, сколько осталось, а утром разъехались каждый своим маршрутом. Ив отправился на работу, а я в зоогостиницу за Моне, благо машину предусмотрительно парковал у Ива во дворе. Пока ехал, от нетерпения так распсиховался, что сам себя не узнавал: с трудом сдерживался, чтоб педаль газа не вдавить на восемьдесят вместо пятидесяти. Мне и видеонаблюдение предоставили на всё время передержки, и в вацапе отчитывались, а я все дни в Италии думал, как там мой кот. Стоило представить Моне, и виски тяжестью наливались. Учитывая, что голова болела ото дня ко дню сильнее, настроения эти мысли не улучшали.  
Когда я наконец добрался до "Спокойно, как дома", и взял его на руки - с лицом не справился, пришлось отвернуться: нижняя челюсть задрожала. Моне не обиделся на разлуку, но мурлыкал так, что вибрация у меня в диафрагме отдавалась. Я его даже в переноску сажать не стал. Рассчитался с администратором, поблагодарил, получил приглашение обращаться ещё, и унёс кота в машину на руках.  
Я с ним за все годы ни разу не расставался дольше чем на пару суток, а сейчас без дня неделя вышла. Но не брать же было с собой...  
   
Я хожу по квартире, привычно распихивая по карманам телефон, бумажник и ключи, и при последней мысли останавливаюсь на полушаге.  
А, собственно, почему не брать? Меня он в рюкзаке за спиной вполне устроил бы. Кому сказать, решат, что придумываю, но я заметил, когда его обнял после большого перерыва: левое запястье, которое и в Риме мёрзло, потеплело - хотя в Париже минусовая температура с самого Нового года держится.  
Не знаю, отчего, но когда я зарываюсь в Моне руками, мне всегда становится лучше, не на душе, а физически. И голова кстати реже отваливается. Наверное, любители кошек усмотрели бы "бытовую мистику", но я в неё не верю. Собственных объяснений у меня нет тоже, но всё равно чушь эта болтовня о тонких материях. Просто Моне мой кот, и он меня никогда не предавал. Вот и всё.  
\- Чао, зверь, - закрываю дверь и вызываю лифт.  
   
Сегодня одиннадцатое, три статьи, аккуратно попрошенных Ноэлем - "Если, конечно, ты не отдыхаешь, поскольку время пока терпит", - я уже набросал. Сижу дома безвылазно трое суток, пора, пожалуй, немного развеяться... Только не с Ивом. Кого бы на вечер ангажировать?  
Если подумать, то, что я настолько устал от него за шесть дней, даже странно. В смысле, я мог подобного ожидать месяц назад, но сейчас... Мне самому казалось, что я сумел какую-то внутреннюю черту перешагнуть. Как показал наш вояж, черта на месте.  
Итальянская архитектура и язык, история и современность, руины цирков и Капитолий - вроде впечатлений должен был остаться ворох на полгода вперед. И придраться не к чему: мы отлично проводили время, понимали друг друга с полуслова, много смеялись - я уже не помню, когда столько улыбался. Даже во мнениях об увиденном ни разу не разошлись, а у меня засела в памяти одна-единственная шероховатость. Я бы и сам хотел забыть, но ни в какую не выходит.  
   
Дойдя до "Гиппопотама", толкаю тяжелую дверь и шагаю в тепло и ярко освещенный зал. Сейчас здесь свободно, время уже не утреннее, еще не обеденное - пусто как у стойки, так и в семейном отсеке. Только одиночки вроде меня да несколько парочек. Устраиваюсь у окна, расстегиваю кожанку и уставляюсь за стекло. Меню к себе даже не придвигаю: всегда беру почти одно и то же, меня уже официанты в лицо знают.  
На улице пасмурно и вот-вот вновь посыплет снег. Его этой зимой на удивление много, летит чуть не ежедневно, спасибо хоть надолго не ложится. Двое бездомных волокут по тротуару сразу несколько старых матрасов - наткнулись где-то на ценную находку. Должно быть, тащат на бульвар Клиши: там с самого ноября разбит большой лагерь, полиция их не трогает, но по вечерам советует гражданам быть бдительными при прогулках.  
   
\- Мсье Сато? Добрый день, - звенит сбоку жизнерадостный женский голос. Я оборачиваюсь:  
\- Добрый, Анук. Маленький стейк средней прожарки, большой латте и тарталетку. Любую.  
\- Вас поняла! - она упархивает, а я запоздало усмехаюсь собственным интонациям. Будто и не мой голос... На сколько я ее старше? Лет на пять, наверное, если по датам рождения смотреть. Но подлинный возраст, по-моему, нужно измерять иначе.  
   
Пятого января, когда мы спускались по Испанской лестнице[39] и Ив рассказывал, что особенно прекрасный вид здесь открывается весной, при цветении азалий, у меня зазвонил телефон. Именно зазвонил, а не тренькнул вацапным уведомлением. Убран он был глубоко, и пока я расстегивал куртку, а затем молнию на внутреннем кармане, песня успела добраться до второго куплета. Я не стал разблокировать экран сразу, сперва глянул имя вызывающего - оказался Леон. Я  ответил, сказал, что в Италии, и пообещал до середины января непременно проявиться. Леон принял к сведению, пожелал приятного отдыха "мне и моему другу" и отключился. Я убрал телефон и глянул на подозрительно умолкшего Ива:  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - но по лицу читалось, что не "ничего", а "что-то". Я пожал плечами и повторил вопрос:  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Ну, - он помялся, посмотрел на открывавшуюся вниз перспективу, на меня, снова вперёд и выдал: - Мне кажется, тебе стоит сменить мелодию вызова.  
Я даже опешил от неожиданности и от того, как уверенно он это произнес. Сопоставил про себя, что Ив умудрился за всё время знакомства ни разу не услышать, какой у меня звонок, и осведомился:  
\- С какой стати?  
   
Это моя любимая песня. Была, есть и будет.  
   
\- У тебя такие тоскующие глаза сделались, когда она заиграла, - Ив поглубже спрятал в шарф рот и щеки и окончательно повернулся в профиль. Вид у него стал как у замерзшего голубя: насупленный и недовольный. Неясно было, переводить разговор в шутку или воспринимать всерьез. Я вынул из портсигара сигарету, закурил и попытался решить: портить себе настроение или забить и прикинуться, что ничего не слышал? А Ив повернулся, блеснул самой имиджевой из своих улыбок и заметил:  
\- И ты всё-таки слишком много куришь.  
Тут решение созрело моментально. Я нахмурился, уставился на него и сказал:  
\- Курю я столько, сколько хочу. И мелодию менять не собираюсь. Еще что-нибудь не устраивает?  
Секунды три мы мерились взглядами, а затем Ив уступил: развёл руками и мотнул головой.  
\- Извини. Просто... Мне же не всё равно, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
\- Отлично. Чувствовал.  
\- Я понял, - он пришибленно кивнул, - не сердись.  
И мы пошли дальше, и почти сразу нашли какую-то тему для продолжения разговора, так что ссоры не случилось. Почему я никак не выкину тот диалог из головы?  
   
Может, потому что Леону так до сих пор и не написал. Кстати, это мысль. Не попробовать ли вытащить его поужинать? Новость свою он до сих пор не сообщил, настаивал, что хочет лично... Ну-ка, проверим.  
"Лео, - набираю в вацапе, - я вернулся, и если что, сегодня свободен. Отпиши, какие планы на вечер, если занят - то на ближайшие дни".  
Надо же, он онлайн. Должно быть, перерыв между клиентами.  
"Рен, золото, какая радость слышать тебя! Освобожусь через два часа, а Виктор, между прочим, сегодня расписан до десяти! Встретимся?"  
Да, ловко он всё-таки лавирует между Сциллой и Харибдой. Ревность партнера и потребность в друзьях мало совместимы, но Леон умудряется.  
"Встретимся, - отвечаю, пока он не передумал. - Я заеду, но заходить внутрь не стану. На противоположной стороне от салона припаркуюсь".  
"Тогда в три, договорились?"  
"Да, увидимся".  
   
\- Мсье Сато, ваш заказ, - Анук снимает с подноса тарелку со стейком, высокую шершавую кружку со светлым, очень молочным латте и блюдце с тарталеткой. - Пирожное лимонное, ваше любимое. Так, и вот приборы.  
\- Спасибо, - я киваю ей и принимаюсь за еду.  
   
   
*****  
\- Рен, - Леон запрыгивает на пассажирское кресло, захлопывает дверь и обменивается со мной идеальным приветственным поцелуем. Левая щека, правая, левая, не задевая, кожи касается лишь дуновение воздуха. В соблюдении этикета ему просто нет равных. Впечатляет, особенно если знать Леона - то есть представлять, насколько он забавляется при соблюдении декорума. Я к такой игре неспособен, а он запросто.  
\- Куда поедем? - Подарочным приглашением Ива я еще не воспользовался, так что завожусь с ключа. Машина отзывается безукоризненно-быстро.  
\- Да куда хочешь, - Леон накручивает на палец прядь из хвоста. - Давай поближе к тебе, поставишь машину, где удобно, и вместе выпьем. Я потом в любом случае в метро спущусь, а ты домой пошагаешь.  
Я взвешиваю предложение. Не в "Гиппопотам", в этом кафе я ни с кем не бываю - не желаю, чтоб официанты обсуждали потом... Но в "Антракт" кого только ни приводил.  
\- Ладно, - мы вливаемся в автомобильный поток, - поехали.  
   
\- Чур, я плачу, - предупреждает Леон, когда мы спустя сорок минут рассматриваем барный раздел меню. - И не говори ничего даже, моя новость, я хочу отметить.  
\- Уговорил, - я откладываю иллюстрированную книжечку. - Возьми мне "Гиннесс" и чесночные гренки.  
\- Ладненько, заодно и меня от мук выбора избавил. Сейчас закажем.  
Я наблюдаю, как Леон подзывает официантку, как перечисляет, что принести, и проваливаюсь в созерцательное молчание. Хотел развеяться, а запала, оказывается, даже на нормальный разговор не хватает. Успокаивает лишь, что с Леоном демонстрировать чудеса коммуникабельности необязательно.  
И пиво нам приносят всего через минуту.  
\- Итак, - торжественно провозглашает он, поднимая свой запотевший стакан, - поздравь меня, дорогой. Мы с Виктором приняли решение вступить в брак.  
Моё понимание запаздывает за словами, но реакцию я выдаю своевременно: распрямляюсь, расцветаю улыбкой и восклицаю:  
\- Поздравляю, Лео! Страшно за вас рад!  
   
"Вступить в брак"... Ну, теперь Виктор ему покажет свободные отношения с параллельными свиданиями. Если сейчас контролирует, что после обмена кольцами начнется?  
\- Спасибо, - Леон непритворно сияет, и мне вдруг делается стыдно собственного скепсиса. - Я так счастлив, передать тебе не могу!  
\- Когда планируете свадьбу? - кажется, это главный вопрос, которого ждут в такой ситуации. Я когда-то с Кристофами угадал его задать, и они меня чуть в объятиях не задушили. - Или просто распишетесь?  
\- Летом. Обязательно свадьбу, - Леон с наигранным смирением трепещет ресницами. - Хотим, чтобы присутствовали родные и близкие. Ты, кстати, заведомо приглашен. Ты и твой "плюс один".  
\- Гхм, - я машинально отвожу со лба челку. - Спасибо. Два уточнения.  
\- Виктор не против.  
\- Тогда одно, - мне почти удаётся не фыркнуть. - Обязательно приходить вдвоем? Я на всякий случай.  
Леон пристально смотрит на меня поверх своего бокала. Тёмные, подсиненные по краю век глаза кажутся принадлежащими какому-нибудь индийскому божеству:  
\- Неурядицы в раю?  
\- Да нет, - я криво улыбаюсь, отводя взгляд, - просто... Слишком заботливый.  
В Риме Ив впервые нарушил моё прайваси так, что я напрягся. И хоть он сдал назад, легче не стало. Его признание ему на меня никаких прав не даёт.  
С чего мне, кстати, привиделось при знакомстве, что они с Леоном похожи? Абсолютно разная внешность.  
   
\- С кем бы ты ни пришел, я буду очень рад, - произносит Леон раздельно и очень спокойно. - Будешь один, придёшь один, не имеет значения.  
Я прерывисто вздыхаю, стараясь, чтоб прозвучало как обычный выдох:  
\- Much obliged[40].  
\- Не стоит, - он отставляет пиво и принимается медленно, без хруста, разжёвывать твердую маслянистую гренку. - В общем, в июне, если мир с оси не сдвинется, будет что отпраздновать. А об идее барбершопа я уже трещал?  
\- Было дело, - вялость наконец сдаёт позиции, энергичность Леона не оставляет ей шансов. - А как же клиентура Виктора?  
\- У него будет отдельный отсек. Придумаем разделительную вывеску, и пусть там сидит со своими девочками. Ну и я изредка буду заглядывать, как маникюрщик. А основной зал переделаем из унисекса в полностью мужской. Всегда мечтал заняться бородатыми, - Леон хищно сводит-разводит пальцы, изображая не то крабью клешню, не то приветствие коммандера Спока. - Стричь, а не брить!  
\- Удачи, - желаю я искренне.  
Мне бы такой азарт и горение. Я о своей работе могу сказать лишь, что она меня устраивает. Делать карьеру никакого желания не испытываю.  
\- Пригодится, - Леон еще раз обводит меня внимательным взглядом. - Кстати, ты останешься моей вип-персоной.  
\- За что?!  
Мы смеемся, оба, и от смеха внутри вдруг делается теплее. Будто глотнул не пива, а пастиса[41].  
   
Обижать Ива - всё равно что кричать на ребенка. И я по-прежнему хочу быть с ним, потому что если не с ним, то с кем? Но сложности абсолютно те же, что были с Мартином. Проблема не в партнерах... Шарлин вынудила озвучить, и от признания собственным голосом не сбежишь. Причина размолвок во мне.  
А мне совсем было показалось, что я в конечном пункте.  
   
\- Между нами, я предложил Виктору парное тату, - продолжает Леон, прекратив демонстративно изучать мои ногти и отпустив на волю пальцы. - И он согласился! Ты как к татуировкам относишься?  
\- Э-э... - лучшим ответом будет "я не знаю", поскольку я никогда об этом всерьёз не задумывался. - Нормально?  
Вопросительная интонация в конце звучит не нарочно, и Леон раздвигает губы в медленной, очень довольной улыбке:  
\- Как я тебя озадачил. Редкое зрелище!  
\- Уже решил, что выбьешь? - спрашиваю, не реагируя на подколку. Там, где сходятся рёбра, возникает незнакомая, почти тошнотная пустота. - С рисунком определился?  
\- Не с рисунком, а с надписью, - Леон вытаскивает свой "яблочный" смартфон. - Момент, сейчас покажу.  
Листает галерею, удовлетворенно хмыкает, найдя нужное изображение, разворачивает во весь экран и поворачивает дисплей ко мне:  
\- Вот, смотри.  
"Semper Fidelis"[42], - разбираю сложную многохвостую вязь в руническом стиле. Надо же. Никогда не предположил бы по Леону подобного выбора.  
Стоит что-то сказать, но на ум не приходит ничего небанального. Я возвращаю телефон:  
\- Здорово. Бить на одних и тех же местах станете?  
\- Да, по хребту, - Леон выключает экран айфона. - Всю жизнь представлял парную татуху.  
Я сощуриваюсь, чтоб не улыбаться слишком заметно:  
\- Ты исполнен внезапностей.  
\- О да, и Виктор говорит то же самое! - Леон ликует, как школьник, его радостью можно целый квартал осветить. Раньше я его таким счастливым сроду не видел. - Сразу после церемонии в салон пойдём. У меня пара проверенных мастеров в постоянных клиентах, так что есть, кому довериться... Ты тоже, к слову, имей в виду, если решишься!  
\- Я?  
\- Мне примстилось, что ты впечатлился.  
\- Просто не могу представить, как ты тату набиваешь, - отделываюсь от его проницательности. - Больно же.  
Сейчас ответит, что мужчине бояться боли непозволительно, и мы сменим тему.  
Леон сплетает пальцы, ставит на них подбородок:  
\- Вряд ли больнее вырезания осколков из мягкого места.  
Я в курсе, что он хирург, но, кажется, речь не о пациенте. Я неуверенно хмурюсь: если я настолько не в курсе, я просто... Кто я после этого?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду - у тебя?  
Леон ровно кивает и отвечает больше на мой ошарашенный взгляд, чем на вопрос:  
\- Я не всю жизнь проработал в парикмахерской.  
\- Ты что, военный врач?!  
\- Есть тема, - он невесело улыбается и прячет гримасу за поднятым стаканом. - А ты думал, кабинетный?  
\- В общем да, - признаюсь я сконфуженно. - Я и предположить не мог... Извини.  
\- Брось. - Леон еще секунду молчит и берёт себя в руки. Возвращает на лицо улыбку: - Я сам не рассказывал.  
\- А я не спрашивал!  
\- И очень хорошо, - перебивает он. - Ты прекрасно видишь края!  
   
Ну еще бы. Собственные неусыпно оберегаю.  
   
\- Поясницу мне в Швейцарии собрали, - произносит Леон без выражения. Коротко, незнакомо. - Пожизненно запретили тяжести, бег и любые активные нагрузки. Половины нервных окончаний нет, так что...  
\- Ясно. - Я представляю себе его спину: плечи как у модели, неподвижная талия, узкие бедра. Так вот почему всегда безукоризненная осанка.  
\- В общем, в марте планируем переквалифицировать салон для всех в мужской, - он по-прежнему улыбается, но улыбка не согревает. - Будем вести бизнес по восходящей!  
\- У вас получится.  
   
Впервые вижу Леона без обычной маски - и впервые совершенно перед ним теряюсь. Четырнадцать лет разницы, никогда не мешавшие общению, внезапно разрастаются до космических масштабов. Я уменьшаюсь в собственных глазах, становлюсь маленьким и глупым, с какими-то детскими обидами и бедками. А он... Он не только поднялся после того, как мог навсегда остаться в кресле, но еще и не отчаялся и начал новую жизнь. Мне есть чему поучиться, а я дурацкую снисходительность допускал.  
\- Всё, that's enough, как говорят недруги-англичане, - Леон хищным движением потягивается на деревянном стуле. - Еще по пиву?  
\- Давай, - окончание статьи я и завтра напишу, в любом случае с опережением по срокам двигаюсь.  
Встречаемся взглядами, и Леон протестующе качает головой - как-то так, что я понимаю: он не шутит.  
\- Enough, иначе ты мне настроение на неделю посадишь. Столько лет прошло, глупо оглядываться.  
\- Сколько? - спрашиваю, не удержавшись. Он смотрит на лейбл "Гиннесса", вытисненный по борту стакана, будто там написано число:  
\- Восемь. Ливийская мясорубка, - и поднимает руку, подзывая официанта: - Нам повторить.  
Парень в форменном темном переднике в пол отходит, сделав пометку в электронном блокноте, а Леон привычно оценивает его в спину:  
\- Где раздают такие задницы? Я бы не отказался.  
\- Ты между прочим собираешься клятву верности принести, - напоминаю насмешливо. Туфта, конечно, но я сейчас обязан подыграть.  
\- Так это же только в июне! До июня я должен успеть насладиться оставшейся жизнью!  
\- Тогда берись за дело с размахом. Не ограничивай себя Парижем!  
\- Мудрый совет, - соглашается Леон глубокомысленно. - Надо график составить. Плотный.  
\- Приступай, - я облокачиваюсь о стол, наваливаюсь на локти и выглядываю в оконный проем. Окна здесь меньше чем в "Гиппопотаме" и утоплены глубже, так что мне видно лишь край пешеходного перехода и стену дома напротив.  
\- И вообще, я имел в виду, что не отказался бы от его задницы в качестве собственной, - приходит Леону в голову более удачный аргумент. - Щупать я другие люблю.  
\- Рассказывай, рассказывай, - хмыкаю я, показывая, что не верю ни единому слову.  
\- Я искренен!  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
   
Официант приносит нам по второму "Гиннессу", ставит на стол большую хлебницу с гренками. Когда отходит, я для галочки тоже оцениваю его тылы. Нельзя не признать, Леон прав: фигура отличная. Правда, я сейчас к случайным связям не расположен. Я и с постоянной уже четвертые сутки видеться не хочу.  
\- За будущее! - вполголоса провозглашает Леон, пригубливая плотную вкусную пену.  
Я салютую ему бокалом:  
\- Пусть оправдывает ожидания.  
   
   
*****  
Мы прощаемся, полностью довольные друг другом, и расходимся: Леон отправляется к спуску в метро, а я дворами бреду к своей улице Леклюз. Здесь недалеко.  
Я рад за Леона, рад искренне, без задних мыслей. И на их свадьбу отправлюсь запросто - то, что мне самому подобное торжество, судя по всему, не светит, не повод уклоняться от приглашения. Как минимум один из брачующихся мой друг.  
Нужно будет уложить в голове открывшиеся сегодня детали его биографии.  
А я ведь был уверен, что при моей аполитичности круг общения у меня сплошь и исключительно "штатский". Оказывается, нет.  
"Semper Fidelis", - произношу одними губами. Отличное словосочетание даже на слух, fidelity относится к немногим словам, которые мне нравятся в английском. Впрочем, может, мне нравится смысл, а звучание вторично?  
Хорошо, что Леон не спросил прямо, не хочу ли я татуировку себе. Я еще в "Антракте" порадовался, уже когда на какое-то другое обсуждение переключились.  
Идея меня действительно впечатлила - особенно тем, что надпись планируется одинаковая и в одних и тех же местах. Я бы...  
Но только так же, вдвоём, а значит, никогда. Я вряд ли встречу человека, с которым буду полностью уверен, что не сбегу сам или меня не бросят.  
Если б нашёл такого, предложил бы. Наверное, тоже надпись, у меня много любимых латинских выражений. И расположение знаю, где выбрал бы: на левом предплечье снаружи, от выступа локтя до запястного сгиба, по границе подвижности. Здесь как раз застежка перчатки проходит.  
   
Делать мне нечего, и без того сомнительную левую руку под татуировочную машинку подставлять?  
   
До дому я добредаю в окончательно почерневших сумерках. Набираю на светящихся зеленым кнопках подъездного замка код, вызываю лифт. Тот спускается, с мелодичным звуком раздвигая двери, и я шагаю внутрь, привычно стараясь не встречаться глазами со своим отражением.  
Отдохнул, заскучал? - принимайся за работу, загрузи мозг. Я с досадой морщусь: следовало предполагать, что так всё и будет. Я ничего иного еще осенью не ждал, не стоило и начинать.  
   
Отпираю дверь, вхожу домой, машинально убеждаясь, что Моне не крутится под ногами. При том, в какие луны его глаза превращаются в сумраке, это несложно. И свет включать не нужно.  
Сажусь на жесткую банкетку, расшнуровываю ботинки, вешаю кожанку - она пока справляется с холодом, но еще пара градусов, и передвигаться мне снова перебежками "подъезд-машина-кафе".  
В темноте сквозь карман джинсов прерывистым синим просвечивает индикатор смартфонных уведомлений. Готов поклясться, Ив, время как раз его. Переписываться мы не прекращаем, и пусть я не знаю, о чём говорить, честно подхватываю любую предлагаемую тему.  
Сейчас поставлю чайник и попробую включиться в общение.  
   
Загружаю вацап, проверяю, кто написал и вздрагиваю, весь, словно налетев на стену. Полсекунды, но у меня что, рефлекс выработался на этого собеседника? Открываю диалог, пробегаю глазами сообщение - и перечитываю уже медленно, задерживаясь на каждом слове.  
   
"Добрый вечер, Рен. Понимаю, что пишу поздно и у вас, возможно, сложились планы на выходные, но у меня образовалось окно, и если вам подойдёт, я могу приехать в Париж завтра вечером. Уеду в воскресенье утром. Как вы смотрите на такое предложение?"  
   
Отослано двадцать минут назад. После отправки абонент пробыл в сети еще десять.  
В субботу я намеревался превозмочь себя и встретиться с Ивом.  
Отлично, встречусь в воскресенье.  
   
"Добрый вечер, Алекс, - набираю я. - Никаких особых планов нет, приезжайте. Можем встретиться и завтра, и послезавтра, или как вам будет удобно".  
   
Отправляю и жду, следя за строкой состояния абонента. Минута, две... Когда истекает третья, с досадой щелкаю языком и откладываю смартфон, чтоб налить себе чаю.  
Я что, рассчитывал, что он так и будет возникать в сети, едва я напишу?  
   
Отпиваю кипятка, пару раз опустив в чашку пакетик - никогда не завариваю крепко - и не свожу глаз с телефона. Ну и где он?  
Мы не списывались с первого января: я уже под вечер отправил обещанные ссылки на журналы, в которых публикуюсь, Хоффман поблагодарил и замолчал. Не то чтобы я ждал реакции, но пару раз проверял в Риме диалог - вдруг уведомление о реплике не отобразилось? Ничего не приходило.  
   
Должно быть, литра "Гиннесса" мне оказалось многовато: голова ясная, но сердце колотится слишком сильно, ритм даже во внутреннем слухе отдается. Не ответит, сам дурак... Но и не приедет же.  
Он, между прочим, обещал сообщить заранее. С другой стороны, отмена лекций наверняка была внезапной...  
   
Дзинь, - раздаётся с подоконника. Я отставляю чашку, нарочно заставляя себя не спешить, неторопливо подхожу к окну и беру телефон.  
   
"Я действительно не нарушу ваши планы?"  
   
Тьфу. Эта его немецкая педантичность...  
   
"Точно, - палец чуть подрагивает на свайп-клавиатуре, пока набираю, и автозамена дважды меняет слово. Только время теряю! Сжимаю зубы и набираю по буквам. - Когда хотите встретиться?"  
   
Теперь он онлайн. Я удовлетворенно перечитываю раз за разом статус: "печатает".  
   
"Я почти ничего не успел посмотреть в вашем городе. Если вы не будете заняты, я с удовольствием встретился бы в оба дня".  
   
Не буду я занят. У меня всё сделано, а пока он будет ехать, как раз статью закончу.  
"Тогда давайте завтра на том же месте в то же время", - предлагаю без ненужных раскланиваний. Отправляю и, спохватившись, дописываю: - "Насчёт субботы договоримся уже лично".  
Отсылаю, переминаюсь с ноги на ногу в ожидании ответа, а Хоффман молчит. Он же в сети, какого черта?  
"Алекс?"  
   
Картина прежняя. Я нетерпеливо вздыхаю: мало того что он вежливый до зубовного скрежета, еще и нервничать заставляет.  
   
От звука, которым вацап сопровождает новую реплику в открытом логе, мне исправно делается не по себе. Кто придумал это подвывание?  
   
"Я взял билеты. Встретимся завтра".  
   
Вот как. Значит, он параллельно железнодорожный сайт сёрфил. Почему-то действие кажется необычным, хотя я поступил бы так же.  
"Встретимся, - подтверждаю я и добавляю: - Приятной дороги".  
   
Надо будет поинтересоваться, какой маршрут у его поезда.  
   
"Спасибо. До завтра, Рен".  
   
"Увидимся", - отправляю я, чтоб прекратить обмен "встретимся" и "до завтра".  
   
Больше Хоффман не отвечает. Выждав полминуты, я сворачиваю вацап и отправляюсь в коридор, искать в куртке портсигар. Мне срочно нужна сигарета.  
   
Я успеваю приотворить фрамугу и сделать первую затяжку, когда вацап сигналит снова. Поспешно хватаюсь за телефон, разблокирую и успокаиваюсь: Ив.  
Еще не хватало начать вздыхать от того, что это он. По времени всё чётко, начало восьмого.  
"Рен, солнце, я страшно соскучился и на работе ад. Как тебе предложение вместе провести выходные?"  
   
А ведь так уже было, шепчет в ухо внутренний я. Когда Ив обещал тебе субботу первым, а Хоффман пришёл вторым. Ситуация точь-в-точь, только зеркальная. "Сожалею, но у меня планы", так я вроде тогда ответил...  
Я тру ребром ладони затекающий болью лоб: надо меньше хмуриться.  
"Привет, тоже скучаю, - отвожу взгляд от экрана, смотрю на ёлку, выложенную из гирлянд в окне дома напротив. Огоньки перемигиваются в хаотичном режиме, от них становится только хуже. - Пишу, пишу и пишу. В субботу не смогу, извини, и воскресенье пока под вопросом".  
   
Я мог сегодня встретиться не с Леоном, а с ним. Но имею я право на передышку?  
   
"До воскресенья долго, - отзывается Ив. - В субботу совсем без вариантов, даже вечером?"  
   
Нет, вечером после Хоффмана я к нему не поеду. Не потому что... Просто устану.  
"Буду водить по Парижу иностранца, вернусь никакой".  
   
Если Ив сейчас обидится, я не представляю, что делать. И не сказать было невозможно. Что он там печатает так долго?  
   
"Немца? - приходит наконец месседж. - Тогда понимаю, нет вопросов. Не забудь ознакомить его с системой катакомб, зданиями-памятниками, разрушенными во время бомбежек, и историей Сопротивления!"  
   
Ух ты. И всё еще пишет. Да, я озвучил, что Хоффман показался мне немцем, один раз и давно, в самом начале нашего с Ивом знакомства... Не думал, что он запомнил. Но он же назвал его "герр" в разговоре первого января. Я тогда внимания не обратил, очевидным показалось. Только сейчас сообразил.  
   
"Еще можешь упомянуть, что мы не забыли, как вермахт проломил в Арденнах линию Мажино. И что если бы не просчеты тогдашнего политического руководства, французы никогда бы не пошли на капитуляцию!"  
   
Ив рассуждает, как я совсем недавно. В точности, с моими обертонами, которые и при чтении различимы. Может, поэтому мне неприятно?  
"Он уже один раз со мной в Париже столкнулся, - печатаю ответ. - И уехал, даже Эйфелеву башню не увидев".  
   
"Да на что там смотреть!"  
   
И правда как я.  
   
"Ив, я сам разберусь, - я начинаю заводиться. Странное внутреннее спокойствие продлилось недолго. - Тебя так злит, что мы в субботу не увидимся?"  
"Очень, - признаётся он, помедлив. - Но не из-за того, что ты с немцем будешь, просто соскучился".  
"Я тоже", - сейчас, когда в запасе полных двое суток, мне самому кажется, что так и есть.  
"То есть наезжать на него с историей ты не станешь?"  
"Я на него наехал уже, у нас собственная история есть".  
   
Нажимаю "отправить" на автомате, пересматриваю реплику - и внезапно вижу, как её можно прочесть. Я не вкладывал двойного смысла, но...  
Клянусь, если Ив не поймет, что я пошутил, выйду из лога.  
   
"Это верно", - отвечает он, продолжая что-то печатать. Я перечитываю: кажется, всё в порядке. - "Кстати, конспиратор, ты нарочно имени не называешь? Мне начать ревновать?"  
Только от Ива ревности не было. Я даже головой мотаю, забыв, что видеосвязи нет:  
"Не нарочно, - и медлю, занеся палец над клавиатурой.  
Да, мне почему-то неохота сообщать, как его зовут. Ужасно неохота, но сейчас ничего не поделаешь. Ищи причину, не ищи, проигнорировав прямой вопрос я дам пищу для ненужных размышлений. Сцен ревности я боюсь как чумы.  
\- Хоффман", - решительно вбиваю в поле ответа третье слово и нажимаю отправить.  
"Распространенная, - отвечает Ив без запинки. - В Германии Хоффман чуть ли не каждый третий".  
   
А в Японии Сато каждый второй. Дальше что?  
Я смотрю на его фамилию, будто произнесенную голосом Ива, и хочу её стереть. Жаль, что нельзя удалить чужое сообщение. То есть можно, но лишь у меня, у Ива оно сохранится...  
Я слишком долго не отвечаю.  
   
Так стараюсь показать, что мне безразлична тема и вообще всё, что с ним связано... Что Иву не о чем волноваться... Не будь я на двести процентов уверен, что он не из нашей команды, я бы уже напрягся. Забив на то, что он радикально не в моем вкусе.  
Я каким-то странным делаюсь при его появлении - причем не только вживую, но и в сети.  
Да ответь ты уже, Рен. Ответь!  
   
"Извини, искал, где сигареты, - потому что паузу нужно чем-то прикрыть. - В общем, давай в воскресенье, если ничего не изменится?"  
"Давай", - отзывается Ив моментально. Должно быть, смотрел на экран. Я недавно тоже так смотрел.  
"Тогда я тебе в воскресенье напишу, когда проснусь".  
"Целую тебя. Скучаю всем собой, душой и телом".  
   
\- Гм, - произношу я вслух. - Валентин что, бацилла и по воздуху передается?  
   
"Давай без красивостей, - пишу напрямую. - Не прут".  
"А жаль :) До завтра?"  
   
Завтра я в это время буду где-нибудь идти, держа в руке бумажный стаканчик с кофе, и пытаться о чем-нибудь рассказать Хоффману. Вряд ли на улице услышу сигнал вацапа, но объяснять сейчас, что встреча планируется в две серии, однозначно не собираюсь.  
"Если спать не буду. То ли погода, то ли давление. Сегодня поработаю, а завтра могу отрубиться".  
"Рановато для старости, солнце. Ладно, я проверю, не ответишь так не ответишь. Доброй ночи!"  
"Доброй".  
   
Просто счастье, что Ив не предлагает жить вместе. Попытка прибила бы наши отношения меньше, чем за шесть дней Рима.  
Между прочим, - гашу третью по счету сигарету и прислушиваюсь к ощущениям, - сна ни в одном глазу. Если и была легкая заторможенность от хмеля, то вся выветрилась. Должно быть, пикировка с Ивом подействовала.  
А не сесть ли в самом деле поработать?  
   
   
*****  
Пятничное утро приветствует меня такой погодой, что хочется выдать синоптикам приз за худший прогноз зимы. Обещали ясный солнечный день, а за окном валит густой крупный снег и небо тяжелое, нависшее, под ним крыши домов гнутся. Ветрено, темно от туч и вообще перебор. В подобную мерзость нос высунуть боязно. Вся квартира промерзла, скоро пар изо рта пойдёт. Пока я волевым решением выбирался из-под одеяла, успел зубами клацнуть.  
Зеркало в ванной тоже не порадовало: на меня глянуло мятое бледное лицо с выразительными кругами под глазами. Просто блеск, и встречу не перенести: не с парижскими друзьями договаривался, Хоффман уже часов шесть в пути провел.  
Я умылся, без особой надежды нанес сыворотку с обещанным молниеносным действием - обычно прибегать к ней приходится только после приступа мигрени или если перепью. Но от недосыпа она лечить не обязана... Вот и не лечит.  
   
Наливаю себе кофе, сумрачно поглядывая на микроволновочные часы: одиннадцать. Если б лёг не в пять, сейчас был бы куда адекватнее! Закон подлости какой-то, во второй раз собираюсь с ним встретиться, и в обоих случаях с вечера не могу заснуть, а с утра взбодриться. Ползаю по квартире как сонная муха, и мысли в голове такие же, вялые и заторможенные. Но в декабре меня хотя бы Леон накануне обработал, а сейчас от ухоженного вида следа не осталось.  
Ну и пусть. Пусть увидит меня таким. Тем лучше, будет хоть что-то общее во внешности...  
   
Мысль недобрая, но я додумываю ее до конца и рассматриваю со всех сторон. Странно: насколько я обрадовался вчера, настолько сегодня не хочу встречаться. Мог бы, отменил бы... но об этом можно забыть. В семнадцать часов я должен быть на том перекрестке.  
Еще раз кошусь за окно: придётся выйти. Хочу, не хочу, без разницы, не простыть бы только.  
С унылым вздохом отставляю опустевшую чашку и тяжело, будто ветер и дома налетает, а я его пересиливаю, иду в прихожую. Открываю стенной шкаф, оглядываю вешалки с верхней одеждой и решившись тащу на себя прозрачный пакет с зимним пуховиком. Не люблю его, но что остается?  
Вытаскиваю, вешаю на дверцу шкафа, расстегиваю защитный чехол. Ну да, с позапрошлой зимы ничего не поменялось: тёмно-сливовый цвет, черная опушка по капюшону и длина ниже середины бедра. Всё как я помню. В нём не холодно, все в один голос заверяют, что мне идёт - а я надеваю, лишь когда за город на зимнее барбекю выбираемся. Шарлин обычно всегда восхищается, как он меня "украшает", а я ощущаю себя гризли: неуклюжий и движения несвободные. Плюс пояс, из-за которого руки толком не поднимешь...  
Кстати о Шарлин! Надо Сержу написать, уточнить: у нее вроде бы двадцать первого день рождения? Подарок я купил, а дату вечно забываю. Нужно сверить.  
   
Ладно, пойду в этом. Иначе к припухшим векам и сомнительному выражению лица потёкший нос добавится, а Хоффман и при менее злобной погоде счел, что я озябнуть могу. Не хочу снова услышать подобное замечание.  
   
Есть и еще один вопрос, причем вообще без ответа. Куда его повести? Когда мы встретимся, будут уже фонарные сумерки; Париж, конечно, в любое время суток красив, но вечером мало что можно нормально рассмотреть, особенно когда вокруг сплошные яркие вывески, а с неба плюхают мокрые хлопья. Завтра я знаю, куда отправиться: к занимающей его Эйфелевой башне, а сегодня?  
Уфф. Да неважно, решу или по пути, или на месте. В конце концов, может, он что-нибудь конкретное посетить хочет.  
Удовлетворенно кивнув пуховику, возвращаюсь в комнату и в нерешительности замираю, скрестив на груди руки. Чем бы себя занять? Статью я ночью дописал, смотреть кино нет ни малейшего желания, тем более что четвертый сезон "Нации Зет" досмотрел в последних числах декабря. Можно поискать что-нибудь новое, можно лечь и проспать еще часа три - правда, тогда я поднимусь такой, что взгляду никакой кофе не поможет.  
   
Люди отпадают тоже. С Кристофами я сконтачусь, когда день рождения Шарлин подойдёт, раньше можно не писать, к тому же все равно оба сейчас на работе.  
Все темы Леона мы обсудили вчера. И судя по тому, как неслабо меня заело, я им с Виктором завидую. А ведь когда сходились, казалось, этому роману сужден от силы месяц - то, как они ругались, на сцены из "Ренты"[43] тянуло. Леон, правда, утверждал, что я бы себя так же вёл, окажись у меня с партнером настолько противоположные темпераменты, как у них с Мале, но я ему не верил ни тогда, ни теперь. Я, конечно, вспыльчивый, но орать и бросаться друг на друга с кулаками? Не стесняясь присутствующих?  
А теперь они доругались до свадьбы.  
Утешает лишь, что я в любом случае не хотел бы стать одним из них, мне и собой быть подчас сложновато. Так что зависть абстрактная.  
Последним в списке собеседников значится Ив, но на него у меня нет сил.  
Да и ни на кого нет, если вдуматься. Не маячь впереди вечер с человеком, к которому я даже с примерным отношением определиться не могу, завернулся бы сейчас в плед и свернулся с ногами в кресле. Глинтвейн бы сварил...  
Ладно, попробую новую книгу. Автор, конечно, классик жанра, но мне только что попался.  
Беру плед - раз уж пришла мысль укрыться, почему нет, - планшет, телефон - на всякий случай, вдруг кто-нибудь напишет или позвонит, не хочу чтоб пришлось за ним вставать - и иду к креслу.  
   
Часа через полтора у меня рождается сразу несколько выводов. Во-первых, что чтение я выбрал удачное: написано без претензии, но затягивающе. Во-вторых, что у меня появилась тема для беседы с Хоффманом - поскольку о чем с ним разговаривать, я еще утром не представлял даже приблизительно. И в-третьих, что для человека, который ценит общество своего кота, я о Моне мало знаю. Моя информированность о его виде ограничивается самыми общими фактами, недаром я всё же выписал "Особенных кошек". Сам себе хобби придумал, но в принципе давно следовало.  
Теперь стрелки часов подползают к половине второго. Решительно, отвлечься от предстоящего не получается. Нервничаю я, что ли? Сегодня вроде не с чего.  
Не слишком соображая, что делаю, тянусь за телефоном и одновременно с разблокированием дисплея нажимаю на значок вацапа. Ив онлайн.  
"Привет, чем занят?" - набираю, глядя сквозь ресницы на белый экран. Планшет у меня с меньшей яркостью, нужно бы и тут убавить - так и не взбодрившиеся глаза режет светом.  
Он отвечает через минуту:  
"Сию минуту оформил сделку и отпустил клиентов. Скучаю. Как дела?"  
"Холодно", - жалуюсь я коротко. Ив тут же присылает стикер с дымящейся чашкой не то чая, не то кофе, и следом реплику:  
"Тебе нужно купить обогреватель".  
"Да у меня есть, я уже включил, - я автоматически бросаю взгляд на небольшую масляную батарею. Под ней растянулся Моне, блаженно раскинув все четыре лапы. - Лучше счета, чем такая Антарктика".  
"Бедный Рен, - он, должно быть, сейчас улыбается, - у тебя и впрямь нежарко. Приезжай, у меня тёплый пол!"  
Ага, вот лягу на этом полу, как Моне, и больше он меня не поднимет. Я знобко перевожу плечами и отвечаю:  
"Сегодня никак".  
"Работаешь? У меня писать не сможешь?"  
Я хмурюсь, перечитывая последнюю фразу. Понимаю, что он от чистого сердца, но...  
"Нет, мне только дома нормально думается".  
И еще мне выходить меньше чем через три часа.  
"А то поехал бы вечером ко мне, а завтра от меня на встречу с Хоффманом", - словно подслушивает Ив последнюю мысль.  
   
Странно, что ответ рождается в голове без запинки. Я не лгу - просто предстоящая прогулка сама собой выпадает в параллельную реальность, в которой Ива нет. А в тикающей на часах нет едущего в Париж немца. Я разграничиваю так легко, будто всю жизнь запросто делил мир на два слоя.  
"Еще чего не хватало, бросить машину не в своем районе, а потом за ней возвращаться? Метро, да здравствует метро! И не предлагай больше, и так хочу на твой тёплый пол!"  
   
Сам себе поражаюсь - и отправляю.  
   
Да, я запросто мог сказать то, что от меня надеялись услышать. Приукрасить события, притвориться, что мне нравится подарок, заверить, что скучаю... Убеждал не собеседника, а самого себя, собственную действительность дорисовывал. Но врать, что буду сидеть дома, собираясь уйти на полный вечер, мне еще не приходилось. Узнай Ив сейчас, что на самом деле я уже просчитал, во что оденусь, от пуховика до белья, точно счёл бы, что я утаиваю с умыслом.  
А умысла нет. И я уже злюсь на себя за непривычную раздвоенность.  
Я бы хотел сидеть на подогретых мраморных плитках, пить что-нибудь горячее, смеяться над шутками Ива. Какого черта я от всего этого априори отказался, едва Хоффман обозначил, что может приехать? Стылый вьюжный вечер с молчаливым спутником что, предпочтительнее? Да я его даже видеть не желаю, я просто отменить не могу!  
Следовало сообщить Иву вчера, что мы намерены встретиться дважды, сейчас у меня было бы право поныть, что некуда деваться. Но я загнал себя в такой угол, из которого лучше не подавать голоса.  
   
Вацап вторично взвывает, сигналя, что собеседник прислал реплику, а я упорно смотрю мимо экрана за окно, где медленно, но верно сгущаются ранние январские сумерки. Осень выдалась - вычеркнуть и забыть, и зима не лучше. Только осенью я ходил вечно подавленный, а теперь хронически недовольный собой.  
   
"На тёплый пол, к уставшему после работы другу, который готов сделать тебе массаж, - читаю месседжи Ива. - Машину оставишь у меня во дворе, завтра поедешь на метро, а ко мне вернешься ночевать".  
   
Расчёт очевиден: убедить меня приехать на сегодняшнюю ночь значит логично получить и завтрашнюю, а следом настанет почти обещанное воскресенье. Учитывая, что я в принципе не люблю совмещать в одном дне общение с разными людьми, если оно не в мессенджере, тут Ив крупно промахнулся.  
"Массаж не надо, - вычленяю то, на что можно ответить непринужденно. - Ты же знаешь, не люблю, когда спину трогают".  
"Извини, клиент пришёл, - отзывается Ив, набиравший параллельно. - Жаждет жене машину выбрать, это надолго. Если надумаешь по вечеру, позвони. Если нет, сеанс связи как обычно, чао".  
"О'кей", - соглашаюсь я, подавив желание проверить звонком, правда ли насчет клиента. Неплохой способ отделаться от пошедшего не в ту сторону разговора. С другой стороны, я вчера обозначил, что сегодня вечером могу не ответить, а Ив написал: "сеанс связи как обычно". Наверное, и правда спешил.  
   
Хуже чем к спине для меня, пожалуй, только прикосновения к голове: ненавижу ничьи руки в волосах, кроме собственных. Всегда считал, что у каждого свои привычки, поэтому когда Ив - именно Ив, от которого я не ждал подвоха! - в декабре заметил, что у меня с доверием неладно, я вызверился. Напомнил, что когда его трахаю, его всё устраивает, что к себе лезть не прошу и что, может, ему с женщиной попробовать? У них тела восприимчивей, Серж не раз хвалился.  
Ив сперва потупился, а потом грустно заметил, что ему нравлюсь я, я один. Осталось лишь добавить, как Мартин летом, что надеется подобраться ближе всех. Хотя он ведь уже озвучивал, что планирует быть мне самым близким другом. Нужно было осечь, а я размяк и не среагировал...  
Разговор о доверии случился почти сразу после барбекю, когда мы в Булонский лес ездили. Ив о нем запамятовал? Лучше бы забыл, что Хоффман из Германии.  
Сворачиваю вацап, как в плащ-палатку заворачиваюсь в плед и плетусь на кухню. Включаю вытяжку - окно открывать просто страшно, последние крохи тепла выдует. Щелкаю крышкой зажигалки, подношу к раскаленной решетке зажатую в зубах сигарету и отсутствующе оцениваю, сколько корма осталось у Моне в миске. До ужина хватит, но это смотря во сколько вернусь. Учитывая погоду можно предположить, что не поздно. С другой стороны, я сегодня толком не ел, и было бы неплохо где-то перекусить. Тогда мероприятие "прогулка" затянется... Ладно, в любом случае ночевать я приеду. В свете окончания диалога с Ивом этот факт однозначно радует.  
Предстоящий вечер уже не выглядит бессмысленной потерей времени на холоде: не то я свыкся с мыслью, что выход на улицу неизбежен, не то исключил Ива из планов на сегодня и завтра. Если так и не восстановлюсь в отношении, которое после Рима должно было улучшиться, а на деле стало хуже - то... То что?  
То биты наши карты, - я невесело усмехаюсь, выдыхая через ноздри синеватый дым. Удивительно, как он до диагноза "интимофобия" не додумался, мне его уже в качестве оскорбления в лицо кидали.  
Да нет у меня фобии. Только я хочу жить без ванн с пеной, без массажа с ароматическими маслами. Без детей, без...  
   
Так, хватит! Сколько можно! Сколько можно, черт побери! Не надо мне близости, если к ней обязательно рефлексия прилагается. Тошнит уже.  
Поразительно, на последнем соображении вдруг делается ощутимо легче. Будто определение "близость" было камнем, который я изо всех сил держал на весу - а теперь разжал руки.  
Просто обновлю внутренние блокпосты и Иву дам понять, что предел достигнут. Пусть сам решает.  
Надо же, половина четвертого! Хоффман, должно быть, уже приехал и заселяется в отель. Докурю, уберу плед - иначе придется, вернувшись, полчаса чистить от шерсти, - и стану понемногу собираться на обещанный променад.  
Кстати, - прислушиваюсь к ощущениям, - слои мира благополучно объединились воедино. Вечер случится здесь и со мной, и пора к нему подготовиться.  
   
   
*****  
На Вилье я попадаю только без четверти пять. Казалось, что времени в запасе много, а в итоге на поиски свитера, который решил надеть под пуховик, и на замену некстати перетершегося шнурка в ботинке весь люфт истратил. Вот-вот начну опаздывать.  
Скорым шагом проношусь по Леви, как знакомой, киваю красной вывеске "Всё-по-десять", через пару минут бросаю взгляд вправо: "Золотая булочка" приветственно светится сквозь снегопад, разгоняя витринными окнами сгустившийся сумрак. Не сбавляя скорости, заворачиваю на Лебютё и спешно поднимаюсь, отворачивая лицо от лупящего по скулам ветра. Сегодня я не планировал идти в обход, и в любом случае уже некогда, так что я лишь пытаюсь окончательно скрыться в капюшоне и целенаправленно шагаю вверх. За спиной по левую руку остается отель, в котором наверняка остановился Хоффман - иначе зачем вторично соглашаться на встречу на этом перекрестке? Я мельком кошусь сквозь окна в холл: пустынно, лишь администратор скучает за стойкой ресепшена. Отлично, значит, я прибуду первым. Поворот на Соссюр - мимо закрытых жалюзи выездов с подземного отельного паркинга, мимо какого-то кафе с коричными маркизами - я не обращаю внимания на фасад, мне некогда и уже почти жарко от собственной скорости. Магазины, магазины, строительный, продуктовый... Без пяти пять... Какой-то не то канцелярский, не то книжный, и я на перекрестке. Я на месте за две минуты до назначенного времени, Хоффмана еще нет. Я успел.  
\- Добрый вечер, - негромко, но уверенно раздается за спиной. Что, я кому-то дорогу загородил? Оборачиваюсь, одновременно делая шаг в сторону, и широко раскрываю глаза.  
Он стоит напротив и смотрит на меня с неуловимой серьезной улыбкой.  
\- Добрый вечер, Рен, - повторяет Хоффман, и со второго раза я опознаю, на каком языке он здоровается.  
\- Д-добрый, - реагирую с запинкой. - Вы заговорили по-французски?  
Вроде исключено, за пару месяцев язык не учится, но кто его знает. А мой вопрос и без перевода понятен.  
\- К сожалению, нет, - откликается он уже по-английски, явно довольный произведенным эффектом. - Просто хороший разговорник.  
   
И неплохое произношение, добавляю я про себя. Если "р" не считать.  
   
\- Откуда вы взялись? - спохватываюсь и протягиваю руку. - Вроде на перекрестке было пусто?  
Я с первого раза запомнил, какая мягкая и сильная у него хватка при рукопожатии:  
\- Я шёл за вами, но не был уверен, что не ошибаюсь. Вы иначе одеты.  
\- Что, от отеля? - я кручу головой, - я же проверил, в холле тоже никого не было!  
\- Видимо, в этот момент я спускался по лестнице.  
   
Повисает неловкое молчание. Стоим и поглядываем друг на друга - подозреваю, в равном замешательстве. Но ему позволительно, он гость, а я-то!..  
   
\- Куда пойдём? - разбивает Хоффман паузу.  
\- А куда бы вы хотели? В смысле, - исправляюсь я, - конкретные пожелания есть?  
Он недолго медлит. В очках бликует вечерняя иллюминация, не могу разобрать выражение лица. Наконец чуть хмурится, видимо, что-то решив, и смотрит на меня.  
   
Нельзя, чтоб глаза были настолько светлыми. Всякий раз от взгляда в упор не по себе.  
   
\- Честно признаться, я бы где-нибудь перекусил. Я, конечно, обедал в поезде, но не отказался бы от нормального ужина.  
\- В смысле, от ресторана? - я мысленно хвалю себя за то, что не забыл пополнить со счета карту.  
\- Нет, от кафе. Помните то, в котором мы сидели в прошлый раз?  
Я поднимаю брови:  
\- Что, туда?  
\- Там был очень вкусный кофе.  
В фонарном свете он кажется не настолько бледным. И еще - снег так и не перестал, по-прежнему вихрится в воздухе, и у Хоффмана на голове капюшон его серой парки. Отороченный енотом. Ужасная короткая стрижка не видна вовсе, и в обрамлении длинных прядей меха лицо выглядит куда более... Нормальным?  
Я коротко киваю:  
\- Ладно, идёмте. Тогда в кафе определимся, куда дальше.  
\- Простите, что я не продумал маршрут заранее.  
Издевается, что ли? Это же вроде моя задача была, и я с ней не справился! Я щурюсь сквозь налипающие на ресницы снежинки:  
\- Нестрашно. Я тоже. На завтра у меня план составлен, а сегодня пойдём, куда захотите. Ну или поедем.  
\- На метро? - уточняет Хоффман, изучая улицу перед собой. Я пожимаю плечами, плевать, что под пуховиком не видно:  
\- Конечно. Чтоб увидеть город, нужно ходить пешком!  
\- Хорошо.  
Настолько спокоен, что даже странно. Вроде не я в незнакомое место приехал!.. В прошлый раз, когда мы шли к Вилье, он смотрел по сторонам, я помню. А сейчас нет. Впрочем, мы возвращаемся тем же маршрутом, каким поднимались, может, дело в этом?  
\- Рен, - замечает он ровно, - я рад вас видеть.  
   
Таким тоном мне еще никто не сообщал, что рад встрече.  
   
\- Я тоже, - отвечаю, сам слыша в голосе улыбку. - Хорошо, что вы нашли время.  
\- Меня всегда влекло в Париж, - он стаскивает одну перчатку, лезет в карман и вынимает сигаретную пачку, такую же, как в прошлый раз - чёрную, мягкую. На автомате предлагает мне, я так же машинально качаю головой: не на сквозном ветру, и Хоффман продолжает, на ходу закуривая: - Но поездки всегда срывались. Знаете, как бывает: в последний момент случалась какая-нибудь мелочь, и приходилось всё отменять. Я совсем было решил, что мне не судьба увидеть этот город.  
Он глубоко затягивается, сразу на четверть уменьшая сигарету.  
\- И? - аккуратно намекаю, чтоб он продолжал.  
\- И в августе у меня в очередной раз совпали возможность взять отпуск и право им воспользоваться. Я заблаговременно забронировал отель, билеты - но, признаюсь вам, до самого конца ожидал, что вновь что-нибудь произойдёт. Либо на работе, либо... в личной сфере, либо наконец в железнодорожной компании или в отеле. Но ничего не случилось, я спокойно уехал и без всяких приключений добрался до Парижа.  
\- Где немедленно наткнулись на меня, - завершаю я, фыркнув.  
\- Ну да. И благодаря вам я приезжаю сюда уже в третий раз.  
\- Теперь вы просто обязаны запомнить что-нибудь кроме отеля и крошечной кофейни, - от его сигареты отчетливо пахнет вишней. Странно, я не запомнил, что дым ароматизированный. - И я обещаю, что здесь с вами ничего не случится.  
   
Надо же, как я это сказал. Легко и с абсолютной уверенностью.  
   
Он вновь смотрит мне в лицо - мы как раз завернули с Соссюр на Лебютё, и я изо всех сил пытаюсь проморгаться заснеженными ресницами. Не получается, приходится тоже стащить перчатку и протереть глаза указательным пальцем. Хоффман наблюдает за моими действиями, и когда я заканчиваю, произносит:  
\- Если обещаете, я вам верю, Рен.  
Я усмехаюсь краем рта:  
\- Это правильно.  
   
Я могу о чем-то умолчать. Могу что-нибудь преувеличить. Но я никогда не отказываюсь от сказанного.  
   
\- Если у вас возникнет желание, я однажды покажу вам Берлин, - продолжает он, выкидывая окурок. Я едва не сбиваюсь с шага, выравниваюсь в последнюю секунду. Походка у нас одинаково размашистая, только он идет будто по невидимой прямой линии, а я как всегда чуть враскачку.  
\- Берлин? - отзываюсь вопросом на вопрос, - я там не был.  
   
Я почти нигде не был, но до настоящей минуты ни разу не счёл свою тяжесть на подъем странной.  
   
Он удовлетворенно склоняет голову:  
\- Вот и побываете. Если захотите.  
   
Между прочим, это означает, что он предлагает общаться и дальше. Я же верно понял? Смотрю на чёрный от растаявшего снега асфальт, в котором как в воде отражаются наши тени:  
\- Захочу, почему нет.  
   
\- Рен, - заговаривает Хоффман спустя пять минут, когда мы заворачиваем на Леви. Дорогу он явно помнит, поскольку не замедляется и не уточняет маршрут. - Как переводится название кафе?  
\- "Золотая булочка", - не сразу подбираю я английский перевод. - А что?  
\- Просто, - он отряхивает ладонью снег с плеч и рукавов, откидывает капюшон - и мгновенно тускнеет. Определенно, меховая опушка то, что ему нужно. - А как оно звучит?  
Я озвучиваю, слыша собственный голос со стороны; забавно, мне никогда не случалось делать подобного раньше, хотя знакомых-иностранцев в Сорбонне хватало.  
\- Красиво, - решает Хоффман, прислушивавшийся к каждому звуку. Мы остановились у входа, но не под маркизой, и на его непокрытые волосы ложится снег. Холодно же!  
Решительно миную его и тяну на себя тяжелую, плотно прилегающую к проёму дверь:  
\- Идёмте внутрь.  
Он без повторного приглашения следует за мной.  
   
\- Я хотел еще раз поблагодарить за ссылки на статьи, - произносит Хоффман, вернувшись с подносом после того, как нас выкликнули по номеру чека. Ставит поднос посредине столика и, поколебавшись, снимает с него свои две тарелки и чашку с латте. Я поступаю так же - и лишь сейчас замечаю, что оба взяли то же самое, что в прошлый раз. Ладно я, я вообще редко пробую новое, но он-то почему?  
\- Да не за что, - я разламываю в чашку пакетики с сахаром. Кофе мне нужен сладким. Сейчас еще за корицей дополнительной схожу. - Вы же их вряд ли читали?  
\- Гугл-переводчик творит чудеса, - а вот Хоффман латте пьет без всяких добавок. - К тому же у меня появилось, чем заняться по вечерам.  
\- Вы их что, перевели?  
\- И не только их. Я имею в виду, я открыл список всех статей под вашим именем.  
Замшевые наушники я уже снял, и теперь радуюсь, что уши прикрыты хотя бы волосами, потому что они подло теплеют.  
\- Сейчас вернусь, - встаю и отправляюсь к столику со специями. За корицей.  
Возвращаюсь, ощущая, что вновь владею лицом, опять сажусь напротив:  
\- Мне приятно.  
\- Вы хорошо разбираетесь в своей теме. Я вычитал много нового об автомобильном рынке, - Хоффман быстрыми, почти незаметными движениями пальцев покачивает ложечку для кофе.  
   
Да он нервничает, осознаю я вдруг, и так же - наитие находит, что ли? - угадываю причину.  
\- Знаете, Алекс, - начинаю решительно, и он тут же вскидывает глаза. Я запомнил, что в полумраке они кажутся темнее, но разница с улицей слишком ощутима, даже когда ее ждешь. - Давайте забудем уже об аварии. Ну столкнулись и столкнулись!  
   
Зато познакомились, хотя этого я не добавлю.  
   
\- Если вы действительно так считаете, - Хоффман слегка наклоняет голову, но взгляд не отводит. Странное выражение лица, он сейчас напоминает кого-то, только не могу вспомнить, кого.  
\- Я так считаю, - подтверждаю решительно. - Сами же сказали: нашёлся повод для третьего визита в Париж!  
\- Верно, но для вас никаких перемен к лучшему не произошло. Надеюсь, вы отремонтировали машину.  
\- Да, всё в порядке, - перед глазами мелькает сценка: я вхожу в "Рено Курсель", приветствую радостно поднявшегося из-за конторки Ива и с первых слов начинаю говорить о дэтэпэ... - Всё хорошо.  
Хоффман внимательно смотрит на меня - и опускает ресницы.  
\- Спасибо. Вы меня успокоили.  
Я отмахиваюсь:  
\- Забыли. Лучше расскажите о себе, а то обо мне вы явно осведомлены лучше.  
\- О себе? Что, например?  
\- Ну, не знаю... Вы же биолог по образованию?  
\- Да, - он аккуратно откусывает край круассана. - И преподаватель биологии тоже. Но это не слишком интересная тема для беседы. Признаюсь, иногда мне кажется, я ошибся с выбором профессии.  
   
Да мне так минимум пару раз в неделю кажется. Ничего, привык, справляюсь.  
   
\- А кем вы стали бы, если бы выбирали сейчас?  
Он задумывается, машинально поправляя дужку очков, и в теплом полусвете кофейни вновь видится на кого-то похожим. Правда, картинка не ловится.  
\- Это прозвучит несерьезно, но полагаю, что художником.  
\- Ого! - я чуть приоткрываю рот. - Неожиданно.  
\- Почему? - Хоффман смущенно улыбается. - Биолог не может быть живописцем?  
\- Нет, просто, - я дипломатично повожу ладонью, - с внешностью не вяжется. Всегда думал, что художники - они такие... Не от мира сего, понимаете? Ну там, летящие шарфы, неформальная одежда, длинные волосы...  
\- Следы от серег не засчитываются? - он прищуривается и дотрагивается пальцами до уха. Я недоверчиво поднимаю брови:  
\- А что, у вас были проколоты уши?  
\- Да. Кстати, длинные волосы тоже были, лет десять назад.  
   
А на кой черт ты их состриг, чуть не вырывается у меня в полный голос. Я сдерживаюсь и прикусываю губу: вообразить Хоффмана в другом стиле невозможно. Какой из него художник, это все равно что меня точным механиком представить!  
   
\- В любом случае, - слегка вздыхает он, - теперь уже поздно. Моя карьера состоялась.  
\- А вы рисуете? - я пытаюсь мысленно увидеть его за письменным столом, набрасывающим какой-нибудь скетч. Безнадёжная попытка.  
\- Да, для себя, - он вновь принимается за круассан. - Рен, я слышал, что в Париже необыкновенный киш. Я хотел бы попробовать, если вы покажете, как он выглядит.  
Я киваю:  
\- Легко. Взять?  
\- А он здесь есть? В Берлине представлены французские кафе, но говорят, что всё, что приготовлено не у себя на родине...  
\- Да, суррогат. Посидите, я сейчас вернусь.  
   
Пробираюсь между столиками к прилавку, делаю продавщице знак подойти и принимаюсь выбирать из четырех видов киша. Останавливаюсь на варианте "грибы и бекон". Если Хоффман сегодня ел только в поезде, взятого им набора "к кофе" явно маловато.  
Надо же, его хобби оказалось живописью. В последнюю очередь подобное предположил бы.  
   
\- Рен, - доносится до меня из дальнего угла сквозь музыку и болтовню других посетителей, - я заплачу.  
Я, не оборачиваясь, протестующе вскидываю руку: ерунда какая.  
Вот бы мне так разговаривать, без всякого повышения голоса слышно. Впрочем, может, потому что по-английски.  
   
\- Грибной - мой любимый, - сообщаю, возвращаясь с тарелкой, - попробуйте.  
\- Завтра я угощу вас обедом, - заявляет он безапелляционно. Ну да, не на того напал.  
\- Обойдётесь, это была моя инициатива. Лучше скажите, чем вы рисуете? Ну там, маслом, пастелью... Не знаю, чем еще?  
\- Акварелью, - он с внезапным вниманием следит, как я отпиваю кофе. - Вам в самом деле интересно?  
\- Да, - я киваю. Странно, что акварель не пришла на ум мне самому. - Покажете что-нибудь?  
\- Каким образом?  
Ну да. До его рисунков тысяча километров... Но я не сдаюсь:  
\- Сфотографируете и пришлете в вацап!  
\- Акварель нужно смотреть вживую, - он несильно, но непреклонно качает головой. - Разве что вы выберетесь в Берлин.  
\- Или вы опять приедете в Париж, - бухаю я наобум, не успев подумать. Хоффман меряет меня таким взглядом, что я себя как в рентгеновском аппарате ощущаю:  
\- Вы меня приглашаете?  
   
А я тот же вопрос задать не решился.  
   
Я неловко перевожу плечами:  
\- Можете так считать.  
\- Нет, Рен, - настаивает он ровно, но тон выражению глаз не соответствует. - Я предпочел бы определённость. Выразитесь прямо.  
\- Откуда я знаю, захотите ли вы приехать еще? - я тоже умею смотреть в упор. И пусть не рассчитывает, что застесняюсь. - В первый раз вы попали в аварию...  
\- О которой вы двадцать минут назад предложили забыть, - он невозмутимо кивает.  
\- Э-э... И тем не менее! Во второй раз потеряли выходные из-за визита для одного разговора...  
\- Я не согласен, - возражает он опять. С той же уверенностью.  
\- ...И это был Сочельник, - не сдаюсь я. - Сегодня тоже мало что увидите, потому что уже стемнело, разве что в центр поедем...  
\- Это мне безразлично.  
\- Вся надежда на завтра! И на погоду, потому что если будет такая же, вам не понравится город!  
\- Рен! - прерывает он моё перечисление. Таких нот я еще не слышал.  
От неожиданности я умолкаю, и Хоффман продолжает куда мягче:  
\- Мне нравится в Париже. Нравится Восточный вокзал, нравится путь до отеля, нравится архитектура. В Париже я встретил вас. И если вы захотите, чтобы я приехал снова, я безусловно приеду еще.  
Я буквально немею. Хоффман оценивает произведенное впечатление и добавляет:  
\- Извините, что перебил. Но иначе вы меня не восприняли бы.  
\- Ладно, - я тру согнутым пальцем висок, - убедили. Понял.  
Он слабо усмехается:  
\- Извините еще раз. Я, кажется, немного забылся.  
\- Внезапно вышло, - соглашаюсь я, но взаправду разозлиться не выходит. - Вам, наверное, боятся сдавать экзамен.  
\- Не так чтоб очень, - вот теперь он смешался. Я испытываю от этого глубокое удовлетворение. - Вообще-то я лояльный преподаватель.  
\- Так покажете мне акварели?  
\- Так пригласите меня в Париж?  
Переглядываемся - и фыркаем. А потом вообще смеемся.  
\- Приглашу, - я ставлю на кулак подбородок, - уже пригласил.  
\- Тогда я привезу рисунки, - впервые встречаю манеру улыбаться по-настоящему одними глазами. Она ему идёт.  
\- Киш остынет, - замечаю, указывая подбородком на пирог. - Знаете, я сегодня представлял, как мы встретимся, и не знал, о чём разговаривать. На всякий случай тему придумал.  
\- Какую? - Хоффман берет нож и вилку. Ну-ну, пусть помучается, это руками едят... Я, по крайней мере.  
\- Не очень солидную, - признаюсь, допивая капучино. Надо сходить за вторым. - Зато она к вашей работе относится.  
\- Мм?  
\- Хотел попросить простыми словами описать разницу между скелетами кошек и собак, - раз начал, придется заканчивать. - Почему шлейки друг от друга настолько отличаются?  
Он внимательно смотрит на меня, обегает взглядом голову, потом почему-то взглядывает на руки:  
\- Легко могу представить вас с собакой.  
\- Так всегда говорят, - но сейчас мне даже вздохнуть на эту тему не хочется, хотя обычно сразу вскидываюсь. - И всегда ошибаются.  
\- У вас кот?  
В английском для обоих полов одно слово,  но он определенно подразумевал "кота", а не "кошку".  
\- Да.  
\- Почему? - Хоффман все-таки порезал киш. Но его вопросам пирог не мешает, я вообще не замечаю, как он ест. - Не сочтите за возражение, просто любопытно. Я в самом деле увидел вас с собакой.  
\- Потому что собака не то, - тщусь я сформулировать мысль, которую не в силах внятно выразить даже себе. - Мне нужна... не собака.  
\- Вы предпочли бы рядом боевого гепарда? - он так серьезен, что я не уверен, что это шутка. Вот сейчас отвечу в том же духе, чтоб он тоже гадал.  
\- Вообще я предпочел бы дракона.  
Эффект бьёт мои ожидания: Хоффман выпрямляется и откидывается на спинку стула. Снимает очки, принимается протирать стёкла неведомо откуда извлеченной замшей и медленно повторяет:  
\- Дракона? Отчего?  
\- Просто. Дракон - это... дракон. И всё.  
Он возвращает очки на место, вновь безотчетным - наверное, привычным - движением касается дужки:  
\- В самом деле. Вы правы.  
\- Кстати, - кажется, наш разговор превращается в диалог двух сумасшедших, - у меня есть второй биологический вопрос.  
\- Я еще не ответил на предыдущий.  
\- Ничего, - обнадеживаю я, - сейчас доедим и пойдем гулять, там расскажете.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Вертикальные зрачки, которые расширяются в зависимости от освещенности, есть только у мелких хищников, которые высматривают добычу в траве, - я обхватываю ладонями опустевший стакан. Хоффман провожает глазами мое движение и едва уловимо, на мгновение поднимает брови. Словно соглашается в чём-то сам с собой. Я жду, пока он вновь сосредоточится на разговоре.  
\- Продолжайте, - произносит он, едва я замолкаю, но по-прежнему отрешенно смотрит на мои напряженные пальцы. - Не обращайте внимания, я просто сосредоточен.  
\- А. Ладно... Так вот, у кота глаза привычные, а у тигра уже с круглыми зрачками, как у человека. У змеи тоже зрачки-ниточки... Следуя такой логике, существуй в нашем мире драконы - у них зрачки были бы круглыми?  
   
Настолько пристальное внимание сложно объяснить обычной вежливостью. Я смаргиваю под испытующим взглядом, хмурюсь и беспокойно постукиваю по стакану своим главным кольцом:  
\- Я понимаю, что это допущение, но хотелось поделиться.  
\- Думаю, вы правы, - возражает Хоффман прежним, хорошо поставленным доброжелательным голосом. Я уже слышал его в прошлый раз, в самом начале. - У драконов зрачки были бы округлыми, как у хищных птиц. Им земля тоже открывалась бы с высоты полета. Рен, вам говорили, что вы необычный?  
Я хмыкаю:  
\- Много раз. А что?  
Он неторопливо качает головой:  
\- Ничего. Просто вы внушаете мне всё больший интерес.  
   
Интерес какого свойства, жжёт губы вопрос. Ну скажи, скажи, я же умом подвинусь с сегодня до завтра. Я не понимаю твоего взгляда, не могу распознать, в качестве кого тебя занимаю...  
   
\- Рен, а когда вы представляете дракона, какого он цвета? - Хоффман внезапно перегибается через столик, так что лицо оказывается совсем рядом - я в мелочах различаю, какие у него набрякшие веки, какая складка между бровями. И виски не русые, а седые. С такого расстояния ошибиться невозможно.  
\- Синего, - вопрос неожиданный, но с ответом я не медлю. - Тёмно-синего.  
\- М-да, - обращается он скорее к себе, чем ко мне. - Теперь мне есть над чем поразмыслить кроме ваших статей.  
\- Над чем? - я не выдерживаю и опускаю глаза. Так долго рассматривать человека все-таки неприлично.  
Должно быть, Хоффман тоже осознает, что придвинулся слишком близко: он коротко, неслышно выдыхает и отодвигается.  
\- Позвольте вам пока не ответить. Обещаю сделать это позже. Рен, вы не хотите курить?  
\- Хочу, - спасибо, что сегодня предложил он. Неприятно с начала знакомства выглядеть заядлым поглотителем табака. - Собираемся?  
\- Да, - но он не встает,  наоборот, застывает на месте, сплетя в узел пальцы. Запоминает... нечто, о чем планирует думать? Из-за моих слов?  
Я не мешаю: поднимаюсь, сдёргивая с вешалки за спиной пуховик, нашариваю в кармане наушники. Надеваю их, раскатываю манжеты свитера, а Хоффман следит за моими действиями - вдумчиво и рассеянно, будто каждое видит впервые в жизни. Не у меня, а вообще.  
\- Вы меня удивили, - замечает наконец очень спокойным голосом. - Меньше всего ожидал услышать то, что вы сказали.  
\- Насчёт дракона? - я снизу доверху застегиваю молнию, Хоффман наконец встает и в пару движений меня обгоняет. Ничего себе скорость реагирования... Что минуту назад, что сейчас. Он вообще с течением времени не совпадает.  
\- Да.  
   
Емко. И, очевидно, исчерпывающе. Ну и ладно.  
   
Поднос Хоффман тоже относит к стойке сам - видимо, освоился. Я жду около двери, и когда он, по-французски пожелав продавщице доброй ночи, равняется со мной, выхожу.  
   
Метель наконец унялась, оставив на тротуарах ровное белое покрывало. Понадобится буднее утро, чтоб превратить его в кашу, пока что прохожие не справляются. Небо вызвездило, кристально-прозрачная высота дышит вселенским холодом. А я и впрямь зря критикую свой пуховик: пусть длинный, зато мне однозначно тепло. Осталось найти ответ, почему я настолько не хотел сегодня выходить из дому. Полагал, что с Алексом будет не о чем говорить? Или продрогнуть боялся? Хорошо, что отменить было невозможно.  
Я оглядываюсь по сторонам: Париж переливается сверху донизу, звезды-подсветка-снежинки, над головой купол высокого черного неба, а под ногами искристая белизна. Внутри исподволь нарастает редкая, не сразу узнаваемая радость. Я люблю свой город, люблю свою жизнь, я верю, что однажды и у меня всё устроится.  
Стрелки на наручных часах настаивают на половине восьмого. Я недоверчиво трясу запястьем, отказываясь верить тому, что вижу: мы что, просидели в "Булочке" два с лишним часа? По моим ощущениям, прошло от силы минут сорок.  
Ветер стих. От выпавшего снега вокруг светло, ярко, и будто лишь вчера был Новый год.  
А я ведь знаю, куда можно пойти.  
   
Вытаскиваю портсигар, вынимаю сигарету, и передо мной на нужной высоте возникает язычок пламени от зажигалки. Я наклоняюсь к нему и исподлобья слежу за Алексом. Если опять посмотрит, как когда в прошлый раз протягивал мне огня, спрошу, в чем дело.  
Он встречает мой взгляд терпеливо и как-то очень... Во всяком случае, не как я ожидал. А к его глазам я, кажется, скоро привыкну. Они не серые и не прозрачные, в них просто вовсе нет цвета. Но и водянистыми их никто в здравом уме не назовёт.  
Я затягиваюсь, выдыхаю первый дым и предлагаю:  
\- Хотите, пройдемся до Святого Сердца? Там очень красиво, и если что, вход открыт допоздна. Потому что... Сейчас... - Зажмуриваюсь и цитирую по памяти: - "Днем и ночью кто-то молит о помощи, и днем и ночью Господь внемлет молитвам". Примерно такая надпись над входом, извините, что неточно.  
Во взгляде Алекса появляется новый блеск:  
\- До базилики? С удовольствием.  
\- Отлично, - я ударяю кулаком по ладони. Напрочь забыв, что на руках уже перчатки, а между пальцами правой руки еще и сигарета.  
Хлопок выходит глухим и коротким, сигарета как метеор чертит путь к асфальту. Я провожаю её вздохом осуждения, а Алекс смеется. Негромко и совсем не обидно:  
\- Рен, я обязательно приеду в Париж. Я хочу увидеть вас снова.  
Я сумрачно кошусь на него, потом не выдерживаю и неловко улыбаюсь:  
\- Что, в Берлине такие недоразумения по улицам не ходят?  
Он весёлыми глазами смотрит мне в лицо - прямо, открыто:  
\- Однозначно нет. Хотите мою?  
Я с некоторым сомнением дёргаю носом, пробуя вишнёвый дым. Наверняка окажется слишком крепкой, но любопытство пересиливает:  
\- Давайте.  
Алекс вынимает пачку, протягивает мне. Приходится еще раз снять перчатку, иначе ухватить фильтр не получается. Закуриваю я тоже со второй попытки и досадливо машу рукой:  
\- Всё, сегодня так и буду до конца.  
\- Будете что? - он с любопытством за мной наблюдает.  
\- Оступаться, оговариваться, натыкаться на скамейки, ронять предметы, - выдаю перечень своих обычных штучек. Стоит координации единожды за день подвести, и я все углы пересчитываю. - И ведь не пил ничего!  
\- Только кофе, - Хоффман смешливо на меня поглядывает. - Не паникуйте. Вы же не один.  
Я только невразумительно бурчу вместо ответа: спорное утверждение. Но Алекс не обращает внимания на моё мычание и повторяет:  
\- В самом деле. Не переживайте.  
\- А вы правда считаете, что я переживаю? - я глубоко затягиваюсь, и на губах появляется сладкий привкус. Действительно вишнёвый.  
   
Мне заявления о том, почему я при аварии так орал, хватило. Лучше б он считал, как все без исключения остальные, что у меня характер скверный. Я б хоть знал, чего ждать.  
   
\- А разве нет?  
Я сталкиваюсь с ним взглядом и не нахожусь, что сказать. Принимаю решение промолчать и отвернуться. Пусть на мой профиль смотрит, а я буду дорогу видеть не боковым зрением.  
В конце концов упрямство пересиливает здравый смысл, нашептывающий, что я делаю это зря:  
\- Нет.  
Он проходит несколько шагов молча, но когда мы переходим дорогу и углубляемся в сквер, чтоб пойти к базилике, как миллионы туристов, уверенно возражает:  
\- Неправда.  
Да ну его. Не стану больше спорить, что я, в младшей школе? Уставляюсь прямо перед собой и одними губами, без голоса произношу:  
\- Ну и ладно.  
   
Минут пять мы шагаем в хрусткой от снега тишине. Первые три я гадаю, не обиделся ли Хоффман. С него же, если сам не покажет, не считаешь. Еще две минуты обдумываю маршрут от Святого Сердца, хотя что тут особенно рассуждать, и так понятно... Если он не был в Париже, выбор единственный.  
   
\- Алекс, - нарушаю молчание и во второй раз сегодня замечаю, как он реагирует на обращение по имени: весь подбирается и становится предельно внимательным.  
\- Да?  
\- От базилики можем с любой стороны спуститься на Монмартр, - предлагаю я негромко. Вокруг ездят машины, ходят люди - не час-пик, конечно, но всё же, - а кажется, что мы от них отделены. Городской шум не мешает слышать собственное дыхание и шаги человека рядом.  
У Алекса, судя по всему, тоже со слухом порядок: повторить громче он не просит.  
\- Я всячески  за. А верно, что около _Святого сердца_ есть смотровая площадка?  
\- С телескопами, - я киваю его французскому. - Надо будет мелочь по карманам поискать, у меня с собой только карта.  
Нас даже в кафе рассчитывали в два заказа, хотя с общим номером чека.  
Алекс принимает к сведению:  
\- У меня где-то были монеты. Я найду.  
   
Что он надеется сейчас высмотреть в телескоп? Море ночных огней? Но если хочет, пожалуйста. Постою рядом, погоржусь Парижем. Удачно по крайней мере, что от дневной бури не осталось ничего, кроме переливающегося вокруг снега. Иначе не представляю, куда можно было направиться - в смысле, по улицам. А поход "под крышей" у меня рассчитан на завтра.  
Святое Сердце храм и место паломничества, но он еще и очень красивый. Мне нравится бывать около него, как бы я ни относился к религиозным концепциям, и Алексу, с его выяснившейся любовью к акварели, там наверняка понравится тоже. Если он согласился моментально, значит фотографии видел и прибросил, куда я его веду.  
Я улыбаюсь, глядя вперед и вверх - где высокая линия горизонта не видна из-за темноты.  
\- Рен?  
\- Нет, это я так, - поскольку оклик подразумевал вопрос. - Просто... хороший вечер.  
\- Очень. И я хотел бы, чтоб он был долгим.  
\- Будет, - отзываюсь я легкомысленно, сбивая померещившуюся значительность. - Завтра не проспите, чтоб успеть Париж при свете дня увидеть.  
\- Я встану, во сколько нужно, - не принимает Алекс мою легкость. - Скажите, во сколько и где мы встречаемся, и я буду вовремя.  
Ах так? Ладно.  
\- Тогда на станции Трокадеро в одиннадцать. У того выхода, который значком Эйфелевой башни обозначен, на улице.  
\- Понял, - кивает он. - Приеду.  
   
Занятно, обычно меня раздражает подобная самоуверенность. Потому что как бы ни старались прибыть вовремя Шарлин, Серж, даже Ив, они неизменно опаздывают. Один Леон пунктуален в пределах пяти минут. А сейчас вслушиваюсь в короткие реплики Алекса и отчего-то не сомневаюсь, что он выполнит обещанное.  
Если приму, что так бывает, не завидую собственным друзьям. Они мне всю жизнь поют в уши, что я контрол-фрик. Но если я познакомился еще с одним, значит, я нормальный?  
   
Мы поднимаемся всё выше, у домов по обеим сторонам сквера уже разное количество этажей с торцевых сторон, но до Святого Сердца пока топать и топать. Я знаю, что маршрут неблизкий. Но абсолютно не желаю его ускорять.  
   
   
*****  
Сегодня я просыпаюсь сам. Часы в смартфоне показывают без двадцати девять, до будильника полных сорок минут, но я отменно выспался. Вчера сну досталось неполных пять часов, сегодня семь... При том, что для бодрости мне требуется восемь-девять в сутки, я сегодня должен был трижды побудку откладывать. А я встаю, словно отсыпался неделю. Не иначе организм помнит, что в одиннадцать у меня снова встреча.  
Накануне мы расстались уже ночью: сперва добрели до Святого Сердца, причем Алекс предсказуемо решил, что нужно непременно попасть внутрь, увидеть витражи и стенопись, потом постояли на смотровой, полюбовались раскинувшимся внизу на сколько хватало взгляда Парижем, и наконец развернулись к панораме спинами и долго смотрели на серебряно-белую в ночных прожекторах базилику. У меня внезапно возникло ощущение, что я вижу её впервые, настолько красивым показался храм на фоне ясного неба. Самая высокая точка города, иллюминация не засвечивает там звёзды...  
После марша по двумстам тридцати семи ступенькам мы спустились еще на два проулка и пошагали, не разбирая маршрута, куда глаза глядели. Ладно он, но я так ходить не привык. Обычно у любого моего маршрута есть заранее продуманная цель, а вчера я без неё обошелся - мне просто нравилось идти по неоново-ночному Парижу.  
Сначала нас вынесло к "Плавучей прачечной"[44], я спохватился, что на неё стоит взглянуть, уже пройдя мимо, так что пришлось возвращаться. Потом от площади Абесс со стеной признаний[45] мы незаметно спустились до "Красной мельницы"[46], к которой Алекс отнесся со сдержанным любопытством, и по бульвару Клиши направились вниз - к площади Пигаль. Куда нас понесло от Пигаль, толком не помню, но до Северного вокзала добрели точно: перед глазами встаёт улей бессонного транспортного узла и как Алекс разглядывает архитектуру здания. А дальше... Так, куда мы пошли дальше, когда наконец пробрались сквозь толчею?  
Я потягиваюсь, запрыгиваю в джинсы - сразу в уличные, чтоб два раза не одеваться, - и набрасываю футболку. Ламинат приятно холодит босые ступни. Я давно не ходил так подолгу, чтоб начинали гудеть ноги, привык к машине, и она меня испортила... А вчера заново ощутил себя семнадцатилетним. Мы пили обжигающе-горячий кофе на вынос, много курили, смеялись - и болтали. Обо всём на свете. Алекс объяснил обещанную разницу в скелетах у собак и кошек, с них мы переключились на фауну Земли в целом, с фауны перескочили на космические открытия. Ни за что не предположил бы, насколько он интересный собеседник, когда увлекается. Лицо преображается, в голосе добавляется интонаций, глаза теплеют. Да еще для полноты картины у нас совпало чувство юмора.  
После минувшего вечера я наконец могу четко сказать, как отношусь к Алексу Хоффману. Он мне нравится, я бы действительно не отказался общаться. Как его в Париж заманивать почаще?  
В себя я пришел вечность спустя и лишь потому, что движение на улицах сделалось ощутимо тише. Поглядел на часы и ахнул: ночь разменяла второй час. Алекс обернулся на моё восклицание и, кажется, тоже удивился. Спросил, вернемся обратно пешком или поедем? Поедем, высказался я однозначно. Иначе завтра - то есть уже сегодня - никуда пойти не сможем. Попросту не проснемся в нормальное время! Он, судя по лицу, собрался еще раз заверить, что встанет и приедет, но я потряс головой и уточнил, что говорю о себе. Я, конечно, сова, но спать мне надо тоже.  
Он согласился, сделал шаг к дороге и немедленно остановил такси. Будто машина только и ждала, пока понадобится, вывернула ниоткуда. Мы устроились на заднем сиденье, я объяснил таксисту, что поедем по двум адресам и что будет два счета. Сперва завезли Алекса - он рассчитался кэшем, принял в подставленную ладонь монетную сдачу и перед тем, как вылезти из салона, повернулся ко мне. Поблагодарил за прекрасно проведенное время и еще раз подтвердил, что будет ждать на Трокадеро в одиннадцать. Договорились, отозвался я - и он вылез и сразу, не оборачиваясь, зашагал к крыльцу отеля. А я откинулся на спинку сиденья и назвал свой адрес.  
\- Друг? - спросил водитель, стрельнув глазами в зеркальце заднего вида.  
\- Друг, - то ли согласился, то ли повторил я, глядя в никуда.  
Пришёл домой, почесал за ухом обнюхивавшего мои штанины кота, насыпал ему корма и даже умылся. Потом лёг - и вырубился, не донеся головы до подушки.  
   
Поднимаю скатку кухонной шторы и придирчиво смотрю за окно: не испортилась ли погода. К счастью, небо чистое, ни облачка, и прогноз в интернете обещает те же минус пять. Удивительно, я вчера совершенно не замерз, должно быть, кожаная куртка всё же и правда рассчитана максимум на нулевую температуру. Значит, сегодня без вариантов тоже поеду в пуховике.  
За спиной во второй раз сигналит кофемашина. Отлично, сейчас позавтракаю. Кофе, сигареты, в холодильнике осталось немного сыра, а в буфете сохнет полбагета. Я богач.  
   
Забираюсь с ногами на широкий подоконник, щурюсь на яркое утреннее солнце и ловлю себя на беспричинной улыбке. Просто предчувствую хороший день. Интересно, Алекс встал? Проверить, что ли...  
Впервые за утро беру в руки телефон, и лишь разблокировав замечаю в верхнем левом углу значок вацапа. Допустим, я не обратил внимания на мигание индикатора - в конце концов, я телефон из джинсов, вернувшись вчера, не вынимал. Предположим, я не слышал звука. Но...  
Я открываю мессенджер и киваю самому себе: но начисто забыть, что Ив обещал вечером написать, уже ни в какие ворота не лезет.  
И это, разумеется, он. Я ни от кого другого сейчас получить сообщение и не рассчитывал.  
"Солнце, кажется, я тебя обидел. Извини, совершенно ненамеренно. Ты не спишь?"  
И вторая реплика, после небольшой паузы:  
"А, ты же говорил, что заработался. Надеюсь, я тебя не разбужу. Удачной встречи завтра! Скучаю".  
   
Время месседжа - 19:40. Мы как раз согласовали, куда двинемся, и пошли к Святому Сердцу. Только-только в сквер вошли, наверное.  
Я прикрываю глаза и затягиваюсь глубже, чем собирался. Сегодня сожаления, что не сообщил Иву о двойной встрече с Алексом не выходит. Не потому что есть, что скрывать - просто вчера мне было спокойнее. Лучше б он и о сегодняшних планах не ведал.  
От последней мысли настроение тускнеет. Не знаю, отчего; Ив ни разу не устраивал мне сцен, но между лопатками становится неуютно.  
Так и не придумав, что написать в ответ, и надо ли вообще - хотя стоит, конечно, - открываю в вацапе следующий контакт.  
Будто впервые вглядываюсь в собственноручно вбитую фамилию и полную минуту силюсь сообразить: когда я начал даже про себя называть его Алексом? Не помню. Сейчас напишу однозначно Хоффману.  
Он оффлайн, но тут меня сомнения не одолевают. Вызываю из меню электронную клавиатуру.  
"Доброе утро! Вы проснулись?"  
Отправляю и жду, поглядывая на время, в которое собеседник был в сети в последний раз. Вчера в три часа дня. Что, из поезда с кем-то переписывался?.. Успеваю от нечего делать сосчитать до четырех, и статус сменяется на "онлайн".  
"Доброе утро, Рен. Да, уже позавтракал. Я же сказал вам, что не просплю!"  
"Решил проконтролировать, - я промигиваюсь, дым упорно лезет в глаза. - Вы сориентируетесь в метро? В принципе я могу перехватить вас на Вилье, дальше поедем вместе".  
"Не волнуйтесь, я хорошо читаю схемы. Буду без опоздания".  
   
Как хочешь.  
   
"Я предложил, - так и вижу, как он сейчас приподнимает брови. - Ладно, тогда до встречи!"  
"До встречи, Рен".  
Он выходит из сети, а я перечитываю диалог еще дважды.  
   
Вчера он не задал ни одного вопроса о том, куда мы направимся. Ну, Трокадеро, конечно, самым очевидным образом на башню намекает, но ведь полный день впереди! А если он готов отсыпаться на обратном пути в поезде, то еще и ночь.  
Не пойму, я внушаю доверие или ему просто безразлично? Хотел увидеть Париж, несколько раз об этом упомянул, а сам не предложил ни одного пункта, кроме башни...  
Я успеваю почти слезть с подоконника, чтобы приступить к бутерброду, по-человечески устроившись за столом - и остаюсь на месте.  
Если не напишу Иву, у меня весь день будет ощущение, что он сидит дома, пытаясь представить каждый мой шаг. Если напишу, буду знать то же доподлинно. Выбор между скверным и очень скверным, и что предпочесть?  
...И что за сомнения, в самом деле! Обозначусь.  
Я отвожу за уши падающие вперед волосы, снова открываю вацап и набираю:  
"Привет, спасибо за пожелание. Постараюсь осуществить".  
Сам вижу, что фразы гладкие и безликие, но ничего толковее в голову не приходит. Смотрю на статус: "был в сети вчера в 22:53", жду, что Ив отзовётся, но он так и не отвечает. Что ж, значит, спит. В любом случае я ему ответил.  
   
Завтракаю, за один присест выпиваю подстывший кофе и иду собираться. Если пунктуальный немец намерен прибыть без опозданий, мне задерживаться тоже не годится.  
   
   
*****  
К Трокадеро я подъезжаю на максимуме громкости в плеере: переходящие из вагона в вагон певцы и всевозможные музыканты, рассчитывающие на центовые подачки, действуют на нервы. Учитывая, что исполняют они через одного "Подмосковные вечера" и "Семь Сорок", хочется вообще запретить им спуск в подземку. Можно подумать, по девятой линии ездят одни туристы, причем исключительно русские и евреи! А если местным нужно по каким-нибудь деловым вопросам? Но возмущаться бессмысленно, поэтому когда со мной равняется очередной баянист, я только демонстративно отворачиваюсь к окну. Разглядываю переплетение кабелей на стенах тоннеля, а когда он расширяется, смотрю на сбегающиеся-расходящиеся полосы рельсов. До Трокадеро, конечно, добираться не в пример дальше чем до Алекса, зато ехать нам одним и тем же курсом. Я даже высматриваю на пересадках, не мелькнет ли в людском потоке его фигура - но так и доезжаю до станции в одиночестве.  
   
Поднимаюсь наверх, на ходу сверяясь с часами: без десяти одиннадцать. Успею выйти, закурить и осмотреться. В центре я днём бываю редко: не люблю толкотню, восторженных туристов, щелкающих бесчисленные селфи, рассчитанные на транжир сувенирные лотки. Вечно восхищенные взгляды, раззявленные рты, детский визг, восклицания "Cheese!" и просьбы сфотографировать очередную парочку. Вечер скрадывает большую часть раздражающего, вечером можно и пройтись: карманников я не опасаюсь, неосвещенных мест под мостами тоже... Но сейчас одиннадцать утра, прекрасная погода и я выступаю в роли гида. А значит, полный перечень злящих пунктов впереди обеспечен. Но я обещал, причем запросто, и пятиться не стану даже внутри себя. Нужно пару раз вдохнуть поглубже, нырнуть в людское море и постараться видеть окружающее глазами своего спутника, наверняка для него картина окажется иной.  
Поднимаюсь по последним ступенькам, делаю шаг в сторону от выхода - и натыкаюсь взглядом на высокий силуэт Хоффмана. Он стоит ко мне спиной и разглядывает уходящую вниз улицу, а броуновское движение пешеходов обтекает его, как монумент. Руки в карманах парки, на голове капюшон. Он, больше некому.  
Шагаю вперёд, готовясь окликнуть, и он поворачивается, будто ощутив моё приближение. Бесстрастное лицо оживляется улыбкой - никак не привыкну, насколько она ему идёт:  
\- Рен!  
\- Опять вы раньше! - я протягиваю ему руку. - Доброе утро еще раз.  
\- Доброе, - он сжимает мою ладонь и сразу отпускает. - Просто не хотел заставлять вас ждать.  
\- Никуда не отходили? - чтобы выйти на обзорную площадку, нужно обогнуть крыло дворца, отсюда его вожделенную башню не видно. Но ведь достаточно следовать за большинством, чтоб оказаться перед панорамой Марсова поля... Если он там уже побывал, я, по-моему, огорчусь.  
\- Нет, - Хоффман дисциплинированно качает головой. - Ждал вас.  
Я облегченно, не таясь, выдыхаю:  
\- Отлично, а то я уж подумал, что я зря торопился.  
\- Я в любом случае не пошёл бы один. Я полагаюсь на вас, Рен.  
\- Тогда идёмте, - надеюсь, что прозвучало не слишком сконфуженно. Такая прямолинейность обескураживает, я в буквальном смысле не нахожу, что на неё отвечать.  
Полагается он. А сам, когда я вчера на обмерзшем спуске равновесие потерял, поймал в ту же секунду.  
\- Идём, - соглашается Алекс. На лице у него читается нетерпение, и от этого он в очередной раз кажется моложе. Не представляю, сколько ему на самом деле лет. Как Леону? Как... Иву? Число не важно, но в его внешности меня что-то тревожит. Уже не отсутствие лоска, нечто иное, но я даже примерно не могу определить, что.  
Он обходит меня так, чтоб идти по левую руку, и мы направляемся к обзорной площадке.  
   
Вид с холма Шайо производит на Алекса именно то впечатление, какого я ожидал. Если б я не поверил его словам, что он не отдалялся от метро, поверил бы сейчас. Искоса наблюдаю, как он неторопливо вдыхает всей грудью, вбирая раскрывающийся простор, как кидает взгляд влево, затем вправо, избегая смотреть вперед - и наконец позволяет себе и сосредоточивается на устремленном к зениту резном силуэте... Не нахожу в ней ничего особенного, к тому же в Токио есть такая же - "шедевр" не уникален. Но сейчас, когда я вижу замершего около мраморных перил Хоффмана, я отношусь к главному символу Парижа куда лояльнее.  
Губы Алекса вздрагивают, он едва слышно произносит что-то по-немецки. Судя по интонации, восхищенное. Или мечтательное, хотя таким натурам мечтать вряд ли свойственно.  
Я не лезу с расспросами: хватает разглядывания, против которого он ничего не имеет. Напротив, поворачивается, отвечает мне ясным, подсинённым от яркого неба взглядом и вновь улыбается:  
\- Извините, Рен, я увлёкся. Всегда хотел побывать здесь, даже не верится.  
\- Вы это сказали? - любопытство пересиливает во мне вежливость.  
\- "Ich möchte"?.. Хм, не совсем, - он слегка смущается. - Хотел бы я это нарисовать. Первая часть фразы непроизвольно прозвучала вслух.  
\- А, - я почему-то смущаюсь тоже. Отворачиваюсь, смотрю на ведущий к башне мост, по которому движутся бессчетные гуляющие, - так нарисуйте. Фотографировать не собираетесь?  
\- У меня с собой только телефон, - мы стоим совсем рядом, и я ощущаю, как Хоффман переводит плечами. - Портить такой пейзаж сомнительным кадром... К тому же я обычно рисую по памяти.  
   
Мне со вчерашнего дня интересно, какие темы у его рисунков.  
   
\- Тогда по памяти, - соглашаюсь я, - но в следующий раз привезите!  
Его локоть касается моего - и мгновенно отодвигается.  
\- Хорошо, привезу.  
Если не считать рукопожатий, мы друг до друга не дотрагиваемся. Даже полами одежды не задеваем. Случайно или нарочно?  
\- Пойдёмте вниз, - я киваю на Йенский мост и парящую в холодном воздухе Сену. - Нам налево.  
Лестница с холма, конечно, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с многоярусными спусками от Святого Сердца, но и на ней хватает ступенек. Пока мы отсчитываем их, я оцениваю, сколько протопчемся в очереди к кассе и входу. Здесь не бывает малолюдно, но если стоять придётся час... Впрочем, постоим.  
Лишь взойдя на мост, можно осознать, как велика Эйфелева башня на самом деле: отсюда "юбка" выглядит просто непомерной. Непривычного человека зрелище обычно огорошивает. Я отступаю на полшага и проверяю Алекса: как ему?  
\- Восхитительно, - отзывается он, верно истолковав мой взгляд. - И я рад, что не один.  
\- То есть? - я, конечно, догадываюсь, но услышать будет приятно. К тому же он сам начал.  
\- Я рад нашему знакомству, - поясняет Хоффман просто. - С вами легко, Рен. И подняться туда, - он кивает, глядя вверх, на возносящийся в солнечную высь шпиль, - не одному... Для меня это важно.  
\- Вспоминать, что было с кем поделиться впечатлениями? - хорошо, что я бегло говорю по-английски, но еще лучше, что он не родной. Имею право на паузы при подборе слов.  
\- Да, безусловно.  
   
Я не бывал на смотровой площадке лет пять, а то и больше. Любоваться пейзажами в переговаривающейся на десятках языков толпе удовольствие ниже среднего, к тому же ожидая возможности пройти внутрь отстоишь все ноги. И как ни старайся не сталкиваться с окружающими, обязательно или сам на кого-нибудь налетишь, или на тебя кто-нибудь наскочит. Выбираешься из давки измятым, с желанием зарычать, отряхиваешь с себя чужие взгляды и прикосновения... Много радости от достопримечательностей!  
   
Хвост очереди начинается разве что не на мосту. Метрах в десяти от схода. Мы встаём, за нами немедленно образуется человек шесть, и еще трое, подойдя сбоку, на плохом английском интересуются, в билетную кассу ли ведёт эта очередь. Нет, на звездолет к Сатурну! Я киваю: "Да, все стоят на Эйфелеву башню". Они благодарят и отправляются искать, где занять место, а Алекс поворачивается ко мне, не иначе разобрав раздражение:  
\- Вы думаете, мы потеряем много времени?  
Успеваю мотнуть головой и сказать:  
\- Неважно, - и у меня раздается звонок. То есть не раздаётся, а я наконец разбираю мелодию и понимаю, что во внутреннем кармане надрывается убранный в тепло смартфон. Кому я понадобился не по сети, а по телефону? - Извините, минуту.  
До пояса раскрываю сверху молнию пуховика, нашариваю мобильник.  
   
_...I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,_  
_It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun..._  
   
Я замечаю, как глаза Хоффмана подергиваются дымкой - песня ему явно знакома - и застываю, сжав в ладони светящийся мобильный. Это Ив.  
Под ложечкой делается нехорошо.  
\- Алло, - произношу одновременно с нажатием зеленой трубки, прижимаю прохладный экран к уху. - Что такое?  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - надеюсь, неудовольствие в его тоне мне почудилось. - Всё отлично, проснулся, прочёл сообщение, решил пожелать удачи не буквами... Ты уже не дома?  
\- Нет, - я выдыхаю через нос. Как бы еще приучиться, чтоб и в лице ничего не менялось. Хорошо, что Алекс оглядывает окрестности с того же момента, как я заговорил по-французски. - То есть у тебя всё нормально?  
\- А что у меня может произойти? - преувеличенно удивляется Ив.  
\- Откуда я знаю! Решил же ты с чего-то позвонить, а не написать!  
\- Я подумал, что если ты не дома, то уведомление вацапа не услышишь, - теперь он в самом деле обиделся. - Ладно, я понял, что не вовремя. Приятно провести время.  
\- Ив! - одергиваю я. Пожалуй, резковато. Он молчит, но не сбрасывает звонок. - Я завтра приеду, - обещаю, следя за кружением карусели на правом краю площади. Её пряничная крыша видна поверх всех голов.  
\- Приезжай, если захочешь, - отвечает он очень выдержанно. - Я буду рад. Хорошего дня!  
\- И тебе, - на автомате возвращаю я пожелание. И первым нажимаю отбой.  
   
Хоффман столь поглощенно изучает левую опору башни, к которой змеится очередь, что впору счесть - меня вообще здесь нет. Надеюсь, если он совсем не говорит по-нашему, интонации в французском тоже не разбирает. К тому же я старался звучать спокойно.  
Прячу телефон, вместо него вытаскиваю из наружного кармана портсигар и снимаю перчатку, чтоб вынуть сигарету.  
\- На вашем рингтоне стоит одна из моих любимых песен, - замечает Алекс так внезапно, что я чуть не роняю зажигалку. - Это случайное совпадение?  
Я выдыхаю дым и, наверное, смотрю дольше, чем допускают приличия. Внутри свербит желание задать встречный вопрос, и справиться с ним удаётся не сразу.  
\- Что вы подразумеваете под случайным? - интересуюсь по теме и продолжаю, не дожидаясь ответа: - У меня мелодия вызова года три одна и та же, я редко меняю.  
Хоффман усмехается, но глаза остаются прежними - настороженными, с большими зрачками в облачно-серой радужке:  
\- Да, пожалуй, я сам не знаю, что хотел спросить. Просто не ожидал услышать Гробана здесь и сейчас. А какую вы любите музыку, Рен?  
   
Определенно, это не ему на меня полагаться... Переключил реальность парой фраз, я даже момент не отследил!  
   
\- Рок, - Алекс склоняет голову набок и заинтересованно на меня смотрит. - Французский рок и рэп, - разворачиваю ответ. - И немецкий немного.  
На последнем уточнении у него вздрагивают ресницы:  
\- Неожиданно. Я отчего-то не предполагал.  
\- Группа понравилась, - недавно я тоже удивился. А теперь кажется, в плейлисте всегда их песни были.  
\- Надеюсь, не "Rammstein", - без вопросительной интонации уточняет Алекс. Так, словно осведомлен о моих вкусах.  
\- Нет, "E Nomine", - я исподтишка слежу, какой эффект произведёт моё произношение. Хоффман мгновение медлит, глядя на меня, затем, видимо, спохватывается - и встаёт вполоборота:  
\- А "Lacrimosa" вам не нравится?  
Я шарю в памяти:  
\- Вроде бы я их не знаю. Тоже на немецком?  
\- Преимущественно, - он по моему примеру вытаскивает сигареты. - Попробуйте. И назовите мне пару ваших любимых групп. Я имею в виду, французских.  
   
Чтобы скачать, слушать и вспоминать? Потому что в курсе, что в повседневной жизни я говорю не по-английски?  
...Это к каким выводам так прийти можно! Я вовсе не потому!..  
   
Обрываю дурацкую мысль и произношу вслух:  
\- "Дикие" и ЭмСи Соляр[47]. Но там рэп.  
\- Ничего, - отметает Алекс предупреждение. - Главное удачные мелодические решения. Учитывая, что у вас на рингтоне стоит "Remember" и вы упомянули "E Nomine", не думаю, что мне не понравится ваш выбор.  
Вот, значит, как...  
\- Я ссылки на онлайн-альбомы пришлю, - обещаю, продвигаясь вперед на очередной десяток шагов. Башня неуклонно приближается, на нас уже падает узорчатая тень от ее ферм.  
\- Буду ждать.  
   
Остаток времени до кассы мы проводим почти в тишине: Хоффман, извинившись, вынимает из сумки пикнувший планшет и принимается с кем-то быстро переписываться, глядя в экран. По работе, - сообщает мне вслух, извиняясь повторно. Я киваю: конечно, - и отворачиваюсь, как он во время моего разговора с Ивом.  
Беседу Алекс не понял, но тон, судя по всему, истолковал верно. И выправил мне настроение, переведя тему - а я теперь пытаюсь вернуть упущенную мысль, с которой меня сбил его вопрос о музыкальных вкусах.  
Когда перед нами остается пара человек, меня наконец осеняет до зубовного скрежета. Я представляю Ива, я могу его предсказать - и поручусь, что причину звонка определил верно, тем более что в вацапе пусто. Он не опасался, что я не услышу реплику. Он хотел, чтоб я связал его с текстом песни. Стать тем, кто ко мне этими словами обращается.  
Насколько я надеюсь ошибаться, настолько уверен, что прав.  
У кассы я оказываюсь более чем кстати.  
   
\- Добрый день, два взрослых до верха, пожалуйста, - обращаюсь к билетерше. Вымученно-дружелюбный кивок свидетельствует, что она приняла заказ, а Алекс, выключивший планшет и прислушивающийся к диалогу, вытаскивает бумажник. Я мельком кошусь на него и с веселым злорадством вставляю в платежный терминал свою "визу". У Хоффмана расширяются ноздри, пока я ввожу пин-код, он коротко вздыхает - и, кажется, сейчас возмутится. Чёрт, а если вправду рассердится? Но так было проще, и мне... мне хотелось так поступить.  
Забираю билеты, мы проходим три шага вперед - осталось войти в лифт, и он произносит спокойно, но абсолютно непререкаемо:  
\- Я угощу вас обедом.  
\- Там несерьезная сумма, - возражаю его напору. - Алекс, билеты мелочь. Вы сами сказали, что хотите здесь побывать.  
\- И благодаря вам побываю, - он кивает, не встречаясь со мной глазами. Я на него тоже взгляд не поднимаю. - Рен, это не обсуждается.  
Нужно найти какой-нибудь аргумент. Например, что мне чужда система "ты мне, я тебе", и все мои друзья об этом знают. Что мне приятно представлять, как покажу ему с птичьего полета мой город. Что мне эта чертова башня сегодня даже нравиться начала!..  
Я хмурюсь, но сдерживаюсь.  
\- Ладно, как хотите.  
   
В спустившийся за новой группой лифт мы входим в молчании и встаем друг напротив друга, стараясь сохранить хотя бы шаг свободного пространства. Но следом с пыхтением вваливается какой-то полный мужчина с дочкой, затем пара деловитых лесбиянок, а затем семья с четырьмя детьми - один из них, пробравшись вперед, немедленно оставляет на моем ботинке отпечаток своего.  
\- Там еще есть место? - интересуется из-за спин вошедших чей-то женский голос.  
\- Есть, - сиплым басом отзывается толстяк и делает движение вперед. С силой катка вжимая меня в Алекса.  
   
Я рад бы затормозить, но мой вес относится к весу отзывчивого туриста как один к четырем, и я буквально втыкаюсь носом Хоффману в шарф. Он не вздрагивает, зато подаётся назад, чтоб у меня появилась возможность выпрямиться. И исхитряется поднять руки, чтоб страховать ладонями мои локти.  
\- Извините, Рен, - шероховатый шепот около уха заставляет меня поежиться. - Я не хотел вас задеть. Я просто везде и всегда предпочитаю платить за себя сам.  
Насколько же он выше. Больше чем на полголовы. Когда идём рядом или сидим напротив, не чувствуется, но сейчас...  
\- И вы извините, мне следовало спросить, - я смотрю поверх его плеча в решетку лифта. - Попытался сделать вам подарок.  
\- Не сердитесь, - он примирительно сжимает пальцами мои предплечья. - Хорошо, заплатим за обед пополам.  
Сразу бы так. Я не отвечаю. Удачно, что ему разница в росте неудобна так же: в лицо не заглянет.  
\- Рен?  
\- Да, - то ли подтверждаю, то ли отзываюсь, что тут. Хотя сейчас в моем местонахождении ошибиться невозможно.  
   
Он пахнет лимонной вербеной. Слабо, еле уловимо, но мы стоим слишком близко друг к другу. Мы вообще впервые настолько близко, здесь кошмарно тесно, людей набилось как шпрот в банку...  
Какие плечи широкие. Я не жалуюсь на свои, но эти, кажется, небо выдержат, если надумает рухнуть.  
Нерешительно, по дюйму поднимаю взгляд. Мне тоже не видно, куда он смотрит, вдруг на меня. Глупо получится.  
Скинутый с головы капюшон, отороченный жёлто-черным енотом, шарф в серо-бежевую клетку, мочка порозовевшего от холода уха... На мочке я забываю, что Алекс не должен ощутить моё разглядывание.  
Её делит пополам старый, бледный от времени шрам. Он сросся очень ровно, но видно, что это не поверхностная царапина. Когда-то здесь был разрыв надвое, а теперь тонкий, даже на вид мягкий рубец. До сих пор я его не замечал. А вторая мочка какая? И не потому ли нет серёг, что их когда-то выдрали с мясом?  
Видимо, меня так бьёт по всем эстетическим чувствам его уродская стрижка, что я пропускаю детали. Я, знающий, сколько у кого родинок на щеках, запоминающий расположение веснушек...  
Да забью я на эту несчастную стрижку. Я исправлюсь.  
Лифт с шорохом останавливается.  
   
Люди выходят в обратном порядке, я ощущаю, как меня перестаёт плющить бок толстяка - и наконец глубоко перевожу дыхание. Алекс отпускает мои локти, давая отступить:  
\- Всё в порядке?  
Я киваю:  
\- В полном. Идёмте.  
   
Теперь он достаточно далеко, чтобы взглянуть, не поворачивая голову. Второе ухо целое.  
   
\- Отсюда видно, что Париж строился по изначальному плану, - мы одновременно набрасываем капюшоны. Ветер наверху такой, что кажется, стало градусов на десять холоднее. - Видите, улицы делят город на сектора.  
\- Исключительно красиво, - Алекс сощуривается, удобнее сажает сёделку прямоугольных очков. - Впечатления не портит даже зима.  
Невозможно удержаться и не хмыкнуть:  
\- Тоже не любите холод?  
\- Терпеть не могу. Всегда считал, что родился не в том месте.  
\- И я! - мы переглядываемся. - Вечно мёрзну, как только температура к нулю опускается!  
\- Как-нибудь боретесь? - Алекс вновь отворачивается, широким взглядом обегая горизонт. Мы вышли на ту часть смотровой, с которой открывается старая часть города: ни башню Монпарнас[48], ни начавшееся строительство Эрмитаж-Плазы[49] отсюда не видно. Удачно, они весь пейзаж коверкают.  
\- Дома сижу, - иногда неделями. - И пешком хожу по минимуму.  
\- Понимаю, - он вдруг затуманивается. - Мне по-прежнему жаль вашу машину.  
\- Да хватит уже! - я ударяю ладонью по перилам. - Не надоело?  
\- Нет, - я не вижу, я слышу эту улыбку. - Все знакомые находят меня занудой.  
\- И они правы!  
Теперь Хоффман усмехается в открытую:  
\- Мне не мешает.  
   
Странно, когда такая пауза повисает в разговоре с кем угодно, даже с Сержем, я начинаю судорожно искать, чем разбить тишину. А сейчас стою и никакого напряжения не чувствую.  
Мне только любопытно, сколько времени он январскими красотами любоваться собирается.  
   
\- Рен, вы очень любезно соглашаетесь встретиться со мной уже во второй раз, - начинает Алекс, когда мы потихоньку пробираемся между другими посетителями к противоположному краю смотровой. - Вам в самом деле удобно или вы перестраиваете планы?  
   
Я и в третий встречусь.  
   
\- Ничего несдвигаемого обычно нет, - откликаюсь как можно небрежнее. - К тому же я стараюсь всегда иметь в запасе какой-нибудь материал. Ну или писать заранее, Ноэль за пару месяцев основные темы даёт. Так что мне удобно, не волнуйтесь.  
Он кивает, принимая к сведению, и как нарочно в этот момент до нас обоих опять доносится приглушённый писк его планшета.  
\- О, - Хоффман недовольно вздыхает, - ну что ещё?  
Доходим до перил, встаем, чтобы не мешать остальным слишком сильно, и он с некоторой неуверенностью косится на свою сумку.  
\- Проверьте, - предлагаю я негромко. Иначе испсихуешься, гадая, нужное уведомление или чепуха, по себе знаю.  
\- Спасибо, - соглашается Алекс, будто моё предложение служит разрешением. Откидывает объемную кожаную крышку, достает из-под молнии на ней планшет и разблокирует. Скользит взглядом по какому-то мессенджеру - кажется, телеграм, подглядывать сильнее неудобно, - и с чувством произносит:  
\- Oh mein Gott!  
   
А вот ему эта речь подходит. Короткая, рубленая, звуки чистые и жёсткие.  
   
\- Что-то не так? - Не представляю, как еще обтекаемее спросить, а промолчать невежливо.  
\- Nein, - отзывается он на автомате, без попытки ответить сворачивая лог. И спохватывается: - Извините, Рен. Нет, всё в порядке. Просто мой коллега - параноик.  
Я вопросительно наклоняю голову. Он понимает:  
\- В третий раз за сегодняшнее утро уточняет, согласен ли я выйти ли за него на грядущей неделе.  
   
Это английский. Английский, на котором вы оба говорите, мысленно переводя - хотя бы с запозданием. Да ну тебя, Рен.  
   
\- Заболел?  
\- Да, и просит взять его часы. Обещает, что позже сочтётся.  
   
Не заметил. Потому что и близко похожего не подразумевал, а мне больное воображение лечить надо. Или прижигать, сразу для верности.  
Всё-таки, он хоть догадывается, какой я ориентации? Просто любопытно, потому что я по нему до сих пор не понял.  
Хотя даже если... и если... Я ему неинтересен. С тем, какое обычно произвожу впечатление, когда нравлюсь, никаких параллелей.  
Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему. Дружить я умею, в этой зоне у меня всё получается.  
   
\- Рен?  
   
Я оборачиваюсь, невольно отводя глаза: кто знает, что в них читается, позориться не собираюсь.  
\- Да?  
\- Здесь можно провести весь день, - Хоффман выключает планшет. Не просто нажимает хард-кнопку, а вообще вырубает: по экрану пробегает логотип фирмы, и он чернеет. - Но я бы предложил спускаться. Через десять минут мы совсем замерзнем.  
   
Ну хоть "мы", а не "вы".  
   
\- Значит, спускаемся, - я совсем закрываюсь капюшоном от порывистого северного ветра. - Лифтом?  
Он оценивающе смотрит себе под ноги, прикидывая высоту, на которой мы сейчас, и соглашается:  
\- Лифтом.  
   
На сей раз мы входим последними. Стоим, прижавшись спинами к сомкнувшимся дверцам, и смотрим перед собой - лично я на какого-то парня, обнимающего подружку. Обоим лет по пятнадцать. Куда глядит Алекс, мне не видно, но обоняние упорно дразнит фантомный запах вербены. А у меня сегодня и мысли не мелькнуло... Но у меня и причины не было!  
   
"Куплю, буду наносить и ощущать, что ты рядом", - раздаётся в ушах отдалённый временем голос Мартина.  
Пусть лучше Алекс моего любимого рэппера слушает. Пришлю "Галактику" и "Тайм-аут" треками, а не ссылками.  
   
\- Куда двинемся дальше? - интересуется Хоффман, когда мы вновь ступаем на твёрдую землю. Здесь вовсе не так холодно - и совсем тихо.  
\- Наконец-то спросили, - я снимаю перчатки, прикладываю ладони к настёганным порывами ветра скулам. - Я уж думал, вам всё равно.  
\- Нет, что вы, - Алекс заступает мне дорогу. - Просто в любом случае вы знаете город лучше. Я гулял бы, постоянно сверяясь с картой, а вы поведёте, где пошли бы сами. Разве не так?  
\- Т-так, - ответ в общем логичный, но я почему-то теряюсь. - А ничего, что я толком не называю ни улиц, ни памятников? Экскурсовод я нулевой.  
\- Не имеет значения, - его взгляд удерживает меня, не позволяя обойти и двинуться вперёд. - Я тоже не в ладах с географическими названиями, хотя провел в Берлине уже пять лет.  
\- Вы там не родились?  
\- Нет, - Хоффман наконец отступает. Я кручу головой по сторонам и машу рукой вправо:  
\- Пойдёмте вниз по набережной. Ниже перейдём через Сену к площади Согласия.  
\- О, - мне кажется, или он правда прислушивается, когда я с английского на французский переключаюсь? Но не озвучивать же нашу географию по-английски... - Это место мне тоже хотелось увидеть.  
Я показываю на лестницу, спускающуюся к самой воде, и на ходу обещаю:  
\- Через полчаса вам представится такая возможность.  
   
С реки тянет ледяной сыростью, зато в воздухе не висит привкус летних водорослей. Недалеко от моста, к которому мы идем, только на левой стороне, я в августе ругался по мобильному с Валентином. Сидел в машине и клацал зубами, настолько трясло от одного его голоса. А теперь Валентина при воспоминании обо мне встряхивает.  
   
На набережной людей куда меньше, а лоточников по-прежнему много. Должно быть, день погожий: не приходится постоянно ждать, что с неба начнёт сеяться дождь или снег, нет нужды держать наготове полиэтиленовые покрывала и чуть что кидаться закрывать сувениры и открытки. Вот все и вышли ловить туристов... Но к нам никто не лезет - у меня скучный вид совершающего моцион горожанина, видавшего эту ерунду двести раз.  
\- С вами хорошо гулять, - признаюсь, когда мы входим под средневековый, зеленый изнутри от неистребимой плесени мост. К следующему с нижнего яруса набережной придется подняться.  
\- Благодарю, - Хоффман изучает каменную кладку мостовой арки. - Почему?  
\- Не знаю, - просто вырвалось, на сравнении с Вэлом, должно быть. - Идёте легко, всем интересуетесь, вроде вам всё нравится...  
Он переводит взгляд на брусчатку под ногами:  
\- Мне в самом деле нравится. У вас красивый город, Рен.  
Ему что, приятно называть меня по имени? Настолько часто даже Ив не обращается.  
Когда не знаешь, что ответить не затасканного, лучше промолчать. Я и молчу. И о том, что сегодня меня не толкают, не упоминаю тоже.  
\- Сейчас выйдем к площади Согласия, с неё свернём в Тюильри, а затем, - я набираю в грудь воздуху, - отправимся в Лувр. Если хотите.  
Алекс оборачивается с такой открытой признательностью, что я вдруг радуюсь проклятому северному ветру. Под этим взглядом и покраснеть недолго.  
\- Спасибо. Как вы догадались, что я мечтал туда попасть?  
\- Сами сказали, - ух ты, как здорово стало внутри. - Вчера, когда мы об акварели упомянули. Только предупреждаю, я слабо культурно подкован!  
   
И равнодушен к большинству видов искусства. Но компанию составлю.  
   
\- Вы себя недооцениваете, - Алекс достает сигаретную пачку. Он вообще слышит, что говорит и каким тоном? Я, между прочим, уже переживаю, что разочарую. Впрочем, вряд ли мы настолько сблизимся, чтоб разочаровываться.  
\- Я себя лучше знаю, - бормочу, глядя на маслянисто-тёмную Сену.  
\- Лувр, - с непередаваемой интонацией произносит Хоффман, не расслышав меня в капюшоне. - Потрясающе.  
   
Когда мы сворачиваем с площади в "городской сад", в небе проступают первые перистые облака. Кажется, погода сочла, что побаловала нас достаточно. Ну и ладно - из музея раньше, чем часа через три-четыре, выбраться не удастся, а к тому времени уже стемнеет. Главное, чтоб не пуржило, а гулять по Елисейским полям в тёмное время суток даже лучше: деревья сплошь в золотой подсветке, как на рекламном проспекте "Посетите Париж".  
Я бросаю взгляд на часы: в план, который я составил еще в четверг, наша прогулка укладывается тик-в-тик.  
   
\- Тюильри[50], - я давно здесь не был, а ведь раньше часто случалось - приходить, сидеть на зеленом стуле возле круглого фонтана, бродить по аллеям. - Как иногда говорят, "прихожая Лувра". Конечно, сейчас разглядывать особенно нечего, но летом очень красиво.  
   
С Марсовым полем та же история: в июле весь день провести можно, а в январе стремишься побыстрей с продуваемого пространства убраться.  
   
Алекс с проснувшимся воодушевлением оглядывает посыпанные светлым песком дорожки, не пропуская ни выключенный фонтан, ни скульптуры, повсюду притаившиеся за голыми деревьями. Я предпочитаю не смотреть на беломраморную наготу: без того нежарко.  
\- Сейчас поднимемся к той арке, - указываю я направление, - и окажемся на площади перед дворцом.  
\- Где установлена стеклянная пирамида?  
\- Ага. Нам в неё спускаться.  
Хоффман кивает, хотя, кажется, не понял, что я подразумеваю под "спускаться". Ничего, через пять минут увидит.  
   
...Или через тридцать пять, если учесть очередь на вход. Конечно, размах поменьше, чем у предыдущей, но тоже масштабно.  
\- Алекс, простите, - я даже морщусь от глубины своего кретинства. - Нужно было купить билеты на сайте, сейчас опять ждать придётся!  
\- Ну и что? - откликается он спокойно. - Подождём.  
Я прерывисто вздыхаю:  
\- Уверены?  
\- Разумеется, - он поглубже натягивает перчатки. - Смотрите, эта очередь движется. Мы попадем внутрь быстрее, чем на башню, и между прочим там будет тепло.  
Я шмыгаю носом:  
\- Уж это точно.  
   
Внутри и поесть можно будет, когда закончим осмотр или просто сильно устанем: я помню, что в Лувре был "Старбакс".  
   
\- Только билеты покупаю я, - он выгибает бровь и ждёт реакции. Подумаешь, я не хуже умею. Хоффман изучает отзеркаленное выражение, даже кивает понимающе - и добавляет тоном, каким объявляют, что джокер бьет козырного туза: - Я первым сказал!  
\- Очень по-взрослому, - я честно пытаюсь не засмеяться. - Что за аргументы!  
Он беспечно прищуривается:  
\- Главное, что они работают.  
\- Ну и платите за билеты, если так нравится. А я буду умным и не стану спорить!  
\- В самом деле? Вы можете?  
Я вскидываю на него глаза и смеюсь по-настоящему:  
\- Да вы ужасны! А казались таким серьезным!  
\- А я очень серьёзен, - в его взгляде на секунду вспыхивает что-то непонятное. И пропадает. - Рен, вы не представляете, насколько важно, что вы решили привести меня сюда.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что Лувр один из главных музеев Европы. Потому что я люблю живопись. Потому что не знаю никого, кто был бы готов ходить со мной по музеям дома, - перечисляет Хоффман без улыбки.  
   
И как на это отвечать прикажете? На одном дыхании от шутки до вынесения благодарности. Причем незаслуженной.  
Надо как-то сбить торжественность, а то на нас сейчас оглядываться начнут.  
Мы продвигаемся - очередь в самом деле не стоит, по шажочку, но ползёт к пирамиде, - и я не в первый раз за день произношу не то, что нужно, а то, что приходит в голову:  
\- Я мог купить билеты заранее. Потому что не вчера решил, что хочу вас сюда сводить.  
   
Вот что я несу? И главное зачем?  
   
Мне на плечо ложится тяжелая, тёплая сквозь все слои одежды ладонь:  
\- Прекратите сокрушаться. Я предпочитаю подождать с вами сейчас, чем пройти внутрь по готовым билетам. Для меня это было бы менее ценно.  
Я аккуратно выхожу из-под прикосновения.  
\- Спасибо, Алекс.  
   
Внутрь Лувра мы попадаем через двадцать минут.  
   
   
*****  
\- ...и я уехал в Париж, - мы оставляем позади боковое крыло дворца. Время перевалило за восемь, предсказуемо темно, но снегом не пахнет. Небо высокое и звездное даже отсюда, с освещенной пирамидами площади. Алекс только у самого входа вспомнил, что их вообще-то четыре, а не одна. - Отучился первый цикл, получил степень мэтра, а потом потерял интерес и бросил. И меня, как ни странно, даже взяли на работу в приличный еженедельник. А когда я приглашение в "Гид по авто" получил, то, что в магистратуру не пошёл, вообще значение утратило.  
Алекс закуривает, кивая, что внимательно слушает. Последний час, пока в кафе сидели, он только этим и занимался.  
\- Ладно, теперь ваша очередь.  
\- Я вырос в Франкфурте-на-Майне, - он щелчком скидывает столбик пепла. - Семь лет проучился в университете Гёте, специализировался на биологии. Из магистратуры перешёл в докторантуру, взял самое полное образование, какое возможно... А затем в какой-то момент мне стало скучно. В родном городе сожалеть было не о чем, так что я несколько раз съездил в Берлин на собеседования и получил оффер в университет Гумбольдта. Знаете, Рен, я этим даже гордился: старейший вуз столицы. Переехал, начал читать лекции... - Он ненадолго умолкает и неопределенно пожимает плечами. Потом собирается с мыслями и продолжает: - Но работа тоже не захватывала целиком, как я изначально рассчитывал. Писал научные статьи, принимал участие в симпозиумах, но они не восполняли нехватку впечатлений. Даже не впечатлений, просто положительных эмоций. Тогда я в один прекрасный день открыл поисковик и выбрал самый простой автобусный тур по Европе. Купил его, съездил и удивился, что не додумался раньше. Отдохнул за неделю, как за год не удавалось. Изъездил всю Европу, кое-где побывал неоднократно, только с Парижем до последних месяцев не везло, - Алекс улыбается собственным словам и качает головой. - До сих пор не понимаю, в чём крылась причина неудач. Словно французская столица не хотела меня принимать.  
\- Уже хочет, - я говорю негромко, но внятно.  
Он остро взглядывает на меня сбоку:  
\- Учтите, я всё запоминаю.  
Предупреждает, что ли? Или это вопрос в такой форме?  
Приостанавливаюсь и отвечаю в полный голос:  
\- Я надеюсь.  
   
Хоффман тоже замедляется, не торопя меня. Я сам шагаю вперед, приглашая его продолжить путь. Мы выходим из Тюильри, ждём на светофоре - мимо с рёвом проносится сразу четыре полицейских мотоцикла.  
\- Сейчас пойдём на Елисейские поля, - информирую о дальнейшем маршруте. - Можем весь путь по бульвару пройти, можем частично через парк. Там тоже есть дворец, но куда меньше. В итоге дошагаем до Триумфальной арки, а дальше посмотрим.  
\- Договорились, ведите.  
   
К арке мы доберемся в десятом часу. Я не предложу ночной клуб или кинотеатр - во-первых, знакомству с городом такие посещения не помогают, во-вторых, мне кажется, он не заинтересуется. Да и сам я не хочу, если на то пошло. Ни в клубе, ни в кино невозможно разговаривать, а мы, как вчера, начали и не можем остановиться. Я, по крайней мере, неспособен. Выболтать человеку, которого видишь в четвертый раз в жизни, столько деталей биографии, сколько я за сегодняшний вечер - это уметь надо. И я еще считал, что не люблю говорить о себе! Я себе льстил.  
Хорошо, что Алекс уедет домой. Слишком много у него теперь на меня инсайда.  
   
Мы пересекаем площадь Согласия, сворачиваем влево - здесь вдоль Сены набережная тоже превращена в сквер. На правой стороне реки сквозь голые ветви сияет подсветкой его любимая башня.  
\- Как вам Лувр, Алекс? - естественно, я уловил, что ему понравилось. Но любопытно, какими словами впечатление опишет.  
Он выкидывает окурок и весело фыркает:  
\- Вы видели. Я мог там заночевать.  
\- Вещи в отеле, - отзываюсь я в тон. - А в Лувре служители с доберманами.  
\- И я не мог себе позволить утомлять вас и дальше, - Хоффман как ни в чем не бывало закуривает новую сигарету, а у меня дар речи пропадает - не пойму, от возмущения или от смущения. Не настолько же легко я читаюсь?  
\- Я не устал!  
Он неуловимо сдвигается так, что мы оказываемся совсем близко. И попадаем в ногу.  
\- В усталости нет ничего постыдного. Я отдаю себе отчёт, что прогулка по настолько огромному музею утомительна. Сюда следует приходить для осмотра конкретных залов, чтобы получить представление об историческом периоде или о художественном направлении. А мы провели там пять часов. Признаюсь, даже у меня голова уже квадратная.  
Я перевожу про себя, соображаю, что он имел в виду - и прыскаю.  
По аллее нам навстречу движется одинокая фигура: спортивная шапка, куртка, джинсы. В пятнистом фонарном освещении кажется, что лица у неё нет. Только когда между нами остается метров десять, до меня доходит, что это самый обычный негр, из того роя, что крутится между башней и Лувром. Видимо, вечернюю дислокацию меняет.  
Кроме него и нас, на аллее никого, да и в Тюильри прохожих было уже негусто. Если рассчитывает на куш около дворца, то крупно заблуждается.  
Мы равняемся и почти расходимся, когда негр, бросивший на нас профессионально оценивающий взгляд, внезапно притормаживает и подскакивает ко мне:  
\- Привет! Откуда вы? Возьмите брелок с башенкой, смотрите, какие у меня! И медь, и серебро, и золото! Магниты есть, разные! Гляньте! - распахивает куртку, демонстрируя нашитые на жилет стальные листы с магнитами. "Всё своё ношу с собой". - Купите башенку, всего два евро! - настаивает он, протягивая мне большое проволочное кольцо с гремящими брелками. Внушительная снизка, кинуть такую в голову - нокаут обеспечен. У негра их две, по одной на руку, и что самое забавное - обращается он к нам с Хоффманом по-английски.  
Давно меня в Париже за иностранца не принимали. Странно, что он мне не на японском побрякушки впаривает, наверняка азы языка знакомы. Внутри поднимается давняя, хорошо утоптанная неприязнь. Я с иронией смотрю на него и цежу по-французски:  
\- Я местный. Отвяжись, не трать время.  
Алекс со мной рядом превращается в изваяние. Кажется, я его таким однажды видел, но сейчас недосуг вспоминать, где: негр мотает головой, как ушибленный шимпанзе, перехватывает снизки с башенками в одну руку, а свободной ловит меня за плечо:  
\- Да ладно, друг, чё ты? Сам не хочешь, своему парню возьми! Или он тоже местный? - и осклабившись подмигивает мне, как знакомому.  
Хранивший упорное молчание Хоффман раздосадованно вздыхает, неразборчиво произносит что-то сквозь зубы - и внезапно оказывается на полкорпуса передо мной. Я начало движения засечь не успеваю, а он уже оттирает меня за спину.  
Негр непроизвольно отскакивает.  
\- Оставьте нас в покое, - ледяным тоном приказывает Алекс на безукоризненном английском.  
Только не учитывает, сколько раз за день разносчики вроде этого сматываются от полиции и сколько раз их посылают к такой-то матери те, к кому они лезут. Негр меряет Хоффмана оценивающим взглядом и скороговоркой выдает уже по-немецки:  
\- Du deutscher? Woher commst du? Der deutscher, ja?  
   
М-да. Он сказанное Алексом явно понял. И национальность в момент определил, еще бы, слух наметан по умолчанию...  
   
\- Повторяю: оставьте нас в покое, - повторяет Хоффман раздельно на прежнем английском. - Дайте пройти.  
   
Есть что-то в его интонациях, заставляющее попятиться. Угрозу слышу даже я, со стороны - и негр, не будучи ни глухим, ни идиотом, слышит тоже. Он отступает, освобождая дорогу, и когда мы на несколько шагов уходим вперед, принимается насвистывать. Ситуация его не смутила.  
Зато напрочь вышибла из колеи меня.  
Он что, защищать меня собирался? Это нечто новое в нашем знакомстве.  
\- Алекс, - заговариваю, когда горло перестаёт перемыкать негодованием, - я способен за себя постоять. Не стоило... - в последний момент неимоверным усилием придаю фразе оттенок вежливости, - не делайте так больше.  
   
Не надо, спасибо, одного Сержа в моей жизни более чем достаточно.  
   
Хоффман поворачивается - глаза как серый лёд, от такого взгляда хочется рукой отгородиться. Я встречаю его, не мигая. Тишина закладывает уши. Во всем мире не осталось ни звука, только во мне яростно колотится сердце.  
\- Teufel, - вновь произносит Хоффман куда тише. И проводит по лбу подрагивающими пальцами без перчатки. - Извините, Рен. Просто не терплю вторжений в частное пространство.  
Я продолжаю сверлить его глазами:  
\- Я тоже.  
   
Сегодняшний лифт другая история. Он сам поймёт или мне продолжить?  
   
Хоффман склоняет голову - с огорчением и явным сожалением:  
\- Простите еще раз. Я в самом деле не сдержался.  
   
А не настолько он непробиваемый, насколько хочет казаться. Я не возражал бы увидеть, как он выглядит, когда в самом деле выходит из себя.  
Я прихватываю зубами нижнюю губу и некоторое время молчу. Извинение подействовало, но мне необходимо успокоиться. А то сейчас опять на него наеду, я себя знаю.  
   
\- Всё, - продышавшись, машу рукой, - один уточняющий вопрос, и двигаемся дальше.  
Хоффман поднимает глаза. Этот взгляд исподлобья, когда подбородок опущен ниже некуда... он меня беспокоит.  
\- Какой?  
\- Какое слово вы дважды сказали? - вопрос глупый, но я же изведусь.  
Алекс непонимающе хмурится:  
\- Когда?  
\- Когда решили объяснить этому несчастному, что мы ничего не купим! - я начинаю по новой то ли нервничать, то ли злиться. Односложные реакции я и сам выдавать умею.  
\- А, - он вздыхает, - teufel.  
\- И-и? Как оно переводится?  
Еще один взгляд: не просветлевший, но льда убыло.  
\- Дьявол. Это ругательство.  
\- Что ругательство, я догадался! - я нетерпеливо вздыхаю. - Мне вначале "Эйфелева башня" почудилась. На французском.  
Он сдвигает брови, и я произношу - бегло, не как аудио в "Гугле": - Эйфелева башня[51].  
\- Хм, - Хоффман недоверчиво вслушивается в произнесение. - Вы правы, действительно похоже.  
   
Если его транс теперь продлится до конца встречи... Я не хочу так гулять.  
   
\- Алекс, - и голос не завибрирует, мне не впервые подобное предлагать. - До станции метро "Елисейские поля" отсюда десять минут. Идёмте, я провожу вас.  
Взглядом, который он в меня метнул, убить можно.  
\- Вы не хотите больше тратить на меня вечер?  
\- Да я-то хочу, - я хмыкаю болезненней, чем следовало. - Но вы злитесь. Судя по всему, уже на меня.  
\- Ни в коем случае, - Хоффман делает в мою сторону порывистый шаг. Я благоразумно отступаю. Это не бегство - это упрямство. - Рен, вы не поняли. Я... мне просто неловко перед вами.  
\- Засуньте свою неловкость в узкое место, - советую, не сдержавшись. - Что, из-за любой ерунды переживать?!  
\- Но вы оскорбились!  
\- Да, потому что я не ребенок и не столь хрупок, как вы с какой-то радости сочли!  
\- Я не счёл вас хрупким, - возражает он рассудительно. - Мне было неприятно, что он до вас дотронулся.  
Секунды две уходит на то, чтобы я понял услышанное, а он, очевидно, осознал сказанное. Мы с изумительно глупым видом таращимся друг на друга, пока я не закрываю рот и не придаю лицу осмысленное выражение:  
\- В каком смысле?  
   
Да плевать, задают подобные вопросы или нет. Я - задаю. Он же со мной дружить вознамерился? Если не уясню, что он в дружбу вкладывает...  
   
\- В прямом, - Хоффман тоже сладил наконец со своим ступором. - Извините, что вышло так откровенно, но мне кажется, вам так же, как мне, тягостно вторжение в личное пространство. А этот афроамериканец...  
\- Зовите негра негром, - довольно расистски предлагаю я. Внутри становится никак, зато наконец унимается сердцебиение. - Ладно, если вы не находите, что мы только что угробили день...  
\- Нет.  
\- ...то пойдемте, - завершаю я. - До Триумфальной арки, а оттуда можем до собора Парижской Богоматери доехать, там еще идут новогодние световые шоу.  
\- Конечно, - поспешно кивает Алекс.  
   
И когда мы, оставив позади сквер, переходим через магистраль, чтобы завернуть в большой парк, добавляет очень тихо:  
\- Спасибо.  
  
  
    
   
[39] Испанская лестница (Scalinata di Trinità dei Monti, Rome 00187 Italy) начинается посреди площади Пьяцца-ди-Спанья и устремляется вверх вплоть до холма Пинчо. Построенная из травертина, она состоит из 138 ступенек вогнутой формы, ширина которых на протяжении всего сооружения постоянно меняется. Проект испанской лестницы пересматривался много раз: французская и испанская диаспоры никак не могли договориться между собой, но в 1726 году он всё же был реализован архитекторами де Санктисом и Спекки. Сегодня Испанская лестница является излюбленным местом встреч и прогулок жителей и гостей Рима.  
  
[40] Much obliged (англ.) - премного благодарен, весьма признателен.  
  
[41] Пастис (фр. Pastis) - алкогольный напиток, повсеместно производимый во Франции. Представляет собой анисовую настойку, употребляется как аперитив (при этом обычно разбавляется водой приблизительно в пять-восемь раз). Его появлению способствовал запрет на производство и продажу абсента, что вызвало всплеск спроса на возможные заменители последнего. Когда в начале XX века в большинстве европейских стран запретили абсент, один из его основных производителей, фирма «Pernod», изменила рецептуру: полынь заменили анисом; так около 1915 года появился пастис. Максимально допустимое содержание алкоголя вначале составляло 30%, а к 1938 году выросло до 45 %.  
  
[42] Semper fidelis (лат.) - "Всегда верен".  
  
[43] Название этого мюзикла традиционно переводят на русский как "Богема".  
  
[44] Бато́-Лавуа́р (фр. Bateau-Lavoir), «корабль-прачечная», «плавучая прачечная» - знаменитое парижское общежитие на Монмартре, в котором в начале XX века проживали многие знаменитые художники, включая Пикассо и Модильяни.  
  
[45] Небольшая треугольная площадь в районе Монмартр. В мэрии, выходящей на эту площадь, сочетался браком Поль Верлен. В примыкающем сквере находится стена любовных признаний на 315 языках.  
  
[46] «Мулен Руж» (фр. Moulin Rouge, буквально «Красная мельница») - знаменитое классическое кабаре, построенное в 1889 году, одна из достопримечательностей Парижа. Расположено в 18 муниципальном округе, на бульваре Клиши, в квартале красных фонарей около площади Пигаль. Название кабаре дала деревянная мельница с крыльями красного цвета, созданная декоратором Леоном-Адольфом Вилеттом.  
  
[47] Клод М’Барали (фр. Claude M'Barali, родился 5 марта 1969), более известный как MC Solaar — франкоязычный хип-хоп- и рэп-исполнитель. MC Solaar — один из наиболее популярных и авторитетных французских рэперов за пределами Франции.  
  
[48] Башня Монпарнас (фр. tour Montparnasse) - небоскрёб в 15-м округе Парижа. Этажность составляет 57 этажей, высота - 210 м. Строительство велось с 1969 по 1972 годы. Это единственный небоскрёб, расположенный внутри городской черты Парижа, а не в его «пригородах». На верхних этажах открыты кафе, сувенирный магазин и обзорная площадка, откуда открывается панорамный вид на большую часть города.  
  
[49] Hermitage Plaza - предложенный к строительству в Париже 320-метровый многофункциональный комплекс, состоящий из двух небоскрёбов. По задумке он должен стать первым высотным многофункциональным зданием во Франции. Проект оценивается в 2,3 млрд евро. Разрешение на строительство было выдано в марте 2012 года, начало строительства состоялось в 2016 году, окончание планируется не раньше 2019 года.  
  
[50] Название объясняется тем, что в Средние века на месте Тюильри добывали глину, из которой здесь же в специальных печах получали черепицу (фр. tuile). Автор не смог придумать благозвучного "понятного" названия-перевода, посему исходное оставлено без изменений.  
  
[51]  teufel (нем.) - дьявол; tour eiffel (фр.) - Эйфелева башня. На слух произнесение (особенно сквозь зубы) звучит не то чтобы идентично, но весьма близко. Рен, пребывающий на взводе, понимает, что ослышался, но не может определить, что же на самом деле произнёс Хоффман.


	8. Chapter 8

 

  **8.**

\- Можешь порадоваться, Ичиго-кун. Начальство столь довольно твоей любознательностью и дотошностью, что тебе со следующего месяца поднят уровень доступа. С дельты до гаммы. Я счастлив настолько, что готов шагнуть с ближайшей скалы.  
\- Благодарю за прекрасные новости, Такеши-сан! Налить тебе кофе?  
\- Налей, только без молока. Кстати, я уполномочен просветить тебя о механизме "склейки", вопросами по которому ты пытал меня три месяца назад. Хотя лично я предпочитаю термин "сопряжение".  
\- Такеши-сан, у меня нет слов, чтоб выразить свою признательность.  
\- Не кланяйся, я же не начальство. В смысле, не то начальство, ты с глубиной не рассчитал... Ладно, до конца обеда полчаса, я уложусь. На ком примеры приводить? На 124-х или на твоих любимых 137-х?  
\- Давай на 137-х, там же более сложный случай.  
\- Это верно. Причина осложнений в целом очевидна: при общем энергополе взаимопроникновение несопоставимо глубже уходит в слои памяти, поэтому зацементировать прошлое начисто не представлялось возможным. Погоди, я возьму кое-какие материалы, дабы не вязнуть в хронологии... Итак, ты слушаешь?  
\- Весь внимание.  
\- Чтобы выпустить их в мир и не иметь проблем в первые же недели адаптации, требовалось создать каждому некий "облачный" переходный период. Он должен был содержать самые значимые события заблокированной памяти, внося в них запрограммированные изменения и уточнения. До этого отрезка хронологически встраивалась картинка, полностью написанная генным архитектором, а после следовало начало новой жизни.  
Во-первых, 137-а создали образ-"громоотвод" для переживаний о потере партнера, которые могли просачиваться сквозь блокаду по общему энергополю. Существовало у его наставника подобное опасение; кому-кому, а 137-а с сэнсеем повезло... Он же, кстати, объяснил, что если в их паре умрёт один, умрёт и второй, а приёмник без передатчика теряет ценность.  
\- А имя наставника тебе известно?  
\- Я тебе называл: Майюми Дзинто, нынешний директор Тверди. Ну, школы на Хонсю. У -б он был с первого года обучения, а позже и с -а заниматься начал. В смысле, с ними обоими, когда парность оттачивали.  
\- Я что-то слышал об этом человеке. Прости, что передаю чужие слова, но он, кажется, склонен к излишней жесткости в методах?  
\- Не могу тебе ответить, я не из Тверди, а из Глади. Мне известно лишь, что -а с ним поладил, но как, не знаю. И если поладил -а, то какой бы ни была до его появления жизнь -б, тому тоже стало проще.  
\- Да понятно.  
\- Продолжаю. Итак, -а создали образ человека, с которым он планировал провести всю жизнь, но тот погиб. Чтобы возможная тоска и эхо любых сильных переживаний на личной почве адресовались ему. Пример: у -а на автомобильных ключах брелок висит. Разработчики сочли, что проще изначально дать его, обозначив как подарок, чем опасаться, что -а наткнется однажды на живую синюю морфу. У него -б при активации связи похожих творил, так что последствия были бы неизвестны. В общем, написали парню неприязнь ко всем насекомым, к этим особенно, а все опасные моменты заякорили на брелок. Чтоб считал, что разглядывая его, просто грустит по умершему.  
\- То есть у него вполне реальная тоска от нехватки...  
\- Да, исходная, но понимание, по кому тоскует, заменено. Он убеждён, что всё было прекрасно, что они прожили с партнером несколько лет, и даже девственности он лишился с ним же.  
\- А на самом деле?  
\- Пф. Глупый вопрос, Ичиго-кун. Неужели не догадаешься?  
\- И правда, извини.  
\- Это был пункт первый, личные переживания. Второй - биография: разработчики сменили значения у самых важных дней. Двадцать пятое декабря, день рождения его допника, великолепно ложился под католическое Рождество. А дату его собственного, во-первых, затемнили национальной неприязнью, во-вторых, перенесли на другой сезон и в-третьих, вообще сформировали стойкое отвращение. Он всякий раз вспоминает, как не любили отмечать эту дату в приемной семье, как там трудно жилось...  
\- Он что, настолько этим днем дорожил?  
\- Как можно судить по файлу, -б для него всегда что-нибудь особенное устраивал. К своему дню рождения вполовину похоже не относился, а для -а луну с неба снять был готов.  
\- Да, и впрямь крючок. А как семью организовали? Я имею в виду, для -а, с -б понятно.  
\- Весьма несложно. Объекту периодически звонит якобы мачеха, с которой у него скверные отношения, и приглашает в гости. А он отказывается, так как по вживленной легенде из её дома сбежал, как из горящего. И блок "воспоминаний" подновляется всякий раз, и гарантия, что на -а ностальгия не накатит.  
\- Уяснил. А с -б что сделали?  
\- Когда их брали, он упирался дольше, но в итоге с ним оказалось проще. На руку разработчикам личный фактор сыграл: как ты должен помнить, -а у него был вторым направляющим, предыдущий сбежал. Они при всей эффективности ладили вдрызг плохо, и Triskel в какой-то момент скрылся, обставив ситуацию как собственное убийство. В Сатурне с него, когда вернули, пять шкур спустили: как бы у них в паре ни обстояло, -б переживал крайне.  
\- Еще бы, если чуть не умер!  
\- Ну, здесь еще минус добавь. Был партнер и в одночасье не стало, и живи на чём хочешь.  
\- Никогда с фьюзом Triskel не сталкивался, а после твоего рассказа уповаю, что и не встречусь.  
\- Да уж. У него и нынешний флейм ему подстать. Ладно, не отвлекайся, дай мне закончить.  
\- Конечно, извини. Я внимательно слушаю.  
\- В общем, перед исчезновением Triskel возложил на -б задачу привести в Твердь его младшего брата. Тот как раз должен был вот-вот получить вторичное приглашение, это был две тысячи четвертый, ему двенадцать исполнилось... Triskel исчез, а два месяца спустя эти двое встретились лоб в лоб, нам с тобой на радость. Оказалось, что фьюз-природник у -б несколько лет на расстоянии вытянутой руки находился. У них даже личные имена похожи до отвращения...  
\- Постой, Такеши-сан. Вторичное приглашение, в таком возрасте?  
\- Да. Причину неявки по первому не знаю, не спрашивай. В итоге когда младший брат предавшего первым велел -б сдаться, тот звал его в спину, говорят, умолял, но -а не обернулся. Ушёл, и -б счёл, что от него вновь отказались, причём кто! - фьюз, с которым природная связь!  
\- Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что -б в таком состоянии под газ отправили?  
\- Он какое-то время сопротивлялся, но в конечном итоге без донора его массированной атакой под сеть положили, тоже с заземлением... Полы были включены изначально. Я видел запись схватки, и его лицо, когда встать не смог, камера крупным планом взяла. Знаешь, подобное приснится, вскочишь с криком.  
\- Извини, что перебиваю, Такеши-сан... Но у меня есть собственная версия, отчего он круто обходится со всеми, с кем сближается. Тут не во врожденной жестокости дело.  
\- А в чем?  
\- Он мстит ушедшему. Вымещает на тех, кто оказывается хотя бы условно на том же месте. Я бы Кире ножа в спину не простил, хотя мы уже десять лет в одной Программе... Думаю, это невозможно забыть до конца. Если первый помнит потерю пары, то второй - что его кинули на растерзание.  
\- Допускаю, что ты прав. Гражданских, конечно, жаль, но они контролируемый ущерб. Зато установки вросли отлично, никаких сбоев. По -б, если дальше так же продолжится, наблюдение планируют снизить до минимума уже во втором квартале нынешнего года. Будем только графики смотреть: убеждаться, что жив и в рассудке.  
В общем, -б по дефолту знает, что в мире нет никого, кто хоть единожды не обманул бы его доверия. Все лжецы и изменники, а потому искать некого и незачем.  
\- И жить не хочет, ты сам отмечал.  
\- В любом случае он держится. Благодаря полю, если допустить твою версию, или из-за личностных особенностей, но уже пять лет преподает, путешествует, даже хобби имеет... Словом, не превращается в затворника, как почивший Адари. Он, конечно, для своих тридцати трёх сильно полинял, но если сопоставлять с -а, тот выцветает быстрее.  
\- Кстати, -б ведь старше, я верно понял? А намного?  
\- На семь лет и сколько-то месяцев. День рождения у него тоже перенесён, подогнан встык к фейковой дате -а, но камеры ни разу не зафиксировали празднования. Отношения -б даже в блокировке не изменил.  
\- То есть число и месяц обновились, а восприятие нет? Интересненько...  
\- Скажи спасибо, что память о дате рождения -а ему затерли вчистую, без помарок. Одной тревогой меньше.  
\- Стоп, погоди, я что-то сбился. Не могу подсчитать: значит, -а сейчас четвертак. А учеба у него когда закончилась?  
\- По легенде? Она якобы незавершенная. Помимо установки гипнокурса французского и блока по образованию требовалось прорисовать время, потраченное на это самое образование. Изобразить в документах и в биографии, что он вроде как учился. Но набавлять биологический возраст и менять год рождения ему не стали: мало ли, найдется в окружении кто-то смыслящий в анатомии и уловит, что заявленные годы не соответствуют биологическим... О чём думаешь?  
\- О том, что им нельзя встречаться не только из-за возможного пробуждения. Сдаётся мне, -б, вспомнив, с -а голову прямо в общем поле снимет. Физически. Причины его поступка он не знает, а если первый направляющий предпочел расставанию инсценировку убийства, можешь предположить, на что -б способен, взбунтовавшись?  
\- Еще одна причина обустроить отдельные ареалы обитания. Но твое предположение имеет право на существование... Хотя -а с -б всегда справлялся. Собачились, цапались, но их не растащить было. Всегда вместе, всюду вдвоём. Я не завидовал, не люблю такой зацикленности друг на друге, но завидовали многие.  
\- А теперь они порознь.  
\- Я их с первого года веду... Честно скажу, пока не привык, наблюдать у мониторов было дико. Я с ними раньше в Выси сталкивался: пара самородков, на лучшем счету у начальства, и вызывало их руководство исправно. Когда шли по коридору, я вслед смотрел: было в обоих нечто гипнотическое. А потом начались с нуля и по отдельности.  
Я люблю свою работу, я видел вторые рождения раньше - не у природников, у стандартных, но разница в конечном итоге лишь в количестве слоёв блокады. Я видел, повторяюсь, но на объекте 137 мне... Никому не проговорись, Ичиго-кун... Хоть я и Intrepid, мне стало страшно.  
   
   
*****  
Я невидяще смотрю в монитор и из последних сил подавляю желание забить на работу, упасть на софу и отключиться. Лучше часов на двадцать. Жаль, что у меня и пары лишних нет: Ноэль хочет через пару-тройку дней обзор по мировым тенденциям, планам производителей и планирующимся автопремьерам. Не знаю, что на меня нашло вчера утром, когда я вызвался сделать к среде. Больше суток минуло, а я не сдвинулся с заголовка ни на строчку. Мог догадаться, что состояние осенней мухи так быстро не рассеется, а не давать обещания.  
Настоящее похмелье, при том, что я на алкоголь не смотрел с Нового года. Стоически продержавшаяся до утра воскресенья погода сдалась: Париж заметает непрекращающейся позёмкой, на улицу носу не высунешь - холодно и мрачно. Смеркаться начинает уже в три, а до трёх я никак не могу толком взбодриться. Самый крепкий кофе не спасает: еле ползаю по квартире, мёрзну, точно на Северном полюсе, во всем теле слабость, как после болезни. И настроение паршивое, один в один погода за стенами.  
Не хочу видеть ни город, ни людей, хочу побыть один - и как нарочно за последние трое суток меня не дёрнул только Леон.  
   
Сперва написал Серж: подтвердил, что праздник у Шарлин в грядущее воскресенье, и я зван, плюс намекнул, что хотел бы переговорить наедине - когда мне будет удобно? Я долго тупо вчитывался в строчку с вопросом. Наконец заставил себя написать, что в воскресенье согласуем, после того как именинницу поздравим. К счастью, Сержа эта информация устроила.  
За ним написала сама Шарлин: прислала в вацап открытку-приглашение на свой двадцать девятый день рождения и отдельным месседжем уточнила, что начало в четыре, в "Кафе Kitsune". Я перечёл название и не то что злости - ничего не ощутил, апатия чувства притупила. Чего ждать от анимешницы, как не подобного выбора? Она меня когда-то замучила просьбами поговорить на японском. До сих пор не забыл, как её разочаровало, что я из "родного" языка только отдельные слова помню: "ину", "неко", ну, её любимое "кавайи"[52], естественно... После гибели родителей грамматика забылась за пару лет. У Шарлин был такой вид, словно она выяснила, что Пер Ноэля не существует.  
Кстати, я пару раз бывал в "Kitsune" - там же крошечное помещение, чуть ли не барная стойка. В глубине бутик с непомерно дорогими шмотками - я в нём Валентину кашне покупал за пару месяцев до разрыва, - а на улице столики. Есть ли над ними греющие лампы, не помню, но если нет, Шарлин приглашенных заморозит. Нужно погуглить и проверить... и если результат окажется отрицательным, я никуда не пойду. Завезу подарок и сошлюсь на страшную занятость.  
Третьим - не по порядку, по настойчивости - меня мучил Ив.  
Если разобраться, я, конечно, целиком сам виноват: поступай так кто со мной, как я с ним, я бы уже послал подальше. Обещал, что в воскресенье приеду, а сам поднялся в десять, позавтракал чашкой согретого молока и завалился обратно. И проспал полный день, почти до восьми, отключив у телефона и звук, и вибрацию. Должно быть, тело решило добрать своё после недосыпа и пешей активности накануне.  
   
Эх, не работается мне сегодня. И судя по всему, придётся сдвигать срок статьи до пятницы.  
Встаю из-за стола, сворачиваю вордовский файл во избежание появления в нем непереводимых формулировок Моне, и иду на кухню.  
Кидаю в микроволновку латку с полуфабрикатным кокотом, запускаю разогрев и закуриваю, прислонясь к оконному косяку.  
   
В субботу мы с Хоффманом пробродили уже не до второго, а до третьего часа утра. Сперва стояли на площади у собора Парижской Богоматери - смотрели, как на средневековых стенах под лучами лазеров распахиваются многоцветные занавесы, возникают новые входы, вспыхивают звезды и драгоценные камни. Через полчаса Алекс аккуратно потянул меня за рукав, вывел из толпы, и мы отправились дальше. Я вспомнил неподалёку еще одну достопримечательность мирового уровня и повёл его туда, не объясняя, чего ждать. Думал, Хоффман спросит, куда мы идём, но он шёл рядом, посматривая по сторонам, и выглядел абсолютно довольным. Впрочем, ему и в пятницу вечером было безразлично, где гулять. Наверное, атмосфера Парижа близка, раз не протестовал против удлинения маршрутов. У нас повсюду красиво, даже мне с отвычки знакомые пейзажи казались новыми и праздничными.  
На площадь перед Центром Помпиду[53] мы вышли так, что здание открылось с левого торца. Конечно, часы посещения давно истекли, и вход был заперт, но наружной архитектурой Хоффман всё равно проникся. Лестницы в вынесенных вовне стеклянных трубах, прозрачные стены в сине-алых металлических плетениях... Он долго изучал фасад, а я ждал и спорил сам с собой, нравится ему или нет.  
Наконец Алекс удовлетворенно кивнул, завершив осмотр, развернулся ко мне и поинтересовался:  
\- Рен, вам близко художественное решение?  
Я не ожидал, что придется высказываться первым, замялся, и он подбодрил:  
\- Скажите прямо.  
\- Если прямо, то дикая безвкусица, - бухнул я от души. Он сморгнул - и засмеялся:  
\- В своих статьях вы не настолько прямолинейны. Даже если вам не нравится, выражаетесь куда сдержаннее.  
Неужели мои симпатии и антипатии в работе заметны, мелькнула у меня паническая мысль. Но ответил я другое:  
\- Так мне за объективность платят, а не за вкусовщину. А вы спросили личного мнения.  
Он наклонил голову:  
\- Вы правы, об этом я как-то не подумал.  
\- А у вас какое впечатление? - спохватился я запоздало. Выходило, что он меня интервьюировал, а не я его.  
Хоффман посмотрел ясными глазами и отозвался:  
\- Могу только повторить за вами: совершенная безвкусица.  
   
Ничего, в следующий приезд я его в адекватное место свожу. В музей естественной истории, или в Галерею эволюции, или... Придумаю, в общем.  
   
Мы прошли через площадь, миновали по краю разрозненное кольцо наблюдателей, хлопавших сразу трём фаерщикам. Их огни на цепях распугивали ночь - тени метались вокруг, как черные птицы, факелы бросали отсветы на лица, искажая черты. Фантасмагория...  
Я чуть не оглох от громкости в выносных колонках: играло нечто невообразимое. Мы поднялись наверх, прошли мимо дружелюбно помаргивавшей живой скульптуры - ночная вахта у него выдалась, что ли? - и я, не удержавшись, высказался:  
\- Всегда, когда их вижу, думаю, что психи.  
\- М? - Хоффман как раз закуривал и глянул на меня поверх сложенных домиком ладоней. - Вы о танцующих с огнём?  
\- Ага. Красиво, конечно, но они же с ног до головы в ожогах! Наверняка сплошные шрамы... В чём удовольствие-то?  
Он на секунду отвернулся, убеждаясь, что сигарета занялась, и пожал плечами:  
\- Острые ощущения. Огонь - неподвластная нам стихия, и его укрощение, хотя бы мнимое, наверняка горячит кровь. Вы так не считаете, Рен?  
Я смотрел себе под ноги, поэтому то, что голос у него изменился, расслышал чётко. Только что был ровно-веселый, а в последних фразах просквозила печальная нотка.  
\- Не знаю, - вздохнул я в ответ. - Я, наверное, не по острым ощущениям.  
   
И станет ему с тобой скучно, зловеще предрек внутренний цербер. В Лувре ты таскался от картины к картине, даже не притворяясь, что разбираешься в эпохах и движениях, авангард презираешь, поддержать разговор об экстриме - и то не умеешь.  
Хотя если будем видеться нечасто, может, удастся остаться интересным?  
   
Алекс помолчал, и когда я уже думал, что тема свёрнута, обронил:  
\- Но в одном я с вами согласен. У файер-дэнсеров очень много ожогов, и это крайне непривлекательно. Когда рубцов много, на регенерацию рассчитывать уже не приходится, а травмированная кожа даёт бугры, меняется на ощупь... Вызывает и зрительную, и тактильную неприязнь.  
Подобного заключения я не ожидал - даже не из-за слов, из-за отстраненных интонаций, от которых у меня во рту стало пресно. Я не успел поймать себя за язык:  
\- Вы рассуждаете... по опыту?  
Поклясться могу, что он вздрогнул.  
\- Нет. Просто я биолог, и за годы учёбы и работы перевидал всякое. Это моё... - он пошевелил пальцами, вспоминая слово, - частное восприятие.  
Я посмотрел на него в темноте, но больше Алекс ничего не добавил. Мы обошли по периметру фонтан Стравинского, углубились по очередной узкой улочке вглубь квартала и через минуту заговорили о Тьерри Дювале: оказалось, Алекс знаком с его работами. Он объяснял принцип гиперреализма в живописи, я не перебивая слушал.  
С площади Вогезов мы добрели до музея Карнавале, а от него - до музея Пикассо. Я не придумывал маршрут, ноги сами несли - и на сквере за музеем намекнули, что еще немного, и снова придётся возвращаться на машине. Я поглядел на свои ботинки, на Хоффмана, сохранившего возмутительную бодрость, и осведомился:  
\- Алекс, не скажете, который час?  
Он тут же поднял правую руку, отогнул край рукава и сверился с часами:  
\- Тринадцать минут первого.  
В кадрах повторялась пятничная история, но сейчас напрашивался выбор. Я взвесил "за" и "против" и озвучил варианты:  
\- Можем отправиться к отелю пешком, но это часа на два. Можем спуститься в метро. Можем заказать такси, тогда за пятнадцать минут до номера доберётесь. Вы как?  
Он ответил больше жестом, чем словами: взмахнул рукой, словно дым отогнал.  
\- Я как вы, Рен. Я не устал, а отдохну, если понадобится, по пути домой. Но если устали вы...  
\- Нет, - перебил я быстро. Пожалуй, чересчур быстро, но здорово было, что он тоже поезд рассматривал как место для отдыха, а не кровать в "Звезде Вилье". - Тогда пойдёмте.  
   
И мы в самом деле пошли. И в подземку не спустились, хотя прошагать пришлось немерено.  
   
Уже на подходе к Леви Алекс вдруг поглядел на меня, точно что-то вспомнив, и спросил:  
\- Рен, вы решили меня проводить, я вам крайне благодарен - и за это, и за весь день... Но куда нужно добираться вам самому? Не хотите вызвать к отелю такси?  
Я еще на середине реплики помотал головой, дождался, чтоб он договорил, и объяснил:  
\- Я недалеко живу. Всего в двух станциях от вас.  
   
Мы как раз шли там, где я пешком любил ходить... и сейчас люблю.  
   
Я ждал ответа и просил про себя: только пусть не предложит проводить. Это будет лишним и всё испортит.  
Алекс обозначил, что понял, и к моему огромному облегчению промолчал.  
   
На крыльце отеля мы расстались. Пожали руки, встретились глазами, и Хоффман сказал:  
\- С сегодняшнего дня Париж будет ассоциироваться у меня с вами. Вы устроили мне незабываемые выходные.  
\- Приезжайте, - отозвался я. - Вы еще толком не видели ничего.  
\- Обязательно, - он помедлил и слегка нахмурился. - Как вы отнесетесь к идее переписываться чаще? Конечно, днем в будни я обычно в университете, но...  
\- Одобрительно! - вырвалось у меня без обдумывания. Он расслышал, как я обрадовался, и обрадовался сам:  
\- Замечательно. Я не хотел показаться навязчивым.  
\- Не покажетесь.  
Мы обменялись еще одним взглядом - я чуть снизу вверх, он чуть сверху вниз - и я сказал, ощущая, что пора заканчивать:  
\- Я не прощаюсь, но удачной дороги завтра. Я пойду?  
Прозвучало вопросительно, и он кивнул:  
\- Разумеется. Я тоже не прощаюсь, Рен.  
В этот раз я ушёл первым, спустился по Соссюр, а он стоял на крыльце и - я чувствовал - смотрел мне в спину до самого поворота на Леви.  
   
Я вернулся к себе в начале четвертого. Погладил кота, умылся... и ушам не поверил, услышав сигнал вацапа. Сомневаясь, что не ослышался, взял телефон, разблокировал - и остановился посреди коридора.  
"Хотел еще раз поблагодарить вас, Рен. И пожелать доброй ночи".  
Понятия не имею, какой бес толкнул меня под руку, только я не обдумывая напечатал, глядя на слово "онлайн" в статусе собеседника:  
"Алекс, вы что, решили проверить, добрался ли я домой?"  
И отправил.  
Ждал, что он начнёт подбирать какие-то иные объяснения, но Хоффман ответил сразу, причём вопросом на вопрос:  
"Вас это сердит?"  
   
Потрясает, - пробормотал я вслух. И написал:  
"Просто необычно.  
Ложитесь спать, у вас же ранний поезд!"  
   
"В 6:40. Нет смысла расстилать постель".  
   
В самом деле, прикинул я. Через час, максимум полтора он выпишется из отеля. Всё как я и задумывал, обеспечил человеку бессонную ночь в огнях зимней подсветки...  
И тут в голову поскреблась неожиданная идея. Он проверял, добрался ли я? Отлично, не угодно ли изведать подобное на себе!  
"Алекс, - набрал я, закусив губу - улыбка вышла неровной, - напишите, когда сядете в поезд. Я проснусь и увижу".  
Ждал, что он возразит, хоть как-то, а он чуть помолчал и отозвался:  
"Хорошо".  
   
"Тогда я спать, - отчитался я. - До следующей реплики!"  
   
"До следующей реплики, Рен".  
   
Я отлепился от стены в коридоре, ощупью нашёл в комнате кровать и уснул, положив телефон рядом с подушкой.  
   
Хоффман сдержал обещание: по пробуждении меня ждал месседж. "Доброе утро, Рен. Надеюсь, вы спите. Через одну минуту я выезжаю из Парижа".  
Угу, сказал я молча. И набрал, представив его в вагоне около окна:  
"Доброе утро, Алекс. Вижу ваше сообщение. Удачно добраться!"  
Долго ждать не пришлось, он ответил меньше чем через минуту.  
"Спасибо. Я думаю о вас".  
   
Что, хотел бы я знать, он обо мне думал...  
   
Гашу в пепельнице второй по счету окурок и вынимаю из микроволновки кокот: по указанному на упаковке времени он должен был самоприготовиться. Сейчас пообедаю.  
   
Песни Соляра я скинул Алексу тогда же в воскресенье. Он поблагодарил, а вчера написал первым. Пожелал доброго утра и сказал, что скачал дискографию. Намерен ознакомиться.  
Я так и не определился, зачем ему это, поэтому только выразил надежду, что не слишком разочаруется. Конечно, язык Алексу незнаком, но музыкальные темы там красивые.  
   
Надо хоть музыку включить, что ли. Может, удастся как-то проснуться.  
Я встаю из-за стола и иду в комнату. Приношу на кухонный стол ноутбук, открываю в "Гугле" список радиостанций. Заодно "Да-ФМ" разбавлю чем-то новым...  
Хотя вкусы у меня постоянные: как только взгляд падает на слово "рок", дальнейший поиск становится бессмысленным. "М2-Рок"[54] вещает из Нанта, причем на английском; впрочем, последнее неважно. Я столько говорю на нём в последнее время, что он уже не воспринимается как чужой. А вот что знаю недостаточно глубоко для выражения нюансов, ощущается. В стандартных фразах тесновато, ими далеко не всё передашь...  
Перехожу на сайт радиостанции и ударяю на тачскрине ноута по электронной клавише "play". Из встроенных колонок раздается глубокая разрастающаяся мелодия, я вздыхаю и принимаюсь за обед. И чуть не давлюсь, когда к музыке присоединяется голос.  
...Заснеженные газоны, тёмные ряды высаженных древесных стволов, желтые фонари и негр, прыгающий вокруг: "Der deutscher, ja?"  
Текст на немецком.  
Я и раньше натыкался изредка на немецкий рок, и наверняка там было что-то стоящее, не одно рычание и ударные. Но я не вслушивался: меня коробило, и я переключал станцию.  
В три вилки, не жуя, добиваю кокот и начинаю выяснять, что же собственно крутят сейчас на этом радио. К счастью, на сайте есть список воспроизведения...  
...и приходится признать свою адскую предвзятость: поёт Тилль Линдеманн. Пора сдаваться и начинать учить немецкий: у меня включён "Rammstein", и мне нравится. Ха-ха.  
Так, о чём песня? Куплеты на немецком, а припев вроде на английском - когда я включил, он как раз заканчивался.  
   
_Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt  / Doch ich weiß, daß es dich gibt._  
_Ich weiß, daß irgendwann / Irgendwer mich liebt._  
  
_He comes to me every night - / No words are left to say._  
_With his hands around my neck / I close my eyes and pass away... **[55]**_  
   
Вот так и съезжают по фазе.  
Незряче смотрю в столбцы текстов: оригинал и перевод на французский. Строки сливаются в яркие полосы жёлтого на чёрном фоне сайта, но я не перечитываю. Смысл врезался с первого взгляда.  
Понедельничный сон вспоминается так живо, что лоб опоясывает мгновенной болью. Я не противлюсь ей: подпираю ладонями скулы, вдавливаю в виски холодные пальцы. Глазам горячо, но веки сухие, наждачно скребут на каждом моргании.  
В этот раз у меня не случилось ни бессонницы, ни депрессии. Ничто не предвещало, я не подготовился. Сразу: сон - и расплата. Друзьям можно жаловаться, что метеозависимый, они верят - но мне-то известна подлинная причина, по которой я никого не хочу видеть. В особенности уже выехавшего сюда Ива.  
   
...Прозрачные стены темноты, сливающиеся вверху в непробиваемый купол. Я не озираюсь, просто знаю, что извне туда, где я стою, не пройти. Здесь безопасно.  
Он обнимает меня - сильно, больно, я с трудом дышу в этой хватке, но не вырываюсь, сам втискиваюсь плотнее.  
\- Не отпускай, - прошу, умоляю, заклинаю, намертво сплетая пальцы у него за шеей. - Не дай им нас разорвать!  
Он кивает, молча, как всегда молча, и зажмурившись ищет мои губы. У поцелуя металлический привкус, не знаю, чья кровь, моя, его? Закусываю губу, становится еще солонее...  
\- Не отпускай меня!  
И вдруг во мраке расцветает секунда яркого, ослепительного света. Лето, жара, разметавшиеся по плечам пряди волос, сухой жадный рот, взгляд незабываемого цвета, яркий июльский океан в бликах солнца... Я вздыхаю в лишающем разума поцелуе - не стон, не слово... Имя.  
Видение гаснет, забирая с собой цвет глаз, вкус губ, даже память, светлые или тёмные у него волосы. Вокруг снова черно, но он со мной. Он тот же. Я готов вцепиться в него зубами, лишь бы не отодрали.  
\- Не отпускай!  
Невидимые сокрушительные силы приходят в движение, по незримым, таким надёжным только что стенам проходит дрожь, как по спине большого зверя, и с краёв невидимой площадки начинает клубами наплывать туман.  
\- Нет, - кричу я, срывая голос, - нет! Не надо!  
Пальцы слабеют, в груди не остается воздуха, что-то неимоверно сильное наваливается со спины, выламывая плечи... Но я держусь крепко, я не хочу, не могу его лишиться...  
\- Не надо!!  
То, что держит меня, внезапно исчезает. Но я не успеваю ни обрадоваться, ни хоть мигнуть - безликое ничто атакует того, за кого я держусь. Хруст в его локтях оглушает страшней любой боли, какую вынесешь сам... И я разжимаю руки и пячусь, зажмуриваясь, и кричу вновь, зная, что меня слышат там, за границей тумана:  
\- Нет! Пожалуйста, не его! Не трожьте его!! Лучше я!  
Туман разделяет нас, смыкается перед лицом, я давлюсь им, крик обрывается... Я открываю глаза в своей постели, отнимая руку от саднящего горла.  
   
...Силы земные и небесные, кто-нибудь мог бы объяснить мне мои сны?  
Я сухо, коротко всхлипываю, пытаясь добрать воздуха. От пережавшего удавкой спазма дышать выходит только мелкими частыми вдохами.  
Вот приедет Ив, узрит меня в таком состоянии - и не отговоришься, лечить примется, сам не зная, от чего.  
Не в воскресенье отсыпаться стоило, а теперь.  
   
До ночи на понедельник он всегда ткался из теней, проступал как чёрное на чёрном: угольные провалы глаз, полутона серого вместо черт лица. А в этот раз я видел его, впервые видел на свету, и всё равно ничего не помню.  
Трясу память, просеиваю до самых незначительных крупиц, но всё бесполезно. Даже во сне, обращаясь к нему, я не слышу себя, не чувствую движения губ, не могу повторить артикуляцию... Начать, что ли, диктофон на ночь в изголовье класть - вдруг вслух позову? Хотя я всегда сплю очень тихо.  
И как его найти без имени и внешности?!  
Вот оно, единственное, о чём я молчу даже наедине с собой, иначе завою по-волчьи в пустой квартире: он слишком настоящий, чтобы не верить, что он существует.  
Говорят, вера помогает жить. Видимо, не в моём случае.  
И наткнуться на песню с таким текстом именно сейчас! Да еще на немецком, который я полгода назад не воспринимал как человеческую речь. Дьявол, безусловно, прячется в деталях, но я не могу его отыскать. Дьявол и Эйфелева башня...  
Да, так и съезжают по фазе, - снова усмехаюсь я, принимаясь автоматически гладить возникшего возле табурета Моне. Кот поднимается, опираясь передними лапами мне на колено, встает почти вертикально, напружинив спину и палкой вытянув хвост. Не уходит, хотя нажимаю я сейчас немягко, и мурлычет - в груди расходится глухой рокот, отдаётся вибрацией в левое запястье.  
Рассказать кому связно о моих странностях, и можно сразу ложиться в психушку. А что, отличный набор: сны, по убедительности превосходящие реальность, глюки, когда я самому себе кажусь чужаком, да, и не забыть мечту отменить смерть Феликса, преследовавшую меня года два. Именно отменить, как ход в игре, словно жизнь можно отыграть назад! Серж тогда нешуточно опасался, я слишком о многом проговаривался... Потом прекратил.  
Даже Ив уже обмолвился, что я необычный, и на комплимент похоже не было. А он обо всём этом и не подозревает.  
Ненавижу фильмы о сверхспособностях, о предназначении, о предопределенных встречах. Верить в подобное всерьез нельзя. Я и не верю ни во что из перечисленного... Но у меня нет сил отменить веру в этот сон. Я пытался, я не могу.  
   
Поднимаюсь из-за стола, аккуратно отпихивая кота, мимоходом оглаживаю ушастую голову:  
\- Спасибо, Моне.  
   
Выкидываю упаковку от кокота, наливаю себе кофе и сажусь на подоконник, упираясь лбом в холодное стекло. Серый день переползает в вечер, ветер намёл на наружном карнизе пушистую снежную оторочку. Она уже до края окна поднялась. Ладно, пока жив - и дальше проживу. Я привык.  
Конечно, проще было бы лечь, вытянуться и закрыть глаза. Если повезёт, открыть на той стороне. Но у кого сбывались новогодние желания? К чёрту меланхолию.  
Нужно поискать, что у "Rammstein" есть похожего на "Не умирай раньше меня". Только не сегодня. Сегодня, раз уж у меня момент истины в принятии немецкого, включу рекомендованную Хоффманом "Lacrimosa".  
Когда Ив приедет и поймёт, что я слушаю, он может и развернуться на пороге.  
Мысль настораживающая, но я не следую собственному предупреждению. Открываю в онлайн-музыке "Хрома" список наиболее популярных треков группы, нажимаю "проигрывать" и прибавляю громкость.  
   
В комнате я возвращаю ноут на его обычную парковку и нахожу телефон. Ива не проверяю, и так знаю, что он в пути и явится в нужное время плюс десять минут сверху. В свете последнего получаса меня отчётливо интересует der deutscher.  
Сегодня его не было в сети. Я с некоторым сомнением смотрю на последние фразы нашего лога, затем решаюсь и пишу:  
"Алекс, добрый день. Поставил "Лакримозу", слушаю и пытаюсь работать".  
День может быть добрым только у него, а пробовать поработать я сегодня больше не стану. Но если оценивать реплику в целом, она отчего-то правдива. Отсылаю сообщение, прибрасывая в уме, что он сейчас наверняка на парах, и без особого ожидания откладываю телефон на край стола.  
   
Спустя двадцать минут, когда я читаю о правилах генетических сцепок в проявлениях фенотипа, вацап сообщает о месседже. Должно быть, Ив, приехал и ставит машину.  
Разблокирую телефон - и под ребрами внезапно делается просторней. Даже вдохнуть удаётся глубже. Значит, телефон у него с собой, максимум на беззвучке.  
   
"Рен, добрый день! Прошу прощения, что долго не отвечал, у меня была лекция. Я рад вас... наверное, слышать?"  
"А что сами не пишете? :)" - в кои-то веки ставлю я искренний смайл. Рад он! А доброго утра пожелать, как вчера, не догадался?  
":)  
У меня не произошло ничего нового, а собеседник я в сети довольно скучный. Не хотел вам надоедать".  
   
Как наяву вижу его улыбку. Как же меня достала эта немецкая вежливость... С соблюдением наших прайваси, будто мы две ядерные державы в нейтралитете, который нарушить опасно. Сам предлагал чаще общаться - и?  
   
"Алекс, можно вас попросить?"  
"Да, конечно".  
"Давайте я скажу, и вы поверите. Вы НЕ НАДОЕДАЕТЕ. Пишите хоть каждый день!"  
   
Он молчит дольше минуты, но исправно поддерживает онлайн-статус. Должно быть, экран пальцем трогает, потому что ничего не пишет. Я терпеливо жду, пока примет решение и начнет печатать.  
   
"Хорошо, я понял. Я буду вам писать. Вы всегда настолько убедительны?"  
   
Именно на такой итог я и рассчитывал. Интересно, вопрос - намёк на моё хамство или загримированное спасибо?  
   
"Когда надо, а что?"  
"Просто непривычно. У вас получается, я имею в виду - вы в самом деле убеждаете. Теперь прошу прощения, у меня осталось десять минут и нужно успеть пообедать. Я напишу завтра. До свидания?"  
"Да, удачи!" - отправляю я и удовлетворенно сворачиваю вацап.  
   
Получается, сначала со мной поговорил? Не после, а до похода в столовую... ну или куда он там ходит. Не уверен, что поступил бы так же, но мне приятно.  
   
На третьем треке я принимаю неизбежное: "Lacrimosa" присоединится к "E Nomine" в плеере. Не совсем то, что слушаю обычно, зато мне нравится голос солиста и мелодика песен, твердая, но без агрессии. Выравнивающая и шаг, и дыхание. Пока иду открывать Иву дверь, я это по собственным движениям ощущаю.  
   
\- Привет, входи.  
   
Он делает шаг в прихожую, вникая в доносящуюся из комнаты музыку, и недвусмысленно вздёргивает широкие, росчерками сужающиеся к вискам брови:  
\- Судя по всему, твоя субботняя встреча прошла с блеском.  
Примерно такого лица я и ожидал, но уезжать он явно не собирается. Еще бы, мы с восьмого числа не виделись, а сегодня шестнадцатое. Ива сейчас не отрезвит, даже если я сам по-немецки заговорю.  
Я задеваю его щеку своей - точь-в-точь как Леон, только Леон играет, он и нормально обнять умеет, и в макушку чмокнуть, когда уверен, что никто не заметит... А я всерьез благодарен правилам этикета. Они как скобы, не позволяющие рассыпаться миру.  
Выпрямляюсь, отстраняюсь и отступаю вглубь коридора, давая Иву возможность снять пальто и ботинки:  
\- Не жалуюсь. Проходи.  
   
Теперь не поверит, что я с самой ночи на понедельник еле шевелился. Музыка подействовала, наверное. И картинка "обедающий Хоффман".  
И что, дохлее чем есть прикидываться, чтоб Ив не волновался? Перебьётся.  
   
\- Выглядишь ты ужасно, - он поспешно разоблачается и заключает меня новое в объятие.  
   
Любезно. До сих пор нелестной оценкой внешности меня баловала одна Шарлин.  
Тем лучше, не придётся ничего объяснять.  
Я подставляю щеку, но Ив настойчиво ловит мой рот. И не успокаивается, пока я не отвечаю на поцелуй.  
   
\- Зачем ты Дюпону сказал, что к среде материал сдашь? - он подхватывает с пола шуршащий пластиковый пакет и по-хозяйски идёт на кухню. Я украдкой протираю пальцами губы и отправляюсь следом:  
\- Потому что был уверен, что смогу подготовить.  
\- "Могу" вообще твоё второе имя, - Ив оглядывается через плечо, принимаясь выгружать принесенное на стол. Мандарины, какой-то питьевой йогурт, коробка шоколадных конфет... Прямо передача в госпиталь для умирающего. - И тип психики "бешеный успех".  
\- Ты меня стыдить приехал? - я останавливаюсь у притолоки, скрещивая на груди руки, и жду продолжения. Где-то за лбом томит усталостью. Ив, сворачивая пакет, качает головой:  
\- Нет. Адски жалко стало, когда тебя увидел. В самом деле вид больной.  
\- Просто разбитый, - у меня невольно напрягаются челюсти. - Не выспался.  
\- Плохие сны?  
\- Вообще никаких.  
   
Нынешней ночью, по крайней мере. Уж брался сниться, снился бы постоянно!  
   
\- Значит, погодные перепады, - Ив не развязывая протыкает пальцем упаковку с мандаринами, расширяет дырку и вытаскивает один. - Съешь?  
   
Я знаю лишь один способ закупорить этот поток заботы и вопросов.  
Закупорить Ива.  
В два шага подхожу вплотную, вынимаю мандарин из его разжавшейся пригоршни, откладываю на стол:  
\- Ты что, кормить меня собрался? Мы неделю не виделись, давай всё потом. Пошли.  
Ив поднимает на меня глаза - в тёмной глубине загораются искры:  
\- Слава Богу, я уж боялся...  
Я не дослушиваю, чего именно: запускаю руку в его смоляно-глянцевые в искусственном свете волосы, тяну назад, заставляя откинуть голову - и прижимаюсь поцелуем к бьющемуся на шее пульсу.  
Я два дня себя не трогал. Чтоб было чего ждать.  
Ив шумно вздыхает, обхватывая меня за талию, открывает враз опьяневшие глаза:  
\- Я тебя сейчас насмерть затрахаю.  
Я раздвигаю губы в улыбке:  
\- Обойдёшься. Я главный.  
\- Ты же вроде был за равноправие?  
\- Можно подумать, ты против. - Я не даю пререкаться дальше и накрываю ладонью его мягкий тёплый рот. Он подрагивает под нажимом, но Ив не отодвигается, и я вполголоса командую:  
\- В комнату.  
   
У стола, он как-то пожаловался, не слишком удобно.  
   
Отпускаю его - и иду позади, не позволяя отклониться от маршрута.  
   
\- Раздевайся, - требую всё так же из-за его спины.  
Ив послушно стаскивает через голову чёрно-белый пуловер - так и знал, что под ним ничего не окажется, - и поворачивается:  
\- А ты?  
\- Успею, - я указываю подбородком на пуговицу его джинсов. - Долой.  
Белья нет тоже.  
Я усмехаюсь, принимая в руку вздыбливающийся тёмный член. Он в почти полной готовности - и от толчков, отдающихся в ладонь, у меня тоже учащается пульс. Тонкая нежная кожа ласкает подушечки пальцев - я провожу по всей длине и на шаг отступаю. Ив тяжело дышит, не сводя с меня совсем почерневшего взгляда.  
   
Какое красивое, скульптурно вылепленное тело. Ни одной неправильной линии. Идеальная задница, точеная поясница... Член, может, не гигантский, зато крепкий, с крупной налитой головкой. Адонис.  
На секунду в сумятице мыслей мелькает дельная: даже жаль, что я больше не позволяю ему быть топом.  
Я встряхиваю головой, со стороны слыша собственное сбитое дыхание - и принимаюсь по одной расстегивать болты на ширинке. Они еле поддаются, толком провернуть уже не выходит... Вот когда пожалеешь, что молнии нет...  
Ив делает киношно-непристойное движение:  
\- Вставь мне. Засади по гланды. Ввинти по полной.  
\- Заткнись, - если он думает, что это просьба или часть игры, то сильно заблуждается. Но у меня сейчас нет слов разубеждать... А после станет неважно.  
Я наконец справляюсь с джинсами - не снимаю, просто расстегиваю и сдвигаю пониже. На мне, в отличие от Ива, есть плавки - я хоть и ожидал, что он не о погоде едет поговорить, всё равно с утра оделся как обычно...  
Ив подходит ко мне впритирку и опять, будто это обязательно, прижимается губами к губам. Оглаживает квадратными ладонями плечи, локти, скользит по бедрам - и опускается на колени. Никаких сомнительных нежностей.  
Стаскивает вниз край трусов, выпускает меня, чуть ли не тем же движением принимая в минет - и я вталкиваюсь в горячую влажную тесноту, забывая, что он подавится, что вгонять сразу на всю длину свинство... Хватаю Ива за затылок, надвигаю на себя, и под веками вспыхивает картинка: стены прозрачной темноты, переливающейся на изгибах голубым, тень среди теней - высокий рост, широкие плечи, протянутая навстречу рука...  
   
\- Погаси это, - шепчу без голоса. На сожмуренных веках выступает сырость, рот обмётывает жаром, я весь схожусь в одной точке... - Погаси это...  
Не знаю, кого прошу - его, себя? Точно не того, кто сосёт мне и взмыкивает от удовольствия...  
Кусаю себя в сгиб запястья, возвращая поплывший самоконтроль - и отталкиваю Ива. Он чуть не падает набок, в последний момент сохраняя равновесие:  
\- Досуха бы тебя выпить... До капли...  
\- Поворачивайся, - в ушах звенит, перед глазами мутная пелена, я протягиваю ему ладонь, помогая выпрямиться, и тут же заставляю опереться о софу: - Погнали.  
\- Я мытый, - срывающимся голосом бормочет Ив, - до печёнок мытый, трахни так, Рен, ну, давай, я тебе верю...  
Найти в сбившихся до колен джинсах фольговый квадрат - та еще задачка. Правда, я помню, куда его клал.  
Наклоняюсь, на ощупь шаря в кармане, концы волос скользят по его спине, по призывно раздвинутым ягодицам, и киваю сам себе: нашёл. Как прекрасно иметь хорошую память...  
...и входить туда, где туже чем во рту, где сразу обхватывают сильные пульсирующие стенки...  
Я закусываю губы, заставляя себя не торопиться: Ив мне в самом деле доверяет, мышцы расслаблены по максимуму, но если рванусь, по-любому больно сделаю.  
\- Ох, - говорит он подо мной. - Ох!  
   
И начинает просить. Еще, глубже, давай, жарь, о, да, Рен, ты сказка... Мать твою так, Рен, разорви меня, раздери, сука, да, люблю тебя...  
Я удерживаю его за бедра и незряче смотрю в стену. Стоило подождать... Хорошо, что не дрочил в воскресенье, хоть и тянуло...  
Только не закрывать глаза, не жмуриться. Не терять связь с реальностью...  
В итоге я и правда разгоняюсь - и кончаю, уже не разбирая шепота. Я не хочу, не хочу знать последних слов. Не на-адо...  
Выхожу - и Ив тоже с содроганием выплескивает семя:  
\- Йе-ес... Оу, йе-ес...  
   
Мы падаем на кровать. Я тяжело перевожу дыхание, по кускам собирая себя обратно:  
\- По-английски-то почему?  
Он тоже пытается отдышаться:  
\- Не знаю... Имел же ты меня под это немецкое порно...  
Я заторможенно соображаю, что так он характеризует "Лакримозу". Мерный речитатив с глухими ударными доходит до слуха лишь теперь, у меня в его ритме постепенно выравнивается сердцебиение.  
\- А что, хорошая группа.  
\- На вкус и цвет, - Ив с довольным стоном поворачивается набок, ко мне лицом, - мне не нравится. Слушай, опять синяки останутся, - он проминает бедро и морщится. Я равнодушно пожимаю плечами: через раз извиняться надоело.  
\- Ты перед кем-то еще раздеваешься?  
Ив смотрит так, словно я сказал страшную глупость. И он решает, осудить или помиловать.  
\- Нет, конечно. Просто... ласки иногда хочется.  
Я душераздирающе зеваю, уткнувшись лицом в согнутый локоть:  
\- Тогда молчи, пока трахаемся.  
   
Не видно, но я по движению рядом определяю, что он передёрнулся.  
Зато я честно вещи своими именами называю. Врать, что между нами большее, не намерен.  
   
\- Да не нарочно получается, - произносит Ив куда трезвее. - Ты вроде не говорил, что тебе неприятно.  
Сейчас об этом в самом деле уже поздно. И так каждый раз... Почти каждый, в Новый год иначе было, но там вся ночь выдалась необычной.  
\- Не говорил, - соглашаюсь я, поворачиваясь на спину. Резинку сдёрнул ещё в затмении, так что только бельё поправляю и протаскиваю болты обратно в петли. Добавить мне нечего.  
Он себя не контролирует, а я должен? Даже при том, что кроме меня не видит никто?  
\- Тебе не нравится? - похоже, Ива занозило по-настоящему. - Потому что нецензурно или... вообще?  
\- Потому что не ценю трёп в процессе, - я сажусь на софе, подбирая под себя ноги. Ив тоже принимает вертикальное положение. - Или тебя так сильнее вставляет?  
\- Вопрос для подкорки, - он придвигает ступнёй скомканные джинсы. - Вроде нет, но ты... ты в постели просто бог. Оно само, из-за кайфа. Ладно, в следующий раз попробую молчать.  
\- Обойдусь, - бросаю я отрывисто. - Делай что хочешь! Не надо мне угождать!  
   
Всё равно не получится. Мне первые реакции нужны. Лучше мат, чем фальшак.  
   
Ив несогласно покачивает головой, набирая в гармошку рукава пуловера. Потом набрасывает, поправляет низко срезанный ворот и уставляется своим обычным вопросительно-оценивающим взглядом. Я по нему одному могу сказать, что вспышка угасла.  
\- Я просто стараюсь, чтобы тебе было так же хорошо, как мне.  
   
К счастью, Ив не рассчитывает на ответ. Потому что на эту реплику грязно выругаюсь уже я. Я её до слова знаю.  
И всё же я отвечаю. Без расчёта на понимание, пытаясь заглушить нарастающую в серёдке изжоговую злость:  
\- Не напрягайся. На себе сосредоточься.  
И выхожу в ванную, чтоб не видеть, как он расстроится.  
   
Зато сон наконец поблёк до невнятности. Я не был против, я ждал, когда вновь там окажусь, но последствия... Чистая интоксикация. Глушится только нормальным оргазмом.  
Споласкиваю прохладной водой лицо, поднимаю голову, встречаясь со своим отражением. Глаза чужие и смотрят хмуро. У внешних углов проступают морщинки, с которыми не справляется никакой уход. Сейчас они глубже обычного, да и вообще фасад не блестящий.  
Физическая опустошенность переплетается с неприятным ощущением, что я наглотался воздуха, и он давит на диафрагму. Так всегда бывает, через пару часов забуду, а назавтра пройдёт...  
Значит, я бог секса? Бог знал бы, что с ним не так. Впрочем, может, я бог только на экспорт. А для самого себя...  
Ладно, хватит.  
   
\- Рен, я закурю? - доносится через дверь. Уже с кухни.  
\- Кури, - отзываюсь громко, отворачиваясь от зеркала. Душ бы принять, но это глупость, я же не раздевался и почти не вспотел. Чище Ива быть просто невозможно, а запах у него резкий, но приятный...  
Решительно распахиваю дверь и иду его искать.  
   
\- Присоединяйся, - приглашает он от кухонного окна. Фрамуга открыта, и разошедшийся ветер вдувает в узкую щель снежинки.  
Я прохожу по прямой и одним движением захлопываю тяжелую пластиковую створку:  
\- Околеть же можно! Включай вытяжку, я сколько раз говорил!  
\- Да не справляется она, - беззлобно отбивается Ив. За умиротворенное выражение лица мне на мгновение остро хочется хотя бы ущипнуть его. Чтоб вскрикнул.  
\- Зато я не боюсь стать сосулькой, - раздраженно нажимаю на выключатель. - И вообще ты у меня дома, здесь мои законы.  
\- Твои, - манеры к Иву вернулись, но голос пока сипит. - Повторим?  
Я с демонстративным уважением меряю его взглядом, задерживаясь на гульфике джинсов:  
\- Немедленно?  
\- Нет, сперва я свожу тебя поужинать, если ты в состоянии. Но непременно сегодня.  
Я закидываю руки за голову и потягиваюсь:  
\- Одобряю.  
   
   
*****  
В пятницу я просыпаюсь задолго до будильника. Копившееся с понедельника внутреннее беспокойство пинком выкидывает из сна в несусветную рань: смартфон, по-моему, боится показывать мне цифры. "7:10", недоверчиво перечитываю я их. Учитывая, что лёг в четыре, организм не иначе как взбесился.  
Я хожу по квартире - Моне матовыми от дремоты глазами следит за моими передвижениями, благоразумно не покидая шкаф - и ощущаю себя так, словно должен мчаться на экзамен, или на собеседование, или еще на какое-нибудь столь же важное мероприятие. Только я не знаю, на какое. Сердце разгоняет по жилам бессмысленный адреналин, дышится с перебоями. Чем-то заняться, как-то успокоиться... Но мне не подворачивается ни одной подходящей идеи.  
Стремительно проношусь из кухни в комнату, скатываю штору и распахиваю балкон. Крупная сетка, натянутая для страховки кота, сегодня выглядит тюремной решеткой. Совсем высоко, еле видимая, кружит голубиная стая, по улицам торопятся на свои офисные отсидки пешеходы, спешат автомобили.  
Неважно, сколько внизу людей. Я один.  
Огромный пустой город, бескрайнее бледное небо над ним... Меня прохватывает ознобом.  
   
Статью Ноэлю я сдал вчера вечером. Трижды извинился, сослался на страшную головную боль. Он сам мигреник, так что убеждать не понадобилось. Предостерег, что в феврале лично ему становится совсем хреново, и поблагодарил за материал. На следующей неделе анонсировано открытие очередного автосалона, я не запоминал, какого - Ноэль сказал, что пришлет приглашение, и попросил съездить. Не чтоб статью написать, лично для него. У него какие-то счёты с владельцем. Если сваяю дельный обзор, с указанием сильных и слабых мест новой точки, он оплатит, как эссе.  
Жаль, что эта поездка состоится не сегодня. Я вот-вот рехнусь в четырех стенах.  
Зубы выбивают такую дробь, что картинка перед глазами начинает подпрыгивать. Я разворачиваюсь на пятках, выхожу с балкона и плотно прикрываю створки. Решение рождается независимо, будто приходит извне, и пока я с силой доворачиваю вниз ручку, перекрывая дорогу холоду, я уже прикидываю, что понадобится с собой.  
Термос с горячим кофе. Сэндвич или хот-дог, который можно взять по пути. Сигареты. Телефон. И носки нужно переодеть потеплее.  
   
Десять минут спустя я тяну за хвост приступившего к завтраку Моне:  
\- Пока, дружище.  
Кот высокомерно смотрит на меня холодными спокойными глазами: суета его не впечатлила, а панибратство он не одобряет. Но я тяну ещё раз, показывая, что меня не волнует его мнение, и повторяю:  
\- Пока.  
   
В Сен-Дени живет Мартин, в Севре Ив, в Булонский лес мы тоже ездили с Ивом. Стоп, велю я себе, подходя к машине. Этак если соотносить, кто где живет из тех, с кем я спал, пора прекращать выходить из дому. Выберусь в Булонский лес без всяких ассоциаций. Если чувствую себя так, словно один во всем мире, останусь один и физически. Среди деревьев должно сделаться если не лучше, то хоть легче.  
Станция "Проспект Фош", - объявляю навигатору своё решение. И выезжаю из двора, как только прогревается мотор.  
   
Как давно я, оказывается, не был на улице по-настоящему ранним утром! Еще нет восьми, но утренний час-пик уже начался, приходится стоять на каждом светофоре. Включаю радио - беспричинно счастливый диджей желает всем прекрасного дня и выражает уверенность, что он таким и сложится. Выключаю обратно.  
Запрещаю себе отвлекаться от дороги, смотрю лишь вперёд, ставя на паузу все мысли, и раз за разом концентрируюсь, расслабляя плечи. Но едва отвлекаюсь, они каменеют снова. И ладони сжимаются на руле так, что я ощущаю на левой изрядно растянувшуюся перчатку.  
   
Час спустя, прокляв рабочее утро, собственные биоритмы и январский холод для ровного счета, я наконец паркую "джимни" на той же поляне, где немыслимо давно - месяц назад - мы с Ивом жарили барбекю.  
Глушу мотор, не вылезая из машины набрасываю капюшон и доверху застегиваю пуховик. И лишь завершив все приготовления, открываю дверь и выхожу.  
   
Здесь тихо. Настолько, что я слышу фазы каждого своего шага: надавливание на слой хрусткого с ночи снега, треск тонких льдинок, слом бесцветных сухих травинок под подошвой, когда нога опускается полностью. И снова, и снова... Я дохожу до заиндевевших брёвен, опускаюсь на то же место, где сидел в прошлый раз. Облокачиваюсь о колени, ставлю подбородок на сцепленные пальцы и уставляюсь в никуда.  
Месяц назад я был однозначно счастливее.  
Еще не звучало ни признаний, ни просьб как из третьесортной порнухи. Мы не сталкивались в вопросах политики, социологии, истории. Не расходились во взглядах чуть ли не на каждый предмет, на который посмотрим одновременно.  
Странно, что в новогоднюю ночь я так легко поддался на его манипуляцию. Атмосфера праздника сказалась, что ли? Ив не просто нарушил изначальную договоренность, он разбил её публично, заявив на меня... ну, не права, но притязания. А я ничего не предпринял, чтоб его осадить, и теперь имею дело с последствиями.  
С Ивом скучновато, но дураком я его не считаю. Окапываться на моей территории он начал столь осмотрительно, что я вник в происходящее лишь в минувшие выходные - когда дошло, что он ревнует злее Мартина, при том что я ничего не обещал. Секс у взрослых людей обещанием не считается, но у Ива на этот счёт оказалось иное мнение. А теперь я сам дал повод, по которому он если не ведёт со мной бесед, то крайне напряженно размышляет.  
   
Вечером вторника, когда мы вернулись из кафе и провели второй раунд - не хуже и не лучше предыдущего, - Ив, закурив мою сигарету, полюбопытствовал нарочито безразлично, расскажу ли я про субботу. Я пожал плечами и ответил, что всё прошло нормально. Ну и какой он "в мирной жизни", не унялся Ив, ты не разочаровался? Я внутренне выпрямился и ответил: нет. А дальше Ив пошёл ва-банк. Уставился так же, как когда приехал, и поинтересовался: а обо мне ты рассказывал?  
С меня всякая мягкость слетела, я повернулся всем корпусом и отрезал, чтоб каждый звук был слышен: конечно, нет.  
Ждал реакции от сцены до драки, внутри уже дрожали какие-то струнки, не то от усталости, не то от предвкушения. Перейди мы со слов к делу, закончили бы вечер в больнице. Но Ив помолчал, как-то зачарованно рассматривая, как я зубы стискиваю, и задал следующий вопрос. А у твоего Хоффмана есть кто-нибудь?  
Тут моё терпение лопнуло, и я изложил всё, что имел сказать.  
Что Хоффман не мой, и у нас была дружеская встреча, а не свидание.  
Что звонить мне и проверять, где я и чем занят, бессмысленно и вредно.  
Что существуют личные границы, о которых Ива, видимо, забыли просветить в детстве. И мы их не переступали, в отличие от него, Ива, который по моей топчется, как по своему придверному коврику.  
И что если он, Ив, намерен ревновать к каждому дорожному знаку, то больше ничего знать не будет, я просто замолчу.  
   
Ив выслушал мою отповедь, пару раз попытавшись перебить и всё заметней нервничая, и заверил, что "ничего такого" в виду не имел. Доверяет, дорожит мной и хочет провести со мной жизнь.  
Лучше бы орал, как Мартин.  
Мне страшно надоело хлопать или чужой, или своей дверью, но прогнозы выстраиваются самые пессимистичные. Не возьму в толк, отчего Ив не допускает, что мы встречались без потаённого умысла? Он ведь Алекса даже не видел.  
   
Вытаскиваю из внутреннего кармана нагревшийся от тепла тела портсигар, вынимаю сигарету и не глядя закуриваю. Термос я захватил, а о еде забыл, придётся обойтись стандартным завтрачным набором: кофе и дым.  
За неполных три недели я вымотался, словно никакого отпуска не брал. Клятая психосоматика, игнорируешь проблему, игнорируешь, а потом тебя из постели вышвыривает ни свет ни заря и синяки под глазами замазывать приходится. Хотя в последнее время я и внешним видом пренебрегать начал...  
Уехать бы куда-нибудь, отдохнуть по-настоящему; с какой стати отпуск в одно лицо казался мне фикцией? Жаль, что новогодние траты и Рим основательно подъели бюджет, никуда не сорвёшься. Писать я пару недель мог бы из любой точки, но на отъезд из Парижа нет свободных средств, и еще с месяц не появится.  
А меня, между прочим, в Берлин недавно звали.  
На названии германской столицы я выхожу из оцепенения: сбиваю с нетронутой сигареты столбик пепла, поднимаю голову и наугад определяю, который час. Должно быть около десяти - судя по тому, что глаза уже не только смотрят, но даже видят, и я наконец сравнял состояния "поднялся" и "проснулся". Пора проверить телефон.  
Встаю с бревна, на котором от меня вытаял тёплый отпечаток, расстегиваю пуховик снизу и лезу в карман джинсов за смартфоном. Солнца нет, но снегопад тоже прекратился еще ночью: облака летят выше, и в мире снова светло. Настолько, что не разберёшь, мигает ли индикатор уведомлений. Я нажимаю на хард-кнопку, включая экран - и сразу убеждаюсь, что не зря впускал под полы холод.    
Разблокирую мобильный и сощуриваюсь, глядя на фамилию написавшего. Непривычное выражение лица, я его даже сам ощущаю. Спорим, угадаю, что внутри месседжа.  
   
"Доброе утро, Рен. Надеюсь, у вас всё хорошо? Удачного дня!"  
Отправлено сорок минут назад, в половине десятого. Один в один как вчера и позавчера, перед лекциями, наверное. Я упомянул в субботу, что живу в совином режиме, и Алекс запомнил: несмотря на то, что звук я ложась выключаю, пишет в человеческое время. Как раз когда у меня в обычное утро оживает будильник.  
Как он сказал: "Я неинтересный собеседник в сети"? Зато стабильный. Внезапностей мне в Иве хватает.  
Нажатием вызываю электронную клавиатуру и печатаю:  
"Доброе утро, Алекс! Да, всё в порядке. Нескучных лекций!"  
   
В предыдущие дни мы по паре похожих фраз друг другу написали, но меня диалог устраивает.  
   
Отсылаю реплику, закрываю вацап - и чуть не выпускаю взрывающийся звонком мобильник. Сам не знаю, почему пугаюсь, должно быть, от неожиданности. Мелодия вызова далеко разносится в лесной тишине, и спустя первый судорожный вдох мне уже не хочется её прерывать.  
Кидаю быстрый взгляд на экран: собеседник и впрямь внезапный.  
\- Алло, Шарлин, доброе утро.  
\- О, Рен! - радуется она, будто мог ответить кто-то ещё. - Ты уже встал, говорить можешь?  
\- Я не просто встал, я даже уехал гулять, - я беззвучно хмыкаю. - Что у тебя?  
\- Звоню попросить, - в голосе Шарлин позвякивает капризно-требовательная нотка. Слышать её такой я не люблю, но не перебиваю. - Ты же придёшь в воскресенье с Ивом, правда?  
Я не глядя сажусь обратно на бревно. От моего взгляда в соседнем сейчас прожог появится.  
\- Ну пожа-алуйста, Рен, - угадывает Шарлин изменение в моём молчании. - Вы такая красивая пара, на вас смотреть приятно! Элегантные, похожие...  
\- Он индиец, я японец, - вклиниваюсь я. - Одно лицо.  
\- Да брось, вы в первую очередь французы и родные люди! Я страшно хочу вас увидеть, и...  
\- Лин, - перебиваю я. Она осекается. Редко сокращаю её имя, это прерогатива Сержа, но мне не до вариантов. - Пожалуйста, никогда, слышишь, никогда не обсуждай мои отношения. Они касаются только меня.  
   
Ну и Ива, но Ив ей в качестве моего "плюс один" интересен.  
И это Ив меня целовал под омелой, не я его.  
   
\- Ладно, - растерянно произносит Шарлин, помолчав. - Извини, если поторопила события. Я всего лишь за тебя порадовалась. То есть придёшь один?  
\- Ближе к делу видно будет, - зажмуриваюсь, надавливаю большим и указательным пальцем на точки под бровями, прогоняя предчувствие, что на сей раз легко не выберусь. Оно никуда не девается. - Обещать Ива не стану, извини.  
\- Да, поняла. Но ты-то в любом случае появишься?  
\- Да, - такому карку позавидовала бы ворона. - Приеду, но скажи, что над столиками есть греющие лампы.  
\- И выносные обогреватели, ты что, я при заказе всё оговорила! - она даже слегка сердится. - Сможем нараспашку сидеть!  
\- Ладно, - я вздыхаю мимо мембраны телефона. - Тогда как условлено, в пять вечера в воскресенье, на месте.  
\- Приезжай на метро, чтоб выпить нормально!  
\- Там разберёмся, - уклоняюсь я от прямого ответа. Алкоголь мне сейчас противопоказан, нервы и так звенят, но если обмолвлюсь, Шарлин с трубки не слезет, пока или на прием к себе не затащит, или мы не поругаемся. - Еще что-нибудь?  
\- Какой ты строгий, - она смеётся мягким грудным смехом. - Нет, до послезавтра.  
   
Я нажимаю отбой и некоторое время вслушиваюсь в эхо собственных слов. "Я японец".  
Но в конце концов, разве нет?  
   
Домой я возвращаюсь в двенадцать. Предсказуемо ничего не решил, зато побыл наедине с собой и наконец успокоился. Переодеваюсь в домашнее, умываюсь и, к изумлению Моне, опять опускаю шторы. Заваливаюсь на софу, накрывшись пледом, включаю в планшете "e-book" и одолеваю страниц двадцать Хэрриота. Забавно, ни в пятницу, ни в субботу с Алексом он мне не пригодился: у нас оказалась уйма тем для обсуждения, заготовленная не вспомнилась. Только по-настоящему личного не касались, будто негласно условившись - дальше учебы и работы описания не шли. У Ива просто больная фантазия... Или он забыл, сколько времени понадобилось, чтоб я начал на вопросы отвечать?  
Алексу я, правда, рассказывал о себе. Но когда дома проанализировал, о чём, выдохнул: особого компромата в разговоры не просочилось, мне померещилось с непривычки.  
Я решил твердо: хочу, чтоб его тянуло в Париж, потому что здесь я. Я умею дружить. Это всё остальное я запарываю, а дружить умею.  
   
В конце концов я сдаюсь: выключаю экран, откладываю планшет и прикрываю глаза. Ночью проспал три часа, утром подышал чистым воздухом, а теперь ресницы склеиваются, как намазанные маслом.  
Надеюсь, Ив меня не разбудит.  
Буду спать, а когда проснусь, позвоню в цветочный салон. Закажу оформление корзины для воскресенья...  
На образе "мишка тедди из цветов" я уплываю в тихую темноту.  
   
   
*****  
Хорошо-то как, - единственная мысль, оставшаяся в голове после полных двух часов в "Keep Cool"[56], на репите повторяется внутри, пока я стаскиваю насквозь сырую футболку. Носки и кроссовки засовываю под лавку, прибавляю к футболке волглые штаны и плавки и с облегчением становлюсь под свободный душевой журавль.  
Почему я перестал сюда ходить? С самого июля не появлялся.  
Подставляю лицо под душевые струи - челка сразу липнет ко лбу, но лучше пусть с неё капает вода, чем пот. А остальные волосы я в хвост еще перед выездом завязал, не намокнут.  
Янник глазам не поверил, когда я сегодня в семь утра в спортзал вошёл. Сказал, пожимая руку, что уж не чаял увидеть, думал, я точку сменил... Да нет, вот он я, хмыкнул я смущенно. И отправился на тренажёры. Янник спросил, нужна ли помощь, предложил по окончании за кислородным коктейлем подойти и тихо исчез. А я остался в почти пустом зале - со мной в нём десяти человек не набиралось - и начал напоминать телу, как разгружать голову.  
Грушу надо бить чаще. Не суть важно, выучусь нормально боксировать или нет - в конце концов, я не за этим её луплю, а чтоб в мозгах вот такая блаженная пустота воцарялась после занятия. Заодно руки пожёстче станут, а то за полгода плечи забыли правильный разворот...  
Жгутом скручиваю хвост, оборачиваю вокруг резинки и встаю к лейке душа спиной, поддерживая ладонью непрочный узел. Наклоняюсь вперед, ощущая, как вода бьёт по основанию шеи, горячими ручейками заползая за уши, прикрываю до сих пор больные от недосыпа и слишком яркого света глаза и прислушиваюсь к ощущениям. Мне они нравятся.  
Что творится с ритмом сна в последнюю неделю, хотелось бы мне знать. С самого понедельника не могу толком ни заснуть, ни проснуться, зато встаю так рано, что Моне не приходит, когда зову завтракать. С бессонницей было как-то проще, по крайней мере, она проявлялась предсказуемее.  
Всё, пора выбираться, иначе я в Ихтиандра превращусь.  
Вполоборота выключаю воду, дотягиваюсь до висящего на крюке полотенца и принимаюсь растираться - загривок, плечи, живот. Обёртываю махровое полотнище вокруг бёдер - и кожей ощущаю, что уже не один.  
   
Оборачиваюсь: ну конечно. Высокий красивый араб, с которым мы перекинулись парой взглядов на римских стульях[57], остановился у разделителя к соседней душевой, не таясь оглядывает меня и вежливо улыбается:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе, - я оглядываю его в ответ. На нём тоже лишь полотенце, и фигура оправдывает все ожидания: пропорциональная, аккуратно подкачанная, каждый мышечный кубик вызывает желание тронуть пальцами. Особенно сейчас, когда торс сияет каплями после душа... Я смаргиваю, и он тут же подаёт следующую реплику:  
\- Я вас здесь раньше не видел.  
\- Я давно не приезжал, - не торопясь прохожу мимо, вынимаю из шкафчика смену плавок и футболки. Не глядя замечаю, как он повернулся следом, и не спешу. Стаскиваю с хвоста резинку, пальцами растряхиваю влажные у корней волосы по плечам. В полуподвальное окно бьют косые солнечные лучи - я знаю, что мои мелированные пряди отливают в них светлым золотом.  
Затаённо улыбаюсь, распуская заправленный за край угол полотенца, раскрываю его и откладываю на скамью. Театральную тишину нарушает донесшийся со стороны душевой вздох. Почти не наклоняясь, надеваю плавки, следом джинсы - и араб произносит тягуче, со слышным приятным акцентом:  
\- Я смогу увидеть тебя ещё?  
Я поворачиваюсь, улыбаясь уже в открытую, наклоняю голову к плечу:  
\- Только здесь.  
\- А по чашке кофе? - у него исчерна-карие глаза и тонкий нос с небольшой горбинкой. - Или ты занят?  
\- Есть такое, - я натягиваю футболку. Выходит против воли не как стоило бы, и он, естественно, сразу слышит:  
\- Что, постоянные отношения?  
Я выныриваю из ворота футболки и отвечаю взглядом. Озвучивать очевидное не требуется - мой визави усмехается, потом поднимает вверх указательный палец:  
\- Тогда один момент, - и направляется к своему шкафчику в соседней секции. Мне не видно происходящего, зато слышен шорох расстёгиваемой сумки. Возвращается он, держа в щепоти сквадраченную плотную визитку: - Позвони, когда твои отношения закончатся. Я подожду.  
   
У меня таких визиток не одна визитница набралась бы, если б я коллекционировал.  
   
Аккуратно беру протянутую карточку, чтобы не столкнуться руками, и пробегаю текст: "Амаль Каюм, - а ниже стилизованная под его родную вязь строка: - Спортивный, релаксационный и лечебный массаж". О, надо же, мне встретился некто из сферы Леона.  
Я поднимаю брови и киваю:  
\- Амаль? Красивое имя.  
\- А ты?  
\- Ренард, - я всё разглядываю ворсинки в текстуре визитки, но и опустив глаза замечаю, как он сокращает расстояние. Смуглый палец дотрагивается до бумажного среза, дразняще проводит по нему вправо-влево:  
\- Там не указан массаж простаты, но если б ты знал, как я его работаю, ты бы не колебался.  
Я фыркаю:  
\- Спасибо за рекомендацию, учту, к кому обратиться.  
\- Я профи, - его бархатное внимание окутывает меня теплом. - Набери, если буду интересен. Удачного дня.  
И уходит плавно, как ягуар. Скрывается за рядами шкафчиков. Я секунду смотрю ему вслед, потом вздыхаю - оказывается, последнюю пару минут дышал вполсилы, - и засовываю визитку в задний карман. Пусть полежит.  
   
На часах девять с четвертью, самое время для чашки кофе. Тело звенит от физической радости, каждая мышца рассказывает, что её наконец нагрузили по полной. И жить хочется снова.  
Я взбегаю на нулевой этаж, киваю, прощаясь, украдкой зевающей на ресепшене Селин и выхожу в искрящееся свежим снегом утро. Щурюсь на вычищенном крыльце, козырьком подношу ко лбу ладонь и улыбаюсь - нипочему, просто так.  
Отсюда отправлюсь в "Гиппопотам", позавтракаю, свяжусь с Ивом и велю ехать ко мне. Если Шарлин до такой степени неймётся, сделаю ей дополнительный подарок: приду с ним. В конце концов, с меня не убудет, а Ив может оказаться и занят...  
   
...Но не окажется, смиряюсь спустя пять минут. Ив не на работе, он уже поднялся и как раз ждал, пока проснусь я, чтобы предложить провести день вместе. На приглашение отправиться на день рождения он среагировал по-детски восторженно, и едва мы согласовали время, начал собираться.  
Выворачиваю на бульвар Батиньоль, прикидывая, где припарковаться около "Гиппопотама", и рассеянно кошусь по сторонам. Город залит белым зимним солнцем: оно отражается в лобовых стеклах встречных машин, зеркалит витрины, играет в снеге, которым засыпаны карнизы, газоны, ветки придорожных деревьев. Интересно, что транслирует в такое утро моя любимая станция?   
Тянусь включить магнитолу - и лежащий в углублении над ней смартфон призывно дзинькает.  
Мне следует пожелать, чтоб это был Ив, отчитывающийся, что выезжает. Но внять здравому смыслу не удаётся: я против воли бросаю взгляд на бортовые часы.  
"9:30".  
Сворачиваю на обочину, включаю аварийку и беру телефон в ладонь. Секунду медлю, зачем-то облизывая губы - и разблокирую.  
"Доброе утро, Рен. Какие у вас планы на грядущий день?"  
   
\- Доброе, - произношу я вслух. Хорошо, что вацап не переводит речь в набор текста. Перечитываю месседж, прикусив костяшку пальца, и недолго раздумываю. "Больше общаться", такое он высказывал пожелание? К тому же сам спрашивает о планах, надеюсь, не для проформы...  
"Доброе утро! Еду из спортзала, сейчас позавтракаю и отправлюсь получать цветочную корзину, менеджер салона подтвердила готовность".  
   
Если ему интересно, разовьёт.  
Хоффман онлайн. Я представляю, как он скользит взглядом по моим строчкам, как заканчивает читать, сейчас начнёт... Да: статус меняется на "печатает". Я фыркаю - то ли весело, то ли нервно. Волноваться вроде не с чего.  
   
"Корзину?"  
   
Чётко по сути. Я шевелю губами, но больше вслух ничего не говорю и набираю:  
"Вообще это не совсем корзина, это полуметровый медведь. Мишкой он был только на картинке :) У жены друга сегодня день рождения".  
   
"Понятно :) Желаю вам приятного вечера. Во Франции дни рождения отмечают дома или в кафе?"  
   
"Кто как, - я широко смотрю куда-то поверх экрана. Ручаться за всю Францию не могу. - Я, к примеру, вообще не отмечаю. А Шарлин пригласила всех в японское кафе, слитое с бутиком".  
   
Кто, безмолвно вопрошаю небеса, кто толкал меня под руку? Зачем я говорю ему о себе? Оно мне надо?  
Поздно сожалеть, я уже отослал сообщение.  
   
"Вы не отмечаете день рождения? - закономерно выделяет Хоффман лишнюю фразу. - Простите, если задам неуместный вопрос, но почему?"  
   
"Есть причины, - и очень хочется так и отправить. Даже точку не ставить. Но я заталкиваю грубость обратно: мой собеседник не виноват в существовании Шарлотт. - Алекс, извините, я не люблю это обсуждать".  
   
"Понимаю, еще раз прошу прощения. Повторно желаю вам хорошо провести время".  
   
Обиделся? Нет?  
   
"А сами что вечером делать станете?" - подхватываю провисающий диалог. Пусть близится к завершению, только не к обрыву. Иначе у меня настроение с солнечных высот жахнется прямо на тротуар рядом с машиной.  
   
"Вероятно, то же, что и вчера: займу себя книгой и высплюсь. На неделе мне не хватает времени для нормального отдыха".  
   
Я пересматриваю фразы слово за словом и силюсь сообразить, что меня в них смущает. Словно кроме букв есть еще что-то, некая тень за строками... Глупость, но легче проверить, чем потом мучиться, что что-то пропустил.  
"У вас тоже солнечно?" - пишу, просто чтоб не пропасть из онлайна.  
   
"К сожалению, да".  
   
Я резко выдыхаю через нос:  
"Почему к сожалению?"  
   
Если это не оговорка вроде моей, я наушники съем.  
Хоффман молчит.  
Я тоже.  
   
"У меня вторые сутки болит голова, - отвечает он наконец. - От света обычно всегда хуже".  
   
Так вот в чём...  
Что ж, я, по крайней мере, не выдумал. Он и правда говорит через силу. Или через боль - я в курсе, что такое мигрень.  
Пить таблетки не предложу, наверняка он уже принял и не помогло. Я скажу другое.  
   
"Алекс, вырубите телефон, зашторьте окна и поставьте фрамугу на проветривание. И ложитесь спать сразу, только обязательно укройтесь как следует. Обязательно, слышите?"  
   
И хватит со мной трепаться, при головной боли экранная яркость даже на минимуме глаза режет...  
   
"Хорошо", - отзывается он кратко. Или кротко. Поди угадай интонации человека, который и вживую общается мерным ровным голосом.  
   
"Сделаете?"  
   
"Да. Сейчас закончу редактировать план семинара и последую вашему совету".  
   
"К черту план, - отрезаю я, не давая сбить себя с толку. - Допишете вечером, когда встанете. Главное, у вас есть основа!"  
   
На сей раз он что-то печатает сразу, едва получив сообщение. И спустя две секунды я получаю ответ.  
   
":) :) :)"  
   
Откидываю голову на спинку сиденья и подозрительно смотрю на смайлы: не мог же их в самом деле прислать Хоффман? Электронные рожицы при его манере общения непредставимы настолько же, насколько вживую выглядит невозможной улыбка.  
   
"Рен, ваша категоричность замечательна, - читаю, скептически подёргав носом, упавшую следом развёрнутую реплику. - Не понимаю, почему, но я послушал вас, опустил штору и открыл окно".  
   
"Я не категоричный, я просто знаю, о чём говорю, - неважно, что он запомнит и сделает выводы. Кто за компом торчит, когда глазам от света больно?! Мазохист несчастный. - И я прав. Не забудьте накрыться".  
   
"Не забуду, - должно быть, он и впрямь ложится, ответ следует после небольшой паузы. - Спасибо".  
   
"Не за что. Отдыхайте, ладно?"  
   
"Постараюсь :)"  
   
Я медленно, будто сам хочу спать, смежаю веки. И в наступившей под ними темноте с радужными пятнами изо всех сил желаю, чтоб головная боль у Хоффмана прошла. Пусть преподаватель биологии в Берлинском университете отсыпается и отдыхает, буду держать это в уме - и поеду к Шарлин с лёгким сердцем. Впереди встреча с друзьями, всё пройдёт легко, весело и без неожиданностей. По крайней мере, я очень рассчитываю.  
   
Выключаю аварийку, выруливаю с края дороги обратно на свою полосу и беру курс прямиком на "Гиппопотам". Встану на платной стоянке, не заморачиваясь с поисками парковки: оказывается, я зверски голоден. Успел забыть, как утренние тренировки аппетит будят.  
Всю дорогу до кафе я не отвлекаясь ни на что мечтаю о громадной кружке капучино и о полноценном завтраке.  
   
   
*  
"Флористическая скульптура", как пафосно обозвали медведя в цветочном салоне, проходит в дверной проём моего "джимни" лишь под углом, а вертикальное положение приходится придавать уже внутри. Я наконец справляюсь с этой непростой задачей и в итоге собой даже горжусь: умудрился не только впихнуть конструкцию на пассажирское сиденье, но и не залапать отпечатками пальцев хрусткий целлофан. И шелковые ленты, составляющие сложный бант, в полной целости. Не стану его отсюда вытаскивать в квартиру, пусть до вечера остаётся, а когда вручу, проблема габаритов сделается проблемой уже Сержа.  
И вспомнит он меня по пути домой добрым словом, - я весело улыбаюсь.  
Нужно проверить, где Ив: я провозился дольше, чем рассчитывал, он мог уже приехать и встать у меня во дворе.  
Последняя мысль не слишком радует. Но я пригласил его сам, меня никто не вынуждал, к тому же я не забыл, как осенью скрыл день рождения Леона. Конечно, тогда мы сошлись еще недостаточно близко, но мне было не по себе. Если теперь умолчу постоянному любовнику о дне рождения Шарлин, с которой он с некоторых пор знаком лично... Проще сразу позвонить сегодняшнему Амалю.  
   
Нет, - на последнем соображении я даже качаю головой, - вновь перебирать амалей не хочу. С Ивом мне повезло, мы столковались почти сразу как меня вычеркнул Мартин, зато между Вэлом и Мартином я много кого попробовал. На жизнь вперед насытился случайными см _ы_ чками, когда сперва легчает, а после удавиться охота от пульсирующего в затылке одиночества.  
Пусть всё останется как есть, тем более что у меня в последнее время не только ритм сна свихнулся, но и либидо. Вроде возраст давно не подростковый, на улице не лето, а секс нужен всё чаще, как и не было охлаждения после Рима. Да, у меня случались партнеры изобретательней Ива, зато он тоже всегда готов. Трах у нас не заоблачный, но регулярный и безотказный. Порвать с ним и метаться в поисках кого угодно, когда от гормонов мозги взрываются? Нет уж, спасибо.  
Амаль, - я вновь мысленно представляю его, от изящных ступней до маленьких, по-женски красивых ушей, - Амаль останется на крайний случай. Надеюсь, его не произойдёт, но визитку приберегу.  
   
"Отчитайся о местоположении", - вбиваю в вацап, покончив с сомнительным самоанализом. Ив несколько секунд не подает признаков жизни, а затем проявляется в сети:  
"Только что припарковался под старым клёном в твоём дворе".  
Именно этого я и ожидал.  
"Меня промурыжили битых полчаса, - описываю положение дел, - но я уже выезжаю. Ничего?"  
"Не вопрос, я спокойно сижу. У меня хорошая печка!"  
Ладно, по крайней мере, не замёрзнет. Я завожу мотор, отстранённо косясь на зайчики, отскакивающие на приборную панель от моего браслета. Солнце гранится в звеньях, и он кажется белым, будто раскалённым. Скольжу ладонью по рулю, опуская запястье ниже - и брызги света исчезают, забирая с собой какое-то неоформленно-неприятное чувство.  
   
К дому я подруливаю спустя двадцать минут - как назло, попал в "красную линию" и стоял на каждом перекрестке вплоть до собственного. Во дворе заняты чуть ли не все места, но моё, рядом с которым приткнулся Ив, волшебным образом свободно. Пробираюсь к нему, и лишь обогнув "фиат" понимаю, отчего: предусмотрительный Лафлёр поставил посредине квадрата, где должен разместиться мой джип, пятилитровку с омывайкой. Я отстегиваю ремень, выпрыгиваю из машины, чтоб отставить бутылку в сторону, и приветственно взмахиваю Иву, лишь сейчас обнаружившему моё появление:  
\- Ты супер.  
\- Привет, - он тоже выходит из салона, - решил подстраховаться.  
\- Своевременно, - я оглядываю запружённый автомобилями двор, - у меня здесь что, собрание сегодня какое-то?  
\- Не уверен, но кажется в кафе ниже по улице свадьба. Пока тебя ждал, с двумя поругался. Внаглую на флягу лезли, как не видели!  
\- Спасибо, - я сжимаю его предплечье. - Пошли наверх, машину запирай.  
   
В лифте Ив держится на удивление обособленно, будто мы пара случайно встретившихся соседей, но не успеваю я толком впечатлиться, накидывается прямо в прихожей:  
\- Скажи, что у нас есть время? Я до ночи не выдержу.  
Я уворачиваюсь от поцелуя и киваю:  
\- Есть.  
   
Со вторника пауз не берем, я разработал его так, что вхожу без смазки, но Ив не иначе моей горячкой заразился: не то что перерывов не предлагает, наоборот - даёт так, что я почти отключаюсь от внутреннего наблюдателя.  
Я готов велеть идти в комнату, иначе трахну его здесь же, у банкетки - и осекаюсь. Ив смотрит в пол, теребя зубами верхнюю губу, и выглядит каким-то потерянным. Словно не жёг меня только что глазами так, что они светились в полумраке.  
\- Что? - голос против воли делается участливым. Напрасно он именно сейчас, но... - Ив?  
Он не отвечает словами: шагает вперёд и прячет лицо у меня на шее. Обнимает обеими руками, тихонько вздыхает... Такого я вообще не ожидал.  
\- Эй, - я легонько встряхиваю его, - у тебя что-то произошло?  
Он лишь мотает головой. Объятие такое, как я люблю - крепкое, сильное. Если б ещё не помнить, что сам учил, как мне нравится...  
Ив наконец побеждает свой странный приступ: выпрямляется и заглядывает мне в глаза, так глубоко, точно рассчитывает высмотреть на дне какой-то неведомый ответ.  
\- Извиниться хочу. За то, что достал тебя вконец.  
Я непонимающе пожимаю плечами, но молчу и жду продолжения: вид у Ива больной и решительный.  
\- Я страшно переживал после Италии, что тебя теряю. Ты... ты постоянно ускользаешь, а я не улавливаю, что делаю неверно. Ну объясняй мне, пожалуйста. Я же... я не нарочно, я стараюсь как могу, а тебя даже старание злит!  
   
Если б у меня не бился так тяжко пульс - там, внизу, - я бы смог наверное поддержать разговор. Но от того, как Ив ко мне льнёт... Я уже почти не помню, что изначально он обнимался, еле касаясь...  
   
\- Да ещё этот немец, - продолжает Ив тихо, но с напором. - Он ведь не отберёт тебя у меня?  
\- Не такое уж я сокровище, чтоб отбирать, - я пробую засмеяться. Удаётся средне, а Ив прижимает мне между ног сложенную лодочкой ладонь - как "ракушку" у хоккейного нападающего:  
\- А я другого мнения.  
   
Не успеваю себя остановить - и подаюсь навстречу его пальцам. От усилия сдержаться закусываю щеку, чувствую, как мелко дрожат ноздри...  
Нет.  
Когда я сверху, меня потом не так знобит изнутри. А физиологически разницы мало.  
\- Если другого, - выталкиваю непослушными губами, - покажи, какого.  
Ив задевает дыханием моё ухо:  
\- Дай мне побыть верхним.  
Я зажмуриваюсь от расползающихся по шее мурашек, спину протряхивает короткой судорогой... Но здесь - здесь объяснить выше моих сил.  
Я сам целую его, глубоко, долго. Чтоб забыл о своём предложении. И командую спустя очень длинную минуту:  
\- Шагай.  
   
   
*  
К "Кицунэ" мы подъезжаем, когда сумерки из серых перетекают в стеклянно-синие. Я веду машину по Елисейским полям и отрывочно вспоминаю, как неделю - нет, уже дольше - назад мы гуляли с Алексом под этими же светящимися деревьями. Только мы поднимались к Триумфальной арке и брели по противоположной стороне бульвара. По-моему, на уровне "Диснея" с его циклопическим Санта-Клаусом как раз восстановили непринужденный тон... Я кошусь влево и встречаюсь с белобородым стариком глазами. Он не отвечает.  
Ив переставил "скульптуру" из разноцветных цветов на колени; она загораживает ему прямой обзор, а меня лишает доступа к правому зеркалу, но мы не жалуемся - и без того опаздываем. Надо ж было заснуть после секса, где моё чувство долга... Терпеть не могу выпадения из плана.  
\- В соседнем квартале зелёная парковка, - Ив торопливо взмахивает рукой, не отрываясь от схемы в планшете, - сворачивай, сворачивай!  
\- Уже.  
Он молодец, где бы мы вблизи Лувра нашли место... Разве что на платной. Думать не хочется, во что бы обошёлся вечер в центре города при том, что я решил экономить и собрать сумму на Берлин в кратчайшие сроки.  
\- Но не на метро же было ехать с этим, - замечаю вслух, мотнув головой на цветочного медведя. Ив согласно кивает, взгляд у него всё ещё несобранный:  
\- Не довезли бы, изломали.  
Я решил, что "тедди" будет от нас обоих. Ив озаботился со своей стороны бутылкой марочного шампанского, а я... Вон она, моя тонкая твердая коробка. В сумке на заднем сиденье.  
\- Знак, - Ив наклоняется к боковому стеклу, впереди у него целлофановые уступы. - Заезжай.  
\- Ага.  
Из машины мы выметаемся, напоследок глянув на часы: 16:53. Пешего пути минут на пять... Успеваем.  
\- Надо мне было сзади сесть, - пыхтит Ив на ходу, поправляя разлетающиеся волосы, - я не догадался.  
\- Неважно, - я экономлю дыхание. - Зато ты паркинг нашёл.  
   
Квартал по кромке и еще квартал наискось и вглубь... К "Кицунэ" мы вылетаем из переулка взмыленными, но тик-в-тик вовремя. Около двух соединенных столиков уже собралось человек шесть - и когда мы подходим, прямо в меня упираются мёртвые от страшного напряжения глаза Шарлин.  
Ого.  
   
\- Привет, - здороваюсь вроде бы со всеми, но обращаясь к ней одной. Сбоку, из темноты вне кругов от греющих ламп, выныривает Серж. Я на автомате встряхиваю его руку и взглядом спрашиваю: в чём дело? Он так же молча указывает на кого-то из гостей. Как можно непринужденней оборачиваюсь - и понимаю.  
Бесполезно оправдывать пришедшую гостью: она ни в чём не виновата, и Шарлин это наверняка сознаёт... Никто не в курсе проблемы Кристофов, кроме меня.  
\- Анри, зайчонок, ну-ка, давай мы с тобой сядем, - воркует с малышом в теплом комбинезоне незнакомая девушка, и тут же, перебивая себя, продолжает разговор с остальной компанией: - Конечно, чудесно, что Кристоф собрала нас! Шарлин, ты просто ангел. Я совсем закрутилась с Анри, а сегодня еще гувернантка заболела... Когда я представила, что не попаду к тебе вечером, сама чуть не слегла!  
Она смеется журчащим смехом, устраиваясь глубже в плетёном кресле, а меня впервые посещает сомнение, что вечер сложится благополучно.  
   
Впрочем, через пару часов я успокаиваюсь: Шарлин не из тех, кто позволяет себе срывы на публике. Она взяла себя в руки и держится великолепно - великолепно вдвойне, если учесть, какой у нее был вначале взгляд. Серж ею откровенно гордится. Я сижу, завернувшись в куртку, тяну третий по счету безалкогольный мохито и про себя радуюсь, что они когда-то нашли друг друга в толкучке на Бульмише[58].  
\- Рен, - окликает именинница, - ты моё чудо и зверский восторг! Где, где ты купил?  
\- Заказал с японского и-бея, - я прикидываюсь, что это пустяки, но на самом деле мне очень приятно. Шарлин прижимает к груди коробку с дисками и обозначает губами поцелуй.  
\- "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion"[59], - девчоночьим полушёпотом в третий раз зачитывает Сержу название и тут же добавляет для "взрослости": - Нет, прикинь, Рен лицуху достал! Подарочную! Оба сезона!  
\- Сказала бы мне, я бы тебе в Париже раздобыл, - для порядка сердится Серж, украдкой показывая мне большой палец.  
\- В Париже не то! Здесь же аутентичные диски, японские для японцев!  
\- И без сабов.  
\- Сабы у меня на скачанной версии есть, подключаемые! Не проблема!  
Серж смотрит на жену с непривычной улыбкой, как на любимого ребенка, а я обещаю:  
\- Там вроде третий сезон снимают, я читал... Хочешь, куплю, когда выпустят?  
Шарлин поднимает тёмно-алые ресницы, обегая глазами моё лицо, и меня внезапно озаряет: она знает, что я знаю. Между нами словно протягивается нить незримого понимания. Я улыбаюсь - совсем чуть-чуть, подбодрить, что она классно держится, что всё в порядке, - и так же незаметно киваю.  
\- Купи, - произносит Шарлин раздельно, не отворачиваясь. И находит под столом запястье Сержа.  
   
С Ивом вновь оказалось проще, чем я опасался: он в первые же пять минут непринужденно всех поприветствовал, сел по правую руку от меня и больше ничем не выделил, что мы вдвоём. Познакомить нас Кристофам пришлось лишь с двумя: с каким-то парнем, чьего имени я не запомнил, и с девушкой, явившейся с сыном. Она представилась как Франческа. Вторые двое оказались парой, сложившейся в новогоднюю ночь: Аврил и Доминик. Они, конечно, поглазели немного на нас обоих - шутка ли, признание в любви наблюдали! - но быстро потеряли интерес, и я успокоился.  
   
Я смотрю на неиссякаемую реку туристов, обтекающую зону столиков, провожаю остановившимся взглядом огни ползущих по узкой дороге такси и даже не зябну. А когда становится скучно, закуриваю. В общей беседе участия почти не принимаю, мне нормально и так. В меру смеюсь над шутками, немного поддерживаю разговоры о новогодних премьерах, обсуждаю, на что стоит пойти, а что заведомо должно потерпеть фиаско... Скоро восемь, в общем настроении убавилось яркости, но добавилось тепла. Не последнюю роль в нём играет красное вино - я не удосужился поинтересоваться маркой, но вся компания пьёт, исключая меня и Франческу. Та без ложной стыдливости пояснила, что кормит сына.  
На ребенке я стараюсь не фокусироваться. Шарлин тоже, но причины у нас прямо противоположные. Я не против детей, только не так близко.  
Когда маленькое человеческое существо в пятый раз за вечер принимается истошно орать без видимых причин, упрямо выплевывая пустышку, моё терпение опасно приближается к черте, за которой следует взрыв. Я встаю, извиняюсь и отхожу якобы в туалет.  
Отступаю из освещенной зоны, прячусь за стволом большого старого тополя и задумываюсь ни о чём. Идущие мимо люди минуют меня, будто я часть дерева, никто не замечает и не поворачивается. Я есть, но меня нет. Вернусь, когда Анри прекратит надрываться, от его воплей у меня начинает стонать голова.  
Кстати о больной голове... Интересно, проснулся ли Хоффман - и если да, как себя чувствует?  
Я пока не писал ему первым, и мысль, не дающую покоя четвертый день кряду, стоило бы озвучить не в вацапе, но какие еще есть варианты? А вопрос о самочувствии прекрасный предлог для завязывания беседы.  
Оглядываюсь на отлично просматривающуюся в ночной темноте компанию за сдвинутыми столами: Ив по-прежнему на своём месте, сквозь детский рёв развлекает беседой задёрганную Франческу, Шарлин что-то оживленно обсуждает с Аврил, Доминик, Серж и безымянный парень тоже ведут увлечённый разговор. Моего отсутствия пока никто не хватился.  
Я вынимаю телефон, прикусываю изнутри губу и решительно открываю вацап.  
   
"Алекс, добрый вечер. Пишу, чтобы спросить, как вы".  
Мне очень хочется, чтобы он ответил, потому что это будет как ни крути самое содержательное общение за всё празднование.  
   
"Добрый вечер, Рен, - я пропустил, как он появился в онлайне. - Благодарю вас, подействовало. Я проснулся десять минут назад и собирался написать вам, чтобы сказать спасибо".  
   
В груди теплеет, словно я пил не мохито. Сработало! Поспешно прижимаю палец к значкам клавиатуры:  
"Я очень рад, и не благодарите".  
   
"Вы дали совет по личному опыту?"  
   
Что-то в таком роде спрашивал у него я. И он не то чтобы соврал... Но ответил не правду.  
"Да", - печатаю кратко.  
   
"Ясно".  
   
"Алекс, - подхожу я к интересующей теме, - у меня есть к вам вопрос. И, может быть, предложение".  
   
"Я весь внимание".  
   
Чёрт, как жаль, ну как жаль, что я его сейчас не вижу! И даже не слышу, но в телефонном разговоре у меня бы об этом упомянуть не получилось... А ждать следующей встречи вживую еще неизвестно, сколько придётся.  
"Мы общаемся на английском, - сердце упорно подкатывает к горлу, точно я собрался прыгнуть с парашютом. - В нём у адресатного местоимения второго лица нет разделения на формальное и неформальное обращение, но в французском есть. В немецком ведь тоже?"  
   
Я глянул в "Гугле", но не вполне уловил нюансы. Надеюсь, Хоффман сейчас понимает, о чём спрашиваю.  
   
"Да, "Sie" и "Du", аналогично "Вы" и "Ты" в французском", - приходит от него реплика на трёх языках сразу. И следом уточнение: "А почему вы спрашиваете?"  
   
"Погодите, - не сбивай меня, у меня и так пальцы с ничего неметь вздумали. - А когда вы мне пишете, какое местоимение произносите про себя по-немецки? До перевода?"  
   
"Безусловно, Sie", - отзывается он мгновенно. Между прочим, у меня и тени сомнения в том, как ответит, не было. Осталось выяснить самое интересное.  
   
"Ага. Я тоже думаю про себя "Вы". И в этой связи у меня идея".  
   
Довольно бессмысленная, учитывая, что общаться мы продолжим в любом случае по-английски, и всё же...  
   
"Какая?" - мне въяве слышно его заинтересованность. И недогадливость.  
   
"Давайте перейдем в мысленных обращениях на "Ты", в смысле - на "Du"?"  
   
Если уж дружить собираемся... дистанция длинновата.  
   
Ответа нет. Ни немедленного, ни с запозданием. У меня горячие ладони, а подушечки пальцев ледяные - указательный проскальзывает, приходится подышать на него:  
"Алекс?"  
   
"Спасибо, - я будто слышу негромкий голос без модуляций. - Мне будет приятно думать о вас так, Рен. Только дайте мне немного времени, чтобы перестроиться".  
   
Да ради Бога. Завтра нарочно уточню, получилось у него или нет.  
"А вы прямо в тексте "Du" пишите", - предлагаю, сам боясь того, что печатаю. Сейчас сочтёт, что я перехожу границы...  
   
"Чтобы вы были уверены? :)"  
   
"Я тоже могу писать "ты", если хотите", - почему-то меня задевает его незлая насмешка, чуть не забываю кавычки для французского.  
   
"Я поверю на слово".  
   
У меня закрываются глаза. На секунду. И наваливается усталость: встал в шесть, и с тех пор ни разу толком не присел. Ив меня умотал до отключки, но это ведь не отдых был...  
"Ладно, - набираю я. По времени вышла пауза размером с хоффмановскую. - Тогда отбой, наверное?"  
   
"Надеюсь, вы провели хороший вечер", - откликается он вместо прощания. Должно быть, решил, что раз я общаюсь, то уже вернулся домой. А кстати неплохо бы начать туда собираться.  
   
"Да, нормальный. Доброй ночи, Алекс?" - не стану вдаваться в уточнения. Они по большому счёту несущественны.  
   
"Доброй ночи, Рен".  
   
Я сворачиваю вацап, выхожу из-за тополя - и чуть не спотыкаюсь о подошедшего сбоку Ива. Он так смотрит, что мне вдруг делается неспокойно. В чём дело? У меня что-то не то с лицом? Сейчас спросит, с кем я переписывался, и...  
Неужели мне всегда придётся так жёстко себя взнуздывать в его присутствии?  
\- Рен, - заговаривает Ив протяжно, глядя куда-то над моим плечом, - я сегодня долго думал и решил... В общем... Мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить.  
   
Я не верю в дурные предчувствия, но в совпадения в последние недели тоже верю всё меньше. Ив во второй раз накладывается на Алекса в реальном времени, и мне внезапно кажется, что это неслучайно. И ни к чему хорошему.  
Некогда думать, откуда взялась эта уверенность.  
\- О чём? - я насторожённо хмурюсь.  
\- Поделиться мыслями. Не волнуйся, ничего глобально нового.  
Ну ладно.  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Нет, наедине. - Он всё еще глядит мне за спину, будто за ней нечто донельзя увлекательное. - Можно я завтра заеду?  
Значит, напрашиваться ко мне ночевать не станет, отправится домой. Я благодарно улыбаюсь:  
\- Конечно. Только с утра я работать буду.  
\- Я тоже, - напоминает Ив, беря меня под руку. - Из салона вечером нагряну.  
   
Я соглашаюсь, и мы возвращаемся к остальным.  
   
   
*  
Понедельничное утро застаёт меня на том же месте, что и воскресное. Правда, сегодняшний заход на тренажёры дался тяжелее - нагрузка после долгого перерыва, кажется, все мышцы молочной кислотой забила, - но это меня не остановило. Янник изобразил олимпийское приветствие и выразил надежду, что я не брошу снова. Я виновато-весело пообещал, что постараюсь.  
Всё равно у меня непонятно что с режимом творится. Зимой я обычно сплю больше, встаю тяжелее, просыпаюсь лишь после пары чашек кофе и нескольких сигарет, а с этого января через ночь обхожусь пятью часами сна. Жду от тела, когда начнётся откат, а реакция не наступает. Теперь еще и вскакиваю спозаранку, будто проспал нечто важное! Принимаюсь метаться по квартире в поисках, чем себя занять, и лучше физически: статьи потребность в трате энергии не удовлетворяют... Когда сегодня в шесть утра ситуация повторилась в четвертый раз, я предложил самому себе вчерашний сценарий. Плюсов множество, минусов никаких, а со странностями режима ближе к лету разберусь, если до тех пор не пройдут.  
И спать, между прочим, совершенно не хочется. Может, я решил в жаворонка переквалифицироваться, только забыл себе об этом сообщить?  
   
\- Чао, Селин, - киваю вновь дежурящей на ресепшене спортивной блондинке, она ответно улыбается, перегибаясь через стойку:  
\- Удачного начала недели, Рен! У вас чёлка сырая, почему фен не взяли? Внизу же есть!  
Я раскрытой пятерней отбрасываю со лба влажные волосы:  
\- Да нормально, я на машине.  
\- Ну как хотите. Заглядывайте!  
\- Непременно.  
   
Выхожу - и сразу закуриваю, нарушая все правила здорового образа жизни. Конечно, стоило бы выждать хоть час, но... Но какая, в конце концов, разница?  
Мой джип коротко чирикает, снимаясь с сигнализации, и я прямо с сигаретой забираюсь внутрь. Включаю радио - совсем тихо, чтобы не заглушало другие возможные звуки, - и жду, гипнотизируя глазами телефон. Систематичность отличная штука, но способна так разбаловать цээнэс, что хаос на сравнении предпочтительнее. Привыкаешь к повторяющимся событиям, и при сбое в графике пока разберёшься, как перестроиться, невроз заработаешь.  
Щелкаю хард-кнопкой смартфона, вызывая экран блокировки с крупными цифрами часов. "10:03". Вот, пожалуйста! И где хвалёная немецкая пунктуальность? Тридцать четыре минуты уже караулю.  
Не собираюсь я сам писать. У нас договоренность иначе выглядела.  
   
Дзинь, - мне кажется, или даже у мобильного в звуке сейчас слышно облегчение? Я медленно давлю на кнопку еще раз, вызываю главный экран. Я знаю, кто это, не потому что время его, а не Ива, не потому что сторожу приветствие... Просто знаю и всё. И не имею права высказывать за ожидание: претензии это полная чушь.  
Отжимаю значок с зеленой трубкой в обводке реплики, смотрю на уведомление рядом с именем собеседника и открываю, не вчитываясь в превью.  
   
"Доброе утро, Рен. Простите, что поздно пишу, меня задержали на кафедре. В понедельник я консультирую соискателей, и один из них хотел получить ответы на все вопросы. Кажется, он не спросил у меня только о смысле жизни. Вы онлайн? Еще раз извините, что заставил ждать".  
   
Я перечитываю месседж трижды, взашей прогоняя сомнение, что всё же не задремал. С подобными пояснениями, насколько помню, не напрягался никто из моих знакомых, никогда. И он же не обязан оправдываться...  
"Доброе, Алекс, - отвечаю, глядя не на клавиатуру, а по-прежнему на лог. Не могу отвести взгляд от последней реплики. - Всё нормально, вы ведь написали! И вам не нужно ничего объяснять".  
   
"Я планировал пожелать доброго утра полчаса назад, но мне не удалось. Не хочу, чтобы вы сочли, что я забыл или мне наскучило с вами общаться".  
   
Он невозможен. Таких людей не бывает.  
   
"Я не счёл! А сейчас консультация закончилась?"  
   
Его легко представить на университетской кафедре или в лектории. Куда проще, чем пытаться вообразить в блузе и у мольберта. Интересно, среди студентов есть мои ровесники?  
   
"Нет, но я взял десятиминутный перерыв между предыдущим и следующим соискателем", - отзывается Хоффман невозмутимо.  
   
Однозначно. Не бывает.  
   
"Спасибо, - набираю одной рукой, пытаясь параллельно открыть второй портсигар. С трудом, но удаётся, я даже не рассыпаю сигареты. - Пусть остальные, сколько их там, окажутся не столь любознательными!"  
   
"Они забавные :), - я как раз успеваю вновь закурить и в голос фыркаю над определением. - Правда, чаще я отсылаю их искать ответы в литературе. Знание, полученное самостоятельно, усваивается глубже, чем услышанное от другого человека".  
   
Я не отказался бы побывать на какой-нибудь из его лекций. Хоть Хоффман и считает себя лояльным, у него должны по струнке ходить. И на парах наверняка царит мёртвая тишина.  
А сейчас он стоит с мобильным в руке, а вокруг раздаются негромкие голоса, и возможно он кому-то что-нибудь говорит сам - с шершаво-глубокими обертонами в отрывистой речи...  
   
"Рен, - возвращает меня к действительности реплика вдогонку предыдущей, - скажите, у вас получилось мысленно перестроиться в обращениях?"  
   
Ой. Ой!  
Написать честно? Отмолчаться? Нет, есть еще ход:  
"А у вас?"  
   
"Да, - отзывается он без заминки. - Обычно мне сложнее перейти на "Du", но с... - я прикладываю титаническое усилие, чтоб сменить ракурс восприятия, зажмуриваюсь и после глубокой до головокружения затяжки читаю, вернув зрению резкость: - ...но с тобой это произошло почти естественно. Однако ты не ответил".  
   
Я закусываю губы, в нерешительности прижимаю к ним сжатый кулак, чтоб не вздрагивали. По-моему, я рассчитывал, что это Хоффман будет на моём месте и в моём замешательстве, а не я!  
"У меня пока не вышло", - пишу, будто прыгая в воду с незнакомого берега. Отправляю и жду, часто постукивая пальцами по оплётке руля. Он что-то печатает. Только бы не очень обиделся... Я же не нарочно. Просто с утра не вспомнил вчерашний разговор и не настроился.  
   
"Почему? Ты сожалеешь о предложении или тебя что-то смущает?"  
   
Строгие светлые глаза за прямоугольными линзами очков глядят прямо и жёстко, короткая чёлка не прикрывает складку между бровями, глубокие линии от крыльев носа к краям рта делаются при улыбке еще резче...  
А, ладно, пропадать так с музыкой.  
"Мне это еще в Париже пришло в голову, когда мы возле Центра Помпиду стояли. Но вживую не казалось, что... - я сощуриваюсь, будто передо мной прицел, а не экран, и выделяю написание курсивом, - _ты_ меня заметно старше. Наверное, упоминание о кафедре и студентах сбивает, надо было предлагать на месте".  
   
Отправляю - и с макушки до пят пронизывает худшим, чем вчера, сожалением: я его сейчас не вижу. Не вижу, как он читает местоимение на французском.  
Всё, что мне остаётся - следить за статусом собеседника и ждать, пока он допечатает.  
   
"Тебя смущает моя профессия или мой возраст?"  
   
Я только головой кручу, получив этот вопрос. В горле застревает сухой смех: да, в умении схватывать главное Хоффману не откажешь. С первых минут знакомства.  
"Не знаю, - признаюсь честно. - Хотя нет, пожалуй, всё же профессия, у меня почти все друзья старше".  
   
А близкие и вовсе без исключений.  
   
"Я могу не упоминать о биологии, пока ты не привыкнешь", - предлагает Алекс, чуть помедлив. Мне почему-то кажется, что его сложившаяся ситуация забавляет. Конечно, ему-то легче! - "Или всё же вернуться к вежливой форме?"  
   
Если соглашусь, он что, в самом деле вновь начнет думать обо мне на "вы"? Устрашающая самоорганизация.  
   
"Нет!" - вырывается у меня параллельно. Три буквы, знак препинания и электронный ввод. Пальцы поспевают быстрее мыслей, и он сразу отвечает:  
"Спасибо. Рен, извини, десять минут прошли дважды. Мне пора вернуться к пугающей тебя работе".  
   
Теперь я смеюсь по-настоящему. Сам дал повод дразнить!  
"Иди конечно. А я поеду завтракать, после спортзала зверски есть хочется".  
   
"Приятного аппетита заранее".  
   
"Ага. А тебе умных студентов".  
   
"Спасибо :)"  
   
Я продолжаю смотреть на экран еще секунд семь, пока он не пропадает из онлайна. Интересно, выходя в вацап, он общается только с одним собеседником за раз? И много ли у него собеседников, исключая коллег?  
   
Пока я веду "джимни" к парковке около "Гиппопотама", последняя мысль волшебным образом выворачивается в более личную. Я один, можно не следить за лицом, и потому отвязаться от лишних соображений не удается ни в какую - ни паркуясь, ни войдя в кафе и заказав завтрак.  
Вчера я велел Хоффману не преодолевать боль, назло ей продолжая писать, а лечь спать. И он послушался. Да, он уже упоминал, что я обладаю недюжинной убедительностью, но не в ней же дело?  
Он лёг и проспал до вечера. Означает ли это, что живёт один? А если нет, то с кем? И в каких отношениях? Говорил ведь о некой "личной сфере" и проблемах в ней, когда приехал всучить мне деньги "за моральный ущерб"...  
Я бы человеку, который ему позволил на вторые сутки приступа статью дорабатывать, голову откусил.  
   
\- Ренард, - возникает сбоку улыбчивый официант. Этот даже Анук превзошел, в курсе не только моей фамилии, но и имени. - Доброе утро, ваш стейк почти готов, прошу прощения за небольшую заминку. Вынести пока кофе?  
\- Несите, - соглашаюсь я, бросив взгляд на приколотый к форменной рубашке бейдж. "Морис".  
   
Телефон издает приглушённый курткой звук. Я встаю, чтоб вынуть его из внутреннего кармана, возвращаю кожанку на вешалку и падаю обратно за стол, опираясь подбородком на согнутое запястье. Алекс ушёл вкладывать знания в студенческие головы, методом исключения - в вацапе Ив.  
   
В самом деле.  
   
"Солнце, между прочим, ты когда заедешь на установку бесключевого доступа и поговорить с Клодин? Не хочешь сегодня, у нас как раз затишье?"  
Не помешало бы, но только не теперь. У меня в планах маячит не проведенная после ремонта генеральная уборка. Я даже к Новому году не заставил себя вытащить ни одной насадки к пылесосу кроме основной, а сейчас настроение есть.  
"И тебе доброе утро, - набираю ответ. - Давай завтра или послезавтра, ладно? Обязательно".  
"Я к тебе заскочу сегодня после работы?" - уточняет он, не огорчившись. Должно быть, не особо и рассчитывал.  
"Да, договорились ведь. До вечера".  
"До вечера", - соглашается Ив на удивление кратко. Если б минутой раньше не обмолвился про затишье, я списал бы лапидарность на загруженность с клиентами, а так...  
   
Встряхиваю волосами, отгоняя прошедший по затылку холодок. Насколько "неглобальными" соображениями Ив намерен меня осчастливить, если размышляет о них столь настойчиво?  
Со стейком я справляюсь, не замечая вкуса. Благодарю, когда Морис забирает пустую тарелку, допиваю латте и по прямой направляюсь к машине. Дома ждёт занятие как минимум часа на три, а потом неизбежно придётся ополоснуться, чтоб смыть с себя пот и пыль... Заодно и время пройдёт.  
   
   
*  
Почти шесть часов спустя я с наслаждением растираюсь полотенцем, не торопясь заново влезать в домашнюю одежду, и составляю мысленный перечень совершенных подвигов. Комната, кухня, балкон, ванная. Полы, сантехника, мебель, лампы и зеркало. Да я герой! Правда, после уборки на то, чтоб намылить себя, потребовалось больше усилий, чем ожидал, но колени сейчас подгибаются не от слабости. Два утра в спортзале и разминка с пылесосом и тряпкой на весь световой день. Закономерно, что еле дышу.  
Промокаю полотенцем волосы, сразу собирая в хвост: пусть сохнут завязанные, впрыгиваю в джинсы, сверху натягиваю флисовую толстовку с молнией по плечу. Горловина у неё такая, что свитер позавидует, да и по теплу сравнится не всякий. Покупка вышла случайная, но удачная, я до сих пор доволен.  
Расправляю тёмно-синие манжеты, одергиваю слегка зауженный низ. Ставить в микроволновку лазанью или подождать появления Ива? Тогда можно будет отправиться нормально поесть.  
Пожалуй, подожду.  
   
Выхожу из ванной, в последний момент пресекая намерение Моне заскочить в душевую кабину, и направляюсь взглянуть, насколько зарядился мобильник. Я перед уборкой подключил, батарея была совсем пустая.  
Индикатор мигает синим.  
Только пусть окажется не Ноэль со своей вендеттой и просьбами съездить в новый салон "Ситроена", утомил уже. Я ведь дал согласие, он сам до сих пор приглашение на открытие не раздобыл!  
Вызываю из меню вацап - и останавливаюсь, не донеся палец до экрана. Написавших двое, и я в точности как накануне в это же время не думаю, не чувствую... знаю безоговорочно, что в совпадении от совпадения одна обёртка.  
"Ив Лафлёр" и "Хоффман". Судя по тому, что Ив в списке выше, он написал позднее, но ответить предпочту ему первому.  
  
А я лишь сегодня утром задавался вопросом, приходится ли Алексу общаться в вацапе с несколькими людьми параллельно. Передо мной выбор очередности не стоял давно.  
   
"Солнце, я задерживаюсь с клиентом, - я машинально бросаю взгляд в угол экрана и беззвучно хмыкаю: ничего себе. Если б не опаздывал, уже приехал бы, вынув меня из душа. Я совсем счет времени потерял. - Буду около десяти, извини".  
Отправлено полтора часа назад, должно быть, я не слышал из-за пылесоса и включенной "Лакримозы".  
"Скоро будешь?" - пишу в остывший лог. Надеюсь, он не за рулём.  
Ив появляется сразу:  
"Минут через пятнадцать развяжусь с документацией и начну собираться. Ничего, что так поздно?"  
Да уж лучше поздно, чем завтра. Что ему настолько приспичило мне рассказать? Ненавижу сюрпризы и неизвестность.  
"Нормально, жду", - подтверждаю договоренность.  
"Тогда до встречи. Соскучился!"  
Я не умею писать ответы на такие заявления. И "ага", и "я тоже" отдают банальщиной. Ладно, не маленький, сам что-нибудь подставит.  
   
 Выхожу из одного диалога и поспешно открываю следующий. Ого, Алекс писал в три часа дня. Снова в обеденный перерыв, наверное.  
   
"Совсем забыл утром сказать, что прослушал сборник лучших песен твоего ЭмСи Соляра. Очень красивая музыка и ритм начитки. Было несколько удивительно обнаружить, что сюжеты у песен довольно жёсткие. Впрочем, у "Лакримозы" тоже хватает мрачных текстов, но они остаются моей любимой группой уже много лет. Думаю, Соляр пополнит плейлист моего плеера. Извини, если отвлекаю, просто вспомнил, что хотел поделиться впечатлением, но мы отвлеклись на диалог о местоимениях :)"  
   
И о биологии, угу. Я невольно улыбаюсь, глядя на смайл: недописанное, стоит глянуть сквозь ресницы, проступает само.  
   
"Здорово, - ну и пусть уже начало десятого, не захочет, не ответит, - мне очень приятно. Я кстати скачал у "Лакримозы" несколько альбомов, мне тоже понравилось. Только переводы еще не искал, руки не доходили".  
   
Попросить его при встрече перевести синхронно какую-нибудь из любимых песен?  
От мысли становится теплее, словно прислонился к батарее. Даже пальцы на ногах расслабляются.  
   
"Мне тоже приятно, - от звука приходящей в открытый лог реплики я буду, наверное, вздрагивать всегда. Он ужасен. - Знаешь, я на днях подумал, что не могу вспомнить, отчего меня настолько влекло в Париж. Из-за истории или памятников? Я мало интересуюсь прошлым. Из-за репутации города? Я не романтичен. Но когда мне наконец удалось доехать, я встретил тебя. И теперь смотрю на Париж твоими глазами, под твою музыку. Мне нравится, как в итоге сложились обстоятельства".  
   
Алекс ведёт диалог, будто мы не прерывали его с утра, а я ощущаю, как улыбка против воли превращается в жалобную. Хорошо, что некому увидеть.  
Узнать, что ты кому-то настолько близок, здорово. Плохо лишь, что этот человек живёт в другой стране.  
   
"И мне нравится, - пишу, сглотнув стиснувшимся горлом. - Может, когда-нибудь проведешь меня под "Лакримозу" по Берлину?"  
   
Я не навязываюсь, он сам предлагал. Но пусть подтвердит.  
Неотрывно смотрю на экран - и вслух вскрикиваю от боли в правом указательном пальце. До крови прикусил кутикулу. Дурацкая привычка, Леон мои ногти вылечивать не успевает...  
Высасываю из ранки солёность, а Хоффман наконец заканчивает набирать текст.  
   
"Я буду очень рад увидеть тебя здесь. Только нужно будет заранее определиться с датами, чтобы я мог согласовать отлучку в университете. Разумеется, в случае, если ты захочешь приехать дольше чем на выходные".  
   
Уже хочу. Но билеты и отель...  
   
"Я за, но прямо сейчас нет свободных денег, - я не признаюсь в подобных вещах, но если так дальше пойдёт, начну сообщать и что похуже. - В конце февраля?"  
   
Он задумывается над ответом, а на строке уведомлений над мессенджером всплывает реплика от Ива: "Припарковался, поднимаюсь".  
Быстро. Что, пробки по пути рассосались?  
   
"Давай обсудим с календарём и цифрами в руках", - приходит сообщение Хоффмана. Я подозрительно на него смотрю: что, определил суть затруднений и подумывает, не купить ли мне билет?  
В алексовом духе идейка. Обойдётся. Но это разговор не на сегодня. Если Ив уже в лифте...  
"Алекс, прости, не могу сейчас, - набираю с крайним сожалением. - Мне срочно нужно выйти из лога. И наверное уже до завтра. Ничего?"  
"Не страшно. Я вообще не ждал, что ты сегодня напишешь. Удачно завершить вечер и до завтра".  
"До завтра", - два слова, а стабильности миру прибавляют на триста процентов. Я всё еще вчитываюсь в последние реплики, когда в дверь раздаётся звонок.  
   
\- Салют, - улыбающийся Ив с порога вручает мне пакет с эмблемой "Антракта". - Я подумал, что ты наверняка толком не обедал, поэтому прихватил перекус. К тому же в кафе мы, кажется, сегодня опоздали. Я не ожидал, что меня так задержат.  
   
В самом деле, скоро десять вечера... Что мне стоило сообразить то же самое полчаса назад? Сейчас опроверг бы, что голоден. Впрочем, аппетита всё равно нет.  
   
\- Проходи, - я по максимуму убираю из голоса настороженность и отступаю к банкетке, давая ему возможность разуться и скинуть куртку. - С едой как поступить?  
\- Кинь на кухонный стол, там всякая мелочь, - Ив стаскивает кипенно-белый свитер, оставаясь в офисной розовой рубашке, поправляет волнящиеся волосы. - И дай, чем причесаться, а? Эта влажность любую укладку убивает. Как ты справляешься?  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Никак. Мою и расчесываю, ну, сушу, когда срочно выйти надо. Хочешь, возьми у зеркала щетку.  
\- Моешь без средств? - он недоверчиво смотрит на меня, без повторного приглашения заменяя пятерни на массажку. - И они у тебя так лежат? И силуэт держат?  
\- У меня парикмахер хороший, - я скрещиваю руки, с силой вцепляюсь пальцами в локти. Не начну торопить, пусть не рассчитывает.  
\- Поделись контактом? - Ив поворачивается перед зеркалом вправо-влево, оценивая приглаженные виски, и бросает на меня быстрый взгляд. - Или зажмёшь?  
\- Зажму, - подтверждаю без стеснения. Знакомить Леона с моим любовником - последнее мероприятие, на которое я решусь в здравом уме. Леон мне потом мозг чайной ложечкой выест.  
\- Так и знал, - Ив картинно склоняет голову, но не выдерживает позу, а сразу выпрямляется: - Ладно, пойдём?  
   
Я, что ли, у зеркала пять минут крутился?  
   
Войдя в комнату, я жестом указываю ему на своё кресло, а сам устраиваюсь в компьютерном, у стола. Зацепляюсь ступнями за перекладины основы, чтоб не крутилась, ставлю локти на пластиковые боковины и собираю остатки терпения.  
В мягком свете новой люстры кожа Ива кажется совсем оливковой, а губы яркими - мне лучше чем хочу видно, как он их раз за разом прикусывает изнутри, не то перебарывая тревогу, не то не решаясь начать. Этак мы до ночи просидим, изводя друг друга молчанием.  
\- Говори уже, - всё-таки требую я вполголоса. - Хватит нервы мотать. Что случилось?  
Ив поднимает взгляд - в нём облегчение и почему-то неудовольствие. Что, следовало дождаться, пока созреет сам? Я сутки уже жду.  
\- Ладно, - он прикрывает руками лицо - не касаясь, только кончики пальцев задевают лоб, - и собирается с духом. Потом отнимает ладони, и я вдруг вижу того Ива из салона "Рено Курсель", с которым познакомился, приехав ставить сигналку. Бесхитростные глаза, молочно-белые зубы в притягательной улыбке... Тёплый настолько, что хочется прижаться, уверенный и в себе, и во всех системах вокруг. Когда мы впервые соприкоснулись, во мне ворохнулось что-то безымянное, потянувшееся к его надёжности.  
И у Ива нет маски: он был настоящим тогда, настоящий и теперь. Почему же сейчас мне нехорошо до онемения в загривке? Я сжимаю подлокотники и поощрительно подаюсь вперёд: ну?  
Ив понимает правильно: встаёт с краешка кресла и принимается шарить в кармане брюк, что-то нащупывая. Кажется, стараясь не зашуршать или... Или что?  
Наконец он вытаскивает сжатый кулак и сокращает между нами расстояние до шага. Мне приходится поднять голову, чтоб не рвать зрительный контакт, и взгляд у меня, должно быть, не выражает восторга, поскольку Ив слабо хмыкает:  
\- У тебя такой вид, словно я загнал тебя в тупик. Протяни ладонь, пожалуйста.  
Очень хочется спросить: "Зачем?" - но тогда дурными подростками будем выглядеть мы оба. Я сдерживаюсь и молча вытягиваю перед собой ладонь с сомкнутыми пальцами. Ив опускает на неё стиснутую пригоршню - и разжимает, одновременно попятившись.  
Я смотрю на предмет, оставшийся у меня в руке, и тишина враз становится вязкой.  
Два небольших ключа от квартиры - и магнитный от подъездного замка. Ив опять пренебрёг моим возражением. Я же внятно отказался от личной связки, сперва перед Новым годом, потом в Риме, когда эта тема поднялась вторично! Одно дело ночевать у него даже четырежды в неделю, пускай столько ночей подряд у нас и не случалось... Да хоть жить на два дома, держа во втором смену белья, зубную щетку и лишний свитер! И совсем иное иметь собственные ключи, особенно при том, что я к симметричному шагу не готов!  
\- Ожидаемая реакция, - комментирует Ив, наблюдающий за моим лицом. - Ты не рад.  
\- Ну... - я перевожу плечами, - как тебе сказать. Я же говорил, что не надо.  
\- Просто возьми. Считай, что держишь у себя дубликат на случай, если я захлопну дверь и не смогу попасть домой.  
\- Вызовешь службу взлома, - я не поднимаю глаз. Не уверен, что в них подходящее выражение. То есть для ситуации-то оно в самый раз, но...  
\- А я не хочу, чтобы мне взламывали замки, я лучше приеду за вторыми ключами, - Ив делает шаг вбок. Я машинально отмечаю, что носки у него новые, явно впервые надетые сегодня утром. А у меня уже ступни заледенели. Отвлекся на вацап и забыл, что босиком из душа вышел...  
Ив окончательно пропадает из поля зрения, но не успеваю я обернуться, сразу опускает ладонь мне на плечо. Я застываю - рефлекторно, не чтоб оттолкнуть; может, если не двигаться, пересилю неприятное чувство.  
Ива, кажется, обнадеживает моя неподвижность: прикосновение спускается ниже. Я ощущаю линию, по которой движутся его пальцы, как физически остающийся на коже след. Когда его запястье обосновывается у меня между лопатками, терпеть делается невыносимо. Я столько раз просил не прикасаться к затылку, к диафрагме и там! А Ива именно к этим местам тянет как магнитом. Все остальные его не интересуют... ну, не считая моего члена.  
Встряхиваю головой, не скрываясь передёргиваюсь и встаю из кресла, отступая к торцу стола:  
\- Ты об этом хотел говорить? О ключах?  
Ив смотрит на меня затенённым ресницами взглядом и нервно облизывает губы:  
\- Нет, не вполне.  
Я невольно хмурюсь, кидая взгляд на снизку, и без звяка опускаю её на край столешницы:  
\- Еще сюрприз?  
Ив резко выдыхает, моим движением складывает на груди руки и делает пару шагов вперёд-назад. Я слежу за ним, почти не мигая. Внутри сгущается ожидание чего-то окончательно неприятного.  
\- Рен, я всё-таки должен спросить, - Ив останавливается на полушаге, вскидывает взгляд - и натыкается на мой. И... пятится назад. Я смаргиваю от неожиданности, но он мигом возвращается. - Не смотри так, пожалуйста, я себя чувствую как перед расстрелом!  
\- Да это я так себя чувствую! - взрываюсь я. - Ты меня уже сутки маринуешь, а теперь пришёл и мнёшься хуже чем на свидании! В чём дело, чёрт побери?!  
\- В тебе!  
\- Во мне? И что я сделал?!  
\- Я тебя боюсь! - Ив взвинченно улыбается. - Но... в конце концов, моя жизнь у меня всего одна, и если я махну рукой на заветное желание, кто его выполнит?  
\- И какое желание? - осведомляюсь я, глядя в пол. Спинка компьютерного кресла поскрипывает от того, как сжимаю ей бока.  
\- На вчерашнем дне рождения была чудесная гостья, - очевидно, Ив решился. В интонациях появилась твёрдость. - Точнее, гостья и гость. Ну, ты помнишь, Франческа и Анри. И я осознал...  
   
В первую секунду я абсурдно уверен, что сейчас Ив договорит: "...я натурал". Но то, что он произносит на самом деле, звучит не менее странно. Должно быть, поэтому до меня не сразу доходит. Лишь когда прокручиваю в голове отзвучавшие слова, они обретают смысл.  
"И я осознал, что без детей не смогу быть счастлив по-настоящему".  
   
Я долго молчу.  
   
\- Ты класс, ты супер, ты лучше всех, - продолжает он запальчиво, когда я не отвечаю. - У меня не было лучшего любовника... Но нельзя же жить только для себя! Понимаешь, я не могу. Я хочу себя продолжить.  
\- Только для себя, - повторяю я тихо. Не переспрашиваю, запоминаю. Вот, значит, что имеет вменить мне Ив. Что ж, он, по крайней мере, оригинален. И даже прав. - Только для себя.  
\- А разве нет? - он дёргает плечом. - Партнёрство без детей - ничто. Ты пойми, Рен, я не считаю тебя эгоистом, не имею в виду, что ты живешь лишь своими интересами! Для меня ты тоже очень много делаешь... Но разве тебе не важно растить вместе, в паре, нового человека? Я не подразумеваю с завтра, я говорю в принципе, о будущем!  
\- Нет.  
\- А?.. - Ив так разогнался, что теперь будто на противотанковый ёж напарывается. - Но почему!  
\- Нет, - повторяю я внятно. - Я не хочу.  
\- Но мы взрослые люди, к тому же я тебя старше, мне через месяц тридцать четыре! Я дозрел до полной социальной роли!  
\- А я нет, - я поднимаю голову. Мышцы шеи отзываются болью, как при преодолении физического сопротивления. - Я тебе сказал, когда начинали: если нужны дети, тебе не со мной. И если сочтешь, что я твой идеал, тоже.  
Голос ржавый, слова даются мне с трудом, и каждое бьёт Ива в лицо. Он вскидывается, прижимая к бедрам сжавшиеся кулаки, и свекольно краснеет:  
\- Ну извини, что в тебя влюбился! У меня в планах был трах!  
\- У меня тоже!  
Он давится воздухом и неловко отворачивается.  
   
К незашторенным окнам льнут выхолощенные городскими огнями сумерки, пластиковые окна не пропускают уличный шум - и комната внезапно кажется мне подсвеченной сценой. Безмолвие, яркое освещение, двое по разным углам... И в этой роли я уже был, а на месте Ива могу представить на выбор сразу нескольких. Тексты они читали разные, но тональность всегда была общей.  
А вокруг бесчисленное множество таких же сцен, каждая квартира в каждом доме каждого города - и зрительный зал, тёмный, безликий, у каждой свой...  
От наваливающейся безысходности я делаюсь сам себе противен. А от желания сгладить ситуацию подступает вполне реальная тошнота.  
Я не готов, я никогда не бываю готов. Всегда внезапно.  
   
\- Рен, - полушепотом зовёт Ив, - прости меня.  
\- Угу, - отзываюсь я так же глухо.  
Он обходит стол, отталкивая откатывающееся кресло, обнимает меня сзади за плечи, обхватывает за талию. Я стою неподвижно, пытаясь увидеть что-нибудь за оконным стеклом, но не могу переключить зрение: в фокус ловится только наше отражение, словно в нечётком зеркале. Мои светлые волосы, его тёмные, моя тёмная толстовка и его светлая рубашка. Его ладони у меня на поясе, сцеплены, как пряжка ремня. Мои кисти на его запястьях.  
Я спиной ощущаю, как он трудно дышит.  
   
\- Прости, - повторяет Ив с вибрацией в голосе. - Я думал, смогу перебороть, но в последний месяц... Меня как подменили, сам не знаю в чём дело. Не могу прожить жизнь вдвоём, понимаешь? Хочу полную семью.  
\- Полную семью? - у меня тоже севшие интонации. - А тебя не смущает, что усыновление возможно только в брачном союзе?  
\- Нет, - он качает головой, щекотно задевая чёлкой мой висок. - Если сумею тебя убедить в детском вопросе, брачный будет мелочью.  
Я выпрямляюсь и оборачиваюсь к нему через плечо:  
\- Да ну?  
Веки Ива вздрагивают, собираясь в прищур:  
\- Разве нет? Если согласишься на усыновление... или удочерение... Сходим в мэрию, скрепим брак подписями и дело с концом.  
Малодушная надежда договориться развеивается. Я прикрываю глаза и решительно расцепляю обнимающие меня руки. Отступаю, схватившись ладонью за угол стола, сдвигаюсь так, чтоб между нами вновь оказалось кресло.  
Мне не выровнять ситуацию. Остаётся лишь произносить свои реплики и наблюдать неизбежное.  
   
\- Это уже на плохой фильм похоже, - судя по движению губ, я улыбаюсь. Хорошо, что сейчас себя не вижу. - Ив, никаких подписей и никаких детей. Никогда, я своих решений не меняю!  
\- Почему? Я не слышу аргументов.  
\- Ты меня в принципе не слышишь, - теперь у меня точно кривятся губы. - Когда тебе не нравятся мои слова, просто глохнешь.  
\- Аргументы! - Ив шагает вперёд, уже не обниматься, но перспектива драки не пугает. Меня вообще мало что пугает хуже неопределенности, а от неё я наконец избавлен.  
\- Я не обязан, - отказываюсь так спокойно, что самому странно. - Ты хочешь, я нет. Это всё, что стоит знать, не находишь?  
\- Но я могу обосновать своё желание, а ты объясниться не снисходишь! Ждёшь кого-то лучше? Или рассчитываешь порхать всю жизнь, не принимая ответственности за другого человека?  
\- Да понимай как угодно!  
\- И пойму! - Ив взмахивает затрясшимися кулаками, на шее вздуваются веревки вен. - Именно так и пойму, и подавись своей свободой! Наступит день, когда ты о ней пожалеешь! Меня тебе гнать не придётся, я уйду сам!  
Он разворачивается на пятках и стремглав кидается в прихожую. С грохотом выдёргивает из стойки для обуви ботинки, шумно дыша срывает с вешалки затрещавшую куртку...  
\- Приятного ужина в собственном обществе! - Ив вновь возникает на пороге комнаты. Подлетает вплотную, хватает лежащие на столе ключи, обдавая меня запахом "Кензо" и гнева, и опаляет обвиняющим взглядом. Я не двигаюсь, только, кажется, чуть склоняю к плечу голову.  
Ив кивает, разглядев, что хотел, и без единого слова устремляется к двери. Куртку он накидывает не в рукава - стремится убраться от меня подальше.  
От хлопнувшей на весь подъезд двери по квартире проносится порыв сквозняка и с грохотом рушится стенное зеркало.  
   
Я остаюсь на месте и долго бессмысленно гляжу в коридорный сумрак. Ноги приросли к полу, шевельнуться невмоготу настолько, что упаду, меняя положение. В сомкнувшейся тишине долго истаивает звон разлетевшейся амальгамы.  
Когда он наконец перестаёт звучать в ушах, я отрываюсь от стола и механически выхожу в прихожую. Включаю свет, чтоб не встать на осколки, волоча ноги бреду в кухню, нахожу под раковиной щетку и совок и возвращаюсь обратно. Тут нужен пылесос, но сейчас уже поздно, соседи не одобрят шум...  
На этой мысли я усмехаюсь: а пять минут назад у меня, конечно, тихо было.  
\- Ты вот только игрушки бил, - обращаюсь к исчезнувшему неизвестно куда Моне. - Смотри, с каким размахом к вопросу подходить надо.  
Сметаю стеклянные брызги в груду у стены, поднимаю и прислоняю к банкетке деформированную раму с отвалившейся полкой. Завтра вынесу к контейнеру.  
Руки противно чужие, но пальцы слушаются. И спина не дрожит, только где-то под рёбрами разрастается холодная слабость. Неважно, я всё успею.  
\- Хорошо что зеркало пустое было, - продолжаю вслух. Воцарившееся после криков безмолвие вот-вот раздавит барабанные перепонки, чтоб закончить уборку, мне надо слышать хотя бы собственный голос.  
Не хочу, чтоб Моне порезался. Не могу мыслить дальше одного действия. Не представляю, что делать после того как соберу зеркальные останки.  
\- Шары красивые, их было бы жалко...  
Из горла вырывается какой-то невнятный звук, и я торопливо закусываю край ладони. Не сейчас. Позже. Сейчас нужно подмести весь коридор повторно.  
Нахожу в столе бумажную сумку от чьего-то пресс-релиза, складываю туда крупные обломки, потом прицельно ссыпаю с совка мелкие. Часть сорится мимо, её приходится сметать заново.  
Завернуть край. Отнести в кухню, убрать из кошачьего доступа. Вернуться в комнату. Выключить свет.  
Всё.  
   
А, нет. Ещё взять телефон.  
   
На ощупь нахожу софу, забираюсь вглубь, обхватывая руками щиколотки. Стена холодит поясницу, но я не отодвигаюсь. Под сердце подкатывает такая злая тоска, что гаснут и гнев, и обида. Как он сказал первого? - тебе будет тепло со мной. То-то у меня зуб на зуб не попадает.  
Прикрываю невидящие глаза, утыкаюсь лбом в колени и накрываю переплетёнными пальцами затылок.  
Я считал, что мы друг другу не подходим, что бы ни утверждали окружающие. Я подозревал, что это ненадолго. Я допускал, что уйду первым... Но не так.  
Я хотел поладить с ним. Хотел разорвать свой замкнутый круг и ужиться с одним. Я был готов идти на уступки, я даже взял бы его несчастные ключи, но не смогу согласиться на ультиматум. Нельзя ломать себя ради другого, возненавидишь и его, и себя... И Ив себя ломать в угоду мне не должен тоже.  
Но ведь в разговоре насчёт детей, тогда, в офисе "Рено", он заверил - нет проблем, это не главное! Ах да, он же как и я планировал только трахаться...  
Собственный тихий смех кажется посторонним звуком. Плечи неудержимо вздрагивают: то ли в квартире холодно, то ли я остываю изнутри. Но за пледом уже не встать.  
Мы оба правы. Оба обманулись.  
"Не хочешь ответственности за другого человека?" Может быть. Я мог бы отвечать за... за партнера, но не за ребёнка. Если это цена одиночества, что ж, останусь один. И хватит попыток. Я сыт ими по горло.  
   
Не поднимая лица, поворачиваю голову вбок и жду, чтоб перед взглядом рассеялись цветные пятна. Промаргиваюсь в проредившейся темноте, нашариваю телефон, даже подтаскиваю к себе - и не разблокируя накрываю ладонью корпус. Что бы я ни сказал, слова не спасут. Требование у Ива одно, и оно невыполнимо.  
Я ведь знал. Так всегда бывает. Я ведь знал.  
Мысли повторяются по кругу, как закольцованная запись. Я сижу в тишине, разбирая лишь своё сорванное дыхание, пока окончательно не немеют ноги. Тогда заваливаюсь по стене набок, не меняя позы, и скрючиваюсь заново.  
Нужно заползти под покрывало. Нужно включить калорифер. Нужно покормить кота, но у меня больше нет тела. И способности решать нет тоже. Я смотрю в чёрное небо за балконным окном - глаза такие сухие, что моргать больно - и вопреки любой логике надеюсь на звонок. По телефону, в дверь, любой. Хоть в вацап пусть напишет, он ведь уже дома... Если конечно к себе поехал.  
Гравитация вплющивает меня в меня же, вытесняет способность думать и шевелиться. Летний отпуск, бесключевой доступ, аэрография, поездки на двоих, лоток и когтеточка для Моне в севрской квартире...  
Мечты неосуществимы. Пора примириться. Даже сон, которого я жду несмотря на все побочки, не снится чаще раза в квартал. У меня ничего не складывается нормально.  
   
Я не чувствую, когда засыпаю, но жизни нет и там.  
  
  
   
   
[52] Для тех, кто не помнит: "собака", "кошка", "прелесть" (Шарлин анимешница со стажем).  
  
[53] Национальный центр искусства и культуры Жоржа Помпиду (фр. Centre national d’art et de culture Georges-Pompidou), в просторечии Центр Жоржа Помпиду (фр. Centre Georges-Pompidou), Центр Помпиду или Бобур — культурный центр в квартале Бобур 4-го округа Парижа между кварталами Ле-Аль и Маре. Деятельность центра посвящена изучению и поддержке современного искусства и искусства XX века в различных его проявлениях (изобразительныe искусства, танец, музыка и пр.)  
  
[54] Радио «M2 ROCK». Сайт: http://www.m2radio.fr/m2-rock/ http://www.m2radio.fr/m2-rock/  
  
[55] Я не знаю, как тебя зовут, _/_ Но я знаю, что ты есть.  
Я знаю, что когда-нибудь _/_ Кто-нибудь меня полюбит.  
Он приходит ко мне каждую ночь, _/_ И у меня не остается слов.  
Когда его руки на моей шее, _/_ Я закрываю глаза и замираю.  
  
[56]Сеть спортивных и фитнес-залов в Париже, https://www.keepcool.fr/salle-de-sport/bonneuil-sur-marne/  
  
[57] Название тренажеров, соединяющее в себе несколько разновидностей устройств, основная функция которых - фиксация ног при прокачке пресса.  
  
[58] Бульвар Сен-Мишель (Boulevard Saint-Michel), сокращенно Бульмиш (Boul’Mich’) — одна из главных улиц Латинского квартала Парижа (наряду с бульваром Сен-Жермен).  
  
[59] Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (яп. コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ Ко:до Гиасу Хангяку но Руру:сю, Код Гиасс: Восставший Лелуш) — аниме-сериал 2006 года, признанный одним из трёх лучших телевизионных аниме-сериалов на 6-й ежегодной премии «Tokyo Anime Awards» в 2007 году.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**  
\- Такеши-сан наставляет, что инстинкт самосохранения вживлялся первым и что он уберегает от попыток свести счёты с жизнью. Такеши-сан крепко меня успокаивает.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь.  
\- А ты глянь на графики 137-а.  
\- Выведи на главный экран. Так... И за какой они отрезок времени?  
\- Последние две недели до настоящего момента.  
\- Интересно... Такого упадка мы давно не наблюдали.  
\- Смотри дальше! Уровень депрессии стабильный, чуть выше критической отметки, затем провал под неё - и почти сразу выход на прежнюю высоту. У него вчера явно случилось что-то.  
\- Запусти видео.  
\- Момент, загружаю. Учитывая, что у нас в распоряжении лишь одна камера, боюсь, могут возникнуть смысловые лакуны.  
\- Ичиго, довольно, а? Я был у господина Итикавы. Через месяц, максимум полтора камер снова станет две. До того времени нам велено включать мозги, а не одни записывающие устройства.  
\- Я молчу и работаю. Не хотел действовать тебе на нервы, Такеши-сан, извини.  
\- Так что там с видео? Ичиго!  
\- Уф-ф... М-да, вот это я понимаю... И правда живой магнит для неприятностей. Если ты не слишком занят, кинешь взгляд? Вывести на большой экран?  
\- Нет, не до того, у меня бумажной работы море. Резюмируй, только кратко. Вмешиваться нужно?  
\- Я бы уже штурм-группу послал, но наверху мою инициативу не поддержат. Нет у нас с тобой больше наблюдения в квартире 137-а, Такеши-сан.  
\- Что-о? Как?  
\- Как слышишь. Нет у нас больше коридорного обзора. Судя по всему, -а и его чудесный любовник расстались. И любовник так ахнул на прощанье дверью, что зеркало слетело.  
\- Ты шутишь?  
\- Предельно серьёзен. Полагаю, у -а поле сработало. Ему, насколько я могу по аудио разобрать, в очередной раз предложили руку и сердце. Даже с детьми, а он отказался.  
\- О как. И разрыв прошёл не мирно?  
\- Какое "не мирно", говорю тебе, от удара дверью зеркало рухнуло!  
\- Неудивительно, если знать подоплёку. Хотя и внезапно, я ждал от -а еще хотя бы пары совместных месяцев.  
\- Если он, как ты полагаешь, заточен под стабильные отношения, отчего их отвергает раз за разом?  
\- Так он заточен под одни-единственные, Ичиго-кун. Как бы ни стремился создать пару с кем-то иным, не удастся. Поле не пустит, ты же сам минуту назад предположил, что это его воздействие!  
\- Настолько жёстко?  
\- Не понял, уточни свой вопрос.  
\- Я имею в виду, разрыв ничто не предвещало. И он непредвиденный не только для -а, но даже для тебя. Не мог наш объект как-то... себя усилить?  
\- Не подозревая о своей природе? Думаю, нет. К тому же зачем ему? При всей независимости одиночество -а не любит.  
\- Оно ему не грозит. Через неделю кто-нибудь появится... Интересно, его собственная манкость не напрягает?  
\- Понятия не имею. Для меня он вообще никакой, не представляю, что в нем находят.  
\- Вы же однопрофильники, потому ты и не видишь. А я, когда на него даже мельком смотрю - при том что я натурал!..  
\- Ты чего замолчал, Ичиго? И вид виноватый! Вот Кире-то сказать!  
\- И думать не смей! Не смей, слышишь?!  
\- Слышу, слышу, не сжимай так кулаки, у меня же слабое сердце. Подумай сам, что бы ты с ним делал, при его-то отягощениях? Он же при-род-ник! Заведомо ни с кем, кроме парного.  
\- Да знаю я. Но это мимо рассудка, мимо доводов.  
\- Сразу в диафрагму?  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Контрольный прозвон когда по плану? Нужно оперативно оценить психоэмоциональный фон, тем более что картинки у нас пока нет.  
\- Судя по графику, он уже выплыл, можно считать, всё почти штатно. Прозвон в среду... А можно я позвоню ему сам?  
\- В смысле, чтоб звонок прошёл не от Аризу?  
\- Ну да, живой вызов проведу. Систему шифрования включу, как всегда, подлинный голос послушать хочу. Аппаратура пусть работает, а я...  
\- Нет. Продолжишь в таком духе, я доложу начальству и попрошу снять тебя с наблюдения за 137-ми. Не умеешь держать себя под контролем.  
\- Я отлично себя контролирую! Просто... ну, вижу живого человека, не персонажа с экрана. Больше ничего, Такеши-сан. Правда, ничего!  
\- Смотри, всякое случается. Влюбишься ещё.  
\- У меня Кира есть!  
\- О, это, конечно, страховка, учитывая, что ты ловишь взгляд -а с монитора!  
\- Такеши-сан!  
\- Я не шучу, Ичиго-кун, убери личное восприятие. Раньше ты оценивал -а объективнее. Сними данные графиков, мне они в отчете нужны.  
\- Момент. Биотоки... биоритмы... Энергокарта... Психомоторика... Слушай, а их и до обрушения вот так отслеживали по мозговой активности?  
\- Нет, насколько мне известно. Но когда в капсулы положили, образ данных сняли с каждого. Чипы, опять же, вживили - и чтоб в курсе самочувствий быть, и чтоб отыскать без проблем, если потребуется.  
\- Где бы ни находились?  
\- Разумеется. Планета круглая, сигнал прекрасно огибает её за два часа. Осознающий себя паранорм способен блокироваться, но залоченный...  
\- Это я знаю, спасибо. Ментальный блок в Выси сдавал с отличием.  
\- А категориальный?  
\- Гм... "Желательно углубление понятийного аппарата".  
\- То-то и плаваешь в определениях. И чем природная связь от волевой отличается, толком не в курсе. Восполнил бы пробелы!  
\- Ты меня уже практически натаскал. Благодарю от всей души, Такеши-сан.  
\- Не за что.  
\- Но всё-таки -а исключительно сильный. Или чёрствый. Другой бы на его месте давно отчаялся, а он...  
\- А он такой. У -б что?  
\- Полная тишина. Всё нормально, фоны без шумов, графики ровные. Живёт, работает... Эм-м. В понедельник вечером отмечено резкое колебание линии настроения. Неужели от направлявшего передалось?  
\- Эхом по полю - нечего делать, мы подобное уже отмечали.  
\- Да, помню, но всякий раз поражаюсь. Дальше линия снова прямая. Он стабилен. Знаешь, как человек он, по-моему, скучноват.  
\- Просто лишен того, при ком был инициативным. Слава добрым духам.  
\- И Звездной Выси.  
\- И Звездной Выси.  
\- Просматриваю графики -а ретроспективно. Кстати, при депрессии у него настроение даже во время секса не скачет. То есть повышение отмечается, конечно, но с колебаниями и недолгое, а затем вновь провал под черту. Впрочем, стоит радоваться, что у него вообще желание остаётся...  
\- Теперь ты занялся изучением его интимной жизни? Ичиго-кун, третье предупреждение станет для тебя последним.  
\- Да я в рамках работы, что ты к каждому слову цепляешься? Я не больше твоего хочу что-нибудь прозевать, тем паче что чаще одной проверки в две недели мы уже все равно не осуществляем!  
\- Это верно. Начальство, должно быть, обрадовалось появлению у нас свободного времени. Лично я зашиваюсь, год только взошёл, а нагрузки... Сколько папок к первому апреля накопится, даже представлять не желаю[60].  
\- И не говори. Но если нам не восстановят камеры в квартире 137-а, работы может однажды так прибавиться, что у нас пол под ногами загорится. Слишком много совпадений, а твои рассказы меня... впечатлили.  
\- Будут у нас камеры, Ичиго. Будут. А что ты подразумеваешь под совпадениями?  
\- Порядок событий, Такеши-сан. С начала ноября истекшего года мы последовательно лишались обзора пространства вокруг 137-а. И потеря каждой новой камеры выглядела безобидно и не подозрительно. Но на данный момент у нас не осталось ни одной!  
\- Уход его Ива не сыгран. Глянь по графику, какой у -а был срыв, подобное не срежиссируешь. Зеркало упало случайно. К тому же аппаратура показывает, что способности по-прежнему в блокировке.  
\- Да, но если природная связь способна влиять на событийный ряд? Тебе не видится в этих случайностях некий авторский почерк?  
\- Специализация требует держать под контролем склонность к надумыванию в отсутствие фактов. Где его -б?  
\- Дома. Правда, по выходным в последнее время уезжает. Я запросил мозаичный просмотр камер вокзалов, но они его не зафиксировали. Предложил бы взломать полицейский департамент, но боюсь нам не выделят спеца.  
\- Или выделят, а через денёк сюда войдёт длинный унылый немец и спросит: что это вы, ребята, у нас поделываете? Повторяю, неурезанный доступ санкционируют только при возникновении реальной угрозы государственного масштаба. У нас она не проходит.  
\- По твоему лицу непонятно, радуешься ты или...  
\- Представь себе, самому неясно. Не у друга же он ночует, нет у него таких друзей. Куда в таком случае пропадает? Уточни даты отсутствия, подними предновогодние записи. Поищи закономерности, сверь его графики с графиками -а именно по таймингу отлучек. Интервал... Скажем, год.  
\- Будет исполнено. Предложишь наверху усилить наблюдение?  
\- Отчитаюсь о сомнениях, но предлагать не стану, оснований нет. Он не прячется, в его квартире видеонаблюдение в порядке...  
\- Что напишешь в отчёте?  
\- Что требую срочной замены оборудования у -а. Его нужно под любым видом убрать из квартиры, причем в ближайшее время. Попробую попросить возобновления частоты проверок у обоих, уж извини, что работы прибавлю.  
\- Слишком формальное извинение, Такеши-сан, но я не в обиде. Благодарю, что ко мне прислушался.  
\- Моя профильная интуиция ноет в один голос с тобой и одними словами. Что-то происходит. Не знаю, где, но происходит. И если мы хотим сохранить головы на плечах и стулья под задами, пора разобраться, что.  
   
   
*  
Я не просыпаюсь, просто открываю глаза. Вижу, что в комнате светло, различаю тусклый прямоугольник света, падающий от окна. Осознаю себя в пространстве - в той же позе, в которой заснул. Мышцы затекли так, что я, наверное, не смогу вытянуться с первой попытки. Горло заложено, сглотнуть удаётся не сразу. Должно быть, простыл. Мне всё равно.  
Пробую пошевелиться - и в изножье кровати раздаётся протестующий звук. А, вот почему я ощущаю, что окоченели лишь ладони. На ступнях свернулся Моне.  
Не помню, чтоб он пришёл, пока я бодрствовал. Должно быть, выскользнул из укрытия, когда я затих окончательно. Моне не любит выяснения отношений даже больше моего.  
Соображения в голове короткие и какие-то безвкусные. Нужно встать, привести себя в порядок, что-нибудь съесть - вчера я только завтракал. Но мне отказывает воля.  
Пожалуйста, можно я полежу так. Я ничего не хочу. Мне ничего не надо.  
\- Мяу, - Моне сваливается с моих ног, потягивается, пружинно вздрагивая всем телом, и направляется к изголовью. Останавливается перед моим лицом и повторяет: - Мяу.  
Я с усилием концентрирую на нём взгляд:  
\- И чего?  
Он наклоняется и трётся носом о мою щеку. Прикосновение выходит щекотным и тёплым, и я невольно раскрываю глаза шире. Заболеть самому неважно, но нездоровый зверь в мои планы не входит. Нет, - убеждаюсь, приложив к уворачивающейся морде запястье, - нос как нос. Просто у меня лицо замёрзло, а под манжетом кожа теплее.  
Моне фыркает, получив свободу, и придвигается ко мне снова, трогая вибриссами. Я ничком утыкаюсь в покрывало:  
\- Дай полежать спокойно. Уйди.  
Вместо того чтоб послушаться, он примеривается и взбирается мне на бок. Балансирует, переступая лапами, и растягивается во всю длину - от плеча до середины бедра. Снова мяукает, уже удовлетворенно, а затем принимается мурлыкать. Вот доставучий тип.  
Вздыхаю, признавая поражение, рывком поворачиваюсь на спину - и шиплю от боли сразу везде: в лопатках, в пояснице, в коленях. Лучше бы не двигался. Моне оказывается у стенки, и я противно-бессильными руками подтаскиваю его поближе:  
\- Жрать хочешь? Голодал из-за меня вчера?  
Моне бодается лобастой головой и не вырывается. Я зарываюсь пальцами в длинный мех, погружаю ладони по самые запястья; то ли от расходящихся к локтям мурашек, то ли от глухого мурлыканья всё тело продирает внезапной дрожью, даже зубы стукают. Будто горячей рукой проводят по спине до самого затылка.  
Кажется, всё-таки сумею встать, не заскулив.  
   
Принимаю вертикальное положение, обнаруживаю во вмятине на покрывале телефон - пока лежал, обводов не чувствовал. На ребрах должен был отпечаток остаться. Смартфон повёрнут экраном вниз, не видно, мигает индикатор или нет. Я не слышал звука уведомления, но мало ли...  
Не дав себе строить догадки, беру мобильник, переворачиваю и сразу разблокирую.  
Пусто.  
Часы показывают "9:07".  
   
Значит, когда у меня всё было нормально, я вскакивал в шесть и начинал метаться. А когда самые приличные отношения рухнули, проспал до девяти? Отлично мой организм реагирует на стрессы. Глядишь, оставшись один, снова стану просыпаться в половине десятого...  
Я безнадёжно вздыхаю и заставляю себя подняться. Ноги не подкашиваются, как вчера, руки слушаются - телефон в задний карман я засовываю с первой попытки. Уже неплохо.  
Правда, видеть и слышать никого не могу и вряд ли в ближайшее время себя заставлю. Ну ладно, можно не выходить из дому. Заказать в интернет-продуктовом основную еду, рассчитаться с курьером и не тратить силы ни в кафе, ни в "Всё-по-десять". Можно отговориться приступом мизантропии от личных встреч. Но как отказаться от обещанной Ноэлю поездки, если она по закону подлости наметится в ближайшие дни?  
Умываюсь, отработанными до автоматизма движениями наношу сперва очищающий, затем тонизирующий тоник, прячу лицо в полотенце - и так и закрываю воду вслепую. Не хочу смотреть в зеркало. Оно от моего взгляда за коридорным родственником последует.  
Выхожу из ванной, выключая свет, и осторожно отталкиваю крутящегося у ног Моне.  
\- Я в курсе, что пора на кухню. Я туда и иду.  
   
В глаза с порога бросается яркий пакет из "Антракта". "Потом перекусим"... Я стискиваю зубы, убираю его со стола и не заглядывая внутрь отправляю под раковину, к сумке с осколками зеркала. Секунду мутно разглядываю округлую эмблему кафе на пластиковой стенке - и возвращаюсь в ванную. Распахиваю шкафчик, наугад шарю на полке. Пускай веду себя по-детски, сейчас мне так легче.  
Если Ив вернётся, куплю ему другую.  
Не разжимая челюстей засовываю бритву туда же, к шуршащим упаковкам с какой-то едой. Ив, приезжая, всегда следил, чтоб я поужинал хотя бы бутербродом...  
Изнутри скручивает такой болью, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Я отпихиваю пакет, съезжаю спиной по стене и закрываю лицо руками. Всхлипы глупые, жалкие, я сейчас остановлюсь, сейчас возьму себя в руки... Откидываюсь назад, ударяясь затылком, ловлю ртом несытный воздух. Я сейчас перестану, сейчас...  
Звук вацапа не доходит до сознания, не слышу ничего, кроме шума в ушах, живот от самых ребер сводит судорогой... Да что ж такое, я же... я же надеялся справиться всухую!..  
Бесполезный, бессмысленный, безнадежный вопрос: ну почему? Почему?  
   
Пальцы мокрые, ладони тоже. Вытираю их о штанины джинсов, рукавом промокаю горящие от соли глаза и изо всех сил пытаюсь успокоиться. Я не отказался бы от своих вчерашних слов, не переиграл бы. Мне просто плохо. Очень.  
Дзинь, - сызнова доносится из заднего кармана.  
А вдруг это Ив?  
Я поспешно дотягиваюсь до телефона, выхватываю его, включая экран, и невольно шмыгаю носом. В тишине звук выходит слишком громким.  
Вот к кому обращаться за предсказуемостью.  
Открываю лог и читаю, чувствуя, как дрожат края рта:  
   
"Доброе утро, Рен". - И три минуты спустя: - "Извини за возможно бестактный вопрос, но у тебя всё в порядке?"  
   
О да, - я не позволю себе засмеяться, это будет уже истерика, - у меня всё в порядке, лучше некуда, а с какой стати ты спрашиваешь, Алекс? И как же наши границы?  
   
"Доброе, - набираю по буквам, не доверяя свайпу. Слишком неуверенно вожу пальцем. - Да, в порядке".  
   
Или он считает возможным, что я начну жаловаться? Да что бы ни происходило, даже если конец света наступит...  
   
"В самом деле? Просто у меня с прошлого вечера ощущение, что с тобой что-то случилось. Я имею в виду, нечто плохое. Я едва дождался времени приветствия, и ты не сразу ответил... Действительно всё нормально?"  
   
Вот вцепился. Ему-то что от меня понадобилось? И именно сейчас, когда я непригоден ни для какого общения! Редкостно вовремя.  
   
"Да", - отвечаю я кратко. Грубить не хочу, но тревожиться, да еще с вопросами, тоже не позволю.  
   
"Я слишком настойчив?" - о, кажется, понял, что перегнул палку.  
   
"Всё отлично", - сейчас договорю с ним и покормлю кота. А потом, если повезёт, и себя. Я переживу это, переживу молча - и один, я никогда ни с кем не обсуждаю свои разрывы...  
   
Хоффман не отвечает. Я бросаю взгляд на статус: "был в сети в 9:38". Вот как, обиделся и вышел. Ну и ладно, мне не до чужих обид, с собственной бы разобраться, не сломавшись на куски...  
Веки опухли; пока я прикрываю глаза, ощущаю каждую их складочку. Хорошо, что Моне не проявляет интереса к моим сигаретам и можно найти портсигар ощупью, не мучая зрение. Прохожу пять отработанных шагов до подоконника, проверяю, что и пепельница на месте. Осталось закурить - то есть попасть концом сигареты в пламя зажигалки. Если б губы не дёргались, удалось бы сразу, но...  
   
От внезапной мелодии звонка я едва не подскакиваю: телефон так и остался в руке, и вибрирует активней чем Моне. Смотрю на имя абонента - и снимаю палец с клавиши на зажигалке. Пламя гаснет.  
Пока я решусь, звонок прекратится.  
Да, но зачем он звонит? Я никого не хочу слышать...  
Я намерен взять трубку или нет?!  
   
Делаю безнадёжную попытку прочистить горло, чтоб интонации стали поживее, и принимаю звонок:  
\- Да, Алекс.  
От перехода на английский привычно прибавляется концентрации.  
\- Я отошёл подальше, - сообщает Хоффман без предисловий. Слышно близко, как если б стоял за плечом. - Если ты скажешь, что тебе неприятно, обещаю впредь оставлять свои ощущения при себе. Но сейчас ответь.  
\- Что ответить? - нет, с таким голосом врать бессмысленно. Можно не пробовать. Предвидь я, что он позвонит, продержался бы лишних десять минут, но теперь... Связки полдня хрипеть будут.  
\- Что у тебя случилось. И насколько неуместна моя назойливость.  
\- Ничего особенного, - я коротко вздыхаю, стараясь взять тон поровнее. - И... не неуместна.  
   
Она меня деморализует, а в остальном всё терпимо.  
   
\- Хорошо, - принимает к сведению Хоффман. - Тогда у меня есть ещё один вопрос.  
Я наконец прикуриваю сигарету и киваю, точно он может меня видеть. Да слава Богу, что не может!  
\- Какой? - выдыхаю с дымом, открывая фрамугу на проветривание.  
\- Хочешь, я приеду?  
Я неподвижно смотрю в пространство, прижав к уху трубку, и молчу. В динамике раздаётся еще чей-то голос; Хоффман отвечает ему, потом раздраженно хмыкает и спрашивает:  
\- Ты здесь?  
\- Да. - На это ответить легче.  
\- Тогда подожди минуту, пожалуйста, - просит он так же быстро, но без спешки, и переключается на немецкий.  
Я против воли вслушиваюсь в изменившиеся обертоны: фразы незнакомого языка кажутся очень длинными словами. Когда различаю, что звучные, словно отфильтрованные реплики Алекса обретают финальные интонации, то даже удивляюсь... Вроде бы.  
Он отрывисто произносит: "Ja. Ja, klar", - и сразу обращается ко мне, вновь по-английски:  
\- Спасибо, что подождал.  
\- У тебя разве не должна вот-вот пара начаться? - сознаю, что до грубости безучастно, но сил на раскрашивание речи нет никаких.  
\- Она и началась. Я предупредил, что слегка задерживаюсь.  
\- Зачем? - я слабо хмыкаю. - Иди, доброе утро и всё такое.  
\- Рен, - произносит Хоффман с внезапной настойчивостью, - не сворачивай в сторону. Хочешь, я приеду?  
Я опять прерывисто вздыхаю, глядя в пространство: дыхание никак не выравнивается. Алекс не подгоняет меня, не нарушает молчания. В трубке нет даже потрескиваний, но я угадываю шорох сигаретной пачки, а затем щелчок зажигалки. На улице ждёт, что ли?  
\- Да, - сдаюсь я спустя почти минуту. - Да, хочу.  
\- Когда?  
\- Когда сможешь.  
\- Именно когда смогу? - уточняет Хоффман несколько недоверчиво. - Хорошо, я дам знать, как только возьму билеты.  
   
А я ведь понадеялся, что не выдал себя.   
  
\- Алекс, - выходит задушенно, но откашливаться еще хуже, - у меня правда ничего срочного. Если у тебя есть какие-то планы...  
\- Я напишу, Рен, - перебивает он чуть нетерпеливо. - Это и есть план.  
\- Ладно. - Бороться с ним в таком состоянии - всё равно что поезд ладонью останавливать. Решил действовать, пусть действует.  
\- Скинь время и вагон, я тебя встречу.  
\- Я обрадуюсь. - Надо же, какие у этого голоса бывают... разные оттенки. - Пожалуйста, если не хочешь писать или рассказывать по телефону, просто дождись меня.  
\- Ты считаешь, при встрече я начну трепаться? - сквозь цепенящую апатию пробивается тень любопытства. Интересный у него взгляд... На меня.  
\- Нет, - Алекс слегка фыркает. - Но наверняка выскажешься более развернуто, чем в сегодняшней переписке.  
Я криво улыбаюсь, рассматривая противоположный дом. Вон оно что. Слишком кратко вышло?  
\- Я приеду, Рен, - мягко и как-то очень окончательно настаивает Хоффман. - В конце недели. Договорились?  
\- Да, - я опускаю голову. - Буду ждать.  
\- Я напишу тебе после обеда. До связи.  
\- До связи, - я отнимаю телефон от уха, смотрю на бегущие секунды - вызов не сброшен. Что, предоставляет мне первому?  
Воспользуюсь.   
  
Кладу телефон на подоконник, нахожу в портсигаре еще одну сигарету и в полном недоумении уставляюсь в пасмурное, сеющее моросью небо.  
Почему я уступил? Не послал его к черту, не велел заниматься своими делами, не отмолчался в конце концов? Почему я согласился, чтоб он приехал... и пожалел, что не сегодня.  
Что-то для одного утра слишком много "почему".  
   
   
*****  
\- И непременно передавайте наилучшие пожелания господину Дюпону, - улыбка у Нила Прежана тонкая, как лезвие скальпеля. - Право, он напрасно не приехал лично.  
Я возвращаю такую же:  
\- У него рабочий цейтнот. Обязательно сообщу, что вы будете рады встрече.  
\- Благодарю, Ренард, - он встряхивает моё запястье. Рукопожатие жестковато для дружеского, но в принципе придраться не к чему. - Вы же напишете об открытии "Ситроен Булонь"?  
\- Как только получу указания. Что ж, процветания вам, Нил. Всего доброго.  
\- Надумаете менять машину, милости просим! - Бывший сокурсник Ноэля предупредительно дотрагивается до моего локтя. Я наклоняю голову:  
\- Разумеется.  
Выхожу из смыкающихся за спиной дверей на фотоэлементах, глубоко вдыхаю сырой холодный воздух и бросаю взгляд на часы: почти три. С Ноэля причитается за эти полдня, столько патоки с ядом мне не доводилось выслушивать давно. Нет, вообще ни разу.  
Сложно было предупредить, какого рода их счёты? Десять лет назад не поделили женщину, и теперь враги на всю жизнь. Хоть бы профессиональное соперничество было! Я журналист, а не разведчик.  
Дохожу до оставленного на салонной парковке "джимни", снимаю с сигнализации и с облегчением откидываюсь на спинку сиденья. Не собираюсь я менять машину, и сюда не обращусь, даже если понадобится. Материал о новом салоне Ноэль получит, но оплатит мне его как две статьи. У меня и без знакомства с Прежаном мерзкое настроение: сегодня уже среда, а от Ива по-прежнему ни звука. Я не рассчитываю помириться, но поговорить не отказался бы.  
В точности как с Мартином или Вэлом. Каждый вначале думал, что я прибегу как щенок, винясь и метя хвостом... При их же рассуждениях о моей неуступчивости - странная уверенность. Как Ив сказал, он меня боится? - стоило оправдать опасения, среагировать не ступором, а тычком под дых. Но если закономерность сработает, шанс еще представится, вопрос, когда. Набери он прямо сейчас, я бы попсиховал, но согласился встретиться. А через неделю выкиплю и пересекаться откажусь.  
Глупо всё, плоско и невыразимо скучно.  
В кармане вибрирует телефон.  
   
Вынимаю его, на автомате разблокирую и лишь проведя по экрану понимаю, что это никак не Ив. Это мой заклятый инкогнито. Я резко выдыхаю через нос: играть в молчанку нет желания.  
\- Говори, кто ты, или кладу трубку.  
Молчание. Такое глубокое, что я усомняюсь, живой ли на том конце человек. Может, рекламный бот со сбившейся программой? Должен начать предлагать оздоровительный центр или сезонные скидки на обогреватели, а аудио не запускается.  
Жду еще секунду и сбрасываю звонок. Всё, надоело. Где поблизости ближайшая "оранжевая"[61] точка?  
   
Навигатор прокладывает семиминутный маршрут, я не успеваю растерять ни решительного настроя, ни раздражения. Не различаю улицы и прохожих, не замечаю названия торгового центра, в котором размещён небольшой офис со стеклянными стенами, не смотрю по сторонам, игнорируя обращения мерчендайзеров - и осознаю себя, лишь облокотившись на белую стойку ресепшена. Должно быть, у меня недружелюбное выражение лица, потому что сидящая за ней девушка часто мигает и отодвигается от компьютера вместе со стулом:  
\- Д-добрый день, э-э... Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
\- Можете, - я протягиваю ей телефон со списком принятых вызовов. - Выясните, кто звонил мне последним.  
Она косится на дисплей и приоткрывает пухлые губы:  
\- "Номер скрыт"... Да, я осуществлю детализацию счёта, в таком случае мы сопоставим время вызова и номер абонента. Пожалуйста, дайте мне вашу айди-карту[62].  
\- Пожалуйста, - я не хочу на ней срываться, но слова всё равно звучат отрывисто. - И скажите, если знаете: как мне пресечь эти звонки?  
Парень-консультант, без дела слоняющийся вдоль застеклённых витрин с выставленными мобильными, косится на меня, расслышав последнюю фразу, и ухмыляется краем рта. Я всем корпусом разворачиваюсь к нему:  
\- Что забавного?  
Он окидывает меня насмешливым взглядом - в светло-зеленых глазах тёмные крапины, как семечки на срезе киви:  
\- Ты поставить запрет на вызовы со скрытых номеров не пробовал?  
\- Не поверишь, - я встаю шире, ладонь в кармане куртки непроизвольно сжимается в кулак. - Не работает.  
\- Да ладно? - он вскидывает рыжие брови. - Может, неправильно делаешь что-то?  
   
Ненавижу "тыканье" от посторонних. На дух не выношу.  
   
\- Иди проверь, - советую, ткнув большим пальцем через плечо. Как раз должен указать на монитор их компа. - А потом скалься.  
\- Не сердитесь, мсье, - примирительно окликает меня девушка, возвращая карту. - Анонимные звонки ведь не наша вина.  
\- Не ваша, - соглашаюсь я мрачно. - Но и я не за дурацким советом обратился!  
Она осекается, опускает голову и возвращается к работе, а мне становится стыдно. Эта девчонка мне ничего не сделала. А её напарник... в мире полно идиотов и похуже.  
Я с силой тру ладонями виски:  
\- Извините, - прошу уже тише. - За два года надоело до невозможности.  
\- Два года? - рыжий гыкает. - За два года озвереешь, ага. А чего раньше не пришёл?  
Я угрюмо смотрю на него. Пережидаю, пока встретится со мной взглядом, пока уберёт с лица ухмылку, и поясняю:  
\- Раньше реже звонили. В последние полгода стало чаще.  
\- Ясно, - у парня немного убавляется гонора. - Ну, это... Щас проверим!  
\- Или не проверим, - с тревожно-удивленной ноткой отзывается долго возившаяся с распечаткой девушка. - Лоик, иди зацени.  
Морковно-веснушчатый Лоик хмурится и без лишних слов направляется к ней за конторку. А я перегибаюсь сверху.  
\- Смотри.  
   
Как её зовут? Бросаю взгляд на бейдж: Мари.  
   
\- Видишь? - она кладёт рядом две пачки листов, в одной время вызовов, в другой телефоны. И я даже изучая списки вверх ногами сопоставляю: вместо номера последнего абонента система выдала прочерк. Три тире без пробелов.  
\- Не только здесь, - Мари споро шерстит обе стопки и останавливается на четвертых сверху листах. - Вот ещё. И на восьмых то же самое. Я сначала решила, у нас с сервером проблема, поэтому вывела на печать два месяца, а потом еще четыре. И везде одно и то же, номера нет.  
\- Офигеть, - формулирует Лоик. Я согласен с его оценкой.  
\- И что это значит? - интересуюсь у них обоих.  
Консультанты переглядываются и одинаково поднимают плечи. Не будь я растерян так же, засмеялся бы от слаженного ответа.  
\- Не знаю, - Мари хмурится, обводя маркером последний по времени прочерк - тот, на первом листе. - Я тут работаю давно, но впервые такое вижу. Может быть, все же сбой в оборудовании.  
\- Или ты тайный агент и тебя проверяют свои, - Лоик хмыкает. - Ты не из спецуры какой, нет?  
Я тяжело качаю головой, вытаскивая из бумажника "визу":  
\- Нет. Сколько я должен?  
\- Нисколько, - Мари поднимает на меня большие глаза в выкрашенных розовым ресницах. - Мы же вам ничем не помогли.  
   
Абсолютно.  
   
\- Скажите, - я уверен в ответе, но для очистки совести уточняю: - А в головном офисе история повторится? В смысле, я получу столько же информации?  
\- Да, - подтверждает предположение Лоик. - У нас прямой доступ к серверам, подключаемся из любой точки. Извини...те. Правда затык какой-то.  
\- Ясно, - я убираю бумажник, нерешительно прихлопываю ладонью по пластику стойки. Ничего себе "выяснил абонента". - Ладно, а как он ко мне сквозь запрет на анонимные вызовы прозванивается?  
Они еще раз переглядываются, на сей раз не скрывая беспомощности:  
\- Не знаем.  
\- Отлично, - я выпрямлюсь, обеими руками отвожу назад падающие на щеки волосы. - Забота о безопасности граждан во главе угла!  
\- Вы можете написать жалобу в компанию, - теперь Лоик глядит на меня иначе. - Возможно, она как-нибудь поможет.  
\- Прочистит мозги серверам, что ли? - неожиданно язвительно срезает его Мари. И заканчивает, обращаясь уже ко мне: - Извините, пожалуйста. Вы не будете возражать, если я отчитаюсь о вашем случае руководству? В случае, если проблему удастся решить, мы вам позвоним.  
\- Да, конечно. Спасибо.  
   
В то, что руководство мобильной сети - даже в парижском масштабе - заинтересуется неопределимостью анонимных звонков у одного из пользователей, я не верю. И они наверняка тоже, зато расстаёмся мы мирно. Я еще раз прошу у Мари прощения за первоначальную грубость, обмениваюсь с Лоиком рукопожатием и ухожу, забрав распечатки с собой.  
Оба смотрят мне в спину.  
   
   
*****  
Намётки статьи о планах усовершенствования систем круиз-контроля сильно смахивают на сценарий к фильму "Назад в будущее". Если расчёты автоэкспертов и разработчиков будут воплощаться в реальность так, как надеется автообщественность, мы лет через пятнадцать вообще забудем, что существовали машины на "механике". И сдать на права станет не сложнее, чем сделать заказ на заправке.  
Я ставлю точку после очередного абзаца и подпираю кулаками горячий лоб. Идея материала отличная, если б наскрёб хоть немного энтузиазма для подбора фактажа на матчасть, написал бы еще накануне. Конечно, формально я болею, но это отмазка для Ноэля, а не для себя.  
   
Спортзал не спасает от ощущения бессмысленности, не срабатывают ни груша, ни бассейн. Попадись мне Амаль, я послал бы его к черту вместе с намёками на волшебный ректальный массаж.  
От Ива по-прежнему ни слова.  
Вчера я почти сломался, набрал ему в вацапе сообщение с просьбой о встрече - не знаю, каким усилием сдержался, чтоб не отослать. Выручило лишь осознание бесполезности.  
Я не просил его признаваться в любви, требовал, чтоб он этого не делал, но он не послушал. А я теперь не нахожу себе места. Я не хотел им увлекаться, я с самого начала помнил, что со мной невозможно остаться надолго. Верь я в мистику, заподозрил бы какое-нибудь проклятие.  
   
От разговора, обещанного Сержу, во вторник удалось уклониться: я честно сказал, что если у него нет острой необходимости пересечься, мне пока не до общения. Он, естественно, спросил, в чём дело. Я ответил, что ничего жизненно важного и что через пару недель проявлюсь сам. Хорошо, что мы давно знакомы и у него не возникло дополнительных вопросов.  
Вчера я отказался выпить кофе с Леоном. Сослался на крайнюю занятость - к счастью, в вацапе, так что он ничего не заподозрил. Или проявил тактичность и решил не вмешиваться, пока сам не попрошу.  
Удачно, что друзья у меня воспитанные и знают, когда не надо лезть... Если не считать Хоффмана. Но он вообще из стандартов выбивается.  
   
Статью кровь из носу нужно закончить сегодня: в воскресенье она должна быть у Ноэля, а на календаре четверг. И с завтрашнего утра до воскресенья я ноут даже включу вряд ли.  
Выпрямляюсь в кресле и нервно потягиваюсь, заложив руки за голову. Во всей чудовищно затянувшейся неделе есть лишь одно событие со знаком плюс: Хоффман прилетит уже завтра. Я то ли никого не хочу видеть кроме него, то ли одного его и хочу видеть. От перемены мест слагаемых...  
Открываю на телефоне "заметки", тыкаю в последнюю, с заголовком "По билетам". Знаю наизусть, но от перечитывания третий день проще жить. После этого диалога мы перекидывались репликами и в среду, и сегодня, но уже как обычно: "привет - как дела - скоро увидимся". И он больше не звонил, утро вторника было исключением - но теперь у всех его реплик будто прибыло интонаций. Я их иначе читаю, наверное.  
   
[22.01, 17:53] Хоффман:  
Рен, добрый день. Отзовись, когда сможешь, я должен согласовать с тобой одно уточнение.  
[22.01, 18:01] Ренард:  
Да, какое?  
[22.01, 18:02] Хоффман:  
Насколько тебе подойдёт, если я отправлюсь не поездом, а самолетом? В половине девятого буду уже в Париже.  
[22.01, 18:03] Хоффман:  
Рен?  
[22.01, 18:04] Ренард:  
Да, извини, я тут. А почему не поездом, тебе же не нравится летать?  
[22.01, 18:04] Хоффман:  
Так быстрее. Не хочу терять в пути полный световой день.  
[22.01, 18:05] Ренард:  
Ладно. Но я тебя всё равно встречу.  
[22.01, 18:05] Хоффман:  
Спасибо. Тогда напишу через десять минут, когда возьму билеты. Я тебя не отвлекаю?  
[22.01, 18:06] Ренард:  
Нет, пиши.  
   
[22.01, 18:20] Хоффман:  
Вылет в 6:35 из Тегеля, в 8:25 прилёт в Шарль-де-Голль. Рейс "Air France", номер 1135. Если хочешь, я могу приехать из аэропорта, заселиться в отель и встретиться с тобой в городе. Позавтракаем.  
[22.01, 18:21] Ренард:  
Я тебя встречу, ты заселишься в отель и пойдём завтракать.  
[22.01, 18:23] Хоффман:  
Хорошо. Всё, я оплатил билеты.  
[22.01, 18:23] Ренард:  
Понял. В пятницу в 8:30 буду в зале прилётов. Увидимся.  
[22.01, 18:23] Хоффман:  
Обязательно. До завтра, я напишу как обычно.  
[22.01, 18:24] Ренард:  
Да, конечно. Пока.  
   
Его предложение прилететь, а не приехать меня буквально ошеломило. Сам не знаю, почему среагировал так остро, но пауза ощутимо затянулась. Я так и не определил для себя, выкажу ли слабость, поблагодарив за ускорение, и в итоге отмолчался, но "спасибо" засело внутри и свербит третьи сутки.  
Интересно, Алекс о моей признательности подозревает? Я как-то не привык к подобным ситуациям, а учитывая, что никогда не отличался красноречием... Не уверен, что смогу сказать. Как ему удаётся сохранять такое спокойствие?  
И еще при перечтении даже мне заметно, насколько у меня реплики вымученные. Вторник помню плохо, он прошёл мимо сознания, но если я и устно разговаривал вот так...  
Но не спасать же он меня прилетит, правда? Меня не надо спасать. Со мной всё нормально, я в равновесии. Конечно, если Ив позвонит, оно нарушится, всё станет лучше или хуже. Хотя хуже представить трудно, а лучше будет ненадолго... Так что голова больная, но ясная. И тахикардия смолкла уже к середине среды.  
   
Прогуляю Алекса по Латинскому кварталу, выведу к Сорбонне, покажу Бульмиш. На завтра обещано солнце и три градуса тепла, значит, художники и продавцы книг наверняка откроют свои зеленые ниши. Можно пройтись к Бастилии, от неё до Шатле, а потом сделать крюк, перейти на правый берег Сены и отправиться к собору Парижской Богоматери при дневном освещении. Покажу ему фермы собора и пусть выскажется, круче они внешних лестниц Помпиду или столь же уродливы.  
Я отрываю взгляд от непрерывно ползущей по небу облачной гряды, дожидаюсь, чтоб к зрению вернулись нормальные оттенки и мир перестал казаться серым, и обреченно смотрю на начало текста об автомобилях будущего. Нет у меня ни идеи, ни горения, но если дорожу работой, написать придётся. К тому же я хочу слетать в Берлин, хотя бы дней на пять, и чтоб Алекс провёл меня по своему университету...  
На последнем соображении руки тянутся к клавиатуре сами.  
   
Пусть не расскажу Хоффману, что произошло - я достаточно взрослый, чтоб принять предложенную ладонь. Ложной гордости у меня нет, а поддержка более чем кстати. Не знаю, как за неё сочтусь, но однажды помогу ему тоже, обязательно.  
После Мартина мне и вполовину так хреново не было. Если б не Алекс, выползал бы не одну неделю... А его усилиями я держусь на ногах и завтра встречу на машине. Пусть увидит мой "джимни" не в экстремальных обстоятельствах.  
Меня беспокоит только одно, но я не уточнял по вацапу: он предложил прилететь пятничным утром, да и в прошлые разы являлся по пятницам... У него в этот день нет занятий или он их отменяет?  
У Хоффмана не та наружность, чтобы предполагать игры с расписанием и внезапные больничные, но мне упорно не по себе. В мышцах бродит напряжение, словно не провожу ежедневно по три часа в спортзале, дыхание перебивается. Ерунда какая-то, не может быть, но чем чёрт не шутит?  
   
Не уверен, к чему относятся мои предположения, вопросы даже не формулируются. К тому же едва ли мне выйдет польза, если прояснить ответы... Но одно я знаю наверняка: сегодня ночью опять проворочаюсь без сна, пока небо не начнёт светлеть.  
   
   
*****  
Глаза я открываю с той же мыслью, с какой в четвертом часу отрубился. Звук будильника как будто снимает меня с паузы. Вызовы со скрытого номера везде обозначились прочерком; отсюда следует, что я прав, это один абонент. И звонит он с на раз выверяемой периодичностью: просмотрев распечатки, я обнаружил цикличность. Пять недель - семь - девять - пять.  
Следовало заинтересоваться раньше!  
И что предпринять? В том, что звонки не ошибочны, и раньше сомнений не было, но теперь... Кто бы это ни был, что ему нужно? Чтоб я отвечал? У меня не списываются лишние деньги, не подключаются без моего ведома платные услуги - кому и зачем надо проверять, что у меня действующий номер? И не сменить ли и его, и оператора, просто так, в порядке опыта?  
Нет, последняя идея неудачна. Этому номеру лет шесть, я не поменял его даже в период умопомешательства Валентина; делать рассылку по десяткам рабочих контактов о переходе на другую сеть? С Оранжевой?  
Обойдётся. Так можно до паранойи дойти и начать искать в мобильном подслушку или скрытую камеру. Я обычный человек, допускать, что мной в самом деле интересуются спецслужбы, означает совсем слететь с катушек. Но я здорово зол.  
   
Без четверти семь включаю кофемашину, закуриваю утреннюю сигарету и убеждаю себя не спешить. До аэропорта доберусь за полчаса, выходить из дому раньше чем через час просто глупо. Должно быть, стоило встать в пять и отправиться на утреннюю перезагрузку, но я решил, что в спортзале сегодня справятся без меня: заниматься, поглядывая на часы, последнее дело. И как люди живут по несдвигаемому офисному графику, а не планируя день сами?  
   
Кофе обжигает губы и пальцы, сигарета внезапно горчит, зато сна ни в одном глазу с момента пробуждения. И к машине я спускаюсь спокойно, словно собираюсь не ехать в Шарль-де-Голль за человеком, который летит из другой страны, потому что ему почудилось, что со мной что-то не так, а... Не знаю. Делать покупки в "Трели".  
   
Как хорошо, что я не успел воспользоваться подарком Ива. Не установил бесключевой доступ, не договорился о рисунке по бокам джипа... Мой "джимни" только мой, напоминай он теперь о Лафлёре, не уверен, что я ему это простил бы.  
Усаживаюсь, отработанным движением перекидывая через себя ремень, завожу мотор, чтоб чуть-чуть прогрелся, и нахожу в кармане флэшку с залитой "Лакримозой". Пора бы поинтересоваться, о чём песни, Алекс вот сразу вник в тематику Соляра... А мне просто нравятся голоса и ритм. Интересно, когда Тило Вольфф говорит, а не поёт, у него тембр меняется? У Алекса вот меняется даже в зависимости от языка, на котором он общается в конкретный момент.  
   
Я выезжаю из двора, жду, пока притормозит, пропуская меня, какой-то "фольксваген", и невольно улыбаюсь. Не "фиат", не "рено", именно "фолькс"... Выворачиваю вправо, кивком благодарю водителя и прибавляю скорость.  
   
А если бы у того "фольксвагена" в ноябре оказался нормальный, не задыхающийся на подъеме мотор? И Алекс вывернул передо мной на дорогу и уехал в Версаль, мигнув, как я сейчас, габаритными огнями, и мне было бы не к кому и незачем торопиться...  
На мне что, недосып выраженной мнительностью сказывается? Я выпрямляюсь на сиденье и прибавляю "Лакримозе" громкость. В любом случае случилось, как случилось. Может, всё должно идти именно так, как идёт.  
На этой мысли нерешительность рассеивается. Подпевать не выходит, но отстукивать ладонями ритм по рулю мне ничего не мешает.  
До прилёта Хоффмана остается многорядная эстакада, заезд на парковку и поиск зала прилётов. Пока он будет выбираться из глубин Шарль-де-Голля по бесконечным траволаторам, минуя биллборды с видами Парижа, я успею не только прийти на место, но и взять нам по кофе. У меня в запасе дополнительные полчаса.  
   
...И всё-таки я едва не опаздываю. Разумеется, идея заехать на мойку была блестящей, если не себя, то хоть машину в порядок привести! Делать мне нечего, честное слово, вечно стремлюсь продемонстрировать, что всё обстоит лучше не бывает. То-то Алекс не купился ни на минуту.  
Кажется, осенью я переживал, что окружающие видят не меня, а свои проекции? Теперь паникую, что Хоффман мою маску просто игнорирует.  
Я лавирую между чемоданами и рюкзаками в узком холле первого этажа, сжимая в каждой руке по бумажному стакану с латте, и физически ощущаю, как с каждым шагом в голове убавляется мыслей. Потом они кончаются вовсе - остаётся напряженная пустота и жар в согревшихся от кофе ладонях.  
   
Его самолёт уже сел: табло прилётов сообщает, что производится выдача багажа. У него с собой чемодан или только ручная кладь? Я не спрашивал, боясь выказать нетерпение, а стоило выяснить, потому что он появится или через двадцать минут, или...  
Высокую угловатую фигуру взгляд выхватывает из толпы раньше, чем я понимаю, на кого смотрю. Хоффман сошёл с эскалатора, на шаг отступив от основного потока пассажиров, и прищуренными глазами обводит встречающих. Сумка через плечо, та же расстегнутая парка, небрежно обернутый вокруг шеи шарф, знакомые джинсы и замшевые зимние ботинки. Словно не пропадал из Парижа.  
Я забываю его окликнуть и без единой мысли иду вперёд. Чуть не сталкиваюсь с кем-то, встряхиваю головой, молча извиняясь, звуки аэропорта отдаляются, голоса сливаются в белый шум, нас разделяет шагов семь - и человек двадцать... Я прижимаю локтем оба стакана с кофе, расплещутся - сам буду виноват. Не учёл, что понадобится свободная рука...  
Хоффман поворачивается, точно учуяв мой взгляд, и мы сталкиваемся глазами.  
\- Рен! - негромко восклицает он, сразу двигаясь навстречу. Выходящие с колёсными чемоданами прибывшие расступаются перед ним, как... Я не успеваю завершить сравнение: между нами остаётся только рукопожатие. Твёрдые пальцы сжимают мои, не приветственно, требовательно - и он наклоняется, пронзительно глядя мне в лицо:  
\- Я тебе рад.  
\- И ты здесь, - улыбка не получается, и вытащить свою ладонь из его я просто не могу. Ощущение исходящей от Алекса внутренней силы властно настолько, что у меня чуть не прикрываются глаза. Ух ты. С ним сразу было так... или сейчас стало? Будто я мёрз - и вошёл в поток сухого жара.  
\- И я здесь, - подтверждает он спокойно, не думая освободить моё запястье. - По-моему, мы мешаем.  
Я бросаю взгляд ему за спину: последние выходящие с берлинского рейса огибают нас по дуге.  
\- Ничего, обойдут.  
Он наблюдает, как я пренебрежительно дёргаю носом:  
\- Я в твоём распоряжении. Куда идти? Я впервые в этом аэропорту.  
\- К лифтам на парковку, - я умалчиваю, что сам здесь бываю исчезающе редко. Да, я домосед. Раньше меня в этом всё устраивало. - У тебя же одна сумка?  
Вообще факт очевиден, но пока спрашиваю, удаётся взять нужный тон. Алекс расслабляет пальцы, выпуская мою ладонь, и я сразу протягиваю ему чудом не разлившийся стакан. От того, как к себе прижимал, могла и крышка слететь.  
\- Одна, - соглашается Алекс, с благодарным кивком принимая латте. - То есть ты на машине?  
\- Ну не на автобусе же, - ура, губы тоже начали слушаться, я уже нормально улыбаюсь, - терпеть не могу общественный транспорт.  
\- Мы ездили в метро, - он идёт шаг в шаг со мной, но сегодня не смотрит по сторонам. Я вообще не уверен, что смогу определить, куда он сейчас смотрит. Вроде перед собой, а ощущение, что всё еще на меня.  
\- В метро еще куда ни шло, - я пожимаю плечами. - Но поверху я предпочитаю передвигаться в одиночестве.  
\- Да, я помню, что ты автомобилист.  
Непонятно у него это звучит. Непривычно. Насколько он все-таки?..  
\- Слушай, сколько тебе лет? - спрашиваю прежде чем додумаю. - Я голову сломал.  
\- Тридцать три, - глаза Алекса чуть суживаются. - А что?  
   
Сколько?!  
   
\- Да так просто, - я изо всех сил надеюсь, что справился с лицом. На нём не должно проступить, что... Но он даже младше Ива! - Не первый день буксую.  
Алекс не хмурится, но остается собранным:  
\- Тебя настолько смущает разница в возрасте? Или она слишком велика?  
   
Меня смущает, что ты так выглядишь. Что я ничего о тебе не знаю, и тебе, может статься, не поездки и перелеты, а медпомощь требуется. А ты летишь в другую страну из-за моей блажи!  
   
\- Нет, - я трясу головой. - Просто так и не научился определять по европейским чертам возраст.  
Его настороженность рассеивается:  
\- А. Это взаимно. Давай тогда я спрошу, сколько лет тебе?  
Перед нами неслышно разъезжаются двери подошедшего лифта. Входим внутрь в компании еще четверых прилетевших, и я отвечаю, следя за реакцией:  
\- Двадцать пять. Нормально?  
Алекс чуть заметно выгибает бровь:  
\- Немного неожиданно. Но да, нормально.  
\- А ты сколько ожидал услышать? - с любопытством жду версии, а окружающие французы косятся с отчетливым неудовольствием. Я их игнорирую.  
\- М-м... Зная, что ты учился и уже несколько лет работаешь, я должен был предполагать цифру, - он с сомнением дотрагивается до дужки очков. - Но я отчего-то счёл, что тебе меньше. Должно быть, потому же, почему ты дал мне больше.  
   
Насчет "дал больше" он в точку, я всё-таки слишком заметно поразился. Только дело здесь не в национальностях.  
   
\- Наверное, - я улыбаюсь его испытующему взгляду. Мне безразлична внешность, меня волнует причина. Леон по сравнению с ним мой ровесник.  
   
\- Достали эти англичане, - доносится сбоку, когда лифт открывается на паркинге. Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю вслед удаляющимся парням. Ни один из них не оглядывается. Вот и славно.  
   
Пока мы пробираемся между дожидающимися владельцев автомобилями и пару раз уступаем дорогу выезжающим машинам, я начинаю подозревать, что спустившись на парковку не там, где поднимался, заблудился. Останавливаюсь, глубоко вздыхаю и встаю на цыпочки, оглядывая ряды автомобильных спин:  
\- Сдаюсь. Сейчас будем звать на помощь.  
Алекс отвечает понимающей улыбкой:  
\- Номер квадрата помнишь?  
\- Да, и какие соседи были тоже, только не спасает, - осталось подпрыгнуть, чтоб окончательно опозориться. - Мы капот видеть должны!  
\- "Сузуки джимни", чёрный, - утвердительно произносит Алекс, присоединяясь к моим оглядываниям. - У стены, у колонны, в углу, на проходе?  
\- У колонны ближе к выезду!  
\- Идём, - он вслух фыркает, дотрагиваясь до моего локтя. Потом смотрит на свою ладонь, будто заметив, что сделал, и аккуратно убирает руку обратно. Я провожаю её глазами и хмурюсь:  
\- Не говори, что ты видишь мой джип оттого, что выше ростом!  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Хоффман неожиданно сговорчиво, - не скажу. Но пойдём.  
   
Ха, разумеется, видит. За время моего отсутствия стоявший рядом "опель" уехал, его место занял "минивэн" - и скрыл "джимни" от носа до багажника. Мы стояли в десятке метров от машины, а я не мог её найти!  
Я снова хмыкаю, больше недовольный собой, чем обстоятельствами, разблокирую двери и указываю на пассажирское сиденье:  
\- Садись.  
\- Можно было попробовать снять с сигнализации, - Алекс дисциплинированно забирается на пассажирское сиденье. Странно, пока я сюда гнал, мне упорно думалось, что компактном салоне моего джипа он покажется неуклюжим. Согнется в три погибели, подумает про себя, что тесно... Но усевшись, он выглядит не выше моих обычных попутчиков. Ноги длинные, что ли?  
\- И найти по звуку? - я завожу мотор и пристёгиваюсь. - Я не сообразил.  
\- Рен, я уберу сумку на заднее сиденье? - просит Алекс, пропуская мимо ушей последнюю фразу.  
\- Да, конечно, - я кивком указываю назад.  
Он стаскивает через голову широкий кожаный ремень, обеими руками подхватывает сумку под дно и перегибается между нашими креслами, отправляя её куда-то мне за спину.  
Оказывается так близко, что я и затаив дыхание ощущаю: от него пахнет теплом и не забывшейся вербеной.  
Я машинально сжимаю в кулаке холодный кубик брелка.  
\- Всё, трогаюсь? - Грани и углы впиваются в ладонь, приводя в чувство. У меня часом крыша не едет?  
\- Да, - Алекс занимает исходное положение, одергивает полы парки и ослабляет хомут шарфа. - Тебе нужен адрес?  
\- Пф, - я выруливаю на выездную дорожку, - я расположение твоей "Звезды Вилье" захочу - не забуду. Погоди, только терминалу заплачу.  
\- Сколько? - он с готовностью выпрямляется. Я меряю его нехорошим взглядом:  
\- Сколько натикало. Алекс, я же тебе отель оплатить не предлагаю? Хотя могу!  
\- Нет, - он сразу подбирается. - Зачем?  
Я отворачиваюсь. Молча подвожу машину к автомату, выдающему чеки об оплате парковки - меньше часа прошло, надо же, - молча выхожу и возвращаюсь обратно. И только когда мы выбираемся под пасмурное мокрое небо, отвечаю, уставившись на дорогу:  
\- Ты из-за меня прилетел.  
Кошусь на него, не поворачивая головы, самым краем глаза. Хоффман глядит прямо перед собой и не отзывается. Я его случаем не обидел? Прикусываю губу, оборачиваюсь уже так, чтоб он заметил:  
\- Алекс?  
\- Да?  
Мне бы такую способность уходить в собственные мысли. Голос совершенно спокойный.  
\- Я спросить должен, - нахожусь я вовремя. - Только ответь правду, ладно?  
Теперь он на меня тоже смотрит. Может, оттого что вижу его не впрямую, мне настойчиво мерещатся в прозрачно-серых глазах синие искры:  
\- Я всегда говорю правду, Рен. Разве что, - тут он неожиданно усмехается, - разве что могу промолчать. Но молчание, мне кажется, несколько иное.  
\- Угу, - я стараюсь убрать из голоса напряжение. - Тогда не промолчи, а скажи: у тебя сегодня пары были? По расписанию?  
Он с внезапным интересом наклоняет к плечу голову:  
\- Это настолько важно?  
\- Алекс, - я крепче сжимаю руль, - я ответить прошу, а не ответный вопрос задать!  
\- Были, - подтверждает он непроницаемо. - Я их отменил.  
Я хмурюсь: сказать нечего. Однако у Хоффмана на сей счет иное мнение.  
\- Это настолько важно? Я ответил на твой вопрос, ответь на мой!  
\- Важно, - вздыхаю я, отрывая одну руку от руля и нашаривая в кармане сигареты. - У тебя проблем не будет?  
Теперь он удивляется открыто:  
\- Нет. У меня было трое суток для перестановок, к тому же я и раньше приезжал к тебе в пятницу.  
\- И всякий раз отменял лекции, - я не спрашиваю, а утверждаю. - Зачем?  
\- Хотел тебя видеть. Мне казалось, что ты тоже мне рад. Разве не так?  
\- Но у тебя же график!  
\- Рен, предоставь мой график мне. Я сам разберусь со своими делами.  
Ого. Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на него:  
\- Ладно. Но нельзя ли помягче?  
Алекс отзывается на мой мрачный тон пожатием плеч:  
\- Извини, я не хотел быть резким. Но тебе действительно не нужно переживать.  
   
Он из-за меня пары отменяет. Сдвигает, переносит, какая к чёрту разница? Он за меня волнуется настолько, что сейчас рядом сидит. А мне о нём, значит, беспокоиться запрещено. Даже при том, что я причина?  
Я не прерываю молчания полных три сигареты.  
   
На подъезде к городу Хоффман заговаривает сам. Дотрагивается до оставшейся в магнитольном разъеме флэшки и вполголоса интересуется:  
\- Что ты слушаешь?  
\- "Лакримозу", - выходит зло, я ещё не остыл. Но Алекса не пронимает:  
\- Я могу включить?  
Я реагирую только жестом. Он со знанием дела тыкает в кнопки и принимается перебирать список песен - похоже, любую по первым тактам опознаёт. Наконец останавливается, ненадолго задумывается, поставив воспроизведение на паузу, и спрашивает:  
\- Ты не смотрел переводы?  
\- Нет, - я сверяюсь с навигатором и беру влево по эстакаде. - Алекс, если ты обо мне тревожишься, я о тебе буду тоже. Иначе это не дружба.  
Он окидывает меня долгим неопределяемым взглядом, но непонимание не изображает. Отжимает пуск и соглашается, когда салон заполняют тяжелые аккорды:  
\- Учту.  
   
_...begleite Dich – erhebe Dich, / Kann nicht mehr leben ohne Dich._  
_Dies ist der Morgen danach / Und meine Seele liegt brach._  
_Dies ist der Morgen danach, / Ein neuer Tag beginnt_  
_Und_ _meine_ _Zeit_ _verrinnt_ _..._ _ **[63]**_  
   
\- Как она называется хотя бы? - осведомляюсь, чтоб что-нибудь сказать. - "Morgen" ведь "утро"?  
\- "Следующее утро", - Хоффман кивает. - Или "Наутро после". Извини, мне сложно подобрать подстрочное определение. А что?  
\- Одна из любимых, а я текст узнать до сих пор не удосужился, - я с досадой щелкаю языком. - Каждый раз хочу, когда слышу, а потом забываю.  
\- Переводить не буду, - поспешно отзывается Алекс, вытаскивая собственные сигареты. - Я закурю?  
\- Я же курю!  
   
Интересно, почему он заранее отказался? У меня конечно была эта идея, но я ведь не заикался даже...  
   
\- Через пять минут приедем, - сообщаю, сверившись с навигатором. - Какой порядок действий?  
\- Заедешь на паркинг и поднимешься со мной, - как о решённом сообщает Алекс. - Я брошу сумку и буду открыт для любых твоих предложений.  
Я исподлобья взглядываю на него:  
\- Ты всегда настолько... не знаю, предупредительный с друзьями?  
Хоффман смотрит в боковое окно. Опустил на два пальца стекло, чтоб дым вытягивало, и выдыхает сразу в сторону.  
\- Не знаю, - откликается медленно, - не думаю. У меня нет близких друзей.  
\- М-да, - не удерживаюсь я. Он поворачивает голову:  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, это многое объясняет.  
   
И еще больше запутывает.  
   
\- Так тебя устраивает моё предложение? - уточняет Алекс, не получив ответа по существу. - Парковка для гостей бесплатна, можем оставить машину внизу и отправиться гулять. Или купить где-нибудь поблизости еды и вернуться в номер. Если у тебя возникнет такое желание.  
Поговорить, перевожу я про себя. Нет уж, никаких рассказов о моей трагической личной жизни, сейчас внесу встречную идею.  
\- Давай иначе поступим. Я припаркуюсь у отеля, ты спокойно заселишься, распакуешься и выйдешь. Я за это время куплю по сэндвичу, и поедем в Версаль. Должен же ты там побывать!  
Алекс стремительно перегибается ко мне и опускает ладонь на рулевое колесо - так, что я чуть не теряю управление.  
\- Эй!! - в последний момент выравниваюсь, чудом не выскочив из потока на поворот. - Ты что делаешь!  
\- Ох, - он спохватывается и отдергивает руку, - извини, это само вышло.  
\- Ни хрена себе "само"!  
   
Никогда еще не радовался так улице Лежандр. Ни разу в жизни.  
   
\- Дай остановлюсь, а! - я тяжело дыша сдаю вбок и включаю аварийку. - Ты в уме? Сам же водишь!  
Алекс выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку:  
\- Рен, правда, извини. Я случайно и абсолютно не нарочно.  
Я откидываюсь в кресле, уставляясь в потолок, вырубаю музыку и мысленно считаю до пяти. Потом облизываю пересохшие губы:  
\- Ты что-то сказать хотел?  
   
Настолько, что мы едва во вторую аварию не попали.  
А с виду не предположишь, что подобные штучки выкидывает.  
   
Хоффман наклоняет голову с привычным вежливым упорством:  
\- Я просто хотел объяснить, что тебе необязательно в каждый мой приезд работать гидом. Я приезжаю к тебе, а не в Париж. И вполне обойдусь без Версаля.  
Я перевожу дыхание - хорошо, что до сих пор сбитое, не так слышно, что заново пресеклось. Если бы это говорил Ив... Хоть когда-нибудь говорил хоть что-то похожее...  
\- К тому же когда я собирался посетить Версаль, я столкнулся с тобой, - Алекс выразительным взглядом обводит салон "джимни". - Тебе не кажется, что...  
\- Кажется, - прерываю я решительно. Мы так неизвестно сколько просидим и непонятно до чего договоримся. Я и не подозревал, что способен ощущать присутствие физически. В прошлый раз мы по улицам бродили, а теперь сидим рядом в замкнутом пространстве, и я... Я не знаю, что думать о самом себе. Безумно надо минут на пять остаться одному. - Мне определенно кажется, Алекс! В Версаль мы съездим, я его запланировал!  
На лицо Хоффмана ложится тень:  
\- Уверен?  
\- Стопроцентно! И если ты заселишься в отель в ближайшие полчаса, мы обернёмся туда и обратно до пяти!  
Взгляд дымно-голубоватых глаз обращается внутрь: видимо, он прикидывает мои выкладки.  
\- Согласен. Тогда давай доедем до отеля.  
\- Угу.  
Мы бы десять минут назад были на месте, если бы кое-кто сидел спокойно. И я считал его предсказуемым?  
   
\- Я быстро, - заверяет Алекс, едва мы останавливаемся напротив черного низкого крыльца. - Как мне забрать сумку?  
\- Выйди из машины и откати вперёд свое сиденье, - я борюсь с собой, чтоб не уронить голову на руль. Лучше с размаху. - Я схожу за сэндвичами. Если выйдешь, а меня еще не будет, просто подожди!  
Он с лёгкой подначкой прикладывает руку к груди:  
\- Слушаюсь.  
   
И уходит целеустремленной походкой, повыше закинув на плечо сумку. Я слежу сквозь стеклянную стену холла, как здоровается с тем же администратором, которого я видел здесь однажды, как подтянутый высокий негр кивает, принимаясь оформлять проживание, и очень стараюсь успокоиться.  
Надо прекратить так реагировать. Во-первых, у меня нет оснований. Во-вторых... я же себя выдам! Нужно взять себя в руки. Причём строго фигурально. И уняться. Уняться, чтоб меня!  
...И без "чтоб меня", кстати, тоже.  
   
Нельзя было допускать разрыва с Ивом. Меня слишком внезапно лишили регулярного секса, я даже в разбитом состоянии на стену лезть готов. Но Алекс-то здесь при чем? Он ведь категорически не в моём вкусе... И секс портит дружбу, а я твёрдо намерен дружить с ним. У него нет близких друзей? - так я стану. Но с друзьями не спят.  
Всё, довольно, надо выйти на холод. Надо перестать принюхиваться к воздуху в салоне, надеясь ощутить вербену, надо отвлечься.  
Я распахиваю дверь и с задавленным стоном выбираюсь наружу. Прохожих поблизости нет, а тем, кто в отдалении, не видно, как я пытаюсь сдвинуть пояс джинсов, чтоб сидели пониже.  
Это бред чистой воды. Он приехал не за этим, он и не подозревает, что у меня все реакции свихнулись. Ничего подобного в прежние встречи не случалось!..  
   
...И в эту не случится, обещаю себе десять минут спустя, расплачиваясь на кассе "Всё-по-десять" на Леви. Судьбоносный магазин, не иначе.  
Ничего не произойдёт, я сосредоточусь на показе версальского парка, потом свожу Алекса во дворец, если по пятницам он открыт для туристов... И всё будет хорошо. Дело не в нём, дело во мне, а я справлюсь.  
   
   
*  
И получается. Не знаю, как, но я переключаюсь - и в Версале веду себя образцово. Показываю памятники, рассказываю обо всем, что вижу, поддерживаю диалог, смеюсь шуткам Алекса. Если смотреть не прямо в глаза, а чуть выше, в середину лба, удаётся не отводить взгляд без риска ухнуть в чужие зрачки. Он не задаёт вопросов, как я опасался. И он искренне рад меня видеть.  
Когда мы, догулявшись до изнеможения, выезжаем назад в Париж, я сознаюсь:  
\- Здорово, что ты приехал. Я имею в виду - здорово, что ты на этом настоял.  
Хоффман, листающий глянцевый буклет из Версальского дворца, сразу поднимает голову:  
\- Спасибо. Мне приятно, что ты обрадовался.  
\- Да я все дни ждал, - сейчас уже не страшно озвучить. - Жаль, что ты так далеко живешь.  
\- Пожалуй, - он на ощупь прикрывает яркую книжицу. - Но с самолетом расстояние не проблема.  
\- Ага, - я сумрачно хмыкаю. - На билетах разоримся.  
\- Едва ли, - он неуловимо улыбается. - У меня много бонусных миль, к тому же самолет значительно дешевле.  
\- Много миль? - переспрашиваю я. - Ты же сказал, что не любишь летать? И кстати да: летать-то ты не любишь!  
\- Но тем не менее, - отвечает он на оба пункта сразу. - Билеты не проблема, Рен. Что еще тебя тревожит?  
   
Я нерешительно взглядываю в его сторону: Алекс землисто-бледный, на худом лице резче обычного обозначены скулы, глаза обмётаны тенями - но улыбка живая и искренняя.  
   
\- Ты сегодня во сколько поднялся?  
\- Я не ложился, - сообщает он, не моргнув глазом. - Вылет в шесть-двадцать пять, вставать среди ночи, чтоб ехать в Тегель, мне не хотелось. Поэтому я читал, а затем сразу вызвал такси.  
\- Отлично, - бурчу себе под нос. Даже сквернее, чем я ожидал. - С ног не валишься?  
\- Я прекрасно себя чувствую. И предваряя твой следующий вопрос: нет, я не хочу спать.  
Я не выдерживаю и фыркаю. Алекс улыбается шире:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты ужасен, чтоб ты знал. А еще мне говорят, я упрямый!  
\- Что я ужасен, ты сообщил мне в очереди в Лувр. Я принял к сведению, но счёл, что тебя всё устраивает. - И добавляет, когда я отворачиваюсь от руля, чтоб выразительно посмотреть: - Следи за дорогой.  
\- Не учи меня!  
   
Когда я в последний раз так пикировался? Не могу вспомнить. Даже мокрый снег, в который упорно перерастает дождь, не в силах испортить мне настроения.  
   
\- Тебе нравятся морфы? - непонятно осведомляется Алекс. Голос такой, словно мой ответ имеет серьезное значение. Если б я еще знал, о чём он спрашивает...  
\- Кто?  
\- Морфы, - повторяет он, и убедившись, что легче не стало, поддевает ладонью брелок, оставшийся от Феликса. - Morpho menelaus, Morpho didius, Morpho rhetenor?  
Я качаю головой:  
\- Извини, всё, что я понимаю - что ты перешел на латынь.  
Выжидание в глазах Хоффмана сменяется весельем, он берёт стеклянный кубик двумя пальцами и поворачивает, чтоб я видел парящую внутри бабочку:  
\- Действительно, во мне заговорил биолог. Если хочешь, я объясню.  
\- В смысле, это названия бабочек? - я даже смеюсь. - Нет, не нравятся, абсолютно. Но ты расскажи, я послушаю.  
\- Не нравятся? - он не разочарован, он откровенно изумлен. - Но...  
\- Брелок мне когда-то подарили, если ты об этом.  
\- Нет. Просто не представляю, как они могут не нравиться. Впрочем, неважно, если тебе неинтересно...  
\- Алекс, - опять перебиваю я. Надеюсь, ясно, что угроза несерьёзная, - ты рассказывай давай. Вдруг я мнение изменю!  
Он столь ощутимо колеблется, что я только вздыхаю:  
\- Честно.  
\- Хорошо. Если тебе станет скучно, прерви меня.  
\- Непременно.  
\- Морфы относятся к роду дневных бабочек из семейства Nymphalidae. По различным классификациям в него входят от тридцати до шестидесяти видов, а их в свою очередь разделяют на несколько подгрупп по окраске крыльев, - Алекс по-прежнему проворачивает в пальцах брелок. Рукав его парки задевает моё запястье. - Размах этих крыльев колеблется от пятидесяти до ста восьмидесяти миллиметров, а у некоторых видов достигает двухсот десяти. Вообрази, какие они большие!  
   
У меня богатое воображение, но сейчас оно пасует. Я слушаю ровный голос с выверенными лекторскими интонациями и не знаю, плакать мне хочется или смеяться. Сам попросил рассказать, сам забыл, как Алекс выглядит, когда увлекается... По затылку расходятся медленные мурашки.  
Ненавижу всех его студентов.  
   
\- У большинства морф яркие синие крылья, которые благодаря оптической окраске кажутся светящимися. Преломление света вызывает тонкослойную интерференцию в чешуйках, и...  
\- Что? - перебиваю я чужим голосом. - Ты помнишь, что я по машинам, а не по флоре и фауне?  
\- И не по энтомологии, - не обижается Алекс, что-то изучая на линзе снятых очков и принимаясь их протирать. - Понимаешь, пигмент в нижней части чешуек у морф не пропускает свет. Лучи отражаются и от их внешних, и от внутренних поверхностей, и в результате умножают друг друга. Когда такая бабочка летит, она сияет даже в сумерках. Как вспышка синего пламени. И у тебя в брелке именно такая бабочка, морфо дидиус, только внутренняя сторона крыльев расписана неверно.  
\- А какой должна быть? - я тайком выдыхаю, когда он возвращает очки на законное место. От того, как выглядит без них, мне сделалось не по себе.  
\- Коричневого цвета, с «глазками», пятнами и перевязями. В природе, когда морфа складывает крылья, она маскируется под засохший лист, чтобы не привлечь хищника. А здесь на крыльях верный рисунок, но общий цвет изнанки голубой.  
\- Мне как есть нравится, - возражаю я непререкаемо. - Этому брелку столько лет уже... Я привык.  
\- Я и не спорю, - Хоффман выпускает кубик свободно качаться и откидывается на спинку сиденья. - Но тем более странно, что сами по себе бабочки тебе неприятны.  
\- Не в бабочке дело, просто здесь воспоминание. - Не знаю, зачем я поясняю. Любому другому или посоветовал бы отстать, или вообще проигнорировал. - Человек был хороший.  
Алекс не скрываясь взглядывает на мой профиль:  
\- Именно был?  
\- Да, он умер.  
Хоффман не произносит пошлостей в духе "Мне очень жаль" или "Соболезную". Он спокойно кивает и замечает спустя минуту, когда пауза превращается в обыкновенную:  
\- Я привёз тебе обещанные рисунки.  
\- Вау! - я не хотел, чтоб прозвучало восторженно, и запоздало спохватываюсь: вдруг сочтёт, что я настолько радуюсь переводу темы? Но Алекс понимает правильно:  
\- Захочешь посмотреть?  
\- А то! - Я совершенно забыл. Так ждал его самого, что разговоры об акварели начисто из памяти выветрились. - Башню? Лувр? Тюильри?  
Он негромко смеётся:  
\- И еще кое-что.  
\- Когда покажешь? - я готов прямо сейчас остановиться, включить в салоне свет - сумерки густеют с каждой минутой - и уткнуться в его работы. - Они где?  
\- В сумке, - гасит Алекс мой энтузиазм. - В номере.  
Я выдыхаю и укоризненно кошусь на него:  
\- Кто так поступает! И когда я их теперь увижу?  
\- Когда я уговорю тебя зайти ко мне, - заявляет он хладнокровно, радуясь моему возмущению. Остаётся только засмеяться:  
\- Кажется, у меня нет иного выхода?  
\- Не кажется. Рен, кстати о башне. Может быть, доедем до Марсова поля? Мне понравилось это место.  
\- Желаешь оценить наше чудовище в подсветке?  
\- И поближе.  
Я прикидываю маршрут: ага, представляю путь и без навигатора, - и без лишних уточнений сворачиваю на первом же повороте вправо.  
\- Да не вопрос.  
   
Вопрос в том, что я у него в номере делать стану. Среди прохожих, в кафе, в машине на ходу я нормальный, как раньше. А в четырех стенах, где некому будет даже в окна заглядывать... Впрочем, меня вроде бы отпустило. Глупостей не предвидится.  
   
Я превосхожу ожидания Алекса: проезжаю вдоль Марсова поля по параллельной улице так, чтоб после поворота оказаться у самой башни. Удачно, что он не ориентируется в городе, и понять, где мы, сможет лишь на открывшемся пространстве. Дома перекрывают обзор, не видно, что до башни пять минут пешком по любому проулку... Выворачиваю к Йенскому мосту, ставлю джип и делаю широкий приглашающий жест, обводя запружённую толпой площадь:  
\- Вуаля. Наслаждайся.  
\- Почему она тебе не нравится? - Хоффман со смехом отстегивает ремень и выбирается наружу. Я присоединяюсь к нему:  
\- А что в ней нравиться может? Жираф из металлоконструкций!  
\- Ажурность и изящество, - возражает он, как впервые изучая золотой шпиль. То, что для этого приходится задрать голову, его не смущает. И сырой снег, падающий на лицо и залепляющий очки, не беспокоит тоже. Я накидываю капюшон предусмотрительно надетого с утра пуховика - так и знал, что придется много ходить! - и для проформы ворчу:  
\- Центр Помпиду тебе, значит, не понравился. А Эйфелева башня восторгает.  
\- Да.  
Нет, его невозможно смутить. Я признаю поражение.  
\- Наверх полезем?  
\- Ни за что, - откликается Алекс на той же ноте. - Но по Марсову полю я бы прошёлся.  Потом вернёмся сюда же и прогуляемся по набережной. А когда замерзнем, поедем ужинать... и смотреть рисунки, - добавляет он куда тише.  
Мне нравится эта заминка. Провожу по лицу ладонью, стирая снежные капли, и соглашаюсь:  
\- Давай.  
Правда, мне ответить стоило бы погромче.  
   
\- Похоже на Тюильри, - убежденно заявляет Хоффман четверть часа спустя. - То же оформление, та же камерность и при этом большое пространство. Зеленые стулья здесь тоже есть?  
\- Летом, - я тыкаю пальцем в боковые дорожки, разбегающиеся от закругляющейся главной. - Там ставят. По периметру поля только скамейки, ну, если туристы не притаскивают стулья прямо на траву, конечно... Но вообще здесь на пледах сидят.  
Алекс смотрит на тёмное раскисшее поле и переводит плечами:  
\- Сейчас это немного сложно представить.  
\- Еще бы, - я украдкой ударяю себя по животу. Нечего бурчать, будто три дня еды не видел. Свежий воздух так действует, наверное.  
\- А что находится на корабле, который стоит на приколе у противоположного берега? - озадачивает меня Алекс следующим вопросом. - Помнишь, мы видели, когда гуляли в прошлый раз? Не доходя до моста?  
Я честно шарю в памяти, но в ней пусто. Прогулку могу размотать покадрово, как кинофильм, но в фокусе не красоты Парижа, а оживленное лицо и светлые яркие глаза. Обрываю мысль и хмыкаю:  
\- Не помню. Хочешь, дойдём?  
\- По какой стороне? - уточняет Алекс зачем-то.  
\- Да без разницы. Просто отсюда я не разберу, если там будет какая-нибудь мелкая надпись. И это точно не была частная лодка?  
\- Совершенно. Нечто развлекательное, но тогда я не спросил.  
\- Ладно, выясним, - мы возвращаемся к площади, на которой как всегда не протолкнуться, и я мысленно благодарю Хоффмана за нежелание стоять в очереди на верхотуру во второй раз. Но все равно приходится пробираться, касаясь друг друга локтями, чтоб не потеряться.  
   
\- Тебя пропускают, - сообщаю пять минут спустя. Стольких совпадений не бывает, меня никогда не толкают, если я с ним. И сегодня утром он прошёл ко мне сквозь толчею аэропорта, как нож сквозь сливочное масло. - Почему, Алекс?  
\- Я просто смотрю, куда иду, - он с некоторым удивлением пожимает плечами. - Не под ноги, а на пару метров вперёд. Люди видят направление взгляда и слегка сторонятся. Это психологическое, дело не во мне. Ты тоже можешь попробовать.  
\- Ничего не выйдет, мне дорогу дают, только когда я очень злой, - я фыркаю. - Боятся, что покусаю, наверное.  
\- Ты?  
\- Угу. Решай, через Сену двинемся или вдоль?  
\- Пойдём здесь, - выбирает Алекс. Отлично, как раз против ветра со слякотью. Но я не возражаю, я занят. Хочу определить, как отношусь к расслышанному недоверию. Что, не представляет, как я из себя выхожу? Или считает по умолчанию безвредным?  
   
Минут пять мы проходим в тишине. Я с нескольких попыток раскуриваю сигарету, успеваю сделать пару затяжек - и на неё шмякается комок снега. Выкидываю сломавшийся окурок, а курящий в кулак умный Хоффман указывает влево:  
\- Я имел в виду вот это.  
Я разворачиваюсь на пятках, поглубже нахлобучивая капюшон, и вглядываюсь, куда он показывает. Да, в самом деле корабль, а не лодка. Не разбираюсь, к какому типу судов относится, но вопрос ведь был, почему он здесь на постоянной основе? Так, палуб несколько, на носу световая пушка, по периметру протянута подсветка... Ясно.  
\- Ночной клуб и казино, - подхожу к перилам набережной, облокачиваюсь, пытаясь разобрать неоновое название. - Вывеску прочесть не могу, но оно тебе надо?  
\- Нет, - доносится из-за моей спины.  
\- Днем там закрыто, поэтому ты сразу не понял, - выручаю я на всякий случай. Сейчас-то любому видно. - Алекс?  
Он не отвечает, и я оборачиваюсь.  
   
Хоффман глядит вниз, на чёрную реку в золотых блёстках огней, и вид у него совершенно отсутствующий. Ладно, пусть человек подумает о своём. Постоим.  
На ресницы липнет мелкий снег, упорно залетающий под капюшон. Я жмурюсь, надеясь или растопить, или стряхнуть его, потом уставляюсь в вечерний сквер за спиной Алекса и лениво размышляю, что аллеи тянутся не на один километр, защищая дома от сырого речного ветра. Вечерами здесь темно и тихо, не верится, что повернувшись вправо увидишь переливающуюся башню, подсвеченные карусели...  
\- Рен.  
Я поворачиваюсь: Алекс смотрит на меня в упор, взгляд напряженный и такой внимательный, словно видит впервые. Под этим взглядом я забываю, что собирался что-то сказать. На простейший вопрос не отвечу.  
Он поднимает руку, стаскивая перчатку, и будто в рапидной съемке подносит ладонь к моему лицу. Я застываю неподвижно, а он проводит кончиком указательного пальца по моим ресницам, стирая остатки влаги. Задерживается у края глаза, проводит по виску... Я ощущаю теплоту этого касания, осознаю происходящее, но не могу, не имею права поверить.  
К моей скуле прижимаются сразу четыре пальца, щепоть спускается к челюсти, приподнимая подбородок - и Алекс наклоняется ко мне, медленно, как во сне, точно давая возможность возразить или сбежать.  
Мне страшно даже моргнуть. Я не зажмуриваюсь, когда его губы задевают мои, не меняю наклон головы... Он выпрямляется и заглядывает в меня - в самую середку, что при моем цвете глаз в темноте увидишь...  
\- Рен?  
Меня хватает кивнуть, и он целует по-настоящему.  
   
Жёсткие жадные губы, сухие и горячие, руки, смыкающиеся за спиной так, что мне не сразу удаётся ответить на объятие... Хватка, от которой неверяще стонут ребра... Господи, это поцелуй? Я никогда раньше не целовался...  
Зубы задевают зубы, мы же съедим сейчас друг друга... Его язык проверяет мой рот, словно вернувшись домой, задевает шрам на нижней губе, замирает, дотрагивается еще...  
Алекс вжимает меня в перила над Сеной, закрывает, отгораживает от Парижа - и вдруг убирает руки, не прекращая целовать. Меня насквозь прохватывает ознобом, а он поспешно что-то делает - и обнимает опять. Молния на парке, доходит до меня сквозь головокружение, он расстегнул молнию. Сейчас, сейчас, подожди, я тоже...  
Застёжка не поддаётся, заело. Алекс на мгновение раскрывает глаза, улыбается, - я понимаю по движению губ, не отпускающих мои... В четыре руки справляемся с "собачкой", и он с глухим коротким стоном распахивает мой пуховик. Мои ладони ныряют под его парку, он прячет меня, заворачивая в её полы, забирает от всего... от всех... Вот-вот сознание потеряю, мысли гаснут...  
Оторваться нет сил. Когда мы наконец переводим дыхание, у меня дрожат колени и что-то обрывается между ребрами. Меня так никто не целовал. Никогда. Но кроме... кроме того что я взорвусь, как подросток, если он мне руку на ширинку положит... есть нечто важнее. Я должен встретиться с ним глазами.  
Огромные зрачки, взгляд чёрный и совершенно безумный, и какое счастье наконец в него провалиться... Не думать больше ни о чём, не гадать, почему он здесь, что ему во мне...  
\- Рен, - в третий раз окликает Алекс. Я готов вслух застонать от мягкости в севшем голосе. - По-моему, нам пора отсюда убираться.  
Я бездумно киваю, воспринимая не слова, а лишь модуляции. Смотри на меня, смотри, ты ведь видишь, ты знаешь... Да ты наверное с самого утра знаешь...  
\- Рен, - его пальцы как тиски фиксируют мои локти, - в какой стороне у нас машина?  
Я сорванно смеюсь и преодолевая сопротивление подаюсь навстречу. Алекс, мотнув головой, зажмуривается - и до хруста вминает меня в себя. От его ответной реакции сердце пропускает удар, и ко мне вдруг возвращается способность соображать:  
\- Нам нужно обратно к башне. Парковка рядом с площадью, справа.  
Он прижимается своим виском к моему:  
\- Ты же сможешь вести?  
\- Если ты меня отпустишь, - я облизываю горящие губы. - И касаться не будешь.  
\- До номера, - обещает Алекс хрипло.  
\- Пошли.  
   
Мы наверное выглядим парой безумцев, пока несемся в пуховиках нараспашку сквозь толпу, не глядя вокруг, никого не замечая. В какой-то момент Алекс с сосредоточенным видом все-таки хватает меня за запястье, чтоб ни на секунду не разделили... Если у меня на скулах такие же пятна и взгляд такой же расфокусированный...  
Да дайте пройти, неужели не видно, что у нас каждая минута на счету?!  
   
"Фисташка" слушается даже не нажатия, а касания, мы запрыгиваем в "джимни" с двух сторон, пристегиваемся - и отодвигаемся, я влево, он вправо. Я зажмуриваюсь, прижимаю к гудящему лбу кулак и пытаюсь продышаться. Не удаётся. Ладно...  
\- Пятьдесят километров в час, - я бы сам себя не узнал, услышав. - До "Звезды" минут двадцать.  
\- Лучше тридцать, - звучит здраво, если б еще не полушёпотом...  
\- Тридцать, - соглашаюсь я, на всякий случай сверяя чувство времени с навигатором. Нет, не ошибаюсь. Двадцать две минуты, считая с текущей. - И молчи.  
\- Да.  
   
Я не опознаю улицы. Не понимаю, в каком я городе. Стрелка на карте указывает направление, я двигаюсь по ней, не превышая скорости, все силы уходят на то, чтоб не вдавить газ и не посмотреть вправо. Даже случайно. Когда на резком повороте Алекс задевает меня коленом, я до металлического привкуса закусываю губу. Только бы не извинился, услышу голос - и...  
Он сглатывает сухим горлом, я всё-таки замечаю, как белеют костяшки на стиснутых кулаках - но молчит, как пообещал.  
Еще немного. Сена осталась далеко позади. Площадь Согласия... Вокзал Сан-Лазар... Еще немного... Вилье. Не может быть.  
Леви. Квартал вверх. Лебютё, и у самого перекрестка с Соссюр светятся окна отеля...  
\- Тебе можно приводить гостей? - разжимаю вспухшие губы. - Не завернут?  
Если завернут, рванём ко мне. Правда, придётся в каком-нибудь дворе потемнее остановку сделать...  
\- Не знаю, - Алекс качает головой, тоже не поворачиваясь в мою сторону. - Паркуйся.  
\- Иди спроси, пока машину ставлю. Может дальше поедем.  
\- Глупости. Доплачу. Глуши мотор.  
Я бы высказал за его понукания, не будь они ценными... Ни черта не соображаю, дорога в памяти - сплошная размытая лента света со светофорами. Буду гордиться автопилотом...  
Вылезаем мы, чуть ли не одновременно ставя ноги на брусчатку. Я запираю джип, Алекс огибает капот и подходит ко мне. Взгляд по-прежнему тёмный, как небо перед штормом:  
\- Третий этаж. Лифт или пешком?  
\- Лифт, - я почти нормально дышу. Только рот приходится приоткрыть, чтоб воздуха хватало.  
   
\- Добрый вечер, - здоровается Алекс с администратором. - Ключ от триста семнадцатого, пожалуйста.  
\- Да, конечно, - тот находит на стойке бочонок с нужным номером. От деревяшки на короткой цепочке свисает ключ. - Я должен предупредить, что если ваш гость останется на ночь...  
\- То заплатит дополнительные деньги, - встреваю я по-французски. - Да, мы знаем.  
\- Это нестрашно? - негр переводит взгляд с меня на Алекса и обратно. - Всё в порядке?  
Говорит по-английски, адресуясь к постояльцу, и Алекс кивает:  
\- В полном.  
   
Ключ уже дай, чуть не добавляю я вслух - и осекаюсь, потому что между лопатками ложится горячая ладонь:  
\- Рен, идём.  
Его еще и на вежливое прощание хватает, и на какую-то фразу об ужине...  
К счастью, лифт открывается мгновенно. Мы входим в крошечную кабинку, вжимаясь по разным углам, и пока створки смыкаются, я ловлю в зеркале понимающий взгляд из холла.  
Секунда. Две. Пять. Да сколько до этого третьего этажа ехать, пешком быстрее вышло бы!  
Пол вздрагивает под ногами, дверцы разъезжаются в стороны, и Алекс не мигая смотрит на меня, стоя напротив:  
\- Выходи.  
Нас и полшага не разделяет, хотя он честно старается сдержать слово. Меня просто тащит на него. Прижаться спиной - и идти по узкому коридору, наступая друг другу на ноги, оступаясь... Он так смеётся, что должен делать это чаще. Или нет, лучше не надо, лучше буду слышать я один.  
У него не дрожат пальцы, ключ находит замочную скважину с первой попытки и проворачивается бесшумно и сразу. Вхожу в тёмный одноместный номер, Алекс вытаскивает ключ, чтоб не забыть с той стороны, и захлопывает дверь. Я расширенными глазами слежу, как задвигает поблёскивающую в сумраке щеколду, как оборачивается...  
\- Всё, Рен.  
Молча поднимаю взгляд, и он повторяет:  
\- Всё, мы добрались.  
В моём словарном запасе из двух языков нет ни слова. Судорожно сглатываю и отзываюсь:  
\- Ja.  
\- "Ja"? - он скидывает с плеч парку, бросая куда-то вбок - в стенной шкаф, наверное - и подходит вплотную, принимаясь вытаскивать меня из пуховика. - Если собьюсь на немецкий, поправь...  
\- Алекс, - я остаюсь в свитере, пуховик отправляется искать его парку, - поцелуй меня.  
Он прикрывает глаза - и шагает мне навстречу. Одна рука обхватывает меня за талию, вторую он выставляет перед собой и заставляет меня попятиться - шаг... еще шаг... пока я не прижимаюсь к стене.  
\- Конечно.  
Жду нападения, жду новых укусов, и к черту, пусть губы кровят, - а он склоняется надо мной и добавляет:  
\- Я хотел этого с первого вечера.  
И не успеваю я осмыслить значение его заявления - накрывает мой рот своим.  
   
Теперь нас не стесняет верхняя одежда, и здесь тепло, в лица не лупит промозглый ветер... Но прочие ощущения мне не показались. Его жадность выжигает мысли, выпивает сомнения, отнимает способность противиться. Тело загорается сразу везде, хочу его руки, хочу его целиком, хочу как угодно...  
Я скольжу ладонями по краю мягкого джемпера, забираюсь внутрь и чуть не всхлипываю от облегчения. Только джемпер, без футболки или рубашки. Мои пальцы примагничиваются к его коже...  
И Алекс, не прерывая поцелуя, отстраняет мои руки. Я пытаюсь запротестовать, возмущенно мычу, но он неостановимо заводит мои кисти за спину, заставляя меня же их прижать, и принимается решительно вытаскивать из петель болты. Хорошие джинсы, но сейчас их расстегивание адская пытка...  
\- Застежка ужасна, - соглашается Алекс, освобождая мои губы. Я глотаю воздух, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, а он одним движением опускается на колени. Разводит в стороны мою расходящуюся ширинку, сдвигает вбок мягкие плавки... Они насквозь сырые, наверное... Ох, да, пожалуйста... Меня задевает дуновение воздуха - и Хоффман целиком вбирает меня в рот.  
Все... все всегда говорили, что я тихий, я сам так считал... Это не могу быть я, это не стоны, а... а почти рыдания... И я же кончу сейчас, да, о да, только не прекращай, не отодвигайся...  
Я обхватываю ладонями его голову, вталкиваюсь глубже, не сознавая, что делаю, я умру, если он остановится... Это не минет... Это вообще не секс, секс таким не быва... не бы...  
Мир меркнет, перед глазами разверзается чернота его зрачков, я даже кулак закусить не успеваю - и пропадаю в захлёстывающей разум судороге.  
   
Чудом не валюсь на Алекса сверху, но он уже на ногах - и ловит меня, захлёбывающегося, будто тонул:  
\- Мне следовало понять раньше...  
\- Что... что понять? - я непослушными руками тщусь поднять вверх его джемпер. Не удаётся, а Алекс не помогает, то есть помогает, но не в том... Мы добираемся до постели, не убившись, спинываем ботинки и валимся прямо на покрывало - завтра всё в пятнах будет...  
\- Что мне не кажется, - он прижимает меня к себе, спиной к груди, обхватывает поперек живота. - Но я сомневался.  
\- Я тоже, - сообщаю, невидяще глядя в пустоту. Всем телом слушаю, чем он занят. Судя по звяканью пряжки, ремнем джинсов. Я решительно выворачиваюсь: - Дай.  
Алекс на секунду прекращает движения и смотрит с заметным даже в темноте сомнением. Я отвечаю широким взглядом:  
\- Дай мне.  
Отодвигаю неуверенно подчинившиеся руки, выдергиваю из его пряжки ремень, расстегиваю пуговицу... А вот с ширинкой будет сложновато...  
\- Какого же ты размера, - бормочу, в три захода расстегивая молнию. Алекс чуть слышно хмыкает, а я задыхаюсь. Плавки влажные, как у меня, и от этого запаха... я с ума сейчас сойду, люди не должны так пахнуть... Боже, бьётся в голове, о Боже, я это хочу. Длинный, ровный, идеальной формы... Во рту появляется слюна - сама собой, рефлекторно - и я жадно обхватываю губами головку.  
\- Ох, - будто из немыслимой дали произносит Алекс. Кажется, его вздох раздаётся больше у меня в голове. И ещё раз: - Ох...  
   
Рехнуться, какое тело. Я каждый сантиметр его выучу, каждый изгиб... Хорошо, что не представлял, не смог бы рядом находиться. Да мне его при всём опыте целиком не взять... Правда, только ртом. Он же... Я ведь не ошибаюсь, не могу ошибаться сейчас?..  
   
Сбиваюсь с ритма, совсем немного, но вздрагивающий под прикосновениями Алекс мгновенно напрягается и сразу приподнимается на локтях. Я открываю глаза - и налетаю на его взгляд. Ноздри трепещут, дрожь он уже не контролирует, но голос всё равно ясный и настойчивый:  
\- Что не так?  
Я провожу языком по нижнему полукругу одуряюще крупной головки:  
\- Всё супер.  
\- Рен, - он отрывисто вздыхает, до сумасшествия внимательно всматриваясь в меня. Эти глаза без очков... - Никогда мне не ври. Пожалуйста.  
   
Ладно же.  
   
\- Кто сверху, ты или я?  
Он вскидывает брови - и закусывает изнутри щеку, потому что прерываться я не собираюсь:  
\- Я, конечно. Без вариантов. Ох... ты что делаешь?  
   
Объясняю, как к услышанному отношусь. Особенно про отсутствие вариантов. Да я от одной убежденности в его тоне... А если вкус добавить...  
Алекс сильно вздрагивает - и замирает. Я чувствую под руками, какого усилия стоит ему неподвижность:  
\- Тебе удобнее. Левый передний карман.  
Давно мне никому не приходилось надевать, обычно надевали мне... У меня подрагивают пальцы, когда я разрываю серебристую упаковку, а пока разглаживаю сразу согревающийся латекс по немаленькой длине, начинают дрожать и ладони.  
Алекс приподнимается на плечах и пятках, стаскивая джинсы до колен, спинывает их вместе с плавками - и садится, в два счёта освобождая меня от моих.  
\- Ты дивно пахнешь, - от срывов во всегда выверенном тоне мешаются мысли. Я несколько раз киваю:  
\- Ты тоже. Хорошо, что я раньше не знал.  
\- И я, - он аккуратно, но настойчиво укладывает меня набок. - Хотя, может, поняли бы быстрее... Подожди секунду.  
Я не успеваю спросить, чего ждать - и едва не вскрикиваю от прикосновения его языка. Он твёрдый, влажный, он ощупывает мускульное кольцо так, что я кусаю пальцы...  
Я хочу. Я слишком давно и долго хочу, и я уже снова готов, и... ну же, давай...  
\- Давай, - повторяю, не слыша себя. На просьбу вслух недостаёт храбрости, промолчать недостало гордости... Но Алекс разбирает. Без переспрашивания выпрямляется и вытягивается позади, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом... И правда всем.  
Меня пронизывает неудержимой дрожью, и он меня тут же обнимает:  
\- Чш-ш. Сейчас.  
Д-да, вот прямо сейчас. Не жди ничего. Не думай ни о чем. Давай - глубже, ближе, сильнее, слышишь, сильнее! Ох, какой громадный...  
Мы замираем, вцепившись друг в друга - я ухватился за его правое запястье, он за моё левое. Когда я успел головой у него на плече оказаться...  
\- Рен, - зовёт Алекс негромко. От того, в каком мы сейчас положении, обращение звучит как-то... иначе. - Рен, мне же не двинуться так. Пусти, я обопрусь на локоть.  
Я смотрю перед собой и ничего не вижу. Не могу я отпустить, шутишь что ли?  
\- Ты начни, - шепчу без голоса. - Потом подвинешься.  
Он кивает, прильнув губами где-то за моим ухом, и действительно начинает. На нас так и остались свитера, но снять их уже невозможно... Расцепиться нельзя, потому что он должен быть во мне, потому что его ладонь должна ласкать мой член, потому что...  
Мне же не пятнадцать, но я сейчас снова... Какие крепкие, какие длинные пальцы...  
Его зубы впиваются мне в плечо, не в шутку, по-настоящему, и он мне сейчас кости переломает, но движения не прекращает... даже... даже когда...  
Я обхватываю его ладонь своей, сжимаю крепче - и содрогаюсь тоже, и мир исчезает, остаётся только стальное объятие - и его выравнивающееся дыхание.  
   
Вечность спустя Алекс помогает мне повернуться на спину - меня тело слушаться просто отказывается. Я смотрю на него в темноте снизу вверх. Наверное, как-то не так, потому что рука под моим затылком делается жёстче:  
\- Я тебя слушаю.  
Я качаю головой - единственное движение, которое удаётся нормально, - и произношу абсолютно бессмысленно:  
\- Я тебя знаю. У меня чувство, что я тебя откуда-то знаю. 

  
  


    
   
[60] Плановый, финансовый и бюджетный год в Японии оканчивается не 31 декабря, а 31 марта. И начинается, соответственно, 1 апреля.  
  
[61] Orange S.A. — французская телекоммуникационная компания, один из ведущих мировых телекоммуникационных операторов, оператор сотовой связи, а также интернет-провайдер. Предоставляет услуги мобильной связи в 23 странах мира, в том числе под брендом Orange в самой Франции.  
  
[62] Идентификационная карта, или ID-карта (от англ. Identity Document) — официальный документ, удостоверяющий личность, в том числе в электронных системах разных уровней и назначений, обычно выполненный в формате пластиковой карты. Содержит информацию о держателе карты в текстовом, машиносчитываемом и электронном видах, включая фотографию, имя, личный номер, образец подписи, биометрическую информацию, записанные в электронном чипе или на магнитной полосе.  
  
[63] ...Я повсюду с тобой – превозношу тебя, / Я больше не могу жить без тебя.  
Это утро следующего дня, / И моя душа лежит разбитая.  
Это утро спустя, / Начинается новый день,  
И моё время истекает...


	10. Chapter 10

**II** **.**  
**10.**  
Меня будит льющийся в незашторенное окно утренний свет и почему-то птичье пение. Память возвращается мгновенно и вся - я разлепляю тяжелые ресницы и сразу удостоверяюсь, что вчерашнее не приснилось. Я в номере Хоффмана, на настенных часах начало восьмого, и судя по тому, насколько лень шевелиться, встать будет непростой задачкой.  
Присутствие Алекса осознавать не требуется: я его улавливал и во сне. Не пытаюсь проверить, крепко ли спит - ясно и так. Бессонная ночь перед вылетом, сутки на ногах, а потом...  
Даже приблизительно не представляю, во сколько мы отключились. В отель приехали после восьми, сейчас семь двадцать. В час, в два, в три? Чувство времени ушло на перезагрузку с концами... и не оно одно.  
Я тихо, стараясь не разбудить человека рядом, потягиваюсь всем телом. Впервые за много утр все мышцы расслаблены - совсем все, я как будто даже дышу иначе. Счастье ощущается физически, оно не эмоции, а состояние... я это знал когда-то, но забыл.  
Если мне предстоит жить одному, всюду таская с собой телефон, и видеться с ним по выходным раз в месяц, я согласен. Пусть только предложит.  
Сесть, не потревожив Алекса, удаётся со второй попытки - тело протестует против вылезания из тепла. Интересно, где мой свитер, не помню, когда остался без него... Вот как мы сдергиваем покрывало, чтоб было чем укрыться, и я восклицаю: "Да тут и одеяло есть!" - помню, а как раздевались... Кстати, Алекс ведь вроде тоже разделся, но уже совсем после, когда мы друг другу признались, что для одного захода кончились. Один заход, ага... Четыре раза почти без передышек...  
На воспоминание отзывается даже не тело - весь я, до последней мысли. Накрылись и Бастилия, и Шатле, добровольно я из постели не выберусь. Надеюсь, у Алекса, когда проснется, будет то же мнение.  
Опираюсь на подрагивающее, слабое после сна запястье, поворачиваюсь и смотрю ему в лицо - впервые смотрю, когда он не видит.  
Всегда напряженные брови разошлись, и я с каким-то тревожным чувством понимаю, что они, оказывается, поднимаются от переносицы к вискам. Я и не замечал вечной складки, казалось, тип лица такой... Длинные русые ресницы не вздрагивают, веки спокойны, даже прямая линия рта сейчас выглядит мягче. При воспоминании, что он делал со мной этим ртом, меня обдаёт жаром. Я его разбужу. Вот закончу знакомство - и сразу же.  
Прикусываю отзывающуюся ночной болью губу и аккуратно отворачиваю край одеяла. Я узнавал его на ощупь. Я хочу его увидеть.  
Алекс не ёжится, не вздрагивает - только поворачивает голову набок, лицом ко мне. Я смотрю на мочку неожиданно изящного уха - ту самую, на которой две недели назад увидел шрам от разрыва, - не касаясь, одним взглядом прослеживаю линию челюсти... Стремлюсь как можно дольше задержаться на лице, потому что дальше понятное заканчивается.  
Аккуратно, чтоб не нарушить равновесие, поднимаю свободную руку и дотрагиваюсь кончиками пальцев до шёлкового шейного платка. Он так плотно обернут, что предположения о случайной забывчивости исключаются. По-моему, его вообще не было. Когда я целовал ночью линию горла, совершенно определённо не было. Значит, Алекс повязал его после, и именно из-за меня, чтоб я чего-то не увидел на его шее... Или не только на шее. Но я еще допущу, что рубашку с коротким рукавом, к тому же полностью расстегнутую, он мог набросить для тепла. Он вроде и мне предлагал футболку, сказав, что в номере утрами зябко...  
Рубашку допустить могу, но платок нет. Ладно, проснётся - спрошу. Не засосы же он прячет - при том какие отметины сам ставит!  
Я бросаю взгляд на свое правое плечо: синяк шикарный. Со следами зубов, и разлился уже почти до локтя. Надо будет глянуть в ванной, нет ли пары таких же на загривке. И потребовать, чтоб Алекс прилетел снова раньше, чем они сходить начнут... Обновить.  
И поддерживал на постоянной основе, что уж там, Рен, договаривай. Таблеток от жадности купить не забудь.  
   
По одной прихватываю полы светлой рубашки и едва касаясь развожу в стороны. Одеяло сдвинуто почти до бедер, но туда я спущусь позже. Не хочу ничего пропустить, да и разбудить раньше времени не хочу, а ведь само выйдет, если...  
Какой же он худой. Ребра как стиральная доска, положить возле провала диафрагмы пальцы - они ниже уровня грудины окажутся. Широкие плечи, выступающие даже под краем платка ключицы. Маленькие почти бесцветные соски. Сухая очень светлая кожа. Он, когда обедает в университете, воздухом питается? Перевожу дыхание, стараясь, чтоб вышло нешумно, и скольжу взглядом по впалой линии живота. Непохоже, чтоб занимался спортом... Но когда вчера обнимал, у меня дух захватывало, и не только от восторга.  
Нахожу глазами запястье - запоминаю косточку, полураскрытую ладонь, пальцы с аккуратными, не чета моим, ногтями. То, что умеют эти пальцы, талантом мало назвать.  
В первый разговор - в смысле в кафе, а не у разбитого капота, - я бы и мысли не допустил, что мы встретим утро в одной постели. А теперь сомнения, подходит ли он мне, даже смешными не выглядят.  
Как я буду жить...  
   
Если до Алекса дотронусь, он проснётся? Я закусываю губы и прижимаю ладонь чуть ниже продолговатой пупочной впадины. Хоффман глубоко вздыхает и открывает глаза, сразу находя меня взглядом:  
\- Доброе утро.  
Улыбается, слабо, но отчётливо, я хотел ответить на эту улыбку - и молчу, уставившись на него. Даже рот приоткрываю, но не нахожу, что сказать. Алекс дразняще поднимает бровь:  
\- У тебя сейчас занятное лицо.  
\- Это неважно, - отзываюсь я, переползая выше, чтоб оказаться около его плеча. Алекс тут же высвобождает зажатую руку и обнимает меня за талию:  
\- Неважно? Ух, какой ты холодный. Набрось одеяло.  
\- Алекс, - по слогам произношу я, не слушая, - или у меня глюк, или изменение зрения.  
Он недоумённо хмурится, просыпаясь окончательно:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Какого у тебя цвета глаза? - звучит по-идиотски, но я себя так и чувствую. - Серьезно. Какого они, по-твоему, цвета?  
У него же постоянные очки, вон, на тумбе у кровати. Значит, дело точно не в линзах.  
Алекс проникается моим тоном, но в краях рта остаётся улыбка:  
\- Серые, конечно.  
\- А вот и нет, - возражаю с некоторым торжеством. Если мы психи, то оба. - Голубые.  
\- Да? - он вроде бы задумывается, но ненадолго. Зевает, по максимуму отвернувшись к подушке, и резюмирует: - Ну и ладно.  
\- Ничего себе ладно, - сложно спорить, когда тебя настойчиво тащат к себе, а когда укладывают кожа к коже, почти нереально. Но я пытаюсь. - Они же были серые, мне не нравилось еще...  
Прикусываю язык, но поздно. Алекс мгновенным движением перекатывается набок и нависает сверху, изучающим взглядом обегая моё лицо:  
\- Не нравилось раньше? А теперь?  
Я медленно поднимаю руки, отвечая на объятие:  
\- А теперь мне нравится всё.  
Хоффман приглядывается ещё, оценивая искренность, и уточняет:  
\- Уверен?  
\- Более чем, - в подтверждение я прижимаюсь плотнее. Ух ты, да тут не только я проснулся...  
Горячо вздрагиваю всем телом - и тут же ощущаю ответную дрожь.  
**-** А как же умыться, одеться, позавтракать? - Алекс сбивчиво смеётся, вопреки себе же меня подминая. - Зубы почистить...  
Я ловлю ладонью его затылок и заставляю умолкнуть.  
   
\- Рен, - этот голос вызывает у меня мурашки и при свете, когда я вижу, как двигаются губы, - ты хочешь повторить немедленно?  
\- Ага.  
\- Тогда погоди, - огорошивает меня ответ. - Сперва я тебя осмотрю.  
\- Еще чего! - щеки обжигает, но я и не думаю отвернуться... или подобное позволить. - Со мной отлично всё!  
Хоффман упрямо качает головой:  
\- Я знаю свои пропорции. Или ты дашь мне взглянуть, нет ли повреждений, или обойдёмся без проникновения.  
Я дожидаюсь, пока он закончит, и убежденно заявляю:  
\- Ты ненормальный. Я хочу всё, и ты тоже!  
   
Пусть попробует отвертеться, я же его не хуже чем себя чувствую. И если Алекса его размер беспокоит, то у меня уже сердце колотится и соображалка отказывает.  
   
\- Дай взглянуть, - настаивает Хоффман - и освобождает меня, ложась сбоку. Нет, не ложась... Тут же оказываясь на коленях.  
\- Алекс! Алекс, да пошёл ты! - я дёргаюсь в сторону, порываясь вскочить, а он неподъемной ладонью придавливает меня к кровати - и быстро, не уследить, падает рядом, прижимаясь губами к копчику. Хочу заспорить, он не имеет никакого права, это слишком личное... Но против бессовестно скользящего языка я бессилен. Ноги не слушаются. Подаюсь назад, под жадные горячие прикосновения, дышать получается только ртом... Кровь толчками приливает к паху, да куда сильнее-то, мне уже больно... Сейчас, хоть рукой помогу...  
Алекс фыркает - вслух, мне слышно - и перехватывает моё запястье.  
\- Пусти, - выдыхаю я кончающимся голосом, - пусти!  
Если войдёт сейчас, минуты не продержусь, ему не хватит... Надо пережать у основания...  
\- Нет.  
Не успеваю понять, что происходит, комната плывёт, стена и потолок меняются местами, я уже снова на спине, и... М-м...  
Вижу его склоненную голову, сознание выхватывает отдельные детали, не вмещая всю картинку... Золотые от солнца короткие волосы, и ночная щетина как золотые искры, они царапают, но не больно... Руки - одна подо мной, и... и палец внутри... Дал бы член!.. - вторая сверху, в такт рту...  
\- Алекс, - про себя или в голос, не знаю, но он поднимает глаза - голубые, совершенно, абсолютно, и не прерывая движения откликается - тоже без слов... Я мотаю головой, смотрю, смотрю, смотрю в его зрачки - и выгибаюсь, не уследив за телом, забывая всё, кроме... Кроме этого взгляда.  
   
\- Нечестно, - жалуюсь со смехом, восстанавливая способность говорить. - Мы так не договаривались!  
Хоффман с серьезным видом кивает, вновь удерживая меня обеими руками. Лёг рядом и от того, как вибрирует от напряжения, меня самого потряхивает. Сейчас... Сейчас, я только отдышусь... Да что ж такое, никогда у меня на оргазме пробки не выбивало...  
\- Пусти, - прошу, задохнувшись. - Дай я тоже.  
   
Иначе на его терпении сам рехнусь.  
   
Алекс секунду медлит - но уступает и откидывается навзничь. Я с трудом опираюсь сперва на локти, потом на колени, и лишь после этого наконец сажусь. Хорошо, что в номере зеркал нет, со стороны, наверное, та еще картинка.  
Оставляю одеяло на спине - и впрямь прохладно - и расширяющимися глазами уставляюсь на новую терра инкогнито.  
Хоффман не стеснительный, мое внимание его не беспокоит, а забавляет:  
\- По-моему, ночью ты всё уже рассмотрел. Нет?  
\- Ночью я тебя осязал и нюхал, - я принимаю в ладонь упругий горячий ствол, дотрагиваюсь языком до нежной крайней плоти. Только сейчас заметил... Промолчать не получается: - Слушай, ты необрезанный?  
\- А что?  
Я перевожу плечами, следя, чтоб с них не съехало одеяло:  
\- Да просто редкость. Впервые вижу у кого-то кроме себя.  
   
Какие выводы следуют из такого уточнения, доходит прежде, чем договорю. И хотя всё логично, я отдал бы предыдущие двадцать минут, чтобы взять слова назад. Коротко встряхиваю головой, зажмуриваюсь и наклоняюсь, прячась за чёлкой от слишком наблюдательного взгляда. Лучше бы сразу занял рот делом.  
Алекс не пропустит обмолвку, глупо надеяться, но он только что сделал всё для меня, и я его ни на секунду касаться не переставал... Если б он сейчас захотел, не остановился бы. Не позволю... я тоже знаю, как добиться, чтоб в голове только просьба продолжать осталась.  
Зарываюсь носом в жёсткие лобковые волосы, втягиваю, пока дыхание не кончается, его запах - не буду смывать потом, это не мускус, а концентрат феромонов. Какая к чёрту разница, сколько было, никого не помню.  
Мне в плечи вдавливаются железные пальцы, не вырваться, не отстраниться, потом Алекс с трудом переводит дыхание - перехватывается - и пригибает меня ниже. Запускает руку в пряди на затылке, тянет, уже не вымеряя силу... Я неотрывно слежу, как искажается его лицо, как в нём проступает почти мученическое выражение... Больше чувствую, чем слышу задавленный стон, подбираюсь - и всем горлом принимаю финал. Теперь моя носоглотка аромат Хоффмана наизусть выучит. И будет меня потом фантомами дразнить.  
   
Выпрямляюсь, ложусь под бок - Алекс тут же подставляет плечо, я устраиваюсь и пару раз ёрзаю, пытаясь избавиться от смятого края рубашки. Надеюсь, он не разозлится...  
\- Можно спросить? - озвучиваю, убедившись, что голос не подведёт.  
Алекс медленно, глубоко вздыхает - с таким облегчением, что я мгновенно прижимаюсь ближе. Не скрывает, что ему хорошо...  
Внутри будто развязывается какой-то узел; я и не знал, пока не стало свободно.  
\- Спроси, - он тоже притискивает меня плотнее. - О чём?  
\- Ты ночью раздеть тебя не дал. И платок завязал, когда я вырубился, - моя ладонь неспешно бродит по гладкой, без единого волоска груди. Алекс накрывает её своей:  
\- И?  
\- И что там, - я приподнимаюсь, стараясь заглянуть ему в лицо, но вижу лишь скулу и линию щеки: отвернулся к окну. - Пожалуйста, - добавляю я тише. - Мне неважно, что бы ни было.  
\- Тогда зачем тебе знать? - ого, какие отчуждённые нотки. И вообще он весь... защёлкивается, но меня это почему-то не останавливает. - Разве пара вещей чему-нибудь мешает? По-моему, я вполне справляюсь.  
   
Добавит сейчас, что это не моё дело, будет прав. Только оно... моё.  
   
\- Рубцы, шрамы, татуировки, ожоги, - перечисляю, пытаясь не поддаться глупой обиде. - Чего я не видел? Думаешь, мне противно станет?  
\- Нет, - Алекс тяжело качает головой. - Противно мне.  
\- Ха, - я непроизвольно улыбаюсь, хотя вовсе не смешно. Губы задевают Хоффману ключицу, он ёжится:  
\- Всё равно настаиваешь?  
Я молча пожимаю плечами, глядя в светлое заоконное небо. Птичьи рулады доносятся до нас по-прежнему - оранжерея у отеля во внутреннем дворе, что ли? Нет у меня оснований настаивать, я это отлично сознаю.  
\- Мне казалось, тебе хорошо и так, - не удовлетворившись моей реакцией продолжает Алекс. - Я покажу, у тебя возникнут вопросы, на которые я не смогу ответить, и мы поссоримся.  
   
А мы разве не уже?..  
   
\- Ладно.  
Он слегка запинается:  
\- Что именно "ладно"?  
\- Не показывай, - терпеть не могу сдавать назад, и чувство собственной правоты никуда не делось, но... - Я ведь тоже не на все вопросы отвечаю. Раз не хочешь, не надо. Я пойму, честно.  
   
Столько раз отмалчивался, когда Мартин или Ив лезли мне в душу, что теперь побывать на их месте как минимум справедливо. Я не скомкаю настроения ни Алексу, ни себе. Сейчас перестану хмуриться и сосредоточусь на том, как у него бьётся сердце - я так и не убрал руку, тяжелый мерный ритм отзывается мне в предплечье.  
Успокаивающе. Останавливающе.  
Мы долго молчим: я успеваю пару раз поймать себя на мысли, что у меня врожденная способность всё портить. Но он ведь не встаёт и не уходит, так что может и пронесёт...  
   
Минут десять спустя Алекс потягивается, как я, когда проснулся, и спокойно просит:  
\- Выпусти меня на минутку.  
   
Ну вот, констатирую я удручённо. Сам виноват. Как там, вставать, умываться и одеваться?  
 Приподнимаюсь, опираясь на согнутую руку, Алекс дожидается, пока я приму устойчивое положение, садится на кровати - и одним движением скидывает рубашку.  
   
Он нарочно так сел. Чтоб мой взгляд упёрся ему в спину.  
   
Не мигая гляжу на глубокие, очень старые шрамы - они расчерчивают плечи, начинаясь выше лопаток, опутывают поясницу, спускаются до ягодиц. Обесцвеченные временем, наверняка мягкие, глянцево отблёскивающие на фоне остальной кожи... Я отстраненно думаю,  что рубцы наверное и по теплоемкости отличаются, когда понимаю, что Алекс не шевельнулся ни разу с момента, как сбросил рубашечные рукава.  
Я оказываюсь сидящим прежде, чем сознаю собственное движение. Обхватываю его сзади, сжимая коленями бёдра, обнимаю и для надежности сцепляю в замок ладони. Опускаю на недрогнувшее плечо подбородок и как можно обыкновеннее интересуюсь:  
\- И что, ты думал, я сделаю? Жалеть примусь?  
Алекс накрывает ладонями мои локти, сжимает, словно укрываясь мной же, и качает головой:  
\- Ты правда необычный.  
\- Что, следовало шарахнуться? - я хмуро усмехаюсь. - Ну, знаешь!  
  
Не знаю, по чему это чувствую, если б спросили, не смог бы ответить, но я ощущаю, как он успокаивается. Не меняя позы, дыша так же ровно... Десять минут на принятие решения...  
   
\- Чему ты улыбнулся, пока мы лежали?  
Не отстраняясь перевожу плечами и сажусь, опираясь на пятки. Притрагиваюсь щекой Алексу между лопатками и трусь о его спину, как Моне об мою ладонь.  
Вот теперь он вздрагивает - и мгновенно оборачивается, вспыхивая глазами:  
\- Рен!  
\- М?  
\- Что ты делаешь!  
\- А что? - такое выражение я вижу впервые, оно буквально завораживает. Алекс выглядит рассерженным и смущенным сразу:  
\- То, что я показал спину, не повод!..  
\- Ага, значит, тебе устроить мне медосмотр и оставить без нормального секса можно, а мне до тебя без разрешения дотронуться нельзя? - я отвечаю таким же яростным взглядом. Хоффман бьёт ладонью по матрасу, разворачиваясь ко мне окончательно - нагота его не волнует. Меня тоже.  
\- Это явления разного порядка!  
\- Да одного! - я вскакиваю на ноги и в два шага спрыгиваю с кровати. - Одного, понимаешь! Со мной так никто не обращался!  
   
Он следит, как я натягиваю вчерашние плавки, как влетаю в джинсы... Что я намерен сделать - сбежать? От него? Но если он меня не остановит?..  
   
\- Рен, - ну да, не остановит. Не удивлюсь, если часы встали. - Извини.  
\- За что? - я ударяю кулаком по кстати оказавшейся рядом стене. - За что конкретно!  
\- За... - Алекс в замешательстве трёт согнутым пальцем переносицу. - Я тебя неправильно понял?  
\- Неправильно, - повторяю я себе. - Неправильно... А! То есть ты решил, что я сказал - жалеть не буду, а сам пожалел?  
\- Гм...  
\- Конечно, - киваю я, врезав кулаком второй раз. На этот раз костяшкам везет меньше, я не прицеливался. - Так же проще! Чего ждал, то и получил!  
\- А что было на самом деле? - он встаёт, выдёргивая из-под одеяла простынь, небрежно оборачивает вокруг бедер и подходит вплотную.  
   
Раньше надо было бежать, меня его близость буквально парализует.  
   
\- Извини, - к моему виску прижимаются настойчивые губы. - Я даже в зеркало на себя смотреть не люблю. А ты повел себя непредсказуемо.  
\- Да, Алекс, - мрачно поздравляю я нас обоих, - рано я тебя в старшие записал. Погорячился.  
Он отводит глаза, но не отходит. И я не могу. Просто двигаться разучиваюсь. Но голос, к счастью, пока при мне.  
\- Я еще с твоего прошлого приезда думал, что у тебя какие-нибудь шрамы или ожоги, - продолжаю, не сводя взгляда с его лица. - Ну и что? Ты это ты.  
\- Я проговорился, - Алекс слабо усмехается. - У Центра Помпиду, да?  
\- Точно. Я и улыбнулся, потому что вспомнил и понял, что прав был. Но если ты _это_ хотел свести... - я медленно, не скрываясь, поднимаю руку - и прижимаю ладонь там же, между лопатками. Веду ниже, спускаюсь к крестцу... Хоффман прикрывает глаза.  
   
Такие следы убрать невозможно. Да и зачем?  
   
\- Не это. Я не бываю в публичных местах, требующих обнажения, не хожу на пляжи или в бассейн. И не вижу свою спину, если нарочно не повернусь к зеркалу. Но...  
Я терпеливо жду. Алекс вскидывает ресницы и встречается со мной взглядом, в котором вообще нет выражения:  
-Если тебе не понравится, просто уйди. Я пойму.  
\- Куда уйти?  
\- Совсем, - его пальцы распускают узел шейного платка. - Только потом не пиши и ничего не объясняй, хорошо?  
Я не отвечаю. Развязанные шёлковые углы поглощают всё моё внимание. Но Алекс медлит и повторяет:  
\- Уйдёшь, если будет неприятно.  
\- Да не пойду я никуда! - осталось лишь ногой топнуть. - Не хочешь показывать, не надо, а хочешь - не тяни!  
Вместо ответа он вздыхает и одним движением стаскивает повязку.  
   
Ничего себе.  
Усилиями этого человека моя способность к бурным реакциям за последние сутки подвыдохлась, так что я только сощуриваюсь и, кажется, хмурюсь. От самого верха шеи до ключичной впадины по горлу Алекса, красивому горлу без кадыка или щетины тянутся глубокие неровные борозды. Рваные широкие штрихи складываются в три рога, переплетенных между собой: основания образуют внутреннюю вязь, а острия направлены по часовой стрелке. Верхний уходит почти под челюсть, два нижних упираются в ключицы. Сплошной шрам, темный и жёсткий, словно какой-то нелюдь орудовал паяльником.  
И какая сволочь ему чуть гортань не выжгла?  
   
Последний вопрос я, должно быть, думаю громко, потому что Хоффман едва заметно качает головой и вдруг берётся за мои плечи. Я поднимаю взгляд от его горла, наверняка убийственный, но мне сходу не исправить...  
\- Ты захочешь продолжать при том, какой я... меченый?  
Сжимаю губы в сплошную черту, считаю до трёх и прикладываю ладонь к тёплому дрогнувшему горлу. Алекс не улыбается в ответ, ничего не говорит, но тут и не нужны слова. Я исподлобья смотрю на него и тихо предлагаю:  
\- Проверь.  
   
   
*****  
Завтрак мы заказали в номер. Я для очистки совести предложил пойти гулять и перекусить хотя бы в "Золотой булочке", но Алекс глянул с вернувшейся проницательностью и спросил, нельзя ли поесть здесь: у нас еще будет время для дворцов и памятников. Я не стал прикидываться, что не ожидал, согласился и попросил: только тогда вечером съездим ко мне, чтоб я кота покормил? Он кивнул и отправился в душ, а я - искать в пуховике планшет и подключаться к отельному вай-фаю.  
Открыл "Планету суши", где обычно выбираю пиццу, и вместо раздела "европейской и американской кухни" застрял на картинках с роллами. Долго на них смотрел, в конце концов решил, что морепродукты сейчас окажутся полезнее хлебных углеводов, и постучал к Алексу. Тот отозвался, я вошёл и через стекло душевой кабины поинтересовался, имеет ли он что-нибудь против паназиатской кухни.  
В итоге отправил заказ на самый большой сет с роллами и три бутылки с колой, а перезвонившего оператора убедил соединить меня с курьером. Поколебавшись, девушка дала номер, я набрал и уговорил парня за двойную сумму купить по пути самую простую зубную щетку. Когда Алекс вышел из ванной, растирая полотенцем волосы, я передал ему информацию и отправился в душ сам.  
И теперь стою и разбираюсь с неожиданной дилеммой.  
С одной стороны, нужно ополоснуться. С другой - я категорически не желаю смывать эту ночь. Ещё можно принять половинчатое решение: сполоснуть ступни и подмышки, и когда доставят щетку, почистить зубы. А голову в любом случае мыть не надо, волосы пока чистые...  
...и как раз от них всего сильней и пахнет.  
   
Выхожу из душа, досуха вытершись и полностью одевшись - и Алекс, оперативно застеливший постель, улыбается, подняв голову от своего планшета:  
\- Я попросил девушку из обслуживания номеров сегодня не беспокоиться.  
\- Ага. Иначе куда нам деваться, - соглашаюсь, плюхаясь на край кровати. - Кстати, ты вчера кое-что обещал.  
Он вопросительно поднимает бровь:  
\- Оживи мою память? Вчерашний день я помню... эпизодически.  
Я не ёжусь под взглядом, но в затылке будто расслабляется что-то. Да, мне приятно. Что ты говоришь об этом открыто - особенно.  
\- Рисунки.  
\- А, - Алекс выключает планшету экран и встаёт. - Moment mal.  
\- В смысле, "один момент"? - интересуюсь ему в спину, пока Алекс копается в оставленной возле самой двери сумке.  
\- Пожалуй, - он распрямляется, держа в руках бумажную папку с растрепанными углами. - А по-французски - ..?  
\- "Одну минуту".  
Он вслушивается, удовлетворенно кивает и замечает, глядя немного в сторону:  
\- Рен, если захочешь... я его выучу.  
\- Французский?  
\- Угу, - он возвращается к кровати, развязывает тесемки папки и повторяет: - Хочешь?  
Я улыбаюсь - самым краем рта:  
\- Ja. Ich will.  
Нет, не должен цвет глаз за сутки меняться, каким бы хорошим ни было настроение... Я от того, какие они голубые, буквально соображать перестаю.  
\- А тебе идёт эта речь.  
Я отвожу взгляд:  
\- Тебе тоже.  
   
\- Кажется, я сбивался ночью на немецкий, - признается Алекс, усевшись и накрыв развязанную папку ладонью. - Но я не уверен.  
\- Честно, не помню, - я аккуратно тяну папку к себе. - Я тебя понимал.  
Его пальцы ловят моё запястье:  
\- Я тебя тоже. Так... Поскольку я уже обидел тебя сегодня предположением, что тебе не понравится то, что увидишь, сейчас ничего говорить не буду. Но учти, я нервничаю.  
Я выворачиваюсь, чтоб тоже взяться за его ладонь:  
\- Показывай.  
   
...Бабочки. На чёрном шероховатом ватмане - яркие акриловые, полупрозрачные акварельные, еле угадывающиеся карандашные... Все голубые. И каждая выглядит так, словно сейчас спорхнет с листа. Вглядываюсь в них до рези в глазах, слыша рядом быстрое тихое дыхание Алекса, и не могу определить, что чувствую. В этом сочетании - переливчатые крылья на глубоком чёрном - есть что-то тревожное, но не из-за того как нарисовано... Это беспокойство идёт от меня, изнутри.  
\- Потрясающе, - я не касаясь глажу тёмные лаковые спинки. - Тебе выставляться надо.  
\- Ну что ты, - Алекс искренне фыркает, - это просто наброски. Я рисую, когда переживаю о чём-нибудь. Или когда нужно подумать.  
\- Переключаешь внимание?  
\- Наоборот, концентрируюсь, - Хоффман перегибается через моё плечо в очередной лист. - Я привёз обещанные виды с нашей прошлой прогулки и то, что собрал у себя на столе. Здесь примерно два месяца.  
   
Для двух месяцев морф немало. Пытаюсь поймать ускользающее понимание, но оно как ящерица отбрасывает хвост и исчезает. А я смотрю на этот хвост - в смысле, на кипу рисунков - и забываю, что меня смутило. Зато внезапно замечаю кое-что новое:  
\- Ты же вчера объяснял, что крылья с изнанки должны быть коричневыми! А у тебя сплошь голубые, как у меня в брелке!  
\- Знаю, - он задумчиво прослеживает, куда я тыкаю пальцем. - Мне просто кажется, что так красивее. Я ведь не иллюстрирую научный труд, а рисую для себя. Но я не ожидал, что у тебя в машине обнаружу такую бабочку, как... Как представляю сам.  
\- Да уж, - я поднимаю лист перед собой. - Алекс, слушай... Эм-м...  
\- Конечно. Бери.  
Я перевожу на него глаза:  
\- Что, настолько очевиден ход мысли?  
Он улыбается - обезоруживающе, непривычно мягко.  
\- Иногда.  
\- Спасибо, - я откладываю рисунок в сторону. - Так я их, пожалуй, к твоему следующему приезду полюблю.  
Алекс вместо ответа дотрагивается до моего колена.  
   
Перебираю листы дальше: с бабочками обнаруживается еще штук семь, и два откочевывают к тому, который я заберу домой. Потом черный ватман кончается и начинается Париж.  
Светлый, в разливах дождя и снега, с промоинами голубого неба среди зимних туч, с единым штрихом взлетающей в высоту Эйфелевой башней... Пирамиды Лувра, ракурс такой, что в него попадает выход, через который мы уходили вечером... Тюильри с тёмными от влаги дорожками и кубическими живыми изгородями... Вновь тёмный лист: Елисейские поля, вид от площади Согласия - ряды деревьев в кольчугах света выстроились вверх по проспекту, на горизонте угадывается Триумфальная арка...  
И я.  
   
Недоверчиво поднимаю голову, встречаюсь взглядом с изрядно смутившимся Алексом.  
\- Если считаешь, что плохо, просто выброси. Я отчего-то волновался о тебе в понедельник вечером. Звонить или писать в третий раз за день счёл неуместным, но успокоиться не получалось. Мне нужно было чем-то занять руки, и в итоге я... увлёкся. Скажи что-нибудь.  
Я утыкаюсь обратно в рисунок. Вечер понедельника... Ну да, Алекс на следующее утро объяснил, что не находил себе места. Страшноватое чутьё - тогда же он впервые и позвонил.  
   
Я не уверен, что это моё лицо. Понимаю, что Алекс меня таким видит, но я и выходя от Леона никогда не выгляжу так. Особенно теперь, когда забил на внешность и предпочитаю пропадать в спортзале.  
Яркие глаза с солнечными зайчиками, ореол чёрно-светлых волос, падающая до самых век рваная челка не скрывает беспокойно сведенные брови. Абрис лица правильнее, чем в зеркале, неулыбчивый рот, кажется, вот-вот дрогнет в каком-то слове. Намеченная горловина бордового джемпера. Опояска серьги в правом ухе.  
   
\- Какой ты биолог, ты художник. У меня за всю жизнь ни одной хоть вполовину настолько удачной фотографии нет! - я опускаю лист на покрывало. - А чем нарисовано?  
\- Пастельными карандашами, - Алекс, фыркнув, выдыхает, но сразу серьёзнеет. - Скажи, могу я звонить тебе, если тревожусь, или моя мнительность необоснованна?  
Согласиться? Отказаться? От чего? На что?  
\- Звони, - выталкиваю я через силу. - Мне... действительно плохо было.  
   
Зато насколько сейчас Иву признателен, выразить не могу. И за то, что ушел, и за то, как вовремя. Иначе мы с Алексом еще невесть сколько кругами ходили бы.  
Плюс разрыв меня от чувства вины избавил. Потому что то, что вчера случилось, случилось бы при любом раскладе, и все мои установки о верности партнерам пустым звуком стали бы.  
Хоффман рухнул на мою жизнь, как цунами, только я не утонул с ним... Наоборот выплыл.  
   
\- Не рассказывай, - Алекс аккуратно дотрагивается до моей скулы. - Ты здесь, это главное.  
Я смотрю на него исподлобья:  
\- И я радуюсь, между прочим.  
Он прищуривается, поправляя очки:  
\- Листай дальше. Если не ошибаюсь, ещё пара рисунков, и будет нечто интересное.  
Тут всё интересно, хочу я ответить, но послушно киваю. И дёргаюсь от раздавшегося звонка мобильного:  
\- Еду доставили.  
   
Алекс деловито отбирает у меня все наброски, без особой бережности подбивает стопку ладонью и засовывает обратно в папку:  
\- Сначала поедим.  
\- Давай потом! - я пытаюсь заглянуть ему за спину. Папка на комоде у зеркала, но чтоб её взять, придётся миновать решительно настроенного Хоффмана. Не уверен, что мне удастся обходной маневр. - Ну чуть-чуть же осталось!  
\- Сперва позавтракаем, - настойчиво повторяет Алекс. - Вчера мы не обедали и не ужинали.  
\- А я сыт!  
\- Сэндвичем? - уточняет он скептически. - Или тебе больше не нужны силы?  
Я в голос хмыкаю, открывая дверь: слышно, как на нашем этаже остановился лифт.  
\- Это такой намёк?  
\- Это открытым текстом. Рен, я думал о тебе ежедневно. Восполни мне расход размышлений.  
Теперь я давлюсь иронией. И пока рассчитываюсь с курьером, пока благодарю за зубную щетку - всё время ощущаю на себе его взгляд. Как физическую ласку.  
   
   
*  
К папке мы возвращаемся спустя пару часов и еще два сверхновых взрыва. Алекс упорно уклоняется от полноразмерной версии, настаивая, что не желает, чтоб я после его отлета лечился, но в остальном... Я руку дам на отсечение, близость с ним перекрывает весь мой опыт. Мне ещё не было так хорошо. Просто не было. Когда мы, тяжко переводя дыхание, приваливаемся друг к другу и заново откидываем зеленую картонную крышку, я беру его ладонь и опускаю к себе на диафрагму. Хочу, чтоб его расслабленные пальцы мне в поле зрения попадали.  
Так, эти рисунки я уже видел... А вот эти мне... Отделяю в сторону знакомое, и Алекс прихватывает губами прядь моей чёлки:  
\- Сейчас поймёшь, почему я откладывал.  
Переворачиваю проложенный между моим портретом и следующим рисунком пустой лист, и время останавливается.  
   
На меня смотрит мой дракон.  
   
Разводы сине-серебряных чешуй, отведенные назад длинные рога, тёмно-золотые глаза с крупными эллипсами зрачков. Когтистые громадные крылья. Он не поместился бы в этой комнате, всего моего роста едва хватило бы, чтоб положить ладонь на неимоверную голову. Дотронуться до лба.  
\- Синяя Птица, - я зажмуриваюсь, к желудку подкатывает дурнота, будто падаю. - Алекс, почему?  
\- Не знаю, - его объятие делается совсем неразрывным. - Я не верю в судьбу, но стремиться в Париж и сразу встретить здесь тебя...  
   
Я вытягиваю перед собой левую руку, уставляюсь на главное, самое любимое кольцо. Чудес не бывает, но вот же доказательства. И если Алекса Хоффмана на дорогу передо мной вытолкнула не высшая сила...  
\- По-моему, с нынешнего дня я верю в Бога, - губам почти холодно. - Алекс, я знаю, как его зовут. Он мне иногда снится. Но почему?  
\- Ты с самого начала показался мне особенным, - Хоффман берёт мою кисть, целует сбитые о стену костяшки. - При том, что ты не похож на... тех, кто мне обычно нравится, и я долго не мог разобрать твоего отношения...  
\- Я не похож?! А ты похож, что ли?!  
Он только смеётся вместо ответа. И по одной облизывает саднящие ранки.  
Я смотрю на Птицу.  
Ватман черный, как тот, на котором рисунки с бабочками, и кажется, что голова дракона объемна. Он изображен по грудь, крылья лишь намечены, но ошибки быть не может. У него огромный хвост с билом, как наконечник стрелы. У него искристо-серебряные ятаганы когтей. И по четыре пальца на каждой лапе, и пясти размером с эту кровать... Деталей нет на рисунке, но в голове у Хоффмана есть. Можно не уточнять, и по видимому понятно.  
\- Но как?!  
\- Не знаю, - Алекс качает головой, зарываясь носом мне в волосы. - Но забыть тебя у меня не вышло. Не следовало ни писать, ни предлагать встреч, все мои отношения заканчиваются катастрофой... И всё же желание увидеть тебя снова пересилило разумные доводы.  
Я закрываю глаза и прислоняюсь к нему теснее.  
\- А я, между прочим, собирался с тобой дружить.  
\- Взаимно, - Хоффман вздыхает. - Но, видимо, к другу я всё-таки не сорвался бы столь поспешно.  
Я сползаю ниже и утыкаюсь лицом ему в подмышку:  
\- Показался особенным?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему ты сразу не рассказал... об этом? - я наугад нащупываю щепотью лист с Птицей.  
\- Потому что решил, что так не бывает. И потом, представь, как ты это воспринял бы.  
Я сухо, коротко смеюсь:  
\- Да, убедительно.  
\- Рен, - Алекс решительно усаживает меня обратно, - что ты думаешь о происходящем?  
\- Я?  
\- Ты, - он гладит меня по спине, поднимается к затылку, принимаясь прочесывать пятерней волосы. - Помнишь, что ты сказал ночью?  
Я выгибаюсь, подставляясь под прикосновение:  
\- Когда именно?  
\- После... первого раза, - Алекс чуть заминается, но смотрит прямо и открыто. - Что у тебя чувство, будто ты меня знаешь.  
Я хмурюсь, перебирая в памяти сумасшедший, запредельный секс, и несколько виновато сознаюсь:  
\- Не помню. Но в принципе - да, я верю, что так сказал.  
\- Почему?  
Гм. Только бы я не ошибался сейчас.  
\- Потому что ты на раз чувствуешь, чего я хочу и как. Потому что от того, как ты пахнешь, у меня еще с похода на башню все микросхемы горят. Потому что... Ну просто потому что!  
Зажмуриваюсь, ощущая, как обожгло скулы, а Хоффман, кажется, кивает:  
\- Потому что ты умеешь находить для меня верные слова. Потому что я к тебе прислушиваюсь. Потому что от твоего вкуса и запаха я теряю голову.  
Мир сжимается до "здесь и немедленно" - и мы набрасываемся друг на друга.  
   
   
*****  
\- И всё же, что ты думаешь о происходящем? - интересуется Алекс вновь, когда мы, вняв голосу моей совести, выбираемся из номера. - В совпадения я не верю.  
Я не сразу попадаю в застежку привязного ремня:  
\- Я тоже. Но что тогда, предполагать, что мы неслучайны?  
\- Возможно, - он разглядывает запертую в стекле морфу. - Не хочу делать поспешных выводов, но скорость нашего сближения... Она важна мне, но она меня тревожит.  
   
Меня больше глубина пугает, если на то пошло. Будто шёл по свежеполитому асфальту, смотрел на отражение неба - и ухнул вниз головой метров на десять. Но я не готов обсуждать страхи.  
\- Могу понять, - я завожу мотор. - Ну и какие выводы?  
\- Пока никаких. Дай мне немного времени. Я не мистик, Рен, я поищу реальное объяснение.  
\- Если оно существует, - вворачиваю я. Как джип эвакуатор не утащил, я бросил его вчера, даже к бордюру толком не подогнав...  
\- Наверняка, - Алекс невозмутимо закуривает. - Слишком много неясностей.  
\- А может, у нас паранойя.  
   
Если в сексе предпочтения совпадают, отчего не совпасть неврозам?  
   
\- Я проще поверю паранойе, чем знакам судьбы, - Алекс сосредоточенно разглядывает приборную панель. - Когда ты пойдёшь кормить кота, мне подождать в машине?  
Отличный переход. И смотрит настолько спокойно, что вместо удивления я ощущаю почти досаду:  
\- После всего, что делали, считаешь, к себе не позову? Поднимешься!  
Алекс переводит взгляд на мои губы:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Иди ты... - я наконец выезжаю с обочины тротуара. - Слушай, а если допустить, что ты прав и всё не случайно. Тогда что?  
\- Анализировать, - Алекс поджигает и протягивает мне одну из своих сигарет. - И не паниковать.  
\- Вот паниковать и не думал. - Я вывёртываю руль, минуя наш перекрёсток. У моего "джимни" дыхалка отличная, даже не притормаживаю. - Когда у тебя самолёт?  
\- Завтра, в шестнадцать сорок. Не из Шарль-де-Голля, а из Орли.  
   
Завтра! Есть еще и завтра!!  
   
Сверкнувшая новость вчистую выметает из моей головы предыдущие обсуждения. Всё тело пронизывает жаркой дрожью, я поспешно отворачиваюсь, чтоб волосы хоть наполовину заслонили лицо. Они сегодня только пальцами причесаны, так что лохматятся.  
\- Я... - Знаю, что спрашивать глупо, но хочу услышать. - Мы... Когда Моне покормим, обратно вернёмся?  
От его тихого, почти беззвучного смеха в салоне будто рассеивается грозовой заряд:  
\- Вот уж в этом можешь не сомневаться.  
   
Я подумаю об открывшихся фактах. О драконе, приходящем в мои сны, о бабочке в брелке, о том, что я не был из тех, кто нравился Алексу. И что глаза у него изменчивого цвета, но бесспорно голубые, а не серые.  
Оценю ощущение, что жизнь не бессмысленна.  
Но потом.  
Я глубоко затягиваюсь вишнёвой сигаретой.  
Сейчас мы едем проверить, как там мой брошенный кот, и пусть они с Алексом друг на друга посмотрят. Моне стоит любой собаки.  
А потом вернёмся в отель, и до завтрашнего выезда в аэропорт я надеюсь получить еще хотя бы шесть таких синяков, как на правом плече. Потому что семь - моё любимое число.  
Я хочу Алекса больше, чем мог представить. И возьму всё, что он решит дать.  
   
   
*****  
\- Рен, - Хоффман уже даже ремень отстегнул, но из машины выйти не торопился. У нас оставалось в запасе минут пятнадцать, можно было не спешить: регистрацию он прошёл по сети ещё утром. - Лучше я задам вопрос сейчас, чем стану отвечать на него сам, когда тебя не будет рядом.  
Я повернул к нему голову и кивнул:  
\- Давай.  
 Алекс аккуратно, но крепко переплёл наши пальцы:  
\- Ты действительно не спросил, откуда у меня такая... роспись, - он дотронулся свободной ладонью до закрытого воротом свитера горла, и я опять машинально отметил, что синий ему к лицу. - Ты не задумывался, когда меня обнимал, я бы почувствовал. Но ты же хочешь знать, разве нет?  
\- А не ты говорил: начну задавать вопросы, и поссоримся? - на автомате парировал я. Потом выдохнул, встретился с Алексом глазами и споткнулся. Тревога меняла его так же заметно, как улыбка. - Слушай, какая разница! Мне обидно было, что ты не доверяешь, и всё!  
\- И ты не хочешь выяснить? - повторил Алекс непонятно. Я попробовал шевельнуть похолодевшими пальцами - он среагировал на движение, поглядел на мои белые ногти и сразу ослабил нажим. Я собрался с мыслями и сказал:  
\- Спросить - нет, только если однажды расскажешь. Зато попросил бы... если не будешь против.  
\- О чём? - он неуловимо выпрямился, плечи окаменели - будто провели черту по линейке.  
\- Раздевайся. Когда... со мной - раздевайся, ладно?  
Алекс сжал губы, напряженно покосился вниз, я сперва решил, что на часы в магнитоле. Потом проследил дальше, и дошло.  
\- Лазерные хирурги в Берлине отказались все до единого, - произнёс он негромко и очень тускло. - Выразили сожаление и развели руками. Ты что, готов на это смотреть... каждый раз?  
Я вздохнул и кивнул, но он, кажется, не заметил. Пришлось ответить развёрнуто:  
\- Я же не шрамы, а тебя вижу. Понимаешь?  
\- Нет, - он слегка улыбнулся. - Но верю. И совершенно не хочу улетать.  
Так останься, чуть не сорвалось у меня с языка. Правда, в лице, видимо, всё же проступило, потому что взгляд Алекса изменился:  
\- Я буду по тебе скучать. Я уже скучаю.  
Я бессильно поморщился и опустил голову:  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Мне пора, - констатировал он со вздохом. - Уезжай.  
\- Размечтался, - левой рукой выдернуть из замка зажигания ключ было непросто, но я исхитрился. - Я тебя встретил, я тебя и провожу. Выходим.  
Забрал из неохотно разжавшейся хватки онемевшую ладонь, отвернулся, чтоб открыть со своей стороны дверь, и Алекс поймал меня за плечо:  
\- Я скоро прилечу. И ты прилетай, когда сможешь. О билетах договорились?  
\- Да, - зря он дотронулся выше локтя, руку пробило болью от двойного синяка, но я не поморщился. Внутри ощущение было хуже. - Оплачу только отель.  
\- Повторяю, можешь и о нём забыть. Я живу один, зачем тебе впустую тратить деньги?  
\- Почему впустую?  
\- Потому что проведёшь всё время со мной, - заявил Хоффман убеждённо. И затих. - Извини. Действительно, пойдём, я уже говорю глупости.  
Он прав был, время поджимало, но я всё равно откинулся назад и вжался в него спиной. Дождался враз сомкнувшихся ремнями безопасности рук, вобрал еще раз исходившее от Алекса огорчение... То ли начал считывать, то ли он за последние трое суток сделался откровеннее.  
\- Напиши из самолёта. И когда приземлишься.  
\- И добравшись домой, - он прислонился лбом к моему затылку. - Это были лучшие выходные в моей жизни.  
   
В моей тоже. Мы помолчали, потом не сговариваясь расцепились, закрыли "джимни" и пошли через парковку ко входу в терминал с берлинскими вылетами.  
   
...Не хочу ли я спросить - о чём? Кто это сделал? Или зачем, или когда? Ни малейшего желания не имею. Учитывая, что Алекс настолько стыдится горла, что хотел свести шрамы - особенно. И так ясно, что о добровольности речь не шла.  
Руку, расписавшую ему шею и спину, я сломал бы, не глянув на автора.  
   
У него ямка между ключицами глубокая и тёплая. И если в неё дохнуть, Алекса мурашками пробирает.  
   
Я еду из Орли, ответив на: "Сел, место у окна. Рен?" коротким: "Понял, счастливо", - и с каждым убегающим из-под шин километром представление, как жить дальше, слабеет. Слишком много, слишком здорово, слишком внезапно. Он улетел полчаса назад, я ещё не осознаю, что вновь один, но когда эйфория схлынет, меня ждёт такая ломка... Такая... Что с ней рядом похмелье от Ива сойдёт за отличное самочувствие.  
К чёрту совпадения, тревожащие Алекса, зачем искать черную кошку в тёмной комнате. Важнее вычислить, какой промежуток между встречами допустим, чтоб не сходить с ума.  
   
Зато это взаимно.  
   
Я впервые в жизни поднимаю глаза к ясному, будто промытому изнутри вечернему небу и вслух произношу, понадежнее взявшись за руль:  
\- Спасибо.  
   
   
*****  
Теперь я с этим брелком добровольно не расстанусь, - стукает в голову, когда наконец паркую во дворе джип. Раньше кубик напоминал о Феликсе, я дорожил им, как чуть ли не единственным оставшимся подарком... А теперь стоит глянуть, и вижу удерживающие его на свету пальцы Алекса, слышу голос, просвещающий меня о бабочках. Моя морфа неведомо как, но убедила его час назад, что я не вру.  
У меня в рюкзаке есть такие же. И свой портрет я у Алекса отжал тоже.  
Сейчас зайду домой, переоденусь в домашнее, налью себе глоток коньяка и буду рассматривать. Может даже к стене прикноплю. Скоро придёт сообщение, что Хоффман приземлился в Берлине, и жизнь начнёт выстраиваться заново - с учетом новых переменных... Переходящих в постоянные.  
Глушу мотор и упираюсь неподвижным взглядом в приборную панель. Да, иначе невозможно. И без лишних определений.  
В ближайшие дни нужно согласовать следующий прилёт. Алекс сказал, что появится здесь раньше, чем я в Берлине, но до обсуждения деталей мы не добрались, отвлеклись на более острое...  
   
Забираю с заднего сиденья рюкзак, включаю сигналку и направляюсь к подъезду. В одной из стоящих под деревьями машин открывается передняя дверь - фонарь не горит, я замечаю только силуэт выходящего человека и почти прохожу мимо, когда он окликает меня по имени.  
\- Рен! Рен Сато, обернись, пожалуйста.  
   
Я вздрагиваю и останавливаюсь.  
Это Ив.  
   
Он торопливо цвинькает брелком сигнализации - да, его "фиат", теперь узнаю авто, - и подходит ближе. Тормозит в двух шагах, нервозно стискивая у груди ладони:  
\- Мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
Ив самый настойчивый из всех, кого я встречал до... Алекса, с какой стати я вообще счёл, что он ушёл? Он просто психанул и неделю отсутствовал.  
Уйти ему придётся сейчас. И если стеклу суждено разбиться, объяснения не миновать.  
Я киваю, больше подвернувшейся поговорке, чем Лафлёру, и нашариваю в кармане ключи:  
\- Пошли.  
   
В лифте Ив хмурится, не сводя с меня горького как жжёный кофе взгляда, но молчит - должно быть, ждёт возможности войти в квартиру. Кстати, он мне в неё новое зеркало должен.  
По одному отпираю замки, с посторонним интересом отмечая, что движения у меня абсолютно будничные, и нажимаю на поддающуюся ручку:  
\- Входи.  
Пропускать его вперёд, как раньше, я не собираюсь. Захожу первым, автоматически шагаю вбок, нашаривая выключатель, киваю возникшему из тёмной комнаты Моне. Тот немигающе смотрит мимо меня на брякающего щеколдой Ива, затем разворачивается, демонстрируя пренебрежение, и удаляется по коридору. Однако.  
При свете настенного бра обстановка выглядит слишком камерной, не подходящей для предстоящего. Надавливаю на вторую клавишу, включая под потолком лампу дневного света - почти никогда её не использую, иногда вообще забываю, что есть... И вот пригодилась.  
   
Скидываю ботинки, расстегиваю пуховик и обращаюсь к замершему соляным столпом Иву:  
\- Так и будешь стоять?  
\- А, нет, - он принимается торопливо разматывать навёрнутый поверх тренчкота шарф. - Просто... Я тебя третий вечер жду, наконец дождался... Я сейчас, быстро.  
Третий вечер? Интересно, со скольки эти вечера стартовали.  
\- Мог в вацап написать, - замечаю вслух, с трудом удерживаясь от совета не разуваться. Уверенность, чем окончится сегодня его ожидание, близка к фатальной.  
\- Нет, - он качает красиво уложенной головой, - после того, что я тебе устроил, печатать буквами было бы окончательным жлобством. А я не... Так, ладно, можно я с самого начала?  
Я сбрасываю с плеч пуховик и обхожу Ива по дуге, чтоб случайно не соприкоснуться локтями:  
\- Вроде не стоит. Ты же всё сказал.  
\- Нет! - он почти вскрикивает, но сразу себя обрывает. - Нет, Рен, послушай. Я понимаю, что ты в бешенстве, что ты на меня злишься, но... Но просто выслушай. Я прошу тебя!  
\- Да я слушаю, - я пожимаю плечами. Не напоказ, мне действительно спокойно. Когда воспринимаешь происходящее отстраненно, оно сильно теряет в остроте. Я виноват сильнее, так что дам ему возможность ощутить себя правым... Мы были не чужими.  
   
Отхожу от вешалки, прислоняюсь к стене и жду. Ив что-то ищет в моем лице и, должно быть, не находит, потому что вздыхает - но не отступается.  
\- Я хотел извиниться. Я... На меня затмение какое-то накатило, ей-богу. Да к чёрту детей, если не хочешь, они и мне не слишком нужны! Мне без тебя так тошно, что хоть в петлю. Сам не пойму, с чего я на тебя наехал. Когда представляю, как ты здесь один остался... Ненавижу себя!  
\- Ты к тому разговору готовился, - напоминаю я ровно. - Со дня рождения Шарлин.  
\- Да, знаю, - он сокрушённо кивает. - Ты тогда отошёл, надолго. А я без тебя скучал, и чтоб отвлечься, начал общаться с Франческой... С той, которая с ребенком была.  
\- Я помню, - если смотреть в стену напротив, сохранять нейтральный тон проще. Но я, кажется, в самом деле ничего кроме собственных переживаний не ощущаю. И главное из них о том, как далеко Берлин от Парижа.  
Ив взглядывает на меня - взгляд беззащитный, почти скорбный:  
\- С чего я взял, что тебе понадобятся свои мелкие, пытай меня, не признаюсь. И ты прав, ты меня предупреждал... Я все дни искал, что меня с толку сбило, и не нашел. Я тебе клянусь, больше подобного не случится! Я... ну да, я допустил ошибку. Но ведь одну! Одну ты простишь?  
   
Хоть бы не слышать этих молящих ноток. Мне... стыдно его слушать. Хочется зажать ладонями уши и наорать, чтоб не унижался. Не выставлял меня сразу и святым, и скотиной.  
\- Ив, - заговариваю и сам себя обрываю. Но он в любом случае сочтёт, что стоило нам поругаться, и я сошёлся с первым, кто подвернулся. Со стороны иного увидеть нельзя. Стоит ли напрягаться с объяснениями, которых нет? - Ив, - повторяю, встряхнувшись, и прекращаю подбирать слова, - зря ты тогда ушёл. Но ты не извиняйся, уже не надо. Точно.  
\- Рен, - он порывисто подлетает во мне и раньше, чем я добавлю хоть слово, сгребает в медвежье объятие.  
Пахнущие жвачкой губы залепляют мне рот, широкие ладони мнут плечи.  
   
Я действую на автомате, без единой мысли: отталкиваю Ива, отрываю от себя, удерживая на расстоянии руки - и провожу по губам тыльной стороной ладони. Во второй раз, в третий... Желудок сводит короткой судорогой, я не узнаю отвращение, но опознаю тошноту.  
Вот это да.  
\- Поздно, - бросаю прямо в неверяще распахнутый взгляд, - поздно, хватит, всё. Дело не в тебе, а во мне.  
Ив как-то заторможенно качает головой, будто не слыша, и всё так же поражённо на меня смотрит. Потом сжатым кулаком сбрасывает с предплечья мою руку и на шаг отступает. Оглядывает меня с ног до головы - словно сверяясь с пришедшей в голову идеей - и в глазах вспыхивают злые огоньки:  
\- Поздно? Хватит? Я три вечера по четыре часа торчал у тебя под окнами, чтоб получить это?  
\- Я же сказал: мог написать в вацап.  
   
Чем его настолько проняло? Он вроде намеревался любой ценой помириться?  
   
\- И что? Что бы выяснил? Что у тебя всё о'кей и я могу не беспокоиться?  
\- Например, - еще немного, и я улыбнусь, хотя поводов для веселья маловато. - Но вообще выяснил бы, что меня дома нет, не тратил время.  
   
Мы с ним наверное вчера на минуты разминулись, когда из подъезда выходили.  
   
\- Бесценная инфа, - Ив стоит напротив, широко расставив ноги. И впрямь медведь, коренастый, ссутуленный. От мирного тона не осталось и воспоминания. - А можно узнать, где тебя носило?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Для общего развития, мать твою! Я трясся, не случилось ли с тобой чего, а ты не ночевал даже!  
   
То есть мне следовало сидеть в четырех стенах и смиренно гадать, когда он одумается - и случится ли такое счастье?  
   
\- А телефоны отменили?  
\- Я так понимаю, мог не волноваться? - воинственное выражение ломает Иву черты лица, превращает в персонаж злого шаржа. - Разумеется! Стоило врубиться, когда ты спрашивал, сплю ли я с кем, кроме тебя! А я!..  
\- Ну так иди отсюда, - вклиниваюсь я в обвинительный монолог, - я тебя что, не выпускаю?  
\- Чей это джемпер?! - орёт он вместо ответа.  
   
О. И в самом деле. Тогда ясно, как только он с обниманием кинулся...  
   
Я скрещиваю руки, провожу кончиками пальцев по замшевым локтевым нашивкам:  
\- Не твоё дело.  
\- Кем от тебя воняет? - не унимается Ив. Подаётся вперед, решительно отдёргивает от моего горла высокий ворот - и задыхается на очередном возгласе.  
   
Алекс страшно извинялся раза четыре, когда мы приходили в себя. На пятый я заткнул его, попросив оставлять следы поярче.  
   
\- Ох и ни хрена ж себе... - потрясенно шепчет Лафлёр. - Просто не верю... Чтоб ты...  
\- Ив, - надо воспользоваться ситуацией, пока он может лишь моргать. - Детей ты мне уже предложил, сцену устроил. Может, цивилизованно разойдёмся?  
\- Жуть... Будто вервольфы жрали...  
   
М-да.  
   
Отцепляю от себя его скрюченные пальцы, возвращаю ворот джемпера в прежнее положение и впервые за день чувствую усталость. Закончить бы, что ли.  
\- Я потому и сказал, чтоб ты не извинялся. Только поэтому, понимаешь?  
\- О да, - Ив криво ухмыляется. - Теперь отлично понимаю! Мерзота ты, Рен... Для тебя и слова-то нет!  
\- Полегче, - предупреждаю я негромко. - Завязывай строить гетную брошенку!  
Ив оскаливается в глумливой ухмылке:  
\- А, то есть я для тебя не мужик? А то, что тебя в мясо драли, видимо, показатель твоей топности!  
   
Надо же, с первой попытки в яблочко. Правда, учитывая, что конкретно Ив у меня почти изначально был снизу, звучит забавно.  
   
\- Даже не отрицаешь! От тебя дерьмом несёт! Ко мне притронуться брезговал, а теперь... Теперь в чужих шмотках! Как ты мог!  
   
Не просто мог, я рехнулся бы, не реши Алекс за нас обоих.  
   
Я склоняю голову набок, пропуская его вопли:  
\- Останься в сознании своей правоты. И если у тебя всё, свали уже, я хочу принять душ.  
Наглое вранье, я пахну нереальным сексом, нос даже сейчас обоняет мускус Хоффмана. Смывать его раньше неизбежного кощунство. Однако Ив ведётся:  
\- Что, чистюля, дырку промыть торопишься? Давай работы прибавлю! Н-на! - в лицо мне устремляется неумело сжатый кулак.  
Походить в спортзал для отточки реакций ему явно не помешало бы. Я встречаю замах раскрытой ладонью, гашу, пропуская мимо, а следующим движением перемещаюсь Иву за спину и ловлю в захват кадык.  
Да, я сознаю, что он взбесился от запаха Алекса. Да, я знаю, что ему плохо. Ну так я и не сверну ему шею, я просто помогу найти дверь.  
\- Сука, - сипит Ив, тщась вызмеиться. Наобум лягается - неудачно, уворачиваться в этой позиции я когда-то за одно занятие научился, - потом пробует достать локтем под дых; ну кто так делает, я же этого и жду - поймать не собранное запястье и заломить, задрав повыше... Вот теперь постоит спокойно.  
Кажется, ему в жизни драться не доводилось ни на матах, ни в подворотне.  
   
 - Тварь блядская... Гад... - на чёрных ресницах Ива бисером проступают слёзы. Он прекращает попытки оторвать мою руку и всхлипывает, ловя перекошенным ртом воздух:  
\- Оникс поганый...  
\- Кто? - я не выпуская его перемещаюсь к банкетке. Ив всё же не разулся, не успел, нужно лишь всучить ему пальто и шарф. И выставить на площадку.  
\- У меня были чётки... - вроде его покинули убийственные порывы. Голос сорван, но звучит уже вменяемо. - Отпусти, Сато. Всё.  
Помедлив, я расслабляю локоть. Ив наконец выворачивается, оказываясь напротив меня, и баюкает правую кисть со следами от моих пальцев. Веко подрагивает в нервном тике, волосы разметались... Еще недавно меня заводил такой вид.  
-  Бусины всегда оставались холодными даже на солнцепеке, - он горько усмехается. -  Ты оникс, Рен. Такой же ледяной и чёрный.  
   
В смысле, он не виноват, что отогреть не сумел? Я машинально прикладываю ладонь к самому ноющему синяку - на левом плече, куда пришлось два укуса.  
Что скажет однажды, уходя, Хоффман, я представлять не буду. Никогда не буду. Сосредоточусь на настоящем времени.  
   
\- Конечно, зачем я тебе, - Ив опустошённо накидывает тренч. В каждый рукав он попадает только с третьей попытки. - Я от садо-мазо не торчу. А забота и внимание тебе до лампочки.  
\- Будь счастлив, что мы расстались.  
\- И буду, - он дрожащими руками приглаживает волосы. - Буду, ясно?  
В кармане джинсов коротко вибрирует мобильный, и почти вровень с вибрацией раздаётся сигнал вацапа. Алекс, должно быть, приземлился и отключил режим полета. Я не надеюсь, я знаю, что это он.  
\- Ага, - я нащупываю сквозь край джемпера смартфон. Передний карман. - Всё, никто никому ничего не должен, чао!  
\- А моя бритва? На память, - Ив поднимает глаза, и в них вдруг проступает такая режущая тоска, что я теряю наступательный тон.  
\- Выбросил, - отзываюсь, протолкнув неожиданный ком в горле. - Думал, ты не вернёшься.  
   
Хорошо, что невозможно заглянуть ко мне в голову и увидеть то утро. Как я жалко, по-детски глотаю слёзы, скорчившись у стены на кухне. Как Алекс насильно заставляет меня опомниться и вытаскивает, неотменимо, бесповоротно.  
   
\- Больше не вернусь, - Ив слабо хмыкает. - Извини, что сорвался. Ты действительно ничего не должен... А в салон заезжай. Я договор уничтожать не стану.  
Я зажмуриваюсь до боли в глазницах, прижимаю к виску кулак. Что ж так... трафаретно, вульгарно и больно? И вина на мне.  
\- Прости, - получается совсем тихо. - Если сможешь, потом - прости.  
Ив замирает, отвернувшись к двери: одна ладонь на ручке, вторая на щеколде.  
\- Объясни одно, чтоб я знал. Я ведь просил дать мне стать верхним... - Я молчу, и он завершает: - Если ты хотел, почему не соглашался?  
   
Теперь можно сказать. Теперь не имеет значения.  
   
\- Потому что ты просил. Я ненавижу, когда о подобном - просят.  
   
Тихо, без хлопка прикрываю дверь, задвигаю щеколду и утыкаюсь лбом в светлую обивку. Слышу, как спускаются по лестнице его шаркающие шаги - не стал дожидаться лифта, пошёл пешком, - как на одном из нижних этажей открывается дверь, раздаются голоса и собачье тявканье...  
Я один. Как всегда.  
Выпрямляюсь и бреду в комнату, вытаскивая по пути телефон.  
   
"Рен, я приземлился. Жду подачи трапа. Ты приехал к себе?"  
   
Не знаю, на что я рассчитывал. Наверное, на нечто иное.  
"Да. - Прошло минут десять, но он только что был в онлайне. - Удачно добраться до дома".  
   
Статус меняется на "в сети", и почти сразу приходит реплика:  
"Спасибо. Я напишу, как обещал".  
   
"Ага".  
   
И что, моя жизнь отныне будет вот такой?  
От сухих коротких фраз внезапно хочется с размаху запустить мобильным в стену. Я сжимаю его так, что в корпусе что-то скрипит, и перебарываю наваливающуюся с изнанки век темноту.  
Почти ничего не испытывал, заканчивая с Ивом, а теперь чувствую слишком много. Настолько, что это уже перебор.  
Поспешно разблокирую отключившийся экран, снова захожу в вацап и открываю другой лог. Лишь бы получилось, если не к нему, то... Не удастся договориться - отправлюсь до утра колесить по Парижу: оставаться дома, и дальше испытывая на прочность самообладание, невозможно. Всегда считал, что о личных делах надо молчать, заклеив рот, но не поделившись сейчас - не знаю, как протяну до завтра.  
   
"Лео, у тебя вечер распланирован?"  
Он может работать до полуночи, может заниматься сексом с Виктором, и вообще так не делается, спонтанные встречи редкость... И мы не слишком близкие друзья, но я не смогу набрать Сержу. Он не поймёт.  
"Какие люди радуют визитами мой скромный мессенджер! Я стригу до семи, Виктор до одиннадцати. Нужна встреча?"  
Я пойду на их свадьбу, даже если Мале выжжет во мне взором дыру. Я отплачу Леону за этот нерассуждающий ответ.  
"Если ты не против", - отправляю я. От того, как стискиваю зубы, уже пульсирует левый висок.  
"Машина, кафе, у тебя, у нас?"  
А я всегда считал, что он равнодушный...  
"Я бы выпил".  
"Не вопрос, дорогой. Приезжай к семи в салон, поедем на моём пони. У меня вкуснейший бурбон, обратно вызовешь такси".  
Я набираю в грудь воздуха - и медленно выпускаю, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. За трое суток квартира совсем выстыла, и теперь, когда напряжение сходит, меня начинает колотить.  
"Понял, буду. Спасибо".  
"Да не за что пока. Целую, ушёл работать".  
   
Я закрываю вацап. До семи - значит, можно выходить, как раз доеду.  
Как же холодно, черт побери. И куда я засунул одиночную перчатку?  
   
   
*****  
Если рассуждать здраво, то, что Дюпон взял недельный отпуск именно сейчас, нужно счесть ценным совпадением. Перед своими отлучками он обычно надирает с меня материала не на семь, а на двадцать семь дней, и я свободен как минимум несколько суток. Его оттяг с Мадлен на горных лыжах в Швейцарии моё спасение, поскольку мысли о статьях вызывают тоску и такое отвращение, что хоть ноут не включай. С другой стороны, мозги занять решительно нечем, и это не минус, а катастрофа. Еще немного, и я боксерскую грушу домой куплю. Чтоб не поселяться в спортзале.  
   
Вчера мы просидели с Леоном до самого возвращения Виктора. Перевели почти бутылку "Jim Beam" - Леона в какой-то момент проняло, а у меня так и осталось ощущение, что пью прогорклый чай. Эффекта было столько же, ну, может, сделалось немного легче. Но мучительное беспокойство никуда не делось.  
Леон понаблюдал за мной тёмными, как маслины, глазами, а когда я глотком опустошил третью двойную порцию, по-лисьи вкрадчиво осведомился: огонь каких желаний я пытаюсь погасить спиртом? Я невесело засмеялся: сам не знаю. Вроде всё в порядке, предыдущего любовника перевел в разряд бывших, с нынешним всё отлично, не считая, что он в Германии, у друзей проблем нет, на работе тоже...  
Бог с ними, с друзьями, всё так же увещевательно попросил Леон. Давай о тебе.  
А что обо мне? - я пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляд от кромки рокса[64]. На ней играл свет от фигурного торшера. Обо мне нечего, разве что вот. Отогнул ворот корично-бежевого джемпера, Леон оценил и одобрительно присвистнул:  
\- Мои украшения показать, померяемся?  
\- Обойдусь, - я неохотно улыбнулся. - Всегда твоему сексу завидовал.  
\- Ну, больше не станешь, - он долил мне бурбона. - И поскольку я врач, сейчас я вынесу тебе диагноз.  
\- Звучит как "смертный приговор".  
\- Не в столь мрачных красках, - Леон лукаво усмехнулся. - Всё просто, Рен. Ты наконец влюбился.  
Я молча поднял глаза. Мой лучший визажист выдержал вопрос хладнокровно и покивал, подтверждая, что я расслышал правильно:  
\- Феликс, кажется? После него у тебя только суррогаты были. Поздравляю, ты снова настоящий.  
\- Странное у тебя представление о настоящ-но-сти, - я не морщась осушил налитое. Леон шевельнул бровью и заполнил мой стакан сразу до половины:  
\- Когда напьешься, у меня останутся незабываемые воспоминания. Жаль, мы друг другу недостаточно интересны, чтоб придать им глубины.  
\- А Виктор?  
\- Виктор - моё прошлое, настоящее и будущее, - назидательно сообщил Леон, раскинув руки и потянувшись. - А ты красавчик, умница, мой друг и в данный момент в полной моей власти.  
Я невольно обежал его взглядом: жилистый, поджарый, невысокий... Чёрные волосы, мягкие карие глаза. Пришлось признать, что у меня сменились даже предпочтения по внешности.  
\- Ты бы спросил, кто сверху? - наверное, "Джим Бим" всё-таки подействовал, по крайней мере, язык у меня развязался. Леон кротко опустил пушистые ресницы:  
\- Нет. Сегодня я был бы братом милосердия.  
\- То есть?  
\- Без вариантов сверху.  
Меня продёрнуло такими мурашками, что он заметил. Перегнулся с торца стола, без наигрыша заглянул в лицо:  
\- Настолько плохо?  
\- Ужасно, - нельзя было пить первый глоток, теперь поднимающиеся слова жгли изнутри чистой желчью. - Всё совпало, понимаешь, всё. Кроме географии. Я не влюбился, Лео. Я не умею. Просто... всё было как надо.  
Ну или почти всё. Усмешка вышла дёрганой, Леон прищурил глаз и издал вопросительный звук. Я попытался промолчать, вдохнул глубже, загоняя нытьё под ребра, и выпалил:  
\- Он пары слов нормальных за вечер не нашёл. Будто в отпуск слетал, а теперь отдых кончился... и всё.  
Леон покусал яркую, даже на вид нежную губу и уточнил:  
\- К тебе прилетал?  
\- Ага.  
\- На дальнейшее планы есть?  
Я беспомощно повел плечами. После второго обмена репликами, пока я ждал Леона возле его "понтиака", у меня уже не осталось уверенности. "Я дома. Разбираю сумку. До завтра, Рен". Ну, до завтра, что я еще мог ответить?  
\- Дай немного времени, - посоветовал Леон, качнувшись на задних ножках стула. Венская спинка протестующе застонала. - И ему, и себе. Мы с Виктором тоже долго договаривались.  
\- У меня другое, - я упрямо стиснул зубы, чтоб больше не вылетело ни слога. Леон с необидной снисходительностью закатил глаза:  
\- Ах, эта максималистская юность... Какая разница, дорогой? Дай вам обоим отдышаться. Особенно если у него такие же знаки твоей симпатии остались.  
Я отвернулся, спрятавшись за упавшими вперёд волосами, вцепился ногтями в драконье кольцо и кивнул.  
   
Еще бы не остались, не представляю, как он пошёл сегодня на лекции... Впрочем, нет, представляю. "Доброе утро, Рен. Я в твоём свитере. Еду на работу и думаю о тебе. Еще напишу".  
На часах, между прочим, почти пять. Мог в обед кинуть пару строк?  
Я не согласен с вердиктом Леона, это не влюбленность, влюблённость не похожа на отравление. Вчера при его отлёте казалось, что слова не нужны, всё и так ясно. Но ясно было лишь пока мы оставались вместе, а теперь у меня сумбур в мыслях, ломота во всем теле и нет, я не скучаю... Мне беспросветно серо. Настолько, что хоть в окно выходи, всё веселее получится.  
Ощущение, что заболеваю. Лучше б меня мучило похмелье, чем такая мертвенная нормальность. Стоило пить с нулевым результатом? Вчера, по крайней мере, у меня был нервный запал, а сегодня еле осилил выезд в "Keep Cool", вернулся и ползаю от стены к стене, как осенняя муха. Мысли разлезаются гнилой бумагой, кости ноют, мышцы будто вымочили в кислоте...  
Если то, что я чувствую, назвать хандрой, то Ниагарский водопад говорливая речка.  
   
Может и хорошо, что он не пишет. Открывать вацап и натыкаться на телеграфную краткость тяжелее, чем сидеть в не нарушаемой пустоте. Я не рассчитывал, что стиль общения радикально изменится, но отрывистые месседжи выглядят издёвкой. В них нет Алекса, с которым я ощутил себя живым...  
Слишком живым.  
Так мне и надо. За Ива, к примеру. Заработал.  
   
Нет, стоп. Кажется, со мной действительно что-то не то... И не из-за одиночества.  
   
После долгой неподвижности встаю из-за стола - и стена с окном уезжает в сторону, словно весь вчерашний бурбон я выпил только что, не отрываясь от горлышка.  
Приходится ухватиться за столешницу, чтоб переждать головокружение. В висках нарастает морской прибой, слух закладывает, как при старте самолета... Давление скакнуло, что ли?  
Не чувствую пола под ступнями, путь до кровати занимает вечность. Ламинат проминается, точно бреду по вате, комнату сносит, как каюту в качку... Снопом валюсь навзничь, последним усилием забрасывая на софу ноги, и уставляюсь в потолок. Откуда-то извне доносится звук собственного дыхания - загнанный, рваный. Воздух сгущён, как желе, лёгкие горят от нехватки кислорода... Голова сейчас сломается изнутри, как у... у удильщика, выхваченного со дна в верхние слои...  
Помрачённо вцепляюсь в пряди у висков и тяну, силясь расширить пространство внутри черепа. Не ощущаю пальцев, корни волос опаляет болью, на глазах выступают холодные слёзы, ползут к ушам - мокро, знобко... Грипп? Самое время для эпидемии, зацепил вчера от кого-нибудь в аэропорту...  
В изголовье заскакивает Моне, с горловым урчанием бодает мой локоть, требуя, чтоб я подвинулся...  
\- Ну куда тебе? - я себя почти не слышу. Напрягаюсь до стона, перекатываюсь набок - Моне немедленно перескакивает к стене и сворачивается клубком около места, где у меня сходятся ребра. Средостение, кажется... Дурацкое название...  
   
Позавчера Моне гладили его руки. Гладили так же уверенно, как вообще всё, что они делают. Каждое движение чёткое, каждый жест завершённый. Алекс признал, что Моне классный, потом посмотрел на него, на меня, снова на него и заключил: похожи. Я отозвался, что у меня таких ушей нет, а Алекс оглядел мою голову и заверил, что представить не проблема...  
   
На закидывание на спину края покрывала уходят остатки сил, но я по крайней мере укрываюсь. Калорифер включен уже сутки, разогрелся так, что с двух метров тепло ощущается, а меня упорно морозит. Надо бы встать за градусником, но... Но попозже. Только не прямо сейчас. Я и так догадываюсь, что температура гриппозная. Просто полежу, пока не прекратит так токать в темени... и в затылке... И пожалуйста, пусть перестанет тошнить.  
   
Ритм вибры не доходит до слуха, пока к нему не присоединяется мелодия. Сменить, что ли, "Remember" на что-нибудь новое... Уж очень больно начало в уши вонзается. Кому я настолько понадобился, что вызов не скидывает? Надо было громкость вырубить, когда почувствовал, что хуже становится...  
Мобильник в кармане, на котором я лежу, вытащить его, не потревожив Моне, не удастся, но у абонента завидное упрямство. Проще достать телефон и хотя бы сбросить звонок, чем слушать до такта выученного Гробана. Он уже до второго куплета добрался.  
\- Извини, - я пихаю индифферентного кота и слабыми пальцами лезу в прижатый моим же весом карман. Моне провожает смартфон надменным взглядом и укладывается в прежней позе.  
Буквы расплываются и двоятся, взгляд слезится, но я разбираю имя вызывающего с первой попытки. Сощуриваюсь, прогоняя плавающие перед глазами пятна - и слово "Хоффман" окружает ореол радужных точек.  
Не могу иронизировать, я и думаю-то еле-еле, и с ним беседу не просчитаешь... Прочищаю горло - виски взрываются от первого же звука - и тащу вправо зелёную сенсорную трубку:  
\- Да.  
\- Рен? - спрашивает он осторожно и не слишком решительно. - Это я.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я освободился и решил всё-таки позвонить тебе, а не писать. Мне так проще.  
Ровные, негромкие, одномерные интонации. Слышно, как вздыхает перед тем, как продолжить, как щёлкает крышка его зажигалки.  
\- Как ты провёл вчерашний вечер?  
\- Нормально, - нельзя же молчать совсем вглухую. - Поехал к другу.  
\- А я набрал тезисы к выступлению на конференции в пятницу.  
В пятницу... Я бесшумно перевожу дыхание. Его конец недели мне не принадлежит, я и не рассчитывал. Просто вдыхаю, потому что организму нужен кислород.  
\- Рен, - окликает он снова.  
\- Да, я тут.  
\- Я не уверен, что это необходимо, но хочу на всякий случай извиниться.  
\- М?  
\- За то, что вчера и сегодня был так краток в письменном разговоре, - я ощущаю, как он затягивается. Почти вижу, как выдыхает облачко дыма. - Наша встреча несколько выбила меня из колеи.  
Я открываю глаза и фокусируюсь на гардине поднятой шторы. Светлое дерево сливается с кремовой стеной.  
\- Помнишь, я предупреждал, что в сети я скучный собеседник? - Хоффман с некоторым сомнением фыркает. - Я знал, о чём говорю. Но... я очень по тебе скучаю.  
Я опускаю ресницы обратно. Так легче слушать.  
\- Ты обиделся?  
\- Нет. - Нет. Просто... - Я тоже.  
\- Слава Богу, - он негромко смеётся. - В самом деле?  
\- Ага, - я приподнимаюсь на софе и зажмуриваюсь крепче, чтоб комната не поплыла снова. - Ты нормально добрался?  
\- Да, как и ожидал. Ты не считаешь глупостью, что я надел на работу твой свитер?  
\- Нет, - сгибаю свободную руку, зарываюсь носом в рукав около локтя. - Я тоже в твоём.  
\- Значит, я не один схожу с ума, - от облегчения в его голосе давившая с самого пробуждения тяжесть делается подъемной. - Постоянно кажется, что ты рядом.  
Я не знаю, что ответить. Откровенность, с которой он выдаёт абсолютно непроизносимые вещи, обнуляет мысли.  
\- Как ты? - спрашивает Алекс после паузы. Наверное, разобрал, какое у меня дыхание мелкое.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Физически.  
Сил двинуться нет и всё бы за билет на самолёт отдал.  
\- Нормально.    
\- Рен, - просит он не то смущенно, не то укоризненно. Не пойму не видя лица. - Я серьёзно.  
\- Я тоже. А что со мной может быть не так?  
\- Ну, - да, Хоффман определенно смешался, впервые слышу, чтоб подбирал слова, - по-моему, я был слишком... ungeduldig. А у тебя давно никого не было...  
Да, в воскресенье мы и правда переборщили. Но черта с два я хоть о минуте жалею.  
   
Он так и не озвучивает английскую версию.  
Да он даже не заметил, что произнёс своё определение по-немецки!    
   
Этот факт действует, как пригоршня воды в лицо: я разом обретаю дар речи.  
\- Знаешь, был бы я против, сказал бы!  
Пока Алекс собирается с мыслями, я усаживаюсь окончательно, ставлю на пол ноги и облокачиваюсь о колени.  
\- Ты захочешь повторить?  
\- Ты псих, если сомневаешься!  
Теперь Хоффман улыбается - я различаю по изменению тона:  
\- Должен же я был выяснить наверняка?  
\- Выяснил?  
\- Почти всё.  
Я тяну за лапу направляющегося к краю софы Моне, роняю его рядом и зарываюсь пальцами в мягкое подпушье:  
\- Давай, что осталось.  
\- Гм.  
\- Алекс, - пусть полуприкроет глаза. Я выучил, ему нравится, когда я произношу его имя. - Спрашивай, может, я потом тоже спрошу!  
\- Ладно, - в ровной речи вдруг ужесточаются все согласные. - Я хочу кое-что уточнить. Ты скажешь правду?  
\- Э... Да, - я даже выпрямляюсь. Тревожится, что очно в реакции убеждаться не может? Хорошо, я тоже... - Скажу.  
\- Я не слишком тонко организован и не привык настолько чувствовать партнера. Тебя не обременит подобная близость?  
   
Первая фраза звучит негладко, как калька с его родного языка. Но определение... за определение он поручится?  
Смотрю в пустоту, в никуда, в противоположную стену. Синяя Птица оживает на рисунке, прислушиваясь и отвечая немигающим взглядом.  
Мне бы хоть осьмушку подобной уверенности. У меня в середке что-то трепыхается.  
   
\- Рен?  
\- Я здесь... Нет, всё нормально.  
\- И тебя не начнёт беспокоить, если меня станет... слишком много?  
Меня беспокоит, что от звука его голоса у меня все волоски на теле дыбом встают. Что я с момента, как вернулся вчера к "джимни" один, не могу нормально собраться.  
\- Слишком - это как? - интересуюсь я сипло. - Будешь чаще писать и возьмешь абонемент "Берлин-Париж"?  
\- В этом роде, - он даже не усмехается. - Я опасаюсь стать в тягость.  
\- Ха, - вырывается у меня против воли. Алекс сразу осекается. - А я боялся, что ты прилетел домой и одумался!  
\- С чего бы? - В мембрану трубки доносится шум вечернего города, обрывки разговоров, сигнал светофора... Идёт по улице или стоит где-нибудь около университета? - Рен, я, конечно, не идеален, но я не дурак. Нет, я не одумаюсь. И если захочешь, девятого февраля прилечу опять.  
\- Через пятницу? Снова на три дня? Да. - Плевать, что я соглашаюсь моментально. После услышанного... Он просто убил мои опасения. - Да, бери билеты.  
\- Уф, - он выдыхает и смеётся. - Украду у тебя еще свитер.  
\- Ага. А я у тебя. - В последний миг успеваю задавить фразу "и поноси его перед прилётом подольше". - Ты сейчас домой?  
\- Да, иду к трамвайной остановке. Очень хотел с тобой поговорить, всю последнюю пару смотрел на часы. Спасибо, что ответил.  
   
Спасибо, что позвонил. Я встаю, пересекаю комнату и не дотрагиваясь глажу Птицу по хищной переносице. Чувствительные мягкие ноздри, остро заточенный широкий клюв...  
   
\- Я твои рисунки повесил, - сообщаю в ждущую берлинскую тишину. - Все.  
\- И бабочек? - шероховатых интонаций прибавляется, они ощущаются, как касания. - Спасибо. Не думал, что тебе настолько понравятся мои работы.  
\- Еще привезёшь? - его радость заразительна. Впервые со вчерашнего вечера ловлю себя на улыбке: - Я жадный.  
\- Если у тебя есть пожелания, могу нарисовать, что попросишь. В меру способностей, конечно, - отзывается Алекс самокритично.  
\- Нарисуй Синюю Птицу на Эйфелевой башне!  
В трубке повисает секундная пауза.  
\- Дракона?  
\- Ага.  
   
Не знаю, что меня толкнуло такой сюжет придумать. Он откажется?  
   
\- Пропорции? - уточняет Хоффман деловито. - Ростовые.  
\- Я высотой с его голову, это поможет?  
\- Более чем. Рен, - он слегка заминается, - ты не будешь возражать, если я перезвоню позже? Разговаривать в трамвае мне не хочется, и...  
\- То есть я тебя задерживаю? - соображаю я не сразу. - Езжай конечно!  
\- Ты меня не задерживаешь, я сам позвонил. Мне нравится тебя слышать. Просто начался дождь, и...  
\- Слушай, - не выдерживаю я. Кажется, впервые. - Выключи своё нефранцузское занудство и езжай, не мокни!  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Алекс холодновато. Я даже ёжусь: вообще модуляции пропадают. - Не командуй, пожалуйста. Мне в самом деле важно было тебя услышать.  
Я не таясь вздыхаю:  
\- Мне тебя тоже. Но заболеешь - не прилетишь.  
\- О, - это звучит уже живее, правда, отдаёт некоторой иронией. - О прилёте не беспокойся.  
\- Пока!  
\- М-м... Vorderhand.  
   
Я отнимаю от уха телефон, медленно провожу по экрану, завершая вацапный вызов, и лишь теперь фиксирую положение в пространстве.  
Отлично. Просто супер. Хоффман опасается стать в тягость? Да он настоящая таблетка от зимы. Включая гриппы, мигрени и депрессии. Пусть беспокоится и впредь, я дольше сохраню независимый вид. Мне больше не плохо, мне легко, и не на душе, а вполне физически.  
Я немо повторяю про себя невоспроизводимое немецкое прощание. В аэропорту после этого "пока" он быстро, едва коснувшись, тронул своими губами мои и ушёл в зону досмотра - худощавый, коротко стриженный, с застывшими плечами...  
Если моё ненормальное счастье продлится еще хоть месяц, попрошу его нарисовать нас. Вместе.  
   
   
*****  
В четверг небеса наказывают меня за малодушие звонком Шарлотт. Меньше надо было страдать, что Алекс завтра не прилетит. Я долго смотрю на разрывающийся телефон: искушение не брать трубку одолевает слабые воззвания совести. Пока оно не победило окончательно, нажимаю "принять":  
\- Алло.  
\- Рен, солнышко, - до отвращения умильный голос, пришептывающий на окончаниях. - Как ты там в Париже?  
\- Отлично, - отзываюсь я искренне. Чем дальше от Родеза, тем мне лучше. - Как у тебя?  
\- Тоже ничего, - Шарлотт прерывисто вздыхает. Я отгоняю навязчивую ассоциацию с незрелым, сочащимся слезой сыром. - Так давно тебя не видела... Не хочешь приехать?  
\- Тебе нужны деньги?  
\- Нет-нет, просто я уже не помню, как ты выглядишь. Даже фотографии совсем не присылаешь. Ведь пять лет прошло, родной мой, неужели ты совсем по нам не скучаешь?  
   
Стараюсь не вспоминать, что они вообще были. Шарлотт и Анн, моя липучка все школьные годы.  
   
\- Не особенно, - не желаю я прикидываться. Сыт на две жизни вперед. - Можешь в двух словах рассказать, как дела.  
\- А как дела, - еще один душераздирающий вздох. - Анн вгонит меня в гроб, эта её операция... И я никак не отговорю, какие только аргументы ни приводила, не слушает... Может, ты помог бы?  
Я скриплю зубами.  
\- Нет. Это его дело.  
\- Вот, и ты туда же... А как человек будет жить после такой перемены? Лучше бы к психологу пошла, ведь мысли-то в голове, зачем же тело кромсать?  
\- Это его дело, - повторяю я раздельно. - Шарлотт, если ты звонишь постенать, то я работаю!  
   
Чистая правда, между прочим. У меня интереснейший обзор по тенденциям трёхдверок - и впервые за последние недели легко пишется.  
   
\- Но ведь все документы обновлять! Жизнь перекраивать! За что Бог меня наказывает? Сын уехал, живёт далеко, видеть меня не хочет, дочь собирается сменить пол... За что мне такое мучение?  
Сейчас заведёт речь о том, что мы ей внуков не подарим. Хватит, эту песню я слышал еще три года назад, когда она скорбела, что я стопроцентный гей.  
\- Я тебе не сын, - напоминаю холодно. - А будешь Анна кошмарить, вообще никого не останется.  
\- Ну пожалуйста, Рен, - как шарманка с заевшим припевом. - Разве тебе сложно выкроить пару дней? Мне так трудно одной... После Гийома в доме нет мужчины...  
\- Скоро будет, - обрываю я. - Если не испортишь всё.  
\- То есть?  
\- Анн. - Да, я безжалостный. Я в курсе, она тоже, всё честно. - Шарлотт, я работаю. И не приеду. Если у тебя всё, то пока.  
Она всхлипывает, жалобно, как ребенок. Раньше я верил этим всхлипам.  
\- Пока, - заканчиваю с нажимом. - Я кладу трубку.  
\- Я ещё позвоню тебе? Мне так тяжело...  
Я барабаню пальцами по столешнице. Чтобы отвязаться, проще согласиться. В конце концов, она названивает не настолько часто.  
\- Ладно. И не пей!  
\- Нет, что ты, я только изредка, когда нервы шалят... Мой врач говорит, для успокоения не вредно...  
\- Пока, - пресекаю я, пока мы не зашли на третий круг. И завершаю вызов.  
   
Слащавая улыбка, обвислые толстые щеки, вечно грязная плита, на которой всё подгорает. Тараканы в углах кухни. Годами не стиранные занавески, к которым брезгуешь притронуться, засаленные дверные ручки, постоянный бардак...  
Сбрасываю воспоминание и оглядываю свою комнату.  
Минимум вещей, всё, что можно убрать, в шкафах и ящиках стола. Рулонные шторы, влагостойкий ламинат, жёсткое, без морщинок покрывало на софе. И на кухне у меня...  
Я встаю - поясница намекает, что неплохо бы размяться - и иду курить.  
...На кухне у меня тоже всегда чисто. Да, я почти не готовлю, но дело не в этом. Я даже чашку из-под кофе в раковине не оставляю: Моне неплохо приучил к порядку.  
Не хочу ли посетить дом, из которого сбежал при первой возможности? Нет, увольте. Это не моя жизнь. Моя здесь.  
   
Затягиваюсь сигаретой, попутно открывая окно, выглядываю вниз, на залитую дождём улицу. Снега больше не будет, а мокрети хватит еще месяца на полтора. Забавно, я проскочил мимо зимы, как мимо поворота на скорости - толком не заметив, что стоило тормознуть. Осталось воспоминание о натыканных на каждом углу ёлках, о новогодней ночи и о подъеме на Эйфелеву башню. Я не был на смотровой те же пять лет, которые не появлялся у Шарлотт. Заснеженный Париж впечатлил Алекса, а после он признался, что не любит холод.  
И в прошлую пятницу летел мокрый снег - наверняка последний в сезоне. Лип к лицу и сразу таял, и ресницы были сырые и тяжелые...  
Я передёргиваюсь и обнимаю себя за локти. Ладони замирают на замше нашивок, я утыкаюсь носом в ворот и глубоко вздыхаю. Джемпер нагрет моим собственным теплом и до сих пор хранит запах Алекса. Вербеновый тоник после бритья, олдспайсовский дезодорант и его личный солоноватый привкус...  
Зажмуриваюсь, опускаю левую руку вниз и всей горстью сжимаю ширинку. Придумал сам себе пытку, стоит чуть отвлечься - и у меня встаёт. Всегда считал, что секс не главное, что он интересует меня как разрядка... Я определённо не знал чего-то. Б-боже, Хоффман, чтоб тебя!  
Пальцы сами распускают молнию. Сдвигаю плавки, обхватываю член - и вижу его как наяву. Глаза, удерживающие мой взгляд даже во время... Губы, лишающие воли...  
О да...  
Надо хоть от окна отойти... Привалиться спиной к стене...  
Движение, с которым он входит до конца и замирает, чтоб я расслабился... Самого трясёт, а голос почти спокойный: "Рен, не спеши. Мы успеем".  
Да трахни ты меня уже... Не думай... Давай...  
Ох!..  
Я закусываю губы, под веками рассыпаются белые звезды - и кончаю, представив на месте своих пальцев пальцы Алекса.  
   
И так по три раза за день, - комментирует задохнувшийся внутренний голос. Снимал бы ты джемпер не только на ночь, ведь чокнешься.  
Да ни за что.  
А он... У него так же? Обещал же украсть у меня еще один свитер - не то предупреждал, не то просил, не разберешь...  
Вот, пожалуйста, теперь колени дрожат. И рабочие мысли выдуло, как не было.  
Я с трудом привожу в порядок одежду, кидаю вниз бумажное полотенце и вожу ступнёй по полу. Пойду сосредоточусь на внедорожниках, может, еще не поздно на сегодня.  
   
В комнате меня ждёт сюрприз: уведомление о сразу двух диалогах в вацапе. Серж написал только что, а Алекс пять минут назад. Я поспешно тыкаю пальцем в зелёный кружок его реплики.  
"У меня "окно" между парой и семинарским занятием. Наведался в университетскую библиотеку, проверил количество единиц списочной литературы, иначе на зачёте снова услышу, что какого-нибудь справочника не было в наличии. Возможно, ты прав, я не настолько лоялен, насколько привык себя считать. Отговорки меня раздражают. Как ты?"  
Я читаю как можно медленнее - тогда в ушах раздаётся его голос. Английский у Хоффмана превосходный, особенно когда он не волнуется, но звуки всё равно слишком резкие. И я из-за него чистый британский воспринимаю хуже.  
"Пишу статью о классике жанра в классе вездеходов, - набираю в ответ. - Рабочее название "Лучшие проходимцы планеты". Ты где?"  
На смену статуса у него уходит четыре секунды.  
"Обедаю. Именно проходимцы? :) И кто лидирует?"  
   
Сейчас, погоди.  
Ощупью усаживаюсь в компьютерное кресло, вывожу из режима ожидания ноутбук и перепечатываю вордовское начало:  
"Одним из лучших внедорожников по версиям многих экспертов является Jeep Wrangler. Он способен удивлять своей хваткой за дорогу, оснащён короткой базой, огромным клиренсом и отличными колесами для преодоления любых препятствий".  
Отсылаю и жду.  
"А мне нравится твой "сузуки". По-моему, это описание к нему вполне применимо".  
"Спасибо, - чудно будет, если выяснится, что Алекс догадывается, какое действие оказывает его похвала моей машине. - Я тоже так считаю. Я тебя не отвлекаю?"  
"Нет. Я свободен еще полчаса, и если бы ты не ответил, читал бы книгу".  
Интересно.  
"А что читаешь?"  
"1Q84, Харуки Мураками".  
Я даже не сразу нахожусь с реакцией: немец, читающий этого японца, отчего-то не укладывается в голове. И вообще, почему именно японца?!  
"Но он же _ужасный ребенок_[65] японской литературы!" - набиваю, выделяя наш фразеологизм курсивом. Аналога сейчас не подберу, но идиома вроде международная...  
Алекс быстро печатает что-то - и отправляет:  
"Именно поэтому мне и нравится :)"  
   
С ним только препираться. Я молча смеюсь, пока пишет что-то еще: решил добить меня широтой кругозора?  
   
"Я не люблю Японию, но Мураками нельзя назвать классическим представителем её культуры. Твоё определение говорит само за себя.  
Отвлекаясь от желания, чтобы ты прочёл эту книгу, можно спросить?"  
   
Я застреваю взглядом на первой фразе. Дохожу до запятой - и возвращаюсь к местоимению. Алекс не любит Японию? Но во мне он японца угадал и не смутился ни разу! Правда, мне его немецкое происхождение тоже до звезды. Тревожит другое: мы слишком во многом похожи, включая...  
   
"Рен?" - приводит меня в чувство почти слышимый оклик. Я поспешно отзываюсь:  
"Давай".  
"О чём ты думал десять минут назад?"  
   
Ой. Или не стоило торопиться.  
Да нет, мне кажется, это обычный вопрос...  
Ага, разумеется. Хоффман, задающий обычные вопросы? Нонсенс.  
Но тогда - как? При его "не слишком тонкой организации"?  
   
"А что?" - может, выиграю немного времени.  
"Интересно. Ты мне очень ярко представился, и картинка была чёткой. Настолько, что я решил тебе написать. К счастью, я сейчас свободен, набирать текст, пряча смартфон под кафедрой, довольно неудобно :)"  
   
Главное не уточнять, какой сюжет был у его чёткой картинки.  
   
"Знаешь, я бы хотел однажды увидеть, как ты читаешь лекцию".  
"Увидишь. И всё же?"  
Я задумчиво чешу кончик носа.  
"Твой приезд вспомнил", - коротко и обтекаемо. Я делаю успехи.  
Правда, незначительные, потому что ответная реплика буквально выбивает у меня дыхание.  
"Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты тоже ощущал, когда я тебя вспоминаю".  
   
Знаешь, Алекс, шёл бы ты работать. Прочесть _это_ двояко просто невозможно.  
   
"Вокруг тебя люди есть?" - интересуюсь для порядка.  
"Конечно, а что?"  
"Ничего. Хотел представить, с каким лицом ты со мной переписываешься".  
"С рабочим". - И отдельной репликой: - ":)"  
   
Я шумно выдыхаю и откидываюсь на подающуюся назад спинку кресла. По нему никто ведь не предположит даже. С этой бронированной корректностью настолько не вяжется чувственность...  
Если я начну ощущать, когда он меня моим способом вспоминает, я же не выживу!  
   
"9.02?" - Поймёт, должен понять. Неотрывно смотрю в экран, и в лог падает короткое:  
"Да".  
   
Еще целая неделя, если считать с сегодняшними сутками - восемь дней.  
Я не стану думать, во что превращается ритм жизни. Неважно. Значение имеет только самолётное сообщение между Германией и Францией.  
   
"Рен, я пойду, - обращается Алекс после минутной паузы. - Мне необходимо подготовить раздаточный материал для практикантов. Вечером позвонить?"  
Теперь моя очередь подтверждать коротко. Правда, с его лаконичностью мне не тягаться:  
"Да. Обязательно".  
"Тогда до вечера".  
"Ага".  
   
Он наберёт без четверти двенадцать, и мы опять будем неловко молчать в первые две минуты, а потом заговорим и проболтаем полчаса. О политике, к которой он относится с таким же недоверием как я, о литературе, о кино... О бабочках и внедорожниках. Кто ему заявил, что с ним неинтересно?  
Я сворачиваю вацап - и только отложив телефон вспоминаю, что не просмотрел реплику Сержа.  
"Рен, - читаю с возрастающей неловкостью, - ты обещал проявиться сам, но две названные тобой недели вот-вот истекут, всё в норме?"  
Вот чёрт. Забыть, что ему нужна была встреча... У меня есть объяснение, но оно не оправдывает.  
"Привет, - хорошо бы не пришлось долго извиняться или врать. - Уже да, и готов встретиться. Хочешь, можем сегодня или завтра".  
   
Серж отвечает через полчаса, когда статья о короткобазниках обретает более-менее оформленные очертания.  
"А, отлично. Тогда может завтра, часов в семь? Посидим где-нибудь. Предлагаю для встречи Итальянскую площадь[66], около метро наверху. Пойдет?"  
Я, безусловно, соглашусь. Но с некоторых пор к моей нелюбви к внезапностям добавилось недоверие к туманам в диалогах. Ив тоже "хотел поговорить". Конечно, сравнивать его и Сержа неправильно, однако...  
"Обозначь тему", - требую коротко.  
"Просто увидеться. Расскажу кое-что, ты чем-то своим поделишься. Ничего критичного".  
   
Ничего глобального, - уверял Лафлёр. Я встряхиваю головой - плотно завязанный хвост щекочет шею.  
Мне всё равно нужно завтра отвлечься. Не прокручивать по часам, как в предыдущую пятницу встретил Алекса в Шарль-де-Голле, как мы бродили по Версалю, как ехали обратно в Париж...  
С Ивом мне вначале тоже казалось, что у нас много общего.  
Да хватит уже!  
   
"Подходит", - печатаю в вацапе.  
"Тогда договорились, спасибо!"  
   
Я не отвечаю. Серж уходит из онлайна, а я бездумно смотрю на несвёрнутую страницу "Ворда" и гоню ощущение, что со всей моей реальностью творится нечто... Нечто, чем я совсем не могу управлять.  
  
  
    
   
[64] Рокс - стакан для распития напитков, предполагающих добавление больших кусков льда: рома, виски, тоника. За счёт своей крепости признан самым популярным стаканом среди барменов. Объем 100-250 мл.  
  
[65] Enfant terrible (фр.) — фразеологизм, происходящий от выражения, появившегося в XIX веке, буквально означающего «ужасный ребёнок». Это определение является "официальным" среди критиков, характеризующих творчество Мураками. Писатель выделяется из основной массы японских прозаиков тем, что уехав из Японии на Запад, впервые в истории японской литературы взглянул на свою родину глазами европейца. Многие черты японского менталитета подвергаются им критике, в произведениях заметна тенденция к "я", а не к "мы" и т.д.  
  
[66] Place d'Italy


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**  
\- Не хочу торопить, Ичиго-кун, но ты сверил графики -а и -б?  
\- Так точно, Такеши-сан. Готов доложить о результатах.  
\- Я тебя слушаю. Лучше сразу выводную часть, если уверен в заключениях.  
\- Вполне уверен, благодарю тебя за оказанное доверие. Итак: кривые настроений и психоэмоциональный фон не совпадают, за вычетом ситуаций, в которых следует предположить передачу эха по общему полю. Параллелей не просматривается, спады и подъемы по здоровью не идентичны. Моменты отсутствия -б в зоне домашних камер не пересекаются с отлучками  -а и наоборот, более того, линии состояний в указанные промежутки не дублируют друг друга. Способности залочены, сигнал чёткий, я внепланово проверил аппаратуру - ни единого сбоя. Положение штатное и в некотором роде рядовое.  
\- Если не брать в расчет, что -а в прошлом один из лучших нитевиков.  
\- Прости, Такеши-сан? Ты сейчас произнёс то, что я расслышал?  
\- И расслышал верно. У 137-а был дар такого уровня, что с ним и -б с первого курса в Созвездии не брались тягаться. Майюми-сэнсей, их наставник, прочил его себе на замену. В зрелые годы, разумеется, после ухода с оперативной работы. Кто знает, какой отпечаток личности -а в рабочем пространстве остался? Конечно, его за жабры внезапно взяли, а для доступа нужна загрузка Программы, и всё же...  
\- Погоди. Этого в досье не было, я ведь изучал!  
\- Ты же видел там вымаранные строки? Вот под одним из чёрных прочерков специализация значится. Почему, ты полагаешь, мы никогда не упоминаем ни имён, ни нейма и так боимся их блоки потревожить?  
\- Fucking shit! А ты отчего в курсе столь подробно?  
\- Шапочно знаком с одним из его приятелей. Не совсем приятелей даже... Спарринг-партнеров.  
\- Да ты что? А говорил, они нелюдимые были, только друг на друге зацикленные.  
\- Не до вакуума же.  
\- Мне имя спарринг-партнера не назовешь?  
\- Отчего, назову, оно не тайна. Ито Харуо, флейм Stratocaster.  
\- Оу. Такой одноглазый, с длинными волосами?  
\- Тот самый. Гляжу, здесь тебе биографические справки не нужны.  
\- Нет, я... я столь же шапочно знаком с его фьюзом.  
\- Вот как? Тесен мир. Не протрепись об услышанном, по большому счёту я не имел права делиться домыслами. По докладу всё?  
\- Почти. Есть вывод и два вопроса. Три.  
\- Четыре. Давай вывод.  
\- Мы слишком сильно ждём подвоха от 137-х. Неприятно сознавать, но мы стали излишне мнительны, Такеши-сан. Нам видится то, чего нет, скоро начнём вздрагивать от резких звуков.  
\- Любопытная смена курса, Ичиго. Не ты ли отговаривал от легковерности и в особенности упирал на необходимость вернуть режим наблюдения за 137-а! Что изменилось?  
\- Включил здравомыслие. Произойди нечто форс-мажорное, аппаратура воспримет изменения за долю секунды, природники они или волевики, роли не играет. Кстати, звонки Шарлотт подтверждают мою правоту: -а стабилен. Звонки в Берлин, конечно, недостаточны, проверять фон -б с равной частотой проблематично, но... Но можно устроить внеплановый прозвон для очистки совести, чтобы ориентироваться не только на графики.  
\- Есть конкретное предложение?  
\- Да. Сделаем предложение ему.  
\- Об этом давай детально, но позже. Верно я понимаю, что ты успокоился, просмотрев их энергокарты?  
\- Абсолютно. Просто нет оснований для тревоги. Однако вопросы остаются.  
\- Так.  
\- Первый: когда вернут видеообзор? Обещали в течение пары недель, срок истёк позавчера.  
\- Велено ждать до пятого февраля. Если даже тебя успокаивает обзор фактажа, полагаешь, я расшевелю начальство упоминаниями о скверных предчувствиях?  
\- Они тебя не покидают?  
\- Нет, и твоё отступление их лишь подстегивает. Вдумайся: природная связь, общее поле, редкая, закрытая специализация... Я не верю -а и тебе не советую. У гайдзинов есть поговорка: в тихой воде водятся демоны.  
\- В этой воде все камешки на просвет видно!  
\- Глупец. Мне уж казалось, ты что-то усвоил, а ты об оборудовании, о простодушии и о воображении. Вслушайся, не поешь ли с чужого голоса!  
\- Но нет ни совпадений по данным, ни геопересечений! Такеши-сан, мы работаем на износ, но тем важнее воспринимать ситуацию непредвзято!  
\- Да невозможно воспринимать непредвзято, болван!! Ты едва не влюбился в -а через глазок камеры и рассуждаешь о здравомыслии! А мне известно, кем он был, известна его непотопляемость и способности его... Его парного.  
\- Но нет же совпадений!  
\- Что ты заладил, как повреждённый диск? Меня и тревожит, что их нет!! И что аппаратура в порядке!  
\- ...  
\- Если б обнаружились неполадки, я мог хотя бы найти обоснование своим сомнениям! Ты понимаешь, что у меня проф'профиль предугадывающего?  
\- Я знаю, что у оракулов распространен синдром Кассандры, но...  
\- Я отстраню тебя от работы.  
\- Извини. Извини, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты заявлял, что природная связь может влиять на вероятности без участия носителей. Добавь к этому, что один из носителей первоклассный нитевик и сделай выводы!  
\- Но когда я рассуждал, что мы лишились доступа к квартире -а, ты не поддержал предположения о неслучайности совпадений!  
\- Потому что не могу ответить даже себе, в чем действительно уверен. В том, что происходящее не имеет конечной цели и значит, хаотично - или, напротив, все события связаны между собой? Квартира -б под наблюдением круглые сутки, ничего подозрительного, кроме отлучек в выходные, не выявлено. У -а он не возникал, по графикам оба вопросов не вызывают. Звонки Шарлотт, учащенные из-за отсутствия камер, не подтверждают опасности. А к одной интуиции не прислушаются, какие бы баллы ни стояли в моём аттестате аналитика. Да, синдром Кассандры. Ты прав.  
\- Прошу, пусть Такеши-сан простит сказавшего глупость. Хочешь, принесу тебе кофе?  
\- Нет. Не стоит. Ты отсмотрел год, как я велел?  
\- Полтора. В последнюю неделю расхождения лишь усилились. Был смутивший общий пик, но единственный. Когда -а отчего-то стало плохо - подозреваю, в очередной раз излишком силы мучился, тем более любовника постоянного пока вроде нет, - у -б напротив кривая вверх пошла. А как только -а полегчало, они запараллелились.  
\- Обычные люди, значит? Ну-ка дай мне этот отрезок. Живо.  
\- Эм-м... Секунду, сейчас.  
\- Так... Так. А если мы видим акт энергообмена?  
\- В смысле один поделился, а второй взял? По заблокированному полю, вслепую, без ведома что творят? Посмотри на графики здоровья. Не настроения, а здоровья. Стабильно низкие, без динамики. Исключаю.  
\- Застрелюсь.  
\- Не надо. Можно второй вопрос задать?  
\- Да.  
\- Такеши-сан, если у тебя головная боль, я могу помолчать. Извини.  
\- Моя головная боль проклятый объект из двух единиц, которые следует считать одной. Озвучивай.  
\- А Шарлотт полностью подсадная? Француженка?  
\- Разумеется, полностью. Актриска из завербованных, но начитку для монологов ей присылают из Центра. Я ведь упоминал, тексты проработаны так, чтоб настройки -а деликатно подновлялись.  
\- Умно. А наши автопрозвоны в таком случае зачем?  
\- Функционал разный. К тому же для живых звонков потребовалось бы нанимать человека здесь, чтоб сидел в рубке в сонастройке с Аризу.  
\- Не нахожу, что вариант, избранный начальством, безупречен. А если -а однажды всё-таки решит поехать в гости? И обнаружит, что Родеза из его воспоминаний не существует?  
\- Только в случае разблокировки. Базовая установка на отвращение непреодолима, она вживлялась вразрез с его отношением к матери...  
\- Безразличным?  
\- Напротив, крайне бережным. Он и -б с ней познакомил, и вообще опекал и заботился. В лучшую токийскую клинику поместил, бывал регулярно, поддерживал по мере сил.  
\- А неизвестно, что с ней такое?  
\- Да нет, почему, земля слухами полнится. Фьюза после смерти флейма в пограничное состояние ушла. И сыновья у неё оба фьюзы, поймать оказалось некому... Так что она к -б в периоды просветлений очень трепетно относилась, а младшего сына сильней чем старшего любила, и он взаимностью отвечал.  
\- Шарлотт он презирает.  
\- Я о чем и говорю. От противного.  
\- Но ведь это означает, что ничем ценным -а с якобы мачехой не делится!  
\- С ней нет, с аппаратурой да. Их общение потом Аризу оценивает, на паузы, недомолвки и умолчания.  
\- То есть в какой форме он Шарлотт послал в конкретный раз?  
\- Бинго.  
\- Кстати к легенде о Родезе: -а изначально в Париж забрасывали?  
\- Да, в двенадцатом, в конце лета. Во Франции он кроме Парижа был в десятке пригородов. В этом смысле -б дал бы ему сто очков форы: его поселили в Франкфурт-на-Майне, но он почти сразу переехал. При том, что интроверт, предпочёл столицу.  
\- А вдруг неслучайно? Если зовёт во сне по-японски, вдруг и ищет?  
\- Ичиго-кун, займи однозначную позицию, паникуешь ты или нет?  
\- Я стараюсь думать. Если он бессознательно стремится туда, где больше людей... Столица лучше подходит для поиска партнера.  
\- Партнера? Ты ему льстишь. Его обращение с теми, с кем сближался... Глянь папку "Сэм", причем видео. Ошибка - да, но уровень агрессии...  
\- На этот вопрос я уже отвечал. Его поле срабатывает как у -а, но сверху накладывается стёртое предательство. И каждый, кто отходит по его же вине, превращается во врага, а он защищается и мстит.  
\- Полагаешь, поступок -а не подлежит прощению?  
\- При вычищенной памяти?  
\- Допустим, чисто умозрительно - при полных воспоминаниях.  
\- Но невладении информацией о мотивах? А ты простил бы? Скажи, Такеши-сан, на его месте ты простил бы?  
\- Не знаю я, Ичиго. Я фьюз, меня интересовало твоё мнение.  
\- Лучше утешь, что -б как нитевик хотя бы слабее -а.  
\- Слабее безусловно, личный профиль не тот. Некая роль ему отводилась, и -а им в этой роли дорожил, но самоценным спецом -б не являлся. Насколько мне известно, для работы в Нитях необходима стратегия, проработка многоходовок, а -б был тактиком, пусть и безупречным. Реагировал на изменения в обстановке и на приказы направляющего, оберегал напарника в настоящем времени...  
\- Новые нотки в голосе Такеши-сана. Того, кто велел мне без эмоций оценивать -а и утверждал, что не все видят счастье в военной службе и тайных операциях.  
\- Моя очередь попросить прощения. Увлекся.  
\- Вот-вот. Третий вопрос: ты в самом деле не осведомлен о сути "Гарпии"? Или мне по статусу не положено владение информацией?  
\- В самом деле, у меня нет доступа. Знаю, что они нарыли некие секретные данные, о которых в Выси говорят лишь за запертыми дверями, знаю, что поиск велся не один год. Всё.  
\- Насколько я помню, гарпия существо из греческой мифологии. Полуженщина, полуптица.  
\- В данном случае нет. Это название орла. Harpia harpyja, единственный в своем виде, с короной на голове. Посмотри в сети картинки, впечатлишься. Но мне лишь название и известно, о степени метафоричности я не в курсе... У тебя всё?  
\- Так точно. Будем надеяться на установку камер. Нас хотя бы известят?  
\- Полагаю, да. Я написал в рапорте пожелания к планируемому местоположению: лампа под потолком в прихожей и комната. Осталось дождаться аппаратуры, наличия агента и ухода -а из дому. В такой последовательности.  
\- И чтоб камеры были с резервными аккумуляторами, как предыдущие! Защищенные от перепадов напряжения... Эх, вся жизнь сплошной онлайн.  
\- У них или у нас?  
\- У них, хотя у нас мало отличается. И там и там в дедлайн уйти может.  
\- Прекрати, Ичиго. Перезагрузи свой отвратительный оптимизм и не превращайся в неврастеника.  
\- С твоего позволения, Такеши-сан, сам ты такое слово. Я лишь выражаю заинтересованность в работе!  
\- Слегка умерь её и войди в режим ожидания. Надеюсь, к середине февраля мы перестанем быть слепыми, оценивающими бестелесный голос в мобильном.  
\- Голос как голос, разве что отрывистый чересчур.  
\- А я прямо слышу, как он приказы отдавал. Не хочу, а абстрагироваться не получается. Слава небесам, что мы не прослушиваем телефоны полностью. Сознаю, что ты можешь быть прав, и это было бы нелишней мерой... Но рад, что их сняли с прослушки.  
\- Как считаешь, сколько времени пройдет до того, как у -а наклюнется новый признающийся в любви? С желанием иметь детей и прочими вытекающими?  
\- Ичиго-кун, глянь на меня и осознай: Кира. Ки-ра. Ки-ра!  
\- Понял.  
\- Работаем.  
   
   
*****  
-Рен, как правильно сварить рис для суши? - без предисловий осведомляется Шарлин. Я только хмыкаю: нашла, к кому обратиться.  
\- И тебе привет, - отзываюсь вместо ответа.  
\- Привет, привет, - она нетерпеливо вздыхает, - там действительно один к одному пропорция? Я же этот комок не раздеру потом!  
\- Да откуда я знаю? Я их не готовлю! Что, в "Гугле" рецепты кончились?  
\- Нет, но я хочу сверить, правильно ли понимаю!  
\- Если по-французски, то правильно, - я заставляю себя умерить тон. - Тебе же липкость требуется?  
\- Ну а то! Ладно, значит, сейчас сполосну перед варкой и буду экспериментировать, а то я сегодня дома, заняться нечем... - Она опять вздыхает. То, что мне известна природа этих вздохов, терпимости не добавляет, но я сдерживаюсь:  
\- Сполосни раз пять хотя бы. До чистой воды.  
В трубке повисает неожиданная пауза.  
\- Раз пять? - осведомляется Шарлин недоверчиво. - Зачем так много?  
\- Вкуснее станет. Как дела вообще?  
\- Кровь - великое дело[67], - заключает она загадочно. - Нормально, живём, работаем... Бруно передаёт тебе привет.  
\- Погладь от меня. Что ты про кровь сказала?  
\- Да попадалось минут десять назад, что японцы в семи водах промывают для вроде как лучшего вкуса. Подумала, что глупость, а тут ты...  
   
Который даже ради спасения жизни не объяснит, почему дал такой совет. Для того чтоб помнить маму на кухне, я лишился её слишком рано.  
Ладно, забудем.  
   
\- Ты с Ивом расстался, я в курсе, - продолжает Шарлин светски легко. Я невольно сцепляю зубы крепче. - Держись там, зай!  
\- Угу.  
\- Рен? Алло, ты тут еще?  
\- Да, - отвечаю я раздельно. - У меня всё классно, не волнуйся.  
\- Как не волноваться, я же за тебя переживаю! Вы уже не помиритесь, да? Ты всегда рвёшь насовсем...  
\- Слушай, Лин! - взрываюсь я. - А тебе не приходило в голову, что это не твое дело? Я к вам с Сержем в койку не лезу!  
   
И личных вопросов без прямого приглашения не задаю.  
   
\- При чем тут койка, - не на шутку уязвляется она. - В том и суть, что у нас брак и серьезные отношения. А ты сводишь к...  
\- Извини, мне некогда, - отсекаю дальнейшее. И пока она набирает в грудь воздуху, нажимаю отбой.  
   
Что у меня с настроением в последнее время? Несказанно лучше, чем в пару последних лет, но с терпимостью явно наметились проблемы.  
Не свожу.  
Никогда не сводил.  
Но она об этом не узнает.  
   
Подрагивающими пальцами вытаскиваю из портсигара сигарету, закуриваю, не вставая из кресла, и медитативно уставляюсь на своего дракона. Яростное возбуждение медленно гаснет: рисунок будто втягивает его, как громоотвод.  
У Алекса талант. Выразить пастелью такого зверя, и чтоб не выглядел сказочным... Разводы перламутрово-синих чешуй кажутся тёплыми, острые игольчатые ресницы подрагивают в такт моему дыханию. Будь эта голова изображена в той самой пропорции "один к одному", я спокойно уместил бы на тонкой крутой переносице ладони с раскрытыми пальцами.  
Моне Птица тоже нравится, я заметил в первое утро, когда рисунок прикнопил. Он долго сидел напротив стены и играл с драконом в гляделки. Взгляды у них были одинаковыми.  
Кстати о Моне...  
\- Кот, - окликаю я в глубину коридора, - иди сюда!  
Моне появляется почти сразу и без особых церемоний подходит к креслу. Лапы влажно следят по полу - не иначе опять медитировал в душевой кабине. Задвигаю дверцу или нет, кун с его силой всегда просачивается.  
\- На, - вручаю разломленный по одной из спаек браслет. Пока с Ивом разбирался, слабое звено не выдержало. При других обстоятельствах я починил бы, но теперь...  
Кот трогает выпущенными когтями свисающую из моих пальцев змейку, довольно муркает и дёргает на себя. Пускай гоняет, с Ивом я скорее всего никогда больше не увижусь. Не хочу делать больно ни ему, ни себе, мы вынесли достаточно.  
   
А Серж, значит, поделился с Шарлин новой информацией. При том что я был рекордно сдержан, и пока сидели в пабе либо уходил от ответов, либо давал односложные, ему хватило. Я так и не добился, чего ради следовало встретиться сразу после её дня рождения: когда спросил прямо, Серж спрятал глаза и сказал, что острая необходимость отпала, сам разобрался. Сам так сам, согласился я и отвлёкся, глядя в вечернее окно. В пабе играла музыка, низко спущенные над столами лампы светили неярко и жёлто, и улица просматривалась превосходно. На светофоре как раз остановилась кавалькада из шести полицейских байков: круглые шлемы с тёмными стёклами, одинаковые, точно лётные, комбинезоны. Внезапно подумалось, что в последний раз я общался с копами на перекрестке Лежандр-Соссюр.  
Полыхнувшая в голове картинка пережгла нить диалога, я недоумённо поморгал на оклик Сержа и попросил повторить последнюю фразу. Он повторил: "...и специалист она прекрасный, понимаешь?". Я кивнул в уверенности, что он говорит о Шарлин, и мы сменили тему.  
   
Надо как-то прекратить это безобразие. Перестать вспоминать Хоффмана по любому поводу! У меня не то что рабочий настрой, любая концентрация сбивается.  
   
Под конец Серж оглядел меня с неким новым любопытством, одобрительно кивнул и заметил, что цвет топлёного молока мне идёт, хотя джемпер явно не из нынешнего сезона. С тем и расстались.  
И я не я буду, если на нашу дружбу не легла тень - тогда же, еще на дне рождения.  
   
...Положительно, боксерскую грушу стоит всё-таки купить. Хоть физическое напряжение сбрасывать буду, если нервное не удаётся. Кляни, не кляни ассоциативное мышление, я гуманитарий, от себя не сбежишь. Ладно, давно хотел задать вопрос и задам, раз на ум пришёл.  
Нашариваю за спиной лежащий на ребре телефон, усаживаюсь в кресле повыше и открываю вацап. По расписанию у Хоффмана через десять минут должен быть обеденный перерыв... Ага, отлично.  
"Алекс, хочу спросить. Отзовись, когда появишься".  
   
Постукиваю ногтями по экрану и в который раз повторяю себе: сегодня вторник. Два дня, и увидимся.  
Если наша жадность на убыль не пойдёт, к доводам здравого смысла еще и финансовые вопросы подключатся. А если пойдёт, но не с моей стороны... не уверен, что справлюсь как взрослый человек. Нет, пусть остаётся. Придумаем что-нибудь. Хорошо хоть звонки в вацапе бесплатные.  
   
Дзинь, - вежливо оживает телефон. Я торопливо нажимаю на хард-кнопку: сообщение Алекса прочитывается целиком даже при заблокированном экране. Смайл и слово.  
":) Спрашивай".  
З-замечательно. Лишь бы не послал.  
"Извини, вопрос приватный, если что, проигнорируй".  
Так и вижу, как на этой фразе у Хоффмана в глазах появляются смешинки.  
"Что настолько приватного ты можешь спросить, и чего ты еще не знаешь?"  
Да практически ничего! Я покусываю губу и набираю:  
"Когда у тебя день рождения? И как ты его празднуешь?"  
Сейчас он скользит глазами по строчке. Перечитывает, убеждаясь, что верно понял - сказал недавно, что всегда проверяет, не полагаясь на интуитивное схватывание смысла. И - да, набирает ответ.  
"22 сентября. Никак особенно, просто замечаю, что наступило осеннее равноденствие. А что?"  
Двадцать второго? Не то чтобы я совсем не рассчитывал на неожиданность, но...  
Я растерянно хмурюсь, изучая две двойки.  
"Любопытно стало. А я тебе дату своего не называл?"  
"Нет", - вживую он бы сейчас наклонил голову, а взгляд сделался пристальным.  
"21. Сентября".  
   
Отправляю - палец дважды соскальзывает с электронной клавиши - и встаю из кресла, забирая телефон с собой. Останавливаюсь у окна, уставляюсь в изломанную крышами линию горизонта и пытаюсь побороть необъяснимую тревогу.  
Алекс прав: слишком много неясного. Как ни тщусь забить на миллион совпадений, он нейдёт из мыслей - и с каждым днём фактов прибавляется.  
   
"Однако", - приходит от Хоффмана. И сразу же: - "Но почему ты спросил?"  
"Да захотел узнать. То есть мы одного знака зодиака?"  
"Что-то непохоже".  
   
Я фыркаю: он действительно так считает, или это завуалированный наезд? Отношение к дням появления на свет у нас одинаковое, уже немало для сходства... И многовато для случайности.  
"Не интересовался гороскопами, - откликаюсь по существу. - Может, мы из разных декад или еще что".  
"Из одной. Подожди минуту, пожалуйста".  
"Ага".  
Правда, на самом деле проходит не минута, а почти три.  
"Всё, у меня свободны руки, я могу писать", - сообщает Алекс. Должно быть, поставил поднос на стол и планирует перекусить.  
"Поешь, потом продолжим?" - предлагаю без особой уверенности. Он ожидаемо отказывается.  
"Я набираю сообщения левой рукой, держа вилку в правой. Как я жую, ты не видишь, так что лучше пообщаемся, пока есть свободное время".  
"Левой рукой?" - уважаю, у меня свайп левый указательный палец не воспринимает. Сплошные автозамены лепит при том, что я этим запястьем много чего умею...  
"Я амбидекстр. Если мы закончили с обсуждением дат, напиши, как твой день?"  
"Нормально. Изобразил статью о ПДД по Парижу, обосновал, чем мопед или байк выгоднее автомобиля и в чем преимущество смарта с подзарядкой перед традиционным бензиновым двигателем. Потом представил себя на мопеде и понял, что всю дорогу врал!"  
Алекс недолго молчит.  
"Ты меня рассмешил. Здесь мало кто видел, как я смеюсь, с тебя причитается за урон моей репутации".  
Я смеюсь тоже, так что Моне даже приходит на меня взглянуть. На морде читается сомнение в хозяйской вменяемости.  
"У тебя хороший смех, - возражаю по делу. - Он тебе вреда не нанесёт!"  
"Но с тебя всё равно причитается!"  
"Ты прилетай, сочтёшься!"  
Если б я не знал, что невозможно - счёл бы, что от наступившей сейчас паузы воздух теплеет.  
"Обязательно. Спасибо".  
"За что?" - Эта вечная вежливость, которая рассыпается, когда ему в глаза смотрю... На расстоянии она ужасна.  
"За то, что ждёшь. И еще - что не скрываешь".  
   
Скрываю, вообще-то. Я не виноват, что в вацапе всё всегда буквально, за интонациями не спрятаться. Алексу хорошо, он как грамматическое правило: "как пишется, так и слышится", а я настолько прямо не умею. И всё чаще не знаю, куда деваться.  
"Прилетай, - повторяю просто. - Всё, я выхожу из онлайна. До вечера?"  
"До вечера, Рен".  
   
Я сворачиваю мессенджер. По большому счету никуда не надо, я откровенно смылся, но сил больше не осталось. Мы ни разу не обсуждали ничего слишком личного, почему же я убеждён, что он скучает? Больше того, что он в курсе, как мне его недостаёт.  
Сейчас сварю кофе и проверю, есть ли в стенном шкафу рис. После Ива должны были остаться листы нори и несколько пакетов с готовыми посыпками. Делать суши не стану, я не Шарлин, а вот рис, пожалуй, можно. В морозилке с октября лежат замороженные улитки.  
   
   
*****  
Их четверо. Одинаковые тёмные костюмы с официальными узлами галстуков, одинаковые стрижки - у одного чуть длиннее, - одинаково смазанные абрисы лиц с лезвиями холодных взглядов. Невысокий худой парень в джинсах и растянутом свитере опирается кулаками на стол, за которым они сидят, и в очередной раз качает головой:  
\- Нет. Договоренность была иной! Мы на это не пойдём.  
\- Здесь не торг, - возражает самый старший. - Ввиду осложнения обстановки первоначальный план изменился.  
\- Мы не согласны! - Он откидывается назад и упрямо скрещивает руки. На спине крыльями выступают лопатки. - Это невозможно!  
Передёргивается, как от холода, а четверо за столом вздыхают:  
\- У вас есть время проститься. И подготовиться. Мы понимаем.  
\- Да что вы понимаете?!  
Срывается с места, широкими шагами пересекает кабинет и распахивает дверь. Тяжёлая дубовая створка отходит абсолютно бесшумно, он оглядывается на пороге, намереваясь что-то добавить, но закрывает рот, так ничего и не сказав. Сощуривается, встряхивает головой и выскакивает. Дверь затворяется за его спиной, я оказываюсь вовне - как бывает во сне, стены не помеха - и вижу широкий сумрачный коридор. Огромные окна кладут прямоугольники солнца на плитки паркета. День ясный, небо сияет летней голубизной, но вышедшему не до того: он делает несколько быстрых шагов навстречу подавшемуся от ближайшего окна человеку. Против света не разобрать лица, но они явно знакомы, потому что ждавший ловит возражавшего за вновь стиснутые ладонями локти:  
\- Ну что?  
\- То же самое. Идём, сообщим ему.  
Второй кивает, и они размашисто шагают по пустому коридору. Эхо шагов отдаётся от стен.  
Вновь дверь, такая же монолитная как предыдущая; тот, за которым я наблюдаю, стучит в неё и сразу толкает, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
Еще один кабинет. Снова стол - рядом с окном, не против. Человек, набиравший что-то на клавиатуре со значками брайля, поворачивается на звук. У него сизые от седины волосы, бархатная лента, скрывающая отсутствие глаз, и властная линия рта.  
\- Без вариантов! Они сказали - без вариантов, обстоятельства диктуют! - отказавшийся подчиниться срывается на крик, пресекающийся сухим всхлипом. Второй молча притягивает его к себе. Пальцы впиваются в обтянутое коричневым свитером плечо, щека прижимается к виску говорящего.  
\- Ты приводил аргументы? - в низком звучном голосе, способном покрыть римскую аудиторию, гнев и горечь.  
\- А то! Мне напомнили о долге и чести и объяснили, что я торгуюсь!  
\- Я опасался такого исхода.  
\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? - У него черные волосы до плеч, растрепанные, будто их долго ерошили. Голова склоняется ниже, но он сразу вскидывается: - Даже если нет!..  
\- Вы не согласны.  
\- Нет, - заговаривает второй. - Мы против.  
\- Но это означает борьбу против системы. Вы не выстоите, - слушавший поднимается из-за стола, принимается тропить шагами пространство между столом и массивным книжным шкафом. На стенах множество каких-то картинок в застекленных рамах, его отражение дробится в каждой. - Есть шанс, что в течение ближайших десяти лет вторая база будет найдена. Тогда...  
\- Десяти!! Десяти лет! Вы бы согласились?!  
\- Не знаю. Мне сложно представить себя на вашем месте. Возможно и да, и нет.  
\- А я знаю! Мы - знаем!  
Наставник старше обоих. Сейчас это делается особенно заметно: он сгорбливается, как под непосильной ношей, внезапно старческим движением поправляет на переносице мягкий бархат.  
\- Решать вам.  
\- Простите, - вновь заговаривает второй. - Неважно, что скажут остальные. Нас интересует лишь ваше мнение.  
\- Я понимаю, что вами движет, - вздыхает хозяин кабинета. - К сожалению, всех моих связей не хватило для перевеса чаши в пользу зрячести.  
Они долго молчат, все трое. Наконец тот, с которого началось действие, переступает, шире расставив ноги, зацепляется большими пальцами за шлёвки на поясе джинсов и говорит очень тихо:  
\- Иначе невозможно. Прощайте... учитель.  
\- Прощайте, - эхом вторит его спутник.  
Слепой поочередно поворачивается к каждому на звук голоса - и неожиданно склоняется в глубоком поклоне:  
\- Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.  
Дверь. Коридор. Солнечные блики на паркете. Теперь я окончательно наблюдаю против света, различима лишь неподвижность поз и то, как крепко они взялись за руки, едва вышли.  
\- Но это насмерть, - негромко, будто извиняясь произносит тот, который повыше.  
\- Да плевать, если вместе, - у первого хриплый, сорванный голос. - Родимся снова. Пусть выкусят со своими расчетами!  
\- Значит, война?  
\- Война.  
   
Я хочу досмотреть, хочу знать, какие повороты этот сюжет предполагает дальше, но окна заволакивает ватным светящимся туманом, он скрывает и место, и фигуры замерших как перед прыжком двоих. В светлое облако добавляют чернил, оно сереет, заполняет всё пространство, в нём огнями святого Эльма вспыхивают сине-серебряные молнии - и в сомкнувшемся, сплошном как холст сумраке проступают мерцающие злобой глаза Птицы.  
   
...А ничего так сны у меня. Красочные, хоть записывай. Современная проза ничем не брезгует, я не об одном авторе читал, что для нового романа канву собственного кошмара задействовал.  
Окончательно просыпаясь, скидываю себя с кровати и гоню умываться. Сперва спортзал, потом статья об основных вехах в истории "BMW", потом нужно отловить Моне и подстричь ему когти. До завтра я дотяну - главное, не вспоминать, что сегодня четверг, иначе всё внутри дрожать начинает. И не только от ожидания, у меня почти все укусы в бледно-жёлтые пятна превратились. Пусть нарисует новые. Зубами.  
Напрягаюсь всем телом, обнимаю себя и со звериным не то стоном, не то рычанием потягиваюсь. Утро, мать его. Ни холодный душ, ни собственная рука по утрам больше не в помощь. Хватает на полчаса... И мне еще казалось, что без Ива проблемно сделалось? Проблемы начались теперь.  
Ладно, "Keep Cool", жди меня. Через сорок минут приеду.  
   
   
*****  
Два часа спустя мышцы наконец сообщают, что сбросили напряжение. На жимах ногами я едва не кончил, счастье еще, что зал был пустынен; сдержался чудом, но продолжил, и теперь тело звенит от абсолютного облегчения. Сейчас приму душ и поеду в "Гиппопотам" - последний раз я в нём появлялся до визита Алекса. Выпью латте, дождусь краткого, почти дословно повторяющегося из раза в раз "доброго утра" и... И впереди целый день, яркий, обещающий солнце и просохшие тротуары!  
Улыбаясь последней мысли, вхожу в разделённую матовыми стёклами душевую, направляюсь к ближайшей кабинке и принимаюсь раздеваться. Стаскиваю пропотевшую футболку, нагибаюсь, скатывая по ногам сырые штанины - и замираю на середине движения. А потом выпрямляюсь, отпинывая штаны в сторону, и оборачиваюсь, контролируя каждый жест. Впервые в жизни взгляд в спину ощущаю так, словно камнем кинули.  
Прислонившийся плечом к перегородке Амаль демонстрирует мне рафинадно-белый оскал:  
\- Какая встреча! Ренард.  
\- Амаль.  
На нём вновь лишь полотенце, замотанное ниже пояса - так, что видны подвздошные кости. Пресс тоже тот, что я помню - плитка шоколада, делённая на кубики. Но смотрит он не как в воспоминании: открыто приклеивается взглядом к моей шее, к плечам, к боку... А. Конечно.  
\- Как я понимаю, твои постоянные отношения не собираются заканчиваться, - он сально рассматривает следы моих слишком давних выходных. - Я уж думал, больше не встретимся.  
\- Встретились, как видишь, - я решительно стягиваю плавки. Анатомия одинаковая, если увидит нечто новое, сделает открытие.  
Отворачиваю краны, включая душ, вхожу под струи и прикрываю глаза. Шум воды скрадывает звуки, но чужое приближение я чувствую кожей. И автоматически выставляю назад локоть:  
\- Радуйся на расстоянии.  
Араб не отвечает, но отодвигается - настолько, чтоб я не ощущал присутствия физически.  
Закончив, дожидаюсь, пока из журавля докапают последние капли, оборачиваюсь - и не обнаруживаю на крюке полотенца. Амаль перекинул его через руку и не утруждаясь тонкими намёками по сантиметру забирает в кольцо смуглых пальцев угол. Потребовать отдать или забрать самому?  
Я подхожу и выдергиваю полотенце из разжимающихся ладоней:  
\- Спасибо, что подержал.  
\- Ты не перезвонил, - он медленно облизывает карамельные губы. - Я тебе не понравился?  
Не помню. Может быть. Я пожимаю плечами, растираясь досуха:  
\- Просто не срослось.  
\- Я себя не хуже могу показать, - он указывает глазами на выцветший синяк у моего локтя. - Очень ты мне в душу запал.  
\- С каких пор это так называется? - усмехаюсь, начиная одеваться. Взгляд Амаля тяжелеет:  
\- А что, трах дело душевное. Скажи четко - да, нет?  
\- Нет, - я даже головой качаю. - Извини, не могу.  
Он молча ударяет основанием ладони по ближайшему шкафчику - вся стойка отзывается металлическим гудом. Потом сквозь зубы бросает что-то - не мне, в воздух - и уходит. А я принимаюсь бороться с воротом джемпера, чтоб пропустил мой хвост, не содрав резинку.  
Что Хоффман сделал, хотел бы я знать. Нет, я и раньше хранил партнеру верность, но чтоб так абсолютно... Чтоб нигде ничего не дрогнуло при том, что я буквально с ума схожу...  
Он меня приручил этими своими приездами без всяких предложений. Отравил.  
   
   
*****  
В три часа я отрываюсь от наброска текста и выпрямляюсь, словно меня тронули за плечо. Внутренний таймер информирует, что у Алекса пауза в терзании студентов, а значит, он вот-вот обозначится в вацапе. Я даже беру с края стола телефон - и удовлетворенно киваю, когда он сразу дзинькает в ладони.  
"Рен, у меня возник небольшой, но неприятный форс-мажор. Не хочу писать, могу я позвонить тебе?"  
   
В живот будто бьют ледяным сапогом - все внутренности скручивает мгновенным спазмом. Я не предчувствую, я заведомо знаю, что сейчас прочту или услышу.  
   
"Ты не прилетишь".  
"Я могу позвонить?" - настаивает он вместо подтверждения.  
Не уверен, что выдержу. Он слишком быстро выучился подмечать мои самые короткие паузы.  
"Да".  
Смотрю на экран, смаргивая горячую, саднящую сухость, и принимаю вызов до первого такта "Remember".  
\- Алло.  
\- Рен, - произносит Хоффман виновато. Я уже привык разговаривать с ним, сидя на окне в тёмной комнате, наблюдая, как затихает бессонный Париж, и сейчас слушать странно. - Извини, ты совершенно прав. Но это не моя вина. Позволь я объясню?  
\- Да не вопрос, не можешь - встретимся в другой раз, - начинаю поспешно. Он перебивает таким тоном, что я затыкаюсь:  
\- Рен, пожалуйста!  
\- Знаешь, это не просьба, - бросаю я угрюмо. - Потише.  
\- Извини, - он с ощутимым усилием берёт себя в руки. - Просто дай мне сказать. Я продаю свою франкфуртскую квартиру, оформлением бумаг для сделки занимается агентство, но для подписания договора с появившимся покупателем необходимо моё присутствие. Мне позвонили час назад. Если я прилечу сегодня вечером, завтра уложусь в один день. И соберу в контейнер оставшиеся вещи.  
Я молчу. Безмолвие ширится, разъедая способность реагировать, остается только его торопливое дыхание - и мое собственное.  
\- Рен, - повторяет Хоффман, решив, что я не отвечу, - мне нужна эта сделка.  
\- Да, - выталкиваю ржавым голосом. - Я понимаю.  
\- В субботу с середины дня я буду уже свободен. Если не возражаешь, прилечу любым рейсом прямо из Рейн-Майнского аэропорта. Ты не против?  
\- На одну ночь? Нет, - я почти смеюсь. - Не надо.  
Ночи нам не хватит. В воскресенье я с его отлётом просто не справлюсь.  
\- Но...  
\- Нет, Алекс, - с нажимом возражаю я. Не он один умеет давить. - Лучше перенесём.  
\- Я хочу тебя видеть.  
\- Я тоже! И что теперь? На сутки? Знаешь, честно, не стоит!  
\- Тогда я отменю договоренность с покупателем, - выдаёт он убито, но очень уверенно. - И прилечу как договорились, в любом случае на завтра у меня невозвратные билеты. Они в силе.  
Меня как катапультой вышибает из кресла:  
\- Ничего ты не отменишь!! Что я, совсем сволочь, по-твоему? Езжай и занимайся недвижимостью! И завтра не прилетай, слышишь? Я с тобой всё равно не встречусь!  
\- Я знаю, где ты живешь, - напоминает он без прежней убежденности.  
\- И еще у меня есть друзья! Искать станешь? Алекс, к чёрту! Нет!  
Он огорченно вздыхает и молчит, но трубку не вешает. Я уже совсем готов его окликнуть, когда заговаривает вновь:  
\- Твоё решение окончательно?  
\- Абсолютно. Я трахался с покупкой квартиры, вряд ли продажа проще! - где мой портсигар? Снова на кухне, наверное. Иду искать, не видя дороги, а найдя, забываю вынуть сигарету. Отстукиваю металлическим боком какой-то ритм по подоконнику: - Езжай, пока предложение есть, оно хоть стоящее?  
\- Да, - отзывается Хоффман пасмурно. - Но тогда - когда?  
\- Через неделю, - сейчас положу трубку и заплачу. Только сперва договорю. - Мы же знали, что в разных городах живем!  
Хочу закончить: "И в разных странах", но он понимает:  
\- И я в другой стране.  
\- Мы оба, - я тоже опустошенно вздыхаю. - Ладно, не расстраивайся. Всё нормально.  
\- Я скучаю по тебе.  
Тихо-тихо, совсем без выражения... Я закрываю глаза:  
\- Да. Я тоже.  
   
Очень.  
   
\- Отчитаешься на каждом этапе, - требую, каким-то чудом удерживая тон. - Напишешь. Я... буду очень думать, чтоб тебе всё удалось. То есть желать.  
\- Спасибо, - всё так же бесцветно, всё тем же дистиллированным голосом. - Ты не обиделся?  
\- Повторяю вопрос: что я, последняя сволочь что ли?  
\- Нет. Это я так себя ощущаю.  
\- Проехали, Алекс, - я провожу рукой по лицу, сгоняя судорожную гримасу. - Всё... Иди обедать.  
\- Я позвоню вечером.  
\- Ладно.  
Нажимаю отбой, прижимаюсь лбом к холодящему стеклу, а в вацап падает сообщение. Правильно, от кого же еще...  
"Я ни разу не слышал тебя таким. Прости, что расстроил".  
   
Я не мигая смотрю на реплику, потом без щелчка давлю на хард-кнопку и сворачиваю вацап.  
   
   
*****  
\- О, Ренард. Опять пришел обсудить личные вопросы? - Виктор перегораживает своими борцовскими плечами весь дверной проём. В устремленных на меня зрачках точно кислота дымится: глаза больше серые, чем карие.  
Я выдерживаю его взгляд без куража, но спокойно:  
\- Привет, Виктор. Какие-то проблемы?  
Он поднимает густые, причесанные с гелем брови:  
\- У меня или у тебя?  
\- О своих я в курсе, может, в твоих разобраться помогу, - подбородок непроизвольно выдвигается вперед. Виктор наблюдает, как я выплевываю слова, и внезапно усмехается:  
\- Вот у кого помощи не попрошу, даже если больше не у кого будет.  
\- Переживу. Дай пройти!  
Он глумливо скалится и не трогается с места:  
\- Или? Что ты сделаешь?  
Я вздыхаю, экономя остатки терпения. Если б не Леон, давно бы выяснил отношения иначе, но... Впрочем, не будь Леона, мы с Мале и знакомы не были бы.  
\- Пропусти, Виктор, - прошу ещё раз. - Или давай куда-нибудь выйдем.  
\- Детка, ты в своем уме? - он хрипло всхохатывает. - Драться собрался? Тебя расчёской перешибёшь!  
\- А ты попробуй!  
   
Да, он был изрядно недоволен, явившись вечером и обнаружив нас с Леоном на диване в недопустимой близости друг к другу. В смысле, для него недопустимой. А когда выяснил, что мы еще и пили, и Леон отказался обсудить мои дела...  
Как бы не пришлось оплатить сейчас вечер не только счётом за бурбон и такси.  
   
\- Не шутишь? - Виктор прекращает ухмыляться и внезапно скользящим, почти незаметным рывком распускает завязки форменного фартука. - Ну, давай. Обойди дом, во дворе есть лавка. Я следом.  
Да пошло оно всё!.. Пятница не задалась с четверга. Я утвердительно киваю, а Виктор добавляет:  
\- И чтоб Леону ни слова.  
\- О чём?  
   
Мы одинаково вздрагиваем, а Виктор еще и разворачивается - почти балетным прыжком. В жизни не представил бы, как легко он двигается. Если и впрямь однажды схлестнёмся, мне придётся солоно... Но не сегодня.  
У стеклянной двери мужского зала с ножницами в пальцах замер Леон: плохой взгляд медленно переходит с Виктора на меня и обратно. Чёрный круговой фартук обтекает точеные бедра, спускаясь до колен, но не скрывает напряженной позы. И плечи застыли в развороте, как перед броском.  
\- Так о чем Леону ни слова? - интересуется он повторно, не получив ответа. - Вы меня задерживаете. У меня клиент в кресле.  
Я молча пожимаю плечами: ясно, что вопрос риторический, и бесить Леона сверх меры... Неизвестно, кто из них в итоге страшней по последствиям.  
\- Ты зачем вышел? - насупленно огрызается Виктор. - У кого вчера спина разламывалась? Уйди со сквозняка.  
\- Закрой рот, - Леон сощуривается, глядя на него горящими глазами. - И постой тихо.  
   
Ого. Не знай я, что он бывший военный, сейчас догадался бы. С такими интонациями в карцер отправляют.  
Виктор, набычившись, дёргается с места, но Леон пристукивает свободным кулаком по бедру - и Мале остаётся где был.  
   
\- Рен, - продолжает человек, которого я совершенно не представлял злым, - пройди внутрь, сядь и возьми журнал. Любой. И посиди там. Ты же ко мне пришел?  
\- Конечно, - я слегка усмехаюсь. - КПП не миновал.  
\- Внутрь, - хмурится он, ткнув большим пальцем себе за плечо. - Быстро.  
Я миную их обоих, стараясь не попасть в высоковольтное напряжение скрестившихся взглядов, и беззвучно просачиваюсь в обход Леона в знакомый зал. Не оборачиваюсь до самого кресла, где обычно сижу, и не поднимаю глаз, пока не закрываюсь первым подвернувшимся буклетом. "Светлая голова" - вот как называется их салон. Теперь в жизни не забуду.  
Незаметно смотрю поверх мелованного края проспекта в сторону захлопнувшейся после моего ухода двери. Два мастера продолжают работать, упорно делая вид, что ничего не происходит, зато клиенты - и их, и оставленный Леоном - вовсю косятся туда же, куда и я.  
   
 Больше никогда даже мысленно не упрекну Леона, что он слишком громок во время ссор. Как недавно выяснилось, я умею не хуже. Но ругаться вот так, публично... Страшно предположить, что и я окажусь на подобное способен.  
Свирепая перепалка доносится отдельными словами и общими интонациями, но для впечатления хватает. Леон наседает на Виктора, гневно воздевая руки, ножницы в правой выглядят, как холодное оружие. Виктор не пятится: стоит кряжисто, несдвигаемо, и временами нападает в ответ. В какой-то момент он хватает Леона выше локтя - м-да, от такой лапищи все пять пальцев проступят - но тот вырывается, как в драке. Больше не кричит, однако что-то настойчиво втолковывает, так приблизив своё лицо к лицу Мале, что они должны бодаться носами.  
Когда он стремительно выпрямляется, одновременно нашаривая ручку и распахивая дверь, вздрагиваю не только я.  
Виктор остаётся снаружи.  
   
Леон тигриной походкой проходит по узкому свободному пространству между диванами для ожидания и клиентскими креслами: глаза-угли, по скулам будто хлестнули ремнем - на меловом лице алеют нервные пятна. Если сейчас накинется за то, что чуть не сцепился с его избранником, даже защищаться не стану.  
Он не равняется с моим креслом - останавливается около терпеливо ждущего парня, почти робко взглядывающего снизу вверх. Проверяет музыкальными пальцами шапочку на его голове, сверяется с настенными часами:  
\- Еще пятнадцать минут, Хельмут. Вы простите, если я вас вновь брошу? Вернусь вовремя, не волнуйтесь. - Парень кивает, как волнистый попугайчик, и Леон всё так же порывисто разворачивается: - Рен, за мной.  
Я заторможенно поднимаюсь на ноги и шагаю за ним вглубь святая святых - под табличку "только для персонала".  
   
"Хельмут".  
Хоффман, я тебя ненавижу.  
   
Вытянутый как пенал кабинет обладает еще двумя дверями помимо той, в которую мы вошли: в туалет и на улицу. Леон молча срывает с настенной вешалки своё кашемировое пальто и кивает мне на выход:  
\- Курить.  
Удачно, что я только молнию на кожанке раздёрнул - запахиваю полы и исполняю веленное.  
Леон почти вываливается следом за мной на низкое, но все равно забранное перилами крыльцо и едва не грохается на поддерживающий крышу столбик. Выкидывает вбок локоть, пытаясь выдать действие за осмысленное, сейчас промахнётся и впечатается поясницей прямо в перила.  
Я ловлю его за талию, игнорируя лютый взгляд, помогаю выровнять равновесие и отпускаю, лишь убедившись, что встал надёжно.  
\- Проклятая спина, - у Леона прыгает в побелевших губах сигарета. И руки трясутся так, что дважды промахивается мимо зажигалки. Я подношу свою. - Вечно она не... некстати. Спасибо.  
Я оделяю огнём кончик собственной сигареты:  
\- Извини, глупо вышло. Тебе не на Виктора, а на меня психовать надо.  
\- На кого мне психовать, я решу сам, - Леон по-прежнему бледный, к взмокшей шее липнут курчавые выбившиеся из хвоста пряди. - И с кем дружить тоже. И о чем рассказывать. Да пош-шёл он!..  
\- Эй, не надо, - я смотрю в пустынный двор. По детской площадке со спортивными снарядами бродит унылый голубь. - Он просто переживает.  
\- Да ну? - Леон ощеривается в ехидной улыбке. - О чём же?  
\- Что я тебя уведу, очевидно, - мне только и недоставало оказаться в эпицентре чужого скандала. Но деваться некуда, сам пришёл.  
\- Ага, - он сухо смеется. Смех трудно проходит сквозь стиснутые зубы, Леон коротко стонет, попытавшись двинуть плечами, и затягивается глубже. - Именно что очевидно. На черта ты мне, извини конечно...  
Я отвечаю таким же ненормальным смешком:  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. Это тебе, Лео.  
\- А?  
\- Моему бывшему очевидно не было, - расширяю пояснение. Слова падают сами, без подбора, без сожалений. - Считал, если я могу быть топом - должен быть.  
\- А, - глубокомысленно отзывается Леон. Усмешка с его лица так и не сходит, но понемногу смягчается. - Тогда ясно, отчего ты по своему немцу так убивался. Кстати, сейчас пришёл опять на него жаловаться? Ты давай, если что, я только за. Со своей стороны откровенность уже предоставил.  
Я невесомо, чтоб не сделать хуже чем есть, толкаю его локтем:  
\- Я ногти попросить собирался.  
Леон открывает глаза, уставляясь на меня плывущим от боли взглядом:  
\- Не гони. Тебе нахер ногти не сдались. Что, поссорились?  
\- Просто прилететь не смог, - я глотаю вздох. - Не, нормально всё. Перенесли.  
   
Вчера вечером подействовало лишь прямое заявление, что я уезжаю на выходные. Устраивать загородный тест-драйв новой "Toyota Camry", чтоб сравнить потом с "Mitsubishi Pajero Sport". Плевать, что у меня это мероприятие на среду намечено, Хоффмана я убедил, что за полдня планы перекроил, и раз уж он будет во Франкфурте, я тоже делом займусь.  
Алекс отправился в Землю Гессен к юристам, но если б я последовал собственным словам!  
   
\- Так полети сам, - советует Леон, вновь опуская ресницы. - Слушай, прикури мне. Руки дрожат.  
   
Ему еще и холодно, наверное.  
   
Я молча выполняю просьбу - даже фильтр к его губам подношу, чтоб сделал первую затяжку без напряжения плеч.  
\- Непрямой поцелуй, - комментирует Леон с тенью прежней игривости, забирая сигарету. - Рен, я кому сказал, сам полети.  
Я неотрывно слежу за топчущимся около песочницы голубем:  
\- Боюсь быть неверно понятым.  
Леон выразительно шевелит бровями.  
\- Сколько ему, если не секрет?  
\- Тридцать три. - Цифра, абсолютно не вяжущаяся с седыми висками и с серебряными нитями в волосах. Я в ту субботу рассмотрел, когда гладил его отросший ёжик. А Алекс улыбался.  
Леон вновь открывает глаза:  
\- Так он еще и постарше? - И после паузы заключает: - Всё он верно поймёт. Действуй.  
   
   
*  
\- Я на редкость талантливо ошибаюсь в людях, - сообщаю Моне спустя полтора часа, включая ноут и дожидаясь загрузки. - Что в Серже с Шарлин, что в Леоне. Про любовников даже говорить не хочу, сам знаешь.  
Кот сидит на краю стола и согласно следит за моими манипуляциями.  
\- Остаётся надеяться, что здесь налажаю меньше, - я запускаю "Хром" и открываю сразу две новых вкладки. В одной вбиваю "booking.com", во второй... Так, со второй сложнее, сперва придется уточнить у "Гугла", где купить авиабилеты. "Skyscanner.fr", предлагает поисковик. Отлично. Сейчас сориентируемся.  
\- Поскольку оставлять тебя в зоогостинице выходит слишком накладно для нервной системы - моей, не твоей, - полетишь со мной, - бормочу вслух, утыкаясь в расписание рейсов. - Лучше переплачу за отель и за полёт... Давай разберёмся, что почём и на какой срок.  
   
Во вторник в двенадцать я должен быть в "Toyota Everett"[68] для встречи с менеджером: тест-драйв уже согласован и переносу не подлежит. Следовательно, нужно вернуться самое позднее в восемь утра, а лучше ночью. Что у нас есть... Боже, как Алекс здесь разбирается? Пока рассчитаешь и учтешь все перемещения, рассудком двинешься!  
А ведь ещё надо выбрать на "Букинге" отель, в который пускают с домашними животными. И желательно не ниже уровнем, чем "Звезда Вилье", потому что вряд ли мы будем много выходить. Красоты Берлина меня волнуют мало, от столицы Германии требуются не шедевры архитектуры, а радость и свободное время одного человека.  
   
\- И что я стану делать, если он не обрадуется? - мрачно осведомляюсь у Моне после получаса мучений. - Между прочим, последние лишние деньги были, мы с тобой даже улететь раньше чем по билетам не сможем!  
Кот наклоняет голову, прислушиваясь к словам, и широко зевает, демонстрируя клыки и тёрку бледно-розового языка. К моим рефлексиям он безразличен.  
\- Сперва купил, затем подумал, - я нервно барабаню пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Короткое "динь" смартфона уведомляет, что в почту свалились электронные билеты и бронь на номер. - Тебе не кажется, что раньше за мной подобного не водилось?  
Моне переступает своими полидактильными лапами и укладывается, свесив со стола хвост.  
\- А мне кажется. Зато завтра я его всё-таки увижу. Ты, кстати, тоже. Тебе ведь понравился Хоффман?  
На произнесении имени кот поводит ушами и уставляется на меня с внезапным вниманием. Я киваю:  
\- Понравился. Еще бы. Ты же к нему сам пошёл.  
   
Иву Моне тоже разрешал себя гладить, но такой реакции, как на Алекса, я за всю жизнь своего кота не наблюдал. Он буквально прилип к человеку, которого видел впервые: ходил за ним по квартире, разглядывал и только не заговаривал. Пока Алекс со сдержанным интересом осматривал моё жилище, Моне встал на задние лапы, опершись ему передними выше колена, и напросился на руки. Да так и не слезал всё время, что мы провели в квартире... Ну то есть не всё, конечно, но...  
   
Я лишь после отлета Хоффмана осознал, какой ошибкой было привести его сюда. Теперь он в каждой тени мерещится: вижу его то у вытяжки с сигаретой, то в ванной, моющим руки... У стены в прихожей, где я еле стоял - ноги отказывали, и он удерживал меня за талию, действуя только ртом... У софы, когда я был на коленях, а локтями упирался в изножье...  
Нет, пусть Берлин случится. Еще неделю, не зная, что мог увидеть его сегодня, сейчас, я выдержал бы, а в сложившихся обстоятельствах не удастся.  
Кстати о Берлине: надо в первом приближении представить, чего ожидать от города. "Гугл", пожалуй, не информативен, но есть же мой рабочий аккаунт в инстаграме - Ноэль когда-то настоял. Требовал выкладывать фотографии из салонов и с тест-драйвов, хотя бы пару раз в неделю. Я согласился, но приложение мне долго не нравилось - пока не понял, что в нём при поиске по тэгам нароешь больше, чем в поисковиках по картинкам. Снимки, конечно, чаще средненькие, но представление дают реальнее, чем отфотошопленный глянец.  
Вот сейчас и выясним.  
   
Уведомления инстаграма, периодически всплывающие в левом углу смартфона, я привык закрывать не вникая, поэтому сейчас, увидев сто семьдесят пять новых лайков и тридцать семь новых подписчиков, слегка ошалеваю. Если с лайками всё понятно, то людей нужно просмотреть: спам и рекламу я баню. Но сперва осуществлю, зачем зашёл: забью в поиске "#berlin".  
   
...Ух, как мрачно. Серо, слишком просторно и при этом ощущение скученности. Мрачноватая готика соседствует с новостроем, по сравнению с которым наши окраины верх изящества, людей меньше, чем я привык, и почти все снимки пасмурные. Как Хоффман живёт там ежедневно? Я бы, наверное, тоже поездки любимым видом отдыха сделал!  
Возвращаюсь на свою страницу, пестрящую снимками разных колесных средств - от велосипеда до поезда - и принимаюсь тыкать в новых подписчиков. Кому захотелось видеть в своей френдленте обзорщика автомобильных изданий Renovatio, и почему?  
Семерых выкидываю сразу же: реклама, реклама и еще раз реклама. Дальше начинаются не столь очевидные ники, которые приходится открывать по одному. На предпоследнем, добавившемся вчера утром, я задерживаюсь.  
Можно было не искать Берлин по тэгу, а сразу зайти сюда.  
Виды города - солнечного, пронизанного солнцем и ветром; не прошерсти я только что полторы сотни фоток, не поверил бы, что встречал часть этих пейзажей у других пользователей.  
Тёмная зимняя река - Шпре, разбираю подписанный геотег.  
Громадный застеклённый шкаф с какими-то колбами, пробирками, мензурками, на верхних полках чучела, пара скелетов и рамки с засушенными бабочками.  
Ник владельца аккаунта мне ни о чем не говорит, но слово стопроцентно немецкое. Осталось выяснить значение, и к моему ничегонезнанию о Хоффмане прибавится новый штрих. Я внимательно разглядываю написание, по буквам перепечатываю в ноут - и прошу "Хром" перевести.  
   
"Vogel (нем.) - Птица", читаю, обновив страницу. Фотографирую округлившимися глазами экран и не задумываясь лезу в вацап.  
   
Я задел его вчера. Если не считать односложного: "Доброе утро, Рен. - Доброе, Алекс", сегодня это будет первый диалог. Я ни с кем раньше столько не переписывался, не подозревал, что тишина может настолько гнести. Но и я обиделся, как ни пытался себя убедить, что он мне ничего не должен - и тоже молчал. А сейчас больше не могу.  
"Во-первых, почему ты не сказал, что подписался на мой инстаграм? Во-вторых, с каких пор у тебя такой ник?!"  
У него там, конечно, всякие нотариальные дела, но если через полчаса не ответит, я еще и позвоню. Потому что подобное... невозможно.  
"И тебе привет. У меня пять минут, - приходит от Алекса внезапно сразу. - Я собирался сказать вчера, но возникла другая тема для разговора. А ник у меня с самого начала, уже четвертый год".  
У меня нет слова для определения тому, что чувствую. Не удивление, не испуг - нечто между.  
"Если хочешь, я перезвоню, - предлагает тем временем Хоффман. - Но через сорок минут. Как раз выйду из офиса".  
"Да, если нетрудно".  
"Совершенно не трудно. Извини, я отключаюсь".  
Он исчезает из сети, а я поднимаюсь из-за стола, на автопилоте бреду на кухню и вскрываю пакет с "Монжем". Сорок - это хорошо. Успею определиться, сколько брать еды для кота и сгонять в соседний дом за компактным дорожным лотком.  
А после рвану за справкой для Моне.  
   
Звонок Алекса застаёт меня на выходе из зоомагазина. Я его принимаю:  
\- Алло.  
\- Hallo, - немецкое придыхательное "х" в его приветствии улавливает даже не слух. С моими реакциями просто катастрофа случилась. - Ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Было дело, - соглашаюсь я. - У тебя переговорная часть закончилась?  
\- Да. Так что произошло?  
\- Удивился, - я приостанавливаюсь у ближайшего дерева, сложив ладони ракушкой раскуриваю сигарету и сворачиваю к арке в свой двор.  
\- Я тоже сильно удивился, когда ты назвал дракона Синей Птицей, - Алекс негромко хмыкает. - Безусловно, я знаком с пьесой, однако...  
\- Какой пьесой?  
\- Метерлинка, - в его голосе появляется легкое недоумение. - Хочешь сказать, я неверно установил происхождение имени?  
\- Э-э... - я останавливаюсь окончательно, не дойдя до подъезда метров десять. - Я даже не в курсе. Просто моего дракона так зовут, я с детства знаю. А пьесу не читал.  
\- Интересно.  
\- Да уж... - Как было у Кэррола, "всё страньше и страньше". - А когда ты его нарисовал? Вот этот рисунок, который у меня?  
\- После нашей первой встречи. Я имею в виду, нормальной, - Алекс чуть усмехается. - Мы обсудили драконов, и я нашёл себе занятие в поезде.  
\- Где-е?  
   
Он что, всегда в сумке рисовальные принадлежности таскает? А я открыто усомнялся в его художественных склонностях...  
   
\- В поезде, - повторяет Хоффман невозмутимо. - Потом даже не вынимал из портфеля, в обеденный перерыв на работе подчистил пару мест и оставил. Мне было любопытно, что ты скажешь, увидев его.  
\- И я сказал, что это Птица.  
\- Да. Учитывая, что ты не мог знать о моём нике, представь, как прозвучало слово.  
   
Еще как представляю.  
"Фогель".  
Ему идёт. Даже неожиданно, насколько.  
   
\- А "Хроники заводной птицы" Мураками ты читал? - интересуюсь, чтоб не молчать, и без того диалог не оживленный.  
\- Нет. Мне следовало?  
\- Не знаю, просто ассоциативно на ум пришло.  
   
...Залитый солнцем светлый пол, в моих руках длинная, до медового блеска ошкуренная палка - я отбиваюсь от противника, стоящего в лучах света от окна. У него такая же.  
На нём кимоно, и на мне тоже, в маленьком зале пахнет каким-то травяным паром и нашим потом.  
\- Ты "Хроники заводной птицы" не читал?  
\- Ты же в курсе, что я не люблю Мураками...  
   
Картинка гаснет. Я стою посреди двора и немо ловлю губами воздух. Спасибо хоть координация не подвела, равновесие удержал.  
И что я только что видел? Непохоже ни на сон, ни на галлюцинацию, и это было со мной и с кем-то еще... С кем? Где? Когда?  
   
\- Рен? Алло!  
\- Ага, - я выкидываю окурок в ближайшую урну. - Тут я.  
\- Ты так резко замолчал, я подумал, что связь прервалась.  
\- Нет пока, но сейчас прервётся, я в подъезд захожу. В лифте сигнала нет.  
\- Понял. Я ответил на твой вопрос?  
\- Угу.  
   
Ты меня еще больше запутал. И неплохо было бы, если б всё же нашёл какое-то объяснение, потому что у меня его нет и не предвидится.  
А еще ты меня завтра увидишь, но сейчас я об этом не скажу.  
   
\- Хорошо. В таком случае ты домой, а я на квартиру, паковать коробки. Мебель продана, но кое-какие мелочи остались. Завтра у меня передача ключей.  
\- Удачи, - желаю, нажимая кнопку лифта, и невзначай интересуюсь: - А потом обратно?  
\- Да, в Берлин, - он беззвучно вздыхает. Я не слухом, а серёдкой угадываю этот вздох. - До вечера.  
\- До вечера.  
   
Дипломатические отношения восстановлены. Утром он напишет, когда я уже пристегнусь в кресле и буду ждать взлёта. А в девять пятьдесят переведу смартфон в режим "самолёт".  
Но до этого мига нужно еще дожить... И я повторяю в дышащую тишину трубки перед тем, как отключиться:  
\- До вечера, Алекс.  
   
   
*  
"Извини. В последние дни я нарушаю обещания, но у меня сильно болит голова. Слушать меня в таком состоянии неприятно, поэтому предлагаю писать, а не говорить".  
Я недоумённо моргаю, но смысла в прочитанном не прибавляется. Надо переспросить.  
"Ты не хочешь вслух, потому что тебе от звуков больно, или потому что я могу что-то не понять?"  
"Говорить с биороботом удовольствие ниже среднего. Я знаю, что у меня невыразительный голос, а сейчас в нём вообще нет интонаций. К тому же при головной боли я путаю языки. Но я готов переписываться, если ты не против".  
Вместо разубеждения я нажимаю на значок трубки в верхнем углу вацапа.  
Алекс отвечает после первого же гудка:  
\- Рен.  
   
И правда, таким я его... Нет, вру, мог представить. До первой встречи, до того как он рассмеялся над чем-то забавным.  
   
\- Если слушать больно, скажи, - требую в четверть громкости. - Просто скажи.  
\- Нет, - от этого почти шёпота в диафрагме моментально расходится горячее тепло. - Я рад тебя слышать. Я скучаю. Сегодня весь день думал, что мы должны были встретиться.  
\- И я, - сознаюсь против всех своих решений. Таиться от подобной откровенности, когда ему правда плохо... - Но ты хоть не зря полетел?  
\- Nein, - ровно, монотонно, медленно. - Сделка оформлена. Мне повезло, что в субботу они работают до четырёх, иначе пришлось бы взять дополнительный свободный день.  
\- И то хорошо.  
\- Как я рад тебя слышать, - повторяет Алекс тихо. От усилившегося акцента каждое слово звучит будто объёмнее. - Спасибо, что позвонил.  
\- Ну тебя... И роботом себя не называй. - Кажется, я и набрал ему в аффекте, который этот ярлык вызвал.  
\- Ты странный, - в безжизненном голосе проскальзывает отзвук какого-то чувства. Невозможно определить, какого. - Я заметил еще при знакомстве.  
\- Тогда у тебя оригинальные критерии для выбора знакомых. По странности.  
Он слышит мою усмешку - и просит еще тише:  
\- Ты тоже не называй себя так.  
 - Почему?.. - прикусываю язык и вовремя спохватываюсь: - Почему голова болит?  
\- Не знаю. Может быть, от чувства завершённости. Я больше сюда не вернусь.  
Я представляю, как он стоит у окна или сидит на подоконнике. Тёмная квартира, несколько коробок, пирамидой сгрудившихся в центре комнаты, всюду чисто и пустынно.  
\- Так радоваться надо!  
\- Я радуюсь. Просто... слишком много воспоминаний. Кстати, я хотел рассказать об одном.  
\- Давай. Только можно сперва уточню кое-что?  
\- Да?  
\- Ты сегодня там заночуешь?  
\- Ja, hier.  
   
Может, и впрямь начать учить немецкий? Если в грамматике не захлебнусь, одолею. По крайней мере, отдельные фразы Алекса я понимаю без внутреннего переводчика. Хватит колебаться, вернусь из Берлина и куплю самоучитель.  
   
\- Ты же говоришь, мебель вывезена, - заканчиваю я мысль. - Значит, лечь негде. А при головной боли обязательно нужно выспаться!  
\- У меня с собой спальник, - Алекс глубоко вздыхает. - Так странно. От разговора с тобой становится легче.  
\- Это потому что я хочу, чтоб у тебя голова прошла. Сижу на кухне, курю и желаю. Хобби у меня такое.  
Он едва слышно фыркает:  
\- Очевидно, оно целительно. Так рассказать тебе? Я собирался лично, не в вацапе, но телефонный диалог тоже подойдёт.  
\- Естественно!  
\- Тебя не раздражает то, как я говорю?  
\- Нормально ты говоришь! Меня всё устраивает!  
\- Хм... Хорошо. После нашего дневного разговора я прогулялся по местам, где часто бывал раньше. И, конечно, пришёл к университету. Даже забрёл внутрь, не знаю, что рассчитывал там найти.  
   
Шелестящий голос Алекса не делается оживлённее, не убыстряется, но так воспринимать даже легче. Хоть бы он уяснил, что для меня правда всё нормально - ну, кроме того что ему больно.  
   
\- Прошёлся по первому этажу, поднялся на второй, мысленно увидел путь до лаборатории, - продолжает Хоффман, словно описывая прокручивающийся перед глазами фильм. - И ушёл. В декабре две тысячи третьего года в ней проводились практические занятия. Было довольно морозно, на холод жаловались и студенты, и профессура, но тяжелее всего приходилось белым мышам, лягушкам и прочей... живности. Рен, ты здесь?  
\- Конечно.  
   
Я просто затаил дыхание.  
   
\- Поэтому было принято решение усилить обогрев. Чтобы люди смогли раздеться до рубашек, а животные и... м-м... Kriechtiere... Лягушки, змеи...  
\- Рептилии?  
\- Не совсем, но да, они. - Алекс досадливо щёлкает языком. - Извини. Я даже не всегда слышу, что произношу не по-английски.  
\- Забей, - обнадеживаю, проглатывая нетерпение. - Чтоб они не замерзали, я понял. Говори дальше.  
\- Дальше где-то не рассчитали то ли с плотностью газа, то ли с объемом. Произошёл взрыв. Я и еще несколько человек очнулись в госпитале - поскольку в пострадавшем помещении было много стёкол, нас сильно посекло. Мне повезло оказаться спиной к эпицентру, остальным изрезало лица. Мою спину собрали по кускам, как лоскутное одеяло, зашили и пообещали, что заживёт.  
   
Чего бы я сейчас не дал, чтоб немедленно очутиться в этом грёбаном Франкфурте!  
   
\- Зажило, - он отрешённо усмехается. - Так зажило, что от меня шарахались на пляже и сбегали из постели. До сих пор не понимаю, отчего ты среагировал иначе.  
\- Потому что это просто шрамы. Твои, - после паузы слова отдают в сип. - Ты же веришь, что мне неважно? Ты живой - и ура.  
\- Верю, - отзывается он, немного подумав. - Но каждый раз напрягаюсь, когда ты их касаешься. Извини, слишком давняя привычка.  
Длиной в четырнадцать лет. Да, я уже посчитал.  
\- Ничего. Привыкнешь по-новому.  
\- А горло не связано со спиной, - внезапно ясным голосом сообщает Хоффман. - Мне просто не повезло, тремя годами позже я ошибся в человеке.  
   
По его мнению, такие вещи тоже допустимо сообщать по телефону?! Это же...  
   
Я стискиваю кулак так, что ногти вминаются в ладонь, и заставляю себя ответить.  
\- Могу понять. Сам полгода в элайнерах провёл, когда клык на место ставил.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что качался. Чуть не выбили... Я тогда тоже ошибся.  
\- О, - Алекс не ужасается, не задает лишних вопросов. Что-то обдумывает и заключает: - Мне стало легче от того, что я тебе рассказал.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да.  
   
Английское "yes" звучит так искренне, что я еле удерживаюсь от выдоха в трубку. Откидываюсь в оконной нише, несильно стукаюсь затылком о стену. Помогает плохо.  
Завтра. Завтра. Завтра.  
   
\- Ich möchte... - начинает Алекс негромко - и обрывает себя: - Рен, ты не поверишь, но приступ кончился.  
Я смотрю в чёрное небо с оранжевым напылением городской подсветки и медленно улыбаюсь.  
\- Правда?  
\- Совершенная. Даже зрение улучшилось. Не знаю, как тебе удается, но твои желания... их явно учитывают наверху.  
\- Прямая линия с небесами, - я фыркаю. - Просто ты обрадовался звонку, вот спазм и прошёл.  
\- Нет, - возражает он уверенно. - Я ощущал твоё желание облегчить боль. Поверь, это нечто... новое, я не спутал бы с изменением собственного состояния. Я так хотел бы, чтобы сейчас ты был здесь!  
   
По телу стремительно расходятся плотные жаркие мурашки, охватывают шею, локти, поднимаются к затылку, сбегают по спине и... И разговор определенно пора заканчивать, я сам слышу, как сбивается дыхание. Почему? По-че-му так, от его слов?  
\- Алекс, - да, уже беспомощно, он вот-вот догадается, нет, пожалуйста, пусть не поймёт, - Алекс, я тоже хотел бы... Подожди минуту, а?  
\- Конечно, - шершаво-тёплые обертоны щекочут ухо, мурашек враз делается слишком много, в паху сводит почти болью... Неверной рукой откладываю телефон на подоконник, развожу молнию на джинсах - и кончаю, молча, сразу, едва забравшись горстью под плавки. Боже, Хоффман...  
Я не справлюсь, если он пропадёт. Не смогу.  
   
Белье сменю позже. Давясь, со всхлипами глотаю воздух, беру трубку снова - и не придумав, чем объяснить перерыв, просто обозначаюсь:  
\- Тут.  
\- Скажи, когда ты разговариваешь, у тебя открыты или закрыты глаза? - спрашивает Алекс немедленно. Надеюсь, ничего не слышал.  
\- Эм-м... По-всякому бывает. Смотря с кем.  
\- Я имею в виду, со мной.  
   
С тобой я вообще неадекватен.  
   
\- Когда говорю сам, открыты. Когда ты что-нибудь рассказываешь - закрыты, так лучше воспринимается. А у тебя?  
\- Обычно открыты. Правда, сейчас начинают закрываться, - он негромко смеётся. - Реакция на прошедшую мигрень.  
\- То есть это еще и мигрень была? - Значит, они у него не редкость. Я запомню. - Ложись-ка ты спать.  
\- Ты думаешь?  
\- Я уверен. Причем в двух вещах сразу.  
\- М?  
\- В настоящий момент ты укладываешься в спальник, - перечисляю с непонятно откуда взявшейся настойчивостью, - а в будущем при головной боли всегда сообщаешь. Как понял?  
\- Yes, sir. I copy, - отзывается он с таким живым смехом, что у меня руки слабеют. - Выполнять?  
\- Выполняй, - а я в ванную поползу. Учитывая, во сколько предстоит встать, время настолько позднее, что его уже можно считать ранним.  
\- Доброй ночи, Рен. - Жаль, я не вижу сейчас его глаза. - Я напишу как обычно.  
\- Ага. Отбой.  
\- Отбой.  
   
Нажимаю на красную трубку, бессильно оглядываю себя и плетусь мыться. Главное, не забыть завтра с утра надеть собственный свитер, а не этот трофейный джемпер.  
  
  
   
   
[67] Фраза Воланда из романа М.М. Булгакова "Мастер и Маргарита". Шарлин проводит досуг не только за просмотром аниме. Она начитанная девушка.  
  
[68] https://www.everetttoyotaparis.com/ - офис продаж новых и подержанных автомобилей, а также сервис авто марки "Тойота".


	12. Chapter 12

  **12.**  
\- Доброе утро, Ичиго-кун. Что распечатываешь?  
\- Приветствую, Такеши-сан. Опаздываешь.  
\- Я уже почти два часа здесь. С семи утра. Между прочим, иду с начальственной планёрки... Так что ты вывел на печать?  
\- Сейчас покажу, не обрадуешься. Что говорило начальство?  
\- Вручило мне новые коды и доклад Окамото-чан. Поздравляю нас обоих: видеонаблюдение в квартире 137-а восстановлено.  
\- Да что ты? Когда?  
\- Час назад. Наш объект убыл в какую-то командировку: судя по оставленным на столе наброскам от руки, очередной тест-драйв, но с размахом и с размещением от фирмы. Вот это работка, я понимаю.  
\- Какая фирма?  
\- "Тойота моторз". Не вижу ликования, Ичиго. На, почитай отчет Окамото.  
\- Момент, я к тебе сейчас подскочу... Всё, последний отрезок пошёл. Хорошо, что у факса можно сплошной график распечатать без разделения на листы.  
\- На кардиограмму похоже... Ты вывел показатели по здоровью?  
\- Да, они наиболее интересны. И если ты не сочтешь, что с этим нужно идти наверх, пойду я.  
\- В обход прямого начальства? Ознакомься с отчётом по посещению квартиры.  
\- А ты графики глянь. Они сращены предельно.  
\- Мгм... Мгхм. Вижу.  
\- Смотри, можно подумать, оборудование засбоило: должна быть одна линия, а она дважды пропечаталась.  
\- Это с мониторов?  
\- Ну да. Беру обратно все заключения о том, что нам кажется. Не может казаться обоим, у меня уже пол под ногами дымится.  
\- И кресло под задом?  
\- Точно. Ты глянь! Абсолютная параллельность. Даже если они друг о друге по-прежнему не помнят, поле их направляет. Будто единая личность, никаких нюансов... Такеши-кун, что, если с камерами мы опоздали?  
\- Окамото-чан проверила квартиру после установки оборудования. Никаких признаков возникновения -б.  
\- А если они давно догадались и водят нас за нос?  
\- Нет. Вот тут ты заблуждаешься. Я еще поверю, что на подобное в одиночку был бы способен -б, с его рацио и способностью делать выводы, но у него слишком взрывной напарник. На тонкую игру -а не способен.  
\- Мог научиться!  
\- В бытность журналюгой что ли? Исключено, Ичиго. Он бы уже здесь проявился, порадовал тебя харизмой и магнетизмом. И с -б у левой руки.  
\- Левая у него ведущая?  
\- Зришь в корень. На ней же и нейм был.  
\- А у -б на какой?  
\- На правой, чтоб брались сподручней при запуске Программы. Всё для удобства природников, что ты думаешь! Какие назвали в гипносекторе, на тех им и вывели.  
\- А еще говорят, что торчащие гвозди забивают! Такеши-сан, мы обязаны доложить.  
\- Панические настроения приказываю отставить. И ознакомиться с отчетом немедленно.  
\- Я смотрю, смотрю. Отсутствие признаков осознанной постановки ментального контура, никаких новых предметов... Фотографии прилагаются... Так, а это что? Как это "никаких новых предметов"?!  
\- Ну, рисунки.  
\- Его портрет!  
\- Да, но рука другая, если я верно понимаю причину твоего вопля. У -б стиль был посуше. Это какой-нибудь уличный художник.  
\- С какой-то стати изобразивший -а? Точнее, которого -а зачем-то попросил себя нарисовать? Плюс для уличного художника мастерства многовато... Ты глянь, какие тут пейзажи. Глянь!  
\- Подписи для графологов нет, энергофона от картинок тоже. И любимой темы -б нет.  
\- В смысле, бабочек? А Окамото по ящикам смотрела? По шкафам?  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что проснись они, -а оставил бы на стене подобную улику и стал держать в квартире рисунки?  
\- Эти умозаключения, Такеши-сан, мы тасуем в отсутствие фактов. Она плохо произвела обыск... Кто вообще отправил туда женщину?  
\- Вышестоящие не интересовались нашим мнением, Ичиго-кун. Они дали нам целых три камеры и велели продолжать наблюдение.  
\- Даже если придется наблюдать, как -а с -б, объединившись, на войну собираются?  
\- Прихожая, комната и вход в подъезд.  
\- Лучше бы машина!  
\- На машине он уехал. Искать по парижским пригородам, не располагая информацией о местонахождении? Запрашивать доступ к полицейским камерам вне прямой угрозы? Окамото действовала, соотносясь с инструкцией. Я не впервые слышу от тебя предложение пренебречь ею.  
\- Такеши-сан... Ну прояви человечность и выключи фьюза, я же как к другу к тебе обращаюсь!  
\- Так и я не приказываю. Допустим, тебя пугают графики, но не ты ли говорил недавно, что это сплошь эффекты заблокированного поля? И заверял, что иных причин нет и не может быть?  
\- Я понимаю, отчего тебе периодически на отсмотре именно этого объекта хочется застрелиться.  
\- Да, с твоим приходом сделалось легче.  
\- Благодарю. Знаю, я тебя нервирую.  
\- Лучше уж выслушивать собственные сомнения из твоих уст, чем пытаться заглушить профильный шепоток в голове. Но ты меня перебил, а я рассказал не все новости.  
\- Прошу прощения, продолжай, пожалуйста.  
\- Не могу определить причину, но наверху угадывается некое волнение, напрямую связанное с нашими заклятыми 137-ми. При моем появлении беседу сразу прекратили, но я разобрал название твоей любимой операции.  
\- "Гарпия"?  
\- Соображаешь. И в связи с ней аббревиатура "ОМУЛь". Мне она ни о чем не говорит, а тебе?  
\- Такеши-сан изволит насмехаться? У меня несопоставимо меньший уровень доступа. Может, тоже название? Там птица, тут рыба?  
\- Я сейчас, пока шёл, перебрал все известные названия операций за минувшие шесть лет - никаких ассоциаций. Но связь существует.  
\- Между 137-ми она тоже существует...  
\- И при её наличии нам велено проявлять в оценках здравомыслие и максимальную сдержанность. Знаешь, что я думаю? Возможно, их в обозримом будущем намерены вывести из амнезии.  
\- Надеюсь, в день их появления здесь у меня будет выходной.  
\- Неужто не жаждешь взглянуть на объект своих вожделений воочию?  
\- Чтобы пасть смертью храбрых от руки -б? Нет, благодарю... Такеши-сан, а это, по-твоему, что?  
\- Хм... Дракон. Обычный рисунок, что тебя смущает?  
\- Его наличие среди парижских пейзажей, к примеру. Ты же сам признавал, что от перстня -а у тебя в затылке скверно, а сейчас не волнуешься? Включи голос Кассандры, может, что подскажет.  
\- Уволь от несанкционированной загрузки, Ичиго. Я попробовал прошлым летом. Итикава-сан рвал и метал, когда я к нему пришел с распечаткой этого кольца. Отчитал, что у 137-х ни одной команды или скрипта, связанного с драконами, не было, что любовь к мифическим существам не зазорна. Подчеркнул: мифическим, несуществующим. Его этот факт, в отличие от меня, порадовал.  
\- Но ты-то продолжал дергаться! А теперь перестал?  
\- Раньше у меня дергалась интуиция, а теперь глаз. Всего и разницы... Не знаю, Ичиго, клянусь тебе. У меня ни единого основания нет подозревать этот несчастный перстень и этот бездарный рисунок. Просто... Вспомни, как у -а фамилия звучала. Не иероглифы, произнесение! И в текущей биографии у него прописана нелюбовь к сказкам. Курсу он следует, но тогда зачем ему?  
\- Такеши-сан... Нижайше прошу прощения, что даю оценку твоему самочувствию, но тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты зарабатываешься и теряешь ясность мысли. А о рисунке я всё-таки доложу. Личной припиской, где обосную, что он повешен на стену, пустовавшую всё время, что я сижу на наблюдении.  
\- Дело твоё, а отпуск мне сейчас никто не даст.  
\- Такеши...  
\- Отвяжись. Пиши свою почеркушку, я завизирую. Но насчет стены ты не прав, ты просто не застал. У -а и карта звездного неба висела два на два метра, и пейзаж ночной Одайбы. На фоне Радужного моста сегодняшняя змея с крыльями тебе нестоящей мелочью показалась бы! Кто-то из любовников подарил, не рассчитав. Как тебе масштаб совпаденьица?  
\- Ну, француз сделал подарок своему японцу...  
\- Со стороны, конечно, так и выглядело. Только, напоминаю, у -а случайность равняется невыявленной закономерности. Помню, я подумал: всё, он неосознанно начал с вероятностями работать, и они его будят. Сейчас зацепится на фотообоях за какую-нибудь Ниточку, попадет в колебательный резонанс, и слетит вся блокировка.  
\- Так по легенде -а Японию на дух не выносит. Зачем он Одайбу приколол?  
\- А он сперва не разобрался, что на картинке, решил, что Америка, мост Золотые ворота или нечто подобное. Дружок ему лишь через пару дней растолковал, что там на самом деле. Вроде бы его Валентином звали.  
\- И чем кончилось?  
\- Ясно, чем: -а тут же плакат открепил, скатал и на антресоли отправил. Я выдохнул. С тех пор, твоя правда, -а ничего не вешал, но у них с -б у обоих склонность к минимализму в обстановке. Точнее, есть основания полагать, что -а этой склонностью у напарника заразился, тот вообще на него в юности влиял заметно, пока -а блокироваться не начал. Опасался полного слияния как потери самости.  
\- Но ведь в природной паре в любом случае границы размыты? Я слышал краем уха о будто бы даже телепатии.  
\- Телепатия миф для школьников, но внутренняя эмпатия из-за поля зашкаливающая. Вот -а и проложил цепочку камешков, чтоб волной не утащило; факт малоизвестный, но факт. Не знаю, как -б к этому отнесся, но после Triskel не думаю, что сильно возмущался: в любом случае со вторым напарником у него близость сложилась несопоставимо полнее. В общем, забудь про дракона, Ичиго. Он с нашими тревогами не связан, уж с -б точно.  
\- Кстати, что у -б с продажей квартиры? Я еще не успел просмотреть.  
\- Нормально. Подрихтовали пару осей в административной машине, и сразу покупатель нашелся. А мы все его разговоры с агентом записали и обертоны проверили не по датчикам "SmartWatch", а напрямую.  
\- Учитывая, как часто он эту штуку снимает, мне тоже кажется, что разговоры незаменимы. Жаль, что Аризу не может звонить ему чаще чем раз в квартал.  
\- Слишком велик риск, что заподозрит что-нибудь. Он, в отличие от -а, куда быстрее подмечает закономерности.  
\- Я помню, что -а занимался общим планированием, а -б...  
\- Конкретными расчётами. Всё по склонностям.  
\- Но ведь даже если оба заподозрят, что прозвоны неслучайны, номер неопределим!  
\- И что? Ты захочешь иметь дело с тем же французским отделом, если -а, к примеру, заинтересуется и начнет копать?  
\- Э-э... Нет, пожалуй. Их глава Шу худшая гайдзинка, какую я видел в жизни.  
\- Что, приводилось встречать? Где так повезло?  
\- В кулуарах власти. Киру вызвали однажды по какому-то вопросу из её профильной сферы, я ждал в зале отдыха. Эта француженка вошла, как к себе домой! Не смутилась, что зальчик не её уровня, что я там сижу дремлю... Нет, феминизм погубит западную цивилизацию.  
\- Не горюй, помощник, вряд ли при нас... Итого по фактажу отмечаем, что -б в норме, даже не на самом дне минуса.  
\- На чём он держится? На цитологии клеток? Или на полотнах Музейного острова[69]?  
\- На заблокированном поле. Шучу.  
\- Мрачная шутка, Такеши-сан. Учитывая, что графики её подтверждают... Он, кстати, прекратил во сне звать, я нарочно проверил. В последние недели спит очень тихо.  
\- Тем более нормализовался, стало быть. Ичиго, как я от них устал! Извини, что выслушиваешь, но эти двое сплошной геморрой. Не представляю, как их при побудке возьмут на контроль, если мы даже за погашенными наблюдаем, как за аномалией. На ходу выводы делаем.  
\- К слову о геморрое, в смысле, о здоровье: у -а практически прошли головные боли, вместе с бессонницами. Зато у -б ухудшились, ненамного, но отмечаю.  
\- Должно быть, по полю возмущение докатилось, как волна. От мозга к мозгу. Кстати, это может объяснять выравнивание графиков: сперва крен в одну сторону, затем в другую, а теперь у них период равновесия. Три года назад был подобный, правда, долго не продлился.  
\- Да, вероятно ты прав... Меня несколько успокаивает, что по данным Аризу у обоих всё в порядке.  
\- Аризу счастливее нас, андроидов сомнения не точат. А я за пять лет так и не постиг взаимосвязей в этом союзе. У каждой природной пары несхемное взаимодействие, в итоге опереться не на что, матчасти нет...Ты вот полагаешь, что они теперь просто люди, а у меня их даже мысленно разделить не выходит. Надо было с такой мутацией родиться!  
 - Ты же сам объяснял, что каждая природная связь беспримерна, потому и лекало подобрать не можем.  
\- Поклянусь чем хочешь, есть еще причина: их общий проф'профиль. С внечувственными закономерностями -а на короткой ноге был, а к ним ведь как к живым относятся. С ними знакомят, к ним обращаются за помощью... Их лишь профи рискуют Нитями называть.  
\- Благовония жгут, как при молитвах духам?  
\- Примерно. Ичиго, ты недоучка, неужели самого не гложет?  
\- Зато я не обделенный мозгами практик. Толку в высоколобости, если останешься теоретиком? Хотя, конечно, без моих неразумных вопросов Такеши-сану работалось бы спокойнее.  
\- Только без тех, на которые ты мог ответить себе еще в Созвездии. Счастье, что ты научился умолкать и не отвлекать меня от аналитики.  
\- Благодарю сэмпая за преподанную науку! Ответь снова? Разве у -б не могло быть собственного предназначения?  
\- Едва ли, в этом профиле обычно стоят парами. Я однажды читал про такой тандем - его, правда, волевики составляли, но суть не в том - фьюза называла себя Иглой, а флейма Нитевдевателем. Еще краем уха слышал о Ткаче и Шпульке.  
\- Это что, обращения в обычной жизни, вне Программы?  
\- Да, профильные прозвища, вроде ников что-то.  
\- А кем -а называл себя, ты в курсе?  
\- Гхм...  
\- Судя по твоему лицу, Шилом.  
\- Всегда думал, он своей тиарой звезды с небес сковыривает, а начальство потворствует. Правда, учился прилежно и к парному обращался по личному имени, без постфиксов... Но в остальном отвратительное самомнение. Даже с расширенным набором компетенций так высовываться?  
\- Зато ты не забыл! И кто он?  
\- Silkworm. Шелкопряд.  
   
   
*****  
Самолёт снижается сквозь плотную, липнущую к иллюминаторам облачность, пилоты ведут по приборам и, наверное, по указаниям из диспетчерской. Я до рези в глазах вглядываюсь в оплывающие влагой облака: не видно ни зги, как в моих снах, когда появляется туман. Берлин где-то под нами, до плановой посадки осталось двенадцать минут, но сейчас кажется, что я и еще сто тридцать два человека зависли вне пространства и времени и не движемся, как бы ни рокотали моторы. В Германии тоже царствует циклон, прогноз погоды обещает сильные дожди и шквалистый ветер, но они меня не волнуют. Через несколько часов в этом же аэропорту приземлится Алекс, и спустя еще максимум час я с ним встречусь. Я бы на Аляску рванул ради такого. Берлин мне понравится по умолчанию или я его вовсе не замечу, как в последнее время не замечаю панорам Парижа. Без изучающего, осязаемого интереса Хоффмана город опустел, превратился в геометрическую нарезку улиц с пронизывающими сквозняками. Алекс сотворил с Парижем то же, что с моей квартирой: превратил из дома в место жительства, причем жительства вынужденного...  
\- Дамы и господа, наш самолёт готовится совершить посадку в аэропорту Тегель города Берлина, - сперва по-немецки, затем по-английски произносит светловолосая широколицая стюардесса. - Температура за бортом составляет плюс три градуса по Цельсию, влажность восемьдесят семь процентов, солнца нет. Благодарим за то, что воспользовались услугами компании "Эйр Франс" и ждём вас снова. Вниманию транзитных пассажиров: узнать о пересадках вы можете...  
Я прекращаю слушать и вновь отворачиваюсь к окну - как раз чтоб увидеть, как самолет пробивает пелену облаков и входит в воздушное пространство Тегеля.  
   
Ну... ничего так. Большой аэропорт. "Гугл" утверждает, что до Берлина от него шестнадцать с половиной километров, автобусы доходят за полчаса. И конечная остановка у того, на котором я остановил выбор, "Александерплац".  
Губы снова ёжит нервная усмешка. Да уж, это его город.  
Нагибаюсь вниз, под сиденье впередистоящего кресла, встречаюсь взглядом с поблёскивающими сквозь сетку глазами Моне. Он организованно продремал в переноске весь путь от самой регистрации. Не возмутился ни осмотром ветеринара, проштемпелевавшего ему билет и справку о здоровье, ни взвешиванием на контрольных весах - так и изображал плюшевую игрушку. Я доплатил за перевес "ручной клади" и благополучно пронёс его в салон.  
\- Уже скоро, - обещаю больше себе, чем ему. Скучающая рядом пожилая фрау участливо посмеивается, не разобрав мой французский, и спрашивает в пятый раз за полёт:  
\- Как ваш котик?  
\- Отлично, мэм, - круто Алекс меня выдрессировал, перехожу на международный с полувздоха. - Он привычный, ему доводилось путешествовать.  
   
Правда, так далеко в первый раз, но надо же начинать когда-нибудь.  
   
\- Вас встретят? - она уже в курсе, что я лечу не по работе и не на отдых, что направляюсь "к другу", но унять поток этого любопытства - невыполнимая задача.  
\- Нет, я сам доберусь.  
\- Вот как? Может быть, мы с супругом вас подвезём?  
\- Нет, - я качаю головой. - Спасибо, не стоит. Я хочу побыть туристом.  
\- Понимаю, - она дробно, старчески смеётся. - В Париже я тоже отказывалась от услуг таксистов. Кстати, не советую обращаться к нашим, они настоящая мафия. Обдерут по счётчику и сверх счётчика!  
Я вежливо поднимаю брови, показывая, что запоминаю:  
\- Конечно. Я в любом случае планировал найти остановку автобуса.  
\- Благоразумно, - она поправляет на шее нитку яшмовых бус, - тогда вам нужно к выходам из терминалов А или Б.  
Я вчера в планшете весь путь рассчитал, но лучше пусть она говорит, чем сыплет вопросами.  
\- Правда, если вы выйдете сразу, не увидите памятник Лилиенталю, он почти у стоянки такси. Довольно смелое художественное решение, знаете ли, я не в восторге, но я человек немолодой...  
Я улыбаюсь, почти не слыша грубых "р" и куда худших чем у Алекса переходов между гласными. Извиняюсь и отворачиваюсь, жадно глядя на уносящуюся из-под крыла "боинга" посадочную полосу: сейчас, сейчас...  
Шасси притрагиваются к асфальту почти неощутимо, нас не встряхивает - но скорость враз убавляется на четверть, и напряжённый салон взрывается аплодисментами.  
Я откидываюсь в кресле и перевожу дыхание.  
Я в Берлине.  
   
Десять минут спустя шагаю по пологому подъему "рукава", на боковинах которого вьется реклама "Lufthansa", тащу в одной руке рюкзак, в другой переноску, и проникаюсь повторяющимся пониманием: я в Берлине. В Германии. Наконец-то.  
Выйдя в здание, отхожу к окну, выпадая из ритма общего движения. Рассматриваю поливаемое дождём лётное поле, самолеты всех цветов и размеров - и подстраиваю восприятие под стук собственного сердца.  
Неважно, что было, неизвестно, что будет; я не мигая замираю в настоящем, запоминаю его каждым нервом, каждой мышцей. Париж остался позади, я вырвался оттуда, как из сферы Шварцшильда[70] \- и теперь жду, пока сменится горизонт событий.  
Я люблю Париж; странно, что в голову пришло подобное сравнение, но сейчас меня больше интересует другое. Париж несколько лет не принимал Алекса - захочет ли Берлин принять меня?  
   
К счастью, мне не нужно ждать получения багажа: насквозь миную зал с транспортёрами, ставлю переноску на колесики, чтоб катить, как чемодан, надвигаю на оба плеча рюкзак и отправляюсь искать выход. "Гугл" обещал, что заблудиться в Тегеле невозможно, но это поисковик не подозревал о моих умениях. Там, где побывал хоть раз, я ориентируюсь с закрытыми глазами, а вот на новом месте...  
Памятник, упомянутый фрау Клазен, возникает передо мной как-то неожиданно. Внутренний голос комментирует, что мы с Моне сбились, надо разворачиваться и включать джипиэс, но я велю ему умолкнуть. Встаю вполоборота, гоня нехорошее ощущение где-то под теменем, но от взгляда боковым зрением оно лишь крепнет. Лучше уж в упор.  
Скульптор действительно сработал смело, и замысел ему удался - от воплощения сохнет во рту.  
На полу берлинского аэропорта, прямо на нечистой плитке, ничком распростерся человек в лётном шлеме. Ему не встать из-за перебитого позвоночника, не двинуться с места: он опирается на крылатые локти, одетые, как у орла, длинными маховыми перьями, и сознаёт, что больше не поднимется. От правой бессильной руки к кольцу в полу тянется верёвка - она должна была удерживать крылья, но с падением превратилась в приковывающую к земле цепь. На лице поспорившего с природой нет отчаяния - на нём вообще ничего не читается, и от этого еще тяжелее. Я стою окаменев, примагнитившись подошвами к серым плиткам, и не могу заставить себя отвернуться. Не могу уйти.  
\- Знаете, каковы по легенде были его последние слова? - безошибочно опознав иностранца, обращается ко мне сбоку какой-то парень. Я медленно качаю головой. - "Жертвы должны быть принесены".  
Жертвы?.. Бросаю взгляд на говорящего, бормочу что-то похожее на "и вам всего доброго" - и кидаюсь прочь. Не катись за мной гружёная переноска, побежал бы.  
Чудом ни с кем не столкнувшись, по идеальной прямой вылетаю из тяжёлых дверей аэропорта и запрокидываю лицо под отрезвляющие дождевые струи. Капли падают в глаза, мочат виски, текут по скулам... Я понемногу снова начинаю дышать. Увиденное отчего-то настолько ударило по воображению, что не поддаётся разбору. Лилиенталь видится взаправду крылатым, связанным и пригвождённым, я въяве представляю его попытку во что бы то ни стало подняться - и неудачу, фатальную, финальную... Смертельную.  
Где тут разрешено курить?!  
   
Не помню, как дохожу до остановки, как покупаю у водителя билет. Осознание происходящего возвращается, когда убираю десятицентовики сдачи и устраиваюсь у окна в автобусе. Три остановки, четвертая, финальная, "Александерплац"... Произношу про себя название - и становится легче. Значение имеет лишь то, что я еду сейчас из Тегеля и впервые за почти шесть лет на что-то надеюсь. С непривычки даже кажется, что это смелость.  
Переноска стоит на полу между ногами, на ней сверху, лямками к себе, я пристроил рюкзак. Попытка дотянуться из этого положения до заднего кармана джинсов, не нагибаясь, смахивает на экзамен по акробатике, но с третьего захода я справляюсь. Не включаю плеер - внешние звуки, непонятные беседы попутчиков, доносящееся из кабины водителя радио информативнее - но смартфон мне сейчас очень нужен. Необходимо взять себя в руки.  
Разблокирую экран и вбираю взглядом Синюю Птицу.  
Не знаю, отчего Алекс уверен, что рисунки нельзя фотографировать на телефонную камеру. Я результатом доволен.  
   
Бабочек я со стены в итоге снял - в сочетании с драконом черных ватманных прямоугольников оказалось всё же многовато, - но перед убиранием в стол каждую сфотографировал не по разу, чтоб получить идеальные кадры. Потом отснял пейзажи и свой портрет, а напоследок Птицу - сразу с мыслью поставить на обои, чтоб видеть постоянно, даже выходя из дому. Ожидал, что удачно смотреться будет, но чтоб настолько... Алексу пора подписывать свои работы: он нашим живописцам с Бульмиша мог бы уроки мастерства давать.  
Как двое никогда не встречавшихся людей могут до мелочей одинаково представлять штормового дракона?  
Я сомневаюсь не в Алексе, его искренность беспримесна - я не уверен в реальности происходящего. Слишком этот сценарий непохож ни на что, случавшееся со мной раньше. Если сплю, то уже слишком долго. Или я в коме и подключён к системам жизнеобеспечения? Тогда пусть не возвращают, я хочу остаться. Лежать в какой-нибудь индивидуальной капсуле и жить ярче, чем...  
Прислоняюсь виском к стеклу в потёках дождя и прикрываю глаза.  
-"У меня есть сюжет, который я ни разу не переносил на бумагу. Человек - и за ним силуэт с огромными крыльями, уходящими в ночные тени.  
\- Защита и оружие?  
\- Именно, но передо мной не возникало лица того, кого он хранит. А когда ты озвучил... Если интересно, я нарисую.  
\- Интересно. Бери чёрную бумагу".  
   
Невозможно.  
   
На "Бранденбургер Тор"[71] пожилой немец, весь путь не отрывавшийся от электронной книги, учтиво кивает мне и встаёт с места:  
\- Auf Wiedersehen.  
\- Auf Wiedersehen, - очень стараюсь выговорить в одно слово и как можно чище. Герр нахлобучивает шляпу, одобрительно мне улыбается и желает по-английски:  
\- Have a good trip!  
\- Thank you, - что, у меня настолько ужасное произношение, что он сразу сменил язык? Я старался!  
   
Вольно мне было цепляться к произношению Алекса! Сейчас прочувствую, каково в его шкуре.  
Зато я озаботился покупкой разговорника, а он, приехав, в каждое приветствие и прощание вслушивался. Хотя, может, чтоб у самого звучало правильнее?  
   
Кресло моего сошедшего соседа занимает парень, сидевший по диагонали в соседнем ряду.  Возится, устраивая между коленями высокий спортивный рюкзак, не в первый раз оценивающе косится из-под тяжелого лба и протягивает ладонь в конопушках:  
\- Гюнтер. Надолго к нам?  
И этот по-английски. Я отвечаю на пожатие, сразу убирая руку:  
\- На несколько дней.  
\- Не в первый раз, да?  
\- Почему?  
\- По сторонам не глазеешь, - с охотой объясняет он. - Будто всё мильон раз видел, и архитектуру, и людей. О своём думаешь.  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- В первый.  
\- Тогда предлагаю выгодное знакомство! Я удачная находка, - у него широкие, смешно неровные по кромке резцы. - Человек, компьютер и системный арх! Могу показать Берлин с разных ракурсов!  
Оглядывает меня, словно осчастливил и ждёт восхищения. Лет двадцать, накачанные плечи, торс наверняка предмет гордости... От заезженности ситуации мне почти смешно: только приземлился, и в Германии началась та же песня. За что так скоро, я еще толком после дождя не обсох!  
Прицениться и отказать, убавив ему спеси, или не заморачиваться и сказать как есть? С Амалем отлично сработало, но Амаль старше этого Гюнтера лет на десять...  
\- Спасибо, неинтересно, - выдерживаю самый скучный "рабочий" голос. - Меня ждут.  
\- Ты же один едешь! Дезу впариваешь?  
Так я и знал. Не хотел обижать, но придётся.  
\- Слушай, мальчик, - как никогда напоминаю себе Леона, - ты что-то спутал. Найди любовника в своей возрастной группе. Лучше первокурсника, с ним за гуру сойдёшь.  
   
Гюнтер вспыхивает коричневатым румянцем и сжимает немаленькие кулаки. Сейчас как начну знакомство с Берлином в полицейском участке за драку... Ну что ж. Позвоню оттуда, будет забавно: расширю Алексу представление обо мне. Чтоб его перед всякими неграми заступаться не тянуло.  
Принимает меня Берлин. Еще как принимает!  
   
\- Не смотри так, - бормочет вдруг Гюнтер другим голосом - и отодвигается на сиденье, будто увидев направленный пистолет. - Ладно, ошибся, с кем не бывает? Извини, не нарочно.  
Он даже ростом меньше делается. Забавно. Я для закрепления меряю его взглядом:  
\- Удачного дня.  
\- Ага.  
   
Что его настолько охладило?  
И почему все извинения звучат в конечном итоге настолько похоже!  
   
Пересесть обратно Гюнтеру не позволяет гордость, но он до самого конца маршрута ютится на ближней к проходу половинке кресла, сохраняя максимальную дистанцию, и смотрит только вперёд. На Александерплац он выбегает из автобуса первым. Я провожаю глазами мелькнувшую и сразу пропавшую белобрысую макушку, пожимаю плечами и начинаю выбираться от окна: переставляю рюкзак на освободившееся сиденье, перешагиваю через переноску, выхожу в проход и подхватываю ручки так, чтоб рюкзак оказался в проходе передо мной, а Моне - позади.  
Перед спуском по крутой трехступенчатой лесенке оборачиваюсь к водителю и тщательно выговариваю:  
 - Danke. Auf Wiedersehen!  
\- Auf Wiedersehen, - благосклонно соглашается тот. - Have a nice day!  
\- Thanks. - Не хотите, не надо.  
   
Опустевший автобус пыхтя отползает от остановки, а я вновь выдвигаю телескопическую ручку переноски и не глядя по сторонам направляюсь к метро. Можно было сойти не здесь, а ближе к отелю, или выбрать другой автобус - но тогда дорога заняла бы меньшее время, а я даже после заселения успею сгрызть пальцы в ожидании Алекса. С утра он скинул инфу, что передал ключи, вылетает в двенадцать сорок пять, и если нужно, отсигналит от гейта и приземлившись в Берлине. Будто я мог заявить, что не надо!  
Ежеминутно жду месседжа вроде: "Объявили посадку, напишу через час с четвертью" и почти не ощущаю напряжения. Запредельные эмоции переплавляются в цепенящее спокойствие, иначе просто свихнусь.  
Перед первой запланированной встречей он тоже нервничал, наверное. Шагал по номеру, застывая у окна, курил и ждал назначенного мной времени. А я даже не был уверен тогда, хочу ли его видеть.  
Алекс, спрашиваю я молча. А ты меня видеть захочешь?  
   
Отвожу назад волглую челку, вынимаю из рюкзака планшет. Схему берлинского метро я загрузил сегодня утром, уже в Шарль-де-Голле - вспомнил в последний момент, что понадобится. Пока планшет разбирался со слабым вай-фаем аэропорта и устанавливал приложение, я успел выпить кофе, проверить вацап и ответить на очередной звонок вконец заколебавшей Шарлотт. Она в последние недели в долги перед оператором влезла, столько названивала. Надеюсь, хоть сюда не продолжит... Впрочем, есть чёрный список.  
Итак, я на Александерплац. Осталось определиться, в каком направлении мне нужен поезд.  
   
   
*  
До "Georghof Hotel Berlin" я, к своему удивлению, добираюсь без всяких приключений. Пару раз мне любезно подсказывают дорогу, улыбаются на прилежное "danke" и желают приятно провести время. Они здесь что, поголовно не считают зазорным говорить по-английски? Вообще это, конечно, везение, но уж очень не в нашу пользу сравнение вырисовывается...  
Предупредительный портье одних лет со мной без уточнений заполняет "бланк проживающего", вручает ключ от номера и интересуется, может ли помочь чем-нибудь еще. Я рассеянно качаю головой, глядя на часы за его спиной: двенадцать пятьдесят семь. Или Хоффман забыл написать, или...  
\- Нет, благодарю. Всё в порядке.  
\- Желаю приятного отдыха. Прямо по коридору и влево будет лифт. Завтра с восьми до двенадцати вы сможете позавтракать в нашем ресторане.  
Машинально киваю и отправляюсь наверх.  
   
Этот отель не похож на "Звезду Вилье": изнутри он кажется больше, чем снаружи, ковровые дорожки красные, а не тёмно-зеленые, вместо бочонка на кольце ключа болтается магнит - пивная кружка. В отзывах "букинга" попадались упреки в прокуренности, но моё прибитое обоняние не улавливает таких мелочей. А когда отпираю дверь углового сингл-номера, становится и вовсе безразлично, кто чем остался недоволен.  
Здесь очень чисто. Очень светло. И очень тесно, ощущение, что семьдесят процентов пространства занимает кровать у окна - зато на ней запросто можно спать по диагонали. Тяжелые портьеры в пол раздвинуты, позволяя окинуть взглядом оживленную улицу, пересадочный узел S-bahn и метро. Шум проходящих поездов доносится даже сквозь пластиковые рамы, но стук колес меня не раздражает.  
Я закрываюсь на ключ, ставлю на пол рюкзак и раскрываю переноску:  
\- Выходи, Моне.  
   
Вытаскиваю из кармана куртки смартфон и зная, что сам себя обманываю, проверяю, нет ли в вацапе сообщений.  
Сообщений нет.  
Ну, не взыщи.  
Я резко выдыхаю и впервые нажимаю на микрофон рядом с полем для реплики, чтоб отправить голосовой месседж.  
"Ты обещал, что от гейта напишешь, но по времени уже вообще лететь должен. Все нормально?"  
   
Он меня испортил собственной обязательностью. И я в чужой географии. Имею право психовать.  
   
Бросаю телефон на тумбу под зеркалом, скидываю в единственное кресло куртку и спинываю ботинки. Ничего-ничего, если улетел, не сообщив, я ему лично выскажу!  
Последнее соображение заставляет не то поморщиться, не то все-таки улыбнуться: и я еще считал, что не импульсивен.  
   
Вынув из рюкзака дорожный несессер с косметикой, включаю в ванной свет и принимаюсь расставлять предметы, старательно не встречаясь взглядом со своим отражением. Вид у меня откровенно измотанный: если Алексу в плохой день дашь под сорок, то мне сегодня за... сколько-то.  
Да неважно.  
Сыворотка, "вуаль" от "Герлен", щетка, тоник, крем для рук. В комнате звякает вацап.  
   
"Извини, что заставил нервничать, - Алекс верен себе, сообщение печатное. Неважно, меня волнует информация, а не форма подачи. - Из-за нелётной погоды отменили несколько рейсов, включая мой. Я только что выяснил время предполагаемого вылета, вернулся в зону ожидания и собирался тебе написать".  
Я дважды перечитываю сообщение, уперев между бровями костяшку указательного пальца. Так... И что отсюда следует?  
"Понял. Когда обещают вылет?"  
"В 15.40 с прибытием в 17.00. Знаешь, мне кажется, такое позднее возвращение даже лучше. По крайней мере, я уверенно могу сказать себе, что не успел бы в Париж до ночи, он тоже закрыт".  
   
В каком месте позднее возвращение лучше?! Да я все зубы раскрошу - сидеть здесь и ждать!  
   
"То есть тебе еще больше часа торчать там до посадки?"  
"Примерно. У меня есть книга".  
"Ясно, - я в сомнении постукиваю ногтями по задней крышке смартфона. - Отписывайся".  
"Конечно. Ты уже не в Париже?"  
В первый момент у меня даже запястье вздрагивает. Сердце бухает в ребра, грозя проломить - пока я осознаю, что он имел в виду моё обещание устроить тест-драйв "тойоте", проходит секунд пять.  
"Нет, - отвечаю абсолютную правду. - И мне тут нравится!"  
"Хорошо. Мне здесь нравится куда меньше :)"  
Это определенно не весёлый смайл. Представляю усмешку Алекса - и в голове созревает внезапный план действий.  
Лихорадочно облизываю губы и печатаю:  
"Прилетишь-то ты в Тегель?"  
"Да, - так и вижу его сведённые брови. И тусклые от усталости глаза, устремленные на экран, тоже. - Надеюсь, этот рейс не отменят. В противном случае я напишу жалобу".  
"Синоптикам, не обеспечившим лётные условия, что ли?"  
"Почему синоптикам. Сразу в небесную канцелярию".  
Я хмыкаю, искоса наблюдая, как покинувший своё узилище Моне знакомится с периметром номера:  
"Не поможет, по опыту говорю. Ладно, тогда сообщи, как только приземлишься. Прямо из самолёта!"  
"Напишу. Удачного дня, Рен".  
"Нормального ожидания".  
"Спасибо".  
   
Нормального ожидания, угу. Самому себе я его тоже желаю: сейчас всего четверть второго. Я рассчитывал, что он приземлится в два, к трём доберется домой, и тогда я его обрадую, что всё-таки встречаемся. Придётся переиграть. Ждать здесь до шести, и лишь потом куда-то ехать... Я себя на десять минут приткнуть на одном месте не могу, на пять часов меня не хватит, даже если внезапно познаю дзен.  
Тьфу, знал бы - взял бы в аренду машину, чтоб по метро не таскаться!  
...И разорился бы вчистую, а совпадение стало полным.  
   
\- Завтрак, - информирую Моне, с металлическим хрустом расстегивая рюкзак. Извлекаю из "трелевского" пакета его миски, небольшую бутылку с водой и дорожную торбу с кормом: - Ешь, потом опять перерыв будет.  
Он дарит меня снисходительно-насмешливым взором, подлезает головой под левое запястье и принимается мурлыкать.  
\- Ешь, пока даю, - я мимоходом чешу его за ухом, заполняя миску. Перед самолетом кормить не рискнул, так что утро у Моне сегодня обеденное.  
Он отзывается на ласку небрежным "мяу" и направляется утолять жажду. Пусть. Пока кот решает одни насущные вопросы, я порешаю другие.  
Повозившись, вытягиваю из большего рюкзачного отделения плоский лоток с решеткой и пакет с условным количеством наполнителя, показываю Моне то и другое и уношу в ванную, втискивая под крохотной раковиной.  
На стол отправляется ноутбук, в котором ждёт недописанная статья для "Автомобиля" и материалы по автопремьерам две тысячи восемнадцатого. Пригодится, если Алекс уйдёт на лекции - с собой его таскать не стану. В изголовье кровати кидаю ночную футболку, в тумбу рядом - смену белья и упаковку смазки. За кондомы негласно отвечает Хоффман, и мне вообще охота предложить без них... но смазка нужна, кое в чем он оказался прав.  
   
Всё, рюкзак разобран. Паспорт и бумажник я убираю во внутренний карман на молнии, опустевшие отделения застегиваю, уменьшая в объеме - и бросаю оценивающий взгляд на Моне. "Самсонайт" классная фирма, с грузоподъемностью их сумок слоненка за спиной таскать можно, а уж мейн-куна тем более.  
Осведомляюсь у планшета, сколько по времени до Тегеля на общественном транспорте, накидываю для верности двадцать минут и устраиваюсь лицом к окну на кровати, по-турецки скрестив ноги.  
За двойной фрамугой шумит большой европейский город. Мрачновато-красивый, оживленный, отсюда он выглядит не менее многолюдным, чем мой собственный. Конечно, рядом большая транспортная развязка, но в любом случае в Берлине не так скучно, как казалось по инстаграму. Пока я сюда добирался, отметил и толкучку в метро, и обилие рекламы... Всё как везде - с одной разницей: здесь живёт Алекс.  
   
Я мало спал и очень рано встал. Ни за что бы не представил, что в таком состоянии начну отрубаться, но минут через десять веки тяжелеют и неудержимо склеиваются. У меня есть два часа, в которые не нужно умещать ни расстояние, ни работу. Никто не знает, где я. А после подъема останется время на сборы без поглядывания на стилизованные под старину квадратные часы...  
Пока Хоффман читает Мураками в Рейн-Майнском аэропорту, я ставлю будильник на половину четвертого, накрываюсь жёстким, как на моей софе, красно-белым покрывалом, сворачиваюсь в клубок и почти сразу засыпаю.  
   
   
*****  
_Mein Körper taucht ins Leben / Und mein Geist schwimmt hinterher._  
_Das Herz ist mir mein Kompass / Und die Liebe mein Horizont._  
_Jene Worte sind wie Stürme, / Jene Blicke eine raue See._  
_Oft verschlucken mich die Wellen, / Doch besiegen sie mich nie..._  
  
В отключке от внешнего мира я провожу, если верить внутреннему ощущению, минут десять. "Kelch der Liebe" вытаскивает меня из глубокого мирного сна лишь со второй попытки.  
   
_...wer fragt nach mir und wer will mich hören?_  
_Und wer sieht mich an und wer spricht zu mir?_  
_Und ich? Ich will nicht leben ohne Ziel,_  
_Ein Leben ohne Liebe ist kein Leben! **[72]**_  
   
Ощупью выключаю будильник, тру ладонями мятое лицо и разлепляю ресницы.  
\- Привет, - спросонок звучит хрипло, но Моне и не такой мой голос знаком - он даже усами не дёргает. Пригрелся рядом и с едва слышным присвистом дышит. - Еще раз доброе утро.  
Он неспешно поднимается на лапы, потягивается, становясь в высоту больше, чем в длину, и спрыгивает с кровати. Мне тоже пора.  
Выбираюсь из-под покрывала, зябко передёрнув плечами, пальцами ног одергиваю джинсам края штанин и бреду умыться.  
Да, вот это физиономия... Ничего, сейчас ветром с моросью обдует - и оживлюсь. Что там у Алекса?  
Смартфон мигает синим:  
"Открыли посадку. Если занят, не отвечай, я напишу из Берлина". Отправлено в три семнадцать, я проспал уведомление.  
   
Моне скребет лоток и негодующе сопит на меня из-под раковины: я вваливаюсь не вовремя.  
\- Переживешь, - пренебрегаю его возмущением. - Сейчас я к тебе примкну, компанией веселее.  
   
Без четверти четыре я готов ко всему, включая конец света. Напоследок причесываюсь, включив над зеркалом узкую длинную лампу, раскатываю манжеты и поправляю рукава мятно-зеленого джемпера. Сперва хотел лететь в чёрном, но представил, каким бледным в нём станет Алекс, и передумал. А этот пусть отбирает. Ему пойдёт.  
\- Гулять пойдёшь? - зову, вернувшись в комнату. Прогулка, конечно, громко сказано, но всё же. - Давай, залезай.  
Моне оценивает приглашение весьма критически, но уговаривать мне некогда: в три движения застегиваю шлейку, прицепляю к ней короткий ремень с карабинами на обоих концах и засовываю вяло упирающегося кота в распахнутое главное отделение рюкзака. Он немедленно укладывается, высунув сбоку голову.  
\- Молодец, - я пристегиваю второй карабин к ручке рюкзака и прикрываю молнию так, чтоб при желании он мог спрятаться внутрь целиком. - А теперь поехали в Тегель!  
Планшет, мелочь на проезд, замшевые наушники, наушники для музыки, телефон. Ботинки и куртка. Вперёд.  
   
\- Guten abend, - обращаюсь к сменившемуся администратору на ресепшене. Тот приветливо кивает:  
\- Ja, bitte?  
На этом мои познания в немецком заканчиваются, и я перехожу на спасительный английский:  
\- Вот ключ от сто четвертого, - протягиваю ему связку с кружкой. - Если я вернусь не один, это не будет противоречить правилам проживания?  
\- Мы должны будем взять с вас дополнительную сумму... - начинает парень. Я поспешно соглашаюсь:  
\- Да, понимаю. Но кроме денег?..  
\- Нет, больше никаких сложностей не возникнет.  
\- Отлично, - я украдкой выдыхаю. Двухместный номер мне нужен не был, но можно ли ночевать вдвоем в сингле, как мы целые выходные делали в "Звезде Вилье", выяснить через "букинг" не удалось.  
Придётся просить Алекса поучаствовать... Хотя это вряд ли проблема, главным будет не дать ему оплатить весь счёт.  
\- Вы француз? - удивляет меня портье внезапным вопросом. Я успел отойти от стойки, но теперь возвращаюсь и неуверенно улыбаюсь:  
\- Да. А что, заметно?  
\- По вашему произношению "р". Оно очень мягкое и звучит необычно.  
   
Нормально оно звучит, вы своё со стороны не слышали.  
Еще раз улыбаюсь, показывая, что оценил внимание, и выхожу из холла "Георгхофа".  
   
Дождь перестал.  
   
Итак, сперва спускаюсь в метро, потом поднимаюсь наверх и пересаживаюсь на автобус. Маршруты - сто девятый или "экс-девять". Времени на дорогу минут сорок, с избытком хватит, даже если заплутаю при поиске остановки. Потом останется войти в аэропорт, найти зал прилётов, выдохнуть, собраться и придать лицу беззаботное выражение.  
С последним как пить дать возникнут трудности.  
   
\- Эй, в грузовом отсеке, - вполголоса окликаю Моне. - Как дела?  
Оборачиваюсь: мой кун сощурившись смотрит на уходящую вдаль Гюртельштрассе. Надеюсь, я верно читаю безумно длинное название.  
\- Значит, порядок, - когда говорю вслух, происходящее воспринимается проще. Выглядит, как будто успокаиваю Моне, а на самом деле себя. - Поехали.  
   
Да, Берлин настроен ко мне явно лояльнее, чем Париж к Алексу: я не то что ни разу не сбиваюсь с курса - даже не усомняюсь в выборе направления. И до аэропорта добираюсь тик-в-тик как запланировал, без четверти пять уже изучаю табло с прибывшими рейсами. Спасибо, все они дублируются на английском, я без труда нахожу нужный: "U2 5546, Франкфурт-на-Майне - Берлин". Ожидается по расписанию.  
Что, пилотов данного конкретного аэробуса нелётная погода не смутила? Или тучи по графику разошлись?  
   
Меня уже мутит от сигарет, но будь возможность, сейчас добил бы пачку. Это самое долгое ожидание в моей жизни. Цифры на электронных часах меняются столь неспешно, что хочется принудить их быть пошустрее. Без семи минут пять... Без пяти... Без трёх...  
"Произвёл посадку", - внезапно обновляется на табло статус самолёта. У меня ёкает под ложечкой. Еще должны присоединить "рукав", потом открыть двери... И если он сидит в конце салона, то выйти сможет не сразу, а лишь еще минут через десять...  
Хоффман, я же с ума сойду. Никогда, ни разу так сильно не дёргался. Предвкушение пополам с паникой, руки ледяные, всё тело будто чужое...  
В кармане оживает вацап. Я негнущимися пальцами нашариваю телефон, разблокирую экран и промаргиваюсь на ровные строчки:  
"Рен, я приземлился. Жду, пока смогу выйти из самолёта".  
"В хвосте сидел?" - сам навёл на вопрос, я ни при чём.  
"Да, в крайнем ряду".  
"А людей много?"  
"К счастью, нет. Я уже добрался до середины салона".  
Заставляю себя перевести дыхание - голова вот-вот закружится.  
"Тебе не надоедает мне отчитываться?"  
"Нет, - кажется, он удивлён таким поворотом. - Мне приятно".  
"Почему?"  
"Тебе небезразлично, где я и что у меня происходит".  
   
Вот это уж точно. Еще как небезразлично.  
   
"Всё, выбрался в подвижный переход, - сообщает он спустя две минуты. - Забыл, как по-английски называется это место".  
"Рукав, - слух закладывает ровным гулом. Будто поднес к каждому уху по морской раковине. - Под ноги смотри".  
"Да, верно. Я напишу из дому".  
   
Не нахожу, что ответить. Надо, мы всегда заканчиваем диалог логической точкой, но у меня её нет. Молча перечитываю его последнюю реплику, потом выключаю экран и засовываю телефон обратно в карман.  
"Идёт выдача багажа", - вновь меняется на табло подпись под рейсом. Едва ли он с чемоданом, наверняка опять с сумкой через плечо.  
Еще минута. Ладно, еще две. Дольше я не выдержу.  
Оглядываюсь по сторонам: встречающих мало, от силы человек семь, правильно, самый обычный германский рейс, большинство возвращается из командировок... Отступить некуда. Да я и не хочу скрыться, я просто хочу увидеть его раньше, чем он меня.  
   
...И у меня получается. Алекс идёт тяжёло и небыстро - даже издалека заметно, насколько у него утомленный вид. Пасмурный взгляд сквозь стёкла очков устремлен перед собой, в одной руке перчатки, пальцы другой поправляют ворот моего свитера. Длинное драповое пальто мне незнакомо. Я зацепляюсь вниманием за распахнутые полы, а Алекс, не видя меня, проходит мимо, сразу забирая влево, туда, где я теперь по опыту знаю, как найти выход.  
Хочу окликнуть, уже почти в спину, вдыхаю - и горло перехватывает старым кашлем с привкусом дыма. Я давлюсь им, прижав ко рту ладони, сейчас глаза красными и мокрыми будут... И догонять придётся... Алекс!  
Хоффман, мать твою, да стой же!..  
   
Он сбивается с шага, точно услышав.  
Останавливается.  
И медленно поворачивает голову в мою сторону.  
Я стою сгорбившись, по одной отнимая от лица руки, и смотрю на него. Во всем Тегеле не остается ни человека - только он, я и движущиеся безликие тени.  
В глазах Алекса проступает узнавание, изумление, а потом они загораются такой радостью, что озаряют всё лицо. Он не улыбается - просто сразу напролом проталкивается сквозь уже сплошной поток пассажиров. Я как во сне пробираюсь навстречу. Никого не вижу, картинка плывёт, различаю чётко его одного, иду к нему сквозь людские волны, как на маяк. Взгляды не расцепить, кажется, зажмуримся сейчас, и всё исчезнет.  
Сталкиваемся посреди толчеи, не замечая толчков и просьб подвинуться, его пальцы вцепляются мне в локти, я выдёргиваюсь - и молча вешаюсь ему на шею.  
И наконец зажмуриваюсь.  
   
Его руки вздрагивают, впечатываясь мне в спину, по одной залезают под рюкзак и полы кожанки, хватка такая, что мне больно - не в шутку, по-настоящему:  
\- Рен. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Этот голос мне в волосы... Я силюсь улыбнуться:  
\- Дурная привычка появилась. Встречать тебя в аэропортах.  
\- Как же я рад тебя видеть, - он не слушая ощупывает меня, убеждаясь наверное, что не растворюсь в воздухе. И неожиданно добавляет: - Не шевелись.  
\- Что?.. - не успеваю продолжить, Хоффман подбирается - и без особых усилий отрывает меня от пола. - Эй!!  
Шаг, два, четыре - и под ногами вновь возникает твёрдая почва.  
\- Не могу тебя отпустить, - признаётся он, пробуя засмеяться. Безуспешно. - Я просто хотел вытащить нас из толпы.  
   
Надо возмутиться. И объяснить, как отношусь к подобным штучкам. Я непременно, я обязательно... Только чуть позже.  
Его пальцы зарываются в волосы у меня на затылке, и я откидываю голову в жёсткую ладонь.  
   
\- Не может быть, - констатирует Алекс совсем тихо. - Давно ты здесь?  
\- С полудня. Если бы у тебя рейс не отменили, встретились бы раньше.  
\- Это все твои вещи?  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Нет. Это моё приложение.  
\- Не понял. В каком смысле?  
Встречаюсь с озадаченным глубоким взглядом и поясняю:  
\- Центральное отделение открой. Только аккуратно, не целиком.  
Он и тут умудряется справиться, прижимая меня к себе. Я слышу шорох рюкзачной молнии, затем какое-то шуршание - и короткий выдох Алекса:  
\- Так. Значит, ты не на одну ночь.  
\- Если тебе интересно, то до очень раннего утра вторника, - я наконец отстраняюсь настолько, чтоб видеть всё его лицо, а не одни глаза. - Ну как?  
\- Мне очень интересно, - серьезно заверяет Хоффман. - Где остальные вещи? В камере хранения?  
Ага. Наивный.  
\- Я, по-твоему, здесь с двенадцати часов околачиваюсь? В отеле!  
Он растерянно хмурится - моей решительности, наверное:  
\- Зачем? Поедем ко мне. Пожалуйста.  
М-да, уговаривание я представлял. Но и близко не мог вообразить, насколько сложно будет отказать.  
\- В отель, - озвучиваю запланированное. - По справедливости.  
\- Рен...  
\- Алекс, - я так тоже умею. - В отель. Если захочешь, поможешь счёт оплатить.  
\- Ты истратил последние деньги?  
\- Еще порицание выскажи!  
Я чуть не отпрыгиваю на пару шагов, а он тем же движением следует за мной и ловит за руку:  
\- Так. Счёт я оплачу. Ссориться я не буду. Поехали куда угодно.  
Я приоткрываю рот:  
\- Честно?  
\- Более чем, - кивает Хоффман. - Я обязательно с тобой поспорю. И докажу, что ты не прав...  
\- Ну-ну...  
\- ...но позже. Сейчас я хочу только одного. Остаться вдвоём. Как можно скорее.  
   
Если мне однажды хватит наглости, я ему объясню, как действует эта отрывистость.  
   
\- Руку отпустишь?  
\- Нет, - он как ни в чем не бывало перехватывается удобнее. - И скажи, что ты не на машине.  
\- Не-а. Хотя идея посещала.  
\- Слава Богу. Сейчас возьмём такси, - Алекс запирает Моне обратно и уверенно тащит меня через холл Тегеля.  
\- Между прочим, меня предупреждали, - пытаюсь попасть словами в ритм шагов, - что ваши таксисты грабители и накручивают сверх счетчика!  
\- Может быть, но не мне. И не тебе. Адрес наизусть помнишь?  
\- Гюртельштрассе сорок один, Лихтенберг, Берлин, Германия, - откликаюсь не без иронии. - Я же утром туда заселился!  
Хоффман только выразительно взглядывает через плечо.  
Памятник Лилиенталю мы минуем раньше, чем я сопоставляю, мимо чего проскочил.  
   
\- И когда ты решил прилететь, раз у меня не получилось? - задаёт он следующий вопрос, когда мы прибиваемся друг к другу на заднем сиденье "тойоты камри". - Почему не сказал?  
Водитель, судя по внешности - из Восточной Европы, - с сериальным интересом посматривает в зеркальце заднего вида. Алекс дожидается очередного взгляда, ловит его и нехорошо поднимает бровь. Шофер утрачивает интерес к чужой беседе, а я отвечаю:  
\- Вообще-то еще вчера днём. Сам сюрпризы не люблю, но... Слушай! - К черту, будь что будет. - Ты же рад, правда?  
Хоффман смаргивает так, словно я спросил по-японски, и негромко смеётся:  
\- Не заметно?  
У меня теплеют щеки:  
\- Я на всякий случай.  
Он наклоняется ближе, прихватывает губами край моего уха и обещает шёпотом:  
\- Я дам тебе возможность убедиться.  
   
...До отеля мы доезжаем цивилизованно, дисциплинированно и исключительно на социальных рефлексах.  
   
Когда вылезший из машины первым Алекс обхватывает меня за плечи, я почти не вздрагиваю - но он сразу стискивает пальцы так, что рукав моей куртки отзывается скрипом:  
\- Давай рюкзак.  
\- Обойдёшься, - я пытаюсь закинуть Моне за спину. Хоффман лишь вздыхает, и не думая убрать руку:  
\- Дай, мне удобнее.  
\- Ну и чёрт с тобой, - уступить разумней. - Учти, он тяжёлый.  
Алекс отзывается неопределенной улыбкой и забрасывает рюкзак на плечо - так, чтоб его сумка оказалась ниже, а Моне выше:  
\- Идём.  
   
\- Guten abend, - приветствует нас вечерний администратор, миниатюрная еврейка с апельсиново-оранжевыми волосами. И прибавляет еще какую-то фразу, в которой я даже обращение выделить не могу.  
\- N'abend, - выручает меня Хоффман. И добавляет что-то вежливым, но очень холодным тоном. Я разбираю в реплике "отель" и требовательное: "по-английски".  
Девушка краснеет - румянец в сочетании с волосами превращает её в живую свечку - и улыбается, явно сбитая с толку:  
\- Прошу прощения, господа, я в первый момент не сориентировалась.  
На извинение Алекс вновь стоически вздыхает и вполголоса подсказывает мне:  
\- Бери ключ.  
Да, это он кстати. Прогоняю ощущение, что я здесь единственный немой персонаж и упираюсь запястьями в стойку ресепшена:  
\- Ключ от сто четвертого, будьте добры.  
\- Да, конечно, - её зовут Роза. На ногтях плотный розовый лак и какие-то мелкие стразы. Передо мной на секунду мелькает воспоминание: смуглые пальцы Леона, прозрачная кисточка с искрой света в густой сползающей капле, подтрунивающая улыбка: давай чинить твои ногти, Рен. Надо будет поблагодарить за организующий пинок.  
Беру ключ и киваю Алексу:  
\- Второй этаж.  
\- Пойдём пешком.  
   
Лестничный пролёт достаточно широк, чтоб не сталкиваться плечами; я честно прижимаюсь к стене, Хоффман к перилам, но руки нас не слушаются. Тянутся сами, вслепую, встречаются - и у нас вырывается одинаковый вздох. Я останавливаюсь, Алекс мгновенно оказывается рядом, опирается локтем на стену рядом с моим лицом:  
\- Где номер?  
\- В конце коридора, - я не отрываясь гляжу ему в глаза. Очки он снял еще в машине, огромные зрачки затягивают взгляд, отнимают способность думать... - Зря мы остановились.  
\- Пожалуй.  
И я снова... снова не готов, только на этот раз тело знает, что будет, помнит каждой мышцей, каждой клеткой... Меня предают все реакции, вцепляюсь в Алекса до дрожи в локтях, отвечаю на поцелуй, как никогда никому... Будто не дышал две недели и наконец получил кислород... Будто умирал от жажды и добрался до воды.  
Хоффман отзывается чуть слышным стоном и с силой вжимает меня в стену. Так, что не спутаешь.  
Просовываю между нами руку, провожу сомкнутой ладонью по горячей ширинке его джинсов...  
\- Рен, - он отрывается, смех хриплый, сорванный, - ты рискуешь.  
\- Ага.  
Он зажмуривается, зарывается носом мне в волосы рядом с ухом и насильно переводит дыхание:  
\- Идём.  
На этаж мы выбираемся как пьяные. Дальний конец коридора кажется недостижимо далёким, тает в светлом мареве, размываясь всеми линиями... Алекс до онемения сплетает наши пальцы и еще раз улыбается, глядя перед собой:  
\- Последний дюйм.  
Улыбка отсутствующая и такая открытая, что затылок обдаёт головокружением. Я жадно смотрю на него сбоку:  
\- Тут недалеко.  
   
Пальцы немеют, сперва вставляю ключ не той стороной, потом перекашиваю... Алекс перехватывает моё запястье, отводит в сторону и отпирает сам. Его все предметы слушаются, замку ничего иного не остаётся.  
Он накрывает ладонью моё предплечье, в последней попытке вежливости кивает на раскрывшийся дверной проем - а затем просто вталкивает меня внутрь и влетает следом.  
\- Рюкзак поставь, - командую я, не справляясь с нервным ознобом и смехом. Алекс упирается свободной рукой мне в грудь, придвигая к захлопнувшейся двери, другой снимает рюкзак, наклоняется расстегнуть - и не разгибаясь опускается на одно колено. Притирается вплотную, вжимается лбом мне в диафрагму и яростно обнимает. Я не только ощущаю - даже вижу, что он дрожит.  
Горло передавливает безымянным чувством, расширенным взглядом смотрю на его русую макушку, на расходящиеся вкруговую светлые пряди - и как в замедленной съемке отрываю от его плеча левую ладонь. Поднимаю, не задев ни ухо, ни щеку, кладу ему на затылок и притягиваю, чтоб между нами даже воздуха не осталось.  
\- Не задохнись, - бормочу вопреки собственному действию. Алекс мотает головой и глухо отзывается мне в живот:  
\- Не волнуйся.  
   
Почему мне так хорошо? Мы же ничего не делаем, и поза глупая и пафосная, и мы почти начали на лестнице, куда уж дальше тянуть...  
   
_Как же хорошо_. Пальцы перебирают жёсткие пряди, середка ладони точно примагнитилась к его темени... Меня пробирает жаркими спазмами, от близости Алекса их всё прибавляется... И да, пожалуйста, пусть не отодвигается сейчас, только не сейчас... Еще немного, и я кончу прямо здесь, от того, как его лоб давит на мои ребра... От того как он безмолвно стонет, передёргиваясь всем телом, словно больно, а не... А не...  
Его правая рука напрягается - и аккуратно скользит по моей пояснице. Ниже... пальцы зарываются между ягодицами, будто джинсов нет вовсе, потом большой остается наверху, а четыре остальных собираются в горсть, спускаются еще... И г-гладят так, что у меня невольно раздвигаются ноги...  
\- Алекс, - я с трудом сглатываю, - я щас на пол грохнусь.  
Он, должно быть, улыбается - мне не видно - и вновь качает головой, дыша в мой свитер:  
\- Я поймаю.  
\- Ты лучше отпусти, - прошу с неверным смехом. - А то потом подождать придется... Пусти...  
\- Да брось, - он поднимает лицо и смотрит снизу вверх, упираясь в меня подбородком. - Я хочу, чтобы ты реагировал на меня так. Мне приятно.  
Скулы обжигает, но я не отворачиваюсь. Не хочу прятаться от этого вбирающего внимания. Жалко, дышать удаётся лишь с перебоями:  
\- Детский сад какой-то... Я... Алекс, ох...  
Его пальцы сжимают мне промежность, находят мошонку - и он ни на секунду не отнимая обводит ладонь вокруг моего бедра:  
\- Я куплю тебе человеческие джинсы. Твои издевательство.  
Ну и купи... И не спорю... Я зажмуриваюсь, пока он с трудом вытаскивает из петель болты, обнимаю дрожащими горстями тёплую тяжелую голову - он же не будет медлить, правда? Если... ему нравится, как я с катушек слетаю...  
\- Верни ладонь, где была, - просит вдруг Алекс вполголоса. Я ошалело открываю невидящие глаза:  
\- А?..  
\- Верни ладонь, - он оценивает мой вид и встряхивается: - Я сам.  
Сдвигает моё левое запястье обратно, к себе на затылок - и вбирает меня в рот.  
   
Я не буду кричать... Не буду, я взрослый, я знаю, чего от Хоффмана ждать... Я промолчу, здесь тонкие стены...  
   
\- Ох, - вырывается у меня вполшепота. - Да, да-а!  
   
Алекс сглатывает смыкающимся горлом, раз, второй, мир сжимается в горящую точку, по очертаниям номера пробегает рябь, как по воде... Стискиваю в кулаках его волосы, в последний раз подаюсь вперед, и жар освобождается, растекается вовне, расходится по коже... Я со стоном добираю дыхание и опустошенно оседаю на пол. В принимающее объятие.  
   
Какие пристальные глаза. Голубые как июльская Атлантика. Длинные, слипшиеся стрелками ресницы, высоко поднимающиеся к вискам брови... Заглядываю в это лицо, пытаясь запомнить каждую черту, удержать в памяти выражение...  
\- Если ты ничего сейчас не сделаешь, я рехнусь, - безмятежно сообщает Алекс. Моё слово в его исполнении звучит бесподобно.  
Я невольно фыркаю такой кротости:  
\- Есть что-то, чем твой самоконтроль пробивает?  
\- Увы, - он опирается на несжатый кулак. - Приходится признать, что есть.  
Я сталкиваю с его плеч тяжелый воротник пальто, помогаю выпростать руки - и заставляю навзничь опуститься на пол. Не отвлекаясь расстегиваю грубые зимние джинсы: ремень, болт, молния... Алекс приподнимается, чтоб было удобней стянуть их вместе с плавками, встречается со мной остановившимся взглядом и молча тащит ближе.  
   
Он же... Пониманием прошивает насквозь, я с невнятным возгласом провожу языком по гладкой, полностью открывшейся головке, нет, он мне не почудился, он и правда настолько... Настолько...  
\- Рен, - ищущие ладони ловят мой затылок, точно как мои пять минут назад, пригибают вниз... Пропускаю сквозь себя каждый вздох, каждое привставание навстречу, не дразню, не притормаживаю, а Алекс сдерживает дыхание - и раз за разом расслабляет удерживающие меня руки. На кой чёрт? Сам же попросил!..  
Я удачно стою, коленями по обе стороны его бедер. Джинсы расстегнуты, мне удобно наклоняться, а ему сложно будет увернуться, движения спутаны. Поочередно вытаскиваю из своих волос горячие пальцы, определяю на собственные бедра - и отрываюсь от лучшего, что пробовал на вкус. Выпрямляюсь - Хоффман немедленно раскрывает помутневшие глаза и порывается сесть. Я роняю его обратно:  
\- Тихо... Дай мне секунду.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Что хочу, то и делаю. Главное, сопрячь воедино, иначе настрой собью как пить дать... Смещаюсь ниже, чтоб сохранить устойчивость, вновь обнимаю его губами, отвлекающе прокручиваю левой ладонью сверху донизу - и завожу свободную правую под край синего свитера.  
Алекс приподнимается на локтях раньше, чем осознаёт происходящее. Забыв опасения, отправляю следом второе запястье, подхватываю его под узкую поясницу, пальцы скользят по сплетению рубцов, по бархатистой коже между ними...  
Хоффман кусает губы, до упора силясь совладать с собой - и наконец проигрывает:  
\- Ещё, Рен, - едва слышу его за собственным сбитым дыханием, - если так, еще.  
Я киваю - и касаюсь всюду, докуда дотягиваюсь. Прочерчиваю мягкие, невыпуклые шрамы, отыскиваю узлы перекрестий, недолго, меньше минуты, а хочу часами, хочу всегда...  
Алекс замирает под моими ладонями, часто вдыхает без выдохов, снова, снова - и с не удержанным стоном вцепляется в меня, заходясь судорогой.  
Трачу последние силы, чтоб не заорать - эти пальцы, кажется, насквозь пробивают мне плечи - сглатываю и медленно отстраняюсь. Погоди, я не всё выразил.  
Алекс ловит губами воздух. Я секунду смотрю на бессильно упавшие руки, на высоко поднимающиеся ребра - и сдвигаюсь в сторону, слегка толкая его в плечо:  
\- На бок ляг.  
Он отзывается только движением бровей. Я хмыкаю про себя и повторяю настойчивее:  
\- На правый. Давай, мне надо.  
Любому упрямству бывает нужна перезагрузка. Сейчас он подчинится.  
Алекс глубоко вздыхает, не открывая глаз - и поворачивается куда велено, оказываясь ко мне спиной. Я не жду, пока задастся вопросом, зачем: сразу поднимаю край его свитера и тащу вверх до самого загривка. По полу не дует, простыть не грозит...  
\- Рен, - ага, Хоффман решил прийти в себя. Я не даю ему вновь закрыться:  
\- Погоди.  
   
Если кончаешь от сознания, что нравишься целиком... Я тебе кое-что объясню.  
   
Ложусь позади, опираясь на локоть, и плотно, без щекотки прикладываю ладонь ему между лопатками. Здесь рубцы самые глубокие. Темнее кожи, не утратившие остаточной жесткости. Странно, мелких круглых точек - следов от швов - вокруг нет. Или они вчистую заживают?..  
Алекс лежит очень тихо. Такое ощущение, что он просто не дышит.  
\- Чудная была идея рассказать по телефону, - я неспешно прослеживаю первую линию разрыва. - Не знаю, что я делал бы, если б уже билет не оплатил.  
Хоффман чуть слышно усмехается:  
\- На меня нашла откровенность. Извини, промолчать не удалось.  
\- Извини, не прекратишь извиняться? - отзываюсь ему в тон. И продолжаю после почти невидного кивка: - Ты мне раздеваться обещал.  
\- Сейчас было не до раздевания, - я скорее угадываю, чем различаю слова. Зато он весь вслушивается в мои действия. - Но тебе не может быть приятно то, что ты видишь.  
Вместо ответа я спускаюсь пониже и повторяю последний маршрут пальца языком. Алекса продёргивает даже не дрожью - больше похоже на удар тока. Он подаётся вперед так быстро, что не жди я эффекта, не успел бы.  
Намертво хватаю его за плечо:  
\- Нет!  
Он молча борется со мной, привставая и пытаясь скинуть.  
\- Ляг! - рявкаю я неожиданно для себя самого. - И уймись!  
Помогает. К моему изумлению, окрик срабатывает: Хоффман опускается назад. Правда, все-таки поворачивается на спину - но меня обнимает.  
Я встречаюсь с ним хмурым взглядом:  
\- И что это, чёрт побери, было?  
\- Реакция на твои действия, - не замедливает ответ.  
\- Реакцию на свои действия я пять минут назад получил, - я выразительно указываю глазами вниз. - Или я в чём-то не прав?  
В его лице проступает откровенное замешательство. Мне оно нравится.  
\- Прав, - откликается Алекс смущенно. - Но ощущения в горячке и... и после - не одно и то же.  
Я ловлю его зрачки - надёжно, чтоб не уклонился - и улыбаюсь. Наверное, неласково, зато искренне:  
\- Настолько неприятно? Только правду скажи. Если да, я отстану.  
   
Скорее всего. Я не уверен.  
   
Хоффман пробует отвернуться - и не может. Или не рискует. Я вижу всё его лицо, различаю и как вздрагивают брови, и как мелко, неуловимо подрагивают губы.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет - в смысле, не неприятно?  
\- Не неприятно, - повторяет он пойманно. - Но я думаю о тебе. И о том, что...  
\- О другом подумай, - перебиваю я бесцеремонно.  
\- М?  
\- Как насчёт добраться до кровати?  
   
Не знаю, кто был до меня, но я не сбегу. Разве что прогонишь.  
   
Мы устраиваемся, надежно укрывшись сдёрнутым покрывалом, я укладываюсь затылком на подставленное плечо и сызнова проигрываю внутри последние реплики. Не подозревал у себя таких железных ноток.  
Алекс легко вздыхает, привлекая меня ближе, и в первый раз осматривается по сторонам:  
\- Здесь можно курить?  
\- Конечно, - я откатываюсь в сторону, вытаскиваю из ниши в прикроватной тумбе пепельницу и протягиваю ему: - Держи.  
Дожидаюсь, пока он нашарит в кармане основательно смявшуюся пачку и найдет пепельнице положение, чтоб не съезжала, устраиваюсь обратно и притихаю. Впервые за невесть сколько времени самому курить не хочется совершенно.  
Алекс щёлкает зажигалкой, медленно, с удовольствием выпускает дым и прикрывает глаза.  
Как же с ним спокойно. Я прислушиваюсь к заполняющему под край чувству правильности и заговариваю вполголоса:  
\- А почему ты еще при обсуждении рисунков не сказал, что ты Фогель? Ладно, потом была причина, но сперва-то?  
\- В тот момент значение имела твоя реакция, а не моя. - Он трётся щекой о мой висок. - И я не хотел пугать очередным... совпадением.  
\- Ничего, я испугался позже. Кстати, ты мне точно не снишься?  
Алекс поворачивается, забыв затянуться:  
\- Что? Почему... откуда такой вопрос?  
\- Да многовато совпадений для реальности, - я тяжело вздыхаю. - Даже если считать их случайными.  
\- Пожалуй, - соглашается он негромко и очень мирно. - Начиная с твоей национальности. Никогда не жаловал японцев.  
\- Всю жизнь ненавидел немцев.  
\- Вот как, - если он и удивлен, то самую малость. - А за что?  
\- За фашизм, наверное, - я на всякий случай его обнимаю. - Правда, я и японцев крупно недолюбливаю.  
\- Япония, между прочим, выступала на стороне Германии.  
\- Что ты говоришь, а я и не в курсе...  
\- И всё-таки ты здесь. Со мной.  
\- Ага, - я от души зеваю. - А у тебя какие счеты к Японии?  
\- Разные. Закрытая, непонятная нация себе на уме. Никакой искренности, вечные фальшивые улыбки... - Обрывает себя, наклоняется и целует меня в кончик носа: - Ты не такой.  
Я только смотрю на него - и отвечаю, когда в ответном взгляде появляется вопрос:  
\- Потому что я не настоящий японец.  
   
\- Ты просто настоящий, - заверяет Алекс спустя минуту. Поцелуй закончился, но он не отклоняется, губы задевают мои на каждом слоге. - Недаром я искал способа продолжить знакомство.  
\- Всучив мне денег? - я его движением поднимаю брови. - Классная задумка. Неординарная.  
\- Зато сработала, - он неторопливо ложится рядом. - Давай выпишем тебя из отеля и поедем ко мне? Когда у тебя обратный рейс?  
Он что, надеется, что у меня после секса котелок варить перестаёт?  
\- Утром во вторник. В шесть тридцать пять из Тегеля. Чем тебя отель не устраивает?  
\- Хм... Я хочу показать тебе, как живу. Если тебя беспокоит вопрос уединения, то у меня две комнаты, и...  
\- Очень беспокоит, - соглашаюсь, забрасывая на него ногу. - Прямо покоя не даёт, не видишь, что ли?  
Хоффман улыбается и отставляет на подоконник пепельницу с погасшей сигаретой - докурить ему удалось лишь до половины. Потом засовывает руку под покрывало и сжимает мое бедро:  
\- Хорошо, другой довод. У меня в холодильнике ужин, а в аптечке с избытком презервативов.  
\- Убедительно, - я отгоняю мысль о причинах такой запасливости. - Но не сработало.  
\- Ты в самом деле против? Отчего?  
\- Не против, - признаюсь я честно. - Только не в этот раз, ладно? Я... медленно привыкаю.  
Он вновь чуть улыбается:  
\- Да, я заметил. Ладно, тогда чуть позже прогуляемся. Где-нибудь поедим и найдем аптеку.  
Я уставляюсь в дальний угол - Моне примостился на изголовье кресла и дрыхнет сном праведника. Его нервной системе приключения пошли на пользу. Указательный палец Алекса проводит мне по середине лба:  
\- Почему ты хмуришься? Я слишком настойчив?  
\- Это ты уже спрашивал, - пробую я отговориться. Он не ловится:  
\- Тогда что?  
Отличный момент для предложения, лучше не выдумать. Взглядываю на него - и решаюсь:  
\- У тебя есть причины предохраняться?  
\- Эм-м... - да, к подобному вопросу Хоффман точно не подготовился. Я даже прыскаю, но жду слов. И получаю: - Нет. Я здоров.  
\- Я тоже, - сообщаю мрачно, чувствуя себя всё глупее. - И если тебя волнует, то... гм... чист.  
Сползти бы с головой под покрывало. Или чтоб хотя бы темно было!  
Алекс долго смотрит, дожидаясь, пока мне захочется провалиться в тартарары, и очень взвешенно произносит:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- За что?!  
\- За доверие, - он пожимает плечами. - Тогда я скажу, что у меня никого нет, кроме тебя. С момента знакомства.  
   
Ух ты.  
   
\- У меня тоже, - губы не очень слушаются, но я упорный. - Правда, не со знакомства, попозже... Но, в общем, когда мы... Я уже один был.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Алекс! - он меня в гроб вгонит извинениями и признательностями. - Прекрати!  
\- Почему? - он крепко меня обнимает. - Волшебное завершение недели. Как раз когда я не ждал ничего хорошего.  
\- Ты же квартиру продал. Чем не повод для радости?  
\- М-м... Маловат, пожалуй, - он ложится ниже и решительно укладывает меня на себя. - С другой стороны, некоторое время мы не будем волноваться о билетах. С учётом налётанных миль...  
\- И того, что в следующий раз ты остановишься у меня...  
\- Но с условием...  
\- Да, к тебе, - я фыркаю, потому что оглаживающие мою спину руки замирают, и интересуюсь: - Я умный?  
\- Слишком, - но судя по голосу, его в этом факте всё устраивает. - Я так рад, что ты здесь.  
\- Не самый последовательный вывод, герр преподаватель, но я с вами согласен.  
\- Кстати о моей работе, - Алекс внезапно задумывается. - Отменить лекции понедельника я не смогу, завтра выходной день. Делать студентам рассылку несколько поздновато.  
\- Да ладно, - я приподнимаюсь, ставлю ему на грудь кулак, а сверху опираюсь подбородком. - Ты и так из-за меня прогуливаешь.  
\- Как ты заметил, я преподаватель, а не студент. Я не прогуливаю, а лишь подчиняюсь обстоятельствам, - ему хватает совести оставаться серьёзным.  
\- И часто с тобой подобное случается?  
\- Нет, - возражает он уже иначе. - Ты первое исключение. Нужно решить, что предпринять.  
\- Взять меня с собой, - предлагаю навскидку. - Посмотрю на твои занятия... Если ты не против, естественно.  
В спокойных светлых глазах замирает тень удивления. Алекс недолго медлит и кивает:  
\- Я с огромным удовольствием покажу тебе университет.  
   
Хочу наконец увидеть, как он читает. Послушать его немецкий не в трубке мобильного, когда он вынужденно обращается к кому-то еще, а вживую. Знакомые слова и фразы уже выхватываю, но суть не в том, чтоб понять... Просто хочу увидеть. Ну и к массовке студентов прицениться. Он, конечно, заверил в начале знакомства, что в Берлине похожих на меня не встречал, но не помешает подтверждение.  
   
Без слов показываю, что договорились, и уточняю:  
\- Только ноут с собой возьму. Мне к четвергу материал по линейке "Паджеро" надо выдать.  
\- А во вторник у тебя какая-то встреча?  
Я дожидаюсь, пока к вопросительной интонации присоединится выражение во взгляде, и неторопливо наклоняю голову сперва влево, затем вправо. Поднимать с кулака подбородок лень.  
\- Есть что спросить, спрашивай прямо.  
\- Гм, - Алекс странно знакомым движением прикусывает изнутри губу. - Если ты настаиваешь... У тебя во вторник встреча с кем-то?  
   
Меня этот вопрос бесить бы должен, а не радовать.  
   
\- У меня тест-драйв новой "Тойоты". Тот, который, ты думал, должен был быть сегодня, - с некоторым трудом расставляю времена в предложении. - Ненавижу английский!  
\- Выучи немецкий.  
\- Выучи французский!  
Переглядываемся и неловко улыбаемся. Осталось хором извиниться.  
\- Я не сказал, что я Фогель, - Алекс неспешно забирается пальцами за горловину моего свитера, гладит выступающую косточку сзади на шее, проводит выше. Я сейчас мурлыкать начну, как Моне. - А ты не сказал, что намерен прилететь. Что, если бы я всё же рискнул отправиться из Франкфурта в Париж?  
\- Я с тебя слово взял, что не рискнёшь, - глаза у меня враз открываются. - Ты вроде обещал, что на твоё слово полагаться можно!  
\- А ты обещал никогда мне не врать.  
\- Я и не вру, - я передёргиваюсь и пытаюсь сползти на кровать. Объятие Хоффмана мгновенно превращается в блок. - Ну-ка, пусти.  
\- И не подумаю. Дальше.  
\- Нечего дальше! Я вообще боялся, ясно? Если б не Леон, вряд ли бы решился! Я бы предупредил, а после мучился, вдруг ты из вежливости согласился?!  
\- Mein Gott!  
\- Нет уж, по-английски!  
\- Рен, - он выворачивается из-под меня и тут же подминает, захватывая так, что не смыться, - запомни, пожалуйста, что я скажу. Просто выучи.  
\- Ну?  
\- Выучи, - повторяет он настойчиво. - Я хочу тебя видеть. Постоянно. Не знаю пока, как решить эту задачу, но. Я всегда. Хочу. Тебя. Видеть!  
   
"Всё он верно поймёт. Действуй".  
   
Алекс беспокойно хмурится, глядя мне в лицо. Я приподнимаюсь, дотрагиваясь губами до его лба, и соглашаюсь:  
\- Усвоил. Кстати, если пожелаешь, познакомлю тебя с Леоном.  
   
   
*****  
Когда мы возвращаемся в "Георгхоф" в третий раз - в смысле, я в третий, Хоффман во второй, - за окнами плывут густые сумерки. Дремавшая с открытыми глазами Роза, встрепенувшись, вручает мне ключ, понимающе оглядывает пакеты из ближайшего супермаркета и напоминает, что на этаже есть холодильник и кулер.  
\- Danke schön, - отзываюсь больше для того, чтоб оценить реакцию Алекса. Увиденное мне нравится. - Gute nacht.  
\- Gute nacht, herr Sato, - на Алекса она смотреть избегает. Не удивлюсь, если из-за наследственной памяти. На фоне этой кудрявой толстушки он выглядит законченным арийцем.  
\- И пошли ариец с японцем строить планы захвата мира, - бурчу скорей для себя, чем чтоб быть услышанным, пока мы шагаем к лифту. Опередивший меня Алекс нажимает кнопку вызова и оборачивается:  
\- Что-что?  
\- Ничего, я сам с собой, - спасибо, что пока он по-французски не понимает. Правда, это не особенно помогает: Хоффман входит в открывшиеся двери, дожидается, пока я присоединюсь, и упрямо наклоняет голову.  
\- А всё же?  
\- Ты по крови чистый немец? - вопрос смежный, к тому же мне действительно интересно.  
Он равнодушно оглядывает своё отражение в зеркале:  
\- Насколько мне известно, да. Тебя это всё-таки беспокоит?  
\- Нет, - между прочим, абсолютно искренне. - Просто показалось пару раз.  
\- Что?  
Я задумчиво шевелю пальцами в воздухе: сформулировать почти невозможно.  
\- Сам не знаю. Когда на тебя вскользь смотришь, вопросов нет, а когда близко... И волосы у тебя не европейские.  
Лифт уже открылся, а мы застыли, как на стоп-кадре. Я спохватываюсь первым: выхожу на этаж, киваю, чтоб он шёл тоже.  
\- Не европейские? - повторяет Алекс медленно. - А какие?  
\- На мои похожи. А у меня японский фенотип в чистом виде.  
\- Право, не знаю. Прадед служил в абвере[73], сведения о чистоте крови - и его собственной, и всех его близких - были необходимой частью анкеты.  
   
Я попал в точку тогда, осенью.  
Ну и плевать.  
   
\- Поэтому думаю, ты всё же ошибаешься, - он идёт со мной рядом, высокий, гибкий. Как наяву вижу на нём зеленую нацистскую форму с железными крестами[74]. - Я немец во многих поколениях.  
\- Ага.  
Если Алекса и напрягает моя краткость, он ничего не говорит. Зато едва мы ставим на пол номера пакеты с едой и запираем дверь, разворачивается ко мне всем корпусом:  
\- Я не стану стыдиться семейного прошлого, но пойму, если ты не захочешь обсуждать его. Собственно, я уже решил, что обсуждать его мы и не будем.  
   
Он меня часом ни с кем не путает?  
   
\- Это почему еще? - уточняю я сумрачно.  
\- Одно дело близость в номере отеля, где бы тот ни находился, и совсем иное - в повседневной жизни, - поясняет Хоффман, буравя меня глазами. - Бессмысленно искать точки соприкосновения. Нас слишком многое разделяет.  
   
А я вот усматриваю как минимум несколько таких точек.  
   
Подхожу вплотную, поднимаю руку и проглаживаю пальцами его чисто сросшуюся правую мочку:  
\- У меня серьга точно здесь же проходит. Будто тоже шрам, только серебряный.  
Алекс недоумённо смаргивает, непримиримость во взгляде гаснет:  
\- О чём ты?  
\- Да плевать мне на твой культурный бэкграунд! - я тоже умею взрываться. И при этом говорить спокойно. - Меня ты интересуешь, а не твои предки! Это ясно? Как ты там выразился, выучи! И давай пожрём чего-нибудь, пока я не сдох от голода!  
Резко прокручиваюсь на пятках и ухожу к окну. Успеваю закурить и сделать затяжку - на второй мои плечи обхватывают уверенные ладони, а затылку делается теплее от дыхания.  
\- Что-то добавить решил? - Не стану я оборачиваться.  
\- Нет, - он опускает подбородок мне на плечо, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. - Извиниться.  
\- Ты на год вперед извинился уже!  
\- Ничего, от меня не убудет. И в качестве примирительного жеста...  
Хоффман умолкает. Я гашу в пепельнице окурок и поворачиваюсь под его руками, чтоб не переставал обнимать:  
\- Что?  
\- Если захочешь, в понедельник я устрою тебе экскурсию по Рейхстагу.  
   
   
*****  
\- Ты всегда берешь его с собой? - доносится до меня сбоку. Я оглядываюсь от рабочего лога в вацапе: Алекс сидит на полу в позе лотоса и растопыренной пятерней прочесывает живот распростершемуся морской звездой Моне. Поза, кстати, выглядит абсолютно непринужденной.  
\- Ты йогой не увлекаешься? - отзываюсь вопросом на вопрос. Хоффман поднимает смешливые глаза:  
\- Нет. У меня просто хорошая растяжка. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Разобраться пытаюсь, - я закидываю руки за голову и потягиваюсь. - Ты обязательно должен чем-нибудь заниматься.  
\- Почему?  
\- Растяжка, - повторяю вслед за ним, - реакция, в смысле - скорость реакции... И силы много. - На последнем слове голос все-таки вздрагивает. Ну и ладно. Я не отворачиваюсь:  
\- Ну так?  
\- Нет, - но ему явно приятно. - Обычная ежедневная зарядка. По часу, перед работой.  
\- Ого. И во сколько ты по утрам встаешь?  
\- На неделе - около шести, - пальцы перемещаются Моне под подбородок. От того, как он мурчит, во мне просыпается почти зависть. - В выходные в восемь.  
\- Неудивительно, что ты такой загнанный вечно, - ляпаю я раньше, чем осмыслю собственную фразу. Хоффман неслышно вдыхает - ноздри суживаются, - и я поспешно добавляю: - Сам же говорил, что в будни не хватает времени высыпаться!  
А он встаёт в шесть и ложится в час, протрепавшись со мной минут сорок...  
\- Я знаю, что всегда выгляжу усталым, - Алекс не прекращает гладить моего кота, но на меня больше не смотрит. - Не думаю, что моя внешность зависит от режима сна или от питания. Это наследственность, но я вроде бы компенсирую её недостатки другими талантами. Нет?  
Я обалдело уставляюсь на него с кровати: внезапно кажется, что перестал понимать английский.  
\- Красивыми рождаются не все, - вколачивает Хоффман последний гвоздь и окликает, не дождавшись реакции: - Ответишь что-нибудь?  
Я прикусываю заусенец: скрыть растерянность и на чем-нибудь сосредоточиться. Кутикула отзывается отрезвляющей болью.  
\- Отвечу, - надо только выбрать, с чего начать. - Так... То есть ты уверен, что мне не нравишься?  
В жизни бы не заподозрил, что его такие вопросы волновать могут. Ему же наплевать было на производимое впечатление!  
Хоффман небрежно переводит плечами, упорно гладя Моне. Перебирает кисточки на ушах, прослеживает жёсткие вибриссы:  
\- Ты неоднократно давал понять, что не в восторге от того, что видишь. Начиная с моего цвета глаз и длины волос и заканчивая...  
\- Чем? - перебиваю я хрипло. - Ну, чем?  
\- Тем что я не обрезан, - выдаёт он безразлично. Секунду смотрю большими глазами - и меня пробирает смехом хуже кашля. Ни сдержать его не могу, ни смягчить, гляжу на Хоффмана и смеюсь. Он отвечает только вскинутой бровью и непроницаемым взглядом.  
\- Знаешь, что мне не нравится? - слава Богу, справляюсь я с собой. - Что выяснить твою позицию можно только случайно. Или клещами вытянув. Что ты ничем не делишься!  
\- Ты тоже не отличаешься откровенностью.  
\- А мы не обо мне сейчас говорим! Алекс, - я прижимаю к вискам стиснутые кулаки и даже головой мотаю от идиотизма происходящего, - да с чего ты взял!  
Он поднимается на ноги - так змея из клубка разворачивается, - подходит к окну и уставляется в него, вытряхивая из пачки сигарету. Голос остаётся твёрдым и отстраненным:  
\- Из твоих слов. И потом, я не бесчувственный. Я помню, как ты изучал меня при знакомстве и... в первые встречи. Тебе не нравилось то, что ты видел. Зачем мы вообще об этом говорим?  
\- Я тебе тоже не нравился, - припоминаю с вызовом. Если думает, что от меня можно так просто отвязаться, не на того нарвался. - И ты об этом тоже заявлял вслух!  
Хоффман прислоняется к краю оконной ниши и приоткрывает фрамугу, чтоб вытягивало дым:  
\- Мне не нравилось другое.  
\- Что именно?  
Он вдруг оборачивается. Таким взглядом можно вместо алмаза стекло резать:  
\- Твоя самоуверенность. Правда, я достаточно быстро разобрался, что она напускная.  
Я его убью сейчас.  
\- И когда тебя озарило этим пониманием?  
\- Когда увидел, как ты садишься в машину после отъезда полиции. У тебя изменилось выражение лица. Стало открытым... эм-м... момент, забыл это слово... А, - уязвимым и юным.  
\- Ч-что? - мне изменяет весь мой опыт. Просто откатывается лет на десять, забирая выдержку. - Еще в самый первый вечер?  
Он дожидается, пока я осмыслю, и отворачивается. Я пару раз перевожу дыхание, глядя ему в спину. Застывшие плечи, тонкая талия, узкие бедра.  
\- Я не рассчитывал, что ты захочешь встречаться, - произносит Хоффман глухо. - И менее всего всерьез представлял, что ты однажды прилетишь в Берлин. Ума не приложу, зачем тебе это понадобилось.  
\- Вчера вроде не сомневался! - И ночью тоже.  
\- Хм, - от того, как это звучит, полагается сжаться. А меня разбирает окончательной злостью. - Действительно. Потому я и говорю: недостатки внешности я неплохо компенсирую, не так ли. Может быть, на этом закончим?  
\- Сигарету положи, - требую я, выпрямляясь на коленях. Кровать жёсткая, не проминается. - Положи, я сказал!  
\- Для чего?  
Вместо ответа я собираюсь в комок и за локоть дёргаю его на себя.  
Мне бы ни за что не добиться успеха, но Хоффман не ждал нападения. Он успевает выпустить из пальцев окурок - чертова быстрота восприятия! - и падает навзничь, на лету вырывая руку. Ну уж хрен тебе, я в спортзал тоже не для галочки хожу!  
Оседлываю его, прижимаю к покрывалу запястья - Алекс сжимает кулаки и тяжело смотрит на меня.  
\- Рен, пусти. Если я рванусь по-настоящему, я тебя покалечу.  
\- Лежи! - приказываю я яростно. - Лежи и слушай! И не угрожай мне!  
Он вновь хмыкает. Губы сошлись в тонкую линию, в глазах мерцает замершая молния. Ничего, меня устраивает.  
\- Меня поразило, что ты необрезанный, потому что я не обрезан сам, - медленно, по слову кидаю в его окаменевшее лицо. - Если б меня это не устроило, мне бы не снилось, как у тебя в рот беру! Молчать! - потому что он явно намерен повторить, что я только трахаться прилетел. - Я теперь дома смотрю в небо, а вижу твои глаза! А волосы... Захочешь отрастишь, нет - плевать!  
   
Как же я пожалею. Потом. Сейчас остановиться невозможно, я должен успеть. Он глядит снизу вверх так, что ясно: договорю - и свернет мне шею.  
   
\- Тебе моя самоуверенность не нравилась? А мне твоя! Казалось, ты всех вокруг презираешь! Да я бы в жизни не представил, что ты улыбаться умеешь! - я уже кричу. - А потом ты прилетел, взял и прилетел просто потому, что мне погано было, и ты это как-то учуял! И всё нахрен изменилось!!  
\- Изменилось твое восприятие, - возражает он с непрошибаемой уверенностью. - А не действительность.  
\- Действительность и зависит от восприятия! Да, мне с тобой... Как ни с кем, но не в том же дело!  
\- А в чём?  
Я осекаюсь. Глаза жжёт, жар проникает в виски, стягивая их изнутри внезапной болью.  
\- Если ты правда всегда так выглядишь... будто полгода не спал и ел раз в трое суток... То ладно. А если со здоровьем проблемы, лучше скажи. Я их решать начну.  
У Хоффмана ошеломленно размыкаются губы. И взгляд темнеет до синевы:  
\- Ты начнёшь - что?  
\- Решать их, - я вздыхаю, отпускаю его запястья и выпрямляюсь, опираясь на пятки. - Потому что хочу, чтоб у тебя всё нормально было.  
\- Mein Gott, - с непередаваемым выражением произносит Хоффман. А затем смотрит мне в лицо, не пытаясь с себя скинуть: - Почему?  
\- Потому что, - я задыхаюсь, запрокидываю голову, ловя ртом душный воздух. - Надо и всё.  
Крепкие не вздрагивающие пальцы стискивают мои бедра. Я вперяюсь в потолок и завершаю худшую в жизни откровенность:  
\- Ты красивый. Честно. Очень.  
   
Теперь может приканчивать. Я всё сказал.  
                                                             
Он тоже коротко вздыхает - не чтоб я услышал, про себя - и негромко приглашает:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Я качаю головой, продолжая изучать крепление гардины. Не сейчас. Я еще не собрался.  
\- Иди сюда, - повторяет Хоффман спокойно. - Пожалуйста.  
Вместо ответа я перекидываю через него колено - и слетаю с кровати.  
...Ну, почти.  
\- Да отвали ты! - тщетно пытаюсь отцепить сошедшиеся у меня под ребрами ладони. - Отвали, я сказал! Хватит с меня!!  
В голосе прорезается предательский звон, я затыкаюсь и только шумно дышу, сопротивляясь всем телом. А Хоффман, так и не отозвавшись, упрямо затаскивает меня обратно на середину этой проклятой кровати. И принуждает лечь, фиксируя за локти.  
Я не могу угрожать ему, что покалечу. Со здравостью оценок у меня проблем нет: я даже не вырвусь. Остаётся молчать и надеяться испепелить взглядом. Он у меня ненавидящий.  
\- Я всегда так выгляжу, - у Хоффмана странное выражение в глубине глаз. - И живу с ощущением межсезонья. Исключение составляют дни с тобой. Но я тебе не верю, Рен, и едва ли поверю.  
   
Вот спасибо за искренность. Что, вчера не он говорил, что всегда меня видеть хочет? Где логика? И где повод!!  
   
Я принимаюсь бороться по новой. Выворачиваюсь что есть сил, успеваю выдраться, рвануться - Хоффман ловит меня обратно:  
\- Я тебя выслушал.  
\- А я тебя не стану! Я сыт по уши! Ты... ты соображаешь, что несешь?  
\- Конечно. У каждого из нас за спиной есть опыт. Думаю, твой светлее моего. Извини, но я просто честен.  
\- О да! - еще чуть-чуть, и я снова расхохочусь. Плохой будет смех. - Конечно, светлее! Куда мне до тебя!  
Хоффман опускает ресницы. Взгляд остается неумолимым:  
\- Я вообще предпочел бы не обсуждать подобные вопросы. Но ты не желаешь закончить.  
\- Я давно закончил! Пусти, - осталось начать кусаться. Мне уже не кажется, что это будет глупо.  
\- Ты правда хочешь вырваться?  
\- Да!! - Неужели похоже, что притворяюсь?  
Он секунды три взвешивает мой ответ и очень ровно отзывается:  
\- Нет.  
   
Нет - в смысле, не выпустит? Или не верит, что я взаправду? Я яростно дергаюсь снова, но Хоффман начеку. Сидит рядом, перегнувшись через меня так, чтоб обе руки обездвижились намертво, и произносит, справившись с сопротивлением:  
\- У меня не лучшие данные и сложный характер. Общее удовольствие не сможет их компенсировать. Когда ты привыкнешь ко мне, ты начнешь от меня уставать. Это неизбежно.  
   
Что-то в его интонациях звучит знакомо. Я прекращаю вникать в обрубающие фразы и силюсь сообразить, что. Нужно разобрать внутренним слухом некий похожий монолог, определить, кому он принадлежит... И вдруг соотношу.  
Он рассуждает как я. Моими словами. Это же моя собственная позиция, с Вэлом, с Ивом, с Мартином... Я боюсь, что уйдёт Алекс - а он ожидает, что исчезну я.  
   
Я перестаю бороться и бессильно зажмуриваюсь. Хоффман даже осекается на середине какой-то фразы:  
\- ...Рен?  
Я медленно перекатываю голову по накрытым покрывалом подушкам: нет.  
\- Вслух, пожалуйста.  
Ах, вслух. Я открываю глаза и подаюсь вперед и вверх, таким рывком, что высвобождаюсь из утративших бдительность ладоней. Алекс не поспевает, чуть ли не впервые: я оказываюсь прямо перед ним, прочно опираюсь на колени, и мы сталкиваемся взглядами. В моём ничем не разбавленное бешенство.  
\- "Уставать"? - я кажется улыбаюсь в его ледяное выражение. - Всегда решаешь за других, да? Верхний, главный, лучше всех знаешь?  
\- Именно.  
Я отвечаю даже не голосом, а горлом, как когда-то ответил пошедшей на меня собаке. И рву с его шеи повязанный утром платок.  
Хоффман не пытается закрыться, не одёргивает меня, хотя я честно жду удара в челюсть. У него только вздрагивает побелевшая нижняя губа. Сейчас скажет, что это финиш.  
Я не жду, пока что-нибудь услышу - единым слитным движением пересаживаюсь на него верхом и целую в изуродованное горло. Больше зубами чем губами.  
   
У Алекса вырывается что-то среднее между стоном и вскриком, и в мой затылок впиваются беспощадные пальцы. Не придвинуть - оторвать, отшвырнуть, убрать... Наматывают распущенные волосы - и дёргают так, что полные горсти прядей вытащит. К чёрту. Я слепну от боли, намертво сплетаю ладони у него за шеей и кусаю снова. Под ухом, между ключицами, под линией подбородка, снова под ухом...  
Не знаю, когда различаю под касаниями дрожь, но четко ощущаю слабеющее сопротивление. И требую, не поднимая головы, когда он роняет руки:  
\- Обними.  
Впервые на моей памяти Хоффмана встряхивает не во время секса.  
\- Кому сказал, - повторяю я, прослеживая губами вырезанную вязь. - Быстро.  
Он прикасается ко мне, точно исполняя приказ - аккуратно, как в танце. И вдруг до обрыва дыхания прижимает к себе.  
\- Я тебя хочу.  
Я задушенно смеюсь, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо:  
\- Знаю. Я тоже.  
   
К черту джинсы, к черту свитера... Плевать, что в окно бьёт солнце, а я так и не дописал миллион лет назад реплику для Катрин. Мы стаскиваем друг с друга одежду, не замечая, что делаем, и никак не можем разорвать взгляды. Меня коротит как под током, и Хоффмана... Алекса тоже.  
\- Где?.. - в пресекшемся голосе такая предельная сосредоточенность, что мне почти больно. Наугад шарю под подушкой, вытаскиваю смазку, кидаю ему:  
\- На.  
   
Так подставиться, во всех смыслах...  
   
Опираюсь на колени и локти, закусываю кулак, а он склоняется сверху и целует меня, от поясницы до... дрожащих, смыкающихся мышц, там, где ему самое место...  
\- Я вчера тебя повредил. Может быть?..  
\- Алекс, - я несколько раз кончал просто потому, что представлял, как это озвучу, - да не думай ты! Трахни меня уже... Пожалуйста.  
Он отзывается сдавленным вздохом - и почти сразу медленным, по сантиметру движением вглубь:  
\- Как... скажешь.  
Удерживает меня за бедра, не давая упасть, входит до конца, и мы медленно опускаемся на кровать.  
   
Алекс почти неслышно стонет, прижимая меня к себе и покачивая - так, что от первого неудобства не остается следа, так, что меня как коконом окутывает ощущение безопасности и удивительного, невообразимого... Ох, как мне хорошо...  
\- Просто будь. - К чёрту будущее, я в него тоже не верю, но настоящее моё. Я его не уступлю.  
\- Буду, - его губы прижимаются к моему раскаленному от недавней боли затылку. - Если будешь ты.  
\- Да, - ничего не вижу, не соображаю, скорей же, теперь - давай - скорее... - Я буду!  
Он слышал... Я знаю, слова прошли внутрь... В середку...  
Прекращаю бороться, сдаю контроль, подаюсь назад, еще, еще... Отличный размер, о да, в самый раз... Еще! Его пальцы играют на мне как на флейте, сжимают, расслабляются, потирают обезумевшую головку...  
\- Ну же! - Я стискиваю свою ладонь поверх его, без памяти, без разума, вталкиваюсь, и вселенная взрывается белым пламенем. В плечо вплавляется длинная, глубокая боль, в неимоверной дали - где-то у меня в темени - отдаётся стон и долгое содрогание Алекса. И становится тихо.  
   
Так подставиться...  
   
Я лежу, не открывая глаз, не пытаюсь ни отодвинуться, ни сменить позу - разве что приподнимаю голову, когда он подсовывает локоть мне под висок. Он долго не выходит, но мне не неприятно, мне наконец не жжёт внутри, а в остальном... Пусть остаётся.  
\- Я уже признавался, как мне нравится твоя категоричность? - после долгого молчания заговаривает Хоффман. - Ты уникален.  
\- А что, обычно тебя все слушаются? - шевелить языком лень, я откровенно зеваю и крепче прижимаю обнимающую руку.  
\- Ты произносишь так, словно это абсурд.  
\- Ну, - я наугад ловлю ступнями его щиколотку, - не то чтобы совсем... Но если тебе постоянно подчиняться, ты невыносим станешь!  
Он легко смеется, утыкаясь лицом мне в затылок:  
\- Ты очень прав. Только почему ты не пугаешься?  
\- Чего?  
Он недолго медлит, потом находит пальцами мое нижнее - левое - запястье и принимается по одному перебирать суставы:  
\- Я всегда слышал, что когда выхожу из себя...  
\- ...похоже, что сейчас уничтожишь физически? - я со стоном потягиваюсь, неохотно с ним рассоединяясь. Алекс сразу придвигается плотнее:  
\- Для тебя это не так?  
\- Не знаю. Ну подправим друг другу скулы... потом всё равно всё выясним, нет, что ли?  
Он вновь фыркает:  
\- Как школьники.  
\- А разница невелика. Алекс, я кота припёр, чтоб спокойно побыть с тобой и не дергаться. Обычно дома оставлял! - вроде мы с этого час назад начали. - Не рассказывай мне, как к тебе относиться. Я сам решу.  
\- Ты умный, красивый и смелый, - перечисляет Хоффман всё еще мягким голосом. Я хмыкаю. - Но ты крайне опрометчиво пообещал быть моим.  
\- Я?  
\- А я тебя неверно понял?  
Я разлепляю ресницы и долго смотрю в никуда. В номере настолько тепло, что мы даже когда закончили укрываться не стали.  
\- Верно, если верно обратное, - озвучиваю наконец. Вообще я имел в виду несколько иное, но требовать точности перевода, когда мы... Пусть будет как он расслышал.  
Алекс неторопливо оглаживает ладонью мой локоть, с него переключается на подвздошную косточку - и соглашается, скользнув ниже и зарываясь пальцами в лобковые волосы:  
\- Обратное верно.  
\- Если думаешь, что я уже воскрес, то мне еще минут десять надо, - я поворачиваюсь на спину, не отстраняя его запястье. Взгляд притягивается к проступающим на горле синякам. - Ух, чёрт...  
\- М?  
Я нажимаю мизинцем на самый тёмный:  
\- Больно?  
Хоффман беззаботно качает головой:  
\- Ты же знаешь, мне приятны твои следы.  
\- Это на теле, - я невольно хмурюсь. - А здесь шея, может быть...  
\- Везде, - он пристально на меня смотрит. - Здесь особенно. Ты умеешь быть убедительным.  
\- Тогда тебе придётся мне поверить.  
Он сразу отводит глаза. Я пытаюсь поддеть горстью гладкий после утреннего бритья подбородок - безуспешно. Алекс упорно отклоняется - и вдруг ложится на меня почти целиком, устраивая голову на плечо, как раз на пульсирующий тёмной болью укус. Я автоматически обнимаю его, устраиваю ладонь на затылок и принимаюсь перебирать смущающе жёсткие русые пряди.  
 Хоффман прерывисто вздыхает, поворачивается, чтобы мне было удобнее, и произносит самым обыкновенным голосом:  
\- Если хочешь, я отращу длину.  
   
   
*****  
Я для него открытая книга. Может, при иных обстоятельствах подобный факт обрадовал бы, но нынешние радости не способствуют. Он не просто знает, чего я хочу в постели - он вообще неплохо разбирается в том, что меня составляет. И при этом утверждает, что не верит. Почему, если видит настоящим?  
Мы ужинаем в ресторане отеля на его деньги, но я не нашел сил отказаться: выяснив, что я раскурочил неприкосновенный финзапас, Алекс истязал меня полчаса и добился согласия оплатить билеты и половину счета. И кормежку, раз уж я на его территории, а он на меня снова наехал не по делу. Последнее в его исполнении звучало несколько иначе, но суть я уловил.  
Хоффман ощущает мой взгляд и отвлекается от горшочка с рагу:  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Всё нормально, - я неопределенно взмахиваю рукой. - Ты очки только на улице носишь? Ну, в смысле, когда не дома?  
\- Дома тоже, когда что-нибудь пишу, рисую или читаю, - он касается дужки, привычно удостоверяясь, что оправа на месте. - Но у меня вообще-то неплохое зрение. А по какому принципу ты носишь свою митенку?  
Вопрос неожиданный - и настолько озадачивает, что я не сразу нахожусь, что сказать.  
\- В смысле "по какому"? Надеваю, когда рука зябнет.  
Алекс еле заметно хмурится и просит:  
\- Дай левую ладонь, пожалуйста.  
\- Зачем? - я вытягиваю в его сторону руку, опускаю на столешницу. Он накрывает пригоршней мои пальцы:  
\- Тёплые.  
\- Так я сейчас и не мерзну! Можешь объяснить, почему спрашиваешь?  
\- Могу, - его пожатие делается крепче. - У меня часто цепенеет правое запястье. Я ничего не предпринимаю, но... - И добивает, не отрывая взгляда от наших соединенных ладоней: - А при тебе оно не отказало ни разу.  
   
Вот чёрт.  
Я лихорадочно сопоставляю все встречи... диалоги по телефону... обмены "добрым утром", когда мы не цапались накануне... Я всегда стаскивал гловелетт, просто перекинувшись с ним парой слов.  
Да не бывает так.  
   
\- Не верю, - произношу на незаданный вопрос.  
Хоффман требовательно сжимает мою пясть:  
\- Тогда почему у нас общая реакция?  
Между прочим, у меня есть объяснение. Глупое, сентиментальное и такое, что озвучить неловко. Я мнусь, не решаясь ни сказать как есть, ни отшутиться, но Алекс ободряюще кивает:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Просто мы друг другу подходим, - громче чем полушепотом такую дичь произнести стыдно. - Я... знаешь, я не верю во всякие там... предначертания, но всё равно подходим.  
\- Возможно, - Хоффман собранно проводит свободной ладонью по светлому манжету снятого с меня свитера.  
   
Этот цвет ему настолько к лицу, что я в пятый раз радуюсь выбору одежды в дорогу. И тому, что всегда покупаю свитера на размер больше собственного.  
А еще меня успокаивает его тревога: пропадает чувство, что всё нереально и кажется мне одному. Нормального обоснования происходящему, которое Алекс клялся найти, не существует.  
   
\- Мне было сложно улетать из Парижа, - заговаривает Хоффман, когда мы с некоторым трудом возвращаемся к еде. - Но как я смогу отпустить тебя из Берлина, я не представляю вовсе.  
\- Побудешь на моем месте, - я гоню из голоса тоскливые интонации. Мне нужно звучать весело. - И вообще, у нас еще больше суток впереди!  
И две ночи.  
\- М-да, - соглашается он без особого энтузиазма. - Ты действительно хочешь завтра пойти со мной в университет?  
\- А есть повод сомневаться?  
Я не то что на часы, на минуты расставаться не хочу. Они у меня считанные.  
\- Нет. Просто убеждаюсь.  
   
Как же я влип. Я вторые сутки в его городе, в фокусе его постоянного внимания... Кажется, оно одно сдерживает поднимающуюся панику. Хоффман не должен понять. Даже при том, что наверняка подозревает, я не скажу.  
Теперь всё обстоит куда хуже, чем когда он прилетал ко мне.  
   
Мы рассчитываемся, возвращаемся наверх, и в лифте Алекс несколько неуверенно предлагает:  
\- Совсем не хочешь пройтись?  
\- Для очистки совести, что ли? - мне удается выдержать нужную степень насмешки. - Не-а.  
Он каким-то новым, собственническим жестом придвигает меня ближе:  
\- Я напрасно тебя упрекнул. Прости, я ничуть не лучше.  
\- То есть?  
Хоффман неявно, но отчётливо улыбается:  
\- Классические ухаживания видятся мне потерей времени. Я предпочитаю провести его другим образом.  
\- Пф! - вырывается у меня одновременно с открытием лифтовых дверей. - Вот уж без ухаживаний твоих я обойдусь!  
   
Лучше следов оставь побольше. И скажи снова, что тебе со мной так же классно.  
   
В номере он запирает дверь изнутри и вновь усаживается на пол, хлопая ладонью по ковру:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Падаю рядом, и Алекс тут же стаскивает с меня правый рукав свитера. Я даже смеюсь такому нахальству:  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
Он качает головой:  
\- Нет, но нужно взглянуть, что у тебя с рукой. Ты почти не двигаешь плечом.  
\- Всё нормально!  
Он только присвистывает, оглядывая заплывший изнутри кровью синяк:  
\- Рен, тебе надо меня одёргивать. Я забываюсь.  
\- С ума сошел? - не хочу знать, какая у меня улыбка. Она и по ощущениям бесстыдная. - Только попробуй перестать!  
Он сожалеюще проводит щепотью по горящей ране:  
\- Ужас. Я надеялся, что начну с собой справляться, но...  
\- Алекс, алло! - Он по-прежнему виновато кивает. Точно как в Париже, слышит и не слушает. - Я сказал - только попробуй!  
\- Давно у тебя "Лакримоза" на будильнике? - осведомляется Хоффман, в открытую съезжая с темы. Опять упёрся, не надоедает человеку со мной бороться... И с собой заодно.  
\- С конца января.  
\- Почему?  
Редкая способность ставить в тупик самыми короткими уточнениями.  
\- Просто нравится, - я кладу ладонь ему на бедро, растопыриваю пальцы, чтоб накрыть пошире. - Текст как сам писал.  
\- О, - он даже кивает, будто получил подтверждение собственным мыслям, - да, я так и подумал.  
Порывается спросить что-то еще и не успевает: его оставленный на прикроватной тумбе телефон впервые оживает мелодией.  
   
Какая-то классика, но я с ней незнаком: звук тревожный и будоражащий, я запомнил бы, услышав хоть раз. Хоффман отмеренным движением поворачивает голову и смотрит на смартфон, как на врага.  
\- Возьми, - предлагаю я. - Я же сегодня тоже по работе переписывался.  
Правда, закончить не успел. Катрин не обидится, воскресенье у неё, в отличие от меня, выходной - но надо будет всё же списаться, объяснить, что со статьей успеваю. Она не Ноэль, и в "Автомобиле" меня пока знают меньше, однако это не повод постоянно уточнять, укладываюсь ли в обозначенные сроки...  
\- Алекс, ответь, - повторяю убедительно. - Я же не ухожу никуда!  
Он отрывисто кивает и поднимается с места.  
В три шага доходит до тумбы, берет надрывающийся мобильник и возвращается обратно, без тепла глядя на экран:  
\- Ты прав, действительно по работе.  
Я пожимаю плечами: после заявления об отсутствии близких друзей правота неудивительна. Не он один запоминает, что я говорю и делаю.  
Алекс с еще одним извиняющимся движением разблокирует экран:  
-N'abend, Ralph. Was?  
\- Xander, hallo, - доносится до меня приглушенный мембраной трубки мужской голос - и я начисто теряю представление о разговоре. Это обращение... Он же сам мне назвался! "Ксандер" с ним вообще не вяжется.  
Перевариваю полученную информацию - спасибо хоть время есть, завтра услышал бы имечко и с лицом не справился, - а Хоффман отвечает собеседнику и косится на меня краем глаза. В какой-то момент он не прерывая собственной фразы зажимает телефон плечом и обеими руками берется за мой локоть. Я не задумываюсь, для чего: мысли затормозились, сижу и тихо жду, что будет происходить. Алекс кивает - не то невидимому Ральфу, не то мне - и принимается медленно разминать мою руку снизу вверх. Добравшись до синяка, становится осторожнее, но я всё равно шиплю, больше от негодования, чем от боли. Он виновато приподнимает брови, не утрачивая ни вежливого тона, ни размеренности:  
\- Seltsam... Danke, das ist sehr freundlich... Ja, danke, Ralph. Auf Wiederhören.  
Нажимает отбой и откидывает телефон за спину, на кровать. Попадает - и возвращается к моему плечу. Я высвобождаюсь:  
\- Оставь.  
\- Я хочу размять, чтобы уменьшить кровоподтек, - пальцы Алекса вновь смыкаются вокруг моего локтя. Я отнимаю руку снова:  
\- Я догадался. Поэтому и говорю - оставь!  
Его встречный взгляд я запомню надолго.  
   
\- А у тебя что за мелодия на вызове? - спрашиваю, чтоб разбить тишину. Хоффман текучим как вода движением придвигается, устраиваясь сбоку:  
\- "Walkürenritt". "Полёт валькирий".  
\- Nein, - признаюсь с некоторым смущением. - Подробнее.  
\- Это Рихард Вагнер, - уточняет Алекс, буквально съедая меня глазами. - Любимый композитор Гитлера.  
Я открыто вздыхаю ему в лицо:  
\- Кажется, я знаю, что еще меня в тебе бесит.  
\- М?  
\- Привычка по десять раз обсуждать одно и то же! Я вчера что, как-то неясно выразился?  
Хоффман теряется настолько, что у него розовеют скулы. И молча наклоняется ко мне, дотрагиваясь до укуса губами.  
   
...Боже, как остро. И как глубоко. Я откидываюсь назад, зажмуриваюсь, прерывисто дышу пересохшим ртом... Здесь даже кожи нет почти, прямое соединение...  
   
Алекс на мгновение поднимает голову:  
\- Больно?  
\- Продолжай, - единственное, на что меня хватает. Не отстраниться, не отодвинуться. Пусть еще ладонь мне между лопатками прижмёт, и я готов. - Алекс...  
\- Да?  
\- Положи руку мне на спину, - я не открываю глаз, под сомкнутыми веками не так стыдно. Это не мои интонации, не могут быть мои...  
Он без уточнений забирается под край моего полуснятого свитера и скользит вверх сомкнутыми пальцами. Да, здесь... И замри.  
Нестерпимое, неимоверное удовольствие, больше чем вынесешь, удержав рассудок. Ничего нет лучше... Пусть он почувствует, как мне здорово, пожалуйста, пусть ощутит!  
Алекс передёргивается, как от электрического разряда, и не совладав утыкается в меня лицом.  
Больно. До полусмерти приятно. И ему тоже.  
   
\- Ты прав, - произносит он очень тихо. - Ты прав, мы друг другу подходим.  
  
  
   
   
   
[69] «Музейный остров» (нем. Museumsinsel)  - северная оконечность острова Шпреинзель на реке Шпре в Берлине, где расположено созвездие знаменитых берлинских музеев. С 1999 года архитектурный и культурный ансамбль включён во Всемирное наследие ЮНЕСКО.  
  
[70] Сферой Шварцшильда называется горизонт событий будущего сферически-симметричной чёрной дыры. Он является необходимым признаком и имеет характерный размер, называемый гравитационным радиусом. Находясь _под_ горизонтом событий, любое тело движется лишь внутри чёрной дыры и не может вернуться во внешнее пространство. Cвет может свободно распространяться как по направлению к чёрной дыре, так и от неё, однако после пересечения горизонта событий даже свет, распространяющийся наружу, никогда не сможет выйти за пределы горизонта. Предмет, попавший внутрь горизонта событий, в конце концов попадает в сингулярность, разорванный силой притяжения чёрной дыры.  
  
[71] Бранденбургские ворота (нем. Brandenburger Tor) — станция Берлинского метрополитена, расположенная на линии U55 между станциями «Бундестаг» и «Унтер-ден-Линден». Названа в честь архитектурной достопримечательности Берлина - Бранденбургских ворот.  
  
[72] Моё тело погружается в жизнь, / И мой дух плывёт следом за ним.  
Сердце — мой ориентир, / А любовь — мой горизонт.  
Эти слова схожи со штормом, / Эти взгляды подобны жестокому морю.  
Волны часто накрывали меня, / Но им никогда меня не победить!  
   
...спрашивает меня, и кто хочет меня слушать?  
Кто смотрит на меня, и кто говорит со мной?  
А я? Я не желаю жить бесцельно,  
Жизнь без любви - не жизнь!  
   
lacrimosa, "Чаша любви"  
  
[73] А́бвер (нем. Abwehr — оборона, отражение, от Auslandsnachrichten- und Abwehramt) — орган военной разведки и контрразведки Веймарской республики и Третьего рейха; в 1919—1944 годах входил в состав Верховного командования вермахта. Абвером именовались в 1920—1944 годах все служебные инстанции и подразделения рейхсвера, а позднее вермахта, предназначенные для ведения контрразведки, шпионажа и диверсионных актов.  
   
[74] Военный орден Немецкого креста (нем. Der Kriegsorden des Deutschen Kreuzes) — немецкий военный орден, учреждённый Адольфом Гитлером 28 сентября 1941 года как промежуточная ступень между Железным крестом первого класса и Рыцарским железным крестом. Это была самостоятельная награда, её не обязательно было иметь для получения более почётного Рыцарского креста, однако ограничение было со стороны процесса получения её самой - обязательным было наличие у награждаемого либо Железного креста 1-го класса (для награждения Немецким крестом в золоте), либо Креста за военные заслуги 1-го класса (для награждения Немецким крестом в серебре). 


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**  
Мне никогда не нравились такие как Хоффман. Настолько чужды были и внешность, и манеры, что я себе даже не врал, я правда не мог разобраться, что чувствую. И его с толку сбивал долго.  
Зато от тех, кто нравился, у меня горчило на языке после каждой близости, а сейчас жить хочется. Я надумываю или между этими фактами существует некая связь?  
Утро понедельника начинается в шесть: Алекс выключает будильник с какой-то тихой музыкой, встаёт, стараясь меня не потревожить, и отправляется умываться, прихватив с собой часть одежды. Я сонно смотрю ему в спину и лениво размышляю, что на редкость удачно перехватил прямо в Тегеле: в дорожной сумке оказалась и бритва, и смена белья, и его вербеновый лосьон. Не потребовалось никуда ехать, не пришлось расставаться... И сегодня не понадобится.  
Перед тем как мы заснули, мне велено было не подниматься до половины восьмого, Алекс пообещал разбудить за час до выхода. Я и лежу, не шевелясь, но спать больше не стану. Тайком посмотрю на его ежеутреннюю разминку - меня бы на подобный подвиг сегодня не хватило, на любой режим забил бы.  
   
"Рен, дай определение слову "нежить"?" - внезапно вспоминается забавный диалог с Шарлин. Дело было года два назад, я тогда прикинул и сказал: "Вампиры, оборотни и прочая шушера". Она расхохоталась, а потом заявила: "Ты безнадёжен. Нежить - это глагол. В инфинитиве".  
Я не безнадёжен. Только никогда не думал, что подобное определение можно выдать без иронии хотя бы про себя. Оказывается, можно.  
Подгребаю ближе подушку, еще теплую от головы Алекса, зарываюсь в неё лицом и закрываю глаза. И моментально вырубаюсь.  
   
\- ...Подъем, - мой висок задевает невесомое прикосновение. - Доброе утро.  
\- Не-ет, - ужасно хочется заныть, - я же не собирался засыпать! Я видел, как ты встал!  
\- Знаю, - Хоффман наклоняется над постелью и взъерошивает мне волосы. - Но когда я вернулся из ванной, ты мирно спал.  
\- Так конец света проспать можно, - бурчу я, принимая сидячее положение. - Ой...  
\- М?  
\- Всё затекло, - проще сказать как есть, чем опять превратиться в объект исследования. Хватит уже, понятно, что приноровились друг к другу. - Спина не шевелится.  
\- Мы просто мало спали, - он не выглядит смущенным или растерянным. Вообще никак особо не выглядит, обычный такой Алекс Хоффман: фиг что прочтешь по лицу, пока сам не позволит.  
\- Угу. Пройдешься до кулера за кипятком для кофе?  
\- Как вчера? Может быть, сразу отправимся завтракать?  
\- Не-а, - я тру руками сонное лицо. - Сначала кофе. И сигарета. А я пока умоюсь.  
\- Ладно, вставай, - Алекс выпрямляется, окидывает меня еще одним быстрым взглядом и выходит из номера.  
Это у него рабочий модус? Или социальная маска? Мне определенно не нравится случившаяся метаморфоза.  
   
Настолько, что за завтраком в ресторане я не поднимаю глаз от тарелки. Хоффман замечает скоро: откладывает в сторону телефон, в котором просматривал утренние новости, и дотрагивается до моего запястья.  
\- Рен, что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Нет, - я тоже умею переключаться в деловой режим. - Всё отлично.  
Он наклоняет голову и смотрит на меня исподлобья:  
\- Между прочим, я неплохо чувствую искренность. Сейчас ты замкнут.  
\- На себя посмотри, - советую я, не отвлекаясь от яичницы с беконом.  
Что он там говорил о близости в номере отеля и невозможности где-либо еще? Кажется, мне предстоит проверить это рассуждение боем. Жди, Берлин. Я иду.  
\- А что со мной не так?  
\- С тобой тоже всё отлично.  
\- Рен, послушай, - начинает Хоффман с внезапным раздражением - и обрывает себя, потому что вот теперь я поворачиваюсь:  
\- Я легко займу себя сам. И не стану путаться у тебя под ногами в рабочий день. О'кей? Едим и расходимся. Освободишься - напиши.  
У Хоффмана дёргается край рта и - точно створки бункера приотворяются - меняется выражение во взгляде:  
\- Почему? Можешь сказать, почему?  
\- Могу, - я упираюсь в него глазами. - Мне не нужны обнимашки и прилюдное хождение под руку. Но мы за одну эту ночь трижды трахались, не прекратишь делать вид, что только что встретились?  
Голос я не понижаю. К нам оборачиваются как минимум из-за двух столиков. Неважно.  
Алекс озадаченно смотрит на меня - и вдруг искренне смеётся. Чему, хотел бы я знать.  
\- А я опасался, что тебе не понравится, если по нам будет заметно. Готовился к тому, как вести себя при студентах. Рен, - да, конечно, теперь он улыбается. И тон другой.  
Я зло смаргиваю:  
\- Твое счастье, что у тебя пары через час. Ты погоди, они закончатся.  
\- Непременно, и тогда ты меня побьешь, - покладисто соглашается он. Отпивает кофе и продолжает меня рассматривать с видом человека, которому сделали неожиданный подарок.  
Готовился он. Будто моего свитера мало! Все следы закрылись...  
Кто-то должен ответить, почему я до сих пор не попытался в самом деле его отлупить.  
   
Завтрак мы заканчиваем в молчании. Я благодарю официанта, Алекс рассчитывается за кофе и свою порцию яичницы, встаём, одинаково проверяя, нет ли на рукавах хлебных крошек, он накидывает пальто, я куртку. Внутренние двери ресторана мы тоже минуем в тишине - такой, что уши отваливаются. Ну и ладно.  
Распахиваю входную дверь отеля и поворачиваюсь к Хоффману, поправляющему высокий воротник:  
\- Куда?  
Не слишком дружелюбно, но я и не старался. Он прищуривается сквозь линзы очков:  
\- В метро. Рен, ты всё же не хочешь ехать.  
\- Забей, - я свожу молнию на куртке и иду вперёд. - Ноут у меня с собой. Займусь работой.  
\- Я что, действительно тебя обидел? - и вполголоса вскрикивает: - Осторожно!  
Поздно: мне, когда бешусь, под ноги глядеть надо, а не на собеседника. Лодыжка подворачивается, валюсь с кромки тротуара на проезжую часть, утренний час-пик, самое время...  
...Его пальцы как тиски сжимают мой левый локоть, и Алекс резким движением дёргает меня назад. Помогает выпрямиться и отпускает, сразу отступая. Я стою, зажмурившись, и пытаюсь утихомирить заколотившееся сердце.  
Чёрт бы драл мою координацию, давно она так не подводила. Всегда всех оступающихся ловлю, что, при Хоффмане у меня вестибулярка дурит? Даже устойчивые ботинки не спасли.  
\- Извини, - произносит он ровно. - Я думал, ты не одобришь, если я обозначу наши отношения.  
\- Зелёный, - я разлепляю веки и смотрю на светофор, чтоб он сломался. - Пошли. Ты опоздаешь.  
\- У нас есть запас времени, - Хоффман и не думает сдвинуться с места. - Что мне сделать, чтобы исправить положение?  
\- Я-то почем знаю! Я сказал уже - забей!  
Он окончательно мрачнеет и указывает подбородком вперёд:  
\- Идём.  
   
С чего я так выкипаю? Мог уже привыкнуть, что он на все замки заперт. Я решил, что мне открыли дверь насовсем, и ошибся. Ну и ладно. Сейчас возьму себя в руки. И хмуриться перестану, обойдется.  
   
Уже у самого входа в метро у Хоффмана звонит телефон. Он выглядит полностью ушедшим в себя и не реагирует. "Полет валькирий" набирает силу и расходится в полную мощь, я прислушиваюсь и пожимаю плечами - не вживую, про себя. Не стану его внимание обращать, пусть потом сам разбирается.  
Алекс так и не принимает вызов, хотя абонент настойчив: мобильник надрывается до самой платформы. Надо будет Вагнера скачать и послушать, когда домой вернусь. Он меня, кажется, не раздражает.  
В вагоне мы стоим впритык друг к другу, со всех сторон окруженные спешащими на работу и учёбу немцами. Если б я накануне уточнил маршрут и знал сейчас путь, протолкался бы глубже и ехал отдельно: Хоффман по-прежнему о чем-то углубленно размышляет, и находиться с ним рядом, как с чужим... Невыносимо.  
На "Бранденбургер Тор" он поднимает взгляд, от которого впору покрыться изморозью, и негромко командует:  
\- На выход.  
Я молча шевелю бровью и протискиваюсь к дверям.  
   
Кто хуже, он или я? Вообще, наверное, я, потому что психую из-за мелочи. Но внутреннее чувство настаивает, что Хоффман. Просто потому, что...  
   
\- Ты не хочешь увидеть, как я живу, - начинает он настолько внезапно, что я вздрагиваю. - И при этом ты же не хочешь, чтобы я соблюдал дистанцию, выходя с тобой из отеля. Я не понимаю, Рен.  
\- Чего не понимаешь?! - отлично, он заговорил. Сейчас разберемся. Как бы только не забыть, что ему еще лекции читать предстоит.  
\- Не понимаю, как ты желаешь, чтобы я себя вел, - поясняет Алекс миролюбиво. Зато глаза чужие. И глагол формальный.  
А мне казалось, мы разобрались, почему я у него сходу поселиться отказался!  
Я отвечаю горящим взглядом:  
\- Как в Тегеле, когда меня увидел! Почему с тобой в Париже договориться было легче?  
\- Не знаю, - он даже не злится. Я просто... просто не могу достучаться. - Возможно, потому что там ты был у себя дома.  
\- А здесь дома ты, и правила твои, так, что ли?  
\- Если формулировать вопрос таким образом...  
\- ...То мне лучше пойти на экскурсию, а тебе на пары!  
Мы успели выйти из метро и двинуться по какой-то широченной площади, и теперь Хоффман останавливается. Я по инерции делаю еще шаг и оборачиваюсь:  
\- Опоздаешь.  
\- К дьяволу, давай выясним, - он вдруг усмехается. Недобрая усмешка. Кажется, она меня по рукам и ногам сковывает. - Рен, я не стеснительный. Но ты можешь об этом пожалеть.  
\- С чего бы? - уточняю я подозрительно. - Опять щас начнешь про нелегкий характер? Тебе про мой рассказать?  
\- Нет. - Всё, что я улавливаю, что Алекс качнулся вперед. В следующую секунду он налетает на меня так, что сейчас хрустнут предплечья. - Но не жалуйся, что я тебя не предупреждал.  
\- Не буду, - я с усилием проталкиваю воздух в лёгкие. Он явно ждёт, что вскрикну или заёрзаю. Пусть ждёт. - Я вообще не из жалобщиков.  
\- Запомню, - обещает он тоном, не сулящим ничего хорошего. Я хмыкаю, а Хоффман, удерживая меня правой рукой, левой отводит от моего горла волосы и ворот свитера. И прижимается губами.  
Выдираю из захвата руки и тут же обнимаю его за плечи, пригибая ближе. Алекс вздрагивает и фыркает, я чувствую выдох около кожи:  
\- Поцеловать тебя перед главным входом, чтобы не сомневался?  
\- Ты собственную мнительность выключи!  
   
У меня подозрительность до последней пары часов отпуск брала.  
   
Хоффман молчит, легко прохватывая зубами мою шею от уха до ключицы, но это точно не согласие. А я еще вчера все запасы убеждения исчерпал.  
Обходящие нас прохожие почему-то как один отводят взгляды. И отлично. Я набираю побольше воздуха:  
\- Живо объясни, в чём дело. И чтоб я понял!  
Алекс переводит спиной - я сквозь драп пальто ощущаю, как напрягаются лопатки.  
\- Сказанное в постели не имеет силы.  
А я, оказывается, сильнее, чем думал. Отталкиваю его, отхожу на шаг и меряю взглядом:  
\- Утверждай за себя. У меня имеет.  
\- У меня тоже.  
Прикрываю глаза и заставляю себя сосчитать до пяти. Проверенный за годы способ не сорваться.  
\- Ты же подтвердил, что мы подходим друг другу! Что я прав!  
Хоффман с каким-то незнакомым выражением лица смотрит себе под ноги. Я не успеваю вникнуть, что оно означает, он выпрямляется:  
\- Ты сам себе противоречишь. Кроме того, быть моим подразумевает - моим везде и всегда, и ты...  
\- А моим - абсолютную верность!  
У него вздрагивают ресницы. От того как я ору, наверное. Как это место называется? Надо запомнить, чтоб больше тут не появляться. Позже гляну.  
\- Так как ты хочешь, чтобы я себя вёл?  
\- А как ты хочешь себя вести? - будто фехтуем, но не на шпагах. На чём-то потяжелее. - Только лично ты!  
   
Проклятый английский. Моего словарного запаса мало как никогда.  
Без того, что, как тебе казалось, я подумаю. Без расчёта на худшее. Без попыток соответствовать моим якобы ожиданиям.  
Как это выразить английскими глаголами?!  
   
\- В верности можешь не сомневаться, - произносит Хоффман неторопливо. Судя по тону, мой аргумент его впечатлил.  
Сохраняю фразу на самый жёсткий из внутренних дисков, копирую во все отсеки памяти и смотрю на него, не мигая. Дальше.  
\- Я хотел бы... Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что пришедший со мной утром на лекции встретил это утро со мной. И со мной же уйдёт и встретит вечер.  
\- И ночь проведет, - усмехаюсь чужими губами. - А на хера было от меня шарахаться, когда я проснулся?  
Хоффман косится в сторону: в герметичной запайке явно наметилась брешь.  
\- Стремился оградить тебя от своего... гм... От своего эгоизма.  
\- А еще от чего? - я и не заметил, как подошёл обратно. Лишь ощутив на плечах его ладони в перчатках, сознаю, что мы опять примагнитились.  
\- От чувства собственности, - заканчивает он совсем тихо. Прикинул бы сперва, чем стращать! Юморист. Получи обратно.  
Я опускаю голову как можно ниже, занавешиваюсь чёлкой и улыбаюсь. И произношу очень выверенно, чтоб он сразу был уверен, что разобрал правильно:  
\- Я за свои слова отвечаю. За любые. Запомни. - Его прикосновения чувствуются сквозь все слои одежды. - И я вообще-то не собирался прятаться.  
   
Я к тебе прилетел, неужели непонятно!  
   
Алекс вздыхает - я готов поклясться, что виновато, - а дальше... Целует меня в распадающийся пробор, прижимается лицом к макушке и замирает. Я трудно сглатываю, ничего перед собой не видя, а он выпрямляется, отступает и предлагает, протягивая руку:  
\- Идём.  
Я не врал: мне никуда не уперлись хождения впритирку и публичные объятия. Видимо, за одним исключением... и у исключения немецкая фамилия.  
Молча вкладываю пальцы в его пожатие, Хоффман немедленно переплетает их со своими и кивает:  
\- Поторопимся.  
   
Бесподобно, резюмирую про себя. Кто кого убедил и кто победил? А о том, как я противился сближению со всеми до него, лучше просто забыть. Иначе окончательно себя узнавать перестану.  
Проверяю, надежно ли ладонь Алекса фиксирует мою, и глубоко вздыхаю. У него какой-то особый талант выводить меня из себя и успокаивать. И ведь даже осадка не остаётся!  
\- Кстати, это Парижская площадь, - произносит Хоффман, улыбаясь - не губами, просветлевшим взглядом. - Можешь счесть её своим местом силы.  
\- Чем-чем?  
\- Местом силы, - левой рукой он вытаскивает из кармана пальто сигареты. - Ты же сам заявил, что в Париже со мной договориться легче.  
\- А, - до меня доходит смысл шутки, - нет, не считается. Надо будет, я тебя и на Александерплац заставлю разговаривать!  
Теперь он улыбается явственнее:  
\- Местные называют её "Алекс".  
\- А я о чём! Дай мне тоже, - я выуживаю из его пачки сигарету. - Нам еще далеко до университета?  
\- Пятнадцать минут до аудитории. Сейчас мы пройдём по Унтер-ден-Линден, - Алекс прикуривает мне сигарету, подносит огонь к собственной и продолжает после затяжки: - Это одна из главных туристических улиц Берлина. Днем, когда освободимся, я проведу тебя по ней. Покажу основные достопримечательности, и направимся к Бундестагу. Я вчера забронировал возможность экскурсии, так что сможем посетить закрытые секции.  
\- Куда направимся? - слово звучит знакомо, но я не могу определить, почему. И в последние десять минут постоянно переспрашиваю, будто слышу хуже.  
\- К Бундестагу, - Хоффман мельком взглядывает на меня. - К парламенту. - Я пожимаю плечами, показывая, что по-прежнему не дошло, и он уточняет: - Парламент располагается в бывшем здании Рейхстага. Я же обещал тебе поход, если захочешь.  
\- А, - я киваю и задумываюсь. Алекс чуть сжимает мои пальцы:  
\- Так как?  
\- Ага, - соглашаюсь вслух. - Я согласен.  
\- Тогда почему промолчал?  
\- Да странно, - признаюсь я с запинкой. - Вроде должен помнить, как называется ваше правительство, новости читаю регулярно... Но ты сказал, а я не сопоставил.  
Алекс молчит, глядя прямо перед собой, но его ладонь не расслабляется. Я в знак признательности тоже берусь крепче.  
\- Ты просто не интересовался моей страной, - произносит наконец Хоффман негромко. - Я могу это понять. Но, Рен... Германия - это не только Третий Рейх.  
\- Я знаю, - перебиваю я пристыжённо. - Это Гегель, Гейне, Эйнштейн и братья Гримм. Ну, в смысле, они к университету относятся. И вообще...  
Хоффман отвечает лишь признательным взглядом: останавливаться уже некогда, к началу лекции мы поспеваем явно впритирку.  
   
\- Аудитория обычная или римская? - уточняю запыхавшись, когда мы широким шагом приближаемся к серо-жёлтому зданию в форме буквы "П". Главный ход находится на её поперечине, а крылья такие, что я готов предложить ускориться еще. Через пять минут у Алекса начнется пара, и он на неё опоздает. Не удивлюсь, если впервые в жизни. Из-за меня.  
\- Амфитеатр, - он тоже экономит дыхание, но с ритма сбился меньше. - А что?  
\- Хотел узнать, места фиксированные или каждый садится, где хочет?  
У нас в Сорбонне в обычных залах как правило сидели закреплённо.  
\- Второе, - Алекс сгибает руку и исхитряется глянуть на часы, не задирая рукав - для этого пришлось бы отпустить моё запястье. - Прикидываешь, где устроиться?  
\- Ну да, - замечаю его напряженное выражение и предлагаю наобум: - Давай бегом?  
Хоффман смотрит на меня блестящими глазами:  
\- То есть моего смеха в столовой, едва не стоившего мне репутации, тебе мало. Теперь ты предлагаешь пробежаться на виду у всех студентов, глазеющих из окон. Нет, спасибо.  
\- Бояться тебя не перестанут, - я прикусываю улыбку. - Ничем не рискуешь.  
\- Почему ты так уверен, что они меня боятся? - нам осталось метров десять, мы уже влились в редеющий поток опаздывающих на занятия. - Ты полагаешь, что если бы у меня учился, опасался бы сдавать экзамен?  
\- Э-э... Нет, - отказываюсь я. И завершаю ему в ухо, пока мы минуем входной турникет: - Полагаю, я бы с тобой спал.  
Теперь чудом не оступается Алекс.  
   
\- Между прочим, мне сейчас читать лекцию, - да, если бы не взгляд, я поверил бы в возмущение. Взгляд опровергает тон.  
\- Так читай, я же не против, - соглашаюсь философски, стремглав взбегая за ним на третий этаж. - "Фак-культет математики и естественных наук"...  
\- Мне послышалось ругательство? - для проформы интересуется Хоффман, на ходу вытаскивая из петель пальто крупные пуговицы.  
\- Конечно, послышалось, - я тоже распахиваю куртку. - И извини пожалуйста.  
Он мгновенно останавливается и оборачивается, цепко глядя мне в лицо:  
\- За что?  
Вот это реакция...  
\- Мы опоздали, - я обвожу рукой практически опустевший этаж. С противоположного конца холла к одной из аудиторий трусцой спешит человек пять, и больше никого. - Я не нарочно.  
Он не меняется в лице, но как-то сразу теплеет. Подходит, проводит мне пальцами без перчатки по линии челюсти:  
\- Я знаю. Всё в порядке.  
   
От ошеломленного немецкого шепотка я открываю глаза раньше, чем мы закончим поцелуй.  
   
Торопившаяся компания обмерла у дверей в аудиторию, и глаза у них поголовно круглые. Кажется, я Хоффману только что наглядно доказал, что не против огласки.  
Он выпрямляется, еще раз тронув губами мои губы, и с неуловимой улыбкой кивает:  
\- Да. Я это предвидел.  
   
Скажи лучше, спланировал! Наверняка еще в метро!  
   
Шаг в шаг иду за ним к аудитории, мы равняемся с оцепеневшей группкой, и Алекс очень спокойно желает им доброго утра. А потом, видимо, приглашает внутрь - если, конечно, их интересует сегодняшняя лекция. Я понимаю смысл настолько четко, словно он говорит по-французски.  
Да на черта им теперь лекция, - меня душит неудержимый смех, в кои-то веки настоящий, - им теперь интересен только я! Голову дам на отсечение, они подобного не видали!  
Мы входим все вместе, и Алекс не оборачиваясь сбегает вниз по крутым ступеням. Кафедра, как водится, внизу. Я осматриваюсь по сторонам, прикидываю, что в первых рядах напротив конторки есть свободные места, и отправляюсь следом, чувствуя многочисленные взгляды в спину. Сейчас усядусь в гуще народу и сорву занятие. Впрочем...  
Пустое кресло находится на третьей снизу линии, прямо напротив лекторского места. Я аккуратно пролезаю мимо двух поджимающих ноги девушек и высокого темноволосого парня, усаживаюсь, откидывая с бортика кресла столешницу одноместной парты, и после недолгой возни извлекаю ноут. У Алекса работа - у меня тоже: "Паджеро" ждёт общего обзора и сравнительного анализа с "Тойотой". И еще со вчерашнего дня есть заказ на историю "Мерседеса", будто Ноэль учуял, что я еду на родину фирмы.  
Кстати, "мерсов" здесь довольно много, - я дожидаюсь, пока ноутбук загрузится и подаст знак, что готов к работе. Для меня это всплытие сообщения от антивируса, - а еще "БМВ" и "Ауди". То ли немцы настолько консервативны, что предпочитают в основном машины местного производства, то ли патриотичны... Надо предложить Дюпону обзор по немецкому автопрому. У меня визуальный опыт появился.  
Сзади доносится упорный шелест голосов, и у меня скоро волосы заискрят от того, как в макушку сверху пялятся. Ну и ладно, они смотрят не оттого что алчут познакомиться, а оттого что я с Алексом заявился. Может, кто-нибудь и свитер на мне узнал, он же в нём на пары приходил.  
Совести у Хоффмана нет, вот что. Я хотел какой-нибудь его джемпер отобрать, а придется взять собственный, потому что он в нем в Франкфурт-на-Майне отправился! У меня еще в субботу хладнокровно отнял мятный, а мне вернул мой... Спасибо хоть вербеной от ворота пахнет. И им самим - от подмышек.  
Открываю "ворд" и принимаюсь переносить туда кусками паджеровскую матчасть из разрозненных файлов "блокнота". Пар в этой аудитории у Алекса две, как раз набросаю в первом приближении костяк.  
Минуты через три я настолько углубляюсь в статью, что перестаю замечать взгляды и слышать шепот. Но даже набирая вводную, не могу отрешиться от сознавания, что Алекс ведь тоже сейчас меня видит. Здесь, в его университете, среди его студентов... Как ему зрелище?  
   
Полтора часа спустя он объявляет десятиминутный перерыв. Я ощущаю, что именно перерыв, хоть и не объясню причину уверенности. Тембр голоса меняется, наверное. Или интонации. Я слышал их на протяжении всей лекции, размеренные, живые и очень сдержанные - голос Хоффмана накладывался фоном на мои собственные мысли и рассуждения.  
Сворачиваю файл, чтоб тоже воспользоваться паузой, и в который раз нахожу его глазами: у конторки, оттирает пальцы от мела, которым писал формулы на чёрной трехстворчатой доске. Взгляд устремлен вглубь, брови сведены, напоминая абрис птицы...  
\- Фогель, - произношу одними губами.  
Алекс поднимает голову и находит меня среди не торопящихся разойтись студентов. Видимо, новость всех облетела, никто не хочет пропустить зрелище. Он, должно быть, делает тот же вывод: я различаю в лице иронию и явственное удовлетворение. Интересное сочетание. В вацап ему написать, что ли?  
Вынимаю из кармана телефон, поставленный на беззвучку, открываю мессенджер - и Хоффман спокойно окликает меня, сходя с лекторской эстрадки:  
\- Рен, перекур?  
Мне вдруг отчётливо видится "Золотая булочка" и как он по одному облизывает пальцы, измазанные кремом от тарталетки. Надо было прозреть еще тогда...  
Закрываю крышку ноута, откидываю столешницу парты и встаю. Оставляю ноутбук на сиденье кресла: украсть не украдут, а если и влезут, у меня всё по-французски, - и выбираюсь к лестнице.  
\- На улицу? Куртку брать?  
\- Нет, за угол, - он дожидается, чтоб я начал подъем, и идёт следом. Все присутствующие изображают неистовую занятость, роются в сумках, печатают в телефонах, и ни один не упускает шанса глянуть, как мы выходим наверх.  
За дверями я позволяю себе улыбнуться. Здесь, конечно, тоже полно студентов, но хоть акустика хуже, не так слышны голоса:  
\- И зачем тебе это?  
Он беспечно пожимает плечами:  
\- Просто так. Потому что ты захотел увидеть, как я читаю. Правда, девяносто процентов времени ты писал, но...  
   
Конечно. А злорадство откуда? И гордость, которую я ощущаю физически?  
   
\- Я и собирался писать, - иду на полшага позади и, не удержавшись, задеваю его локтем. - А читаешь ты хорошо. Знаешь, последовательно и логично.  
Он останавливается у приотворенного окна в глубокой нише. Здесь стоит высокая пепельница, какие устанавливают на официальных местах курения, плавают клубы дыма - и человек семь занимаются своими делами. Вот здесь мы и правда никого не интересуем, не вижу ни одного заинтригованного лица. За углом притаились, не иначе.  
\- Ты же не понимаешь по-немецки, - замечает Алекс, предлагая мне сигарету. Я отказываюсь: сейчас залезть в задний карман за портсигаром сподручнее, чем на улице. Вытаскиваю собственную "Цыганку", щелкаю зажигалкой и объясняю, выдохнув первый дым:  
\- Я улавливаю ритм. И комментарии к формулам. Ты с ними не отстаешь и вперед не забегаешь.  
Алекс щурится на меня сквозь слезящую глаза сизую мглу:  
\- Спасибо. Мне показалось, что... - и перебивает самого себя: - Кстати, хотел тебе возразить.  
\- На что?  
\- Я не сплю со студентами, - произносит он почти шепотом, подойдя вплотную. - Так что хорошо, что ты здесь не учишься.  
Я демонстративно осматриваю его с головы до ног и выразительно качаю головой:  
\- Плохо.  
\- То, что я не завожу романов с учащимися?  
\- Нет, что я здесь не учусь.  
\- Почему? - теперь я наконец даю имя такому выражению его лица. Это растерянность.  
\- Потому что пришлось бы, - я сдвигаюсь на полшага влево и прижимаюсь к нему боком. Почти не видно, мы только рукавами соприкасаемся, но Алекс всё равно замирает, а после... Так по струне звук проходит. Даже если не слышно, вибрация ощущается.  
\- Виделись бы чаще, - завершаю рассуждение. - Знаешь, когда к тебе обращаются "герр Хоффман", я прямо не могу.  
\- М?  
\- Убить охота, - в порыве признаюсь я. - Чтоб фамилию не произносили.  
   
Она по-немецки настолько придыхательно звучит, что у меня мурашки по коже. И чудится, что каждый и каждая что-то еще подразумевают... Кроме научной биологии.  
   
\- А как им ко мне обращаться? - осведомляется Алекс заинтересованно. Что, нравится смущение наблюдать? Наслаждайся.  
\- Не знаю! Но не так вот!  
\- Не по фамилии. - Да он же смеется. Не меняясь в лице. - И, очевидно, не по имени?  
\- Еще чего не хватало!  
\- Я не представляю, как решить эту проблему, - невозможные глаза. С какой стати мне казалось когда-то, что они серые? - Но мне приятно.  
\- М?  
\- Приятно, что ты ревнуешь. - Его пальцы забираются в рукав моего свитера, гладят запястье и исчезают. - Пойдём, нам пора.  
Не ревную, отвечаю я молча, выкидывая окурок и идя за ним обратно к кабинету. Знал бы, как я в одиночку кончаю с твоей фамилией - тебе не до смеха бы стало.  
   
Потому что когда он не рядом, не близко, от имени  тоскливо делается. А фамилия... Я так в вацапе и оставил "Хоффман", не захотел исправлять на "Алекса". Она ему идёт. И меня хоть в каких-то рамках держит.  
   
Вторая лекция в точности копирует первую с той разницей, что в наше отсутствие студенты обсудили увиденное уже не в чате, а вживую. И когда я прохожу по третьему ряду, чтоб занять своё место, меня окликают сразу двое, парень сверху и девушка снизу. Причём оба по-немецки. Что, пропустили, как мы между собой общаемся?  
\- Ich spreche kein Deutsch, - сообщаю им с глубоким удовлетворением. Любуюсь на вытянувшиеся лица, беру свой ноут и усаживаюсь, сразу откидывая парту. У меня статья не дописана. Строк десять.  
Встречаюсь взглядом с Хоффманом, с отсутствующим видом наблюдающим эту сцену, и незаметно улыбаюсь. Совсем как он - пусть мне с лицом так же справляться не удаётся, но со стороны никто не заподозрит, что я к нему сейчас обратился.  
Алекс отвечает столь же неосязаемым кивком и призывает студентов быть внимательными при разборе следующей формулы. Я минут пять слежу, как он вычерчивает на доске пчелиные соты с отходящими от каждой грани названиями на латыни, и углубляюсь в перипетии рестайлингов "Mitsubishi". Катрин что, раз за разом просит описывать японские линии потому, что я Сато?  
   
   
*****  
\- Кстати, что от тебя в воскресенье хотел Ральф? - начинаю, когда мы устраиваемся в столовой в обеденный перерыв. Картина со взглядами повторяется: видимо, в курилке просто не оказалось его знакомых. Там вроде уже другой факультет. А здесь... Немцы нелюбопытный сдержанный народ? Тот, кто их описывал, не приходил с Алексом к нему на пары. И ладно бы косились студенты, но преподаватели! Которые и его лет на двадцать старше!  
\- Ральф? - переспрашивает Хоффман недоумённо. Потом сопоставляет, о чём я, и встряхивает головой: - А, мелочь. Предупредил, что в среду у меня изменено расписание и будет четыре пары вместо трёх. Один из коллег заболел и просил его подменить. Мне поставили семинар еще в пятницу, но сообщить забыли.  
\- И он позвонил в выходной рассказать про среду? А сегодня это сделать не легче было?  
\- Ральф... - Алекс отводит глаза и берёт приборы, чтоб порезать сардельки, - полагаю, он нашёл лишний повод набрать мне.  
   
"И предложить встретиться", - слышу, словно договоренное вслух. Не знаю, с чего прихожу к такому выводу, просто уверен и всё.  
А он ведь прав насчёт ревности. Я напрочь забыл, как она ощущается.  
\- И когда мы спускались в метро, кто-то звонил, - продолжаю как можно безразличнее, принимаясь за пюре. Алекс внимательно следит за движениями моей вилки:  
\- Я знал, кто. На этот вызов я никогда не отвечаю.  
   
Час от часу не легче.  
   
Что сказать теперь? Кроме пожелания приятного аппетита? Я уставляюсь в тарелку, с удвоенным старанием уничтожая еду, а к нашему столику направляется от стойки с подносами какой-то человек. Я понимаю, что он подошёл целенаправленно, лишь после обращения сбоку:  
\- Herr Hoffman, junger mann, guten tag.  
У Алекса невольно вздрагивают губы, но он всё-таки подавляет смех. Бросает на меня удостоверяющийся взгляд и отзывается:  
\- Guten tag, herr Schneider. Ich bin ganz Ohr.  
\- Guten tag, - проговариваю я как могу чисто и вежливо. Отключаюсь от попыток разобрать оживленный диалог и только стараюсь не смотреть на Алекса слишком откровенно. На парах он держался иначе, а сейчас... Вслушиваюсь в артикуляцию, в тембр голоса и наконец осознаю, - точнее, на меня нисходит озарение, - отчего мне так нравится "Лакримоза". Потому что звучит похоже. У Алекса меньше интонаций, он суше и глуше, но если закрыть глаза...  
Так, нет. Глаза лучше держать открытыми.  
   
Минуту спустя подошедший учтиво кивает мне, желает нам доброго дня и удаляется. Хоффман тоже прощается, потом с крайне озабоченным видом смотрит на меня и качает головой. Я даже хмурюсь:  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, Рен, - произносит он сокрушённо. - Я не представляю, как ко мне обращаться не по фамилии и не по имени.  
Я промаргиваюсь на его покерфейс и обещаю, украдкой показывая кулак:  
\- Ты ответишь!  
А он откидывает голову и смеётся.  
   
И пока мы идём по холлу теперь уже второго этажа к аудитории, где у него очередная пара, я слушаю и слушаю внутри себя этот смех. Если он над моей репликой в вацапе рассмеялся хоть вполовину похоже, понимаю, отчего требовал сатисфакции.  
\- Еще полтора часа, и мы свободны, - обещает Алекс перед высокими цельнодеревянными дверями. - Бундестаг, Музейный остров, куда захочешь.  
\- Ага.  
Я вхожу в большую светлую залу за ним следом. Эти студенты нас сегодня не видели, а софакультетники им еще не доложили, поэтому особо никто не таращится ни на нас обоих, ни по отдельности. Может, я вольнослушатель.  
Устраиваюсь во втором ряду, сбоку от прохода, чтоб наблюдать не через чужие спины. Алекс отмечает, где я сел, и одобрительно кивает. Потом здоровается с группой и начинает занятие, а мне под его спокойную речь вдруг приходит в голову странная мысль.  
Кажется, кроме Гюнтера, прицеплявшегося в автобусе, в последние пару дней никто не пытался завязать со мной личное знакомство. Двое с предыдущего потока не в счёт, у них предметом интереса был Алекс... А больше никто.  
Занятно; это присутствие Хоффмана так сказывается или во мне что-то изменилось?  
   
   
*****  
Купол Рейхстага впечатляет меня сильнее, чем я готов озвучить даже себе. Когда мы спускаемся со смотровой площадки, приходится признать, что до последних месяцев я сознательно отказывался от знания об очень красивом городе с древней историей. Заперся в парижских катакомбах образца сорок пятого года и разве что не отстреливался, едва заслышав о чём-нибудь немецком. Почему? Я, конечно, упрямый, но не настолько же!  
\- Сорок метров над городом, - произносит довольный произведенным эффектом Алекс, неторопливо идущий слева от меня. - Конечно, не Эйфелева башня, но Берлин более плоский чем Париж, нам хватает высоты.  
\- Исключительно здорово, - отзываюсь искренне. - Спасибо, что сводил. И за гида спасибо. Слушай, а можно вопрос?  
\- Разумеется, - он поворачивается вправо-влево, оценивая, к какому из лифтов короче маршрут. - Какой?  
\- Все эти надписи на русском, - начинаю я, заминаясь. По-моему, впервые вопрос тревожит меня... не как француза. - Пусть они в закрытых помещениях и доступны только с экскурсоводом, но они же оставлены. Как вы на них смотрите?  
Хоффман едва заметно качает головой:  
\- Как на напоминание о совершённой ошибке.  
\- Но ведь теперь здесь заседает парламент! Ты сам сказал, с девяносто девятого! Как его члены ходят по зданию, на стенах которого автографы русских?  
\- Часть заслонена стенными панелями. Ты бы предпочел убрать их полностью? - мы подошли к лифту. Алекс нажимает засветившуюся кнопку вызова и внимательно на меня смотрит. Я киваю. - Это было бы ещё одной ошибкой. Германия больше не поверит ни одному гитлеру, Рен, но мы должны помнить, как расшиблись в двадцатом столетии. Помнить и учитывать.  
Створки открываются, мы в компании еще нескольких туристов входим в лифт "западного портала", неспешно минуем все этажи, а я мысленно прошу, чтоб спуск не кончался. Не уверен, что смогу взглянуть Хоффману в глаза.  
Он будто чувствует - поднимает руку, дотрагивается ладонью мне между лопаток:  
\- О чём ты думаешь?  
   
"Расскажи, что мы не забыли Сопротивление! И что если бы не просчёты руководства, французы никогда не пошли бы на капитуляцию!"  
Я ведь был согласен с Ивом. Отчего мне теперь так стыдно?  
   
\- Ни о чём.  
   
Лифт открывается, выпуская нас в гулкий холл, и я не поворачивая головы делаю шаг вперёд. Алекс у меня за спиной негромко хмыкает, догоняя, и повторяет:  
\- О чём ты думаешь? Ты помрачнел.  
\- Как ты можешь со мной общаться, - виски деревенеют, собственный голос доносится как посторонний. - Я... Я тебя постоянно обижал же вначале!  
Хоффман растерянно воззряется на меня, пропуская на выходе из Рейхстага:  
\- Откуда такая мысль?  
\- Да я постоянно ругал тебя немцем! Не говори, что не чувствовал, ты вчера спалился!  
\- Я вчера - что?  
Так, сленг ему знаком не весь. Лихорадочно подбираю литературный синоним:  
\- М-м... Ты себя уже выдал. Когда сказал, что видел, как я на тебя смотрел!  
\- А. - Он вытаскивает неизменную пачку с вишневыми сигаретами. - Нет, ты мне льстишь, я не знал. Что ты всю жизнь ненавидел немцев, ты сообщил сам в эту субботу.  
Я себе язык откушу. Превентивно. Чтоб после секса не развязывался.  
\- Извини за вчерашнюю сцену, -  продолжает Хоффман очень спокойно. И затягивается так, что от удлиненного стволика сигареты убавляется треть. - Вероятно, твоя реплика о внешности стала последней каплей, а я не сразу ощутил. К какому выводу я мог прийти при получавшемся раскладе?  
\- Каком раскладе? - меня подводит голос, но он разбирает.  
\- Вычти наружность, вычти происхождение - а значит и язык, и менталитет, и образование, - и оставь только физическую близость. В том, что тебе хорошо со мной, сомневаться не приходилось. В остальном же...  
   
И он ведь прав. До зубной боли прав!  
   
Я ловлю его за руку. Хоффман не отстраняется, но и не помогает мне. Зато хоть останавливается. Я тоже. Неважно, как себя чувствую, я обязан посмотреть ему в лицо.  
Оно никакое: не замкнутое, не закрытое - стёртое. Я машинально сжимаю пальцы крепче. Алекс слегка склоняет голову набок:  
\- Я тебя слушаю.  
   
Почему всё так? Я думал, вместе нам будет легче.  
   
\- Я не ради секса прилетел, - озвучиваю в лоб, и пусть будет как будет. - Мне с тобой просто... как должно быть.  
Он выдыхает через ноздри дым и не глядя выкидывает окурок прямо на вымытые шампунем плиты.  
\- Ты настаиваешь?  
Зрачки как замёрзшая полынья. Мне необходимо проломиться.  
\- Я не вру. Можешь быть кем угодно.  
\- В самом деле? А если ты изменишь мнение?  
Я медленно качаю головой:  
\- Знал бы ты, как я его сложно меняю. Зря я это всё, да?  
Алекс неподвижными глазами смотрит куда-то поверх моего плеча:  
\- Нет. Я тебе благодарен и за извинение, и за откровенность. Есть что-то, что ты хотел бы услышать в ответ?  
Вообще-то да.  
\- Только если сам что-нибудь скажешь, - я выпускаю его ладонь и складываю руки на груди. - Если сочтешь нужным.  
Взгляд делается живее и устремляется на меня:  
\- Но есть.  
\- Это ты спрашиваешь или утверждаешь?  
\- Отвечаю собственному соображению, - он сжимает губы и недолго размышляет. - Gut. Скажу, что все мои слова, прозвучавшие хоть единожды, не теряют силы. Конечно, в случае, если тебе это нужно.  
   
То, как он говорит... Голос резонирует во мне глухим эхом. Исчезает Тиргартен-парк[75] с оживленным туристическим движением, гаснут порывы ветра с зимней моросью. Остается лишь Хоффман и его до звука надёжные речевые конструкции.  
   
\- Нужно, - выталкиваю я пересохшим горлом.  
\- Gut, - повторяет он так же жёстко. - Ты можешь не переживать о моей верности. Не бояться стать неважным. Но взамен я потребую не меньшего.  
\- Везде и всегда? - перебиваю больше взгляд, чем слова. - Этого?  
\- Да, - он несколько растерянно хмурится, точно сомневаясь, что я отдаю себе отчёт в сказанном.  
"Anytime, anywhere", - повторяю про себя на всякий случай. Вроде правильно.  
\- Только объясни, тебе-то это зачем? - я себе клялся, что не спрошу. Но после утра не одного Хоффмана пробивает на сомнения.  
Алекс суженными глазами изучает свои перчатки и молчит. Я нервно усмехаюсь:  
\- Ты вроде... японцев не любишь, французы тебя раздражают, моя манера держаться тоже. Тебе абонемент "Берлин-Париж" зачем?  
   
Вот озвучишь и самому страшно станет.  
Если он был уверен, что я к нему отношусь - так...  
   
Алекс всё еще медлит, потом, не отвечая, поддергивает ремень своей рабочей сумки и отбрасывает её совсем за спину. Я не улавливаю, зачем, а он на ощупь расстегивает пальто. И распахивает полы, в которые можно завернуться, как в драконьи крылья.  
Эти полы скрывают меня почти наполовину. Я стою очень прямо, не размыкая судорожно сведенных рук, и смотрю ему в лицо. Нет уж, давай словами.  
\- Поскольку логическим аргументам ты можешь не поверить, - он вздыхает, обнимая меня надёжнее, - приведу фактологический. Я продал квартиру. По-твоему, для чего?  
\- Чтоб вложить полученную сумму в покупку жилья здесь.  
   
Что ещё-то?  
   
Он качает головой, явно предположив ответ заранее, и продолжает меня обнимать, хотя я по-прежнему вцепляюсь ладонями себе в локти.  
\- В субботу ты понимал меня лучше.  
Зато сейчас не понимаю вовсе. В каком смысле?..  
\- Мы же обсудили, что какое-то время сможем не экономить на билетах. Ты забыл? - он вдруг улыбается. Моему потерянному виду, наверное.  
\- Нет, погоди, - я хочу бороться. Я должен быть собранным, мы еще не договорились! Но когда губы Алекса дотрагиваются до моего нахмуренного лба, не выдерживаю и приваливаюсь к нему, обнимая за талию. Тёплый... - Ты что, поэтому?  
\- Да. - От окончательности интонации у меня чудом не вырывается стон. - Твоя национальность мне безразлична. Любая. А манеры... Рен, я устал от вежливой закрытости, а ты всегда искренен. Мне неважно, какой у этой искренности знак. Если ты захочешь быть со мной, я буду счастлив.  
   
Это больше чем я смел получить в жизни. Больше чем мог рассчитывать. Пусть он не уйдет. Господи, я знаю, я часто гневил Тебя унынием и отчаянием. Я не буду больше, никогда не буду, только пусть Алекс останется со мной.  
Судорожно вздыхаю, вжимаясь в него теснее, зажмуриваюсь так, что ресницы задевают щеки, и вслушиваюсь в ровный глубокий стук сердца. Кажется, сейчас оно у нас одно на двоих.  
   
\- Бедные Бранденбургские ворота, - замечает Хоффман севшим голосом. - Утром ты их не рассмотрел, а сейчас мы до них не дойдём.  
\- Но мы же ругаемся всё время, - я утыкаюсь в высокую горловину его свитера. Ладонь, гладящая мою спину, не вздрагивает:  
\- Это нормально. Мы очень разные.  
То есть ссор можно не опасаться? Я поднимаю голову и сам нахожу его губы.  
\- К чёрту достопримечательности, - говорю между поцелуями. - Вечер уже. Поехали... ко мне.  
   
Не знаю, как называется станция, с которой мы уезжаем спустя три минуты. Не уверен, что назову, в каком направлении Алекс выбрал поезд. Он обнимает меня в открытую, удерживает ближе некуда, всё, на что достаёт моей выдержки - не накинуться на него здесь же, в густеющей толпе. Которая, кстати, расступается перед ним, как в Париже. Ну и передо мной заодно.  
\- Ты правда решил, что я целый день статью писал, не обращая ни на что внимания?  
   
Между прочим, я не только преподавательскому таланту отдал должное, но и заметил, как на него некоторые смотрят. Счастье, что он не оценивает студентов иначе как на экзамене.  
   
Алекс беззвучно фыркает:  
\- Мне так показалось. Я понял, что ошибся, когда ты прокомментировал ход лекции.  
\- Хорошо, что понял. - От головокружительного чувства правильности охота взлететь и утащить его следом. Не к потолку вагона, сразу к темнеющему где-то там, наверху, небу. - Я к тебе на лекции с первой встречи хотел попасть.  
\- А почему так долго не говорил?  
\- А навязываться не собирался, - мой черёд улыбнуться. Он всегда произносит "mein Gott" тоном ругательства. Но Алекс лишь вздыхает:  
\- Я тоже думал несколько раз, не снится ли мне происходящее. Ты ни на кого не похож.  
Я прикрываю глаза, вбирая исходящее от него... как он выразился, чувство собственности?  
\- И ты.  
   
   
*****  
\- Ключ от сто четвертого, пожалуйста, - на ресепшене сидит тот же парень, который регистрировал меня при въезде. Он с нескрываемым пониманием оценивает Алекса и протягивает брелок:  
\- Я должен напомнить, что при выселении мы будем вынуждены попросить вас доплатить за гостя.  
\- Безусловно, - прямо как я в "Звезде Вилье" вмешивается Хоффман. Только я тогда говорил на французском, а он не сбивается с английского, чтобы я продолжал понимать. - Подготовьте счёт.  
Портье переводит взгляд на него, распознав соотечественника, и что-то уточняет по-немецки. Алекс пожимает плечами и повторяет тем же безличным тоном:  
\- Безусловно.  
   
\- Что он тебе сказал? - мы поднимаемся по лестнице, накрепко сплетясь пальцами. Прижимаемся друг к другу локтями, плечами, если расцепиться, получится быстрее, но я не хочу торопиться. Это последний вечер, завтра нас здесь уже не будет... Я гоню мысль прочь.  
\- Спросил, будем ли мы выезжать вместе и нужна ли мне квитанция об оплате моей части суммы.  
\- А зачем тебе квитанция? Для порядка?  
\- На память, - ошарашивает меня Алекс, выходя на этаж. - Чтобы напоминать себе, что ты прилетал в самом деле.  
\- И еще прилечу, - я смотрю в ковровую дорожку, по которой мы всё ускоряем шаг. - Правда, ты сказал, что заселяться придётся не сюда.  
\- Несомненно, - подтверждает Алекс. - Давай ключ.  
Здесь замки капризнее или у меня правда руки дрожат третий день кряду? Я без возражений протягиваю ему связку:  
\- На.  
   
Мы входим в номер, сразу запираясь, скидываем обувь - Алекс тоже всегда разувается, я еще в Париже это сходство отметил, - и снимаем верхнюю одежду. А потом, не сговариваясь, обнимаемся и идём к кровати.  
Садимся, не размыкая рук, переглядываемся и с одинаковым смехом пытаемся влезть на покрывало одновременно. Почти получается, я устраиваюсь в сплющивающем рёбра объятии и для верности забираю в кулаки его свитер. Лежим и смотрим друг в друга, словно впервые. Алекс не торопясь рассматривает моё лицо - взгляд осязаемый, как касание. Потом освобождает одну руку и начинает помогать изучению пальцами. Проводит по линии бровей, по ресницам - я опускаю их под медленным прикосновением, - очерчивает скулы, края рта... Ощущение, что я парю в огромной нестрашной пустоте, как тополиная пушинка: нет ни минувшего дня, ни грядущего отлёта. Реальность - лишь зрачки Алекса, его прикушенная от внимательности нижняя губа и сухие знающие пальцы.  
\- Я с первого вечера помню цвет твоих глаз, - произносит он едва слышно. Не шепча, просто без голоса. - И выражение лица. Как ты поступил с моей визиткой?  
\- Выбросил, как ещё, - я слабо улыбаюсь.  
\- Я так и думал. А я посмотрел в бланке для страховой твоё имя и внёс в телефон, к фамилии и номеру. У меня сразу было предчувствие, что однажды я тебе всё-таки напишу.  
\- Знаешь, как я удивился, - я подвигаюсь на кровати и ощупью нахожу пряжку его кожаного ремня. Алекс чуть заметно поднимает брови и слегка поворачивается, чтобы мне было удобнее. - И ужаснулся.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что, - я очень стараюсь не торопиться. Вытаскиваю из петли болт, оглаживаю щепотью отзывающуюся тяжелой пульсацией ширинку его джинсов, - я думал, ты мне высказать хочешь... Или оспорить что-нибудь.  
Распускаю молнию - и Алекс, не удержавшись, резко вдыхает. В лице что-то вздрагивает:  
\- Иных вариантов тебе в голову не приходило?  
\- С чего бы? - я пытаюсь сдвинуть в сторону его плавки. Не поддаются, не эластичные. О'кей, тогда вниз, только и джинсы надо еще спустить. - Я вообще не понимаю...  
\- Чего? - он приподнимается, помогая мне, и сам подаётся в ладонь. Ох, да я сейчас... Хуже подростка, ей-богу...  
\- Мой сожми, - прошу, уже не краснея. - Мне неудобно, тебя выпустить придётся.  
Хоффман на мгновение опускает веки. Я запомню, запомню как сдаёт его самообладание.  
\- Алекс, - прошу снова, по имени, как он любит, - помоги.  
Он молча сжимает меня всей горстью. У меня вырывается судорожный вздох:  
\- Что ж за реакции, а! Был же нормальным!  
\- Очень нормальные реакции, - его большой палец сквозь джинсы обрисовывает мою головку. Я почти всхлипываю, отнимаю от него ладонь и облизываю - мокро, чтоб скользила. Возвращаю на место и больше не медлю. Алекс вталкивается в мою пригоршню на каждом движении, всё чаще дышит - и упорно борется с болтами на моей ширинке. Мне рассудок отказывает от того, как у него слабнут руки:  
\- Погоди... Сожми опять, чтоб я соображал...  
\- Зачем?  
\- Надо, - я против воли выгибаюсь навстречу его хватке, - ох, правда... Пожалуйста!  
\- Хочешь увидеть, как я кончаю? - он усмехается дрогнувшими губами, - еще не привык?  
\- Можешь просто сделать, что прошу?  
\- Могу, - он даже кивает, упрямо пытаясь на мне сфокусироваться. - Снимешь мои очки? Мешают.  
\- Ха, чем? - одна моя рука под ним, вторая на нём... Ладно. Встречаюсь с потемневшим взглядом - и размыкаю пальцы. Алекса пронимает такой дрожью, что оправу я стаскиваю в секунду. Почти откидываю на тумбу в изголовье, возвращаю руку обратно - и он, не выдержав, коротко стонет сквозь зубы. И произносит, глотая окончания:  
\- Не только ты... удивляешься на реакции.  
\- Успокаивает, - я трусь о середку его ладони. Всю мою сборку проверяют жаркие мурашки, ноги дрожат от ягодиц до ступней... - У меня крыша от тебя едет.  
\- У меня... от тебя тоже.  
   
Я убью за такой его голос. Или умру.  
   
Как же мне мешает его свитер... Сползает и сползает, вторую руку толком под низ не заведёшь... И зачем я купил с такой горловиной?  
\- Сними, - требую, срываясь на хрип, - Алекс, к чёрту, раздевайся!  
Он открывает глаза и странно улыбается.  
\- Что?  
\- Я слышу приказ, но не говорю по-французски... Повтори.  
\- Чёрт, - я с трудом припоминаю английский, - сейчас... Снимай свитер, живо!  
\- Зачем?  
Я взрыкнув поднимаюсь на локте, Хоффман следует за мной движение в движение, и всё равно... Всё равно, не могу остановиться, он не может перестать, я двигаю ладонью, он отвечает - не бёдрами, уже всем телом...  
\- Свитер, ну!  
Он хмурится, опускает лоб мне на плечо и кивает.  
Боже, как это снять?!  
\- Я быстро, - помогаю ему выпутаться из рукава, стащить через голову ворот... На левой руке пусть остаётся, неважно... Алекс падает на спину, я сверху. Обхватываю его член - и прижимаюсь высохшим ртом к вздрагивающему горлу.  
Почти жду повтора вчерашнего, но Хоффман изо всех сил притягивает меня ближе и отводит лицо, открывая шею.  
\- Я щас кончу, - не промолчать, это доверие все ограничители сносит, - Алекс, я щас кончу!  
Он часто-часто дышит, я ощущаю под губами, и ухитряется рассмеяться:  
\- Я тоже близок... Ты должен был отшатнуться...  
\- Ага... Не могу больше...  
Его ладонь тут же забирается под мои плавки, окольцовывает, сразу находя нужный нажим, меня трясёт как в лихорадке... Откуда он знает, как мне надо, почему, неважно, да, ещё, о да...  
Я захожусь всхлипом и криком. Сознание меркнет, пальцы слабеют, Алекс обхватывает их, сводя заново - и давится низким стоном.  
   
-...к слову об "отшатнуться", - заговариваю битых сорок минут спустя, когда мы окончательно просыпаемся. - Я вначале считал, что у твоих шрамов один автор. Ну, когда ты спрашивал, хочу я знать о чем-нибудь или нет.  
\- Я помню, - он обнимает меня обеими руками. Правая пахнет моим мускусом. - И?  
\- И ничего. Нашёл бы - прибил бы. Вся реакция.  
\- Ты не похож на фетишиста, - Алекс невзначай меняет позу, чтобы мне было проще. Я проглаживаю кончиками пальцев лабиринт на его спине. - Меня устроил бы даже этот вариант, но ты им не кажешься.  
\- Я и не, - по линиям сращений нет нервных окончаний. Зато в коже вокруг... И что, его здесь касаться не хотели? Уроды. - Я просто если уж беру, то всё целиком. Без купюр.  
\- Горла было жаль, - он с нескрываемым блаженством прикрывает глаза. - Оно всегда отличалось чувствительностью, и...  
\- Спасибо, запомню.  
Алекс медленно улыбается, не размыкая ресниц:  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы прозвучало как просьба.  
\- Не прозвучало, - соглашаюсь, поднимаясь чуть выше. С его плеча мне дотягиваться низковато. - Кстати, знаешь, о чем я подумал на первой паре?  
\- О чём? - не меня одного голос не слушается. Я проглаживаю языком острие верхнего рубца:  
\- Что тебя легко представить не у доски, а у мольберта.  
Алекс не отвечает. Я отстраняюсь, заглядывая ему в лицо: тихое и очень сосредоточенное. И настолько... настолько...  Осталось лишь вслух попросить меня продолжать. Не надо, меня и так сейчас бульдозером не оттащишь.  
\- Ответишь на вопрос? - заговаривает Алекс внезапно трезво, когда я добираюсь до середки знака и веду губами вправо. Киваю, и он озвучивает, помолчав: - Почему в первый раз в Париже ты спросил, кто будет сверху?  
   
Ничего себе восприимчивость к настроению. А я считал его... Не помню, каким. Не таким точно.  
   
\- Опасался, - отзываюсь, неторопливо прихватывая зубами глубокое перекрестье шрамов.  
\- Не стоило.  
\- Это я уже понял, - смех колется внутри, как пузырьки шампанского. - Скоро поверю.  
\- А сейчас не веришь?  
\- Я стараюсь, - удерживаю его, не позволяя вывернуться, и требую: - Не мешай.  
\- Мне нужно разобраться, что тебя смущает, - Алекс беспокойно привстаёт. Я вновь его роняю:  
\- Так спроси. И не дёргайся.  
\- Еще немного твоих манипуляций, и второй раз последует без перерыва на ужин, - предупреждает он негромко. Я хмыкаю:  
\- Это просьба или предупреждение?  
\- Просьба, - выбирает он, немного помедлив. - Просьба... Так всё же, отчего ты тревожишься?  
\- Слишком уж, - я возвращаюсь к середке и теперь иду влево. - Ну то есть я подозревал, что так бывает... Но встречать не доводилось.  
\- Тех, кто не меняется местами?  
\- Ага.  
То, что Алекс хмурится, я ощущаю даже не видя. Спросит, много ли у меня было любовников? С него станется не об отношениях, а о трахе осведомиться...  
\- И ты бывал верхним? - уточняет он столь недоверчиво, что я не знаю, злиться или для разнообразия оскорбиться.  
\- Вообще обычно им и был.  
\- М-да. Тогда я понимаю значение твоего уточнения... Нет, Рен. И меняться мы никогда не будем. - Я молчу, и он добавляет менее железным голосом: - Надеюсь, ты не против? Для меня это принципиально.  
\- Слава Богу.  
Мы одновременно фыркаем. Я приникаю к ямке между его ключицами, получаю в ответ волну глубинной дрожи и веду левой рукой вниз - по ребрам, по бедру...  
\- Если хочешь прямо сейчас, просто скажи, - настигает меня реплика Алекса.  
\- Исследование провожу. Выясняю, успею собственный вопрос задать или отложить придется.  
\- Успеешь, - он глубоко вздыхает, не противясь моей ладони. Самый красивый член, какой я видел. Ни в одной порнухе такого не встречал... - Спрашивай.  
\- Ты меня в аэропорту краем глаза заметил? - мне не оторваться от его горла. Если ритм ладони с движениями языка синхронизировать... Хочу знать, на сколько Алекса хватит.  
\- Вообще мне показалось, что услышал, - он вздрагивает, весь целиком. - Gott, как ты до этого додумался...  
\- Я сообразительный, - трудно говорить, когда рот другим занят, но я пытаюсь. - Желаю... чтоб ты обо мне чаще думал.  
\- Я и так... думаю о тебе больше чем следует, - он до предела запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под мои губы.  
\- Это как?  
Алекс судорожно вздыхает, и да, я понимаю, почему... У меня от его полного размера живот подводит.  
\- Это... Рен, пожалуйста...  
Силюсь сдержаться - и чуть не кусаю его, как вчера, только причина другая:  
\- Скажи еще, а. Если можешь.  
\- Пожалуйста, - повторяет он чуть слышно. И решительно сталкивает меня с себя, сразу опрокидывая. Я даже сориентироваться не успеваю, а он уже сдёргивает мой свитер:  
\- Для симметрии.  
Я фыркаю, а Алекс в два движения избавляется от моих джинсов вместе с плавками - и проводит языком по всей длине:  
\- Когда я думаю о тебе, мне мало собственной руки. Потому что на твоей кольца.  
Я широко, во все зубы улыбаюсь, никогда не улыбался - так:  
\- А я дрочу с твоей фамилией. Хоф-фман... И всё, вышибает.  
Алекс замирает, не до конца спнув с голеней собственные штанины, и возмущенно оборачивается:  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что теперь я буду слышать тебя в каждом обращении?!  
\- Конечно, - с рваным смехом поворачиваюсь набок, хочу перевернуться - а он удерживает меня на месте:  
\- Погоди. Почему не лицом к лицу?  
И в самом деле. Потому что боюсь до смерти, что ты прочтешь, когда я себя забуду... Теряюсь под выцеливающим взглядом, пожимаю покрывающимися гусиной кожей плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Давай.  
Он не уточняет, согласен ли я в самом деле, не медлит - отмечает мой испуг и негромко напоминает:  
\- Дотянись до смазки.  
\- Moment mal, - отползти бы хоть на минуту, собраться с мужеством... Так он и даст.  
Нахожу под своей подушкой тубу - в номере сегодня делали уборку, постель перестлали... Горничная знает и завидует... Мысль гаснет.  
\- Держи.  
Он справляется в одно нанесение, не экономя, и решительно поднимает меня за бёдра. Выше, выше, укладывает лодыжками к себе на плечи - и очень мягко просит:  
\- Не бойся. Я аккуратен.  
Я киваю - раз, другой, третий... Алекс придвигается, давая мне опору, и понемногу вталкивается, одновременно забирая меня рукой. Мог бы противиться, не вышло бы... Прерывисто дышу приоткрытым ртом, ноги напрягаются, а он останавливается, подхватывая меня левой ладонью под поясницу, и вглядывается в лицо:  
\- Тише. Что не так?  
Зажимаюсь я, вот что. Это перебор, это слишком много... Хочу зажмуриться, но разве сумеешь под таким взглядом... И его еще больше в такой позе, и он везде, совсем везде, плыву под пристальным вниманием - и перетряхиваюсь мучительным ознобом:  
\- Давай. Давай!  
Он отзывается невнятным звуком сквозь стиснутые челюсти - и входит до конца. Склоняется сверху, складывает меня почти вдвое... Да хранит финансовый бог "Keep Cool" за то, что гибкость не проблема...  
\- Хоф-фман, - шепчу Алексу в лицо, - Хоф-фман.  
Разорвёт пополам, не пожалуюсь... Душу отдам за его пальцы... Ни с кем... Никогда... Никогда не было - так...  
\- У тебя кольца, - прерывисто, попадая в паузы, откликается Алекс, - у тебя серьги. У тебя голос, который я... слышу... внутри. Когда ты зовёшь меня по имени, я отзываюсь... весь.  
Мир сворачивается в спираль, скручивается в ленту Мёбиуса, я не помню себя, не сознаю, держи меня, только держи меня, еще чуть-чуть... Ну же...  
\- Ты первый, - глохну от шума в ушах, от собственного дыхания, от подступающего затмения, - первый!..  
Алекс кивает, закусывая губы, в лице совсем беспомощное выражение, я не видел у него такого, да, оно того стоит...  
Его судорога тащит меня за собой, не остановиться, не замедлиться даже пытаясь...  
\- Алекс, - я хватаюсь за его локти, - Алекс!  
   
   
*****  
Услышал он меня, значит. Добро пожаловать в безумный мир моих нелюбимых фильмов. К сказкам о телепатии и идеально подходящих друг другу людях. Даже уточнять не хочу.  
\- Между прочим, серьга у меня одна, - сообщаю, застегивая джинсы и натягивая вместо свитера спальную футболку. Так и не пригодилась ни разу. - Это у тебя когда-то две стояло... Кстати, почему? На хиппи ты не похож.  
\- Я же немец, - отзывается Алекс, разламывая около крошечного стола для одного плитку шоколада. - Я не был хиппи.  
\- Ну, кто у вас из похожих... - Я тоже подхожу к столу, аккуратно, не сдавливая, беру пластиковый стакан с кипятком, в который отдаёт цвет чайный пакетик. - И какие серьги носил?  
\- Обычные лабреты, дань подростковому бунту, - он кидает в рот дольку шоколада. - После драки на первом курсе, когда мой противник сумел выдрать правый с мясом, я зарастил проколы.  
   
Я забываю отпить парящего чая.  
   
\- Ты умеешь драться?  
\- Теперь да. Дзюдо и самбо, - спокойно подтверждает Алекс. - Правда, в пассиве, как говорят об иностранных языках. В последние годы я не обновлял навыки и многие растерял.  
\- Однако, - что тут еще скажешь. Но Хоффману предсказуемо не хватает такой реакции:  
\- Это какая-то значимая информация?  
\- Биолог, - перечисляю с выражением. - Художник. Владеешь единоборствами. Специалист по драконам. Чего я еще не знаю?  
\- Я полон сюрпризов, - Алекс легонько хмыкает. - Кстати о живописи и драконах, я нарисовал твою Птицу на башне, но рисунок остался дома. А домой ты мне съездить не позволил.  
\- Я?!  
\- А кто же. Ты ведь отказался туда переехать, а расставаться мне не хотелось.  
\- То есть я теперь сам виноват, что не получу рисунок?  
\- До моего следующего приезда. В твоих интересах ему способствовать, - Алекс потягивается, запрокидываясь назад. Я машинально провожу пятернёй по открывающейся полоске кожи между его свитером и краем джинсов:  
\- И как, если деньги на билеты у тебя?  
\- Не знаю, - у него светлые спокойные глаза. - Этот момент я не додумал. Но ты можешь активно желать - по опыту моего знакомства с твоими особенностями, твои желания влияют на происходящее.  
\- Ага. Как хочу, так и случается.  
\- Примерно.  
   
Ни черта у меня не складывалось, как я хотел. Пока ты не появился.  
   
\- И ещё о драконоведении, - внезапно заговаривает Алекс, словно вспомнив о важном. - Я могу частично компенсировать тебе неполучение акварели.  
\- Как?  
Вместо ответа он направляется к брошенной в углу комнаты сумке. Её оккупировал Моне. Алекс решительно переселяет его в кресло, откидывает крышку и что-то вынимает из переднего отделения. Возвращается - я оторопев смотрю на то, что держит в руках - и выкладывает на пустую столешницу несколько тюбиков с краской. Присоединяет к ним кисти, совсем тонкую и потолще, свой смартфон - и приглашает меня:  
\- Садись. На кровать или на стул, где удобнее.  
Спросить сейчас, что я чувствую, я не нашёл бы определения. К горлу почему-то подступает горечь, пальцы немеют - но место я выбираю мгновенно. Стул, не кровать. Алекс согласно кивает и придвигает к столу второй - вчера вечером мы выпросили его у портье.  
Он не вынул из сумки ни листка бумаги. Да её и в номере нет.  
\- На чём ты рисовать собрался? - с трудом разлепляю запёкшиеся губы. И получаю ответ, от которого руки холодеют до самых локтей:  
\- На тебе.  
Разблокирует экран, что-то ищет, листая галерею, находит. Поднимает глаза, чтобы заговорить - но вместо вопроса дотрагивается до моего колена:  
\- Рен?  
Я трясу головой:  
\- Всё нормально. Честно. Не ожидал просто.  
Алекс беспокойно наклоняется ближе:  
\- У тебя очень странный взгляд. Не могу сказать, что незнакомый, но...  
   
Я и чувствую себя странно.  
   
\- Просто не ожидал, - повторяю для нас обоих. Другой версии у меня нет. Хоффман еще недолго смотрит - и выпрямляется, вроде бы успокаиваясь:  
\- Скажи, если идея тебе не нравится.  
\- Нравится, - вот в этом я уверен. А желудок голос подал потому, что я колени к ушам прижимал недавно. - Что будет-то?  
\- Увидишь.  
Он выдавливает на подставку для стаканов цвета. Светло-серый. Потом голубой. Потом тёмно-синий.  
\- Судя по сочетанию, нарисуешь Птицу, - делюсь единственной догадкой. - А мне потом придется неделю не мыться.  
\- Почему?  
\- Жалко станет, - я вздыхаю, нервно зажимая кулаки между бедрами. Алекс качает головой, не то забавляясь, не то возражая:  
\- Нет, я нарисую другое. Выбери место.  
Я сразу кладу на стол левую руку ладонью вниз. Он проводит по моему предплечью краем ладони, будто холст натягивает от локтя до запястья:  
\- Тут?  
\- Ага.  
Алекс вооружается самым тёмным цветом и начинает чертить первые линии, то и дело сверяясь со смартфоном. Каждый раз переворачивает экраном вниз, чтоб закрыть изображение, и, по-моему, искренне полагает, что я не догадаюсь, пока он не завершит.  
   
\- Надеюсь, тебе значение известно, - заговариваю в первый раз за двадцать минут его манипуляций.  
Мне оно вообще-то безразлично, приятно уже то, что он возится со мной; даже изредка щекочущие кисти только усиливают общее мирное состояние... Но должен же я предупредить? А то напишет что-нибудь, а потом выяснится, что это "банка сардин" или "не кантовать". Леон мне про ошибки заказчиков много рассказывал...  
\- Я знаю доподлинно, - деловито отзывается Хоффман. - Спросил у знакомого япониста.  
Исчерна-синий, переходящий в блики голубого с серебряными искрами. Не дракон, какая-то другая ассоциация, но я не могу её ухватить. Три иероглифа... или два со связкой? Алекс сперва разместил их, затем прорисовал каждому основу, а теперь поочередно доводит до совершенства.  
\- Всегда думал, если решусь когда-нибудь на татуировку, она будет здесь, - снова нарушаю сосредоточенную тишину. - Я же левша, хоть и не полный. Многое левой делаю.  
Он не отвлекаясь от росписи поднимает бровь:  
\- Это я заметил.  
Ну да, естественно... Щеки теплеют, а Хоффман наносит на последний иероглиф заключительные штрихи и отклоняется назад, оценивая получившееся:  
\- Можешь рассматривать. И трогать тоже, акрил прилично держится даже под водой. Смывается с шампунем и мочалкой.  
   
Откуда такая осведомленность?  
Если рисовал на ком-нибудь ещё, не хочу об этом знать.  
   
\- Здорово, - я глотаю невырвавшийся вздох. - Очень. Теперь пожалуйста звучание и перевод.  
Указательный палец Алекса прижимается к сгибу моего локтя и неспешно движется вниз:  
\- А _о_ 'и то'р _и_ _ **[76]**_.  
\- И это?..  
\- "Синяя Птица".  
   
   
*****  
В половине пятого Алекс будит меня непривычно ласковым поцелуем. Я обхватываю его за шею, глаза ни в какую не желают открываться:  
\- Что, подъем?  
\- Да, - он неосязаемо гладит меня по голове, наверное, уверенный, что спросонок не почувствую. - Собираемся, выселяемся и заказываем такси до Тегеля. Времени достаточно, но пора вставать.  
Я глубже забиваюсь к нему под бок:  
\- Сейчас.  
   
Мой рюкзак сложен, мой кот накормлен с вечера минимальной порцией и по-военному чётко отметился в лотке, моя регистрация на рейс пройдена онлайн еще в полночь... Пора улетать из Берлина.  
Алекс смог улететь от меня. Я помню, как он уходил в зону вылета. Я тоже смогу.  
Выкидываю себя из постели, не оборачиваясь иду в ванную и начинаю приводить себя в порядок. Сейчас понадобится всё, включая герленовскую "вуаль".  
Иероглифы на месте, и роспись укусов яркая, будто нарочно пятнали. На сколько меня хватит? На сколько меня хватит - теперь?  
Убрать лишние мысли. Запереть под замок всё, что тяжелит ноги. Дома, я отпущу себя, когда окажусь дома. Не здесь, когда от меня требуется бодрость и лёгкость.  
   
Сонный Моне слабо ворчит, когда я укладываю его в переноску. Алекс проверяет, не забыли ли мы чего в номере. И с ночным портье общается тоже он - во мне не оживает ни один из языков, стою как зомби, смотрю в никуда, не могу толком сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли. То, что он оплатил не половину, а всю сумму "за гостя", доходит до меня лишь в такси, когда возмущаться уже поздно. Я бессильно-сонно промигиваюсь на его мятое после короткой ночи лицо:  
\- В следующий раз верну, учти.  
\- Обязательно, - соглашается он, нимало не пугаясь. - Мне брать только билеты?  
\- Сто раз договорились, - я зеваю, пытаясь глотнуть побольше кислорода. - Ко мне без вариантов.  
\- И ты ко мне.  
\- Ага.  
   
Холл Тегеля уже ожил после ночи, первые утренние пассажиры с бледными физиономиями бродят под табло, запечатывают в вакуумную плёнку кладь и сверяются с данными билетов. Кажется, всего час назад я встретил здесь Алекса. И не меньше чем тысячу лет назад прилетел сам. С временем что-то случилось, оно не то ужалось, не то безразмерно удлинилось... Для меня прошло не три дня.  
\- Иди, - Алекс стоит так близко, что я физически ощущаю исходящую от него надёжность. С билетом Моне он тоже разобрался сам, не доверяя моему матерно звучащему в несусветную рань английскому. - Рен, иди. Объявили посадку.  
Я поворачиваю голову, взглядываю ему в лицо: впечатление, что он проспал не четыре часа, а полноценных девять. Глаза невеселые, но вечные тени пропали... Алекс выглядит отдохнувшим и бодрым, зато я вялый и подавленный.  
\- Я скоро прилечу, - заверяет он как можно убедительнее.  
Да, я тогда в Шарль-де-Голле тоже улыбался, сколько мог. Не стану предупреждать, какое его ожидает послевкусие, когда он одиночество осознает. Наверняка ему тоже будет тошно - но я заслужил, чтоб он прошёл через мою ломку.  
\- Прилетай.  
\- Напиши мне, когда приземлишься.  
\- Конечно.  
Он аккуратно привлекает меня к себе - и вдруг прижимает, не соразмеряя силу:  
\- Уходи.  
Я киваю, он отстраняется - и смотрит так, будто навсегда расстаёмся... Да, это мне тоже знакомо. И у меня есть проблеск идеи, как исправить ситуацию, но он должен предложить первым.  
   
Я накрываю ладонью левое предплечье: рисунок внутри, под рукавом свитера и кожаной курткой. Алекс прослеживает мой жест:  
\- Сохранишь?  
\- Сколько смогу, - я вздыхаю. - Ладно, мне правда пора. Кстати, знаешь что?  
\- М?  
\- Я вчера подумал: Фогель, ну, твой ник в инстаграме - это ведь по-японски как раз Тори, да? Если переводить.  
Он хмурится, будто не расслышав, и пару раз смаргивает:  
\- Что?  
\- Ао'и то'ри, - повторяю услышанное от него вчера. - Тори. Фогель. Птица.  
\- Да, - соглашается Хоффман медленно. Слишком медленно для подтверждения без оговорок. - До связи, Рен.  
\- До связи, Алекс.  
   
Я ухожу, катя за собой переноску, надев на оба плеча серо-зелёный рюкзак, и до самого поворота за матовую стеклянную стену, разгораживающую холл, ощущаю, как он пристально смотрит мне в спину.  
Сквозь невыспанность и разбитость упрямо пробивается непривычное, слепящее изнанку век ощущение. Я счастлив. Впервые за не помню сколько - я счастлив, очень.  
Я его люблю.   
  
  
  
   
[75] Тирга́ртен (нем. Tiergarten, буквально «зоосад», произносится раздельно: «Ти́р-га́ртен») — район Берлина в составе административного округа Митте. Значительную часть района занимает парк Большой Тиргартен, де-факто Рейхстаг располагается на его территории. На противоположном конце парка, точно по диагонали от Рейхстага, находится зоопарк.  
  
[76] 青い鳥


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**  
\- Дамы и господа, наш самолёт совершил посадку в аэропорту Шарль-де-Голль города Парижа. Наружная температура плюс восемь градусов по Цельсию, солнечно, ветер умеренный. Благодарим вас за то, что воспользовались услугами авиакомпании "Эйр Франс" и будем рады видеть вас снова. Пассажиры, совершающие транзитный перелёт, могут уточнить информацию о своих рейсах и пересадках на стойках...  
   
Я вновь затыкаю ухо наушником. "Ведьмак", Вагнер, которого мне вчера скинул из своего "облака" на гугл-почте Алекс, и "Лакримоза" перемешиваются в списке воспроизведения, не усыпляя, но и не давая до конца проснуться. Мысли почти не движутся, я ничего не ощущаю, как под обезболивающим - надеюсь, этого состояния хватит хотя бы до середины дня. Дальше придётся включаться.  
Кстати, надо дать ему знать, что я приземлился.  
"Сели, - пишу в вацап, щурясь на экран полузакрытыми глазами. - Здесь тепло и ясно. Как ты?"  
   
В Париже сияющее небо и сухое лётное поле, и ветер наверняка не промозглый, а с привкусом скорой весны. Хочу назад в Берлин, где за выходные дождь по-настоящему не прекращался ни разу, а небо ложилось на купол Рейхстага, как ноздреватая губка.  
   
"Уже скучаю по тебе, - приходит ответная реплика. - С самого твоего отлёта испытываю чувство, что мы не договорили о чём-то важном. Напишешь из дома?"  
"У тебя же пара будет!"  
"Ну и что?"  
Я только хмыкаю. Да, в самом деле.  
"Напишу. Почему тебе приятно было, когда я в аудитории сидел?"  
Он молчит секунд двадцать - аэробус успевает закончить рулёжку и пришвартоваться около самого здания аэропорта. До входных дверей рукой подать, ни автобус, ни "рукав" не нужен.  
"Твоё появление подорвало общую убеждённость в том, что для меня существует лишь научная жизнь".  
   
Да ну? А Ральф? И кто-то еще, звонивший вчера утром? Или он их никогда на лекции не приводил?  
   
"Что, те, кто был до меня, у тебя на занятиях никогда не появлялись?" - я знаю, что это по-детски. Мне всё равно. Я хочу его слышать... Хотя бы в вацапе.  
"Нет". - Исчерпывающе. И за плечо не развернёшь, чтоб нормальный ответ дал. Впрочем, стоп... Я хмурюсь, пока Алекс набивает что-то ещё, и читаю, когда к самолёту подают трап и входная дверь разблокируется: - "Обычно я возражал против постороннего присутствия на лекциях".  
"Да?" - отправляю и про себя фыркаю. Я тоже рекордно краток.  
"Да. Но расставаться с тобой мне категорически не хотелось".  
В итоге я ему весь имидж переиначил. Будет знать, как со мной связываться.  
"Мне тоже, - отвечаю, чувствуя на губах улыбку. - Ладно, народ выходит, я тоже пошёл к трапу".  
"Напиши из дому", - повторяет Алекс.  
"Напишу".  
   
В электричке я падаю на место у окна, проверяю, что переноска с Моне стоит надежно, а рюкзак не рискует свалиться на пол, подставляю лицо под солнечные лучи и снова прикрываю глаза. Убавляю до минимума громкость в плеере, прислушиваюсь к сразу пробившемуся стуку колёс и на автомате прикидываю раскадровку предстоящего дня. Минут через тридцать выйду на Северном вокзале[77], архитектура которого так понравилась Хоффману в первый приезд, заберу со стоянки "джимни", доеду до дома. Высажу Моне, приму душ - нужно вымыть голову перед выездом на тест-драйв - и рвану в "Тойоту". Там проведу... часа два-три, наверное, а дальше... Куда дальше?  
Глаза открываются.  
Хоффман не человек, а стихийное бедствие. Ощущение, что я не домой направляюсь, а... а наоборот уехал из места, в котором был дома. Почти девять, в университете через час с копейками начнутся лекции, Алекс найдёт чем себя развлечь, а я? Надо собраться, в конце концов. Взять себя в руки и вспомнить, кто я, где живу, чем занимаюсь. Если б не ощущение, что возвращаюсь кем-то другим, процесс шёл бы с меньшим скрипом. Этого себя я не знаю.  
Этот я больше не находит, что Хоффман слишком просто одевается, этот я дико сожалел, что с утра пришлось надеть собственный свитер. Этого меня больше ни в каком раскладе не цепляют брюнеты с семейными ценностями. Увидь я впервые Алекса в университете Гумбольдта на фоне исчерченной формулами доски, а не на Лежандр возле смятой машины, моё о нём мнение с самого начала было бы иным. Наверное, теперь так кажется, но уверенность глубже минутной.  
   
Поза, на которой он настоял без единого лишнего слова... Я так давно не занимался сексом глаза в глаза, что уже не помню, когда случался последний раз. С Феликсом, вероятно. После него я привык не раскрываться: в момент оргазма с лицом не справиться, чёрт знает, что на нём проступить может. Но ради выражения, которое дважды стало вчера на пике у Алекса, я готов рисковать.  
От вживе вспомненного меня передёргивает до внутреннего стона, а в джинсах враз становится неудобно. Нет, пожалуйста, нет, не сейчас и не здесь. Надо хотя бы до дому добраться!  
Дышу, стараясь делать вдохи поглубже, но телу плевать. И голове тоже: память услужливо подкидывает пригоршню, опускающуюся на ширинку, принимающую меня почти целиком. Словно он и на мой член права предъявляет, не только на интеллект и...  
Ну и что теперь делать? А главное, как дальше существовать?  
Я слабо усмехаюсь. Выйти в тамбур и закурить, что ли. Вдруг легче станет.  
   
Когда мы в первом часу ночи решили повторить, я уже не сопротивлялся. Вздрогнул в момент проникновения, но не от боли, рефлекторно. Алекс внимательно глянул на меня и серьезно сказал:  
\- Чш-ш.  
\- Пяткой в ухо не попаду, - заверил я хрипло. Он улыбнулся и подхватил меня крепче:  
\- Как хорошо без защиты.  
\- Д-да уж, - меня самого без резинки еще на первом заходе повело, а уж как ему ощущаться должно было... Я подобрался и наделся глубже. У Алекса дрогнули губы, он подался вперёд до упора и замер, трудно переводя дыхание:  
\- Осторожнее.  
\- Я привык уже, - дыхания хватало лишь на короткие фразы, он мне лучшую точку внутри задевал, даже не двигаясь... Алекс оценил моё лицо - и медленно, не скрываясь, лизнул свою ладонь. У меня от этого зрелища член дёрнулся, я схватил его запястье, подвёл куда следует...  
   
Доберусь до ванной и дрочить буду, пока ноги не подкосятся. Хоть бы ему так же пришлось!  
   
В кармане дзинькает вацап. Два, три, четыре сообщения подряд. И кому я понадобился в такую рань? Пишет не Алекс, я уловил бы.  
Пытаюсь отвлечься от оглушающей эрекции, лезу в карман джинсов за телефоном и задеваю себя рукой. Нечаянно. Почти.  
...до звёздочек перед глазами.  
Сквозь сцепленные зубы втягиваю воздух, проклиная погожий день: в вагоне светло и солнечно, моё лицо с любого ракурса отлично просматривается. Знал бы, очки тёмные с собой взял! Л-ладно. Ладно, кто там в вацапе?  
Написавших трое, и с каждым прочтённым именем брови у меня лезут всё выше, скрываясь под чёлкой. Мечты о крышесносном сексе невольно пятятся перед списком адресантов.  
Леон. Мартин. И Шарлин.  
   
Начну с однозначно приятного собеседника. Тыкаю в лог с Леоном.  
   
"Дорогой, ты молчишь столь громко, что мои нервы начинают звенеть. Расскажи другу, как дела? Я онлайн, пиши, когда сможешь".  
Я скептически морщу нос: понятия "Леон" и "нервы" в восприятии не стыкуются. Но его манера выражать беспокойство мне нравится: ни под кожу не лезет, ни вежливо-безразличным не выглядит.  
"Салют, Лео, - набираю не задумываясь. - Планировал написать тебе сегодня вечером, но ты опередил. Я в электричке, из Берлина возвращаюсь".  
Надо же, и впрямь онлайн: Леон отзывается меньше чем через пять секунд.  
"Вау, какая новость. Воспользовался моим советом?"  
"Твоим мобилизующим пинком. Спасибо".  
"Ничего не стоит, обращайся. Можно полюбопытствовать, как твой немец?"  
"Оху... - я секунду смотрю на начало слова, стираю и выбираю более нейтральное: - Супер. Ты был прав, если что".  
"В том, что ты будешь верно понят?"  
"Ага". - Интересно, почему Леон так быстро отвечает. Он не в салоне?  
"Ну, дорогой, он всё-таки взрослый мальчик. Должен понимать, что ему нужно".  
"А я подросток, по твоей логике? :)"  
"Нет, что ты. Ты просто слишком много думаешь, это твоя больная привычка".  
Тут он очень в точку. Я с некоторым удивлением перечитываю диалог - кажется, такой мы ведём впервые, - и осведомляюсь:  
"Лео, ты дома, что ли?"  
"Ага. Тридцать восемь, кашель, все дела. Сижу с замотанным горлом и пью всякую дрянь. Вид не секси, но Виктора штырит. Представляешь секс под температурой? Если не пробовал, советую".  
Я почти вслух смеюсь:  
"Опытом делишься?"  
"Причем бесценным! Когда жар сердца совпадает с жаром тела... Виктор рассуждает, как ему меня жаль, а сам за ночь до полусмерти затрахал!"  
Теперь смех сдержать не удаётся. Соседи по вагону не обращают внимания, только сидящая напротив девушка косится на меня с некоторым любопытством.  
"И с утра на работу ушёл?"  
"Разумеется. А я оставлен болеть и предаваться переживаниям о том, что происходит у пропавшего из сети Ренарда. Как тебе не стыдно!"  
   
Однажды мы пили в каком-то брассери[78] "гиннесс", и после второго стакана в непринужденной обстановке я поинтересовался: Лео, ты своё амплуа перед зеркалом отрабатываешь? Он многозначительно похлопал ламинированными ресницами и поправил: не амплуа, а завершенный образ. А для чего, уточнил я, вспомнив, как мы вдвоём со скинхэдами разбирались. Виктор уже к окончанию подоспел. Леон пригубил горькой гиннессовской пены, сделал паузу и ответил неожиданно резко: чтоб разграничивать настоящее от прошлого.  
Кажется, именно тогда он впервые обмолвился, что был хирургом, а перестал не по своей воле. И мы не сговариваясь свернули тему.  
   
"Мне стыдно, - отвечаю почти честно. - Но из Берлина было как-то недосуг. Зато сейчас ты первый, с кем я здороваюсь!"  
"Не подмазывайся к больному человеку. Повтори-ка: всё в порядке, не врешь?"  
"В полном, - надо же, это правда. - Хочешь, могу заехать после работы, часов в пять. Привезти тебе чего-нибудь".  
"Нет уж, не стоит, еще заражу. Наслаждайся воспоминаниями, счастливо потрудиться. А я пополз бодяжить чай с травками!"  
Убедительно у него получается. Я бросаю взгляд в окно: пути осталось минут на семь, - и принимаю предложение закругляться:  
"Выздоравливай. С меня причитается".  
Спустя десяток секунд Леон откликается:  
"А секс при температуре советую. Все ощущения обостряет. Чао, Рен :)"  
   
Когда мы стали друзьями и как я пропустил момент перехода от приятельства?  
Эту мысль стоит обдумать отдельно, но позже. Пока поезд не прибыл на конечную, нужно выяснить, что от меня хотят двое других собеседников.  
Я открываю лог с Мартином.  
   
Фотография. Большая, требующая ручной дозагрузки. Тыкаю в направленную вниз стрелку, и пока проступает резкость, читаю сопроводительный текст.  
"Спасибо тебе. Знаю, ты едва ли придёшь в восторг, получив моё сообщение, но я должен это сказать. Спасибо, Рен. Если бы не ты, всё сложилось бы иначе. Надеюсь, у тебя всё нормально. Желаю тебе счастья".  
Я с немым вопросом возвращаюсь к картинке - и едва поняв, на что смотрю, разворачиваю во весь экран.  
   
Пасмурный зимний день. Где-то в высоком, мутно светящемся, как кусок оргстекла, небе угадывается солнце: все предметы проступают резко и выпукло. На заднем плане бум, барьер, непонятная высокая площадка с двумя лестницами по бокам, а на переднем... Я бы не сразу признал обоих, увидев кадр без сопроводительной надписи.  
Налетевший ветер растрепал Мартину идеальную укладку, поднял край шарфа, но ему безразлично. Он прочно устроился на корточках, опершись на одно колено, и обнимает свободной рукой собаку: пальцы целиком уходят в серо-тигровую шерсть здоровущего акиты. Сейко прижался к нему мохнатым боком, развесив медвежьи уши, и демонстрирует в улыбке сахар зубов. Мартин щурится не забывшимися изжелта-карими глазами в селфи-камеру, словно впрямую на меня. "Спасибо тебе. Желаю тебе счастья".  
Сворачиваю фото, нажимаю в поле для реплик и печатаю:  
"Офигенно смотритесь, очень за вас рад. Я тоже желаю тебе счастья".  
Ответит или нет? По времени как раз в свою компьютерную контору прибыть должен. Так, вот он.  
Статус Лефевра меняется с "был в сети" на "онлайн":  
"Не забуду. Если помощь нужна будет, скажи. Пока".  
"Спасибо, аналогично".  
Вот теперь эта страница и впрямь перелистнулась. От неожиданной благодарности Мартина я даже притихаю где-то внутри. А потом открываю последний лог, с Шарлин, и умиротворение как рукой снимает.  
"Рен, извини, что пишу так рано. Позвони, как сможешь, мне ОЧЕНЬ надо тебя услышать".  
Реплику в таких выражениях я получаю от неё впервые в жизни. Сколько осталось ехать? Электричка слегка запаздывает, машинист минуты три назад сбавил ход. Видимо, на Северный вокзал мы прибудем не по нижней, а по верхней временной границе. Хорошо, что четверть часа для меня не критична.  
Вытаскиваю из ушей наушники, нажимаю на трубку аудиовызова и подношу телефон к уху.  
   
\- Алло, - не знай я, кому звоню, не узнал бы голос. Мартина на фото тоже признал не в первую секунду, но по-другому. - Рен, привет.  
\- Привет, - настороженно откликаюсь я. - Ты там что, плачешь?  
\- Нет, - она нервно шмыгает носом. - Не обращай внимания. Я помню, мы с тобой поругались, поэтому набрать сама не решилась... Рен, мне крайне нужно с тобой встретиться.  
\- Э-э... - я торопливо оцениваю, что с середины дня пока в любом случае свободен. - Срочно? Могу сегодня после трёх.  
\- Да, - она и впрямь не плачет. Но чужие огрубевшие интонации и эти всхлипы... Плакала полчаса назад максимум. - Скажи, куда приехать.  
\- Да я сам могу. Хочешь, к вам, хочешь, к кафе на твой выбор. Шарлин, - я добавляю в обращение настойчивости, - что у тебя случилось?  
\- Не по телефону, - она влажно, коротко дышит. - Если реально, приезжай ко мне, я одна до самой ночи. Буду ждать. С меня обед.  
\- Не нужен мне обед, - обрываю нетерпеливо. - Ты это... не реви там, пожалуйста. Все живы?  
\- Все, - она странно хмыкает. - Не волнуйся. Все живы, здоровы, время терпит... Ты только приезжай, - и вдруг сразу рыдает в трубку. Я слушаю, рассеянно глядя перед собой, и растираю щепотью занывший висок.  
В передние тамбурные двери входит, придерживая инструменты и заплечные колонки, компания транспортных музыкантов. Озираются по сторонам, убеждаются, что есть публика - и принимаются втроем лабать "Канкан" в обработке Ванессы Мэй. Неудачней момента выбрать не могли.  
\- Шарлин, - зову как могу мягко, - не плачь. Не плачь, подожди до меня. Я бы раньше приехал, но мне работу не отменить. Вечером поревешь. А?  
\- Да, - она часто-часто всхлипывает, - да, я... я ждать тебя буду... Спасибо.  
\- Глупости, - я вкладываю в утешительный тон всю доброту, какая у меня есть. Лишь бы бравурная музыка голос не заглушала. - Иди выпей чего-нибудь, только не алкогольного. И полежи. Тебе позвонить, когда подъеду?  
\- Не, - так и вижу, как она сидит, прижав к уху айфон. Маленькая, круглая, с алыми волосами, с наплаканным носом.... - Так приезжай. Спасибо.  
\- Обязательно. Между тремя и четырьмя. Ты пока продержишься?  
\- Я... да, я... потому тебе и позвонила, - она снова говорит почти ровно. - До вечера.  
\- До вечера, - отнимаю телефон от уха и скидываю вызов. Что у неё случилось? Почему нужен я, а не Серж?  
Скрипач останавливается напротив отсека, где я сижу, и выразительно посматривает. От того, как терзает скрипку, поневоле хочется дать денег, чтоб перестал. Я качаю головой: обойдешься. Он залихватски подмигивает и остаётся на месте.  
\- Нет, - раздельно артикулирую я, - отстань.  
Опять за иностранца приняли, что ли? С появления Алекса эта история раз в четвертый со мной повторяется. Парень безобидно пожимает плечами и дефилирует по проходу дальше: до вокзала всего ничего, а у него с друзьями еще три вагона не охвачены.  
Отдаляясь, музыка становится мелодичнее - не так слышно, где музыканты лажают, не попадая в ноты. Я невольно вслушиваюсь в окончание: если б не нелюбовь к таким труппам, оценил бы уровень исполнения выше. И выбор композиции удачный, на волне с погодой и ощущением, что зиме осталась пара недель.  
Электричка уже вошла в вокзальное пространство и неторопливо ползёт к платформе. В одном окне проплывают технические постройки, вид в другом заслоняет тёмно-синий скоростной поезд.  
Не знаю, отчего Шарлин хочет видеть именно меня и зачем. Я к ней съезжу и сделаю, что смогу - надеюсь, помочь в моих силах. Но как бы то ни было, пусть это эгоизм... мне сейчас никто не может всерьез испортить настроения. У меня внутри Берлин. Алекс сказал, улетая из Парижа, что провел здесь лучшие выходные, я могу заявить о его городе то же самое.  
Всё будет хорошо. Теперь всё обязательно будет хорошо.  
   
   
*****  
Вхожу в свою тихую, выключенную из жизни квартиру, вешаю на крючок звякнувшую ключную связку и принимаюсь раздеваться. Куртку долой, ботинки расшнуровать и кинуть под банкетку... Не разгибаясь поворачиваюсь к переноске, расстёгиваю сетку выхода:  
\- Ну что, выбирайся. Мы дома, сейчас покормлю.  
Моне следует приглашению настороженно и без особого задора. По одной лапе выносит себя из вигвама, как некогда назвал переноску Ив, оглядывается по сторонам и дёргает усами. Вид такой, как если б я не домой его привёз, а на новую неизведанную территорию. Уши стоят вертикально, хвост напряжён... Странно, в "Георгхофе" он вёл себя спокойнее, чем на собственном периметре.  
\- Моне, - зову я негромко, - ты чего? Устал?  
Он скользит по мне стеклянно-прозрачными глазами и внезапно быстрой побежкой устремляется в комнату. От неожиданности я даже иду следом - взглянуть, какое дело потребовалось исполнить столь безотлагательно.  
Мой кот взлетает под потолок по когтеточке, с неё широким прыжком перемахивает на шкаф и уставляется на люстру. До неё метра полтора. Я не боюсь, что Моне прыгнет - он умный, даже со старой люстрой, на которую в принципе мог рассчитывать приземлиться, никогда не баловался. Но я отказываюсь понять, что происходит.  
Моне сжимается в пружинный ком, не сводя глаз с прилегающего к потолку плафона, поднимает дыбом шерсть, делаясь раза в три больше собственного размера, ощеривается и рычит. От злого утробного звука меня подирает колючими мурашками. Я ни разу не сталкивался с тем, чтоб Моне всерьез на что-то сердился, а уж рычание вообще событие из ряда вон. Впору счесть, что он общается с кем-то, кого в силах засечь он один... И ничего мирного в его монологе нет.  
К счастью, долго это не длится: зло взвизгнув, Моне возвращается с крыши шкафа на когтеточку и принимается с остервенением рвать когтями прочные хлопковые канаты обмотки. Глохнет, не замечает, даже когда я подхожу и сажусь на пол рядом с ним. Зато ощутив приложенную к спине ладонь весь вздрагивает и разворачивается, готовый напасть. Я замираю на месте, но Моне уже приходит в себя: клыки скрываются, собранный частой гармошкой нос медленно расправляется обратно. Он вздыхает, будто справившись с яростью, и подходит ко мне, забиваясь под руку.  
\- Что ты, котик? - хорошо, что никто ни разу не слышал, как я разговариваю с Моне, когда кому-нибудь из нас плохо. Сейчас плохо ему. - Жалко, ты рассказать не можешь. У тебя что-нибудь болит?  
Зеркальце носа сухое и прохладное, вид у Моне встрёпанный и уставший, словно он за минуту пережил сильнейшее нервное потрясение. С ним случались иногда подобные приступы - правда, без рычания, ограничивалось оскалом и боевой стойкой - и я несколько раз возил его в клиники. Врачи после осмотров и анализов только руками разводили: идеальная психика, полная адекватность... После завершения ремонта долго всё было в порядке, а сейчас, кажется, начинается заново.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Моне, - обещаю вполголоса. - Пойдём на кухню.  
Встаю, приветственно кивнув наблюдающей со стены Птице, и иду ставить чайник. А, и Алексу стоит написать, что я добрался.  
Моне, поколебавшись, отправляется со мной.  
   
Спустя полчаса выхожу из душа, вытерев, насколько получилось, волосы полотенцем. Щетка еще в рюкзаке, чтоб расчесать тяжелые сырые пряди, нужно сперва найти её. Рюкзак в коридоре, там, где я его оставил, скинув со спины. С ним рядом обнаруживается Моне, гипнотизирующий взором настенное бра. Он молчит, но выглядит почти как в комнате, разве что менее испуганным. Ни черта не понимаю. Стресс от двух перелётов сказался, что ли? В чём дело?  
Он не мешает мне в поисках и не двигается, когда я случайно задеваю его локтем. Нужно будет сегодня заехать за кошачьим успокоительным. Учитывая, что я планировал брать его с собой к Алексу всякий раз... ситуация не из обнадёживающих.  
Отзваниваюсь в салон "Тойоты", подтверждая, что буду вовремя, и ухожу сушить голову. Кот остаётся на прежнем месте.  
И когда я закрываю за собой спустя двадцать минут входную дверь, Моне продолжает сохранять неподвижность. Чем ему вдруг настолько не угодили лампы, вроде никаких изменений в них не произошло? Придётся выяснять... В крайнем случае спрошу у Алекса. Он хоть и занимается клеточной биологией, в зверях тоже разбираться может. И при любом раскладе хоть выслушает, когда я пожалуюсь.  
   
   
*****  
К дому Кристофов я добираюсь, укладываясь в обозначенный Шарлин отрезок времени: часы бортовой магнитолы показывают двадцать минут четвертого. Правда, на поиске парковки приходится, как обычно, покрутиться, но мне везёт: пока я медленно ползу по огибающей квартал улочке, один из припаркованных автомобилей снимается с места и уезжает.  
\- Спасибо, - вслух благодарю неизвестного водителя, поспешно вставая на его место. Задние колеса, передние, еще раз задние и еще раз передние. Всё, на проезжую часть не торчу.  
Проверяю, что от Алекса после половины десятого новых реплик не приходило, закрываю машину и торопливо направляюсь к одиннадцатому дому, срезая через два закрытых для въезда транспорта двора.  
\- Кто? - раздаётся в домофоне почти сразу, как я ввожу цифры квартиры.  
\- Рен.  
\- Открыла.  
Тяну на себя ручку входной двери и без лифта взбегаю на четвертый этаж, слыша в гулкой тишине подъезда щелканье кристофовских замков.  
Шарлин встречает меня на пороге - аккуратно причёсанная, одетая, как на выход... и с пурпурными кругами вокруг натёртых глаз. Я смотрю на них, не прикидываясь, что не заметил, а она отступает вглубь коридора:  
\- Проходи. Не разувайся, у меня тут грязно сегодня. Я Бруно лапы после прогулки не помыла.  
\- Хочешь, вымою, когда расскажешь в чём дело? - вызываюсь я хмуро. Она утыкается носом в растряхнутый бумажный платок:  
\- Ещё чего... Руки на месте, голову бы вернуть. Ты снимай куртку, у меня гречневая лапша и ростбиф, будешь?  
Я мотаю головой, но кожанку в самом деле устраиваю на вешалке. Присоединяю к ней шарф - у этого джемпера вырез, а не горловина - и осведомляюсь:  
\- Куда идти?  
\- В гостиную.  
Она идёт передо мной - на поникшей шее подрагивают тонкие колечки выбившихся из прически волос - и не оборачивается.  
В последний раз я приходил сюда полтора месяца назад, с Ивом. Почти невозможно представить, что тут мы встречали Новый год и жгли на балконе праздничное полено.  
Сейчас игрушки убраны, из-за наполовину задёрнутых портьер в просторной зале царит полумрак и вообще... Ощущение, будто глотнул горькой воды. Что-то здесь здорово не так.  
\- Садись, - Шарлин устраивается в жёстком кресле около журнального столика. Я чуть помедлив занимаю противоположное, бездумно чешу чёлку ткнувшемуся мне в живот Бруно и жестом показываю, что готов слушать. Шарлин кивает - в смысле, опускает лицо еще ниже - и несколько раз пробует заговорить. По белому горлу волной проходит спазм, но слова не пробиваются.  
\- Извини, - выталкивает она наконец. - Можно я... сразу всё скажу, сил нет эвфемизмы искать?  
\- Давай.  
Когда-то она настаивала, что если поговорить на личную тему, станет легче. Пытается последовать собственному совету? Я не подбадриваю и жду - как могу терпеливо. Если здесь нужен именно я... то я вот он.  
\- Рен, - Шарлин поднимает голову и напрягается, чтоб выговорить чисто: - Признайся, пожалуйста, ты в курсе насчет Габриэль?  
Я быстро перебираю в памяти имена всех наших общих знакомых:  
\- Нет. Кто это?  
\- Серж мне изменяет, - продолжает она так буднично, что я не сходу вникаю в смысл того, что слышу. - И насколько могу судить, не первый месяц. Ты его лучший друг, ты должен быть в курсе... Объясни мне.  
Вообразить более дикую просьбу у меня не получилось бы даже за вознаграждение.  
\- Погоди, - прошу, с трудом собирая слова в фразу, - ты уверена? Он мне ничего не говорил, честно.  
\- Уверена! - у Шарлин по щекам вновь бегут слёзы. Она ожесточенно промокает их краем платка. - На двести процентов. Тебе признаки или факты изложить? У меня есть!  
\- Нет, - я вскидываю перед собой ладонь. - Лин, а... А почему ты именно сегодня решила это обсудить?  
\- Потому что мне позвонил один из его славных приятелей, который полгода назад хотел залезть мне под юбку! И просветил, что я напрасно изображаю святую, потому что мой муж... трахает свою коллегу... прямо на рабочем столе в любой подворачивающийся перерыв!  
   
Она прижимает к лицу ладони и трясётся в частых рыданиях, а я сижу, не пытаясь её успокоить, и просеиваю в памяти наше общение с Сержем в последние месяцы. Ничего подозрительного или привлекающего внимание. Переживания, что Шарлин не беременеет, трёп о винах и машинах, в последнюю встречу вообще беседа чуть ли не о погоде.  
Стоп.  
В тот раз, когда мы ужинали на Итальянской площади, я как одержимый думал об Алексе. То есть стремился не думать, но ни в какую не удавалось. Мы пересеклись с Сержем по его просьбе, причём лишь со второй попытки, и на вопрос, отчего необходимо было увидеться, он сказал, что уже сам разобрался. Я успокоился, отвлёкся, а потом пропустил пару его реплик.  
"...И специалист она отличный", - раздаётся в ушах, будто записанное на диктофон.  
Я - дебил. Безоговорочный. Нужно было сообразить, что речь не о Шарлин. Но все мои мысли поглощала недавняя прогулка с Хоффманом и непривычное чувство, возникавшее в его присутствии... Так, надо хоть сейчас среагировать верно.  
   
\- Лин, - окликаю я негромко. Плач не унимается. - Лин, - добавляю жёсткости, - ну-ка, хватит!  
Теперь она глухо всхлипывает, спрятавшись за платком.  
\- Никуда он не денется, - сообщаю с металлическими нотками. Странно: кажется, что нахожусь не в заставленной мягкой мебелью гостиной, а в каком-нибудь пустом холле. В окончаниях фраз некий призвук... гулкости. - Он тебя любит. Это он потому, что себя винит, что вы ребенка сделать не можете.  
Шарлин замирает, прекращая хлюпать носом. И спрашивает надсаженным голосом, не поднимая головы:  
\- Почему ты так считаешь?  
\- Потому что он у меня бутылку коньяка осенью оприходовал, - вряд ли Серж поблагодарит, но меня не волнует. Он меня в это дерьмо втравил, пусть расплачивается. - Лин, он тебя любит. Правда. Я-то знаю!  
\- Ты же гей, - она отнимает руки от распухшего, некрасиво покрасневшего лица. - Тебе это всё ерундой должно казаться...  
\- Если я гей, то понимание мне недоступно? - перебиваю, удерживая её взглядом от новой порции слёз. - Ты попросила объяснить. Я объясняю.  
\- Ладно, - она как заведенная расправляет на круглых коленях подол юбки, разглаживает и разглаживает какую-то складку. - Я слушаю.  
\- Серж никуда не денется, - повторяю с нажимом. И опять слышу себя как-то незнакомо. - Он психует. А любит тебя.  
\- Если она от него забеременеет...  
\- Нет, - я даже отрицательных движений не делаю. Мне нужна сосредоточенность. - От него забеременеешь ты. И скоро. И всё у вас наладится, вот увидишь.  
\- Я решила на развод подать, - бормочет Шарлин почти беззвучно. - Забрать собаку и уйти...  
\- Куда? - я не хочу, чтоб звучало с издёвкой, но злость всё равно пробивается. - Ты что, правда думаешь, что он тебе позволит? Лин!  
\- Я не виновата, что не беременею! - она вдруг вскакивает из кресла, прижимает к низу живота маленькие крепкие кулаки. - Не виновата! Он что, решил себе доказать, что он... мужчина? Да? Ну говори, чёрт тебя побери, Рен!!  
\- Да, - вбиваю в её полыхающий взгляд. - Да.  
\- О-о! - Шарлин порывисто запускает пальцы в уложенные волосы. - Неужели только так доказывается мужественность! Это же... низко, гадко, подло!  
\- Не ори, - требую я низким голосом. Так, что она умолкает. - Не тебе одной больно.  
\- Ну конечно, - она ожесточенно фыркает. - Давай, теперь его выгороди. Объясни, что это моя вина! Что я в нем мужчину убиваю!  
\- Не ори, - повторяю я тем же тоном. - Никакого развода у вас не будет. Будет ребенок. И еще одна собака.  
   
Во я даю, а, - поражаюсь сам себе. Как бы в состояние такой железобетонной уверенности научиться входить осознанно, а не в аффекте?  
   
Шарлин широко распахивает опухшие глаза:  
\- Что? Ребенок... и собака?  
\- Японский хин, например, - подтверждаю спокойно. - Маленькая. Чтоб тебя забавляла. Лин, он вернётся. То, что тебе какой-то мудак решил причинить боль, не показатель, что Серж этого тоже хочет!  
\- Разумеется, не хочет, - отзывается она с сарказмом. - Поэтому и скрывает!  
\- Сечёшь, - я будто подачу принимаю и гашу. - Хотел бы разрыва, бравировал бы!  
\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка, ты гей!  
   
Ну да, я ведь с другой планеты. Сроду ее моя ориентация не волновала, а сейчас дважды в качестве аргумента всплыла.  
   
Я стоически вздыхаю:  
\- Лин, любой мужчина разделяет секс и отношения. А когда они совпадают, за человека держится. Так было и будет. Ты для Сержа единственная любимая женщина. Запомни.  
Она сидит, дыша ртом - нос, наверное, совсем воздух не пропускает - и моргает на меня ненакрашенными ресницами:  
\- Ты со мной впервые в жизни так разговариваешь. Как с маленькой и глупой.  
\- Ты сейчас и есть маленькая... и несчастная, - вовремя исправляю я окончание фразы. - Ну-ка, пойдём умываться.  
Сопровождаю её в ванную, остаюсь в дверном проёме и слежу, как Шарлин пытается смыть с век соль. Убью Сержа нахрен за всё это. Выйду отсюда, позвоню и изложу, что о его самоутешении думаю. Брался трахаться на стороне, хоть озаботился бы, чтоб жена не узнала! Раздолбай тоскливый, установка "не греби где работаешь" явно не по его части.  
   
\- Развода не будет, Лин, - повторяю через пять минут, заставляя её выцедить мелкими глотками полкружки воды. - И вообще они могли уже расстаться, а ты выяснила постфактум.  
\- Но мне же позвонил тот мужчина, - она беззащитно смотрит снизу вверх. - Пусть он ко мне приставал... Но сплетню передать, только чтоб боль причинить?  
Откуда она взялась такая?  
\- То есть лезть к замужней даме для тебя сценарно допустимо, а умышленно нагадить - нет? Лин, ты просто не бывала в мужских курилках. Я имею в виду, когда женщины на горизонте отсутствуют.  
\- Боже, - она прикрывает глаза и слегка пошатывается. - Ты меня прямо... выпорол, кажется. Извини ради Бога, я совсем не хотела тебя обидеть. А... а ты тоже разделяешь секс и любовь?  
Я наклоняю голову и смотрю на неё - чуть сбоку, но в упор:  
\- Естественно. И похуже многих.  
\- А как же Ив?  
\- Мало выпорол, - я слегка улыбаюсь. - Поворачивайся задницей.  
\- Ну правда, - она слабо, неуверенно возвращает тень улыбки. - Он же сказал тогда, что тебя любит... и ты не против был...  
\- Лин, - я сжимаю губы. - Мою личную жизнь мы больше обсуждать не станем. Вообще.  
Она смаргивает и болезненно жмурится:  
\- Вот черт, глаза как наждаком дерёт... Погоди, я найду свои капли, ладно? - и добавляет себе под нос: - Поняла. Отвернись.  
   
\- Развода не будет. Этот кретин к тебе вернётся и будет вернее прежнего, - обещаю напоследок, уже накидывая куртку. - Не дури только.  
\- Так и не решила, на чьей ты стороне, - она понуро кивает на каждое мое обещание. - Вроде на моей, но твой друг в первую очередь он...  
\- Я на своей собственной, - откидываю волосы на воротник, тянусь за шарфом. - Сержу яйца откручивать или тебе они еще пригодятся?  
Шарлин хмуро прыскает:  
\- Я из них сама в случае чего омлет сделаю... Нет, не говори с ним. У меня в мозгах вроде просветлело, спасибо тебе.  
\- Тогда решайте сами, - обвожу шарф вокруг шеи, а Шарлин исподтишка следит за движением руки. Конечно, горло же в отметинах Алекса... Спросит или нет?  
\- Спасибо, - она пришибленно отворачивается. - И извини, что пришлось это выслушать.  
\- Не вопрос, с Сержа причтётся, - я ободряюще встряхиваю её локоть. Наверное, как-то иначе нужно, но я не знаю, как подбадривать девчонок. - Звони, если понадоблюсь.  
\- Обязательно.  
   
С лестничной клетки я вновь отправляюсь пешком, не дожидаясь лифта, и до самого подъездного крыльца размышляю, вмешиваться в дела Кристофов диалогом с Сержем или не стоит. Шарлин попросила промолчать... Ну и пусть дальше разбираются между собой. У меня собственных забот выше крыши.  
Как она забавно поразилась, что я тоже разделяю механику от эротики. Будто не меня упрекала совсем недавно в бесчувственности и неспособности к подлинной близости.  
Я в этой сфере специалист получше, чем в автомобильной. Другое дело, что на меня, кажется, вышел такой же.  
   
   
*****  
Нервного запала хватает на заезд в ветаптеку за "Феливеем"[79] и на визит в книжный рядом с галереей Лафайет за самоучителем "для приступающих к изучению немецкого" - комплект из увесистого тома в мягкой обложке и трех дисков с аудиоматериалами приятно оттягивает руку. После этого я буквально запинываю себя в "Всё-по-десять" и беру готовый сет с роллами: идея ужина из микроволновки внушает стойкое отвращение.  
В итоге, войдя в девятом часу вечера домой и обнаружив, что Моне оправился от утреннего срыва, я почти падаю на банкетку. Силы кончились. Все. Совсем.  
Я рассчитывал, что вернусь домой после тест-драйва, а вместо этого два часа с хвостом утешал Шарлин. По итогам беседы самому бы кто поддержку оказал.  
\- Я устал, - признаюсь вышедшему из комнаты коту. - Как считаешь, всё-таки поесть или сразу отрубаться?  
Моне подходит к моему городскому рюкзаку, опирается передними лапами, продавливая крышку, и сквозь молнию принюхивается, нет ли внутри чего-нибудь вкусного.  
\- Тоже верно, - одобряю я. - Если уж принёс.  
Вытаскиваю на кухонный стол картонную коробку с книгой и дисками, ставлю рядом пластиковый поддон с роллами. Большая часть с сырой красной рыбой, так что разделим по-братски.  
   
Пока мы неторопливо едим - я за столом, Моне на столешнице, - я задумчиво пробую кончиком языка соевый соус из пакетика и ломтики бледно-красного имбиря.  
\- Если поднапрягусь, вспомню, как эта штука по-японски называется, - сообщаю Моне. - Погоди минуту.  
Кот терпеливо ждёт, всем видом намекая, что знание не из разряда нужных. И что лучше бы я выдал ему следующий кусок рыбы.  
\- Гари, - всплывает наконец в памяти название. Не помню, где и когда его слышал. - Точно, гари.  
   
Сейчас доем и лягу. Созваниваться с Алексом сегодня мне просто не хватит духу. Мне конечно надо бы его услышать... А лучше увидеть... Но вживую, не в мембране телефона. Я выдохся вчистую и мертвецки хочу спать.  
"У меня выдался совершенно адский вторник, - печатаю, подперев кулаком лоб. Телефон лежит передо мной на столе и светит экраном. - Не обидишься, если сегодня устно не пообщаемся? Устал и вот-вот отключусь".  
По времени отправлять месседж рановато, наш тайминг начинается с половины двенадцатого, но зато я на кухне. Почему-то всегда говорю с ним здесь. А сейчас напишу.  
"Не обижусь, - отзывается Хоффман через полминуты. - Завтра я пожелаю доброго утра, как всегда?"  
Я непонимающе смотрю на реплику.  
"А почему ты спрашиваешь?"  
"Просто уточнил. Я напишу. Скажи, как ты?"  
Второй вопросительный знак подряд. Я невольно раскрываю глаза и сажусь ровнее.  
"Алекс, у тебя случилось что-нибудь?"  
"Абсолютно ничего. Рен, могу я спросить? Тема немного необычная, но мне необходимо выяснить".  
А по-моему, что-то произошло. Я начинаю хмуриться:  
"Хочешь, созвонимся всё-таки?"  
"Нет. Я тоже порядком устал сегодня. Мы с тобой мало спали в последние ночи :)"  
Я неуверенно улыбаюсь. Леон сказал, что я слишком много думаю... но я не думаю. Я ощущаю. Изменение в голосе, которого вроде даже слышать не должен.  
"Что ты знаешь из истории Франции?"  
Отличный переход. Да еще и ответ очень нужен. Я опять перестаю понимать его логику.  
"Основные события, правителей, войны. В целом без погружения почти по любой теме обзор дам. А что?"  
"Я позже объясню. А как ты относишься к соотечественникам по географии и по крови?"  
"Лояльно и нелояльно, - вскипаю я. - Мы что, опять национальный вопрос поднимем?"  
"Нет. Но если не возражаешь, я хотел прояснить еще кое-что".  
   
А вот возражаю. Нашел момент проверять мою эрудицию и отношение к нациям!  
   
Нажимаю на трубку вызова и принимаюсь ему звонить. Алекс снимает на пятом гудке:  
\- Извини, я вышел на балкон курить. Что случилось?  
\- Нет, у тебя что случилось! - у меня дрожат ноздри. И нижняя челюсть. - Я тебя что, обидел чем-то, а до тебя снова дошло с разрывом в сутки?  
\- Нет, - очень закрытое, очень вежливое удивление. - Всё в порядке. Я собирался спросить, какие у тебя отношения с семьей.  
Что?! Это вместо...  
\- Да какая разница! - кричу я в голос. - Тебе что, актуально? Или влияет на что-то?  
\- Рен, - терпеливо повторяет он, не реагируя на громкость, - пожалуйста.  
\- Никакие! Нет у меня семьи! Вообще!  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я приёмный! Родители погибли! Ты издеваешься?! Зачем тебе это?  
\- Нужно, поверь мне. Просто поверь мне, Рен. Я скоро объясню.  
\- Сейчас! Объясни сейчас, слышишь?  
\- Нет.  
   
Нет?  
   
\- Тогда доброй ночи, - не будет тебе обращения по имени. К чёрту. - Приятных снов!  
\- И тебе. Пусть приснится что-нибудь... приключенческое, - перед последним словом он делает едва заметную паузу. - До завтра, Рен.  
Я не слышу, а больше угадываю свое имя. И нажимаю отбой, чтоб не разораться еще раз.  
   
Не плохо ему без меня. Вполне терпимо. Это я ненормальный.  
Я вообще не понимаю, что ему во мне настолько нужно. К счастью, когда эта фраза вырвалась, мы уже оба плохо соображали, я её не закончил... Что бы Хоффман ни утверждал, я самый обычный. И видимо как только мы расстаемся, он об этом вспоминает.  
Сворачиваю вацап, выключаю экран и утыкаюсь лицом в ладони. Левая вновь холоднее передней. Да чтоб у него правая замерзла! Искатель тайных смыслов!  
   
\- Моне, - голос позорно вздрагивает, я поднимаюсь из-за стола и глажу его между ушами, - корм у тебя в миске. А я спать.  
   
   
*****  
\- ...я вчера опять с Joyness схлестнулся. В коридоре не разошлись.  
\- М?  
\- Поглядел на меня и говорит: "Ты профильный ник утвердил?" Я плечами пожал, сказал, что ещё нет. А он такой: "У меня тебе идеальный вариант придумался".  
\- Какое богатое воображение. И бездна свободного времени.  
\- Да вообще. Ну, я спросил - и? А он значительную мину сделал и отвечает: "Птицеед". Отличник, мол, должен нестандартный нейм иметь. Не связанный с инструментарием.  
\- Интересная ассоциация. Ты когда-нибудь упоминал при нём о Птице?  
\- С ума я сошел, по-твоему? Нет, ни при ком, ни разу. Это не на тебя наезд был, лично на меня.  
\- Что ты ответил?  
\- Полюбопытствовал, что его на такую мысль навело. Он губу оттопырил и перечисляет: птицеед, мол, чистый хищник, ядовитый, паутину плетет не для работы, а в качестве хобби... Нормально, скажи?  
\- Мне кажется, это зависть. События куда сильнее зависят от временно-пространственных ограничений, чем векторы. Ему хотелось тебя поддеть.  
\- Спасибо, я догадался. Ну, короче, он начал гнуть, что пауки вырабатывают протеиновый шёлк, что мне должно быть близко определение. Я подождал, чтоб в паузу попасть, и вклинился: пообещал, что будет столько трепаться впустую, помогу ему эволюционировать из Joyness в Jobless.  
\- Тебе стоило позвать меня.  
\- Вот еще. Что я, сам разобраться не способен? Ух ты, воздухозаборник цел, по-моему. Внутри не задохнёмся.  
\- Моторы не работают. В лучшем случае внизу душно. В худшем... Впрочем, всегда можно выставить крылья.  
\- Чтоб если нам кто-нибудь одичавший навстречу попался, увидел и от ужаса последних мозгов лишился. Ладно, в случае чего закрывай без уточнений, я удушье сразу ощущаю только в ошейнике. А поскольку я там благодаря тебе не бываю...  
\- Это упрек или похвала?  
\- Будто сам не слышишь! Дай доскажу, меня на "птицееде" заело... Ямада подготовился, у него включенный планшет был, когда мы встретились. Ждал, наверное, известно же было, что я от сэнсея пойду, а ты занят окажешься. Так вот, он ко мне этот планшет развернул, а там картинка с пауком. Переливчато-синим! Г-гад, я ему запомню. И почему, в кого ни ткни, каждый представляет, что Нити непременно паутина?  
\- Входная группа, кажется, уцелела. Время её пощадило. Не знаю, вероятно потому, что их видят лишь профильники.  
\- А русские не доломали? Усиль нам зрение, ничего внутри не различаю, совсем... Ты тоже видишь! Ты же мне их и визуализируешь!  
\- Момент. Так лучше? Да, но в контуре загруженного поля и черпая из твоего сознания. Балансиру без оператора никогда не открылась бы подобная картина.  
\- А красиво, правда? И в самом деле на шёлк похоже, только не паучий совсем.  
\- Очень красиво, согласен. Незабываемое зрелище. И твои прикосновения, меняющие высоты, я тоже буду помнить всегда.  
\- Работаю я так. Без прорисовки, кстати, вполовину меньше было бы и красоты, и эффективности... Короче, я лишь благодаря твоей дрессуре сдержался. Представляешь, даже улыбнуться смог!  
\- Моей... Что?!  
\- Ну, твоему воспитанию из меня приличного э-э... человека. Ладно тебе, я пошутил!  
\- Я даже не нахожу, что ответить. Я никогда на тебя не давил.  
\- Да я не об этом! Я сам на тебя смотрел и ума набирался! ...И чему ты вздохнул?  
\- Ничему. Немного душно.  
\- Если ты о том, что я закрываюсь...  
\- Немного душно. Закончи свой рассказ.  
\- О'кей, договорим, когда вернемся. А рассказ я закончил почти. Указал Joyness вежливо, что у меня при таком нике парному сложно будет определение подобрать, поблагодарил и ушёл.  
\- Думаю, так ты Ямаду Чина задел даже сильнее. Осторожно, ступеньки.  
\- Вижу. Странно, сухие. Даже мха нет. Как считаешь, радиоактивность..?  
\- Нулевая, я просканировал, но остаточный энергофон может давать такие последствия. Как глубоко мы должны спуститься?  
\- Не в курсе. Скорее всего до упора, на минус пятый. Знать бы, как оно выглядит...  
\- Я всё еще надеюсь ничего не найти.  
\- Да ты что! А я хочу!  
\- Я был против неделю назад и против сейчас. Моё мнение не изменилось: это задание опасно. Не для человечества, для нас с тобой.  
\- И как тебя успокоить? Всё нормально будет, у меня ни одного скверного предчувствия нет!  
\- Да, этот факт меня отдельно тревожит.  
\- Тогда зачем со мной пошёл?  
\- А по-твоему, я мог допустить, чтобы ты отправился с кем-то еще или в одиночку? По крайней мере, в текущих обстоятельствах я сумею тебя защитить, если понадобится.  
\- Стой.  
\- М?  
\- Да стой ты... Слышишь?  
\- ...  
\- Слушай. Где-то внизу.  
\- Учитывая, что в окрестностях бункера нет даже крыс...  
\- Там человек. Или люди. Будь наготове.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Как думаешь, шепот далеко разносится?  
"Не поручусь, но среди сплошного бетона... Возможно".  
"Угу, и я так подумал".  
"Могу я задать вопрос? ...Осторожно, к краю не приближайся".  
"Вижу, что перила выломаны... Русские всё-таки вандалы. Какой?"  
"Если предположить, что ты согласился бы на Птицееда, какой ник дал бы мне?"  
"Я же тебе сказал, что и Ямаде ответил: тут бы имени не подобралось! И не взял бы я такое. Что я, псих - при том, что Птица - ты?"  
"Не совсем я, но спасибо. А по текущим никам выбор окончателен?"  
"Почти, у меня по твоему свежая идея возникла, более удачная. Надеюсь, тебе понравится".  
"Кокон?"  
"Здрасте. С какой стати?"  
"Просто логично. Наша защита имеет скруглённый абрис, и я подумал..."  
"Нет. Нужно, чтоб смысл был общим, необязательно чтоб слова друг друга дополняли. Как тебе... Стой, замри!!"  
"Засёк".  
"Сколько их?"  
"Трое. Приготовься".  
"Всегда. Атакуй без переговоров!"  
   
...В комнате с неимоверным грохотом рушится компьютерное кресло. Я встрёпанно подлетаю на кровати, незрячими глазами обводя обстановку и ловя губами воздух. Взгляд наконец фиксирует произошедшее: отмечаю крутящиеся в воздухе колёсики на торчащих "пальцах" основы, до предела выпрямившуюся спинку кресла, поверженно лежащего сбоку от стола, и в точности как оно падаю обратно навзничь.  
Я дома. Дома. Сейчас встану, поймаю Моне и откручу ему пушистый хвост. Только немножко сил в ногах появится, и отправлюсь его искать. Шпана ушастая.  
Ну и сном же меня накрыло. Будто наяву. Никакая компьютерная игра по реалистичности с моими приключениями в параллельной вселенной не сравнится!  
Приключениями... Да, верно; Хоффман, будь ты неладен, еще утверждаешь, что мои пожелания сбываются? На себя поглядел бы! Того, что я там прожил, на полный блокбастер хватит! Развить линии событий - и вперёд, делать кассу...  
Жаль, я ни разу не обернулся к своему спутнику, пока мы были наверху. А внизу царил такой кромешный мрак, что даже с магически, мать-перемать, усиленным зрением я различал лишь контуры окружавшего безмолвия. Уводившие во тьму ступени со щербинами, с провалами в местах отсутствия перильных секций, стены из мелово-серого бетона, низкие потолки в сети глубоких трещин. Бункер, засыпанный землей выше уровня крыши, в котором могло обнаружиться нечто огромной ценности - а также таились опасности. Я хотел туда попасть, я был стратегом и организатором, а шедший рядом служил мне защитой и живым оружием. И ему там изрядно не нравилось с первых минут.  
Ну и чем кончилось? Бой мы выиграли или проиграли? Где? С кем?  
Разговор, отпечатавшийся во внутреннем слухе четко, как в диктофоне, стремительно утрачивает детали, упрощается и начинает забываться. Не быть мне сценаристом, можно и не мечтать. Вот если б сны можно было записывать прямо из мозга... Но одна деталь не мутнеет: в какой-то момент мы прекратили подавать реплики вслух и перешли на внеречевой диалог. У голосов пропали выраженные интонации, зато сразу усилилось осознание, насколько мы разные с тем, кто меня страховал и готов был драться за мою безопасность. Правда, во сне несходство не напрягало. Должно быть, мы с ним в той параллельной вселенной давно знакомы... И еще.  
Я сажусь на кровати, спускаю ноги, встаю - и по прямой подхожу к рисунку Алекса. "...если Птица - это ты?" - во внеречевом канале хуже обстояло с тоном и тембром, зато эмоции передавались куда круче, чем через голосовые связки. Я был возмущен, смущен, удивлён - всё сразу, и напарник не то чтобы чувствовал фон напрямую... но угадывал.  
"...Птица - это ты".  
"Почему ты сразу не сказал, что ты Фогель?"  
   
Алекс, я тебя ненавижу. Теперь еще и в сны ко мне залезь! Всё по теориям Юнга и Фрейда: самые тревожащие мысли переплавляются в фантастические сюжеты. Он якобы услышал меня в аэропорту, мой голос будто бы отзывается у него внутри - и пожалуйста, получите телепатический диалог в экшен-условиях. Сообразно его вчерашнему, недоброму: "увидь что-нибудь приключенческое". Увидел, спасибо, жаль, досмотреть не дали.  
И как Алекса в аэропорту, во сне я назвал второго Птицей.  
Если верить истаивающей памяти, по острову я шёл не с Хоффманом. Тот, во сне, был со мной откровенен, он мне доверял. А Алекс не верит, и забыть об этом светит вряд ли: слишком обидно. Остается ждать, когда ситуация переломится, чего может и не случиться. Учитывая, как мы вчера хреново расстались по телефону - запросто.  
   
Я всё ещё стою у стены, когда в дверном проеме появляется настороженный Моне: кисти ушей направлены вперед, глаза бдительно сканируют пространство, в зубах мой окурок. А. Понятно.  
\- Отдай! - отрываюсь я от изучения дракона и делаю шаг вперед.  
Моне в панике обнаруживает, что хозяин, оказывается, вовсе не в постели, и шарахается в сторону, не выпуская из зубов смятый сигаретный фильтр. Вытащил, ревнитель порядка, ночью из пепельницы - я был такой измочаленный, что забыл её опорожнить, выходя вчера из кухни. Сам виноват, что финал сна остался открытым.  
\- Отдай, пока квартиру не разнёс, недокурильщик несчастный, - бурчу, ловя его за заднюю лапу. - Шесть лет вот-вот, а всё как котёнок! Гонять тихо - это не для тебя, да? Надо посшибать всё на пути?  
Кот неохотно разжимает зубы, я отнимаю обслюнявленный фильтр и укоризненно показываю ему:  
\- Это не мышь! Тебе что, игрушек мало? Зачем ты мусолишь окурки? Это между прочим неполезно!  
   
На себя посмотри, - предлагает внутренний голос с интонациями того, из сна. Я гневно фыркаю, не удостаивая его ответом, и отправляюсь умываться: не ложиться же, в самом деле, в восемь пятьдесят обратно. У меня на сегодня описание вчерашнего тест-драйва намечено.  
   
На середине чашки с очень сладким кофе чирикает мой вацап - как положено, в половине десятого. Кое-кто верен себе.  
"Доброе утро, Рен. Хорошего настроения. Какие у тебя планы на сегодня?"  
"Доброе, - заставляю себя напечатать. То ли он решил прикинуться, что мы вчера не ругались, то ли не хочет портить начинающийся день. В любом случае мне тоже неохота ни продолжать, ни что-либо выяснять. - Статью буду писать. Насчет вечера не думал, но однозначно дома останусь. Общения мне уже хватило".  
"Извини, я не хотел вчера тебя огорчить".  
Я молча усмехаюсь - без звука, одними губами. Да, считывает он конечно неслабо... Только вот на удивление односторонне.  
"Забей. Я не о тебе". - Интересно, у него хоть один мускул при чтении дрогнет? Я самую малость колеблюсь и отправляю вторую реплику: - "У тебя сегодня четыре пары вроде?"  
   
Может, у меня от него в самом деле черепица на крыше крошится, но поклянусь, что различаю отголосок удивления - еще до того, как он наберет ответ и скинет фразу.  
   
"Да, верно. Не ожидал, что ты помнишь".  
   
Я между прочим на память не жалуюсь, особенно когда речь о чем-то ценном.  
Этот диалог еще тягостнее вечернего. Хоффман будто за бетонной стеной... из того самого бункера. Не может быть, что мы расстались лишь вчера, что именно он до последнего удерживал меня, твердя, чтоб я шёл на посадку. Словно два разных человека, и дело не в том, что мы сейчас порознь. Он отгородился вглухую, не дотянуться, не пробиться.  
Унижаться или бессмысленно? Окончательно же настроение накроется.  
   
"Алекс, слушай, - начинаю я. Замираю, занеся палец над клавиатурой, а потом пишу уже не отрываясь, и вместо экрана с клавиатурой вижу его глаза. Серо-синие, как прорубь в какой-нибудь финской реке. - Я не знаю, в чем дело, но так общаться не могу. Или будь как в Берлине всё время, или не будь никак. Мне отсюда не догадаться, что произошло, а сказать ты не хочешь".  
Отправляю, и позвоночник сковывает холодом - как если б я рухнул в ту самую прорубь.  
Молчание. Долгое. Слишком долгое. И наконец:  
"Извини, я не могу объяснить. Хорошего дня".  
Неверяще перечитываю по кругу семь слов, а Хоффман уходит из онлайна, ни одного не добавив. Я остаюсь в Париже, на стыке Восьмого и Девятого округов, на своей тихой сумрачной кухне, и наблюдаю откуда-то сверху: неподвижная фигура, локти на столе, лоб на сцепленных в замок ладонях. Четырнадцатое февраля, день святого Валентина, будь он проклят.  
Нужно пойти, включить ноут, мозги и писать. И хорошо бы сегодня закончить, тогда успею добавить деталей в статью для Катрин. Главное, чтоб факты не пересекались.  
Я смогу. Обязательно. Как только начну снова нормально дышать: между рёбрами всадили даже не кулак, а моток колючей проволоки, и он медленно проворачивается, не позволяя отвлечься. Алекс, гад, за что? За что?  
Мне не семнадцать, я сознаю, что мы не порвали. Но продолжать... это... так? Нет, так я просто не согласен. Но у меня не находится подходящих слов, чтоб сформулировать ему доходчиво, что меня в творящемся без... беззаконии не устраивает.  
   
   
*****  
...благодаря новой глобальной платформе TNGA с заниженным центром тяжести новое поколение Toyota Camry будет крепче, приземистее и легче. На этой же платформе базируются модели Toyota Prius и Toyota C-HR последнего поколения. Внешность новой Toyota тщательно скрывали до презентации автомобиля в Детройте в январе 2017 года: публике в качестве тизера показали лишь фотографию заднего фонаря, по которой можно было судить о смелости дизайна. Зато по снимкам автомобиля в камуфляже во время тестов на дороге удалось рассмотреть, что кузов новой Toyota Camry обладает спортивным характером, удлиненным капотом и Х-образным оформлением передней части, сильно напоминающим Lexus. Новые марки Камри "Спорт" SE и XSE будут иметь заметно другой стиль кузова с задним спойлером, агрессивным передним бампером и задним бампером с интегрированным диффузором, 19-дюймовыми литыми колесными дисками и четырьмя патрубками выхлопной системы.  
Новая Камри имеет эмоциональный дизайн "Keen Look" с двухсекционной решеткой радиатора и бампером с большими воздухозаборниками. Спортивный низкий профиль машины в сочетании с узкими стойками обеспечат водителю и пассажирам хороший обзор и лучшую аэродинамику. Наружные зеркала увеличены, но помещены на короткие стойки, увеличены колесные арки. Задняя часть, фотографиями которой завлекал автопроизводитель, действительно выразительная и имеет множество граней, а сложной формы фонари с вертикальным акцентом, подчеркивающим ширину автомобиля и колеса, и обновленный логотип выводят полюбившуюся миллионам модель на новый уровень. Это действительно автомобиль, превосходящий ожидания".  
   
Теперь про оснащение, салон и двигатели, благо менеджер салона любезно предоставил флэшку со всей необходимой информацией. Надо же, я три часа собирался, за стол садился, будто срок в тюрьме отбывать, а начал писать и вовлёкся. Только на "воздухозаборниках" напрягся, когда впервые слово попалось: кажется, сегодня ночью то ли я сам его произнес, то ли мой напарник. Когда мы "на миссии" были.  
Лучше бы снова моя любимая черно-синяя вселенная приснилась. Я так давно не виделся с тем, кто меня в ней ждёт... Так давно ни в ком не был по-настоящему, нерассуждающе уверен. Но он не снится с самого Нового года. Должно быть, я не оплачиваю проход к нему: ни бессонницы, ни депрессии. Я бы согласился, если б предложили, но предлагать некому.  
Ладно, на часах в ноуте почти четыре. Продолжим про оснащение, но сперва сходим покурить.  
   
На середине второй по счету сигареты из комнаты доносится дзиньк вацапа. Я сбиваю в пепельницу столбик пепла и остаюсь у окна: какая разница, кто. Даже если не опостылевшая реклама "дня влюбленных" - лишних пять минут может подождать любой.  
Но не этот, да? Спустя еще два сигнала почти подряд я с недовольным вздохом гашу окурок. Как пить дать Ноэль... или Серж. Объяснился с Шарлин и теперь уже ему я требуюсь как психоаналитик. Обойдётся.  
Возвращаюсь в комнату, усаживаюсь в не пострадавшее при утреннем падении кресло и тянусь за телефоном. Ну и...  
\- Кто?! - непроизвольно вырывается вслух. Открываю лог и с возрастающим негодованием читаю три реплики с полуминутным отрывом:  
"Рен, мне нужно безотлагательно переговорить с тобой. Ответь письменно, не звони".  
"Рен, ответь. Я в Париже. Нам необходимо срочно встретиться".  
"Рен, если потребуется, я приеду к твоим дверям, но поверь, такое развитие событий нам обоим невыгодно. Ответь немедленно, ты сказал, что будешь дома".  
   
Обалдеть.  
   
Ответить немедленно, необходимо срочно встретиться и вообще он в Париже. Я открыв рот смотрю на этот перечень приказаний и вид у меня, наверное, непроходимо глупый. Он что, чокнулся? У него сегодня рабочий день, сам же с утра подтвердил... Или нет, согласился со мной... Черт, ни одной связной мысли. Разве что - увидеться я хочу в той же степени, в какой объяснить кулаками, что о подобных закидонах думаю. Точно как когда он настаивал на первой встрече: основной вопрос, приходящий в голову, не о причинах, а о том, что такое бесстрашие должно быть наказуемым.  
И тут Хоффман, не иначе ждавший со смартфоном в руках и заметивший, что я получил сообщения, разражается еще одним.  
"Рен, я же вижу, что ты онлайн. Пожалуйста, напиши. Это очень важно".  
   
Междометия отставить, мат проглотить. Колючую проволоку из диафрагмы смотать на какую-нибудь катушку. Что ему написать?  
"Ну?"  
"Наконец-то. Пожалуйста, приезжай к "Звезде Вилье" прямо сейчас. Только на метро, не на машине. Я тебя жду".  
Тут способность строить из слов грамматические конструкции снимается с тормоза. У меня дрожат пальцы, пока набиваю:  
"Ничего объяснить не хочешь?"  
"Не в вацапе. Я жду в холле отеля".  
"А не пошёл бы ты?! Я работаю! И я тебя не ждал! И ты не пробовал как-нибудь по-человечески?!"  
   
Сперва вечер, затем утро, когда я из-за стола поднялся с третьей попытки, а теперь, значит, он в отеле. В десяти минутах, если выйду немедленно и поеду не на метро.  
Да я его просто поколочу.  
   
"Рен, - так и вижу, как он себя обуздывает, чтоб не ответить на наезд, - дело не терпит отлагательств. Или ты приедешь ко мне, или приеду я. Независимо от того, сбежишь ли ты из дому, я тебя дождусь. Поверь, пожалуйста, нам срочно надо поговорить".  
Скотина белоголовая. Я коротко дышу, пытаясь унять застилающую глаза злость.  
"То есть ты дозрел объяснить, что за херня творится с самого моего отлёта?"  
Без пауз, без обдумывания:  
"Да".  
Ну, сам напросился.  
"Жди, я выезжаю".  
"Не на джипе, - догоняет меня в коридоре повтор. - И, пожалуйста, если сейчас ругаешься, не произноси вслух моё имя. Надеюсь, не опоздал с предупреждением".  
Шпионских фильмов обсмотрелся, что ли? Нужен ты мне, по имени, да еще вслух...  
Я не отвечаю. Сворачиваю вацап, в рекордный срок переодеваюсь в уличные джинсы, зашнуровываю ботинки и набрасываю куртку. Ключи, бумажник, телефон.  
Не знаю, что с ним сделаю, но я ему не завидую. Так над моей нервной системой еще никто не измывался.  
   
На метро? Нет уж. В метро меня кто-нибудь толкнет, а я среагирую сразу в ухо, и ладно если не с ноги. Поеду на машине. К тому же это быстрее.  
Не помню, как забираюсь внутрь, как пристёгиваюсь и выезжаю из двора. С тем, что январский снег был последним, я ошибся: крупные мокрые хлопья валят с самой ночи, ложась на крыши домов и маркизы кафе. Вечнозеленые деревья никнут отягощенными ветвями, изредка чиркая по крыше автомобиля. В ватной тишине слышен лишь шум мотора - да у меня тяжело бьётся сердце. Слежу за дорогой, не видя куда еду, держу направление, как стрелка компаса. Я ему тогда сказал, что расположение "Звезды" захочу - не забуду, и ведь правду сказал.  
Я уже вёл сюда однажды. Когда мы сидели, отчаянно стараясь не соприкоснуться, и сознание было общее, с единственной мыслью: скорее, скорее... Я им болен после той ночи. Пора выздоравливать.  
   
Не ври, тебе не уйти, - внутренний цербер мягок, как никогда.  
Да, самому мне не вырваться, зато Хоффмана я вполне способен подвести к уходу. Я не могу жить на таких качелях. У меня вестибулярка не справляется.  
   
Выворачиваю на Лебютё, еду вверх, глядя только прямо, но узнавание всё равно цепляется за силуэт, вышагнувший из дверей отеля навстречу моей машине. С подобным лицом не увидеться просят, а расстрельный приказ подписывают.  
Я паркуюсь напротив зеркального входа, глушу мотор и отстегиваюсь. Запястье не вздрагивает. Открываю дверь, чуть не задев подошедшего впритык Хоффмана, отвечаю на его мрачный вид пожатием плеч и выпрыгиваю наружу.  
\- Я же попросил не на колёсах, - в ровном голосе нет ничего. Так в фильмах о будущем озвучивают персонажей-андроидов. Обычно отрицательных.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что я вообще приехал.  
   
Бросив статью, которую завтра кровь из носу сдать надо.  
   
\- Спасибо, - от этой хмурой издёвки хочется врезать под дых. - Дай мне минуту, я осмотрю салон.  
Под моим тяжелым взглядом Алекс забирается внутрь, устраивается на водительском сиденье, вытянув вперед согнутую в локте правую руку, и опускает ресницы.  
С замершими веками, с неподвижными зрачками он сейчас похож на рептилию - змею, ящера, дракона... только не на человека.  
Я спал не с ним.  
Хоффман медленно поворачивает ладонь туда-сюда, точно радар, пытающийся поймать сигнал. Делает он это, по моим прикидкам, минуты две, затем открывает глаза и принимается водить той же ладонью над приборной доской и зеркалом заднего вида, задерживаясь над каждым датчиком.  
\- Чисто. Обошлось, - выносит наконец вердикт, вылезая из "джимни" под усиливающийся снег. - Блокируй и пойдём.  
Я ставлю "джимни" на сигнализацию, отгоняя нехорошее предположение, что Алекс болен и не предупредил об обострении, и иду следом. Он меня почти не ждёт.  
И ключ у портье не просит - еще бы, никуда не отлучался, в зоне видимости камер был постоянно. Ключ у него при себе.  
   
Та же дверь. Тот же номер. Те же действующие лица... только и близко нет того, что в прошлый раз с маковкой накрывало.  
Я останавливаюсь, не проходя, прислоняюсь лопатками к захлопнувшейся двери и в упор смотрю на Хоффмана. Утренний недосып давит на затылок, глаза больные и совсем тёмные, но мой взгляд его не смущает:  
\- Раздевайся. Снимай куртку.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я объясню, - он экономными движениями скидывает пальто и шарф. Я машинально отмечаю, что на нём незнакомый пуловер, а не мой свитер.  
Молча поднимаю брови - тяжесть в висках превращает это движение в акт сопротивления, - и сбрасываю кожанку на комод около зеркала. На месте, где лежала его папка с рисунками, сиротливый лист бумаги. Чёрной.  
\- И?  
\- Сейчас, - Хоффман вдруг дотрагивается рукой до скрытого бумажной водолазкой горла. - Сейчас. Проходи в центр комнаты.  
\- Алекс, не дури меня, - предупреждаю я, делая два шага вперёд. - Хватит игр в разведчиков! Или ты мне очень убедительно объясняешь, что за хрень с тобой творится, или...  
\- Тихо, - перебивает он сосредоточенно. Я запинаюсь на середине фразы, набираю воздуха, чтоб продолжить, я знаю, что скажу и как... Хоффман выставляет перед собой ладонь и повторяет: - Тихо.  
Обходит меня, берёт этот лист и протягивает мне.  
\- Озвучь, что ты видишь.  
   
Бабочка. Непривычная, непохожая на тех, каких он рисует обычно. Очень мохнатая, с округлыми очертаниями, должно быть, ночная. Светло, почти серебряно голубая, с длинными ветвистыми усиками, похожими на силуэты листьев, с большими глазами, глядящими прямо на зрителя. Размер не угадать - рисунок крупный.  
\- Насекомое. И что?  
\- Как оно называется?  
   
Он правда не в себе. И как мне справиться, если...  
Я не боюсь. У меня холодеет в животе и немеют ладони, но это не страх. Если у Алекса шизофрения или что-то в этом роде, ему просто следовало мне сообщить. Я не из пугливых. Но что сделать сейчас?  
Да ничего! Даже к измененному сознанию можно пробиться. Я сумею. Я должен.  
   
\- Не знаю. Ты прилетел спросить о мотыльке?  
   
Хоффман хмыкает. Не торопясь подходит ближе, опускает руки мне на плечи - так, что если рванусь, ключицы у него в горстях останутся.  
\- Ты его не узнаёшь?  
\- Нет!  
\- Ясно. Что ж, тогда... Рен?  
Я откладываю лист обратно на комод, вскидываю глаза, и Алекс добавляет какое-то незнакомое длинное слово. Я даже в том, что оно немецкое, не уверен. Развожу руками:  
\- Что?  
Он повторяет - медленно, глухо, с обезволивающим вниманием глядя мне в лицо.  
\- По-английски попробуй, - предлагаю угрюмо.  
   
Мне не освободиться. С ним слишком тепло. И слишком безопасно, даже если у него какой-нибудь безнадёжный диагноз. А без него убийственно.  
   
\- Слушай, - требует он всё так же вполголоса. И повторяет в третий раз, с тем же результатом. Потом раздумчиво качает головой и отступает, убирая ладони с моих плеч. - Ты не притворяешься, я понял еще вчера. Но я был убеждён, что сработает... Хорошо, тогда совместим.  
И прежде чем я спрошу о смысле этой абракадабры, рывком привлекает меня к себе и накрывает губами губы.  
К его поцелуям нельзя привыкнуть, каждый как первый, но такого еще не было. Его рот не рад моему, язык не гладит, а лишь дотрагивается до нёба, и... и он точно хочет добиться чего-то, не того что нормальному человеку надо, а...  
Хоффман отрывается, чуть усмехнувшись нашему мгновенному объятию, и произносит еще раз - и я вдруг понимаю. Именно вдруг, как если б услышал по-французски, только он не...  
Отвечаю на поцелуй, забывая, на чём он настаивает, откликаюсь всем сознанием, каждой мыслью, по телу проходит то опаляющая боль, то рвущий мышцы озноб, и я позволяю... о да... позволяю взять, чего он просил.  
Невообразимая, рассекающая рассудок судорога пробивает от темени до пальцев ног, размягчая кости, из-под ступней вылетает накренившийся пол. Меня ловят ждавшие падения руки, но я всё равно проваливаюсь, проваливаюсь куда-то сквозь взрывы в висках, всё, что спасает от срыва в нигде - его ладони у меня на спине, его губы на моих...  
И даже отстранившись он остаётся у меня в голове.  
Я пытаюсь сглотнуть, проморгаться, но мигрень не кончается. Зрение расслаивается, гостиничный номер блёкнет и отдаляется, превращаясь в дальний фон, в плоский задник, а в ноющую переносицу ввинчивается невидимая дрель. Она вгрызается в череп, разламывает сознание, крошит реальность. В какой-то момент я слышу собственный крик - и голос того, кто со мной это делает...  
Алекс, пожалуйста... хватит!..  
...Огромные, неимоверные каменные блоки медленно раздвигаются где-то за лбом, и над давившим потолком раскрывается ночное июльское небо. Бездонное, крупнозвёздное, необъятное, и в нем воздух, много, никогда не дышал лучше...  
Хоффман дотаскивает меня до кресла, помогая сесть, я хватаюсь за подлокотники и сгибаюсь от сухого рвотного спазма - не разогнуться, не выправиться.  
Кружащееся полотно темноты скукоживается, рассыпается кляксами, освобождая взгляд, и что-то ломается на грани слуха, хрустко, чисто, громко.  
Что-то во мне.  
   
Я фокусируюсь на лице, которое знаю лучше собственного, вбираю в себя его черты - провалившиеся, изможденные, почему, когда... Кто он?  
И кто я? Осознаю себя - и не помню собственного имени. Это последствия приступа, так и раньше бывало, но мне некогда восстанавливаться, мне позарез надо собраться немедленно.  
Из непроглядных омутных глубин поднимается слово в два слога, всего два, самое важное, отмыкающее замки. Еще недолго, и если не треснет череп, у меня получится...  
В неотрывном взгляде Алекса поровну муки и чего-то тёмного. От его лютого, осязаемого нетерпения слово почти гаснет, но я подхватываю звуки, не позволяя им вновь кануть в черноту.  
\- Мору.  
Ладони, сжимавшие мои, исчезают. Он распрямляется, глядя на меня сверху вниз, и кивает.  
\- Я был уверен, что удастся.  
   
Что удастся? Где мы? Что он сделал?  
   
Неважно, не имеет значения. Я роняю в ладони пылающий лоб. От разомкнувшихся в голове тисков легче моргать, и дышу я глубже, но внутричерепное зашкаливает, словно сунулся в космос в дырявом скафандре. Ток крови оглушает слух, ковёр под ступнями пульсирует в ритм с ударами сердца... Я не знал мигреней, все мизерны по сравнению с разрывающей меня сейчас. И есть единственный способ не вылететь к праотцам из этого мира...  
Я не помню, кто он, не могу анализировать. Никогда, ни одной болью виски не распирало изнутри так, но я знаю, как унять её.  
Мне ведом метод.  
Выпрямляюсь и протягиваю к нему руку:  
\- Мору, - мои губы знают каждое движение, уши каждый звук, после разберусь, позже.  
Он склоняет голову, не двигаясь с места, и отвечает только взглядом - отстраненно изучающим, несчитываемым. Я же видел в нем другое выражение...  
\- Да помоги ты мне! - требую хрипло. Кажется, не по-французски. Я уже ни в чем не уверен.  
У... Хоффмана вздрагивают брови, по губам пробегает тень улыбки:  
\- Странно, что я не вспомнил тебя раньше. Следовало при первой встрече.  
\- Помоги мне, - настаиваю я, не слушая. Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Лучше посиди. Я догадываюсь, что ты сейчас испытываешь. Не могу вообразить ощущения, но моим первым был голод. Твоё, вероятно, заполненность?  
   
Именно. Очень верное определение. И если продолжу продавливать кресло вместо принятия мер, я просто взорвусь.  
Голод? С голодом тоже разберусь... Не желает помочь, справлюсь сам.  
   
Стискиваю зубы, концентрируюсь - и толчком поднимаю себя на ноги.  
Волна тошнотного головокружения сбивает взгляд, не давая сделать ни шагу, пол в который раз меняет положение в пространстве, дёргаясь к лицу, эх, даже не сгруппироваться...  
Хоффман... Мору... позже!! - ловит меня, не позволяя впечататься в жёсткое покрытие, и помогает выпрямиться. Взгляд у него страшный, но мне не до того; с взглядом я позже разберусь. Мне нужны сжавшиеся в невидимую линию губы. И еще... Обеими руками хватаю его уворачивающуюся голову, прижимаю ладони - основание черепа и затылок, попробуй оторви.  
И нападаю на рот.  
Алекс борется со мной, борется без поддавков: я чувствую, как дрожит в усилии его нижняя челюсть, как напрягаются желваки на скулах, ощущаю рождающееся в горле рычание... Нет, ты ответишь. Прочее потом, всё стерпит, сначала ты - мне - ответишь!  
Губы под моими вздрагивают и размыкаются.  
Одна рука ложится мне на темя, вторая между лопатками, он с болезненным стоном притискивает меня вплотную, целует, будто утоляя давнюю жажду, и никак не может остановиться. Принуждает себя - я ощущаю, как вздрагивают плечи, как сводит окаменевшую спину, - но губы не отрываются от моих, не меняют положения. Тяжкое, всепоглощающее желание, как тогда над Сеной, только теперь еще...  
Мне легче с каждым глотком, он забирает боль, жар, дурноту, они - его, они ему нужнее воздуха. Сообщающиеся сосуды, непредставимый кайф - заполнять и заполняться...  
   
\- Дай ещё, - просит Хоффман, трудно переводя дыхание, - дай ещё!  
Глаза у него накрепко зажмурены, брови изломаны, во всегда спокойном лице проступает мучительная, стыдная жадность. От неё у меня внутри что-то рвётся - так, что уши вновь закладывает шумом, боги, сколько же прошло времени, если...  
\- Бери. Бери!  
Он вопреки себе же пробует отказаться. Медлит секунду, три, пять... Пока не встречаемся взглядами - и он не накидывается на меня снова. Я знаю, что он бессилен сейчас противостоять, а он знает, что я это знаю...  
Исступленные поцелуи фонят унижением, я задыхаюсь в кольце ломающих рук, прижимаюсь тесней некуда - и в диафрагме забыто отворяется какая-то створка. Так бывает на точке невозвращения... но никогда - так остро!.. Да, да, и надо соединить средостения... и тогда...  
Мору дёргается и давится стоном, ладонь между лопатками всеми пальцами впивается мне в спину, вторая исчезает с темени - и яростно надавливает на бёдра. Эй, я вот-вот кончу, больно же...  
Трёмся друг о друга, как сумасшедшие подростки, не могу убрать руки от его головы, не могу себе помочь... Ох, как хорошо, так просто не бывает...  
\- Мору, - отрываюсь от его губ, на стоне ловлю воздух, - Мору!  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - он бешено удерживает меня, движения медленные, от каждого меркнет разум, джинсы трутся друг о друга, перед глазами радужные пятна, - ненавижу... Ох...  
Крупно вздрагивает, утыкаясь мне в шею, и пытается выровнять дыхание.  
А потом сбито, еле слышно усмехается:  
\- Кончить от того, что с тобой делится фьюз... Не думал, что паду так низко.  
Позже, погоди, позже! Нахожу его правое запястье, снимаю у себя с поясницы - и прижимаю между ног. Твёрдые жадные пальцы сжимаются, и вселенную сотрясает неслышимым взрывом.  
   
...В голове наконец проясняется. Да и вообще - у меня сейчас по ощущениям все показатели устремились к идеалу. Я прислушиваюсь к себе и, кажется, улыбаюсь, а Мору размыкает объятие и отстраняется. Смотрит непонятным взглядом и произносит, будто прислушиваясь к звукам собственного голоса:  
\- Итак, Сагара Ранмару.  
Я смаргиваю под неуютным вниманием.  
\- Итагаки Мамору.  
Он отступает в центр комнаты, как вечность назад, пока мы не насытили связь, и складывает на груди руки. Теперь мне эта поза еще больше не нравится.  
\- У меня ушли сутки, чтобы всё вспомнить, - начинает неторопливо, изучая край комода за моей спиной. - Ждать столько же, пока память вернется к тебе, нет времени. Поэтому я по мере сил тебе помог. Скажи, ты меня знаешь?  
Я поднимаю брови, вслушиваясь в недобрые нотки.  
\- Да. Ты Итагаки Мамору, мой флейм. Живешь в Берлине, преподаешь биологию, мы знакомы. Близко.  
От уточнения он усмехается явственней:  
\- Да уж. Отлично, в таком случае поговорим. У меня есть время до самолета.  
   
Что?  
   
Я хмурюсь, отворачиваясь от кристально-холодного взгляда, и нахожу кресло. По-моему, лучше сесть.  
\- Судя по вацапу, ты собирался до победного караулить меня у квартиры. Или я что-то не понял?  
\- Почему, - его ничего не смущает. - Я так и поступил бы. Но поскольку ты уже здесь, я не стану отменять завтрашние лекции. Мне нужно кое о чем спросить, и закончим. Не волнуйся, в отеле нет камер, никто не узнает, что мы виделись.  
   
Вопрос мучил меня сутки и теперь срывается раньше, чем додумаю:  
\- За что?..  
   
...ты так со мной. За что меня ненавидишь.  
   
Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Да, именно. Ты сам сформулировал. Я не спрашиваю, как ты мог, это уже неважно. Но вот _за что_ , хотел бы выяснить. Чтобы вспоминать тебя хотя бы... нейтрально.  
\- Вспоминать?  
\- Сейчас ты заставил меня взять. По доброй воле я не притронулся бы.  
\- Ты же сам попросил! - вскочить снова нет сил, плавки противно липнут изнутри, сырой лоб сводит обидой. Меня бьют наотмашь, подготовленно, а я ни черта не соображаю, не помню, не понимаю... Но сносить это не намерен.  
\- Не было иного способа тебя разбудить.  
\- Так не удивляйся последствиям! Когда мы виделись в последний раз? Я в смысле - по-настоящему!  
Судя по тому как он выглядит, давно. А если разговор сутки планировал, наверняка подсчитал досконально.  
\- В июле две тысячи двенадцатого. Почти шесть лет назад.  
   
Почти шесть... Я не должен выказывать слабость, но всё равно зажмуриваюсь. Как уверенно задал вопрос, а от ответа немею. Тишина на всех частотах, мысли вязнут в ней, как мухи в клейстере.  
Париж, в который я некогда перебрался, вдруг делается прозрачным, как рисунок на тёмном стекле; под его линиями проступает силуэт невероятного мегаполиса, там уместится вся Франция, не только столица...  
Так не бывает, шепчет голос внутри, не бывает. Бывает и случилось, - отвечает второй. И у обоих мои интонации.  
Я Ренард Сато, я японский француз, я приехал из Родеза.  
Я Сагара Ранмару. Я жил в Токио, работал в слаженной паре, я говорю на японском.  
Не было моего переезда в Париж. Не было Феликса и его смерти. Мои сны реальнее моей же памяти.  
Всё, что было... что у меня есть - он. И у него тоже две биографии. "Вспомни моё имя. Пожалуйста, вспомни, как меня зовут".  
   
\- Итагаки Мамору, - произношу вслух. - Флейм Septem.  
\- Неплохо, - замечает он, следя за моими усилиями. - Но недостаточно. Операция "Гарпия" и её последствия. Ты предал нас обоих. Я хочу знать, почему. За что ты так поступил со мной, Ран?  
Ответ его явно не устроит.  
\- Я пока не помню.  
\- Вот как? Жаль. Постарайся. Обещаю, после того как договорим, я тебя не потревожу, но я хочу получить ответ, и я его получу!  
Ни хрена себе тон и слог.  
\- Гипноз попробуй! - отзеркаливаю я.  
   
Он осекается, но лишь на мгновение. В лице проступает какое-то очень давнее, мёрзлое выражение: глаза леденеют, скулы застывают в гипсовую маску. И я принимал его за немца? Да меня не волосы должны были смутить, а лицевые кости! Читал же недавно про фенотипы, сам не понимая зачем, читал!  
   
\- Я не могу применить гипноз даже с твоего позволения, - произносит Мору убийственно-вежливо. - Если ты забыл, в последние годы нашего... сотрудничества у тебя был выставлен ментальный блок.  
Я растерянно хмурюсь:  
\- От тебя?  
Он негодующе фыркает и встряхивает головой. При гриве по плечи смотрелось эффектнее, но и теперь впечатляет.  
\- А от кого же? И этот блок нетронут!  
   
Потрясающе. Ничего не помню. Говорит, а передо мной будто кадры старого фильма мелькают - и смазываются, не успеваю вглядеться.  
   
\- Как ты мог, Ран, - продолжает Мамору тише. - Ты же сам дал окончательный приказ. Обороняться до последнего и уйти вместе. Я предпочел бы умереть, чем находиться сейчас здесь.  
\- Мору, да я не помню!!  
Его прищур как дула лазерной винтовки.  
\- Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird![80]  
\- Круто! А по-японски?  
\- Зачем? - без паузы переходит он на английский. - Чего ради? Ты устроил мне отличную жизнь, организовал карьеру, досуг, даже...  
\- По-японски!!  
Он тяжело выдыхает и смотрит на меня с незнакомой - да нет, знакомой! я столько раз видел ее у Алекса! - усмешкой.  
\- Для чего? Меня устраивают мой немецкий, английский и латынь.  
\- Чтоб я хоть понимал, куда ты меня посылаешь!  
\- Ко всем чертям. Я чуть не умер, справляясь с последствиями твоего решения, а ты попросту не помнишь, отчего его принял. Знаешь, что я увидел первым? Прямо на лекции, объясняя построение очередной формулы? Как ты уходишь по тому коридору. Уходишь не оглядываясь, я видел тебя, пока не захлопнулась дверь. Студенты сочли, что у меня предынсульт.  
   
Я низко опускаю голову. Пока не оживлю, что произошло, мне даже не защититься.  
   
\- Что первое подкинула память тебе? - ему не биологом следовало стать, а прокурором. Я когда-то знал, как справиться, когда Мамору заносило, мне не было сложно... Ему я нашёл бы, что сказать, но передо мной Хоффман.  
А я Рен Сато.  
\- Тебя, - я облизываю всё ещё горящие губы. - Твоё имя. Пока всё.  
\- Твои блоки не могут быть крепче моих, оружие - я! Я представлял б _о_ льшую угрозу! Это ты хотя бы помнишь?  
\- Мору, - ну о'кей, если настаивает на английском, в нём хоть ругательств больше, - заткнись на минуту! Дай мне с мыслями собраться! У тебя, сам говоришь, сутки ушли, какого рожна ты от меня требуешь через четверть часа?!  
\- Мне твердили, что во сне я кого-то зову на незнакомом языке, - продолжает он обличающе, тоже повысив голос. - Я считал, что это максимум латынь, но рвался непонятно куда, объехал всю Европу, ища неизвестно кого!  
\- Мору, послушай!  
\- Уцелеть на минусе, выстроить жизнь, чтобы снова прийти к тому, кто от меня отказался! - он запрокидывает голову и коротко, без веселья смеётся.  
\- А я трахал красивых парней и гонял на модных тачках, - я еле проталкиваю слова сквозь стиснувшиеся зубы. - Мне было легко и весело!  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Жаль, что к моменту нашего нынешнего знакомства я уже получил развод. Стоило повременить и представить тебя Саманте.  
   
Ударь он меня, эффект был бы меньше. Мамору требовательно вглядывается, достиг ли успеха, только его ожесточенное ожидание помогает мне не дёрнуться.  
Он был женат? Да еще на женщине? Нет, это тоже информация не на сейчас. Перебьется.  
В мыслях невообразимая каша, я не скажу даже, сколько мне лет, а мой флейм, кажется, задался целью довести меня до ручки. Я бы попросил тайм-аут, но рассчитывать на него не приходится. Я не просто не готов... он нарочно не даёт мне собраться.  
\- И дети есть? - любопытствую безучастно. - Котики, собачки? А, Алекс?  
Он резко поворачивается:  
\- Нет, это по твоей части. Ты обзавелся стабилизатором, наверное, остаточных навыков хватило. Я такой роскошью не располагал.  
\- Что ты хочешь ска...  
\- Что Моне твоё спасение. Это очевидно, не надо быть паранормом чтоб сообразить. Я выживал на минусе, ища спасения в работе и искусстве, а ты не выжег мозг переполненностью, скидывая коту!  
   
...Я же с ним делился. С самого первого раза. Пускай не сознательно действовал и результат был куда слабее - и всё-таки, всё-таки...  
   
\- Мы природная пара, - произношу вслух. Разрозненная информация перемешивается, сбивая с толку память, он прав, требуется хоть день, чтоб отделить наложенные воспоминания от настоящих, проверить подлинность... Не даст он мне дня. Он не говорить прилетел, только высказаться.  - Мы должны были встретиться снова.  
\- В самом деле? Оттого что ты Шелкопряд? Слишком много на себя берешь, Ранмару... Или мне теперь называть тебя Ренард?  
Я поднимаю глаза, ловлю во взгляд стынь его зрачков:  
\- Мору, не будь сволочью.  
\- Мне есть с кого взять пример, - какая же знакомая улыбка. Недаром я с первого вечера, как увидел в кафе, не смог её забыть. Но лицо...  
   
Живёт с ощущением межсезонья, не верит мне и не поверит. Я выучил.  
   
\- В Берлине ты не знал? - проверяю дикое предположение. Не мог знать, я бы понял. Что-то случилось перед самым моим отлётом, и всё же.  
Он отрывисто качает головой:  
\- Нет. Но всё складывалось слишком гладко, чтобы допускать случайную удачу. Мне постоянно казалось, что мы уже встречались. Ты игнорировал совпадения, но я нет. И когда ты меня разбудил, я удивился меньше.  
   
Зато у меня нет шока. И опасений, что он или я не в своем уме, тоже больше нет. Уже немало. Я выхожу из анабиоза чисто, только очень уж медленно. Кроме его фигуры, всё пока в тумане.  
Мы должны были встретиться. Я вспомню, почему. Вспомню и объясню.  
   
\- Что я для этого сделал? - Внутри расширяется космическая бездна, но туда ухну позже. Если не смогу его вразумить. Пока мне нечем.  
\- Ты забыл, как называл меня? - отзывается Мамору вопросом на вопрос. Я меряю его угрюмым взглядом:  
\- Если это имеет значение, сам сообрази! Нет.  
\- Птицей, - дна глаз на секунду касается живое выражение - и сразу пропадает. - После того как я создал тебе дракона. Представляешь, это слово осталось значимым даже для Алекса Хоффмана. А когда я услышал его по-японски...  
   
Боги всеблагие, как же больно. Как удары ножом. Он никогда не смотрел на меня как на противника, и я ничего не могу противопоставить.  
Нестерпимо хочется проснуться.  
От того, как он меня разбудил. От того, как теперь бьёт на поражение.  
   
\- Нас должны были вести, - озвучиваю еще один всплывший ниоткуда факт. - И какие-то энергочипы вживить, кажется. Для наблюдения.  
\- Фьюза как всегда проинформировали?  
Еще раз так улыбнется, и я за себя не ручаюсь.  
\- Слышал краем уха. От кого-то.  
\- Я вычислил сам. Безусловно, в квартирах камеры. По крайней мере, в моей. Не знаю местоположения, но появись ты у меня в воскресенье, мы быстро получили бы гостей. Ты отказался. Впрочем, чего еще от тебя следовало ждать?  
   
Но у меня-то он появлялся. И никаких перемен не произошло...  
Так, не сейчас.  
   
\- Странно, что камеры нет в твоей машине, - его мысль движется параллельно моей. - Впрочем, возможно, ты перелицевал джип после дэтэпэ.  
\- Поставить новую дело одного телепорта и нескольких минут... Но неважно. - Я недолго молчу. - Мору, они все равно вычислят, что мы проснулись.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?..  
\- Мы не увидимся больше, - он хмурится так, что белеет лоб. - Без запуска Программы, без зова, без контура на периметре мы оба продолжим существование, к которому привыкли. Я не хочу тебя знать.  
   
Если я не рехнулся десять минут назад, не рехнусь и теперь. Даже если он с чего-то задался целью меня уничтожить. По ощущению - не морально, а вполне физически. Но я еще дышу.  
   
\- Зачем ты в таком случае вообще меня разбудил? Ну слился бы с горизонта, мне не привыкать!  
\- Хотел выяснить, отчего ты бросил меня тогда, - он невозмутимо пожимает плечами и вытаскивает сигареты. Закуривает и продолжает: - Но не преуспел. Что ж, пусть так. Зато теперь ты испытаешь то же, что и я, оставшись один. Я сломаю тебе жизнь, как ты сломал мою.  
\- А. Хорошо, - соглашаюсь я влёгкую. Кажется, Мамору... Хоффман! - не ожидал подобной реакции: ресницы вздрагивают, но он сразу прячет удивление. - Тогда еще вопрос, ладно? Раз уж судьбы ломаем и всё такое!  
   
Он выжидательно поднимает бровь. Силы небесные, да я его по манере курить должен был вспомнить.  
   
\- И как ты собираешься без меня жить?  
   
Пусть силы я ему отдал немерено, так что головных болей не будет долго, но не за пять лет голода и уж никак не на пять лет вперед!  
Не верю, что это реально. Растолкайте меня кто-нибудь.  
   
Мору, мазнув небрежным взглядом по моей левой руке, разгоняет перед лицом дым:  
\- Мой минус не твоя печаль. Справлюсь, Рен. Однажды выжив без тебя, я справлюсь с чем угодно. И не вздумай прилететь в Берлин, я заставлю тебя об этом пожалеть.  
\- Ты хоть до угроз не опускайся! Забыл, что со мной не сработает?  
   
Встаю из кресла, одергиваю брючины джинсов, беру свою кожанку - просто на локоть, до машины так дойду. С меня довольно, я выдержал достаточно.  
Скручиваю попавший в поле зрения рисунок. Это я заберу.  
\- Счастливой новой жизни.  
   
Хоффман никак не реагирует. Стоит на прежнем месте и неподвижно следит за моими перемещениями. На пороге я оборачиваюсь. Отказать себе в парфянской стреле напоследок? Нет уж, Рен Сато не такой принципиальный.  
\- Кстати, просто чтоб ты знал: с памятью, без - мне дико нравилось с тобой. Я вчера в самолете думал, что каждый твой рубец на ощупь выучу. Что они мои теперь.  
   
Прямо гляжу в сине-чужие глаза и тихо прикрываю за собой дверь.  
Которую он немедленно распахивает.  
\- Стой.  
Я смотрю на него - чуть исподлобья, как всегда смотрел Ран:  
\- Пошёл ты.  
\- Стой, - он замер напротив, бледный, худой и высокий. Тень того Мамору, какой упрямо возникает, стоит на секунду смежить веки. - Вернись. Мы не закончили.  
\- А ты заставь меня!  
Он прикусывает изнутри щеку:  
\- Возможно, я неясно выразился? Я не подчиняюсь больше твоим приказам и вполне способен тебя принудить.  
\- Так валяй, попробуй! - я никогда в жизни не боялся этого взгляда. Ни у Мору, ни у Алекса. И влёгкую дам сдачи, если он рискнет применить силу. Любую.  
Должно быть, по мне читается злая готовность, потому что мой флейм отводит зрачки - самую малость, лишь для признания отступления. И произносит несколько умереннее:  
\- Вернись внутрь, пожалуйста.  
   
Я вхожу обратно в номер, как щитом закрываясь висящей на локте курткой. Складываю под ней руки, стараясь не смять рисунок, и уставляюсь на бездарную мазню на стене, купленную оформителем интерьера где-нибудь на Бульмише.  
У меня в квартире висит Птица. Больше не загадка, почему мы представляли дракона настолько одинаково. Загадковый ряд обновился.  
\- Неужели тебе в самом деле нечего сказать? - спрашивает Мору откуда-то сбоку. Я слегка оглядываюсь: а, он заблокировал дверь. Оригинально. - Ран?  
   
Думаешь, я расчувствовался и ты сейчас ответ из меня получишь? Нет у меня ответа. Вообще нет мыслей.  
   
\- Лучше Ренард, - я встряхиваю головой - и в поле зрения попадает прядь волос. Настолько... не моя, что...  
Обрывая мысль, кидаюсь к зеркалу и столбенею.  
Высокие полукружья подщипанных бровей. Фасонная стрижка. И волосы, не чёрные, а светлые, как у... От моего цвета осталась максимум четверть. Недоверчиво поднимаю ладонь, дотрагиваюсь до лица, до губ - на них кажется какой-то воск - и встречаюсь с собой глазами. Чужак в зеркале ошеломленно смотрит на меня и отказывается признавать.  
Я выпускаю из рук куртку, сверху планирует лист с бабочкой - и на деревянных ногах добираюсь до подоконника. Мне нужно закурить. Немедленно.  
Щелкаю зажигалкой, спиной ощущая приближение Мамору, и вдруг вспоминаю, как вскоре после его появления чуть не заорал на кухне, когда мне показалось чужим собственное запястье. Логично, Ранмару же брезговал "цацками"... А Рен их любит. И волосы высветляет, чтоб не походить на японца хотя бы со спины.  
Я судорожно всхлипываю горящим горлом. Для вдоха мало кислорода.  
   
\- Ран, - слава богам, он держится на безопасном расстоянии. Я собой не владею. Не отвечаю за последствия.  
\- Рен, - снова возражаю куда-то в зимнюю оранжерею за окном. - Ты прав, в новой жизни без меня будет проще. Фьюз я теперь нулевой, ничего не помню, не умею, к тому же под колпаком. Не подвергай себя опасности.  
Сжимаю кулаки, опираюсь о подоконник и продолжаю, не оценивая, как он воспринимает. Приговор он вынес до того как сообщил, что прилетел. Я не знаю состава преступления... но когда меня выкидывают вон, за косяки не цепляюсь.  
\- Тебя Париж три года не пускал, а мне ты три года снился, - надо же, я взаправду спокоен. Внутри стоит мёртвая тишина. - Я на этих снах и жил. Я не представляю, почему сделал, как ты описываешь. Но я хоть раз принял решение, шедшее вразрез с твоими интересами, да еще в одиночку?  
\- О, - Мамору на границе моего зрения усмехается и кивает. - Операция "Гарпия". Я неделю пытался тебя отговорить. В конечном счёте ничего не вышло.  
   
Тоже неплохой поворот. Значит, вовсе никаких аргументов.  
   
\- И мы оказались порознь из-за последствий моей ошибки? Уяснил, принято. Ладно... Алекс. Возвращайся к студентам, Ральфу и бывшей жене. Ты хотел узнать, за что? Ни за что, наверное. Ты не даёшь мне не то что упорядочить, даже вспомнить. Тебе важнее оказаться правым... ну и будь им. Может, я действительно заслужил. Я пойду.  
\- Погоди, - он неожиданно заступает мне дорогу. - Ладно, возьми время подумать. Сядь. Возможно, я... немного погорячился, но я имел право. Пойми, я с середины вчерашнего дня не находил себе места!  
   
Это безусловно всё искупает. Он бы сейчас еще извиниться придумал. Прилетел меня убивать, молодец, получилось. Сидеть здесь мне незачем. Не с кем.  
Глаза я поднимать не собираюсь. А от моего ровного голоса пятились и без вложения силы.  
\- Я понимаю, но тем не менее. У меня больше нет даже нейма, чтоб предложить тебе снова. У меня ничего нет.  
   
Только его рисунок на том же месте. Иероглифы вместо латиницы.  
Кажется, я даже в Мамору не врастал так фатально, как в Алекса.  
   
Мы долго молчим, потом я обхожу его, подбираю с пола кожанку, ватманный лист - что это за бабочка-то? - и тихо иду к двери. Он меня не окликает. И когда я ухожу, во второй раз не останавливает.  
Я должен добраться до машины. Заведу её и отправлюсь к реке. Заблокирую двери, открою окна, нажму на газ и закончу всё. Осталось выбрать, где пробить парапет, чтоб слететь в Сену, а не на нижний ярус набережной. По пути решу. У меня есть план: поставить точку.  
  
  
  
    
   
[77]  Gare du Nord  
  
[78] Брассери́ (фр. Brasserie — «пивоварня») — тип французских кафе, бывших в ХХ веке излюбленным местом поэтов, художников, музыкантов. В XIX веке словом «брассери» назывались эльзасские пивные с шукрутом и тарт-фламбе. Сегодня это также и рестораны, кафе и бистро, где десятилетиями не меняется ни интерьер, ни меню. Уютные маленькие кафе, предназначенные для спокойного гастрономического времяпрепровождения.  
  
[79] Феливей - химически точная копия одного из феромонов лицевых желёз (фракция F3), общего для всех кошек и используемого ими для обозначения личных границ. Осваивая новое пространство, кошка автоматически трётся мордой о предметы, отмечая территорию как знакомую и безопасную. Выделяясь в окружающую среду, средство формирует у животного чувство комфорта и защищенности.  
  
[80] "Сражающемуся с чудовищами следует остерегаться, чтобы самому не стать чудовищем!"  
Фридрих Ницше.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**  
Точку, - повторяю не размыкая губ, открывая "джимни" и забираясь внутрь.  
   
Это будет не самоубийство. Просто логичное завершение затянувшегося спектакля. Даже жаль, что в машине нет записывающей камеры, смонтировали бы в... Не помню, где, но там, где следят за нашей жизнью. Нарезали бы фильм с варнингом "смерть главного героя".  
Завожусь, выруливаю с обочины и на ходу задаю навигатору: "Площадь ла Рен". Потом смотрю на карту, по которой начинает движение зеленая стрелка, и негромко смеюсь. В затопившем мир беззвучии смех звучит как-то странно.  
Площадь Согласия. Площадь ла Рен. И мост Александра Третьего.  
Нет, не светит Рену и Александеру согласие. В конце этого туннеля никакого света нет вовсе... зато дорога ложится под колёса гладко. Между французской площадью Конкорд и мостом в русском стиле по ла Рен есть спуск к самой Сене. Туда мне и надо.  
Если он способен справиться без меня, его счастье. Я не настолько сильный. А если я его предал, я бы на его месте тоже не простил.  
Вот только я ничего не помню. Первым очнулся силовой профиль и... и отношение. Ждать, пока стряхнет тенета и расправится событийная память, у него нет желания, а у меня недостанет терпения.  
Так что вперёд.  
   
Мы гуляли здесь. Брели из Лувра, и Алекс рассказывал, как его потянуло увидеть мир. А мне хотелось, чтоб он влюбился в мой город, чтоб захотел бывать чаще. Мы шли, и впереди на дальнем берегу светилась впечатлившая его Эйфелева башня...  
Это не мой город, но я люблю его.  
Площадь Согласия остаётся слева, и я беру вниз, на запертый причал, в щепки игнорируя опущенный шлагбаум. Штраф в любом случае будет взыскивать не с кого. Потерпите немного, господа, скоро я исчезну.  
Причальный парапет меня устраивает. И восстановят его быстро.  
Я оглядываюсь назад: пожалуй, следовало взять разгон сразу пока спускался, чтоб пролететь подальше к стрежени, а не плюхнуться у самого берега. Полиции пока не видно, да и людей нет - непрекращающийся снегопад разогнал всех любителей пеших прогулок... Можно выехать обратно и взять правильную скорость.  
Щас выберемся наверх. Ну извини, полосатая дощечка, ты мне здорово мешала. Сейчас окончательно измелю колёсами.  
Разворот.  
Вечерняя чёрная река, уже в берегах, но до сих пор высокая после январского наводнения. Алекс как раз успел прилететь и улететь, и через пару дней затопило опоры башни...  
На черта вспоминать, что сделал, если итог подведён? Поняв, кого всегда искал, дальше искать незачем. Помня, как был любим, не спасешься ни одиночеством, ни чьим угодно теплом. Он не хочет меня больше знать, а кроме него по мне грустить некому. Из жизни Кристофов я в последние месяцы выпал, бывшие любовники вздохнут или скажут "туда и дорога"... Поехали, что ли? И пусть по экрану поползут титры.  
Я настежь открываю окна, проверяю, что надежно пристёгнут.  
Перед Леоном немного неловко. Но у него есть Виктор, а больше я ни за кого не отвечаю.  
Нажимаю на газ, глядя только вперед, выжимаю до упора сцепление - Сена манит к себе, поглощает всё внимание, отстраненные, чужие мысли замедляются, превращаясь в слайды... Знал бы, давно бы прекратил!..  
   
..."Что ты, котик? У тебя болит что-нибудь?"  
"Моне, брысь с ноута!"  
   
От удара по тормозам "джимни" со скрежетом разворачивает, занося вбок. Водительская дверь с взвизгом чиркает по парапету, перед глазами вверх-вниз подскакивает причальная набережная. Желудок пытается вырваться наружу.  
Я сижу в машине, заглушив мотор и ловя губами воздух, и медленно осознаю, где нахожусь.  
   
"Не надо быть паранормом чтоб сообразить, что Моне твое спасение!" - раздаётся в ушах обвинительное. Похоже, ты снова прав... Алекс. Ты вообще редко ошибаешься.  
Только в главном попал пальцем в небо.  
Да пропади всё пропадом, не нужен я тебе? - твои проблемы. То, что я едва не сделал... Этого не мог сделать Ранмару. Мог лишь Рен. У Рена без тебя, знаешь, такая сладкая жизнь выдалась, не пересказать.  
Я утыкаюсь лицом в ладони и несколько раз глубоко вздыхаю, унимая головокружение. Во всем теле слабость, мышцы тряпочные, но это ерунда. Адреналин схлынул, потому и знобит... И закрой же ты окна, как бы тебя ни звали!  
   
Я даже киваю, будто получив от самого себя приказ. Нажимаю на кнопку, до предела поднимая стёкла, проверяю, цела ли пряжка пристяжного ремня. Цела. Мои соотечественники... мои настоящие соотечественники дерьмовых креплений не ставят.  
Интересно, здесь есть видеокамера? И если есть, то где полиция? Я готов оплатить разбитый шлагбаум, но торчать тут и высиживать их... Ладно, отъеду на правую обочину, где ночует три автомобиля. Должно быть, работников дока или кого-нибудь из корабельного персонала. Я готов подождать.  
   
Зато теперь понятна привычка общаться с самим собой на ты. Я все годы адресовался к внутреннему собеседнику, как раньше к нему. Как же это называется...  
Мыслесвязь, - механически раздаётся откуда-то с подкорки.  
Да. Точно. Но у нас её не осталось. И сейчас нет. Ничего нет, даже друг друга. Ну спасибо за прозрение, Мору. Хотел со мной разобраться - хоть не пинал бы, пока не оклемаюсь! Пришёл, выдернул из анабиоза как редиску из грядки, потребовал рассказать нечто из серии "не помню что, не знаю как", не получил ответа и...  
Я скрещиваю руки на руле, утыкаюсь в них лицом.  
Он ведь сознавал, что не справится со мной, когда я приду в себя. Он нарочно форсировал события. Что же я ему сделал? Тот, которого помню, никогда не поступил бы со мной не то что жестоко... даже просто равнодушно.  
Не знаю.  
Будь всё проклято, я не знаю, о чём он!  
   
А ему было физически больно, когда он очнулся?  
Это не в аэропорту произошло, он сказал, позже, на парах... Студенты сочли, что у него предынсульт - значит, да. А меня при нём не было. Больше пяти лет голода - о боги, не хотел бы я оказаться на его месте... Но как хотел бы рядом, ни в одном языке слов не хватит выразить. Впрочем, мне и на своем нескучно.  
   
Боги? Ну да, я вроде буддист. То-то после знакомства с Хоффманом начал задумываться о существовании высших сил... А Мамору между прочим всегда был сдержан в вопросах веры. "Майн Готт" Алекса из той же серии, что мой атеизм.  
   
Алекс в остеклённом куполе Рейхстага, спокойные глаза запоминают моё лицо, отвечают на мою улыбку.  
Мору на смотровой площадке Токийской башни, я украдкой проверяю ладонью ударопрочное стекло, а он смеётся...  
Стон вырывается вслух.  
Я приподнимаю голову, захватываю зубами рукав свитера. Получается с рукой. Разжимаю хватку и выпрямляюсь. На пассажирском сиденье валяется моя кожанка. Самое время надеть, озноб набирает силу. Я будто на большом моторе сижу, так меня трясет... Только от мотора было бы жарко.  
Или дело не в стрессе?  
Откидываюсь на спинку сиденья, смотрю вверх и вдаль - туда, где кроны деревьев едва отличаются от тёмного снежного неба. Тихо, Рен. Тихо. Давай просто успокоимся.  
   
...Самое невероятное, с чем никак не удается смириться: не было Феликса. Что, не смогли, мысленно обращаюсь к разработчикам моей легенды. Не сумели вытравить из меня память о флейме? Пришлось изгаляться и изобретать потерю?  
Хотя что ее изобретать-то...  
А Мору убеждён, что я его предал. Мору!  
Нашариваю в бардачке початую сигаретную пачку. Прикурить удается всего со второй попытки.  
   
\- ... Septem, вы должны отдавать себе отчёт, что это единственный приемлемый путь для вас обоих.  
   
Чей голос? Незнакомые интонации - впрочем, пока рано доверять ощущениям, - но говоривший привык к повиновению. И я его уже изрядно достал к моменту произнесения фразы.  
Ах да, я же Septem. Моё любимое число, смысл которого я безуспешно пытался воплотить в жизнь Ренарда Сато. Любимое в обеих реальностях, взятое как рабочий нейм... Мейто назвался Трискелем[81], я Семеркой. Нумерологическое описание нам с Мору подходило до последней точки. Только потерь в нём не значилось, а в новой версии я всех теряю. Я лишился даже Алекса, едва тот сопоставил, отчего я ему на короткой дистанции не внушаю доверия. Чего больше всего страшился, то и случилось.  
   
Хоффман меня прогнал, но Мамору так просто не избавится.  
   
Первое рассуждение иным тоном. Я прислушиваюсь к себе и вслух хмыкаю, сбивая в выдвинутую пепельницу пепел. Рен всегда уходил, не оглядываясь, но Ран, похоже, заряжен другими установками. Он не из тех, от кого легко отделаться?  
Главное не перебивать самого себя. Какое счастье, что Хоффман - в тот момент незыблемо Хоффман! - проверил мой джип. Можно сидеть с любым лицом, подавать реплики вслух и ничем не рисковать. Больше никуда соваться нельзя, но здесь, в тени разлатого клена, в машине с выключенными фарами... я в безопасности. Моя квартира стеклянный аквариум; возвращение неизбежно, но лишь когда подготовлюсь.  
   
Мору не подчиняется моим приказам? Наивный, это он так думает, пока ни одного заново не слышал. Пять лет без меня - много, не спорю... Но недостаточно, и никогда достаточно не будет! Если мне не под силу отказаться от него, найдя, проще сдохнуть - он тоже не сумеет.  
Как же он брал... Ненавидя за то, что нуждается во мне...  
Зажмуриваюсь, вновь ощущая ранящие губы, воспоминание о сомкнувшемся объятии сводит судорогой диафрагму, согревает пальцы, щекотно трогает виски...  
Разбудил, весь резервуар качнул и велел сваливать? Больше воздуха, больше секса, больше еды - мне так надо делиться с ним прямо сейчас. Лечить, ставить на ноги, возвращать парные навыки!  
Как мы в это влипли?  
Ну же, мне обязательно надо вспомнить хоть события, если не умения! Я жив, я здесь и не уволок его следом... Ого. Вовремя вспомнил, ничего не скажешь. У нас же общая жизнь, уйти в одиночку не удалось бы!  
   
Левая рука с несмытыми иероглифами дрожит от самого плеча, запястье не слушается, как обмороженное. Нейма нет, мыслесвязи нет, телепортации... ну-ка... Тоже нет. Я даже как это всё запускается не помню.  
Зато общность поля чувствую постоянным присутствием за спиной. Ну-ну, Мору. Не знаю, как собрался жить ты, а я без тебя уже пожил. Спасибо, мне не понравилось.  
   
А тебе они тоже прописали кого-то, кто "был и умер"? Как они затирали память обо мне? И кто такая, ненавижу заранее, Саманта? Что с тобой было, Мору! Мне хоть с ориентацией опытов не ставили...  
Судя по фону - к черту внешность - минус у тебя нереальный. Удивительно, что в ноябре ты вообще до меня добрался. Просто чудо, но я - истинный я - в курсе, что чудеса всегда закономерны. Это не случайность. Что тогда? Почему я абсолютно, бескомпромиссно убеждён, что наша встреча была предрешена? Рен её не предчувствовал, а Ран не сомневается. Но перед обоими ни единого проблеска не брезжит.  
   
Операция "Гарпия"... Кроме чувства опасности да кисло-ядовитого привкуса допущенной ошибки словосочетание не вызывает никаких ассоциаций. Ладно, подождём. Что-то проступит, не может не проступить.  
Хоть бы полиция не приезжала подольше. Или причальная камера оказалась сломанной.  
Я же всегда был законопослушным...  
Время менять привычки.  
   
От вспыхнувшей прямо на сетчатке картинки я вскрикиваю вслух.  
   
Тихая, погожая весна, конец марта. Я в двена... двенадцатом классе, - так, теперь известно, сколько длится школьное обучение в Японии, - мне девятнадцать. Иду к школьным воротам, у которых ждёт Мамору. Яркий, ни на кого не похожий, с переливчато-светлыми волосами в высоком хвосте... Ему... сколько? Двадцать семь, точно, двадцать пятого декабря исполнилось.  
Что?  
Я резко сажусь прямо. Засмеялся бы, если б мог, но рот стягивает неудержимым спазмом. Двадцать пятое декабря, вечно недобранное по ожиданиям католическое Рождество. Мору не жаловал этот день, но мы всегда отмечали, потому что я настаивал...  
Мору, вечный прищур и чуть сонный от напряжения взгляд, проясняющийся при моём приближении. Знакомые лица без имён, одноклассники из школы, чей-то оклик, но я вижу его одного, и он видит только меня...  
О'кей, а мой день рождения? На самом деле?  
Да чего гадать, - нет, я всё-таки смеюсь. Надеюсь, это смех, - четвертое июля, день независимости США. Дата, о которой истинный француз, даже отзываясь нейтрально, нос наморщит. В последние годы я определял её наступление по пику мигрени и депрессии. Наш последний день вместе... Проклятие.  
   
Я не успеваю отдышаться.  
   
Параллельная школа, - Твердь, да, так, - спарринги в загруженном поле. Модулятор реальности, превращающий словесные формулы в зримые командные скрипты, похожие на заклинания... Мору из лучших, но я тянусь за ним, я талантливый направляющий. Пять лет на отладку боевых взаимодействий и основной теории, в семнадцать выбор профильной специальности...  
Привет моей ненависти к магии и сверхспособностям. Как же уничтожившие нас боялись, что я зацеплюсь за что-нибудь и начну просыпаться!  
Магии нет. Есть биоэнергетика, биомеханика, биолингвистика и до хрена компьютерных технологий. Я Сагара Ранмару, фьюз Septem. Запал и сдерживатель для парного Пламени, и если тот пропустит атаку, удар придётся по мне. Но Мору не из тех, с кем рискуешь попасть в энерготиски, и моего резерва ему всегда хватает с верхом, нам не страшны ни тянущие силу цепи, ни удушающие ошейники...  
Я паранорм, как он, как все те, с кем я учился, работал, дружил до Парижа. Мы раса внутри расы, наши природные способности со школьных лет перемножаются математическими алгоритмами.  
Понятийная база пролистывается в памяти, будто и не стиралась. Сила, электромагнитные импульсы участков мозга, не просыпающихся у обычных людей, и связь, эмпатическое взаимодействие, в случае паранормов переходящее в физиологию...  
   
Мору, сияющий взгляд, улыбка, предназначенная мне одному: "Чем я тебя заслужил?" Огненно-белое счастье, собирающееся с кончиков пальцев, ломящее затылок...  
\- Мору, срочно руку приложи!  
\- Я сразу сорвусь...  
\- Знаю!..  
Не удовольствие, не оргазм пополам, за пределы рассудка вышибающая близость...  
   
Он родился с врожденным поиском фьюза, а я - с зовом конкретного флейма,  парная, предопределенная мутация. Почему предопределенная?  
Не помню.  
Мы природная пара. Не стандартная, когда объединение рассудочное, а какой-то смежной породы. О нас отзывались как о тандеме с уникально слаженной частотностью, шептались за спинами, считали единой личностью, а мы смеялись. Это душа у нас одна, а личностей настолько две, что дальше некуда...  
   
Я зажмуриваюсь, прижимаю к глазам стиснувшиеся кулаки. Пальцам делается мокро.  
   
Мы в моей безветренной иссиня-чёрной вселенной, личная загрузка, не для спаррингов, и он рисует что-то светящимися энерголиниями, и его любимые бабочки... Бабочки, мать их!.. - становятся чешуями.  
\- Всё, что во мне есть, твоё.  
\- Он похож на хищную птицу, Мору...  
Как мы смогли бы забыть, если я звал потом Птицей его, если этот дракон был... Мой второй неохотно о себе говорил, зато показывал...  
   
Отнимаю руки от лица, сжимаю виски. Голова, кажется, сейчас лопнет. Мысли путаются, к солнечному сплетению подступает оглушительная боль и горечь. Разбуженный, я сдохну, не делясь. И он не получая тоже.  
Не самое новое открытие, но допускать его в жизнь я не намерен.  
Залоченными мы как-то справлялись... Ах да, я - благодаря Моне. Коты видят в разных измерениях, мой кун знал, кто я, когда не помнил я сам; он забирал избыток... Но теперь и Моне не спасёт, а Мамору не помогут никакие путешествия.  
   
Секунду.  
Постой, требую я от разогнавшегося калейдоскопа. Да постой!  
   
Моне нервничал до проведения ремонта. А когда я сменил обстановку, успокоился до самого возвращения из Берлина. Стоило мне вчера внести его в квартиру, он повел себя так, словно на территорию вторгся посторонний. И рычал в конкретном месте в комнате и в конкретном - в коридоре...  
Я, видимо, обязан ему жизнью. Или как минимум свободой.  
Алекс не представляет, где в его квартире камеры, но откуда следят в моей, я только что сообразил. Как и причину, по которой его не засекли, когда мы приезжали вместе.  
Так, я готов смотреть дальше, - обращаюсь к внутреннему режиссеру. То есть не сказать что готов, но...  
   
...Кухня. Мамору, застывший, как до предела сжатая пружина, с хмуро-тревожным взглядом. Мы курим у форточки.  
\- Не делай этого, я тебя прошу. Еще не поздно отказаться.  
Я раздражённо отмахиваюсь:  
\- Не лезь ко мне в голову постоянно! Я способен решить самостоятельно!  
   
Проклятье, как я боялся лишиться независимости. А теперь ее хоть ложкой ешь, да уже в горло не лезет.  
"- Я хоть единожды принял решение, шедшее вразрез с твоими интересами?  
\- Операция "Гарпия". Я неделю пытался тебя разубедить".  
Я с каким-то птичьим клёкотом прикладываюсь виском о переднюю стойку. Упрямство в собственном голосе из прошлого вызывает желание набить себе морду. Если б я знал тогда, к чему оно приведет!!  
   
\- ... Septem, это почетная миссия, имеющая глобальный характер и общемировое значение.  
\- Да, Хисагари-доно[82]. Безусловно, я понимаю.  
Почти квадратное лицо с резкой линией скул, полуседой ёжик жёстких волос, некрасивый рот с низко вырезанной губой. Это кто?  
А это?..  
\- Ранмару, я не могу запретить, но рекомендую: еще раз взвесь все за и против и проанализируй возможные последствия. Твой флейм прав, нынешнее задание может оказаться непредсказуемым.  
\- Как скажете, Майюми-сан. Я переговорю с Мамору.  
   
Переговорил, судя по всему. И упёрся вглухую. Молодец, - я нахожу в пачке еще одну сигарету. Портсигар остался дома, хорошо, что всегда держу в машине запас... Ой!  
-...Я вам никогда в жизни не прощу его спину! Никогда, ясно вам? На себе бы попробовали в одиночку!  
\- Чтобы флейм подчинялся без доводки, подчас необходима жёсткость. Ты еще неопытен, Septem Ранмару, и твой напарник вышколен по традиционной методе. Я ожидаю благодарности, а не...  
\- Нет! Можете опять меня высечь, благодарен я не буду! Я вам никогда не забуду!  
   
...Вырасту и вызову, звучит в голове проглоченное тогда, в последний момент. Я откашливаюсь: после резкого вдоха дым попал в горло.  
Мы потом работали вместе и сработались, но Мору и годы спустя изредка благодарил меня за тот выпад. Мне было... тринадцать. И я за его спину готов был глаза выцарапать, хотя мне тоже доставалось исправно.  
   
Взрыв в студенческой лаборатории, значит.  
Мору, как всё это вспоминал ты? Или ты с военных действий начал?  
   
А шрамы на горле?  
   
...У меня был брат. Красавчик и конченый урод, если верить воспоминаниям. У Мору был с ним союз, но войти в реестр как Triskel он отказался, отношения не складывались. А Мейто после очередного отказа пустил в ход снотворное и паяльник: оценил урон своему реноме дороже здоровья флейма. Заплатил месяцем в карцере, дисциплинарными взысканиями, выговором с занесением в личное дело, но совершить успел. Садист и псих, даром что медкарта чистая. Но как потом трусил! Сам на горло Мору смотреть не мог, а уж в Программе взаимодействать и вовсе нереально сделалось. Мне было лет десять, мы с Мамору еще знакомы не были...  
Нейма Мейто он не пожелал, а мой взял мгновенно, едва я задыхаясь от смущения предложил в четырнадцать...  
У меня был брат. И сгоревший от раннего инфаркта отец. И мама.  
   
Тонкое беспокойное лицо, длинные, будто нарисованные тушевой кистью глаза. Нервное расстройство, которое Мору гасил одним своим присутствием, в четверть активации нашего поля. Я так не умел. После смерти папы она надломилась, союз был волевой, но очень крепкий...  
   
А у Мору была семья?  
   
Память раскрывается, как зазипованная папка с каталогами. Не знаю, сколько я сижу здесь, сколько минуло времени с момента, как унёсся от отеля. На Париж опускается окончательный вечер, но мне незачем торопиться. Хорошо, что в машине тепло.  
   
...Еще как была. Отец, Итагаки Йошинори, мать, Итагаки Ноэ, и брат, на пару лет постарше чем я... Джиро, "второй сын". Семья военных, мы иногда бывали на их ужинах. Мору всегда держался отстраненно, мама и брат его ощутимо побаивались, а отец гордился.  
Военных? О боги любой конфессии, военных!  
Потомственная служба отечеству, в конце Второй мировой войны прадед Мору командовал батальоном на каком-то острове и отдавал приказ о капитуляции... Его дед и отец тоже провели в форме всю жизнь, пусть форма и стала в какой-то момент невидимой[83]. Итагаки-сан поощрял старшего сына в стремлении служить отчизне, а Мору, выходя, однажды обмолвился: не отчизне, Ран. Не заставляй повторять, но одному тебе.  
Абвер? К дьяволу абвер. В ту войну у него была бы катана, а не вальтер.  
   
У меня начинает оформляться подозрение, что с его легендой не то меньше заморачивались, не то не рискнули отдаляться от действительности. Хотя...  
Почему он еще в вацапе понял, что я не притворяюсь беспамятным? Как определил?  
Не одинаковую ли нам прописали историю с потерей родственников? Липа-то от реальности диаметрально отстоит. Отметим галочкой: уточнить.  
   
\- ...Ран, я настаиваю: одумайся! Умоляю, хотя бы выслушай!  
\- Мору, в таких вопросах решает фьюз! Если не хочешь, можешь не идти, но я пойду точно!  
\- Нет. Я не позволю тебе рискнуть без прикрытия.  
\- Или чтоб прикрывал кто-то другой?  
\- И это тоже.  
Я сам потянулся за поцелуем. И мой флейм на него ответил.  
   
Мору - меня - умолял?  
Так и вижу Алекса. Должно быть, он тоже подобное вспомнил. Хоть бы что-нибудь хорошее увидеть наконец...  
   
...И будто переключаю сам себя.  
   
Огромный высветленный холодом горизонт, колесо обозрения даёт вид на город с самой полосы прибоя. Йокохам _а_ , торговый порт, смыкающийся со столицей, улицы запружены людьми, мне четырнадцать, я в кабине с тремя одноклассниками. Гляжу на бесконечность океана, и мне настолько одиноко, что плечи никнут. Мору приехал следом, наплевав на ссору, и ждёт внизу, а я не в курсе, не знаю, что он уже близко, но так хочу к нему, каждой мыслью, каждой стрункой, я влюблен в него до смерти, первой детской любовью, еще не умея ее выразить...  
...То же колесо, но мне семнадцать, зима бесснежна, мы целуемся на апогее подъема - его руки оглаживают мою голову, мои сжимают его талию. Переполняющее безоглядное счастье, яркое солнце, многомиллионный Токио...  
   
...и квартира в высотке престижной Гинзы: пятнадцатый этаж, рулонные шторы, сёдзи, обшитые вагонкой стены... Как у меня сейчас.  
\- Мору, я с сентября хочу на профильное в Созвездие. Твой сэнсей сказал, у меня все шансы.  
\- Не мой, а наш. Почему у тебя вопросительные интонации?  
\- Ну, вдруг ты против, что я в человеческий вуз не иду? Ты ведь в Институте искусств.  
\- Я не собираюсь навязывать тебе выбор или решать за тебя. Если настроился на Созвездие, я помогу, чем понадобится. Главное, чтобы тебя по-прежнему хватало и на обычную школу.  
\- Хватит, всего три года осталось. А в Тверди программа боёвок стажировки учитывает, сопрягу. И тебя после диплома подключу!  
\- Спасибо. Я буду рад.  
\- А уж я как буду... Значит, я пишу вступительное заявление? Ура.  
\- ...Ран, я же рисую!  
\- А я тебя только на десять минут украду от мольберта.  
\- Десяти нам не хватит.  
\- Мы быстро...  
   
Какая к чёрту Сорбонна, я в ней вообще не был!  
Зато в Созвездии учился. Жаль, не помню специальность.  
   
Еще одна сигарета. Меня уже подташнивает, но не курить невозможно.  
   
...Мору над чьим-то телом. Человек по глаза замотан в платок, на нем пыльно-зеленоватая военная форма. Мы в песках, на головы с расплавленного небосвода льются волны жара. Ярко, жёлто, сухо.  
Идеальное завершение операции, живых нет. Перед телепортом мы взрываем обезвреженный штаб. Страну не знаю.  
   
Интересно. Кажется, Рен заявлял Иву, что не интересуется политикой, потому что бессилен на нее повлиять - и что по телевизору не увидишь настоящих новостей?  
Рен, может, и не увлекался темой, но не по своей воле... или вине. Ему сильно помогли, чтоб застраховаться от Ранмару. И Алекса тоже оградили от Мамору. В обсуждениях мы сходились на агрессивной аполитичности.  
   
Кто мы? Военное обучение мы закончили. Углубляли специализацию, она у нас была общей...  
   
\- ...Вы должны представлять, что конкретно от вас потребуется, и быть готовым к нетривиальным и парадоксальным решениям, а также к возможной зачистке. Скорее всего в бункере пусто, однако...  
\- Мы готовы служить Империи.  
   
Бункер не был пуст. Что, Мору рассчитывал, что связь уже расшатала мне блоки? Пожелал сон с приключениями - не удивлюсь, если и сюжет предуготовил! Внизу нас встретили. Жаль, наяву память не двигается дальше уже увиденного, но эпизод из "Гарпии", вне сомнения.  
   
И снова неизвестный военный. Он в штатском, я не знаю чина, но обращение "доно" говорит само за себя.  
\- ...Я не блефую. То, что вы Шелкопряд, Septem, не поможет вам при сопротивлении.  
   
Тот, кто был со мной в снах, был Мору. Всегда только Мору.  
В бункере перед началом активных действий я рассказывал, что меня подначивал сокурсник, предлагая назваться Птицеедом, а я вежливо послал его. Кстати, во сне я владел мыслесвязью... Стоп, не уходить в сторону!  
До озвучивания выбранного ника я дойти не успел, меня разбудил Моне. Но Мору произнес его сегодня, произнес с каким-то... уничижительно-горьким оттенком.  
И что бы это значило?  
"Какое парное имя ты дал бы мне?" - на этот вопрос я тоже не успел ответить во сне. Но наяву - наяву когда-то безусловно ответил... Оно было необходимо, под рядом операций мы подписывались не как Septem...  
Меня вдруг пробирает новой волной дрожи. Кажется, в грудине засел кусок нетающего льда. Как только он сползает к диафрагме, меня начинает колотить. Крупный озноб отгоняет холод, и всё повторяется.  
Я дотягиваюсь до упавшего на пол рисунка, поднимаю и подношу к условному свету от лобового стекла. Включенные фонари сюда почти не достигают, но контуры разобрать можно - особенно если знаком с нарисованным.  
Мягкая мохнатая бабочка с мрачновато-внимательными глазами. Взгляд похож... на мой собственный.  
\- Шелкопряд, - пробую слово на вкус. Ощупываю звуки, вслушиваюсь в транскрипцию... Ах да, надо же не по-японски, официальная версия была английской. - Silkworm.  
...И задыхаюсь, как от хорошего удара с разворота. Заслоняюсь руками, по-собачьи вслух скулю, но разматывающееся кино не остановишь.  
Мне надо знать правду.  
   
"Я справлюсь. Справлюсь!" - насквозь прокусываю губу, рот заполняет горячим металлом, взгляд Мамору жжёт между лопатками. Не оборачиваться. Мне приказали не оборачиваться в его же интересах.  
Капсула, из многочисленных полупрозрачных трубок крышки сочится снотворный туман. Зубы смыкаются в губе, я не выпущу панику, не доставлю им такой радости! Мы встретимся снова, обязательно, Нить неразрывна, они не в курсе, что мы спряли собственную... Они не учли Шелкопряда.  
Хотя бы снись, и я выдержу. Сны не заблокируешь и не подсмотришь. Снись мне, и я вынесу всё.  
Найди меня, Мору!! Я создаю шёлк, но Веретено - ты!! Найди меня, Мору! Мо...  
   
Я долго сижу тихо, прислушиваясь к собственному оборванному крику. Внутренний вопль звенит в ушах. Заживший шрам во рту при прикосновении отдаёт солью.  
   
Видимо, юности у меня не было. Даже проработанная французская легенда на неё тянет больше...  
К чему эта мысль? Не отвлекаться.  
Я не много беру на себя, Мору. В самый раз. Тебя прислал сбежавший, не совладавший с тобой Мейто... На что рассчитывал, что младший сумеет, где напортачил старший?  
А у меня получилось, и в какой-то момент ты предложил вдвоем наведаться в Твердь, раз у меня есть сила. Нас туда весьма настойчиво звали, и я захотел там учиться, но обычную школу не бросил. Приучился совмещать. Переехал к тебе.  
Жили, ели, спали, работали вместе, вместе учились, вместе смеялись.  
Ты меня выбрал. Одного, навсегда, без оговорок.  
Я Ранмару, и я справлюсь с тобой, кем бы ты ни стал, кем бы ни стал я сам. Боги допустили, чтоб мы настолько поменялись ролями? - богам придется переиграть сценарий. Я стратег и планирую будущее, ты тактик и решаешь в настоящем. Требовать, чтоб я не прилетал в Берлин, не входит в твои полномочия!  
Мы встретились, потому что я звал тебя. Не веришь - я докажу. Должен существовать способ.  
   
Что такое операция "Гарпия"? Почему всё случилось после ее завершения? Мы же учились оба, нас вынудили прервать образование... Из семи профильных только четыре года закрыто. Мне было... двадцать и несколько часов, а тебе - двадцать семь.  
Меня принудили. Пригрозили чем-то, связанным с тобой, с чем я не смог сладить. Пусть это не тот ответ, который даёт подробности, зато правдивый. А ты всегда чувствуешь мою честность.  
Теперь мне уже есть, что сказать тебе.  
   
...Яркие иссиня-черные волосы, насмешливо сощуренный единственный глаз - он всегда походит на драного в стычке кота. Смешливый, циничный, мой ближайший друг Харуо.  
\- Ну вы дерзкие, Мару! Хоть синяки прикрывали бы!  
\- А зачем?  
\- Никого не стесняетесь. Что ты с Итагаки сделал, он до знакомства с тобой был тихий и вежливый! Не ржи!  
\- Вы его просто знали плохо!  
\- Да, оно и заметно!  
   
Иду в зону вылета в Тегеле, Алекс смотрит мне вслед, озадаченно и беспокойно. "Синяя птица", пять японских слогов. Повтори я за ним накануне, в номере, мы сейчас имели бы совсем иной расклад...  
Алекс в "Звезде Вилье", первый раз, когда я чувствую себя собой, мне хорошо как никогда - как всегда было с ним одним...  
Алекс в "Георгхофе": "Верни руку мне на темя" - и как же меня выносит, до немого крика, до отказа всех тормозов...  
Тиргартен-парк, на Алексе пальто того же фасона, что всегда выбирал Мору, и та же привычка заворачивать меня в полы... "Они как птицыны крылья", - слышу себя-прошлого. Да, я и в этот раз вспомнил о драконе.  
   
\- ...Ничего себе голограмма! Сохрани! Ты же сможешь?  
\- Конечно, если он тебе нравится.  
Он создал Птицу откровенно счастливым, в мой день рождения, на шестнадцатилетие, когда мы наконец сошлись всецело[84]...  
Он не первый, он единственный. Мама его, а не Мейто считала вторым сыном... Тот дико бесился, а Мору только раз пожал плечами и сказал: "У судьбы занятное чувство юмора". Я пробурчал что-то несогласное, а он рассмеялся и добавил: "Это не главное, Ран".  
Шелкопряду в фатум верить невозможно. Даже Рен говорил Сержу, что людские боги - сами люди.  
   
Чем я занимался? Что такое Нити?  
Снова полный тупик.  
   
Не существовало ни Родеза, ни Шарлотт, ни Анна. Как же хорошо. Всё, что реально на самом деле - наша Программа и мой зов.  
   
\- ...Жизнь до тебя... Жизнь до тебя была бессмысленна.  
Я уткнулся в него тогда головой, представляя, чего глубокому интроверту эти слова стоили. Мору пытался раздышаться, обнимал меня, как никогда раньше, сходу пошла к чёрту и разница в возрасте, и несхожие характеры. Полугода от знакомства не прошло, когда мы тему Мейто закрыли, одним разговором и навсегда. И он никогда не позволял усомниться в своей верности.  
   
\- ...Тогда я скажу, что у меня никого нет кроме тебя. С момента знакомства.  
И Рен ему поверил. Рен, не веривший даже себе - ощутил, что с Алексом видит завтрашний день.  
   
Оторопь наконец отпускает. Я осторожно пробую пошевелиться: тело слушается как затёкшее, разве что не скрипит, но управление вернулось, озноб понемногу стихает. Опускаю ладони на руль, бессмысленно уставляюсь на "S" по центру колонки. Suzuki. Когда я покупал машину, мне абсурдно важна была эта буквенная эмблема.  
Похоже, абсурда в моей жизни куда меньше, чем я привык считать.  
   
...Остричь ему волосы, лишить серег... - это ведь я одобрил, когда он решил проколоть уши!.. - нацепить убогие очки, когда поплыло в минусе зрение!  
Поменять мне все предпочтения, чтоб не ворохнуть ненароком узлы вероятностей!  
Не ворохнуть - что?  
На вопрос не возникает ни картинки, ни пояснительного термина. Ладно, значит, рано. Я и дальше нашей встречи-знакомства в прошлое заглянуть не могу. Но это пока несущественно.  
   
...Лето две тысячи пятнадцатого, я у большого зеркала с золотистой амальгамой - чтоб смотрящиеся казались красивей чем есть. Внимательно изучаю свое отражение, обеими пятернями отведя назад высветленные волосы. Забавная девчонка, вся в пирсинге и татушках, интересуется сбоку, протирая антисептиком пирсер:  
\- Мсье выбрал серьгу?  
\- Да. - Отхожу от зеркала и тыкаю в стеклянный прилавок. - Вот.  
Узкая серебряная полоска с английской застежкой. По мочке она пройдет без зазора, как нарисованная.  
\- Только одно ушко?  
\- Да, правое.  
   
По месту его шрама после одного из неудачных спаррингов. Противники отрабатывали команду, включавшую кратно усиленный магнит, а мы тогда еще не сошлись толком, и Мору меня не позвал. Ему крепко досталось и по ведущей руке, и вообще по правой половине тела. После, когда ухо зажило, пришлось прокалывать заново.  
А теперь что, в третий раз предстоит? Я пойму, если откажется.  
   
\- Ты был не из тех, кто мне обычно нравится...  
   
Да, меня тоже лихо обработали. С французским шиком. Главное не заорать, когда дома - гхм... дома... - снова отражусь в зеркале. Как он вообще на меня повёлся? От меня так мало осталось!  
Но если его занесло в район, где я как наказанный таскался всю осень, если вытолкнуло строго перед моей машиной... Какая разница, как мы выглядели.  
Не сможем мы друг без друга, что бы он себе ни думал. Связь даже обычную разорвать сложно, а уж природную, по взаимному выбору... Нет.  
Если упрется, пусть лучше сразу прикончит без метафор. Технический уровень у меня сейчас как при первом знакомстве, но я _его_ фьюз, и сила при мне. Без второго слоя, без его ладони у меня на спине я не смогу.  
Услышал меня в Тегеле в субботу? Вне нормальной мыслесвязи услышал? Значит, выслушает еще раз. По доброй воле я уйти не мог - и кроме него некому помочь мне вспомнить причину.  
Я устало прикрываю глаза.  
   
...Школа, мои приятели - Садаки и Хинако, её влюбленная в Мору старшая сестра с каким-то вычурным именем. Мне хватило жестокости нарочно при ней упомянуть, что сплю, "есессно, с Итагаки"...  
...Университет Гумбольдта и заглядывающие ему в рот студенты, с забавной опаской косящиеся на меня. Еще бы, приручил такого препода...  
...Я сижу на задней парте, по мере сил копаясь в школьной домашке, мне лет пятнадцать. Он сдает очередной зачет по композиции, что-то вычерчивает на большом листе ватмана, комментируя преподавателю направление линий - и вдруг оборачивается, ощутив моё внимание. Я поспешно утыкаюсь обратно в тетрадь.  
Как меня пустили в аудиторию? Кажется, Мору договорился...  
   
Всё лицо мокрое, и пальцы, и ладони, и манжеты куртки. Не замечал, что плачу, пока слёзы не начали мочить шею под отставшим воротом свитера.  
Пока его не было, я был трупно спокоен. То, как сейчас вою сквозь зубы, свидетельствует, что ожил? Была у Майюми-сэнсея присказка: "Пока больно, ты жив". Зря я не соглашался.  
   
\- ...Я опасался такого исхода.  
\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? - от сковывающего изнутри ужаса я на удивление прямо держусь. - Даже если нет!..  
\- Вы не согласны.  
\- Нет, - Мору обнимает меня за плечи. - Мы против.  
\- Но это означает борьбу против системы. Вы не выстоите.  
   
Я еще жалел, что не досмотрел тот сон. Так досматривай, Рен. Захватывающий сюжет, возьми карамельного попкорна.  
   
Поневоле вспоминается французская классика - мне в голову напихали много ненужного:  
"- Но я не знаю, отчего заключен в эту тюрьму! Я здесь без причины!  
\- О нет, сын мой, так не бывает. Состава преступления может и не быть, но причина есть всегда".  
Я точно как Эдмон Дантес, только орать бессмысленно. Причина есть, осталось до неё докопаться. Мы не преступники, с преступниками разговор был бы иным. Но что мы - я - совершили?  
Поскольку я всё еще сижу здесь, под площадью ла Рен, мы пока не раскрыты. Следовательно, есть фора. Даже полиция так и не появилась. Пора начать вырабатывать стратегию и прекратить наконец рыдать.  
   
Вопрос в том, насколько плотно нас ведут. При том, сколько времени прошло без эксцессов, пусть мы и представляем большую ценность... Стоп, нельзя считать наших тюремщиков дураками, снявшими наблюдение. В Выси таких нет. Пройдёмся по фактам.  
Если бы нас отслеживали по местоположению, раскрыли бы на первой встрече осенью. То же самое с паспортами, даже с учетом внутренних рейсов шенгенской зоны. В Выси не знают о хоффмановском Париже и о моем Берлине. Ergo, городские камеры к наблюдению не подключены тоже. Итого... Что, неужели только домашние камеры и чипы здоровья? Последние неизбежны, мы ведь должны зачем-то быть невредимыми.  
Порознь.  
Даже заглушенными разрываясь от переполненности и умирая от голода.  
Вернусь в Высь - никому мало не покажется!!  
Отставить истерику. С домашними камерами разберемся позже. Сейчас нам предстоит разобраться друг с другом.  
   
Я старательно выдыхаю, чтоб остаться совсем без воздуха. Рвущееся дыхание кромсает выдох на части. Теперь вдохнуть. С вдохом получается чуть проще. Снова выдохнуть. Повторить.  
Вытереть глаза.  
Найти в бардачке бумажную салфетку на случай отпотевания стёкол, промокнуть лицо, выжать забитый слезами нос.  
Всё, хватит.  
Мозг контролирует боль. Страх. Память. Но мозг не контролирует связь, это не биология, и поле не угасло и не распалось. Хватило одной встречи, чтоб оно снова потянуло меня и Мору в пару. И в нём наше преимущество.  
   
...Мы ведь даже не обрезаны как раз потому, что оба японцы! У нас эта операция, в отличие от гайдзинов, не распространена.  
От гайдзинов?  
Поздравляю, Рен. Не разучись трёкать по-французски, утрата навыка на нынешнем этапе чревата последствиями. И не перепутай языки, обращаясь к коту.  
Хотя последнего можно не опасаться. У французского произношения другой привкус.  
   
...Тишина сводов Сэнсодзи, не верится, что в квартале отсюда людная улица с вечным мельтешением туристов, с рекламными растяжками и низко свисающими проводами коммуникаций. Здесь слышен лишь шорох шагов да редкое потрескивание ароматических палочек в курильницах.  
Я пишу на бумажке желание, ревниво загораживаясь локтем, а Мору с непонятной полуулыбкой наблюдает за моими стараниями. В какой-то момент я перевожу надолго задержанное дыхание и поворачиваюсь к нему:  
\- А сам почему не пишешь?  
\- Мое главное желание боги уже исполнили. Зачем гневить их мелкими просьбами?  
   
Я собирался показать ему бульвар Сен-Мишель, ему, окончившему "вышку" в Уэно, кому от сформированного, признанного всеми преподавателями стиля оставили лишь врожденную художественную склонность...  
...и наших бабочек.  
А как он увидел мой брелок на "фисташке"!  
Это чья-то не зависевшая от меня халатность. Общие бабочки и склёпанные по одному шаблону - я практически уверен - биографии... Недоработка. Европа маленькая, мы могли столкнуться и без моего волевого импульса!  
   
Да, и разминуться. Я верняком прошел бы мимо, да что там, я не заинтересовался, даже когда Мору в меня на машине втаранился. И нестыковки не просто отбрасывал - я о них банально забывал! У меня уменьшительные имена лишь гласной различаются, а фамилии стартуют с общего слога. Не помогло. С моими блоками трудились на совесть, а вот с его по какой-то причине слажали.  
   
Хоффман звал меня Реном, и нам обоим нравилось обращение. Отзывалось внутри.  
Мору называл меня Раном...  
Как Алекс заявил: все его отношения кончаются катастрофой? Я его порадую - в этот раз начнутся.  
   
Я со стоном потягиваюсь, закидывая руки назад и обхватывая ладонями подголовник кресла. Это не вся память, но вспомненного достаточно, чтоб не отступая встать против него. Мне пора обратно. Надо заставить его применить ко мне гипноз - пусть ломает к такой-то матери ментальный блок, больше не пригодится.  
   
Циферблат магнитолы показывает "19:11". Я завожу мотор, снимаюсь с ручника и вывожу "джимни" обратно на ла Рен. Главное, чтоб картинки не вспыхивали перед глазами с такой яркостью хотя бы минут пятнадцать, иначе не удержу машину.  
Сейчас как никогда важно справиться с управлением.  
   
   
*  
Подъезд "Звезды Вилье" подсвечен протянутой под маркизой цепочкой мелких ламп, сквозь стеклянную стену на крыльцо ложатся широкие прямоугольники света из холла. Я вылезаю из машины, закрываю её и обхожу спереди, оглядывая бампер. Разнесённый шлагбаум не оставил на нём ни царапины, чёрный лаковый глянец отражает уличные огни голубоватыми искрами. Готовый сюжет для аэрографии, жаль, уже неактуальный.  
Загрузку Программы наверняка засекут. Но если до сих пор не засекли объединение силы, то лишь её - по всей видимости, мы пока не совершили ничего по-настоящему возмутившего графики. По чуть-чуть улучшали друг другу самочувствие, стали в последние месяцы счастливее, но без скачков. Пропавшие у Ренарда Сато бессонницы и депрессии можно списать на какого-нибудь нового любовника, у него их много было.  
Нового, - у меня вздрагивают края рта. Новее некуда.  
А Алекс Хоффман прошёл диагностику и решил заняться угасающим здоровьем. У него там провалы.  
По времени совпало? - так у них поле общее. Фонят друг другу.  
О поле наблюдатели не знать не могут... Так же как не могут и знать кое-чего - о Птице, о Нити, о том, сколько мы по возможности утаивали в исследовательском центре. А до загрузки мы успеем поговорить.  
Отвожу взгляд от мерещащихся в глубине черноты бабочек и решительно иду внутрь. Негр-администратор встречает моё приближение без особого удивления и кивает, как знакомому.  
\- Добрый вечер, - голос сипит, глаза опухшие, но в остальном я абсолютно нормален. Даже улыбаюсь - правда, не уверен, что прежней улыбкой. - Хочу пройти в триста семнадцатый номер. Мистер Хоффман у себя?  
Портье беззастенчиво изучает меня и отрицательно пожимает плечами. Я недоуменно хмурюсь, а он поясняет:  
\- Мистер Хоффман выписался спустя час после вашего отъезда. Сожалею.  
Что он сделал?..  
Я не замечаю, что задал вопрос вслух, пока не получаю по-прежнему предупредительный ответ:  
\- Выписался из номера, рассчитался и уехал. Насколько я понял, у него оставалось пятьдесят минут до рейса, и он спешил.  
   
Ну, Мору.  
Ну, знаешь!..  
   
Я стою, прижав ладони к столешнице ресепшена, смотрю в никуда и ощущаю, что замерло не только пространство, но и время. Выписался и улетел. Молодец.  
   
\- Записки или... чего-нибудь еще он, конечно, не оставил? - Глупо спрашивать, но мало ли.  
Администратор сожалеюще разводит руками:  
\- Нет. Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
Я даже не головой мотаю - просто медленно качаюсь вправо-влево всем корпусом:  
\- Нет. Нет, спасибо. Я пойду. - Заставляю себя отнять руки от согревшегося под прикосновением дерева, проверяю координацию. Всё нормально, убеждаюсь за пару шагов. Оборачиваюсь и прощаюсь: - Хорошего вечера.  
\- И вам, - негр слегка виновато улыбается. - Извините, мсье...  
\- Да?  
Жду, не сходя с места, и он добавляет, понизив голос:  
\- Нам вообще запрещено комментировать внешность и поступки постояльцев, так что информация конфиденциальна...  
Я возвращаюсь обратно. От того, какие шаги тяжелые, должен вздрагивать пластиковый флажок с "горячими номерами".  
\- Скажите.  
\- Мистер Хоффман выглядел крайне ушедшим в себя. Он останавливается у нас не впервые, я к нему немного привык, и таким видел лишь сегодня. Мне кажется, он был чем-то расстроен.  
Я выпрямляюсь и встречаюсь с ним взглядом. Глубокая ореховая радужка, большие зрачки. Не паранорм.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарю в эти глаза. - Я знаю. Всего доброго.  
\- Удачи.  
   
Удача нам сейчас крайне не повредит.  
   
В который раз за этот бесконечный день запрыгиваю в свою верную высокую машинку, пристегиваюсь и сразу отъезжаю, чтоб не привлекать сочувственно-любопытного внимания из холла. Ползу по Соссюр до Лежандр - и через минуту нахожу, где притулиться у обочины.  
Куда теперь?  
   
Разумеется, у него же было высчитано "время до самолета". Пока я на набережной приходил в себя после побудки, больше похожей на трёпку, и ощущал себя то на двенадцать, то на пятнадцать, то на двадцать, мне было не до реального движения стрелок. Я напрочь забыл, что он прилетал проститься. А сейчас мне наконец снова двадцать пять, и желание дать ему в зубы необоримо возвращается. Оставил за собой последнее слово, да? Улетел, чтоб гордо загнуться?  
\- Так, - произношу вслух, изо всех сил стискивая рулевое колесо. - Так. Нужны деньги.  
Потому что у меня кончились последние. По счетам за квартиру ушли остатки энзэ, следующее поступление только дней через десять... Статью для Катрин придётся закончить даже в личный Рагнарёк - рассчитываются в "Автомобиле" сразу на карту, а карта у меня и в Африке сработает. Неизвестно, куда понадобится сваливать. Точнее, неизвестно, куда потребуется переноситься к банкомату.  
Кстати, то, что Мору прилетел самолетом, говорит о том, что он тоже еще беспомощен в плане навыков - или он не хотел спалить нас обоих? Лучше бы второе. Двойное самоубийство в мои планы пока не входит. Я и от одиночного вовремя отказался.  
Деньги, Ран. Думай, где взять денег, на рейс без билета не пропустят. Мне нужна пара сотен, учитывая негабаритный груз... Конечно, Леон приютил бы Моне без вопросов, но Моне я не брошу. Я ему слишком многим обязан и вообще он мой.  
   
Леон.  
   
Я вытаскиваю из джинсов телефон. В вацапе царит тишина, я смотрю на список контактов, возглавляемый Хоффманом, и почти тыкаю в "Леон Д.", когда меня озаряет очередным инсайтом.  
...А ведь это не у меня сейчас неотвязно ноет сердце и тянет где-то в спине.  
Я крепко зажмуриваюсь и улыбаюсь враз задрожавшими губами. Ушёл в себя, да? Думать следовало, когда меня будил для разборки, чем чревато. У него от меня блоков не стояло.  
А у меня от него с какой-то радости был, и каково мне пришлось в последние часы, не в курсе ни Алекс, ни Мамору. Ничего, обещаю им обоим, скоро узнаешь. Подожди еще чуть-чуть.  
   
Какого уровня простофилями нужно быть, чтоб не пасти телефоны? Я бы первым делом установил следилки именно в них. Или в Выси отчего-то дружно хлопнули ушами, или нам кто-то помогает. В противном случае стреноженных Septem взяли бы тёпленькими еще в ноябре.  
   
Писать или звонить? Мне сейчас не до этикета. Только бы он снял трубку.  
Гудок... второй... пятый...  
\- Дорогой, как же ты не вовремя!  
Запыхавшийся голос, веселые вибрирующие интонации. Я их отвлёк.  
\- Лео, прости ради Бога. Мне позарез надо тебя увидеть.  
На том конце трубки воцаряется прерывающееся механическими шорохами молчание. Наконец Леон заговаривает:  
\- Не может быть... А ну-ка приезжай срочно.  
\- Что? - Это вместо "иди нахрен, мы трахаемся" или "ангел, встретимся через пару часов"?  
\- Срочно, - повторяет Леон с нажимом. - Ты же в машине? Дуй сюда. Ушам не верю...  
И тут до меня доходит.  
Я истерически, сорванно смеюсь в трубку. Смех обрывается всхлипом.  
\- Еду, Лео.  
   
Гоню по вечернему Парижу, до сумасшествия желая втопить сто пятьдесят вместо пятидесяти, и не мигая гляжу вперёд, в золотую от фонарей тьму. Я кретин. Кретин, но как я мог знать, если до нынешнего утра жил другим человеком?  
   
Указателю на вылетку к Бобиньи киваю, как доброму вестнику. Здесь можно уже на семидесяти.  
   
А если ему было поручено за мной следить, и впереди теплая встреча?  
Нет, не верю. Он мой друг, ему есть до меня дело... Больше чем Сержу, жаль, я почти поздно разобрался... Не может Леон меня подставить.  
У безликой окраинной многоэтажки я кое-как паркуюсь, убедившись, что никому не перегораживаю выезд из двора, и срываясь на бег тороплюсь к подъезду. Мне нужен четвертый, а этаж у них двенадцатый.  
   
Что, и Виктор тоже?  
   
Они встречают меня у стены напротив открывающихся створок лифта: одинаково сложенные на груди руки, одинаково расставленные ноги, синхронно склоненные на один бок головы.  
Кажется, впервые в глазах Виктора присутствует что-то кроме свинцовой неприязни.  
Я вышагиваю из кабины, створки смыкаются за спиной, и Леон подаётся вперёд.  
Отвечаю на его крепкое, не формальное объятие, отстраняюсь, силясь улыбнуться - и будто знакомясь обмениваюсь рукопожатием с Мале.  
\- В дом, - произносит тот веско.  
Леон обнимает меня за талию, Виктор конвоирует сзади, пока не захлопывается тяжелая дверь со звукоизолирующим покрытием. Я прислоняюсь к ней на секунду, затем сразу отрываюсь и по леоновскому взмаху руки прохожу в гостиную.  
\- Фьюз, - произносит он всё еще простуженно, так же знаком показывая на кресло и устраиваясь напротив. - И как мы не просекли?  
Виктор опирается бедром о кресло парного и в открытую меня разглядывает. Да, поглядеть есть на что.  
\- Я по вам тоже не просёк, - отвечаю Леону. - Судя по всему, мне личность заблокировали. Или заместили. Не знаю, в общем... А сегодня этот блок слетел. Мой второй сбил.  
\- Немец, - полуутвердительно интересуется Леон. - Очень сложно было?  
\- Не спрашивай, - я шире расставляю ноги, упираюсь локтями в колени и сплетаю пальцы в замок. - Как в сказке.  
\- Программа защиты свидетелей, должно быть, - непонятно замечает Виктор.  
Мы поворачиваемся к нему - Леону приходится выгнуть шею - и молча смотрим. В смысле, я молча, а Леон нет:  
\- Считаешь, могли так жёстко?..  
\- Нечего считать, уверен. Единственный вариант. Сядь прямо, не грузи спину.  
   
Они говорят между собой не как я привык. Мне бы подобные интонации у этих двоих и не приснились.  
Хотя нет: присниться мне, как выяснилось, может что угодно.  
   
Леон послушно поворачивается в кресле и снова разглядывает меня, сочувственно и очень по-доброму:  
\- Что же за инфа у тебя, Рен... И как тебя зовут, если не секрет?  
\- Не знаю я инфы! Два часа убил, пытался вспомнить! Глухо! - я изо всех сил стараюсь не заорать от заново пожирающего отчаяния. Здесь для него не время и не место. - Личные детали фрагментами восстановил, а ни профиля, ни работы, ни причины... Ничего!  
\- Логично, - неожиданно соглашается с моим потоком слов Виктор. Он явно главный, как бы Леон ни отстаивал гражданские права и свободы. И судя по всему известие, что у меня есть силовой напарник, пролило масла на вечную бурю его недовольства.  
\- Почему логично, - спрашиваю куда тише. - Что такое эта программа?  
\- Сохранение свидетелей-носителей некой важной информации, - он постукивает пальцами по небритому подбородку с глубокой ямкой. - Сначала запечатывается доступ к сведениям, затем память о прежней личности. Защищают не вас, а то, что в вас. Для слома замков вам следует объединиться.  
Я насупленно разглядываю свои руки. Полное впечатление, что по-настоящему вижу их лишь теперь. Кольца, идеальные ногти...  
\- Так как тебя всё-таки зовут? - повторяет Леон негромко, но флейм его внезапно осекает:  
\- Не вытаскивай. Не уверен, что стоит озвучивать.  
\- Ты же контур обновлял неделю назад!  
Губы Виктора трогает улыбка. Впервые ее наблюдаю, зрелище неприятное.  
\- Хочешь его проверить или соскучился по коллегам?  
Леон отвечает таким же слабым движением рта:  
\- Слушаюсь, полковник. Вы правы. Рен, - уже мне, - так в чём нужна помощь?  
   
Я долго смотрю на них обоих. Судьба щедра: наделить подобными друзьями при том, что я уж точно не заслужил...  
\- Деньги. Мне очень нужны деньги на рейс до Берлина.  
   
   
*****  
Четыреста евро. Я просил двести, обещая с первых же поступлений вернуть, но меня никто не спрашивал. Леон перевёл сумму прямо в кресле, с поданного Виктором планшета. Билет я заказал в машине. Только туда, без обратного, без поиска отеля... Завтра в двенадцать двадцать из Шарль-де-Голля. В два я должен быть в Тегеле.  
Первым побуждением было взять на ближайшее время и вылететь не заезжая в квартиру, но я заставил себя одуматься. Мне нужна легенда - для ведущих меня по легенде - я её отработаю.  
Плюс надо забрать Моне и дописать статью. У меня до сих пор ноутбук включён.  
   
Ставлю джип на привычное место в тихом, погружающемся в сон дворе, и минуты две сижу в салоне, собираясь с духом. Нужно надеть повседневное выражение до того, как отсюда выйду. Мору уверен, что камеры только дома; что, если он ошибается? Есть подъезд, есть лифт. Есть входная дверь наконец. Не тащить же Моне проверять, с такой выходкой в момент раскроюсь.  
Ладно, пошли.  
И пусть у Мамору сердце прекратит болеть, пожалуйста. Так сердечный приступ заработать недолго. Я написал бы ему, не будь уверен, что контакт в вацапе заблокирован - да и не помогут слова на расстоянии. Мне он лицом к лицу нужен.  
   
Дверь подъезда; лифт; седьмой этаж; квартира. У меня есть план.  
   
\- Моне, я дома!  
   
Кот выходит меня встречать и без лишних действий встает на задние лапы, требуя, чтоб его взяли на руки. Я подхватываю его, прижимаю к себе. Невысоко, чтоб контактировал с солнечным сплетением.  
Где-то в коридоре камера.  
\- Эх, зверский зверь, а я с Ивом помирился, представляешь, - зарываюсь носом ему между ушами, зажмуриваюсь и глубоко вздыхаю. С облегчением, с надрывом, от счастья. - Решили обойтись без детей, тебя хватит.  
Так бурно мирились, что у вас, у тварей, датчики зашкаливали наверняка.  
Моне глухо мурчит, меся меня здоровенными лапами - каждая с середку ладони. Так, теперь переходим к главному.  
\- Завтра с утра со мной к нему поедешь.  
Всё, довольно, я не так часто вслух разговариваю. Наблюдателям хватит.  
Не поднимая глаз иду в ванную, включаю свет и наконец открыто смотрю в зеркало. Здесь следилку ставить глупо, так что можно быть уверенным: я один.  
Мне кажется, или у меня даже ритм мыслей изменился?  
   
Какая светлая ухоженная кожа. Сколько косметики в стенном шкафчике! Я знаю это, разделяю себя и себя, уже почти не путаясь, но всё равно испытываю замешательство. От него нужно срочно отрешиться.  
Рен Сато тоже я. И сейчас многое зависит от того, насколько достоверно я встроюсь в матрицу субличности... Надеть маску, убедиться, что не сползет, и действовать, не отвлекаясь от выработанной по пути домой схемы. Меня больше, чем Рена, но ничего по-настоящему не-моего ему не привили. Дали новые привычки, в том числе полезные, поиграли с предпочтениями... За грань натуры он вполне сойдёт.  
   
Поужинав и покормив Моне, принимаюсь за статью. Текст ползёт из-под клавиш на удивление бодро, я даже почти не опечатываюсь - и в начале первого отправляю материал Катрин. В вацап почти сразу падает благодарственная реплика: она тоже сова.  
А Мору жаворонок, и всегда был. То-то меня из постели выдёргивало ни свет ни заря, пока наше поле проверяло точки сопряжения...  
Так, корма Моне я возьму пригоршню. И не забуду прокомментировать вслух, что Ив - бедняга - уже купил домой запас. Лоток придётся оставить, меньше всего хочу попасться на тщательных сборах. Значит, ограничусь и горстью наполнителя. Решать вопрос с размещением кота буду в третью очередь, на худой конец разово сходит на газету с рассыпанным силикагелем.  
Не оставлю его. Ни за что. Выкусите.  
   
В придуманной для нас лжи я вполне способен сплести собственную. Когда начнёт расползаться вся паутина, тюремщикам будет уже не до поиска ошибок.  
   
В душе я остервенело трусь мочалкой и мысленно перебираю, что должен завтра под благовидным предлогом захватить с собой: карту личности, загранник, карту с деньгами, планшет, ноутбук. Немыслимо жаль, но придется бросить все рисунки. Пусть нашего дракона никто не опознал - если сниму его, убирая в рюкзак, останется только встать посреди комнаты, раскинуть руки и читать «Собрание мириад листьев»[85], ожидая появления кого-нибудь из Выси или из Сатурна.  
Откуда, спрашиваю себя молча.  
Из Сатурна, услужливо повторяет внутренний голос. Звёздная Высь - Главное управление, куда сходятся все рычаги и сведения, Сатурн - стажировочный центр и тайное отделение НИИ полиции в Касиве... неслабое такое отделение, особенно по количеству сотрудников. Созвездие "вышка", Твердь и Гладь школы. Твердь на Хонсю, Гладь на Хоккайдо. Набор учащихся ведется с девяти лет, первые три года в человеческих школах, с четвертого - в... специализированных. Контроль и отбор рождающихся паранормов осуществляется с самого рождения, а в девять они - в смысле, их родители - получают приглашение поступить в Твердь или в Гладь. Хогвартс, чтоб Роулинг за искажение нашего мира икнулось. Гребаный Хогвартс.  
Но я в Тверди почему-то до середины шестого класса не учился и поначалу отказывался даже идею рассмотреть. Причина?  
Не проступает.  
А в Созвездии мы корпели вместе, Мору после Института искусств с дипломом преподавателя живописи ко мне присоединился, сразу на второй курс. Но факультет в упор не помню.  
Встряхиваюсь, сгоняя омертвелую неподвижность, закрываю душ и вылезаю. Я должен отдохнуть. Завтра понадобятся все силы.  
   
   
*****  
Удивительно, но мне удаётся заснуть и даже выспаться. И ни разу не повернуться, - констатирую, открывая по будильнику глаза и упираясь взглядом в обшитую липовыми плашками стену. Немудрено, что Алексу у меня понравилось - я создал почти копию нашего токийского дома. Должно быть, посаженные за нами наблюдать не видели снимков интерьера, иначе меня загребли бы еще до дэтэпэ.  
Как же затёк правый бок... Я откидываю с головы одеяло, настраиваюсь на сонно-недовольные интонации и не выспавшийся вид и неторопливо сажусь. Если съемка ведется в онлайн-режиме, пусть пометят, что у меня всё как всегда: Рен подолгу доволен жизнью не бывает, даже когда мирится с бывшим любовником. Интересно, а они в курсе, что мы расходились? Сколько камер я убрал после ремонта, все или нет? И если нет, как ликвидировал окончательно?  
Да какая разница, - я еле плетусь чистить зубы, а мозг работает быстро и четко, как часы. Больше чувствую, чем проговариваю, больше вижу, чем обдумываю.  
Какая разница, как и когда, на момент визита Хоффмана ко мне камер не было. Это главное. И когда я с ним ежевечерне по телефону общался, не было тоже, в противном случае постоянного собеседника с именем "Алекс" давно бы вычислили без моего участия.  
А сейчас камеры есть снова. Я их... улавливаю. Без всякого преувеличения.  
Как же весело я - мы! - жили!  
   
Главное, не дать ярости прорваться во взгляд. Не расколоться. Я позже обдумаю, как посчитаться. Позже - когда Мамору будет со мной.  
   
Так-с, ну что же, время для звонка Иву. Телефон я предусмотрительно принёс с собой, чтобы в квартире ни с какого ракурса невозможно было засечь, что экран темный и вызов липовый. Подношу смартфон к уху, пару раз проверяю собственную готовность и выхожу из ванной, энергично заговаривая в трубку:  
\- Утро... Просыпайся давай! - делаю небольшую паузу, киваю, улыбаюсь. - Да мы готовы почти! Не, сами приедем! Я собрался уже! Ты лучше кофе свари, знаешь же, я с утра соображаю туго... С Моне конечно, как договаривались... Сам предлагал, сам и расплачивайся! - Светиться. Казаться сонным. Выглядеть мирно. - Что, четырёх дней тебе не хватит? ...Ага. Всё, жди, чао!  
   
Ободранный с водительской стороны "джимни" оставлю на платной парковке в соседнем квартале. Вчера, благодаря щедрости Леона, я заранее оплатил месяц машиноместа. Дальше спущусь в метро на Сан-Лазар, доберусь до пересадки на электричку и через час появлюсь в аэропорту, имея запас времени на бюрократическую возню с Моне.  
   
Вещи собраны.  
Кот в переноске.  
Птица на заставке телефона.  
Не оглядываться по сторонам, не сметь.  
Здесь был мой дом.  
Ненавижу, просто ненавижу.  
   
\- Моне, - выдвигаю ручку переноски, - ну что, в гости?  
   
   
*****  
Я думал, придется принуждать себя к спокойствию, чтоб не вздёрнуть кривую какого-нибудь графика. Ожидал, что в метро начну поневоле высматривать погоню - чем черт не шутит? - или других паранормов.  
Но "Лакримоза" трек за треком отгораживает меня от нервного возбуждения и, кажется, даже от давки, почти как рука Мамору на плече.  
Перед ним и перед залоченным расступались... А я растерял вообще всё, кроме снов да способности слышать обращенную ко мне музыку. Слышать и не вникать.  
   
\- ...Не бывает случайных треков на радио, не бывает левых надписей на билбордах. Всё взаимосвязано!  
\- То есть при обдумывании важного вопроса следует читать граффити на заборах?  
\- Да ну тебя! Я имею в виду, мир на твоей стороне, понимаешь?  
\- Не совсем. Но я тебе верю.  
   
Воспоминание гаснет. Я прикрываю глаза, вслушиваясь в чёткую дикцию Вольффа: на медленных куплетах его голос больше чем когда-либо напоминает моего акцептора. Мир на моей стороне.  
Дыхание чуть быстрее обычного, но не тревожное.  
   
В аэропорту я действую по опробованной схеме: подтверждение у ветеринара, контрольное взвешивание, бирка из склеенной пополам ленты со штрихкодом на переноску - и Моне признаётся годным к посещению Берлина. О том, как собираюсь пройти с ним в университет, пока лучше не задумываться. Главное, я уже в самолете.  
Удушающее одиночество Алекса, молотком ударившее меня под дых вместе с будильником, парадоксальным образом и успокаивает, и усиливает снедающее нетерпение. Как он мог настолько сглупить - активировать нам связь и не закрыться, если уж не хотел иметь больше ничего общего? Но это мне на руку.  
\- Скоро, - шепчу вслух. - Скоро, Мору.  
   
Лайнер "Эйр Франс", снежно-белый, неожиданно большой - по прошлому опыту я ожидал поменьше - отрывается от взлётки, почти не качнув крыльями, и земля вместе с линией горизонта сразу заваливается назад. Я смотрю в иллюминатор, не противясь вжимающей в кресло гравитации, и раз за разом прокручиваю на пальцах кольца.  
   
Вся моя французская жизнь до последнего ноября - фильм с максимальной резкостью и яркостью. Французы умеют снимать депресняк красиво, чтоб зритель залипал у экрана. Ни запахов, ни вкусов, их в кинотеатре не передать.  
Вся моя жизнь до Парижа - сплошные смазанные эпизоды. Глубокие, отзывающиеся то колотьём в левом запястье, то жаром между лопатками, то застревающим в горле криком.  
   
Однажды я кинул во время ссоры - просто вспоминается, не оглушая нервные окончания: "Что, так и будешь меня без проникающего держать? Не надоело?" Мору нахмурился и надолго умолк. Я хотел быть вместе целиком, не хватало уже ни руками, ни ртами, а он настаивал, что спешить некуда. Будто я, лишившись весьма сомнительной невинности, уйти намеревался. "И так растишь как для себя", добавил я в его замершую спину - и едва разобрал ответное, злое: "А если?"  
Ёрзаю в кресле, ища чем занять руки сжимаю-разжимаю пряжку отстёгнутого ремня безопасности. Поздравляю, Мору, удалось. Вырастил! Я искал тебя даже беспамятным, без ориентиров, а стоило тебе появиться, весь мой игрушечный мир полетел кубарем. Сроду не забуду, каким ты выглядел... настоящим в тот первый вечер в "Золотой булочке". Весь парижский антураж проседал, превращаясь вокруг тебя в декорацию, в бутафорское оформление. Между нами стояла неприязнь к нациям, накрученное историческое прошлое, чужие лица, а я смотрел на тебя, и установка за установкой на нет сходила.  
Иву с первого дня ничего надолго обломиться не могло - и потому что наше знакомство аккурат с твоим появлением совпало, и...  
Наше поле отторгает посторонних, как иммунитет перебарывает вирус. Должно быть, поэтому ревность Виктора всегда казалась мне надуманной - я не видел, кто они, но несомненно что-то чувствовал... Впрочем, нет. У Дебюсси и Мале поля индивидуальные, они же волевики. Единственная информация, которой о себе поделились, но мне было и не до выпытывания.  
А мы природники. Ты не ревновал Ранмару, но я вчера ощутил, как вчёрную ревнуешь Рена... Из-за моего блока, наверное. На кой черт и когда я его поставил? Воспоминания не подкидывают ни одной картинки: везде, где вижу, я тебе открыт. Когда я настолько увлёкся самодостаточностью?  
Напружиниваюсь в кресле, вцепившись в правый подлокотник - на левом локоть соседа - и заставляю себя расслабиться. Память возвращается; понемногу, но прибывает, как родник заново заполняет вычерпанную чашу. Заблокированный вторично сектор остается невскрытым сейфом, но с ним буду разбираться не один. Пока в материале для упорядочения нуждаются и обычные данные.  
   
Бедный Ив, вообще говоря. Бедный Валентин, бедный Мартин, но Иву пришлось хуже всех: он по поведению в самом начале чем-то напомнил Мамору. И получил кредит доверия - по... по чужой лицензии. Но как только приблизился вплотную, сделал глупость, а я мгновенно защёлкнулся. Как он говорил при последней нашей встрече: не знаю, что меня за язык дёрнуло детей предлагать? _Я_ знаю. Наше поле, нашедшее его слабое место.  
Вот почему каждый сокрушался, уйдя, и не мог объяснить собственные поступки. И пытался ко мне вернуться.  
Как всё просто. Включая прореживание амурных предложений, едва мы с Алексом сошлись паз в паз.  
Стоп. По поводу "пытался вернуться".  
Я разыграл в квартире спектакль "рестарт с Лафлёром", но Леон вчера определил во мне паранорма на слух. Нужно ли при этом общаться напрямую или достаточно сторонней записи? И слушали в тот момент или просто записывали, чтоб посмотреть по... какому-нибудь расписанию?  
Ждать в Тегеле конвой или нет!  
Вот об этой детали я позабыл напрочь. Не учёл.  
Из самолета деваться некуда, и мне надо в Берлин. Позвать его в случае чего... Нет, я по-прежнему не могу, навык не воскресает. Может и к счастью, иначе сдал бы нас обоих еще вчера, когда в помрачении на все ментальные кнопки давил и искал реакции. Мне неизвестно, что будет засечено...  
Стоп еще раз!  
Безответные звонки, когда я был уверен, что меня слышат! Поручусь, они с другой стороны зеркала. Значит, обычного аудио для оценки уровня энергетики недостаточно. Можно немного выдохнуть... и ни при каких обстоятельствах не поднимать трубку с незнакомых номеров.  
   
Я всегда соображал столь ясно или со вчерашнего вечера начал? Так себе и понравиться недолго.  
   
Кстати, стоит прояснить еще один момент. Я, не задавшись элементарным вопросом "зачем", недавно изучал связанность генотипа и фенотипа. После вчерашнего вечера этот вопрос снялся, зато возник следующий. Мору - в смысле, Хоффман - когда я однажды обмолвился об своём чтении, заметил, что интересовался темой атлантов, народности, некогда заселявшей Японию и часть Курильского архипелага, а ныне уцелевших лишь на северной оконечности Хоккайдо. Кажется, вся численность не превышает сотни человек, и похожи они на арийцев, только масть другая. Высокие, темноволосые и темноглазые. Они не вымерли, просто растворились в человечестве, и иногда до сих пор проступают во внешности самых разных наций. Особенно занятно выглядит, когда ребенок с фенотипом атланта рождается у низкорослых жилистых японцев...  
Зачем Алекс о них читал? Потому что биолог? Чушь, такая тема интересна антропологу, социологу или генетику. Не припоминаю, чтоб он хоть единожды говорил об увлеченности историей или эволюцией рас.  
Для чего-то эти сведения нужны. Вторая галочка: для чего?  
   
Долечу я сегодня наконец? У меня уже ноги дрожат от напряжения. Хорошо, что теперь можно психовать, по таймингу я как раз добрался до Севра и Лафлёра.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, убеждаюсь, что сосед мирно посапывает, уронив на грудь книжку в бумажном переплете, а соседка у прохода заткнула уши наушниками и смотрит с планшета фильм - и наклоняюсь вперёд, под сиденье перед собой:  
\- Вылезай, Моне.  
   
   
*****  
По Тегелю я иду с сильным желанием ущипнуть себя и убедиться, что не сплю. Я был здесь позавчера, неважно, что Реном, был же! Ничего не изменилось - ни стойки, ни табло, ни автобусная станция - разве что я сам, но отделаться от страха, что мне лишь кажется, будто я на месте, потому что дико этого хочу, никак не удается.  
К памятнику Лилиенталю я сворачиваю лишь мысленно. Как я нерассуждающе, хуже смерти боялся, что данное мне слово не сдержат, что Мору не пощадят! Остановить его я не смог бы, я сам дал конечную установку не сдаваться...  
Да, нечто в этом роде он мне и предъявил.  
Приостанавливаюсь, и на меня немедленно налетает сзади пожилой господин с чемоданом. Что-то в сердцах произносит, я не понимаю, что, не вникаю - и на автомате прошу прощения. Он меряет меня странным взглядом, хмыкает и проходит мимо, а я запоздало соображаю, что следовало ответить хотя бы по-английски. А я извинился по-японски.  
   
Выйду на "Бранденбурген Тор" и минут за двадцать дошагаю до его университета. Дорогу я помню. Реже четырех Алекс Хоффман учебные стены покидает редко, и если сегодня не заболел, у меня есть все шансы перехватить его между лекциями или после. А если заболел, дойду до деканата матфака. Или до ректората. Докуда потребуется, чтоб добыть его адрес, и гори огнём расконспирация и видеонаблюдение! При худшем сценарии у нас будет в запасе несколько минут, а не часов.  
Впрочем, нет. В крайнем случае, если он на больничном, позвоню ему за квартал от дома и сообщу, что иду. Он меня из дому выдрал - я тоже так могу. Алекс прислушивался к убедительности Рена, а Мамору уверен, что ослушается Ранмару? Я бы не проверял. Надеюсь, он меня не вынудит.  
   
"- Видимо, он такой же немец, как ты француз? - Леон поднял голову от планшета и улыбнулся с тенью прежнего легкомыслия. - Ну, лети.  
\- Такой же, - вздохнул я, разобрав в кармане звук уведомления: смартфон подтвердил перевод суммы на мою карту. - Спасибо, Лео. Виктор.  
Мале кивнул на мою признательность. Задерживаться дальше означало злоупотреблять хорошим отношением, а то и безопасностью хозяев. Я торопливо поднялся, посмотрел на каждого из них, запоминая - и неожиданно для себя выполнил средний из вежливых поклонов:  
\- Arigato. Domo arigato.  
В очень... французской квартире каждый звук моей благодарности прозвучал необычно даже на собственный слух. Леон улыбнулся шире:  
\- Всегда хотел от тебя услышать хоть фразу. Удачи вам обоим".  
Это пожелание весило больше, чем заинтересованная реплика портье, и я принял его молча, не отговариваясь зеркальным "и вам".  
   
Как же нужна удача. Просто необходима.  
   
Я устраиваюсь у большого, с немецкой дотошностью протёртого окна. День в Берлине ясный: в толстых, зеленоватых на срезе стёклах косыми линиями играет солнце. Места заняты почти все, и едва я закрепляю рюкзак в опробованном положении на крыше переноски, автобус трогается.  
Через четверть часа будет моя остановка. И Алекс вновь меня не ожидает. Вопрос, как среагирует, увидев, я не задаю даже мысленно: не имеет значения. Всё идёт единственно возможным путём, будет, что будет... Так, как я сделаю.  
Поворачиваю голову, упираюсь лбом в холодящее стекло и сощуренными в щелочки глазами гляжу на февральское солнце.  
Когда-то очень давно, еще в Созвездии мне попался старый переводной рассказ, входивший в список учебной литературы. Главным героем был восьмилетний мальчик. Он жил, как все обычные дети, любя родителей и друзей, и никто не мог причинить зла ему и его близким - просто потому, что он очень хотел, чтоб их никогда не донимали плохие люди. Я весьма смутно запомнил тот текст, кроме ключевой фразы, давшей заглавие написанному. Сегодня она сама всплыла в памяти.  
Облизываю губы и едва слышным шепотом прошу:  
\- Звёздочка светлая, звёздочка ранняя... сделай, чтоб сбылось моё желание[86].  
Секунду смотрю на солнце, не жмурясь - на больной с вечера взгляд тут же набегают слезы - и отворачиваюсь от окна до конца поездки.  
   
\- Бранденбургер Тор, - звучно объявляет водитель, подруливая к автобусному перрону. Я выбираюсь, задевая переноской с Моне чужие колени, машинально раза три повторяю "entschuldigung" и спускаюсь по трем крутым ступенькам следом за какой-то парочкой и одинокой фрау. Экспресс за моей спиной отваливает, как корабль от причала.  
Сейчас сориентируюсь, куда идти. Надо отыскать Унтер-дер-Линден... И если она прерывается площадью, то еще выбрать верное направление.  
   
Бранденбургские ворота красивые. Зря Алекс переживал, что я их не оценю.  
   
Между прочим, мог в самолете поубивать время над картой, упрекаю себя минут через десять, наконец-то двигаясь нужным курсом. Нет, там ты думал непонятно о чем!  
Очень даже понятно. О том, что Майюми-сан может и прав, мы не выстоим против системы. Но прав и я: если упремся, больше она нас не нагнёт. Лишь бы выяснить, чем меня взяли. И чтоб Мамору сказал, что это преодолимо.  
Если бы он спросил, помню ли я, кто он, сейчас, я ответил бы не как вчера. Он моя вечная горячка и зона ответственности. От официального именования Живое Оружие я приходил в нескрываемое бешенство, а Мору моя злость забавляла и трогала.  
Он вернул мне меня - правда, возвращение смахивает на выстрел в голову, но это издержки, - я верну ему его.  
Уф. Что-то жарковато.  
Останавливаюсь, вытаскиваю из-под волос замшевые наушники, снимаю правую перчатку. Левую оставляю: запястье без его присутствия упрямо зябнет. А может, потеря нейма сказывается... Он нам был важен, обоим.  
Вынимаю сигареты, закуриваю - первая же затяжка отдается головокружением, так что приходится схватиться за ручку переноски. Я ел в последний раз... ух ты, больше суток назад. Вчера утром, а сейчас время почти три. Как-то не до перекусов было, а теперь надо не грянуться в голодный обморок.  
Слово "голод" отзывается внутри жёстко, как стальная скобка, и я разом снимаюсь с места. До университета осталась пара шагов, в смысле, метров триста, а перекур можно организовать и на ходу.  
   
   
*****  
На главном входе путь предсказуемо преграждает турникет и сурового вида охранник. Не помню, он ли был здесь в понедельник, при Алексе я его просто не заметил, но сейчас он воздвигся между мной и возможностью пройти дальше, как Сфинкс. Разве что загадки не загадывает.  
Сначала я как можно безобиднее уговариваю его досмотреть переноску, рюкзак, да хоть меня самого, чтоб убедиться, что я не проношу в храм знаний наркоту или оружие. Затем объясняю, что мне позарез необходимо встретиться с одним из преподавателей, может он позвонить в деканат матфака, чтоб тому передали спуститься к главному входу? Или я сам ему позвоню, дайте отойти в сторону, да послушайте, никуда я не сбегу! В конечном итоге, дойдя до отчаяния, спрашиваю, как я должен заверить в своей благонадежности, если он не верит документам - спеть "Гаудеамус"?  
Голос у меня постепенно становится ниже, а глаза злее, но вымощенный мрамором холл остается недостижимым. С тем, как он вывел меня из себя, я почти готов пойти напролом, и плевать, что дело кончится в участке - главное, чтоб мне вызвали Мору, в смысле Алекса! - когда рядом раздается очень жёсткое английское:  
\- О, привет! Ты к герру Хоффману, ja?  
Сбоку стоит рослая рыжеватая деваха и с любопытством посматривает на распушившегося в переноске Моне. Моне отвечает фирменным высокомерным взглядом.  
\- Ja, - брякаю на автомате и спохватываясь переключаюсь на международный: - К нему. Но ваша охрана так бдительна, что он раньше пары закончит, чем я внутрь попаду!  
Она усмехается, показывая крупные ровные зубы:  
\- Не, сейчас мы это уладим. Йохан, - и переходит на быстрый не слишком добрый немецкий. Охранник слушает её, неохотно утрачивая вид правителя, и отвернувшись взмахивает рукой: проходите.  
Я мысленно поднимаю к небу исполненный признательности взгляд и торопливо иду следом за притормозившей девушкой.  
   
\- Я тебя в прошлый раз видела, - замечает она свойски, изучая меня зеленоватыми глазами в серых точках. - По частному вопросу пробиваешься?  
\- Вроде того, - я вздыхаю, понимая, что она рассчитывает на откровенность. - Извини, но я кажется на вашу лернейскую гидру весь запас красноречия истратил. Если еще встретимся, пообщаемся, чессло. Аудиторию не подскажешь?  
\- Я Фрида, ну, вдруг спросит, кто провел. Хочу поблажку на экзамене, хотя у Хоффмана не выпросишь конечно... - Она не переставая говорить сверяется с большими плоскими часами на запястье - круглый циферблат отбрасывает на стену солнечные зайчики. - По расписанию в двести двенадцатой должен быть, второй этаж, левое крыло. Сам сориентируешься или проводить?  
Я с облегчением киваю:  
\- Найду, я там вроде был. Фрида, - заминаюсь, не решаясь уточнить главное. Она стоит, теребя светлую косу, высокая, широкоплечая. - Герр Хоффман сегодня точно здесь?  
\- Железно. Я его час назад в курилке видела.  
Я выдыхаю через нос.  
\- Спасибо. И знаешь что, - добавляю, пока она не умчалась метровыми шагами, - экзамен ты сдашь.  
\- Г-гы, - невзросло ржёт немка, машет рукой и уходит - коса бьёт по спине, сумка по бедру. Короткая клешёная юбка открывает сильные ноги в бежевых гетрах.  
Я почти завидую её беззаботности, потом отворачиваюсь и иду в левое крыло, зубами стаскивая с запястья гловелетт. До конца пары пятнадцать минут, мне нужны хотя бы пять из них, чтоб собраться.  
   
В холле безлюдно, гулко и очень тихо. Настолько, что я, поколебавшись, забираю переноску на спину, чтоб не гремела. Не потому что боюсь нарушить учебный процесс... Просто не хочу себя раньше времени выдать. Рюкзак тащу на локте, как щит. Недавно мне только копья недоставало.  
От вымораживающего перенапряжения взгляд цепляется за несущественные мелочи: лепные узоры по углам притолоки, щербины в мраморе колонн, патину и зелень на бронзовых номерах аудиторий... Еще три двери. Еще одна. Я на месте.  
Удачно, что аудитория угловая. Есть где встать, прислонившись, и при этом у самого входа. Я допускаю вариант, что он может попробовать пройти мимо. Я бы не советовал. Сегодня новый день, и терять мне кроме связи нечего.  
Глубоко вздыхаю, отгоняя навязчивый призрак головокружения, и откидываюсь затылком к стене. Сейчас.  
Сейчас.  
   
Двери открываются, выпуская гомонящий поток студентов. Первые человек восемь меня не замечают, а затем кто-то оборачивается. И здоровается, сразу по-английски. Я отвечаю. Оборачивается второй, потом еще, еще... После пятого приветствия я перестаю считать. Может, они меня в прошлый раз сфотографировать успели, угораздило попасть на лекцию того же курса, перед которым... судя по всему, перед всем составом, все косятся...  
Толпа редеет, превращаясь в ручеек, студенты отходят - и многие останавливаются поодаль, сгорая от любопытства. Я их почти понимаю. И где он? Как капитан, покидает корабль последним?  
   
Высокая, до малейшего движения знакомая фигура: Алекс Хоффман выходит, беседуя с каким-то парнем. Я отталкиваюсь плечом от стены и шагаю навстречу, преграждая обоим путь. Он скользит по мне взглядом, невидяще отворачивается - вздрагивает - и резко оглядывается. Я смотрю в погасшие, без единой искры глаза и встаю шире, заправляя большие пальцы за шлёвки джинсов. Парень, на полуслове прервавший фразу, таращится на меня и почему-то пятится, отступая к образовавшемуся позади полукругу. Между нами не остается никого. Алекс стоит, как изваяние, и выглядит так, словно увидел привидение.  
Я переступаю, еще раз прогоняя дышащую в затылок оморочь, и не отвожу глаз. Тишина начинает звенеть.  
У него сырые от испарины виски - отросшие пряди волос липнут к ним и к влажному лбу. Резкие складки на лице такие темные, что кажутся отчёркнутыми карандашом. А лицо не выражает ничего - ни удивления, ни гнева... оно просто смертельно усталое.  
Я медленно поднимаю бровь и склоняю набок голову.  
Хоффман прослеживает моё действие, ни разу не сморгнув. Вечность спустя он наконец опускает ресницы и ровно как я изламывает бровь. Будто в зеркале. Потом отворачивается, открывает притворенную было дверь кабинета и молча входит внутрь.  
Я подхватываю у стены рюкзак и переноску, вхожу следом и захлопываю её.  
   
Алекс отошёл к своему столу, скрестил на груди руки и смотрит мимо.  
Я ставлю на первую попавшуюся парту свои вещи, очень кстати обнаруживаю у притолоки швабру и подпираю дверную ручку. И шагаю к нему.  
А он отходит. Мой шаг - его - снова мой - снова его и упс, за спиной оказывается плотно исписанная мелом доска. Дальше некуда.  
Он откидывает голову, следя как я подхожу. Крылья носа белые от напряжения, на шее бьётся жилка.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Если б не его же вчерашнее действие, я не разбирал бы в голосе оттенки. Ярость, непонимание, еще что-то мучительное. Не чувствовал тупую спицу в сердце, язвенную изжогу, посаженные лёгкие.  
Но всё, на чём я сейчас могу сосредоточиться - лишь его страшный, высасывающий последние крохи тепла голод. У меня жгуче загорается левая ладонь.  
\- Как ты вчера сказал: надо поговорить. Срочно.  
\- Я знаю, что ты ощущаешь мое состояние, - сообщает он очень спокойно. - Я не позволю.  
   
Что, заново принуждать? Это уж точно будет новая страница в пьесе.  
   
Я не отвечая подхожу вплотную. Ближе. Еще. Мы соприкасаемся бёдрами, рёбрами - я откидываюсь, чтоб не выпустить из фокуса его взгляд.  
Смотри на меня. Смотри на меня, если не сможешь уйти, мне не придется приказывать.  
У него вздрагивают стиснутые выше локтей пальцы.  
Смотри на меня. Смотри мне в глаза.  
Какие огромные зрачки. Я не хочу видеть в них поражение. Я хочу в них отразиться.  
Его запястья дрожат так, что я ощущаю вибрацию всем телом. Нельзя разжимать кулаки, иначе я схвачусь за него. Рано.  
Он сопротивляется всем, что есть. Волей, рассудком, гордостью. Я не знал и не знаю никого сильнее.  
Смотри на меня.  
Одна из ладоней все-таки размыкается. Моей руки касается легкое, почти неосязаемое прикосновение.  
Вторая.  
Он не отрывается от доски, в запрокинутом лице выражение, о котором лучше не думать... Ладони выдерживают еще секунду - и сминают мне плечи.  
\- Я бы ударил тебя сейчас, - он вжимает меня в себя, часто дыша, как перед обмороком. Я наконец раскрываю горсти, приплавляю к нему - всё равно куда, к затылку еще успею. - Жаль, что уже не могу.  
Диафрагмы отвечают друг другу, я без церемоний просовываю запястье между ним и доской, прикладываю между острыми лопатками... Главное не застонать самому.  
\- А ты в Хоффмана перекинься, - советую, закрывая глаза и роняя лоб ему на плечо. - У того не фьюз, просто любовник. Не сомневайся, ответит с радостью, только повод дай!  
\- Ран, - он весь дрожа подаётся мне навстречу. Дверную ручку кто-то проверяет, но швабра выдерживает на отлично. - Кажется, я тебя в самом деле ненавижу.  
\- Зато я тебя люблю.  
Он вздрагивает по-другому - и изумленно хмурится, вынуждая меня поднять лицо:  
\- Ранмару не сказал бы прямо.  
\- А Ренард говорит, - я перемещаю вторую ладонь с его бока на солнечное сплетение. У него там чёрная дыра похуже. - У меня большая практика французской социализации. В этом издании меня сработали экстравертом.  
\- Боги, - почти шепот, но уже по-японски, - что ты делаешь... Я же просто не могу отказаться. Это нечестно!  
\- А оставить меня давиться честно было? - я хмуро усмехаюсь, тоже переходя на родной. - Думаешь, я могу отказаться? Ни хрена я без тебя не могу... Стоять.  
От последнего слова мы вздрагиваем вместе, и я тут же кладу голову обратно.  
\- Мору, - окликаю в шею. Совсем тихо, сейчас он услышит. - Я не мог тебя предать и бросить, всем чем хочешь клянусь... Только чуть позже, а? Возьми уже, я щас сдохну, не поделившись по полной!  
Он судорожно хмыкает.  
\- Пощади. Хотя бы не проси.  
\- А я не хочу заставлять! - в голос пробивается хрип. - Откройся на максимум, ну! Или ударь меня, может легче станет!  
   
Мамору, кажется, готовился еще раз заявить, что ненавидит, но слова ему отказывают. Я вскидываюсь - и он накрепко запечатывает мне рот.  
О да. О да!..  
Я помню, мы считали этот поцелуй рабочим... Я всегда так реагировал или реакции после огромного перерыва обострились?  
Гаснут мысли, остается искристо-белый шум и опаляющий жар, все ладони в ожогах будут, все ребра... Затылок и спина выдержат, там он руками забирает, но я не успеваю отдавать - то, что копилось годами, то, чего я сам не ощущал... Как больно... Как зашкаливающе здорово...  
Виски наконец овевает прохладой, в воздухе не остаётся кислорода, не хочу разрывать поцелуй и падаю, всем весом падаю ему на руки.  
\- Ран, - он подхватывает меня подмышки, не позволяя съехать вниз, да, эти интонации явно лучше... - Ран!  
Темно.  
   
\- Ран, - лица касается что-то мокрое. Я возмущенно мычу и безуспешно пытаюсь отодвинуться. - Тише. Это просто вода. Чистая.  
\- Откуда, - какой противно-слабый голос. - Откуда, - повторяю я твёрже.  
\- Из бутылки с минералкой, - чуть слышная усмешка. - Бутылка из моей сумки, если хочешь знать подробно. Что с тобой?  
Я медленно разлепляю веки и встречаюсь с очень знакомыми глазами. Не без дымки, но безусловно голубыми.  
\- Со мной всё супер, - проговариваю, как можно внятнее артикулируя. - Честное слово. Только...  
Не договариваю и свожу на его запястье слабые пальцы. Он смотрит на это подобие замка и недоверчиво качает головой:  
\- Раньше тебе никогда не становилось плохо не в Программе. Я тебя... обнулил?  
Вряд ли мне удаётся скрыть, что я об этом вопросе думаю.  
Кстати, я устроен на преподавательском месте. Он примостился рядом на столе: одна нога на весу, другая выставлена, будто я могу вскочить и куда-нибудь ломануться.  
\- Сколько времени прошло?  
Он растерянно смаргивает. Я отмечаю удивление, не сразу понимая, что за что так цепляется взгляд. Зато когда доходит...  
\- Какая разница?  
\- Ну, тут наверное пара должна начаться следующая, - язык ворочается как у пьяного. - А я дверь подпер.  
Он снова чуть слышно фыркает:  
\- Да, я заметил. Нет, я отпустил студентов, не волнуйся.  
   
А, то есть пара предполагалась. Причем у него самого. Здесь. Отлично. И сколько я пробыл в отключке?  
   
Я пытаюсь сесть ровно. Удаётся лишь с некоторой помощью. Отряхиваю поседевший от мела рукав свитера, принимаю более-менее устойчивое положение и смотрю снизу вверх:  
\- Понимаю, ты преподаватель, тебе всё можно... А если я попрошу пересесть?  
Мамору прикусив губу взглядывает на меня - и кивает, опускаясь на корточки перед стулом.  
\- Мне бы всё-таки очень хотелось выяснить, что ты здесь делаешь. Вместе с Моне.  
   
Неужели до сих пор не ясно?  
   
Вытягиваю бессильную руку, провожу указательным пальцем по влажным, игольчато слипшимся ресницам. Они послушно опускаются, но Мору тут же вновь вскидывает глаза:  
\- Ран?  
\- Только не ты, - отзываюсь я полушёпотом. - Не надо. Мору, я правду говорю: я тебя не бросал и толком ничего не помню! Но без тебя...  
Горло перехватывает колючим спазмом. Да, ещё собственных слёз не хватало.  
Он прикладывает щепоть к моему пульсирующему виску, и я немедленно прижимаюсь скулой к середке ладони.  
\- Ты же ушёл вчера. Я решил, что окончательно.  
\- После того как сам меня выгнал?  
   
Отличное положение, сидим в пустой аудитории и изображаем, что сильные. Слава небесам, не как вчера.  
   
\- У меня нет нейма, - произношу наконец, когда не дающий сглотнуть комок слегка размягчается. - У меня одна сила осталась. Ничего?  
Мору еле заметно улыбается. Потемневшие ресницы, обкусанные губы. Горячечный румянец на алебастрово-белом лице.  
\- У тебя еще есть кот.  
\- Я серьезно между прочим. Сейчас они... ну, эти... прочухают, что мы встретились, а я в Программе ничего сделать не смогу.  
\- Не прочухают, - возражает он серьезно. - По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
\- Мы же силу объединили.  
Он чуть отодвигается и заглядывает в меня - пожалуй больше сочувственно, чем удивлённо:  
\- Ты забыл нашу личную сферу? Стандартные датчики её не считывают.  
\- А вчера?.. - начинаю я, предчувствуя ответ.  
\- И вчера.  
   
Так вот почему он выглядит - краше в гроб кладут! Шёл со мной расплеваться и на всякий случай экранировал. При минусе! И здесь, когда я... мы...  
Какая упертая логика, годы не берут.  
   
Я вздыхаю, когда его пальцы переплетаются с моими, и озвучиваю совсем другое:  
\- Я только завтракал вчера. Дальше некогда было. Давай где-нибудь поедим и номер снимем? Чтоб не сразу под камеры соваться.  
Он шире раскрывает глаза - и я впервые в полной мере его узнаю. Почти вижу и волосы, и серьги.  
\- То есть ты сейчас делился... Ран, тебя же ноги не удержат! Зачем?  
\- За надом, - огрызаюсь не слишком грамотно, но уверенно. Кто бы говорил, вообще. - И намерен продолжить, если не возражаешь. Угроблю Хоффману репутацию окончательно, прямо с пар украду. Все решат, что на секс... Возьмешь пару отгулов?  
Мамору прерывисто вздыхает и прижимается лбом к тыльной стороне моей ладони. Безошибочно левой.  
\- Я должен сказать нет. По сотне причин, и каждая весома.  
Я не отнимаю руку и жду.  
Мы долго молчим, потом он не выпрямляясь переводит плечами - его джемпер тоже в мелу, от движения в воздух поднимается белая пыль:  
\- Да. Ты же знаешь, что да.  
  
  
  
   
   
[81] Трискель, трискеле (греч. «треножник») - символ, известный у японцев, крито-микенцев, этрусков, кельтов, обитателей Центральной Азии. Представляет собой три изогнутые линии, исходящие из одного центра. Изначально являлся солнечным символом и отображал движение солнца в его трех основных стадиях (восход, зенит и закат), однако впоследствии в этом значении был оттеснен свастикой и крестом. Впоследствии трискель становится неким образом хода истории, символом «бега времени». Кольцевая система знака содержит элемент переплетения трех стихий (Огонь, Вода, Воздух), уходящих в Бесконечность, и символизирует равновесие трех стихий в природе. Даёт спокойствие, защиту и энергию жизни, а симметрия положения в амулете - независимость от смены обстоятельств и самодостаточность.  
  
[82] Постфикс -доно (досл. «дворянин») используется в официальных документах, в деловой переписке при указании адресата после названия компании или имени. В армии при обращении к офицеру. Такое обращение показывает большую значимость, высокое положение (президент или премьер-министр, например) или глубокое уважение подчиненного к своему господину.  
  
[83]После поражения во Второй мировой войне Императорская армия Японии была распущена, а военные заводы и учебные заведения закрыты. Оккупационные власти запретили даже боевые искусства. Также был введен запрет на изготовление японских мечей, продержавшийся до 1953 года. В мае 1947 года была принята Конституция Японии, в которой юридически закреплялся отказ Японии от участия в военных конфликтах. Однако уже в период американской оккупации началось восстановление ВПК и создание вооружённых формирований: в марте 1948 года штаб оккупационных войск США в Японии отдал секретный приказ о прекращении демонтажа 125 предприятий, включенных в репарационный список, а в 1949 году из него были исключены 73 японские компании, владевшие предприятиями, выпускавшими продукцию военного назначения. В конце 1949 года возобновили работу японские арсеналы. Весной 1950 года на переподготовку в США были направлены первые 230 высших японских офицеров. Дальнейшие политико-экономические решения привели к тому, что в настоящее время Япония имеет весьма крупные и сравнительно современные ВС, достаточно мощные в Азиатско-Тихоокеанском регионе и способные решать практически любые задачи.  
19 сентября 2015 года парламент Японии разрешил использовать Силы самообороны для участия в военных конфликтах за рубежом.  
7 апреля 2018 года, спустя два месяца от событий "Сезона цунами", состоялась официальная церемония, после которой бойцы нового подразделения Сил самообороны Японии, аналогичного по своим функциям морской пехоте и получившего название "мобильные амфибийные силы", приступили к выполнению своих обязанностей в юго-западной префектуре Нагасаки на острове Кюсю. "Мобильные амфибийные силы должны продемонстрировать международному сообществу твердое стремление защищать наши острова", - гласило заявление японского министра обороны Ицунори Онодэры. В мобильные амфибийные силы вошли около 2,1 тыс. бойцов, дислоцированных в Нагасаки. Главной их задачей является оборона, а также возврат отдаленных японских островов между Кюсю и Тайванем в случае их захвата возможным противником. В течение ближайших нескольких лет состав "мобильных амфибийных сил" планируется увеличить до 3 тыс. человек. Также в их распоряжение поступят 17 конвертопланов MV-22 Osprey и более 50 машин-амфибий.  
  
[84] Сагара (相良) - самурайский клан эпохи Воюющих провинций. Автор предположил, что потомки клана могли получить эту фамилию в эпоху реставрации Мэйдзи. Произношение (но не написание) полностью созвучно пришедшему в синто из буддизма имени царя морских драконов из “Сутры вопрошений короля нагов Сагары”. Это часть Лотосовой сутры, текст которой попал в Японию в виде перевода с санскрита на китайский и является одним из основополагающих текстов буддизма. Имя Сагара и сейчас упоминается в буддийских мантрах, например в мантре Восьми Драконов.  
Соответственно дракон флейма в подарок фьюзу - не только символ защитника, но в некотором роде иллюстрация фамилии Ранмару.  
  
[85] Манъёсю (яп. 万葉集 Манъё:сю:) — старейшая и наиболее почитаемая антология японской поэзии, составленная в период Нара. Другое название - «Собрание мириад листьев». Составителем или, по крайней мере, автором последней серии песен считается Отомо-но Якамоти, стихи которого датируются 759 годом. «Манъёсю» также содержит тексты более ранних эпох, но большая часть представлена периодом с 600 до 759 года. Множество стихов написаны на темы конфуцианства, даосизма, а позже буддизма. Основная тематика связана с синтоистскими ценностями, такими как искренность (真, макото) и храбрость (丈夫振り, масураобури).  
  
[86] Alfred Bester:  Star light, Star bright. - Альфред Бестер. "Звездочка светлая, звездочка ранняя", 1953 г.


	16. Chapter 16

**III** **.**  
**16.**  
\- То есть ты насовсем? - мы не торопясь выходим из университета, и Мамору обнимает меня за плечи - я до сих пор ощутимо пошатываюсь.  
У него переноска с Моне, у меня рюкзак. По-моему, впервые настолько неважно, куда идти. Куда угодно.  
Не поворачиваясь знаю, что он заметит, и молча киваю. Ладонь на моём плече сжимается крепче:  
\- Ты больше не уйдёшь.  
\- Не уйду, - соглашаюсь я, почему-то улыбаясь. - И у меня есть план.  
\- Я хотел бы с ним ознакомиться.  
\- Только сначала пообедаем.  
Он неровно вздыхает - как я вчера, когда слёзы кончились:  
\- Обязательно.  
   
Какая разница, где и что есть. Я не смотрю ни на вывеску, ни на вычерченное на доске меню. И заказывать предоставляю Мору: названия на немецком выглядят очень длинными и состоящими из одних согласных. На английском они не дублируются.  
\- Ты по-прежнему не любишь тушёную капусту? - осведомляется он, привычно пробегая глазами список. Я вешаю на спинку стула свою куртку и рассеянно оборачиваюсь:  
\- А я её не люблю?  
\- Ранмару не любит, - сквозь стекла очков созерцательный взгляд кажется холоднее. - Капуста, пюре или рагу?  
\- Капуста, - я отрывисто качаю головой. - У тебя с памятью явно лучше обстоит. А я еще считал, что могу своей гордиться.  
Он с момента выхода из деканата прислушивается к каждому моему слову. Оценивает каждую фразу. Не могу отделаться от ощущения, что чего-то ждёт, но в лоб спросить, чего именно, я пока не готов.  
\- Алкоголь?  
А это вообще на тестирование смахивает. Я морщусь:  
\- Только алкоголя нам сейчас не хватало. Нет.  
Мору удовлетворенно кивает - точь-в-точь Алекс Хоффман, к которому Рен Сато отказался в первую встречу подняться в номер. А если бы...  
\- Если б я поднялся в "Звезду" тогда, помнишь, в самый первый раз, что было бы?  
   
Надо же, я взял реванш за вопрос о капусте: Мамору с явственной растерянностью проводит рукой по волосам, убирая со лба чёлку, и пытается понять, о чем я. Наконец соотносит: черты лица делаются суше и жёстче. Будто каркас проступает.  
\- Почему ты спросил?  
\- Выяснить хочу, - отвечаю на прямой тяжелый взгляд. Не подозревал, что смотреть не отрываясь настолько просто. - Ты тогда среагировал странно. Будто я и не должен был пойти, но ты проверял.  
\- Хм, - он слегка отворачивается, откладывая меню. Глаз возникшая улыбка не касается. - Сейчас уже нет смысла строить догадки. Насколько я тебя знаю, ты не пошёл бы в любом случае. Натура не меняется.  
Я придвигаю к себе тяжелую стеклянную пепельницу, пару раз прокручиваю на указательном пальце, чтоб слилась в широкий круг на тёмной столешнице:  
\- Ты сейчас о себе?  
\- И о себе тоже.  
   
\- К слову о натуре, - заговариваю пять минут спустя, попробовав принесенную капусту. На ней по-свинячьи важно разлеглись три толстых сардельки, - капусту я и правда не люблю. Я её сейчас в первый раз попробовал... после Токио.  
\- Можем взять пюре, - предлагает Мамору невозмутимо. - Извини, слишком хотелось убедиться.  
\- Нет, я съем, - еще чего, ждать другой заказ. - Я сейчас что угодно съем, я страшно голодный.  
Он бесшумно выдыхает через нос, продолжая разрезать свои сардельки. Не слышу, не угадываю, просто знаю, о чём он подумал. Что он тоже - и что не скажет, потому что по-другому. Ничего, это ненадолго.  
\- Снова в "Георгхоф"? - предлагаю, отпивая из высокого бокала пепси. - Наблюдается цикличность. У тебя своя точка в Париже, у меня в Берлине. Надо еще опять сто четвертый номер взять. Ты ведь в одном и том же во все визиты останавливался?  
\- Все пять раз, - Мамору поднимает голову. - Но ты был со мной в отеле всего дважды. Я по-прежнему настолько предсказуем?  
\- Просто помню тебя, наверное, - я пожимаю плечами. Насколько все же взгляд ощутимый - у меня под этим вниманием какие-то загривочные мышцы расслабляются. Учитывая, как недавно хотелось вписать Хоффману в скулу, реакция неожиданная.  
\- А что еще ты помнишь?  
Мерные, менторские интонации. Да, я еще вчера заметил, насколько его этот вопрос занимает... и тревожит. Мало не до членовредительства.  
\- Тебя, - отвечаю абсолютно правдиво. - Знаешь, мгновенно всё поблёкло, а ты проступил, в обоих форматах сразу. Повезло, выбирать не надо.  
\- Ран, - перебивает он сухо, но очень терпеливо, - что еще? Минули сутки. Ты должен был вспомнить "Гарпию". Если твоим прилётом руководила не только связь, скажи, что тогда произошло. Мне это нужно.  
Я откладываю нож и вилку и выпрямляюсь на стуле. Ростовое окно с притемненным стеклом отражает наш столик и то, как Мамору синхронно разгибает спину, сидя напротив.  
\- Я же попросил - давай пообедаем, - слова снизываются по одному. - Потом дойдём или доедем до отеля, и там доругаемся. Не переживай, всё будет!  
\- То есть мы продолжим парижский разговор?  
Не поручусь, на какой ответ он надеется, но мне в общем неважно. Его мнение сейчас не решает.  
\- Обязательно, - подтверждаю как можно безличнее. - У меня тоже вопросы есть.  
Тон мне удаётся: у Мамору вздрагивают брови. Сходятся над переносицей, во взгляде появляется металлический отблеск.  
\- Я ничего от тебя не скрываю.  
\- А мне детали уточнить надо, - роняю так же выверенно.  
\- Например?  
\- Например, почему ты на мне вчера живого места не оставил и свалил, не удосужившись закрыться. Чтоб я убедился, что тебе не нужен?  
С напускной задумчивостью прикусываю кончик столового ножа, а у привычного мне Алекса Хоффмана обозначаются скулы и вздрагивает нижняя губа.  
\- Если бы я помнил, как это осуществить, поверь, я закрылся бы. Меньше всего мне нужна твоя жалость.  
Это даже вывертом не назвать, прямо неэвклидова геометрия какая-то. Как бы в себе сарказма умерить, я скоро ядом начну плеваться. Демонстративно поднимаю брови и во все глаза смотрю на него:  
\- Мору, а ты всегда делал выводы... именно таким образом? Вот чтоб всё наизнанку выкручивалось?  
Он выдерживает мой взгляд с непробиваемой уверенностью:  
\- Да. Кажется, всегда.  
И почему я не удивлен?  
\- У-гу.  
Накидываюсь на сардельки, ничего больше не добавляя, но Мамору, судя по всему, не устраивает моя краткость:  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - отзываюсь с набитым ртом, - просто ты не прав. Вообще, ни в чём. Дай доесть.  
\- Я не могу быть не прав, - с завидной убеждённостью возражает он, уставившись в кружку с чёрным кофе.  
\- Можешь, можешь, - обнадёживаю, не отвлекаясь от подчищения тарелки. - И кстати ещё объяснишь, что подразумевал насчет "не только связи".  
Принимаю угрюмый ответный кивок - и даже вздрагиваю, когда в кармане дзинькает вацап. Наверняка кто-нибудь по работе, я же не написал ни Ноэлю, ни Катрин, что в ближайшие дни для тест-драйвов недоступен. Не хочу думать, что не в одни ближайшие... Но напрягся я не поэтому.  
Вытаскиваю телефон и сообщаю между делом, разблокируя экран:  
\- С тобой сижу, а дёргаюсь, будто ты же написать должен.  
\- Я?  
\- Ага.  
Разрываясь между недоверием и раздражением, открываю очередной безымянный лог и читаю, напрочь забывая, что человек напротив подмечает каждое выражение моего лица.  
   
" _В тебя влюбиться - как убиться, на страшной скорости разбиться._  
_Не есть, не спать, не веселиться, мечтать ошибку устранить._  
_Дня не проходит - вспоминаю, но как вернуть тебя - не знаю._  
_Я виноват, я понимаю, но так хочу с тобою быть._  
Видишь, я уже дошёл до фазы бездарных стихов. Рен, малыш, приезжал к тебе вчера днём и сегодня утром, готов разбить лагерь под твоими окнами. Думал, пройдёт, скоро полтора года как мы не виделись, не проходит. Мне надо тебя увидеть.  
Это Валентин".  
   
\- Вот чёрт, - вырывается у меня невольно растерянно. - Всё-таки Серж прав был.  
Поднимаю голову - и зябко перевожу плечами. Такими глазами на меня еще не смотрели ни Мамору, ни Алекс.  
\- В чём дело? - интересуется он светски-вежливо и негромко. Зато я на раз разбираю фон.  
\- Ни в чём, - я сворачиваю вацап и откладываю мобильный. - Чепуха.  
   
Поле даёт представление о самочувствии, помогает взаимодействию, усиливает эмпатию. Физику Мору с меня считывает не хуже, чем я с него, но я еще и эмоции его ощущаю. Он понял, что реплика не... не из автомобильной сферы, что она меня смутила... он только не знает причины. И не может узнать, потому что я от него отгорожен ментальным щитом. Ладно, это мы уладим. Пока воодушевляет, как у него чувства со словами расходятся - не я один отвык от прозрачности.  
\- Ранмару, - какая ошеломительная, владеющая собой ревность. До звёзд. - Я сознаю, что создал тебе значительные неудобства. До разблокирования связи ты был волен в... связях прочих. Наша сейчас может и должна казаться обузой. Исправить положение я не могу, но у меня есть предложение.  
   
Еще как расходятся. Так и до раздвоения личности докатиться недолго. Только он не успеет.  
   
\- У меня встречное, - прерываю на полуслове, жестом подзывая официантку. - Счёт, пожалуйста, - прошу по-английски. Она кивает, отходит, а я заканчиваю, взвешивая каждую фразу: - Все предложения позже. Обсуждения тоже. Расплачиваемся и в отель.  
\- Ты не хочешь меня дослушать? - Мамору плотно сплетает пальцы, прижимает к столешнице края ладоней. Я мельком смотрю на бескровные от напряжения костяшки.  
\- Нет. Я тебя уже выслушал вчера. Слова вставить не смог. С меня хватит.  
\- Когда я попросил тебя говорить, ты ушел, - он смотрит на мой почти пустой бокал. По нему сейчас трещины побегут.  
\- Мору, рассчитайся, пожалуйста. У меня денег маловато, - обойдётся, в дискуссию он меня не втянет. - И в счёте за номер поучаствуй. А то не наскребу.  
\- На какие средства ты вообще прилетел? - он прикладывает карту к принесенному девушкой портативному терминалу. Та ждет, навострив уши на наш быстрый японский. - Насколько я помню, финансовая сторона вопроса...  
\- Оставляла желать лучшего, да. Занял. У друга.  
И ещё раз то же самое. Волна неосязаема, но когда гребень рушится, даже странно, что вокруг нет разрушений. Он со вчерашнего дня так реагирует или с... декабря, только у меня доступа не было?  
Я ёжусь, встаю и тянусь за курткой.  
\- Тебе Моне или рюкзак?  
\- Кота, - Мамору наблюдает за мной с каким-то новым выражением лица. - Чему ты улыбаешься?  
   
Ах я и улыбаюсь еще?  
   
\- Твоей ревности, - сообщаю в раскрывающиеся шире льдистые глаза. - Как раз в концепцию "не желаю знать" отлично вписывается.  
Он вспыхивает, но не отвечает. И из кафе мы выходим молча.  
Правда, метров через двадцать его рука опять обхватывает меня за плечи, а около левого уха слышится нескрытый вздох:  
\- Я не хочу, но это выше моих сил.  
Я изловчаюсь повернуться под ладонью, чтоб не соскользнула, и обнимаю его за талию:  
\- А я хочу.  
   
К отелю мы добираемся через пятьдесят минут, обзаведясь по пути кормом, наполнителем и лотком. Я смотрю на Мору, что-то объясняющего администратору - по совпадению, снова Розе, - вязну в речи без малейшего акцента и пытаюсь представить, как он воспринимал мой французский. Хотя когда я при нём с кем-нибудь разговаривал, он был еще Алексом...  
\- Что? - спрашивает Мамору так внезапно, что я мгновенно выхожу из задумчивости. В руке у него зажат ключ. "104", - вытиснено на пивной кружке. Да, мир на моей стороне.  
\- Я самоучитель по немецкому вчера купил, - отзываюсь, идя за ним к лестнице. - Решил, что хочу тебя понимать.  
Он пожимает плечами, не безразлично, но как-то безучастно:  
\- Неизвестно, захотел бы ты этого, если бы не наше поле.  
Я только вздыхаю, не отвечая. Его вопросы и заявления звучат странно лишь для меня. Он явно придерживается какого-то умозаключения.  
\- Что? - настаивает Мамору тем же тоном.  
\- Иди, - я указываю вперёд, на лестничный пролёт. - Позже обсудим.  
Если он считает, что этот взгляд незаметен, то крупно заблуждается.  
   
Номер тот же. Постояльцы те же. Ситуация повторяется - не фарсом, не абсурдом, не впервые. Скидываем обувь и верхнюю одежду, я выпускаю Моне, Мору устанавливает для него лоток, я миски. Спустя пять минут ненарушаемой тишины мы одновременно выпрямляемся и смотрим друг на друга. Между нами метра полтора.  
\- Что дальше, Ран? - изнурённый, худой и тусклый. В глазах не утомленное, а прямо-таки обреченное выражение.  
Я показываю на кровать:  
\- Дальше разговаривать будем. Не как вчера. Но сначала я ещё поделюсь.  
\- Нет, - Мамору даже отшатывается. - Позже, не сейчас.  
\- Именно сейчас, - я киваю решительней. - Только контур поставь. Или сферу, которую датчики не зафиксят. Давай быстрее.  
\- Ран, - отказывается он, переплетая пальцы, как в кафе. Прижимает ладони куда-то к диафрагме, - ты не успеваешь заполняться. Я понимаю, что у тебя много силы, но чтобы делиться, она должна понемногу подниматься изнутри. Я не хочу снова выпить тебя до обморока.  
А если он осторожничает, потому что не уверен, что у меня достаточно? Я сдираю гловелетт, широким шагом покрываю разделяющее пространство и соединяю наши силовые руки. Ведущая у него правая, точно помню.  
Холодные пальцы вздрагивают, тут же обхватывая мою кисть. Красота, середки ладоней тянет друг к другу, будто сильным магнитом.  
\- Мору, - окликаю, отбрасывая в угол перчатку, - я хоть приличным донором был? Вдруг у меня и в этом память врёт.  
\- Более чем, - он противится, не принимая, но голос всё равно меняется. Я вскидываю голову, жадно вглядываюсь в бледное, застывшее от напряжения лицо:  
\- Тогда представь пять с гаком лет без тебя. Да я неделю отдавать буду, ничего не хочу сильнее!  
Он мне сейчас кости в запястье переломает.  
\- Ран, прекрати. Я слышу тебя и боюсь лишиться рассудка.  
\- Не бойся, ты уже, - мы по шагу продвигаемся к кровати. Не нарочно. Тела нам не подчиняются. - Ты вчера и сегодня всё на контур отдал, что с меня взял. Псих ненормальный.  
\- Отнюдь.  
\- Почему? - мы одновременно садимся на красно-белое покрывало. Мне крайне интересно, какие он приведет обоснования. Допустим даже, что вчера он прикрыл нас ради личной мести, но в универе-то!  
Мамору не мигая смотрит мне в лицо:  
\- Вернуть тебя в Высь... нет уж. Есть вещи важнее личного отношения.  
   
То есть заявление, что он меня ненавидит, защитить меня же не помешало? Неплохо у него в голове одно с другим уживается. Хуже того: его это противоречие не смущает. Он просто... не замечает, как я пропускал кричащие совпадения, пока был с Алексом.  
Надо бы задаться целью открыть ему глаза, сосредоточиться на ней, а я ни в какую не могу отделаться от глупой мысли: через сколько лет мы дошли бы до таких дуэлей взглядами, останься я Ренардом? Через пять, десять? Ничего себе прыжок в будущее. И разорвать поединок невозможно. Уступлю и проиграю.  
\- Ага, - глубокомысленно соглашаюсь с его доводом, - конечно, есть. Поэтому слушай, план такой: я делюсь, потом ругаемся дальше, желательно не прибив друг друга, хотя руки чешутся. Потом ты снимаешь мне блок...  
Мамору так судорожно втягивает воздух, что я осекаюсь, не закончив.  
Он снимает свободной рукой очки, прижимает пальцы к сожмуренным векам. Первый раунд за мной.  
\- Зачем?  
В каком смысле "зачем"? После вчерашнего вроде не должно возникать подобных вопросов. Не будь у меня блока, мы не потеряли бы сутки, за которые я пару раз боялся, что с ним что-нибудь случится. Биологически.  
\- Затем что не помню, на черта его поставил! И хочу, чтоб ты чувствовал и видел то же, что и я!  
\- А если пожалеешь? - возражает он так тихо, что не видь я его губы, не расслышал бы. - Выставить щит снова... Я пытался оживить механизм, ничего не вышло.  
Я хмуро смотрю на него сбоку: повернуться не желает? Мору, должно быть, ощущает моё ожидание, но не двигается. И судя по фону, плевать ему, какие я подберу аргументы. Не владеет собой настолько, чтоб встать и уйти, но и приближаться ко мне не намерен.  
Но ведь замер же, увидев меня в холле. Настолько замер, что время оцепенело... Не верю, что лишь от осознания неизбежности. То, что я очнулся на стуле от прикосновения его мокрой ладони, а не на полу в одиночестве, в некотором роде обнадеживает.  
Странно мы проснулись, если со стороны оценивать. С силой, с фрагментарной памятью и без малейших умений. Спасибо хоть навык сферы воскрес вместе с Мамору и друг для друга мы что-то можем. Но дальше что делать?  
Делиться, - подсказывает внутренний голос. Делиться, кретин. С силой очнулся ты, а не он. Глянь на своего флейма и завязывай с аналитикой!  
И в самом деле, выбрал момент, в кои-то веки соглашаюсь с внутренним резонёром. Отказывается взять сам, значит, заставлю. Опыт уже есть.  
\- Не пожалею, - возражаю в радиоактивной тишине. Придвигаюсь и медленно, через сопротивление отвожу его руку от лица. - Мору, на меня посмотри. Посмотри, я говорю.  
Он ждал моего ответа: мы сталкиваемся взглядами, как боккэнами на татами.  
   
...Светлая комната, деревянные мечи, бьющее в раздвинутые сёдзи солнце...  
   
Мамору кусает губы, по миллиметру склоняясь ближе, и у самого моего лица выдыхает:  
\- Не хочу.  
Не успеваю спросить, чего, и проваливаюсь в истребляющий поцелуй. Падаем на покрывало, я снизу, он сверху, срастаемся как вчера, задыхаясь, трёмся друг о друга... Нахожу его молнию, растаскиваю, одной рукой еле получается... Мору вбивается мне в ладонь, обнимает так, что я каждую мышцу чувствую... Ему сейчас с моими болтами не сладить, к черту, неважно... Сбросить избыток важней чем кончить...  
\- Откройся, - требую, отрываясь и судорожно переводя дыхание, - бери!  
Кажется, сам вот-вот изойду, его язык, его член, его сила, его объятие, в котором между нами волос не прошёл бы... Остаться с ним, быть с ним снова...  
\- Ран, - он на всхлипе добирает воздух, - Ран, остановись, я не...  
Щас, ага. Сжать пальцы, расслабить, вверх - до головки, по уздечке, вниз - до бархатисто-мягкой мошонки... Ощутить, как она поджимается, подхватить, перекатив в горсти...  
Не разжать хватку, не отстраниться ни на секунду... Не помню, как управлять силой, но это левая ладонь, и она горит сухим огнём. Концентрируюсь, направляя в неё всё что есть, провожу по тёплой длине, задеваю головку... А если так?  
Ух, как зубами по тому же месту больно... Да, - пальцам делается скользко, я ловлю каждое движение, каждую нарастающую судорогу, плечо отвалится... Ну и кусай...  
Раскрываю глаза, встречаюсь с ярким расфокусированным взглядом, и Мору с горловым вскриком валится на меня. Слабые, подрагивающие на мелких движениях пальцы все-таки находят мою ширинку, скользят по застежке...  
\- Тебе вырубиться положено, а не... - у меня в такт его действиям срывается дыхание, - Мору, алло!  
Он не отвечает. Третий болт, четвертый, властный нажим проходит под резинку моих плавок - и меня протряхивает тоже.  
Так не бывает. Так не бывает, а у нас есть.  
   
\- Это просто энергообмен, - заговаривает Мамору, пока у нас понемногу выравнивается сердцебиение. - Общая жажда. Не обольщайся.  
\- А я что, где-то романтики просил? - я пожимаю плечами. - Я и сказал, что хочу поделиться. Это ты ломаешься: брать, не брать. Убирать блок, не убирать...  
\- Не передёргивай.  
\- Да я пока вопиюще преуменьшаю!  
Смотрю снизу вверх ему в глаза, и он непроизвольно смаргивает, отводя взгляд. Что, не нравится? Отнял у меня Алекса, отобрал счастье, а ведет себя как единственная пострадавшая сторона!  
Ничего, я уже в Берлине, и что собой представляет разозлённый Итагаки Мамору тоже уже помню. Вопрос, помнит ли он, как по-настоящему злюсь я.  
\- Давай-ка с прерванного места, - требую надтреснутым голосом. Откашливаюсь, прогоняя ощущение, что подавился хлебной коркой, и уточняю: - С твоего парижского заявления, что больше не увидимся и всё такое.  
Мамору приподнимается на локте, по-прежнему глядя в сторону, и второй рукой фиксирует меня под боком. Я вслух хмыкаю от такой последовательности.  
\- Излагай. Всё.  
Он слабо качает головой:  
\- Тогда придётся сесть. В такой позе я смогу только повторить.  
Да ладно, неужто я это слышу? Реально озвученным?  
\- Повторить, - соглашаюсь негромко, больше чтоб убедиться, что предыдущая фраза не примстилась ушам. Мору вздрагивает и невольно прижимается ко мне снова. И я, чёрт бы побрал и Мамору, и Алекса, не могу не отозваться. Это сильнее любых рассудочных раскладов. Это то, что позволило нам найтись.  
\- Повторить тоже, - обещаю, обнимая его крепче. - Но сперва объясни... И да, у нас сфера-то есть?!  
Спохватился, молодец! Если я и в боевых условиях соображал так же, неудивительно, что мы имеем то, что имеем.  
Мамору чуть усмехается моему возгласу, но кивает.  
\- Есть. Я ставлю её за один удар сердца.  
\- А почему я её не вижу?  
Curiouser and curiouser[87], приходит на ум оригинал Кэрролла. Я почти жалею, что проговорился: в аудитории он явно не понял, что мой вопрос подразумевал, но теперь... Теперь он на меня смотрит, и к рассеянному взгляду враз возвращается внимательность:  
\- Не знаю. Мне нужно подумать.  
Вытаскивает из-под моей шеи локоть, садится, потом уверенно встаёт - и едва не падает обратно. Успевает выставить руку, схватиться за спинку кровати, но от его обычной скоординированности это движение далеко, как... Как ни разу не случалось.  
\- Это твоя вина, - он сводит молнию и с хмурым смущением слушает, как я смеюсь. - Тебе помочь?  
Я благоразумно не выпендриваюсь и принимаю сидячее положение в два захода: зрение норовит поменять местами стену и пол. Будто с карусели слез.  
\- Сам справлюсь.  
Опять плавки в стирку. Сказочная жизнь у меня в последнюю неделю.  
Привожу себя в относительный порядок и киваю на кровать:  
\- Говори.  
Мору почти послушно устраивается напротив и подгибает под себя ногу, задевая меня коленом. Надо бы отодвинуться, но совершить такой подвиг мне невмоготу. Да и просто не стану, и хорошо бы Алекс, который Мамору, не пытался тоже.  
\- Мне практически нечего прибавить к тому, что ты уже знаешь. Разве что могу извиниться.  
\- Извинения мне сейчас!.. - особенно формальные, в которых подлинности ни на грош. - Объясни, почему мне прийти в себя не дал. Ты ведь нарочно!  
   
Мамору не отрицая отводит глаза. Я смотрю на его челку, на несвежие, дня три не мытые волосы - после нашего расставания не до того стало, видимо. Запах этих волос мне иногда чудился спросонок, а у Хоффмана я его не узнал. Мне даже лицом в них зарыться не хочется. Я просто не допущу больше, чтоб моя подушка его головой не пахла.  
\- Я клялся, что выслушаю тебя, - раньше при таком наклоне у Мору боковые пряди вперед падали и половину обзора скрывали. Кажется, я нахожу плюсы в короткой стрижке. - Но когда я тебя увидел... тебя настоящего... У тебя всегда была надо мной власть, но...  
\- Да ты мне рта раскрыть не дал! - взвиваюсь я снова. - Какая власть!  
\- Потому и не дал, - у него подрагивают пальцы, но тон уже прежний. - Боялся, что ты собьёшь меня с толку. Я был уверен в собственной правоте... Но всё равно.  
Он криво, как-то нерешительно усмехается краем рта.  
\- Всё равно сбил? - уточняю я с нажимом.  
\- Нет, я о другом. Когда я выселялся, на всякий случай оглядел гостиничный холл, - Мору не поднимает взгляда от вязи покрывальных нитей. - У меня оставалась глупая надежда...  
\- Что я там сижу, когда ты доступно объяснил, что я последний гад, - добавляю я лирично. - Это же мне так свойственно!  
\- Нет, - соглашается он как-то сдавленно. - Ты всегда уходил, когда мы сильно ссорились.  
   
Вот как? То есть привычку я в новую реальность от себя-прежнего притащил. Занятно, лучше бы что-нибудь ценное позаимствовал.  
   
\- Когда я увидел тебя сегодня, - мой флейм вдруг выпрямляется и снова смотрит так, будто опасается, что я истаю в воздухе, - я в первую минуту не поверил себе. Ты... изменился.  
Что, я настолько походил на галлюцинацию? И довольно злую, очевидно, раз его студенты от меня по стеночке отходили.  
Может, раньше и убегал, но теперь я из него душу вытрясу, если понадобится. Рану нужен Мору, Рену нужен Алекс, и хрена с два я попячусь. Выдерживаю изучение, только плечи непроизвольно разворачиваются:  
\- Пять лет прошло. Не только ты выживал в одиночку.  
\- Мне кажется, я пришел в себя лишь сегодня, когда ты предложил тебя ударить, - откликается Мамору неожиданно. - Ты абсолютно меня не боишься.  
\- Я - тебя?!  
Он себе в сказанном отчёт отдаёт?  
\- Да, - подтверждает он, игнорируя мою оторопь. Отдаёт, судя по всему... И это кое-что просветляет в непроглядной темени. - Пойми, я слишком давно Хоффман. Конечно, я ссорился с тобой, я имею в виду с Реном, но этих ссор успело случиться слишком мало, чтобы я принял изменение сценария. Со мной опасались выяснять отношения.  
\- Ха, - вырывается у меня непроизвольно. - Да я с вечера вторника Алекса отлупить хотел. Даже обидно было, что повод пропал... Хотя когда я узнал, что ты смылся из отеля, порыв воскрес!  
Мору смотрит так, будто видит меня целиком и одновременно. Словно в фокусе и глаза, и рот, и руки.  
Я раскидываю их в стороны и язвительно предлагаю:  
\- Может, выясним всё и сразу? Дзюдо у нас обоих осталось, причем у меня не в пассиве!  
\- Нет, - он коротко, по-мальчишески мотает головой, - драться с тобой я не стану. Не потому что ты фьюз, просто не хочу.  
Я даже вперёд подаюсь:  
\- Ну почему? Убедился бы на опыте, что страха не внушаешь! Не как Мору, как Хоффман! Дичь какая-то, ей-богу!  
   
Обстоятельно во мне Франция прописалась. Пожалуй, даже вытравлять не стану, каноничного японца из меня уже не выточишь.  
   
\- Мы следуем твоей схеме, - прерывает Мамору моё несвоевременное самокопание. - Энергообмен, теперь ссора. Пункта "драка" в плане не значилось.  
\- Ладно, - я с показным сожалением ссутуливаюсь, упираюсь кулаками в покрывало перед собой. - Тогда излагай дальше про изменения в сценарии. Причем в красках!  
\- Гм, - он, поколебавшись, возвращает на переносицу очки. Что, так спокойнее? Вытягиваю руку и без церемоний стаскиваю их обратно:  
\- Ты на этом расстоянии отлично видишь. Давай так.  
Мору отвечает весьма недружелюбным взглядом и пытается ощупью вытащить из моей ладони оправу:  
\- Отдай.  
\- Не тяни, сломаются, - предупреждаю с такой же вибрацией в голосе. - Вроде в выходные они тебе не требовались!  
   
Площадь перед Рейхстагом, дождь и ветер, спешащие по своим делам прохожие...  
-... в случае, если тебе это нужно.  
\- Нужно.  
\- Gut. Ты можешь не переживать о моей верности, но взамен я потребую не меньшего.  
   
Мамору сощуривается, борющиеся со мной пальцы замедляются:  
\- Это было не с нами.  
\- Очень даже с нами, - я крепче сжимаю пальцы и во внезапном вдохновении выпрямляюсь: - И знаешь что!  
\- Да?  
   
Раньше я, кажется, половины из того, что думаю, не озвучивал. Ни с ним... ни с кем. Если и изменился, то лишь благодаря Алексу, от которого он пытается отмежеваться. Разбежался.  
   
\- Immer und überall, чтоб тебя! У Хоффмана очень даже твои запросы!  
\- Gott, - отзывается Мору с короткой усмешкой. - Я не знаю, как защищаться на двух фронтах одновременно.  
\- Как я вчера!  
\- Ты так настойчиво вталкиваешь меня в парадигму Алекса[88], - он смотрит на меня из-под ресниц. - Ранмару, что это изменит в случившемся в Токио?  
\- Да ничего, - я невольно морщусь от наивности вопроса. - Я и не собираюсь ничего менять в прошлом.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
\- Чтоб ты осознал, что есть настоящее! Мы с ноября друг вокруг друга кружим, какая разница, кем были! Важно, кто сейчас!  
   
Тишина звенит от моего крика.  
Мамору неопределенно вздыхает, не разжимая губ, и просит вполголоса:  
\- Пожалуйста, дай очки. Я просто отложу на тумбу.  
Поколебавшись, я раскрываю горсть. Стёкла придётся мыть с мылом, все в отпечатках. Он отклоняется назад и в самом деле кладёт оправу на столешницу у изголовья.  
\- Второй раз спрашиваю, что там про сценарные изменения, - напоминаю глухо. В покрывале будут дырки от моих пальцев.  
Мору возвращается в прежнюю позу и трёт тыльной стороной ладони край лба, как при начинающейся головной боли.  
\- Со мной опасались выяснять отношения. Бог весть почему, но вчера я распространил эту боязнь на тебя, хотя ты ни разу не уступил мне ни в прошлой, ни в настоящей... ипостаси.  
\- Наверное, потому что вчера мне было в среднем пятнадцать, - подсказываю я желчно. - И ты счёл, что...  
   
...Что больше меня не увидишь. Да, я уже догадался. Потому и уточнил, насовсем ли я. Гребаная привычка предполагать самое худшее!  
   
\- Что последнее слово осталось за мной, - ему откровенно неспокойно под моим взглядом. Ничего, мне хуже пришлось, я вообще нападения не ждал. - Помнишь, ты недавно заметил, что если мне подчиняться, я стану невыносим?  
\- Решил продемонстрировать, что ли?  
Он вдруг накрывает ладонью мой стиснутый левый кулак. Я вздрагиваю изнутри, но запястье остается твердым. Значит, он мне вчера угрожал, заранее спланировав результат. А когда я его послал и ушел, решил, что запугивание удалось, и крайне расстроился. И этот человек в Созвездии считался эталоном системного мышления? И преподает точную науку, требующую формул? То ли у мироздания проблемы с чувством юмора, то ли у меня траблы с восприятием.  
\- Это вышло не нарочно. Но ты был прав тогда... Ренард, - Мамору не убирает руку. - Тебе известно значение собственного имени?  
\- Текущего?  
\- Да, - он по одному разжимает мои пальцы. Не глядя на то, что делает. Я машинально сопротивляюсь:  
\- "Наделенный большой силой". Всегда думал, что родители ошиблись.  
\- Кто бы ни придумывал нам имена, ошибки в них нет, - он наконец добивается успеха и соединяет наши запястья. - Ты действительно очень сильный. Всех, кто подходил близко до тебя... я просто ломал.  
   
Самокритично. Сейчас мне надо ответить, что у меня та же история, и мы помиримся под птичье пение и гудки заоконных электричек? Я даже что сказать не нахожу. Почему, почему нельзя было как-нибудь иначе? Мне было так хорошо в этом самом номере всего лишь в понедельник!  
Но как бы муторно ни было, как бы ни хотелось закрыть лицо руками и отгородиться от настоящего... Я, как выяснилось, однажды уже отгородился. Блоком, для которого не помню оснований. Хватит. Я справлюсь.  
Мору кивает самому себе, поняв, что ответа не будет, и продолжает после недолгой заминки:  
\- Представь, что произошло, когда я встретил тебя. В самой неудачной поездке из возможных. Так рваться в Париж, чтоб налететь на абсолютно бешеного француза.  
Мой черед для кривой улыбки. Мамору наблюдает за её появлением, как за ходом какого-нибудь лабораторного эксперимента:  
\- Нет, в самом деле. Я заинтересовался, еще когда ты вызывал полицию.  
   
Как сказал Алекс в первое общее утро: "желание увидеть тебя снова пересилило разумные доводы". Почему мне так тяжело? С утра было в целом получше, зато с момента, как вошли в номер, с каждой минутой труднее дышать. И слева под ребрами обжилась холодная сосущая боль. Липнет к сердцу, к диафрагме...  
\- Знаешь, не так ты немцем от японца отличался, - приходит фраза откуда-то из глубины. Я слышу себя как постороннего, но из ворохнувшегося слоя памяти тут же подтягивается подтверждающая информация.  
У Мамору вздрагивает высокая бровь:  
\- То есть?  
\- Насколько я помню Токио, ты тоже постоянно приходил, настаивал, сопровождал... Даже приказывать было бесполезно, всё равно всегда был где-нибудь поблизости. Алекс себя похоже повёл.  
Мору вдруг мрачнеет, словно я его задел. Не понимаю, с какой стати, а он осведомляется следовательским тоном:  
\- Я действительно тебе снился?  
Застаёт врасплох и бьёт в очередное больное место, круша самообладание. Я не успеваю собраться, не справляюсь с лицом и зажмуриваюсь. Да, киваю его ожиданию. Да, еще как.  
\- В первые пару лет нет, а дальше по нарастающей. Только всё равно тебя не узнал, когда встретились.  
\- Я заметил, что не внушил тебе восторга, - отзывается Мамору очень по-хоффмановски, разом приводя меня в чувство. С Алексом на его тревожную тему я в воскресенье уже схватился. Стычка вспоминается как наяву, но сейчас у меня на руках иные козыри:  
\- Какого восторга, я вообще сомневался, что ты гомо. У тебя хоть в ориентации моей сомнений не возникло!  
Он неприязненно оглядывает меня - от волос и серьги до... До носков из осенней коллекции "Бершки":  
\- Да, в этом повезло, твоя новая рафинированность явно сыграла вразрез с изначальным замыслом. И кричал ты на меня впечатляюще. Знаешь, я настолько проникся твоей обидой...  
\- Что попытался откупиться?  
Мамору уклончиво улыбается.  
\- Возник отличный повод предложить встречу. - Недолго медлит, сощуривается в никуда и добавляет с отчетливым ехидством: - Заодно проверить масштаб твоего самомнения.  
   
Сволочь!  
К чёрту, не сейчас, моей растерянности он больше не получит. Но как же до меня медленно доходит, следовало сообразить в декабре. Да я и сообразил бы, не окажись Хоффман таким... таким... Я не ожидал, не от него. Он на подобные заходы способным не выглядел. Молодец, Алекс. Допри я тогда! Впрочем, то, что не допёр, сработало на меня. И будет использовано против него теперь.  
Сразу я только трахался в клубах. Даже телефонами не меняясь. Помнится, понятия "Хоффман" и "клуб" у меня в одном предложении соединяться отказывались.  
Выдергиваю ладонь из поддавшейся хватки, до впивающихся ногтей сжимаю кулаки и всаживаю ему в зрачки зеркально-тяжелый взгляд:  
\- Выяснить, дам ли, если огоньку предложишь? Разочарую, я не настолько виктимен!  
\- Знаю, - отступает Мамору, не защищаясь. - Я ведь объяснил час назад: уже знаю, и не потому что ты Ранмару. Теперь я знаю Рена.  
   
Ага, уяснил, что моя наружность уступчивости по дефолту не предполагает. А мне, видимо, следует вспомнить, как я за его натуральской брутальностью художника открыл? Будь всё проклято, я бы обошёлся без этого эпизода. Чем Мору моё упоминание о прошлом настолько взбесило? Он же в самом деле рядом в каждом воспоминании. Что я сказал, чтоб ответить целенаправленным наездом?  
Если и разберусь, то позже. Пока придется кое-что обозначить... В рамках измененного сценария.  
От того, как челюсти стискиваю, вот-вот закрошится зубная эмаль. Я всё еще в упор смотрю на Мору - он в обоих вариантах наших жизней единственный, кто под моим прищуром не проминается. А если к прищуру слова присовокупить, причем из лексикона Рена Сато?  
\- Еще какую-нибудь проверку устроишь, я тебе исследовательский интерес знаешь в какое место засуну? Кем бы ты ни был!  
Видимо, я подвис основательно, и Мамору догадался, что последует за выходом из прострации, потому что он лишь хмыкает. И отвечает сразу, явно подготовив объяснение:  
\- Такое произошло однократно. Ран, это была... социальная наработка Хоффмана.  
\- Естественно, но озвучил сейчас ты! Проверял, достоин я общения, или разок перепихнуться и сойдёт, Париж охвачен!  
   
Неужели ему правда так легко уступали? Хотя чему удивляться, в моём постельном списке тоже не десяток имен. Ко мне клеились на концентрированную силу, а к нему, должно быть, на чувство надежности.  
Мамору морщится, но не опровергает. Меня будто пружиной сбрасывает с кровати:  
\- Знаешь, а ты мне понравился тогда! Я несколько дней ту встречу вспоминал, и мне даже в голову не пришло!  
Его брови сходятся в низкую прямую черту. Взгляд исподлобья следит за моими перемещениями, как зенитная установка, и ни разу не сбивается с лица:  
\- Ты тоже мне понравился, я же не скрывал этого с самого знакомства!  
\- Только Алексу хватило бы... - я почти кидаюсь к подоконнику, поймав в кадр початую сигаретную пачку. С размаху прикладываюсь щиколоткой об изножье кровати, но боль не доходит до сознания, я просто начинаю хромать. Дохожу до окна, еле опираясь на ногу, распахиваю створку и заканчиваю: - Алексу хватило бы ума не признаться в проверке. А ты второй день меня лупишь!  
Мамору опускает глаза и молча качает головой. Хоть вслух бы высказался для проформы! Мне не до того чтоб анализировать его фон, слишком оглушают собственные эмоции. Обдать бы его сейчас шквалом того, что чувствую, и не дозировать, чтоб шарахнулся. Зачем, - вопрошаю себя рефреном почти сутки, - зачем мне был нужен этот несчастный щит?  
Ничего перед собой не видя уставляюсь в окно и принимаюсь считать пятерками. Добираюсь до двадцати пяти и требую, обрывая двустороннее молчание:  
\- Объясняй, с чего взял, что меня в Берлин могла привести только связь. Я имею в виду, силовая.  
Сжатые губы, недвижные ресницы и ни звука. Будто не слышал. Интересно, обмолвился и не хочет озвучивать?  
Я выясню, я должен, но сперва придется взять брейк минуты на три. По нарастающей больно в сердце и плохо с дыхалкой, последние минуты дышу в основном в себя. Не хочется рухнуть посреди... этого всего.  
Я же вроде закурить собирался. Пока дошёл, забыл, но сквозняка из отворенной фрамуги для прочищения мозгов не хватит. Может, и Мору предложить? Мало похоже на трубку мира, но позову, а дальше дело его.  
\- Присоединяйся, покурим, - окликаю, повернув голову.  
Серо-стальной взгляд обращается на меня, только глаза в глазницах, больше никакого отклика. Я так же враждебно смотрю в ответ, и Мамору встает, проводя ладонью по вмятинам и неровностям покрывала.  
\- Иду.  
Обходит кровать, чтоб протиснуться рядом со мной к окну, выбивает сигарету. Я успел сунуть в рот "цыганку", но теперь вдруг прицениваюсь к его темно-коричневой: в ней никотина не меньше десятки, как успокоительное сгодится лучше.  
\- Можно и мне?  
Он молча протягивает пачку, не поспешно, но и не затягивая. "Captain Black", - гласит английская надпись на этикетке, - "Cherise". Вытаскиваю сигарету, машинально дотрагиваюсь языком до сладкого фильтра. Брейк так брейк.  
\- Они у тебя не немецкие вроде?  
\- Американские. Их курил... один мой знакомый.  
\- А теперь я, - отодвигаю запястье, с демонстративной манерностью прикуриваю от поднесенного язычка пламени и гляжу Мамору в глаза. Медленно, напоказ выдыхаю сквозь округленные губы дым, и он вдруг слегка усмехается:  
\- Я чувствую себя очень глупо.  
\- Почему же? - я по-леоновски трепещу ресницами. - Что так?  
\- Я не уверен в том, кого вижу перед собой и не уверен, что следующим движением ты не заедешь мне в челюсть, - он улыбается снова, несколько живее. - Извини, я действительно сказал гадость. Меня к тебе слишком тянет, до пробуждения контролировать себя было проще... Я ждал той встречи с момента, как ты согласился.  
   
Да, я в курсе по каждому пункту. Но с опасением насчет челюсти он прав, особенно после услышанного обоснования. У меня руки ломит объяснить степень заблуждения.  
Засовываю ладони в карманы подальше от искушения, внюхиваюсь в вишневый привкус. Табак у его сигарет всегда крепкий, горчащий на корне языка, а дым тонко-голубой и совсем не едкий. И чему я так возмутился? Устрой подобный тест любой из моих любовников, отмахнулся бы как от чепухи, а от хоффмановского обидно стало.  
Надо снова взять сигарету в пальцы, от держания зубами дым ноздри щиплет.  
   
-Так почему меня могла привести только связь? - осведомляюсь повторно, когда Мамору наконец прекращает меня рассматривать и закуривает тоже. - Лучше коротко и по сути.  
\- Потому что общее поле закрепощает, - отзывается он на диво светски. Опять мобилизовался, пока я в себя приходил. Надо соображать энергичней, иначе в угол мне его больше не загнать. - Проснувшись, тебе нужно было поделиться, а я этого не учёл. Скажи, что прилетел не за этим?  
   
Вон оно что, присвистываю про себя. Отлитый из адамантия Итагаки Мамору боится обмануться или быть использованным? Обвинение и просьба... и ни проблеска реальной надежды.  
Я усаживаюсь на подоконник и молча жду, пока он отвернется от заоконного перекрестка. Запасы терпения у меня какие-то неожиданно бездонные. До адских копей тянутся. С самочувствием ситуация грустнее, но если не брать Эверест, до финала дотяну.  
В конце концов Мамору оборачивается:  
\- Ты молчишь. Я прав?  
Не знаю, где и как у меня действует ментальный блок, но взглядом я обманывать не умел никогда. Что думаю, то в нём и написано. Я прямо смотрю в тёмно, иссиня-голубые глаза:  
\- Нет. Не за этим.  
   
За тобой, с намерением получить обратно. И получу.  
   
Он готовился к худшему. К отговоркам, или к жалости, или еще к какой-нибудь хрени... И с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, ищет во мне фальшь. Не находит. А когда наконец прекращает игру в гляделки, выпрямляется, будто скинув тяжеленное пальто.  
Я уже готовлюсь спросить, как успехи в дознании - детектор лжи был, рентген был, что-нибудь еще попробует? - и тут Мору выдает тоном погодного обозревателя:  
\- Когда я рисовал тебя - в смысле, когда рисовал Рена - я долго думал, как передать взгляд. В конце концов меня осенило: я дал шоколаду беж-подложку. Не сплошную, а как если бы на чёрную бумагу густо насыпали золотистой крошки. И уже сверху положил основной цвет.  
Я открыто вздыхаю, не торопясь поднимаю с колена правую ладонь и адресую ему классический фак. От локтя. Надо же, взаправду рассчитывает стащить меня с темы. Если б я при подборе материала на каждое левое описание отвлекался, грош цена была бы моим эссе!  
Кстати, даже если бы изначально не было важно прояснить причину его запирательства, после стольких попыток увильнуть стало бы. Большой вопрос, кто из нас друг для друга хуже.  
\- Мимо, - провожу туда-сюда рукой, как ветровым "дворником". - Излагай пункт второй. Какое предложение в кафе хотел сделать? По поводу... э-э... закрепощения.  
   
Надо же, - удивляюсь как-то отстраненно, - и Хоффман был для меня нечитаем? А по Мамору заметно, как он собственной промашкой недоволен. И как из последних сил себя сдерживает, чтоб не ринуться откручивать мне запястье. А что, пусть попытается! В аудитории он мне поверил, а стоило выйти, схлопнулся. Пускай фон не ловит, но не может же не видеть, что я не играю!  
   
Напоследок шевелю средним пальцем и нехотя расслабляю остальные: сигарету в правой держать всё же удобнее. Мамору отодвигает руку с собственной и хмурится, наблюдая, как по табачному столбику медленно ползёт полоска огня. Встретиться со мной глазами больше не решается, а когда заговаривает, впору счесть, что зачитывает какую-нибудь инструкцию.  
\- Хорошо. Я собирался предложить: если ты сочтёшь, что между нами должен остаться только энергообмен, я соглашусь.  
В первый момент мои ощущения даже названия не имеют. Во второй у меня возникает очень французское дежа вю. Тон, поза, выражение лица...  
\- Мору, я же сказал, я не за этим!.. - начинаю с угрозой. Он тут же качает головой, не внемля здравому смыслу:  
\- Без обмена силой мы не справимся, но сковывать в обыденной жизни наша связь не должна.  
Или не дежа вю, а закольцованная запись.  
\- Алекс!!  
В тишине комнаты окрик отдается ударом по ушам. Результативно: он разом завязывает решать за меня.  
\- Не надо так, я тебя слышу.  
\- Слышал бы, такого бы и не было! - я наскребаю последние крохи хладнокровия. - Десять раз об одном и том же! Ты... я думал, ты понял!  
\- В университете? Да, - соглашается Мамору, небрежно передернув плечами. Будто отвергает нечто несущественное. - Но мы оба были на пределе, поэтому...  
Всё, умение владеть собой сдохло вместе с попытками дипломатии. Я вскакиваю на ноги, сжимаю свободный левый кулак и бью в стену рядом с собой:  
\- Да заткнись же! Для глухих и не на пределе: я тебя люблю!  
   
Вот гад, я в жизни не говорил первым, а сегодня повторяю во второй раз. Я достучусь, даже если лоб расшибу! Себе или ему, по обстоятельствам! Пять с половиной лет? - плевать. Я их подвину. Я их просто разнесу.  
Меня насквозь встряхивает раз за разом, я опускаю голову, но взгляд не отвожу. И не шевелюсь, когда Мамору внезапно поворачивается и придвигается вплотную:  
\- Ты в курсе, как это произнес?  
\- С полным осознанием, мать твою так!  
Он откидывается назад, заглядывает мне в лицо - и вдруг улыбается, совсем немного. Будто солнце сквозь тучи пробивается. Не помню, был ли у меня раньше иммунитет к этой метаморфозе. Пока я перед ней беспомощен.  
\- Danke, - благодарит полушепотом. - Ich liebe dich auch...  ich schwöre.  
Я знаю глагол, я вычитал его одним из первых еще в январе. Обзывал себя слабаком и придурком, открывая "Гугл", но удержаться не хватило воли.  
\- И почему по-немецки? - сбрасываю некрепкое объятие, он его возвращает. Самое время! - Потому что ты Хоффман?  
\- Потому что вся твоя тирада была французской, - и будто не замечает моих попыток высвободиться. Всегда был сильнее. - Но ключевую фразу я понял.  
\- Да отпусти ты, - требую я уже открыто. - Мы щас не об этом!  
\- Разве? Об этом тоже.  
   
Ага, два раза. Нет, три! Откладываю окурок, чтоб не мешал, и начинаю вырываться всерьез. Мамору делает какое-то согласное движение, тоже освобождает руки и удерживает уже без поддавков. От наконец прорывающейся ярости у меня меркнет перед глазами, внутри спрутом скручивается всё, что передумал, что болит... Задыхаюсь никуда не девшимся отчаянием, тоской, пережитым страхом, вчерашним вечером, не прошедшей жутью, слова рвутся сами, без мыслей, без выборки:  
\- Сволочь, ненавижу! Пусти, чтоб тебя!! Откуда ты взялся вообще! Жил же я один! Нормально жил!!  
Мору отзывается горловым звуком и внезапно заламывает мне за спину правую пясть. Шиплю от огненной боли до локтя и пытаюсь боднуть его лбом в лицо: разобью, нос сломаю, лишь бы выпустил!  
Клятая разница в росте, он предугадывает моё движение и отклоняется:  
\- Прямо-таки мои мысли, Ран, - выдыхает с хищной, острой улыбкой. - Откуда ты на мою голову! Никакого покоя с самого знакомства! Никакого!  
Его чистая, обжигающая злоба абсентно опаляет мне желудок, до волдырей жалит силовые центры... Щас объясню, в каком месте ему покой светит!  
\- Со знакомства?! Которого, у нас их до хрена! Порешу к чертям... Надоело... Уничтожу!!  
\- Сперва вырвись, - он смеется коротким резким смехом, выше заводя мое запястье. Дзюдо без дистанции бесполезно, мне не оттолкнуть, не пнуть, и он всегда превосходил в скорости... Не уступлю, не сдамся! Взгляд заволакивает красным, в ушах море, не слышу себя, путаю языки...  
\- В японском нет мата, - Мамору ловко, как я когда-то, перехватывает летящий в лицо кулак, - твоим французским я не владею. Давай, есть еще английский!  
Присоединяет к моей правой кисти левую и наваливается всем весом, придавливая меня к стене. Руки простреливает до самых лопаток, тщусь опустить их хоть на дюйм, а Мору запирает плечом мой подбородок и тяжко переводит дыхание:  
\- Ну же, не стесняйся. Расширь мой словарный запас.  
\- Думаешь, вне Программы переломы заживут за день? -  стою на одних больших пальцах, еле могу открыть рот, сердце сейчас всё-таки откажет... - Валяй, ломай! Не жалко! Сразу насмерть!  
Он пренебрежительно фыркает:  
\- У тебя даже растяжений не будет. Ты же напрашивался на драку? Ты меня разочаровываешь.  
На драку, а не на выдирание из живого капкана...  
\- Гад, - выдыхаю я с чувством, - что ж ты за гад, а!  
\- Ты вроде настаивал, что меня любишь, - напоминает он непринужденно. - Пересмотришь?  
\- Размечтался!  
Мору отгораживает мне любую возможность выскользнуть. От хоффмановского безразличия и следа не осталось. Я сколько могу поворачиваю голову, уставляюсь в его разгоряченное лицо:  
\- Сам пересматривай! Тебе привычней!  
Он коротко, как я, морщит нос:  
\- И не подумаю.  
\- Тогда хрен ли душишь!!  
\- А вдруг ты снова сбежишь?  
Уважительная такая причина. Я шире раскрываю глаза, пару раз шевелю губами - и неожиданно для себя самого захожусь неудержимым смехом. Громко, до хохота, до прикладывания затылком об стену, но всё равно искренне:  
\- Ты меня к стулу еще привяжи! Для надежности!  
   
Пропускаю момент, когда Мору освобождает мою шею, отпуская руки, когда обнимает по-другому, ощущаю лишь, как сходит на нет до тошноты штормившая злость, как неохотно расслабляются сведённые мышцы. Волна ярости спадает, переходя в озноб, надсадный смех сменяется сбитыми всхлипами, сердце по-прежнему ноет, но пока он меня обнимает, боль неотчётлива. Прижимаюсь к нему сам, обхватываю за талию и затихаю.  
Вечность спустя Мору глубоко вздыхает и заключает совершенно другим голосом:  
\- У меня никого не будет кроме тебя.  
И чтоб мне пропасть, я ему верю.  
Он осторожно отстраняет меня, оглядывает, удостоверяясь, всё ли в порядке, и негромко интересуется:  
\- Могу я закурить снова?  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Чего ты спрашиваешь, я не министерство здравоохранения. Кури... и мне дай.  
Мору молча протягивает пачку.  
\- Почему же я сферу не замечаю, - вновь сетую, когда мы устраиваемся заново. Закашливаюсь дымом пополам с хрипом, восстанавливаю дыхание: - Сила есть, тебя чувствую, а видеть ничего не вижу. Вдруг тонкое зрение не вернется?  
Не в лице, в самой позе у него облегчение, для которого ни в одной лексике сравнения не подобрать. Кажется, на изводивший его вопрос я ответил, хоть и абсолютно не тем способом, каким собирался.  
Вот и объяснились наконец.  
\- Вернется. Думаю, как только немного сбросишь накопленное, все датчики включатся.  
\- Я не сброшу, а тобой займусь, - поправляю, искоса наблюдая за реакцией. - Починю как минимум желудок и лёгкие. С сердцем позже разберусь, оно сложнее...  
\- Не надо.  
Ожидаемо. Сошло бы, будь у меня уши воском залиты, а его самочувствие вдоль и поперек понятно не было, причем изнутри, с эмоциональной подсветкой. Какая удача, что он заблочиться не сумел. Какая досада, что поделиться можно лишь осознанно, предыдущие десять минут бесполезны...  
\- Я что, спрашиваю? - пожимаю плечами, делая последнюю затяжку. - Я сообщаю.  
\- Я и так чувствую себя вампиром, - бросает Мору, уставившись в занимающийся жёлто-розовый закат. - Не хватало еще использовать фьюза для личного восстановления.  
\- Ну, ты и не использовал, - я откладываю дотлевший окурок в пепельницу и многозначительно шевелю пальцами. - Но вроде раньше и не упирался. Слушай, у нас времени мало. Если мы сейчас в сфере, где гарантия, что с каких-нибудь радаров не сошли? Хватятся нас и...  
\- И сперва поищут. Нас нет в номере не только для человека, но и для паранорма.  
   
Кстати, на сферу он тоже тратится непрерывно. Зачем я вообще с ним пререкаюсь? Придвигаюсь и прикладываю пригоршню к русому, уже не колющемуся затылку. Больше не надо вспоминать, где касание результативнее, я повинуюсь давнему автопилоту - и Мору с коротким вздохом передёргивается, а потом стремительно разворачивается и хватается за меня. До рассудка, до осознания, на чистых рефлексах. Запрокидывает голову, зажмуривается, губы размыкаются... Губы мне нужны тоже.  
   
\- ...Я думал, что смогу один, - признается он, не открывая глаз. Прислонился спиной к стене и удерживает меня: одна рука под краем свитера, вторая на загривке. - Что превозмогу эту тягу.  
Я медленно прохватываю накусанным ртом линии трискеля на его горле:  
\- Не, я так не обольщался. Но не из-за связи.  
\- М?  
\- В третий раз за день? Перебор будет, - я прищипываю острие нижнего левого рога.  
Мору прижимает ладонью мой затылок и фыркает:  
\- Да, я могу не справиться. К тому же раньше ты вообще не был щедр на слова.  
\- Говорю же, французская версия, - задеваю губами его ключицу. - Дополненная и исправленная, надо только волосы обратно зачернить.  
\- Нет.  
Я даже распрямляюсь от того, как это "нет" звучит. Мору смотрит на меня и отказывается еще раз:  
\- Не надо. Я привык, мне нравится. И тебе идёт. И... - он внезапно смущается. Я задираю бровь:  
\- Договаривай.  
\- М-м...  
\- Ну? - стойко державшееся ощущение, что меня отпинали сапогами в живот, наконец сдало позиции. Я даже подначить уже снова в состоянии. - Заканчивай!  
Мору коротко выдыхает и вдруг подается ко мне бёдрами. Прижимается и просит, заглядывая в глаза:  
\- Оставь свои кольца.  
Этак мы до вечера друг с друга не слезем. Предыдущие полчаса минутой проскочили.  
\- Оставлю. Может, делом займёмся? - напоминаю, изо всех сил не поддаваясь соблазну. - Снимай мой блок. Если помнишь, почему я его поставил, скажи. Но убрать все равно придется!  
Мору владеет собой лучше - отстраняется и почти сразу знакомо-почтительно наклоняет голову. Движением, которое я замечал у Алекса, и оно во мне абсолютно неадекватную реакцию вызывало.  
\- Ты настаиваешь?  
\- Слышишь же.  
\- Удостоверяюсь. Я сделаю. Что предпримем после?  
\- Посмотрим подводки к "Гарпии". Вместе.  
\- Я мало знаком с теоретической частью, - он глубоко и как-то привычно вздыхает. -  О ней информировали тебя.  
   
И я не поделился? У меня был запрет, предписание или самолюбие взыграло?  
Встряхиваюсь, пропуская упрёк:  
\- Ну и отлично, тем более давай их во мне найдем и изучим. А потом мне надо вспомнить, что при выполнении произошло, а то я с твоей подачи кусок во сне прожил, а дальше никак. - Под таким взглядом хочется нервно почесаться. - Что?  
\- Раньше ты приказал бы, а теперь просто просишь.  
Значит, самолюбие. Вчера в машине я в воспоминаниях казался старше себя нынешнего, зато теперь я взрослее. Цену самолюбию я выяснил давно.  
Принудить бы себя не горбиться, отнять от левых ребер прижатый локоть...  
\- Поумнел наверное, - я как можно небрежней складываю руки на груди.  
На моем предплечье внезапно сжимаются твёрдые пальцы:  
\- Спасибо.  
Я устал с ним бороться. Обуздывать себя мне тоже вконец осточертело, так что я просто дотягиваюсь и берусь за пояс его светло-серых джинсов, прямо сквозь свитер:  
\- И последний бой покажи, а то я только капсулу помню цельно.  
Мору стискивает челюсти так, что мелкая дрожь достигает скул:  
\- Я свою тоже.  
И придвигает меня ближе. Не спрашивает, стоит ли, хочу ли... Я автоматически подхожу под прикосновение. Если наконец-то даётся реальная пауза, надо воспользоваться.  
\- Нескольких нападавших я убил, - заговаривает Мору тихо и размеренно. - Но без тебя они меня всё-таки повалили. Я пытался звать тебя через мыслесвязь, но ответом было глухое молчание. Пока меня волокли к капсуле, я вслух и про себя твердил твоё имя. Последней сознательной мыслью была клятва тебя найти. Найти и выяснить причину.  
   
И судя по всему объяснить, насколько я был не прав. Желательно так, чтоб в морге по зубам опознавали. Не получилось... Удалось только защиту выставить, чтоб на меня программисты Выси не вышли.  
\- Нашёл, - отзываюсь тоже негромко. - А причина как была неизвестна, так и остаётся. Но про мыслесвязь могу ответить, вчера ночью факт всплыл.  
\- Да? - Мору не меняет позы, не напрягается, но я всеми нервными окончаниями ощущаю: сейчас он меня добровольно не выпустит. И еще - что он именно сейчас опасается, что я отодвинусь.  
\- Укол. С чем-то, блокирующим внеречевой центр. Я на него не соглашался, просто получил... Вот сюда, - поднимаю руку, дотрагиваюсь до шеи справа под ухом. - В кабинет вошёл, а на меня сбоку прыгнули.  
От шелестящего вдоха сквозь зубы я даже слегка улыбаюсь: повествование конечно короткое, но впечатление слушателя вдохновляет. Жаль, что добавить пока почти нечего.  
\- В итоге я тебя звал, звал, а доступ не открывался. Мне там что-то сказали... не помню, что. С тобой было связано.  
\- Ран...  
Недаром меня еще в январе поразило, каким богатым на оттенки бывает бесстрастный голос Хоффмана. Я закрываю глаза и ложусь головой ему на плечо:  
\- Вот так. Ладно, это частность. Изложи в двух словах, как ты очнулся.  
Мору машинально трёт указательным пальцем висок.  
\- В двух не получится, но постараюсь быть кратким. Примерно четыре месяца я прожил в Франкфурте-на-Майне. Мне не рисовали приемную семью, моя внешность не требовала таких сложностей. Ты же помнишь, мой отец...  
\- Да, - я чуть киваю. - Устойчиво передающийся фенотип, с начала двадцатого века.  
\- Верно. Соответственно, мне просто прописали гибель близких, якобы когда я уже учился в университете. Взрыв моторной лодки. Я изучал бумаги, ознакомился с полицейским заключением девяносто шестого года... Сработано было чисто, у меня не возникло сомнений в несчастном случае.  
Я так и понял, что он сопоставил вчера наши биографии. И оказался прав.  
\- Точно сам ознакомился? - я сосредоточенно щурюсь в даль Гюртельштрассе. - Уверен, что это не часть... фильма?  
\- Точно, - Мору зажимает зубами новую сигарету и щелкает зажигалкой. - Зимой две тысячи двенадцатого перед отъездом из Франкфурта разбирал коробку с документами. Нам качественно подогнали реквизит.  
Я не глядя перехватываю его запястье на полпути и затягиваюсь тёплым фильтром из пахнущих ягодами пальцев.  
\- Доберусь до сценариста, руки пообрываю.  
\- Я помогу, - обещает Мору так же невыразительно. - Продолжать?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Я быстро переехал в Берлин. Не знаю, чего ради, до минувших суток я считал, что хотел сменить обстановку. Теперь напрашиваются другие причины.  
\- Поиск? - выдыхаю с дымом от второй краденой затяжки. Он затягивается сам и раздумчиво кивает:  
\- Да. Я не представлял, чего или кого мне не хватает, но жил с постоянным ощущением внутренней тревоги. Она не мешала, я почти привык к ней... Но подолгу оставаться на одном месте, среди одних и тех же людей не мог.  
   
А он ведь любил стабильность. И круг знакомых у нас не менялся годами. Что с нами сотворили, с обоими!  
Я до дрожи в веках сощуриваюсь. Эта линия горизонта из окна "Георгхофа" мне в кошмарах сниться будет, до последней антенны запомню после сегодняшнего.  
Мору зарывается носом мне в волосы:  
\- Берлин оказался шумным, оживленным и многолюдным. Я получил место в университете, работал как проклятый, вечерами выбирался гулять, потом - я тебе рассказывал - начал путешествовать. Вглядывался в людей, не представляя, кого хочу высмотреть, завязывал знакомства сам, отвечал на предложения... Об этом тоже нужно?  
   
Хочет озвучить? Не спросил бы, если б не хотел. Пусть говорит, главное, что мы здесь.  
Я украдкой провожу пальцами по своим запястьям: хорошо, будто час грушу лупил. И руки горят, но без боли, а думал, вывихи гарантированы... Надеюсь, ему полегчало хоть вполовину так же. Странно, что мне не вспомнилось, насколько убойно потасовка лечит стресс.  
\- Рассказывай, - я с нескрываемым сожалением смотрю на оставшийся от сигареты хвостик. Мору замечает, чуть меняется в лице, обозначая улыбку, и протягивает свою пачку.  
Всё, с "Цыганкой" я завязал. Буду курить эти.  
Он подносит мне огня и некоторое время собирается не то с силами, не то со словами: я повернулся к окну, но ощущаю длинный вздох.  
\- У меня не было предпочтений во внешности или в характере, хуже того, до определенного момента был безразличен даже пол, - заговаривает наконец, раз за разом отщелкивая крышку зажигалки. - Казалось, главное - узнать на чьем-то лице знакомые глаза.  
\- Да, - вырывается у меня против воли. - Да, именно!  
Мору кивает, не вдаваясь в степень совпадения. Да и о чём тут спрашивать.  
\- Я не представлял, отчего мне настолько не везет. Веселых оптимистичных людей я буквально притягивал, всё всегда начиналось как... Как будто наконец посчастливилось. Извини, - перебивает он сам себя, - если тебе неприятно слушать, я умолкну. Это не слишком существенно.  
\- А ко мне шли спокойные и тихие, - откликаюсь без выражения. - Добрые. Я себя прямо уродом каким-то чувствовал, когда разбегались.  
\- Знакомо, - теперь его черёд затягиваться от моей сигареты. - Не хочу вдаваться в детали, но нескольким я сильно испортил жизнь. При попытках сближения все мои... спутники  сталкивались с не самыми приятными чертами моего характера.  
\- Могу поклясться, что испортил, - я протягиваю руку ладонью вверх. Правую, но какая разница, мне нужно обычное касание. Мору неторопливо соединяет её со своей. - Я их перечислить готов.  
\- Только тебя они не пугают.  
\- А я вообще не пугливый, - я аккуратно прочерчиваю кончиками пальцев глубокую линию жизни. - И у меня список собственных имеется.  
Его пальцы разом обхватывают мою кисть:  
\- Не могу представить, чтобы ты кому-нибудь вправду испортил жизнь.  
\- А напрасно. Список пострадавших тоже могу приложить. Мору...  
\- Да?  
Я не хотел, но он сам начал. Прикусываю сигаретный фильтр, убеждаю себя заткнуться, но промолчать не удаётся. Даже если своевременно онемею, этот вопрос сразу на чём-нибудь напишется.  
\- Долго ты женат был?  
Он выдыхает, как от удара, но не вздрагивает и не отстраняется. Только какое-то время молчит.  
Я не обижен. Просто глупо больно, физически.  
\- Два года, - заговаривает наконец, хмуро усмехнувшись. Голос приглушен, будто доносится сквозь стену. - Из них почти год бракоразводного процесса. Я пообещал себе, что никогда больше не совершу подобной ошибки.  
\- Что так?  
Мору с сомнением смотрит сбоку:  
\- Я сознаю, что не виноват перед тобой, но...  
\- Не виноват, - отрезаю я, игнорируя медленно вкручивающийся в висок шуруп. - С тех, кто виноват, спросим позже. Не хочешь обсуждать?  
Он задумывается, рассеянно глядя в вечернее небо.  
\- Рассказывать фьюзу, что был близок с кем-то кроме... Ты отгорожен, но я живой и зрячий. Тебе тяжело, Ран.  
Отодвигаю сигарету в пальцах, чтоб нечаянно не обжечься, и тру ладонью лицо. Вторая по-прежнему в замке с его. Тяжело мне было вчера и сегодня до последнего времени, а сейчас всего лишь муторно. Но я не вникаю в себя, я слушаю... исповедь.  
\- Тебе тоже, - выталкиваю наконец. - Повторяю: не хочешь, не надо.  
Мору как-то болезненно улыбается:  
\- Как я жил без твоего скальпеля? Ладно. Саманта была самой боевой натурой, какую я встретил за пять с лишним лет. Мне хватило глупости счесть, что мы поладим. Она умела дать мне отпор, по крайней мере на первых порах, умела рассмешить... Её даже мои отметины не отталкивали. Я видел в ней больше союзника, чем женщину. И в итоге ничего не получилось.  
   
Рассказывать ему о своих похождениях, если спросит, я пожалуй остерегусь. Это даже не соль на раны, это перец с порохом. Ни черта я о себе не знаю, собственного восприятия спрогнозировать не в состоянии.  
На проверку противоположного пола меня никогда не тянуло, слава всем богам этой вселенной. А Мамору, значит, попытался. Однократно или?..  
\- Почему? - остается надеяться, что у меня спокойный, а не мертвенный голос.  
\- Она быстро уяснила, что я требую от неё даже не многого, а, гм... чего-то абсолютно несвойственного. Неоднократно пыталась вывести меня на откровенность, а я так и не смог пойти навстречу. Как известно, я способен к этому только с тобой, - губы Мору безошибочно находят мой разрывающийся болью висок. Не поделись я недавно, сейчас свалился бы с мигренью. - Зато с тобой в любом воплощении.  
Забирает у меня окурок, заглядывает в лицо. Я, наверное, бледноват, потому что качает головой:  
\- Всё, хватит пока дыма.  
Пристально смотрю ему в зрачки и сам не зная почему тихо окликаю:  
\- Алекс?  
Мору впускает в себя мой взгляд и кивает - словно я о чем-то спросил, а он соглашается.  
\- Я развелся полтора года назад, - продолжает, не отворачиваясь. Неотрывно, до выступающей влаги всматриваюсь в потемневшие от поднятого прошлого глаза: впрямую воспринимать не в пример легче. - Принял, что ориентирован лишь на свой пол, сузил поиск до перебирания только в нём. Стало немного легче.  
\- Ага, - я поднимаю бровь, - лёгкость по тебе заметна.  
Краешки твёрдых губ вздрагивают в намеке на улыбку:  
\- С тобой не легко. С тобой просто, и это куда важнее.  
\- Да-да.  
\- Я серьезно, - Мору не смаргивая вглядывается мне в лицо. - Брак не лучшая страница моей биографии, и то, что я вчера бросил её имя как упрек... Я не должен был, но очень хотелось сделать тебе больно.  
\- Удалось, - толку отпираться, не было бы, я не спросил бы. - А мне ответить нечем. Ничего равного не совершал.  
Мору с силой хмурится:  
\- Меня спасло, что ты младше. Не представляю себя сейчас на твоем месте. Слушать всё это...  
\- А, то есть я ни с кем не обручился в силу нежного возраста? Интересно, - во мне весьма своевременно оживает полумёртвая ирония. - Утешительная теория.  
\- Но ведь... нет? - уточняет Мору, ощутимо замерев.  
\- А чего ты беспокоишься, - усмехаюсь его неподвижности. - Допустим, нет. Но не из-за ветра в голове.  
   
Воочию представляю, как он такой залом между бровями заработал. И рот этот раньше не застывал углами вниз. Стоило бы остановиться, шепчет часть меня, но я не слушаю: обдирающая мясо с костей ревность всё-таки выбирается наружу. С ледорубом. Хочется не то заорать, не то замолчать на сутки, и с какой стати вечером у зеркала мне казалось, что матрицу Рена удастся вписать всего парой штрихов?  
\- У меня был любовник. Первый. Примерно два года, с восемнадцати до двадцати. Старше лет на десять, я жил с ним, и да, кольца в планах значились... А в конце две тысячи одиннадцатого он умер. У меня остался только брелок с голубой бабочкой, я его никак с ключа от машины снять не мог.  
Описания находятся трудно, я выталкиваю старую дезу по фразе, вникая в звучание, а Мору цепенеет с каждой следующей.  
\- Я его так любил, что больше о браке всерьез не думал, - заканчиваю с мрачным удовлетворением. - Ничего не напоминает?  
Он что-то выдыхает по-немецки, коротко, неразборчиво, и прижимает меня, обхватывая руками. Точно хочет впаять в себя без зазоров, насовсем.  
\- Убью, - обещает очень ровным голосом. - Убью.  
Я сознаю, о ком он, но отозваться не могу. Силы кончились, запал угас. С резервных шестеренок, на которых я шевелился, слетели последние зубья.  
\- Все были тобой, - почти шепчет Мору, не ослабляя объятие. - Все и каждый. Я был верен тебе. Ты вправе не принять, но...  
Меня хватает лишь мотнуть головой. Он понимает и умолкает, тяжело дыша мне в висок.  
Приму, если уж до того же додумался. Бог с ними, с короткими связями, а про Ива промолчу, насколько сумею. С ним было по-настоящему... но я в отличие от Мору представляю эффект даже от беглого обзора. И нашей вины здесь нет. Я его пощажу.  
\- До того как убивать пойдем, надо умения поднять и память мне упорядочить, - заговариваю, когда костоломная хватка переходит в почти нормальное объятие. - И давай наконец с блоком разберемся.  
\- Через минуту, - отзывается Мору так же дельно, только тише обыкновенного.  
На самом деле проходит минут пять, но я никуда не тороплюсь. Если на то пошло, это первые нормальные минуты с самого моего отлёта во вторник. Имею право на перезапуск.  
   
Когда мы выбираемся в основное комнатное пространство, Мору устраивается на полу во впечатлившей меня недавно позе лотоса - пятки на коленях - и хлопает по ковру:  
\- Садись сюда. Спиной ко мне.  
Я усаживаюсь по-турецки, придвигаюсь, чтоб упираться в него поясницей, и отвожу назад руки, опуская ладони ему на щиколотки.  
\- Как это будет вообще?  
Чуткие как у гравёра пальцы находят какие-то точки у меня на висках и темени:  
\- Посмотрим клип с эффектом присутствия. В процессе сможем общаться.  
\- Клип? - я машинально сжимаю кулаки. Захватываю сколько удается его ступни и оглядываюсь: - Сперва блок. Остальное потом.  
\- Я понял, - Мору кивает и неуклонно отворачивает меня обратно. - Но сначала ты должен вспомнить причину, по которой его поставил. Думаю, для этого воспоминания гипноз не понадобится, оно не связано ни с работой, ни с учёбой. Я просто вызову его из твоей памяти... и если позволишь, посмотрю тоже.  
\- Погоди, - я растерянно промаргиваюсь на спинку кровати. - То есть ты действительно знаешь причину?  
Он продолжает прощупывать мой затылок под волосами:  
\- Знаю, конечно.  
Ничего себе "конечно". Как обидно, как тошно ни черта не помнить, мне бы дней пять... Но лучше исходить из часов и рассчитывать на максимальное количество внутренних видеозаписей. Если не вспомню сам, буду ориентироваться на увиденное. А еще - не собирайся мы заняться делом, я попросил бы продолжить этот массаж. Почему мне настолько приятно, неужели раньше я до головы дотрагивался, только когда мыл или причесывался...  
\- А без разрешения ты посмотреть не сможешь?  
\- Нет, - отрешенно подтверждает Мору, заканчивая сопряжение. - Даже с твоим позволением я увижу лишь видеоряд. Эмоциональное наполнение доступно только тебе.  
\- Это мы поправим, - я скоро язык сотру на репите. И надо будет не забыть задаться вопросом, давно ли в моей внутренней речи появились англицизмы. Не французская черта, зато весьма японская. Как давно мои мозги пытаются разобрать на ингредиенты языковой винегрет? Причем осознанность в процесс даже не забредала.  
Мору недолго медлит перед ответом, но всё-таки пересиливает сомнение:  
\- Хорошо. Приступаем.  
   
...Тёмная прозрачная глубина. По ней время от времени пробегают светлые блики, как по воде. Номер исчез, мы тоже - я осязаю тепло Мору, ощущаю прикосновения, но из прочих чувств у нас осталось только зрение.  
_Уверен, что увидишь со мной?_ \- спрашиваю без губ и горла. Чистой мыслью.  
_\- Да._  
Он всегда получал высшие баллы по гипнозу, чтоб разговорить противника, ему не нужно было запугивать... Но здесь не гипноз. Нечто иное.  
_Мыслесвязь! На тактильном контакте у нас есть мыслесвязь!_  
_Уже есть,_ \- соглашается Мору безмолвно. - _Итак... Тебе семнадцать лет, конец апреля. Одиннадцатый класс._  
И перед глазами возникает трехмерное изображение.  
\- ...Ранмару-кун! Ранмару-ку-ун! - девушка с пышными крашеными в лиловый волосами теребит меня за руку. Я курю за школьными воротами: уроки окончены, осталось отступить в тень автобусной остановки и открыть телепорт в Твердь. Но от Хинако так просто не отделаешься.  
\- Ты сегодня совсем неуёмная! - я снисходительно улыбаюсь. - Что случилось-то?  
\- Ранмару-кун, Тайдзи-кун предложил мне любовь, руку и сердце! И я приняла!  
Я скептически фыркаю:  
\- Вы же несовершеннолетние. Тебе двадцать еще нескоро стукнет.  
\- Ну и что, - обижается Хинако, - разве это мешает поверить человеку? Особенно когда он влюблен и предлагает любовь и сердце!  
\- А член с шелковым бантиком он тебе не предлагает? - интересуюсь я, выдыхая дым. Тайдзи я знаю. Его любимое слово - "сиськи", а Хинако есть что предъявить на этот запрос.  
Она вспыхивает до слёз:  
\- Ранмару-кун такой грубый... Зачем ты это говоришь?  
\- Вразумляю! Затащит тебя в постель, а ты потом будешь плакать и виноватых искать.  
\- Я не такая дура! - она выпрямляется, почти задевая меня высокой грудью. Я отворачиваюсь. - И вообще, Ранмару-кун! Вот ты же любишь Мамору-сана, даже живешь с ним... Разве ты не веришь ему или себе? А? Ранмару-кун!  
Я не отвечаю. Долго смотрю мимо Хинако в бетонный блок забора, потом отворачиваюсь и иду прочь, не реагируя на оклики.  
"Разве ты не веришь ему или себе?" - отдается в ушах с саркастической интонацией, которой у Хинако не было.  
Не верю. Ни ему, ни себе. Мы связаны, только и всего! Мору этот факт радует, а меня чем дальше, тем больше беспокоит. Я им, конечно, дорожу... Меня другое тревожит.  
Я на нём зациклен и не могу установить первопричину. Я люблю его и поэтому с ним связан - или связан и потому люблю? Природная связь не дар, а путы, она в отличие от волевой лишает свободы выбора. Я не уверен, отчего в него втюрился в двенадцать, отчего прямо сейчас дыхание перебивается, стоит о нем подумать... Я желаю или не могу не желать? Хинако мои метания и не снились!  
   
Я вижу эпизод будто с двух ракурсов сразу. Передо мной и асфальтовая дорожка вдоль огороженной школьной территории, и общий вид. Правда, в лицо себе заглянуть не удаётся, картинка не докручивается. Затылок и профиль, не более.  
_Ты в курсе, о чем я в тот момент думал?_ \- спрашиваю назад, в согревающее тепло.  
_С твоих тогдашних слов,_ \- отзывается Мору совсем без интонаций. - _Без ментального доступа._  
Я машинально откидываюсь назад, чтоб ощутить его даже в пустоте. Сразу становится спокойнее.  
_Я об этом рассказывал что ли?_  
_Да, потому я и знал, что показать._ \- Он недолго молчит. - _Мне нечего было противопоставить твоим аргументам. Ты полагал, что я слишком сильно на тебя влияю, что мешаю составлять мнение о предметах и явлениях. В итоге ты закрылся, чтобы я не считывал тебя... бесконтрольно. Ты и мне предлагал блок._  
_Что, серьезно?_  
_Конечно._  
_М-да..._ \- я не нахожусь со словами. _\- А сейчас ты моё отношение к увиденному тоже не ощущаешь?_  
На моих висках оживают тёплые пальцы, не отрываясь гладят меня в точках касаний:  
_Нет._  
Чтоб меня... большим дождём промочило. Значит озвучу.  
_Рано ты тогда пришёл,_ \- формулирую, глядя вслед собственной удаляющейся фигуре. - _Надо было позже лет на десять, тогда я оценил бы._  
_Возможно. Мне было уже двадцать, и я успел кое-что пережить. Для тебя я стал первым и единственным опытом. Я понимал..._ _понимаю твои сомнения, Ран._  
Ничего, жизнь меня поправила. Впечатлений она додала с горкой.  
_Угу, -_ соглашаюсь я задумчиво. - _А можно как-то прокрутить, чтоб конкретный момент из вчерашнего вечера появился?_  
При таких интонациях он обычно кивает:  
_Ты сам видишь, что пожелаешь. Я просто доворачиваю яркость и смотрю тоже._  
_А чтоб посмотреть то, чего не помню, понадобится транс?_ \- Мыслесвязь отличная штука. Когда он тоже сможет слышать меня больше чем словами, станет вообще незаменима.  
_Да. Но мы и под гипнозом сможем обмениваться впечатлениями._  
_Ладно, пока о другом. Щас покажу... и расскажу, почему блок чушь._  
_Покажи._  
К этому голосу хочется прислониться, как к стальной балке. Судя по всему, я молодец, куда ни глянь, но если он до сих пор хочет мне верить, то не конченый.  
   
...Мой "джимни", я внутри. В машине темно, но я не замечаю, перед глазами вспыхивают невидимые со стороны эпизоды прошлого. Хорошо, что никто вчера так и не заинтересовался шлагбаумом - зеркало заднего вида дает неплохую картинку. Вид у меня абсолютно умалишенный: остановившийся взгляд, мокрое от слез лицо, судорожно закушенный рот.  
Юности у меня не было, сплошное взросление рывками, - вновь мелькает не забывшееся соображение. В тот момент я не разобрался, к чему оно относилось, а теперь подтягиваю и разматываю, как нить из клубка. Я был близок к тому, чтоб вспомнить хотя бы блок... Но без Мору не понял, что передо мной дверь, а не новая стенка.  
Если уж хочу, чтоб он ощущал мои чувства как собственные, слова как-нибудь переживу. Представлю, что это мысли, и всё. Я объяснял, зачем нужен блок, я же объясню, почему больше не нужен. Только пусть он, во имя неба, не попросит повторить.  
_Моя французская легенда больше похожа на версию мирной жизни, -_ начинаю, будто кидаясь с обрыва. _\- Она полна впечатлений, воспоминаний, в ней уйма разных отношений, без разницы, вымышленных или нет. И еще за мной пять реальных лет Реном Сато. Опытом я досыта траванулся. Мимо, мимо, снова не так..._ \- Я делаю паузу. Не драматическую, просто выверяю формулировки. - _Я уже забил надеяться, когда возник Алекс Хоффман. Если тебе к кому и ревновать, то к нему. К нему стоит._  
Мору чуть слышно вздыхает за моей спиной.  
_Алекс Хоффман,_ \- повторяю я неторопливо, разглядывая собственное отчаяние в маленьком чёрном джипе. - _Итагаки Мамору. Если нас притащило друг к другу общее поле... то связь благословение свыше. Ты не угроза моей независимости, не был и не будешь. Ау?_  
_Я слышу. Я бы обнял тебя, но не могу отнять руки._  
Я подаюсь назад, сколько получается обнимаю его сам и командую:  
_Сноси блок к чёртовой матери._  
   
Не знаю, что он делает. Больше всего похоже на вынимание стеклянной, абсолютно прозрачной пластины из-за центра лба. Я ощущаю перемену в своём восприятии, но не в силах определить её природу. Не представляю, сколько это длится, сколько Мору тратит на аккуратное, по миллиметру, высвобождение заглушки так, чтоб она не поранила рассудок... Но когда всё кончается, мы оба еле дышим.  
Вокруг вновь светлеет, мы медленно расплетаем ноги и вытягиваемся на ковре; я, чуть собравшись с силами, переползаю выше, к нему на плечо, и подвожу черту:  
\- Я не потому прилетел, что мне поделиться припёрло. Правда.  
Мору кивает, не поднимая головы, и укладывает меня удобнее.  
\- Я понял. И даже верю, что ты увлёкся Алексом не из-за парного поля.  
\- Э-э... Нет, - я с некоторым трудом вникаю в его вывод. Когда маршрут из точки А в точку Б достраивается, механически фыркаю: - То есть в этот раз _ты_ первопричину искал? Поэтому настаивал, чтоб я разграничил?  
Он чуть заметно пожимает плечами:  
\- Больше не стану. Я говорил тебе в январе: ты умеешь быть убедительным.  
Значит, вот почему сказал, что и сейчас понимает, чего я боялся. Меня это, конечно, не оправдывает, но поддерживает.  
\- А ты пытался разобраться насчёт меня? В смысле...  
\- Нет, - отрезает Мору как ножницами. - Мне очень понравился французский автомобильный обзорщик. Независимый, колючий и искренний. Понравился сразу, в первую встречу.  
   
Мы могли столкнуться по предопределению, но связь не приговор и не гарантия. Решение всегда принадлежало нам.... Жаль, подростком я этого еще не умел понять.  
Всем собой вслушиваюсь в уверенные негромкие интонации, в последовательность вдохов и выдохов. Говори еще, прошу про себя - и затаиваю дыхание, потому что Мору будто слышит.  
\- Рен ни разу не спасовал передо мной. Когда утром вторника он уходил от меня к гейту, я думал, что обязан удержать его.  
А потом приливно нахлынула память... Лицо сводит судорогой, и я молча утыкаюсь ему в подмышку. Руки вокруг меня сжимаются крепче:  
\- Какое счастье, что ты захотел продолжить.  
   
М-да, он же меня в машине увидел. Пропал весь эффект от хладнокровного возникновения в университете.  
Добровольно в том, как едва не породнился с Сеной, я не признаюсь никогда.  
Нахожу левой ладонью его сразу отзывающуюся диафрагму и начинаю делиться силой.  
   
\- Я не так много потратил, - шероховато окликает Мору минуту спустя. - Не переживай.  
\- Не переживаю, - только не прерывай меня. - Просто хочу.  
Он неровно вздыхает и как можно незаметнее придвигается ближе.  
\- Тогда ладно. Ран, насчёт встречи благодаря общему полю... Я думаю, дело не в нём. Или не в нём одном.  
\- А в чём еще?  
\- В профильной специализации, - он глубоко дышит, закрыв глаза, но как только я пытаюсь подсунуть руку ему под спину, сразу приподнимается. Отлично, второе запястье как раз дотягивается до ложбинки между лопатками.  
\- В смысле, потому что я Шелкопряд? - отзываюсь, разместившись наконец с максимальной отдачей. - Ты же сказал, что я много на себя беру, если считаю встречу неслучайной!  
Мору просительно накрывает ладонью мои пальцы:  
\- Вчера я вообще сказал много такого, что взял бы назад. Не хмурься так.  
\- Да я не из-за тебя... Я не помню, чем занимался. Вообще, представляешь? Ни рабочего профиля, ни рода деятельности. Только почему-то, что я Шелкопряд, а ты Веретено. И еще, что есть какие-то Нити. А ты помнишь?  
Я не забыл свою мысль по пути к капсуле: что некие "они" не учли Шелкопряда и не в курсе, что мы спряли собственную Нить... Но озвучивать как попугаю, не понимая смысла, показалось неловко.  
Мору внезапно фыркает, прижимая меня к себе. А я между прочим делюсь, мне с отвычки концентрация требуется.  
\- В подробностях, - заверяет успокаивающе. - И помогу вернуть память тебе. И о нашей специализации, и о работе.  
\- А радуешься чему?  
\- Хм, - он всё еще улыбается. - Вспомнил, как ты с третьей попытки придумал мне парный ник. У меня не получалось, а ты хотел, чтобы мне нравилось подписываться.  
\- И как, тебя устроило? - не помню. Не помню. Не помню. Куда ни кинь, глухо, как в старом колодце.  
\- Вполне, но я спросил: почему Веретено? Не Клубок, не Моток? Хотел тебя подразнить, а ты выразительно посмотрел и ответил, что учёл мои таланты.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Веретеном можно убить. Опасный предмет рукоделия.  
\- Покойницкий у нас был юмор...  
   
И реальность, судя по всему, непримитивная. Смутные отголоски упрямо подводят к версии о политике, но я до времени гоню их прочь. С меня пока достаточно увиденного о самом себе.  
Стряхиваю раздражение и сосредоточиваюсь на ощущениях от коннекта:  
\- Акцептор, я в кого вкладываю? Бери!  
\- Конечно.  
\- Не "конечно", а откройся по-нормальному. Что я тебя уговариваю? Мне одному это надо?  
\- Если б ты знал, как мне хорошо, - отзывается Мору невпопад. От внезапно прорывающегося в голосе чувства меня прибивает к нему как гвоздями. - Нет слова, которое выразило бы моё ощущение.  
Я задыхаюсь, принимая жаркую, гасящую мысли откровенность, вздрагиваю - еще раз, еще... - и убираю руку с его солнечного сплетения, наваливаюсь сверху. А ладонь на затылок. Вот так. И замереть.  
Тёплое настойчивое запястье залезает под срез моего свитера, находит мою собственную зону между лопатками. Всё. Всё...  
\- Ран, - шепот около уха кажется шепотом внутри, а может он внутри и есть, - Gott, Ран...  
Я улыбаюсь, едва дыша, не чувствуя губ:  
\- Слышал выражение "поцелуй в диафрагму"? Оно неправильное.  
\- Согласен, - он с усилием сглатывает. - Должно быть "диафрагмой". Тебе тоже хорошо?  
Я щас кончу силой... Уже почти...  
\- Да, - я зарываюсь лицом ему в плечо. - Ох, не сгоняй меня...  
Пальцы Мору перебирают волосы у меня на затылке:  
\- Ты сам принял immer und überall Хоффмана. Я больше не отпущу тебя.  
   
Лучшее, что я мог услышать. Впрочем, чему удивляться, зная сказавшего...  
Позже, всё позже - вопросы работы, переезда, машины. После того как мы объединим воспоминания. Когда решим, что делать с Высью и Сатурном. Прекратим то ругаться, то вцепляться друг в друга по кругу. И у Мору снова будет стопроцентное здоровье и полный магазин для любого боя. Но бой тоже случится после.  
\- Не отпускай, - всё тело одна струна, тронет и отзовусь. - Что бы дальше ни вспомнилось... Обещаешь?  
Частое горячее дыхание задевает мне щеку:  
\- Да. Обещаю.  
   
   
*****  
Не знаю, сколько проходит времени: внутренний таймер обесточился наглухо. Когда мы наконец разлепляемся, в висках отдаётся томкое головокружение. Я приподнимаюсь на локте и смотрю ему в лицо - Мору остается лежать, только голову поворачивает за моим взглядом:  
\- М?  
\- Что теперь будем делать? - я разглядываю его в сотый раз как в первый. Сеточка сосудов в углах глаз пропала, белки стали светлее. Вылинявшие, заострившиеся черты смягчились - и не только от выражения, с которым он отвечает на моё внимание. Я не преувеличивал, я бы неделю не отклеивался, чтоб увидеть его хоть вполовину прежним.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Когда "Гарпию" разархивируем, - уточняю, аккуратно проводя пальцами по линии высокого лба. Ломкие пряди, пара седых ресниц, усталые веки... Ничего. Худшее мы, кажется, всё-таки пережили.  
Мору поднимает руку и ловит моё запястье, прижимается губами к до сих пор чувствительной коже:  
\- Ты хочешь сегодня?  
\- Да, - надо же, я терпеть не мог подобную ласку. - Может, прошлое я помню и урывками, но Алекса представляю неплохо. Если тебе какой вопрос въестся, ты не забудешь, пока не разрешишь. И не простишь.  
Он сощуривается, отвечая на мой взгляд:  
\- Я ведь извинился.  
\- Неважно, тебе всё равно надо знать.  
Он чуть виновато улыбается, задевая мою ладонь, и спрашивает вместо того, чтоб согласиться:  
\- Помнишь, когда я улетал из Парижа, ты сказал, что тебе неинтересно, откуда у меня шрамы? Пусть информация была наложенной, но...   
\- Да, - реперная точка[89], а не происшествие. - Ты тогда удивился.  
\- Тому, что они тебя не отпугнули. Как полагаешь, из-за памяти?  
Я обдумываю это предположение и решительно отказываюсь:  
\- Нет, памяти не было. Просто... ты в юность глянь, я же сразу такой был. С чего второй первой реакции от изначальной отличаться?  
\- Вторая первая реакция, - повторяет Мору задумчиво. - А теперь третья?  
\- Богатая на события жизнь!  
\- Да уж, - он прижимает мою руку к своему горлу. - Я тоже не хочу выпытывать. Я верю твоим словам.  
\- Что я не мог добровольно? - у меня некстати пресекается голос. Мору кивает, не отводя взгляда. - Не мог. Но когда ты мне рассказал по телефону... Про этот гребаный взрыв в лаборатории... Мне важно было. А тебе сейчас еще важнее.  
Он не возражает. Сглатывает - под моими пальцами вздрагивает шея с чуть выпуклой щитовидкой - и садится на ковре, автоматически подбирая ноги:  
\- Ты спрашивал, какая власть? Не приказывать, Ран, приказам противиться проще. Я боялся твоей убедительности.  
Я тоже усаживаюсь и иронически поднимаю брови:  
\- То есть что я совру, а ты купишься? Тем более чтоб ты в курсе был... "Гарпию", Мору. Давай что ли.  
\- Немного позже, если не возражаешь, - он выпускает мою ладонь и потягивается. - Я тебе редко говорил... От твоей силы хочется жить. Позволь побыть с этими ощущениями, я их совсем забыл.  
Прикрываю глаза, вслушиваясь в чуть хриплые интонации. Они мне нравятся.  
\- Но, по-моему, я взял слишком много, - продолжает Мору, видимо, сканируя самочувствие. - Я не собирался, но ты не дозировал, а я сейчас...  
\- Прекрати, - я разом на него смотрю. - Знаешь, что такое избыток? А я знаю! Хроническое раздражение, высокое внутричерепное, депрессии, когда то ли с крыши, то ли в стену! Невозможность выплеснуть себя хоть куда-то! Я вообще молчу про головные боли, у тебя от голода, а у меня!.. И между ребрами вечно тянет, неделями нормально поесть не удается, кажется, тут же вырвет!  
У него расширяются глаза, взгляд мгновенно сбрасывает поволоку:  
\- Погоди.  
\- Не-ет, - я выставляю перед собой ладонь, - теперь мой черед! Про бессонницу я уже сказал? Раз в квартал по расписанию! А, еще трахаться весело, неважно, верхним, нижним! Через минуту после оргазма так погано делается, словно не кончил, а...  
\- Хватит, - он встряхивает меня за плечо. - Достаточно, я понял.  
\- А еще лезет абсолютно каждый!.. - я уже почти кричу, - каждый, ясно! Будто я мёдом намазан! И не у тебя одного предынсульт был, только у меня не "пред" - и дважды!  
Он сгребает меня с такой силой, что обрывает способность орать. Я молча, сорванно дышу в обтянутое серым свитером плечо. Мору не гладит меня по спине, не укачивает, но держит намертво. И произносит очень негромко:  
\- Так я уже сутки ощущаю твои, а не свои сердце и голову? Ран, я не различил. Прости. Даже если бы ты прилетел просто поделиться при таких вводных, ты был бы прав.  
\- Я тебя убью всё-таки, - обещаю, тщетно пытаясь дёрнуться. Он не реагирует:  
\- Я думал об одном себе. Протестировал здоровье, нервную систему, и...  
\- Очень нервную, - выходит почти неслышно, но Мору усмехается:  
\- Видимо, износилась. Кажется, раньше я был уравновешеннее. Ран, я люблю твоего кота. - И без всяких особых чувств улавливает мое удивление, потому что в голосе появляется едва намеченная смешинка: - Серьезно. Я обязан ему тем, что ты сейчас сидишь со мной. Делись, сколько сочтешь нужным. Я буду брать.  
   
Это он еще не в курсе, что Моне меня о камерах предупреждал. Ну ладно, по крайней мере я не зря сорвался.  
   
\- Первым восстановишь здоровье, - перечисляю сипло, - нервы сюда тоже входят. Потом рабочие навыки. И только потом оружейку. Это приказ, если что.  
\- Я воспринял, - Мору определённо улыбается. Я его не вижу, у меня вообще глаза закрыты. - Ран, какие тонкие духи.  
\- Э-э... - от вдоха около уха меня с головой накрывает беспомощностью. Пока баланс не восстановится, я же так и буду с пол-оборота заводиться. - Я неделю не душился!  
\- Ворот свитера пахнет, - он не то что не отстраняется, еще и касается губами моей шеи. От задевающего дыхания расходится стайка мурашек, но тело, к моему удивлению, не отзывается. Мне тепло, спокойно и до одури надёжно. Кажется, впервые удалось поделиться по-настоящему. Или раствор диафрагмы увеличился.  
\- Я от твоей вербены контроль терял, - признаюсь, укладываясь у него на плече удобнее. - С самого лифта на башню. Такой запах горький... а во рту слаще делалось.  
\- Хм, - Мору тоже не поднимает голову, - просто лосьон после бритья. Мне, в отличие от тебя, он бывает нужен.  
\- Да-да, господин Хоффман, - я неожиданно для самого себя зеваю, хотя спать не хочется. - Я помню, что вы фенотипический европеец... Кстати, не скажешь, зачем читал про атлантов?  
Он замирает, не выпрямляясь, и переспрашивает уже серьезно:  
\- Про кого?  
\- Про атлантов. Ну помнишь, обсуждали, как раз в тему фенотипов залезли... Ты читал, что была такая народность, объяснял мне, что они только на Хоккайдо остались...  
Мору задумывается. Я ровно, почти сонно дышу, попадая в унисон с его дыханием.  
\- Не представляю, - озвучивает он наконец. - Я, безусловно, помню, что интересовался этим вопросом, но ответить, зачем, не могу. А это имеет значение?  
Я еще раз с завыванием зеваю ему в свитер и заставляю себя выпрямиться.  
Правда, он меня не отпускает:  
\- Нет. Пожалуйста... Или мне взять себя в руки?  
Я мягко заваливаюсь обратно:  
\- Успеешь еще. Сам не хочу.  
Горячие потрескавшиеся губы прихватывают мочку моего уха:  
\- Так что там насчет атлантов?  
\- Не знаю, - я, повозившись, высвобождаю руки и обнимаю его в ответ. - Просто есть ощущение, что мы ничего из чистого любопытства не изучали. Если рабочие вопросы не брать.  
Мору чуть слышно вздыхает:  
\- Давай пока не будем о работе. Я не представляю даже ближайшего будущего, но своего места в университете мне будет... жаль.  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Мне моих статей заранее не хватает. Придумаем что-нибудь.  
   
Ч-чёрт, я конечно люблю, когда обнимают взаправду, но так и кости передавить можно.  
\- Ты чего? - спросить удается лишь на выдохе, на вдох лёгким не хватает раскрытия. - Мору, приём!  
Он не реагирует и не ослабляет хватку - настолько, что я всем телом ощущаю дрожь его рук. Предплечья, плечи... Сейчас переборет что-то, и фиг я ответ получу.  
\- Живо скажи, о чем думаешь! - Ого. И мне раньше чудились в собственном голосе стальные нотки? Да я себя ни разу не слышал по-настоящему.  
Захват слабеет, я выпрямляюсь, не отпуская его, и сразу ловлю во взгляд лицо:  
\- Так. И?  
\- Ничего, - с таким убедительным видом открещиваться от подозрений полагается. - Правда.  
Я сжимаю губы и продолжаю его разглядывать. Оборона не бывает глухой. Только не у него от меня и не сейчас.  
\- Ран, - Мору невольно отводит глаза. Ага.  
\- То есть только мне тебе врать нельзя, - я медленным, его движением склоняю набок голову. - А тебе можно?  
Он вдруг вскидывается и опаляет меня яростно-синими глазами:  
\- Что ты хочешь? Чтобы я сказал, что не представляю жизнь в разных странах? С встречами по выходным? Пожалуйста, ты это услышал! И имеешь полное право возразить!  
   
Вот это заявленьице. Нормально так.  
   
Я крайне внимательно на него смотрю. Сейчас еще рот прикрою, чтоб незаметно было, что поразился.  
\- Мору, ты лучше с нервов начни. До основного здоровья.  
В пронзительном взгляде что-то тухнет, и он весь обмякает. Прекратит обнимать или нет?  
   
...Нет.  
   
\- Влево погляди, - требую вполголоса так, чтоб осталось лишь исполнить. Мой флейм послушно поворачивается в нужном направлении. - Кого видишь?  
Он вновь трудно сглатывает и не отзывается. Я добавляю в тон металла:  
\- Ответь, кого видишь!  
Если так дальше пойдет, я через сутки на прежние позиции фьюза выйду. Поскорей бы.  
\- Моне, - неузнаваемо-низко выталкивает Мору. И опустошенно прикрывает глаза.  
\- А-тлична, - я отнимаю от его спины правую руку. Левую предусмотрительно оставляю. Завожу ладонь ему под подбородок, разворачиваю к себе тяжелую голову: - Если ты после пробуждения мыслил так же связно, неудивительно, что порывался меня укокошить! Выставив сферу!  
\- Хм, - не возражает он, мучительно нахмурившись. - Да, в самом деле неприятно.  
Я выразительно киваю, полностью разделяя эту точку зрения.  
\- Дополнительные напоминания нужны или проехали?  
\- Не нужны, - соглашается он совсем беззвучно. - Но мне вновь нужен ты. И раньше быть настолько нужным тебя напрягало.  
И напрягало всю парижскую жизнь, кстати. При том, что хотел быть любимым.  
\- Раньше было в прошлом, - отвечаю обоим голосам сразу. Один мой собственный, а второй... Второй тоже мой. И оба умолкают и прислушиваются. - Когда у меня тебя не отнимали.  
Мору вдруг упирается в меня глазами и не отстраняясь выпрямляется:  
\- Что?  
Я машинально прокручиваю собственную реплику еще раз:  
\- А что?  
\- Что ты сказал, - повторяет Мору терпеливо, сходу отрешаясь от опасений, что я улечу обратно во Францию. - Это я слышу впервые.  
Я в растерянности закусываю, потом облизываю губы. Нестерпимо признавать, что снова ноль. До полусмерти злит.  
\- Не знаю, - ну да, безнадежно, но что теперь. - Вырвалось, а кроме... Пустота.  
Он кивает - и вдруг гладит меня сбоку, по виску, по щеке:  
\- Понимаю, что впечатление неуместно, но... Будь таким чаще.  
\- Каким таким?  
\- Таким открытым со мной, - прикосновение исчезает. Мору неторопливо, будто давая мне привыкнуть, размыкает объятие, берется за мои локти, чтоб мои руки отпустились тоже, и встает. Куда легче и быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Зато мне, чтоб обрести равновесие, приходится сперва принять помощь, а затем покрепче ухватиться за его предплечье. К некоторому ужасу чувствую, что у меня села батарея - надеюсь, лимит ругани мы на сегодня исчерпали? Я пока больше не выдержу, моё мнение о собственной двужильности оказалось сильно преувеличенным... но хотя бы больше ничего не болит. Уже немало.  
Мору подводит меня к кровати, усаживает и останавливается напротив:  
\- По-моему, тебе нехорошо.  
   
Чтоб еще и флейм замечал без приглядки...  
   
\- Мне нормально. Честно.  
\- В аудитории после обморока ты сказал то же самое.  
\- Я просто голоден был. Обыкновенным человеческим голодом.  
Он несогласно качает головой:  
\- Даже если ты не ощущаешь, ощущаю я. Мне прибыло столько, что можно не спать неделю и написать пять докладов. Тебе нужно восстановиться.  
Противореча даже не ему, а собственному телу пробую встать, и щиколотки тут же неприятно слабеют, будто разболтавшись в шарнирах. М-да.  
\- А "Гарпия"? - осведомляюсь хмуро.  
\- "Гарпию" посмотрим вечером без твоего вкладывания, - Мору с решительным видом усаживает меня обратно. - Пожалуйста, чуть меньше самоуверенности, Ран. Мне ты можешь не доказывать, насколько вынослив. Сейчас я укрою тебя, оставлю в загруженной сфере, и поспишь. Только не выходи из номера, иначе слетит настройка.  
Я выбрасываю вперед руку и хватаюсь за него раньше, чем осознаю хоть одно действие:  
\- А ты куда!  
Мору не вырывается. Смотрит на мои выбеленные напряжением костяшки, по одному очерчивает пальцами свободной ладони вцепившуюся пятерню и выглядит совершенно умиротворенным.  
Спустя пять... нет, шесть вдохов я наконец овладеваю собой и разжимаю захват. Мору с прежним интересом поднимает к глазам свое запястье - я отсюда вижу лунки отпечатавшихся ногтей - и дотрагивается до каждого следа кончиком языка.  
\- К слову о нужности, - бросаю без всякого раскаяния. - Еще вопросы есть?  
Он медленно улыбается, переводя на меня ненормально-счастливый взгляд. У Алекса я подобного дождаться не успел.  
\- Нет. Ложись. Я должен съездить к себе на квартиру, на обратном пути куплю что-нибудь к ужину. Я быстро.  
   
Нельзя настолько подставляться, кричит внутренний голос на такой громкости, что Мору его без всякой связи должен слышать. Нельзя, не делай этого, вы всё еще почти чужие...  
Да заткнись ты.  
   
\- Может, с тобой мотнуться? Я в порядке, честно. Подожду за углом, выпью кофе.  
Вместо ответа он одним движением закидывает на кровать мои ноги, а вторым набрасывает на меня край покрывала.  
\- Не спорю, что в порядке. Но неделю назад тебе не пришла бы идея сопротивляться.  
\- Неделю назад такой ситуации быть не могло!  
У меня, наверное, какое-то совсем неподходящее выражение лица, потому что Мору намеревался ответить и передумывает, не начав. Садится рядом на краешек кровати, опускает ладонь на моё дёрнувшееся плечо. Надо будет в одиночестве проверить, укус совсем страшно смотрится или терпимо, чтоб успеть с реакцией, когда его найдёт оставивший. Хорошо, что и так выгляжу не радостно, он не заметил, что больно сделал.  
\- Я вернусь, обещаю, - заверяет Мору, приняв моё молчание за смирение. - Без "хвоста" и с ужином. Мне нужно попасть под камеры с убедительной причиной для отсутствия посреди недели. Хочу выиграть немного мирного времени для восстановления.  
Тут он прав, об этом я как-то не подумал. Когда примутся всерьез искать, Мору ощутит, и расход на сокрытие станет кратно больше... А у него пока минимум, спасибо, не отрицательный, да и я как направляющий стою немного. Дымовая завеса, хотя бы ненадолго, крайне не повредит.  
Сверяюсь с часами на стене: без пяти семь. Сквозь царящий в голове бардак пробивается здравая мысль:  
\- Ральфу позвони. Ну, в смысле, изобрази, что звонишь... Нет, - перебиваю себя, - постой.  
   
Нужно уточнить один нюанс. Хотя я и без подтверждения уверен, что эта кандидатура отпадает.  
   
Мору, явно собравшийся поблагодарить за идею, вопросительно поднимает бровь:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты с ним спал? - я смотрю ему в глаза, не отрывая затылка от подушки. - Мне для дела.  
\- Несколько раз, - отзывается Мору с явным усилием. - За полгода до знакомства с тобой.  
\- Тогда не годится, - ничего не буду чувствовать по этому поводу. Не буду, повторяю как мантру. Я тоже не отшельничал... - А друзей, говоришь, у тебя нет.  
\- Почему не годится? - Мору медленно, как завороженный, дотрагивается до моего виска. Вид такой, словно углядел нечто новое и смертельно важное.  
\- Потому что я сегодня утром театр одного актера устроил, - интересно, что его настолько впечатлило? - Вроде как с эксом помирился. Если на камеры попадет две идентичных ситуации... Сам понимаешь. Мору, ты на что так уставился?  
Он качает головой, словно не доверяя себе или увиденному:  
\- Ни на что, мелочь.  
Ага, я заметил. Значимая мелочь, наверное, если с дыхания сбился. Я не отступаюсь:  
\- У меня что, вид совсем убитый?  
\- У тебя глаза до черноты потемнели, когда я сказал про Ральфа, - Мору тоже не отводит взгляда и будто прислушивается. - Ран редко меня ревновал.  
Ах чёрт, он же меня теперь напрямую ощущает... Я полузло, полусмущенно улыбаюсь. Не самая, должно быть, приятная улыбка.  
\- Езжай-ка ты до квартиры! Сам что-нибудь придумаешь!  
Он стремительно наклоняется к моему уху:  
\- Поспи. Что бы мы ни нашли в твоей памяти, спать ночью придётся мало.  
Так же быстро распрямляется, встает и начинает ходить по номеру, собираясь на выход. Я слежу за его передвижениями, больше не пробуя вскочить.  
Не мог я быть настолько гнусью в прошлом. Но не удивлюсь, если обнаружу обратное.  
\- Тебе не попадались на глаза мои часы? - заговаривает Мору как ни в чем не бывало минуту спустя. - Они вообще были на мне?  
\- Ну ты спросил, - я наконец вытягиваюсь во весь рост, - не помню. Нет вроде.  
\- Значит, в сумке, - логично заключает он. - Остались со вчерашнего дня.  
\- На руке носить не проще? - ух, как меня срубает. Похоже, Мору прав, сейчас уйдет и усну. В сфере можно нашествия пришельцев не опасаться, самое безопасное место в мире.  
\- Не всегда, - откликается он, обнаруживая в кармане под молнией свою пропажу. - В самолёт я их вообще предпочитаю не брать.  
\- Настолько хрупкая электроника?  
Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Не то чтобы, но здесь слишком много данных.  
От последней пары слов я вдруг просыпаюсь, будто от стакана воды на темя. Резко сажусь, откидывая покрывало, и смотрю на массивный циферблат с литым чёрным ремнём:  
\- Мору, подойди ко мне?  
Он недоуменно поворачивается и мигом подбирается. В три шага приближается к кровати, останавливается, протягивая мне устройство в раскрытой ладони. Я осторожно, избегая коснуться самих часов, тяну его кисть ближе к себе.  
\- В чем дело?  
От меня сейчас чувство опасности как запах исходить должно. Я нетерпеливо хмурюсь:  
\- Подожди.  
Интересный девайс. Штук семнадцать мелких иконок, циферблатов с делениями, непонятных значков и символов. Портативный компьютер.  
\- Давно они у тебя?  
Теперь Мору делается внимательным по-настоящему: взгляд обращается внутрь, лицо застывает.  
\- С начала две тысячи пятнадцатого, полных три года. Как только "Яблоко" выпустило этот гаджет.  
Я пару раз киваю, подтаскивая его руку еще ближе:  
\- Я их не помню.  
Мору опускается рядом со мной на кровать. Взять "SmartWatch" не предлагает, только выгибает запястье, чтоб мне было как можно удобнее.  
\- Я не надевал их, летая в Париж. Брал обычные, а эти оставлял в камере хранения. Вчера было не до того, и они остались в рабочей сумке... Ран, здесь нет жучка. Я уверен, я проверил и часы, и телефон, и планшет. Что ты ищешь?  
\- Хорошо, что проверил, - снова киваю я. Жаль, зрение у меня без икс-лучей. - А скажи-ка, что тут есть из предустановленного.  
\- Почти всё я настраивал сам. Здесь сигнализация, датчики воды и отопления, чайник, микроволновая печь - я часто оставляю себе ужин и предпочитаю, чтоб он был горячим к моему возвращению... И данные индивидуальных биоритмов.  
\- Ясно, - взгляд притягивается к квадратному тёмному стеклу, как заколдованный. - И в Париж ты их...  
\- Надевал, только когда приезжал поездом, - подтверждает он еще раз. - Ты полагаешь?  
\- Датчики биоритмов, - я наконец смотрю на него. - Я придумал тебе причину для звонка под камерами. Настоящего. Урони их как следует.  
\- Ты думаешь, - начинает Мору вновь, но я перебиваю:  
\- И думать нечего. Это следилка, одна из. Будь они на тебе в Париже, когда мы... Короче, роняй.  
\- "Эпл" не разобьется, - Мору покусывает губу. - Не промокнет. Не собьет настройки, даже если ударить им по столу.  
   
Интересный пример. Видимо, из жизни.  
   
\- Они должны испортиться, - ставлю первоочередную задачу. - И ты должен об этом очень сильно жалеть. Позвонить в сервис, выразить глубокую скорбь и договориться, что привезешь... скажем... Так, сегодня четверг?  
\- Пятнадцатое февраля.  
\- Привезешь в понедельник, потому что завтра не можешь, а по выходным они... Или работают?  
\- Возможно, в субботу, - он мне верит. Слава небу, что не сомневается.  
\- Или в субботу. Я на запись четыре дня отсутствия озвучил, надо, чтоб у тебя другой тайминг был. Короче, ты понял?  
\- Я пролил кислоту. Забыл снять на время проведения опыта, - соглашается Мору чётко. - Но я же не надевал их уже сутки.  
\- Повезло, что не надевал! Значит, пролил во вторник, - я отодвигаю от себя его руку. - Кстати, когда я прилетал, их на тебе тоже не было. Почему?  
Мору чуть растерянно смотрит на часы в собственной ладони:  
\- Хороший вопрос. Я не знаю.  
Мы обмениваемся еще одним долгим взглядом, и он итожит:  
\- "Гарпия" будет вечером. Если моя забывчивость не связана с тем, что ты Шелкопряд, я... я просто не могу представить иной причины.  
\- Толстая маленькая бабочка, - я непроизвольно выдвигаю нижнюю челюсть. - Ну хоть помню, что бабочка, не гусеница. За сколько до конца всего я выбрал нам имена?  
Мору слегка усмехается, вновь обращаясь к подёрнутому туманом прошлому:  
\- Не гусеница, конечно, все понимали, что ник - аллегория... Примерно за три месяца.  
\- Так поздно? Мне казалось, мы отучились в Созвездии несколько лет.  
\- Это момент документального закрепления. Первый раз ты предложил неймы за три года до последней операции, - часы исчезают в заднем кармане его джинсов. - Мы ими подписывались, но в рабочем порядке.  
   
А. Неофициально, стало быть?  
Голову снова обносит дурнотным холодком, глаза неотвратимо закрываются. Пожалуй, я немного выдохся.  
   
Мору замечает, как меня замутило:  
\- Ложись. Я всё понял и сделаю. Через пару часов вернусь и разбужу тебя.  
Я больше не спорю: в желудке и впрямь нехорошо.  
Не в желудке, поправляю себя. В центре силы, в солнечном сплетении.  
Мамору еще раз проверяет, плотно ли я укрыт, совсем отворачивается, чтобы уйти - и задерживается рядом с изголовьем. Я поднимаю осоловевший взгляд:  
\- А?  
Он смотрит на меня, будто фотографируя или, наоборот, сверяя с фото. И произносит очень негромко:  
\- У нас был парный нейм и рабочие ники. Были и остаются имена, данные при рождении. Теперь добавилось еще по одному, но...  
Я молча жду окончания. Мору не улыбается, не просит, просто договаривает:  
\- Самое ценное дал мне ты. Его никто не знал.  
Я смаргиваю, пропадая в ширящейся черноте его зрачков, проверяю, что думаю по-японски, и шепотом окликаю:  
\- Птица.  
   
...Дверь закрывается совсем бесшумно.  
   
   
*****  
Я всё-таки не засыпаю до конца. Минут сорок дремлю, не ворочаясь, почти не двигаясь, и прислушиваюсь, как понемногу высвобождается новая порция силы - из застарелого мышечного напряжения, из застывшего в комке средостения, из привычной тяжести между висками. Делиться для фьюза не желание и не волевое решение, это необходимость. Жажда акцептора в норме определяется потребностью донора, и наоборот... Равновесие настанет, когда я его заполню, а сам опустею. И время начнется заново.  
Пусть восстанавливается.  
По-настоящему меня будит мысль, что мы так и не обсудили, куда он может исчезнуть с ночёвкой посреди недели. Надеюсь, не забудет? Торопливо нашариваю в кармане расстегнутых джинсов телефон, открываю вацап. Благодарение современным технологиям, можно связаться и без внеречевого доступа.  
"Мору, - набираю в контакте "Хоффман", - ты щас где? Придумал, куда тебе уехать нужно?"  
Он отзывается спустя полминуты:  
"В квартире. Да, придумал и уже озвучил. Почему не спишь?"  
"Потому что отдохнул и заполнился, - хорошо, что он не видит, как я зеваю до влажных глаз. - Сегодня тебе еще будет".  
   
Как пить дать спросит, что конкретно я подразумеваю под этим "будет". Жду, пока он печатает, и рассеянно оглядываю номер. Как он вчера в "Звезде" сказал, камер нет? Про отдельную защиту упомянуть любезно забыл.  
   
"Я успел по тебе соскучиться. Не дразни", - падает в вацап.  
Я сощуриваюсь и улыбаюсь. По-моему, в моей улыбке столько зубов, лишь когда я с ним.  
"Дразнить - это по-другому!"  
Мору подхватывает с полуслова:  
"А как?"  
Сейчас узнаешь.  
"Могу написать, что у меня обоняние садистское. Мучает и мучает!"  
"Не понял?"  
"Руки тобой пахнут, а я их от лица отвести не могу!"  
  
Черт, надеюсь, он вне зоны видимости. Совсем чувство реальности отказывает, об элементарной осторожности забыть...  
А если бы его ждали в квартире, потеряв на радаре уже сегодня?!  
От внезапно посетившей мысли я на секунду трупно холодею. Как, как мы могли не учесть подобную вероятность? Дорвались до связи, мозги отрубились у обоих! Или только у меня? Он пообещал, что не приведет "наружку", но с собой меня не взял, оставил в сфере, невидимкой... Будто я стал бы скрываться, если б его схватили! Головы оторвать, что ему, что себе!  
   
"Я тебе отомщу :)", - замечает тем временем мой парный.  
   
Коротко и многообещающе. Нет, не смогу ему высказать. Сам хорош, и в любом случае... не теперь. Обошлось. Должно быть, наблюдение и впрямь не круглосуточное, нас пока никто не ищет. Великодушная вселенная, спасибо, благодарю я почти вслух и печатаю:  
"Мсти, я порадуюсь!"  
"Ран, - предупреждает он, - еще немного, и я тебе позвоню!"  
Только не это, даже как часть игры пусть не предлагает.  
"Нет уж, давай делай, что там собирался! И приезжай!"  
"Непременно. Уже выхожу из квартиры. А как именно ты планируешь радоваться?"  
Я фыркаю. Мне не от сна, а от этой пикировки делается лучше с каждой секундой. Парализовавший страх стекает кусачими мурашками, заставив клацнуть зубами, но в остальном всё вновь нормально. Если Мору спросит, вернувшись, в чем дело, спишу на переутомление.  
"В разных позах и неоднократно!" - продолжаю с возвращающимся азартом. Почему я никогда не говорил ему такого раньше? Алексу сказал бы, точно знаю. Не самая скверная штука субличность Рена, способность озвучивать я в его роли прокачал себе самому на зависть.  
"Ловлю на слове. Всё, я выезжаю. По пути заскочу в магазин. Постарайся еще подремать".  
"Угу".  
   
Мору выходит из онлайна, а я раскидываюсь на кровати морской звездой и с наслаждением потягиваюсь. Надо же, когда он ощутил, что мне плохо после разрыва с Ивом и прилетел, я в первое общее утро гадал, как стану жить, раз он немец. Ни о каком переезде даже мысли не было, у меня была хорошо оплачиваемая работа и намечался стабильный роман. И я беспокоился!  
А теперь жизнь раскроилась на До и После, неизвестно, какое и когда наступит завтра, а мне абсолютно безразлично.  
Сначала нас разбили в Токио и рассовали по капсулам. Конец первой части. Затем мы встретились и сошлись заново, будто... Я не умею мыслить такими категориями, но... Будто в любом обличье настроены друг на друга. И я разбудил его, а он меня, и это был финиш. Конец второй части. Третья началась сегодня.  
Я встаю с кровати, расправляю покрывало и негромко окликаю:  
\- Моне, ты где там?  
   
Мой кун выглядит таким сонно-мягким, что невольно вызывает жалость. Как же ему со мной, наверное, сложно было... Коты собирают на себя негатив, им он полезней, чем положительная энергетика. Чистят биополе, просветляют ауру... Ого, сколько я всего знаю. Кажется, к "кошачьей мистике" я тоже резко отрицательно относился?  
А Моне до вчерашнего дня приходилось брать излишек чистой, беспримесной силы. Вряд ли сильно травленой. Но он старался, спасал меня в беспамятстве, служил прямым проводником, не требовавшим сознательных усилий для передачи.  
Наклоняюсь, поднимаю подошедшего кота на руки и устраиваюсь с ним на кровати, разглаживая пуховой подшёрсток от подмышек до бёдер. Сейчас я глажу его просто так, не чтоб стало полегче.  
Излишек силы...  
Как Мору отозвался о наших именах? Ну, допустим, я готов согласиться с "Ренардом". А в чем загадка с его новыми позывными? Следует, пожалуй, с фамилии начать, но имена на всякий случай проверю тоже. Где-то на тумбочке у кровати валялся листок с логином и паролем к отельному вай-фаю. О'кей, "Гугл", расскажи мне, о чём я еще не в курсе. Про случайности в данном случае можно забыть.  
И надо выйти из немецкого сегмента в французский.  
   
Спустя три минуты я в задумчивости разглядываю собранную в отдельную планшетную заметку информацию и выбираю, засмеяться или схватиться за голову.  
_Александер - "защитник". Черты: упорство в достижении цели, независимость, честность, благородство._  
_Хельмут - Второй слог с древненемецкого - "мужество", "храбрость". Первый слог может происходить от слова "hell" (светлый), "helm" (шлем), "heil" (здоровье) или "Held" (герой)._  
_Хоффман - от_ _hoffen_ _+_ _mann_ _, "надеяться" и "человек". Человек надежды._  
Интересное кино. С какого ракурса ни зайди, мой флейм, не спутаешь.  
Я в принципе не верю в совпадения - я, который больше Ренарда Сато, - но такого не рассчитывал найти даже я. А если б погуглил инфу об Алексе месяцем раньше?  
Наверняка ничего не нарыл бы. Или не придал значения, или решил, что судьба ко мне благосклонна... Когда нечем увидеть, никакие очки не помогут.  
Кто и отчего поименовал нас так? Мору был прав, ошибки нет. Разве что здоровье с ним сложно вяжется.  
 Нет, не надо сейчас думать о его здоровье: разбуженный механизм силообмена мгновенно отдается жаром, и не только в ладонях. Сколько он высадил за годы минуса, или проще спросить, сколько осталось...  
Прижимаю горсть к ширинке и медленно выдыхаю сквозь зубы. Пускай приходит и сам разбирается, своей рукой я не удовольствие, а максимум облегчение получу, и то ненадолго. Это не эротическое, а энергетическое... И ему нужнее, если на то пошло.  
   
Дзинь, - окликает вацап.  
   
Наверное, ему отозвалось. Связь расправляется, будто живое существо после сна, и уж биологическое-то состояние мы друг другу транслируем со вчерашнего вечера по нарастающей. Последний оргазм был не общий, а просто один на двоих. Мозги отключило минуты на три.  
Беру телефон, разблокирую и бессмысленно уставляюсь на адресанта. Первое, что отмечает подтормаживающий от всяких перегрузок мозг - это не Мору. И лишь несколькими секундами позже к имени прибавляется лицо и представление о собеседнике.  
"Дорогой Рен вскл знк Как ты в Берлине впрс знк, - дальше Леон милосердно переходит с телеграфного стиля на человеческий. - Вы встретились и объяснились? Всё нормально?"  
"Всё отлично, - набираю в ответ. - Спасибо, деньги переведу вечером".  
"Не уверен, что в другую страну сработает. Мне не к спеху. Ты счастлив?"  
Вопрос в духе Леона. Я хмыкаю и честно печатаю:  
"Да, очень".  
"Тогда чао, милый. Отдыхайте".  
   
Выхожу в главное меню вацапа, недолго смотрю на обретшую новый смысл фамилию "Хоффман" и кое о чем вспоминаю. Позже наверняка забуду, деталь несущественна, но только для нас. А ей я пообещал поддержку.  
Тыкаю в наш лог.  
"Слушай, снова я. У тебя студентка Фрида есть. Такая... с тебя ростом, если не выше".  
Реплика приходит с двухминутной задержкой:  
"Штейнберг?"  
   
Будто я знаю!  
   
"Понятия не имею. Но она с другого потока, не с того, который меня сегодня видел. Ей 19-20 примерно".  
"Штейнберг, - соглашается Мору уже твёрдо. - Прогульщица. Каждую сессию сдает на честном слове".  
Я фыркаю так, что Моне открывает глаза и уставляется на меня с внезапным вниманием.  
"А что?" - осведомляется тем временем... Алекс.  
"Только не бей меня, когда вернешься, - набираю подрагивающим от сдерживаемого смеха пальцем, - она меня внутрь провела. Я пообещал, что она тебе экзамен сдаст".  
Мору несколько секунд молчит. Я жду. Дохожу в обход кровати до подоконника, ставлю на проветривание фрамугу и как раз собираюсь закурить, когда он отзывается:  
"Что я должен ответить моему фьюзу? :) Значит, сдаст".  
"Спасибо!!"  
   
Нет, честное слово, нельзя так! Едва его в преподавательском амплуа представляю, сразу хочется в угол загнать... В котором он повернется и в два счета опять припрет меня к стене.  
   
"Не за что. Всё, я уже в трамвае. Буду минут через тридцать. Ран, ты не пробовал меня звать? Не пробуй пожалуйста, это действие могут зафиксировать".  
Он меня что, за школьника держит? Хотя с другой стороны, я ведь пытался. Вчера - и сегодня в самолете... Не совсем позвать, просто способность протестить, и всё же.  
Говорить? Промолчать? Не то у нас положение, чтоб отмалчиваться. И вообще, кто в квартиру на свой страх и риск поперся, чтоб выгадать нам немного покоя не в осаде? Он тоже хорош. Скажу.  
"Выяснял, смогу ли вообще. Вчера и сегодня утром. Больше нет".  
   
Сейчас снова из себя выйдет, подсказывает моё не раз получавшее по носу чутье. Что пишет? И нельзя ли побыстрее?  
   
"Теперь уже может удаться, если верить моему состоянию. По крайней мере, мой личный Программный код на зов сработает. Не пробуй, пожалуйста, мы еще не готовы".  
"Понял, сижу тихо", - четко рапортую я, недоверчиво перечитывая мирную реплику. Невербализуемое прошлое намекает, что раньше столь дешево отделаться не удалось бы. Постоянно ругались, кажется. Александер Хельмут, ты мне нравишься.  
"Спасибо. Жди, я скоро".  
   
Жду я, жду. Сворачиваю мессенджер и уставляюсь в потемневшее окно на вечерние фонари. "Хоффман". Эта фамилия идет ему больше родной японской. А я вот однозначно не Сато, сахарок я тот еще - как и кувшинка[90]...  
Фогель. Какое счастье, что никто, решительно никто не знал о Птице. Я хранил дракона как бесценный подарок, а Мору вообще не отличался разговорчивостью ни с кем, кроме меня. Птица... Его ник в инстаграме, его личная роспись у меня на предплечье, будто вместо нейма. Вчера в душе нарочно руку полиэтиленовым пакетом обернул, чтоб не размыть иероглифы. Если хочет, чтоб я так звал его снова - да влёгкую.  
Кстати, если вдуматься, мой инста-ник тоже наводит на размышления. Я брал его убежденным, что изящно ушел от необходимости значиться "именем и фамилией", сохранив первые буквы... А если глянуть тонким взглядом? Renovatio на латыни - Возрождение.  
Welcome back, Сагара Ранмару. Вот ты и возродился.  
   
Моне с воодушевлением вылизывается, вольно растянувшись поперек кровати.  
Укус выглядит вдохновляюще, запястья стремятся к его успеху. Мору точно ужаснется.  
   
   
*****  
Он возвращается раньше: ключ в двери проворачивается спустя двадцать минут. Я решительно гашу окурок и направляюсь встречать. Если он и собирался заговорить, то опаздывает. Объёмистый пакет с какой-то едой шурша падает из разжавшейся руки.  
Поцелуй силовой и очень долгий. Не торопливый, не жадный, как в первые разы, зато бесконечно глубокий. Когда он кончается, я не отстраняюсь: глажу губами краешек его верхней губы, мягкую ямку посередке, теплую, строгую линию изгиба, спускаюсь к одному углу, к другому... Глаза у Мору закрыты.  
\- Люблю с тобой целоваться, - а теперь он их открывает. - Когда ты меня поцеловал впервые, ну, в смысле, здесь... Я сразу понял, что всё серьезно.  
\- Я тоже, - он упирается лбом мне в лоб. - Учитывая, сколько я этого ждал...  
\- Так и не тянул бы!  
\- Но ты взялся так настойчиво декларировать дружбу, что совершенно сбил меня с толку, - Мору негромко фыркает. - Кстати, я кое-что привёз.  
Я наконец отрываюсь, он меня неохотно выпускает и начинает разуваться.  
\- Что привёз?  
Он не отвечая раскрывает сумку, вытаскивает сиренево-прозрачную папку и протягивает мне:  
\- Обещанный рисунок.  
Я очень хочу увидеть, но не могу отвести глаза. В очередной раз кажется, что всё будто во сне, что наяву так не бывает. Под расстёгнутым пальто на нём обнаруживается мой мятный свитер. Рисунок обещал мне Алекс, а привёз...  
Мору смаргивает и указывает взглядом на папку:  
\- Возьмешь?  
   
Силуэт Эйфелевой башни: зубец верхушки, широкими штрихами намеченная "юбка" опор, а на незыблемо-тонком шпиле дракон. Примерно в треть высоты всей конструкции.  
Мору не оставили меня даже легендой о потере, но он искал куда упорнее моего. Точнее, вообще сознавал, что кого-то ищет. Трокадеро, смотровая, Йенский мост, "я всегда рисую по памяти". Прилетел без фотоаппарата, чтоб от меня не отвлекаться...  
\- Птица, - произношу совсем беззвучно, уставившись в рисунок, но и краем глаза замечаю, как он не удержавшись переводит плечами. - Слушай, - вновь пробую связки, - я понимаю, что... рано, глупо, всё такое. Но ты же - ты сможешь создать его заново?  
Мору внезапно хмурится и с каким-то неясным сожалением качает головой:  
\- Я верну тебе полную память. Обязательно.  
А при чем здесь?..  
\- Не понял. Это ты к чему?  
\- Ран, - он вешает пальто на крюк и подходит ко мне ближе некуда, - ты не помнишь, что представляет собой наша неучтенная сфера?  
Хорошо бы ответить что-то внятное, но мне просто нечего. Делаю отрицательно-вопросительное движение: нет.  
\- Ты в его крыльях, - Мору опускает руки мне на бёдра и притирается окончательно. Всё, опять ни черта не соображаю. Меня встряхивает резкой дрожью:  
\- Забери ещё. Н-не могу, забери, быстрее...  
Он без слов приникает ко мне поцелуем.  
   
\- ...Мы секс с энергообменом разделяли вообще? - осведомляюсь минуту спустя. - Я на всякий случай, а то уже не уверен.  
Легче стало неописуемо, вроде только целовались, а ощущение, что...  
\- Разделяли, - Мору улыбается такой же хмельной улыбкой. - Ты же чувствуешь, что постепенно становится проще? Скоро снова начнем совмещать по желанию.  
\- Хорошо бы, - не могу от него отлипнуть. - Чтоб в секс силу включать, а не наоборот... В Программе перед спаррингами вроде без стояка обходились?  
Он трется носом о мой висок, игнорируя вопрос:  
\- Ран, насчет Птицы.  
\- Да, - с некоторым усилием подбираю потерянную мысль, - что ты сказал насчет крыльев?  
\- Наша сфера - дракон.  
Ничего не понятно. Я отодвигаюсь и напряженно гляжу на него, добиваясь от памяти хоть какой-то подсказки. Не помогает.  
\- Я же ни хрена не вижу!  
Мору прижимает к губам согнутый указательный палец и расфокусированно смотрит мне в центр лба:  
\- Зажмурься. Очень плотно, чтобы стало больно. И раза три напряги все глазные мышцы. Получится. Уже получится.  
Я представляю, о чем он, но кто бы знал, насколько мне страшно. Если ничего не изменится...  
Мору обнадеживающе кивает, и я наплотно смыкаю ресницы.  
\- Сильнее, - требует он, беря меня за локти.  
Ладно, сильнее. И трижды потереться об изнанку век глазными яблоками. Да, верно...  
\- Открой глаза.  
   
...Исчерна-синие разливы силового поля. Прозрачные стены скругляются кверху, образуя купол, под ногами, кажется, выстеленный странной формы плиткой пол. И по всему пространству сферы изредка пробегает рябь, как по шкуре большого зверя. Номер не исчез, но все предметы словно за слоем полупрозрачного шелка.  
Я сплю.  
\- Эт-то что... с самого начала так? - выталкиваю задохнувшимся горлом. - Как заселились?  
Мору молча кивает, и его молчание будто лавину сталкивает: я бросаюсь к нему, сцепляю пальцы за шеей, припаиваюсь всем телом. Силюсь сладить с собой, но мышцы не подчиняются - меня колотит крупным ледяным ознобом.  
Его руки смыкаются у меня на спине, одна сразу вжимается между лопатками:  
\- Ран, ты что? Что случилось?  
\- Говори! - кричу, не владея собой, - Мору, говори, что угодно, говори со мной!  
\- Ран, - он обнимает меня, больно, еще, еще больнее, пожалуйста... - Да что ты?  
\- Это мои сны! - я вцепляюсь ему в шею, в затылок, без раздумья впиваюсь зубами в плечо. Мору вскрикивает от неожиданности, только тогда с усилием разжимаю челюсти. Голос пропадает до заикания, всё, что спасает от срыва - его слова и запах. - Мои сны, и нас всегда... всегда растаскивают! И ты там молчишь!  
\- Я здесь, - он с нажимом проводит мне по спине, - здесь, с тобой. Я тебя не оставлю.  
\- Я... я сейчас, - дыхание рвется толчками, - сейчас... Говори, Мору!!  
\- Я здесь, - глубокое потаённое волнение, я не слышал такого, никогда, - Ран... Geliebte, хороший мой... Успокойся.  
\- А потом появляется туман! И всё, всё кончается, не хочу, не справлюсь больше!!  
\- Здесь не будет тумана, - у него вздрагивает голос. - Здесь никого никогда не будет кроме нас.  
Я сухо, надрывно всхлипываю и утыкаюсь лбом в подставленное плечо. Злая как высокое напряжение дрожь и не думает униматься.  
\- От сна до сна, - то, что я зарёкся озвучивать, о чём сам рад был бы забыть, - где ты меня любишь. Я загадывал, чтоб однажды тот, кто со мной там... сумел удержать. Умереть было проще, чем просыпаться.  
\- Прости меня, - он судорожно сжимает меня в объятии, - прости.  
\- Ты думаешь, я мог не прилететь, - ну заткните же меня кто-нибудь, - мог там остаться, зная, кто ты и где? Да я звал тебя... Да что ты знаешь о том, как я звал!! Ты меня не бросишь!  
\- Не брошу, - соглашается Мору, задохнувшись. - Я... Ран, я не умею так выражать чувства, но... Я не хочу без тебя жить. Правда.  
В воцарившейся тишине нет даже звука часов. Я слышу только его сбитое дыхание. Наконец Мору осторожно тянет меня за прядь волос, приглашая выпрямиться:  
\- Обернись.  
Я не шевелюсь и на всякий случай берусь за него надежнее:  
\- Боюсь. Увижу и опять в истерику.  
\- Нет, - он качает головой, прислонившись щекой к моему виску, чтоб я ощущал. - И это не истерика. Я не знаю, как выпросить у тебя прощение.  
\- Самая натуральная, - слоги всё еще прибивает друг к другу, паузы выходят не между фразами, а посреди слов, но он понимает. - Не извиняйся больше.  
\- Обернись, - повторяет он негромко, - я не отпущу тебя.  
Перехватываясь от его плеча к локтю, вслепую разворачиваюсь в объятии, прижимаюсь спиной и только после этого открываю глаза.  
Проваливаясь в бесконечную синь зрачков Птицы.  
   
Тишина такая глубокая, что закладывает уши.  
   
Огромная венценосная голова на мускулистой шее, плечи скрываются в тенях, переходящих в разводы невидимых крыльев. Невероятные, невообразимые когтистые пясти - каждый коготь с мою руку - подвёрнуты под подбородок. Дракон лежит, изогнувшись лемнискатой, полностью опустившись на... самое себя, мы стоим на мерцающем всеми оттенками голубого брюхе. Где-то на границе зрения со скалистым загривком смыкается било хвоста, закрывая прореху между крыльями. Зазоров нет. Должно быть, голова была наверху, а теперь крылья сошлись воедино. Они размером с паруса для солнечного ветра.  
Огромный клюв с мягкими чувствительными ноздрями. Звездчатая пластина во лбу. Тёмного, червонного золота радужка глаз. И чешуи, многоугольные, многогранные, от маленьких, с ноготь, до размера двух моих раскрытых ладоней. Образующие корону, переходящие в спинной гребень...  
Я прерывисто дышу, а Птица смотрит на меня и обманчиво-неспешно опускает матовые тёмные веки. Он дышит: по чешуе пробегают световые волны, меня задевает прохладное дыхание. Даже полностью положенная на лапы, эта голова в самом тонком месте превосходит меня в высоту. А взгляд изучающий, как на рисунке, как я помню. Абсолютно разумный, независимый от воли создавшего.  
Я натыкаюсь на острые хоффмановские углы, Мамору на нетерпимость Рена, обоих дёргает расслоившееся прошлое, но ничто не имеет значения. Безграничная, смертельная зависимость взаимна, и передо мной ее воплощение.  
Слова нейдут.  
\- Мне казалось, он меньше, - шепчу я наконец. - Когда мне снился, всегда меньше был.  
\- Я был тогда моложе, - отзывается Мору за моей спиной, - мой потенциал рос со мной даже под гнётом. - Он упирается подбородком мне в ключицу. - Вот твой дракон. Конечная форма.           
\- А я... - не представляю, в каких словах озвучить желание, но оно настолько острое, что прорывает смущение: - Я могу... до него дотронуться?  
\- Как и раньше.  
\- Я не помню, - не хотел, чтоб прозвучало безнадежно, но обратно не вернешь. Мору тактично пропускает жалобную нотку:  
\- Меня же ты касаешься.  
   
Вот как...  
Я отрывисто киваю. Глажу удерживающие руки и подаюсь вперед, показывая, что готов. Мору медленно меня отпускает, я делаю два шага и опускаюсь на колени около глянцево-ультрамаринового клюва.  
\- Птица, - эллипсы зрачков тут же расширяются, беря меня в фокус. Не щёлки и не круглые, каждый скважина в космос. - Птица...  
Осторожно-осторожно вытягиваю запястье, касаюсь пальцами пространства под чуткими ноздрями. Больше угадываю, чем слышу позади вздох - и прикладываю ладонь целиком.  
Он тёплый. И стопроцентно реальный.  
\- Я тебя знаю, - хорошо, что моему второму не видно моего лица. Я говорю с... с его квинтэссенцией. - Я знаю тебя. Я тебя помню.  
Черные заостренные ресницы приопускаются, а затем голова приходит в движение. По-змеиному изящная нереально длинная шея изгибается, подбородок скользит назад и вверх - я встаю следом, и незабываемые глаза изучают меня с высоты моего двойного роста. Он просто изменил положение, чтобы легче было на меня смотреть.  
Раньше я дотягивался до обманчиво-мягкого оперения, которым начинаются шипы короны. Теперь даже на цыпочках едва достаю до серебристо-синей звезды в центре лба. Я оставляю эту попытку, поднимаю вторую руку и обеими обнимаю клюв: ширины размаха еле хватает дотянуться до краев верхней челюсти. Дыхание дракона шевелит мне корни волос, щекочет шею...  
\- Я не боялся срезать по темным кварталам, когда возвращался один, - бормочу вслух. - Потому что знал, что ты со мной. Позову и появишься.  
Мору я не вижу, зато слышу.  
\- Помнишь, как мы выяснили, что эту аниформу не считывает пеленгатор?  
Укладываюсь на птицын клюв полностью, прижимаюсь середкой ребер:  
\- Нет.  
\- Нас не найдут, пока не выйдем сами, - он подходит, опуская руку мне на шею, и таким обыденным движением отводит вбок волосы, что я даже глаза открываю до конца. - На камеры я поговорил с мастером из сервиса "Эпл" и с... одним знакомым. Мы очень давно не виделись, и у него есть только два вечера в Берлине. Поэтому я заночую у него. Сервис "Эпл" работает завтра и послезавтра, это несложно проверить. Думаю, назвать понедельник было бы не лучшим вариантом, и я озвучил субботу. У нас двое суток. Ран?  
Я не поднимая головы смотрю на него, прижимаясь щекой к тонким, филигранным чешуям.  
\- Я понял.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста. Мне крайне не по себе.  
Я пожимаю плечами, выпрямляюсь и глажу дракона так высоко, как дотягиваюсь:  
\- Извини.  
   
Сколько их было, вообще? Еще немного, и моя выдержка даст трещину.  
Да иметь всех скопом, тема закрыта. У нас двое суток на совмещение Японии, Франции и Германии. И сознания неплохо бы успеть тоже.  
И никакого риска больше, из сферы я его не выпущу, пока готовы не будем.  
   
\- Я ведь не спрашиваю, скольких перебрал ты, - напоминает Мору тихо. - Если мы начнем тратить время на выяснения того, что заведомо не изменишь...  
Он сам хотел воспринимать мой фон целиком. Мне не справиться с тем что чувствую, не теперь, но я же не злюсь...  
Я отвожу глаза.  
\- Не начнем. Давай лучше выясним, как в это встряли. Только я не смогу разговаривать, видя его постоянно!  
Кладу ладонь на гладкую щеку Птицы - как раз в месте, где начинается переход к голове и разноразмерным шипам, - а Мору внимательно на меня смотрит.  
\- Я уже могу запустить Программу. Мы поквитаемся за случившееся.  
\- Обязательно, - как тепло запястью. Никогда левой руке не было лучше... Руке Рена, поправляю себя.  - Я вообще велел тебе нервами и здоровьем заняться!  
\- Я не пополняю пока сегмент боекомплекта, - он дисциплинированно кивает, не отводя взгляда. - Честное слово. Но навыки оживают, как твои: я просто ощущаю, что возможен запуск. Кстати, первыми восстановились наши ключевые команды. Все скрипты целы.  
\- С бурей или с ветром?  
\- С тем и с другим.  
Глаз тайфуна и око шторма, кажется. Насчет названий не уверен, но второе когда-то подарило нам идею Птицы.  
\- Завидую, - признаюсь написанному в его глазах ожиданию. - А я почти не продвигаюсь. Почему твои блоки оказались подвижнее, вообще? Я себя будто снова двенадцатилетним чувствую!  
Мору недолго мешкает и молча указывает подбородком на дракона. Я послушно отнимаю руку, еще раз встречаюсь с нечеловеческим взглядом и отстраняюсь.  
Голова и шея уходят вверх, сливаясь с темнотой, пол под ногами вновь становится полом. Только подрагивающие время от времени стены силового поля остаются крыльями, потому что я об этом помню.  
\- Я не отменил независимый регламент, - произносит наконец Мору. - А это состояние измененного сознания.  
\- И они не поняли?!  
\- Кто знает. А разве ты можешь сходу определить окончание транса? - отзывается он вопросом на вопрос. Я отвечаю раньше, чем слова совместятся со смыслом:  
\- Твоего? Да. Сразу. - И поскольку Мору порывается как-то прокомментировать, торопливо добавляю: - Давай делом займемся.  
\- Ладно, - он почти незаметно улыбается. - Делом так делом... Но сначала дай руку.  
Я пожимаю плечами, выношу перед собой раскрытую ладонь - и в нее планирует из пустоты большая полупрозрачная морфа.  
Подрагивающие усики, хрустально-синие крылья... Я ненавидел бабочек? Я всегда их любил.  
Когда нечего сказать, лучше реагировать, вспоминаю свою любимую мантру. Бабочка тоже осязаемая. Я неспешно подношу руку ко рту и дышу на твёрдую тонкую спинку.  
\- На Птицу... в смысле, на сферу из меня бери, - приказываю в четверть голоса. - И себе тоже. И не экономь, у меня пять лет, надо хотя бы до двух спустить. Как понял?  
\- Гм. Уверен, что тебе не станет нехорошо?  
\- Станет - тормознёшь. Как понял, доложи, - я поднимаю глаза от бабочки, продолжая согревать ее выдохами. Дракон - кокон из его силы, бабочки брызги энергополя. Любые мои прикосновения к ним и к Птице Мору чувствует напрямую.  
\- Yes, sir. I copy, - отзывается Мору, как вечность назад по телефону. Заспорил бы, но я не шучу. И считаться со мной уже тоже надо в полном объеме. - Я пригашу яркость?  
\- Чтоб мы были больше в отеле?  
\- Только для удобства ориентирования. На степень сокрытия не повлияет.  
   
Как мне не хватало этого. Обстановки, голоса, направленного на меня взгляда. Этого цвета.  
   
\- Ладно. До полутонов убавляй.  
Бабочка исчезает; под ногами вновь проступает ковер, вокруг обозначаются бежевые стены номера. Сейчас скорее светло-серые. Мамору удовлетворенно кивает, оценив результат, и уточняет:  
\- Снова на полу или на кровати?  
\- На полу, - выбираю я. - Надёжней как-то.  
\- Тогда садись, - он усаживается первым, подавая пример. - Так же, как в прошлый раз.  
   
Только блока больше нет. И - мне лишь сейчас приходит в голову - когда я на него с криком кидался... Как его моим ужасом с ног не сшибло? Теперь-то он меня чувствует.  
Я с ума сошёл, констатирует мой внутренний голос с интонациями Ренарда Сато. У любой близости должен быть предел! Кто знает, что можно вышарить в разбитой памяти, а я сам приглашаю в неё...  
Мору я приглашаю. Или Алекса. На выбор, без разницы.  
Удивительно, но становится проще.  
Я усаживаюсь, как велено, впритык и заранее прислоняюсь к нему спиной.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Мору. - Ты помнишь мой гипноз?  
\- Нет, - в тоне у меня пополам ожидания и безмятежности. Занятный коктейль. - Но это же не помешает?  
\- Не помешает, - а в его интонации добавляется озабоченности. - Тогда сперва так...  
Правая пясть притрагивается к моему виску, левая спускается вдоль бока, находя сердце. Я на всякий случай помалкиваю, но Мору сам поясняет:  
\- Я синхронизирую нам дыхание и сердечный ритм. Ты со мной. Ничего не бойся.  
\- Да поздно уже бояться, - я невольно усмехаюсь. Он не поддерживает:  
\- Постоянно держи в уме, что видишь запись из памяти. Сначала из твоей, потом, если понадобится, переключимся на мою. Слышишь, постоянно учитывай, ты не в настоящем. И я здесь. Окликнешь, я отвечу.  
Я киваю. Внутри нарастает чувство, какое бывает перед падением с "русских горок" - с самого верхнего яруса.  
\- А если станет страшно тебе?  
\- Хм, - кажется, такой сценарий ему на ум не приходил. И еще мне о самоуверенности втирал! - Если станет... Назови дату. Сегодняшнюю. И скажи, что ты Рен Сато.  
Я недоверчиво улыбаюсь:  
\- То есть в случае провала звать Хоффмана?  
\- Угу. Начали? Дай мне доступ. Словами.  
\- Это я помню, - надо же, в самом деле. - Полный доступ к мыслям и чувствам разрешаю.  
\- Принял. Девятнадцатое мая две тысячи двенадцатого года, - в интонациях Мору появляется отзвук, жёсткий и гулкий, но голос звучит большей частью у меня в голове - и это его голос. - Звёздная Высь. Тебя вызвали на экстренное собрание фьюзов, занимавшихся поисками программы "ОМУЛь", но в итоге ты оказался один в большом начальственном кабинете. Длинный стол, уходящий в бесконечность, кожаные кресла. Напротив тебя Хисагари-доно и наш сэнсей, Майюми Дзинто...  
  
  
  
    
   
[87] "Curiouser and curiouser!" cried Alice (she was so much surprised, that for the moment she quite forgot how to speak good English). - "Все страньше и страньше! - вскричала Алиса. От изумления она совсем забыла, как нужно говорить". - Л. Кэрролл, "Алиса в стране чудес", пер. Н.М. Демуровой. Ранее Рен уже выражал этой фразой отношение к происходящему, но тогда он обращался к переводу. Сейчас ему в голову пришла исходная формулировка.  
  
[88] Личная парадигма - сущностный метод принятия решений, ментальная модель конкретного человека, его точка зрения.  
  
[89] Ре́пе́рные точки (междун.: англ. defining points, фр. points de référence, русское название произошло от фр. repère) - точки, на которых основывается шкала измерений.  
На реперных точках построена Международная температурная шкала, их число в МПТШ-68 составляло 11, а в современной МТШ-90 - 18. Реперными точками на шкале Цельсия когда-то были: температура замерзания (0°С) и кипения воды (100°С) на уровне моря. В настоящее время шкала Цельсия использует единственную реперную точку - температуру таяния льда (0°С)  
  
[90] "Сато" (яп.) - сахар, "рен" (яп.) - кувшинка. 


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**  
\- Как ты изысканно выражаешься, fucking shit, Ичиго. Решил довести меня до инфаркта?  
\- А, Такеши-сан... Не знал, что ты еще на работе, извини.  
\- Я всегда на работе минимум до двадцати двух, а вот тебя вроде здесь быть не должно. Почему сидишь в темноте? Я когда вошёл из коридора, с перепугу чуть чашку на себя не перевернул, а кофе горячий.  
\- Ты же Intrepid, что тебе моё появление...  
\- Но ничто человеческое мне не чуждо. Увидел, как во мраке шевелишься, едва не поседел. Ладно, хорош трындеть, что случилось?  
\- Всё в порядке. Решил вернуться и немного поработать сверхурочно, Киры всё равно еще нет.  
\- Трудится?  
\- Срочный вызов. Неучтенка в Киото.  
\- А, девочка, взорвавшая кондитерскую? Я думал, ограничатся местным нарядом.  
\- Местный наряд её и задержал. Кира сейчас ведёт допрос и о Глади ей рассказывает. Тринадцать лет соплячке, а разрушения...  
\- В людских новостях озвучена версия короткого замыкания.  
\- Все витрины в крошево, ни одного целого электроприбора, лампочки перебиты подчистую...  
\- Должно быть, пирожные оказались несвежими. Странно, что её отвечающие за реестр пропустили, она уже на третьем-четвертом курсе должна учиться.  
\- Долго латентом оставалась, высоколобые сочли, что силовик не проснется. А она...  
\- Откуда столько информации, Кира звонила?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ичиго, у тебя даже тон белый. Кончай пудрить мне мозги, отчего траур?  
\- ...  
\- Ичиго-кун, я жду.  
\- Извини, это не имеет отношения к нашей совместной деятельности. Позволь мне молча поработать в твоем обществе.  
\- Когда мне тебя навязали, я понятия не имел, чем обернется твое присутствие.  
\- М?  
\- Я начал нарушать собственные правила. Следует предоставить тебя самому себе, через час-другой ты извинишься, и эпизод будет исчерпан.  
\- Благодарю, Такеши-сан, да.  
\- Нет, это вариант, который я запустил бы полгода назад. А сейчас задействую твой. Гхм... Нобу-кун, что произошло?  
\- Ты помнишь моё личное имя, Такеши-сан?  
\- Не помню, а знаю. Теперь воспользуемся брешью в твоей обороне: что стряслось. Кратко и по делу, пожалуйста, у меня еще есть чем заняться.  
\- Кире сегодня днем предложили перевод с повышением. В Токийское отделение Сатурнской полиции. И новое живое оружие.  
\- О-па... И она?  
\- И она не отказалась. То есть не согласилась, пока, но и не отказалась! Заявила мне в вайбере, что у нее есть аргументы за и против. Пообещала обсудить за ужином, а потом этот киотский вызов случился... Скажи что-нибудь, Такеши-сан? Ты ведь фьюз, обоснуй мне логику поведения.  
\- Ты сейчас мой профиль тоном ругательства произнёс... Ичиго, я же не знаю никаких подробностей. Как вы живете, ладите ли, что показываете на спаррингах, какой у вас уровень соответствия? Брак, секс, дети?  
\- Отвечаю попунктно: думал, живём и ладим. При спаррингах коннектимся на третьем слове формулы. Из пяти боевок четыре я выигрываю. Её не обнулял уже года три... Секс, роспись в Касиве, детей нет. Уровень соответствия шесть с половиной из девяти. Я её... ну, за десять лет как-то уже не думается такими словами... но она моя фьюза, понимаешь. Мне другую не надо. Никакую.  
\- То есть в свете человеческих законов вы не женаты?  
\- Я же говорю - роспись в Касиве! Зачем остальное? Нас сила окольцевала, это значимее любых церемоний! Такеши-сан?  
\- Ну... Я твою Киру видел. На твоем месте ни за что не допустил бы, чтобы вы не состояли в браке. Она ведь женщина, Ичиго!  
\- Кира сама всегда твердила, что ей претит роль жены! Восставала против традиций хуже любой гайдзинки! Она же фьюза!  
\- Ладите, значит?  
\- А?  
\- По тону не скажешь. Тихо, не перебивай меня... Нобу-кун. Догадываюсь, что любой фьюз тебе сейчас по определению видится тварью, однако...  
\- Да нет, почему!  
\- ...Однако мы с Кайоши росписью в Касиве не ограничились. Ну, что ты сверкаешь глазами от монитора? Надо свет включить, а то мне жутковато.  
\- П-погоди, Такеши-сан... У вас что, брак? И давно?  
\- Четыре года и восемь месяцев, если тебе важна точность. Предваряя твой вопрос: да, он мой допник. Нет, я не променяю его, если мне предложат. Тьфу, нашли тему для обсуждения, кто меня дёрнул...  
\- Но... духи милосердные, Такеши, ты никогда не говорил!  
\- Потому что на работе полагается работать, а не чесать языками в темноте. Благодари духов, что в крыле кроме нас полтора человека, и те в противоположном конце коридора.  
\- Такеши-сан, оказывается, состоит в официальном браке. Помимо энергосоюза. Прости, а как же твои слова насчет -б? Он же тебя цепляет. Я слышал, не отказывайся.  
\- Тебя тоже цепляет -а. Но я отлично сознаю, что этот кусок не для моего рта, никогда не был и не будет. А Кайо... Кайо мой.  
\- Такеши-сан...  
\- Слушаю.  
\- То, что я, был грех, на -а смотрел не как на чужого парного... Могла Кира это как-то ощутить? Я виноват?  
\- Я не ведаю, Ичиго. Но рекомендую прекратить наворачивать вензеля и взять себя в руки. Решает в данном случае, как ни печально, всё-таки фьюза: это вопрос её карьеры. Дома поговоришь с ней, только тон сбавь. Сбавь, повторяю! Я на девять лет тебя старше, имею право дать совет. Не кисни.  
\- Если она уйдёт...  
\- То у вас личные поля. Не пропадешь, походишь к свободным донорам.  
\- Лучше бы общее было! Почему мы не природники, никуда бы не делась...  
\- Не знаю. Не берусь судить, насколько поле спасает при кризисе изнутри. Кстати, не желаешь ли отвлечься и переключиться на профессиональную деятельность?  
\- 137-е?  
\- Обладатели общего поля, будь оно неладно, да. Раз уж ты здесь, давай я тебя привлеку к рабочему процессу. Заодно домой попадешь позже Энами-тян.  
\- Графики их глянуть? Я же недавно...  
\- Нет. Загрузи мне Программу, стандартный модуль.  
\- Э-э...  
\- Шевели мозгами в темпе. Мы не воевать станем, мне просто нужна загрузка. В одиночку я весь личный ресурс через минуту после запуска выжгу.  
\- Я понял, понял... Но зачем?  
\- Ты уже способен соображать без хлюпанья носом?  
\- Так точно, премного тебе обязан.  
\- Великолепно. М-м... Хочу сверхурочно проверить, что происходит. Послушаешь голос Кассандры.  
\- Предугадывающий, ты меня тревожишь... Ладно, дай руку. Которая у тебя основная?  
\- Левая, как у -а.  
\- И у меня левая. Ну-с, хотя бы нейм не нужен, облегчает... Загрузка Программы!  
   
\- Красивые переходы. Чёрный с золотом впервые вижу, у Кайоши больше на малахит похоже по сочетанию. Черный с глубоким зеленым...  
\- Извини, одну секунду. Дай-ка стряхну у тебя с рукава.  
\- Скарабей? Интересные скриптосколы. Бабочек видел, ящериц, а жуки редкость.  
\- Кире нравятся.  
\- Не спорю, абрисы гармоничные. Итак, что мы упускаем? Озвучивай мне фактаж. Глаза я закрою.  
\- Впервые наблюдаю тебя в профильной работе, оракул. Четырнадцатого февраля 137-а помирился с Ивом, пятнадцатого с утра уехал к нему вместе с котом. Судя по аудио с камер, обратно планирует быть не раньше чем через трое-четверо суток. Графики настроения и самочувствия подтверждают: имел место резкий скачок, причем сперва провал, затем пик, выравнивание на высокой линии.  
\- Что с -б?  
\- Всё штатно, если не считать, что опять часы снял. Повредил где-то в университете, в субботу планирует отвезти в сервис. Жаль, нельзя было вживить их ему, техника надежнее наших чипов...  
\- У -а вообще подобного гаджета нет. Часть конечно через пальцы с клавиатуры лэптопа берем, но... Итак, первый вопрос из неявных. Отчего -а в последние недели так много времени проводит на кухне, а -б на балконе, где нет не только камер, но и сколько-нибудь приемлемой слышимости?  
\- Любимые места в их квартирах вне зоны доступа камер?  
\- Именно. Большинство диалогов ведется там с конца осени.  
\- Но при докладах начальству мы не встречаем никакого беспокойства!  
\- Если их велено до такой степени не трогать, что это смахивает на системное попустительство... Ичиго, твоя Программа что, всех превращает в болтунов?! Что ты лыбишься, как китайский болванчик!  
\- Моя Программа просто взывает к прямоте. Извини, у меня такой профиль. Болтливый.  
\- Недаром у тебя фьюза психолог. Вы не просто в душу лезете, вы говорить провоцируете! И сию секунду тоже!  
\- Побуждающие к искренности, есть такое... Работай пожалуйста. Я же не со зла.  
\- Разумеется. Не забудь стереть из памяти лишнее. Так вот: 137-х велено не трогать ни в каких обстоятельствах, кроме крайних, и поскольку существует вероятность, что их планируют разбудить, наверху не напрягаются с ужесточениями. Но если они преждевременно проснутся сами, головы с нас снимут вместе с шеями.  
\- Ты это... предчувствуешь?  
\- Рад был бы списать на переутомление. Кроме того, ты не столь давно отмечал, что случайности вокруг этого объекта могут иметь авторский почерк. Здесь и сейчас, в твоем контуре, смотрю и... допускаю. Не знаю, как. Не представляю. Способности залочены, памяти нет, но их проклятая связь...  
\- А может, дело не в ней?  
\- В чем тогда?  
\- В Нитях. Ты утверждаешь, он был отличным спецом. Кто знает?..  
\- Стоп. Стоп, молчи, не сбивай меня... произвожу сонастройку... Ичиго, выходим. Гаси Программу и срочно подними записи видео по -а за первую декаду октября две тысячи семнадцатого. Когда погода в Париже начала портиться. Бегом.  
\- Отмена Программы. Секунду, вызываю память сервера... Что в видео искать?  
\- Одежду. Ищи -а в свитерах. Их как минимум три или четыре, выбирай не тёмные.  
\- Так... его любимый синий, чёрный, серый... И бледно-зеленый. Вывожу на главный экран. Этот?  
\- Он самый. Картинку вбок, в полэкрана. Теперь запись -б за вчера, я её краем глаза видел в восемь вечера. В темпе, в темпе, Ичиго!  
\- Не торопи, пожалуйста, я не могу думать быстрее компьютера... Так, вот: приехал с работы, разувается... Звонит в сервис "Эпл", расстегивая пальто... Проходит в спальню, переодевается... Оу... звезды, ледяные и чистые...  
\- Дай картинку на главный экран.  
\- Вот почему у тебя предчувствия включились... Я не узнал бы.  
\- Я тоже не узнал, профильная чуйка подсказала.  
\- Совпадение исключено. Это один и тот же свитер. Они... они встретились, Такеши.  
\- Больше чем встретились. Вещами меняются ради сохранения близости. Они уже любовники.  
\- Но датчики молчат!! Они что, сошлись как люди? Снова познакомились и...  
\- И снова пара. Crap...  
\- Но когда?! Ни один не мелькал в камерах у другого! Есть надежда, что они пока не очнулись, предугадывающий?  
\- Если спрашиваешь специалиста, ответ отрицательный. Молчи, Ичиго. Молчи, я думаю.  
\- Слушаюсь.  
\- Нам нужен телепорт. Немедленный. В квартиру -а, там сейчас пусто. Навестись сможешь?  
\- Не вопрос.  
\- Переноси.  
   
\- Ничего себе, как солнечно.  
\- Минус восемь часов. Под запись: шестнадцатое февраля, французское время четырнадцать часов пятьдесят семь минут, Париж, квартира парного объекта 137, литера "а". Считаю необходимым тщательный обыск с подключением специалистов. Произвожу общий осмотр для составления первичной отчетности.  
\- Такеши-сан, на кухню зайди!  
\- Иду. Дракон на стене такой, что не по себе становится... Это что?  
\- Самоучитель по немецкому. С аудиосопровождением. Всё, Такеши-сан. Возвращаемся и врубаем тревогу.  
\- Постой, не кипеши. Из твоей находки следует, что они пока себя не помнят: в противном случае общались бы оба на японском.  
\- Эм-м... Понял, не сопоставил.  
\- И всё же началось. Воистину не зря ты сегодня вернулся на рабочее место, Ичиго. Переноси нас обратно.  
\- Слушаюсь, замри.  
   
\- Так, в ритме рок-н-ролла, как говорят во владениях Трампа. Распечатывай графики за последнюю неделю, я пока выведу на печать снимки с мобильного. Самоучитель на стол, к нему всё, что наберем дополнительно.  
\- Если б андроида можно было убить, убил бы Аризу!  
\- Они еще не проснулись, Ичиго. У нас есть временной зазор. Я больше не доверяю аппаратуре, допускаю, что она лагает, что природники еще более нелюди чем остальные паранормы... Но я верю своим глазам и самоучителю.  
\- А если они вот прямо сейчас очнутся?  
\- Не знаю. Не балаболь, работай. Быстрее, быстрее. Я не уверен, что мы узнаем. Никому не известно, как связь способна влиять на подвижку блоков и что нужно для их расхождения. Здесь молчат все мои умения, нет ни эмпирических, ни ментальных выкладок.  
\- А Франция и Германия вмешаются, если потребуется?  
\- Еще как... Даром что о сути "Гарпии" не подозревают, работать с легендами пришлось на самом верху. Представь, какому количеству людей кластеры с ложными воспоминаниями подставляли!  
\- А на этом верху - у них - известно, ради какой цели -а и -б внедряли?  
\- Так, фотографии вывел все. Как бы ты не оказался прав с рисунком... Рисовал наверняка -б. Предупреждал же я Итикаву-сана, опасное хобби ему оставили!  
\- А рука, ты считал, не его.  
\- Рука, может, не того -б, который по образованию художником был, но запросто биолога из берлинского университета. Некому больше, если учесть, что они знакомы заново.  
\- Рисунок появился в последних числах января. Около двадцать восьмого.  
\- Scheiße, как сказал бы -б. Хуже не придумаешь. Предположить боюсь, сколько времени они ходили мимо камер!  
\- Да, вряд ли -а получил эту пастельку в начале знакомства... Но ты говоришь, исполняемых процедур с драконами у них не было?  
\- Не было, насколько я располагаю данными. Но отчего я не прислушался, когда ты твердил, что рисунок вызывает тревогу? Я должен был, мне следовало...  
\- Коробки из "Леруа Мерлена" мы тоже пропустили. Такеши-сан. Я не владею информацией, как работают нитевики, но...  
\- Но объяснение, что у нас отказали мозги благодаря профилю -а, нас не спасет.  
\- Так всё же, французы и немцы в курсе, кого у них законсервировали?  
\- Без деталей. Скормлена малая толика правды: что оберегают от диверсии, "Гарпия" как-то с Россией связана вроде... Впрочем, не уверен.  
\- Графики напечатал.  
\- Теперь войди в образ данных каждого и включи поиск по месту нахождения. В последний раз эта опция для обоих запрашивалась восемь месяцев назад, так что сервак может подвисать. Жди.  
\- Я тебе сам практически наверняка место назову. Берлин.  
\- Мне нужно не наверняка, а точно... Постой. Постой, Ичиго, ты прав.  
\- Что еще. Что еще?!  
\- Берлин. Не Севр, а Берлин! Никакого примирения с Ивом у -а не могло быть, оно озвучено на камеры для отвода наших глаз! И следовательно...  
\- Они с -б знают о наблюдении. Неизвестно, насколько давно, но знают доподлинно... И их нет.  
\- Что?  
\- Их нет, Такеши. Нигде. Радар их не засекает. Нужно запрашивать камеры городов.  
\- Значит, в самом деле... Пара Septem реинкарнировалась. Без обещанного зова, без запуска Программы, без телепортов. По всей видимости, память в обоих воскресла раньше навыков, и они обошлись... Ох, я не могу, они обошлись звонками по мобильным!  
\- Или диалогом в каком-нибудь мессенджере. А я же всерьез считал, что -б не простит напарника.  
\- Как же, не простит... Будто -а ему позволил бы. Зачем мы сидели здесь, Нобу-кун? Тратили средства корпорации, время, деньги? Я предвидел, что этот объект окажется для меня роковым. Предвидел до нашего знакомства!  
\- Такеши-сан... Ты не виноват. Клянусь тебе, ты здесь ни при чем.  
\- Упомянешь об этом на допросе, напарник. Надеюсь, их воссоединение хоть как-то предполагалось в Выси. Брать их в любом случае не нам, нас с тобой самих возьмут сразу после передачи доклада.  
\- Вот тебе и сигнал тревоги, и красная лампочка. Если бы -б не переоделся или ты не опознал свитер...  
\- И если бы тебя не оказалось сегодня здесь. Слишком много допущений, какая разница. "Если бы" - мы бы до сих пор не знали, а должны были оповестить в первую минуту их встречи. Что ж... Ты представляешь последствия?  
\- Я подписывал бумаги при назначении сюда. Да, Такеши-сан, представляю.  
\- В таком случае я сейчас выну из стола самую что ни на есть русскую водку. Выпьем за друзей и врагов, за Колесо и Круговорот. Неплохая получилась жизнь, яркая и быстрая. Вот бы следующая выдалась похожей.  
\- Я тоже ни о чем не жалею. Доставай выпивку, Мэнэбу-сэмпай. Только отвечу на звонок Киры, ладно? Как почувствовала.  
\- Ответь, ответь. Допускаю, что слышишь ее в последний раз.  
\- Знаю. ...Алло. Да, детка. На работе... Нет, не приеду. У нас прорыв. Увы, не в этом смысле... Кира, послушай. Послушай, пожалуйста! Что бы ты ни решила сегодня, помни завтра и всю жизнь, что ни в чем не виновата. Я люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить. ...Нет, не могу объяснить. Пока.  ...Такеши-сан, я готов выпить с тобой - и нажать кнопку тревоги.  
\- Погоди две минуты, ты простился. Позволь я позвоню флейму.  
\- Конечно, Такеши-сан. Мог не просить, я подчиненный.  
\- Я попросил друга. ...Алло, Кайо. Да, я. Нужно кое-что обсудить, без отлагательств.  
   
   
*****  
\- Фьюз Septem, какое обращение вы предпочитаете в обстановке, приближенной к неформальной? Назовите себя.  
\- Сагара Ранмару, если угодно Хисагари-доно.  
Выцветшие до песочной желтизны глаза обегают моё лицо:  
\- Наслышан о вашем индивидуализме, однако держитесь вы весьма достойно. Ваш наставник был прав, вы представляете интерес.  
Я склоняюсь в еще более глубоком поклоне в сторону Дзинто-сэнсея:  
\- Благодарю за добрые слова в мой адрес, Майюми-сан.  
\- Садитесь, Сагара-кун, - генерал-лейтенант Сатурна делает скупой приглашающий жест. Я прохожу к огромному как подиум столу для совещаний: вдоль тёмной столешницы по обе стороны уходят в полумрак ряды зеленых кресел. Вызвавшие меня сидят по одну сторону, я устраиваюсь на противоположной, принимая позу самого вежливого внимания.  
   
...Картинка двойная, как когда я просматривал воспоминание с Хинако. Я воспринимаю происходящее собственными глазами - и будто откуда-то сбоку. И ни то ни другое изображение не помогает ни увидеть себя, ни разобрать эмоции на лицах собеседников.  
Мой висок гладят тёплые уверенные пальцы. Их касание как опорная точка.  
_Ты видишь оба плана или только один?_ \- уточняю на всякий случай.  
_Оба,_ \- будь благословенна мыслесвязь, он в самом деле у меня в голове. - _Сверяю с твоим рассказом._  
   
\- Итак, Сагара-кун. Вы, вероятно, удивлены, отчего здесь не присутствуют еще четверо фьюзов, занимавшихся поисками системы "ОМУЛь", - заговаривает Хисагари-доно. - Мы не станем затягивать ваше неведение: после принципиального согласия провести осмотр и зачистку базы А было принято решение направить именно вас. Тому есть три причины, я начну с последней. Дед отца вашего дополняющего служил в базе А и в сорок пятом году подписывал акт капитуляции, завершивший для Японии Вторую мировую войну. Допускаю, что для Итагаки Мамору это место может представлять некую... сентиментальную ценность, вследствие чего он будет внимательнее в ходе вылазки. Вторая причина - ваше нестандартное биополе. Я просмотрел характеристики вашей пары и получил подтверждение, что вы неординарный направляющий, однако начали карьеру позже сверстников. Полагаю, то, что однажды вы успешно пережили геоаномальный выброс, создало у вас в некотором роде защитный барьер или иммунитет к подобным явлениям. Этот барьер даёт основания рассчитывать, что в непредвиденной обстановке вы среагируете оперативнее и успешнее любого волевика, а возможно и природника. Да?  
\- Прошу прощения, Хисагари-доно, - я впервые поднимаю глаза от своего отражения в лаковой глубине стола, - но моя силовая кома, затормозившая паранормальное развитие на два с лишним года, не может явиться противопоказанием?  
   
...Чего-чего?  
   
\- Стоп, - торопливо велю самому себе. Вслух, не мыслесвязью. Воспоминание темнеет, как пригашенный монитор ноутбука, а Мору ощутимо удивляется. Надо же, ни слова не произносит, но я чувствую. Нескоро заново привыкну.  
\- Какой я пережил выплеск? Откуда у меня кома? Погоди, - пульс отдаётся в уши, я вглядываюсь в тьму памяти, как в бездну, которая тоже вот-вот начнет всматриваться в меня... - Дай наводку!  
\- Стихийные выплески силы возникают у детей-паранормов в среднем с девяти-десяти лет, - произносит мой флейм очень ровно. - Твой первый произошел в крайне неудачном месте. Вы жили в центре Токио, тебе было без месяца девять лет...  
\- Я стоял у холодильника, - продолжаю, будто Мору поставил запятую, а я заканчиваю предложение. - И под ним оказалось пересечение линий сети Хартмана.  
\- Да, угол квадрата, который внезапно активизировался, - соглашается он спокойно. - Тебя закоротило, но спас детский возраст - жизненно важные органы не пострадали. Однако врожденного двойного зрения ты лишился, а ментальный потенциал угас. Остались речь, моторика, бытовые навыки: как держать палочки, как переходить дорогу... С десяти лет ты начал заново, как обычный ребенок. Вашей семье пришлось переехать на окраину, в Китамото: оставаться в той квартире было небезопасно, ты упрямо пытался добраться до узла снова. Неосознанно, конечно, но повторение ситуации грозило гибелью мозга, узел высосал бы тебя целиком. В Тверди уже поставили прочерк напротив твоего имени.  
\- В Китамото я прожил почти три года как латент, - снова подхватываю я, - потом Мейто изобразил, что его убили, и два месяца спустя пришёл ты. И выяснилось, что сила при мне. Да, с этого места всё помню.  
\- Triskel не раз заявлял, что твоё состояние улучшается и тебя нужно привести в Твердь для тестирования. Когда он исчез, я решил уважить его последнее желание и познакомиться с тобой.  
   
В жизни не забуду, как он выглядел при том знакомстве. Ноябрьский Хоффман по сравнению с тогдашним Мамору просто образец оптимизма и позитива. Мейто он, когда тот спустя год "воскрес", никогда не простил.  
А меня своим приходом разбудил заново, и я оказался его парным. И с его подачи явился в школу...  
Что он подумал, когда счёл предателем и меня?  
   
\- Так, это вспомнил. Только ещё скажи, откуда известно про сеть Хартмана, я имею в виду, что она послужила причиной?  
\- Из твоих же описаний случившегося. Под гипнозом.  
\- Твоим?  
Мору беззвучно усмехается:  
\- Ты в принципе допускал до своей головы лишь меня.  
Я недолго обдумываю новую информацию и заключаю:  
\- Значит, не совсем дурак был. Ладно, пошли смотреть дальше. Кстати, я их лица вообще не считываю! Как будто в масках сидят. Не туда меня сослали.  
\- То есть?  
\- Во Франции индивидуализм, в котором меня упрекнули, в ранг искусства возведен, а экстраверсия к норме приравнивается. Самые неудобные черты оттачивал. Тебя в Германию определили, к законопослушным, а меня...  
\- Обоих по природным склонностям, - он ощутимо мрачнеет. Напоминание о времени порознь вползает между нами потусторонним холодком, и я торопливо прошу:  
\- Не думай сейчас. Я к чему спрашиваю: ты их мимику различаешь, хоть какую-то?  
\- Конечно.  
   
М-да. А мне лишь к себе-прошлому остается обращаться за представлением о происходившем: сегодняшний соскальзываю, как намыленный, даже взгляд толком не фокусируется. Все нынешние навыки пасуют перед азиатскими чертами. Кстати, как выглядел я сам? Я себя полностью со стороны видел только в одном сне - и не знал, что это я. Внешности в памяти не осталось.  
   
_Покажи потом меня,_ \- прошу больше побуждением, чем словами. - _Твоими глазами._  
_Обязательно,_ \- Мору всё ещё до неприятного корректен, но фон перестаёт давить мне на затылок.  
_Смотрим дальше._  
   
\- Надеюсь, вы понимаете, фьюз Septem: это почетная миссия, имеющая глобальный характер и общемировое значение, - военная шишка качает квадратной головой. - Однако не менее важно осуществить её втайне от планетарного сообщества, и в первую очередь от его паранормальной составляющей.  
\- Да, Хисагари-доно. Безусловно, я понимаю.  
\- Вам выдадут документацию для ознакомления в соседнем кабинете. Вы должны представлять, что конкретно от вас потребуется, и быть готовым к нетривиальным и парадоксальным решениям, а также к возможной зачистке. Скорее всего в бункере пусто, однако...  
\- Мы готовы служить Империи, - я низко опускаю лицо, чтоб скрыть торжество во взгляде. Мы лучшие. Лучшие, мы будем гордостью всей Японии... А может и не только! Лишь бы Мору не оказался против, ему необъяснимо не нравятся поиски, которыми мы целенаправленно занимаемся в последние полтора года. Но Мору я переупрямлю, мне не привыкать.  
   
...Усмешка около-внутри уха заставляет меня поёжиться. Я мысленно поднимаю плечи: извини, я правда так думал.  
\- Переубедить меня у тебя не вышло, - продолжает он словами. - Я остался на своей позиции.  
\- Зато сегодня получилось, - отзываюсь я мрачно. - Не отвлекайся.  
\- Сегодня да, - я и в нематериальной пустоте ощущаю, как он придвигается. Странно, упоминание подействовало лучше просьбы.  
   
Документы, документы, документы. Распечатанные отчёты био- и геомехаников, сводные таблицы с многочисленными данными... Остров Мацува, или Матуа в более современной транскрипции, бункеры двух серьезнейших лабораторий... Кипа бумаг на столе, и я въедливо вчитываюсь в каждую.  
С памяти будто отдёргивают просвинцованную штору.  
   
_Я вспомнил вводную,_ \- сообщаю мыслесвязью. - _Можем прочесть всё заново, если хочешь, но я там почти четыре часа просидел, кучу времени убьём... Дать выжимку? Если мне веришь, конечно._  
\- Верю, - вслух, голосом Алекса Хоффмана. - Излагай.  
\- Только не перебивай, - предупреждаю, пытаясь в темноте отыскать собственную правую руку. Точнее, пробуя поднести её к зубам, чтоб пообгрызать заусенцы. Тщетно. Контакт с Мору ощущаю, а себя нет.  
\- Не буду. Уточняющие вопросы если что задам, когда закончишь.  
\- Угу. Короче, обстояло так. С тысяча девятьсот тридцать седьмого по тысяча девятьсот сорок пятый год на острове Матуа Курильского архипелага существовало две лаборатории. Первая, человеческая, занималась разработкой собственного ядерного оружия, а в паранормальном пласте проектировали "ОМУЛь". Оружие массового управления людьми. Ставили опыты на уцелевших атлантах, изучали работу мозга, отзывчивость к электромагнитным импульсам... Когда в марте сорок пятого по всей Японии началась подготовка к капитуляции и сдаче союзникам, на острове ввели в действие "план в конверте". Сдача Курил происходила постепенно, и Матуа планово сдался в количестве трех тысяч восьмисот человек сорока четырем русским солдатам. У почти четырех тысяч солдат гарнизона и научного персонала  было две тысячи единиц стрелкового оружия и ни одного человека из реально боевых подразделений. В Японии их встретили как военнослужащих, оставшихся верными долгу и не утративших чести. На соседнем острове двадцать человек, сдавшихся не по приказу и не сделавших харакири, были признаны как раз утратившими воинскую честь. Они превратились в изгоев. А в курганах Матуа по сей день находят офицерские катаны, спрятанные с расчетом на возвращение законных хозяев... То есть остров сдавали подготовленно и намеренно. И командовал процессом твой прадед, правая рука командира гарнизона.  
\- Да. Это знаю.  
\- На Матуа сохранились стоянки и ремонтные доки для подлодок, аэродром с тремя незамерзающими взлётками, которые зимой отапливались от геотермальных источников и от местного вулкана... довольно злобного. От порта вела железная дорога, соединявшая несколько стратегических объектов и заканчивавшаяся как раз около его жерла. Были танки, от которых русские не получили ни подшипника. Именно их сброс в котловину и последовавший затем взрыв вызвал масштабное извержение, уничтожившее на острове всю растительность и частично изменившее рельеф... Ты слушаешь?  
\- И крайне внимательно. Географическую часть ты мне пересказывал, но я помню не всё.  
\- Слушай дальше, я не пропускаю, чтоб что-нибудь важное не забыть.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Посредине острова, имеющего форму бублика, находится засыпанный курган. Высота стен сто сорок пять метров, несколько входов... Здание изначально было полуподземным, а извержение накрыло его вторым слоем камней и лавы. Лаборатория, в которой работали над "ОМУЛем", располагалась как раз там.  
Успехов добились обе лабы, но в последний момент. Война кончалась, причем не в пользу Германии, вывезти разработки никто не успел: подошёл срок сдачи. Порталы телепортов на Матуа были нестабильны, пропускали только людей, и речи не могло идти, чтоб вытащить через них оборудование... А затем остров отошел к Советам. До две тысячи первого года, когда в уже российском гарнизоне случился большой пожар, уничтоживший все здания погранзаставы, мы - в смысле японцы - были лишены туда всякого доступа. Русские охраняли захваченную территорию, и паранормальное подразделение у них было оснащено специалистами не хуже Сатурновских. Правда, их экспедиции в курган оставались безуспешными, а последняя вообще не вернулась... Мы с тобой как раз на них и наткнулись.  
\- Одичавших до каннибализма и полностью утративших представление о времени и пространстве.  
\- Ну да, аномалия их не выпустила... Мору, не сбивай меня, я и так стараюсь быть связным!  
\- Извини. Продолжай.  
\- На Матуа агрессивное геомагнитное поле, глушащее большинство электронных приборов. Узлы сети Хартмана там опасней, чем в большинстве мест на планете. Концентрация аномалии приходится как раз на курган, потому его там и строили, и на вулкан. Ближе к берегам техника уже справляется... Это к вопросу географии. Дальше переходим к политике и приключениям.  
\- Хм.  
\- Да, которые до последних дней не любили. После две тысячи первого разработки остались не просто недоступными - о них банально забыли. Информация была только у начальника гарнизона острова и у его правой руки, Итагаки Кохэку. Первый умер в восемьдесят пятом, второй в восемьдесят... э-э...  
\- Седьмом.  
\- ...седьмом, предсказуемо не оставив никаких мемуаров. Унесли тайны в могилу. Но в узких кругах было общеизвестно, что существует, скажем так, повод для неких поисков. Лаборатория на Матуа была не единственной, копавшей разработки ОМУ, их было не меньше восьми по миру, и все так или иначе погибли. Определить, какая конкретно достигла успеха, само по себе было многотрудной задачей. А уж выяснить, до какой стадии дошли исследования и до какой степени были успешны, умозрительно и вовсе возможным не представлялось. Рассматривалась версия, что и генералу Хигучи, и полковнику Итагаки стерли память русские паранормы - не всю, а лишь касающуюся секретных разработок, причем сделали это, естественно, ненамеренно.  
\- Разумеется. Но если те не раскололись на допросах, сдав исключительно человеческий слой, вероятно, включилась программа уничтожения... закодированных файлов.  
\- Ты сейчас так это произнёс, - я бы поежился, будь чем. Но передо мной по-прежнему письменный стол, на котором я медленно раскладываю бумаги - то желтые от времени, то плотные белые, свеженапечатанные. И мы внутри моей памяти.  
\- Как?  
\- Словно флеймы правда оружие. Мы же люди в первую очередь!  
\- Только дополненные.  
Зажмуриваюсь, ища слова, и картинка пропадает. Причем, оказывается, не только для меня, потому что Мору тут же легко скребет ногтями мой висок:  
\- Между прочим, так ничего не видно.  
Я хмыкаю и открываю глаза обратно:  
\- Вот чем никогда тебя не считал, так это живым оружием. Тут без провалов!  
\- Но я считал, - возражает он безмятежно-упрямым тоном. Я тихо рычу, не от злости, больше обозначить несогласие:  
\- Тогда я твой аккумулятор, лазер хренов.  
Он негромко фыркает:  
\- Напомни рассказать, чем еще мне нравится Рен.  
\- Обязательно, - соглашаюсь я с нажимом. - Напомню и вломлю.  
\- У тебя не прошла охота драться?  
На меня всё еще приступами находит вчерашняя лютая обида, а в целом...  
\- Кулаками морду бить уже не хочу, - озвучиваю состояние, а Мору вслушивается в фон и вздыхает. Ну хоть не извиняется больше, мы оба по гала-программе выступили.  
   
\- В общем, в отсутствие конкретики пришлось рассылать поисковые группы, которые по-тихому прочесывали мир, - заговариваю, овладев собой. - И попутно ввязываться в местные конфликты, когда выхода не было... Алжир помнишь?  
\- И Ирак тоже.  
\- Ну да. В конечном итоге базу А обнаружила спецгруппа волевиков, которые тоже не знали, что ищут. Когда по совпадению факторов вычислили, что база А - это остров Матуа, меня пригласили для беседы. И я вызвался за нас обоих... Как полный и безоговорочный даун не взвесив, какими это обернется последствиями.  
\- Ран!  
\- Да ну, не спорь. Не только ты, Дзинто-сэнсей и тот меня предупреждал! Что данные стратегического значения могут оказаться... неконвертируемыми, и тогда мы превратимся в объект охоты для всех спецслужб, успевших пронюхать об "ОМУЛе". Национальное достояние, чтоб меня...  
\- Прекрати. Рассказывай дальше.  
\- А дальше сам знаешь!  
\- Нет, - возражает Мору настойчиво, - говори, пожалуйста. Или я сейчас выведу нас из гипноза и постараюсь убедить тебя иным способом. Мне важно услышать от тебя, твоими словами.  
\- Что, вот так же подробно?  
\- Насколько возможно, и лучше тоже не мыслесвязью.  
Я набираюсь сил и смелости. Да, я понимаю, почему ему надо слышать обычным слухом, речь хоть как-то связывает с реальностью. Нырять до безумия... холодно.  
\- Неделю ты взывал к моим мозгам. Надо сказать, они у меня были куда менее гибкими, так что я уперся насмерть. А потом, в последних числах мая, нам назвали дату операции: первое июня. Предполагалось, что проведем первичный осмотр и возможную зачистку, а затем исследуем, что осталось от лаборатории и оценим, сможем ли вытащить. Нам открыли телепорт около самого бункера, мы вошли в курган, спустились вниз... Тебе пришлось закончить мучения трех русских неандертальцев, которые утратили все человеческие навыки, кроме боевых... И на минус пятом этаже мы нашли артефактину, оснащенную системой самоуничтожения. Ты долго разглядывал эту хрень, не то оболочку боеголовки, не то макет советского спутника, а затем предложил оттуда убраться. Но я так хотел стать первооткрывателем, так мечтал, чтоб мы были самыми успешными... Откуси мне голову, а. Это жесть какая-то!  
\- Откусить твою голову, когда я наконец снова её обрёл? Ты переоцениваешь мои возможности. Ни за что.  
\- А стоило бы. Вот за эту глупость непомерную! Мору, я же сознаю, что натворил! Что это моя вина!  
\- Ран, - ничего себе, оказывается, он меня и в бестелесности может тряхнуть так, что зубы клацнут, - перестань немедленно. Из-за "Гарпии" мы даже не поссорились.  
\- Конечно. Сперва была надежда, что я всё же соображу туда не лезть, а потом...  
\- Потом стало некогда. Мы будем сейчас разбирать, кто ошибся первым?  
\- Да ты-то вообще не ошибался!  
\- О нет, - он безрадостно смеется, - не отказывай мне в титуле сволочь. Я тоже спраздновал дурака.  
\- Замнём для ясности, - прерываю я. - Ладно, я понял, ты не хочешь слушать, как я долблюсь лбом в стену.  
\- Абсолютно. И чтоб ты долбился молча не хочу тоже.  
\- Гхм... В общем, вытащить этот допотопный комп мы не могли: портал на минус пятом не открывался, а переть хреновину в полтонны на горбу по лестницам было нереально. И возвращаться ни с чем мне не хотелось... И тогда я предложил попробовать его включить.  
\- Я.  
\- Что?  
\- Я, - повторяет Мору без выражения. - Это был я.  
Я роюсь в памяти, пытаясь найти опровержение. Вот, оказывается, в чем минус мыслесвязи, с которой мы тогда не переключились на внешнюю речь: голоса путаются. Интонирование внутри похоже.  
\- Так что не ты один ошибся, - вновь произносит Мору. - Мы его включили и сразу поняли, отчего упор делался на твое биополе и на то, что мы природная пара. Единственная в подразделении.  
\- Да, Хисагари-доно мне всей правды не сказал, - я вызываю изображение уродливо-симметричной стальной сигары с многочисленными рукоятками, кнопками и датчиками. Округлый белесо-матовый экран за многие годы не покрылся пылью - в подземелье её почти не попало даже после землетрясения. Мору разглядывает "ОМУЛь" вместе со мной, и мы молчим. Долго.  
Они предполагали, что ситуация может развиться таким образом. Ни словом не обмолвились и вектор от меня закрыли, чтоб по Нитям не просёк, чем чреват экспириенс...  
\- Ты повернул тумблер, - проговариваю конец истории. В голосовые связки будто песка сыпнули. - И выяснилось, что прибор рабочий... Но однократно. То ли остаточное напряжение дожгло схемы, то ли система самоуничтожения в принципе запускалась всякий раз, а мы не знали и не отрубили её вовремя... Только мы посмотрели какую-то зверски длинную шифрограмму - и "ОМУЛь" сдох, а носителями инфы остались два биокомпа. Инфы, которая поворачивала ход мировой истории, развязывала самую жуткую войну, если всплывала на поверхность. Паранормы круче любых индиго, мы в разы превосходим людей по работе мозга... Потому и гарпия, единственный орел своего вида, да еще коронованный. Арийская расовая теория отсасывает на коленях.  
\- Но мы были ориентированы на результат, и я воспринял информацию. Моя способность к считыванию выше твоей, я вместил и отправил в буфер весь поток данных.  
\- Потому что ты всегда передаёшь сведения. Мне. А я приёмник и хранилище. Занятно, что с силой строго наоборот обстоит - ею как раз я с тобой делюсь...  
\- Нет, почему. Две стороны одного и того же явления, так или иначе ты мой аккумулятор. Я в отличие от тебя хранить силу и информацию не могу, поскольку трачу в первой же приближенной к боевой обстановке. И практически не генерирую сам... Они знали, Ран. Они учли и наше парное поле, по которому легко пройдёт массив данных, и что ты устойчив к геомагнитным колебаниям, а значит, не пострадаешь сам и опосредованно убережешь меня.  
   
Если когда-нибудь увижу этого Хисагари... Пока не представляю, как, но я сочтусь. Он фигурирует не только здесь, он напрямую связан с нашим разделением. И я намерен выяснить, как именно.  
Отгоняю вновь подкрадывающееся ощущение, что я в одном из своих кошмаров: в отличие от пребывания там я пока осознаю, что вижу уже прожитое. И Мору здесь.  
\- Ты слил мне, через мыслесвязь и мыслеобразы, неизвестно что, какие-то бесконечные цифры, символы и двоичные коды, - продолжаю через силу. - И крышка заварилась. Ты единственный можешь извлечь данные обратно, - я остановившимся взглядом смотрю на последнюю из лежащих на столе бумаг. На ней карта острова с нанесенным планом уцелевших сооружений. - Поэтому ты нужен целым, без тебя я запаянная банка. И я нужен целым, потому что в банке много... ценного, что в компах хранить опасно.  
\- Да, взломать можно любую технику. И не забывай, на нас всё-таки вышла русская разведка. Где-то спалились.  
\- О, а в японском ты это слово знаешь, - не удерживаюсь я от нервного смешка. - И верхушка Выси решила нас... спрятать под сукно. Причем на разных столах, во имя сохранности и чтоб "нетривиальных решений" в ущерб империи не принимали.  
\- Угу, - сосредоточенно откликается мой второй. - Поскольку для деактивации изобретения, при его техническом воспроизведении, требовался ключ-код из точки В. Которую наши военачальники благополучно проср... Извини, потеряли тоже. И эту базу на момент находки лабы на Матуа еще не нашли.  
\- Ага, Дзинто-сэнсей говорил, что в планах отыскать схрон в течение десяти лет. При этом я не помню, что у меня в голове, и не выдам даже под пытками, а тебе просто нечего сказать, у тебя ничего и нет. Для получения доступа ко мне нужен ты, никакой иной проводник инфу не вынет. Природная связь защищает от ментального взлома, но если нас выкрасть парой... Любым способом...  
   
При угрозе его жизни я сдал бы "ОМУЛь" не задумываясь. Или Мору по моему приказу убил нас обоих, но это технически сложнее... Чёрт, нужно не потерять мысль, она куда-то ведет. Обязательно разобраться, куда - дома, в Птице, когда выйдем из прошлого.  
   
_А когда мы отказались разделяться, нас разбили насильно,_ \- хорошо, что можно не двигать губами. У меня бы слова с них не пошли. - _Здесь всё?_  
_Всё, -_ соглашается Мору, помолчав. _\- Пока ведется поиск блоков управления системой, операционка которой у тебя, нас законсервировали порознь. Мы обнаружили инфохранилище и активатор запуска, а деактиватор еще не найден... или не изобретен заново. Я закрываю этот сеанс?_  
_Давай._  
   
Мы неспешно, точно нехотя возвращаемся в тела. Я отмечаю себя в пространстве, вновь различаю обстановку номера, но не тороплюсь вставать. И Мору медлит, не отнимая горсти от моего виска и пятерни от сердца.  
\- Как ты? В смысле расхода? - нарушает наконец сгустившуюся тишину.  
\- Не заметно, - я без особой уверенности кренюсь назад. Он ловит меня - надеюсь, не разбирая вздоха облегчения. Мы в настоящем. Какое счастье, что мы в настоящем!  
Мору опускает мне на плечо острый подбородок:  
\- Тогда сейчас поужинаем чем-нибудь и можем продолжить.  
\- А сам как? - я кивком принимаю предложение насчет еды.  
\- Пропуская через себя силу? Гм, - он чуть заминается. - Постоянно тянет опрокинуть тебя и съесть живьём, но держусь. В остальном... Знаешь, как провод ощущает себя под током после долгого перерыва?  
\- М? - я машинально обнимаю его руками за бедра. Да, насчет желания подмять не врёт... он им даже фонит чуть-чуть. Но это после.  
\- Он поёт под напряжением, - тихо, совсем без голоса сообщает Мору, задевая мне губами ухо. - Дивное чувство. Вставай, пойдем перекусим.  
\- Встаю, - соглашаюсь я, передернувшись. Весь встаю, что уж там. - Следующий пункт кинопросмотра какой?  
\- По твоему усмотрению.  
По моему? То есть он больше не настаивает прежде всего прояснить, чем меня вынудили сдаться?  
\- Если ты не очень торопишься, - начинаю, тщательно выбирая слова, - покажи финальный бой и свою капсулу. А потом к гипнозу вернёмся и про меня довыясним.  
Мору встаёт за моей спиной и протягивает сверху руку, помогая мне подняться. Большие зрачки без проблесков уставляются в мои:  
\- Хорошо. Покажу, что захочешь.  
   
   
*****  
Мы ужинаем многослойными бутербродами и несколькими салатами в пластиковых менажницах. Аппетит у меня, оказывается, просто зверский: я напрочь забыл, как вытягивает ресурс работа по проф'профилю. Силы почти не убыло, ощущения прежние - я готов делиться на каждом прикосновении, - но это желание по крайней мере уже не сжирает мысли.  
\- Мору, - заговариваю, запихивая в рот сразу два куска сыра, проложенных ломтем салями, - ты часом не помнишь, как у меня с религией обстояло?  
Он поднимает глаза от чашки, над которой вьётся горький пар:  
\- В разные периоды жизни по-разному. Тебя интересует детализация какого-то этапа или общий обзор?  
\- И строение клетки, - не удержавшись, бормочу я вполголоса.  
\- Что? - он машинально сажает выше запотевающие очки. Потом спохватывается и снимает их вовсе.  
\- Строение клетки, - повторяю разборчивей. На лицо упрямо вылезает глупая ухмылка. - Слушай, почему, когда ты живопись преподавал, на меня это слабее действовало? А сейчас как только Алекс проступает, так и вижу тебя за кафедрой, а себя в аудитории!  
Мору вникает с полуслова и тоже пытается не засмеяться. Так же безуспешно.  
\- Кажется, мне и впрямь повезло, что ты у меня не учился, - он чересчур внимательно разглядывает мои расписные запястья. Рукава свитера я поддернул до локтей, локти поставил на стол... Куда отступили хорошие манеры? Прежним хамлом я быть отказываюсь.  
Решительно одергиваю манжеты вниз, закрывая следы его пальцев, и принимаю более воспитанную позу. Правда, ногу из-под себя всё равно не вытаскиваю.  
\- Я срывал бы тебе лекции? - осведомляюсь с самым скромным видом. - Я же говорил, никуда бы ты не делся!  
Мору разворачивается на стуле и уставляется на меня в упор:  
\- Пару раз тебе почти удалось это сделать банальными логами в вацапе. После обеденного перерыва у меня просто не получалось собраться.  
Вот зараза, одной фразой реванш взял! Я никогда не знаю, чем получится смутить, по расчету не срабатывает. Зато он со мной справляется влёгкую. Шее делается жарко до самых ушей, я оттягиваю горловину свитера и дую внутрь:  
\- И ты мне не рассказывал?!  
Мору откидывается на стуле и с деланным удивлением поднимает брови:  
\- Еще чего недоставало. Ты и так имел на меня слишком большое влияние, рассказать означало признать поражение!  
Вон оно как. Я сожалеюще оттопыриваю нижнюю губу:  
\- Ну, Алекс, это ты попомнишь!  
   
Вряд ли в Выси планировали, что после побудки нам настолько пригодятся субличности: перекидываемся в француза и немца, и чем дышать появляется.  
\- Пожалуй, я даже готов понести некоторое наказание, - глаза у Мору смеются. - Ладно, оставим твое неслучившееся студенчество. Давай вернемся к настоящему.  
\- Что, и помечтать нельзя?  
\- Можно, - непоследовательно откликается он. - Но, боюсь, мечты подобного рода нам заказаны.  
   
А я хочу, чтоб ты преподавал дальше. Закрывал по утрам горло воротом моего свитера не из-за рубцов трискеля, а из-за моих закусов, чтоб остерегался встретиться со мной взглядом, боясь сбиться с темы. А я сидел бы ряду примерно на третьем в твоем джемпере и косился на тебя иногда из-за ноута с очередной статьей... Я так хочу этого, Мору. Больше чем когда-либо.  
   
Моё запястье задевает небыстрое, какое-то неожиданно доброе прикосновение. Я поднимаю глаза, смотрю ему в лицо: что, так сильно фоню? Он неторопливо качает головой на незаданный вопрос и произносит очень взвешенно:  
\- Не вплетай пока в Нить географию. Скорее всего ее придется менять.  
Я разом выпадаю из псевдооцепенения и хмурюсь:  
\- А я что... делаю что-то? Я не чувствую!  
\- Делаешь, хоть и вне загрузки, - его большой палец медленно, не щекотно гладит тыльную сторону моей ладони. - На уровне пожелания... Но не привязывай узел к университету. Ты важнее любой карьеры, какая у меня могла бы быть.  
Я накрываю свободной горстью его запястье:  
\- Я пока не знаю, о чём ты в смысле Нити, но чтоб ты преподавал - я хочу, понимаешь? Хочу. Хочу!!  
Он слегка откидывается назад, глядя на меня из-под ресниц:  
\- А вариант иного продолжения приходит тебе в голову?  
\- Что выйдем из сферы и нас замочат? - я вздергиваю верхнюю губу в нехорошей усмешке. - Не-а. Мы живыми нужны.  
\- Есть еще плен, - перечисляет он без выражения, - возможность изувечить, лишив способности передвигаться... При переломе позвоночника наша модифицированная регенерация не поможет. Или захватить кого-то одного, отрезав возможность связаться. Поместить в экранированную камеру, и...  
\- Мору, - пресекаю я версии ужастиков, - послушай меня.  
\- Постой, я не всё назвал, - он беспокойно вздыхает. - Существует искусственная кома на приборах. Конечно, возникает риск повреждения мозга...  
Ага. Еще есть паралич и кормление через трубочку. Я это даже прикидывать не буду.  
\- Ладно, тогда я приказываю: замолчи.  
Он осекается на вдохе и странно на меня смотрит. Не укор и не признательность, зато хоффмановское академическое любопытство я узнаю на раз. Не пойму только, относится оно к моей реакции или к его собственной. Неспособность к сопротивлению фьюзу его... забавляет. Того Мамору, который остался в двенадцатом году, она бесила. Единственная доводка, от которой он не то чтобы избавиться хотел, но не одобрял точно.  
\- Молчу, - заявляет этот, обновленный. - Говори.  
\- Вариантов всего два, - произношу раздельно, отложив сравнительную рефлексию. - Мы живы и благополучны - или нас нет. Всё. И поскольку второй мы можем осуществить в любой момент, предлагаю исходить из первого. Ты читаешь лекции, я кропаю статьи. Отсюда в Париж, а если издательства мой переезд не устроит, то куда возьмут. Пишу я неплохо!  
Мору недоверчиво вздергивает брови и усмехается краями рта:  
\- Наша организация вряд ли согласится на такое развитие событий. В противном случае нас бы не разделили.  
\- Клал я с прибором на нашу организацию, - отзываюсь столь же задушевным тоном. - "ОМУЛь" у меня, ключ от меня у тебя. Я от тебя дальше шага вообще не отойду, так что!..  
Он вдруг так стискивает мою кисть, что кольца впиваются в пальцы. Я чертыхаюсь, но хватка не слабеет.  
\- Только не меняй этого решения, - требует Мору, подаваясь вперед и уставляясь на меня тёмными, почти серыми глазами. - Однажды ты его уже нарушил.  
\- Руку отдай, больно, - я пытаюсь пошевелить токающей щепотью.  
Он еще секунду изучает меня, будто разбирая на части и собирая заново, а затем медленно наклоняет голову:  
\- А что всё же подразумевал твой вопрос о религии?  
   
Поверить ему придётся.  
Пора глянуть итоговый бой и его окончание. Судя по всему, пока деталей не оживлю, веры моим словам у него немного... Есть лишь осознанная, а мне необходима глубинная.  
О религии? Я и забыл уже.  
   
Я по одному подцепляю ногтем зубцы пластиковой вилки:  
\- Понимаешь, я помню Сэнсодзи, помню, что бывал в районных храмах, но лет до шестнадцати. А потом прекратил. Но во что-то... высшее я и сейчас верю, только с синтоизмом установки вяжутся трудно, а с буддизмом сложно. Так вот, я к какой-нибудь конфессии принадлежал?  
Мору наконец отворачивается, будто принявшись рассматривать дырки на сыре, и ненадолго задумывается.  
\- Насчет однозначной принадлежности могу высказаться уверенно: нет. В целом мы оба исповедовали концепцию буддизма, но с поправками на нашу природу.  
\- Та-ак, - я подвигаюсь на край стула, - продолжай.  
\- В буддизме прикосновение ладонью к затылку, если выражаться нынешним языком, считается вопиющим нарушением прайваси, - он едва заметно поднимает правую бровь. - Оно допустимо лишь в положении "старший - младший", причем младший по возрасту, положению, опыту...  
\- В общем, с равенством в паре не стыкуется?  
\- Совершенно. Кроме того, в синтоизме и буддизме отсутствуют сразу две категории, представлявшиеся тебе очевидно существующими.  
\- А тебе?  
Он неярко улыбается:  
\- И мне, но ты задал вопрос о себе.  
\- Какие категории?  
\- Абсолютная верность и перерождение души.  
   
Нужно открыть "Гугл" и ознакомиться с положениями доктрины заново. Видимо, именно эти спорные моменты и отвратили, а теперь даже не отвращают, а просто отталкивают. А просветивший меня Мору ждёт, каков будет нынешний вердикт: лицо неколебимо спокойное, а за маской несопоставимое ожидание. Ну, уж от этого-то страха у меня есть действенное противоядие.  
\- Ничего не изменилось, - проговариваю почти по слогам. - В затылок удобно вкладывать, сила попадает сразу и к верхним чакрам, и вообще... к мозгу. И брать оттуда удобно по тем же причинам. И степень защиты проще всего проверить там и между лопатками: первые места дыр в "зеркале". Это раз.  
Мору оживает. Внешне даже губы не вздрагивают и взгляд всё такой же испытующий, но запоминает каждое моё слово. Вот так бы всегда и слушал!  
\- Абсолютная верность, - приходится постараться, чтоб рот не повело в сторону, - мне доказывали, что кроме как в кино её не существует. А я упорно искал... Твою. Если в понятийном аппарате религии такого определения нет, значит, это не моя религия. Это два.  
\- Буддизм допускает частности и личные мнения, - пробует Мору осторожно. Я останавливаю его протест движением ладони:  
\- Дай закончу. А перерождение души... Не знаю, на что похожа смерть, но вряд ли сильно отличается от капсул. Так что выйдем на новый виток и снова друг друга найдём, здесь нашли же! Мне плевать, если у кого-то другое мнение, будь он хоть сам Будда! Это три.  
   
Не помню, боялся ли я смерти раньше, но теперь не боюсь точно. Есть куда худшие страхи.  
   
Мору смотрит на меня. Долго смотрит, а потом слабо, почти незаметно качает головой:  
\- Как же мне недоставало твоей ультимативности.  
\- Да у тебя собственной выше крыши!  
\- А мне недоставало твоей, - настаивает он, мелкими глотками допивая кофе. - Она горячее и злее... Съешь еще бутерброд, пожалуйста.  
Всё, с моими религиозными установками разобрались. Заодно и с его, за компанию.  
\- Как я жил, пока ты не заставлял меня регулярно питаться, - бурчу для порядка, вооружаясь ножом и новым куском хлеба. - Страшно подумать, что бы Алекс с Реном сделал.  
\- У тебя тоже сложно совмещаются образы личностей? - внезапно уточняет Мору иным тоном. Я как раз откусываю от мясо-сырной пирамиды и сперва только отрицательно мычу: рот занят. Потом прожевываю, заливая сверху чаем, и возражаю членораздельно:  
\- Нет. С собой я еще вчера договорился, а ты жёстче стал, но меня не напрягает. А я у тебя что, раздваиваюсь?  
   
По-моему, он ожидал какого-то другого ответа. Раньше, помню, я косился из-под ресниц, а теперь открыто наблюдаю, как мучается с подбором фраз. И ничто меня не смущает, это постороннего разглядывать невежливо, а мы... кем бы ни были...  
   
\- Н-нет, - начинает Мору в конце концов. - Но я не могу отделаться от ощущения ирреальности. Я помню тебя-прежнего и вижу нынешнего... Различие кардинально.  
\- В какую хоть сторону? - уточняю я аккуратно. Что, его до сих пор настолько тревожит, что я поумнел?  
\- В лучшую, - отзывается Мору не задумываясь и вскидывает глаза: - Извини, но это правда.  
Я хмыкаю сути извинения:  
\- Лучше так, чем наоборот.  
\- И с собой мне тоже сложно, - признаётся он, помедлив. - Надеюсь, разрыв как-то сгладится.  
Как бы пообещать, чтоб он поверил, при том что я не знаю наверняка? И почему мне казалось, что раньше я справлялся проще... Может, сейчас немецкое настоящее накладывается?  
\- Обязательно, - пристукиваю рукояткой ножа по столу. - Сгладится как не было.  
\- Надеюсь, - в лице у него упрямое сомнение. - Но меня беспокоит эта двойственность.  
\- А меня каша в голове, и дальше что? Время пока есть! Кстати, не забудь, - вовремя приходит на ум смена темы, - ты обещал показать меня твоими глазами.  
\- Если ты планируешь увидеть наш финальный бой, увидишь через пять минут.  
\- Там не то, - я допиваю чай и отставляю чашку. - Я какой-нибудь мирный момент хочу... Чтоб сам сравнить мог. Ладно?  
Мору долго смотрит на подрагивающий в моей руке нож: я пытаюсь снять с пармезана мгновенно прорастающую светлыми трещинами стружку.  
\- Ладно. Пойдем, если ты готов.  
На стенных часах натикало десять с четвертью; за окном окончательно сомкнулась дождливая берлинская ночь. Я задвигаю портьеры, ощущая, как пружинят под ладонями неощутимые силовые крылья, и тайком, не удержавшись, глажу почти невидимую шкуру Птицы. В голосе Мору за моей спиной отдаётся улыбка:  
\- Я даже знаю, что вспомнить из мирных моментов.  
   
...Они оттеснили нас в актовый зал восьмого этажа, скрипты сыплются так густо, что не успеваем уворачиваться. У Мору пульсирует горячей болью разодранная скула, у меня вывернуто левое запястье - буквы нейма сочатся жгучей болью, но мы отбиваемся. Раз за разом, держась впритык друг к другу, игнорируя периодически смыкающиеся наручники, разбивая ошейники. Нас не возьмут живьем. В крайнем случае он перережет мне горло, следом своё и рухнет сверху. Картинка яркая, четкая, как в каком-нибудь блокбастере, иероглифы высекаемых щелчками пальцев скриптов накладываются друг на друга, тая в синем воздухе Программы, всей силы осталось максимум на полчаса. Мору некогда оглянуться, но общность сознаний не требует зрительного контакта...  
_Это конец,_ \- выдыхает он мыслесвязью. - _Сегодня закончим, Ран._  
_Давай,_ \- ого, а это мой голос. Низкий, сдавленный, концы фраз уходят в сип даже произносимыми не вслух. - _Ты знаешь, что делать._  
_Я найду тебя._  
_Я тебя дождусь._  
\- Око урагана, - он простирает руку, я вижу сверху, как с неё расплавленным воздухом течет сила. Обстановка зала, полускрытая стенами Программы и сферы, дрожит и колеблется в потоке команд. Вокруг нас пятачок спокойствия, а по диаметру сферы вырывает кресла, с треском разламывает столы, осыпаются лампы дневного света... И где-то на краю зрения открывается дверь с золочёной ручкой. А потом грохот и наше срывающееся дыхание покрывает обращение из мегафона:  
\- Сагара Ранмару, тайм-аут. Прикажите флейму взять паузу. Выслушайте.  
\- Нет, - возражает Мору вслух. - Не надо.  
\- Погоди, - прошу я задыхаясь и добавляю на внеречевом канале: _\- Передышка не повредит, выиграем время._  
_Как скажешь. Пауза._  
Буря стихает.  
   
Эластичный жгучий ошейник облетает белыми искрами, я растираю горло и осведомляюсь в темноту, где маячат несколько тёмных силуэтов - меня в любом случае услышат, можно не орать:  
\- Ну?  
\- У нас есть мирное предложение, - продолжает голос. Хисагари-доно, настаивавший на нашем разделении, щедро давший время проститься... - Новое. Расчёт Septem, даю слово, с вами ничего не произойдет. Фьюз, прошу вас, выйдите в соседний кабинет. Вашего флейма никто не тронет.  
\- Я вам не верю, - выплевываю я с ненавистью. - Засуньте обещания в задницу!  
\- Вашего флейма никто не тронет, - повторяет он дьявольски терпеливо. - К тому же вы ежесекундно можете к нему вернуться. Мы договоримся, Сагара. Предложение выгодное.  
\- Не ходи, - напряженно просит Мору.  
   
Сейчас я чувствую себя им - и готов зарычать от бессильной ярости. Нам нечем продолжать, последние трое суток вытянули все резервы. Либо рассмотреть предлагаемый вариант, либо через несколько минут покончить с собой... А мы хотим жить. Мы оба.  
   
\- Не ходи, - настаивает он зло, отгоняя слабость.  
Я выхожу перед его правой рукой - вижу собственный затылок с угольно-черными волосами, край щеки, слишком белый чтоб назвать бледным...  
\- Я вернусь.  
И покидаю сферу - обычную, боевую, не Птицу, в крыльях которой мы уединялись от всезрящего системного ока... Мору смотрит мне вслед - и я сам смотрю его глазами. Коридор за распахнутой дверью зала загорается электрическим светом, меня отлично видно все пять шагов до соседнего кабинета. Узкая высокая дверь открывается, впуская меня и еще двоих военных, захлопывается - и почти мгновенно рвется нить мыслесвязи.  
   
_Укол,_ \- шепчу я в здесь и сейчас, ощущая внутренним слухом давний обрыв силовой струны.  
Мору так вдавливает пальцы мне в ребра над сердцем, что приходится накрыть их своей ладонью.  
   
Минуты тянутся нестерпимо медленно. Противники - пять боевых пар - рассредоточились в окружающем хаосе, расселись кто на полу, кто на обломках кресел. Двое устроились на расщепленном краю эстрады - оборванный занавес шевелится за напряженными спинами. И еще в радиусе десятка метров неподвижно лежат несколько отвоевавшихся. С концами.  
   
Ран, окликает Мору молча. Глухая тишина внеречевого эфира действует на нервы. Ран, ответь. Ран. Ран!..  
Он уже готов сорваться с места, делает какое-то резкое движение - боевики мгновенно оказываются на ногах, готовые останавливать свихнувшегося флейма без фьюза - когда дверь вновь распахивается и вхожу я.  
На восковом лице горят неподвижные глаза, взгляд прикован к нему - к нему одному... Сухие губы с кровящими трещинами плотно сжаты, на скулах проступают желваки.  
   
Я ощущаю тот его мгновенный страх и рвущийся вопрос. Как свое сознаю понимание, что переговоры успехом не увенчались. Мору протягивает руку, но тут я - тот я, из две тысячи двенадцатого - открываю рот.  
\- Мору, мы должны сдаться. Приказываю прекратить бой. Разделение единственное, что спасет нас обоих. Всё, прощай.  
\- Ран!!  
   
От чувства в этом крике у меня вырывается стон в настоящем.  
   
\- Ран, не смей, не надо! - не мольба, не просьба... Не молитва. - Я не выживу без тебя. Я не сдамся!  
   
...И мне было больно вчера? Больно мне теперь.  
   
\- Я всё сказал, - разбираю сквозь шум в ушах собственные спокойные слова. - Мы действуем в интересах государства. Прекрати бой, или я ни за что не отвечаю.  
\- Нет!!  
Я пожимаю плечами и разворачиваюсь. Иду к двери - тяжело, но не сутулясь, выхожу и не оглядываюсь до самого поворота коридора.  
\- Ран, вернись!  
   
Мору хватается рукой за грудь - в диафрагму будто гвоздем ткнули, боль отдается в сердце - и опускает голову. Переводит дыхание, проверяя готовность, и загружает независимый слой Программы. И почти мгновенно атакует заново, больше не рассчитывая силу, не выцеливая противников. Шквал кипящей воды, веер пышущих жаром углей - достать, достать как можно больше врагов, убить, искалечить, изуродовать... Но он один против пяти тандемов, и скрипты идут сплошными вспышками, подламывая колени, пробивая локти. Пара ударов приходится по темени, как камни, а внутри у него повторяется мой голос: "Приказываю прекратить бой. Прощай".  
Некогда думать, невозможно анализировать, заземляющее полотно, настеленное под ковролином этажи Выси, поглощает половину мощности атак и усиливает противников. И он один. Один.  
Падающая сверху сеть тоже промагничена в каждом узле, она придавливает к полу прямо сквозь сферу - та лопается мыльным пузырем, исторгая у него крик. Гнев, ярость и боль, коктейль Молотова для нервной системы... Ни одного кода в мертвеющих от боли висках... Отказ зрения...  
\- Ран, - зовет он вслух, моё имя тянется длинным хрипом, - Ран...  
Голоса. Сквозь накрывающую слепоту - реплики победителей.  
\- Берите его! Аккуратно, блочьте руки! Главное руки, он амбидекстр! Всё, в капсулу! Падла, скольких наших инвалидами сделал!  
\- Ладно инвалидами, есть убитые...  
\- Что, и сегодня?  
\- Да, минимум двое, уже вызвал медиков... Лежать, тварь! Лежать! Ублюдки природные...  
   
"Ран, - они тащат его волоком, как раненого спутанного медведя, - я спрошу с тебя... Ран..."  
   
_Чш-ш,_ \- вторгается в кошмар оклик Мору. _\- Ты плохо дышишь. Чуть спокойней._  
Я очень стараюсь. Это мой максимум. Не ору и не трясусь... И слёзы кончились на пару лет вперед.  
   
Белый кабинет, просторно, светло, тепло. Капсула для анабиоза со знакомыми приборами по боковине, его заталкивают, преодолевая последнее сопротивление, прямо в сети, не рискуя освобождать... Крышка оказывается перед лицом, из многочисленных трубок сочится снотворный туман, заволакивая видимость, замутняя сознание...  
"Ран... Р-а-н..."  
Темно.  
   
Абсолютно.  
   
Я долго смотрю в беспроглядный мрак. Пальцы на моём виске ледяные от напряжения, они вздрагивают, не отрываясь, но всё реже. И я дыхания не слышу.  
Что-то здесь не так. Я уже привык к ощущениям, теперь находить его проще. Сжимаю ладонь поверх его левой, прижимаю к себе крепче:  
_Мору, алло, ты тут?_  
Молчание. Чёрт, мы же минуту назад общались! Этого только недоставало. Как... как я раньше находил его сердце не дотрагиваясь? Ну же, нет времени вспоминать, мне срочно!  
Увидеть внутренним взглядом средостение, сконцентрироваться на солнечном сплетении, от него пройти по рёбрам влево... И прислушаться в глубину.  
Медленные, глухо бухающие редкие удары. С интервалом в пару секунд... и отдаляются понемногу.  
_Мору,_ \- будь всё неладно, мне самому даже из сессии не выйти - и его не вынуть. Что он там говорил, назваться Реном? Спасибо моей паранойе за уточнение, лишь бы он в себе не ошибался. Собственная двойственность беспокоит? А прямо высказаться не мог?! Реальность просела у него, не у меня...  
Пусть на моей левой нет нейма, она всё равно ведущая. Я не выпускаю его пригоршню и сколько возможно делюсь силой.  
\- Алекс, - вслух окликаю по-английски в плотной тьме. - Алекс Хоффман.  
\- Да.  
Механический голос, не ответ, не отклик, просто реакция на пинг. Но отзыв.  
\- Алекс, - повторяю, настраиваясь на минувший понедельник. Амфитеатр римской аудитории, конторка с микрофоном, изрисованная схемами доска... Лектор с мелом в руке... - Алекс, у тебя в Париже новый любовник, помнишь? Рен зовут. Вы с ним у Центра Помпиду стояли, смотрели на фаерщика. Ты испугался.  
Пауза.  
\- Он откажется, увидев меня голым, - сообщает Хоффман безучастно. - Он мне нравится. Я не разденусь.  
\- Ты сам покажешь ему шрамы, - я сглатываю. - И он останется. Алекс, - тяну медленно, со всей лаской, на какую способен, - я Рен. Я здесь.  
   
В жизни не представил бы, насколько однажды поблагодарю Майюми-сэнсея за кнут, за "конспект обучения" на спине Мору... "Подчиняться контролю фьюза". Я беру контроль. Сейчас, еще немножко.  
   
\- Рен похож на Ранмару, - произносит Хоффман всё так же мёртво. - Ранмару меня предал. Рен уйдёт.  
\- Алекс, - я не слушаю, не должен, сейчас не время чувствовать, - Алекс, Рен - это я. Отзовись!  
Тишина.  
\- Ты со мной, - продолжаю, закрывая глаза, какая разница, смотреть некуда. - Ты нашёл меня, ты Веретено, Нить сматывал - ты!  
   
Что? ЧТО?  
Потом.  
   
\- Ты Веретено, ты стержень, сегодня пятнадцатое февраля восемнадцатого года! Ты жив. Птица, Фогель... Immer...  
\- Und überall, - на моём виске вздрагивают окаменевшие пальцы. - Останься со мной.  
\- Навсегда, - я оскаливаю зубы на беспросветную тьму. Пусть сочтёт улыбкой. - Кем бы ты ни был.  
Он отвечает стоном, тихим, но таким мучительным, что у меня всё внутри обрывается.  
\- Легче не жить, чем жить одному.  
\- Алекс, - прорвусь я или нет?! - Фогель! Помнишь... а помнишь у Рена брелок с бабочкой?  
И вдруг во мраке делается теплее. Необъяснимое, невидимое глазу напряжение трогает каждый волосок на теле, задевает все силовые точки, ритм бьющегося в моём слухе сердца сбивается раз, второй - и набирает нормальную скорость.  
\- Я помню... Помню всё, - в треть громкости, но очень внятно. И по-японски. - Ран, ты правда тут?  
Горло смыкается наглухо, я киваю, киваю, чуть не сбрасывая его щепоть, вжимаюсь спиной:  
\- Да.  
\- Я гашу сеанс? - не слишком уверенно, но разумно. - Давай выйдем.  
Я опять судорожно киваю:  
\- Давай.  
   
Мы валимся набок, кое-как распутывая ноги, он цепляется за меня как утопающий, руки стискиваются конвульсивно, раз за разом, я хватаюсь за них, притягивая крепче, откидываю назад голову... Его дыхание согревает мой затылок.  
 - Боже, - заговаривает наконец Мору с явственным немецким акцентом, - на подобный эффект я не рассчитывал. Ран, ты как?  
\- Нормально, - только тоже хочется помянуть богов. - Всё нормально.  
\- Я даже не понял, что случилось, - признается он, упорно меня притискивая. Ближе разве что раздеться, но это разделиться нужно хоть на пять секунд. - И есть провал, которого вообще не помню. Что произошло?  
\- Тебя в капсулу затянуло, - я боюсь закрыть глаза. Рассудок твердит, что обошлось, а тело не верит. - Основательно. Последний кадр - крышка, а дальше ничего.  
Он почти минуту обдумывает услышанное, перебирая губами пряди у меня на темени.  
\- Как ты меня вытащил? Не могу сообразить, когда пришёл в себя.  
Усмехнуться нет сил, мыслесвязь работает только при его пальцах на моём виске... И интонации выгорели, но это мелочи.  
\- Я с Хоффманом договорился. Пообещал с ним остаться.  
Теперь Мору молчит еще дольше. Интересный фон. Между опасением, дурным предчувствием и ожиданием катастрофы.  
\- Я должен кое о чем спросить, - осведомляется он наконец очень осторожно.  
\- Излагай.  
\- М-м... Послушай... Твои блоки стояли крепче, признаю. Поэтому память до сих пор разрознена, а часть нюансов напоминаю я. Но...  
   
Я не я буду, если сейчас не примется рассказывать о собственной ненормальности.  
   
\- Но - что? - стучу костяшками пальцев по тыльной стороне его ладони. - И дай я уже к тебе повернусь!  
Мору послушно расслабляет руки - ровно настолько, чтоб я смог со скрипом перевернуться на другой бок и приподняться на локте, заглянуть в лицо. Бледный до серости... снова. Хватит на сегодня, пожалуй.  
\- Ран, - роняет он, решившись. - Ты легче объединил свои воспоминания, даже неполные. Я ощущаю твою цельность.  
\- И?  
\- Что, если мне это не удастся? И меня продолжит переключать в... Александера?  
Надо же, с первого раза догадался. Я только с ним эмпат, но больше никого и не требуется. Наклоняю набок голову и неторопливо, без всякого веселья улыбаюсь Мору в глаза:  
\- И?  
Он смаргивает:  
\- И при полной памяти о двух жизнях будет раздвоение личности. Как ты сможешь это воспринять?  
   
Да примерно как в кафе, когда меня похожая мысль посещала и была послана. Какое определение Мору больше по душе придётся, "философски" от Сагары или "однохренственно" от Сато?  
Я тщетно пытаюсь забороть зевок под его пристальным взглядом. Не получается. Зеваю, ляскнув в сторону зубами, и отвечаю как можно взвешеннее:  
\- Видимо, всё же выучу немецкий, если тебе Рен нужен.  
\- Мне нужен ты, - отзывается Мору немедленно. - Любой моей... части нужен ты.  
Объятие он разомкнул, правда, второй рукой окольцовывает по-прежнему. Я удовлетворенно киваю и укладываюсь, сползая пониже, чтоб положить голову на его согнутый локоть:  
\- Что и требовалось доказать.  
\- Но, - начинает Мору, явно сочтя, что запугал меня недостаточно, - ты будешь наблюдать эти перекосы. Я не хочу стать для тебя инвалидом.  
\- Да нахер твою мнительность! - взрываюсь я вполсилы. - Не будет никаких перекосов! Моя память, говоришь, восстановится? А у тебя воспоминания сольются! Не сами, значит, я помогу!  
\- А если полученная травма серьезней, чем ты надеешься?  
\- Выучу немецкий и буду иметь тебя французским!  
   
И пусть мой фон почитает, если думает, что чего-то недопонимаю.  
   
Мору поворачивается набок, наваливаясь сверху, пальцами правой, верхней руки откидывает с моего лба длинную чёлку и с каким-то щемящим чувством пропускает сквозь пятерню высветленные пряди.  
\- Зря я пытаюсь предлагать тебе свободу. Я тебя скорее убью, чем лишусь ещё раз.  
\- Замётано, - принимаю насквозь пробирающий взгляд. - И кстати насчет убиения нужно будет поговорить, когда сможешь. Уже не сегодня наверное... Завтра, когда кабинет и мою капсулу посмотрим и все факты на руках будут.  
\- Поговорим, - соглашается он, умудрившись изобразить почтительный кивок даже лёжа. - Хорошо, что я выпросил у Розы чайник.  
От такого перехода я с рассуждений сбиваюсь:  
\- Это ты к чему?  
Так и представляю, как он, с его псевдогерманской внешностью и холодными манерами, именно выпрашивает у маленькой еврейки чайник. Роза, должно быть, решила, что с начала недели его подменили.  
\- Выходить к кулеру я нахожу уже небезопасным, - Мору склоняется сверху и неторопливо прослеживает губами мои брови - сперва левую, затем правую. И целует в переносицу: - Не хмурься. Никто не сможет не только войти сюда, даже навестись для удара.  
\- А номер вычислить могут?  
\- Нет. Отель - возможно, тогда займут по периметру позицию для атаки. Но я буду знать, есть ли поблизости противник, так что врасплох не застанут.  
\- Мору ты, Алекс или снова Мору, но навыки при тебе, - я прикрываю глаза под медленными, совсем не чувственными поцелуями. С такой... нежностью он меня, кажется, раньше не касался. - А у меня ни нейма, ни умений. Хотя нет, синхронизироваться с твоим сердечным ритмом я смог, не безнадёжен... Погоди, дай договорю!  
Он неохотно прекращает попытки закрыть мне рот:  
\- М?  
\- Насчет убиения и сердечного ритма запомни, что обсудить нужно. Обязательно. И давай с пола на кровать переползать, что ли.  
\- Ты устал? - он вглядывается куда-то в центр моего лба. - Расход? Сейчас переключусь на свой ресурс, я очень много получил от тебя... и всё еще получаю.  
\- Не-а, - я устраиваю ладони на сгибах его локтей. - Расхода нет. Серьезно, у меня страшный перебор, ты даже во сне бери, ладно?  
\- Но вид у тебя утомленный.  
\- Это, как бы сказать, психологиццкое, - на сей раз зевок всё-таки удается проглотить. - Так мы встаем или нет?  
\- Нет, - когда он раньше так мотал головой, меня пряди по щекам чиркали. - Сначала посмотрим еще один эпизод. Без гипноза, из две тысячи десятого.  
\- Мирный? - уточняю я на всякий случай. - Боёвок не надо!  
Мору вдруг улыбается. Я не понимаю:  
\- А?  
\- Помню это слово, - он трется носом о мой висок. - Оно забавное... Садись. Впрочем, можем лёжа, только повернись спиной, мне так удобнее.  
\- И мыслесвязь без тактилки не действует, - жалуюсь я невольно. - А давай лёжа. Но на кровати, я не засну, гарантирую.  
\- Начнёт. Тогда перебираемся.  
   
Лишь бы его этот новый эпизод не умотал окончательно. Но у меня не выходит толком заспорить: после увиденного нестерпимо тянет окунуться во что-нибудь хоть относительно хорошее. Вышел он из транса, не вышел, у маньяков из Выси выбора не оставалось, лочили как сумели... Но я справлюсь с последствиями. Я должен - и справлюсь.  
Мы устраиваемся на кровати в той же позе, в которую дровами повалились, выбравшись из предыдущего просмотра. Лежим оба на левом боку, под одним моим виском локоть Мору, на другом его пальцы. Из номера придется выйти, мы ограничены во времени, но это случится не сейчас. Еще больше суток покоя впереди... и мне хочется наесться им впрок, чем бы ни перемежалось наше взаимное напоминание. Такого сокрушительного чувства безопасности моя нервная система - в смысле, система Рена - просто не помнит.  
\- Делись не так сильно, - негромко просит Мору, устанавливая подушечки в каком-то правильном положении. - Ты сбиваешь мне всякую концентрацию.  
Я не оглядываясь улыбаюсь, подаюсь назад и рассчитанно трусь об него - так что у Мору вырывается вздох, а рука с виска немедленно перемещается ко мне на бедро:  
\- Я же не смогу так сосредоточиться! Следовало остаться на ковре.  
\- Нет, - отзываюсь я, перетряхиваясь всем телом, - здесь лучше. Только...  
\- Ага, - соглашается он не дослушивая, зачем, если чувствует... - Тебя поймала собственная провокация.  
Часто дышу вмиг пересохшим ртом, ощупью хватаюсь за его локоть, перебираюсь к запястью - и с облегчением прикладываю сразу сжимающуюся ладонь к своей ширинке:  
\- О-о... А так нельзя? Не на виске, а здесь чтобы... Оставь пальцы...  
Мору секунду вдумывается - и смеется, громко, по-настоящему:  
\- Нет, по-моему, так не получится. Ты же думаешь головой!  
\- А по-моему, я думаю т-тем, что ты щас ощупываешь, - я зажмуриваюсь, отдавая сколько смогу, сколько получается... - Головкой в смысле... Как теперь обратно собраться?  
Он притирается ко мне сзади - горячо даже сквозь джинсы, - легко прикусывает шею под ухом:  
\- Это силовое, Ран. Это не... желание как таковое.  
\- Иди ты в... Нет, погоди, не иди!  
Он смеется снова, так же открыто:  
\- Ты путаешься в приказах.  
\- Не-а, - ни с кем никогда не разговаривал о подобном, с ним раньше тоже молчал... - Я по Алексу сох без всякой силы! Оставь руку где была!!  
Он послушно возвращает ладонь на прежнее место:  
\- Тогда хватит с нас на сегодня. Я тоже тебя хочу, уже не выдерживаю.  
Мысли заволакивает жаром, по спине проходит озноб... Зачем бороться, у нас это взаимно, всегда было и будет...  
\- Посмотришь на Птицу завтра, - завершает Мору, принимаясь расстегивать болты моей ширинки. - Я всё-таки куплю тебе другие джинсы. Как ты носишь эти!  
\- Птицу? - я приоткрываю глаза, картинка расплывается, но его лицо остается в фокусе. - Почему завтра? Почему Птицу? Покажи сегодня!..  
\- Не-ет, - Алекс Хоффман с забавным отчаянием утыкается лбом мне в плечо, - будь же последователен! Завтра, потому что после полноразмерного секса в энергообмене я не сосредоточусь! И так сейчас эту проклятую пуговицу с мясом вырву...  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Помоги!  
Я поворачиваюсь на спину и смеюсь. Наверное, тоже как-то непривычно, потому что он вдруг поднимает голову и смотрит в меня с очень трезвым вниманием. Я смеюсь, как давно не смеялся, громко, взахлеб, смеюсь и не могу остановиться. Чтоб Мору - выдавал - подобное... Да, и пусть почаще!  
Невидимые насквозь ржавые скрепы разлетаются внутри на рыжие обломки, и солнечное сплетение становится подлинным солнцем, и во мне распахивается небо... Как же оглушительно легко, и... Боги, да!  
\- Я могу тебя позвать, - кричу я полушепотом, - Мору, я могу позвать тебя! И помню, как к тебе переноситься! И... и... мыслесвязь проверь, срочно!  
_Ран_ , - отзывается он не размыкая губ, в глазах тоже небо, яркое, ясное.  
_Мору_ , - внутри крик звонкий, и разлетается далеко, и он слышит, слышит меня!  
Мы молча кидаемся друг другу на шею.  
   
_Покажи Птицу_ , - прошу я тише. Внеречевой канал в полном доступе... Я не жил эти годы, я больше никогда, ни под какой угрозой не отступлюсь. - _Покажи, если правда хотел_.  
Он кивает, уткнувшись мне в волосы, втискивается наплотно:  
_Смотри_.  
   
Вид сверху и чуть сбоку: осенняя темнота с брызгами мороси на ресницах; бездонная чаша небосвода, опрокинутого над столицей, отливает по краям, у горизонта, оранжевым от бессчетной подсветки; перемигивающиеся белым звезды над головой и ало-золотые, синие, изумрудные огни под ногами… Токио, Диснейлендское колесо обозрения, мне смешно и страшно, потому что мы словно назло себе - точнее, я назло себе, а Мору не желая меня обидеть лишней опекой - выбрали «открытую кабинку». Та оказалась при ближайшем рассмотрении не корзиной, а парой жестких креслиц над пропастью. И отказаться гордость не позволила: чтоб Сагара Ранмару показал, что трусит?  
Сперва пугало, что Мору не успеет вскочить на медленно, но верно уходящую вверх подножку, потом что не сядет как надо, потом что защитное крепление ненадежно, а наверху плотными полотнищами налетает ноябрьский ветер, и даже если от холода не отвалятся уши, где гарантия, что нас не сдует вниз? Но я молчал и молчу, отчасти чтоб не сорвался голос. В плексигласовом коробе обычных кабин распахивающийся простор никогда не казался столь всеобъемлющим, не подавлял. А тут болтаешься между небом и землей, вытянешь ногу, усилием воли заставив себя не упираться в подножку - нога оказывается в пустоте, и лучше не смотреть в эту пустоту, потому что опоры внизу нет. Пропасть. Глубоко вдохнуть страшно, колесные ребра медленно-медленно проворачиваются совсем рядом, руку протяни и достанешь… А Мору еще пришла светлая идея поцеловаться над городом; он прихватывает губами мою шею, потом касается виска, наверное, чтоб голова у меня окончательно закружилась - от высоты, его близости и неуловимого запаха длинных, холодных до самых корней волос. Мои пальцы от поручня, крепящего площадку с креслами к подвеске колеса, ему придётся потом отлеплять, я физически не смогу разжать их, останется ехидничать над собственной трусостью.  
Встречать высоко над землей ночь, отвечать на поцелуи, лишаясь воздуха от резкого, выбивающего дыхание ветра и тихого смеха около уха...  
   
_А я ведь это помню_ , - я глубоко вздыхаю, обеими руками обнимая его за плечи. - _Сразу как первый кадр увидел... Я только_ _не знал, что ты тоже был настолько счастлив._  
Мору поворачивается, утыкаясь носом мне в шею, и щекотно задевает губами под мочкой.  
_Очень. Если помнишь,  дальше показывать - или?_  
_Показывать,_ \- я машинально зарываюсь пятерней в короткие пряди у него на затылке, а сам вглядываюсь не отрываясь в то, прежнее его лицо. Отблёскивающие серьги, длинный хвост прямых как дождь волос, улыбка, с которой он ко мне оборачивается...  
\- Ты же не боишься высоты, - тон лишь самую малость поддразнивающий. - И я здесь.  
\- И что? - резко, даже на собственный слух без тепла отзываюсь я-прошлый. - Если навернёмся, что ты сделаешь?  
   
_Покажи меня,_ \- прошу я настойчиво. - _Покажи анфас, Мору._  
Удерживающие меня руки принимают положение, при котором точно не вырваться, если вдруг решу дёрнуться.  
_Смотри._  
   
Будто невидимая камера отъезжает в сторону, поворачивается у его левого плеча - и я наконец вижу себя в деталях.  
   
... Какое чужое выражение. В изгибе губ проступает что-то высокомерное, глаза будто ставнями изнутри закрыты. Я на него что, всегда так смотрел? Совсем меры не знал, что ли?  
_М-да,_ \- я нахожу середкой ладони самое уязвимое место в основании его затылка, примагничиваюсь, ощущая прошедшую по нам общую дрожь, - _понимаю, почему тебе Рена сохранить хочется._  
_Мы же поссорились перед самым колесом,_ \- у меня не в памяти, а наяву едет крыша от интонаций, которые его не слушаются. И от того, как он трётся головой о моё запястье. - _Но наверху помирились. Помнишь?_  
_Да,_ \- я поочередно надавливаю на его темя подушечкой каждого пальца, - _и Птицу вспомнил, но всё равно хочу досмотреть._  
_Конечно,_ \- Мору смещается ниже, не переставая меня обнимать, ложится щекой на тут же отзывающийся болью прокус. Я прижимаю его крепче:  
_Солнечные сплетения соединить бы..._  
_Нет,_ \- возражает он неожиданно. - _Хочу кончить от того, что я с тобой, а не в эйфории от силы. Делись так... Только делись._  
Его выдохнутый стон отдаётся во мне собственным:  
_Да я перестать не могу... Бери..._  
   
\- Если навернёмся, я на вдохе загружу Программу, - произносит мой флейм там, в глубине восьми минувших лет. - И вызову тебе дракона.  
\- Считаешь, Птица нас удержит? - уточняю с откровенным сомнением, а Мору пожимает плечами, выпрямляясь в пластиково-кожаном кресле:  
\- Конечно, я просто усилю ему плотность. Ты даже полетать сможешь. Хочешь?  
   
И тут я наконец понимаю, что он во мне всегда находил. Я все еще смотрю в собственное лицо и вижу, как светлея расширяются глаза, как всё выражение меняет адресованная одному ему - я помню, что лишь с ним улыбался взаправду - улыбка...  
   
\- А можно?!  
Вместо ответа Мору щелкает пальцами, и обдающий нас сырыми порывами ветер стихает. С колеса исчезают люди, город внизу тускнеет, будто между нами и Токио воздвигли стену из прозрачного чёрного стекла; небо утрачивает полутона, превращаясь в купол, и кабинка застывает в точке времени и пространства, где не действуют никакие законы, кроме Программных. А прямо перед нами стремительно ткётся иссиня-серебряный силуэт и почти мгновенно возникает Птица. Острый клин клюва, яркие зрачки, шипы короны, распахнутые крылья цвета полуночи... Он меньше чем сейчас: нынешний от макушки до начала хвоста окажется выше колеса обозрения вместе с опорами, а этому и на внутренний диаметр полной длины не хватит, но всё равно очень большой. И изящный, будто нарисованный светящейся тушью.  
\- Рискнешь пересесть? - осведомляется мой флейм, пока Птица зацепляется когтем за подножку корзины и вытягивает крыло, чтоб я смог перейти к нему на спину.  
\- Мы же не отстегнёмся, - страха как не бывало, я дергаю закрепленный служителем карусели прижимной поручень, а Мору только вздыхает, словно я сказал необидную глупость. Сосредоточенно смотрит вверх, на механизм фиксатора, и почти сразу откидывает перила с накладками для ладоней вверх:  
\- Здесь мы можем всё, что захотим.  
\- А ты со мной? - я ловлю его за запястье, всматриваюсь в глаза - сейчас будто себе заглядываю вглубь. Взгляд у меня... открытый, очень. Судя по примерному времени года и возрасту, я уже поставил блок... Но в любом случае не скрываю, что мне с ним хорошо.  
\- Если настаиваешь.  
И Мору знает. Как же здорово, что он знает, что я чувствую.  
   
Он этого умения меня считывать и вне Программы не утратил. Алекс Рена насквозь видел с самого начала...  
   
Мы перебираемся на дракона, я - пригибаясь, Мору - уверенно, будто идет не над пропастью, а по нашему домашнему полу, устраиваемся в развилке между шеей и линией крыльев, и лишь тогда мне приходит в голову задаться вопросом:  
\- Мору, ты его что, врисовал в воздух? Он же не двигается... А мы на верхней точке подъема! Как он не падает, если крылья неподвижны?  
Мой парный непринужденно пожимает плечами:  
\- Помнишь у Борхеса: "У некоторых драконов крыльев нет вовсе, и они летают просто так".  
\- Не помню, - признаюсь, дернув носом. - Силой мысли?  
\- А еще есть высказывание Эйнштейна, - не возражает и не соглашается Мору. - "Воображение сильнее знания".  
Мы устраиваемся между зубцами гребня, я радостно-недоверчиво оглаживаю ближайший, передо мной, и киваю:  
\- А если помножить воображение на знание...  
\- То предела нет, и крылья нужны для гармоничности образа в целом. Я же все-таки художник.  
\- Еще какой! - я оборачиваюсь к нему, целую в прохладную щеку и требую: - Летим!  
\- Только придётся вернуться сюда же, - напоминает Мору с некоторым сожалением. - Время остановлено, полетаем и вернемся в корзину. Зато к твоим услугам максимальное пространство Программы. Километра три в поперечнике.  
\- Классный способ побороть страх высоты!  
Я смеюсь, он довольно улыбается, и мы срываемся с места.  
   
Вот теперь молчу я. Так долго, что Мору приподнимается на согнутой руке, прерывая транзакцию силы, и с некоторой тревогой заглядывает мне в лицо:  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты успокоился, а не огорчился. Что такое?  
Я мотаю головой, очень надеясь, что губы не дрожат. Внутри нарастает чёрная, испепеляющая ненависть, гасит желание, душит мысли.  
\- Ран, - повторяет Мору, а затем чуть неуверенно пробует: - Рен?  
И тут меня прорывает.  
\- Твари, - шиплю сквозь стиснутые зубы, - суки... Уроды... Гады, ненавижу... Всё забрать... Тебя, память... Жизнь отнять в интересах гребаного государства... Козлы... Да чтоб им русские так зады надрали, что ходить нечем стало! "ОМУЛь" им сохранить хотелось?! Хуй им, а не мировое господство!! Не будет им нового витка истории!!  
Мору чуть сощуривается с каждым новым ругательством, не отводя от меня взгляда, а затем решительно привлекает к себе - и удерживает, хотя меня трясёт и я поначалу брыкаюсь.  
\- Не найди ты меня... не учуй месяц назад... Я что, так и прожил бы... может, всю жизнь?! А ты!.. Ты, я же тебя за год не починю, у тебя пиздец что со здоровьем!.. В жопу Японию, я не вернусь! И ты не вернешься!  
\- Ран, - он закрывает рукой мне рот, я автоматически кусаю ладонь, но она не исчезает, - кажется, я выбрал не то воспоминание. Извини, успокойся, пожалуйста!  
\- Мм!  
\- Что? - он отнимает горсть, и я тут же повторяю:  
\- То! Очень даже то, лучше не придумаешь!  
\- Тогда чем тебя ударило увиденное?  
Я смигиваю жгущее веки напряжение и уставляюсь ему в глаза:  
\- Я был так счастлив тогда. Я до сих пор... понимаешь, показал - ты, а я всё равно не только твои, но и собственные чувства прожил, они не делись никуда! Недаром мне дракон даже раньше тебя сниться начал, с ним столько связано! И они... они всё отняли. Подловили меня на тщеславии, на себялюбии, а потом всего лишили! А теперь мы мишень! И тогда, и сейчас, опять - насмерть! И в этот раз никаких переговоров!!  
\- Знаешь, что у меня есть в этом "сейчас"? - перебивает Мору абсолютно спокойно. - И я считаю, что цена оправданна?  
Я осекаюсь и тяжело перевожу дыхание:  
\- Что?  
Он внимательно смотрит мне в центр лба и даёт картинку.  
   
Пасмурный день, вот-вот пойдет снег. Версальские дубы постарше почти осыпались, резные источенные холодами листья уцелели лишь на нижних ветвях - выше ободрала зима. Деревья потоньше упорно цепляются за листву, но и она прибита необычно сильными заморозками и кажется вяло-пластмассовой.  
Мы идём по усыпанной светлым гравием дорожке парка к дворцу, я рассказываю об истории замка, о короле-Солнце, и вдруг оборачиваюсь к Алексу на какое-то его уточнение.  
Светлое веселое лицо, быстрая, чуточку нервная улыбка, взгляд непривычно лёгкий, с тлеющим на дне радостным беспокойством. Ветер треплет мои двухцветные волосы, я всей пятерней отвожу их с лица, и на левом среднем пальце тускло бликует массивное драконье кольцо. Очень стараюсь не встретиться с Хоффманом глазами напрямую, у меня подрагивают углы рта, пока прикуриваю сигарету, и несмотря на низкую облачность упрямо кажется, что на улице солнечно...  
   
Мы снова молчим, только теперь Мору улыбается. И первым нарушает паузу:  
\- Я согласен, понимаешь?  
Мне нечем возразить. Увиденное... как другая реальность, и она застигла меня врасплох.  
\- Я не представляю, как ощутил сквозь заблокированные способности и твой личный блок, что тебе плохо, - продолжает Мору негромко и с полной уверенностью. - Возможно, в отсутствие иных чувств кроме пяти оставленных включилась интуиция. Или я просто слишком много думал о тебе в те дни... Но после Версаля решил, что рискну форсировать наши отношения. Мне уже не могло казаться, я ощущал твоё расположение.  
Я заползаю под него глубже.  
\- Не допускал, что у меня кто-нибудь есть?  
Мору не раздумывая качает головой:  
\- Я и полагал, что есть. Меня это не волновало. Ты смотрел на меня, ты был рад мне, мне это было нужно. Твой любовник получил бы проблему, но...  
Я ошарашенно вслушиваюсь в эту железобетонную убежденность. То есть он поставил себе цель меня получить? Подвинув с пути кого угодно?  
\- Оставь Алекса как часть тебя, - прошу не выбирая выражений, тем более что он полчаса назад на смежную тему переживал. - Я серьезно, оставь мне Хоффмана.  
Мору прерывается и смотрит на меня без всякого смущения:  
\- Да, я стал жадным. И я собственник. Но тебя это, кажется, больше не волнует.  
\- Нет, - я ёрзаю, укладываясь удобнее. - Меня это прёт... как и раньше.  
\- Надо же, - замечает он уже без улыбки. - О таком я узнаю впервые.  
\- А я молчал.  
\- И это отличие тоже в пользу настоящего, - Мору наконец ложится обратно, почти накрывая меня собой. - Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил. Вообще у меня ощущение, что за эти шесть дней мы прожили целую жизнь. А сегодняшние сутки просто бесконечны.  
\- Сколько времени, кстати? - с последним замечанием я очень согласен. - А то у меня с этими ныряниями в прошлое всякие ориентировки уже слетели.  
\- Почти полночь, - сообщает он, извернувшись и поглядев на настенные часы на противоположной стене. - Не знаю, как ты, а я устал.  
\- Аналогично, - я рассеянно прикидываю, что осталось. Кабинет, моя капсула, технические обсуждения, если потребуется, просмотр еще каких-нибудь частностей. А, еще что такое Нити и почему мы Веретено и Шелкопряд. И по результатам расконсервации выработка плана... Хотя нечего вырабатывать, и так ясно. Это всё на завтра, а после отдохнём, мы заслужили.  
\- Мне нужно знать, на чём тебя сломили, - вполголоса напоминает Мору, тоже, видимо, прибрасывающий, что уже есть, а что предстоит добыть. - И я должен сказать одну вещь.  
\- "Вещь" давай сейчас, - глаза начинают закрываться, будто во мне повернули рубильник. Он прав, день был нескончаемый... пора остановиться. Сознания мы объединили, оставшиеся шероховатости уйдут сами и на боеспособность уже не повлияют. Главное достигнуто.  
\- Я не шучу: я скорее лишу нас жизни, чем допущу повторение, - произносит Мору глухо. Линия нижней челюсти вздрагивает, застывая в камень. - Я сознаю, что лишаю выбора, что ты волен приказать, и мне останется подчиниться, но...  
   
Кажется, вчера он не собирался следовать моим приказам, комментирует внутренний голос. А теперь не только выполняет, но и признаёт неизбежность. Целительное прозрение, чессло, причем еще и добровольное!  
\- Нет, - отвечаю его до предела собранному ожиданию, - не лишаешь. Я тоже больше без тебя не останусь. Ты только докажи, что... Ну, что меня обманули.  
\- Я абсолютно уверен, - он глубоко вздыхает. - Но да, докажу. Кто первый в душ?  
   
...Мы снова в сто четвертом номере. Та же кровать, тот же стакан с водой на тумбе - на случай, если проснусь среди ночи и захочу пить. Мы лежим, повернувшись друг к другу, его правая рука у меня на темени, моя левая бродит по его спине, изредка застревая между лопатками. Индзащиты от ментальной атаки, мыльные пузыри "зеркал", воскресли раньше остальных умений, но стенки пока слишком тонкие и периодически расползаются. И мы их друг другу наращиваем. Мору усиливает мне щитовую составляющую, проверяет структуру, я просто подпитываю его личный контур и иногда дотрагиваюсь губами до впадинки между ключицами. Странно, в секс больше не дёргает абсолютно: кажется, на сегодня мы выдохлись и физически, и психически. А делиться я уже способен владея собой.  
\- Ты дважды за день сказал, что любишь меня, - замечает Мору полушепотом, перебирая мои волосы. - А Рен сказал бы? Не в экстремальных обстоятельствах?  
\- Ага, - я смотрю на него в темноте. - Рен это я. Не сомневайся.  
\- Не буду. Кстати, можешь обращаться и Алекс, если хочешь. Я привык, мне нравится это имя.  
\- И Фогель тоже, - я дотягиваюсь и провожу краешком верхней губы по ближайшему росчерку на его горле. - Ничего, что по-немецки?  
\- Ничего, - он со вздохом удовольствия прикрывает глаза. - Язык понравился?  
\- Есть такое дело... Да, а каким словом ты меня назвал, когда я в сфере запаниковал?  
Мору недолго молчит, восстанавливая ход событий, и тихо хмыкает:  
\- Geliebte? Оно само вырвалось, ситуация оказалась... непросчитанной. В японском ты это определение не одобришь.  
   
У меня еще и английский есть, на который я уже перехожу бесконтрольно. Матом я на нём даже думаю.  
   
\- Так мне ж немецкий понравился, только что уяснили, - я трусь щекой о твёрдое плечо. - Ну?  
\- Любимый, - Мору не замирает, только, по-моему, чтоб ничего не упустить прекращает дышать. Из-за сентиментальности? Если меня и волновало раньше подобное, теперь ерунда. Но по-немецки звучит красивее.  
Я какое-то время обдумываю новое знание и резюмирую:  
\- Буду учить дойч. Готовься.  
\- Так точно, - он дотягивается и целует меня в лоб. - Как пожелает мой фьюз... Спать?  
\- Спать и брать силу, - уточняю я. - Будильник установлен?  
\- На восемь тридцать.  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи.  
Мамору придвигается окончательно, дыхание в дыхание, устраивает локоть у меня на плече, чтоб не убирать ладонь с затылка, и соглашается сразу сонным голосом:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Ран.  
   
Мы природный боевой расчёт, мы паранормы, усиленные сверх ментальных способностей генными доводками, чтоб разум не стесненно царствовал над физикой и природными закономерностями... но это чепуха и полная фигня. Главное, что мы даже спим по-другому, когда вместе. 


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**  
"Восемь часов тридцать минут", - с паузами после каждого слова оповещает механический женский голос. Сидящий в максимально придвинутом к письменному столу компьютерном кресле человек кивает, не отрываясь от набора письма на клавиатуре со значками Брайля, и благодарит - негромко, но четко:  
\- Спасибо, Сайока.  
Оповещения раз в полчаса не первый год помогают ему ориентироваться в мире, где он отныне лишь слышит и осязает. Дают возможность упорядочивать рабочее и личное время без помощи надоедливой девчонки за дверью, обладающей звонкими, неуместно радостными манерами и склонностью к вечным опозданиям.  
Хорошо смазанные петли проворачиваются бесшумно, но его лица касается колебание воздуха. Легка на помине.  
Он неторопливо поднимает голову и совсем как зрячий оборачивается ко входу в кабинет:  
\- Когда я научу тебя стучать, Шика-тян?  
\- Ой... простите, Майюми-сан... Доброе утро! К вам просят аудиенции!  
В восемь тридцать? Любопытно.  
Он не торопясь убирает с клавиатуры замершие с появлением секретарши пальцы и прикладывает к столешнице небольшие крепкие ладони:  
\- Кто? Когда? Повод?  
\- Это... сейчас... - судя по шуршанию, Шика копается в своих пометках. Бумажное шебуршание действует на нервы. - Господин Итикава, господин Хисагари и при них двое не представленных. Все из Звездной Выси. Очень требовали, чтоб вы их приняли!  
\- Прямо-таки требовали? - положение обязывает сохранять невозмутимость, но мускул на щеке все же дергается от не прорвавшейся усмешки. - И где эти господа в настоящий момент? У тебя за спиной?  
Он услышал бы, войди Шика не одна, но девушка его раздражает. Он слишком строг и сознает, что придирается по мелочам... Но ее предупреждали об уровне ответственности на рабочем месте, а она раз за разом игнорирует дисциплину.  
\- Нет, Майюми-сан, - не смущается она, не разобрав иронии. - У себя в бюро. Я сказала, что доложу вам и перезвоню.  
\- Я каждое слово вытягиваю из тебя клещами, - он недовольно раздувает ноздри. - Тебе сообщили, о чем хотят говорить?  
\- Нет, Майюми-сан. Они просто сообщили, что будут очень ждать и телепортируют сразу, как вы согласитесь уделить им время!  
\- Ну так звони. Они располагают... Тридцатью минутами начиная с текущей. Дальнейший день у меня расписан до двадцати трёх.  
\- Слушаюсь! Звоню и сразу веду их к вам?  
В былые годы он мотивировал бы её ускориться продуманной колкостью. Смерил проштрафившуюся дурочку холодным взглядом из-за стекол тонкой оправы и получил хорошо скрытое удовлетворение, доведя до слез. Теперь вместо очков его глаза закрывает широкая черная повязка, а Шику сдувает с места одно движение подбородка.  
Годы не смягчают его, он молчит не из жалости - просто не находит смысла в словах. С некоторых пор ему вообще кажется, что значение слова изрядно преувеличено. По крайней мере, слова убеждения.  
Шика убегает, цвинькая каблучками, и как всегда недокрывает дверь. Можно нажать кнопку интеркома и потребовать, но сейчас важнее довести до логической паузы набросок, который он держит в уме с момента пробуждения. Вносить потом правки при зачитывании Сайокой крайне скучное занятие.  
Шика в своем предбаннике быстро, по-военному четко и безупречно вежливо разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Он склоняет голову набок и против воли ловит краем уха обрывки реплик. В конечном итоге умение договориться о тайминге с кем угодно, не нарушив ни одного из сотен правил этикета искупает неряшливость, свойственную во временных интервалах самой секретарше. Растяпа, но исключительно в мелочах, потому он ее и терпит. Не прощая зрячести.  
Симпозиум, намечающийся в конце мая в Сингапуре, уже прислал приглашение. Тезисы набрасываемой статьи должны быть вычитаны и отосланы администратору мероприятия не позже середины апреля, а у него дела, дела и дела, срочные и не очень, зато ежедневные. Какое "сесть и писать", когда он неделями не появляется дома, в пустой, пахнущей нежилым квартире. Ест и спит здесь же, в Тверди, благо с апартаментами проблем не существовало, еще когда служил обычным преподавателем. Удобно и экономно; жаль лишь, что годами копящуюся усталость уже не удается потеснить с плеч ни в онсенах Хаконе, ни в тренировочном зале. Усталость, повторяет он про себя, и с хмурой усмешкой покачивает головой. Какой талант к самообману. Даже про себя не произносить, что одиноко.  
\- Сайока, прочти последнюю фразу, - вслух обращается он к компьютеру.  
\- Западная антропософия, а вслед за нею и медицина рассматривают человека как биохимическую систему, - с готовностью отзывается та.  
Он вновь ставит пальцы на клавиши испещренной выпуклыми точками клавиатуры и продолжает: "...что неизбежно сказывается на правомерности и объективности мнений, высказываемых о Homo Sapiens в паранормальной составляющей таких наук как социология, политология и физиологические исследования. Представляется логичным счесть восточную систему взглядов, расценивающую человека как электромагнитную систему, находящейся ближе к истине, нежели её западная коллега. В частности, исследование парных биополей и ознакомление с их природой становится возможным, лишь когда мы оставляем в стороне биологические процессы и сосредоточиваем пристальное внимание на физике..."  
\- Майюми-сан?  
Он с досадой вздыхает и ставит точку.  
\- Сайока, закрой файл. Назови "Доклад для Сингапура".  
\- Да, сэнсей.  
Он дожидается мелодичного звука, с которым сворачивается документ, и поворачивается на оклик:  
\- Шика-тян?  
Она беззвучно переминается где-то у дверного косяка:  
\- К вам господа из Звездной Выси.  
\- Проси.  
   
В кабинет входят действительно четверо: он слышит их шаги и дыхание, обоняет разнящиеся личные запахи. Впрочем, во всех четырех присутствует общая нота. Он ничем не выдает эмоций, когда распознает и именует её. Все визитеры пахнут тревогой. У двоих она кислит обреченностью, у вторых двоих - страхом и возмущением... Тревога столь явственная, что ему даже становится любопытно.  
   
\- Майюми Дзинто-сан, - низким прокуренным голосом гудит Хисагари Макото. - Простите за наше вторжение.  
\- Рад служить, господа, - он не поднимается из кресла, лишь со всей учтивостью склоняет голову. - Прошу прощения, что не встаю к вам. Чаю, кофе?  
\- Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь, - рассыпается полный фальшивого участия Итикава Томайо. - Мы ненадолго.  
Он делает быстрое движение лицом - губы сжимаются и тут же расслабляются вновь. Красивые губы, раньше ему часто об этом говорили. Три многолетних шрама делят их на неровно сросшиеся лоскуты, преграждающие путь любому неуставному выражению.  
\- Те, кого я не вижу, - произносит без нетерпения. - Мне хотелось бы представлять всех собеседников.  
\- Капитан Такеши Мэнэбу, старлей Ичиго Нобу, - именует молчащих всё тот же Итикава. - Контроллеры блока консервации. Майюми-сан, нас привела острая необходимость. Приношу извинения за вторжение в ваш плотный график, однако ваша консультация в создавшейся ситуации может оказаться незаменимой.  
Он хмурится, ощущая прикосновение своей повязки слепца, и отрывисто кивает:  
\- Слушаю.  
Какая-то короткая возня и новый голос. Его владельцу, должно быть, немного за тридцать. Воображение достраивает облик: короткие колючие волосы, топорщащиеся на темени и у висков, небольшой рост, коренастое телосложение. Наверняка карие глаза и смуглая кожа с тёмными редкими веснушками.  
\- Такеши Мэнэбу, Майюми-сэнсей, - безмерная усталость сродни его собственной не вяжется с молодостью тембра. - Техцентр при Звёздной Выси, отдел наблюдения. Я вёл объект сто тридцать семь, природный союз Septem.  
\- Итагаки Мамору и Сагара Ранмару[91], - он давно не проговаривал вслух этих имен. В потрескивающей от напряжения тишине кабинета оба, кажется, отдаются от стен несуществующим эхом. - Я слушаю.  
\- Насколько мы можем судить, между флеймом и фьюзом произошла внеплановая встреча, спровоцировавшая не мгновенное, но полное узнавание, - продолжает Такеши. - На приборах не отобразилось изменений в их энергограммах, способности также до сих пор выглядят заблокированными, однако мы... Мы не в силах их обнаружить. На радаре пусто.  
Он опирается локтями о скрипнувший стол и до предела выпрямляется в кресле:  
\- Сколько времени вы уже потратили на обнаружение?  
\- Девять часов и семь минут, - другой голос, моложе и испуганнее. К такому полагаются длинные волосы в строго собранном хвосте, рост повыше и кожа посветлее. - Ичиго Нобу, Майюми-сэнсей.  
Он некоторое время обдумывает полученную информацию. Наблюдающим посетителям кажется, что он смотрит в черноту под лентой, скрывающей выжженные глазницы. В какой-то момент на столе начинает вибрировать смартфон - резкий звук раздаётся столь внезапно и громко, что все вздрагивают. Все, не считая владельца кабинета и телефона: он уверенно опускает ладонь на подёргивающийся гаджет, и звонок прерывается.  
Наконец он заканчивает размышлять и поднимает голову, будто обводя несуществующим взглядом присутствующих. Шика-тян, уходя, плотно притворила створку двери, и ему слышно дыхание всех четверых. Ждут заключения, как пациенты на приеме у врача.  
Он личный учитель "объекта сто тридцать семь". Он знает обоих как никто иной. Кто, кроме него, может располагать фактажом по главной стратегической тайне Японии? В неподвижном лице не разгорается ни искры, оно сохраняет прежнюю незаинтересованность.  
\- Чем я могу помочь? - осведомляется он негромко. Его младший ученик, однопрофильник, очень хотел освоить талант держать неуместные чувства при себе. Прилежно учился. Жаль, не успел достичь совершенства.  
\- От имени империи просим вас, Майюми-сан, высказать ваши предположения по возможному базированию обоих Septem, - заговаривает Хисагари. - А также обрисовать хотя бы приблизительно, чем они заняты в настоящий момент. Нам известно, что оба находятся в Германии, в Берлине, однако взять более точный пеленг...  
\- Никакой пеленг, - с надрывом вмешивается младший из наблюдателей. - У нас никакого нет. Аппаратура молчит!  
\- Ичиго-сан, - с острой как вакидзаси вежливостью обрывает Хисагари, - вас не научили не перебивать старших по званию? Ваши погрешности и сбои в системе слежения мы еще обсудим. Позже.  
\- Мы же предупреждали, - не внемлет гневу начальства и Такеши. Правда, с его утомленностью он может не различать оттенков голоса. - С самого ноября. Об отказе аппаратуры, об исчезновении камер. Я лично подавал Итикаве-сану отчёты по объекту!  
\- Молчать, - отрубает Хисагари, дав петуха на последнем слоге. - Ответственность лежала на вас. И если вы еще раз нарушите субординацию...  
У кого-то из контроллеров вырывается безнадежный вздох. Майюми Дзинто разбирает его, поворачивается в нужную сторону:  
\- Такеши-сан, насколько я понимаю, вы были основным аналитиком? Опишите вкратце то, что видели. Мне не нужны подробности, я хочу уловить суть.  
Пауза, заминка, должно быть, обмен хмурыми взглядами.  
\- С конца осени наблюдение за фьюзом Septem показывало, что он находится в стабильно заглушенном состоянии. Хроническая переполненность подтверждала этот вывод. Однако мы последовательно лишились доступа к видеообзору: сначала он угодил на машине в дорожно-транспортное происшествие и заменил зеркала, в одном из которых стояла камера, затем затеял ремонт в квартире и снял люстру с закрепленной второй. Третью, в коридорном зеркале, разбил его очередной любовник.  
   
У Ранмару были любовники? Ничего удивительного, успехом он пользовался и в Тверди, - Майюми-сэнсей как наяву видит прежнего мальчишку, дерзившего ему и стеной стоявшего за своего флейма. За своенравного Мамору, которого он, Дзинто, приучал когда-то к самоконтролю в отсутствие фьюза. Изменило тому владение собой, когда под новыми лицами вскрылись истинные биографии? Судя по тому, что операторы систем не могут лоцировать ни одного из двоих, если и изменило, то ненадолго. В конечном итоге его преданность для Ранмару становой хребет бытия, любые иные связи у того должны были угаснуть.  
   
\- Мы усматриваем авторскую руку в череде не связанных друг с другом происшествий, - невыразительно бубнит Такеши. - К моему глубокому сожалению, вскрылась она лишь теперь. Пока события происходили и мы наблюдали изнутри, закономерности не проступали.  
   
Разумеется, - он бы хмыкнул, но не при глазастой аудитории. Мальчики постарались на совесть, неважно, вместе или порознь. Жаль, он больше никогда не увидит их по-настоящему... Хотя желание однажды вновь коснуться пальцами этих лиц ранит не меньше. Благодаря ему он помнит, где некогда находилось сердце.  
   
\- Наблюдение за флеймом Septem на этапе их знакомства как обычных людей также оказалось неинформативным, - продолжает Такеши речитативом. - Нашему отделу упразднили опцию просмотра мобильных телефонов и круглосуточное отслеживание местоположения два и три года назад соответственно. Поэтому мы не можем сказать с уверенностью, где Septem встретились и когда. Однако допустимо предположить, что в период, когда у -а... у Сагары Ранмару отказало видеонаблюдение, они уже были знакомы.  
\- Вы не закончили описание по Итагаки Мамору, - неторопливо возвращает его Майюми к прерванной мысли. - Отчего наблюдение за ним вы считаете неинформативным?  
\- Та же картина, что у Сагары, - голос Ичиго. - Графики ровные, перепадов мало, скачки имеют под собой бытовые основания. Непрерывный минус без нарастающего улучшения.  
   
Если он уже с фьюзом, последнее ненадолго, - думает Майюми, все-таки вставая из кресла и принимаясь мерить шагами пространство между столом и окном. Сколько Мамору сейчас? Должно было исполниться тридцать три; столько же, сколько было его сэнсею, когда в Тверди появился Сагара Ранмару.  
   
\- Учитывая, что Septem являются носителями информации по программе "ОМУЛь", установить их местонахождение - задача первостепенной важности, - заговаривает долго молчавший Итикава. - Неоходимо разобраться, как они обманули систему, будучи заглушенными, чем заняты в настоящее время. И к какому способу сдержки предстоит прибегнуть, когда они выйдут на оперативный простор и пойдут вразнос. На карту поставлено слишком многое...  
   
Ранмару вразнос не пойдет, - параллельно его пустословию рассуждает Майюми. К подобным действиям в патовой ситуации более склонен его парный, выдержанный и хладнокровный Мамору. Опекавший и поддерживавший фьюза в мирные периоды, в бою он увлекался, а Ран, напротив, обретал редкое спокойствие. Равновесие в их паре не нарушалось.  
   
\- ...Майюми-сан?  
   
Он останавливается на середине движения и спрашивает так, словно не его окликнули, а он требует ответа без проволочек:  
\- Вы проверили рабочие места?  
\- Так точно, - отзывается Ичиго. - Сагара фрилансер, работает... работал... из дома, в квартире пусто: ни его самого, ни его кота, ни каких-либо документов. Есть основания полагать, что он покинул страну как обычный человек, оборудование не зафиксировало ни зова, ни переноса. В данный момент ведется просмотр камер всех аэропортов и вокзалов Парижа. В ящике письменного стола найдены рисунки с бабочками, графологи уже установили руку его флейма. На стене также прикреплены: портрет Сагары Ранмару, парижские пейзажи, из чего заключаю, что Итагаки Мамору как минимум посещал Париж с гостевым визитом до пробуждения силовой памяти... и дракон. Рисунок дракона, точнее.  
   
В кабинете вновь воцаряется тишина. В неподвижном воздухе оседают разновеликие знаки вопроса. Майюми поворачивает от окна обратно к столу, маршрут выучен им до четверти шага. Упоминание о драконе ни о чем не говорит ему: Мамору делился своими мыслями только с Ранмару, а Ранмару был скрытен. Впрочем, учитывая его фамилию, дракон мог иметь место. Как разработанная команда или их интимный фетиш, разница непринципиальна.  
   
\- У Итагаки Мамору в квартире также никого нет, - Ичиго вдруг всхлипывает, совсем неслышно, но обостренный слух не видящего, а лишь внемлющего ловит этот звук. - Такеши-сан засек его вчера на видеозаписи в свитере фьюза. Если бы не этот факт, мы до сих пор не были бы в курсе происходящего. В деканате Берлинского университета о месте пребывания господина Хоффмана, преподавателя биологии, информацию предоставить отказались, однако сообщили, что он взял внеплановый отпуск на двое будних суток. Ассистент декана шепнула за шоколадку, что герр Хоффман, кажется, устроил личную жизнь. Есть некоторая вероятность, что они выйдут в зону видимости завтра или послезавтра, если судить по звонку, который Итагаки Мамору произвел из дома. Однако в случае, если он действовал по сговору с фьюзом, информация может оказаться ложной. Мы не знаем, где они прячутся и чем заняты, Майюми-сан. Нам очень нужна помощь в ответе на этот вопрос до того, как мы подключим берлинские военные силы.  
   
Майюми кивает, показывая, что понял и воспринял данные, и снова становится тихо. Но на сей раз он заговаривает первым, и молчание пришедших оборачивается огромным ухом.  
\- Как вы помните, в июне две тысячи двенадцатого года я единственным в Ученом совете Выси высказывался за сохранение тандема Septem без разделения. Мой голос был учтен, однако не повлиял на решение собрания. Проинформированные о предстоящем будущем, Итагаки Мамору и Сагара Ранмару оказали активное сопротивление, которое безусловно закончилось бы их смертью, не будь оба необходимы живыми и с идеально функционирующим мозгом.  
\- Мы помним, Майюми-сан, - со сдержанным нетерпением торопит его Хисагари. - Поэтому для сохранности психики у Septem были оставлены некоторые сигнальные маячки, их не кодировали повторно и позволили вести жизни, максимально приближенные к нормальному человеческому существованию. Что отсюда следует?  
\- Не подгоняйте меня, Хисагари-доно, - скучливо морщится Майюми Дзинто. - Отсюда следует, во-первых, что они подготовили резервный вариант...  
\- Невозможно!  
\- Отпадает!  
\- Предложение Сагаре было сделано отдельно от его флейма, будь у него запасное решение, он бы не согласился!  
\- Тише, господа, - он подходит к стене около окна и уверенно нащупывает небольшую рамку. За стеклом навсегда застыла голубая морфа - овеществленный отзвук загрузки Мамору, один из последних.  
   
По этим бабочкам Майюми-сэнсей когда-то оценивал и анализировал его растущий боевой потенциал. Ранмару всегда сердился, когда какой-нибудь морфе или голубому, как все бабочки Мамору, махаону приходила пора занять место в настенной коллекции. Он держал язык за зубами, но Майюми однажды сам спросил о причине раздражения и получил ответ: "Потому что они живые, и это убийство". Впрочем, что вспоминать. К контуру Мамору Ранмару относился столь же трепетно, сколь к их парному полю. Природники, особая статья психологических девиаций...  
   
\- Во-вторых, - продолжает он после выдержанной паузы, - сейчас они, безусловно, заняты синхронизацией воспоминаний. Как собственных, так и общих. Восстановлением навыков, оживлением основных умений.  
\- Но ведь на подобный процесс требуется как минимум неделя в лаборатории, под наблюдением специалистов, - растерянно озвучивает групповое мнение Такеши. Теперь Майюми-сан может позволить себе легкую усмешку, она вписывается в атмосферу "консультации":  
\- Велика апостериорная вероятность[92], что эти двое справятся раньше, не прибегая к помощи извне.  
   
Возможности медикаментозно снизить им уровень агрессии или вживить до пробуждения критичности новые установки сотрудникам Выси уже не представилось. Что ж, в законе воздаяния есть свое изящество.  
   
\- И где они сейчас? - мрачно интересуется Итикава в четвертый раз. Голова его, должно быть, непрочно чувствует себя на шее, а уж младшим научным сотрудникам и вовсе не приходится ждать пощады.  
\- Вероятно, в их личной разработке, - отвечает Майюми Дзинто спокойно. - В коконе. Выясняют, на что способны, из самого надежного источника.  
Друг у друга, повисает в воздухе. В молчании появляется похоронный привкус.  
\- Страшно представить, что выйдет из этого кокона, - выражает общую мысль Хисагари. - У Итагаки инженерных доводок столько, что небо расколется. Мы взяли Septem под стражу, только разделив. Как их засечь? Нельзя допустить консолидации и полной загрузки!  
   
Страшно, думает Майюми Дзинто без злорадства и особого удивления. Им тоже было страшно. Я не смог встать на сторону аппарата, когда они пришли проститься. Я почти ничем не сумел им помочь в новом формате... А сейчас мне нечем посодействать аппаратным ищейкам, даже если я захотел бы. Какое у судьбы забавное чувство юмора.  
\- Увы, коллеги, - он с удрученным вздохом обхватывает ладонями лакированную спинку кресла. - К сожалению, последний вопрос выходит за пределы моей компетенции. Любая пара разрабатывает одну-две команды для себя лично, не занося в реестр. Septem не были исключением, всё, что я знаю - что у них было несколько разнящихся по функционалу сфер. Являясь природной парой, они не могли не исследовать границы своих возможностей.  
\- Хоть бы нам эти границы увидеть, - хмуро откликается Итикава Томайо. - Их нужно вернуть под контроль. Вместе с "ОМУЛем".  
\- Раздельно и по мере сил невредимыми, - добавляет Хисагари Макото.  
Майюми Дзинто обходит кресло, уверенно, словно видя, усаживается и принимает рабочую позу: напряженные локти, прямая осанка. Лицо его выражает равную озабоченность, длинно отчеркнутые брови сплошной чертой нависают над переносицей.  
\- Сожалею, что не могу оказать вам необходимого содействия, - он понуро качает головой. - Сагара и Итагаки в равной степени отличались личными талантами и крайне скверной управляемостью. Я рад был бы рассказать больше, но, увы, не располагаю данными.  
\- Благодарим вас за сотрудничество, Майюми Дзинто-сан, - с кряхтением поднимается из гостевого кресла Хисагари. Остальные, судя по звукам, следуют его примеру. - Мы будем держать вас в курсе изменений ситуации.  
\- Буду премного обязан, - благодарно прикладывает руку к груди сэнсей пары Septem.  
   
Гости уходят, повторно отказавшись от предложенного проворной Шикой чая, и телепортируют в Высь прямо из приемной.  
Дождавшись всеобщего исчезновения и закрытия портала, Дзинто-сэнсей прижимает к холодным вискам еще более холодные ладони, зарывается пальцами в волосы за ушами и прикрывает под повязкой обезображенные давним взрывом веки. Никакая регенерация не смогла вернуть глаза, но механизм моргания и длинные густые ресницы сохранились. Как насмешка над здравым смыслом.  
Он работал с программой их новых биографий и айди-данных. Как личный наставник, прописал и обосновал необходимость оставления некоторых якорных установок, брелок для Ренарда и живопись для Александера, ненавязчиво предложил для обоих сходную версию сиротства. Рубцы на спине Мамору, которые Ранмару считал своей виной, согласно разработанной легенде стали результатом пожара в лаборатории. Того самого пожара, который в две тысячи девятом году забрал зрение Майюми Дзинто. Вера, что воспитанники однажды расшифруют в событийном ряде личную подпись учителя, была столь мизерной, что смешно озвучить, но он не мог не попытаться. Любая работа с Нитями по векторам "пары 137" отсматривалась, его энергофон сканировали трижды в сутки, исключая возможность экспромтов, но он сделал, что сумел. А затем устранился из проекта, сознавая, что большего совершить не дано, и отдал дальнейшее течение событий на откуп вероятностям.  
Сегодняшние визитеры могли явиться с ордером на арест, а пришли просить подмоги. Значит, следов не осталось, и он по-прежнему внушает неоправданное доверие. И еще, - Майюми усмехается, - не затянувшаяся беседа означает, что хотя бы один из Septem выкинул перед блокировкой нечто неучтенное. Должно быть, младший коллега, бывшая надежда и гордость Сагара Ранмару. Его идеальный балансир, надёжный в каждом проявлении Итагаки Мамору, к импровизациям склонен не был.  
Как жаль, что развязка "Гарпии" досталась именно им. Жестоко для них и крайне печально для бюро управления.  
   
Сэнсей качает головой, вообразив панику, невидимым огнем охватившую сейчас половину этажей в Выси, приказом в интерком велит Шике принести чаю и распоряжается, посидев в тишине еще минут пять:  
\- Сайока, открой файл "Доклад для Сингапура".  
   
   
*****  
Я просыпаюсь, когда за плотными бордовыми портьерами обозначается солнце. Яркое пятно - абрис окна - ложится на кровать, свет трогает мои сомкнутые веки... Часов семь, наверное, вряд ли больше. Открываю глаза в плотном тепле постели и потягиваюсь, почти не ворохнувшись. Не хочу его потревожить.  
Сегодня Алекс Хоффман не запланировал утреннюю разминку в шесть и спит, обхватив на всякий случай моё запястье. Левое. Подтянул к себе мою руку, прижал своей, а в остальном вроде и не держит. Я промаргиваюсь и заглядываю ему в лицо.  
Сон глубокий и мирный, даже ресницы не вздрагивают. Если это последнее утро текущей жизни, оно удалось. Мы в нужном месте, в нужное время и нас снова двое.  
Надо списаться с Ноэлем и Катрин и уточнить, как они отнесутся к моему внеплановому отпуску. Стоит проверить, что творится в телефоне, где с середины вчерашнего дня отрублен звук. Даже если завтра мы на пару уйдем за черту, сегодня я буду жить как всегда... Нет, лучше. Потому что Мору снова при мне.  
Аккуратно повозившись, вытягиваю ладонь из его расслабленных сонных пальцев, выжидаю пару секунд, не разбудил ли, и выскальзываю из-под одеяла. Мне надо в туалет и в душ, а после можно вернуться и продремать до будильника.  
Не включая света, прохожу в ванную, справляю естественные надобности и поворачиваю выключатель над раковиной. Мельком кошусь в зеркало, вооружаясь зубной щеткой - и уставляюсь внимательнее, заново встречаясь взглядом с отражением. Сколько еще буду видеть себя впервые? Удовольствия это занятие не приносит.  
Видок у меня... феерически хреновый. Не то чтобы за ночь картинка изменилась к худшему, напротив: я чувствую себя отдохнувшим и посвежевшим, я делился всю ночь и мне легче. Но выгляжу всё равно на убитую тридцатку. И, наверное, давно. Как он умудрился дать мне при знакомстве меньше лет, чем есть хотя бы по паспорту? Мрак.  
Я чищу зубы и прислушиваюсь к телу. Сегодня я быстрее, сильнее и уравновешеннее; у меня ничего не болит и вообще чувство, что за бортом разгар весны и праздник жизни. Года полтора переполненности я в своего флейма за ночь перекачал. Если повезет, до вечера, пока нас никто не тревожит, перелью еще полгода-год. Оставшиеся пригодятся для боевых действий.  
Возвращаюсь в постель, забираюсь обратно под одеяло - и Мору внезапно открывает невменяемо-сонные глаза. Миг смотрит на меня расфокусированным взглядом, потом смаргивает и хватает за плечо.  
\- Не сон, - голос низкий, хриплый, но интонации уверенно-требовательные. Я шумно вздыхаю, укладываясь к нему под бок:  
\- Не-а.  
Он приподнимается, выпрастывает руку из-под подушки и обхватывает меня за шею, устраивая к себе на плечо. Правая ладонь сразу ложится между моими лопатками, и он довольно ёжится, ощутив отклик. Между прочим, не только силовой.  
Уверенная горсть тут же сдвигается ниже, проводит по моей пояснице и забирается под резинку свежих смененных плавок. Я молча приподнимаюсь, пока он стаскивает их мне с бёдер, отмалчиваюсь, пока подрагивающие спросонок пальцы исследуют тонкую кожу между ягодицами, но когда один из них осторожно, насухую пробует, впущу ли я его, не выдерживаю и что есть мочи придвигаюсь - так, что чувствую ответное вздрагивание. Мягкие движения проверяют чувствительные мышцы, чуть подгибают внутрь край мускульного кольца... Я со стоном втискиваюсь окончательно:  
\- Ещё.  
Миллион лет никто не разбирался с моим утренним стояком так играючи. Просовываю между нами руку, в два захода стягиваю вниз его плавки, освобождая тут же прижимающийся к животу член, присоединяю свой... Его средний палец исчезает на секунду и возвращается, уже смоченный слюной.  
Он не прикасается к себе, только ко мне. Я действую рукой за нас обоих, пусть неудобно, пусть одной горсти мало, зато у нас общий фон и... и...  
_Мору,_ \- окликаю внутри, - _Мору!_  
Он кивает, невольно подстраиваясь под мои движения, ресницы сомкнуты, губы приоткрыты:  
_Продолжай._  
Какое "продолжай", эта просьба как спуск курка, я напрягаюсь, ловя каждое движение внутри, непроизвольно свожу ладонь - и мы кончаем, тихо, почти сразу, в пригоршне делается горячо и мокро...  
Мору медленно расслабляется, не переставая прижимать меня к себе, и не двигается.  
_Это не считается._  
_Абсолютно,_ \- соглашаюсь я, жадно вдыхая наш общий мускус. - _Это доброе утро._  
_После того как закончим аналитику и до того как выйдем отсюда, я хочу тебя по-настоящему,_ \- продолжает он полуслышно. Я еще раз блаженно потягиваюсь и заговариваю вслух:  
\- Только не прощайся, ладно? Клянусь, шагу от тебя не ступлю.  
\- У тебя и не выйдет.  
\- А сражаться в случае чего сможем?  
\- О да, - он улыбается широкой чужой улыбкой, - с кем угодно. У меня много как никогда. Скажи, как себя чувствуешь.  
\- Лучше, - я осторожно вытаскиваю из-под одеяла скользкую от нашей спермы ладонь, подношу к носу. - Крышесъездно пахнешь. Обалденно. Невозможно.  
\- Это наш общий запах, - начинает Мору расслабленно - и вдруг делается внимательным. Вглядывается в моё запястье и просит: - Погоди секунду.  
Быстро, не давая мне собраться, вытаскивает локоть из-под моего затылка, принимает сидячее положение и дотягивается до края портьеры, чтоб в номер заглянуло солнце. И сразу возвращается - пальцами вокруг предплечья, взглядом к моей кисти. Я тоже на неё смотрю и философски пожимаю плечами:  
\- И что?  
\- Синяки не сошли, - он качает растрепанной с ночи головой. - Извини, я забыл этот захват.  
\- А что, мы так уже делали?  
Мне казалось, до стадии мордобоя впервые дошли лишь вчера - и то он меня спровоцировал, чтоб я дальше прожитым не травился.  
\- И не раз, - Мору завладевает моей рукой окончательно, проглаживает указательным запястную косточку. - Правда, раньше я побеждал легче.  
\- Победитель нашелся, - я душераздирающе зеваю. Он переводит на меня взгляд - в неровном освещении не разобрать выражения:  
\- Победил ты.  
Обойдись со мной так кто угодно другой, я бы искал реванша за унижение. Наори кто на него, как я вчера... Пожалел бы что родился.  
\- Давай вставать, - предлагаю, не отворачиваясь. - Хочу ударно ознакомиться с оставшимся, а после поговорить.  
\- Полагаешь, имеет смысл планировать? - он ложится, опираясь на локоть, и в свою очередь зарывается носом в мою остро пахнущую ладонь. - Мы не знаем, как повернутся обстоятельства.  
\- Поэтому у нас будет страховка, если разработать удастся, - я вздрагиваю, когда он дотрагивается языком до линии судьбы. Она у меня в паре мест прерывистая.  
\- Скажешь, что нужно, я сделаю, - Мору глубоко вдыхает. - Ты весь в моих отметинах. Руки, шея, плечи. Ничего?  
\- Гм, - я сжимаю пальцы, пытаясь поймать его за нос. Он уворачивается. - Ничего, но маловато. И рисунок стерся почти.  
Он проворачивает моё предплечье, изучает, сколько уцелело от иероглифов и задумывается. А затем предлагает:  
\- Смой остаток, я нарисую заново. Акрил я вчера захватил, когда ездил в квартиру.  
Я даже сажусь, глядя в его мирное лицо:  
\- Ты вообще нормальный?  
\- Почему ты все время сомневаешься? - негромко фыркает Мору, забавляясь моей растерянностью. - Уверяю тебя, да.  
\- Непохоже, - высвобождаю руку, падаю на спину, одним движением натягиваю болтающиеся в районе колен плавки и усаживаюсь заново. - Алекс на мне рисовал, когда...  
\- Алекс это я, - напоминает он с моими ночными интонациями. - И мне не терпится проверить, вернулись ли настоящие художественные навыки.  
\- ...когда мир был, - заканчиваю я невразумительно, но Мору схватывает суть:  
\- Сегодня это будет еще более верным действием.  
\- Почему?  
Он покусывает изнутри губу и отзывается, что-то обдумав:  
\- Вместо нейма выбьем парные татуировки. А пока нарисую тебе что попросишь, только в цветах нашей Программы.  
   
Я долго гляжу мимо, не отвечая. Semper Fidelis, выбранный Леоном... Зачем парным понадобилось тату? Позавчера у меня этот вопрос забыл возникнуть, слишком много было иных поводов волноваться. Жаль, что я едва ли представлю им Мору. Мир закончился.  
Или наоборот?  
   
\- Что, например, - заговариваю я наконец, - Семерку? Не хочу, честно. Я ею на всю жизнь сыт. Если само проступит, это одно, а если нет, не надо.  
У Мору еле заметно вздрагивают ресницы:  
\- Я же сказал: что пожелаешь. Могу нарисовать Птицу, например.  
\- Нет, - я всё еще не отбираю у него запястье. - Напиши "Фогель", латиницей.  
У него расширяются зрачки - сейчас провалюсь в жаркую тьму:  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Совершенно.  
Это имя его объединяет, оно включает обоих. Переношу вес вперед, чтоб не опираться на вторую руку, сажусь прямее, а Мору по-прежнему смотрит, будто не веря услышанному, и роняет негромко:  
\- Te amo est verum.  
И этот в латынь, а я кроме модального глагола ни слова не понял. Где мой французский багаж?  
\- М?  
\- Просто, - Мору неторопливо пожимает плечами. - К моему псевдообразованию удачно присовокупили академический латинский. И по счастью не дали его тебе.  
\- Ага, - уточняю я вкрадчиво. - То есть я дикарь, а ты не переведешь?  
\- Не дикарь, но если и переведу, то позже.  
\- Позже будешь переводить "Лакримозу", - предрекаю, решительно вылезая из-под одеяла. - Причем синхронно и то, что я выберу!  
\- Оу, - озадачивается ученый художник. - Может, я лучше сейчас озвучу значение этого выражения?  
\- Поздно, не отделаешься!  
Мору преувеличенно-тяжко вздыхает:  
\- Понял, был не прав и глубоко раскаиваюсь. Ты уже умылся?  
\- Ага, ванная свободна, занимай. Дай только обтереться заскочу... Щас позавтракаем и в прошлое.  
Он встаёт, возвращая на место собственное белье, делает шаг в направлении душа и на ходу сжимает мне плечо:  
\- Не переживай так. Сегодня нам должно быть проще.  
   
Проще? Не уверен. Впрочем, не имеет значения, выбора обстоятельства не предлагают.  
   
   
*****  
\- Вашего флейма никто не тронет, - дьявольски терпеливо повторяет Хисагари-доно. - К тому же вы ежесекундно можете к нему вернуться. Мы договоримся, Сагара. Предложение выгодное.  
\- Не ходи, - напряженно просит Мору. - Не ходи.  
Я обхожу его так, чтобы выйти справа, перед рукой с неймом:  
\- Я вернусь.  
Миную проницаемую изнутри границу сферы, иду вперёд, стараясь не чувствовать, как от усталости дрожит в солнечном сплетении. Они обложили нас как зверей, они давно справились бы количеством, не представляй мы национальное достояние и существуй хоть малейший шанс перекачать инфу по "ОМУЛю" в другое сознание. Не в комп, необходим живой невзламываемый хранитель и его передатчик...  
Хисагари Макото наблюдает за моим приближением холодными как стальные пуговицы глазами. Не кивает, не произносит ни слова, просто жестом указывает на выход в коридор. Я прохожу мимо взмаха его руки, миную высокие щепастые двери - мы основательно покоцали их осколками скриптов и кодов - и оказываюсь на темно-синей ковровой дорожке. По оба локтя тут же образуются двое в штатском и конвоируют меня к заранее приоткрытой двери какого-то спешно освобожденного кабинета.  
\- Входите, - невыразительно предлагает позади Хисагари. Я перешагиваю выделанный порожек, и справа стремительно кидаются еще двое. Один зажимает мне рот, второй втыкает под мочку тонкую как волос короткую иглу и нажимает поршень крохотного шприца.  
В голове взрывается короткий хлопок - и рвётся мыслесвязь.  
"Мору, - неверяще окликаю я, прижимая ладони к ушам, - Мору!!"  
   
...Его руке больше не нужно коннектиться с моим сердцем, выверяя частоту сокращений. Она так сжимает мне левую кисть, что сейчас догнутся кольца и треснут пальцы.  
   
"Мору, - кричу внутри себя, срывая голос, - Мору!.."  
\- Проходите к столу, Сагара Ранмару, - не меняя выражения лица произносит вошедший следом Хисагари. - Не волнуйтесь, предпринятое - лишь мера, обеспечивающая ваше здравомыслие.  
\- Вы вкрай ебанулись? - интересуюсь я зло. Английский глагол как нельзя лучше отражает обстановку. - Вы совсем уже?!  
\- Я наслышан о мыслесвязи природников, Septem, - отзывается он невозмутимо. - Необходимо обсудить будущее, а ваш флейм не производит впечатления вменяемого собеседника. Ощущать его третьим лишним в вашей голове в мои планы не входит.  
\- А без него я говорить не желаю! - я так дёргаюсь в лапах удерживающих солдат, что один отлетает в сторону. Второго с разворота отбрасываю ногой, но оба тут же вскакивают, и в дверях еще пара... Я не верю, не верю, нам не могли пресечь мыслесвязь!  
   
"Мору, ответь! Мору, ответь мне!!"  
   
\- На вашем месте я прекратил бы попытки связаться с флеймом, - кривя губы, но по-прежнему спокойно советует мой военачальник. - Вы тратите свое и мое время.  
\- Моё несчитанное! Это вы хотите договориться, а мы хоть сейчас уйдем!  
\- О, - он внезапно усмехается, - именно этот момент я и планирую с вами обговорить. Не переживайте, Сагара-кун, внеречевой канал связи восстановится через пару часов. А пока соблаговолите вести себя как мужчина и выслушайте меня.  
Я подхожу к письменному столу, перед которым стоит пара стульев, с пинка отправляю один в стену и падаю на второй:  
\- Слушаю.  
   
_Через пару часов,_ \- повторяет Мору без выражения. Я вздыхаю:  
_Ага. Рассчитали._  
   
\- Итак, Сагара-кун, - Хисагари как ни в чем не бывало обходит стол и опускается в жесткое кресло с резными подлокотниками, - вы и ваш флейм являетесь единственными в мире носителями стратегически важной для Японии информации. Поскольку вследствие утечки данных ориентировка по вашей паре ушла в русскую разведку, нам представляется необходимым укрыть вас обоих от ненужного внимания.  
\- Не слышу ничего нового. Я уже ответил: нет!  
\- Воля ваша, - он бесцветно осклабливается, - но в таком случае должен предупредить о последствиях вашего упрямства. Мы разъединим вашу пару, так сказать, технически и без возможности объединения.  
Я с ненавистью смотрю на него:  
\- Обл _о_ митесь. Ничего вы не добьетесь!  
\- Вы в самом деле настолько уверены? - он не выглядит ни раздраженным, ни сбитым с толку. -  Ваша наивность удивительна. Послушайте, что произойдет с вами обоими, если не одумаетесь, и поверьте: я не блефую. То, что вы Шелкопряд, Septem, не поможет вам при сопротивлении.  
Я опускаю на столешницу добела сжатый кулак:  
\- Только короче, меня ждет Мору.  
\- Торопитесь умереть? - тонко усмехается он, показывая кромку ровных желтоватых зубов. - Ну что ж. В случае непрекращения вашего малодушного упрямства мы иссечём Нить. Но не ту, которая связывает вас в настоящем, а Нить, позволяющую находить друг друга в каждой жизни. Мне известно, что вы интересовались механизмами возникновения волевой и природной связи, а также различиями в их платформах. Надеюсь, вы почерпнули достаточно информации об особенностях своего союза?  
У меня холодеют губы, но я возвращаю усмешку:  
\- Вполне. Для того чтоб понимать, что вам такое не под силу, более чем!  
\- Вы недооцениваете научный инструментарий Выси, - продолжает Хисагари, цепко следя за малейшей моей реакцией. - Разумеется, мы далеки от богов и полностью разрубить природную срощенность нам не под силу, однако сразу два прекрасно подготовленных специалиста готовы поработать с вашей внебытийной Нитью прямо сейчас. Если мы не достигнем согласия, Septem, к вечеру сегодняшнего дня вы оба превратитесь в недееспособных инвалидов. Нет, вы останетесь в рассудках, не сомневайтесь... И равно не сомневайтесь, что ни одному из вас не удастся умереть, а препарата для блокирования внеречевой связи у нас в избытке. Вы больше не увидитесь с Итагаки Мамору и не услышите его ни на одной частоте, проведя жизнь в соседних комнатах. Ваш доступ к Нитям тоже заблокируют: сквозь отвечающий за него участок мозга точечно пропустят ток, после чего вы сгодитесь разве что на составление гороскопов. По нахождении схрона с деактиватором "ОМУЛя" мы извлечем данные и прекратим ваши мучения, но при следующем спуске вы не встретитесь. Нить будет иссечена настолько, что в грядущих жизнях обеспечит вам масштабный разрыв в возрасте. Лет, скажем, в сорок-пятьдесят. Пока она не зарубцуется достаточно, чтоб эта цифра скостилась, забудете о парности лет на пятьсот - если, конечно, человечество к тому времени еще не доконает Землю и не сгинет с её лица. Вы готовы рискнуть общим будущим, фьюз Septem? Готовы лишиться парного, обречь его на бессмысленное, трудное и недолгое существование жизнь за жизнью? Он будет умирать спустя шесть-семь лет после вашего рождения. Раз за разом.  
   
_Mein_ _Gott_ _,_ \- вырывается у Мору, сквозь зубы даже в мыслесвязи.  
   
Будь проклят мой дар Шелкопряда. Не будь я вероятностником, я просто не разобрался бы в сути шантажа, я пробивался бы к выходу, я одолел бы этих четверых, загрыз по-волчьи, если б потребовалось... Но я знаю доподлинно, что моя встреча с Мору была предопределена наверху, куда мы все уходим для отдыха и осмысления опыта, когда кончается очередной жизненный цикл. Он тот, без кого мне не быть до конца собой. Тот, с кем я всегда, в любые эпохи ищу встречи, ибо память о нем сильнее любой смерти. Мы столько жизней шли к этой связанности, сходясь всё ближе, всё крепче!  
От памяти о внебытийной связи не отмахнешься, и меня медленно затапливает тяжелый как ртуть ужас.  
   
_Я знаю, кто я,_ \- отстраняюсь от картинки, и план сразу меняется, точно камера отъезжает вверх и вбок. Мы смотрим на кабинет, на шестерых присутствующих в нем людей, и я повторяю: - _Я_ _вспомнил. А забыл... из-за него, из-за этой угрозы._  
  
Память, даже расторможенная, упрямо отказывалась наводить меня на что-либо, связанное с Нитями. От пережитого в те минуты, пока я решал нашу судьбу на неудобном офисном стуле, схлопнулись в отрицательную величину причины, следствия, даже мое представление о себе.  
  
_Ты Шелкопряд,_ \- отзывается Мору пустым от напряжения голосом. - _Мы работали с векторами вероятностей._ _Mein_ _Gott_ _, Ран. Я ожидал... чего-то меньшего._  
   
Ха. Чем меньшим меня можно было взять, если мы готовились вместе умереть и не боялись? Жить хотели, да... Наверное, слишком хотели, но совместный уход все равно подготовили.  
_Я тебе больше скажу,_ \- заговариваю, пока воспоминание стоит на внутренней паузе, _\- у моего блока причина сюда же подвязывалась. К нашей природной связи._  
  
_Что ты имеешь в виду?_  
  
_То же, что раньше,_ \- я шевелю левым запястьем, молча намекая, что кисть вот-вот отвалится. Мору чуть ослабляет нажим, я расправляю пальцы - и он тут же соединяет их со своими. _\- Я не знал про себя, что приходит первым, понимание соединенности или... или тяга друг к другу. И блок поставил не от тебя._ \- Сглатываю и завершаю в его потрясенном молчании: _\- От себя. Чтоб мыслить трезвее._  
  
_О,_ \- не восклицание и не вздох. Просто выдох вслух, там, в неощутимом пространстве между висками.  
   
Гнал его, чтоб не зависеть от присутствия двадцать четыре на семь, и сам мучился, а Мору думал, что мне его много и он в тягость. Вот теперь я понимаю всё, и щадить себя поздно.  
Я даже ему не озвучивал прямым текстом, сколько он для меня значит... Не обсуждал - и рассчитывал, что никто не догадается. Сидевший напротив меня военный оказался осведомлен лучше нас обоих.  
   
_Ну да,_ \- подтверждаю безмолвный шок Мору, - б _лок был самообороной не от гипноза, а от эмоциональной составляющей в мыслесвязи. Пока допёр, что мне волевая сцепка даром не сдалась, что она пройденный этап, поздно стало_.  
   
_Покажи окончание,_ \- просит он без модуляций. - _Покажи капсулу, просто чтобы я знал. Ты сможешь?_  
   
Я прислушиваюсь к собственным ощущениям: смотреть вчера на него было тяжелее, чем сейчас на себя.  
_Не вопрос, давай это допокажу, а дальше сразу капсула и будет._  
  
_Понял._  
   
Я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с тяжеловесно-спокойным Хисагари взглядом, от которого тот, кажется, темнеет изнутри. На лице проступает удовлетворение, и он кивает, побуждая меня признать наше поражение вербально.  
\- Как я могу знать, что вы не тронете Мамору? - спрашиваю низким, неузнаваемым голосом. - Что не превратите его в инвалида и не спрячете здесь, когда разберетесь со мной? Где гарантии?  
\- Моё слово, - он пожимает слишком объемными для его комплекции плечами. - Больше вам в любом случае не на что рассчитывать, Сагара. Но моему слову можно верить.  
   
Мы уже поверили весной. Никогда себе не прощу. Даже если не смогу помнить, за что, буду себя ненавидеть за худшую в жизни ошибку.  
\- Поклянитесь, что Мамору не пострадает, - требую я сипло. Звук надсадный, скоблящий нервные окончания. - Что с ним всё будет в порядке!  
\- И даже когда мы вернем вам память, вы не предстанете перед трибуналом за восемь убийств при сопротивлении, - подтверждает этот мерзавец хладнокровно. - Каких-то десять-пятнадцать лет, Septem. У вас впереди целая молодость, которую вы проживете беспечно и счастливо.  
   
Один.  
   
Я молча смотрю мимо него в высокое окно: за стенами Выси бушует яркое, насквозь солнечное лето. Когда вновь оглядываю кабинет, картинку заволакивает чёрными пятнами; одно, как ни промаргиваюсь, не сходит с черт моего собеседника.  
\- Если вы готовы, финальное требование, - заканчивает Хисагари, вдоволь насладившись моим отчаянием. - Вы ничего не сообщите флейму. Прикажете прекратить бой, не войдете в вашу общую сферу и уйдете без единого взгляда напоследок. Он должен считать решение вашим личным, даже если вас к нему принудили.  
\- Зачем, - роняю я без выражения.  
\- Для страховки, дабы в грядущей жизни он не искал вас наугад. Мне не нужны чудеса вашего союза. Помните: рискнете сейчас откровенностью ради совместной смерти - в грядущем не встретитесь. Мне представить вам специалистов соответствующего профиля или поверите на слово?  
   
Я знаю, что он не лжёт. Я не Мору, тот ощущает ложь каким-то дцатым чувством, но и я улавливаю фальшивку кожей. Здесь... Хисагари убеждён в том, что говорит. Всецело.  
\- Поверю, - я пошатнувшись встаю со стула. Нет смысла угрожать, бесполезно обещать, что не забуду... Но если этого подонка когда-нибудь встречу и окажусь в памяти, он костей не соберёт. - Только Мамору не отступит. Ни мне, ни вам ему ничего не доказать.  
\- Итагаки Мамору будет взят целым и по возможности невредимым, - цедит Хисагари недовольно, но без удивления. - К сожалению, он необходим не меньше вашего. А теперь давайте закончим представление, пока он не убил еще кого-нибудь в ваше отсутствие.  
   
Ему следовало сломать шею мне, когда я заикнулся о "Гарпии". И ничего этого не было бы.  
   
_Прекрати немедленно предлагать мне способы твоего убийства_ , - с внезапной горячностью требует Мору настолько неожиданно, что я вздрагиваю.  
   
_Так я не сейчас, я там об этом думал!_  
  
_Причем с большой убежденностью! Сколько еще я буду подобное слышать?_  
  
_Обстоятельства располагали. Кстати, если б я в "Звезде Вилье" хоть что-то вспомнил, то и на твой вопрос ответил бы, и тому что ты мне не рад не удивился._  
  
_Даже не напоминай про отель, -_ Мору горько вздыхает. - _Кроме остаточного локалмода у меня нет объяснений._  
   
_У меня есть,_ \- я улыбаюсь, совсем чуть-чуть, но он слышит. - _Хоффман тоже в снисходительности не замечен._  
   
_И ты хочешь, чтоб я оставил его субличность!_  
   
_Ага. Меня устраивает всё... Ладно,_ \- прошу тише, - _давай правда досмотрим. А то уже жить неохота._  
   
Его пальцы гладят мой висок:  
_Я здесь. Каким бы я ни стал - я здесь, с тобой._  
   
Я тоже. Я тоже.  
   
Обратный путь по коридору вмещается в нескончаемое мгновение. Я возвращаюсь в зал, не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног, между ребрами распространяется сводящая внутренности боль. Он смотрит на меня, шагает вперед, протягивая руку, в выцветших до бледно-серого глазах понимание и поддержка... Наверняка звал меня, может и сейчас зовёт, но я не слышу, и он не слышит, мне не ответить... Мыслесвязь не берется приборами, но они подстраховались от нас, надежно...  
Он мой в степени, в какой себе не принадлежу даже я сам. Мы не половины, но мы одно целое. И если на кону вечность...  
\- Мору, мы должны сдаться, - доносится извне собственное распоряжение. В нём спокойствие и напор, как учил Дзинто-сэнсей. Больше ничего. - Приказываю прекратить бой. Разделение единственное, что спасет нас обоих. Всё, прощай.  
   
Он отказывается верить. Внутри рвётся кассетная бомба, горло перехлёстывает удавкой туже ошейника...  
   
\- Ран!! Ран, не смей, не надо! Я не выживу без тебя. Я не сдамся!  
   
Следовало умереть вчера, после прошлого раунда, просто шагнуть с крыши какого-нибудь торгового центра. В полете со "Сто девятого" всё и прекратили бы. И встретились заново без проблем.  
Это я сделал с нами обоими. Мой эгоизм, моя глухота к доводам, моё честолюбие. Я виноват и я расплачусь. Почему, за что должен расплачиваться он?! За невезение в выборе парного?..  
\- Я всё сказал, - добивающие слова. Мои собственные. - Мы действуем в интересах государства. Прекрати бой, или я ни за что не отвечаю.  
\- Нет!! - он сжимает кулаки и в бешенстве смотрит на меня. Гнев затмевает страх, гнев выталкивает в амок, и если меня обманули... Если он не сдастся и погибнет...  
Я пожимаю плечами и разворачиваюсь. Иду к двери - тяжело, но не сутулясь, выхожу и не оглядываюсь до самого поворота коридора. Его взгляд жжёт мне спину, крик "Вернись!" разрывает голову...  
Если он погибнет сейчас, я тоже, накрывает запоздалое, бесполезное понимание. Мору не в курсе договоренности между мной и Хисагари, пусть умрет и утащит меня следом, и наша Нить уцелеет, её не успеют надорвать. Почему я не намекнул?!  
За углом нетвердые ноги подводят, я подворачиваю щиколотку, но не успеваю упасть, один из военных ловит меня за локоть. С оттенком боязливого уважения. К чему? Они сломали меня так просто... Как сухую ветку об колено.  
   
Путь до лаборатории с капсулами для анабиоза и перепрошивки я прохожу как пьяный. Всё вижу и ни на чем не фиксируюсь, на лице, наверное, скорбная гримаса, но я себя уже не чувствую. Из прокушенной нижней губы в рот сочится кровь, я сглатываю тошнотный привкус и изо всех сил пытаюсь думать. Думать - глагол из лексикона вероятностников, думать означает менять векторы, работать по проф'профилю... Они знают, что неймовая связь донора и акцептора Нить, но не в курсе, что полгода назад мы спряли собственную, Мору удивился и обрадовался, когда я предложил. Нить, через общее поле соединившая подсознания, позволяющая ощущать местоположение друг друга, даже если по какой-то причине разобщены... Я всего себя в неё вложил, забив на блок, от блока я собирался избавиться - жаль, не успел...  
Я на грани обморока, меня удерживает лишь наждаком дерущая между лопатками ненависть. Главное, не потерять сознания, не лишиться чувств. Если в составе укола были только компоненты для отрубания мыслесвязи, я все ещё вероятностник.  
Нити, великие Нити бытия, молча кричу в ментальное пространство, поддержите нас. Приведите друг к другу, кем бы нас ни сделали! Я не хочу без него, я справлюсь, справлюсь, мы встретимся снова, в текущей жизни, найдут вторую базу или нет... Они не учли Шелкопряда, они не в курсе, как остры концы Веретена... Пусть он смотает Нить на себя, пусть всегда меня ищет - и найдёт где угодно!  
Нити, великие Нити, взываю к вашим векторам, я не посмел бы так прямо, простите мне... Сберегите, услышьте, молю вас, мы погибаем!  
Без единого слова ложусь в капсулу, глаза не различают лиц, губы сомкнуты так, что в новой жизни я едва ли научусь улыбаться...  
Невнятное бормотание чужих голосов. "Бесчувственный", "а он вообще в рассудке?", "вот гад, флейма бросил, кишка тонка", "не сдюжил, Septem?"...  
Никого не вижу. Не слышу Мору. Не ощущаю клемм и электродов, опутывающих голову и грудную клетку. Тень отклика свыше, я обманываюсь, невозможно... Или?  
"Готово, пускайте газ", "запуск разрешаю", "действуйте"...  
Матово светящаяся белая крышка отрезает от жизни, из вьющихся венами гибких трубок сочится снотворный туман, экран видеонаблюдения следит за мной до последнего... Зубы смыкаются в губе, я не выпущу крик, не доставлю тюремщикам такой радости... Сознание заволакивают медленные, неотвратимо надвигающиеся на зрение клубы, Мору, прости меня...  
Хотя бы снись, и я выдержу. Сны не заблокируешь и не подсмотришь. Снись мне, и я вынесу всё! Найди меня, Мору!! Я создаю шёлк, но Веретено ты!! Найди меня, Мору! Мо...  
   
Темнота.  
   
...И утренний свет, яркий, солнечный, заливающий номер. Мору прекращает сеанс, гася мою смерть, обхватывает меня обеими руками и утыкается лицом мне в спину. И произносит срывающимся голосом, я едва разбираю слова:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь. Что ты здесь делаешь!..  
Я неуверенно вспоминаю, как выражается недоумение, и хмыкаю:  
\- По-моему, у тебя это любимый берлинский вопрос. В третий раз задаёшь.  
\- Прилететь после всего, что я тебе наговорил в Париже...  
   
А куда бы я делся, интересно. Выбор не просматривался. Не отвечаю и прикрываю глаза. Информацию нужно усвоить и освоить, но основное уже ясно: Нити снизошли к моей молитве. Не то сжалились, не то уступили перед аффектом. Я был прав, мир на нашей стороне. Необходимо лишь выяснить окончательно одну деталь.  
\- Заканчивай угрызаться, - негромко приказываю своему флейму. - Ты обещал доказать, что меня обманули. Доказывай.  
Мору судорожно вздрагивает, вжимаясь лбом мне в плечо: я сквозь футболку чувствую, как дёргаются сведенные брови и стискиваются челюсти.  
\- Прости, не могу, - бормочет он глухо, мотнув головой. - Сейчас... Дай минуту.  
   
Хоть две, лишь бы нашёл опровержение словам Хисагари. У него лучше моего подбираются доводы.  
   
И не погиб, и с собой не покончил... Просто не смог, зная, что и меня обречет. В итоге обрёк на Париж. Как же глупо всё. Надо промолчать, сдержаться, в отеле он не знал и не мог знать... Но он сам напомнил, и формулировка пробивается сквозь все барьеры совести. Я перевожу дыхание и раздельно прошу:  
\- Оставь мне Алекса. Он мне нужен.  
Мору застывает, не ослабляя хватки, и отзывается на удивление спокойно:  
\- Если захочешь быть только Реном, скажи. Просто скажи и всё. Я стану Хоффманом.  
Я глубоко вздыхаю. Отчего он всегда называл _мою_ манеру вести неприятный диалог скальпелем? Вскрыл сейчас нарыв одним росчерком и очистил рану, чтоб зарастала.  
\- Рен и Алекс не в курсе о Сатурне, Выси и Созвездии, - я откидываюсь ему на грудь. - Давай сперва с Японией разберемся... А дальше посмотрим.  
_Ты не изменишь решения остаться?_  
Ух ты, самоконтроля Итагаки Мамору не хватило на реплику вслух. Я сползаю чуть ниже и отзываюсь речью:  
\- Нет.  
   
   
*****  
\- Если неймы в реестре даются по принципу подтверждения и усиления, наш был недостаточным, - замечаю, с ногами забираясь на широкий, как в моей парижской квартире, подоконник и закуривая первую сигарету. - Надо было в двенадцатом упираться и требовать замены на Immortal.  
\- Почему не сразу на Eternal? - откликается Мору, заправляя в джинсы поношенную домашнюю рубашку.  
\- Потому что Eternal совсем наглость, - я выдыхаю дым и откидываюсь затылком к стене. - А Immortal бы сути соответствовало. Оно как-то посветлее, что ли.  
\- Ты считаешь, пока мы были Septem, от нас исходило недостаточно светлых чувств? - хмыкает он, дожидаясь закипания маленького, на пару чашек чайника.  
Да, мы не раз потешались над нумерологией, но теперь мне не смешно. Наши капсулы мало походили на места для отдыха.  
\- Хватило, чтоб найтись. Но назвались бы Immortal, звучало бы вернее. Хотя они бы наверное еще сильнее стерегли...  
\- Мы и без нейма обошлись, - Мору проводит ладонью от лба к затылку, ероша всё еще влажные после мытья волосы. - Почему ты сейчас об этом думаешь?  
Я не оборачиваясь пожимаю плечами и сквозь ресницы разглядываю людный перекресток за окном.  
   
Помню, как спросил его: "Хочешь мой?", а он ответил: "С самого начала". Одиннадцать лет прошло.  
Мы убили восьмерых? Мало. Абсолютно недостаточно, даже если после моего ухода он еще кого-то насовсем успокоил.  
   
\- Злит, что отобрали. В самом деле, хоть рисуй. Причём на нас обоих.  
Мору неспешно подходит, останавливается со мной рядом:  
\- Именно "Фогель"?  
\- А похоже было, что шучу? Доставай акрил, я пока проверю, что в телефоне творится. Надо Ноэлю дать знать, когда смогу к работе вернуться.  
Мору не двигается с места и молчит столь осязаемо, что приходится обернуться от солнечной улицы и восстановить зрение:  
\- Алло?  
Он встречается со мной невеселым взглядом:  
\- Ты в самом деле допускаешь, что наши прошлые занятия еще актуальны? Я, конечно, повторяюсь, но мне кажется, уже поздно думать о будущем.  
Я даже сажусь прямее. Отлично понимаю, что он прав, но сдаться? Задрать лапы без сопротивления? Я хочу, чтоб они о нас зубы обломали.  
\- То есть предлагать мне набить парную татуху нормально, а планировать дальнейшую жизнь глупо? Вроде то и другое грядущее подразумевает!  
У Мору вздрагивают крылья носа:  
\- Безусловно, я хочу верить в лучшее. И всё же завтра у нас скорее всего не будет.  
Я до горечи затягиваюсь, не отводя глаз от его лица:  
\- Но сегодня-то есть! Хочу рисунок, слышишь? С твоим именем.  
Пусть на сей раз от него исходит.  
Мору неслышно, но глубоко вздыхает и прислоняется плечом к оконному проему - так, чтоб отгородить меня от комнаты:  
\- Дай добить твою сигарету, и выну краски.  
Я без лишних слов отдаю ему оставшуюся треть окурка и вытаскиваю из заднего кармана смартфон.  
   
Ого. Ого-го.  
Пара рекламных смс, пропущенный вызов, в вацапе Ноэль, Катрин, Леон и три месседжа от Валентина. Ну и репей, дольше всех держится.  
\- Спасибо хоть языковые гипнокурсы вклеили на совесть, - замечаю, удостоверившись, что по-прежнему воспринимаю французский. - Представляешь, если посыплются?  
\- Не думаю, - Мору сосредоточенно приканчивает сигарету, огонь доползает до самого фильтра. - Это скорее образовательные блоки. Как у т _а_ йников[93]. Они сохранятся.  
\- Да? - обнадеживающая версия, мне она нравится. - Было бы круто... Мне надо минут десять.  
\- Не вопрос, - он принципиально не смотрит на телефонный дисплей. - Ты, как я понял, об отгулах не договаривался?  
\- Как-то не успел, - хмыкаю я, набивая ответ на леоновское "Рен, что, как?". - У меня в Берлине срочное дело образовалось.  
Мору аккуратно проводит указательным пальцем по краешку моего уха. Я стянул волосы в хвост, чтоб не мешали, и теперь непроизвольно вздрагиваю, а палец смещается ниже по шее, от мочки до ключицы:  
\- Ты не мог помнить мой шрам. Почему у серьги такая форма?  
Я не отвечая передергиваю плечами. Знаю я, что ли? Он еще спросил бы, почему вода мокрая.  
Мору принимает моё движение за ответ, слегка тянет за потеплевшее ухо и уходит рыться в сумке. А я заканчиваю писать Леону реплику-отчет, что все нормально, составляем план действий, отсылаю и перехожу к рабочим контактам. С Ноэлем договариваюсь быстро, напомнив о просьбе дать пару недель в конце зимы, с Катрин несколько сложнее, но тоже в целом успешно. Выбиваю себе две недели под "личный форс-мажор" и не без опасений открываю последнего адресанта.  
Вэл писал вчера днем, вечером и сегодня утром, даром что время лишь половина одиннадцатого.  
   
"Сознаю, что стихи плохие, а я зря унижаюсь. Всё равно хочу тебя увидеть".  
   
"Рен, ты дома появляешься? Жду второй вечер, квартиру ты вроде сменить не мог, пожалуйста, отзовись хоть словом! Пишу не отвечаешь, звоню не берешь, осталось объявить тебя в розыск!"  
   
Я сверяюсь с журналом звонков: так и есть, пропущенный от него. Вчера в двадцать-семнадцать.  
Возвращаюсь в лог и дочитываю последний месседж, отправленный пятнадцать минут назад:  
"Рен, в конце концов, будь человеком, я вымотал все нервы. Наверное, тебе тоже, но прояви немного человечности. Пошли меня к дьяволу так, чтоб я смог уйти. Ни о ком не получается думать, в каждом лице твоё".  
   
А вот это внезапно интересно. Меня посещает крайне неприятная догадка. Не может быть, но с другой стороны, почему нет? С Леоном я тоже был не в курсе до последнего...  
\- Мору, - окликаю в глубину комнаты, - мне нужно позвонить.  
Оборачиваюсь: он сидит у стола и прочищает в каком-то растворе одну из кисточек. Лицо отрешенное и деловито-спокойное.  
\- Конечно. Зачем ты меня предупреждаешь?  
Я дотрагиваюсь языком до шрама во рту. Зачем-зачем... Затем.  
\- Это вчерашний из вацапа. Чтоб ты не дергался.  
Мору прекращает протирать ворс кисти и взглядывает на меня из полумрака от недооткрытой портьеры:  
\- После того что я видел пятнадцать минут назад, мне не до ревности.  
   
Вот как. Разобрался, почему мы должны были встретиться заново? Ну и замечательно. Киваю, показывая, что информацию принял, и нажимаю в вацапе на значок вызова.  
Валентин ловит звонок на втором гудке: в мембране смартфона щелкает, возникает чувство пространства и напряженного ожидания.  
\- Рен?  
\- Вэл, - здороваюсь на выдохе, вслушиваясь в свои ощущения. - Что ты от меня хочешь?  
Он коротко, непохоже на себя смеется:  
\- Даже не верится, что это правда ты. Я... увидеться. Встретиться можем?  
   
Латент. Сильный, но так и не проснувшийся. По профилю он был бы акцептором. Понятно...  
Я знаю, что скажу. И последствия представляю. Он сам просил послать так, чтоб не заблудился и обратно не прибрёл. Пусть я чужой фьюз, пусть он не осознает себя как паранорм... Даже при таком раскладе степень моего внушения выше, чем у человеческих уговоров.  
Набираю в грудь воздуха и произношу повелительно и настойчиво, так, что Мору устремляет на меня пристальный взгляд:  
\- Нет. Вообще - нет. Забудь, что я был. Забудь, что были знакомы. Не было ничего.  
\- Ренни, - умоляюще начинает он, - я должен объяснить. Давай встретимся!  
   
Объяснить я ему и сам могу, у меня лучше получится... Жаль, не поверит.  
Это не он пошёл тогда налево, его отвело туда моё - наше с Мору - поле. Я был как сверхтяжелая звезда. Притягивал и отбрасывал, и ни черта от меня не зависело. А теперь зависит, и я поменяю.  
\- Не могу, Вэл, - отсекаю безжалостно. - У меня другие отношения.  
Он с присвистом выдыхает сквозь зубы, но не сдается:  
\- И ладно, они у тебя всегда кончаются!  
\- В этот раз не кончатся, - я невидяще смотрю на свою левую руку. На Птицу, на блики солнца по серебру... - В этот раз я окольцован.  
Долгая, безмерно долгая тишина в трубке.  
\- Ты?.. Я правильно понимаю?..  
   
Бред. Никогда бы не допустил, что в такой диалог ввяжусь, спасибо, Мору по крайней мере не разбирает по-французски... Но это единственное определение в любой лингвистике, годящееся для обычных людей.  
\- Правильно, - отвечаю на его пораженный вопрос. - И во Франции меня нет. Может, вообще не вернусь. Забудь обо мне. Забудь, ясно? Будь счастлив.  
Вот что значил этот металлический призвук на концах фраз! Ай да я, интересно, сколькими детьми разродится Шарлин.  
\- Положишь трубку и пойдешь жить, - я взвешиваю каждое слово. Случайные недопустимы. - Я желаю тебе счастья. Прощай, Вэл.  
Он потерянно молчит, и когда я уже почти нажимаю отбой, произносит:  
\- Прощай, Ренард.  
Я тихо, без щелчка нажимаю хард-кнопку и сворачиваю вацап.  
   
Мы в сфере Птицы, мы в Берлине и в нигде. И нас только двое.  
Кстати об уединении...  
\- Ты сканируешь окрестности? - обращаюсь к Мору, вытаскивая из его пачки очередную сигарету. - И скажи, еды ты купил как для осады, а с куревом что?  
\- Пять пачек, - отзывается он сперва на окончание фразы. - Да, сканирую ежечасно. Они скорее всего сузили планетарный поиск до Берлина, но не могут вычленить локацию. В Птице не найти даже по нашей электронике.  
\- Сфера супер, - я сощуриваюсь, тонким зрением рассматривая стыки силовых чешуй. Они прозрачны и пружинят под нажимом, не прорываясь, когда я тянусь закрыть окно. - Хорошо, что дракон большой. Весь номер скрыт.  
\- Спасибо, - откликается Мору серьезно. - Я сообщу, если появятся гости.  
\- Ага. Знаешь, чего я не понимаю?  
\- М?  
\- У нас должны стоять какие-то энергочипы, - я уставляюсь на кончик тлеющей сигареты. Дым не едкий, химического привкуса в нем тоже нет... Даже просто вдыхать приятно. - Датчики, отслеживающие здоровье и местоположение, помимо твоих часов и какой-нибудь неизвестной фигни у меня. Не представляю, куда засунули, но куда-то должны были.  
\- Я не осматривал только твой ноутбук, - отзывается он сосредоточенно. - В телефоне и планшете чисто. Никаких кулонов или браслетов ты не носишь. Кольца тоже лишь твои.  
\- Может, и в ноуте что-нибудь, писал-то я много, - я торопливо выставляю перед собой ладонь. - Погоди, я о другом.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Они должны были отслеживать нас по местоположению. Без вариантов, в круглосуточном режиме записи! И почему до сих пор никто не долбится с воплями "сдавайтесь"? Встали бы у отеля, взяли рупор, чтоб мы здесь услышали... Отследить траекторию перемещений и высчитать точку нашего исчезновения с пеленга - нечего делать!  
   
Отыскать Птицу нельзя. Но локализовать местонахождение с точностью до градусов - вполне реально.  
   
\- Хм, - Мору встает со стула, делает пару шагов вперед-назад. Как раз покрывает свободное пространство между столом и кроватью. - В наших телефонах тоже не оказалось следящих устройств, хотя установить их подсказывала банальная логика. Если ты спросишь, что я думаю - я считаю, что благодарить за их отсутствие нам следует тебя.  
\- Меня?!  
Он уверенно кивает:  
\- Да. Если ты смог обратиться к Нитям в том состоянии и быть услышанным... Полагаю, причина не в сбоях оборудования где-нибудь в отделе наблюдения и не в халатности ответственных специалистов. В смысле, они имеют место быть, но они твоя заслуга. Изменение векторов.  
   
Не в такой же степени. Тащить нас друг к другу через страны одно, а отводить глаза и конопатить мозги наблюдателям - совершенно иное.  
\- О судьбе еще расскажи, - я выдыхаю дым, почти прижавшись губами к оконному стеклу. - Не может такого быть.  
\- Может, - возражает он непреклонно. - Обстоятельства непрерывно работали на нас. Оглянись, и ты увидишь, в цепи событий нет случайных звеньев.  
\- Только ты три года в Париж не мог попасть! - я разворачиваюсь на пятой точке и не вставая спускаю ноги с подоконника. - Сам говорил, всё срывалось!  
\- Возможно, было еще рано или небезопасно. Но стремиться-то я не переставал! - он подходит ко мне, дотрагивается ладонью до резинки на хвосте, пропускает сквозь кольцо пальцев негладкие пряди. Я прикрываю глаза и не отстраняюсь.  
   
Нити, Нити, Нити... Наша личная, сквозьпольная, цела и невредима, и сколько ни перекручивалась, Мору смотал её на правую руку. Разрыв неймовой мы даже не заметили... а Нити эпох снизошли к нам сами. Неужели я один такого наворотил и с бабочками, и с оборудованием? Быть не может. Я просил лишь, чтобы Мору смог найти меня. Чтоб канаты поддержали струну и не дали ей лопнуть.  
Нам помог кто-то еще, но вычислить, кто, за давностью лет уже не удастся.  
\- Знаешь, когда ты сейчас заговорил по-французски... Это апгрейд для моего восприятия, - замечает Мору вполголоса. В голосе лёгкое удивление, а в фоне отчетливая... ха, жадность? Жадность мне нравится. Я прищуриваюсь на него снизу вверх:  
\- Что, Рена увидел? А я вот так вижу Алекса.  
Мору, не отрицая, вновь дотрагивается до моих волос и возвращается к обсуждению по существу:  
\- Кстати о матрицах. Поскольку в нашем случае совпадения программная часть действительности... Как ты оказался в тот вечер на перекрестке?  
Я не сразу понимаю, о чем он, а когда доходит, ловлю себя на недоверчивой улыбке. Такое чувство, что минуло не три с половиной месяца, а три с половиной года. Будто в перевернутый бинокль заглядываю: резкость идеальная, а картинка крошечная. Моя самая странная осень сменилась абсолютно улётной зимой. Во всех смыслах улётной.  
Определение весне дам, когда мы её перевалим.  
   
\- Моне из груминг-салона вез, - припоминаю с некоторым усилием. - Хотел заехать в продуктовый супермаркет, ближайший оказался на Леви. И тут ты.  
Он негромко смеётся:  
\- И тут я.  
\- И нигде не прозвенел сигнал тревоги, - рассуждаю я вслух. - Ни в ноябре, ни позже... Но тебе и тогда уступали дорогу, а у меня сбывались пожелания! Как сочетается?  
\- "Это лишь особенности личного восприятия", - отзывается Мору таким тоном, что сразу понятно: кого-то цитирует. Кого-то неприятного. - "На самом деле тебе лишь кажется, что ты умеешь больше остальных". Не знаю, Ран. Наверное, невозможно убить суть иначе, чем выстрелом в затылок. Что-то осталось, но мы не подозревали о собственных способностях. А значит, не могли ни узнать друг друга, ни выдать нашей встречи. Всё произошло наилучшим образом.  
   
Еще как не подозревали. Хуже некуда. Мир сузился до размеров замочной скважины, я подсматривал в неё и убеждал себя, что простор только видимость... Странно, что до его появления не сдох при таком оптимизме.  
\- А что за рассуждения? - перебиваю вновь поднимающуюся изнутри злую муть. - Кто тебя жизни учил?  
Мору коротко морщится:  
\- Обучение быстро зашло в тупик.  
\- А всё же?  
Он не отводит лица.  
\- Саманта.  
Я молча выгибаю бровь и склоняю к плечу голову. Он понимает:  
\- Тебе не понравится.  
Продолжаю на него смотреть, и Мору уступает:  
\- Я в самом деле портил жизнь. Оглядываясь назад, вижу, что ждал иных реакций, а получал то, что получал. Ну и... Ты же знаешь, самому мне остановиться сложно...  
Я резко усмехаюсь:  
\- Лучше всех знаю. Ладно, показываешь или нет?  
Он прикладывает щепоть к моему виску и прикрывает глаза:  
\- На касании воспроизведение все-таки проще. Смотри.  
   
...Кухня не его квартиры. Маленькая, чистенькая, какая-то... бюргерская, всюду солонки, сахарницы, мелкие безделушки, снизки с ярким декоративным луком, на столе скатерка в стиле пэтчворк, на окнах занавески в желто-белую клетку.  
И двое. Мору вижу в три четверти, стоящую напротив девушку анфас. Хрупкая, черноволосая, темноглазая, никаких стратегических выпуклостей, ноль косметики... Они ссорятся: на ее щеках рдеет сердитый румянец, Алекс бледен и мрачен. Судя по настроению, которое я ощущаю собственным, он разъярен, но пока сдерживается.  
\- Сэм, ты высказалась уже четырежды. Не надоело? - пренебрежительно-холодные интонации маскируют гнев, но она не вслушивается.  
\- Нет! Сколько можно жить как во сне?! Меня достало твоё вечное ожидание неизвестно чего! При тебе я себя пустым местом чувствую! Хуже, занимающей чье-то место!  
\- Я не заставлял со мной встречаться, - тяжело и зло отбивается Алекс, - не тащил тебя в мэрию насильно. Я такой как есть, чего ты от меня добиваешься?  
\- Человеческого отношения! Хоть немного! И нормального материализма, заметь, просто нормального! Ксандер, я хочу быть женой и матерью, хочу сад с собственной яблоней, а ты... Ты только рассказываешь, что мир больше, чем мы видим, и всегда предохраняешься! Даже в задницу! Мне этого мира с лихвой хватает, зримого, понимаешь?! Что ты лущишь его, как луковицу! - Она сжимает дрожащие шершавые кулаки, в одном комкает цветастую прихватку. - Ничего ты не можешь особенного, ты себе врёшь! Или заземлись и живи как все, или хватит с меня! Я устала!  
Она судорожно дышит, на виске набухает вена, в подозрительно блестящих глазах глубокая обида. Монолог знаком мне настолько, что вязнет в ушах. Возьмусь угадать окончание.  
\- Значит, хватит, - произносит Алекс почти беззвучно, но с бешенством. - Пусть так. Я подам на развод.  
\- Но Ксандер!..  
\- Довольно, - он стремительно подаётся к ней, наклоняется - я лишь теперь замечаю, что он выше на целую голову - и произносит с нескрываемым отвращением: - Я не все. И я устал от твоих истерик. Ты отвратительна.  
Она отшатывается, как от удара, закрывает руками лицо и заливается слезами. Хоффман смотрит на неё, презрительно искривив губы, сухо, символически сплевывает и уходит из кухни. Последнее, что я вижу, когда он оборачивается на пороге - сотрясающиеся от плача плечи Саманты.  
   
Даже круче предположения.  
Щепоть отодвигается от моего виска, я промигиваюсь, чтоб перед глазами не двоилось, и интересуюсь у основательно примолкшего Мору:  
\- Мир больше, чем мы видим? У тебя это знание сохранилось?  
Он выжидательно кивает:  
\- Да. А у тебя?..  
\- Повезло, - констатирую со вздохом. - А я ужасно хотел, чтоб "все мифы были правдой"[94], но поверить не удавалось.  
Он странно на меня смотрит:  
\- Больше ни о чем не спросишь?  
Ну что, по фону не разбирает?  
\- Непременно, - отзываюсь, не прогоняя из тона язвительность. - Объясни, небес ради, с какой стати ты для нее и Ральфа Ксандером был? Это не имя, а безобразие!  
Мору почти растерянно уставляется на меня и фыркает.  
\- Когда ты услышал, что Ральф называл меня так же?  
\- По телефону в воскресенье, - пока он был поглощен сожалениями о моей покусанности. Сам соотнесет или напомнить для переключения? - И меня это здорово бесит!  
Мору несколько неуверенно возвращает улыбку:  
\- У моего немецкого имени два сокращения. Поэтому...  
\- Это их было два, - перебиваю я проникновенно. - А теперь - честное слово - одно останется!  
\- Ран, - он упрямо хмурится. - И всё же... Ты не задашь ни одного уточняющего вопроса? В той сцене достойного мало.  
   
А, и теперь я разочароваться в Хоффмане должен. Уже понял, не дурак.  
   
Алекс пытался рассказывать о себе Саманте, как я Сержу, но с Кристофом мы просто дружили, он за мой рассудок опасался без обвинений... В том, что детей завести отказываюсь. Да что ж от нас так продолжения рода-то требовали от обоих?!  
   
Меланхолично пожимаю плечами:  
\- Я тебе таких сцен штук несколько за минуту накидаю, и все будут не особо достойными. Правда, у меня агония по году не длилась.  
Мору усмехается одними губами:  
\- Да, мне хватило разборок и дома, и в университете. Несколько раз я был близок к тому, чтобы её ударить. Сдерживался с огромным трудом... Ты отнесся к экс-любовнику куда благороднее.  
Я ошарашенно раскрываю глаза:  
\- Что? Когда?  
\- Благороднее, - повторяет Мору ровно. - Я, конечно, не знаю французского, но я же твой Spindle. Пожелание устроить жизнь я вполне уловил. - И предлагает, пока я пытаюсь определиться с собственной реакцией: - Пойдём рисовать?  
На автопилоте отправляюсь за ним к столу, усаживаюсь и уставляюсь во все глаза:  
\- Что-то я не припоминаю, чтоб ты раньше чувствовал задачу, которую я формулировал! Да еще без перевода!  
Мору захватывает нулёвкой беспримесно-черного акрила и принимается штрихами набрасывать на моем предплечье рогатую "V":  
\- Честно говоря, я сам не вполне уверен, было ли мое понимание столь объемным до нашего заглушения. Но теперь обстоит так.  
_Может, потому что ты пять с лишним лет нашу Нить сматывал,_ \- я больше представляю, чем формулирую словами, но он соглашается:  
_Допускаю. Восприимчивость могла повыситься..._ \- и добавляет голосом, переходя к "О": - Ран, у меня есть, что сказать по заявлению Хисагари.  
Я поднимаю взгляд:  
\- Вот прямо сейчас?  
Он утвердительно кивает, не отвлекаясь от прорисовывания буквы:  
\- Да, одно другому не помеха. Я сформулировал, озвучивать?  
Я машинально сжимаю свободный правый кулак:  
\- Давай.  
   
\- Каким бы ни был научный уровень Выси, богов в ней в самом деле нет, - начинает Мору очень мерно и мирно. Словно старается не задев донести очевидную мысль. - Ран, ты был лучшим на потоке нитевиков среди фьюзов. Учитывая, что флеймы в работе с вероятностями играют роль противовесов, возьмусь утверждать, что ты был лучшим в принципе. А по окончании тебе не нашлось бы равных во всей Японии.  
\- Дзинто-сэнсей меня превосходил даже после смерти парного, - напоминаю я так же тихо. - И сильно.  
\- В силу опыта и возраста, - не спорит Мору. - То и другое приходит со временем, но я говорю о потенциале способностей. В кризисной ситуации ты вырвался в чистое ментальное пространство - вне контура, без меня. Не думаю, что хоть кому-нибудь из тех, кто тебя вел, пришло в голову допустить подобную возможность. И ты не просто пожелал, как этому... Вэлу? - ты влез в Нити и изменил вектор, а возможно, не один. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?  
Я оцениваю услышанное и качаю головой:  
\- Увы.  
 - В Выси не было специалистов, которые иссекли бы вневременную Нить, - произносит Мору железно. - Дзинто-сэнсей, и тот не справился бы даже с флеймом. И потом, мы бы хоть что-то знали. Мы не могли проучиться четыре года, быть первыми в спецдисциплинах и не услышать о подобном методе устрашения хоть единожды!  
   
А ведь в этом он прав. Я затаиваю дыхание, весь замираю, а Мору набрасывает "G" и заключает:  
\- К моменту беседы с Хисагари ты слишком устал, истощился и вымотался, чтобы оценивать непредвзято. А он действовал подготовленно и наверняка после аутотренинга. Внушил себе "на пару часов" собственную ложь как правду - и обманул тебя. Подобное иссечение никому не под силу, поверь мне.  
От внезапного убийственного предположения я вскрикиваю и почти вскакиваю - удерживает лишь его рука на моем запястье и кисть, скользящая по коже. Я будто прилипнув локтем к столешнице застываю на месте, но вопрос срывается абсолютно не в стиле фьюза:  
\- А вдруг всё же? Вдруг... уже, Мору?!  
   
Тогда, если наше отсутствие обнаружено, остается только настоящее в крыльях Птицы; на попытку разделения по выходе из сферы я знаю, чем ответить, чтоб всё закончилось. Боевики Выси должны представлять, что с нами не договориться, и умереть вместе сейчас - не страшно. Но ведь если угроза надрыва внебытийных уз реальна, она уже гарантированно осуществлена без нашего ведома!  
А если эту Нить можно иссечь... Полтысячи лет пустых поисков, жизнь за жизнью... Пятьсот лет чужих лиц, холодных постелей, случайных связей... Лучше не рождаться.  
Транслирую Мору все образы без купюр, сплошным длинным кадром, прижимаю к занывшему лбу дрожащий кулак. Только не так. Как угодно, только не так!  
Он останавливает танцующую в пальцах кисть, просматривает полученное и поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от акриловых переходов. Слова звучат настойчиво и веско, каждое впечатывается мне в рассудок, давя панику:  
\- Нет. Существуй подобный механизм, волевики давно поглотили бы природников, а человеческая раса паранормов. Рвали бы Нити врагам, расправлялись с соперниками... Представь, как проредилась бы за тысячу-другую лет популяция приходящих в мир осмысленно! Не верю, Ран. Категорически не верю.  
   
Не смогу нормально заговорить, горло сжимается, будто его душит жесткая рука. Хуже чем паника, настоящий ступор... Хоть бы он еще что-нибудь сказал. Дожал меня глубже чем на уровне разума. Мне страшно, как никогда в жизни. Нет, как однажды уже привелось, но тогда мы были порознь.  
Ненавижу Хисагари Макото. Плевать на отдачу, возьму на себя откат, но векторы ему я подпорчу! Даже если у нас осталось полтора дня, успею. И личную подпись оставлю в изломе линий!  
   
Мору не подгоняет, не настаивает, чтоб я принял его выкладки, но на финальной "L" произносит вполголоса и как бы между прочим:  
\- Конечно, работать по профилю лучше в Программе, по расходу ресурса она значительно экономичней. В сфере легко только отдыхать и прятаться. Но чтобы загрузить Программу, придется свернуть Птицу, и мы станем видимы. В наши планы пока не входит обнаружение.  
\- И? - осведомляюсь я, проталкивая вопросительный звук сквозь перемалывающие мозг жернова мыслей. Остающееся пыльное крошево не дает довести до конца ни одно рассуждение.  
Мору отнимает от моей руки кисточку, упирает рукояткой в стол и пристукивает, как указкой по доске, вынуждая среагировать. И объясняет:  
\- Силы у нас много. Очень. Мы можем позволить себе пару часов неучтенного расхода... Если ты опасаешься, давай просто загрузим рабочий контур в Птице, визуализируем Нити и вместе поищем ту самую. Оценим на прочность.  
\- Нашу? - уточняю механически и после его кивка так же бесцветно соглашаюсь: - Да, давай.  
Мору выражает готовность не вслух и не жестом, мне просто делается теплее. Физически, так что я не скрываясь зажмуриваюсь и потягиваюсь:  
\- Спасибо. Легче стало.  
\- Не за что, - отзывается он, смешивая серебро с лазурью. - Посиди неподвижно, пожалуйста.  
\- Фогель, - я внимательно слежу за его движениями. - Слушай, а биология точно интересней теории живописи? Ты же теперь можешь сравнить.  
Мору бросает на меня секундный взгляд:  
\- Пожалуй, могу и пожалуй, интереснее. А что?  
   
В январе он предпочел бы карьеру художника, а я не мог его вообразить у мольберта. Ну и кульбиты у наших установок... Стоило сдёрнуть покровы, и всё изменилось.  
   
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Просто. Ты так и так занимался преподаванием, а я какой-то фигней.  
Мору стремительно переворачивает черенок кисти и тыкает концом мне в локоть, не больно, но чувствительно:  
\- Когда у меня появилось занятие на зимние вечера, помимо бесконечных статей и докладов, я был тебе крайне признателен.  
\- М? - я машинально тру место укола деревянной шпажкой. - Ты о чем?  
\- О статьях Рена, - он как ни в чем не бывало продолжает класть светлую подложку на третью букву. - Я переводил их, и мне не было ни скучно, ни одиноко. Так что не называй автообзоры фигней, пожалуйста.  
\- В две тысячи десятом году три лучших международных договора были подписаны благодаря Spinner, Silkworm и Spindle - сэнсею и нам, - я невидяще разглядываю радужно-зеленые переливы солнца на тонком, как бумага, ломтике хамона. Тарелку освещает солнце, и мясо кажется прозрачно-ярким. - С "Роснефтью" на совместную разработку шельфа Охотского моря, помнишь. А в две тысячи одиннадцатом мы отработали франко-японское соглашение в Брюсселе между Японией и странами ЕС о свободной торговле. Это было моё настоящее дело. Векторы и линии.  
\- Но оно нас не спасло и не защитило, - непрогибаемо возражает мой флейм. - Мы служили стране, и страна не раздумывая принесла нас в жертву своим интересам. А статьи... в них звучал твой голос. Он звал меня к тебе.  
Спасли нас именно Нити, но я сознаю, о чём он. И он прав: у моей новой работы куда более жизнерадостные последствия. Похоже, придется признать дифирамбы автопрому полезными, и не оттого, что мне за них исправно платят.  
Неохотно киваю и дожидаюсь, чтобы Мору снова на меня посмотрел.  
   
Ясные спокойные глаза. Глубокие, беспримесно голубые и всегда такими были, сколько помню нас вместе.  
   
\- Когда мы подписывали бумаги по "Гарпии", там не было ни слова о превращении тебя в носитель "ОМУЛя", а меня в проводник, - Мору обводит взглядом моё лицо; я почти чувствую, как прослеживает линию скул, поднимается по виску ко лбу. - Это противоречило не только договоренностям, но и вообще законодательной базе. А меры по обеспечению нашей сохранности просто не подлежат цензурному описанию. Как ты вчера сказал - нахуй Японию.  
Он произносит всю фразу таким буднично-уверенным тоном, что я в первую секунду не понимаю, что услышал. А потом изумленно открываю рот:  
\- Ну я еще мог Алекса представить... Но чтоб Мору ругался - это!.. Это вообще!  
\- Меня тоже можно вывести из себя, - напоминает он редкостно кротко. - Еще пять минут, и готово.  
Я разглядываю левую руку: сурьма с переходом в аквамарин, бело-серебряные искры по обводам... А я гадал, что мне гамма иероглифов напоминала. Нечем было помнить, но помнил же.  
\- Нейм, - задумчиво дотрагиваюсь до высохшей "V". - Беру назад сомнения в твоей нормальности, все скопом.  
\- Совсем все? - оживляется Мору. Я фыркаю:  
\- Касающиеся привезения из квартиры акрила. Только ты забыл кое-что.  
Он слегка наклоняет голову:  
\- Что?  
Внутри пузырьками пепси вскипает радостное предвкушение, в нем тонут и воспоминания, и дурные предчувствия. Комнату заливает дневное окончательно сбрендившее солнце, каждая деталь, каждый штрих видны предельно резко и ярко. Поворачиваю предплечье, чтоб все буквы были на одной линии, и дотягиваюсь Мору до запястья:  
\- Нужен не одинарный, а двойной. Себе тоже нарисуй, я если что помогу.  
У него вздрагивают края рта, в лице на мгновение проступает невозможное, оставленное не за временем, а за памятью выражение. Открытость настежь, дверь в лето.  
\- Ничто не объединяет людей надежнее совместного занятия чепухой, - произносит небрежно. Я не принимая сощуриваю глаз:  
\- То-то ты так радуешься.  
Мору уличенно вздыхает и смеется:  
\- Но ведь в самом деле чепуха. Просто я не раз представлял тебя... именно в этом действии.  
\- В какой жизни?  
Он не мигая уставляется мне в лицо:  
\- В этой.  
Хоффман, проносится у меня в голове, чего я еще не знал? Ты хоть рассказал бы?  
\- Конечно, - отзывается Мору негромко.  
Представляю, во что бы вылился такой рассказ... Бедное моё французское воображение. Немцы скучная нация, о да. Особенно при японской подложке. Особенно один конкретный представитель!  
Я утыкаюсь лбом в кулак:  
\- Ты чудовище. Я бы не пережил!  
\- Почему? - осведомляется он с любопытством. - Я настолько расходился с твоими ожиданиями?  
\- Ты их хронически превосходил, - я отнимаю руку от лица. Работать так работать. - У тебя рукава до локтя как раз. Сможешь левой по правой чертить?  
Мору поглощенно смотрит в меня, анализируя фон, но кивает сразу:  
\- Только с доводкой абриса и переходами тебе придется помочь.  
   
Ни родинок, ни пигментных пятен, моя ладонь на его запястье выглядит темнее чем есть... Я со всеми осветляющими масками более смуглый. Сколько себя помню, мы от этого контраста оба тащимся. Не приедается.  
С нажимом провожу по его предплечью кончиками пальцев, слежу, как переливается на солнце блестинками перламутра тонкая кожа. Белый блеск, у меня сливочно-жёлтый.  
\- Рисуй очертания, а я обводить буду, - нарушаю ставшую окончательно глубокой тишину. - И, кстати, на парное тату я согласен. Вот на такое. По твоему рисунку и в этих цветах.  
Его левая рука накрывает мою правую:  
_Как скажешь. Хоть завтра._  
\- Завтра, боюсь, другие дела найдутся, - бормочу я вслух, правда, совсем тихо. Чем угодно поручусь, на выходе из сферы нас встретят... бывшие коллеги. - Мору, - требую внятней, - приступай, акрил же засохнет!  
Он сильнее сжимает мне плечо выше локтя и отпускает, вооружаясь кисточкой:  
\- Не успеет.  
   
...Мору, бумажная водолазка, летние светлые джинсы в брызгах краски, привычно босые ноги - у нас дома всегда тепло. Мольберт с закрепленным на подрамнике листом, открытая тушечница, тонкая длиннющая кисть отведена в сторону, чтоб случайно не мазнула по бумаге. В пальцах второй руки быстро выкуриваемая сигарета, дым лёгкий, почти прозрачный, распахнутый балкон лишает его запаха, не позволяя сгущаться.  
Я нагишом на кровати, ноги в позе лотоса, запястья поставлены сверху - конкретной обнаженки, которая для него одного, не видно, но ясно, что на мне ни нитки.  
\- И когда тебе это сдавать?  
\- Завтра на второй паре, - Мору глубоко затягивается и щурится на меня сквозь дым, в очередной раз прикидывая ракурс. - Спасибо, что согласился.  
\- Не за что, - я с силой ёжусь, отвечая на взгляд дольше, чем следовало. Если у меня сейчас встанет, будет здорово не ко времени. - А вдруг Аки на глаза попадется?  
Мору прицельно гасит окурком разлетающиеся в пепельнице искры:  
\- Почему меня должно волновать мнение Эзо Аки! Пускай умрет от зависти, увидев моего натурщика.  
\- А вознаграждение натурщику полагается? - я придвигаю голени как можно ближе. Мору жадный, можно быть уверенным, что ни с кем моей физиологией не поделится, но демонстрироваться больше необходимого не под ним я не собираюсь.  
\- На твой выбор. Кино, вино, мороженое... - он призадумывается, рассеянно уставившись на мою взлохмаченную голову, и внезапно переключившись в работу скрывается за мольбертом. Даже не договаривает. Я прикусываю губу, сдерживая смех, перевожу сбившееся дыхание и прикидываю: если Эзо на рисунок как бы случайно наткнется, будет это по отношению к нему свинством или нет? Он в Мору влюблен с их первого курса, а меня на дух не выносит уже лет пять. Еще бы, я тут живу, а Эзо на Мору дрочит по ночам, не надо быть вероятностником чтоб заметить.  
Задолбал, я не ревнивый, но всё равно неприятно, за Мору больше, чем за себя. И потом, если мой второй однажды не сдержится и наедет... Мне же ведь и расхлёбывать по всем векторам. Нет, не надо намекать на показ рисунка. А вот что надо, так это напомнить Веретену, что слова имеют смысл. Чтоб не то что вслух смерти не желал, не думал даже. Не один же я работаю, в конце концов, должен он понимать, что тоже к Нитям обращается!  
   
\- Ран? - окликает Мору, возвращая меня из объемного цветного воспоминания. Я промаргиваюсь и киваю:  
\- Здесь.  
Он не уточняет, глубоко ли я провалился, но - лишь сейчас замечаю - умудрился так и оставить мою ладонь на своём запястье. Силовые руки, найдя друг друга, сами по себе не отпускаются, им приказ рассудка требуется...  
Мору последовательно окунает язычок кисти в три акриловых лужицы на всколыхнувшем память белом листе и передает её мне, рукояткой вперед:  
\- Закрашивай.  
   
Как так получилось, что мы никогда не менялись ролями? Он рисовал на мне бабочек, драконов и звездное небо, заставлял почти кончать, набрасывая фрактальную сеть от пупка до низа живота, а я не требовал дать мне попробовать так же... Боялся не справиться, наверное, и достоинство направляющего уронить. Зато теперь ничего не боюсь, а слушает он внимательней чем когда-либо. Нет, - поправляюсь, приоткрывая от старательности рот и затемняя рожки заглавной букве, - не внимательней. Просто выключив критическую оценку.  
Не прекращая штриховать "V", быстро поднимаю глаза: Мору сидит очень тихо, полуопустив веки, и будто прислушивается к происходящему. Вот бы ему стало так же хорошо, как мне. Просто потому что процесс неторопливый и тщательный, и мне нравится с ним возиться...  
_Я сейчас захочу тебя,_ \- сообщает он мыслью, в которой только констатация факта. _\- Когда рисую я, ты ощущаешь так же?_  
Я судорожно сглатываю:  
_Страшно приятно, ага. Но я смирно сидел в оба раза!_  
Он едва заметно кивает, глубже вдохнув задрожавшими ноздрями:  
_Возьму с тебя пример._  
   
V-O-G-E-L...  
   
\- Высохнет, и будем Нить искать, - уточняю план действий, перевалив за вторую половину "Е". - Окажись прав, а. Пожалуйста, окажись прав.  
\- Я уверен, - он незаметно прикусывает изнутри губу, но с прохватывающими мурашками не справляется. - Рисуй подольше...  
Я кошусь на него из-под враз потяжелевших ресниц:  
\- Молчи, если хочешь, чтоб я вообще закончил!  
Мору вдруг улыбается - открыто, жарко:  
\- Как когда впервые ехали в "Звезду Вилье"?  
Сейчас подтвержу. Я шумно выдыхаю, рассчитываю момент и резко наклоняюсь. Дотрагиваюсь языком до кожи между его средним и указательным, проникаю кончиком глубже - и еле удерживаю дёрнувшуюся руку, а Мору смеётся:  
\- Ты же сам меня провоцируешь!  
\- Молчи, - игнорирую я этот укор, - и сиди тихо.  
\- Не могу, - он улыбается ярче, наблюдая за моей старательностью. - Ран, какой ты стал красивый. Я помню тебя в Токио, но теперь...  
   
Волосы золотит солнце, а смотрю я на него. Я знаю, что на него смотрю иначе чем на всех. Вот и всё.  
   
\- Французская косметика, - бурчу для порядка. - И не заброшенный спортзал. И делюсь вторые сутки в непрерывном режиме.  
По-моему, Мору со мной не соглашается.  
   
Минуты три спустя он придирчиво оценивает результат наших совместных усилий, сверяет цветность и размерность и удовлетворенно констатирует:  
\- Осталось добиться свечения, и мы вновь с неймом.  
Если бы. Не знаю, отчего, но именно сейчас, с парным рисунком, я остро чувствую, как недостает прежнего двойного, сиявшего в Программе электрическим фосфором. Не слова, явления.  
\- Ага, - соглашаюсь, на автомате прислоняясь своим предплечьем к его. Биолюминесценции нет, но Мору вдруг обнимает свободной горстью мой затылок:  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но я же ощущаю твою силу. Поверь, мне всегда будет хватать одного этого.  
Я глотаю вздох, позволяю ему притянуть мою голову, поцеловать и отстраняюсь:  
\- Как будем работать вне Программы?  
\- По тому же сценарию, - он отходит на шаг и тянет меня следом, останавливаясь посреди комнаты. - Я максимально затемню сферу, чтобы психологический эффект был сходным. Начнём?  
Я коротко киваю, выворачивая узел из наших сплетенных пальцев, и соединяю руки как должно: тыльные стороны пястей - надписи - локти. Привычка объединять энергобуквы для усиления концентрации в наличии.  
Слепящий прямоугольник окна блёкнет и почти гаснет. Пропадает яркий палас под ногами, отдаляются и тают в исчерна-синей мгле стены номера, потолок обращается сводом безлунного, беззвездного неба.  
\- Душа пополам и разумы рядом, - произносит Мору негромко, глядя мне в лицо. - Всегда и всюду.  
\- Всегда и всюду, - эхом соглашаюсь я, зажмуриваясь. - Шелкопряд и Веретено живы и взывают к великим Нитям вероятностей! Позвольте увидеть ваши векторы, допустите мою мысль к вашим линиям!  
   
Затылок стягивают забытые искристые мурашки. Колют кожу, проникают в голову, меняют зрение. Не прекращая жмуриться, опускаю наши руки, перемещаю его ладонь к себе на талию и отпускаюсь. И открываю глаза.  
В самом деле, почти Программная развёртка. Не зная, не заметишь разницы, разве что Программа больше, а здесь мы словно в пузыре: четкий фокус вокруг метров на пять, дальше размытие.  
Тот, кто считает вероятности паутиной, никогда их не видел. Никакое описание не в силах выразить грандиозности и бескрайности, от которых захватывает дух, никому не дано объять красоту ментального космоса... И мало у какого оператора балансир - художник, визуализирующий загрузку рабочего профиля так, чтобы реальность превосходила доступную органам чувств.  
Мору стоит рядом и тоже широким взглядом вглядывается в раскрывшуюся внутри сферы непостижимость.  
   
Иззелена-голубые, насыщенно-серебряные, фисташково-стальные; сине-лиловые, бархатно-черные, бессветно-серые; тонкие как волос, струнно-прямые, канатно-мощные; устремленные из невидимого вчера в неведомое завтра, взлетающие ввысь, уходящие вперед, провисающие под собственной тяжестью. Неосязаемые на ощупь и непреложно разнящиеся под прикосновением мыслепросьбы или желания...  
\- Спасибо, - обращаюсь я хрипло. - Спасибо за помощь в две тысячи двенадцатом. Спасибо, что спасли нас и не допустили разрыва. Спасибо, что приняли снова!  
Неслышимый вне контура звон, тяжелая вибрация, голоса пустоты-в-себе... Мы одновременно склоняем головы, и Мору рядом со мной произносит:  
\- Благодарю, что сохранили нас, сберегли моего фьюза и помогли нам дожить до встречи. Благодарю, что позволили вновь прозреть.  
   
Здесь нет места колебаниям, торопливости, неверным жестам. Я выдыхаю, унимая сердцебиение, вытягиваю перед собой левую руку и концентрируюсь. Пусть пальцы станут проводником моей силы, пусть всё, что я собой представляю, составит информацию для сил столь великих, что разум не в силах объять их масштаба. Я ни на что не притязаю, ничего не вешу, я никто, чтоб настаивать, но мне и моему балансиру разрешено видеть сплетения событий и судеб, касаться времени и пространства, удерживая на замирающий миг течение жизни... Мне дозволено просить и быть убедительным, и от степени веры в себя зависит успех просьбы и развитие будущего. Касание ничто, если Нить не приемлет просителя, насильственный сдвиг вектора невозможен, но когда согласие получено, мы меняем высоты и направления, порой за час или неделю, порой за месяц или полгода. Мы просим здесь, и наши просьбы перекраивают трехмерное бытие вне загрузки. Когда мы взываем к богам, мы обращаемся к Нитям.  
Как я без этого жил?  
   
Простираю вперёд запястье, и на кончиках пальцев вспыхивает бледное свечение. Я сумасшедше, не чувствуя губ, улыбаюсь, когда оно расцветает ярче:  
\- Спасибо. Спасибо, что помните Шелкопряда. Мору, - окликаю не поворачиваясь, - держи меня, ладно?  
Чтобы крыша не съехала с отвычки. Балансир для того и нужен, но кажется я впервые опасаюсь по-настоящему. Здесь слишком правильно, чтоб сходу поверить в реальность происходящего.  
\- Не волнуйся, не отпущу, - он для верности заходит сзади и обнимает меня обеими руками. Отлично.  
\- Великие Нити, - я склоняю голову, набирая в сомкнутую щепоть решимости и памяти. Они и так знают, они вели нас почти шесть лет, но показать, что я в курсе, не помешает, - мы встретились и вместе. Не знаю, какой из вас мне следует принести благодарственную жертву, но нижайше прошу указать. И еще прошу показаться Нить, соединяющую меня с Веретеном в прошлых и будущих воплощениях. Ибо мне сказано, что её можно разрубить, и я хочу сделать всё, чтоб это оказалось невозможным.  
   
Так опаляет пустынное солнце, так свирепствует арктический ветер. Так ярится обрушивающий цунами океан. Наши разумы прочесывает частый гребень немого вопроса, и я с готовностью отвечаю, представляя Хисагари Макото:  
\- Он.  
   
Одна из линий в вышине загорается чистым холодным пламенем, и Нити над нами приходят в движение. Мы не шевелимся, но многомерный, расслаивающийся на сотни измерений купол меняет цвета и рисунок, и вероятность проступает близко, вытянуть руку и коснешься. Я опускаю на неё ладонь и усмехаюсь, рассматривая мгновенно образующуюся под касанием вилку. Линия Хисагари, зубцов развития два, у каждого подвижный вектор. Мне предлагается выбор.  
\- Смерть, - озвучиваю первую левую. - Попадет под вечернюю электричку не позднее чем завтра вечером.  
\- А мы получим откат и расплату, - здраво отказывается Мору. - Что во второй?  
\- Долгая жизнь. Очень долгая и абсолютно одинокая. Увольнение со службы и многолетнее непонимание, где проштрафился... Маловато, но лучше это.  
Мору готов согласиться, когда Нить вибрирует под моим прикосновением и даёт третий росток.  
\- Увольнение, - перечисляю прощелкивающиеся перед внутренним взглядом мыслеслайды, - волчий билет в Выси и Сатурне, персональная ответственность за срыв "Гарпии" и потерю "ОМУЛя". О да, благодарю, пусть будет третье!  
Нить вздрагивает, приняв пожелание, и уходит вверх, меняя высоту и очертания. Два не пригодившихся зубца истаивают в пустоте, третий утрачивает изгиб в узловой точке и спрямляется, вырастая в будущее.  
Я же пообещал, что разберусь с Хисагари-доно. Слово я держу.  
   
\- Надеюсь, потеря "ОМУЛя" не подразумевает нашу неизбежную гибель, - философски комментирует Мору, тоже глядя вверх.  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Не думаю, но сейчас уточним.  
   
Размеренно дышу, обводя глазами калейдоскопно меняющееся пространство, и прошу вновь:  
\- Дозвольте нам увидеть наши узы-вне-времени!  
   
Она серебряно-голубая, как звезда во лбу Птицы, как бабочки Мору. Не канат, удерживающий благополучие страны, не трос, на котором подвешена политическая обстановка. Просто шнур чуть тоньше моего мизинца. Я берусь за него, и Нить послушно, как ручной уж, укладывается на мои ладони.  
\- Я хочу увидеть июль две тысячи двенадцатого, - прошу сосредоточенно, и она сдвигается на сантиметр влево.  
Ни единой насечки. Ни царапины. Живой шелк и легированная сталь. Я непроизвольно пошатнувшись приваливаюсь к Мору:  
\- Цела.  
Он бесшумно, но глубоко вздыхает:  
\- Я верил.  
   
На моем потоке училось восемь фьюзов-нитевиков. Я был первым и в теории, и в практике, и в диалогах, которые велись в курилке. Никому из нас не пришло бы в голову даже пошутить на тему "как иссечь Нить", всем были дороги собственные шкуры и жизни близких...  
До растраивания в глазах вглядываюсь в переливы цвета, оставляя Нить на ладони, потом завожу сверху левое запястье и глажу её, как живую.  
\- Ни тогда, ни теперь они или ничего не сделали, или не сумели сделать, - обращаюсь к Мору. - Но как определить, блефовали или нет?  
Он аккуратно дотрагивается до Нити парности и предлагает:  
\- Попробуй её на крепость.  
\- Ты что! - я смотрю на него, но от голубого сияния перед взглядом дрожат тёмные пятна, резкость не наводится. - А вдруг получится?  
Мору с сомнением качает головой:  
\- Не думаю, это же не неймовая из техцентра. Если наша личная выдержала, когда нас раздирали надвое, а её мы спряли сами... То эта, рассуди логически, априори недоступна для атаки мышления. Ничьей.  
   
Он прав: наша личная выдержала. Соединила нас на совесть и прошла проверку на прочность... Следовательно, эта неуязвима вовсе. Она просто существует - и всё.  
Знал ли я это когда-то или теперь сознаю? Уже неважно.  
   
\- Тогда займемся настоящим, - я сосредоточиваюсь и прошу в замешанную из ожиданий, молитв, надежд пустоту: - Заклинаю, пусть никто кроме нас не сможет найти нашу Нить! Пусть она будет невидима и нерасторжима, чтобы лишь я и мой парный могли к ней обратиться!  
Да, транслирует мне разум. Да, подтверждает каждая клетка тела. Да, мы слышим тебя, так и станет.  
   
И еще кое-что.  
Если мы погибнем завтра, Нить протянется до следующего спуска, каждый из которых гайдзины мнят единственным. Если я привяжу к ней хвостик личной, а второй зацеплю вокруг левого запястья... В случае посягательства на узы смогу ощутить атаку и отдать Мору приказ на наше уничтожение.  
Я осторожно отнимаю верхнюю ладонь, вывожу из-под Нити нижнюю. Вероятность остается где была; тем проще, не нужно просить Мору придерживать, ему это куда дороже моего обходится.  
Соединяю ладони, как в храме перед молитвой, весь обращаюсь в мысль и медленно развожу руки в стороны.  
Волокон два, они скручиваются, не подлежа раъединению.  
Я множу твой гнев и ненависть на мою ярость и жажду мести. Твой дар художника и жажду акцептора на свой талант убеждения и потребность донора делиться и лечить. Я обращаю лентами стержни наших личностей, сшиваю полученный жгут общим упрямством и чувством, равного которому не знаю. Да будет Нить, натяжение которой я не смогу пропустить, и да прирастет она к Нити уз-вне-времени...  
   
\- Ничего себе, - пораженно выдыхает Мору около моего уха. - Нашу личную мы плели неделю и вместе. А сейчас ты справился за двадцать минут в одиночку.  
Двадцать минут прошло? Мне показалось, секунды три. Я пожимаю плечами, наблюдая, как острый кончик новой Нити врастает в ствол основной:  
\- Не только твой потенциал рос с тобой под гнетом. Я больше пяти лет думал друзьям просьбы и удачу... сквозь блоки.  
   
Невозможно пожелать себе лично, нельзя устроить или изменить собственную судьбу. Над личной Нитью никто не властен, узловые точки на ней даже лучший вероятностник видит за шаг до события несколько раз за жизнь. Не предугадаешь, не подстрахуешься, в лучшем случае заметишь какую-то из архиважных развилок и сделаешь верный выбор.  
Но пожелать своему парному - в любом союзе - или попросить за обоих позволительно. Нити не сочтут, что проситель зарвался, не накажут за протянутую руку...  
Я всегда просил за нас двоих и ни разу не настаивал на том, чтоб заглянуть в будущее. Я и сейчас преисполнен одной-единственной молитвы: что бы ни было завтра, пусть не оборвется Нить-вне-жизней. Пусть её даже найти никому умений не хватит!  
И словно вознаграждая за смирение, тонкий светящийся шнур наполняется изнутри серебряно-синим сиянием, напружинивается, вдруг ощутив мои руки, и уходит ввысь, пропуская по себе световую волну - от места моего касания до скругленного горизонта сферы. У меня на запястье остается микронно-тонкая петля новой Нити. Целой, невредимой, принятой в общий узор.  
Я склоняю голову в глубоком поклоне:  
\- Мы недостойны такой милости. Мы отслужим, чем скажете.  
Тишина и ветер, горячими прикосновениями ерошащий мысли. Я встаю крепче, накрываю пятернями ладони Мору у себя на поясе и приказываю:  
\- Выходим.  
   
Как же здесь ярко, причем в абсолютно иной гамме! Переходы от золотистого до медного - солнце на всех поверхностях, от алого до винного - ковер, покрывало и шторы... Мы стоим посреди комнаты, у меня отчетливо-неприятно кружится голова, и Мору это, кажется, чувствует, потому что не отпускает меня, пока не подводит к кровати. Я плюхаюсь на неё, и он с некоторой тревогой осведомляется:  
\- Сколько ты потратил? По-моему, я не рассчитал расход. Всё ещё лагаю в выкладках.  
\- Немного на самом деле, отвык просто, - я облизываю высохшие как в Каракуме губы. - Дай глоток воды, если не сложно.  
\- На, - сразу протягивает он стакан с тумбы. Поколебавшись, озирается по сторонам, извлекает с кресла второй день предоставленного самого себе Моне и притаскивает мне в руки. Кот не в восторге от творящегося вокруг его чувствительной натуры, но не боится и не сердится. И он такой приятно-тяжелый...  
Ран не знал бы, как попросить Мору, но Рен в отношении Алекса не такой стеснительный. Я принимаю Моне и поднимаю голову:  
\- Посиди со мной, пожалуйста.  
   
Пока знобить не прекратит.  
   
Он тут же устраивается рядом, без дополнительных пояснений обнимает меня и затаскивает поглубже. Я киваю.  
\- За что ты обещал отслужить? - спрашивает Мору, в конечном итоге устроив меня головой у себя на коленях. Я расправляюсь на спине, укладываю Моне сбоку и смотрю на него снизу вверх:  
\- По нашей Нити свет лет так на семьсот вперед обозначился. Мне показали.  
Рука Мору, зарывающаяся в волосы у меня на макушке, вздрагивает и вжимается сильнее. Я прикрываю глаза и не скрываясь поворачиваюсь набок, подставляя затылок:  
\- Гладь ещё. Я за все годы ни разу никому не позволил.  
\- Правда?  
Я вздыхаю, ощущая, как от темени к загривку расходится щекотное тепло:  
\- Ага. А на случай появления кого-нибудь... рассекающего у нас есть проверочная Ниточка. Так что осталось выработать план действий при форс-мажоре.  
\- Звучит так, словно у тебя уже есть намётка, - осторожно замечает Мору, присоединяя к массажу вторую ладонь.  
_Ох,_ \- не удерживаюсь я, передёргиваясь. - _Как же хорошо, а..._ Есть, конечно, - ну вот, браво, теперь меня и голос вслух предает. - Не забыл, я вчера зарубку делал?  
\- Насчёт, гм, "убиения и сердечного ритма", - неторопливые пальцы обводят все изгибы моей ушной раковины. - Я внимательно слушаю моего фьюза. И готов к обсуждению.  
_Я не готов!_  
Нет, приказываю себе, никакого секса сейчас, сперва договорим. Договорим...  
У него совесть есть?!  
Рывком сажусь, так что Моне оскорбленно вскакивает, поворачиваюсь и различаю в лице Мору отчетливое смущение. Я очень стараюсь не засмеяться:  
\- Нормально вообще! Я, значит, себя сдерживай, а ты?  
\- Извини, но я же не всё на свете контролирую, - у него знакомо теплеют скулы. - Ты сам так положил голову. Я не виноват, что ты ощутил.  
Ага, ухом и виском. Переношу вес, чтоб запереть его рукой и не позволить встать, и обещаю, опуская ладонь на дрогнувшую под касанием ширинку:  
\- Один разговор, последний. Только с насущным закончим.  
Мору накрывает мою горсть собственной и прижимает плотнее. Часто дышит, прямо глядя мне в глаза, и кивает:  
\- Да. У нас впереди полные сутки.  
   
...И поговорим, если на мне сейчас от того, как он в хрип сорвался, собственные джинсы не треснут. Рывком придвигаюсь и утыкаюсь лицом ему в шею. Вокруг сходится самое надежное объятие, стон все-таки прорывается, как ни стискиваю челюсти, а Мору точно как я роняет голову мне на плечо и отзывается ответным. Пережидаем конвульсивную дрожь, он целует меня куда-то над ключицей, губы не слушаются, я ощущаю... Куда проще - раздернуть его молнию, мои болты, в три движения кончить... Но сегодня мне так уже не подходит. И он хотел иначе.  
_Просто потому что ты здесь,_ \- он не соразмеряя силы прихватывает ладонями мою спину. Я киваю:  
_Потому что я с тобой._  
   
\- И правда как школьники, - заговариваю, когда возвращается подобие связной речи. - Или хуже.  
\- Хуже, - соглашается Мору, по-прежнему меня удерживая. - Мне тридцать три года, а я схожу по тебе с ума. Не из-за силы, не думай.  
\- Да при чем тут сила, - даже рассмеяться толком не удается. Дыхалки не хватает. - Помнишь, после первого проникающего, в шестнадцать - силы с месяц столько было, что с пальцев текла... И то справлялись лучше.  
Он кивает, с жадностью втягивая запах моих волос:  
\- Мне кажется, в происходящем частично вина наших субличностей.  
Я наконец выдыхаю и приваливаюсь к нему немного спокойней:  
\- Почему вина? Я себя виноватым не чувствую. Я щас с позиции Рена смотрю.  
\- Потому что отныне мы не только флейм и фьюз, - Мору находит губами бьющийся у меня под ухом пульс. - Не находишь?  
\- Да ладно, - я по чуть-чуть ослабляю собственное объятие. Руки дрожат. - Мы и раньше были "не только". Шелкопряд и Веретено, оператор и балансир, донор и акцептор... Теперь Рен и Алекс добавились. Это что, так существенно?  
\- Существенно. Ты меньше чем за сутки убедил меня, что я не свихнусь, совмещая в голове реальности, - отзывается он глухо. - А если сорвусь... ты меня поймаешь.  
\- Куда ты денешься, - сегодня с обещанием проблем нет. Слова от зубов отскакивают. - Я же еще в Париже обещал: с тобой ничего не случится!  
Он вздыхает и прижимает ладонь между моими лопатками.  
\- Недаром я поверил еще тогда.  
   
Трется напоследок о меня лбом и выпрямляется:  
\- Как же я хочу жить, когда с тобой. Но не мешало бы подготовиться к смерти.  
Да-да, как всегда в одной реплике. Есть вещи, которые не меняются.  
\- Тогда обсудим версии хэппи-энда, - ответно вздыхаю в воротник его рубашки и поднимаю голову. Внизу по-прежнему тяжко токает, но с каждой минутой легче. Не те у нас темы бесед, чтоб со стояком стыковались. По отдельности то и другое запросто, а параллельно никак.  
Мору дотрагивается губами до моей брови и подбирается, на глазах возвращая ясность ума и логики:  
\- Основная вновь японская[95]?  
Я слабо качаю головой:  
\- Лучше. То есть да... Но лучше. Ты только пусти, я нормально сяду.  
Его ладони скользят по моим лопаткам, по ребрам, по локтям - и мы оказываемся друг напротив друга. Эта кровать нас запомнит надолго. Самое удобное место в номере... для всего.  
Гляжу на своего флейма, он отвечает таким же пристальным взглядом:  
\- Слушаю.  
Я покусываю губы, собираясь с разрозненными мыслями.  
\- Помнишь, когда ты только пришел, в две тысячи четвертом, ты мне о Сатурне не рассказывал, сколько я ни просил? Вообще вглухую молчал?  
Он крепко сплетает пальцы, опираясь ладонями о бедро:  
\- Помню, конечно. Мы сильно ссорились.  
\- А после поступления я перед тобой извинился и сказал, что насчет неразглашения понял, - продолжаю, потерев ребром ладони до сих пор деревянный лоб. - По-моему, мы на таком же рубеже. Точнее, мы его уже обеими ногами перешагнули.  
Мору вопросительно хмурится, но не перебивает.  
\- "ОМУЛь", как ни крути, у нас, - начинаю, привычно разгибая из кулака пальцы вместо того, чтоб загибать из пятерни. - Следовательно, мы нужны живыми. Если наше объединение вскрылось, нас ищут уже сейчас, если нет - обнаружат при первой промашке. Сколько ни лочься, однажды засекут, вспомнить нашу аппаратуру и гадать нечего.  
   
Через день, через неделю, через год, без разницы. Жить в сфере, ежедневно опасаясь при каждом выходе вовне, что недоблокируешься и при первом недосмотре допустишь прорыв "зеркала", я не согласен. Ни для него, ни для себя.  
   
\- Угу, - соглашается мой парный. - Дальше.  
\- И опять попробуют разделить, чтоб русские не украли, - я шевелю третьим отогнутым пальцем. По несмешному совпадению средним. Мору кивает, поняв мою усмешку. - Отсюда идея. Давай нас украдет еще кто-нибудь?  
Он пораженно вскидывает глаза:  
\- Предлагаешь сменить... я не уверен в слове, но - родину?  
Я морщусь определению:  
\- Пункт приписки. Родиной я эту страну больше не назову. Только, к сожалению, предложить могу лишь защиту Франции, в Германии никого не знаю.  
Мору медленно снимает и принимается протирать очки. Движения короткие, но не дерганые.  
\- А во Франции у тебя что, есть знакомые паранормы? Выше уровня рядового?  
Я фыркаю его интонациям, а потом даже смеюсь - без особой радости, но искренне:  
\- Не поверишь, но полковник-флейм и его фьюз.  
Мору смотрит на меня с неподражаемой смесью возмущения и восхищения:  
\- Заметь, я даже не спрашиваю, как ты обзавелся подобной связью.  
\- Не так, как ты щас подумал, - обрываю дотянувшееся фоном определение "связи". - Мы с Леоном несколько лет дружили, фьюз - он. Я и не подозревал до позавчерашнего вечера... Это они мне денег дали на билет сюда.  
Мору возвращает оправу на переносицу и пару раз задумчиво сажает согнутым пальцем выше:  
\- Постой, эту часть я слышу впервые. И они знают, кто ты?  
Я оживляю в памяти диалог в квартире Мале-Дебюсси:  
\- Ну, я объяснил, что я японец, Леон сопоставил, что ты тоже не немец... Он о тебе к тому времени уже в курсе был... Больше ничего, имя Виктор мне сам велел не называть. А лично мне в тот момент нечего протрепать было, в мозгах такая чехарда творилась, что захоти, тайн бы не выдал.  
В не по-хорошему веселом взгляде Мору появляется оттенок вины. Я пожимаю плечами, не давая ему разойтись:  
\- Короче, Виктор полковник, Леон тоже явно с погонами. Он в Ливийскую войну военным хирургом служил и пострадал сильно. Кстати, - зарываюсь пятерней в пряди у виска, отвожу в сторону, демонстрируя мелирование, - волосы мне как раз он красит.  
\- Потрясающе, - резюмирует Мору абсолютно искренне. - Почему у меня нет таких знакомств?  
   
Потому что ты не заводил друзей. Ты только любовников перебирал. Впрочем, на что я жалуюсь, меня всегда устраивало быть твоим центром мира.  
   
\- В общем, я тут прикинул следующее, - продолжаю, обходя последний вопрос молчанием. - Леон в курсе, что я в Берлине. Сегодня утром спрашивал, как дела. Пожалуй, я с ним спишусь и поинтересуюсь, не захочет ли Франция предоставить нам политическое убежище?  
Мору некоторое время молчит, разглядывая меня как-то по-новому. И спрашивает вместо того, чтоб одобрить или раскритиковать:  
\- Тебе же сейчас двадцать пять?  
Я растерянно поднимаю брови:  
\- С утра было, а что?  
\- Просто. Такое чувство, что ты старше меня, - он чуть улыбается. - Не внешне, конечно. Списывайся. Я последую за тобой куда угодно.  
   
Две жизни. Два опыта. Хоть суммируй, хоть множь... Впрочем, не имеет значения, сколько мне лет внутри, главное, чтоб в зеркале что-нибудь пристойное отражалось.  
   
\- Если Франция даст добро, с Германией договоримся, - озвучиваю следующий пункт. - Телепорт закроет вопрос перелетов. Будешь преподавать в университете как французский подданный, это решаемо.  
\- Ты хочешь создать новый альянс на международной арене? - любопытствует Мору, улыбаясь явственней. - Чтобы оставить за собой право вторгаться в моё научное пространство?  
\- А то, - соглашаюсь я сумрачно. Он даже серьезнеет, поняв, насколько не шучу. - Франция и Германия versus Япония. Жить надо там, где счастлив. Предлагаю свою квартиру в Париже, а здесь будем выходные проводить.  
Мору запрокидывает голову, недоверчиво на меня глядя, и фыркает, сызнова стаскивая и принимаясь полировать линзы очков:  
\- Мне безусловно близок ход твоей мысли, однако как поступим в случае, если нас перехватят на выходе из Птицы или французы откажут в покровительстве?  
\- Это я тоже обдумал, - я пристукиваю кулаком о раскрытую правую ладонь. - Стратег я или кто, по-твоему? Ты почему так смотришь?  
Он пойманно переводит плечами:  
\- Просто забыл, как ты мыслишь. У меня не было возможности познакомиться с аналитическим мышлением Рена.  
\- А, у Рена его не было, - я невольно отвожу глаза. - Рен настоящим жил. Будущее... оно его пугало.  
\- Чем?  
Вопрос в один слог. Ответ в три, и каждый как гиря.  
\- Пустотой.  
До моего колена дотрагиваются твёрдые пальцы:  
\- Извини, я не хотел. Продолжай, Ран.  
   
Всё, на что я годился - день с утра до вечера, максимальные планы исчерпывались недельным сроком. Так всё и шло, пока не появился Алекс Хоффман. Сидящий напротив и не пугающийся моих собственных переключений.  
\- Эм-м... Сейчас, - я не щурясь смотрю на сверкающую стеклянными гранями пепельницу на подоконнике. От колючих искр на стыках к глазам подступает резь. - Значит, если французы откажут, мы будем знать заранее. Напишу же я отсюда, сферу сворачивать не станем! Но я рассчитываю, что Виктор шанса продвинуться по службе не упустит. Откажут - обратимся к Германии. Откроешь телепорт рядом с Бундестагом, войдем и спросим любого чиновника повыше рангом, как пройти...  
\- В паранормальное ведомство, - подсказывает Мору мне в тон. - И нас тут же направят в психиатрическую лечебницу.  
\- Здрасте! - я негодующе уставляюсь на него. - Ты что, думаешь, кабинетчики не пересекаются? Да ты Высь вспомни, там людей на смешанных этажах хватало! Это обычные граждане о нас не в курсе, а вышестоящие... Что, Ангелу Меркель по-твоему охраняют человеки? Не смеши меня!  
\- Ну... - он выглядит сбитым с толку, но несогласным. - Ты предлагаешь прорываться в её кабинет с боем? В Выси нам не удалось.  
\- Потому что мы вообще зря туда поперлись, - голос враз становится ниже. - Надо было не оттуда пытаться уходить.  
\- Но международные телепорты не лоцируют пункт переноса только там, из любой другой точки Токио нас бы сразу отследили!  
\- И в Выси отследили бы, - я безнадежно машу рукой. - Мору, оставь в покое Японию, в ней мы прокололись. В Европе нужно поступить по уму!  
\- Ладно, - он не без труда возвращает самообладание. - Хорошо, если не Франция, причем напрямую, то телепорт к Бундестагу и расчет на опережение с японцами. Но я вновь спрашиваю: а если опередят нас? Мы свернем Птицу, чтоб переноситься в Париж, и нас встретят пять расчётов? Даже учитывая, что я заведомо буду знать численность противника, если мы не хотим разделения, останется только...  
\- Умереть, - подхватываю я тон-в-тон. Мору осекается. - Сделай пожалуйста над собой усилие, дай мне закончить!  
Он прикусывает губу и кивает. "Пожалуйста" у меня прозвучало жестковато.  
\- Мы нужны живыми, - повторяю в сотый раз. - Значит, брать попробуют так же, как в двенадцатом году. Но не возьмут.  
Поднимаю глаза, втыкаю свои зрачки в его:  
\- Скажи, ты ведь можешь остановить себе сердце?  
В наступившей тишине Моне встает из солнечной ванны на полу, издает вздох и уходит на спинку единственного кресла.  
\- Могу, - произносит Мору очень медленно. - Разумеется. Вживленные доводки, усиливающие владение собственным телом...  
\- Не надо деталей, - пресекаю я, - слушай дальше. Ты вчера синхронизировал нам сердечный ритм, чтоб меня в первый гипносеанс ввести. Так?  
Он вдруг бледнеет и уставляется на меня крайне внимательно:  
\- Я понял.  
И снова тишина, только теперь не настолько глубокая.  
\- Главное, добейся, чтоб синхронизацию расстроить было невозможно, - договариваю я наконец. - Уйдем вместе, Нить сразу смотается, потом родимся заново. Может, наверху еще и отдохнем чуток.  
   
И это проще осуществить, чем генерить нож из скрипта и рассекать горло. Занесенную руку могут остановить, а остановку сердцебиения пропустят, пока поздно не станет. Упростим себе задачу.  
   
\- Я предпочел бы оставить этот вариант как самую крайнюю меру, - уточняет Мору совсем тихо. - Но да. Хорошо.  
\- Понятное дело, - я запускаю пятерню в челку, отбрасываю со лба. Главное прозвучало, пожалуй. - Но... Мы знаем, каков мир. Каков он на самом деле. И мы за него в ответе, Мору. Вне зависимости от того, найдут ли вторую базу, "ОМУЛь" не должен быть активирован исключительно японцами! А лучше вообще обойтись.  
\- Безусловно, - соглашается он негромко. - Нечто в том же роде я говорил тебе перед началом "Гарпии". Правда, тогда мы не представляли масштаба открытия, которому был посвящен поиск.  
\- И я был совсем дурной, - прибавляю я беспощадно. - А теперь мы герои, да. Как я и хотел. И ходим по лезвию бритвы.  
\- Главное, что не режемся, - его ладонь так и осталась у меня на колене и теперь смещается на бедро. Без намека, просто гладит и замирает снова. - Послушай, а ты не допускаешь мысли, что во Франции уже в курсе?  
   
Допускаю. По большому счету, я допускаю с позавчерашнего вечера. Расспросы Леона запросто имеют двойное дно: мы как-никак дружили, и он мог выговорить для меня пару дней на выяснение отношений и улаживание личных дел. Виктор, опять же, мог их дать. Встал же он на мою сторону, велев фьюзу не выпытывать!  
И теперь Леон ненавязчиво выясняет, на какой мы стадии объединения...  
\- Если в курсе, тем лучше, - отвечаю беспокойству Мору. - Проще объяснить будет. И потом, меня же туда вполне легитимно запихнули, как и тебя сюда... Значит, по нам выдана какая-то деза. То-то правде обрадуются!  
\- Деза? - он прикусывает подушечку большого пальца. - Хотя, вероятно, ты прав. Реальность слишком впечатляюща. При информированности нас могли попытаться захватить уже не русские, а французы или немцы.  
\- В любом случае мы с ними рискуем меньше, чем с подчиненными Хисагари-доно, - подвожу я итог. - И нам нужна защита.  
   
Девятнадцатого мая две тысячи двенадцатого мы превратились в политический Грааль всей паранормальной Японии. К двадцать девятому июня выяснилось, что русские о нас в курсе и полагают, что им тоже не повредит обладание столь многознающим тандемом. Меня вызвали на ковер перед четырьмя главными лицами Выси и известили, что правила меняются, а мы расстаемся "ради нашей же безопасности", поскольку это единственный способ сохранить в нас бесценные данные. Я отказался, мы простились с Майюми-сэнсеем и провели дома остаток дня и двое суток, любезно отпущенных на "урегулирование внутрипарных вопросов". С отчаяния я даже попробовал напиться, но Мору оперативно отнял у меня бутылку и заставил стравить, чтоб не утрачивать ясности восприятия. А ясность была предельной до омерзения. Телепортацию и нитевой транс отслеживали, бежать было некуда - разве что прорываться из главного портала Выси через один из правительственных телепортов. Там нас уже ждали. Мы отступили, и нам вновь дали передышку на вечер и ночь, щадя слишком ценную дичь. Третье и четвертое июля превратились в сплошной кошмар, продолжившийся пятого... Продлившийся до начала третьего часа пополудни, когда стало ясно, что мы не планируем сдаться. Меня обманули. Без него меня обманули как недельного кутёнка.  
И минуло почти шесть лет.  
   
Я недобро усмехаюсь и выпрямляю спину:  
\- Как я понимаю, ты со мной согласен. Подтверди, опровергни, задай уточняющие.  
Мору тоже расправляет плечи. В жёстком взгляде больше нет теней:  
\- Согласен полностью, возражений нет. Первоочередной вариант Франция, запасной Германия. В случае непреодолимых препятствий одномоментный уход.  
\- Отлично.  
\- Из уточнений: мне необходимо провести сверку сердечных ритмов и полную синхронизацию. Хотел бы выкурить сигарету и приступить, не откладывая. Разреши выполнение.  
Я медленно наклоняю голову:  
\- Действуй.  
   
Он поднимается, оставляя меня на кровати, и отходит к окну, сразу выбивая из пачки длинную сигарету. Открывает на проветривание фрамугу, уставляется вдаль и задумывается. Я смотрю ему в спину - на линию сошедшихся лопаток, на незабыто гордую посадку головы... Кажется, внял моему приказу: сегодня от нервозности Алекса осталось зыбкое воспоминание. И агрессия вновь на коротком поводке и не на меня направлена. А со здоровьем что?  
Прикрываю глаза, настраиваюсь на его биофон и иду сверху вниз. Мигрени можно вычеркивать, они у нас были общей природы: его голод, моя перегруженность. Щитовидка... Хм, щитовидку я вчера в общей картине не заметил, и без неё прекрасно обстояло. Ладно, ею займусь отдельно и направленно. Желудок впечатлился полученным от меня и отменил прогрызавшуюся к опасной отметке язву. Сердце до сих пор даёт перебои, но с ним дольше всего возиться придётся, так что это штатная проблема. Легкие... Всё, онкология исключается. Онкология? Т-твою мать!  
Сдавленно шиплю, не сдержавшись, и Мору моментально оборачивается:  
\- Что такое?  
\- Ничего, - я до саднящей кожи прокручиваю на левой руке кольца. - Ознакомляюсь.  
\- С чем? - он выдыхает дым и уставляется на меня по-настоящему.  
\- С положением дел, - я нетерпеливо встряхиваю головой. - Ты кури, кури, я не закончил ещё.  
\- С каким конкретно положением дел?  
Я разглядываю его пальцы, сжимающие сигаретный фильтр.  
\- В твоем организме. По-моему, мало я Хисагари пожелал. Стоило стакан хлора вместо молока присовокупить.  
Мору опускает глаза, но не отворачивается обратно к окну:  
\- Мне немыслимо лучше, просто несопоставимо. Я не ощущал, сколь плачевно моё состояние, пока ты меня не разбудил, но теперь...  
\- Кури, - перебиваю я. Еще недоставало, чтоб он меня утешал. До абсолютной нормы показателей ему минимум полгода, и я считался сильным донором!.. - И давай я дополнительную задачу поставлю поверх имеющихся.  
\- Какую?  
Я перевожу взгляд на свернувшегося в кресле Моне. Когда вчера утром забирал его из Парижа, не рассчитывал, что потребуется еще и подобное решение, но оно в конце концов неизбежно.  
\- Если придется умирать, сделай, чтоб Моне умер вместе со мной.  
Мору прослеживает, куда я смотрю. Жду, что переспросит, возразит, но он только хмурится - и соглашается:  
\- Да, едва ли твой кот выживет у кого-то еще. Он вырос в ауре твоей силы, и лишившись её будет как минимум крайне несчастен. В худшем случае без видимых причин заболеет и погибнет.  
\- Вот я и говорю, - я тоже смотрю на Моне. Даже горло не сдавливает. - Он очень... мой. Ты сможешь добавить сонастройку?  
\- Мне не приходилось работать с животными, - Мору задумчиво трёт ладонью шею, - но полагаю, да. Смогу. От меня к тебе, а от тебя к нему.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он искоса взглядывает на меня:  
\- Не за что, оператор.  
   
Неверный всё-таки термин. Вероятностник ближе к режиссеру... Впрочем, не сам придумывал.  
   
Почки. Так, а почки-то почему? Ну да им уже легче. Если считываю правильно, хронический пиелонефрит вышел в ремиссию.  
Итог: прямо даже странно, что у него простатита нет. Мы, конечно, планируем отход под руку другого государства, но нельзя ли мне на денек в Высь? Чисто пару морд набить и обратно. Правда, бил бы я ногами в зимних ботинках...  
Осталось выбрать, лечить двигаясь от худшего к терпимому или уж по вертикали сверху вниз? Пахать не перепахать, шепчет внутренний голос. Угу, подтверждаю почти вслух, зато больше никакого избытка. Даже не верится в такую удачу.  
   
Мору гасит окурок, обходит изножье кровати и останавливается, обхватив щепотью подбородок. Что-то прикидывает и осведомляется, разглядывая вырезной узор на паласе:  
\- Мне нужен час тишины. Возможно, полтора-два, как пойдёт. Что-нибудь следует сделать или проговорить прямо сейчас? В процессе я предпочел бы не отвлекаться.  
\- Позови Птицу, - прошу я, помешкав. - Сгусти плотность, и пусть он ко мне голову опустит. Тебе будет мешать, если я с ним пообщаюсь?  
Вместо ответа мой флейм щелкает пальцами. Я вздрагиваю, неверяще смотрю на его ладонь в стремительно синеющем сумраке и прошу:  
\- Сделай так еще раз. Повтори жест, а.  
Не знаю, чего хочу добиться, и объяснить не сумею, но Мору обгоняет меня в понимании: улыбается и щелкает опять. Я расширившимися глазами гляжу на его запястье. Да, я видел это движение в воспоминаниях, слышал соответствовавший звук... Но высокое небо, как оно мне оказывается важно!  
\- Завтра утром у меня будет полная загрузка боекомплектного сектора, - произносит Мору вполголоса. - Мы могли бы принять бой уже сейчас, но...  
\- Нет, - я выставляю перед собой ладонь, - я не потому попросил. Просто... настолько твоё движение, что...  
   
Этот щелчок высекал иероглифы скриптов. Сопровождал его самые эмоциональные пересказы случившегося в университете. Фиксировал удачи и неудачи в набрасываемых эскизах.  
Хоффман пальцами не щелкал.  
   
Мору еще несколько секунд смотрит на меня, потом делает плавное движение рукой, сверху вниз и вбок:  
\- Птица к твоим услугам. И нет, мне не будет мешать ваше общение, главное, без необходимости не отвлекай меня прямым окликом.  
Я поворачиваю голову влево и встречаюсь с нечеловеческими глазами:  
\- Доброе утро.  
Усаживаюсь по-турецки, прикладываю к гладко-бархатистому носу в тончайших чешуях сразу обе ладони и больше не оглядываюсь. Пусть Мору медитирует, уйдя в себя, при необходимости я не час, а сутки промолчу. Тем более что есть о чем поразмыслить.  
   
Каким же огромным стал наш дракон. Ясное дело, при иных размерах объять крыльями весь номер он бы не сумел, но впечатляет не диаметр сферы, а масштаб силы. Недаром Майюми-сэнсей уже в первый год, когда мне четырнадцати не исполнилось, предрёк нам лучшую спаянность десятилетия. Ему было с чем сравнивать, сам из природного союза... Когда Осима Изао, его акцептор, погиб в две тысячи девятом при исполнении служебных обязанностей, сэнсея полгода продержали на аппаратуре Выси. Кома представлялась безвозвратной, но надежда оставалась, и его не отключали. Мы с Мору как заведенные таскались каждый день в госпиталь, грузили Программу, я лез в вероятности и просил помочь ему вернуться... Мы и были этой надеждой. Я вытащил наставника, а Мору в итоге вытащил меня, потому что сам я выбраться из вероятностной развёртки уже не смог.  
Тогда сэнсей назвал нас негодяями за то, что не отпустили. И добавил, что раз уж преуспели, он теперь наш должник. Защищал, натаскивал, делился навыками и полезными советами, реально полезными, не ради изящных фраз звучавшими. И мы росли; он успел увидеть, как я завершил школьное обучение и махнул в Созвездие, как Мору присоединился ко мне, окончив университет, и начал в промежутках между операциями и профильной учебой рисовать такие этюды, что о нём заговорили в обзорах живописной прессы...  
Майюми-сан знал, что будучи природниками мы не отступим перед угрозой. Мы не ждали от него помощи: просто не были вправе, к тому же лезть в нитевую сетку одному, без балансира - занятие слишком рискованное даже для сочувствующего... Но мне не на кого подумать кроме как на него. Цепочка совпадений всегда имеет автора, и автор бабочек и наших ложных биографий уж точно не я. Значит, он?  
Впрочем, допускаю. Осима-сан был старше своего фьюза почти на пятнадцать лет, будь он сейчас жив, ему исполнилось бы... Минутку... Шестьдесят два, далеко не старость, расцвет опыта и мудрости. Они были бы по-прежнему вместе, если б не тот проклятый пожар в лаборатории. Дзинто-сэнсей был обязан флейму жизнью, как я не раз обязан Мору, но поблагодарить за спасение уже не смог. Он почти ушёл следом, но упёртые Septem заблокировали вероятность смерти. Он привык к Мору и Рану, как ни к кому иному, а спустя три года пропали и они. При таком раскладе я бы тоже сунулся в любое пекло без колебаний, терять-то некого. Повышение по службе сэнсею даром не сдалось, пост директора Тверди ему навязали, как рюкзак на спину: он предпочел бы заниматься любимой паранормальной антропософией и не отвлекаться на оргвопросы. Отсутствие глаз для аналитика его уровня не помеха. Правда, когда я представлял, что последним, что он видел обычным зрением, была стена огня, в которой взрывались колбы и реторты...  
Стоп.  
Стоп, пожар в лаборатории в административном секторе Тверди. Слепота Майюми-сана, посеченное лицо, руки и грудь... И спина Алекса Хоффмана, исполосованная шрамами якобы после взрыва в лаборатории университета Гёте.  
Я низко опускаю голову, задевая подбородком ключицы, упираюсь лбом в клюв Птицы и произношу про себя, без загрузки обращаясь к резонирующему пространству Нитей: "Благодарю, Дзинто-сэнсей".  
   
...Пятнадцатилетний разрыв в датах рождения. Подростком я считал, что он чудовищен, не мог взять в толк, как Осима-сан вообще дождался вхождения фьюза в сознательный возраст. Мне и наши неполные восемь лет разницы представлялись неоправданно, жестоко долгими. Мору успел заиметь основы "воспитания" - сперва от Дзинто-сэнсея, затем от моего мудака-братца, - успел пройти путь от отчаяния до безразличия, поскольку казалось, что его фьюза не существует в природе. Внутренний радар из-за моего сбитого профиля молчал, зов тоже. После Мейто он на волевой союз во второй раз не согласился и не жил, а перемогался непойми на чём до моего появления. Вроде бы эта история недавно в общих чертах повторилась. М-да, опробованный сценарий, рабочий...  
В итоге осенью две тысячи четвертого вероятности наконец подсуетились и выпнули к Мору беспамятного меня - то еще сокровище, зато безоговорочно его собственного. Но было мне, ха-ха, двенадцать с мелочью!  
Помню, лет через пять после того как мы стали Septem в реестре Тверди, я спросил: очень муторно было ждать, пока повзрослею? А Мору удивился и ответил: нет, почему. Главное, ты уже был со мной, от меня потребовалось лишь немного терпения. И добавил, что-то вспомнив: правда, с твоих четырнадцати стало сложнее. Я только фыркнул.  
С требованием "по-настоящему" я его, конечно, доводил конкретно. Рано было и по человеческим, и по паранормальным меркам, следовало выждать до полного формирования тела и профиля, но меня от Мору быстро не отодрать стало, а он не в силах был отказываться, слишком долго на голодном пайке сидел... Так оно и длилось: встреча после учебы, обмен силой, пара мгновенных оргазмов и моё требование сразу, как голос восстанавливался: хочу целиком, сколько мы друг другу дрочить будем! Четырнадцать, пятнадцать, шестнадцать... В шестнадцать мы оба сочли, что дальше свихнемся, и гори огнём узел Хартмана, будем считать, что я выбрал потенциал, который должен был.  
Какой офигенный у меня был первый раз. То, что Рену его стёрли, преступление.  
   
Если б я хоть раз смог проследить свою мысль и увидеть, что раньше якобы смерти Феликса в памяти царит сплошной туман! Что я не помню, как впервые ощутил, что такое по-настоящему общее... Да не сожрет меня внутренний цензор за выспренность, - общее наслаждение. Кайф, восторг, дикая радость.  
Правда, теперь можно внаглую счесть, что мне свезло: за второй "первой встречей" последовало и второе "впервые", потому что до Алекса я не верил, что секс не дрочево и не механика. До третьего первого раза, в разбуженном состоянии и в полном соображении, мы еще не дотянули, но сумасшедше-подростковые реакции в наличии у обоих. Обнадеживает. И то, как Мору перед сном вслушивался в мои пальцы, проглаживавшие его рубцы, обнадеживает тоже. Алекса предстояло приучать дольше.  
Нет, никакой Японии. Хватит. Они не дали нам выбирать жизнь, расписали судьбы, не спросив не то что согласия, даже мнения? - больше они над нами не властны.  
   
Птица глубоко вздыхает, обдавая меня озоновым ветерком из мягких ноздрей, и наполовину прикрывает глаза. Какой дивно красивый хищник. Мы любили работать с водой и ветром, продумывали в командах каждый скрипт, чтоб выстраивались не только эффективными, но и красивыми - чувство гармонии у Мору всегда было развито сильней моего, но мне нравилось участвовать в процессе и периодически наводить на идеи. "Дракон бури" категория культурологическая, мы из легенд и мифов знали, что он плоть от плоти стихии и вместе с тем её движущая сила. Мору писал формулу месяца полтора, и когда впервые загрузил Птицу не абрисом, а объемно-настоящим, мой вопль восторга разнесся по всей Программе. Он был идеальным штормом, воплощал в себе тайфун и ураганный ветер, валы и водовороты... И шёл к моей левой руке, склоняя голову и издавая приветственный клёкот. А иногда шипел, раскрывая пасть, плотно усаженную шилами морозно-белых зубов. Мору предлагал назвать его Сагарой, чтоб совпадение с преданиями стало полным, но я отказался. Сказал, что Сагара - я, а дракон наш общий, и вообще с таким клювом он напоминает птицу. Синюю, как ночные волны или тучи.  
Разработчики Ренарда добрались до многого, но не до Птицы. И когда в первые пару лет наблюдение за нами велось не удивлюсь, если круглосуточно, а блоки стояли монолитно, как купола над урановыми могильниками, я не видел во сне Программу и своего второго. Может, действительно было рано, и вероятности лишь набирали сил для сдвижки. Но дракон приходил минимум раз в месяц: я высыпался в черно-синей сфере крыльев и открывал по утрам глаза без энтузиазма, но и без намерения выйти в окно. А затем появилась почти-память о парности...  
Птица. Фогель.  
   
Как, какими путями меня, ненавидевшего старые вещи, брезговавшего всем, что не снабжено лейблом и защитной пленкой, занесло на блошиный развал в Латинском квартале? Я предпочитал огибать тот проулок, а в августе две тысячи тринадцатого забрёл туда сам. Прямо как в окрестности станции Вилье минувшей осенью. И среди столиков со старыми открытками, виниловыми пластинками, пылесборниками типа фарфоровых статуэток середины двадцатого века и чашек со сколотыми краями наткнулся на абсолютно новый раскладной столик-чемодан с бархатным донцем. А в чемодане тускло светлели всевозможные серебряные кольца. Какая-то фирма решила на денек "выйти в народ" со своей продукцией.  
Я ушел оттуда спустя двадцать минут ненастойчивого торга с драконом на среднем левом пальце, сознавая, что выложил бы за этот перстень любую запрошенную сумму, какую смог найти в кошельке. И у меня даже оказался с собой кэш - редкость, поскольку обычно предпочитаю всюду платить картой.  
Ни одной случайности. Ни единой. Но Париж уже моя личная заслуга... Как и визит Алекса.  
   
Последние три года пытался приехать, как он не раз упоминал? Сходится с моими снами. Нити не указали мне, какая ответственна за события, буду вкладывать признательность в каждую, с какой доведется работать. Он приехал. И мы столкнулись капот в капот при том, что здесь, в Берлине, у него нет собственного автомобиля - только права.  
Как еще ему было назваться в инстаграме, когда у него, должно быть, на подкорке отпечаталось моё первое обращение, горячечное, за миг до срыва в крик: "Птица - ты, я знаю, Мору, Птица - ты!.." Он был сзади, и от того, как в меня вжался с рычанием, схватив за плечи, мир взорвался белой радугой...  
   
Тёмное золото глаз, овалы ультрамариновых зрачков, знакомый прищур. Я знаю каждую деталь его короны. Я руками выучил все переходы морды. Я летал на нём после того колеса обозрения даже один, а Мору устраивался внизу, обложившись конспектами, и готовился к очередному зачёту, и весь мир был наш и был нашей Программой. Даже если бы мне пришло в голову спрыгнуть, дракон поймал бы меня раньше, чем уйду в свободное падение.  
Когда у Мору тянулась череда выпускных экзаменов в магистратуре, я не переносился к нему, чтоб не мешать и не сбивать сосредоточение, но и телепортировать в пустую вечернюю квартиру было грустновато. И я колесил по Токио на автобусе, слушая "Депеш Мод" и "Энигму", пока не темнело, а после выходил где-нибудь и с полчаса шагал до дому пешком. И никогда не опасался подворотен или сомнительных компаний, потому что мой акцептор оставлял мне не только силовых бабочек. Их появлением он просто обозначал, что соскучился и думает обо мне. Безопасность обеспечивал дракон. Что Птица сможет вне Программы, если я позову, спросил я однажды, он же всё-таки не вполне материальный? Мору внимательно глянул и отозвался: сможет две вещи. Напугать до заикания любого, кто к тебе подступится с недобрым намерением, и раньше зова дать знать мне, что с тобой неладно.  
   
"- Вы предпочли бы видеть рядом боевого гепарда?  
\- Вообще-то дракона".  
Дракона.  
Я как следует занавешиваюсь волосами, чтоб Мору из кресла не заметил моего действия даже случайно, и осторожно дотрагиваюсь до твердого носа Птицы губами.  
\- Спасибо, - немедленно раздается у меня за спиной. Вот черт!  
\- Ты же занят вроде! - от смущения выходит несколько сердито. - И сказал, что мое общение тебя не отвлекает!  
\- А я и не отвлекаюсь, - откликается Мору с угадывающейся смешинкой. - Но, по-твоему, поцелуй можно с чем-нибудь спутать?  
   
Гм. Я молодец, я просто гений. Забыть о прямой тактильной сопряженности...  
   
\- Я почти закончил, - продолжает Мору сосредоточенно. - Еще немного, и я тебе отвечу.  
\- Извини, работай, - я потягиваюсь и навзничь ложусь на ковер, разбрасывая в стороны руки. - Кс-кс, Моне, иди сюда?  
Кот дарит меня снисходительным взором, но встает с налёжанного места около тумбы и приближается. Я сажусь и подманиваю его ближе:  
\- Расскажи, что ты о Птице думаешь?  
Кун уставляется дракону в глаза, как ни в чем не бывало выдерживая магнетический взгляд, усаживается на пушистую задницу и зевает.  
\- Ты на него даже шипеть не пробовал, - я зарываюсь пятерней в гриву за ушами. - Хотя и с чего бы, ты его видел явно раньше меня. За Алексом ты бродил, будто он мятой пах... Или валерьянкой.  
Моне с деловым видом потягивается, выпуская из напрягшихся пальцев крепкие когти, в два шага подходит к отметившему передвижения дракону и трогает его носом.  
\- Щас Мору сочтет, что мы издеваемся, - пророчествую сквозь смех. - Часа смирно не продержались.  
\- Час сорок пять, - поправляет Мору невозмутимо. - Передай мне Моне, пожалуйста, и подойди сам.  
\- Иду, - что, правда столько времени прошло? Мне казалось, максимум полчаса. Поднимаю увесистого кота, тащу, невзирая на вялое сопротивление, и сгружаю Мору в охапку: - Бери, вырывается, если свободу ограничить, но не когтит.  
\- Угу, - принимает он информацию. И сразу пригоршней подхватывает Моне слева под ребрами. - Посиди тихо, - обращается уже к нему.  
К моему удивлению примешивается толика досады: как, как он это делает? Моне в мишку Тедди превращается, стоит Мору на него внимание обратить!  
\- Так, - отмечает этот дрессировщик, прикрыв глаза и высчитав кошачье сердцебиение, - теперь дай руку. Мне нужен твой пульс.  
Я протягиваю левую, ладонью вверх:  
\- На.  
У котов частота сердечных сокращений выше человеческих, но Мору не то внес некие коррективы, не то просто сопрягает меня с Моне напрямую, не через ритмы, а через...  
\- Он включен в наше общее поле, - опережает Мору ход моей мысли. - Двусторонне, не вывалится. Мы с тобой теперь тоже с дополнительным нервным сообщением. Расторжение возможно лишь по твоему вербальному приказу и мною лично. Тебя устраивает?  
\- Помнишь, в Тверди теорию давали: если в паре умрет один, запросто умрет и второй? - я смотрю ему в глаза. Мору не глядя отправляет Моне на пол, и я присаживаюсь на боковину кресла. - Потом мы выяснили, что эта инфа только на природников распространяется, а волевикам даётся как аутотренинг.  
\- Да, я помню.  
\- Мы её расширили и улучшили! - завершаю с мрачной гордостью. - Убив себя, убьешь парного. Меня больше чем устраивает. Что еще сделать надо?  
Мору откидывает голову на изголовье и смотрит на меня чуть снизу:  
\- Написать твоему Леону.  
\- Не моему, а Виктора, - я сажусь понадежнее. Руку мою он отпустить забыл. - Это позже. Либо к вечеру, либо завтра с утра.  
\- Лучше сегодня, - возражает Мору, подумав. - Сегодня пятница, рабочий день. Пусть о нас доложат в урочное время.  
\- Суббота тоже рабочая. И вообще, оставь социум мне, а?  
\- Хорошо, - пальцы на моём запястье сжимаются плотнее. - У тебя пульс частит. Говори.  
   
Да легко. С какой стати я себя полагал закрытым и сложно озвучивающим? Наклоняюсь вперед, приближаю свое лицо к его и произношу, задевая губами губы:  
\- Если ты закончил с синхронизацией ритмов, пошли уже трахаться.  
Он изумленно вскидывает глаза, резко вдыхает - и на излете того же вдоха получает мой рот.  
_Ран,_ \- жадный, глубокий, одному ему удающийся поцелуй, - _как ты прямо._  
Я просто уже слишком долго жду. Не могу ответить, мысли путаются, сваливаюсь с подлокотника ему на колени, а Мору ведёт по мне ладонями от плеч до бёдер, сжимает ягодицы - и встаёт, подхватывая на руки.  
\- Эй, - я отрываюсь, - а ну поставь живо!  
\- До кровати три шага, - он упорно пытается меня заткнуть. Я брыкаюсь:  
\- Здесь тебе не Тегель!  
Он даже приостанавливается от неожиданности, и я тут же занимаю вертикальное положение.  
\- При чем здесь Тегель? - уточняет Мору с сомнением, обнимая меня и привлекая крепче. Так, что мы соприкасаемся сразу всем чем можно. Если б не постоянный расход, я сейчас сорвался бы, в мысли вторгается блаженная пустота...  
\- Когда я тебя в Тегеле встретил, ты меня из толпы выволок на весу, - задохнувшись, выдёргиваю из его джинсов полы рубашки, подныриваю под них ладонями, - я в шоке был!  
\- А, - он тащит вверх мою футболку. - Что-то я не заметил сопротивления.  
_Некогда было,_ \- я смеюсь, а он безошибочно направляет нас к кровати, толкает меня и падает сверху:  
\- Ты хоть примерно представляешь, как я тебе там обрадовался?  
\- Точно больше чем вчера, - бросаю, выворачиваясь из-под него и вцепляясь в пряжку ремня. - Ну на хрена тебе дома пояс, а! Чтоб я мучился?  
\- Я же мучаюсь с твоими болтами, - он с присвистом втягивает воздух, пока я вытаскиваю пуговицу и раздвигаю молнию. И как вечность назад прижимает к себе мою руку, когда я сквозь плавки обхватываю член. - Ран, погоди секунду...  
\- М? - я по одному напрягаю-расслабляю пальцы. Мору фыркает, открывая глаза, встречается со мной плывущим взглядом:  
\- Уверен, что хочешь записать это в память Птице?  
Я оборачиваюсь к никуда не девшейся морде и хрипло смеюсь:  
\- А он запомнит?  
\- Тебя он запоминает в каждом проявлении... Сейчас, - на щелчок дрогнувшими пальцами у него уходит такое усилие, что меня будто переключают из существа разумного в голые инстинкты. Не медлю ни секунды, сдвигаюсь ниже, стаскивая тёмные плавки, и сходу надеваюсь ртом во всю глубину, на какую способен.  
\- Ох, - вырывается у Мору вслух, и мою голову мгновенно обхватывают тяжелые ладони, - ты невозможен... Подожди...  
_Чего еще-то?_  
_Раздеть тебя,_ \- вот, правильно, мыслесвязь наше всё. - _Ран, я же не выдержу..._  
_Да,_ \- соглашаюсь я каждым движением, присоединяю ко рту руку, второй изо всех сил пытаюсь еще стянуть его джинсы, - _да, давай..._  
Он стонет снова, пытается меня отодвинуть, но я отбиваю нетвердое запястье:  
_Дай, верхний! Дай, дай, дай!_  
Он вскрикивает - и кончает, дёрнувшись всем телом. Боже, да, как же я этого хотел...  
\- Ты меня просто подловил, - сообщает Мору непослушными губами, - иди сюда, иди срочно!  
Я медленно выпрямляюсь на четвереньках, ложусь ближе - и стискиваю зубы, когда его пальцы ложатся на мою разрывающуюся ширинку:  
\- Больно, погоди. Не расстегнёшь, чёрт, щас перетерплю чуть-чуть...  
Мору вдруг приподнимается на локте и смотрит мне в лицо - взгляд нечеткий, но абсолютно трезвый:  
\- Ты? Перетерпишь? Ран, да что с тобой сделали!  
Я ведь зарыдаю сейчас, он что, нарочно? Закусываю губы, силясь улыбнуться:  
\- Брось, я тебя сам хотел!  
\- Тихо, - командует Мору, не слушая. Садится окончательно, не отнимая от меня теплую пригоршню, и медленно, по одному вынимает из петель каждый из четырех болтов. Больно, правда больно, я же в шаге был, пытка, не могу, не справляюсь... Мелко, с пристаныванием дышу, силясь сохранить неподвижность, бедра дергаются, как теперь кончить вообще...  
Не сознаю, что он справился с застежкой, вскрикиваю, когда резинка плавок попадает по головке... И Мору молча вбирает меня в рот. Кажется, я снова скулю, и не от кайфа... Перевозбуждением сбоит все реакции, не хорошо, абсолютно, да что со мной...  
Горячие пальцы сжимают мою мошонку, прощупывают в горсти, позволяя поджаться, осторожный, неторопливый язык обводит крайнюю плоть... Вторая рука ложится на диафрагму, и он произносит у меня в голове - внятно, почти по слогам, наконец по-японски:  
_Я тебя люблю._  
И я прекращаюсь.  
   
...Так рождаются заново. Сквозь вату ощущаю, как Мору отстраняется, как ложится рядом, подкатывая меня под бок и накрывая собой, и пытаюсь сладить с рвущимся всхлипами дыханием. От него пахнет сложной смесью запахов - тоником, дезодорантом, общим желанием. Обоняние признаёт меня в безопасности, но двинуться и обнять невмочь. Он обнимает меня сам и долго молчит. Настолько глубоко, что я не выдерживаю первым:  
\- Извини.  
Горло приказало долго жить, не узнаю ни голос, ни интонации. Мору тяжело вздыхает и, кажется, качает головой:  
\- Я недооценил степень твоих повреждений. Но я это исправлю.  
Слова проходят мимо рассудка, и в смысл я вникаю не сразу. Хмурюсь, уткнувшись в него лбом, и сипло уточняю:  
\- Моих повреждений? Каких?  
Мору неторопливо гладит меня по затылку, докуда дотягиваясь массируя корни волос:  
\- Я услышал от тебя два худших слова, какие возможны в близости. И мне что-то подсказывает, что останься ты Реном, их бы не прозвучало вовсе. Не оттого что с Алексом было лучше... оттого что мне ты больше доверяешь.  
   
Уже. Снова. Да. Ну и что?  
   
Видимо, я фоню этим вопросом, потому что Мору вздыхает еще раз, все так же украдкой, и продолжает:  
\- Ты извинился за желание и испугался, что я неверно среагирую. Я хочу переубивать всех твоих любовников. Честное слово, я готов.  
   
Замаешься по списку вылавливать... Кажется, в номере слишком светло. Мне бы не помешало немного сумрака, хотя с тем, как затемнена сфера, уместней просить полного мрака.  
\- Не надо их убивать, - выговариваю наконец. - Это всё неважно. Не имеет значения.  
\- Хм.  
\- А Алекс меня чуть не пришиб, когда я к шрамам полез, - нахожу новый довод. - Ты меня, между прочим, не стеснялся. Биографиями померяемся?  
\- Я всё восстановлю, - повторяет Мору снова. Волнения убавилось, но решимости только прибыло. - И твоё здоровье, и доверие. Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне.  
Вот это просьба. Много чего готов был услышать, но не такие слова - и не подобным тоном. Я горько, судорожно вздыхаю и киваю, забиваясь лицом ему в подмышку.  
\- Учти, брать в рот не прекращу, - ставлю умлаут над подвернувшейся немецкой "о". - И не предлагай даже.  
\- Естественно, нет, я же вменяемый, - Мору негромко усмехается. - Но я погашу твою панику. Я знаю, что с тобой делать. Я знал это даже Хоффманом.  
Упрямо душившие слезы отпускают горло, я невольно улыбаюсь - где-то внутри, не губами.  
\- И что знание меня подсказывает тебе прямо сейчас?  
Мору склоняется сверху, целует меня в макушку и садится на кровати:  
\- По сигарете и повторим. Сняв джинсы.  
   
На собственных он сводит только молнию и встает, протягивая мне руку. Полы распахнутой рубашки крылато колышутся от любого движения. Я принимаю его ладонь, не пошатнувшись поправляю плавки, возвращаю в петли два болта из четырех. Не стесняюсь, но впрямую посмотреть в лицо пока не удаётся. Что это, черт побери, такое было? Всякое случалось, но подобного... Ждал долго, что ли, следовало не откладывая пару часов назад сбросить, чтоб не... чтоб получилось не как сейчас?  
Одно утешает: Мору меня хотя бы не жалеет. Ни вслух, ни про себя. Я ощущаю его неулёгшийся гнев на моё прошлое, облегчение после желанного оргазма и страшную досаду на себя. Последнее, по-моему, лишнее.  
\- Я сам хотел, - повторяю, не поднимая глаз, пока мы устраиваемся на привычном месте курить. Только теперь Мору снимает с подоконника пепельницу и ставит между нами на покрывало, чтоб мы могли усесться, а не топтаться на ногах. - Ты ни при чем.  
\- Зная, сколько непрерывный расход берет с твоей цээнэс, и спровоцировав такую ситуацию? - он несогласно затягивается сигаретой. - У тебя обострены все реакции. И я должен был об этом помнить, но...  
\- Но минет-то хороший? - губы морщит упорно пробивающаяся улыбка. - Забей, я уже опять хочу.  
Мору сбивает с сигареты ровный цилиндрик пепла. Я забыв закурить слежу за его пальцами, за тем, как они вдруг замирают в неподвижности, а он негромко просит:  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Так я и знал. И отказаться будет глупо и по-детски.  
Медленно меняю направление взгляда, скольжу по его запястью, по предплечью... Дальше, по краю низко срезанных джинсов, по расстегнутому поясу, отходящему от плоского живота... Линия ребер и сами ребра, солнечное сплетение, ключицы, самый красивый на свете рот, неуловимо хищные ноздри - и глаза. Терпеливые, неотступные, угадывающие малейшие признаки моей неуверенности. Я попадаю в них и замираю.  
\- Я не умею подбирать слова, - произносит Мору очень спокойно. - Извини, если покажется грубо. Такого минета мне не делал никто. Мы сейчас не были в энергообмене, а я кончил в минуту просто от того, что ты меня желал. И когда я беру тебя, я беру и буду брать - тебя, а не фьюза. С силой, без силы, мне всё равно. Лучше тебя нет. И я хочу утолять твое желание. Хорошо?  
Я прерывисто дышу и без умысла облизываю пересохшие губы. И киваю.  
\- Ты не можешь быть неудобен, - продолжает Мору по-прежнему вполголоса. Тонкая струйка дыма от оставленной в пепельнице сигареты тает около его виска. - Я не знаю, как сказать, чтоб ты поверил: твое желание мне важнее собственного. Прости, что сделал больно, потому что это сделал я. Я это допустил.  
\- Да ничего и не случилось, - возражаю я неуверенно. Он меня своим взглядом почище Птицы гипнотизирует. - Сам говоришь, просто реакции обострены.  
Мору не хмурится, но в лице что-то меняется. Еще немного, и я к нему начну придвигаться, как суслик к змее.  
\- Пусть их острота приносит удовольствие, а не ранит. Прекрати вкладываться в сферу, мне уже ничего не стоит поддерживать её самому. Тебя утомил постоянно открытый канал.  
\- Если я прекращу вкладывать в Птицу, я за сутки задолбаю тебя, - раз уж мы настолько откровенны. - В тебя просто не влезет... одним куском столько, сколько у меня еще лишнего! За ночь всего полтора года сошло, а при тебе мне на паузу не встать!  
\- Почему? - он недоуменно склоняет к плечу голову. Я прослеживаю изгиб шеи, напрягшуюся линию челюсти и отвечаю тише, чем собирался:  
\- Потому что мне с января тебя пролечить хотелось, но тогда я не знал, как. А теперь знаю и могу. И... это всё твоё, понимаешь? Оно столько лет накапливалось, мне просто не выключиться! Так что сфера мелочь, но я хоть куда-то сцеживаю дополнительно!  
Мору вдруг прикрывает глаза. Я завороженно смотрю на светлые точки на его ресницах.  
\- Я заполнен как никогда ранее. У твоей силы изменилась плотность, она стала сытнее... Если можешь представить автомат с до отказа заполненным магазином, то это я. А ты ежечасно добавляешь.  
\- Не стану я представлять тебя оружием, - я лишь сейчас ощущаю, что на его последних фразах затаил дыхание, и судорожно втягиваю воздух. - А добавляю в здоровье.  
\- Ничего критичного больше нет, - Мору неторопливо поднимает веки и вновь уставляется в меня - сквозь зрачки прямо в середку. - Всё постепенно выправится. Ты же должен чувствовать, что мне хорошо.  
То ли в его взгляде появляется новое выражение, то ли сужу по себе, только я опускаю взгляд к его джинсам. И не могу скрыть ни дрожи в краях рта, ни сразу расширившихся ноздрей.  
\- Снова скажешь, что это силовое, а не эротическое?  
Мору как-то очень мягко улыбается:  
\- Нет, не скажу. Хочешь, скажу другое.  
Он меня и правда зачаровывает. Не играет обертонами, не меняет модуляций, интонации почти шелестящие, как когда звонил мне в вацап из Франкфурта... А я ощущаю, что каждое слово гладит меня по коже и уходит вглубь.  
\- Хочу, - соглашаюсь уже совсем шепотом.  
Мору приопускает ресницы, но смотрит по-прежнему прямо:  
\- Франция научила тебя откровенности. Раньше ты молчал, в большинстве ситуаций мне приходилось считывать по фону или действовать по аналогии. А теперь научился говорить. Взрываешься, когда зол, и не таишься в желании. Жаль, что перемены свершились без меня, но они поразительны.  
\- При тебе, - перебиваю я тихо. _\- Ты меня до Алекса не видел._  
Мору сидел неподвижно, и от того, как внезапно привстает, я даже вздрагиваю. Отставляет на подоконник почти не пригодившуюся пепельницу, пересаживается ближе и обнимает меня. И произносит абсолютно надежно:  
\- Первым делом, если выйдем отсюда не в вечность, я свожу тебя в берлинский "ливайз".  
   
Хороший переход. И желание достойное. Оно, кажется, вырубает во мне тумблер, ведающий подачей мыслей к мозгу.  
   
Тёплые пальцы вынимают из петель моей ширинки болты, и в такт неспешным прикосновениям во мне вздрагивает каждая жилка. В голове становится пусто и солнечно, закрываю глаза, прислоняюсь щекой к закрытому рубашкой плечу, а Мору залезает ладонью под край моей футболки и плотно прикладывает к животу подушечку большого пальца. Ведет вниз, медленно, по сантиметру, присоединяет остальную пясть, но не забирается в плавки - гладит меня поверх, всего целиком, и убирает руку. Я дышу как можно тише, а он без лишних движений поднимает футболку к подмышкам - и за секунду стаскивает, сразу возвращая меня в объятие.  
Пальцы обводят моё лицо, каждую линию, дотрагиваются до век, до ресниц, задевают мочку уха, а потом к моим губам притрагиваются пахнущие вишней губы.  
Я терпеть не мог поцелуи. Ничьи, кроме его.  
   
\- Мне больше некуда торопиться, - произносит Мору, с третьей попытки отстраняясь. - Вообще некуда. Мой поиск завершен. Я там, где должен быть.  
Я ощупью обнимаю его, отодвигая рубашку, и поднимаю ресницы:  
\- Я тоже, у меня желание исполнилось. То, которому ты пожелал осуществиться.  
Светлые густые брови чуть вздрагивают, глаза всматриваются в меня с оттенком любопытства:  
\- Я? Когда?  
\- В новогоднюю ночь, - без улыбки отвечаю на этот взгляд. - "Рен, пусть сбудется то, чего вы хотели бы для себя сами".  
Он задумывается, в лице проступает догадка, потом сомнение:  
\- Можно узнать, что ты загадывал?  
А то. Ему одному и можно.  
\- Остаться во сне. Чтоб не разорвали. Там была сразу и Программа, и сфера, только я не знал, что это Птица... И ты. Всё сбылось.  
Мору осторожно поднимает руку, забирает в горсть прядь моих волос, пересыпает их, будто изучая разноцветность:  
\- Я быстро понял, что попался. Встретить человека с камертоном, столь отзывчивым к любому моему намерению... Не разбуди ты меня во вторник, я поднял бы вопрос о переезде.  
\- Моем к тебе или твоем ко мне? - по загривку и лопаткам давно бродят мурашки, мне уже знобко, воздух будто холодеет, тепло только вплотную к нему. Мору оглядывается через плечо, забирается на кровать с ногами и указывает мне на изголовье:  
\- Давай ляжем.  
Вытягиваемся во всю длину, переплетаем сколько возможно ноги, он вновь больше надо мной, чем рядом:  
\- Сначала я выяснил бы твое отношение, затем предложил идею. Конечно, предпочел бы, чтоб ты согласился на Германию, но в целом не имело значения. Если уж тебе стал безразличен абвер...  
Я криво улыбаюсь:  
\- Знай я, кто мы, абвер бы группой подготовишек показался.  
Мору накрывает мне ладонью рот:  
\- Ты Ранмару. В первую, вторую, третью очередь. Оружие "ОМУЛь", но не ты.  
Хочу возразить, подыскиваю слова, а он склоняется сверху и целует меня между плечом и шеей. Так, что я отзываюсь мгновенной пульсацией и под ребрами, и между ног. Обхватываю его за шею, прижимаю крепче, ощущая зубы и абсолютно неласковый язык... Сердце колотится в горле, член готов прорвать плавки... И тут до меня внезапно доходит так, что я смеюсь. Ненормальный звук во время секса, но не удержаться.  
Мору поднимает голову и с интересом на меня смотрит:  
\- И?  
\- И ты заранее болты убрал, - не могу объяснить, что здесь забавного, просто вдруг становится на удивление легко, - спасибо.  
Он чуть-чуть улыбается:  
\- Пока не за что.  
Я вывертываюсь, спинываю джинсы, тащу с него штанины его собственных. Мору не возражает, в лице такое же нескрываемое нетерпение... Придвигаюсь, скидывая ему со спины расстегнутую рубашку - и обнимаю, горячо дыша в ключичную ямку. За нами тринадцать лет знакомства, почти шесть европейских в них уже включаются.  
Укрывающие руки делаются жёстче и опрокидывают меня навзничь. Мору привстает на коленях, нависает сверху, прокусывает дорожку от шеи к солнечному сплетению, возвращается, лизнув под ухом... Значит, ценит, что я говорить научился? Хочу подтверждения.  
\- Фогель, - окликаю того, с кем делаюсь собой, - слышишь?  
Он поднимает голову:  
\- Да. Что?  
\- Нахрен прелюдии, - прошу, в упор глядя ему в лицо, - внутрь войди. Лучше меня тормознешь, если сразу кончить решу... Только давай прямо сейчас.  
Глаза Мору чернеют от мгновенно разливающихся зрачков:  
\- Я так... эффективно дал понять, что мне нравится твоя откровенность?  
\- Я б сказал, с далеко идущими последствиями, - опираясь на локти и пятки стаскиваю плавки, а он тут же обхватывает меня ладонью, будто только и ждал наготы. И сжимает... в каждом пальце усилены разные фаланги, и он меняет их напряжение, меняет угол запястья... Автоматически вталкиваюсь в это кольцо раз, второй, перед глазами пестрят разноцветные точки... У меня вырывается даже не стон, какой-то абсолютно звериный звук:  
\- Имей совесть, мне же не перестать!  
\- Полчаса назад ты не остановился, - Мору как ни в чем не бывало наклоняется, дотрагиваясь языком до щелки на изнемогающей головке. - Очень хочется сравнять счет.  
\- Срав...няй собой! - не знаю, чего мне это стоит, но я все-таки удерживаю его голову. Сердце колотится так, что у меня вся левая половина груди вздрагивает. Мору вскидывает глаза, выпрямляется, освобождая от плавок собственный член, и оказывается между моими тут же раздвигающимися ногами.  
\- Лицом к лицу? - низкий, срывающийся, неузнаваемый голос. У меня такой же:  
\- Да. С тобой да.  
Он не переспрашивает, не уточняет, просто сразу забирает вверх мои бедра, дает плечевой упор лодыжкам - и... И?!  
\- Ран, - вот чтоб Мору во время секса смеялся... Определенно что-то не так. Встречаюсь с его остановившимся взглядом, и он извещает: - У нас нет любриканта!  
Я обалдело приоткрываю рот. Смотрим друг на друга, как два законченных идиота: так вчера спешили друг друга пытать, что и в мыслях не мелькнуло.  
Стоп-кадр.  
\- Мне не войти в тебя насухую, - Мору вцепился обеми пятернями мне в щиколотки, я ощущаю, как дрожат его пальцы, - и со слюной тоже... Боже, вот когда разная внешность во вред...  
\- К дьяволу фенотипы! - в кризисных ситуциях я обычно соображаю быстро, четко и разумно. Обеспечу повод для гордости и анекдотов. - В ванной мой крем для рук, очень качественный!  
Мору оказывается на ногах в секунду.  
\- Справа у зеркала, - добавляю вслед, но он уже возвращается, вертя в руках тубу из "Бодишопа":  
\- Этот?  
\- Ага. Я с ним дрочил, слизистую не жжёт, - упреждаю возможные сомнения.  
Мору свинчивает крышку так, что будь это чья-нибудь шея... Выдавливает змейку крема себе на ладонь, наносит - сперва мне, затем себе - и вдруг снова прыскает:  
\- И я наивно считал, что контролирую ситуацию!  
Я отвечаю на его смех:  
\- Между прочим, там в составе конопля. Для лучшего увлажнения.  
   
От рухнувшего на нас хохота, будь мы вне сферы, сбежался бы весь этаж.  
   
\- Это будет... - выговаривает Мору, набирая воздуха для каждой фразы, - незабываемый первый раз!  
Я вытираю с ресниц выступившие слезы и смотрю на него, пытаясь уняться:  
\- Вселенная задолбалась нас ими обеспечивать! Романтика была, страсть была, а теперь...  
\- А теперь трава, - он не растерял ни грана возбуждения. Придвигается ко мне - и враз оказывается внутри головкой, так что у меня глаза закатываются. - Кан-на-бис.  
И с каждым слогом входит до конца.  
   
Я осторожно, по чуть-чуть выдыхаю и последовательно расслабляюсь. Вначале всегда нужно сознательное усилие. Хотя от того, как во мне вздрагивает его член, тянет не расслабляться, фиксируя каждую группу мышц, а сжаться до одури.  
Его пальцы опять у меня на лодыжках, гладят места, на которых как пить дать синяки проступят после недавней хватки. Спускаются ниже, ладони подхватывают меня, мнут - от ног до самой поясницы, невозможно не распуститься, да, хорошо-то как... Во мне, на мне, вокруг меня...  
Мору соединяет нам середки ладоней, переплетает все десять пальцев, не двигаясь, все еще не двигаясь, у меня же мозг взорвется, если он не сделает что-нибудь... Открываю помутнённые глаза:  
\- Давай уже, а!  
Он освобождает мою правую руку, оставляя в замке силовые ладони, и обхватывает меня у основания:  
\- Позволь наконец полюбоваться в полной мере.  
\- Да ты меня за зиму выучить должен был! - пытаюсь податься вверх, хоть сколько-нибудь, сдвигаюсь на нём - и по телу расходится обжигающая дрожь. Без единой мысли сжимаюсь, насаживаюсь плотнее, всё, не могу больше, не могу... Небеса придумали простату для таких как мы... Это даже Мору признавал, хоть он и всегда сверху...  
\- Ран, - его горсть сжимается вокруг моего члена, он подаётся вперед, уже не вымеряя толчки, - не закрывай глаза, смотри... Смотри на меня!  
Глотаю воздух открытым ртом, не разбираю слов, не ощущаю действий, я просто весь живой, везде, и уже не остановиться...  
\- Я поделюсь, - предупреждаю немеющими губами, - мне... очень надо...  
\- Да, - его пальцы в моей смазке, скользкие, оглаживающие где всего нужнее... Подушечка мизинца дразнит окрайку головки... Не сознавая себя хватаюсь за его правое предплечье - обрамленная серебром синяя латиница, пять букв...  
Возьми!..  
Диафрагма исходит жаром и почти видимым светом, Мору выгибается дугой - и задыхается стоном, в последний миг отдергивая от меня руку. Чтоб не искалечить, но я же сейчас рехнусь! И свои пальцы после его не в помощь... Силюсь выдержать, переждать, но он уже спохватывается, возвращает ладонь обратно. Не выходит, и он большой, я по-прежнему чувствую весь размер...  
\- Шевельнись, - сам себя не слышу сквозь прибой в ушах, - просто шевельнись...  
Мору чуть меняет положение - и меня пробивает высоковольтным разрядом.  
   
Он принимает каждое движение, вбирает, запоминает, не отпускает меня, пока не прекращу биться - уже не бедрами, только крупно вздрагивая - и лишь тогда осторожно высвобождается и ложится рядом.  
Я бессильно сдвигаю с сырого лба чёлку и понемногу прихожу в себя.  
\- Мыслесвязь доступна кошачьим, собачьим, медведям, а также паранормам, - сообщаю, когда перестаю слышать его сердце чаще собственного. - Какой-то русский ученый в двадцатом веке доказал.  
\- М? - побудительно отзывается Мору, не шелохнувшись. Упал рядом и не меняет позы. Я поворачиваю голову, чтоб взглянуть ему в лицо:  
\- Я об этом читал. Про паранормов там не было... Я тогда подумал: бедные люди, телепатией их точно обнесли.  
Мору лениво морщит нос. Теперь я помню, что эту привычку я ему подарил, не наоборот.  
\- Люди меня не волнуют. Меня вообще интересуешь один ты, остальные постольку-поскольку.  
\- А студенты? - уточняю я, бессильно потягиваясь. Самочувствие такое, что хочется петь... Причем не мне одному, даже если Мору не признается.  
\- Это как раз категория "постольку-поскольку", - откликается он, не смутившись. - У нас с тобой мыслесвязь есть, остальное неважно.  
\- Её даже у волевиков нет, - я не без труда ложусь набок, близко, чтоб задевать его дыханием. - Короче, нам повезло.  
\- И многократно, - соглашается Мору. - Так ты переехал бы, если бы Алекс предложил Рену?  
\- Рен вроде Хоффману говорил, как бесит привычка возвращаться к одному и тому же? - отзываюсь вопросом на вопрос.  
Мору смаргивает, но взгляд остается выжидательным. Считки с меня ему мало, что ли...  
\- Согласился бы, - озвучиваю словами. - Я хотел, чтоб ты предложил. Нас Нити ускорили.  
Он чуть смущенно улыбается:  
\- Спасибо.  
   
Приподнимается, чтоб закинуть руки под голову, промежуточно опирается на локти и замирает, уставившись куда-то вниз. А потом произносит тоном, от которого с меня слетает всякая расслабленность:  
\- Ран, скажи, что я не сплю?  
Живо поднимаюсь на локте, хочу заглянуть, куда он там уставился не то на покрывале, не то где-то на себе, а Мору вдруг поворачивается ко мне и хватает за предплечье. Левое. И неверяще смаргивает:  
\- Я брежу.  
На лице у него играют легкие блики - как бывает, когда луна отражается в воде, а вода высветляет того, кто над нею склонился.  
В голове проносится опаляющая догадка. Не успеваю даже сформулировать, тут же поворачиваю руку к себе ладонью внутрь и смотрю. Молча. Мору молчит тоже, но деятельно: садится, опираясь на пятки, заставляет меня сесть напротив и берется за мое предплечье. А затем подносит сбоку своё. Правое.  
Я промаргиваюсь на танцующие на коже серебристо-голубые всполохи и произношу довольно бессмысленно:  
\- Ну, положим, что это, я понимаю. Я не понимаю, как?  
Мору медленно обводит пальцем свою латиницу:  
\- Кто знает, Шелкопряд? Чего ты пожелал перед финишем?  
Я лишь киваю, не сомневаясь, что он увидит.  
\- Значит, необязательна аппаратура техцентра, - продолжает Мору сосредоточенно. - При выходе из довлеющей системы нейм можно сменить по желанию. Мы её покинули.  
Я не отвечая берусь за его запястье, соединяю со своим. Сидим посреди крохотного номера в берлинском отеле, отгороженные сферой от любого внимания на планете, кроме разве что взгляда моего кота, и забыв обо всем изучаем буквы. Не на внешней, на внутренней стороне предплечий, зато на нужных руках. Как заявлял Алекс Хоффман: мои желания учитывают наверху?  
\- И по-немецки, - замечаю в конце концов.  
Мору накрывает ладонью постепенно тускнеющие, засыпающие до следующего выплеска силы штрихи:  
\- Обещаю, разница будет лишь положительной. Значит, природники Septem больше не Septem.  
   
Программеры Выси лишили нас зримого доказательства связи, обрезали любые привязки памяти, обокрали и обманули. Они больше не рулят. Теперь на руке пять знаков, а не шесть, но к ним не имеют отношения ни реестр, ни гипноустановки. Это моё.  
Мору дотрагивается до моего колена:  
\- Ран?  
_Хер Выси, а не разделение,_ \- я побуквенно соединяю нам нейм. - А как это во множественном числе будет? Если представляться понадобится?  
Смотрю на его губы, чтоб сразу запомнить артикуляцию, и Мору тщательно, для меня, произносит:  
\- Фёгель.  
  
  
   
   
   
[91] Итагаки (板垣) = борт, доска + ограда.  Сагара (相良) = этап + хорошо (при раздельном японском прочтении составляющих фамилию иероглифов!)  
  
[92] Апостерио́рная вероятность - условная вероятность случайного события при условии того, что известны апостериорные данные, т.е. полученные после опыта.  
  
[93] тайник (жарг.) - тайный агент.  
  
[94] "Our ancient nightmares, the ghostly legends, the fiendish tales, all the myths are true. <...> Ancient nightmares, archaic legends, enigmatic dreams - all of it is true".  Abney Park  
  
[95] Мору подразумевает традиционное "двойное самоубийство влюбленных". Самый одиозный пример - финал "Аи но Кусаби".


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**  
Прежний я был образованным и начитанным. Интересовался политологией и биомеханикой, был по жизни молчаливым. Чаще хмуро смущался, чем смеялся, а отношения выяснял обычными словами.  
Рен Сато писал статьи по автопрому, умело избегая высказывания личного мнения, объяснялся на вербальном уровне собеседника и тоже не умел нормально улыбаться. В общем, был не менее воспитанным, разве что на французский лад, и с резьбы сходил редко.  
В последние пару суток этот "двойной Р." занимается сексом как в финальном воплощении, ругается как дышит и бить по тормозам не имеет желания, тем более что Мору от его экспрессии не коробит. А, и треплется, делая перерывы только на сон. По-моему, меня понесло или отпустило, не узнаю себя ни Реном, ни Раном. С первого приезда в Берлин я начал жить, сразу на максимум, и нервная перегрузка засчитывается в плюс. Пусть мой флейм насыщается откровенностью после воздержания, никаких фильтров не ставлю... и не выставлю уже. Невеликая цена за его спокойный сон.  
Я стою спиной к окну с утренней сигаретой и разглядываю спящего в сбитой постели человека.  
Он обещал возвратить полноразмерную память, а справился куда круче: вернул и Алекса, и Мору. Лучшего партнера и Птицу, и черта с два я позволю кому-нибудь разлучить нас снова. Мне безразлична мировая политическая ситуация и до фонаря, какие данные хранит дважды залоченный в Выси блок "ОМУЛя". Меня волнует та самая мирная жизнь, на которую, как я вечность назад горько говорил Иву, не влияют простые граждане. Хочу, чтоб мы были такими же. Несбыточное желание, но я же вероятностник. Я постараюсь, приложу все силы, но больше своего не отдам. Внебытийная Нить неуязвима, в настоящем нас брать нечем. Знай я в двенадцатом году!..  
Хотя Мору не жалеет. Это главное.  
Когда стану писать Леону, нужно не забыть упомянуть, что в нас обоих стопроцентно вживлены чипы, отслеживающие местонахождение на круглом Земном шарике. Если французы решатся на приобретение - должны быть готовы, что Япония окажется в курсе, едва мы войдём в посольство... Или куда там придется войти.  
Можно же их вытащить, наверняка можно.  
Я гашу окурком вывалившийся горящим комом остаток табака; искры отражаются в стекле пепельницы. Что бы ни предстояло сегодня днем, в любом случае мы готовы. Мы даже вновь именные, Птица-раз и Птица-два.  
Сверяюсь с квадратными часами, упрямо тикающими несмотря на все электрические и магнитные колебания, творящиеся в сфере: девять ноль шесть. Пора всё же будить Мору, как ни жалко. То, насколько мирно он спит... на спине, раскидав руки... Я бы и еще часа три поохранял.  
Интересно, в номере настолько тепло или кокон каким-то образом поддерживает комфортную температуру? У меня окно открыто, но руки не зябнут, даже левой нормально. Раньше такой опции у сферы не было, но кто знает, до каких уровней мы продвинулись в ментальной архитектуре. Измерить не на чем.  
Хорошо, что позавчера Мору привёз, во что нам обоим переодеться из свитеров. Правда, он эту футболку до стирки назад не получит.  
Отступаю от окна, огибаю кровать, стараясь не раскрыть портьеру больше необходимого минимума и сохранить полумрак, и подхожу к креслу. Моне встречает меня широким зевком, и я тут же притрагиваюсь подушечкой мизинца к ребристому розовому нёбу. Кот выталкивает языком мой палец и смотрит с терпеливой укоризной. Я как можно тише фыркаю:  
\- Сам виноват.  
Моне дрых в кресле, завладев нашими джинсами: голова на светлых штанинах Мору, хвост и задние лапы на моих тёмных. Ладно, пускай еще пообладает, минут двадцать у него есть гарантированно.  
Беру с боковины кресла расстегнутую рубашку в тонкую мелкую клетку, на всякий случай оглядываюсь на кровать: точно спит? - и зарываюсь в неё лицом. Жест до неприличия чувствительный, но никто же не видит, а у его джемпера уже все личные запахи моими заменились...  
...М-да, а непреодолимо вставать на привкус Мору у меня теперь, видимо, будет до конца дней. Никаким утром скорость реакции не оправдаешь. В юности и то подобное реже случалось.  
Откладываю рубашку назад на подлокотник, тихо, стараясь не скрипнуть половицей ламината под паласом, подхожу к кровати и забираюсь на одеяло. Осторожно переползаю к центру постели, перекидываю колено через узкие бедра, наклоняюсь, опираясь правой ладонью около его подмышки - и аккуратно укладываюсь сверху, обнимая сразу всеми конечностями.  
Сонные руки тут же смыкаются у меня на спине, ощупывают футболку и по-хозяйски залезают под край.  
\- Ран, - констатирует Мору непроснувшимся голосом и открывает глаза. Я заглядываю в них:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Очень, - соглашается он. В слабом ощупывании появляется настойчивость: - Ты превратил меня в добычу?  
\- Нет, блицкриг осуществил. Ой! - он внезапно вывёртывается и оказывается сверху, как в свиток заворачивая меня в одеяло. - С тобой как-то сладить реально?  
Мору довольно улыбается моей беспомощности:  
\- Безусловно, но как охотник я тебя всё же превосхожу.  
\- Разберемся! - я тщусь выкрутиться из простыней, - ты меня просто врасплох застал!  
\- Я тебя? Между прочим, в момент твоего блицкрига я спал крепким сном, - он смеется и вдруг сразу ловит меня в поцелуй. На который я немедленно отвечаю.  
_Отлично, сам теперь и разматывай,_ \- губ не разорвать, но мы все равно фыркаем, пока он выпутывает меня из собственноручно устроенного плена. - _Ох..._  
Мору отзывается согласным вздохом и обнимает меня по-настоящему. Приподнимается, помогая, и невольно прикрывает глаза, когда я вчерашним способом соединяю наши члены. Оглаживаю обе головки, не спеша провожу по двум длинам, пока у него не заходится дыхание, и прошу:  
\- Дай чуть выше лягу.  
\- М? - он послушно сдвигается, расширяя мне свободу действий, - зачем?  
Я отвечаю губами по серёдке трискеля. Так, что Мору крупно вздрагивает и что есть мочи прижимает меня:  
\- Сделай так еще. Мне не сбросить Хоффмана, сделай еще...  
Внутрь не получится, после вчерашнего нужна передышка, но и так... так не слабее. Не ускорю движений, не затороплюсь, мне каждый его стон нужен, каждое движение навстречу...  
_Ран,_ \- Мору запрокидывает голову, ладонь правой руки встречается внизу с моей левой, скользит ниже, поддевая горстью... - _Мы отсюда не выйдем!_  
Я часто дышу, с окраин зрения разбегаются мелкие яркие звездочки, рябят картинку. Как же я хочу, сил нет, всё тело горит... Мышцы на разрыв...  
Мору приподнимается, будто услышав указание к действию, и порывается сесть. Я не пускаю:  
\- Куда? Лежать!  
Он коротко смеется:  
\- Приказ принял, но почему?  
Я невменяемо смотрю на него, ловлю свободной рукой за шею и притягиваю на себя:  
\- А как я до горла достану?  
Под моими губами заходится пульс, под моим нажимом отзывается лучший в мире член - напряжен тверже некуда, но всё равно вздрагивает...  
\- В понедельник я чуть разума не лишился, - выговаривает Мору почти невнятно. - Ты не забыл...  
   
Раньше он не попросил бы словами. Дал понять, не скрыл реакцию, но чтоб так откровенно... Я почти со стоном вкусываюсь в линии блеклого кривого рисунка. Не справляюсь там и там, пусть он снизу за двоих, как я вчера утром... Мне почему-то страшно, нестерпимо надо его обнимать, важнее самого острого, мучительного желания. Хватаю Мору за плечи обеими руками, присоединяю к губам на его горле ладони на спине - и он отвечает внутренним криком.  
В последний момент направляю его голову, подставляя зубам более целое плечо, ощущаю, как они смыкаются, и нас на общем вдохе выбрасывает из действительности.  
   
\- Выйдем, - возражаю минут через десять, когда возвращается способность осознавать себя в пространстве отдельно. - Сегодня выйдем точно.  
\- Что? - Мору даже попытки поднять голову не делает. Как рухнул, обняв, так только чуть в сторону сдвинулся, чтоб мне было чем дышать. Лежит почти ничком, если б не осознанный фон, я бы счёл, что он после секса отключился.  
\- Ты сказал, мы отсюда не выйдем, - я не торопясь прощупываю пальцами его мочку со сросшимся шрамом. - А придется, всю жизнь не отсидеться.  
Он вздыхает и трется лбом о мой висок:  
\- Знаю. Это я в горячке, не обращай внимания. - И добавляет тише, с угадывающимся замешательством: - Не предполагал в себе таких замашек.  
Я выпускаю ухо и глажу его по затылку. И он кивает. А потом вздыхает еще раз и привстаёт на локте:  
\- Судя по надетой футболке, ты уже опять бодрствовал? Мне казалось, что ты сова.  
Я перевожу плечами, вслушиваясь, как по телу разливается истомное облегчение:  
\- Чувство ответственности расталкивает. Встал и умылся, твоя очередь. После завтрака напишу Леону.  
   
   
*****  
Собираю на стол последнюю еду, кипячу воду, пока Мору приводит себя в порядок, и прислушиваюсь к ощущениям. Нулевые, как перед "Гарпией". То ли будет завтрашний день в этой жизни, то ли нет... Или это готовность так чувствуется, а я успел забыть? Важнейшая развилка Нити прямо перед нами, пора делать шаг. Мы сыты, мы полностью восстановились, провели сонастройку и под завязку прогрузили боекомплект. Узловые команды в теле нашей Программы целы, база данных по ним отсмотрена и готова к работе. Мне уже почти не хватает запуска боевого модуля, а если не хватает мне... То мой флейм, потративший вчера на проверку без загрузки почти шесть часов, готов стать напалмом.  
Казалось, последним утром прежней жизни станет вчерашнее. Я ошибся. Любопытно, почему нас с момента заселения ни разу не потревожил рум-сервис?  
   
\- Слушай, ты что-то сказал Розе, когда аннексировал ее чайник? - интересуюсь у возникшего из душа Мору. Он пожимает плечами:  
\- В смысле? Был вежлив, если ты об этом.  
\- Нет, - я взмахом руки приглашаю его присоединиться к остаткам былой роскоши. Удачно, что он не брал никаких тарталеток, круассанов и чизкейков, в нашем рационе третьи сутки сплошной сыр, мясо и хлеб для тостов. И по ложке салатов. Сейчас доедим и... - Почему к нам никто ни разу не постучался, я имею в виду для уборки?  
Мору падает на табуретку и принимается сооружать бутерброд: сыр, хамон, снова сыр, последний кусок салями и ломтик хлеба. Передает мне и начинает заново, для себя.  
\- Потому что Птица отгораживает не только от лоцирования, но и от памяти. Налей мне чаю, пожалуйста. Когда мы заселялись, я не знал, на какой срок понадобится убежище, поэтому на всякий случай назвал неделю. И постарался, чтобы Роза забыла о нашем существовании.  
Я тереблю зубами нижнюю губу:  
\- Значит, ты силу применил вне контура.  
Он внезапно теряется под моим взглядом, но удерживает прежний тон:  
\- В осьмушку от мощности. Но да, именно поэтому я полагаю, что в Выси могли сузить поиск не только до Берлина, но и до отеля. Однако пока в пространстве чисто.  
   
Понятно. А я хлопал глазами и ничего не заметил. Впрочем, неудивительно: по-настоящему навыки начали воскресать только к ночи четверга.  
И после этой акции он покидал сферу!.. Прибью, когда случай представится, за самостоятельность немецкую. Пусть не рассчитывает, что забуду.  
   
\- Будешь писать своему другу-парикмахеру? - светски осведомляется тем временем Мору, расправляясь с последним обрезком бекона. Я прищуриваюсь ему в переносицу и демонстративно вздыхаю:  
\- Давай у тебя это пройдет, а? Глупость же.  
Теперь ему не удается скрыть смущение:  
\- Всё-таки напрягает?  
\- Тебя, - отзываюсь так же по существу. - Уймись, я даже с Алексом никого не равнял. Еще до опций вроде телепатии.  
Он поднимает серьезный взгляд:  
\- Я в самом деле остался бы здесь насовсем. Хранил тебя и знал, что ты не уйдешь.  
\- Дракон и клад, - заключаю я. - Смотри, еще пара определений.  
Он почти улыбается.  
\- Близко к истине, учитывая, что мы в крыльях Птицы.  
\- Ага, - встаю из-за стола, дохожу до тумбы и возвращаюсь с мобильным. - Куда я от тебя денусь... Ладно, напишем Лео.  
   
А ведь следуя логике, Алекс был таким же, - продолжаю мысль про себя, открывая вацап. - Но Рен по нему ревность долго не угадывал, так впечатлился, что его с прямолинейностью танка в атаке добиваются.  
   
\- Теперь ты думаешь о Хоффмане, - произносит Мору, вдумчиво изучающий состав ингредиентов на пустой менажнице из-под овощного салата. - Что конкретно?  
Я нажимаю на "Леон Д." и поднимаю голову:  
\- Что мне поначалу Алекс неуязвимым казался. Когда выяснил, что ты всё замечаешь и тебя цепляет...  
Его веки вздрагивают под моим взглядом, но Мору не отворачивается:  
\- И?  
\- И сам знаешь, - я перевожу плечами. - Всё, дай сосредоточиться.  
Он еще секунду пристально на меня смотрит - и вдруг успокаивается. Настолько ощутимо, что я опять не могу написать приветственную фразу.  
\- Интересно, - роняет мой второй со слышимым удивлением, - как ты это сделал.  
\- Что?  
Он допивает остывший чай.  
\- Сам не знаю. Просто вдвинул меня обратно в реальность. Пиши, не буду мешать.  
Встает, отходит к окну с сигаретой, а я провожаю его взглядом в спину.  
К прошлому не ревнует, потому что ощущает, что мне с ним в настоящем круче всех. Зато ревнует к неизвестному будущему? И это не хоффмановское, а его исходное. Алекс в Рене был больше уверен. Какого черта я не разобрался лет десять назад?  
Ладно бы "не разобрался", - припечатывает внутренний я, - ты еще блок выставил для усугубления, кретин. А теперь хочешь за пару суток отредактировать годы лажи просто фактом исправления ошибки. В том, что вас тогда взяли за яйца, есть некая логика.  
Ну и что делать? Фон Мору теперь воспринимает по дефолту, заслонов нет, но на непрерывной мыслесвязи я всё же рехнусь. Хотя бы в туалет ходить без считки... Или забить? Впереди черт знает что, не до тонких материй. Возвратил в реальность, оправдаю и ходившие о нас сплетни насчет единой личности. Границы самости мне уже не размоет, возраст не тот.  
   
"Лео, - набирают тем временем мои пальцы, свайп не поспевает за скоростью печати, - утро доброе. Ты в салоне, дома? Ответь как сможешь, пожалуйста!"  
Он был в сети в десять ноль одну, а сейчас без одной одиннадцать. Хоть бы это не означало, что у него клиентская очередь, иначе придется невесть сколько прождать до сигаретной паузы...  
О радость: статус Леона внезапно меняется на онлайн, и он сразу что-то печатает. Я машинально постукиваю по столу кольцом с Птицей - нельзя ли быстрее и короче? Знает же, что я не просто так, не может не понимать!  
"Рен, золото, - нет, его обращений даже ядерная война не изменит, - доброе утро! Приятно видеть твой привет. Рассказывай!"  
Выдыхаю и поспешно пишу:  
"Можно позвонить? Твой номер прослушивается?"  
"Надеюсь, чтоб поведать о личном?" - откликается Леон так же мгновенно. - "С желанием порадовать старшего друга? Не прослушивается, не волнуйся. Сейчас наберешь?"  
"О личном позже, - обнадеживаю, про себя фыркнув. - Звоню?"  
"Давай".  
"Только говорить по-английски будем, - добавляю, спохватившись, - мой второй по-французски не понимает".  
"Мерзкий язык, отвечает тебе коренной француз, - отзывается Леон, - но не вопрос, конечно".  
   
Уф.  
   
\- Ну, как сказал какой-то русский перед запуском в космос, поехали, - произношу вслух.  
Мору усмехается от окна, кивает, гася окурок, и поворачивается. Прислоняется к стене, складывает на груди руки:  
\- Поехали.  
Я нажимаю на зеленую трубку.  
   
\- Франция в лице отдельных представителей приветствует вас, - раздается в мембране телефона голос Леона. Я нахожу значок громкой связи:  
\- Япония в лице не менее отдельных отвечает вам взаимностью. Лео, ручаешься, что прослушки нет?  
Он светски-весело хмыкает:  
\- Головой, милый. Во-первых, я штатский, во-вторых, за моей аппаратурой приглядывает будущий супруг. Говори, что у вас?  
   
Штатский?..  
   
\- Хочешь сказать, ты не на службе? - уточняю я недоверчиво. - Эм-м... Так, а Виктор далеко?  
Леон смеется, без удивления, но рассыпчато:  
\- Никогда бы не представил, что ты однажды спросишь его к телефону. Не переживай, я за него сойду. Виктор получит запись... А, нет, погоди, - в трубке возникает ощущение пространства, я различаю гомон салона и смутно доносящуюся музыку. - Виктор со мной рядом, - сообщает Леон спустя полминуты, - удачно отпустил очередную райскую птичку. К делу, Рен.  
Я подсовываю под себя ногу и вцепляюсь ладонью в колено. Мору подходит ко мне, вновь занимая место около стола, и очень спокойно смотрит:  
_Пора._  
Я киваю и произношу, слыша себя извне:  
\- Лео, как считаешь, будет французам выгодно предоставить защиту главному политическому сокровищу Японии?  
В мобильном несколько секунд царит тишина, а затем раздается шорох и голос Мале:  
\- Зависит от степени важности вашей информации, Сато. Вы вскрыли сейф?  
Я переглядываюсь с Мору: тот заломил бровь и оценивает интонации.  
\- Мы знаем, что в сейфе, - отвечаю так же холодно. - Инфа стоит того.  
   
Они волевики. У них нет мыслесвязи, пауза означает паузу... Разве что на бумаге друг с другом переговариваются.  
   
\- Чревато ли укрывательство военным конфликтом? - опять возникает в трубке Леон. - И какого уровня?  
Я автоматически тру кулаком лоб:  
\- Не знаю. Но то, что у нас... Если оно вернется в Японию, весь мир пожалеет. И крупно.  
Вновь молчание и вновь Мале:  
\- Мы готовы провести вас к руководству. Где вы сейчас, нужно ли сопровождение или защита?  
   
Не повредило бы, между нами говоря.  
   
\- Если возможно, да, - отвечаю, обдумывая каждое слово. - Мы в несчитываемом коконе, но когда выйдем, возникнут сложности.  
\- Скажите, где встретить и когда, - снова Леон. - Сегодня?  
\- А сперва доложить не нужно? - я предполагал, что нам сидеть в "Георгхофе" минимум часов до четырех. Их оперативность наводит на определенные раздумья. - Или вы уже?  
\- Уже, - подтверждает Леон с легким вздохом. - Дашь мне при встрече в морду?  
Я дёргаю верхней губой:  
\- Когда к личному перейдем, видно будет. То есть в вашем учреждении уведомлены, что мы в Берлине. А кто мы, вам известно?  
\- Никто не знает, - сухо вмешивается Виктор. - Твои подложные документы сработаны слишком чисто, данных нет. Освещена лишь процедура маскировки от русских. Вы готовы поделиться?  
Я снова переглядываюсь с Мору и одними глазами спрашиваю: рискнем? Он отвечает уверенным кивком.  
\- Мы готовы обсудить, - отзываюсь я полковнику французского ПМВД. Или ПМИД[96]. - В случае недостижения договоренности будем иметь дело с Германией.  
\- Не блефуй, Ренард, - угрожающе спокойно произносит Мале. - Насколько я понимаю, вы не хотите возвращаться на родину, поэтому...  
\- Поэтому отвали от меня с угрозами, - перехожу я на нормальный тон Рена Сато, - ты достал уже. Не спал я с твоим фьюзом и никогда не собирался, его спроси! Я не блефую, я сообщаю: или вы, или немцы. С тем, что у меня в голове, мы и в России если что поддержку найдем!  
В трубке повисает раздраженное молчание. Мору смотрит на меня, чуть приоткрыв рот, и вдруг неслышно усмехается.  
\- И брать нас в плен не советую, - добавляю, подумав. - У нас предусмотрен план на этот случай.  
   
Сейчас как откажутся... Но в этой ситуации не решают личные отношения. Кто-кто, а Леон должен понимать.  
   
\- Дорогой, ты жестоко шокировал моего партнера своей прямотой, - своевременно возникает он в трубке. - Кем бы ты ни был в прошлой жизни, в этой ты бесподобен. Так где и когда вас встретить?  
Я прикрываю глаза - на секунду - и сразу открываю:  
\- Гюртельштрассе, сорок один, Лихтенберг, Берлин. Через сколько сможете появиться?  
Леон повторяет в сторону адрес. Так и вижу, как обменивается с Виктором немым вопросом, точно как я с Мору только что.  
\- Через полчаса. Сейчас обзвоним клиентуру, отменим стрижки. С места я напишу тебе в вацап... Да, это дом? Где ждать?  
\- Это отель, - какой у меня незнакомый голос. Словно Программа уже запущена. - Войдёте в холл, скажете, что к вам сейчас спустятся.  
   
Надеюсь, успеем пройти от номера до ресепшена. "Зеркала" лочат от наблюдения, но после свёртывания Птицы мы всё равно окажемся голыми.  
   
\- Оттуда сразу перенос к Друзе, - информирует Леон. - Четверной телепорт. Будьте готовы!  
\- Ага, отбой.  
Провожу по экрану, завершая вызов, и уставляюсь на Мору. Он выдерживает мой напряженный взгляд, а мне становится чуть легче.  
Он как камень в воде. Вцепишься, и никакое течение не утащит.  
\- Ладно, - подытоживаю наконец, беря себя в руки. - Давай собираться.  
   
   
*****  
Моне в рюкзаке, который отправится мне за спину. Мой уходовый минимум, акрил Мору, его рубашка, моя-его футболка - в его сумке через плечо. Миски, лоток, корм и наполнитель в пакете от еды, в случае чего сразу бросить, и рука свободна. Планшеты, телефоны, ключи рассованы по карманам. Обувь выставлена у порога. Куртка и пальто - на боковине кресла.  
Мы стоим около окна, он обнимает меня, как в одном из снов, я втискиваюсь глубже:  
\- Всё предусмотрено.  
\- Знаю.  
Я запретил ему прощаться. И себе не позволю. Дурное предчувствие, вылезшее после разговора с Леоном, просто паника. Я видел внебытийную Нить, она уцелеет, даже если сегодняшние мы закончимся через десять минут. Отчего мне вдруг сделалось настолько неспокойно?  
Дзинь, - раздается в глубокой тишине. Я ощупью вытаскиваю из джинсов смартфон и зачитываю по-японски французскую реплику: "Рен, мы внизу. Можете выходить".  
\- Пора, - произносит мой балансир негромко. - Идём обуваться.  
\- И одеваться, - я со вздохом отрываюсь. - Нужна максимальная свобода рук, так что пальто в рукава.  
Мору вдруг дотрагивается мне до виска и заглядывает в глаза:  
\- В случае боя регламент совместный?  
Что, его тоже тревожит нечто незримое? У меня не вздрагивают ни губы, ни ресницы.  
\- Исключительно, - подтверждаю его зрачкам, - независимого у тебя не будет.  
Мору наклоняет голову в официальном кивке:  
\- Понял.  
   
У порога мы напоследок осматриваем комнату: не забыли ли чего, - и еще раз проверяем несвязанность движений. Я поправляю лямки рюкзака, Мору, подумав, перекидывает ремень сумки через голову, чтоб в случае чего не слетела, берет в левую руку пакет с утварью Моне и сканирует пространство.  
\- В коридоре пусто. Готов?  
Я выравниваю дыхание.  
\- Да.  
Он щелчком пальцев сворачивает Птицу. Словно незримая пленка исчезает: на меня накидываются звуки внешнего мира, слабые, но различимые, запахи, неуловимые, но присутствующие, и чувство опасности. Давно не видались.  
Мору открывает дверь номера, выходит первым, не отключая сканер, и делает мне жест рукой: чисто.  
Идём. Молча, быстро, в ногу. Полвздоха на запуск Программы, если вдруг. Учитывая, что брать попробуют живьем, больше чем достаточно.  
Поворот и спуск по лестнице. "Зеркала" целы, ментального поиска не ощущаю. Ступеньки. Мору вдруг дотрагивается до стены кончиками пальцев и бросает секундную картинку: мы. Поцелуй. Просто изображение, без фона, без наполнения. Я сжимаю его запястье.  
Холл.  
Мале и Дебюсси выпрямляются при нашем появлении. За стойкой ресепшена парень, который заселял меня в прошлый раз.  
_Я рассчитаюсь, держись рядом,_ \- сообщает Мору. Я киваю Леону и заворачиваю к администратору.  
Карта. Выползающий чек. Роспись, еще одна, еще. Пожелание доброго дня, спасибо, и вам такого же.  
От стойки до зоны ожидания метра четыре. Французский союз синхронно подаётся вперёд и протягивает руки: фьюз фьюзу, флейм флейму.  
\- Стартуем с места, - распоряжается Виктор по-английски, не тратя слов. - На счет "три". Один...  
   
...проверить, что в радиусе десяти метров от зоны переноса нет паранормов.  
   
\- Два.  
   
...отвести глаза любому человеку.  
   
\- Три.  
   
...оказаться в Париже.  
   
Время переходит на обычный отсчет.  
   
Я глубоко вдыхаю запах утвердившейся весны. Сегодня здесь пасмурно, после бившего в окна "Георгхофа" солнца кажется, что уже почти сумерки. Мы на проспекте Сакс, недалеко от посольства Украины. Леон тыкает большим пальцем себе за плечо:  
\- Ближе нельзя, здесь три минуты ходу. Пойдёмте.  
\- Лучше бы сразу на территорию, - бросаю я, не переставая касаться локтем локтя Мору. Леон на ходу качает головой:  
\- Только в случае военной угрозы.  
\- Она в наличии, - не до церемоний. - Если сейчас нас остановят, будут проблемы.  
\- Под масксеткой остановят? - Леон быстро, холодно улыбается. - Едва ли.  
\- Вне Программы? - усомняюсь снова. Флеймы не нарушают нашего диалога, шагают молча, каждый впритык - Мору ко мне, Виктор к Леону. - Как она у вас работает?  
\- Не так чисто, как ваш кокон, но для перебежки годится. Кокон, конечно, круче, - признает вдруг Виктор. - Коллега, не поделитесь разработкой?  
Мору вежливо пожимает плечами:  
\- Если командный блок встанет, отчего нет. Но мы природники, поэтому не могу обещать успех.  
\- Фью, - реагирует за него Леон. - Природники? И сколько лет, если не секрет, вы пробыли порознь?  
\- Пять лет, четыре месяца и примерно неделю до повторного знакомства, - отзываюсь я хмуро. - Далеко еще?  
\- Вон те ворота, - указывает Леон на ажурный въезд к какой-то вилле. Сколько я здесь ни ходил, ни разу ее не видел. Впрочем, следовало ожидать. Где наши соотечественники? Выскочит какой-нибудь чёртом из табакерки... Раззявы...  
\- Нас хоть ждут?  
\- Без сомнений, - откликается Мале. - И на время переговоров обеспечивают дипломатическую неприкосновенность.  
\- И на том спасибо.  
\- Не бурчи, дорогой, - Леон быстро морщится и незаметным движением пробует сдвинуть что-то в спине. Такой аллюр ей явно не на пользу. - Я уверен, что обе стороны заинтересованы в положительном урегулировании вопроса.  
   
На это я не отвечаю. Редкие прохожие, не обращающие на нас никакого внимания, почти исчезают: мы вот-вот пересечем "границу сред". Еще шагов тридцать, и мы в относительной безопасности.  
   
\- Извините, у вас не будет закурить? - раздается сбоку сиплый, по-юношески ломкий басок. Я поворачиваю голову: парнишка лет семнадцати, не больше. Короткий клетчатый плащ, вьющиеся каштановые волосы, дымчатая оправа очков. Пижон. Я притормаживаю, вытаскивая из кожанки портсигар:  
\- Запросто.  
\- Спасибо большое, а то на встречу торопился, свои на столе забыл, а в окрестностях ни одного табачного ларька, - он вытаскивает сигарету и роется в кармане, - кажется и зажигалку попросить придется...  
Вынимает руку, а дальше всё случается очень быстро.  
Мору внезапно рвет меня за локоть, отбрасывая назад и за спину, я отлетаю, а он кидается между мной и студентом. Отгораживает, в воздухе вдруг раздаётся негромкий хлопок и повисает резкий горячий запах. Мору падает на колени, а мне в лицо смотрит дуло миниатюрного пистолета с прикрученным глушителем. Фокус собирается на дырке в стволе, и время останавливается.  
Мой флейм с хрипом оседает набок, Леон бросается к нему, а Виктор молча, как машина, подается к киллеру. Он ближе, но я быстрее. Пригибаюсь, пропуская над собой вторую пулю, отскакиваю в сторону, уходя от третьей, и с места прыгаю вперед. Немыслимо долго, нестерпимо медленно пролетаю разделяющие метры, врезаюсь головой в чужое солнечное сплетение, Виктор хватается за запястье с пушкой... Ублюдок вскрикивает, я выпрямляюсь, оказываясь впритык - даже не паранорм, посторонне отмечает сознание, - и бью его в лицо. Близко, прицельно, со всей силой, на какую способен. Он секунду смотрит на меня из-за так и не слетевших очков, затем у него в горле что-то взбулькивает - и глаза тухнут. На тротуар валится марионетка с обрезанными нитками. И к миру возвращается стертая адреналином цветность.  
\- Мору, - я стремглав бросаюсь к нему, прикладываясь коленями об асфальт, - Мору! Где?!  
\- Пустяки, - выталкивает он в два захода, - не бойся.  
Я хватаю его за руку, подставляю себя, чтоб оперся спиной. В сознании, но дышит плохо, и губы почти синие... Где, где прошла пуля, киллер целил мне в голову, Мору выше, но он в почти боевой позе был, значит... Леон зажимает плечо, и по фону оно, но отчего такая боль в груди?!  
   
Из плавно распахивающихся узорных ворот посольства вылетают четверо парней в одинаково неброских просторных ветровках, в боевых стойках занимают вокруг охрану по периметру. Не вижу их, не слышу, ощущаю только нарастающее, вытесняющее мысли, почти своё удушье...  
   
\- Пневмоторакс, - Леон собранными движениями расстегивает на Мору пальто и задирает джемпер. - Вик, дай ручку, если с собой, у тебя стальная. И звони нашим в санчасть. Живо.  
\- Исполняю, - Мале выдергивает из пиджачного кармана ручку, развинчивает, выкидывая стержень, и протягивает фьюзу. Я неотрывно слежу, как руки Леона - хирурга - проверяют застывшие в усилии вдохнуть ребра, как он прицеливается...  
\- Рен, не позволяй ему лечь.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - обещаю Мору. - Всё будет хорошо!  
\- Да, - он зажмуривается, и Леон ударяет половиной ручки в межреберье, давая возможность раскрыться спавшемуся лёгкому.  
\- Дыши, - требую Мору в ухо, - дыши пожалуйста.  
Секунда, вторая - и наконец нормальный вздох. Мору им захлёбывается и обмякает, наваливаясь на меня.  
_Всё в порядке,_ \- отчитывается, закрыв глаза, - _где нападавший?_  
_А пёс знает,_ \- я проверяю позу на устойчивость, чтоб не потревожить его, и оглядываюсь через плечо.  
Стоящий над телом Виктор оборачивается, находит меня глазами и замечает с откровенным недоверием:  
\- Поздравляю, Сато. Ты его убил.  
   
Не в первый раз, только и отмечает кто-то внутри меня. В кошмарах мне это сниться не будет. Разве что начало, когда Мору... Ну почему я себя не послушал?! Вот почему не было кордона! Нас просчитали на два хода вперёд и встретили в момент, когда я почти расслабился. Не стране Восходящего солнца - и никому?  
Кстати, это наводит на мысль, что киллер может быть не один.  
   
\- Носовая перегородка вошла в мозг, - констатирует Мале, осматривая тело. - С первого удара. Ты профи.  
Я не отказываясь передергиваю плечами и отзываюсь по существу:  
\- Могут быть другие. Где ваша бригада?  
Мору набирает воздуха, даже губы облизывает, но потом, должно быть, решает не рисковать:  
_Ран, спокойно, у нас же ускоренная регенерация...  С твоей силой я встану уже завтра._  
_Только попробуй, -_ отрезаю тоже молча. _\- Не раньше чем врачи позволят. И я тебя лечить буду тоже._  
_Тем более, -_ он слабо усмехается, _\- у меня нет шансов не справиться._  
Вместо ответа я прижимаю его к себе. Из-под ручки не вытекло крови, и Леон, повозившись, ухитрился просунуть ее в сплетение петель, опустив край джемпера. Одну из пол пальто он запахнул тоже, и теперь встречается со мной глазами:  
\- Прости, недооценили. В нашем проулке чужаков не бывает, как этот вошел, не представляю. Разве что его сюда доставили заранее.  
\- И заблаговременно скрылись, чтобы мы не засекли сознание, - соглашается Мале, взмахивая появившемуся из портала в трех метрах от нас реанимобилю. - Ничего, разберемся.  
Я предупреждал. Матом надо было, видимо. Угрюмо слежу за машиной, за выскакивающими из неё врачами, и крепче обнимаю своего флейма:  
\- Никакой больницы. Не рассчитывайте, там мы вообще мишень!  
Леон торопливо качает головой:  
\- Нет, нет конечно. Туда, докуда мы не дошли. Но необходимы носилки и соответствующие меры. И я не нашел выходного отверстия от пули, а её необходимо извлечь...  
\- Пуля в лопаточной кости, - тихо, но чётко произносит Мору. - Прекратите панику. Ран, - он открывает глаза, - всё штатно.  
\- Я вижу, - даже вид делать не буду, что успокоился. - Не геройствуй.  
   
Пока его укладывают на носилки, я стою рядом. А когда они поднимаются на раздвижных колесах и превращаются в каталку, берусь за край и иду, оставаясь в поле зрения.  
   
   
*****  
\- Почему огнестрел? Мы предполагали нападение, но Программное, - я сижу напротив Леона на кожаном диване. В шаге от меня дверь спешно устроенной из какой-то спальни палаты. Мору благополучно вышел из наркоза и теперь спит, приходя в себя, а мы перекусываем порционными стейками и кофе из автомата. Здание экранировано от проникновения, можно не опасаться, что появятся не доработавшие, но уходить дальше коридора я отказался. И ночевать буду только с ним рядом, пусть раскладушку поставят. Хотя на ковре тоже могу, мне плевать.  
\- Вы ведь рассчитывали на японцев, - Леон устало вздыхает, глядя в дождливые заоконные сумерки. - Кто мог ожидать русских? А они серьезные ребята, по мелочам не размениваются.  
   
Я, я мог. Мне следовало. Утечка наших ориентировок в чужую разведку означала крота в штабе, и судя по всему этот крот живет и здравствует. "Соловьев Вадим Антонович", девяносто пятого года рождения, сорбоннский вольнослушатель... Теперь его даже не допросишь. Я перестарался с ударом.  
Он увидел нас под масксеткой. Обычный человек не сумел бы... Тогда как? Унёс в могилу, но пожалеть об этом мне ресурса не хватает.  
   
\- Ваши тоже уже обозначались, - продолжает Леон, прожевав очередной кусок мяса. - Как только засекли твоего напарника. Индзащита при ранении слетела...  
\- Каков результат?  
Леон тщетно пытается умостить позвоночник. Кожаная спинка слишком прямая для его поясницы.  
\- Вас не отдали. Наше руководство выразило крайнюю озабоченность нападением на гражданина Франции рядом с посольством и потребовало времени на выяснение обстоятельств, так что у вас пока иммунитет. Россию, кстати, тоже подтянут к разбирательству.  
   
Если б не один гражданин Германии, нападение имело бы смертельный исход. Я прикусываю ноготь. Четыре предыдущих уже кровят по обводу кутикул.  
\- Выяснят, что я ложный француз, поднимут документы и решат выдать.  
Леон делает несогласное движение:  
\- Изучение документов прошло еще вчера. Дальнейшие события будут зависеть от степени ценности вашей информации, Рен. Как минимум несколько дней в запасе есть.  
   
Проклятый "ОМУЛь". Зачем я вообще мечтал о полевой должности? Остался бы вероятностником, работали бы с Мору в Нитях, и никакой "Гарпии".  
Хотя едва ли. Логичней предположить, что сценарий будущего расписали с момента моего поступления в Твердь или в Созвездие. А затем нас аккуратно подключили к многолетним поискам и якобы позволили снять сливки. Права на отказ не предусматривалось, зато всячески внушалось, что мы избранные по собственной воле. Мору простил мою близорукость, а я... я не сумею.  
Хотел служить Империи. Дослужился.  
   
Я дожевываю стейк и смотрю на человека, с которым давно мог дружить ближе некуда. Счастье, что он рядом оказался.  
\- Я Сагара Ранмару, - произношу как можно разборчивей. - Имя здесь "Ранмару", если что. Ран.  
Леон откидывает голову, на секунду напомнив моего неунывающего маникюрщика:  
\- Я знаю японскую расстановку. Ран, Рен... А забавно.  
\- Зашибись как, - соглашаюсь я столь же отрешенно. - А Алекс - Итагаки Мамору.  
\- Тоже хорошо, - оценивает Леон, вслушавшись. - Отлично звучите. И нейм был общий?  
Я впервые за этот безумно долгий день улыбаюсь, причем больше чем движением губ:  
\- Не был, а есть, - и вытягиваю перед собой левую руку, до локтя подтягивая рукав свитера. Буквы совсем светлые, но различимы отчётливо.  
\- Оу, - предсказуемо откликается Леон, опрометчиво наклоняясь ко мне - и скривившись падает обратно: - Ненавижу эту спину... Погоди, но у вас же не должно быть! Что, при блокировании не отняли? И это ж не японский!  
\- В Выси английский принят в Программных сферах, как во всем мире, - я опускаю рукав обратно. - Это мы сами. На немецком.  
   
Об артикле, правда, забыли совершенно. Но Мору заверил, что в нашем случае "Vogel" - имя не существительное, а личное. Так что обозначающим род "der" можно и пренебречь.  
   
У Леона впервые на моей памяти совершенно по-детски вытягивается лицо и расширяются глаза:  
\- Сами? Вы что, способны?  
\- Природники тот еще праздник, - отвечаю ухмылкой на его растерянность. - Крайне ценная зверушка о двух головах.  
Он вдруг опускает ресницы и уставляется куда-то в стену. И голос меняется, будто в секунду постарел лет на тридцать:  
\- Понимаю, что с вашей историей завидовать глупо, а удержаться не могу. Хорошо хоть Виктор не видит.  
И не учует с независимым полем. Это я самочувствие Мору проверяю раз в полчаса, не сходя с места. Отставляю на пол тарелку и выпрямляюсь, глядя на Леона так, чтоб он заметил:  
\- Не из праздного любопытства, Лео - как вышло, что вы с Мале без нейма?  
   
Он знал, что я спрошу: в улыбке появляется горчинка, а в осанке что-то... Но Леон сразу разгибается, зашипев сквозь стиснувшиеся зубы.  
\- Кто мог подумать, а, Рен? Прекрати грызть ногти, ты причиняешь мне профессиональную боль.  
\- Я создаю тебе поле для деятельности, - парирую, продолжая обкусывать заусенец. - Отстань от моего невроза и ответь по существу. Мне надо.  
\- Вредина, - вздыхает он. Пикировка не удаётся, разлезается по швам, за вечной маской проглядывает даже не отчаяние... Слишком много времени прошло, сильные эмоции выгорели, уступив место чему-то вроде смирения. Леон и смирение - это даже хуже чем я и готовность сдаться.  
\- Лео, - повторяю с нажимом, - тебе деваться некуда. Отхода нет.  
\- А я тебя сильнее, - по-прежнему пытается он отделаться шуткой.  
\- А у тебя спина больная.  
Он искоса взглядывает на меня и качает головой:  
\- А я вообще с тобой знаком?  
Хороший вопрос. Тру руками виски, отвожу назад волосы, сгоняя оцепенение, и уставляюсь на него в упор:  
 - Мне отвалить?  
Леон снова опускает длинные, загнутые на концах ресницы и медлит. Как там Алекс сказал: "не надо быть паранормом, чтоб сообразить"...  
\- Нет. Только зачем тебе?  
\- Надо, Лео, - заверяю настойчиво. - Просто надо.  
Он исподлобья смотрит на меня: Вишну, уставший опекать вселенную. Подчерненные глаза кажутся дырами на осунувшемся лице.  
\- Скальпель хренов.  
Я раздраженно хмыкаю:  
\- С этим ты не первый.  
   
А еще я вероятностник. И Леон сделал так, что Мору без проблем дождался врачебной помощи и теперь спит под паутиной разных трубок и капельниц.  
   
\- Ливийская война, - заговаривает Леон без вступления. - Ход военных действий описывать не буду, но в общем... мы крошили, нас крошили. Паранормальные подразделения ессно подтянули тоже, война в любом пласте война. И мой тогдашний флейм пропустил атаку. - Он вновь слабо качает головой, словно не веря звуку собственного голоса. - Хорошая была команда, так тебе скажу. И скрипты качественные, с вирусной начинкой. Часть мне в исходный код встроилась, который за профессиональный профиль отвечает. Ну и он рухнул. А за ним и врожденный, алгоритм же на работу мозга завязан, не отрубишь... Я целитель. Был. Думал, справлюсь, восстановлюсь, переживу, лечить ведь можно и без рук, в конце концов, видеть боль я не перестал. А через месяц подорвался. Про Швейцарию я тебе уже однажды рассказывал.  
\- Было дело, - соглашаюсь с его речитативом. Я здесь, я слушаю.  
\- Во-от, - с растяжкой итожит Леон. С полминуты молчит и продолжает: - Когда меня спустя полгода выписали, я выяснил, что мой флейм ушел. Решил, что с калекой карьеры уже не сделаешь. В мое отсутствие и прошение ему рассмотрели, и удовлетворили, и другого фьюза в пару поставили. Что с меня было взять, и впрямь калека. Ни в Программу, ни в операционную, спина нагрузку не держит. Военную пенсию назначили, нейм предлагали оставить... Я отказался, ушел и из медицины, и со службы. Когда понял, что мозги от переполненности выкипают, начал делиться с теми, кто попросит. Одиночников ведь много, таких, кто еще не встретил. Но, знаешь, в пару со мной ни один не пожелал.  
   
И было ему около тридцати, прикидываю я в уме. А Мале появился года полтора назад.  
   
Леон молча ломает пальцы: первые суставы, вторые, правая рука, левая. Смотрит в никуда, на всегда свежем лице проступили прежде невидимые годы.  
\- Побыл шлюхой, - говорит он вполголоса. - Мне говорили, какой я щедрый, какой добрый... А меня с души воротило, веришь, нет. И заниматься же хотелось чем-то, руки работы просили. Пошёл на курсы, благо пенсионный счет был с круглыми ноликами, отучился, взял другой острый инструмент, устроился в салон на окраине, в Сен-Клу. Через восемь месяцев перешел во второй, еще через полгода в третий, а в четвертом сразу в долю с владельцем вошел и спустя пару лет выкупил. Владелец к тому времени в приятеля превратился, и когда в Сербию улетал... женился он там... я его в аэропорт провожал. Объявили рейс, мы с Тьерсеном распрощались, он к зоне досмотра отправился, а я на выход. И представляешь, у самых дверей на улицу поясницу свело. Не помню, как до кресла в зале ожидания добрался, как сесть сумел - чистый автопилот. Только открываю глаза, чернота этак несмело рассеивается, а надо мной стоит самый красивый мужик, какого я в жизни видел. И спрашивает с неадекватным участием, что это со мной, значит, такое? А я на него пялюсь, секу, что, епта, он акцептор, и только одного хочу...  
\- Поделиться, - подсказываю полушепотом.  
\- Точно. У меня конечно был мальчик на постоянке, я скидывал, но... Ты понимаешь, чтоб сквозь приступ стояк приключился, такое даже для меня тогдашнего перебором было. Ну я и объясняю, что ничего, мол, месье, военная травма, у меня случается, вы ступайте себе, не стоит волноваться.  
   
Я невольно прыскаю. Никогда бы не подумал, насколько мы... с одной грядки.  
   
\- Ага, - соглашается Леон меланхолично. - А он не уходит и говорит: у меня там машина на стоянке, я только что друзей в Португалию отправил, и давайте-ка я вас подвезу. Я, представляя, что из этого выйдет, отказываюсь, а он мне руку протянул и ждёт. Рен... то есть Ран... у меня такого дикого искуса за всю жизнь не случалось. Сижу, сцепив зубы, борюсь как монашка за невинность, а он ждёт, пока меня дожжёт изнутри. Видит же, что горю, тут особый талант не нужен... И сам подсажен капитально, как нарочно. Не до минуса, но, короче, с переполненностью бороться одно, а с акцепторской жаждой... Слаб человек, помню, подумал я. Принял его руку - меня аж закоротило. Поясница такой болью прострелила, что хоть сдыхай, а все равно его хочу! Он меня скрюченного в три погибели к машине направляет, а я думаю: отпустит сдохну, не отпустит опозорюсь. Ну, короче, дошли мы до его "опеля", усадил он меня на пассажирское, сам на водительское забрался, мотор завел, а потом повернулся и ко мне наклонился. Тут я про поясницу как-то... забыл.  
   
Мы переглядываемся и смеемся, негромко, зато хором и одинаково.  
   
\- Да, - заключает Леон чуть веселее, - короче, повез он меня не домой, а к себе. И одиночным оказался, фьюз у него от рака несколько лет назад скончался. Обнаружили на неоперабельной стадии. Эх, как мне тошно стало, когда узнал. Останься я хоть кабинетчиком, может, именно я бы спасти смог, я на ранних стадиях определял, случалось... Сообщил Виктору, что приобретение из меня неудачное, сказал, что его донором буду личным, не вопрос, приёмность у него выше, как раз под мой стаж и возраст, только большего не получится. Не искал я уже никаких отношений, Богом клянусь, правая рука справлялась и флеймик, в которого вкладывал... А он меня послал. А я его. Разбежались, через месяц встретились как в первый раз, и всё по новой, и так раза четыре. Я ему объяснял, что у меня нейма нет больше, что второй не взять, что только сила и осталась, а он уперся как баран. Что я мог? Повторяю: человек слаб. Ну и... это он, не я тату предложил. Мы, сказал, будем Семперфай, и это лишь наше дело, а еще не соблаговолю ли я составить ему счастье по людским законам...  
   
Леон отворачивается к окончательно потемневшему окну. Зеленые побеги коланхоэ кажутся нарисованными на иссиня-чёрном стекле. В отражении мягко освещенного коридора угадываются наши нечеткие силуэты.  
   
\- Кто ж этого мерзавца знал, что у него стрижки всегда любимым хобби были? Теперь и в салоне от него проходу нет! - Леон лучезарно улыбается. Я отвожу взгляд, разглядывая свои доведенные до ахтунга ногти, а он украдкой проверяет кончиком пальца глаза. - Пойдем курить?  
Я молча встаю и жду, пока он поднимется. В три захода, потому что диван слишком низкий, но руку протянуть невозможно.  
\- А твой сегодня справился, - добавляет Леон куда спокойнее, пока мы спускаемся в закрытый посольский садик. - Как он определил намерение, когда мы все стормозили!  
По спине проходят колкие мурашки. Я напрягаю плечи, сгоняя их:  
\- Он вообще такой, изначально. Недаром я его Мору зову почти с самого знакомства.  
Леон неопределенно шевелит раскрытой ладонью:  
\- Дорогой, я рад бы вникнуть, но...  
\- Мамору двумя иероглифами пишется, - поясняю, толкая дверь и выходя в вечерний февраль. Фонари в саду только по периметру, свежо, сумрачно и очень тихо, ни дуновения. - Первый означает... ну, в целом - "реальность, истинность", а второй - "защиту и охрану". Вот второй как раз "мору".  
Леон пристально смотрит на меня, раскуривая свой "Парламент":  
\- Понятно. В самом деле в точку. А ты? "Ран" что-нибудь значит?  
Я глубоко затягиваюсь и смеюсь пополам с дымом:  
\- Всегда говорили, что имя мне характер определило. "Ран" - это буря. В сочетании с окончанием - "справедливая".  
\- Мамору и Ранмару[97], - произносит Леон неторопливо. - Вас как нарочно назвали.  
   
Учитывая, что мы природники, всё может быть. Вероятностям я доверяю, но поверить Леону принципы работы Нитей не имею права. Это не формальный запрет, а веление бессознательного. И когда мы полезем выяснить, совсем ли невытравимы у Леона из кода те старые скрипты и можно ли повлиять на его вектор, мы будем просить, но ему не скажем.  
Я попробую и буду очень стараться. Боль он видит по-прежнему.  
   
\- Насчет "нарочно" не знаю, а вот сэнсей у нас был общий, - отвечаю, помолчав. - Здорово строил что Мору, что меня... Обоих драл нефигурально.  
\- В смысле ремнем? - искренне заинтересовывается Леон.  
\- Кнутом, - я фыркаю. - Меня правда реже, и я к моменту знакомства с Дзинто-сэнсеем уже с Мору состыковался... У меня всё зажило бесследно, а у него осталось, потому что фьюза не было, чтоб нормально регенерировать.  
\- Ну и нравы у вас азиатов! - не то с ужасом, не то с восхищением отзывается Леон. - Или вы его настолько доводили?  
\- До белого каления, - я различаю в собственном голосе ностальгическую нотку. - Он... ну, он нас любил очень. Руку мне кстати он ставил.  
\- М-да, - Леон прислоняется плечом к какому-то вечнозеленому дереву. В темноте не видно, какие у него листья. - Как ты бьешь, мы сегодня уже выяснили. Хорошо, что Виктор с тобой не схлестнулся.  
\- Виктор бы с Реном дело имел, - поправляю я, сбивая пепел. - Рен цивил, у него только намётка дзюдо в деле значилась... Кстати, что мне будет за это убийство?  
Леон пожимает плечами:  
\- Сильно подозреваю, что ничего. Мы все свидетели, ты защищался от террориста. Обойдется, тем более Виктор в комиссии сидеть будет.  
\- Как он стрижки со службой сочетает? - у меня в голове ни в какую не укладываются образы Мале и Мале.  
\- Легко, - владелец будущего барбершопа смеется. - Он мне предлагал майора восстановить. Представляешь, я такой с погонами: ноготочки не желаете?  
   
Он неубиваемый. И почему он во мне участие принял?  
Я столько раз обещал себе отплатить именно ему добром за добро... А теперь получил возможность.  
   
\- А у тебя звание есть, если не тайна? - осведомляется тем временем Леон, приступая ко второй сигарете.  
Я делаю ему знак подождать, сосредоточиваюсь, проверяя сон своего флейма, и убедившись, что всё нормально, отвечаю:  
\- Есть. В переводе на французскую систему, пожалуй, капитан. Без погон, но тебе так и так на слово верить.  
\- И опыт военных действий? - в интонациях Леона появляется незнакомое нетерпение. Не выпытывает, он за весь день ни разу даже косвенно не осведомился, какая тайна зашифрована в моей голове... Это интерес ко мне лично у человека, который обнаружил собрата, где не ждал. А еще облегчил душу, и от того, как его отпустило, даже меня познабливает.  
\- Более или менее, - я тоже раскуриваю вторую сигарету. Пачка Мору удобно лежит в ладони, от крепости табака у меня чуть плывет голова. - То есть обычно штурмовики шли первыми, на нас был финальный досмотр зоны и уничтожение лишних документов и базы. Мы... конкретные данные искали времен Второй Мировой. Больше сказать не могу, извини.  
\- Понимаю, - соглашается Леон без сопротивления. - Значит, географию ты учил не только по карте.  
\- Афган, Пакистан, Ирак, Сирия, Африка, Алжир, - перечисляю с закрытыми глазами. - А всего и надо было на оттяпанные русскими Курилы мотнуться.  
   
Расположение базы Б, правда, пока неизвестно, но это уже не моя забота. В наших с Мору интересах, чтоб ее вообще не отыскали.  
   
\- Куда ни кинь, сплошные русские, - усмешка Леона в темноте кажется вспышкой света, такие белые зубы. - То есть сегодняшний, скажем так, закономерен?  
Я смотрю вглубь тёмных садовых дорожек и медленно наклоняю голову. Закономерен, именно. Как я не сообразил, что если наше исчезновение заметят, то как минимум в двух государствах, а не в одном? Этот просчет нам чуть жизней не стоил. Нельзя было упускать из виду Россию, мы же вспоминали, что их разведка в курсе существования "ОМУЛя"... Хреново я соображаю, совсем мозги заржавели.  
\- Рен, - на плечо опускается знакомое прикосновение, пальцы сжимаются, встряхивая меня, - прекрати казниться. Бестолковое занятие. Иди спать, поздно уже. Да и я пойду, Виктор наверное заждался. Завтра увидимся, а пока отдыхайте.  
Я вздыхаю, опуская голову, и меня тут же сносит в сторону. Стресс, переутомление и много курева на свежем воздухе. В самом деле пора на боковую.  
Выравниваюсь, ощутив поддержку локтя рядом, и киваю:  
\- Премного тебе обязан за сегодня. Сочтусь.  
\- Да брось, - Леон выпрямляется в ночи, почти сливается с ней - смуглый, в тёмной одежде. - Сам добредешь? Вот и славно. Спасибо, что выслушал.  
Я с сомнением взглядываю на него, но получаю повторенное:  
\- Спасибо. Чао?  
\- Чао.  
   
Леон уходит к краю экрана телепортировать, а я отправляюсь к своему флейму. До него три лестничных марша, и я доберусь, как бы ни наваливалась темнота.  
   
...В комнате тихо. Пахнет больницей и свежесрезанными цветами: кто-то из девушек-сотрудниц поставил на платяной шкаф вазу, пока Мору оперировали, а я сидел под дверью операционной. Подача наркоза оказалась настолько похожей на обрыв мыслесвязи, что меня лишь сохранившийся фон удержал от того, чтобы внутрь вломиться. И наркоз же не позволил пережить его ощущения, потому что они не доходили до мозга.  
А теперь этот мозг видит сны выздоравливающего, и в мое отсутствие рядом с постелью Мору установили небольшую раскладную кровать, застеленную хрустящим бельем.  
О ноги трется беззвучная косматая тень. Я смотрю вниз, встречаюсь со светящимися глазами, отражающими бледный свет ночного окна. Киваю, и Моне вновь безмолвно отступает в сумрак. Кто-то принес сюда брошенный пакет с его мисками и лотком, кто-то покормил его сегодня... Я только выпустил из рюкзака, когда Мору привезли после операции, и ответил на вопрос, не отселить ли животное из импровизированной палаты - вдруг полезет к трубкам капельниц. Я отказался и объяснил, что этот кот в нашем поле. Он не вспрыгнет на кровать и вообще изобразит призрак. Мне поверили.  
Мы просили укрытия и мы в укрытии, жизнь моего парного вне опасности, остальное завтра.  
Я наклоняюсь над Мору, едва дотрагиваясь, чтоб не разбудить, целую во влажный прохладный лоб и без сил валюсь на кровать, забывая раздеться. Последним движением выдергиваю из-под себя покрывало, накрываюсь и отключаюсь.  
   
   
*  
Солнечные лучи яркими пальцами ощупывают мне веки. Я просыпаюсь раньше чем открываю глаза, раньше чем нахожу себя в пространстве - будто падаю с высоты в самого себя. Рывком сажусь на постели, незряче уставляюсь на соседнюю постель - и потревоженный моей вознёй Мору тоже вздыхает, просыпаясь. Разлепляет тяжелые ресницы, видит меня и пару раз смаргивает, восстанавливая зрение:  
\- Доброе утро. Ведь утро?  
Я спускаю ноги на пол, встаю, проверяя координацию, и пересаживаюсь на край его матраса:  
\- Утро. Доброе. Ты как?  
\- Нормально, - отчитывается он, помедлив. - Гораздо лучше, чем вчера. После обеда встану.  
Я подношу к его носу кулак:  
\- Я тебе встану. Лежать, это приказ.  
Он не улыбаясь обегает взглядом моё лицо:  
\- Ран, не надо. Кто знает, какая мобильность от нас потребуется, если французское ведомство передумает? Я должен расходиться и разработать руку. Жаль, что плечо правое, левое было бы менее критично.  
\- Лежать, - повторяю я с нажимом. - У нас пара дней, мне вчера обещали.  
   
И двое каких-то военных, записавших наши имена и данные, и Леон. А Леон без подтверждения Виктора едва ли стал бы словами бросаться.  
   
То ли Мору осознал, что я близок к Программному нажиму, то ли у него пока недостаёт сил на подлинное сопротивление, но он уступает:  
\- Что со вчерашним нападавшим, кто он? Не японец. Наемник?  
\- Русский, - я тру вялые спросонок ладони и прикладываю одну к его солнечному сплетению, вторую к темени. - Откройся.  
Он опускает ресницы и послушно даёт мне доступ. Доверие, перемежающееся теоремными расчетами, раствор моей диафрагмы на отдачу, его на приём... Мог бы лечь, чтоб средостения сопрячь - лёг бы, но я боюсь. Вчера ему шили лёгкое, резали спину, чтоб извлечь пулю, чистили рану под ключицей. Дренажи, трубки, бинты, мне страшно что-нибудь потревожить, к тому же одно из ребер расщеплено.  
\- Ран, - произносит Мору чётко, не открывая глаз, - Ренард превратил тебя в трусишку. Перестань.  
Я его игнорирую. Мору осторожно перекатывает голову набок, подставляя затылок, и как можно тише выдыхает через нос.  
\- Я опасался чего-то в этом роде и всё равно пропустил нападение. И теперь тебе приходится меня выхаживать. По-моему, я растерял концентрацию, слишком долго пробыл преподавателем.  
\- Не пропустил, - отзываюсь я так же тихо. - Никто не заметил, он не фонил. Ты единственный среагировал... Опять меня спас.  
Он по крайней мере ожидал; отчего мне не сказал? Должно быть, счёл вариант очевидным. Вопрос, кто растерял больше навыков. Или даже не вопрос.  
Мору улыбается дрогнувшими губами:  
\- Не тебя, а себя. Ладно, расскажи, что было после того, как я выпал из событий? Я хотел спросить вчера, когда очнулся, но ты меня усыпил.  
Я глажу пальцами тёплый худой загривок:  
\- Толком ничего. Твоя одежда в чистке, пальто обещали заштопать так, что видно не будет. Моне вон, на подоконнике дрыхнет. Со мной никаких бесед не вели, поняли, что мне пока не до судеб человечества... Вот сегодня что-нибудь, может, и будет. Но если решат общаться, сюда придут - или пусть ждут, пока ты поправишься. Без тебя я отказываюсь.  
\- Ты хоть что-нибудь ел?  
Я отправляю последний импульс и неохотно убираю руки:  
\- Это тебе часа на три, и исключительно на восстановление. Потом повторю.  
\- Ран, - не сдаётся Мору, уставляясь на меня окончательно прояснившимся взглядом, - не виляй. То, что ты спал, я понял. Ночью проснулся и ощутил, что ты рядом...  
\- А почему не разбудил?  
\- А зачем? - он пробует пожать плечами и сразу прихватывает зубами губу. Я только головой кручу, показывая, что всё заметил. - Я убедился, что ты здесь, и отключился снова. Но тебя должны были накормить. Если нет, дай мне со стола кабинетный телефон.  
Я хмыкаю его решимости:  
\- Щас, уже несу. Успокойся, я ужинал, причем мясом. В голодный обморок не жахнусь, так что силу бери по полной. Ты мне другое скажи.  
\- М?  
Я оглядываю его фигуру под одеялом, в сотый раз уставляюсь на капельницу с физраствором. Ночью её дважды меняли, я сквозь сон слышал... Под кроватью стоит сухая утка, расположение ближайшего туалета я вчера выяснил. А в платяном шкафу есть свежие полотенца. С чем сложность, так это с бритьем и с чисткой зубов: воды в стакан я наберу, щетку пастой намажу, но куда сплевывать, прополоскав и умывшись? Щас разберемся.  
\- С чего начнем, с обтирания, с туалета, с гигиены?  
Мой парный так на меня смотрит, что я внезапно с ничего вспоминаю, что полностью его зовут Итагаки Мамору. Нехорошие глаза.  
\- Нет.  
\- Чего - нет? - я всё еще сижу на кромке его постели, но теперь непроизвольно распрямляюсь. - Я тебя сиделкой не устраиваю?  
\- Нет, - повторяет он с напором. - Позови кого-то из персонала и выйди. Подыши воздухом, позавтракай... Только выйди.  
\- Мору, - во мне загорается злость, - ты меня что, стыдишься? Да чего я в тебе не видел?! Раньше ничего не смущало!  
Теперь на меня уставляется Александер Хельмут Хоффман. Твою ж мать, прямо-таки в чертах Германия проступает!  
\- Ран, - и кулаки стискивает, - прошу тебя. Я не могу заставить, но...  
\- Но почему?!  
Он отвечает таким выражением лица, что даже для его упрямства слегка чересчур:  
\- Не желаю, чтоб ты помнил меня беспомощным.  
Я молча поднимаюсь, дохожу до письменного стола у окна и снимаю трубку внутреннего телефона. Мне сказали набрать "22" ночью, если что-нибудь случится, и утром, когда мы проснемся и будем готовы для врачебного визита. Нажимаю на клавишу двойки, дожидаюсь щелчка и хрипло здороваюсь по-французски:  
\- Доброе утро, это Сагара. Мы бодрствуем.  
\- Доброе утро, мсье, - откликается предупредительный мужской голос, - сейчас я передам доктору и сестре. К вам уже можно?  
\- Да, - я рассматриваю свой кулак, упирающийся в тёмную столешницу. - Ночь без происшествий, мой напарник в сознании, температуры нет.  
\- Очень хорошо. Ждите.  
Опускаю трубку на старомодные рычаги, не оборачиваясь в комнату приглаживаю волосы. Чувствую хмуро-вопросительный взгляд в спину, но переводить не собираюсь. И оглядываться тоже, пусть смотрит... а вообще он прав, пойду-ка умоюсь и перекушу, чем дадут. Потом вернусь и покормлю кота.  
Разворачиваюсь на пятках, подхожу к кровати, забрасывая её покрывалом, нахожу в рюкзаке у изголовья зубную щетку. Что я, дел не найду, за порог шагнуть - и навалятся в мировом масштабе! Слабаком он себя выказать не желает... В очередной раз с черты меня отдернул и помочиться стесняется.  
Фоню я, должно быть, зверски, потому что первым не выдерживает Мамору:  
\- Ран, послушай...  
Я не поднимаю глаза: представляю, что в них отразится. Качаю головой, пальцем расправляя пятки кроссовок, одергиваю штанины джинсов, застегиваю вынутый на ночь из петли верхний болт.  
\- Сейчас врач придет, велено подождать.  
\- Ран, - повторяет он, пробуя приподняться. Я вскидываю глаза и припечатываю в полную мощность:  
\- Ле-жать. Радуйся, что ранен. Я с тобой позже поговорю.  
Рывком распахиваю дверь и выхожу, от души захлопывая за собой. Встретить врача я могу и в коридоре.  
   
...Благо и ждать недолго, убеждаюсь, кинув взгляд в сторону лестницы с этажа. Вчерашний хирург, Шарль Бертлен, и с ним какая-то девушка-ассистентка. Ломаю в пальцах зубную щетку, делая пару-шагов туда-сюда, пока они поравняются со мной:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро, мсье Сагара, - на два голоса здороваются медики. - Всё благополучно?  
\- Насколько возможно, - киваю я, не прислушиваясь к фону поля. Разозлился, обиделся и для комплекта оскорбился. Молодец, я тоже. - Не скажете, где можно что-нибудь съесть?  
\- На первом этаже у нас столовая для сотрудников, - откликается медсестра. Врач тем временем входит в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. - Вы там просто сообщите, что хотите позавтракать, персонал в курсе.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарю я вежливо. И отправляюсь сполоснуть лицо - может, с заспанностью и поганое настроение смою.  
   
...Омлет с сыром на хлебе, нарезка просвечивающего рубиновым цветом карпаччо, латте почти как я люблю. Нормально. Я открываю вацап, находя Леона.  
"Салют. Не знаешь, какие сегодня планы у французского государства?"  
 На часах половина десятого, воскресенье, но вряд ли Семперфай отсыпаются. Если Виктор должен быть в комиссии по рассмотрению...  
И правда, Леон почти сразу проявляется онлайн:  
"Утро, Ран. Надеюсь, у вас там всё нормально? Если ты уже на ногах, сигналь, когда сможешь общаться".  
"Уже могу, - я невольно вздыхаю вслух. - Сижу в столовой, пополняю запас топлива".  
"Отлично, сейчас мы будем".  
   
Переносит его, наверное, Виктор, если умения накрылись. А к Виктору Леон по пеленгу добирается, самый лёгкий способ, я его когда-то первым освоил. Представляешь место, настраиваешься на волну флейма и сосредоточиваешься. Вуаля, ты на точке.  
Жду, что оба материализуются из воздуха, но минут через десять они появляются через дверь. Ах да, Друза же экранирована от телепортации...  
\- Ран, - вид у Леона откровенно не выспавшийся, но глаза смотрят с прежним, знакомым выражением.  
\- Сагара, - да и у Виктора тоже. В моей фамилии от его произнесения появляется горелая горечь.  
Я встаю, поочередно жму им руки и вопросительно наклоняю голову:  
\- Каков план?  
\- В зависимости от состояния твоего прикрывающего, - Мале с откровенным сомнением оглядывает меня сверху донизу. - Капитан? Никогда бы тебя в бою не представил.  
Я не реагирую на тычок: слишком уж мелочно.  Беру свою чашку, в несколько глотков допиваю кофе и повторяю:  
\- Каков план? Мамору в сознании, в принципе, можно всё обсудить и сегодня. Или у начальства выходной?  
\- Какие тут выходные, - Леон ёжится и зевает, прикусывая согнутый указательный палец. - Ни праздников ни отпусков... Все готовы, Рен. То есть Ран, конечно.  
\- Да зови как хочешь, - мне упорно холодно. Прямо хоть за кожанкой иди... Не пойду. - Бессонная ночь, Лео?  
\- Как было в старом фильме: "бессонная жизнь"[98], - он улыбается сухими губами. - Я теперь в некотором роде ценность: приручил агента чужой разведки. Виктор из меня всю душу вынул!  
\- Если б ты не запирался, душа бы не понадобилась, - угрюмо бурчит Мале. Сломанный толсто сросшийся нос, буравчики глаз... Леон вчера назвал его самым красивым из всех, с кем встречался. Поистине красота в глазах смотрящего. - Ладно. Саг _а_ ра, я верно ставлю ударение?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Если уверен, что твой флейм выдержит, через два часа устроим диалог. Откладывать чревато последствиями. Мы должны понимать, стоит ли игра свеч.  
Стоит, господа, не сомневайтесь. Но вслух я произношу другое:  
\- Мамору трогать нельзя. В нашей комнате, идёт?  
Виктор устремляет негодующий взгляд на своего фьюза:  
\- Им еще ничего не обещано, а уже требования. Уверен, что Друзе необходима такая зубная боль?  
Леон сияет, как майское солнце:  
\- Насколько я знаю Ренарда, он за свои слова отвечает.  
Неожиданно. И когда мой парикмахер собрал обо мне столько инфы? Разве что с волос, когда стриг, больше утечке неоткуда было случиться.  
\- Спасибо, Лео, - возвращаю тусклую улыбку. - Значит, в двенадцать?  
\- Я буду присутствовать, - не то спрашивает, не то настаивает он вместо ответа. - Я точка отсчета! Жажду инсайда.  
\- На службу тебе пора, - бурчит Мале. И вдруг совсем случайно задевает Леона плечом. - Сорока.  
\- Артистичную натуру всякий мужлан обидеть норовит, - не остается тот в долгу, так же мимоходом ответив на прикосновение. - Я до сих пор не в курсе его профессионального профиля! Умереть от любопытства в мои планы не входит.  
\- Мог вчера спросить, - вмешиваюсь я, невольно втягиваясь в игру. - Это не тайна. Я нитевик.  
Семперфай осекаются и как по команде уставляются так, что мне становится не по себе.  
\- Ох ты ж, - выражает Леон их общую мысль. - Самый малоизученный сегмент... Так ты вчера поэтому?  
Да, подтверждаю глазами. Да, замолчи, не сбивай начало настройки. Не озвучивай.  
\- Вы о чем? - интересуется Виктор, наблюдающий наш необычный диалог. Леон, не отвечая ему, встряхивает плотно затянутым в резинку хвостом:  
\- Да брось, не стоит. Не выйдет же.  
Нет, придется словами, пока он мне рабочее пространство не запорол лишними определениями.  
\- У нас об этом не говорят до результата, - прошу, выставив перед собой ладонь. - И я пока ничего не делал, у меня Мору на повестке дня.  
   
Чуть ли не впервые наблюдаю, как Виктору нечего сказать. Он понял, без единого пояснения сопоставил что к чему - должно быть, Леон поведал за ужином, как я биографические детали вытянул, - и теперь мнется, не зная, куда себя деть.  
Я прихожу ему на выручку:  
\- Доктор уже закончил, наверное, я к Мамору пойду. Значит, в двенадцать?  
На это Мале есть что ответить.  
\- Да. Не считая моего фьюза, будет три человека. Приготовьтесь к допросу.  
   
   
*****  
В комнату я вхожу молча. Осязаемый серо-голубой взгляд ловит меня в перекрестье прицела, едва затворяю дверь, тишина становится какой-то твёрдой. Огибаю его постель и свою перестеленную кровать, наполняю кормом миску Моне: топай завтракать, - и направляюсь со второй налить воды. В комнате стоит кулер, далеко ходить не надо, а жаль.  
Интересно, как я собираюсь вести переговоры, находясь в ссоре со вторым?  
\- Ран, - окликает Мору вполголоса.  
\- Да, - отзываюсь я безразлично. - Слушаю.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Я опускаю миску на пол, глажу подошедшего кота и со вздохом выпрямляюсь:  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
Силовые центры опаляет таким жаром, что вздуются пузыри:  
\- Ран, подойди немедленно, или Богом клянусь, я встану и подойду к тебе сам!  
\- Через приказ и ранение? - отзываюсь я с таким же бешенством. - Лежи тихо!  
\- Иди сюда, - Мамору секунду ждёт и решительно откидывает одеяло. И садится. Гад, садится, мертвея на глазах! Щеки заливает серая бледность, глаза выцветают... Не помню, как оказываюсь рядом с кроватью, как опрокидываю его обратно - сердце колотится в ушах, кулаки стискиваются от бессильного гнева. И один из них он немедленно ловит, дергая меня на себя.  
\- Ну прости. Хватит, прости, слышишь!  
\- Ты менее командный тон попробуй, - я сопротивляюсь, невольно соразмеряя силы. Если справляюсь с ним сейчас, значит, Мору совсем слабый. - Так не извиняются!  
К одной ладони вокруг моего запястья прибавляется хватка другой, и он меня всё-таки усаживает.  
\- Ты невыносим, - сообщает Мору с чувством. - Ты ужасен. Ты абсолютно недосягаем для здравого смысла!  
\- На себя глянь!  
\- Что плохого я сделал, чтоб ты так психанул?!  
\- Не ори, тут не Берлин!!  
\- Тогда отвечай мне!  
Я вскидываю глаза и задыхаюсь тем, что мог бы ответить. Просто давлюсь. Воздух колом встает в горле, я проталкиваю его, а Мамору продолжает:  
\- Одно дело секс, где мы на равных, или восстановление после обнуления. Но то, что есть сейчас...  
\- Да что сейчас стыдного-то?! - я вырываю руку, он ловит заново и так впивается пальцами, что я ощущаю каждый ноготь.  
\- Я не могу, - Мору отводит глаза, - правда не могу, понимаешь. Ты не захочешь меня после такой процедуры. Или начнешь жалеть.  
\- О да, - я горящим взглядом уставляюсь ему в лицо, - Алекс тоже думал, что я шрамы увижу и запричитаю. Или сбегу. Трус ты, вот что. Просто трус!  
\- А ты даже не пытаешься встать на мою позицию!  
\- Да чего я не знаю на ней? - я дёргаю рукой. - Пусти, я же сижу!  
Мору перехватывается удобней и качает головой:  
\- Мне так спокойнее.  
\- Это точно! - рявкаю я в ответ. - Схватить и держать! У тебя мания контроля и комплекс неполноценности! Нахуй твои извинения, они не по сути!  
Он смотрит на меня с ненавистью и чем-то подозрительно похожим на удовольствие:  
\- А у тебя мания величия и страх одиночества.  
   
Подумаешь, удивил.  
   
\- И пускай! Но я от тебя никогда не шарахался! А ты!..  
\- А я представил жизнь без твоего минета!  
Я осекаюсь, будто Мору выключил во мне звук. Вот, значит, как. И почему меня ничто к этому открытию не подготовило? Смаргиваю, не сводя глаз с его загоревшихся скул, и интересуюсь почти шепотом:  
\- Потому что увижу не в форме? Ну ты и сволочь, Итагаки. Чего ж раньше не сказал, я б хоть в курсе был.  
Порываюсь встать, а он всем весом удерживает моё предплечье. Молчит, не тратя сил, только дышит всё чаще. Я остаюсь на месте. Довести его до обморока в мои планы не входит.  
\- Пусти. Прекрати использовать свое состояние, - говорю наконец угрюмо. - Считаешь себя правым - подавись. Я не буду к тебе лезть. Вообще, совсем, никак.  
\- Ран, не надо, - просит он тихо. - Я же извинился.  
\- Думаешь, нужен только сильным, только... у руля? Подавись, - повторяю я без выражения. - Ты был прав, следовало в Птице сидеть. Здесь мы не тянем.  
\- Ран же, - он встряхивает меня за руку. - Перестань. Ты очень больно сердишься.  
\- Что, жалеешь о моём блоке? Так я обновлю, денек работы, механизм вспомнен!  
Мору прикрывает глаза, задерживает дыхание и садится на постели, сколько получается обнимая меня левой рукой. Я дёргаюсь - и ловлю его, чтоб не потерял равновесие:  
\- На хрена? Ляг, не усугубляй картину.  
\- Ты ужасен, - повторяет он почти не вслух, вплавляясь ладонью мне между лопатками. - Но я весь твой.  
Меня обдаёт таким огнём, что кожи не останется. Забываю аргументы, обнимаю его, пытаясь не потревожить перебинтованное плечо, не задеть катетер возле легкого:  
\- Мору, ляг.  
\- Ляг со мной.  
Без единого слова скидываю кроссовки и забираюсь сбоку на постель, затылком к его левой подмышке. Дрогнувшая рука обнимает мне спину. В грудной клетке заходится сердце важнее моего собственного. Мамору глубоко вздыхает, убеждаясь, что я не вскочу, и произносит куда-то мне в волосы:  
\- Кошмар.  
\- Жесть, - соглашаюсь с его резюме. - Ни на кого как на тебя не орал. Никогда.  
\- Я тоже, - судя по голосу, он недоумевает. - Как думаешь, нас многие слышали?  
Я ёрзаю, осторожно придвигаясь ближе:  
\- Честно, без разницы. Мору, мне снова с Алексом договариваться? Серьезно ответь. Меня как есть сейчас не устраивает.  
Он какое-то время молчит и качает головой, задевая меня щекой, чтоб я чувствовал:  
\- Не надо. Я... в следующий раз приму твою помощь.  
_Ага, и бояться будешь._  
_Не буду,_ \- он зарывается пятерней в пряди у меня на затылке. - _Но положение скверное._  
Я приподнимаюсь, чтоб встретиться с ним взглядом:  
\- Ты о чём?  
Мору недовольно вздыхает:  
\- Хочу загнать тебя вниз и целовать до сбитых губ. А вынужден просить ко мне наклониться.  
Вот тоже нашел проблему.  
   
\- ...Сколько времени? - интересуюсь, открывая глаза. За всю ночь так не выспался, как подремав у него под боком.  
Мору без лишних слов ощупывает мою задницу, находит в заднем кармане мобильный и умудряется вытянуть за угол, не уронив:  
\- Без четверти двенадцать. А что?  
\- О, - я поднимаю брови и нехотя сажусь. - Ты сколько-нибудь спал?  
\- Минута в минуту с тобой. Так все же?  
\- Через пятнадцать минут к нам явится делегация. По вопросам укрытия. Я решил, что откладывать небезопасно, поэтому...  
\- Я в норме, - перебивает он согласно. - Пусть приходят.  
Я слезаю с кровати, одергиваю свитер, нахожу в рюкзаке массажку и расчесываюсь, чтоб не походить на лохматого дикобраза. Мале не мог представить меня в антураже военных действий? Скоро я ему сюрприз позначительнее преподнесу.  
\- Мору, - окликаю свой громоотвод, - как на английский "ОМУЛь" перевести, чтоб они детально смысл осознали?  
\- Дай мне тоже щетку, - отзывается он, ощупывая свою взъерошенную голову. Правая рука не поднимается, он действует только левой. Я подхожу и медленно, давая понять, что собираюсь делать, заношу над ним массажку. Мору прослеживает моё движение и прикрывает глаза.  
\- "Система ментального подчинения человечества", - предлагает, пока я укладываю его волосы в подобие прежней аккуратной стрижки. - Не термин, определение, но думаю что сойдет.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Если тебе несложно, - начинает он, явно пересиливая себя, - не смочишь угол полотенца? Протру лицо.  
   
Сработало. Не пойму, отчего он верит лучше всего, когда я на него с кулаками кидаюсь?  
Беру махровый квадрат в изножье кровати, увлажняю под ледяной струйкой из кулера и возвращаюсь к постели:  
\- Держи.  
\- Спасибо.  
   
Вежливый стук в дверь раздается тик-в-тик в полдень. Незачем готовиться, не о чем условливаться. Я просто встаю с края кровати, спуская с рук Моне, и иду открывать.  
В этой серии реальности их трое, и я с парным. Леон не в счет, он лишь наблюдатель. В Выси я беседовал с четырьмя - и один, Мору не пригласили за закрытые двери, а от моего настояния отмахнулись. Теперь картина иная.  
Виктор - впервые вижу его в полковничьей форме, еще один полковник и - я мысленно присвистываю - корпусной генерал. Мелкую сошку не задействовали. Каждый из них пожимает мне руку, каждый представляется: Мале, Дельмас, Лавуан. Вошедшие следом секретари бодро складывают и откатывают к стене мою кровать, разворачивают от окна внушительный письменный стол и вносят из коридора два стула в компанию к имеющемуся. Было бы желание, зал совещаний при необходимости и в подсобке организовать можно.  
Я усаживаюсь обратно на насиженное место и прижимаюсь поясницей к согнутому колену своего флейма. С подоконника ловлю напряженно-ободрительный взгляд Леона.  
   
\- Итак, капитан Сагара, лейтенант Итагаки, - начинает генерал, наваливаясь на стол и изучая собранные в узел ладони со сплетенными пальцами, - паранормальное министерство Франции, именуемое в быту Друзой, приветствует вас на своей территории. Как я понял, вы имеете нечто ценное, что не хотели бы возвращать на родину, и предлагаете взять над вами политическую опеку. Будьте добры, ознакомьте нас с деталями, чтобы все присутствующие получили представление о положении вещей.  
Он говорит по-английски, неторопливо и очень чисто. Языкового барьера нет. Оглядываю лица, в которых читается профессиональная заинтересованность, и откашливаюсь.  
\- Я заранее прошу прощения за небольшой исторический экскурс. Обойтись без него будет затруднительно, но постараюсь быть кратким. Как без сомнения известно уважаемой комиссии, в течение Второй мировой войны нацистские ученые ставили многочисленные опыты над людьми. В качестве примера вспомните доктора Менгеле, "ангела смерти Освенцима". Он подвергал людей ударам тока, экспериментировал с различными химикатами, исследовал воздействие рентгеновского облучения на человеческий мозг и детородные органы. В Японии велись исследования смежного рода, но об этом информации куда меньше. Полигон лабораторных испытаний, остров Матуа, служил базой для двух лабораторий. В одной занимались разработкой ядерного оружия, в другой изучали людей... Нацистский Рейх специализировался на евреях, а японское научное командование выбрало атлантов. Мне нужно пояснить, кто это?  
\- Нет, благодарим, - отзывается второй полковник. Все трое с неусыпным вниманием следят за каждой моей фразой. Я киваю:  
\- Хорошо. Так вот... Эта вторая лаборатория, или база А, как ее называют сейчас, исследовала возможности мозга. Не для изучения принципов работы участков, отвечающих за паранормальную активность, а для выяснения, какие частотные волны оказывают на кору воздействие, сходное с гипнозом. И какова должна быть продолжительность воздействия, чтобы результат стал необратимым. Разработка имела название "Система Ментального Подчинения Человечества" и преследовала цель получить идеального солдата. В масштабе нации, а дальше в планетарном. Подобных лабораторий было несколько, я говорю о той, которая добилась прорыва.  
\- Степень успешности исследований на базе А? - негромко вклинивается генерал Лавуан. Я перевожу взгляд с массивного пресс-папье и смотрю ему в глаза:  
\- Высочайшая. Опыты были признаны показательными, была разработана система команд и написано тело отдельной, неиндивидуальной военной Программы. Атланты отличались большей восприимчивостью, чем современные расы, и их реакции служили лакмусовой бумажкой, позволяя двигаться в верном направлении. Кроме того, к Программе был разработан ключ-код, активировавший запуск, после которого отмена делалась невозможной без второго ключ-кода, прекращавшего работу системы в целом. В целях соблюдения военной тайны и строжайшей секретности деактиватор разрабатывался не на Матуа, а в иной лаборатории, полностью изолированной от первой географически и политически. Вероятно, не в единственной. Так... - я тру рукой лоб. Говорить на публику куда сложнее, чем с Мору, с ним мы оба в теме, а здесь поясняю с нуля. К тому же английский меня в официальном изложении здорово подводит: канцеляризмы так и лезут. Текстовка, сам слышу, хуже любой "рыбы" для статьи Ноэлю.  
Пальцы Мору ложатся мне на бедро, дотрагиваются и исчезают. Я благодарно киваю, велю себе забить на стиль и слог и продолжаю в глубочайшей тишине:  
\- Матуа является одним из островов Курильской гряды, после окончания войны отошедшей к СССР. Эвакуировать с него оборудование в сорок пятом Япония не успела, и до начала двухтысячных лишилась доступа к лаборатории. Поскольку бункер располагался в центре геофизической аномалии, вход в которую осуществлялся лишь в ментальной защите, данные уцелели и русские их не получили, так как, во-первых, не знали о самом наличии, во-вторых, не смогли преодолеть геомагнитный барьер и провести полноразмерное исследование. Группы диггеров просто сходили с ума и терялись под землей на годы. Но и японцы утратили возможность не только воспользоваться результатами работы, но даже выяснить, есть ли смысл возвращаться на Матуа - или на нем одна из брошенных лабораторий-неудачниц. Понимаете, помимо политических преград существовала преграда во времени: командующим Матуа в попытках выяснения сути деятельности лабораторий стерли память допросчики, а рядовые сотрудники не были достаточно информированы, и в итоге адрес разработки был утерян. Сохранилась лишь политическая легенда о некоем супероружии, которое было почти изобретено перед сдачей Советскому Союзу. Но у нас чтят легенды и проверяют любые допущения, поэтому Япония в течение всей второй половины двадцатого столетия, а равно в начале этого вела многолетние скрытные поиски по всему миру. Сходными исследованиями занимались, естественно, не в паре мест, а в полутора десятках. Следовательно, необходимо было проверить каждую точку, протестировать на состоятельность, а затем уничтожить. Наброски решений, которые находили и доставляли в Токио штурмгруппы, не оставляли сомнений в том, что под легендой лежат реальные факты. Логично представить, что методом исключения однажды должны были найтись и СМПЧ, и деактиватор, разработка которого также была близка к финальной стадии.  
\- Уточните, каков предположительно должен был оказаться успешный результат запуска этой системы? - вклинивается полковник Дельмас. Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Третья Мировая война. После победы во главе мира вставала не Германия и не СССР, которого все боялись в годы "холодной войны", а Япония. Держава-диктатор. Одна часть человечества превращалась в её воинов, вторая в подданных. Поскольку обратного хода у облучения не существует, процедура подчинения имела бы необратимый характер.  
\- Риску подвергалась вся человеческая раса или только ее людская составляющая?  
Я припоминаю последний "мирный" диалог с Хисагари Макото:  
\- Только обычные люди. К паранормам Программа неприменима, поэтому война и становилась неизбежной. В каждой стране образовались бы очаги сопротивления ментальной атаке, но их бы смяли количеством. Забросали трупами.  
\- Понятно. Дальше, прошу вас.  
\- Дальше... В две тысячи двенадцатом году базу А наконец обнаружили и убедились, что это тот самый успешный исследовательский центр, ошибки нет. Следовало не выдав себя извлечь СМПЧ с острова, остающегося в российской юрисдикции, и доставить в Токио. Однако на месте выяснилось, что совершенно немыслимая ЭВМ, опередившая развитие компьютерных технологий лет на тридцать, выносу не подлежит. Весит неподъемно, а открыть в глубине аномалии портал невозможно. Но японское командование предполагало подобное развитие событий, а потому выслало за разработкой природный союз. Его фьюз в детстве пережил геомагнитный выплеск из узла сети Хартмана, остался жив и получил устойчивость к геомагнитным колебаниям. Что бы ни ждало на месте, его мозг не пострадал бы от аномалии, а прочная связь с предельно компьютеризованным мозгом флейма сберегала и второе сознание. В совокупности с парным биополем, по которому легко проходил поток данных, это был безупречный вариант. Лучший и единственный, и он был отправлен за данными, менявшими расстановку сил на мировой арене. Тандем Septem в ментальной сфере прошёл в бункер лаборатории, убедился, что вынос установки неосуществим, включил её и закачал в буфер подсознания всю информацию. Система самоликвидировалась после единственного запуска, но флейм воспринял всё до знака и передал массив фьюзу. Программу, команды, скрипты, механизм запуска... Не было только деактиватора. Затем они вернулись в Японию как носители, не взламываемые ни одним трояном или вирусом, парное поле и здесь удружило. Вынуть базу данных мог лишь конкретный флейм - и по доброй воле фьюза. А потом вмешались внешние факторы.  
   
Всё, у меня пересохло в горле. Я пару раз сглатываю, и Виктор без просьбы наливает мне воды из предусмотрительно захваченной бутылки. Взгляд у него безучастно-пристальный. Я отпиваю минералки, собираюсь с мыслями и приступаю к финалу в прежнем третьем лице. Так легче не подключать личные ощущения.  
   
\- В штабе паранормального командования японцев оказался двойной агент, сливший сведения о доставленной разработке на сторону. В России получили ориентировку на фьюза и флейма, описание их внешности и характера связи. Поскольку с этого момента дать гарантию их стопроцентной безопасности было невозможно иначе как заключив обоих в бронированную комнату, быть может, на всю оставшуюся жизнь, если не будет найден деактиватор... И жизнь в постоянном риске теракта с целью похищения... Было принято решение разделить обоих так же, как разработку, и укрыть в двух разных местах под чужими именами. Заблокировав для надежности доступ к воспоминаниям и наложив поверх матрицы новых субличностей, отличных от их собственного восприятия и менталитета. После недолгого сопротивления пару успешно взяли в плен и осуществили задуманное. До обнаружения заключительной части Программы им предписывалось оставаться обычными людьми. Заблокированность паранормальной составляющей позволяла рассчитывать, что фьюз выдержит пытку переполненностью, списывая ее на внутричерепное давление и сезонные депрессии, а флейм пересилит минус и голод, опираясь на работу, новые знакомства и свежие впечатления. И они справлялись с переменным успехом больше пяти лет, а затем однажды столкнулись на улице. Воля небес.  
   
От окна раздается почти неразличимый вздох. Я не оборачиваюсь к Леону, но улыбаюсь краем рта:  
\- Я обрисовал последствия технического и научного прогресса середины прошлого века. Судите сами, что произойдет, если они обретут плоть в настоящем. Речь больше не будет идти об имперских амбициях Америки или любой иной страны на всех континентах планеты. СМПЧ выдвинет Японию на первое место в мире на необозримо долгий исторический период... В случае, если разработка вернется на родину и будет найден ключ-код.  
Генерал Лавуан сдвигается на край своего стула. Ему под пятьдесят, но учитывая, какой он сильный акцептор, можно предположить и семьдесят. Рысьи глаза устремляются мне в лицо:  
\- Тандем Septem перед нами?  
Я киваю и подтверждаю репликой:  
\- Так точно.  
Они переглядываются, все трое, и генерал задает следующий вопрос:  
\- Отчего не желаете возвращаться лично вы? Понимаю, что ответ очевиден, однако сформулируйте сами.  
\- Они нас разделили, - дольше абстрагироваться невозможно, у меня невольно вздрагивают ноздри. - Обманом, насильно. Не говоря о том, что мы вообще на носительство не подписывались, нас отправили без предупреждения. Предполагалось, что искомое окажется документацией или некой аппаратурой... Не ментальной и не с цистерну размером!  
\- Но тогда вы не возражали против развязывания Третьей мировой? - впервые заговаривает Виктор. И так же впервые подает голос Мамору, немедленно прикрывая меня:  
\- Нас весьма условно проинформировали. О планируемом масштабе разработки не подозревали ни я, ни мой фьюз. Мы не давали согласия стать живой базой данных и совершенно определенно не желали новой планетарной войны. Полную информацию мы получили постфактум, одномоментно с приказом разделиться. Мы ослушались.  
   
Он почти не лжет, сторонне думаю я, не меняясь в лице. Именно почти: пусть мы и впрямь не представляли земной шар, на Дальний Восток и Сибирь, на Курилы смотрели с крайним любопытством... В чем Мору честен, так в том, что мы не подписывались на носительство. И я был достаточно зелен, чтоб купиться на звонкие слова о благе отечества. Верил, что мы действуем во имя родины, и он почти верил вслед за мной, потому что я старался убедить. Дзинто-сэнсей посеял во мне сомнение, но дело было накануне операции, и зерно не успело прорасти. Проросло теперь и дало всходы: я не колеблясь предаю Японию. Она предала нас раньше.  
   
\- Чего вы хотите сейчас? - приняв к сведению ответ Мору, вновь обращается ко мне генерал Лавуан. - Ваше нежелание вернуть СМПЧ в страну производства - акт личной мести?  
\- Нет, - я прямо смотрю ему в глаза. - Во-первых, с открывшимися нам перед разделением перспективами возвращать систему в... страну производства - акт безрассудства. Во-вторых, я не могу допустить повторного разделения ради сохранности данных. Я ставлю частные интересы выше государственных. Этому меня научила жизнь во Франции.  
\- Занятно, - произносит он, выслушав мои доводы. - Следует ли заключить, что вы готовы поделиться запечатанными в вашем мозгу данными со страной, в которой хотите остаться?  
Я не отвожу взгляд:  
\- Если в случае нашего отказа мы не можем рассчитывать на покровительство.  
Он медленно качает головой в красивых седых кудрях:  
\- Безусловно, не можете. Необходим крайне значимый повод, чтобы испортить отношения с тихоокеанским соседом. Вы скажете, что оберегая вас, мы оберегаем человечество? Разумеется. Но мы решим задачу быстрее и куда эффективнее, если вы просто не выйдете из этой комнаты. Долго в загруженной Программе вы не продержитесь, со всем уважением к таланту флейма Septem и вашему силовому резервуару. Сколько бы у вас ни было силы и навыков, до восстановления боеспособности после ранения должно минуть не менее двух суток. Уничтожив вас, мы объясним японскому посольству, глава которого с утра обивает порог Друзы, что нам стало известно, кем вы являлись, и угроза мирового террора была устранена. Это худший исход переговоров.  
Чистый шантаж. Даже если Лавуан верит в то, что говорит, не верю я. Слишком мы крупный куш, слишком высокая ставка. Двойное самоубийство во имя спасения человечества нам ведь не предлагали? Значит, блеф с эффектом самовнушения. Подобное действо я уже видел.  
Тяжело перевожу дыхание, сохраняя вспомненную маску бесстрастия:  
\- Каков же лучший вариант?  
\- Имперские амбиции Франции исчерпал девятнадцатый век, - теперь генерал не торопится, обкатывая во рту каждую фразу, и это замедление весит больше прямого заигрывания. - Мы не стремимся к мировому господству и досыта хлебнули крови в войнах. Вашу "систему ментального подчинения" можно использовать вне военного сегмента? Ответьте без утайки: полковник Дельвас по проф'профилю - видящий правду.  
Я невольно хмурюсь от смены угрозы на неприкрытый торг и поворачиваюсь к Мору: здесь моё восприятие бессильно. Я сейф, ключ он. И если вспомнит хоть пол-оборота...  
\- У тебя что-нибудь от потока в оперативке уцелело? Там какие-то варианты возможны?  
Он какое-то время медитирует, невидяще глядя мне в глаза, и роняет:  
\- В оперативке пусто. У нас было слишком много боёв, всё вымыло силой... Но в человеческой памяти сохранилось наше с тобой обсуждение - в твой день рождения, вечером.  
   
Чудовищные выдались сутки. Предпоследние.  
   
\- У меня и этого нет, - я окончательно отворачиваюсь от военных чинов. Говорим мы между собой по-английски, так что имеем право на зрительный контакт. - Ну и что осталось в твоей памяти?  
Мору безотчетным движением поправляет на переносице очки, проводит указательным пальцем по дужке.  
\- Ответ положительный. Хисагари-доно утверждал, что перенастройка реальна, но лишена актуальности.  
\- Но возможна?  
Он меряет меня незаметным успокаивающим взглядом:  
_Да. Сохраняй спокойствие, всё в порядке._  
_Очень стараюсь, -_ я вздыхаю. _\- Скажи им что-нибудь._  
Мору совершенно естественно кивает, будто осмыслил и подтвердил мой вопрос, и поворачивается к комиссии:  
\- Под перенастройкой вы подразумеваете достижение умиротворяющего эффекта?  
Все трое наклоняют головы:  
\- Именно так. Никакой крамолы, лишь возможность принести неабстрактное благо и мир человеческому сообществу.  
   
Разумеется. Умолчав, что Франция завладевает "ОМУЛем" и получает лучшие торгово-промышленные договоры, лучшие условия во всяческих сделках... Тот же гипноз, но с гарантией, что государства не постирают друг друга с планеты ядерными взрывами. Война экономик неизбежна при любом устройстве общества, она меня не пугает. Однополюсный мир тоже не страшит, учитывая, что мы с Мору будем жить в этом полюсе - и вместе.  
   
\- Но ведь у нас нет деактиватора, - напоминаю на всякий случай. - А если что-то в Программе пойдет не так? Вы даже остановить не сможете, разве что взорвать, но последствия останутся необратимыми!  
\- Деактиватор разработают наши специалисты, опираясь на зашифрованный в вас материал команд, - отвечает Виктор. - Несколько лет, и результат гарантирован.  
\- А если японцы найдут его раньше? Или уже обнаружили?  
\- Значит, сядем за стол переговоров повторно, - пожимает плечами генерал Лавуан. - Поделим сферы влияния с учетом новых фактов. Но в транспарентном политическом пространстве при любом развитии событий не возникнет военного гегемона, это ли не выгода?  
\- Найти базу Б представлялось задачей, решаемой в десятилетие, - снова заговаривает Мору. Повернулся на взбитых подушках, сколько возможно, и вполоборота следит за разворачивающимся театром. - Прошло почти шесть. Полагаю, поиски могут близиться к завершению. Мой фьюз забыл об этом упомянуть, поэтому я дополняю.  
\- Твой фьюз забыл сказать об энергочипах, - осеняет меня внезапно. Троица за столом прекращает шептаться и внимательно на нас смотрит:  
\- Об этом мы знаем, японский посол уже потребовал выдачи своих граждан. Мы уведомили его, что на территории Друзы в настоящий момент гостят гражданин Германии Александер Хоффман и француз Ренард Сато. Разумеется, нам известно, что это японские боевики, осуществившие в двенадцатом году успешную операцию в России и живущие под прикрытием. В ответ нам разъяснили всю глубину заблуждения, однако ввиду вскрывшихся фактов и нападения на вас рядом с Друзой русского киллера мы затребовали время на разбирательство. Жаль, что вы лишили нас возможности задать ему вопросы, мсье Сагара.  
Я опускаю взгляд к песочному ковру:  
\- Извините. Это вышло ненамеренно.  
   
_А что ты с ним сделал?_ \- интересуется Мору с долей любопытства. Значит, с тем, что он реплик Виктора вчера не расслышал, я был прав. Стоило утром рассказать, а не уклоняться, ну да ладно. Я вздыхаю, на всякий случай не отрываясь от коврового ворса:  
_Не рассчитал и убил._  
Хоть бы он больше сейчас не уточнял. Мору кивает, словно я попросил словами, но судя по фону, меня ждёт допрос о деталях.  
Убил и убил, и повторил бы. У меня вся ладонь правая в крови была, как в перчатке, когда Мору на носилки забрали, и рукав куртки тоже, и...  
Не о чем говорить.  
   
\- Итак, господа, - прекращает совещаться командование Друзы, - давайте подведем промежуточный итог, поскольку господину Итагаки необходим покой, а мы и так злоупотребляем его самочувствием. Капитан Сагара, вы готовы передать разработку вашей страны во Францию в обмен на дипломатическую неприкосновенность и с условием, что СМПЧ не будет использована для стравливания человечества и установления французской диктатуры?  
Я жду, пока он сделает паузу, киваю и вставляю очень чётко:  
\- И ещё с одним.  
Он поднимает широкие кустистые брови:  
\- Каким же?  
Я не мигая гляжу ему в глаза:  
\- Итагаки Мамору, мой флейм, получит французское гражданство и статус дипломатической неприкосновенности одномоментно со мной, продолжив работу в Берлинском университете.  
Он изучает меня, как заговорившего муравья. Я выдерживаю это давление почти минуту, сохраняя прежнюю неподвижность: у хмурого Хоффмана взгляд хуже. В Германию сматываться не придется, я уже уверен, так что пусть смотрит.  
   
Когда генерал вдруг откидывается к спинке стула и гулко хохочет, в комнате, кажется, вздрагивают все, кроме меня. Смех бухает в груди Лавуана, как в пустой бочке:  
\- А вы с норовом, юноша. Ну что ж, поделитесь с напарником силой, наберитесь терпения и отдыхайте. Ваша прямая обязанность и основная задача восстановление его здоровья. Естественно, в ближайшую неделю выход с территории Друзы вам заказан. Гулять и курить можете во внутреннем дворе. Для следующего обсуждения на предметном уровне я вызову вас сам.  
Они встают, шумно отодвигая стулья; обмениваются какими-то незначащими репликами, междометиями, вид у всех троих довольный, словно получили новогодние подарки, о каких и мечтать не смели... Я их даже понимаю, но мой вопрос остался открытым.  
Встаю навытяжку, опускаю голову и уточняю негромко, но так, чтоб нельзя было пропустить мимо ушей:  
\- Господа, прошу прощения.  
Генерал Лавуан оглядывается от порога - в глазах цвета молодой листвы пляшет молодое же, неукрощенное веселье:  
\- Да, молодой человек, в самом деле. Когда мы уладим ключевые вопросы, урегулируем и ситуацию с университетом Гумбольдта. А сейчас извините нас: мы отправимся заниматься не терпящими отлагательств государственными вопросами. Например, как не нажить смертельного врага в лице вашей маленькой воинственной родины.  
   
\- Юный, юный, а капитан, - доносится до меня уже из коридора голос полковника Дельваса. - Мале, вашему фьюзу стоит дать медаль. Такие чудеса случаются раз в политическую эпоху.  
Я напрягаю слух и даже шею вытягиваю, чтоб не упустить, что ответит Виктор. Он реагирует предсказуемо:  
\- Думаю, его больше порадовало бы статусное восстановление нейма.  
   
Леон выходит последним, на пороге оборачивается и с непередаваемым выражением смотрит мне в лицо:  
\- Рен, если не передумаешь поговорить о личном... Адрес салона тебе известен. В любое время.  
Я киваю его тёмному как смола взгляду:  
\- Мне скоро мелирование потребуется.  
\- В любое время. Моё почтение, господин Итагаки.  
\- Всего доброго, - так же безукоризненно вежливо отзывается Мору.  
Дверь закрывается, отрезая нас от внешнего мира, я усаживаюсь на его постель ближе к изголовью и опускаю ладонь на незримо встрепенувшуюся диафрагму:  
\- В здоровье. Исключительно.  
\- Понял, - пальцы Мору накрывают моё запястье. - Распределяю.  
Я перемогаю судорожную дрожь, но застывшее тело не подчиняется рассудку: меня неостановимо встряхивает. И лечь под его защиту пока невозможно, каждый мускул напряжен... В спортзал бы, но я не готов отойти от комнаты дальше двух метров.  
\- Переговоры прошли как по нотам, - озвучивает Мору нашу общую мысль. - Абсолютный максимум, возможный на первой ступени. Выдохни.  
Я нервно морщу нос:  
\- Да я пытаюсь. Это откат наверное, должен же успех иметь отдачу...  
Его прикосновение делается жёстче:  
\- Не оправдывайся. Хочешь, я загружу Птицу? Отдохнёшь.  
\- Тебе только загрузки сферы для полного счастья сейчас не хватает! - я решительно качаю головой. - Само пройдёт. Лучше скажи, как думаешь: когда нам работу предложат, на нормальную жизнь время останется? Леон с Виктором салон держат, причем не для прикрытия.  
\- Думаю, писать ты сможешь, - отзывается Мору, прикинув версии. - Сперва мы совмещали университет и школу с Твердью, затем Твердь с Высью. Добавь Нити и военные вылазки. А здесь будут только Нити и спарринги, чтоб не терять навыки. Твои статьи и моё преподавание вполне с ними совместятся. Но в том, что нам предложат работу в Друзе, я тоже не сомневаюсь... Ран, всё, прекрати делиться. Мне пока на одной воле больше не взять.  
Я со вздохом отнимаю руку - намек прозрачен, а секс и впрямь пока заказан, - и встаю, принимаясь шагать по комнате. На втором проходе от двери к окну останавливаюсь, сложив на груди руки, решаюсь и смотрю на Мору:  
\- Где тут могут быть тренажеры, сейчас искать не пойду. Если ты не против, я прямо тут поотжимаюсь.  
  
   
   
   
[96] П - паранормальный  
  
[97] Мамору (真守) = [правда, истина, на самом деле, реально, искренне] + [защита, охрана].   Ранмару (嵐丸) = [буря] + [правильно, верно].  
  
[98] Цитата из русско-французского боевика "Код апокалипсиса".


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**  
Если мой фейковый отпуск продлится еще дня на четыре, у меня как пить дать начнутся проблемы с работой. По крайней мере с тем, что я привык называть работой в последние годы. Первое марта, черт побери, сколько можно решать судьбы мира? Полторы недели совещаются чуть ли не ежедневно, а мы сиди за кулисами и жди. Я, конечно, предполагал, что переговоры затянутся. Но черт побери второй раз, у Мору такими темпами сессионный период придвинется, и в деканате не обрадуются хроническому отсутствию господина Хоффмана!  
Я с досадой ударяю кулаком по колену. Погруженный в "Дао физики"[99] Мору не отрываясь от страницы поднимает бровь и отсутствующе уточняет:  
\- Ты опять.  
\- Ага, - встаю со скамьи, отправляя в урну окурок, засовываю большие пальцы в шлевки на джинсах и в сотый раз меряю шагами плиточную дорожку. Я этот внутренний сад Друзы уже видеть не в силах. Чистая тюрьма, выйдем мы отсюда вообще? И если выйдем, то через сколько и кем. Последний вопрос вообще лучше до конца не формулировать, слишком много допущений в каждой версии.  
Мору выключает планшету экран, закрывая книгу, и поднимает взгляд:  
\- Ты же говорил успокоиться мне. Прислушайся к собственному совету.  
\- Вот именно, это я тебе говорил! - я коротко хмыкаю, разворачиваясь на месте и направляясь в обратную сторону. - С собой такой номер не проходит! Самому себе не прикажешь, а очень надо бы.  
Мору нашаривает в кармане распахнутого пальто сигареты, закуривает и осведомляется, не сводя с меня глаз:  
\- Чего ты опасаешься? Выдачи в Японию или японских киллеров? Давай конкретизируем твои переживания.  
Конкретизировать? Мог бы, давно бы сузил спектр. Честно стараюсь выбрать между предложенными вариантами, а он наблюдает за моими попытками, пока я не сдаюсь и не развожу руками:  
\- Не знаю, Мору. По-моему, хуже всего, что нас туда не приглашают. Мы даже не в курсе, о чем речь идет!  
Он негромко фыркает:  
\- В сути бесед я уверен: о нас с тобой. И о том, как Франции с Японией поделить планету, чтобы ни одна не обиделась.  
\- Ага, и чтоб остальной мир не догадался слишком быстро... Япония и так оскорблена в лучших чувствах. Ты же помнишь, Хисагари требовал экстрадиции, пока у него скулы сводить не начало.  
Мору смеется. Я сощуриваюсь его реакции:  
\- Когда он меня стращал, не скалился, на весь этикет забил! Вполне по-гайдзински запугивал, а теперь лыбится как... Как... Он правда думал, что кто-то поведется?  
\- Раньше тебя не коробила манера вести переговоры, не озвучивая отказа и не принимая отказа оппонента.  
\- Раньше я вообще был худшего качества!  
\- Эй, - предупреждает мой флейм по-прежнему непринужденно, но взгляд тяжелеет, - не нападай на Ранмару. Как бы то ни было, ты прав, никто в Друзе не купился ни на посулы, ни на угрозы. Япония это понимает не хуже нашего. Насколько я могу судить, договоренности не миновать, она единственный выход.  
\- Или война, - подсказываю мрачно. - Станем причиной Дня гнева.  
\- Едва ли, - Мору медленно выдыхает дым, наблюдая, как он тает в свежей липкой листве над скамейкой. - Если и станем, то опосредованно.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Вспомни, мы обсуждали: если бы французы знали, что мы - система "ОМУЛь", нас вежливо захватили бы в плен, а не предоставили убежище по просьбе, - он откладывает планшет рядом с собой и по-европейски, "четверкой", закидывает ногу на ногу. - Так или иначе, всё, что предпринимает французская сторона, делается не из великодушия, а из государственной выгоды. Мы камень преткновения, но не последний камень на весах.  
\- Но причина-то всё равно в нас!  
\- Или в японских разработках супероружия середины прошлого века, - возражает он по-прежнему невозмутимо. - Кстати, ты не забыл, что при активации "ОМУЛя" в Японии война превращалась в вопрос завтрашнего дня? Сейчас она по крайней мере менее вероятна. И менее разрушительна.  
Положительно, ходьба не помогает. Возвращаюсь к скамье, бухаюсь с ним рядом, опираясь локтями на колени, и утыкаюсь лбом в ладони. Зона "третьего глаза", участок мозга, отвечающий за мой проф'профиль, ощущается воспаленным комком нервов. Я даже в Нити уже дней пять заглянуть не могу, настолько устал психовать и прикидываться хладнокровным. Спасибо хоть при Мамору можно быть собой, а не "капитаном Сагарой", которого с какой-то радости нешуточно зауважала вся Друза... Кроме Мале разве что, за что я ему практически благодарен.  
\- Ран, - надежная рука обнимает меня за плечи, спускается ниже, обхватывая за талию, - ты просто не любишь ожидание. Оно тебя выматывает. В остальном ситуация стабильна, поверь, я тебя не успокаиваю.  
Я выпрямляюсь, поворачивая голову, и хмуро, близко смотрю ему в лицо:  
\- Успокаиваешь, только ты и успокаиваешь. Когда нас туда позовут уже?! Генерал Лавуан обещал еще в прошлое воскресенье!  
\- Переговоры вошли в самую активную фазу, - Мору неспешно опускает ресницы. Поднимает - и глядит на меня своими обманчиво непроницаемыми глазами. В упор. - Я, кстати, думаю, что пригласят одного тебя.  
Я театрально-манерно отбрасываю за спину волосы:  
\- И пойдут к дьяволу. Без тебя никакой беседы не будет. Я пару раз поговорил уже... Пришлось спустя пять лет доказывать, что на крючок попался, а не бросил тебя.  
Его объятие на мгновение каменеет, во взгляде мелькает блёклая от времени боль - и гаснет:  
\- Никогда им не прощу, что в тебе усомнился.  
Я придвигаюсь ближе, прислоняюсь к нему боком:  
\- Они уже в курсе, что не простим. Знаешь, сознаю, что чушь и детство, но страшно хочу снова Хисагари увидеть. Как раз его узел должен быть по времени, с отстранением. Провал "Гарпии", личная ответственность... Глянуть бы в эту рожу.  
Мору отщелкивает в урну дотлевший окурок, зарывается раскрытой пятерней в волосы у меня на затылке и негромко уточняет:  
\- Я откроюсь?  
\- Бери конечно, - я откидываю голову ему в ладонь и зажмуриваюсь: небо яркое, а мы сидим в тени. - Мог не спрашивать. Плечо точно полностью зажило?  
\- Ты каждый день задаёшь этот вопрос, - он прерывисто вздыхает, принимая силу. - Я что, внушаю недоверие? Или мои действия кажутся скованными?  
Смущаться я не собираюсь, пусть не рассчитывает. Улыбаюсь намеку, не открывая глаз, и трусь затылком о его прикосновение:  
\- У тебя под ключицей шрам остался. Пока не привыкну, так и буду эту сцену видеть.  
   
И на спине рубец добавился. И даже с нашей ускоренной системой регенерирования на этом рубце еще не сняты швы. И сексом мы занимаемся так, чтоб они не расходились. Мору не осторожничает, а я да. Не перестану я спрашивать, пока всё не затянется. Я его лечу.  
   
\- Я тоже, - признается Мору неожиданно. - Думаю, киллер не был уверен, точно ли перед ним заказ: масксетка скрывает до силуэта, а на этом переулке еще и сверху установлена система флёра, чтобы не забредали посторонние. Но при этом именно масксетка, добавленная к общему размытию, и навела его на мысль, что мы те, кто нужен.  
Теперь я открываю глаза и уставляюсь на него, не мигая. Мору понимает смысл вопроса и продолжает, не уточняя:  
\- Пару дней назад, когда ты днём отсыпался, я долго беседовал с Виктором Мале. Обсудили варианты.  
\- Хм, - отзываюсь глубокомысленно. - Именно вашего знакомства и не хватало моей психике.  
\- А что?  
\- На дух его не выношу, - я невольно морщусь, глядя в никуда. Перед внутренним взглядом проносится все наше с Виктором противостояние. - С момента появления возле Лео.  
Мой флейм смешливо прикусывает губу:  
\- Отчего-то звучит предсказуемо. А мы поладили.  
\- И почему я тоже не удивлен? - я испускаю как можно более трагический вздох. - Ты ему идею кокона передал?  
\- Да, но без аниформы, - подтверждает Мору. - Просто математическую модель. Индивидуальные детали сможет доработать самостоятельно. Ты против?  
Я медленно качаю головой, а он контролирует, чтоб мой затылок не съехал с его ладони.  
\- Нет, главное, что Птицу он не получил. Слушай... Ты хочешь сказать, что обычному человеку сделали внушёнку, принудительно запустили какой-то участок коры, и он на определенный отрезок времени получил доступ во второй слой?  
\- Это единственное реальное объяснение. Русские паранормы неохотно идут на международный контакт, нам мало известно об их наработках. Полагаю, их опыт обогатил бы мировое сообщество, но...  
\- Но они, как и японцы, слишком милитаризованы, чтоб делиться открытиями. Ага. То есть этот парень, который не из таких как мы, заметил приближение, счел, что мы искомый объект, и попросил сигарету, чтоб разглядеть окончательно?  
\- Полагаю, да. Но не учел, что в момент контакта станет видим сам. Ему просто неоткуда было знать, что надстройка слетит.  
\- И о том, что в случае успешного исполнения он всё равно труп?  
   
Мору находился ко мне ближе всех - и засёк изменение в биополе якобы курильщика. Он ушел бы следом сразу, как остановилось мое сердце, но Виктор и Леон оставались боеспособны...  
   
\- Расходный материал, - соглашается Мамору ровно. - Обратно его не ждали. Но это Россия, Ран. Японии за покушением нет.  
\- А я в первый момент именно на наших подумал, - отзываюсь, кивнув его выводу. - Ну, что если не Токио, то и не Парижу. Но потом усомнился.  
\- Стрелять тебе в лоб нанятый японцами не стал бы, - крепкие пальцы украдкой гладят меня за правым ухом. - Слишком ценная голова. Целили бы в позвоночник.  
Я улыбаюсь похвале и ласке только углами губ, но Мору замечает - и добавляет:  
\- То, что мы который день гуляем по саду, а высокие стороны совещаются, должно тебя не заводить, а обнадеживать. Нас не отдают. А безопасность оговорят отдельно... И после мы наконец сможем заняться собственными делами.  
\- Ага, - я невольно сажусь прямее, чтобы не наваливаться на его правое плечо. - Не забудь, нам еще "ОМУЛь" для французов вытаскивать. Из-под блока, который в Выси ставили!  
\- Как ставили, так и снимут, - возражает Мору резонно. - Для снятия пригласят специалиста. И без глупостей, потому что я буду с тобой и прослежу лично. А информацию выну сам.  
\- Как оно пройдет вообще... - я передёргиваюсь. - Куда перекачивать станем?  
\- Полагаю, на сей раз в компьютер, - откликается он, подумав. - Или в андроида, но это менее вероятно. И не факт, что немедленно, деактиватора пока нет.  
\- Так Виктор же сказал, что они берутся разработать собственный! Им база данных нужна. "ОМУЛьная".  
\- Да, тут ты прав, - Мору тоже выпрямляется. - Об этом я немного забыл. Ничего, Ран. Справимся. Я бы переживал не за Францию и Японию, и даже не за нашу личную безопасность.  
\- А за что? - вот оно, не ассоциативное, а системное мышление. В восстановившемся безупречном варианте Итагаки Мамору. Слушаю, и собственные прикидки упорядочиваются.  
\- За общемировую стабильность в паранормальном пласте, - он улыбается отчужденной, очень немецкой улыбкой. - Интересы России ущемили уже во второй раз, на переговорах у нее лишь совещательный голос. При амбициях нынешнего российского правительства повторный афронт на одном и том же объекте чреват имперской обидой.  
\- Задрали уже эти империи! - вырывается у меня сквозь зубы. - Обе из прошлого века и цепляются за прошлое, как за дубину!  
\- С ядерной боеголовкой, - соглашается Мору философски. - В общем, не удивлюсь, если первым французским заданием в Нитях будет умиротворение России и их паранормального руководства.  
\- Умеешь порадовать.  
\- Стараюсь, - он усмехается моей интонации, и в прижатом мной кармане пальто раздаётся вибра мобильного. Я отодвигаюсь, не убирая затылок от его ладони:  
\- Тебе звонят. Наверняка опять из университета.  
Мору сосредоточивается и с явным сожалением закрывает канал транзакции.  
\- Боюсь, в этом ты окажешься прав.  
Лезет в карман, вынимая смартфон, секунду смотрит на номер - и в выражении лица проступает такое "ничего", что скорей уж "ничего хорошего".  
\- Так, кто? С матфака? - поскольку он не торопится принять вызов. Мору отзывается сердитым выдохом:  
\- Если бы. Я просто завидую твоему умению мирно посылать бывших любовников. - И раньше, чем я соображу, что к чему, нажимает на зеленую трубку: - Ja. Ja, das bin ich.  
   
Я с невольным любопытством смотрю на его артикуляцию, на сжимающиеся после каждой фразы губы. Если б он с Ральфом не работал в одном учреждении, закончить было бы проще. А не стоило грести, где работаешь. По-моему, я эту мысль не столь давно Сержу адресовал... Вот уж кто испарился с моего горизонта, и я первым находиться не намерен.  
Но насчет "мирно посылать" Мору мне льстит. Он уход Лафлёра не видел, и слава небесам, что не видел: он бы вдаваться в душевную организацию Ива не стал. Сломал бы пару костей и сказал, что так и было.  
От последнего соображения я хмыкаю вслух и начинаю вслушиваться в отрывистую речь с этой стороны трубки. Правда, особо воспринимать нечего: кроме отсекающих "ja" и "nein" Мору отделывается междометиями.  
Ральф звонит по работе. В третий раз за время, что мы в Друзе. Его не беспокоит ни холодность Алекса, ни то, что Алекс не один. Может, латентный донор, как Вэл - непроснувшийся акцептор? Надо будет версию предложить...  
Когда Мору спустя минуту нажимает отбой, на лице у него написана такая усталость, словно он горы двигал. Раздражение, беспомощность и злость. Судя по фону, на себя.  
\- Извини.  
\- За что? - я раскуриваю очередную сигарету и прячу за сложенными ладонями усмешку. - Он наверняка снова по делам.  
\- Разумеется, - Мамору резким движением отщелкивает крышку моего портсигара, вытаскивая "цыганку" - остававшаяся пачка из захваченного в квартире на Леклюз блока разменяла последние пять сигарет. - Тебе неприятно, я считываю.  
\- А он кто? - интересуюсь я впервые. Становится внезапно забавно. - Я имею в виду, по должности?  
\- Замректора по кадровым вопросам, - вздыхает мой балансир. - Не в первый раз захожу на мысль, что работой придется поступиться... Зато наконец выскажу всё, что думаю.  
От злой мечтательности в его голосе я на мгновение в красках вижу, во что это высказывание выльется. В спектакль с переходом на личности... Физическим переходом. Волчий билет в преподавательской среде надумал заработать?  
Отвожу руки от лица и смотрю уже без юмора:  
\- Еще чего. Слазаем в Нити, я гляну, что и как. А потом он от тебя отстанет.  
В глазах Мору появляется незнакомое просительное выражение:  
\- И ты не будешь против такой проработки?  
Я не торопясь качаю головой:  
\- Сам же ощущаешь, что мне неприятно. Я порадуюсь еще.  
Он порывисто сжимает моё запястье:  
\- Спасибо.  
Не за что. Пересчитываю сигареты: три штуки - и озвучиваю вслух:  
\- Надо будет, если сегодня опять ничего не решится, конвой попросить и еще раз ко мне мотнуться. И к тебе потом заодно: переодеться в свежее, в ближайшем магазине по мелочевке затариться. Неохота, чтоб нам курево покупали.  
Мамору не размыкает пальцы:  
\- Пожалуй. Вечером, когда очередной этап переговоров закончится, зададим вопрос. А по своей машине ты не скучаешь?  
Вот что я ему сделал, чтоб такие переходы устраивать?  
\- Пока ты не спросил, не скучал, - стараюсь, чтоб прозвучало как можно более осуждающим тоном. Слишком стараюсь, наверное, потому что следующей фразой непоправимо пробалтываюсь: - Да ладно, все равно сперва в сервис ставить.  
\- Почему?  
Ну еще бы! Чётко, внятно и очень по-хоффмановски. Как бы теперь отыграть назад, чтоб фон меня с потрохами не продал?  
\- Поцарапался в последний вечер, - и хватит с тебя, прибавляю мысленно. - Гнал сильно.  
\- Куда?  
Я поворачиваю голову, глядя впрямую, и не выравниваю интонации:  
\- По прямой от отеля. Всё, довольно.  
Несколько секунд мы меряемся взглядами, но Мору не отступает. Хмурится и заговаривает снова:  
\- Я не расспрашивал, потому что мне стыдно. Но ты мне однажды расскажешь. Пожалуйста.  
   
Отличная манера просить о важном директивным тоном. Что-то я к ней ни в какую не привыкаю, в нелюбви к давлению Ренард оказался похуже Ранмару.  
\- После того как в минутах изложишь, как из отеля выписывался и в аэропорт ехал. И то обещаю не рассказать, а подумать!  
Мору выдерживает мой ответный нажим. Он его всегда выдерживает.  
\- Не здесь и не сейчас, но да, ты получишь детальный отчёт, - и неохотно прибавляет, отвечая моему демонстративному ожиданию: - Согласен.  
\- Вот когда-нибудь после и обсудим, - подытоживаю, затягиваясь глубже чем следует. - Слушай, ты меня мастерски отвлекаешь, честное слово. Я даже забыл, что дёргаюсь, но время уже... Не пора ли им заканчивать?  
\- Только пять, - Мамору взглядывает на часы. Обычные, которые помню с первой парижской встречи. "Эппловский" гаджет я видеть не в состоянии. - Вчера японская делегация отбыла в половине девятого.  
\- Задолбали, - я высвобождаю плененную руку, опираюсь на костяшки кулака подбородком. - У меня ощущение, что сегодня должно что-то решиться.  
\- Ты поэтому с самого утра не находишь себе места?  
\- Очень заметно? - отзываюсь вопросом на вопрос, и после утвердительного кивка соглашаюсь: - Поэтому. Пока развилочную точку не минуем, никаких планов не выстроить! Мёртвая зыбь.  
\- Или эпицентр бури. Но наша Нить цела.  
Я обращаю взгляд внутрь, нахожу сияющую электрической синевой Ниточку, тянущуюся с моего запястья к внебытийной: за эти бесконечные дни она ни разу не дрогнула.  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Значит, изменений в векторах нет, - Мору сжимает ладонь на моем колене. - Тише, оператор. Не колебли ментальное пространство.  
   
Раздающийся в наступившем молчании звонок моего мобильного колеблет его так, что я вздрагиваю всем телом.  
   
Мне некому звонить поболтать. Любой из друзей или знакомых предпочел бы написать в вацап, звонок - это форс-мажор, это что-то срочное... Или кто-то чужой.  
Я выхватываю телефон из кармана куртки, расширенными глазами смотрю на номер - и вскакиваю со скамьи, разблокируя экран:  
\- Сагара.  
Мору бесшумным движением поднимается, оказываясь у моего левого локтя. Я тут же перекладываю мобильник в левую ладонь, чтобы разбирал реплики.  
\- Добрый день, фьюз Фогель, - генерал Лавуан будто рядом стоит, настолько великолепная слышимость. - Ваш флейм с вами рядом?  
\- Так точно, - я выдыхаю в сторону от мембраны, - мы в саду.  
\- Сможете сориентироваться и найти зал совещаний? - без экивоков переходит он к делу. - Вы оба, разумеется.  
\- Так точно, - повторяю, глядя прямо перед собой. Вот оно. То, чего мы ждали почти круглосуточно. Вот оно. - Прибыть?  
\- Да, немедленно. Ждём вас.  
Он отключается, а я еще секунды три не отнимаю от уха трубку. Наконец опускаю руку, прячу телефон - и расправляю плечи. Передышка окончена. Мы направляемся к месту военных действий, пусть и словесных.  
\- Будь готов к запуску Программы, - произношу с глухим призвуком.  
\- Готов, - отзывается Мамору четко. - Синхронизацию ритмов проверил, базу команд активировал.  
\- Тогда вперед.  
   
Он убирает планшет, я выкидываю сигаретный фильтр. Мы идём из глубины сквера слаженно и ровно, и от попадания в ногу у меня выравнивается координация, упорядочивается дыхание. В Тверди не учат военному шагу, у нас он выстраивается сам собой - и от давней привычки приходит спокойствие. Кажется, в зале прилетов Тегеля я волновался ощутимее.  
   
   
*****  
Зал совещаний располагается на третьем уровне четырехэтажного особняка, который занимает Друза. Лифтов здесь нет, мы поднимаемся по лестницам - молочный мрамор ступеней, светлые стены цвета дынной мякоти, все пролеты заливает солнце. В лучах танцуют неистребимые пылинки. У меня есть версия, до чего стороны договорились на текущем этапе, а следовательно и зачем понадобились мы. Подтвердить эту договоренность. Я почти уверен - но то, что загрузка Программы занимает не больше вздоха, крайне обнадеживает.  
Перед массивными дубовыми дверями переглядываюсь с Мамору:  
\- Флейм Фогель, сохранять спокойствие. Это приказ.  
\- Слушаюсь, - отзывается он тихо. И добавляет совсем про себя: - При тебе меня не заносит, Ран.  
\- Я на всякий случай страхую. Пошли.  
Дверная ручка проворачивается с отчетливым щелчком. Я стучу в створку и тяну её на себя.  
Здесь опущены плотные шёлковые портьеры - чтобы свет проходил, но солнце не нагревало помещение. Установлен длинный переговорный стол, по всей протяженности которого выстроились бутылки "Перье". Перед каждым присутствующим граненый хрустальный бокал, и почти во всех вода у самого донца.  
А вот и заседающие.  
\- Союз Фёгель прибыл, - оповещаю я их. Мамору прикрывает дверь за нашими спинами.  
Генерал Лавуан, полковник Мале, полковник Дельмас и - ага, я так и ожидал - Филипп Этьен[100], которого я раньше видел только на снимках в интернет-сми. Куда же без человеческих дипломатов, как еще самого Макрона[101] нет.  
Напротив них - Нити услышали моё желание! - Хисагари Макото, Итикава Томайо, Мурагучи Когоро, первый зам Абэ Синдзо[102] в нашем пласте, и...  
Мору рядом со мной неуловимо напрягается всем телом:  
_Неожиданно._  
Я не меняю выражения лица, не киваю, вообще никак не отзываюсь - только фоном. Зачем?.. Последний довод, крайний аргумент? Или он должен найти такой аргумент для нас?  
Он слышал, как мы вошли. Не поворачивает головы, поза неподвижна, но он узнал и наше дыхание, и мой голос. В секунду приветствия я еще не заметил учителя, и тон не дрогнул.  
У него острый слух и беспредельное хладнокровие. И он сед как лунь. Нам же... позволят потом поговорить?  
Еще троих я не знаю. Как на подбор русоволосые, сероглазые, высокие. Русские. Судя по их хмурому виду, Мору прав: России крепко придавили хвост. Наверняка они здесь доказывали, что стремились предотвратить мировую экстремистскую угрозу.  
   
\- Господин Сагара, господин Итагаки, - приветствует нас генерал Лавуан, - пожалуйста, займите ваши места.  
   
О, нам даже стулья поставили. С французской стороны, два подряд. Я автоматически занимаю правый, Мору левый. Дельвас и Мале кивают, встречая нас оживленными взглядами. А от взгляда Хисагари Макото меня отгораживает "зеркало", потрескивающее от непрерывных попыток пробить. Не уничтожить, но хотя бы здоровье покромсать. Конечно-конечно, так я и позволил.  
   
\- Итак, господа, - берет слово генерал Лавуан, - позвольте ввести вас в курс событий. После полнокровного диалога все стороны пришли к консенсусу, заключающемуся в следующем: сферы влияния делятся между тремя заинтересованными в сотрудничестве державами. Утомлять вас процентным соотношением не стану, при желании впоследствии ознакомитесь с протоколом собрания, - он указывает на маленького, не выше фикуса, андроида по левую руку от себя. - Запечатанная в вашем сознании система Программы, капитан Сагара, переходит в собственность Франции, а вы с лейтенантом Итагаки получаете статус дипломатических особ. Причинение любого ущерба вашему здоровью или безопасности будет расцениваться как прямая угроза благополучию Франции. Это касается как текущего положения дел, так и будущего. Статусы присваиваются вам пожизненно. Японская сторона в доказательство сотрудничества предоставляет сообществу почти завершенный модуль деактиватора Программы, а Российская Федерация - своё молчание и добрососедское отношение.  
   
Ага, то есть Россия пригрозила международным скандалом, и её всё же взяли в долю. Молодцы русские. Зубы как у бультерьеров.  
А наши бывшие соотечественники раскопали-таки местонахождение второй базы. Вовремя мы проснулись, на волос опередили события.  
   
\- У вас есть вопросы, союз Фёгель? - завершает саммари генерал. Я смотрю на Майюми-сэнсея: увидеть, как он воспринял наш новый нейм, услышав впервые, не успел, а сейчас в его лице не вздрагивает ни одна черта.  
\- Есть, - открываю я рот, и все с удивлением воззряются на меня - то есть все, кроме Виктора. У того в глазах откровенная насмешка. Так и видит не фьюза Фогеля, а Ренарда Сато, ничем не проймёшь. - Какова наша роль в настоящий момент, если мы приглашены к подписанию договора? Кроме того что мы живое хранилище.  
\- О, - генерал Лавуан позволяет себе легкую иронию, - господин Макото Хисагари настаивал на том, чтобы убедиться в вашем благополучии. Удостовериться, что вы оба в добром здравии, и французская сторона открыта в своих намерениях.  
\- А, - я наклоняю голову, - благодарю, понятно. В таком случае не мог бы господин Хисагари прекратить проверять на пробой моё "зеркало", а также "зеркало" моего флейма? Это заставляет усомниться в векторе его заинтересованности.  
И улыбаюсь в лицо, на котором при слове "вектор" сквозь официальную неприязнь проступает неукротимая ненависть.  
   
Ничего, погоди, это только начало. Вернешься домой и полетишь кубарем с самого верха Выси. И будешь знать, что это был я. Я. А дотянуться рук не хватит.  
Я улыбаюсь, и тишина звенит от наших откровенных взглядов. Хисагари тоже фьюз. Как же он сейчас, должно быть, сожалеет, что присутствует без своего волевика-флейма. Пусть вызвать невозможно, не желать вызвать невозможно тоже.  
   
\- Господин Хисагари, - на позванивающем льдинками английском обращается к нему полковник Дельмас, - должны ли мы пересмотреть условия достигнутой договоренности? Если вы угрожаете нашим гостям...  
\- Я не угрожаю, - каждый звук дается ему с трудом. Слова, кажется, вспарывают глотку, когда выходят. - В отличие от ваших... гостей я чту свою родину. Ее интересы превыше моего личного отношения, я совладаю с ним.  
Я понимающе киваю, приопуская ресницы. Разумеется. Когда иного не остается, прикройся патриотизмом. Даже честным перед собой останешься, если сам поверишь.  
\- Я хотел бы задать вопрос, - раздается в затянувшемся безмолвии другой голос. Я автоматически, до любой мысли выпрямляюсь на стуле: подбородок вниз, взгляд прямо. И Мору, - вижу краем глаза, - подбирается так же. - Прошу у собрания прощения, если нарушаю регламент, однако я незряч и сужу лишь по паузам. Если верить последней, приблизилось время неофициальных обсуждений. Если я не прав...  
\- Нет-нет, господин Майюми, - спохватывается впечатлившийся нашей реакцией Мале, - пожалуйста, говорите.  
Наш учитель поворачивает голову в его сторону и отвечает вежливым, почти поклонным кивком:  
\- Благодарю. Итак... Сагара-кун, Итагаки-кун. Ваше решение окончательно?  
   
...Кабинет с бесчисленными фоторамками, в рамках - бабочки Мору, по годам. Свидетельства роста нашего парного потенциала и мощности Программной загрузки. Книжный шкаф под потолок, жёсткие кресла, оббитые зеленым плюшем... "Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся".  
Мару и Мору в наличии, и я знаю, кого благодарить.  
   
\- Да, учитель, - отзываемся мы хором. Французское и русское представительства глядят на нас, точно увидев впервые. Надеюсь, у нас хотя бы достойный, а не нашкодивший вид. - Простите.  
\- Вы отдаёте отчет в собственном отступничестве? - продолжает он, сплетя пальцы и прижимая ладони к столешнице. Конечно, у Мору ведь его жест. - В том, что при следующем спуске вам, вполне возможно, придется за него ответить?  
   
И никто кроме нас не поймет, о чем зашла речь. В зале совещаний трое нитевиков, он - и мы. Знающие, что Нити не рвутся.  
   
\- Да, сэнсей, - отзываюсь с внезапной вибрацией в голосе. - Но я также надеюсь, что Хисагари-доно в следующем, а лучше в текущем воплощении ответит за ложь, вынудившую меня предать природного напарника. Я буду очень, очень сильно об этом молиться в Программе!  
Лица Дзинто-сэнсея не озаряет никакое чувство. Он выслушивает меня и непроницаемо кивает:  
\- Что ж, вам известно, где отдаются пожелания паранормов нашего с вами профиля. Я предупредил вас. Моя роль окончена.  
   
Я возвращаю такой же поклон. Не думаю, что наш учитель его не услышал.  
   
Хисагари хранит угнетенное молчание. Еще бы, второе подтверждение открытым текстом. Опасений, что он наймёт кого-нибудь поискать нашу Нить, чтоб напакостить, у меня нет: всё равно не найдут. А месть, когда справедлива и равновесна, лишь воздаяние, не предполагающее отката.  
   
Я не вникаю в финальные фразы, сохраняю неподвижность среди отодвигаемых стульев и не встаю, когда вокруг начинается движение. Рядом со мной остается замерший Мору, а напротив, по диагонали - наш наставник.  
\- Господин Майюми присоединился к обсуждению на завершающем этапе, но оказал неоценимую помощь нашим переговорам, - веско произносит Филипп Этьен. - Насколько я могу судить, ему хотелось бы остаться наедине с воспитанниками. Предоставим им такую возможность, Андрэ?  
\- Безусловно, - кивает генерал Лавуан. И обращается к Мамору:  
\- Для приватной беседы вы вольны выставить сферу, лейтенант Итагаки. А вы, капитан Сагара, - зеленые глаза устремляются на меня, - не забудьте по окончании встречи посетить мой кабинет вместе со своим флеймом.  
\- Так точно, господин генерал.  
Они уходят вразнобой, застревая в дверях: не проронившие ни фразы русские, оборачивающиеся вопреки равнодушным минам японцы, спокойные довольные французы. Мы остаемся втроем, и я командую:  
_Грузи ту, которая от подслушивания._  
_Исполняю,_ \- Мору щелкает пальцами, отгораживая нас от официальной записывающей аппаратуры. И сразу встает, едва не обгоняя меня. Дзинто-сэнсей тоже поднимается со своего места, безошибочно поворачиваясь в сторону, с которой обойти стол удастся быстрее.  
Мы не произносим ни слова, у меня закладывает уши и горло, внутри рождается секундный смех: так мы приходили на порку, в очередной раз выпендрившись в Тверди и заработав взысканий ударов на двадцать...  
\- Значит, Фёгель? - низкий, по-прежнему звучный голос произносит немецкое "Птицы" почти без акцента. - Предатели. Бунтовщики.  
Мы останавливаемся в двух шагах, как можно ниже склоняя головы, и наш наставник по одной опускает ладони нам на макушки.  
\- Дзинто-сэнсей.  
\- Дзинто-сэнсей, - эхом тише моего повторяет рядом Мору. - Учитель.  
Твёрдые руки без морщин, управляющиеся с катаной и кодати, не растеряли ни чуткости, ни уверенности. Они проверяют наши рабочие чакры - неспешно, спокойно, словно мы снова в крепости его кабинета. Стоим неподвижно, я очень стараюсь дышать ровнее и, конечно, себя выдаю. Как всегда.  
\- Сагара-кун, - в тоне Дзинто-сэнсея появляется не забытая требовательность, - за что вас так хвалил господин Лавуан? Я впустую потратил время, взращивая в вас выдержанность.  
Мне никогда не казалось, что наш наставник в самом деле ослеп. Ощущение, что пальцами он видит не хуже чем глазами, осталось прежним, и взгляд я поднимаю как можно осторожнее: все равно почувствует, как если б наблюдал обычным зрением.  
Точное прикосновение соскальзывает с моего темени, освобождая сахасрару[103], и перемещается на аджну[104]. Должно быть, на ментальную ощупь положение даже сквернее, чем по самочувствию, поскольку сэнсей морщится:  
\- Плохо, Ранмару. Сколько времени прошло с момента пробуждения?  
\- Сегодня пятнадцатый день, - отзываюсь я невольно виновато. - Я стараюсь, сэнсей.  
Жёсткая ладонь поддевает мой подбородок, и Дзинто-сэнсей вдруг улыбается. Губы вздрагивают, не размыкаясь, плотные рубцы не позволяют большего - но я знаю значение движения и судорожно вздыхаю.  
\- Знаю, что стараешься. Постой здесь.  
   
Да будто я отошел бы!  
   
Майюми-сан поворачивается к Мору. Я слежу, как диагностика повторяется, разве что на его теменной чакре сэнсей морщится заметнее. Впрочем, реакцию на мою я не толком не разглядел, я вниз смотрел. Аджна моего флейма явно внушает учителю меньше опасений... но ведь и стратег я, у меня на неё нагрузка выше.  
\- Плохо, - безапелляционно повторяет Дзинто-сэнсей. - Оба в отвратительной форме. Неужели нельзя было вспомнить об альтернативных способах разгрузки?  
Мы одновременно приоткрываем рты, а он констатирует, с досадой щелкнув языком:  
\- Дорвались. Высаживаете ресурс друг в друга и в Нити. Еще немного, Мамору-кун, и твой фьюз надорвется. А ты, Ранмару, получишь абсолютно неуправляемого флейма.  
\- Но... - начинает Мамору тоном Алекса и осекается, потому что у Дзинто-сэнсея вздрагивают тонкие ноздри:  
\- Гайдзин, с соблюдением субординации хуже чем в двадцать лет. Жаль, я не прихватил кнут.  
Я беззвучно улыбаюсь во все зубы и довольно смотрю на Мору, а он так же бесшумно показывает мне кулак.  
\- Напрасное ликование, Ранмару-кун, - осекает меня наставник. - В тебе ничуть не меньше своеволия и западной грязи.  
Теперь Мору заламывает бровь и воззряется на меня с отмщенным видом.  
\- Вас, безусловно, скоро отпустят, - сэнсей опускает руки, но голова по-прежнему поворачивается от меня к Мамору и обратно. Вот бы мне когда-нибудь научиться так сканировать чужой энергофон - чуть-чуть тактилки, а дальше чистый рассудок... - Первое, что вы сделаете, добудете по боккэну и возобновите тренировки. В вашей юности я беспокоился, что вы друг друга убьете. Сейчас следует опасаться, что... - он осекается, выразительно сжав губы, и поочередно указывает подбородком нам на бедра. Не промахиваясь.  
   
_Что затрахаем,_ \- не удерживаюсь я.  
_Тихо ты,_ \- почти всерьез фыркает Мору, - _а вдруг услышит!_  
_Не-а._  
_А ты уверен?_  
   
Вообще уже не особо.  
   
\- Нервную энергию, разумеется, полагается сбрасывать, - продолжает Дзинто-сэнсей тоном, каким читал лекции о ментальной гигиене. - Но вы выбрали самый примитивный способ.  
\- Неправда, - не выходит у меня промолчать, - я еще в спортзал до двух последних недель ходил!  
\- А я ежедневно разминался, - следует моей смелости Мамору.  
\- Порознь, - пресекает наши выступления наставник. - До пробуждения. Забыли, что в паре вы утраиваете потенциальную энергию?  
   
_И кинетическую тоже,_ \- теперь я серьезен, но промолчать всё равно не в силах. Мору отзывается горячим прикосновением к моему разуму.  
   
\- Возобновите спарринги, - итожит Дзинто-сэнсей. И добавляет совершенно иначе: - Я рад видеть вас живыми, ученики.  
Я сглатываю разбухшим горлом:  
\- Мы тоже, Дзинто-сэнсей. Очень.  
\- Ранмару, - он качает головой, - Париж повлиял на тебя сильней, чем следовало. Реагируй спокойнее.  
\- А Мору нравится, - я невольно улыбаюсь. - Он говорит, так лучше.  
Мой флейм отражает мою улыбку:  
\- В самом деле.  
\- Верны себе: управляемость отвратительная, - в его лице ни на йоту тепла, голос стегает плетью, а мы радуемся. Любой наблюдатель счёл бы, что спятили. - Не забыли, к чему привело ваше ориентирование лишь друг на друга в прошлый раз?  
   
Тут забудешь. Но...  
   
\- Мы знаем, Дзинто-сэнсей, - перебиваю я скороговоркой, пока есть слова и смелость. - Знаем, что это вы. Мы входили в Нити, я смотрел. Спасибо.  
Он высокомерно вскидывает подбородок:  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, и не хочу понимать. Учтите, в Японии никто не забудет, что вы сменили флаг. В целях личной безопасности не рекомендую проверять на лояльность аппарат, которому перешли дорогу.  
\- Благодарим за предупреждение, сэнсей. Не станем, - склоняется в поклоне Мору. И тут же зарабатывает прикосновение к темени. Эй, я тоже хочу! Придвигаюсь по шажочку, пошумнее вздыхаю, опустив голову - и получаю ладонь для себя.  
\- Вы были мне как отец, - произношу совсем тихо. - И вы помогли нам, представляя, чем рискуете... У Мору хорошая сфера, никто не услышит... Спасибо, сэнсей. Спасибо!  
\- Спасибо, - эхом повторяет Мамору. - Если бы не вы...  
\- То вы потратили бы еще пять лет и окончательно опоганились, - хладнокровно пресекает наставник наши излияния. - Но встретились бы, не так ли, Ранмару? Судя по докладам господ из Выси, ты сотворил в вероятностях вихревую закрутку. Ты действовал в одиночку?  
\- Да, - я закрываю глаза. - А что, в Выси кто-то постфактум разобрался в случившемся?  
\- Нет, - Дзинто-сэнсей усмехается. - Но разобрался я. В последнюю неделю. Тебя будет не хватать на рабочем месте, Ранмару-кун. Тебя тоже, Мамору-кун.  
\- Вы надеялись, что мы еще увидимся, - Мору глубоко вздыхает. - Мы знали, что это не просто слова.  
\- Не преувеличивайте, - Дзинто-сэнсей морщится, словно откусив от лимона. - Мой вклад в ваш хаос минимален. К тому же вы, возможно, предотвратили противостояние тысячелетия. История вас не забудет.  
   
А Япония проклянет. Но мы разобрали предупреждение. Единственное, о чем сожалею, что так и не увижу маму. Кстати...  
\- Дзинто-сэнсей, - спрашиваю невпопад, - вам не известно, моя мама... она жива?  
Он наклоняет голову, совсем чуть-чуть, но для ответа хватает. Правда, слова оказываются не совсем теми, каких я ждал:  
\- В последние два года она никого не узнаёт. Просветлений нет, состояние фьюзы Fidelium необратимо ухудшается и уже прошло черту неподъёма. Сочти её мертвой, Ранмару-кун.  
   
Мёртвой, снова мёртвой... Я её обрести не успел.  
   
Майюми-сан ненадолго умолкает, а когда заговаривает вновь, то уже собранно, без лишних обертонов и удлиненных пауз.  
\- Мой проф'профиль утверждает, что ваши жизни вне опасности. Если, конечно, оба прекратите глупости и займетесь отработкой нормального взаимодействия. Советую приступить, а мне сегодня предстоит еще много работы.  
\- Мы увидим вас снова, сэнсей? - осведомляется Мору, пока я подавленно молчу, переваривая личную новость.  
Наставник убирает ладони с наших затылков и хмурится: лоб прорезает глубокая складка.  
\- Возможно. Адрес моей почты не менялся, сеть защищена по-прежнему. Пишите, союз Фёгель. Пишите.  
\- Мы вас проводим, - вызываюсь я. Интонации уже подчиняются. - До телепорта.  
\- Первый этаж, - соглашается Дзинто-сэнсей. - Кажется, у лестницы.  
   
Значит, высоким гостям блокировка телепортации не помеха? А мы чуть жизнями за бюрократическую проволочку не заплатили.  
   
\- Япония затягивала переговоры, сколько было возможно, - произносит Майюми-сан безразлично-спокойно. Мы с Мору мгновенно обращаемся в слух. - Настаивала на вашей выдаче и потерпела поражение. Ваши разумы оценены высоко и куплены крайне дорого. Оправдайте эту цену, мне не нужна ваша преждевременная гибель. Не возвращайтесь, Ранмару, и никаких тайных визитов в "Осенний сад". Мать не узнает тебя, поверь, я искренен. Это ясно?  
\- Предельно, сэнсей, - теперь я смотрю на него открыто. - Но когда мы отдадим "ОМУЛь"?..  
\- Ваша безопасность приравнена к государственной, - напоминает он с тщательно сдерживаемым нетерпением, однако не торопит даже гримасой. - Полагаю, вам открыта Европа, но не Азия, вне зависимости от того, сохранится ли в вас стратегическая информация.  
\- Понятно, - кивает Мамору.  
\- Ваше пробуждение произошло спонтанно, а потому оказалось неизбежно травматичным. Просто чудо, что не повреждены рассудки, но все до единого силовые центры перенапряжены и перегружены, - продолжает Майюми-сан скучным тоном. - Прекратите их разрабатывать, возьмите хотя бы пять суток тайм-аута. Иначе нервные срывы гарантирован обоим.  
   
Да у нас были уже. Еще в Птице. Ничего, совладали и с собой, и друг с другом.  
Но я молчу, я не враг себе - перебивать учителя, даже если моей французской части неймётся.  
   
\- Как поняли? - интересуется Дзинто-сэнсей, не услышав никакого ответа кроме двух одинаковых вздохов.  
\- Да, учитель, - соглашается Мору пасмурно.  
\- Да, сэнсей, - повторяю следом. Правда, не уверен, что последую совету. Кнута у Майюми-сана больше нет, да и поглядел бы я, кто нас заставит пойти под кнут... При всём уважении, юность кончилась.  
\- В таком случае гаси сферу, Итагаки-кун, - наш наставник несколькими движениями одергивает пиджак, поправляет безупречный узел галстука. - Мне пора.  
   
В просторном мраморном холле первого этажа мерцает портал официального телепорта. Над его силовым полем, изредка смазываясь, светится тёмно-синяя цифра: единица. Значит, Дзинто-сэнсей последний, японская делегация отбыла восвояси.  
Мы провожаем почти до самой черты, где лица задевает озоновой прохладой, и останавливаемся. Главный человек, оставшийся на нашей стороне, напоследок вновь дотрагивается до нас - на сей раз каждому до анахаты,[105] \- снова морщится, явно не удовлетворившись, и произносит официально, подходяще для скрытых микрофонов Друзы:  
\- Рад был увидеть вас в относительном здравии, Фёгель. Надеюсь, ваш девиз прежний.  
\- Везде и всегда, - откликаемся мы на два голоса.  
\- Молодцы. Успехов.  
Отворачивается, не дожидаясь, добавим ли что-нибудь, входит в портал, и створ призрачного света смыкается. Переход исчезает, свёртываясь в самое себя, я комкаю в кармане окончательно истрепавшуюся от моих экзекуций перчатку и смотрю на Мамору:  
\- Ну что, к Лавуану?  
   
В солнечном сплетении просторно и тревожно. Кроме Мору, здесь позволительно было притрагиваться лишь сэнсею, и я, оказывается, успел забыть, что любое прикосновение, кроме касания парного, воспринимается как вторжение. Даже если оно оправданное и Майюми-сан имел право проверить. В том, что он остался недоволен результатом осмотра, я нашей вины не усматриваю. Я хочу отсюда выйти. Выбраться. Вырваться! Плевать, что меняем одну систему на другую, я просто хочу наконец в свою квартиру. Нам выделили отличную гостевую спальню, прекрасно кормят, рум-сервис таков, что отелям не снилось... Но когда же отпустят? Когда сочтут, что безопасность достаточна? У меня скоро клаустрофобия начнется.  
В Птице мы просидели почти трое суток, и я не заметил, но Птица - наша сфера, в ней мы оба дома, где бы дом ни находился. Внутри Друзы её не загрузишь, не поймут... Сегодня первый день третьей недели, как я вновь Сагара Ранмару, а кажется, что времени прошло много больше. Оно тянется, как резиновое. Если я и смогу взять передышку, то только на собственной территории.  
   
\- О маме ты спросил, о Мейто нет, - замечает Мамору, глядя себе под ноги. Мы опять поднимаемся, на сей раз на четвертый этаж, под крышу. Я преодолеваю очередной лестничный марш и пожимаю плечами:  
\- Он мне неинтересен.  
\- А Ито Харуо?  
Вопрос с подвохом. Я криво усмехаюсь:  
\- Мору, о'кей, тогда у меня стоял блок. Если тебе хватало ума сомневаться, то хоть с частичным обоснованием. Но теперь-то?  
Он смотрит прямо перед собой:  
\- Теперь я как раз спрашиваю с учетом, что блока нет.  
Я шумно выдыхаю, проводя ладонью по влажному от духоты лбу:  
\- А, инспектируешь то есть? Тогда скажи, как закончишь. - И добавляю, почти добравшись до нужного этажа: - Я здесь с Леоном сошёлся, если второй слой брать. Среди обычных людей пара есть... В смысле, семейная, он и она. О чем с Харуо общаться? Сплетни за все годы перетирать или их с Камией чудовищные гитары хвалить? От аккордов Rammstein взрыднул бы! Уволь!  
Мамору молчит, не то взвешивая услышанное, не то оценивая почувствованное, и коротко, но глубоко кивает:  
\- Принято. И, Ран... мне очень жаль.  
Я стискиваю зубы:  
\- Мору, не сейчас. Ладно? Не сейчас.  
   
О маме я подумаю позже. Как и о том, что он о своей семье не спросил вовсе.  
   
\- Конечно. Извини, - мы входим в широкий коридор. Разница с третьим этажом только в цвете ковровой дорожки: здесь голубая, а не зеленая. - Если нас пригласили прийти незамедлительно...  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, что выспимся дома, - соглашаюсь пустым от сосредоточенности голосом. У меня, кажется, даже движения замедляются. - Всё, пришли. Заходим.  
Вечно перед нами какие-то двери, за которыми ждут перемены. Узлы векторов проявляют себя почти видимо, разве что комнаты за порогом не расслаиваются. Я стучу, получаю изнутри французское "Войдите" и тяну на себя.  
Генерал Лавуан сидит за столом, просматривая какую-то документацию. С нашим появлением он энергично кивает и встает, жестом приглашая проходить. По узкому лицу скользит деловая улыбка - на фоне загара от солярия она выглядит солнечным зайчиком.  
\- Итак, тандем Фёгель, позвольте поздравить с успешным завершением миссии. Ваши документы будут готовы через четыре часа: отныне вы, мсье Сагара, подтвержденный гражданин Франции, а вы, мсье Итагаки, тоже... - он запинается, потом, усмехнувшись, машет рукой: - Простите, я выговорил весь запас формализованных выражений. В английском язык уже вязнет. Вы, мсье Итагаки, также получаете французское подданство. Гражданство Германии и принадлежность к японскому государству вы утрачиваете - равно как и вы, капитан. Надеюсь, этот факт не огорчит вас слишком надолго?  
Мы синхронно качаем головами и одинаково произносим:  
\- Никак нет.  
\- Отлично, - он с сухим шелестом потирает ладони. - За вами также сохраняются военные звания, перелицовывать вашу карьеру никто не станет. Все награды, грамоты, благодарности и сертификаты в течение трех дней передадут с полномочным представителем от Звездной Выси, сможете прикалывать на парадные кители медали. Позвольте выказать восхищение вашими заслугами перед бывшей родиной и выразить надежду, что новой станете служить не менее ревностно.  
   
Не все формализованные фразы он растерял, - думаю я, кивая в местах, требующих подтверждения. Прибеднялся, чтоб сойти за своего? Или чтобы мы расслабились? Пока рановато.  
   
\- Кроме того, ваши новые энергочипы, - генерал по-молодому наклоняется к нижнему ящику своего письменного стола, вытаскивая из него два небольших одноразовых шприца и склянку с притёртой крышкой. - Местоположение, состояние здоровья, энергетический потенциал. Ваша страховка на самый невозможный случай. Возражения?  
\- Не имеем, - немедленно отзывается Мамору. Я машинально тру правое плечо: шов, оставшийся после вырезания предыдущего маячка, почти зажил, но при напоминании тут же начинает чесаться.  
\- Нет возражений, - повторяю следом за своим флеймом, - когда мы получим их?  
\- Незамедлительно, - генерал переводит взгляд с меня на Мору. - Можете ознакомиться с паспортами изделий, чтобы убедиться в легальности и прозрачности. Вот они, - на столе возникает небольшая пластиковая папка. - Вы зачисляетесь в Друзу как вероятностники. Я верно распределил ваши рабочие ники: вы, капитан, Silkworm, а вы, лейтенант - Spindle?  
\- Именно так, - вновь подтверждает Мору. Я тем временем беру папку и под взглядами сразу двух акцепторов открываю, принимаясь вчитываться в бумаги. Не то чтобы я сомневался в подлинности, но ознакомиться не повредит. На обещания больше не полагается не только Рен Сато. Ранмару за наивную веру на слово расплатился дорого и теперь предпочитает побыть параноиком.  
Техпаспорта идеальны. Я их даже на свет проглядываю. Третьим в папке лежит экземпляр договора на ношение и копия к нему, и на обоих местах галками обозначены места для наших подписей.  
\- Вам также оборудуют кабинет - здесь рядом, на четвертом этаже, - продолжает генерал явно устало, но бодрясь. - К середине следующей недели он будет готов. По умолчанию: загружаемый планетарий, звездные системы,  сменяющиеся тридэ-обои. Личный андроид, один на двоих, самые современные машины - я имею в виду, компьютеры. Два стола, шкафы, на дополнительную аппаратуру напишите запрос. Вопросы по услышанному?  
\- Боевые операции, - произношу я взвешенно. - Следует ли ожидать, что участвовать непосредственно в военных действиях не придется? Если придется, каковы наши обязанности и полномочия?  
Генерал обхватывает растопыренной ладонью сжатый кулак и смотрит на нас, в задумчивости сводя брови над галльским носом:  
\- Это высказывание желания или нежелания, капитан?  
\- Это вопрос, - напоминаю его же слово. - Я хочу представлять круг задач.  
Он барабанит пальцами пятерни по сжатым кулачным костяшкам:  
\- Я предпочел бы не рисковать столь редким приобретением, как вы двое. Войны вероятностников ведутся в ментальном пространстве, однако вам, насколько я могу судить, доводилось участвовать в наземных военных инцидентах?  
\- Когда возникала необходимость на месте, - вежливо соглашается Мамору.  
\- Рассчитываю, что вас не станет мучить ностальгия по полевой работе, - он с некоторым сомнением оглядывает нас, очевидно, не представляя в антураже. - Я предполагаю в вас стратегов, а не боевиков.  
Я не скрывая облегчения выдыхаю:  
\- Спасибо. Не начнет. Можно еще два вопроса, господин генерал?  
Он щедро взмахивает рукой:  
\- Сегодня можно практически всё. Я даже предложил бы выпить, не чинясь, за покорение горних высот вашей политической мысли. Я имею в виду японскую делегацию. Они из нас всю кровь выпили, - он утомленно ссутуливается, но сразу выпрямляется. - Задавайте.  
\- Каким образом с российской стороной улажен вопрос об убийстве Соловьева?  
Лавуан проводит перед лицом ладонью, стирая с него выражение, изображает покерфейс и смотрит на меня глаза в глаза:  
\- В целом так.  
Я недоверчиво усмехаюсь:  
\- В смысле, просто обнулили ситуацию? Но ведь...  
\- По достигнутому сегодня соглашению зоной российского влияния становится четверть цивилизованного мира, - произносит генерал абсолютно спокойно. - На фоне подобного успеха убийство агента мелочь. К тому же преуспей он, ни о каких дивидендах речь не зашла бы вовсе. Ходите, не оглядываясь через плечо. Дальше?  
   
Вопрос смерти решен рукопожатием? Не столь далека Франция от моей исторической родины. Дальше, он сказал. Отлично, мне есть, что уточнить еще. Если можно не думать о войнах... Я хотел бы жить не только во втором слое.  
   
\- Смогу ли я продолжить работу журналистом, а мой напарник - преподавателем биологии в Берлинском университете?  
\- Сможете, - генерал мимоходом улыбается, без тепла, зато безупречно искренне. С каждой минутой по нему сильнее видна давно копившаяся усталость. - Касательно мсье Хоффмана... Ваше немецкое имя менять никто не будет, ваше, мсье Сагара, тоже. В мире людей останетесь под прежними данными, чтобы не создавать брожения в умах и разброда мнений. Так вот, касательно мсье Хоффмана: с университетом Гумбольдта на следующей рабочей неделе состоится беседа, по итогам которой за вами сохранится ваша должность и все права и обязанности. Возможно, придется несколько снизить учебную нагрузку, но с этим вы, полагаю, справитесь без нашей помощи.  
\- Безусловно, - кивает Мамору, как никогда близкий к январскому Алексу. - Благодарю вас.  
\- Благодарите своего фьюза, - фыркает генерал Лавуан. - Он у вас на редкость неотступный.  
   
Я и спросил всего дважды. Ну ладно, трижды. За полторы недели три вопроса - что, так много? У Ноэля кратно интенсивней нужную инфу выбивал.  
И нечего смотреть, как Мамору сейчас. Французскому генералу его выражение, может, и непонятно, а меня напрягает. Я ничего не сделал, просто слово сдержал, и здорово разозлюсь, если он не отвернется.  
   
\- К лекциям сможете приступить с... - генерал сверяется с настенным календарем, - с двенадцатого марта. Полагаю, к тому времени мы уладим все организационные моменты. А вы, мсье Сагара, можете незамедлительно заняться очередным обзором автомобильных новинок, у вас отличный слог.  
Широко раскрываю глаза, а он кивает, удовлетворенный впечатлением, и добавляет:  
\- Я выписываю "Гид по авто", не телепортами едиными по стране передвигаемся. Было весьма занятно познакомиться с вами лично.  
Я с размаху закрываю рукой лицо и фыркаю. Лучший проф'профиль из возможных. Самый лучший. И балансир надежней не бывает. Значит, я повествовал о евгенике образца Второй мировой, а сидящий напротив матерый акцептор знал, что я автообзорщик, читал мои статьи... Это даже не ирония судьбы, это кино какое-то.  
Генерал поддерживает моё веселье и повторяет еще раз:  
\- С таким талантом рисковать вами преступление. Нет, никаких военных действий, только в случае Армагеддона.  
   
Да я только рад буду. Сыт по горло боевыми вылазками. Получу наконец роль чистого нитевика, и Мамору со мной. Интересно, кто рассказал спецам Друзы, что я после ментальных многоходовок любил медитировать на звездное небо? Загружаемый планетарий - это круто. Наверняка Майюми-сэнсей как бы случайно обмолвился, больше некому.  
   
\- Господин генерал, - негромко окликает Мамору, и тот сразу поворачивается:  
\- Да, лейтенант.  
\- Когда мы должны будем представить себя в распоряжение специалистов? Сколько времени нам следует оставаться носителями СМПЧ?  
Лавуан не мешкает с ответом. Всё обдумано, всё решено, мы действительно приглашены под занавес. Может, не столь и плохо, вся информация единым блоком.  
\- Необходимо подготовить оборудование и выделить время на карантин специалиста из Звездной Выси, который проассистирует нашему системщику. Полагаю, трех недель должно хватить. Ориентируйтесь на двадцать третье марта, точную дату я назову за пару дней. Живите спокойно: цена вашего благополучия - мир в цивилизованном обществе. К тому же Япония, даже теряя вас, выигрывает от ваших жизней больше, чем от смертей. Фактически мы получаем управление миром в процентном соотношении сорок пять, двадцать пять и тридцать процентов. Двадцать пять у России, сорок пять у Франции. Всем крайне выгодно, чтобы вы пребывали в добром здравии.  
\- Мы можем ознакомиться с протоколом договора? - подает голос Мамору. Неуставная обстановка и обнадеживание, что скоро вернется к преподаванию, подействовали на него, как энергетик. Ни тени дзенной отстраненности, в которую он и меня почти вовлек за минувшую неделю, взгляд по живости тягается с генеральским.  
\- Безусловно, - Лавуан подходит к нише стенного шкафа, снимает со стопки ближайших папок верхнюю и возвращается. - "Сов.секретно", разумеется, но вы в списке допуска. Ваш экземпляр.  
   
...Где мы самый ценный трофей. Качественно нас Франция украла, не откажешь.  
   
\- Когда мы должны вживить новые энергочипы? - задаю следующий существенный вопрос. Отныне датчики входят в программу нашей защиты, они оговорены, но... - И каким образом осуществляется мониторинг?  
\- Здесь и сейчас, - откликается генерал на первую часть. - Если справитесь, можете самостоятельно, если нет, я приглашу медицинскую сестру. Мониторинг ведется в фоновом режиме. В случае резкого ухудшения жизненных показателей любого из объектов раздается звуковой сигнал сразу на трех консолях и высвечивается индивидуальный номер чипа. В нашем ведомстве такой есть у каждого сотрудника, включая бывших. Ваш друг мсье Дебюсси, к примеру, по-прежнему в регистрационном листе. Мы в ответе за своих людей, даже когда они уходят на покой.  
   
Насчет леоновского "покоя" я бы поспорил, но не теперь и не тут. Ничего, мой мсье Дебюсси еще не подозревает, с кем связался. Закончу с нашими проблемами и возьмусь за его. Сам меня в Берлин отправил, сам и благодарность получит.  
   
\- В случае, когда необходимо срочно установить местоположение, система тоже реагирует оперативно, - продолжает генерал. - Однако будем надеяться, что на наш век приключений уже хватило и вы всегда сможете снять телефонную трубку. Шерстить материки занятие несколько утомительное.  
\- А отслеживание по городским камерам, по номерам карт при оплате, по металлодетекторам? - перечисляю навскидку.  
   
В Выси мы были не просто на виду, мы без всяких чипов были кристальными на просвет. Меня дико злило, но от неотъемлемой слежки системы деваться было некуда. И как эта система прозевала нас с ноября? Наверняка для кого-то просчеты имели фатальные последствия, Хисагари-доно лишь верхушка айсберга, и то...  
Как обстоит с соблюдением прайваси во Франции?  
   
Генерал заинтересованно взглядывает на меня и делает резкое отсекающее движение:  
\- Только в случае форс-мажора или несчастного случая. В обыденной жизни вы ничем не будете отличаться от рядовых парижан. Кстати, в вашей квартире убраны камеры. Когда войдете, обновите ментальный контур, сейчас разметки, кажется, нет вовсе.  
\- Её и нет, - подтверждаю хмуро. - Я же не помнил, кто я.  
\- Ах да... Значит, поставите новый контур, и возможность телепортировать извне аннулируется. Здесь как везде.  
\- Понятно, - принимает к сведению Мамору. Я кошусь на него из-под ресниц: явно сам поставит, не захочет меня напрягать. Пускай. - В моей берлинской квартире?..  
\- Туда вы с фьюзом можете наведаться телепортом, пока ждете документы. Если нужно, выделю вам в помощь кого-нибудь из наших людей. Камер должно быть две-три, найти их невеликая задача. В течение следующей недели внепространственный канал между вашими квартирами верифицируют, сможете отправляться на лекции, в официальном порядке закрывая за собой дверь, а не портал. Безопасность от случайных прохожих. Еще уточнения, господа?  
Мы переглядываемся, одновременно пожимая плечами, и Мору произносит, обращаясь больше ко мне, чем к новому начальству:  
\- Камеры я найду сам. Для этого не нужна загрузка.  
Да, сканировал же Алекс Хоффман мою машину, не опасаясь, что засекут в Выси... Я молча соглашаюсь и озвучиваю самый неглобальный, но томящий до дурноты вопрос:  
\- Должны ли мы ночевать сегодня в Друзе или можем уже в моей квартире?  
Генерал, по-видимому, тоже перебирает в памяти, все ли темы осветил. Даже пальцы пересчитывает, но услышав меня, поднимает глаза:  
\- Вас утомило наше гостеприимство? Я шучу, капитан, шучу. Можете отправляться домой, как только поставите чипы. Сюда телепортируйте к десяти вечера, за документами о гражданстве и айди-картами. После отдыхайте, решайте в субботу и воскресенье личные вопросы, занимайтесь своими делами. В понедельник ко мне в кабинет к двум: проговорим то, что решится к текущему моменту и согласуем график предстоящего месяца - я буду располагать более точными датами. В среду на рабочие места в собственный кабинет. Всё ясно?  
\- Так точно, - я беру с небольшого серебряного подноса шприц с плотной пулькой чипа в физрастворе. По боку тянется буквенная вязь: "Друза", на поршне тоже вытиснена друза - острогранные кристаллы. - В плечо, как предыдущий? - уточняю, разглядывая жемчужно-серую жидкость. Её полмиллилитра, не больше, всосется в мышечные ткани, а те примут зёрнышко усиленного пластика и сомкнутся. Только на сей раз я буду знать и помнить об установке, и иду на неё не по принуждению.  
\- Да, - соглашается генерал. - Справитесь?  
Пальцы Мору аккуратно вынимают шприц у меня из ладони, неуловимо-интимным движением задают ему правильное направление, и он кивает:  
\- Справимся, нам не впервые ставить друг другу уколы. Ран, - уже мне, - закатай рукав рубашки.  
Бросаю свернутую кожанку на ближайший стул, расстегиваю туго поддающийся манжет... Проще было бы снять, но не при генерале. Мору внимательно следит за каждым моим жестом, и едва заканчиваю, открывает склянку с резчайшим запахом какого-то спирта. Мазок по плечу сырой пробкой - его глаза напротив моих - и игла входит неощутимо, как острие комара. У него всю жизнь рука лёгкая... Сейчас проверим, сохранилась ли лёгкость в моей.  
\- Теперь ты, - командую, возвращая рубашке прежний вид. - В которое?  
\- В правое, раз у тебя левое, - отзывается он, деловито борясь с пуговицей на собственном манжете. - Готов.  
Провести по коже обеззараживающим, снять с иглы стерильный колпачок, примериться и несильно ударить, одновременно надавив на поршень. Обратным движением выхватить иголку и отложить пустой шприц. И повернуться.  
Генерал Лавуан смотрит на нас серьезно, спокойно и мертвецки утомленно. В руках папка с паспортами чипов, поверх - копия договора об их установке.  
\- Документы, связанные с приемом на работу и вступлением в должность, подпишем в понедельник, - произносит, убедившись, что мы закончили и готовы воспринимать информацию дальше. - Эти я вручаю вам сейчас. Добро пожаловать в паранормальную Францию. Добро пожаловать в Друзу, коллеги. Добро пожаловать.  
   
   
*  
По выходе от Лавуана Мору дожидается щелчка дверной ручки и дотрагивается до моего локтя:  
\- Ран, а может быть, в самом деле... ко мне?  
Глаза глядят с пытливым и каким-то нетерпеливым выражением. Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Давай. Сколько у нас в запасе, часа три? Как раз камеры найдём. Я в каждую фак покажу.  
Он усмехается:  
\- Позволь к тебе присоединиться. Моне, я думаю, заберем уже по возвращении. После десяти.  
\- Ага.  
\- Тогда в Берлин.  
Впервые за всё время выйдем из особняка, служившего нам крепостью. Хоть увижу, как Друза снаружи выглядит, при входе не до того было.  
Мы спускаемся по лестнице, минуем какого-то парня с ноутбуком подмышкой, и я окликаю по-французски:  
\- Простите, не подскажете?..  
\- Да? - он останавливается и смотрит на нас, как на знакомых. Должно быть, каждый в лица знает, это мы никого толком не видели. Сотрудников здесь много, мы общались от силы с десятком людей...  
\- Как далеко простирается антителепортационный купол?  
\- О, - он улыбается и сразу кивает, - здание окружено оградой, но расположено в глубине. Поэтому выходите за ворота и идете влево, до пятого декоративного столбика, ну, между решетками. Оттуда спокойно телепортируйте. Лишних глаз не опасайтесь, проулок защищен.  
\- Благодарю, понятно, - возвращаю такую же отточенную улыбку. Он убегает наверх, а мы продолжаем спуск, и Мору вполголоса интересуется:  
\- А мне?  
\- А тебе придется французский учить, - отзываюсь с невольным удовольствием. - Не мне одному с немецким биться... Я спросил, где телепорт открыть можно. Вниз по улице, пятая опора забора - точка отступа.  
\- Я учу французский, - отвечает он абсолютно внезапно на языке, который я по-прежнему ощущаю собственным. Даже вздрагиваю - и немедленно оступаюсь, пропуская ступеньку, а Мору отработанно ловит меня за плечо, возвращая равновесие.  
Я приостанавливаюсь и возмущенно на него смотрю:  
\- Ну почему! Почему, когда я не с тобой, такого не бывает?!  
Он негромко фыркает:  
\- Просто со мной тебе спокойно. Что, настолько ужасное произношение?  
\- "Р" невероятная, - я не вырываюсь, пусть направляет, если нравится. - Но это я еще в первую встречу отметил. Можешь не править, не получится. В остальном классно.  
\- То есть тебе гипнокурс неродного языка дал произношение, которого я не добьюсь сознательными усилиями? - Мору выглядит взаправду уязвленным, но я не покупаюсь:  
\- Верно понимаешь. Гордись латынью, от которой у меня одни охвостья.  
\- И французский будет.  
\- Будет, - соглашаюсь уже всерьез, глядя только прямо. - Раз уж подданство сменили, придется говорить.  
Он слегка качает головой: не возражая, но и не согласно.  
\- Я выучил бы его для Ренарда, а не для Друзы.  
А мне ни полслова. Ни разу. Даже после пробуждения.  
Я слегка вздыхаю:  
\- Ренарду ты сейчас наконец покажешь, как живешь. Скажи как кто, кстати, как Мамору или как Алекс?  
Мору секунду взвешивает и беспечно пожимает плечами:  
\- Бог его знает. Как пойдёт. По-моему, ты почти добился слияния моей памяти.  
Я же обещал, что помогу. Соступаю с последней ступеньки, Мору убирает ладонь с моей руки и слегка склоняет голову, не отставая ни на движение:  
\- Но твое появление на Шютценштрассе важно любой моей части. Включая компьютерную.  
   
Компьютерную...  
   
\- Я когда-то боялся, что в Тверди всех в андроидов превращают, - вспоминаю, пока мы пересекаем затененный прохладный холл. Эхо шагов отдается от мраморных плит невнятным шепотом. - Помнишь, как ты мне объяснял, что все доводки направлены на усиление реакций и стимуляцию коры? Что это тренажеры, только вместо гантелей алгоритмы из высшей математики...  
\- И физики, - он толкает тяжелую дверь с очень прозрачными, будто хрустальными стеклами вырезного окошка. - И немного биологии.  
\- А я всё равно боялся. Оказаться самым отстающим, самым бестолковым, начинать же пришлось совсем с малышнёй, стыдно было...  
\- Я не забыл, - он чуть улыбается. - Ты лез в отличники, занимался во внеурочное время и доставал Майюми-сэнсея вопросами. Ума не приложу, как он столько лет терпел нас обоих?  
\- Ага, две занозы в заднице, - мы сбегаем с крыльца. Теперь под подошвами кроссовок шуршит розовый гравий дорожки. - Но я так хотел тебя стоить!  
   
...Чуть нами обоими за собственную неуверенность не заплатил.  
   
\- Ты и стоил. С самого начала, - отвергает Мору мой против воли покаянный тон. - Кто еще осмелился бы мне возражать? Мейто опасался.  
\- Мейто больной, - отрубаю с неменьшей железностью. - А ты... Ну, до тебя всю жизнь главное донести, почему так, а не иначе. Когда я суть уловил, дальше проблем не было, - я фыркаю, - дальше проблемы начались у педагогов!  
Мамору запрокидывает голову к ясному вечернему небу и смеется.  
\- Ну да. Из нас андроидов не вышло бы, даже если бы сами захотели. Но я всё равно настаиваю, Ран.  
Я слегка сбился с мысли и взглядываю на него сбоку:  
\- На чем?  
\- Любой моей части: японской, немецкой, человеческой, паранормальной - включая генератор Программы - важно твое присутствие, - произносит он раздельно. На лицо ложатся закатные лучи, от которых кожа кажется смуглее, в спокойных глазах выражение неоспоримой правоты. Я наклоняю голову к плечу и сощуриваюсь:  
\- Я же тебе сказал, давно еще: я буду. Буду! - и продолжаю, пока Мору, незаметно вздохнув, записывает меня на собственный жёсткий диск: - Можно просьбу?  
\- Любую.  
Мы совсем останавливаемся, я пару раз взрываю мыском кроссовка камешки аллеи и поднимаю руку, дотрагиваясь до дужки его очков:  
\- Длину волос оставь, стиль одежды, что угодно... Только оправу смени, пожалуйста. Эта тебе не идет.  
Мору недоверчиво смаргивает:  
\- Ты спросил о просьбе тоном, каким собираются прояснить нечто важное. Я думал, речь о чем-то серьезном.  
\- Так я и о серьезном, - улыбаюсь, сам себя опровергая, но повторяю: - Не идет и всё. Можно такую, где одни стекла будут, без обводки?  
Вместо ответа Мамору снимает очки, убирая прямо без очешника в карман пальто:  
\- Можно.  
   
Пятый столбик ограды влево, вниз по улице. Мы проходим мимо него ровно шаг и минуем незримую границу: уши начинают слышать как-то иначе, порывам западного ветра добавляется напора.  
\- Неслабая у них сферка, - замечаю, оборачиваясь на Друзу. Белое здание с лепниной по карнизам еле просвечивает сквозь густую садовую зелень. - Сколько же на поддержку уходит круглосуточно?  
\- Скорее всего в подвале стационарный усилитель, - отзывается Мору. - Ты готов? Дай руку.  
Я вкладываю в его ладонь свои пальцы.  
\- Сможешь навестись? География не подведет?  
\- По сети Хартмана промахнуться сложно, - он прикрывает глаза, пожатие делается крепче. - Запоминай координаты. Если с первого раза не выйдет, нестрашно, потом порепетируем.  
\- Хм, - наверное, прошлый я бы нахмурился. Прежний Ран еще и одернул бы, что он не ребенок и в подбадриваниях не нуждается. Нынешний, кажется, вменяемее: я без пререканий зажмуриваюсь. - Погоди, сетку спроецирую.  
   
Её дают каждому, муштруют, чтоб владели опциями как таблицей умножения. Она в базовый цикл доводок входит обязательной компонентой. Громадные квадраты, незримой, необоримой сетью опутывающие Землю, перекрестья геомагнитных течений, структура, отвечающая за чувство направления у птиц и животных - и у паранормов, видящих тонким зрением. Сориентироваться при позиционировании, рассчитать расположение ближайшего узла, понять, удастся ли в случае боя зачерпнуть резервных мощностей для Программы... Или найти квартиру, в которой прожил пять лет, и неважно, где выстроен дом. Хоть в Гренландии, хоть в Австралии.  
\- Дай точку присутствия, - прошу вслух, убедившись, что трехмерная диаграмма прогрузилась на изнанке век до конца.  
\- Смотри, - отзывается он, входя в моё тридэ-пространство. И на громадной шахматной доске загорается голубая звездочка. - Это мы. А вот сюда... - сеть приходит в движение, как циклопический глобус с новой разметкой поверх политической карты, - сюда нам нужно.  
Еще звездочка. Тысяча километров наземными дорогами, несколько сантиметров на внутренней голограмме. Мне не нужны широта и долгота, достаточно навестись внутренним компасом и проложить мысленную прямую. Точно зная место прибытия, сбиться сложно. А в первый раз я еще и с направляющей от Мору сверюсь, корона с головы не свалится.  
\- Старт? - утвердительно осведомляется мой флейм.  
\- Давай.  
Выдохнуть. Затаить дыхание, на тысячную долю секунды распасться на атомы и собраться вновь. Вдохнуть, ощутив иной состав воздуха, иной привкус воды в нём, осознать себя в пространстве. Пропасть от узорной ограды и возникнуть в тихой очень душной прихожей, спиной к запертой входной двери, отгороженным от всего мира.  
Мору отодвигается, давая мне обзор, и делает шаг назад:  
\- Herzlich Willkommen.  
\- Danke sehr, - не остаюсь я в долгу, зарабатывая одобрительный кивок:  
\- Проходи.  
   
У него не как у меня. В моей квартире даже до ремонта было более... тесно, уютно, камерно. Камерно - отличное слово, Ран, в самый раз для твоего аквариума. Но тем не менее. У меня гамма цветов выдержана в песочно-бежевых оттенках, у Мору - в молочно-голубых. Стены выкрашены матовой краской - или это жидкие обои? - двери светлые под орех, на полу почти белый ламинат. Налево от прихожей крохотный, в два шага коридор на кухню, прямо темная комната и вход в ванную. Направо отворенная дверь в гостиную и дальше, по узкому коридору, еще в одна, должно быть, в спальню.  
Я верчу головой и не могу заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Мору наблюдает за мной, не делая повторного приглашения, и ждет заключения.  
Камеры. Здесь же, черт побери, неснятые камеры.  
Это я и озвучиваю:  
\- Тут камеры. Давай с ними сперва разберемся. Всё потом, сначала главное.  
Он понимающе кивает, по-прежнему стоя лицом ко мне и спиной к прихожей. Не удивлюсь, если как раз обзор перекрывает каким-нибудь наблюдателям... Или тех упразднили уже? Кончилась служба, парни, валите в бессрочный отпуск. А может, мы чью-то карьеру загубили. Но это по-любому не наша печаль.  
\- По-прежнему желаешь продемонстрировать отношение к Выси? - интересуется Мору почти всерьез. - Я знаю расположение. В тот вечер... после Парижа... я просто ощутил, где установлены глазк _и_.  
По этому поводу мне есть, что сказать, но только когда лишние уши ликвидируем.  
\- Нет, - качаю головой. С утра собранный хвост маятником проходит от правого плеча к левому. - Обойдутся. Убирай. Сколько их?  
\- Три, - Мору дисциплинированно кивает, сбрасывая с плеч пальто, и сразу отправляет его на плечики, специально, наверное, оставленные на вешалке. Чтоб воротник не вытягивался... Я так кожанку вешаю, больше ни с чем не заморачиваюсь.  
\- Знакомое количество, - я хмыкаю, - числом не превзошел. Что от меня требуется?  
\- Получать удовольствие, - откликается он, живо разуваясь. Стремительно уходит на кухню, возвращается с табуреткой, чуть не взлетает на нее и проводит ладонью по притолоке над дверью в ванную. Я не слышу, а больше улавливаю мгновенно обрывающийся всписк. Минус одна.  
Минус две делается через десять секунд: теперь это кухня.  
\- А третья где?  
\- В спальне, - он указывает направление, и я наконец сбрасываю кроссовки и иду за ним по коридору к... гм... жилому отсеку.  
   
Спальня аскетична донельзя. У стены узкая кровать, больше напоминающая келейную или армейскую койку, встроенный шкаф, на прикроватной тумбе толстая бумажная книга. Покрывало из небеленого льна, на окне тяжелые голубовато-серые портьеры. Я подхожу, чтобы выглянуть на улицу, и дотрагиваюсь до них кончиками пальцев: шёлковые.  
Всписк за моей спиной свидетельствует, что третья камера тоже сдохла. Всё, Япония отрезана.  
\- Мы одни, - в унисон моему выводу отчитывается Мору. Я киваю, не оборачиваясь, и почти сразу ощущаю на плечах его сжимающиеся ладони.  
\- Пятый этаж. Район тихий, несколько удаленный от центра, но меня всё устроило при оформлении. Думаю, теперь, поскольку самолетное сообщение нам больше не актуально, об оплате аренды можно будет забыть на несколько лет.  
\- Ага, - подтверждаю неуловимо вопросительную интонацию. - В Выси расстарались. И собственным жильем нас обеспечили, и образованием, чтоб работу поприличнее нашли... Почему квартиры обратно не потребовали, мелочиться не стали?  
Мору чуть слышно усмехается:  
\- Наши документы оформлены юридически безупречно самой конторой. Судиться в людском суде? Проще оставить как есть, и ты прав: мелочно переживать из-за пары квартир, утратив шанс на всевластие.  
Я тоже улыбаюсь. И радуюсь, что на улице светло - я не отражаюсь в оконном стекле, не вижу эту улыбку.  
\- Здесь я живу, - продолжает Мору, аккуратно отворачивая меня от разглядывания тихого зеленого дворика и расписанной граффити трансформаторной будки. - Скажи потом, как тебе впечатление.  
   
Около края кровати, задвинутая вглубь, обнаруживается овчинная шкура. Опускаюсь на одно колено, вытягиваю ее на себя - мягкая, чистая. Босые ступни спросонок ставить, чтоб ламинат не холодил... Я не догадался купить такую же.  
Выпрямляюсь, бросаю взгляд на книжную обложку - и поднимаю брови: "1Q84". В печатном виде.  
\- Ты же вроде с планшета читал, - беру Мураками в руки, пролистываю наугад, а Мору отвечает вполголоса:  
\- Хорошее произведение хочется иметь и печатным. Попробуй, Ран. Думаю, ты оценишь.  
Вроде он еще Хоффманом намекал, что обрадуется, если я ознакомлюсь. Что здесь за аннотация, если настаивает и Мамору? Открываю тяжелый том, пробегаю глазами титульный лист и обозначаю губами свист - только движение, без звука. "Действие, разворачивающееся перед читателем, происходит не в 1984, а скорее в 1Q84 году. Пытаясь найти выход из новой реальности, где оказались не по своей воле, два незримо связанных между собой героя наконец встречаются и обретают своё подлинное «я»".  
Самое то читать немцу Алексу. Кажется, и я проникнусь.  
\- Идем в гостиную? - окликает Мору, когда я в крайней задумчивости возвращаю роман на прежнее место.  
Я молча следую за ним.  
   
Остеклённый балкон во всю стену, раздернутые шторы в пол - такие же, как в спальне - не преграждают путь прозрачному вечернему свету. Напротив окна большой письменный стол с закрытым ноутбуком, стул с подлокотниками, у дальней стены пара утопленных в стену книжных шкафов. Велюровое кресло-кровать, наверное, на случай неожиданных гостей - большое, забраться с ногами и ноутом, и ты как в гнезде. Рядом журнальный столик с какими-то журналами - судя по "Biologie" в заглавии, профессиональный интерес. И отдельной разношёрстной стопкой кипа рисунков.  
У меня загораются глаза:  
\- Можно?  
Мору слегка стесненно переводит плечами:  
\- Тебе можно всё, но... Ран, это рисунки Алекса.  
\- И что?  
\- Я рисовал лучше, - он отводит глаза, изучая псевдодоски ламината. - Когда пересматриваю сейчас... А выбросить жаль.  
Я выразительно хмыкаю, дожидаясь, пока он поднимет голову, и молча выгибаю бровь. Мору почти беспомощно вздыхает и делает разрешающий жест:  
\- Да, конечно.  
   
Это кресло я захвачу как личную территорию. Когда станем сюда наведываться, оно будет моим. Усаживаюсь, как сразу задумал, с ногами, кладу перед собой разноформатные листы и пропадаю.  
Морфы, махаоны, снова морфы. Стайками, поодиночке, прорисованные до штриха и лишь намеченные. Париж. Берлин - кажется, некоторые виды я узнаю по памяти о подъеме под купол Рейхстага. И - затаиваю дыхание, точно как в номере "Звезды" - я. Рен Сато. Снова, снова... Набросков много, разных, я и не подозревал, сколько моих настроений Хоффман успел подметить и запомнить. Он угадал даже то, чего не видел: не только радость или смех, но и злость, и усталость, и... А вот так у меня голова болит, да, именно с этим взглядом в зеркале отражаюсь... Мои рваные движения, до острого чувства внутри - мои позы, и в каждой схвачено настроение.  
Эскизы сплошь черно-белые, нет ни мебели, ни улиц; действительность абрисна, как в Программе, только очертания - но я везде чёткий. Резкие линии, условный гардероб - толстовки-свитера-джинсы - зато лицо, запястья, даже ступни...  
Вечность спустя я поднимаю глаза и смотрю на него, молча стоящего поодаль. Мору отводит взгляд и отзывается самой закрытой из возможных улыбок:  
\- Если бы у меня было время подготовиться к визиту Рена, я их убрал бы. Сейчас чувствую себя голым.  
Я тихо откладываю листы обратно на журнальный столик, выбираюсь из кресла и подхожу к нему вплотную. И обнимаю. Ничего не говорю, не подключаю силу, просто прислушиваюсь к стуку сердца и ощущаю тепло от сразу сомкнувшихся рук.  
\- Отдай их мне, - прошу наконец очень тихо. - Пожалуйста.  
Мору удивленно отстраняется, заглядывая мне в лицо:  
\- Бери.  
   
\- Я одного не понимаю, - меняю тему, когда мы расцепляем объятие и выходим на большую лоджию с сигаретами, - как тебя не спалили на этом занятии? Сам говоришь, рисовал Алекс, Мамору просто не успел бы... Почему наблюдатели не засекли?  
Он открывает сразу две фрамуги, впуская в основательно застоявшуюся духоту балкона и квартиры поток свежего воздуха, и оборачивается на меня, щелкая зажигалкой:  
\- В гостиной не было камеры. Полагаю, когда мы встретились заново, я это как-то почувствовал. До января предпочитал рисовать в спальне, сидя на кровати с планшеткой, а после Нового года переместился сюда. Сначала за стол, затем в кресло. В этом углу у меня всегда было ощущение, что я в безопасности. Я не придавал значения, но и не противился. От дверного проема чудился взгляд в спину, здесь - никогда.  
\- А звонил ты мне...  
\- Либо из этого же кресла, либо с балкона. И с балкона гораздо чаще. Нити, Ран. Нити были за нас.  
\- И в комнату для бодрствования камеру не поставили, а в спальню установили... - я тру виском лоб. - М-да. Тут ни во что не веря волю провидения усмотришь.  
\- Или волю нитевика, - возражает он негромко. - Ладно, скажи, тебе здесь нравится?  
\- Вполне, - я даже киваю. - Только где мы спали бы, согласись я переехать из отеля? Ну, предположим, как Рен к Алексу?  
\- В кресле, оно просторное, - Мору выдыхает дым в стремительно темнеющий вечер. - Какая разница, какой ширины постель, если спишь ты подо мной?  
Я фыркаю и толкаю его плечом. И мы минуты три курим молча, пока мне в голову не ударяет вопросом из прихожей.  
\- Мору, слушай, - начинаю, подбирая слова, и он мгновенно напрягается. А, к черту, если меня несет, пусть несет. Так ему, видимо, проще. - Ты мне в Париже заявил, что мы продолжим жизни, которые вели. Но если ты чуял камеры... Ты что, собирался их оставить? Под микроскопом ведь и свихнуться недолго!  
Теперь он задумывается перед ответом. И отвечает негромко и пасмурно:  
\- В тот момент мне не казалось, что это проблема. Меня больше волновало, как справиться без твоей подпитки. Я помнил, что такое голод, когда ты уже не латент - исчезновение Трискеля навсегда научило меня осмотрительности. То, что ты меня разбудил, было половиной беды, я решил... попробовать обойтись изначально. Но после дозы силы - там, в Париже, когда я разбудил тебя... Затруднение переросло в катастрофу. Видит Бог, я хотел отказаться, но противиться не смог. После этого камеры уже тем более не были чем-то значимым. Я сознавал, что не протяну дольше года.  
   
И не прилети я, забив на его выступление, наблюдали бы те, за стеклом, твердой рукой Хоффмана организованную агонию. Общую. Интересно, нам позволили бы загнуться или всё-таки в последний момент вмешались? Учитывая ценность "ОМУЛя", вероятнее второе, хотя я особой поддержки от Выси что-то не припоминаю. Крепко они обиделись, когда мы в двенадцатом уперлись.  
   
\- Кстати, в Выси нас все же вычислили, - снова озвучивает Мору не раз обсуждённое. - До того как появился русский агент. До сих пор гадаю, как.  
\- Сопоставили что-то, - я прислоняюсь виском к створке лоджии, вдыхая влетающий в проем вечерний ветер. - И кого-нибудь подключили для детального просмотра, чтоб не просто видеоряд, а при Программной загрузке. Событийщика или оракула... Неважно, мы опередили.  
\- На пару шагов, - соглашается Мору. - Это немыслимый успех. Спасибо, оператор.  
Я поднимаю совсем было опустившиеся ресницы и смотрю на него в кисельном сумраке:  
\- Обращайся.  
Мору вытаскивает из пачки новую сигарету. Язычок зажигалки озаряет его черты, и я как-то вдруг, впервые, понимаю: они больше не вызывают жжения в диафрагме. Хоффман слился с Итагаки - я уже не помню лица того Мамору, которого память подкидывала сразу по пробуждении. Теперь он тот, кто передо мной. И у него ноет не сердце, а постепенно рубцующийся шов под правой лопаткой.  
\- Кстати, - заговаривает Мору, выпустив первый дым, - обещание насчет джинсового магазина я не сдержал, но сдержу вскорости. Свои тебе не предлагаю, ростовка не подойдет... Но если хочешь, можешь заглянуть в одежный шкаф, он в спальне.  
Я собирался подколоть насчет рефренной темы "Ранмару и джинсы", но после дополнения растерянно мигаю:  
\- И что я там найти должен?  
Он прекращает созерцать тёмный двор-колодец, по периметру которого с каждой минутой прибавляется освещенных окон, и поворачивается ко мне:  
\- Не знаю, как тебе, а мне понравилось таскать у тебя одежду. Но если ты не заинтересован...  
Я победно рассекаю ладонью остывший воздух, отправляю окурок в бездымную пепельницу и выметаюсь с лоджии в квартиру.  
Две минуты спустя Мору находит меня там, куда послал: головой в шкафу. Останавливается в дверях и фыркает:  
\- Что, твоим представлениям о моде мой гардероб не соответствует?  
   
А у него, кстати, ни одной старой вещи. Пара рубашек поношена, но висит отдельно, явно как домашние. Всё остальное - разве что не из последних коллекций, но в целом... Почему Алекс казался мне безразличным к собственной внешности? Потому что в отличие от всех, кого я знал Реном, не волновался о трендовости шмоток?  
   
\- Размечтался, - отзываюсь я, не отходя от богатств, в которые забрался бы целиком. Просто разворачиваюсь спиной к полкам. - Я с ассортиментом знакомлюсь. Хочу чёрный и белый джемпер и вот эту рубашку, которая на тебе. Рубашку можешь отдать прямо сейчас, я надену.  
Теперь Мору уже не фыркает, а смеется:  
\- А я в чем останусь?  
\- В чём-нибудь еще, - предлагаю я щедро, тыкая большим пальцем себе за плечо. Одежда же есть. - А с джемперами... Ночевать в Париже будем, там лезь в мой шифоньер. Хоть весь выгреби.  
Он отрывается от дверного косяка, широким шагом пересекает разделяющие нас метры и запирает мне выход. Обе ладони на полке, в которую я лопатками упираюсь.  
\- Поймал на слове. Слушай, а если мне в голову взбредет сумасшедшая мысль?  
Я демонстрирую крайнюю заинтересованность:  
\- В духе?  
\- Ну, - Мору неожиданно заминается. Я мгновенно подключаюсь к фону: и правда смешался, настолько, что не уверен, продолжать ли. Киваю, и он вновь вскидывает подбородок: - Если, к примеру, я однажды озвучу, что был не прав, сочтя институт брака ошибкой... Тебе покажется, что это глупость?  
Вот это новость.  
Забывая моргать смотрю в очень яркие, напряженно-смущенные глаза и решаю все же вдаться в уточнения. Никогда бы не предположил...  
\- Тебе что, нейма по собственной воле мало? Или что мы нашу Нить видим, когда просим?  
Мору медленно качает головой вправо-влево, не отводя такого же пристального взгляда:  
\- Нет. Но мы работаем среди людей, а теперь и вновь среди паранормов. Если ты против, скажи, я же не...  
Я прикусываю губу, и он мгновенно умолкает.  
Вроде этот вопрос именно так звучит. Надеюсь, не сделаю ошибку.  
\- Warum nicht? - произношу очень старательно и всеми семью чувствами жду реакции. Мору замирает на середине вдоха, очень медленно выдыхает - и упирается лбом мне в лоб:  
\- Спасибо. Я долго искал, как подступиться с этой темой.  
Пф. То есть когда я в последние дни гадал о нашей общей судьбе, и он отвечал, что тоже тревожится, он не врал. Но волновался о другом. Браво, и я купился вчистую!  
\- А прямо, как сейчас, спросить не хотел? - учитывая, что возможностей была не одна и не две, да что там, каждую ночь мог вызнать. Мне не приходила в голову идея колец, Вэлу я заявил, просто чтоб он понял, что ловить нечего... и, получается, Нить шевельнул?  
\- Хотел, - не отпирается Мамору. - Но искал случая.  
\- А вдруг это из-за меня? - вопрос срывается раньше, чем до мозга доходит предупреждающий зуммер "заткнись". - Я... Вэлу в разговоре... сказал, что всё, я в браке. Может, тебя эта мысль посетила, потому что я случайно в Нити влез? Я же в аффекте могу!  
Мору выпрямляется и нехорошо уставляется мне в лицо.  
\- Ты допускаешь, что качнул вероятности, и потому мои слова ненастоящие? - уточняет непонятным голосом. Сейчас как оскорбится в реально лучших чувствах. - Едва ли.  
Не спрашивай, Сагара, не спрашивай, возьми же себя в руки, ты ведь фьюз в конце концов!  
\- Почему? - и губы сухие. Еле шевелятся.  
\- Потому что на момент твоего прилёта в Берлин мы были просто людьми! - он как-то неуловимо сдвигается в пространстве комнаты, а в следующую секунду крепко встряхивает меня за локти. - Выключи паранойю, Ран. Ты самопроизвольно вырвался на ментальную арену единожды, при смертельном риске! И всё! В остальных случаях ты бывал в загрузке только со мной. Ты не влияешь на собственную судьбу напрямую, вспомни об этом!!  
\- Да не ори ты на меня!!  
Осекаемся оба, смотрим друг на друга, тяжело переводя дыхание, и он заявляет непререкаемо до угрозы:  
\- В моих словах лишь моя собственная воля. А ты привел брак со мной как довод, чтоб тебя оставили в покое. После утрясания формальностей сходим в мэрию, если не здесь, то в Париже!  
   
Меня когда-то учили, что в паре решает фьюз. Вопросы стратегии, выбор направления развития, проблемы контроля и самоконтроля - всё это зона ответственности направляющего. Во втором слое я быстро врос в эти обязательства, сделал частью себя и никогда не напрягался. Но сейчас, здесь, мы в слое первом. И если Мору в его немецкой квартире так охота оставить за собой финальное слово... А моё пренебрежение к давлению на него всегда действует как энергетик...  
\- Напугал, - бросаю в распахивающийся взгляд, - уже дрожу, заметно? Сходим, я сказал же!  
\- Выключи паранойю, - повторяет он куда тише. И счастливее. - Я знаю, чего хочу. Знаю, с какого времени. А изменить собственную судьбу, да еще случайным телефонным разговором... Ну давай я напомню, что мы всё же не боги?  
Я опускаю голову и устало закрываю глаза:  
\- Не надо. Уже нормально, задолбался просто. День безумный... Сколько времени, кстати?  
Мору отпускает меня, я одергиваю рукава рубашки - любимой, тёмно-сливовой, позавчера переоделся, когда мою парижскую обитель навещали, - а он смотрит на наручные часы:  
\- Девять двадцать пять. Давай заканчивать здесь, нужно собраться в Друзе, зайти за айди и отправляться к тебе. Возьми один джемпер, зачем тебе оба сразу? В любой момент сможешь поменять. Координаты запомнил?  
\- Еще разик с тобой парно пройду, а дальше уже в одиночку, - я киваю и останавливаю выбор на молочно-белом. - Рубашку отдай.  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
Да, если надену, она мне слишком просторна будет. Жаль, но он прав: перед генералом Лавуаном лучше выглядеть неуязвимо. В одежде флейма... он поймет, конечно, но многовато поймет.  
\- Тогда вторую захвати, - принимаю половинчатое решение. - Мору, мне правда надо. Ничего? Чтоб тобой пахнуть.  
Он улыбается так мягко, не поверишь, что пять минут назад в чертах камень проступал:  
\- Ты еще извинись. Не стану брать сменную, у тебя покопаюсь, если разрешаешь.  
\- Не вопрос. Свитера и футболки бери, какие захочешь.  
Осторожно обхожу его, чтоб не попасться в цепкую хватку, и иду к выходу из комнаты. Мору, притворив створку шкафа, несколько озадаченно направляется за мной:  
\- Ты куда?  
Я не оглядываюсь:  
\- Рисунки хочу взять с собой. Раз ты сказал, что можно, пусть сразу у меня будут.  
   
Он пять лет прожил заглушенным до уровня ниже латента, на периметре еще нет ментального контура, поставить его с нуля занятие часа на три, не на сегодняшний вечер... И всё равно здесь спокойно. Ни одного сквозняка у висков или между лопатками. Замок. Почти сфера. Мы обуваемся, и я повторяю, произнося так, чтоб каждое слово имело вес:  
\- Мне у тебя нравится.  
То ли Мору с момента, как я с настойчивым предложением согласился, считывать фон не перестает, то ли просто угадывает ход мысли по тому, как я несколько раз прикасаюсь к стенам, только отвечает на неочевидное:  
\- Сегодня загружу Птицу, а завтра выставлю контур. Я помню твою квартиру, её менее сложно закрыть.  
Я распрямляюсь, проверив узлы шнурков на кроссовках:  
\- Потому что комната одна?  
\- Потому что планировка почти квадратная. Меньше переходов, - он набрасывает пальто, дотрагивается до моей кожанки, но благоразумно не снимает с крючка и ждет, пока возьму сам. - Здесь закрою тоже, но во вторую очередь. Готов?  
В качестве подтверждения я вытягиваю левую руку. Прикрываю глаза, находя на сети Хартмана отмеченную точку Друзы, и выдыхаю.  
   
\- Сперва к генералу, - меняю предложенный Мору порядок, пока возвращаемся к воротам особняка. - Потом собираться. Не с Моне же за картами идти! Вернемся в комнату, упакуемся, и оттуда домой, только придется такси вызвать.  
\- Почему? - Мору поднимает ворот пальто: в спину налетает совсем не весенний ветер. - Дашь координаты, и...  
\- Как я их тебе дам, если не знаю? Улица Леклюз, семнадцать. Легче стало?  
\- М, - он коротко кивает, признавая ошибку, - извини, не учёл. Ты же всего единожды переночевал там как Ран.  
\- И с таким сумбуром в голове, что утром зубную щетку с сигаретой перепутал. У меня ни черта не работало, ты вспомни, я ни контура не ощущал, ни твоего воздействия на Розу... Короче, есть только адрес для таксиста. Схему Парижа с сетью Хартмана сопрягать буду завтра, наверное.  
   
Кажется, реальной передышки у меня в обозримом будущем не предвидится. Снова наверстываю, оживляю навыки, тянусь, чтоб не отстать.  
Зато высыпаюсь, как до последних двух недель ни разу не высыпался Рен Сато. Может, и не совсем под Мору, но впритык. И руку он с меня даже в самой глубокой отключке не снимает.  
   
\- Я помогу, если позволишь, - предлагает он, уловив мою паузу. - Сразу нанесем первую разметку переносов: квартира здесь, Друза, квартира в Берлине, университет. Остальное добавим позже по мере надобности.  
Нажимаю на пуговку звонка, утопленного в шершавую плиту забора рядом с воротами, и смотрю на него сбоку:  
\- Давай, вдвоем быстрее будет. Ну что они там, уснули на пульте?  
\- Никоим образом, - раздается из динамика сверху приветливый женский голос. - Открываю, входите!  
Калитка отходит в сторону со звуком, с каким парктроник намекает на близость фонарного столба. Мы делаем одновременный шаг внутрь - и система плавно замыкается обратно. Электронный замок с коротким гудом запечатывает Друзу от чужаков.  
Крыльцо, холл, бесконечные ступени на четвертый этаж. Широкие и очень низкие, будто взбираешься не по лестнице, а по остановленному траволатору. С плавными изгибами вместо прямых углов.  
\- И нам здесь теперь постоянно ходить, - сетую, в очередной раз запыхавшись. - Безобразие, нет чтоб нормальные марши сделать, втрое быстрее бы получалось!  
\- Зато красиво, - без особого уважения к архитектурному замыслу отзывается Мору. Вроде возражает, а я ощущаю согласие.  
\- Страшно красиво, - подчеркиваю ударением первое слово. - Вот чего из меня не вытравишь, так это симпатий к минимализму. Так и останется.  
\- Слишком много финтифлюшек? - мы говорим очень тихо, не из-за возможной подслушки, просто по воскресшей привычке. Повышать голос стоит только при необходимости, сейчас ее нет.  
\- Ага. Золоченых купидончиков не хватает... Филиал Лувра!  
\- Эй, - Мору со смехом дёргает меня за хвост, - пожалуйста, оставь мне воспоминание о Лувре. Там незабываемая атмосфера.  
\- Если на картины смотреть, - выдыхаю я, с облегчением добравшись наконец до выхода на четвертый этаж. - А если по сторонам? Комоды, банкетки, шкатулки, лепнина, сплошное золото, лак и пурпур... Нет, знаешь, пусть Лувр дворец, но это был перебор!  
\- Но ты же сводил меня туда, - глаза у него по-прежнему смеются. - Рен совершил подвиг?  
\- Рен хотел впечатлить Алекса Парижем!  
Мору сощуривается и дотрагивается кончиком указательного пальца до моей нижней губы:  
\- Удалось.  
   
На этаже пусто. Без четверти десять, все сотрудники, не задействованные в операции "Фёгель: СМПЧ" разошлись по домам, но из пары отворенных дверей в приглушенную освещенность коридора ложатся прямоугольники более яркого света. Как пить дать ждут нас. И поскольку мы не в гости, куда полагается опаздывать, я намерен обозначить появление. Посидим у окна на диване, с нас не убудет, а генерал пусть знает, что прибыли.  
В Выси у нас не было официального образца формы: если верить госдокументации, у нынешней Японии как бы отсутствуют регулярные военные части. Правда, по тем же документам Япония и имперского статуса лишилась задолго до моего нынешнего рождения, а мы приносили клятву служить империи, но это лирическое отступление. Так или иначе, мундиры нам не выдавали и пошить не требовали: вполне допускался кэжуал, главное, без особого экстрима в деталях. Зато выструниваться - чтоб макушка тянулась вверх, а лицо и глаза были опущены долу, чтоб плечи держались прямо, но спина в поклон переходила в секунду, - нас натаскивали на совесть. Память тела угасала вместе с личностью, но стоило Ранмару выйти из блокировки, привычки вернулись, как двигательный стереотип. Никаких сознательных усилий не потребовалось.  
Так я и возникаю в дверном проёме кабинета - стукнув костяшками пальцев по косяку, с Мамору по левую руку. Японская вежливость в самом трафаретном исполнении, простите, господа, есть неизменяемые моменты...  
Генерал Лавуан и полковник Дельмас одновременно поднимают головы и, судя по лицам, одинаково впечатляются.  
\- Добрый вечер, капитан, лейтенант, - заговаривает Дельмас, пока хозяин кабинета жестом приглашает нас внутрь. - Точность - вежливость королей.  
\- Прошу прощения, мы несколько раньше оговоренного срока, - произношу я вежливо, глядя прямо перед собой. Не вниз и не впрямую на собеседника, так, чтоб видеть обоих и не проявить неуважения. - Мы подождем условленного времени, я лишь докладываю о прибытии.  
Генерал Лавуан широко усмехается: углы рта впервые по-настоящему поднимаются вверх.  
\- Смотрите, полковник. Вот подлинная дисциплина, нашим орлам не снилась ни выправка, ни тон... Входите, союз Фёгель, входите, - обращается он к нам, - нет смысла ждать, документы привезли час назад. Получайте и проверяйте.  
   
Неимоверно быстро. Чиновный аппарат не смазывали, его просто пнули с ноги и вошли в нужные учреждения не с парадного входа, а через дворницкую. Какие там проволочки или очереди... Вместо месяцев ожидания - несколько часов, и у меня на ладони бликуют в свете потолочной люстры две айди-карты. Ренард Сато и Александер Хоффман. На сопроводительных бланках сдублированы квадратики фотографий, личные номера и прочерки для подписей.  
Новые мы.  
   
\- Информация о ваших подлинных именах, парном нейме, имени напарника, а также пункте приписки и профессиональной деятельности записана вторым слоем на магнитной ленте каждой карты, - неторопливо поясняет генерал, пока я разглядываю пластиковые паспорта. - Считать ее возможно лишь на соответствующей аппаратуре. Иин'ы получили ваши айди для своих систем четверть часа назад, так что вы легализованы и в компьютерных, и в андроидных базах данных.  
Мы одновременно киваем, и он продолжает, помолчав и теперь задерживаясь взглядом на Мамору:  
\- Лейтенант, для вас у меня приятная новость. В университете Гумбольдта нам пошли навстречу: данные о вас сохраняются без изменений, добавляется лишь графа о смененном гражданстве. Обычная страховка на любой непредвиденный случай.  
\- Благодарю вас, - вежливо соглашается мой немец.  
\- И вопрос, мсье Итагаки, - добавляет генерал задумчиво. Мне не впервые кажется, что сочетание французского обращения с фамилией Мору на слух абсолютно безумно, хотя ни с одной из моих такого ощущения не возникает. - Вы предпочтете японское имя, я имею в виду здесь, на службе, или?..  
Мору по-прежнему корректно, но решительно качает головой:  
\- Если мне предлагается выбор, я хотел бы остаться Александером Хоффманом.  
\- Понятно, - Лавуан кивает, будто рассчитывал именно на такой ответ, и поворачивается ко мне: - А вы, капитан?  
Я подготовленно встречаю его взгляд:  
\- Чтобы не противоречить решению напарника, я тоже выбрал бы Ренарда Сато. Как в людских документах.  
   
Мне неимоверно важны наши первые имена, я ими дорожу. Но Мору заметил позавчера, пока обсуждали варианты: если назовёмся в Друзе Итагаки и Сагарой, ассоциативный ряд будет неистребим. Так и станем жить с ощущением от каждого оклика, что Высь за углом, что нам вот-вот на войну. И я в итоге согласился, что если будет возможность, сохраним те, с которыми сошлись заново.  
Всё равно больше никому не удастся заставить нас забыть.  
   
\- Отлично, в таком случае ни у кого не возникнет путаницы, - соглашается генерал. - Распишитесь в документации и можете быть свободны. Ко мне в понедельник, к двум, как условлено.  
Мы отчёркиваем автографы, по очереди присев на предусмотрительно поставленный у торца его стола стул, убираем в карманы удостоверения личностей и еще раз замираем перед новым начальством. Оба смотрят с глубоким удовлетворением; от ассоциации, что мы сорванный банк, я отделаюсь нескоро.  
\- Вы свободны, господа, - отпускает нас генерал. - Комнату оставьте открытой, ключ положите на стол. Доброй ночи.  
\- Доброй ночи, - так же неуставно прощаемся мы хором. И выходим, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
В коридоре я прислоняюсь к стене и зажмуриваюсь. Мору сразу безмолвно придвигается ближе.  
\- Всё, - отвечаю невысказанному вопросу, - извини, я, кажется, закончился на сегодня. Ноги не тащат.  
Его пальцы проталкиваются между моим плечом и стеной, меня принимает под защиту крепкая рука - и я выпрямляюсь снова. Осталось немного.  
\- Через час ляжешь спать, - обещает Мамору вполголоса. - Идём, Ран.  
   
Изрядно сомневаюсь, что уложимся в час, но не спорю. А дальше всё и впрямь происходит на удивление быстро, причем моё сознание в сборах почти не участвует. Убираю кошачий скарб, перекладываю во внутренний карман рюкзака стопку берлинских рисунков, завернутых в немецкую газету, чтоб не измялись, а Мамору методично опустошает полку в микроскопической душевой, проверяет ящики тумбы и осматривает внутренность небольшого гардероба. Вещей минимум, но забыть что-нибудь неохота.  
Четверть часа спустя перед нами вновь стоит его набитая рабочая сумка, мой рюкзак с ноутом и выглядывающим хмурым Моне и пакет с его мисками, кормом и остатками наполнителя. Туда даже лоток втиснут так, что пластиковые стенки не расползаются. Дома цел стационарный, но этот Мору решил забрать в свою квартиру. Я не спорил.  
Заказываю такси к украинскому посольству, прошу прибытия через десять минут - как раз успеем спуститься из проулка в человеческую часть города, - и итогово обвожу взглядом стены.  
\- Последний перевалочный пункт, - формулирует Мамору моё ощущение. - Идём?  
Спускаемся с обжитого второго этажа, минуем освещенный, несмотря на поздний час, холл и выходим в мартовский мрак. Половина одиннадцатого. Я выжат как лимон, всё, на что меня хватает - держать лицо и осанку и не терять скорость шага. Мору тоже устал, но если он намерен довести эти сутки до нормального завершения, то и мне ныть не годится.  
Калитка Друзы открывается без вызова на пульт, и прежний женский голос желает нам в спины:  
\- Доброй ночи, Фёгель!  
Мы синхронно киваем, я вскидываю над головой руку и не оборачиваясь машу невидимой камере.  
В самом низу переулка уже светится сигнальным маяком огонек такси.  
   
\- Леклюз, семнадцать, - повторяю водителю озвученный при заказе адрес. Забираемся в машину, пренебрегая багажником - не столь много клади, - устраиваемся на заднем сиденье, и "опель" сразу трогается.  
Домой. Мы едем домой.  
_Не Гинза,_ \- комментирую, не разжимая губ, чтоб не привлекать внимания к нашему японскому, - _но тоже ничего._ _Привыкнешь?_  
_Мне понравился твой район,_ \- отзывается Мору успокаивающе. - _И твоя квартира. В Гинзу я бы вернуться не хотел._  
   
У его семьи всегда были деньги. Самурайские корни, почетная семейная служба... Я, при равном происхождении, поначалу чувствовал себя в гостях не то выскочкой, не то голодранцем. Некая кастовая разность мешала, пока Мору не выяснил, отчего я у него бывать чаще неизбежного не хочу. Мы года полтора уже с неймом были. Ух, как он психанул тогда! Ему было двадцать три, мне пятнадцать, но наехал как на равного. Изложил, что о моём восприятии думает, в выражениях, каких за Итагаки Мамору никто не предположил бы. Заявил, что съедет из квартиры, если его природнику от этого станет легче, переберется на койку в общежитие Тверди и начнет отчитываться о расходе силы, поскольку сам ее не генерит, а получает от меня. Если я позволяю себе думать, что между нами существует разница в происхождении или в достатке, он найдет способ объяснить, в чем различие заключается для него самого.  
Представив, какая у нас пойдёт веселая жизнь, если он в самом деле переселится в общагу, я головой замотал, но Мамору разошелся всерьез. Глаза сверкали так, что впечатляло, на скулах и шее рдели пятна... Никто в Тверди не слышал, как он умеет кричать, а мне был открыт полный доступ. Я попробовал перебить, нормальным голосом, он просто не среагировал. И тогда меня чуть не впервые приподняло по-настоящему, так что планка упала. Я сжал кулаки и заорал на него, со всей силой, какая прилила: замолчи! Замолчи, хватит, я имею право думать по-своему!  
Точно, тогда мы и схватились впервые по-настоящему. Что я мог против него, я ему едва до плеча дотягивал, но кидался в аффекте яростно, не разбирая куда бью. Мамору в глухую оборону ушел, потом рассчитанно выбросил руку и выломил мне запястье. И прошипел лицо в лицо: я люблю тебя, а ты со мной - так? За что?  
А я боднул его. И нос разбил, потому что он не ждал и не увернулся. Он стер первую кровь, сглотнул вторую и довернул мне руку: за что, Ран? Я тебе хоть раз намекнул, что ты ниже по статусу? Ты же фьюз, а ведешь себя и впрямь как...  
Как, уточнил я зло. Ну, договаривай! Как шваль из низов, да?  
Он опустил глаза, сожалея о вырвавшемся, и отпустил меня. Справился с собой - только крылья носа побледнели - и повторил, что переедет. С понедельника.  
Не надо, возразил я, к злости примешался первый страх: ясно было, что не блефует, мы оба говорили, что думали, и делали, как говорили. Мы же наедине оставаться перестанем!  
Он шевельнул бровью, не встречаясь со мной взглядом, и согласился: да. Привыкнем делиться перед спаррингами. Тогда к моему опасению опять добавилась ярость: перед спаррингами? Хороша шутка, когда я не знаю, как до своей комнаты дожить, как в одном автобусе ехать, цивильно рядом держась, и это при том, что дома обычно мама, а то и Мейто!.. Спарринговый обмен - фигня, капля в море, просто издёвка! Мне хоть раз в неделю нужно приезжать к нему и делиться нормально, и вообще у него я себя в безопасности чувствую!  
Мамору выслушал меня, не дрогнув, и повторил: нет. Еще раз провел ладонью под носом, по рту - кровь не останавливалась, так и текла из одной ноздри тонкой струйкой - и заявил, что если я представляю равенство, как представляю, он нас уравняет настолько, чтоб заметили окружающие. И встречать из школы перестанет. Я пообещал его немедленно убить. Он усмехнулся, и я кинулся на него снова: орал, чтоб нападал, а не защищался, чтоб не вздумал никуда съезжать, что если только попробует прекратить меня встречать!..  
Он попал мне по уху. Банально не рассчитал длину удара. Я его достал по челюсти. Он сбил меня с ног, навалился сверху и сквозь зубы потребовал: извинись. Извинись, или будет, как озвучено!  
Извини, рявкнул я в ответ, извини, что правду тебе сказал! Толку, что я Сагара, у меня ничего нет, кроме фамилии!  
А ты переезжай ко мне, и всё будет! - выдал он в ответ. Мы уставились друг на друга, злющие, онемевшие, и тишина зазвенела. Всё моё будет твоим, повторил Мамору наконец, будто проверяя звучание каждого слова. Подумай, Ран, хотя бы допусти эту мысль. Я ворохнулся в плену, высвободил ноющую руку. Провел пальцами по его совсем уже не дышавшему носу, по густеющей крови, которая и губы давно выпачкала, и на меня сверху капала... Лизнул подушечки и кивнул в почти синие глаза. И только мы сообразили, что поза для поцелуя лучше не придумаешь, как над нами раскатом грома прогремел гнев Майюми-сэнсея: "Septem, немедленно встаньте и за мной!"  
В кабинет на порку, и лучше кнутом, чем словами, потому что после слов мы по часу не знали, куда друг от друга глаза девать, а уж на учителя посмотреть оказывалось и вовсе немыслимо...  
Когда я перебрался в Гинзу, мама самую малость погрустила, а Мейто был счастлив до умопомрачения. Он со своим бывшим флеймом в коридоре сталкиваться откровенно опасался, да и со мной в общем тоже. Предпочитал торчать на Сикоку вместе с новым напарником, а дома даже с ним появлялся почти украдкой. После устроенной четверной разборки трогать нас им было запрещено под страхом немедленного исключения, и Triskel себя как в клетке с хищниками ощущали. А комнаты у нас с братом были на одном этаже, и риск столкновения всегда оставался...  
   
\- Ран, - Мору трогает меня за локоть. Я кажется задремал с открытыми глазами, - мы прибыли.  
От английской речи я в первый момент теряюсь окончательно, зато во второй моментально прихожу в себя. Таксист с некоторым любопытством наблюдает, как я роюсь во внутреннем кармане куртки, как вынимаю из бумажника карту и протягиваю ему, чтоб поднес к портативному терминалу на приборной панели.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарю по-французски, когда оплата проходит, - всего доброго.  
\- Всего доброго, - чуть настороженно откликается он, так, должно быть, и не определившись с моей национальностью. Неудивительно: если меня самого о ней сейчас спросить, вряд ли сходу отвечу.  
Выбираемся из такси, удостоверясь, что ничего не забыли, машина задом сдает к выезду из двора, а я смотрю на подъезд, на подсветку клавиш домофона, и вновь ловлю себя на нереальности происходящего. Я думал, что не вернусь. Я вернулся. С ним. И буду жить дальше.  
\- У меня на связке домофонный ключ, - произношу, автоматически набирая цифровой код, - но доставать обычно лень. Могу тебе отдать, или сразу выучи: тридцать три ключ двадцать двенадцать.  
\- Какие удачные цифры, - комментирует Мору неожиданно, следя за моими пальцами. - Я запомнил.  
\- Почему удачные? - мы входим в гулкий подъезд, над головами загораются и гаснут настроенные на движение лампочки освещения. - Не улавливаю.  
\- Тридцать три сейчас мне, - поясняет он, вызывая лифт, - двадцать исполнилось в год, когда я тебя нашел. А тебе было двенадцать.  
Я молча поворачиваю голову и долго на него смотрю, принимая такой же взгляд. Снова заговариваю только в лифте:  
\- Но у меня все годы в Париже этот код... Если бы знать!  
\- Если бы, - вздыхает Мору так же негромко. - Но без памяти числа ничем не могли помочь. Ты номер своего этажа вспомни.  
Я криво усмехаюсь, глядя в выкрашенную серой краской стену лифта:  
\- Да, ты прав. "Семь" по-французски - sept, а у меня звучание никакого отклика не вызывало. Но интересней другое: кто мне квартиру именно здесь подгадал?  
\- Нити, - отзывается он не колеблясь. - Потому никого и не смутило.  
   
В его реальности совпадений не было, но блоки сошли от одного моего оклика. Меня окружали намёки и указания, а я даже после побудки сражался с заархивированной памятью куда упорнее...  
Отпираю нашаренными в кармане рюкзака ключами дверь, вхожу, озираясь в тёмном коридоре, и пока Мору запирает замки, включаю свет.  
Здесь наблюдения больше нет. Специалисты Друзы проверяли на совесть, плюс Мору потом, никому не доверяя, прошел по периметру сам. Эта квартира вновь лишь моя, в большей степени чем когда-либо, и может... Может, отныне я перестану так мерзнуть в отсутствие холода.  
Моне издает ликующий мявк. Поспешно спускаю с плеча рюкзак, расстегиваю, и кот большими скачками уносится в комнату драть любимую когтеточку. Мору дотрагивается до моего затылка - не прием-передача, просто касание - и напоминает:  
\- Раздевайся.  
   
Мы дома. В смысле, дома я, а для него это место домом только станет, но в любом случае. Мы у меня.  
   
\- Если хочешь есть, - предлагаю, перекрикивая шум воды, пока мою руки, - в морозилке есть мидии. В буфете кофе.  
Он возникает в дверном проеме - уже без пальто и босиком:  
\- Только если голоден ты. Я предпочел бы сигарету и душ.  
\- Аналогично, - я уступаю место у раковины. - Ни черта не соображаю уже, завтра поедим. Щас Моне ужин организую, и всё.  
Выхожу из ванной - и оглушительный покой воспринимается нервными окончаниями почти физически. Птица. Мору загрузил сферу. Значит, отныне тут будет настолько...  
Как если бы обычные оконные стекла сменились пуленепробиваемыми.  
Расстилаю постель, нахожу в шкафу свежую наволочку и вторую подушку, потом вспоминаю, что неплохо бы выдать моему второму комплект полотенец и принимаюсь за повторные поиски. Приношу в ванную, где Мору уже выставил в шкафчик у зеркала мою умывалку и сыворотки, молча указываю на стопку: тебе. Он кивает.  
\- Кто первый в душ?  
\- Ты, - откликается он, окинув меня взглядом. - Только скажи, можно открыть на кухне окно - или воспользоваться вытяжкой?  
\- Я с тобой курить буду, - отвернувшись, прячу зевок, но он все равно пробивается в голос, - а вообще в сфере сквозняков не ощущается, так что открывай окно.  
\- Хорошо.  
   
Я привык курить в темноте, когда кончик сигареты красной искрой отражается в прозрачной глубине окна, сжился с постоянным одиночеством, и сейчас ощущения странные. То ли я не совсем у себя на кухне, то ли я не вполне я... Сейчас, здесь, в этих стенах, Рен оживает во мне громче, чем за все предшествующие дни. Но слышит голос Алекса, причем не в мембране трубки, а в том же пространстве - и успокаивается, затихая.  
\- Ложись, - предлагает этот голос тихо, - у тебя уже глаза не смотрят. Душ примешь утром.  
\- А ты?  
\- И я.  
Поздно. Совсем поздно, пока мы ходили туда-сюда, разбирая вещи, и был включен верхний свет, не чувствовалось, что огромный день в самом деле близок к завершению. А теперь меня знобит неудержимой усталостью и недостает упрямства возражать. Гашу окурок и направляюсь к двери:  
\- Присоединяйся.  
\- Уже иду.  
   
Я оказываюсь в постели не ровно через обещанный час, но сверху набежало лишь пятнадцать минут. Слежу в сгущенном портьерами сумраке за силуэтом раздевающегося возле кресла человека, угадываю, как он набрасывает ночную растянутую футболку и приближается к постели.  Софа принимает вес второго тела, и Мору укладывается с краю, предлагая мне руку. Я перебираюсь головой к нему на плечо и вроде бы вслух желаю доброй ночи. Он натягивает мне на спину одеяло, подтыкает - и темнота наконец одолевает.  
   
   
*  
В субботу я просыпаюсь с уверенностью, что продрых не меньше суток. Первое, что отмечает невменяемо-сонный рассудок - что места в кровати слишком много; вытягиваю руку, ощупью проверяю подушку рядом с собственной: холодная. Разлепляю непослушные ресницы - и тут же натыкаюсь взглядом на Мору, сидящего в кресле и что-то просматривающего в большом графитово-сером ноутбуке. Которого у него вчера с собой не было. Под сведенными до складки бровями - устремленные в экран сосредоточенные глаза. Одна из штор отодвинута, в комнате полусвет, но постель в сумрачном секторе.  
Он пока не ощутил моего внимания: лицо неподвижно-отрешенное, движутся лишь зрачки - читает, наверное. Приподнимаюсь на локте и хрипло здороваюсь:  
\- Доброе утро. Если еще утро вообще.  
Мору оборачивается, немедленно снимая очки:  
\- Утро, одиннадцать. - Кладет оправу на клавиатуру ноута, а сам ноут отправляет на пол и встаёт из кресла. Я с показным сожалением смотрю на очечные стекла, в которых заманчиво бликует отражение экрана. Мору прослеживает мой взгляд:  
\- Что не так?  
Я сажусь, пробуя потянуться затёкшей спиной, растираю ладонью лицо и зеваю. Всё сразу.  
\- Меня эти очки, конечно, не вдохновляют, но других у тебя пока вроде нет?  
\- Нет, - настороженно соглашается Мору. - Но я положил не на пол, мы не наступим.  
\- Мы - нет, - соглашаюсь, скидывая с кровати ноги. - Ты обернись.  
Он послушно оборачивается за спину и издает протестующий возглас:  
\- Эй!  
Моне порскает на боковину кресла, с нее на шкаф и свешивает с него недовольно изгибающийся хвост.  
\- В этом доме вещи не раскидываются, иначе больше их не увидишь, - информирую, пока Мамору забирает оправу с пола и переносит на стол. - Нет, там тоже достанет, убери в верхний ящик. И прикрывай ноуту крышку, если оставляешь включенным, а то Моне по клавиатуре ходит.  
\- Он же ничем подобным не занимался за все время нашего знакомства! - мой акцептор негодующе оборачивается к шкафу, а мой кун демонстрирует ему полное пренебрежение сотрясанием воздуха.  
\- Просто он был в гостях, а теперь дома, - я встаю и тут же падаю обратно на софу. Ноги совершенно ватные. - Слушай, ты что, мой будильник отключил?  
Мору без раскаяния пожимает плечами:  
\- Ты даже не шевельнулся, когда он сработал. Я счел, что срочных дел у нас на утро не намечалось, и решил дать тебе выспаться.  
\- А сам во сколько встал?  
\- В шесть, - он слегка улыбается моему ошалелому взгляду. - Принял душ, еще раз проверил периметр, выставил контур, сделал разминку и выпил чашку кофе. И в последние сорок минут просматриваю новости. В мире ничего не изменилось.  
\- Погоди, - прерываю я. - Ты выставил контур?  
\- Да, и свернул сферу.  
   
А я продолжал спать как убитый! Хотя с другой стороны... В ауре его силы спокойно, я ощущал, что он рядом, и мы в Париже... Неудивительно.  
   
\- Спасибо, - потому что это лучшее, что приходит на ум. - Ну и... как?  
Мору кивает, не уточняя, о чем я:  
\- Нормально. Было пусто, но не грязно. Думаю, это заслуга того, кто чуть не украл мои очки: энергетического сора практически не оказалось.  
\- Хороший кот, - соглашаюсь всё еще сиплым голосом. - Слышишь, Моне?  
Слышит. Но спускаться вниз и не думает, чувство самосохранения ему не чуждо.  
\- Я лишь сегодня утром понял, отчего мне так понравилось у тебя в первый визит, - признаётся Мору, подходя к софе. Я хлопаю рядом с собой раскрытой ладонью: садись, - но он остается на ногах: - Нет, лучше сам вставай. Умывайся и будем завтракать. Кофе и тосты, есть бекон, сыр и сардельки.  
Я неуверенно взглядываю на него:  
\- Ты и в Берлин успел смотаться? В перечислении этого не было.  
\- На двадцать минут, в "Лидл"[106] и за компьютером.  
Я бессильно оттопыриваю большой палец: кулак слабый и еле сжимается.  
\- Теперь я представляю, как выглядит живой вечный двигатель. Мне бы твоего утра на полдня хватило.  
Мору смеется - не то определению, не то моей не рассеивающейся заспанности, - подходит и собственническим движением запускает обе пятерни мне в волосы. Открывается, чтобы взять силы, а у меня мгновенно встает - так, что стон срывается. Вскакиваю, вжимаюсь в него, нахожу губами губы: отдать, отдать, отдать! Ну и кончить тоже, я не против...  
...А вместе еще лучше...  
   
\- Ран, - заговаривает Мору, когда нас перестает вколачивать друг в друга, - кто сетовал, что хочет включать силу в секс, а не секс в силу?  
\- Оно само так получилось, - я пытаюсь отдышаться, упираясь ему в плечо подбородком, - ты пожалуйся еще, может, поверю...  
\- Я тебя что, упрекаю? - он трется носом о мой висок. - Я же сам подошел.  
\- Что, за этим?  
\- Была такая мысль, - и смотрит абсолютно серьезно, так что я не нахожусь с остроумием. То есть сам спровоцировал, а потом и говорит: ты на провокацию поддался! К сколькому мне в этом Мамору еще привыкнуть предстоит, даже гадать бессмысленно.  
\- Так почему тебе здесь понравилось? - вспоминаю, беря наконец себя в руки и отправляясь в сторону душа. Мору следует за мной, не застегивая ремень джинсов. Наверное, за бумажным полотенцем.  
\- Ты почти воспроизвел токийскую обстановку, - он дотрагивается до обшитой вагонкой стены. - Удивительно. Меня не взяли на рисунках, а тебя на обновленном интерьере.  
\- А, - я оглядываюсь через плечо, - да, тоже об этом думал. Я ремонт сделал аккурат после нашего столкновения. Наверное, первую волну камер снёс.  
\- Я помню, ты же рассказывал. Умывайся и приходи на кухню, я тебя жду.  
Мору действительно отрывает пару бумажных полотенец и удаляется в комнату, а я закрываюсь в душе, пытаясь вспомнить: он и раньше дома командовал или это замашки Хоффмана? Ничего, зайдет слишком далеко, быстро поправлю. По крайней мере, Фогелю на этой кухне можно всё без поправок, а когда Ив себе хотя бы чаю без спросу наливал, меня царапало.  
   
Латте. Сладкий, молока пополам с кофе, рядом порционная корица. Я благодарно кручу в пальцах узкую упаковку:  
\- Спасибо. Это Рену или Рану?  
\- Это тебе, - отзывается он, ставя перед собой кружку с эспрессо. На какие чудеса, оказывается, способна моя кофемашина! - Ты всегда любил пить так. Я помню.  
\- Спасибо, - повторяю, набрасываясь на тост с беконом. - Каков распорядок на день? У меня пара дел.  
\- У меня тоже, - соглашается Мору, вздохнув. - Давай начнем озвучивание с твоих.  
\- Ноэль, - называю я. - Нужно дать знать, что я снова в доступе. Получить график статей на ближайший месяц, тест-драйвы распланировать... С Катрин та же песня. И неплохо бы "джимни" с платной стоянки забрать. Получить оставшуюся сумму и отогнать в сервис.  
\- Что у тебя все-таки с машиной?  
Я поднимаю глаза и меряю его таким же настойчивым взглядом:  
\- Со мной захочешь поехать, сам увидишь.  
\- А сейчас сказать?  
Я медленно качаю головой:  
\- Мору, не дави. Я не хочу поругаться.  
Он смаргивает, но не сдаётся:  
\- Я тоже. Я просто прошу тебя мне сказать. И позволить оплатить ремонт.  
Теперь на меня нападает неудержимый смех. Мамору следит, как я отодвигаю чашку, как пытаясь не закашляться дожевываю тост, и осведомляется очень вежливо:  
\- Что, дежа вю?  
Я судорожно киваю, борясь с новым приступом хохота:  
\- Оно самое! Нет, Алекс, даже не предлагайте деньги! Иди к черту, я сказал - нет! Не сейчас!  
Он вчитывается в фон и недовольно отступает. Увидит, как дверь парапетом покарябало, и вцепится заново, но к тому времени я уже буду с разбуженным мозгом и смогу выдержать диалог в нужном тоне. Хватит воспоминаний о неслучившемся, проехали.  
\- Будь по-твоему, не сейчас, - соглашается Мамору со слышимым обещанием вернуться к вытягиванию из меня жил. - А мне нужно в деканат. Прояснить кое-какие вопросы с собственным расписанием. Если не возражаешь, приглашаю составить мне компанию.  
\- Легко, - я наконец успокаиваюсь и возвращаюсь к завтраку. - Сперва я по вацапу с редакторами порешаю, это на полчаса, потом телепортом к тебе, оттуда в университет. Слушай, давай потом снова в ту квартиру, чтоб на нее тоже сразу периметр выставить?  
\- С удовольствием.  
\- А потом за джипом. Он в соседнем квартале, отсюда пять минут спокойным шагом... Черт, с первых поступлений нужно будет с Леоном рассчитаться. В пару заходов уложусь, пожалуй.  
\- Сколько ты должен? - судя по интонации, Мору готов вынуть бумажник, но предыдущие пять минут его удерживают. Очень верное решение.  
\- Четыре сотни, за билет и за паркинг. Надо отдать до того, как к его Нити полезем, а то не возьмет еще.  
Теперь мой балансир кивает без раздумья:  
\- Давай я переведу тебе деньги, чтобы ты ему вернул. А ты потом при желании можешь частями отдавать мне, хотя я предпочел бы, чтоб ты забыл.  
Предложение дельное; я действительно опасаюсь, что фьюз с самонеймом Семперфай упрется, сообразив, что я пообщался по проф'профилю с его биографией. Конечно, если Нити будут благосклонны и результат проявится... Но в любом случае чем быстрее погашу долг, тем лучше, а полной суммы у меня сейчас нет. Чуть больше трети со всем кэшем из карманов наберется.  
Ладно, пожалуй, приму помощь, но сперва кое-что уточню.  
\- А почему не хочешь, чтоб я вернул тебе?  
Мору вдруг поворачивается на табурете и буквально прожигает меня взглядом:  
\- Потому что эта сумма спасла нам жизни. Мне страшно представить, как повернулись бы события, послушайся ты меня и не последуй в Берлин.  
\- Когда это я слушался, если тебя заносило? - сбиваю я пафос. Правда, мурашки по спине все равно проходят. - Не с тем связался.  
\- С единственным, с кем стоило, - он отводит глаза и начинает намазывать на горячий тост сразу плавящееся масло. Всё внимание на ноже сосредоточивает. - Так что на самом деле должен я. Хотя бы половину, если тебе претит принять целиком.  
Выразительно смотрю на него, наморщив нос, но Мору не внушается.  
\- Я так считаю. И могу потратить эту сумму, не потревожив финансовую "подушку безопасности". Взять из денег, которые выручил за франкфуртскую квартиру... чтобы летать к тебе в Париж.  
Да и черт с тобой, страшно хочется сказать во второй раз за утро, только сейчас подразумевая согласие. Я ненадолго прикусываю губу - и в конечном итоге как он перевожу плечами:  
\- Дай пару дней подумать.  
\- Непременно.  
Какое-то время мы молча пьем по второй кружке кофе, а потом перебираемся к подоконнику травиться вредной привычкой. Общей уже лет... десять.  
\- Значит, по утрам ты встаешь в шесть, - заговариваю после долгой паузы. - Может, и хорошо.  
Мору с исследовательским интересом разглядывает оживленную улицу под окнами: если верно понимаю, вычисляет, с какой стороны нас вчера привезло такси. Водитель вел не так, как я от "Звезды Вилье", путь должен был показаться незнакомым.  
\- Почему хорошо? - перепасовывает мне реплику.  
\- Моей самоорганизации на пользу, - поясняю, выдыхая сладковатый дым. - У меня абонемент в спортзал, время утреннее. Зал отличный, тренеры прекрасные, главная проблема обычно - проснуться и выпнуться из дому.  
\- Хм, - Мамору заинтересованно разворачивается ко мне всем корпусом, - а моя компания там будет нежелательна?  
Амаль от одного взгляда на того, кто мне следы оставляет, умрет на месте.  
Я широко улыбаюсь, наклоняя голову к плечу:  
\- Супер. Скатаемся, посмотришь, если понравится, запишешься.  
   
...Битый час спустя я наконец заканчиваю занудное обсуждение со стосковавшейся по моей особе Катрин и с некоторым облегчением переключаюсь на Ноэля. Дюпон тоже выражает радость по случаю моего возвращения, обещает выслать перечень тем на ближайший квартал, пару пресс-релизов от "BMW" и "Lexus", а также каталог возможных мартовских мероприятий, и не затруднит ли Ренарда отметить галочкой привлекающие лично его, буде таковые найдутся.  
С ним наш диалог длится десять интенсивных и пару нормальных минут, но по окончании меня преследует ощущение, что придется наверстывать и в этой работе тоже. Хорошо бы в "Друзе" зарплату платили не менее приличную, чем причиталась нам в Выси, потому что сопрягать Нити и статьи в прежнем объеме... я пока не уверен, что удастся. К счастью, двадцать третье марта в списке Ноэля не фигурирует: в день выгрузки "ОМУЛя" я должен быть свободен. И готов как минимум к мигрени в качестве последствий.  
Свёртываю вацап, поднимаюсь из компьютерного кресла и обращаюсь к Мору, продолжающему увлеченно изучать какую-то онлайн-конференцию по биологии:  
\- Если что, я готов выдвигаться.  
\- Пять минут, - соглашается он сосредоточенно. - Хотя... - и сворачивает браузер, не дочитывая страницу. Потом предусмотрительно опускает ноутбуку крышку, отправляя систему в спящий режим, и приносит компьютер на столешницу в компанию к моему. Задумчиво оглядывает себя - носки, серый джемпер, рубашка - и уверенным шагом направляется к моему шкафу. Я присаживаюсь на край стола и выжидательно смотрю ему в спину: откроет сразу или все же спросит? Я разрешил, но с нынешним Мору не угадаешь.  
Он останавливается и оборачивается.  
\- Я же вчера сказал, - подтверждаю вслух. Мору кивает, отодвигая роликовую дверь, и тут же вынимает с полки лежащий на видном месте мятный свитер. Как внезапно-то.  
\- Можно?  
\- Конечно, - соглашаюсь я машинально. - Он тебе не надоел?  
Мой флейм решительно качает головой:  
-  С ним столько связано, что я взял бы его насовсем. Не надоел.  
\- Так забирай, - предлагаю вполголоса. - Если нравится... мне приятно будет.  
\- Спасибо, - отзывается Мору так же негромко. Закрывает шкаф, отходит к креслу и начинает раздеваться: джемпер, рубашка... Движения до сих пор стесненные, но рубец на спине уже схватился. Нитки обещали снять к концу следующей недели, чтоб перестраховаться, но, пожалуй, можно больше не опасаться, что шов разойдется.  
Как Майюми-сэнсей сказал: взять тайм-аут по энергообмену? Я честно пытаюсь. Но всякий раз как в первый замечаю, насколько он худой... И за следы, оставленные русским, взгляд цепляется, не отвести... Можно я сначала починю, что само просится, а уж потом отдыхать начну? Всё равно же раньше успокоиться не удастся.  
\- Прекрати делиться, - просит Мору, замирая на середине движения. - Я даже без тактильного контакта ощущаю.  
\- Одевайся, - советую я вместо согласия. - Может, тогда сумею. Убавить выдачу.  
Он молча ныряет в горловину свитера.  
   
\- Ты о своей семье не спросил, - заговариваю, когда оборачивается, поправляя рукава и посадку. - Почему?  
Мору поднимает непроницаемые глаза:  
\- Ты умеешь задавать внезапные вопросы.  
Мне даже не по себе становится от его до сухости сдержанного тона.  
\- Извини. Не отвечай.  
\- Нет, отчего, - он невидяще смотрит перед собой и чему-то вздыхает. А потом подходит на расстояние выдоха и несколько нерешительно протягивает руки. Я не возражая подаюсь вперед - требовательные ладони сразу находят мой затылок и место между лопатками. "Прекратить делиться", значит...  
\- Мы не вернемся в Японию, - произносит Мору тихо, почти про себя. - Я не рассматривал этот вариант даже умозрительно. Семья меня давно похоронила, и воскресать ради единственной рискованной встречи... подвергая тебя опасности... Мне нужен ты. Больше никто, так было и есть. И будет. Мне куда больше жаль, что ты не увидишь свою мать.  
\- Не надо, - я морщусь и утыкаюсь в него лицом. - Тут все как у тебя. Мама... ей уже не помочь. Не надо, Мору.  
Мы оба знали, что однажды это произойдет. Раньше ли, позже, но неизбежно. Оттаскивали маму от серой зоны, выставляли ограничители, поддерживали как умели искру сознания - я словами, Мору своей личной энергией флейма. Но за пять с половиной лет без наших вливаний... Поздно, я сознаю, что поздно. И что бы по этому поводу ни чувствовал, здесь у меня нет власти что-то изменить. Я беспомощен.  
Мору укачивает меня, не отпуская, и я впервые за долгое-долгое время ощущаю себя младшим. Сейчас можно.  
\- Не буду, - обещает он без голоса, мягко вбирая силу. - Прости.  
Я крепче обнимаю его за талию и меняю тему:  
\- Я в университет с тобой войду?  
\- Конечно, - отзывается он чуть удивленно. - Не оставлю же я тебя на улице! Или ты не хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - возражаю с отчетливым злорадством. Он меня даже отодвигает, уловив изменение в настрое:  
\- Так?  
Сфинксоподобный охранник возникает перед мысленным взором как наяву, я даже имя его помню, оказывается.  
\- У вас в выходные охрана у турникета меняется? Или та же, что в будни?  
\- Когда как, - Мору ощутимо напрягается, изучая моё лицо. - Они работают посменно, так что, думаю, график выходных у каждого свой. А что?  
\- Хочу, чтоб на входе сегодня дежурил Йохан, - желаю я с выражением. Не в Нити, но прочувствованно. - И чтоб ты ему объяснил, что этот японец сомнительной наружности с тобой. И приходить имеет право. Сам я там миром не разберусь, уже проверял.  
\- О, - только и произносит Мамору. Вглядывается в меня, привычно сощуриваясь для большей резкости, и уточняет: - Он тебе нагрубил?  
\- Он меня не впустил! Ни с уговорами, ни по документам. И в деканат позвонить отказался, когда я попросил, чтоб тебе передали... Если б не Фрида, быть бы большому скандалу!  
\- Фрида, - припоминает Мору. - Та, у которой ты переживаешь за мой экзамен.  
\- Точно. Она меня провела. Что-то этому... каменотёсу сказала, с упоминанием твоей фамилии, и он сдулся. Но если так каждый раз будет, я честное слово однажды психану!  
\- Не будет, - обещает Мамору, угрюмо нахмурившись. - То есть тебе пришлось пробиваться с боем.  
   
Чтобы устроить бой ему. Да, путь мой был тернист и труден.  
   
\- Еще с каким, - соглашаюсь удовлетворенно, кожей чувствуя, как он закипает всерьез.  
Тоже сопоставил, наверное, что я не в лучшей форме был в то утро. С черти-чем в голове, с рвущей в клочья переполненностью, не евший больше суток... И войти, чтоб до него достучаться, удалось только благодаря провафлившей пару студентке!  
\- В общем, мне либо телепортироваться всякий раз с риском, что кто-нибудь заметит, либо скандалить там, - заканчиваю изложение. - Сделай что-нибудь.  
\- Непременно, - подтверждает мой напарник тем же недобрым тоном. - Мне и в голову не приходило... Так, собирайся. Кто бы сегодня ни дежурил, тебя при мне внесут в журнал посетителей, которых пропускают по фамилии. А в случае абсолютно любого затруднения в будущем у нас вновь есть мыслесвязь. Окликнешь, и я сразу спущусь.  
Ничего себе. Я невольно улыбаюсь:  
\- Знаешь, чистое хоффмановское везение, что Рену не довелось повидать его в гневе!  
Мору даже с тона сбивается:  
\- Почему? Я что, как-то от самого себя отличаюсь?  
Я бодро киваю, и он непонимающе уточняет:  
\- В чём? Ты же ссорился с Алексом. Не припоминаю, чтобы тебя сильно впечатляли его реакции.  
\- Не впечатляли, - выпрямляюсь, отталкиваюсь от стола и отправляясь в коридор обуваться. - Но внутри ссоры не то! Вот если б Рен увидел, как ты сердишься, что его к тебе не пускают... Знаешь, я не уверен в последствиях.  
   
Раньше срока потребовалось бы пустую аудиторию искать.  
   
\- Тебе понравилось бы? - Мамору по одному зашнуровывает мягкие ботинки с высоким подъемом, одергивает штанины джинсов и разгибается, взглядом припирая меня к стене. Я неслышно выдыхаю приоткрытым ртом: реакция Сагары от реакции Сато отличается до преступного мало.  
\- Однозначно, - подтверждаю предположение. - Бери пальто.  
Перекидываю через локоть свою кожанку, удостоверяюсь, что дверь изнутри заперта на замки и щеколду, и прошу:  
\- Дай я перенесу, только подстрахуй.  
Пальцы Мору обхватывают мою левую кисть:  
\- Готов.  
Сеть Хартмана. Нужный квадрат, от центра по диагонали на северо-восток примерно дюйм. Выдох...  
   
...и вдох. Надо же, как я чисто: мы даже в прихожей, а не в комнате! Не без некоторой гордости оглядываюсь по сторонам, а Мору набрасывает пальто в рукава и отпирает собственные замки:  
\- В деканате я сообщил, что появлюсь до четырех, сейчас около двух. Можем никуда не торопиться. Я обычно пользуюсь не метро, а трамваем, и несколько минут прохожу пешком. Если ты не против, покажу тебе свой маршрут.  
\- Давай, - соглашаюсь, вызывая лифт. Его явно навешивали на дом уже после строительства: полукруг шахты, в которой спускается кабина, прозрачен, и сквозь плексиглас просматривается изученный мной вчера с балкона зеленый двор. - Перечислишь номера трамваев, автобусов, объяснишь, какие пересадки делать в метро, если есть... А после университета не съездим на Александерплац? Я там часы Мирового времени не разглядел до сих пор. Постоянно мимо проскакивал!  
\- Конечно, если хочешь, - Мору улыбается и на выходе из лифта берет меня за руку. Спокойно, уверенно... И с некоторым недоумением спрашивает, когда я уставляюсь на наши сплетенные пальцы: - Ты что?  
\- Пришел с тобой, уйдет с тобой и ночь проведет, - цитирую по памяти ссору на Парижской площади. На Паризер-плац. - Знаешь, всё еще путаюсь, калейдоскоп в голове.  
Его хватка делается жёстче:  
\- У меня тоже. Ничего, освоимся. Обедать останемся тут или вернемся в Париж?  
Я обдумываю оба варианта, пока мы выходим из подъезда и по неожиданно тихой улице идем в направлении какого-то проспекта. Уже привык, что в Берлине многолюдно и шумно, и сейчас тишина удивляет.  
Так ничего и не выбрав, поворачиваюсь к Мору и признаюсь:  
\- Мне всё равно. И если в сервис сегодня не попаду, тоже не расстроюсь. Давай просто погуляем, ладно? Мечтаю мозги подразгрузить.  
\- Gut, - соглашается он внезапно покладисто. - Тогда проведем день здесь. Я так хотел показать тебе свой город... Спасибо.  
\- Да брось, - я ударяюсь о него плечом. - Сам же прошу. О, вижу трамвайные пути! Кстати, я не спросил, ты в деканат по собственной инициативе или тебя вызвали?  
Мору улыбается редкой улыбкой - до ямочек на щеках:  
\- Сам, не волнуйся. Всё под контролем, просто хочу провести пересчет рабочих часов и рассчитать тайминг под грядущую сессию. За час должен управиться.  
   
Вчитываюсь в фон: правдив. Полностью. Ну ладно.  
Я сказал, что хочу видеть, как он преподает. Сидеть на его парах, строча очередной обзор, следить за стремительными формульными росчерками на доске. Дотрагиваться языком до мельных пальцев, когда в аудитории никого не останется... И так будет. Благодарение небесам за то, что я Шелкопряд.  
   
Мору будто картинку ловит, хотя я думал не направленно: почти невидимо вздрагивает и напрягается всем телом. И произносит очень взвешенно:  
\- Ран, у меня есть просьба. Только, пожалуйста, не сочти её глупой или обидной.  
Я серьёзнею и киваю, показывая, что весь внимание:  
\- Говори.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты бывал у меня на лекциях, - начинает он, глядя лишь вперед. Я даже в профиль замечаю, как у него теплеют щеки. - Для меня это и нужно, и важно... и наконец крайне приятно. Но.  
Ну-ну, дальше. Моя очередь крепче сжать его ладонь:  
\- Но?  
Мору останавливается на полушаге и теперь смотрит мне прямо в лицо. Плюнув на собственное смущение.  
\- Ран, я тебя очень прошу: никакой мыслесвязи, когда я читаю материал. Я... это будет непоправимо.  
Я, по его мнению, совсем больной или бессовестный? Сердито выдираю пальцы из захвата, но он не отпускает:  
\- Нет, ответь не злясь. Я не хочу тебя обидеть. Я просто очень прошу. Я... дорожу своей репутацией, даже если это мелочь в свете наших подлинных возможностей, а если тебе придет в голову позвать...  
Расстроенно умолкает и отворачивается, по-прежнему удерживая мою руку. Я тяжко вздыхаю и качаю головой - так, чтоб пропустить было невозможно:  
\- Я же сам в это время писать собираюсь! Пускай студенты твои фигней страдают и представляют нас в разных позах, а мы работать будем, Хоффман. Mein Ehrenwort!  
Мору несильно, но отчетливо улыбается:  
\- Спасибо, что понимаешь. _Но идея о разных позах мне нравится, её следует сегодня же развить._  
Я фыркаю, и когда он поворачивается - успокоившийся, светлый и яркий, - соглашаюсь:  
_Заметано._

  
     
_20 октября 2017 - 22 апреля 2018._

 

  
   
[99] Фритьоф Капра, «Дао физики» - научно-популярный труд, посвященный выявлению параллелей между эпистемологическими основаниями современной физики (а также биологии, психологии и др. наук) и мистическими религиозными учениями - индуизмом, буддизмом и даосизмом. Современная физика предлагает тип мировосприятия, во многом схожий с интуитивно-созерцательным подходом, характерным для духовных и философских учений Востока. Основу аргументации Капры составляют положения восточных учений, авторитетные высказывания творцов квантовой теории (Бора, Оппенгеймера, Гейзенберга), интерпретации исследователей восточных культов (Сузуки). Согласно современной квантовой электродинамике, как и учениям Востока, все предметы обладают текучим, изменчивым характером. В обоих случаях отрицается представление классической физики о том, что мир можно разложить на самостоятельные, не зависящие друг от друга части. Практически во всех восточных учениях проводится созвучная современному научному мировоззрению мысль, что мир состоит не из вещей, а из процессов.  
  
[100] Филипп Этьен - советник по дипломатическим вопросам Президента Французской Республики.  
  
[101] Эмманюэль Макрон, вступивший в должность на пятилетний срок с 14 мая 2017 года, стал 25-м президентом Французской республики, сменив на этом посту 24-го президента Франсуа Олланда.  
  
[102] Абэ Синдзо - С 26 декабря 2012 года 96-й премьер-министр Японии.  
  
[103] सहस्रार, sahasrāra (санскр.) - "тысяча лепестков". Седьмая чакра, связываемая с областью макушки, темени, располагается в сантиметре над теменем. Это чакра Знания, связывающая с Богом (Абсолютом, Космосом) и позволяющая получать знания из информационного поля Земли. В физическом теле чакра отвечает за нервную систему. В интеллектуально-психических проявлениях способствует обретению сверхзнания и реализации высших устремлений. Второй перевод с санскрита - "неприкосновенное убежище". Цвет энергии фиолетовый.  
  
[104] आज्ञा, Ājñā (санскр.) - "приказ", "команда". Шестая, межбровная чакра, обитель "тонкого проницательного ума". Аджна, "третий глаз", служит для создания мысленных и зрительных образов, позволяет считывать мысли других людей. В физическом теле чакра отвечает за органы чувств. Интеллектуально-психические проявления: целительство, ясновидение, умение строить мысленные образы, воздействовать на судьбу. Второй перевод с санскрита - "властный приказ". Цвет энергии синий.  
  
[105]  अनाहत, anāhata (санскр.) - "безударный", в значении "возникший не от соударения", то есть взаимодействия чего-либо. Чакра, расположенная в центре грудины. Связана с добротой, состраданием, единением с другими людьми, истинной любовью к себе.  
В физическом теле чакра отвечает за сердечно-сосудистую и лимфатическую системы. Интеллектуально-психические проявления: положительные - любовь, надежда, вера, уверенность в себе, умение налаживать отношения с людьми; отрицательные - нерешительность, неуверенность, лень, нетерпеливость, суетливость, высокомерие, склонность беспокоиться по мелочам. Второй перевод с санскрита - "неударенный звук". Цвет энергии - зеленый.  
В буддийской йоге и тантре высшее состояние сознания связывается не с теменным, а с сердечным центром, т.е. не с сахасрарой, а с анахатой. Исповедуемый в Тверди религиозный синкретизм позволяет осуществлять выбор ведущей чакры в зависимости как от личного, так и профессионального профиля паранорма.  
  
[106] Сеть дисконтных супермаркетов, распространенная не только в Германии, но и в Европе в целом. По уровню приближена к русской "Авоське" и "Пятерочке".


End file.
